Valkyrie's Knight
by Gaian Knight
Summary: Volume I of the Voluspa Saga.
1. Prologue I

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Knight**

Disclaimer - Oh My Goddess! And all its characters belong with all originality to Kosuke Fujishima and the US publisher Dark Horse Manga that allowed me the opportunity to think up this fiction that hopes to live up to the ideals that the series was based upon. I don't make a lot of moolla anyway. Also much of the other terms and revisions I did in kind, came from either online sites like Wikipedia, or my own warped mind, so bear with both please.

* * *

Prologue I

* * *

'_I wish to be a knight to help heaven._'

The last thing he saw was a flare off of fading vision, and the gorgeous being that he just said his last words to. His living feeling then fell away, is this what cold was?

...and why was he still...

* * *

Everything was bright here. Did he remember when he opened his eyes? Something felt off, but looking around in this white haze that was clearing off, as he thought he saw two beings looking over some kind of devices, things that floated? Wait a...

A strange shimmer was felt going up and down his body. Strange beeping sounds he never head before kept echoing all around him. Apparently hearing was going in stride with sight, as sharpening edges started seeing more details of various colors from the strangest of artifices that lined all the walls. The light seemed to be as bright as sunlight on a summer Montana day, but it came from the walls and ceiling... The floor... the very air in fact.

Then a glowing green-blue line zipped down across his face, not too fast. A humming sound came with it.

Confusion came to his mind, he felt thinking come to the fore. In fact he realized this as if thinking wasn't capable beforehand. What the heck is going...?

The sounds most strange to him... (must be a him he thought...) ...grew clear as crystal. Everything did…

"His mind is near eighty percent to active stage."

"Acknowledged..."

He tried to crane his neck to the voices, both female as much as sonnets go, but found he couldn't move anything.

"Nervous system still inactive below the thirty percentile."

"He'll live with that for another few minutes."

A hasteful, growing into a mania, sense of entrapment started to overcome him. Confusion didn't help one iota, and now that last edgy voice made it all worse. Bad enough he couldn't fully understand anything at all, pinned down and all. He felt it was necessary to find an anchor to control his emotions with, and for some reason he remembered his old drill instructor in Fort Knox. As stable a rock as he had seen of anyone, aside from that oriental Sensei he knew of.

...or he thought he did.

"_Soldier, when you find everything around you going to hell on the battlefield, you are never to allow your mind to freeze up. It can kill you, and your comrades before you can even think of the word 'sorry'. Keep that muddle head in control and you just might be able to be a man in this man's army. You might also survive what those krauts have coming to ya also._

_Don't give any enemy the satisfaction. Get that mind and head on straight_."

"(Did that old coot make any sense?)" Whatever it was supposed to be, he remembered that much and in fact a lot of his life, one that 'wasn't' in the here and now. Still, he 'got his head on straight indeed', and dumped that useless panic like a lead weight. He did remember he could do that much, after all that fighting and all.

It seemed to impress whoever was around him.

"So much for needing a sedative image." ...the edgy sounding one quipped, the other person only making an impressed murmur. He just sighed and wondered how much longer of whatever this all was, was going to take?

"About an hour your time." ...this makes him cock an eye. "(Did they just...?)" ...the voice responding again... "That would be an aye, your mind was read as per an open tome. Rebooting your bodily from its disassembled state takes time you know, more work than would be worth all of this. If not for that Wish you made."

"(Okay.)" ...he thought, he had no idea what... wait. That being that appeared before him, what was she? "(That blast...)" That thought simply rung his ears and head, it must have hit him harder than he thought. What a moment, where was David and the others? Wasn't Joseph just behind him? They were retreating from that trench line and...

...and then she appeared...

He couldn't properly remember much of what happened in fact. That blast, then that... wait, wasn't there a grenade first? Man he couldn't remember, it was all so jumbled. Again it proved to be responded to with...

"Don't worry, everything will be answered when you reach the Almighty One."

"(Say what? Who?)"

* * *

": You did die, assured this much you are, of your prior mortal form. :"

The nameless soul was stunned, standing before the Avatar form of 'the' apparent Lord of Creation. "You mean that..." ...in a nice and meek voice.

Behind him the two beings that had apparently, er... rebooted him, listened with amazement as Almighty One responded... ": Yes. You did. :" ...and then why and how. And then with explanation, one that was simply impossible to believe. Looking at the floating effidice of some kind that spoke to him, more than just from some weird object, but rather a representation of a power that wasn't able to be ignored, the confused mortal found the explanation very much real.

And the Wish also just as real. At the end of it all, he asked... "Why me?" ...as any real mortal should with any sense at all. (Was he mortal? Goddesses for questions.)

A blunt answer, ": The System informed it was due time, and the act was justified in such a moment. The Wish however was a surprise, although not unexpected. The administrators took their time researching your case from your previous life. I only allowed the uplink because 'of' your act. I have my own concerns of auspice over this all. :" …the fathomless being replied, trailing off for its own reasons. Only the Almighty One could see what would be come of this.

This mortal sure didn't. On this the Almighty One made his commandment, this the two medical goddesses took as Yggdrasil code speak in equal effect.

* * *

Everything seemed to happen fast, whisked away to another area, another chamber within this fathomless realm. Where the mortal finally ended up surprised him. Not even an initial tour, other than passing by a rather healthy throng of celestial beings looking at this obvious underdeveloped mortal. The whispers he heard didn't help matters, but they dropped quickly as a chamber is reached.

When the hatch opens, the mortal sees and blinks... "This looks like that same place I came from. Uhm... wait, what is that thing?" ...this as they approach a strange body length shaped device. The one of the goddess just quips back as if it was nothing special. (Hardly.) "It's a special medical chamber, what of it?"

The mortal backed up a couple of steps. "What does this have to... eh... HEY!"

One of the two just yank tosses the bloke into the chamber rather briskly. "Stop whining, it'll help you prepare." ...the goddess says with a gleeful chuckle meant for mad scientists.

The mortal's mind draws ill as the hatch closes shut. The screams aren't much better.

A fear of tenth-dimensional translation needles was cultivated that day.

* * *

"Valkyries?" ...a nameless mortal quips, still rubbing at his sores.

"Yes, they are our combat division that protects Intracel and all its operations. They also operate as an offensive arm to ward off demonic attacks from Nidhog, or Demon Central as you would understand such. Their standards are nigh impossible to approach, so don't expect any warm greetings, though you may be used to such anyway."

The mortal sighs, remembering his memories of said military like upbringing and afterward actual the same, before seeing real combat. As he rubbed his hiney further from all that probing and goddesses knows what else they really did, the mortal surmised it couldn't all be worse than 'that' enhancement session had been. The mortal just snickered... "The sarge made sure I didn't see much of enamored feelings, that was for sure. If these… val... Valkyries, yeah... are anything like that…" ...the mortal trailed off. Everything was so jumbled and statically to him anyway, more knocks and ill feelings to his melon would probably feel numb in comparison to all the mind numbingness he was experiencing already.

He looked over at the strange being he was with, seemed like an stereotypical angel, blond of mane and all. He looked away with a blush when he was glanced at in turn, and got a giggle as they entered a large complex of structures. This 'Heaven' to him, was more structurally unorthodox than even Billings was. It sure wasn't New York either, or anything else he remembered.

The area however had a slightly more military feel to it all, the rounded and natural symmetry of the area was more angular and militaristic. Sight of this, along with the stiffer winds here, and the obvious sound of clamoring metal in more than one direction, told enough at the very least. It also made him hesitate, something else in the aura of this area that made him feel reserved.

His escort saw a physical manifestation of this hesitation and considered before commenting... "Second thoughts?"

"More than." ...the mortal openly professed. He didn't step further back, considering what to make of his next step forward. A motion to his left, away from the open air hallway they were within, caught the mortal's attention however, as he saw two of these celestial beings flying along in white jumpsuits, their blue trim and staff arms very keen to his eye, even at their speed. He was shocked by the sight and stuttered out... "Are... a... those...?"

One of them, a long raven maned one glanced at the two, before zipping off into the distance. The area proved to be far larger than the mortal eye conceived. However panorama wasn't the point of the moment as the mortal realized how small he was. And indeed how beautiful more than just the scenery was here.

"Is he going to be like that all the time?"

The mortal spun his head a bit too hard at the new voice and about wrenched his neck doing it, holding it as he saw two 'more' of these jump suited beings. A long emerald maned one, and another a mix of red and orange. The escort goddess comments... "I presume you have been briefed." ...and straight to the point, the red head announced. "If the Almighty One commands it, despite my reservations, so be it to refuse otherwise."

After regaining feelings in his neck, the mortal gulped and looked a 'bit' pensive as he heard the voice that struck discord at him, ala the emerald maned one. "Forgive if we disapprove nonetheless." ...said as she looked over this mortal in scalding detail. The mortal didn't care for that and threw back his facade of pensiveness for a more stern demeanor to match.

The goddess escort however informed… "I expect the War Section to disapprove in its entirety. However you will find this one a decent surprise once training progresses. Enhancements are progressing as we speak, and his character already is without yield."

The redhead stabbed back calmly… "We shalt test such in replete measure."

"Good."

The three didn't expect that, in fact he didn't expect that either. He just didn't care for tones that bordered on ills he hated of his own entire previous life. Speaking out always did get him into trouble, more than anything else did. What this got in turn was from the redhead... "Good."

The mortal didn't expect that, his fidgeting finger on his left chin (with the right hand for some reason,) told of his pensiveness once more.

* * *

Indeed he expected to get a rough greeting. Upon first entering one of the large training chambers, where he saw many dozens of these same garbed beings, all of them in the middle of some free for all combat training session from heck, he wondered if he'd survive leaving this chamber at all.

With a snap of a finger from the redheaded one, they literally fell into formation at the floor of the chamber. It was quite _startling_ to see. At this, the apparent commander of this Valkyrie troop informed once the formation was settled down. "I presume you all have heard. Need I say much more?"

Apparently with how swiftly the large lot of these goddesses (...the apparent term that began to fixate in the mortal's mind,) looked at him, word traveled very fast here. One of the fore standing Valkyries asked... "So we are to train him?" ...one of short spiky gray hair.

The emerald haired one teardropped in responding... "Aye."

The mortal just smiled and waved a hand like a dope. "Well, I did make a Wish, not that I meant to... eh? WHOA!"

The next moment was hardly what he expected from a troop of war trained celestial powers, when he was suddenly mobbed by a great lot of them, glommed and goddess knows what else, in what was hardly a most serene or terse of moments. For a moment he just feels the lot of them get mushy all around him, as he realizes this. "What **IS** this! A harem manga?"

The two commanders just groan and shake their heads variously as suddenly the mortal is heaved unto a large set of Valkyrie shoulders and literally marched off. One of them yells... "Let's get him to his room." …another... "I get to give him a tour!" ...and so on… "Wait till he sees the baths."

After carrying him off, the two commanders just snicker and look back at the escort. "We'll get started first light." ...ala fire mane.

"Of course." ...ala greenery mane.

The redhead Valkyrie however noticed off to the left as a single other of the order start walking off with her battle axe. The steel blue-silver haired goddess gave a glance back dryly before tapping off with her foot and hovering off. The training commander just sighed. "Isn't she ever going to change?"

The emerald one looked around but saw no one... "Who?" ...and her equal number growled.

The escort just smirked... "Phosus and Demesus, what a pair."

* * *

Time was indeed a different specimen in this realm, as the mortal soon realized. Not only did it move in a filament far different than what was of norm of the old world, (Earth what have you,) but the scale of the training that the mortal soon was literally heavily subjected to, was in of its own self, time absorbing. The mortal found that his apparent method of death, an entirely noble and sacrificing act to be sure, for the sake of others even more so, on top of the Wish he made when the time came, gained a rather illicit following from the normally intense bunch of combat troops.

All the mortal knew was, however, that it was simply a Wish made with literally nothing else in mind at that moment. Not like he had much time left anyway when he made it. Apparently dying kind of rushes things. He wondered if all his old buddies were okay. So many things.

And so many of **them! **Apparently the Valkyrie Combat Division had thousands, maybe millions of them, to help command Heaven's defenses. Maybe it seemed like that kind of number, for the first few 'days' alone in this new existence, as the mortal was indoctrinated in the Valkyrie style. There were many types of training facilities to hone all the skills that both a goddess, and a Valkyrie needs. The nominal training sessions of normal celestial life was augmented with the tough standards the professional warriors.

The first week of this was rather much even for an enhanced body and mind, for the mortal. The goddesses might have gained immediate respect for the mortal, but they also didn't hold back. The boy got pounded good in that first short time, enough to make him reconsider that Wish. He was mentally unprepared for a second 'worse' boot camp, one that would last forever, and with apparently an Ivy league college on steroids atop of it. The bruises started running deep.

That is however why the time began to blur, because the more the damage set in, the more determined the mortal became to live up to a growing self presumed expectation that the Wish supposedly came with. The thinly veiled presumptions about his mortality in of itself, depending on which god or goddess he passed by at the time, wasn't that for the egotistically challenged. If not for the 'how' of death, the 'presumptions' would more than likely have exacerbated greatly.

Now how do you live an afterlife under the guise of a new life, when all those around you lived a wholly different scale of life that should be in fact impossible to exist in? It was impressed early on the realm of Yggdrasil was in fact a different dimensional plane of space. Far more than simple three dimensions and all, and not simply a reality the mortal was 'adjusted' to, or the realm itself done the same for that matter. It was in fact the power and wisdom of the Almighty, given what It could do, and more over, whatever It's great plans were.

Since the Wish was so simple and explicit all the same, it met a criteria that had been bothering the situation Heaven faced against its Dark counterpart for quite some time. This the mortal learned all the same as well.

* * *

"Goddesses can't kill each other then?"

Might as well be a four dimensional version of a college style instruction center, one where attendees were in attendance upon seating that floated all about the instructional auditorium, but the essence was the same as hundreds of low level trainees of all levels of the System took their classes with great intent. (Most of them anyway.) The current instruction of inter System relations between Heaven and Hell progressed into the late of day, the mortal realized from the last vein of instruction to then put in simple terms of a query. The instructor, a God of the Lower Council this day, took the question plainly.

"Indeed mortal. Though the word 'can't' is too generalized, compared to the truth. Why this is so I cannot tell you due to internal System reasons." The mortal only nodded, knowing an important secret when he heard one. One of the trainees above-behind him just leaned over and whispered... "Too bad, something new you can't access in so limited a manner."

The mortal just sighs at this treatment again, as the instructor suddenly comments out off his _very_ impeccable hearing. "I assure you all, none of you here in this room knows any better, especially you Troubadour." ...hence the laughing the Tree Plum spirit endures from the great lot. It still didn't make the mortal feel any better, he felt this initial sting and then 'defenses' a bit too many times by now. However as the laughter dies down, the mortal wonders.

…and this is accented by the instructor with... "Since this discussion is about such a problem that can't be discussed, it should be noted that there are other ways members of either side can die, and a number of them already have. All of you know full well the situation both celestial factions has with the three dimensional plane." ...this the mortal knew well as Earth and other similar worlds, a great _many_ in fact as he learned over time. He felt a number of eyes in fact lay upon him in reflex.

The instructor continued... "The situation may have settled down as of late, but we are keeping an eye on the tensions on the third dimensional plane. Some activities not disclosed are in fact being conducted to avert a tragic situation down there, but the Demons however know too well what is at stake for their interests as well. Why this is so concerns the instruction at hand however. And also comes of a warning we learned from a recent action, one concerning a trap the Demons used using an unexpected element. One we hadn't seen in many eons in fact."

A wave of a hand and some translucent screen appears above / amid the instructed class. In it is a shock to all eyes, even the lay back ones, to see the remains of a Goddess First Class. One rather brutalized to keep the term… civilized. The reality is too gruesome otherwise.

When the class recovers amid a swirl of voices all around, the instructor informs with direct intent. "This poor soul, was found quite terminated, after contact with a mortal that somehow gained access to a demon, or vice versa, which of we are not certain of as yet. The point of it is this, it was not the demon that killed this soul. The death was by a mortal hand. Again we are not certain of how yet. This should readily show what 'can' happen to one of us, if we are not careful at times."

For the one mortal that was present in the class, and quite possibly every other that had providence to exist in this realm under similar circumstances in Intracel, the sight 'had' to be impossible to comprehend. An immortal actually dead? But if he heard the instructor right, it was possible somehow, and this was apparently proof of this. He hoped the gazes that floated over him as this all was occurring, wasn't utterly fearful ones now. Or worse…

The instructor continued in vein... "While we do not know cause in detail yet, we do know that it is imperative to instill the fact that we are not all infallible, or even invulnerable. We are who we each are, and we are here to ensure that Heaven gives all that it is aspired to, whatever form that may take. For all that our Counterpart however represents, exists too, as does the dangers of who we all are, and 'can' possibly experience. Train your minds to remember what we strive for, and protect, and also what prices there are if we are not diligent in our duties.

If one can be as so as shown, do not fail in supposing there is less of each the rest of us if we fall ill to presumption. If you learn nothing else here, know what it is you cherish and protect. Even if it is with your lives." …this last part leveled almost dead at the mortal.

That mortal knew terminally well what 'that' meant. So much so, it became an ironclad part of what was to come for him.

* * *

It seemed a late day here, the light lain fit for a coming sunset, when in fact, it was another Plane coming to the fore around Intracel, where the golden light of evening was concerned. As the mortal left once more on his lonesome, he left this time with something new burning in his well mortal soul.

Before that class of note, each day beforehand were of thoughts of why he wasn't approached much, unless it was a Valkyrie informing him of coming training, or a similar number trying to be personally enamored for his own sake, without much real intent other than to cheer the bloke up. This time the inner thoughts came out on his facade, and it seemed to add to the rumor of the class that day.

What they saw next however was the said mortal stop, and clench his fist to the point of bleeding. Seeing blood in this celestial realm was just as rare as the author. Something seemed to have changed by this sight alone. "I'll be darned if that will happen while I'm around." ...he spoke, if uncertain how he could make that actually occur. He then quickly realized where he could go and ask of it. The prior sound alone made a few goddesses around blink reflexively at him, as he dwelt.

When he started off again, he passed by a small group of Valkyries, one of which was a same steel blue-silver haired number for once, as one of them commented. "Did something just happen?"

"I hope so. Might make for more of a challenge in sessions." ...a white haired Valkyrie remarked. An inquisitive murmur came across the lot of them just then.

* * *

The same instructor walked down the hallway, too mentally occluded to bother flying off yet.

"Making 'me' teach him. Of all the nerve." ...this before he stopped, thought of an Iota that would be under Protected Algorithm if spoken out loud, and then sighed. "How? Just..." ...before the Lower Council God looked up, and reflexively saw where Almighty's palace node was, at the apex of a pearlescent tower.

"I 'hope' you know what you are doing, My Lord."

The Judicator finally flew off for Brightwater.

* * *

Whatever was happening to the ears of the goddesses actually risking a good scolding, it was enough to press their ears in on the chamber door of the Almighty One. Even if the distance involved behind the door was infinite, the Third Class Secretarial Section interns were curious enough.

For good reason, as the mortal met once more with the Almighty One, this time at the mortal's request. It was as gleaming the same as when the mortal first arrived, so as to the sight of said mortal. The Almighty One floated around in his chosen state, an avatar, a communication device, whatever It was.

The mortal still treated It the same, with total respect, and with determination of question. He didn't dally on the point either.

": Ask as you may. :" …as if It didn't see this question coming.

"How literally can I take that Wish I made?"

": With little avail to the nay, so as to your power to ascribe. Is that not why you are here? :"

The mortal cocked an eye in this singular meeting, wondering. "Should I digress my suspicions, one of many of fact, to this matter at hand Almighty?"

A slight chuckle, making the glowing effidice shimmer in the same reverberation. In kind... ": Your intuition is founded. Allow your instructors to inform you why, with the time you are now to have spent in this endeavor. Do not allow your dream to be impeded in any way. :"

The mortal however replied back with else to say. "It tis no dream, it is a service to prevent what I heard yesterday in that chamber. I will not allow a being of this realm to fall to another mortal. The conduct of such to me, is... distasteful."

In this, the Almighty was satisfied to such was good. However the mighty Lord did have a question of Its own. ": Have you not chosen your name yet? Even the council grows curious of this development. :"

The mortal simply blinked and rubbed his scalp. He hadn't actually (quite actually,) considered such a thing. "Actually..." ...he started and stopped in the same syllable, considering in a sudden whim, and then answering, believing he is clever in so doing. "...not yet."

Did the effidice raise an eyebrow?

* * *

-Down the increasing flow of time's make.-

Demesus waved away the small group of Valkyries and brushed her emerald hair in a groaning fit. It had been the third time this past celestial week that there had been complaints. This time Phosus was present, though only entering from a side chamber, after the complaint by three representatives of the morning training cadre had their due. (One of the complaints 'tried' to be impressed sounding however.)

"He's progressing fast." ...the rubicon fire hair Phosus quipped, Demesus however just shrugged. "A bit too fast, almost 'too' focused, maybe a bit rough at that."

Demesus however got a strange sounding chuckle from her equal number. "Amusing is it?" ...and responded to in a level tone. "He's made it already to the middle ranks of the order here. At this rate, though with receding results eventually. Still, it is remarkable that our troops are getting so embellished upon in such short order."

"Still just mortal." ...retorted in turn. Phosus however puts to consideration. "Still, there are ways to ensure he learns how fast he can go. Ways to remind him readily."

Demesus smirks considering almost the same upon seeing Phosus's smile, a rather fang laden one at that.

* * *

"That's six times now. Doesn't he know better?" ...a blond short crop Valkyrie winced, as the mortal was pasted for the said numbered time, looking more and more beat up as the training session progressed. A slight shock when in the middle of the latest session this passing day, the mortal was stopped in sparring against a stronger opponent, by an open challenge by Phosus herself.

Few could stand up against one of the Commanders of the Valkyries, and it was being demonstrated as the mortal was put down time and again despite the best he could manage. The six times so far had shown that there was more to combat than pure skill and determination, though the latter was what was driving the five previous attempts. The first couple of times came with a bunch of inside bets for meal ration privileges, and slight jeers of the 'got what was coming to ya' variety, from the already bested goddesses of the troop. It however was soon turned into something else by the fourth time.

The mortal wasn't quite seeing it yet, but was getting a feel for the type of combat the Valkyrie commander was supposedly using. Phosus noticed this that the mortal seemed to be learning fast, and changed into a separate combat style despite using the same Axe and all, when the fifth try came.

When the seventh try came despite yelps of giving up and such normal cries in such a situation from the throng, the mortal tried to surprise Phosus and switched his own style that complimented the second style the commander was using. The Valkyrie was impressed within the first few seconds of what was the possible potential here. About five more seconds of this, the mortal was back on his kiester rather hard this time. Again skill not a match yet for the speed the goddess commanded. As his own Axe weapon landed with a clang nearby in the rather silent chamber.

Phosus commended where she could for ego's sake. "Impressive that you seem to manage to learn so fast, even lasting longer each time. For a 'mortal' that is." ...she put the last to ensure the stress of defeat matched the rare open praise the Commander gave of anyone. Something of this echoed in the light murmurs in the warrior gallery as the mortal picked himself up once more, head slunk down in a deep frown.

Then the wrong word hits the air from nearby. "Finally?" ...one of the gallery quips, this as Phosus looks harshly at the source, because she knew what would happen next. With a sharp shiver, he stomped over twice to pick up his weapon, and held it offensively with a low tone of... "...not... quitting..." ...before charging up in a hard leap to meet Phosus's already in place combat stance.

By the look she saw in the mortal's infuriated eyes, she had to stifle this all in one harsh stroke.

As they reparried again for the eighth time, the clang of this exchange made several of the Valkyries hold their ears from the reverberation. Two more strokes of this managed to exchange cross length staff wise, and garner the first impressed glances from the higher echelons of the warrior order, including one certain steel blue-silver maned one's version.

The exchange lasted two more parries as the mortal felt just how strong the Commander was with her blows, just before a slide shove threw him back into a free fall for a moment, before Phosus spun her weapon incredibly fast, and slammed him with a vicious overhand slash, cutting him decently across the hands, and sending him careening down.

Phosus felt enough was done, but then saw where she just hit him towards. "Oh dear." ...she put with a tone of a most surprised. What for was when a split moment later, he crashed into one of the Valkyries below, shocking the ones nearest. When he recovers senses, he hears a bevy of jittered gasps, as he also feels something soft in his hand, cheeks, over his entire front actually. Warm and soft and… _ut oh_.

He looks up with what is left of his sight, into the mixed shocked/angry/embarrassed of the same Valkyrie he had noting for some time now. Strange tryst of fate the mortal felt as he tried… "Um... ah... um... _apologies?_"

The Valkyrie just responded by simply decking him, and then promptly jumping up to fly off quickly in an enraged huff. With the mortal out cold, this time for sure, one of the more 'serene' Valkyries commented. "Nice to see Lind hasn't lost her touch."

Phosus saw all this from above and winced as much as anyone when the mortal got creamed. She just commented to herself bluntly, as Demesus floated up. "Well, that's one way to calm him down."

* * *

-A mere week after...-

More than his pride was on display as he stood in Phosus's chambers, as she conducted a review report that was somewhat tailored to what was understandable to the mortal, given his old life versions, while still similar to the versions Valkyries normally received.

Somewhere within the bruises and healing patches all over his face and neck, he was still sweating as anyone usually does in one way or another during a formal review. It had been about a celestial year now since he started his focused training, and had gotten very far in such a time. However he had hit a literal brick wall of sorts with the highest creme of the training cadres. He admittedly was frustrated, knowing that he couldn't hope to self supposedly commit to his lofty ideals if he couldn't match the skill and power of the high Commanders and First Classes among the warrior order. (All based on medical enhancements that simply hadn't evolved for him yet)

He already had no such presumptions of anything less of the Demons versions, after this first said year conducting all this training though, things were beginning growing blurred.

Phosus began her report with a cough of her throat. "Overall your progression has met agreeable results as per our standards. If you were in any other Section of Heaven, you'd easily surpass their compliment of expectations. However given the nature of objective that you are here for, it is surmised you are not looking for any other approval than ours of the Valkyrie order." ...the mortal kept an uneasy looking focus, as the report continued.

Phosus as such in stern tone... "For a mortal and all inherit limitations despite genetic enhancement, you have reached the seventy-fifth percentile of the combat levels, and essentially have reached acceptable capability for what would normally be advanced phase training by the cadres. Your academic scores also meet that for a Second Class goddess, and would easily be a candidate for any other support division the Valkyries oversee that relies on protection of Heaven, outside the main combat arms sections. In that, you would graduate for the next level of training. Congratulations in so that much."

The mortal however didn't fidget much to the relaxed, as Phosus and Demesus looked on, the latter noting in the far waiting chamber, more than a few heads were 'tilted' amongst the other trainees waiting for their reviews. The mortal was in his own tunnel vision universe in hearing this review, Demesus also noticed.

Phosus however continued, sensing the mortal was expecting the next words. Ones not mean for the ease of an ego. The Commander long since knew the young pup had one. "However a distressing combination of lack of foresight, and a _hint_ of obsessiveness in combat training sessions, seems to indicate that your drive to exceed standards makes you rather... erratic, in your judgments. While you show compassion, and judgment thereof in sessions, you also demonstrate a tendency to be blinded of your surroundings. And while also you may think in tactical ways on the foot's notice of mind, you don't realize when a battle is lost, and are getting more injuries than the normal trainee should receive.

At the very least you should be considering your bodily well being in battle, to last longer in battles of longer term merits. Moreover, you should think smarter, not harder, if that was one of the sayings of your mortal world, I deduct correctly." ...this the mortal's face was contorted in hearing.

Phosus didn't restrict her lashings there. "Lastly, you treat your opponents here too harshly with the failings stressed upon, leaving both you and partners in the infirmary more often than what the healers are willing to deal with. You are trying too hard, but not in a smart way." ...Phosus halts with an exasperated sigh. The mortal gulps in his own version, but still feels the burn of his inferiority at hand compared to the types he surrounded by, and still echoes an old reverberation of trying to exceed to match what is so easy to everyone else.

Phosus stops and rubs her forehead, and then barks out. "Need I summarize what this means mortal? If you _can_ think, why 'aren't' you doing more of such! If you're looking for acceptance, or acknowledgment along these terms, well, this is the wrong section of heaven for that." ...this making the mortal wince more and more.

"'We' focus on preparing our domain for battles that should not hopefully come, not beat each other like Demons that don't have a clue afterwards. At the very least, do you have any clue what you want to do from here on out? In fact what 'are' you supposed to do here from here on out anyway?"

Demesus was taken aback by the rather irreverent tone Phosus directed at the mortal. Phosus continued as he winced even further under a sudden and blaring truth. "What am I supposed to do with you? I like you, I admire your spirit, but it doesn't make you one of us. Not a Valkyrie, not a Goddess, not even a Bug for eternities sakes.

You're here yes for a Wish, but what the heck more are you going to do with it? I didn't bring you in to put you somewhere. I don't know 'what' to do with you in fact! I beat you senseless in training to get the idea through to you that you can't match up to us, and for 'what'! Have you 'any' idea what you want to do from here?" ...this making more than a few heads look uncomfortable, within the room, and external.

A stunned and brief moment, and the mortal quickly blurts out... "I... I don't... I..."

Phosus was about ready to scream back out at him, but stopped herself, realizing how agitated she suddenly was. She also realized a hint of the same discriminatory veil much of the rest of Heaven had for mortals overall, was creeping in. She admitted sat some deep level, she plain hated having the mortal here amongst her true Valkyries. She wondered in some deep whisper, if this was some test of joke by the Almighty upon her, her kind, or just simply a whim to make a fool of him as well. All kinds of things unsaid thoughts.

"I didn't even hear myself."

Phosus looked up suddenly, time lapsed enough apparently for more than basic thoughts to progress here, this demonstrated as the mortal spoke suddenly. "Maybe this Wish crud was a bad idea. Even if I was dying, I thought I could make a difference. I mean... I was 'dying'.

Maybe I was just... just prolonging the inevitable." ...he sighed in dejection, looking at nothing more than within himself. "And then I come here, and all I can think of, is to be accepted and respected. I still don't know what I 'am' doing here. I thought I did, but now..."

He stopped, remembering the other times in his life he had this kind of moment, and not just on one occasion in his old life either. If there was anything of his old life he did seem to learn, it was that no one at all in any way of shape or capacity was there to actually give him a true choice of what to do. Every last thing he did, from working on that farm after his family died in that fire, to his attempt to go to college that failed, to the entry in the army when War came. No one helped much to give him a real steerage in his course of life. He felt himself weak to have ended up going in somehow the same straight line everyone else seemed to do, when the circumstances were hefty enough. Small stuff never drove his course, it always seemed to be the events that changed his world around him in ways, that drove his choices.

And here he was again, the same curse following him in another place that he thought was what he was supposed to do. Since he was here, he thought, he would learn from the best. He never considered what he was doing was the right thing at all. The more he considered this, he also realized he hadn't much of an identity to draw from it all as well. He plopped it all down on a supposed goal of.. "White jumpsuit."

"Pardon?" Demesus commented. Phosus listened and found coming... "I wanted to be a knight. I always wanted to be one. The world I lived in didn't need one. But when I was dying, it was all that was in my mind. Even when I was teased for writing fancy stories about them, reading all those books about the Round Table and the Way of Bushido, because I didn't think like the others where I lived, it was still what I wanted always to be."

Phosus began to get drawn in as the mortal kept speaking. "Not sure where it all started, but I think it was after I started realizing when and how my family died. That homestead fire that winter night, I think, and I was some weak baby in another home with a sitter for... for some reason. I was told my parents were busy with problems at the time, cholera I think it was at the time where I loved. I think my sisters died from it.

No... I don't know. I just knew that once I realized why I was an orphan in a world I wasn't wanted in, all I could think of, was to be someone that could protect others. I don't know why I ended up thinking that way, I just... did. And the more I self taught myself such things about chivalry and knight stuff, I wanted so badly to be one. I think it was that reason I went into the army when I did. The world was at war, and I thought I could help protect the innocent if I could just participate and serve my country.

Maybe it was that reason I... I threw..." ...he stuttered off in voice, as his tears welled up. It was strange but the two goddesses were welling up as much tears as he was, when he finally managed to continue in a fit of determined rage. "Maybe that was why I protected them how I did. Maybe that was why I got that Wish. Maybe this was my chance to become something I couldn't be in my normal life.

And yet I failed. I thought if I wore that white jumpsuit I would be meeting that standard I felt. But now, I really don't know at all. I want to be a knight, but how can I be, when I don't know how to really do it in the first place!" ...he finished the last with bleeding clenched fists again, drops of blood seeping out along in the same manner as drops of tears. "I'm just doing the same damn thing all over again! I haven't learned a damn thing at all!"

"You're wrong."

The mortal froze and looked up through his fully blurred vision, feeling his inner child whelping within, as he listened with enhanced ears. Phosus realized herself now in that moment too, and spoke of such as... "You 'have' learned so much. You aren't the first mortal to succeed when the chance came to learn our ways. Numbers other have failed, but you are not one of them. I believe what the fault here is, is that you are focusing in the wrong department. Well, not exactly the _wrong_ department, but you would be better served to what you are looking for, by a slightly different instructional style. Ones that are more determined than we are ourselves prepared for. Hard to quantify, but..."

The mortal felt ashamed, but he wiped his eyes clear with a sleeve like some child, as he listened with a slight hint of hope creeping in. Phosus angled her head at Demesus, and then looked up. "Understand at least one thing first. You are indeed mortal, and you have tried too hard to impress us of what you can do, upon our standards. You need to act more calmly and serenely on the field of combat, and also not blind yourself by anything assumed in a battle, or anywhere _else_ for that matter.

I think you can one start of clearing things, if you find an identity. Starting with a name for Almighty sakes. That much will give us something to call you. I mean a year without a name to cal you is annoying. Moreover, you need to find your own path. You are not a Valkyrie, and are not meant to be I suspect. I know of your wording of the wish. Valkyries are not knights, not in the sense you are seeking."

The mortal looked down and nodded. "I thought of that, when I asked Lord Almighty. I thought I could take the word of 'knight' literally. I guess I didn't realize that for truth at the time. I just remembered that image of that fallen goddess that was shown, and 'knew' that same reflection from the war I died in.

I... I had seen that very image for real all too much. I just thought I could protect everyone from the same things I had already seen." ...he stopped and considered... "...the last time I heard that kind of shock in a crowd, was when everyone learned about how the Lusitania went down." ...he then waved a hand about iffy like, with a shrug... "...and then came that Mexico crud, but anywho. I know what shock sounds like. I don't think everyone here has to be subjected to such ever again. If I am here for a reason, that is the one I choose."

Demesus held a hand under her chin and replied... "Well, you can't save us all, but maybe you should still go with that mindset anyway."

The mortal just nodded... "Aye... that I..." ...and he notices Phosus bring up some kind of information screen on a hovering monitor, after using a hand sized harp like control unit to do it. She then takes a moment to locate, and then cross reference this data to acknowledge it. She then smiles. "I think we can accommodate something that meets all of our needs. If you don't mind a bit of a change in your lifestyle and everything. Nevermind more of a challenge than you could ever to hope to prepare for."

The mortal simply nods, this time more than just following along with something either. Phosus sees this and then turns to the report she had on her desk. "Very well then, I recommend you for special training within the War Section. Your nominal Valkyrie training is henceforth concluded. Congratulations Squire of Heaven."

Demesus looked over with a strange look, but then saw a look of relief on her equal number's face. She then looked over and saw a much different version of a relieved look on the mortal's face. Of his part, it was like a wall of some kind snapped in twain. Everything was completely different from that moment forth.

* * *

The medical goddesses alone, when they head of the change in the mortal's training regimen, _cringed_. It didn't take long for the news to spread.

A midnight-blue haired goddess for one, just reached for her celestial version of Alka-Seltzer. "I do believe husband was right." ...but then smirked, as she leaned back in her lavish Seat of the Medical Section, bottle in hand. "Maybe this 'is' for the best."

Thinking on the 'repair' work to come however, made her reach for a nearby glass.

* * *

The mortal walked through the chamber arch into the reception area, where he broke his rather broad smile with eyesight of the Valkyries waiting their turn for their own evaluations. As he hesitated for a moment, the receptionist Goddess Third Class informed... "Oh, I guess you'll be leaving the troop apparently." ...she said towards the mortal, who turned his head likewise. She continued with a giggle... "It seems your appointment to specialized training will take place starting tomorrow."

The mortal just smiled nervously. "Well, at least it'll be a quick start."

"He's moving out?" ... "Oh dear, wonder where to?" ... "At least the sores will go down now." ...all this also keenly heard by his enhanced hearing. Meanwhile the silver tressed receptionist added... "You will report to Sector Gamma One-Two-Four, hmm, not that far actually.

There you will meet..."

She stopped with a heavy gulp, with sweat drops forming all of a sudden. The mortal cocked his eye as he saw this. "Pardon moi?"

In a seat not too far away, again Lind waits, but curious as to her look towards the mortal as the receptionist informs… "The Milord of the War Section itself will..." ...this sending gasps through the chamber, as the mortal looks around in confusion. At this, Lind looks down and away, hiding something...

* * *

"You are ready for the next phase of training Second Class."

Lind nodded with her usual rigid demeanor. This as Phosus continued. "You are to begin First Class training. You have met all requirements academically and martially, and as such you will therefore begin your new phase tomorrow under the Cadre Commanders. Also as part, you will also soon begin your angel ceremony."

"I understand. I am ready." Lind snapped crisply back. Demesus however shook her emerald hair and remarked. "No you are not. Trust me from experience in such. You may think so, but there is nothing to prepare you for when you face your true self in the ceremony. However there is time, as you will choose when you are ready for the ceremony, so there is no rush. I would advise during your next phase, to take time to talk to other members that already have done the ceremony. While not a true requirement of First Class training, you still would be well advised to take all heed of such opportunity."

Lind however flinched inwardly inside, since she was never the outgoing type for such anyway. She hoped more someone would come to her. She had her doubts after all these years within the combat order, especially with how little time she spent with others. Phosus saw this on Lind's facade and thought to herself. _Here's another one_... before continuing.

"I can be one of whom you can talk to before that time comes. At least I know how to handle that kind of advice." ...this Lind looked up and felt a shimmer of hope for such understanding, this while Demesus felt tones of something else still encrusted on those words. Lind nodded. "I'll find time to do just that." ...and Phosus nodded. Demesus then barked. "Begin you will tomorrow morning. And try to not be so strict on yourself." ...this Lind nodded, but didn't 'really' listen unto.

As the Second Class Valkyrie departed, Phosus sighed rather vocally. "Is it me or is she acting a bit like someone else we know?" ...this Demesus dryly blunted back... "It's a good thing that mortal is finally leaving. Out of sight and all that."

Phosus tilted her head. "Nay, sight maybe, but not for long. And certainly not mind or especially hearing come tomorrow." ...this Demesus gulped, knowing better what that meant again. Phosus however just changed her mood back on a switch and barked out... "Next report please!"

Demesus snapped herself back into mode as the next trainee, a Third Class Valkyrie, stood all jittery at the far chamber arch. Phosus just groaned a touch under her breath.

* * *

-early the next celestial day-

"**You?** You _willingly_ asked to do this?"

A towering effidice that represented the apex of the War Section, looked back, as they looked out over the green fields of training, on this ever fine day upon Heaven. The angelbirds flew about in scattered packs, about an area that was dedicated to the one thing that Heaven hoped _never_ to encounter. The said war Master just nodded. "We both know what is coming."

The Judicator snapped once more to a hazard. "He shouldn't even 'be' here, Lord Thor! It is presumptuous that we should believe that..." ...this that turns to a hazard, such to the glare of... "That is enough Councilor-Judicator Frode!"

The Judicator just flinches, forcing the air of tension to deflate some. Lord Thor just imparts. "You will accept this, despite your consternations. Even if I have to Hammer such into you." ...said with a good twist of his War Hammer before the War God, the grinding of the metal upon the heavenly stone beneath, enough of a 'vocal' tone to impose the message. Frode didn't feel the ilk of wanting to be imposed further as such.

Thor just looks out, sensing the soon in coming approach of the mortal. One he had been waiting for, for a _long_ time. Of this thought, the War God makes mention of. "Besides, I would think 'you' of all beings would _want_ this situation, to come to pass."

The Judicator quickly was out of sight on that one, rather than make a spectacle not befitting his station. Thor just shook his head. Thoughts then turned unto. "So, how do I make this pup squeal. So many choices."

The manic chuckle made a trio of high powered goddesses nearby, just shudder for the mortal's unknowing life.

* * *

The rowdy kinda bunch of Valkyrie goddesses that had gathered at the training cadre grounds to see off the mortal kinda made him sad, and freaked out at the same time. This as the mortal carried his _ungodly_ large sack of personal belongings upon his slung over back. As he walked away from the waving throng, he sighed a bit of relief, as he walked beside the floating First Class goddess escort of deep blue hair, who was apparently an aide of this War Master or something, whatever this being was. (Rather it was a strange tryst of a meeting, from the Medical Section, of motherly mode. But since it was not asked of at the time...)

As they passed by some tall circle-sphere stacked buildings of some kind, the white glint of 'morning' here reflecting off of them unto them both and the walkway of white below, he asked this escort. "So... uh... ho... how long have you been under this… um... well..."

The blue haired goddess snickered... "At least a few of your decades before you came here. I found my calling as a Servant of the War Master's Office. I have seen much that makes me glad to protect the System in the manner I have so chosen. And it isn't just blind pride either, my good mortal." ...she put, sensing his mind as an open tome, a problem the mortal kept experiencing often as it was, as he thought of the response she was initially giving. He just blushed and replied back... "Sorry, I keep sensing a stereotype of living life in Heaven, but shouldn't be doing so. Everything feels more rigid here than is comfortable, you know?"

The goddess smiled and quipped back. "It's a small price for living in a realm that governs an actual alignment and all. At least the weather is usually nice, depending on Kami-sama's mood." The mortal blinks, and realizes... "But the weather is always good. I've never seen a rainy day here yet."

The goddess escort however gulps and chuckles a bit, as they happen to round over a walkway ledge that enters an adjunct section of the combat Sector, near the Valkyrie training centers. This into sight of a few rather large and much more war castle like structures, these though still maintaining the look of all the rest of the heavenly structures. They all were set around a large set of tiered grassy fields that look rather battle worn. All of said such that stretches for what seems kilometers around.

One other of weather note here, it's a dusk gray pall of overcast. The mortal shivers as he sees this, remembering this kind of overcast isn't the type over the mountain valleys in Montana where he grew up, but rather the kind over the fields of war when moment was calm, that the mortal remembered too keenly. It was in fact in feeling on pure first impression of sight, a deeply eerily one. As if this wasn't enough, the wind was very quiet here, very much here was still.

Before the mortal could sink in his second thoughts, the escort coughed. "Um, we can't have the Master waiting." The mortal just squeamishly said... "You know, I think I was better off being beaten to a pulp by the Valkyries daily, maybe I should... _yaaaaaaiii_, my arm is still attached you know!"

"Aww come on, it'll be fun for ya. Lord Thor goes easy the first hour after all."

That didn't make him feel any better!

* * *

He looked up at the _tall_, monolithic god he was suddenly meeting for the first time. The robes and belongings of decoration flowed around the being and his enormous hammer, as did the large beard and flowing locks. As the escort greeted for each in turn, the mortal was sweating buckets, but managing some semblance of baseline emotion.

"Mortal Squire of the System, His Master of the War Council, Lord Thor of the Almighty Will."

As the two exchanged their first glance, the Higher Council Seat God smirked at this new trainee. As the goddess finished, the god started. ": So this be what my Commanders sent me? Yet another phasic attempt I see. :" ...he put in a strangely boyous chuckle. The escort goddess just giggled nervously, as she recognized a bad joke, even if not even anyone else could. The mortal sure didn't, he just was fixated on the god before him, at least for one that answered a question he had about ever seeing a Seated God of the Council in person.

He just rubbed his head as the 'laugh' weaned off, as he put in his own kind. "So... uh, you're Thor?"

": Aye indeed, thy mortal. :"

"Does it hurt?"

A silent moment with a gust of wind flowing between them all, passes. The next moment, a loud clang is heard as the mortal feels the long reach of Thor's heavy hammer on his melon.

": That joke is as old as I am. And not just on your old world either, so you know. :"

"Sorry... -cough- …couldn't resist. -wince- So I know."

* * *

And as such Lady Ishara was justified.

An hour after getting his spine realigned, the mortal meets with Thor again, and this time with more apparent assistants. As he quickly discovered, it had been another apparent edict by the Almighty to select the Master of all of Heaven's Hosts to train him as per dictates of his knightly ambitions. Three First Class goddesses that served directly as the War Section Generals would help begin the real phase of the mortal's training.

As it turned out over the next untold numbers of years to come, they each would have a great hand in shaping what would become the answer to the mortal's growing thoughts.

_Why all the sudden interest for my Wish?_

* * *

-Day One - Armory-

The mortal's eyes boggled like crazy as he entered the intended chamber from upon a floating platform, down from an above 'ceiling', that 'had' been the floor for the sparring chamber. Thor and the goddess Generals Rend, Hirund and Mist gave casual looks around, as they drop into the weapons chamber.

"Uh... this kinda is overkill, tis this not?"

The god just shrugs. ": It's a small collection. :"

This as the chamber is literally a monolithic weapons cache. Rows and stacks upon the millions stretch up from a deep unseen floor, and off in every direction for untold reaches and leagues. Pretty much all of the weapons are all kinds of staff and blade weapons, a ton of blunt types as well, and others totally unrecognizable to the eye. All of them seemed to be mainly melee however, maybe a bow here and there, but nothing obviously projectile type other than what is meant for a medieval battlefield. However the mortal can't see much detail, so who knows what is truly here.

Thor explains simply... ": Welcome to one of our arms caches. All of the weapons you see, and many more caches not seen, are in the possibility that Heaven is invaded by the Demons, simple as that. There are other caches used in our external operations to keep the Demons in check from time to time. Most of these weapons here, are meant for the Petitioner portion of the War Section.

It's the way it all is between both sides. Something has to be existent to protect the System and all it supports. It's a reality that is usually not shown to the main System populace at large, but the Valkyries alone more than realize from their daily training. I presume much as such has come across to you as well young Squire. :"

The mortal nods. "Fear that I have, yes."

":As such, this cache has been reassigned as your personal weapons training apparatus. From now on, until you reach sufficient level to become a Knight, you will train with each weapon you see here, one per day, others that become favorites and so, until proficiency is reached in the ability to fight with any weapon at any circumstance, at any time. Even if it's a toothpick out of a Bug's mouth, which we have here somewhere in fact. :"

The mortal just made wheezing sounds as he heard this, in his initial reaction, before putting into stuttered words. "B… but... but that could take years!" ...before stopping and thinking. '_Wait, that was obvious_.' ...dryly.

Thor just replied bluntly. ": Like you have anywhere else to go? Worry not, to accelerate concerns of others, as well as your own. This as special training time retarding chambers have been prepared to 'speed' things along. Also of inclusion, you will...

* * *

-Einherjar Fields-

...learn the tactics of large scale, both by participation, and through doctrine by the minds of my Generals here. Also...

* * *

-Titan's Academy-

...you will learn how to combat magical creatures and enhanced armies that exist in other realms outside of Heaven. As you will learn histories to deal with them, and also cultures to infiltrate better with if required. It also will tell you all facets of how an enemy may think besides in the vein of mere numbers and formations...

* * *

-Goddess University-

...you will still also conduct normal studies equivalent to a First Class Goddess, understanding the entire System, so as to help participate in activities, in so much to justify being amongst them, as well as to understand your role in Heaven.

* * *

-Goddess Mall-

...you also will have time to learn social interactivity with your subject entities, where chance can tell you how to treat others of this realm, and understand all the biases better, verses the mundane watered down you have experienced so far. With this, you will learn the reality of your choice and why you fight for them.

* * *

-Celestial Infirmary-

And finally, you will also learn anatomy of all creatures, both of Heaven, as well as Demonic and magical otherwise. This so you can triage and treat on the battlefield with little notice, and aid the health of our forces in battle, as well as other militaries that exist beyond the System.

* * *

-Thor's Chamber-

All of this, plus whatever else comes to mind to you and us each at appropriate times, will become your training, from this point forth, until the day you die in whatever fashion you choose. Since you are still mortal in the end, a day of a hundred years at present, you will find your remaining life in focus of this service you have called for. :"

The mortal was just mind numb, as Mist chuckled most of the three at his visual condition, whence Thor finished. ": And on top of such, your time as my direct Squire will be spent as such for each day of week of eternity, to this training standard. Add to this, we will spar, and you will participate in the daily battles of Einherjar, both of to which you will survive each day, but not progress past my ire, until you defeat myself in combat, and demonstrate your true self in the chaos of battle.

I assure you, both of which I attest to, will give no quarter. Such a challenge for an honorable knight, but only when such is reasonable satisfied unto my whim. :"

Thor finally stopped, as the mortal felt his brain totally deep fried. Thor saw this and commented... ": Understand your expectations have you? :"

The mortal blinked, and slowly started to shake his head. "Um... actually... : No. : / No."

Thor sighs. "Mortal muddle minds. So be it."

* * *

-Day One - Armory-

The mortal's eyes boggled like crazy (again) as he entered the intended chamber from upon a floating platform, down from an above 'ceiling', that had been the floor for the sparring chamber. Thor and the goddess generals Rend, Hirund and Mist (again) gave casual looks around, as they drop into the weapons chamber.

"Uh... this kinda is REALLY overkill, tis this not?"

The god just shrugs. ": It's still a small collection. :" (Hirund: Small for 'you' Master.)

This as the chamber is literally a monolithic weapons cache, rows and stacks upon the millions stretch up from a deep unseen floor, and off in every direction for untold reaches and leagues. Pretty much all of the weapons are all kinds of staff and blade weapons, a ton of blunt types as well, and others totally unrecognizable to the eye. All of them seemed to be mainly melee however, maybe a bow here and there, but nothing obviously projectile type other than what is meant for a medieval battlefield. However the mortal can't see much detail, so who knows what is truly here.

Thor explains simply... ": Welcome again to one of our arms caches. All of the weapons you see, and many more caches not seen, are in the possibility that Heaven is invaded by the Demons, simple as that. Need more said not there. There are other caches used in our external operations to keep the Demons in check from time to time.

It's the way it all is between both sides. Aye it's an annoying prospect. Something has to be existent to protect the System and all it supports. It's a reality that is usually not shown to the main System populace at large, but the Valkyries more than realize from their daily training. I presume much as such still has come across to you as well young Squire. This hath better so this time. :"

The mortal nods. "Fear that I still, yes. More than fear of fear." (Mist: "He'll do well.")

": As such, this cache has been reassigned as your personal weapons training apparatus. From now on, until you reach sufficient level to become a Knight, you will train with each weapon you see here, one per day, others that become favorites and so, until proficiency is reached in the ability to fight with any weapon at any circumstance, at any time. Even if it's a toothpick out of a Bug's mouth, which we have here somewhere in fact. :" ...the mortal made an ick sound this time too. "Oh, and be sure to take CARE said implements in said time with them! Don't break your toys all too readily!"

The mortal just made wheezing (And now shaking,) sounds as he heard this, in his initial reaction, before putting into stuttered words. "B… but... but that could take years!" ...before stopping and thinking. _Wait, that was obvious_. ...dryly. (This time with a whack to his own noggin.)

Thor just replied tersely. ": Like you have anywhere else to go? Worry not, to accelerate concerns of others, as well as your own, special training time retarding chambers have been prepared to 'speed' things along. Also you will…

(Rend asks Mist... "Trade ya a scythe this time for a lance."

Mist: "I traded the scythe for a Cat-o-nine-tails, for tonight.")

* * *

-Einherjar Fields-

...learn the tactics of large scale, both by participation, and through doctrine by the minds of my Generals here. Also...

(Hirund: "The stains are clearing off again."

Rend: "Not for long. -weird giggle.- )

* * *

-Titan's Academy-

...you will by all gum, learn how to combat magical creatures and enhanced armies that exist in other realms outside of Heaven. And you _WILL_, you will, learn histories to deal with them, and also cultures to infiltrate better with if required. It also will tell you all facets of how an enemy may think besides in the vein of mere numbers and formations...

...oh, and I forgot to mention your learning of actual magic here.

Ala mortal... "Swell."

(Mist: "GET THAT BUG AWAY FROM ME!")

* * *

-Goddess University-

And to be sure, by blimey, you will still also conduct normal studies equivalent to a First Class Goddess, understanding the entire System, so as to help participate in activities, in so much to justify being amongst them, as well as to understand your role in Heaven. Oh, and you'll get updates from the mortal realms you will serve as well, in case such is also needed.

(Rend: "Ohh! There's my future hubby Adonis!

Mist: "In your dreams sister.")

* * *

-Goddess Mall ('yes' you're reading right by now...)-

...you also will have time to learn social interactivity with your subject entities, where chance can tell you how to treat others of this realm, and understand all the biases better, verses the mundane watered down you have experienced so far. With this, you will learn the reality of your choice and why you fight for them.

Who knows, you may meet someone someday here, lil pup.

Mortal: "Who tha heck would that be?"

(Hirund: "I'll take six orders of Odin's Chocolate please!")

* * *

-Celestial Infirmary-

And finally, you will also learn anatomy of all creatures, both of Heaven, as well as Demonic and magical otherwise. This so you can triage and treat on the battlefield with little notice, and aid the health of our forces in battle, as well as other militaries that exist beyond the System. Those that we ally with anyway...

(Mist: "Jeeze Hir, can't you moderate your sweets? -upchuck sounds nearby- )

* * *

-Thor's Chamber (finally)-

All of this, plus whatever else comes to mind to you and us each at appropriate times, will become your training, from this point forth, until the day you die in whatever fashion you choose. Since you are still mortal in the end, a day of a hundred years at present, you will find your remaining life in focus of this service you have called for. Of course that is presuming you seek such a path. I would expect better of you.

You and I have much to work on beyond this, lil pup. :"

The mortal was just mind numb, as Mist laughed most of the three at his visual condition, whence Thor finished. ": And on top of such, your time as my direct Squire will be spent as such for each day of week of eternity, to this training standard. Add to this, we will spar, and you will participate in the daily battles of Elysium, both of to which you will survive each day, but not progress past my ire, until you defeat myself in combat, and demonstrate your true self in the chaos of battle.

I assure you, both of which I attest to give no quarter. Such a challenge for an honorable knight, but only when such is reasonable _satisfied_ unto my whim. :"

Thor finally stopped, as the mortal felt his brain totally deep fried. (Again.)

Thor saw this and commented... ": Understand your expectations have you? NOW! :"

The mortal blinked, and slowly started to shake his head.

"Um… actually…

: No. : / Maybe."

Thor sighs ragged, though snickering this time. "Mortal muddle minds, truly. So be it. We'll shalt fix thus."

By now the three goddess generals were in a laughing fit, the mortal just held his head and groaned. "Uh boy."

Just then, Thor hefts his hammer over his shoulder and decides on a different tactic. ": I suppose then the best course before I head off to check on my duties, is to beat the information into you. Come to the sparring chamber. :"

The mortal sees this as Thor starts off, and stammers... "Wha... you mean now?"

Thor gets the point across. ": AYE I MEANT NOW! TO YOUR HONOR AT THAT! :"

The mortal just scampers like an anime Gan-chan rat, past Thor, and towards where he thinks is the sparring chamber. Then he zips the other way down the indicated hallway, bumping something metallic along the way in a loud crash. Thor then yells at him. ": OTHER WAY PUP! :" ...hence more crashing and more scampering.

Thor just snickers yet. ": Shows promise this one. :" ...while the three generals just have dry 'reserved' facades pasted on in kind.

Hirund: "I feel sorry for our new pup."

* * *

-Almighty's Chambers-

The Goddess First Class gulped a bit, as she heard the news, in tow with a certain Second Class goddess trainee of the prime administration sections, this as Peorth looks on, while the current Head Administrator Gaea receives the report of yet another unexpected death of a Goddess on a Wish mission.

"But... but _how_ are they doing it? How come **another** one My Lord?"

": We are closing in on that fact. A trail has developed due to intelligence from the Valkyries that I sent to trail leads after the incident. One certainty so far, is that it is likely the work of the same mortal that killed the other two Goddesses. I have managed to allay Hild's grievances for now, but I grow suspicious of her motives as well, at current. Nonetheless, this may force us to arrest the Wish System until further notice, unless the culprit is tracked down, or the cause discovered to counteract. :"

Peorth next to Gaea however gasped. "But... no Wishes granted? _Messire!_ Won't that cause a system backlash of some kind?"

Gaea leveled this with her own words. "The System mainly keeps the dimensional realms stable, the Wish adjunct governance does not immediately impact operations. Not to the short term anyway. It'd take hundreds of years of evolution before something cropped up beyond Bug level."

The Almighty however inserts with a heavy tone. ": Still, to shut down the Wish apparatus would cause other effects we cannot anticipate. Before we are to find how unfortunate such may become, we must end this threat before it all continues. :"

Gaea simply asks in looking back. "How?"

Peorth was there at the time, and what she heard was impossible to believe. Only her new classification of access allowed her to even be here. And what was heard, would end up determining the fate of so much more than just mere Wishes.

For elsewhere, a foreign player was in on this coming act, as this chess game would begin many paths to bear.

To the wary of Heaven and Hell alike.

(End Prologue I)


	2. Prologue II

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Knight**

Prologue II

* * *

-Day 24,781 - Einherjar Fields-

The sounds of two giggling child goddesses, no more than the age of a seven year old pair, came flying by as they played some kind of runabout tag and catch, or something similar, as they lost track of where they were. Since all of Heaven was open, most places accessible without much restriction, it was rare for much worry for anyone to find a place where they would have trouble for being in.

Even Almighty liked an occasional interruption by a squabble of kith-goddesses that played their youthful joy out. If any place was to be off limits, it would be where steerage was put in, in some way. Still, there are times when even the lost of track can lead to a chance encounter '_not_' meant for.

The two flew after each other around and around with limitless energy of both the young and the infinite, as they unknowingly pass through this same covered walkway of note. As they reach the ledge of this area, their shorter perspectives causes one of them to suddenly realize the stark contrast of scenery all around to their fore.

This of course causes one of them to nearly trip into the other, as the first stops. "Hey! Watch where you're going Bell." ...a slightly older sister yelps, before seeing it all as well. "Wow."

"I don't think we should be here Urd, this feels scary." ...the young goddess says very jittery. Urd however just takes one good look around and says. "Oh wow COOL! This is Thor's place! Where's all the fighting at?"

Bell just teardrops and looks over nervously. "I don't think that is what the other goddesses like to hear."

Urd just dryly puts back. "What? Can't a child goddess have any fun? Eh? Who's that?"

Bell looks around for a second. "Where?" ...before having her head turned by Urd to the far right, just past some colonnade stacks. "There, isn't that a Valkyrie?" Bell sees and wonders a second worry all of a sudden.

Somewhere behind them some voice is starting to be barely heard, but all of this combined is struck hard to a singular point by the voice of a 'very' angry sounding god.

"_**: YOU CALL THAT YOUR BEST SKILL? YOU STILL HOLD A WEAK HILT YOU SORRY FOOL! TO THE FIELD WITH YOU! :**_" …this echoing all around for apparently forever as Bell and Urd hold their ears. (and one other looking on winces under the vocal pressure alone.) Urd just yelps with confused anime eyes. "Dang that was loud."

"Can we go now Sis?" Bell pleads, just before suddenly something is very reverberantly **SLAMMED** out from the Chamber's of Valor, hence within was Thor's lair, _all_ the way out in a ball of armor and flapping cape and robes of blue and white agleam. Bell and Urd see this with their all too youthful eyes as the crumpled up form suddenly manages to reorient itself in midair and come down on a sliding three stance with a hand fourth holding a decent sized sword, one with a hilt that could make it a halberd instead.

The figure manages to set stance defensive just in split timing before a larger effidice of a god charges out in a high leap and heavy thud to cause shaken ground undertrodden. Urd and Bell gasp as they see Thor in person for the first time, up close and personal all, for their parts. The hammer and all his great glory present for Urd to drool over.

A slight moment of silence later, Urd finally yelps back to Bell, though just as openly... "I ain't going ANYWHERE now Sis!"

Movement off the afar, far left sees Rand, Hirund and Mist appear amid their flowing white robes each, just before voice from the tossed about one remarks loudly. "Remind me to word me phrases of answer better next time."

": IF THAR BE ONE NAÏVE! :" ...the War God and Master roars as he leaps forth at the far smaller looking being. Urd sees this with personal glee, Bell hiding her sight within her arms, before seeing to their youthful shock, the other armed being do likewise without hesitation!

One other off the far right sees this and blinks.

The clash of steel that comes after billows a heavy air burst, one that pushes both young goddesses to their hinnies, and the others seeing this barely hold their own stance. Unseen in this is where the defender becomes aggressor, and swipes his weapon to Thor's left, the god zipping out of the way, with the robed one in swift pursuit. Urd looks up in time and has to look around for the two, finding sight by loud clashing sound to the far fore, and then looking around again as this happens several more times, as metal slams into metal.

Hirund manages to keep up through her raised arms, the debris of celestial foliage flying about again. She yells out between heavy clashes... "I think we need to make another cheat sheet for the poor bloke the next time." Rend just snickers loudly with her own arms blocking flying rubbish and sparks. (yes sparks...) "No good this time. I think Master was pissed after that last session in Council today and wanted to spar, no matter what the cause."

The three generals look up as the parries begin to raise higher and higher into the infinite blue sky, pushing holes into the clouds above as strokes exchange. Mist seeing more clearly as combat rises higher yet more, comments... "I sense 'he' knew of better as well. Huh? He caught up again already."

All their far better vision keeps managing to track as Thor starts to see his current prize student of this frequency domain chase after him instead of cowering in defense. Not only this of that, but managing to turn the momentum tables several times by this tactic of forcing the War God high on up. Enough that even the System Administrators register this on their screens again.

However the ancient god has enough of this when he blocks a hard upswing parry and SHOVES the momentum back down so hard, his opponent's bones actually crink. This unto and before a twirl swing of the Great Hammer with a heavy bolt of lightning charged up from the high atmosphere present, on call, all of it slammed of second time into the blade and body of the Squire, zapping the mortal rather dearly (again.)

This shows from below as a powerful bolt explosion that sends the armored mortal screaming down to the ground.

Urd is gape in awe and sheer battle joy, as Bell sees with bravery and holds her hands to her young mouth. This all as the armored Squire seems to slam hard into the ground, with great clouds of dust in such wake. Bell hides her face again as Urd stumbles from leaning forward in awe too much and nearly tumbles over in her tunnel visional state.

Hirund of her area of sight comments... "Score another for... HUH!" ...stopped dead short as suddenly a blur zips back up from the dust cloud. "He survived that one!" ...Hirund actually finished. As her two compatriots have their head dead up in angle, gape mouths rather visible. (Urd is looking the same as well in fact.)

Thor in his descending state, rushing through swirling cloud wisps, see this counteract and bah chuckles in a single laugh. ": HAH, I AM... :" ...this as the mortal reaches him, just as Thor then WIDE angle sweeps his hammer into a **vicious** down arc, one that the mortal barely has time to catch in parry in time. However momentum alone from such a devastating retort sends the Squire right back down to an angled left, this with... ": ...**IMPRESSED!** :"

This shot sends the mortal dead at the two young child goddesses, this as Bell reflexively cowers in a ball as Urd looks this time in wide pip eyed shock. The Squire however catches a 'bare' end of the overhead ledge, causing the overhead cover of the walkway above the two goddesses to crack greatly, with the mortal using it as leverage to hop down to the ground for a split moment.

"Bell! Urd!" ...the two young goddesses turn around as a brown haired goddess nanny appears frantically, as Bell hops back up 'rather' calmly. "Nanny!" ... "Aww man!" Urd decries, just before a grunt catches attention, with a blast of backtracked wind, the now trio looking as the armored Squire saw Thor landing and pushes hard to reach him within two body twirls to bring great momentum to his next attack on the War God.

As the Nanny reaches the two child deities, a **gargantuan** expected clang sounds as the Squire parries unto the Mighty Hammer again, then forcing close quarters melee for the next six deliberate swings.

Rend judges this and to her bemusement comments... "Is it me or is that Squire pushing it more than usual today?"

"Or up another notch finally. That last chamber session I'd wager."

Thor for his part is in absolute war lust with glee as he sees his prodigy improve much better this time than he expected, a slight boost in the War God judgeometer than he anticipated. He took several side and overhead to backswing and twirl swing parries before shoving the Squire off, and backtracking to push footing in deep. What more he saw the mortal losing all fear of him, as well as all of his tricks, this as the mortal pushed off angled sidestep to Thor's right, and clashed again just as the ancient god got his footing.

Mist commented for her part of summation. "I think he's ready for the trials." Hirund however interjects. "Not if he can't pass the social tests. Man he's having trouble there."

Rend just however smirks and shakes her black mane... "It might not come to it." ...and blinks, noting something 'clearly' else in sight, something on the top of a pillar of marble that has been watching this whole time. "She came again apparently."

Hirund and Mist manage to find where Rend is looking. They see Lind once more, all too clearly. (At least for them anyway.) The three snicker to themselves a bit, just as Mist sees something else off to her far right. "Huh? Who are they?" The other two look with a start, just before a sudden loud screeching sound clamps their ears. They look to see the mortal suddenly pushing a rather awkward angle with his blade unto the Mighty Hammer, making even Thor wince a tic.

": Pardon pup! That'll ruin my surface finish! :" ...as the ancient Master shoves back more conventionally. The mortal however hoped for that and flips his blade flat unto the hammer length, and slid the edge at Thor's right hand.

The god took the cut, but the mortal continued and slipped the blade again into a flip, using the weird sight of blood flow to slide it with, clearing the hand and gashing the blade into the hammer bulk at the head base. Thor lost grip for a split moment and the mortal moved as fast as his body allowed to lose his blade grip and suddenly flat palm both hands.

The sudden and vicious thrust up surprises Thor and knocks his thick chin back very hard, causing both weapons to fly off to their mutual left.

"He got him!" Rend yelps in shock, just before the mortal tries to deliver a successive knee thrust to the chest.

It never connects, as Thor proves his replete (uh...) nature, by suddenly shoving his face down and literally **belching** a bad wind (as hard as a real wind at that,) into the mortal's face, causing him to be thrown back and tumble into a hard slide towards the nominal kith-goddesses of present.

As the slide begins, Urd holds her nose along with Bell and the Nanny goddess. Urd complains. "Man that stinks." ... "Eww." Bell just remarks. The Nanny looks all green for her part.

The three Generals for their part look kinda sick for a moment. "That was... conventional." ...Mist put in a puke sensing tone. Lind from the other side of the field just looks on blankly.

Thor then breathes in deeply as he sets to laugh, as the mortal slows to a stop near the trio at the entrance. He just looks all frazzled and sick as he wobbles out in tone... "WeLl tHAt iS a NeW oNe." ...and then Thor laughs heartily. ": How was my special attack for ya pup? :" ...and more hearty laughs.

The mortal just tilts his head up to his chin touching chest bone. "I think you need a better after mint old bean boy."

Thor stops laughing and tilts his head. Afar, Rend just sighs. "Better get the stretcher ready again."

": Very well then. :" ...Thor imparts to his easily bruised ego, and starts with a thick stride towards his quarry. The mortal sees this and rolls to get up, and upon reaching all fours, sees the three goddesses, meeting their rather mixed eyes of fear, awe and putrid glances. Quickly the mortal realizes what could happen, and pushes hard to turn to his feet in facing Thor's approach! "Wait! **Wait ONE!**"

": Begging won't help you child! :"

"This tis no BEG!" ...he says seeing Thor pull his hammer back into his healed hands, (nice god like cheat.) The mortal is forced to focus his own powers to pull at the metal sword he threw aside in the same taught manner, and manages to catch and swivel the blade up in time to catch...

...this as Bell 'and' Urd glom fearfully onto their equally fear laden Nanny, just as Thor Swings his hammer overhead HARD into the mortal's barely erected blade defense stance. The mortal buckles so hard, his knees snap solid in place for a seriously painful moment.

Mist sees what is going on and screams out. "MASTER WAIT! _WAIT!_"

As Thor is momentarily blinded by the 'prod' to his ego, and resultant attempt to teach a lesson again, the mortal holds his position to keep the stroke effects from reaching the terror stricken goddesses behind him. Lind from afar sees all this as well and is just about to leap into the fray herself to help stop Thor's blind rage, before seeing someone else appear.

This up close, something behind the mortal reaches out with a hand and flicks a finger into Thor's melon.

": OWOWOWOWOWOWWIEOWIEOWIE! :" ...the War God whines as he stumbles back a bit, before roaring back at the author of that 'strike'. ": Who dares my ire in such an impudent... eh? _Oh._ :"

The mortal feels a lot of pain in his body at that moment, but manages to realize it is over for the moment, and turns his seriously stiff neck to see, as Thor sees fully... "I would appreciate it if you did not harm my charges Councilor." ...as Goddess Gaea stiffly chides the War God. Thor blinks and then considers to see behind the mortal, at the recovering trio that meets Thor's gaze.

": Oh. :" ...is all he says as the three Generals float-rush close in. "Lady Gaea." ...Hirund yells as Gaea looks over at the two young goddesses. "Are any of you hurt?"

"No milady. / Nu uuh." Bell and Urd reply quickly. Gaea notes neither of them are far too frazzled, Urd a bit too less for Gaea's comfort. Mist meanwhile huffs. "Really Master, you still have that problem."

": What of it? :" Thor simply huffs, not one to admit wrongdoing. (Ever...) As Gaea then turns to the sound of cricking, rattling bones. "Oh dear."

"Pain... great... pain." ...the mortal whines before thumping to the ground, his entire body one stiff board of pain and anguish. Gaea and the Nanny teardrop as Thor sighs and walks over to yank the mortal back to his feet. ": Now now, no weakness in front of others. :" ...which snaps the mortal's bones back in reasonable place.

Gaea does however comment. "I'd hardly call what he did a weakness. The Admins saw it all you know. You two make the system haywire anymore in this Hub oversight frequency spectrum. At least 'he' noticed what was going on and tried to stop it." Thor just pucks his lips and blandly retorts. ": Well he started it. :" ...this just makes the mortal groan.

Just then Urd just shouts out. "Who cares! That was all so cool to watch!" ...with Bell chiding nervously. "Urd." ...Whit a chuckle from the War God. ": Oh alright, my ego got the better of me again. That wretched session didn't help matters., that I tell you. :"

Gaea looked over and gave a 'nod' to the Nanny as she comments over to Thor. "Things not going well on the battle front?"

Thor dryly retorts. ": If it were that well, I wouldn't be in so foul a mood. :"

The mortal just cocks an eye. "When aren't you? -CLANG- ...sORry..." ...to the actual amusement of the kith-goddesses. Thor lifts his hammer back off the mortal's head and quips. ": If only the Council would allow me to deal with this problem 'my' way. Those damn Demons would never recover, such is their insolence. :"

Gaea, knowing what is being talked about, the others not as clued in, retorts. "Your methods would only lead to a war not wanted. Details meant 'only' for the Council. I suggest you keep your venting on this mortal here, at least he can handle you better than most of us can, at the moment."

Thor just looks and considers, and then laughs out loud, giving a good 'THWAP' to the mortal's already pain soaked back. ": Isn't he a peach though for such? :"

The mortal just angles a look at the Generals. "Will you 'stop' telling him such things?" ...the three just giggle. He also hears a couple from the young goddesses and gives a smile. (However such he can.)

Thor just refocuses on the mortal and gives a nudge. ": Okay, take five. :" ...as he is shoved towards the open field to regain feeling in his body again. Meanwhile Gaea chides Urd and Bell on their safety, before sending them off with their Nanny, while the Generals are sent to follow the mortal so that Thor and Gaea can chat in private for a further moment.

Meanwhile the mortal cracks several bones back into less sore place, and stretches out, sniffing his singed skin again. "Ugh, I'll be feeling it again later."

As he goes through a nominal stretching exercise, he gives a glance in a few directions, wondering, and then seeing along the rows of colonnades one certain figure. "Eh? Lind again?" ...this just before she hops once and zips off suddenly, though not with haste. The mortal sees this and sighs in hinted dejection again. This causes Rend to lean over and drape her black hair all around the suddenly pensive mortal.

"Did your goddessfriend come to see you again today lover mortal?"

Said Squire just groans and shifts in discomfort. "Uh, she's n... no she's not... not my..."

Mist just giggles as Rend continues... "Now now, remember what we have tried to teach you about your social responsibilities. It's not a bad thing anyway, at least you are 'looking' at someone. (Wish I got that look from someone.)"

The Squire however gulps more than a few times as his nervousness continues. "But... b... but it's not like I mean to..."

Hirund just shakes her head. "I think your blaring body language is speaking more than you are kid. Might want to listen to it."

Mortal guy finally pulls away from Rend and stutters... "I'm supposed to be more noble than that. I mean, shouldn't one of you come to me first if it's really for formal courting?" ...this Mist snickers and flutters her silver mane around. "I think you need your eyes adjusted, not to mention that dumb standard. I think that should be obvious after the last few months of the system, if you can catch my data stream upload."

The mortal sighed and looked down, sensing, but not really 'ready' to go further with it. The goddesses however had about enough of this, and mentally began to interlope a plan once again. However this all is interrupted again as from afar, Thor suddenly hefts his hammer again. ": Break time is over pup. :" ...this as Gaea groans. "Oh good Almighty."

The mortal blinks and complains. "Huh? It hasn't even been five minutes yet. Not even two actually."

Thor somehow manages to 'cock' the shaft of his hammer to give a shotgun like sound, in response. ": Indeed. :" ...and then hefts it...

The mortal sees the three Generals shift away fast, as he yelps. "Wait a dang moment, I don't even..." ...looking around for his weapon. "...will you... HEY, I SAID I... YAAAAAAAAAAA!" -CLANG-

* * *

-Time further on...-

It had been over sixty years since he began this phase of training. Learning much hadn't even come close to what life experiences and changes the mortal went through, under the rather direct and unyielding tutelage of the God of War. The armory was used daily, at least a third of the hundreds of thousands of immediately accessible weapons available used and learned, many of them done in the stasis chambers, the temporal devices allowing the one hour per day used to pass a year's worth for pure melee and martial doctrine between the god and the mortal.

To be sure, the Master of the War Section attended to other trainees and had time yet for Council sessions, given his multiplanar abilities, akin to being a direct creation of the Almighty, unlike most of the goddesses and gods. Given the mortal existed as a singular entity in a singular subspace frequency state amidst the spatial dimensionalization of the vast Intracellic Planes, this allowed Thor and the mortal singular contact. One that was impressed upon with growing urgency from the Almighty One, though not given for reason or even word to the mortal at all.

A secret was brewing at hand, and Thor ensured that whatever may what come, the mortal would be a Knight by the time the true test came.

The Consortium Academy and College regimens were wedged in after the first 'morning hour' in the chamber, with classes that even First Class goddesses took, even though the mortal wasn't as efficient in absorbing the data at hand. Still, the mortal was allowed a good learning curve, and gave back by demonstrating mortal conception of thought for the same material, giving a different viewpoint the other goddesses and gods could gain eccentric insight.

The social interactions however were proving the most difficult for the young mortal, as trying to interact socially with the deities proved troublesome, mostly from the fact the goddesses found him too 'fragile', when it came to doing more than talk. Thor was impressing that 'all' kinds of social interaction was needed, so as to not be intimidated by the System Admins on 'any' level, under any kind of situation. As it was, results were mixed, and the mortal was still treated 'inferior' by the celestials around him.

However it wasn't enough that to antagonize him, but it didn't all make for close friendships. Those that did seemed to be chastised for 'liking' the bloke too much, something treated as taboo, enough to cause this troublesome aspect. It was a weird and difficult to describe quandary that didn't seem to be resolving itself any time soon.

The operational forays however were a major high data stream mark, as Thor would send the mortal on missions and tasks with both the Valkyries and the goddesses in general. In this the mortal proved equal, especially as skill training progressed. In so doing, diplomacy and other non-military skills improved, as did the mortal's knowledge of the other planes, including more and more of his old world on the third-dimensional plane. The mortal learned of the tragedies of the world after his death, and the strains it went through, all the way up to the end of the Cold War period. The mortal was shocked how destructive his own civilization had become in so short a time. This became further insight that helped the System Admins to adjust the System to the current world. (He also gained insight to a certain book that would play a role in the years to come.)

In a way, the mortal was a portal to understanding the mortal realms better, while the mortal learned all there was about other worlds, as experience progressed. This also proved to help understand another matter that kept cropping up from time to time. The young Squire began to learn hints of this, deliberately leaked, at Thor's occasional 'slips', of this growing threat.

As hoped, the presumption of the Wish and personal feelings, drove training even harder. So much so that on the 24,780th day, Thor set up for the following day, such of instead of conducting chamber training, he'd ask a simple question.

": What is your best skill up to this day? :"

The mortal considered in the lair of the mighty Master, and answered. "Well, my sword skill I'd say, I mean it's..." ...the yell after and the duel with it that Bell and Urd witnessed, was the result. Thor didn't get the answer he seeked.

When the mortal however protected the innocent trio from Thor's attack, and saw the results afterwards, one of the comments he gave to Gaea in that moment before he threw his hammer, was... ": The boy is not a Squire anymore. I have made him his knight, as he wished. :"

Gaea blinked and then watched the brutal spar afterwards, noting the accouterments the mortal had attained. The Celestial Armor from a dragon cave, cape and robes that soaked in celestial energy from a problematic mage, cleansed by the same Squire afterwards within Heaven. Also unseen, a staff of angelic energy and crafting a gift from an admirer within Heaven, of great note. (Most likely Almighty Itself, but could be from Ere for the Admin knew. (Hints came from all kinds of places in Heaven.) ) Also included, a Necklace and bracers from a fallen avatar he helped 'save'. The mortal saving the soul before the body destroyed it, as such was. Of anything, what was missing was a true weapon for a knight.

Gaea had kept track over time, as soon as the plan was coalesced from the Almighty's infinite Will, of this mortal, as it seemed the ristar of a being would play a major role in it. This depending on how things go, when the next Wish 'incident' ever came. She wasn't very comfortable with using a Valkyrie as a 'bait' for an offering from the Goddess Help Office. If things went wrong, a 'lot' of goddesses would lose sleep.

The one considered was very dear to many of the goddesses, Valkyrie and norms alike.

As the spar ended, she realized she needed a drink. Celestials knew of hard drinks, when such was called for.

* * *

After the spar ended, another set of problems began to come to light.

* * *

"You went again."

The usually austere Valkyrie stopped midflight, looking back simply at her sister. Lind however looked at her... "And you're out of uniform again Jora." ...this as the Valkyrie Second Class (almost a First herself,) just rolled her eyes. The upper jumpsuit jacket foregone again for a simple 'sports-bra' like version, the lower as uniform usual as normal. The details are quickly dismissed however... "At least I know when to relax.

Maybe a Goddess First Class to be, should realize that kind of a truth."

"I know my own truths, thank you." Lind snips back. Jora just shakes her head again. "Not if you think you can keep hiding your feelings. Maybe you haven't checked the Angelvine lately Sis? Goddesses and even Spirits are starting to talk. (Maybe the Seraphim and Petitioners too.)'

Lind just shoved all that aside, a bit too readily. "I don't indulge in the same entertainment that you do, apparently." ...the terse mention of this statement, making Jora bite her lip some. Jora just then shrugged back. "Fine, be all that as it may, you might want to keep mindful of it today."

Little else was said there, both knew the angel egg ceremony was upon Lind. It was one of a number of things weighing on her own mind lately. She tried to keep to her standard format. "In any other case, my life is not necessarily open for others to pry into. I would expect the same respect I give unto all others."

"You're mistaking us." ...Jora puts suddenly. Lind looks back, not realizing how pensive she was becoming. Jora comes up and puts her hands to Lind's shoulders. "We just want you to be happy. The same we goddesses ever want for each other."

Lind nods, not quite betraying a smirk, but relenting enough for... "And I sense you gained mother's traits there better than I."

"And of you our father."

Lind stiffens some there. "Of things even I am not sure of." ...a discontinuity in her code that was part of many deep sentiments that would format all too clearly. Jora just sighs, and then spins Lind about. "Well, off with ye then to find your soul."

Lind just grumbled about that, more the wrong way than intended. The sojourn forth didn't get much better. At least until she thought of him... again...

* * *

"Today or never mortal."

Said Squire blinked as he applied healing cream to his well bruised shoulders. "Why never?"

Rend about popped him one, but then changed tact and commented. "I think it is time you begin courting one of us, and for serious this time, even if it makes for frowns by other celestials. It's important for you to fully appreciate what you are a part of, and you can't do that as some sulking squire without a damsel to share all life with."

He just cocked an eye and sighed... "What if the blade is all I am supposed to know?"

Rend just frazzled and growled... "A Knight of the Force you are not! Or whatever you call them. Our way for 'you' put this as solemn law in all intent. If you can't understand why fully we are impressing this, then your ability to truly exist and assist the System in your eventual solace from us will be for naught."

"How romantic." ...he grumbles as Rend fights down an urge to zap him. He however comments... "Besides, you know what happened last time I tried to do just that."

Rend blinks, and then slits her eyes. "Gee, and someone seemed to start coming to sessions not very long after that incident. Cannot your mind do addition of more than just numerations? I think Lind already 'has'."

The mortal loses emotional control for a split second, and turns away. Rend makes a hand stab at his turned back and... "Ah**AH**! See you have of note? Maybe I should jog your mind of that memory indeed."

The mortal spins around and yells. "I remember that day, blast all things of it all!" ...he sharply informs, before dropping tone greatly as he reflexively remembers... "Remind me not, I see too 'clearly' still. Dear Kami so I do."

* * *

-Three months ago - Goddess Mall-

Needless said, another beautiful day in this vast expanse of celestial commerce, in place mainly for the comfort and stress relief of the goddesses and gods that support the main System hubs, rather than a place for true monetary exchange. Only true miser deities worry about such things anyway, all others just enjoy in the air and bask of others, away from said stressful duties. (Still the Angelbeads kept flowing here like milk and honey nevertheless.)

As it is not too far away from the Academies and Training Centers as well, it's a total melting cauldron of celestial gossip and golden grapevine. Here another 'training' foray for the Squire and by order from the Generals again, such a strange order it was. One that he actually intended to follow of this time, to through truth and result.

He didn't know why, but he had to know. How did Lind feel about him. Or even, if she 'knew' he existed, at the very least. It had been gnawing at him ever since that one day another two months prior, as the Valkyries made a field trip to witness a sparring session between the Squire and Thor, this in the middle of a free for all battle melee between tons of Petitioner souls Thor oversaw. Boy, that had been a wild day. The mortal had in the middle of the battle, seen Lind watching 'him', so it seemed he wished/suspected, before a blindsided mace clocked him as he wasn't looking, a sin in Thor's demanding eyes. The dressing down Thor gave him 'with' the Valkyries watching didn't help matters much.

And now he was there, in that Mall, to get an answer. Or so he hoped. He arrived some time ago, with a stuffed pouch of Angelbeads and a decently empty stomach. After about a half-hour or so of just walking around, enduring more glances from just about ever dang immortal he passed by, (not a fallacy in fact,) he sighed and didn't see his goal in sight. This though he had been promised by Rend (yes her again,) that Lind would show up or such, how wasn't alluded to. As if he wasn't uncomfortable with all this, without something being staged 'for' him. He just went to a food court and acquired an Angelfruit pastry and fruit juice (1000% concentrate...) to quiet his nervous tummy, and found what he thought was a relatively empty table area.

At least it was, when until he sat down and the left set of tables that were empty a moment ago, were suddenly somehow filled with four goddesses. And then the right and rear just as fast. The mortal just 'urked' and looked around wildly for a moment. "But... wha... but... huh...?"

"Oh hi there, nice day isn't it?" ...a teal headed deity smiled to him with. He just felt nervous and replied. "Aye, though it never is a bad day here." ...the goddesses all around him just giggled and chatted in low Yggdrasil codespeech in their version of gossip, as he just moaned and sighed, looking for a rock to hide under somewhere... _anywhere_...

He took one bite of the pastry and then wiped his chin with a glowing cloth napkin when... "Huh? Isn't that Lind?" ...one of the goddesses to his right (and rear too in fact...) quipped as he jerked his head up and gulped a bit hard, causing a reflexive cough as he saw, then lost sight to gulp down properly, before looking blankly at, indeed, the goddess-lass he seeked.

Lind had a simple syrup drink in her right hand and the other behind her back, looking rather 'level' at him, as he blinked about three thousand times or so. Tis was a strange and awkward moment, one broken as Lind simply asked in her usual direct manner. "May I sit here mortal?"

For her part, she had heard from her cadre of 'interest' afoot from this quarter, and was nudged by the others to 'check him out', as it were. She only agreed on her own private whims, and here she was, to the amazement of the mortal's blank eyes. Ones that kept acting too glossy and all, to his disbelief furthered, for a bit too long. Lind grew a tic more impatient than she should have otherwise, and softly pushed... "Well?"

The mortal realized and started stuttering like an incoherent Demon. "...well, I... ya... um... you... I... uh... um..."

Lind closed her eyes and made no sound, before... "I see. Excuse me."

At that, Lind tapped floated off ahead, just as the mortal realizes to his horror and yelps. "W... wait! Wait Lind! I..." ...a bit too late, as she zips off without any further apparent note. This leaves the numb mortal to endure glances and chatter from the goddesses that realize the moment they just saw. The ones on the left comment over... "Smooth one egg-child."

The mortal just groans and thunks his head unto the table below him, making everything on it hop once. "-muffled- Why me?" This causes the goddesses to giggle again all around him. They then wince, as suddenly they see to their wide eyed surprise, the mortal take a fork from on the tray he had used, and stab himself in the hand unseen with it. "Yeowch." ...from the same prior teal tressed goddess.

As he sniffled in a whimper of both lost chance, and pain (aye pain,) a goddess leans in on over and quips. "You might want to sterilize that before you take that fork back."

This just makes the mortal moan in dejection (and pain) just that much more.

* * *

Rend just snickers and then sighs as she smacks the mortal on the back once, which doesn't help the bad welt there any. "Well, when you fall, you learn to pick your shattered and burnt ward carcass from such said sorry state and try again. Trust us, it does your soul good to recover from such traumas." …put in a less than serious tone that really rubs it all in. The mortal just growls a touch and steps away for a moment.

Rend sighs again and put in more seriously. "But I'm serious about this Squire. What is imperative to us for you as standards, is also greatly important for us as well for reasons rather hard to describe. It's like those angel ceremonies you have witnessed. A goddess soul must trust all they have and being to their angel, where such strength grows for both benefit. It's the same criteria that exists in Heaven for much of the most part. For you, your version is to merge your trust unto us in every way that is possible. Your walls of your soul don't truly help us, whether you realize this or nay."

The Squire takes a cube like object from a white angelic monikered dresser and rolls it in his hands in nervousness, considering his next words. He speaks them without turning. "But do you all trust 'me'?" ...he says with a sigh, another fit of self doubt striking. "I still can't help it, that all the chatter behind my rump has more within where my ears are not laden. I fear I may not get in kind what you are asking me to give. Maybe that is why my heart has so many walls."

Rend listens and only shrugs. "I dare say nether are we so perfect than you, beneath the Lord's essence. But trust is one thing that helps _make_ us goddesses, and stands out amongst you mortals. I sense you once beheld this in enough measure to give your life. I imagine therefore you can do likewise for us, without a traumatic event to force such a hand. Such is a failing of your world, sad that many must die before lessons are learned. I hope you are willing for less a measure for us, since to be sure, there is great respect for you amongst the Heavens."

The mortal however struck back... "Is that a respect because of me? Or because I have been under Thor's mighty gaze for all this time? I 'can' tell a difference."

Rend rolled her eyes but understood that problem all too well, so she decided to end this roundabout chat with a simple... "Still, you 'are' required of this, even if I must order it. I would rather not. And despite your history, she 'has' been present for all this time since that one day. Again, must I..."

The mortal turns and waves a dismissive hand. "Nay, I get the download. Though, where to find her this time should be mine alone. Without any prodding from the peanut gallery, what say you?"

Rend moans and waves her own dismissive hand. "Aye, fine that be. Though you may need to wait on such a thing, if I heard right." The mortal blinks. "Huh? I'm ordered, but can't do it yet? Why nay so?"

Rend smirks and remarks. "Well, let's say thus that whence you do meet, she will have changed much."

He considered what 'that' meant.

* * *

No one knew what was to becometh next. Not even closest of kin.

A well lit chamber, bathed in the aura of light, a private moment before a mirror and a small egg on a pillow below the Second Class, almost First Class Valkyrie. The table of pearl and milk white stone, gold edge laden and all, is the only other accoutrement. It was a simple chamber of more size than needed, not relatively unique, simply one chosen with the drapes of white silk flowing with a gentle breeze from outside.

She decided it had been her time, it felt proper to her, but terribly emotional to prepare for. She tried to talk to others, family of uneasy part at times, but her nature was simply too introverted to really get answers she wanted. Plus she wasn't sure what was being said was fantasy anyway. She never could trust the fact that an angel had to be such, when their Valkyrie 'parent' was bred for war, a vein that trust had a hard time finding veins at all. Lind felt it took more strength, than trust, to be a Valkyrie. As she stood there before her egg, she however had doubts of 'what' to think. She had plenty of time, every ceremony was a spiritual experience that sometimes was even allayed once or twice. Facing your own true self after all, wasn't easy to do. Sometimes balks were inevitable.

However she didn't care for doing such a thing. Lind wanted to know. She felt she had too. Only then could she consider what to do next with her training, and her life as a Valkyrie. At this, she took the egg gently into her hands. She steeled herself for not going back, and then calmed herself as she was told by Phosus. She then prayed to Almighty for guidance and took a gentle breath.

...and then she ingested it.

The result began the legend that would haunt her for years to come. She felt something odd occur within her soul at the moment after merging, and felt afraid. She then called with all her need and might for her angel to come forth. And so done, so she thought, and saw with the first peer of opened eye. One that turned to shock and dismay a moment later as she saw more of what was missing than what was there.

The problem with Heaven was that everything was linked, especially once ceremonies took place, so she 'knew' as soon as she saw only one wing, everyone else would soon know all too readily. Rumor mill would take care of the rest.

Not one for emotional outbursts, but full of agitated doubts, she recalled her new partner, and felt ashamed for a reason she did not know yet. She felt suddenly so different from all her other kin, and knew there would be few others to discuss this with to figure out what had happened. What that had gone wrong.

She thought and realized there 'was' at least one other person that might understand, and 'couldn't' approach her with the same derision as much of her kin would. If she was suddenly now taboo, then there was one other that such wasn't so the same all of a sudden.

She departed her ceremony past uncertain attendants to find him.

* * *

A sister cried for another Sister, out of sight.

A mother started to look for a medical solution to this sudden problem. A mother's mindset was blinded.

As was a Father's. One that immediately blamed one other for this act. One that had little to do with the unexpected results.

But results such were, nonetheless.

* * *

"Oh dear us all." ...Gaea sighed as she saw the latest angel uplinks to the System. About seventeen this day, with one glaring notice she realized all too well why of. She shook her head and worried if Lind could handle all of this.

"Administrator?"

Gaea looked over and saw Chrono asking for her, the long time System goddess had a strange look on her face. The Head Admin floated down and over to her station and asked... "What is it?"

Chrono looks up at the multispherical, and tubular energy screen of data streaming all over the vast shaft of the projection core. Representing all the interconnected worlds the System governed in the multi-dimensions, it also had plenty of smaller screens of various colors and wavelengths that did far more than just display data or look cool. Some of the data could be only seen by certain eyes, dependant on their station and encoded classifications, ones underlain the nominal Class License system. Some information was only seeable on certain screens, by these particular Operators.

If needed be, such then could be rendered unseeable by the same operators if the Head Admin required it. Some data unlocked for short times on requests, others sent in coded mediums that were indecipherable by even these head Operators at times.

Sometimes the kinds of data dictated how it was treated. As Gaea looked at the first data Chrono wanted her to see, she cocked an eye. "What is this?"

Chrono explained. "I was running a diagnostic check on the Wish encoding subsystem, the chronometer parameter adjunct, and found this strange anomaly within an algorithm that determines the time span between wishes for certain subjects. It was such a low priority algorithm, I didn't consider it at first, but only for the fact there's a timing anomaly that's acting a bit strange."

Gaea cocked an eye at the last wary tone Chrono used, and prodded. "How so?"

Chrono shifted her harp control unit, the holographic underlay reaction to the smallest reactions, both of hand, and of Operator mind, and explained with some new up close screens only they can understand. "Well, the anomaly seems to be acting just out of synch with the rest of the algorithm code, somehow managing to nudge the entire Wish apparatus to some predetermined timeframe. Almost like it was being steered, but very slowly. At this rate, if left unchecked, the apparatus would choose itself another recipient."

"How long?"

"I'd give it around, ten, maybe fifteen years on the mortal calendar? It's being very patient, whatever this is."

Gaea frowned dearly and ordered. "Transfer all this data to my station, at once please." ...she said and then turned to fly back up. Chrono turned her head and asked. "Of course. Can I ask why?"

"A hunch. Ask no more of it please." Gaea said with enough iron to make Chrono refrain further, and turn to complete the request. Eyes from Ere and Ex are ignored, as Gaea then reached her station and examined the data, going into it all with a fine tooth comb.

She was astonished as she discerned the clues together, as the algorithm was both very clean, yet unyielding in its logic matrix. It was indeed pushing the Wish system to a point of time of its own choosing. For an algorithm however, it was acting 'just' enough like an outside circuit to make it foreign.

Gaea frowned further. Only viruses of high code could manage this, or someone with access to the system itself. Given the safeguards and authorizations needed, as well as the fact that everything routed to the Admin Hub here in Central, meant one of a number of _very_ limited things.

As she looked at the code more, and deducted a small iota at a time, she began to see a pattern, something familiar that began to itch at her. Something that almost whispered to her. The code algorithm was very clean, only asserting itself once every few months.

She began to get suspicious given it was in the Wish system at all, and decided this area was not secure enough to conduct the kind of investigation that was needed. She looked over to Ere. "You have the System Hub milady. I will be away for a bit." The raven haired goddess turned and nodded. As Chrono looked over with worry of what she started. Gaea left without notice further for her private Office chambers.

More of a cathedral than an office, the interlinked beams of gold and silver lined around all vectors, and into midair, where they all focus around a miniature version of the Hub Core, near which a floating desk and seat all the same, holds the Head Admins seat.

Here Gaea has all the data transferred again, this time placing a code seal on it, as she begins deepening her search parameters, this time including archive data from both the system, as well as the Wish subsystem. Also included, is the historical timeframe line of the incidents of note, the Wish Slayings as they were now called in hushed circles. She had ample reason to cross reference to her eventual frightening conclusion.

The time it took to do this in, she knew what was up. Within an hour, she left to find Almighty in a calm haste.

* * *

A long ray sunset beginning to settle across Heaven once more. Soon the night of Lunia would cast pall of stars of souls overhead, as here, the mortal learned long ago, it was not merely a sun fading down a horizon, but an entire set of the Planes circling overhead, as they shared their home skies with that of Heaven here. The mortal surmised that meant more than one Plane existed with Heaven's own, but such a thing explained was far more fathomless in reality than even just 'that'. As such, the mortal decided long ago to treat this as the same in his home world of life. Old life that be, at least the stars here burned just as fiercely as the goddesses that lived under them. He always smiled as he thought of that one.

It was done alone for the most part, after having departed the training grounds and having wandered near the Valkyrie ones, only to find little sign of the person he was supposed to find. He was told in essence Lind was having her angel egg ceremony, which of where he had utterly no idea of. The mortal just thanked the goddess, sighed and kept on walking, at least thankful he never got weary passing over some of the open walkway areas that stretched on for many a lonely kilometer between the large clusters of the heavenly supercity, or whatever this all really was.

Still, it seemed he was more doing this to be alone and sulk that actually find and face Lind again. He grumbled to himself that he just couldn't cut it for this part of his so called 'training', and wondered for the umpteenth billionth time or so, if this entire Wish had been a mistake.

He stopped at one point and then admonished himself. "Man I am such a poser." ...he said, using a term that somehow had cropped up amongst the heavenly populace as of late. He then shook his head, and then looked up.

On character, seeing the 'last' of the first things wanted, of expected, was in 'fact'... "Greetings." ...said of Lind to the mortal, this time the surprised Squire gathered himself and bowed his head. "Oh uh. Allo milady. Um... ah..." ...he stuttered, starting to grow afraid of a repeat of that Mall day. However Lind had a far different look on her facade, one of both confusion and openness, this much the mortal saw with some translation.

She simply asked... "Can we go somewhere and talk? Please?"

Okay, now he 'was' stunned, but he simply replied quickly, trying to be open as well. "Uh... aye, sure."

"Privacy added if such can."

The mortal threw out whatever lewd thoughts that spiked in for a split moment and nodded. "Um... okaydookay... h... how about."

* * *

Lind looked around in surprise. The waterfalls and rainbows here cascaded into each other over the vast stretches for what seemed forever in every direction. Plateaus of thousands of waterfall steps floated amongst each other, as they fell in several 'directions', causing the sunlight never ending here to cast prisms all over the place. The waterfalls alone itself went fathomless and unseeable into a misty filled haze, light and shadowy in places depending.

The sound here was something else. It cascaded as waterfalls should, even if the haze went 'up' as much as it did down, in a shimmer that was everything soothing to it.

All around, birds flew about of the angelic variety in as much clouds did of a vein, as there were from the waterfall mists, and actual clouds billowing in places of majority. Much was a peaceful spring time white and life enriched here. It was indeed a miracle of sorts. "Isn't this where...?"

The mortal surmises an answer. "Apparently this is one of the roots of the actual 'World Tree' itself, somewhere in there anyway. I think this is also a river course of the River Oceanus, and goes to other Planes, I guess if you wanted to reach them from here. I'd have to jump and it'd be a doozy to Almighty knows where."

Lind actually chuckles a bit unexpectedly, and answers plainly back. "I believe this is also a way to Demon Central, to Nidhog, if you wanted to chance that." ...with a tilt of her head at the gulping mortal. He just chippers back. "Nay, I think this side of the Plane is more comforting."

A shared laugh for a brief moment, as mortal realizes goddess 'can' do such, much to a dearly internal driven relief. This however ends just as quickly, as Lind turns to look at the scene, this time less 'at' it, more of within. Meanwhile the mortal explains. "Hirund showed me this place early on when I started under Lord Thor's kind hand. Few ever come here, since it 'is' near the plane of the condemned and all. Other than the angel birds, I rarely have visitors here. A good place to clear one's mind, I would guess." ...he finishes, just in time to see Lind lower herself into a sitting position, wrapping her arms around her knees. The mortal notes this for something all too common of himself. In fact in this place, much of oft note.

He considers and then walks over and sits down next to her, not too close, allowing Lind her space, to her comfort of progression. As it was, he was just 'glad' she was even near him. He wasn't certain of why save for the obvious he wasn't yet ready for. For awhile, he just flicks with the grass while she sits unmoving, eventually wondering if she is sleeping in fact.

He sometimes does that, and chuckles inward of the times he sometimes finds himself on the very edge of the Plane itself, to all clearly a fearful drop of note. Eventually he senses and dares a query towards her, amid the far rush of eternally flowing water.

"Everything okay?"

"I had my ceremony today."

The Squire angled a look off, and then back at her, and... "Well. Tis not that good?"

Lind dug her head in some into her knees. "No." ...with him in turn. "Why so?"

She considered for a moment how to answer that, and then went for the blunt method, and called upon her yet unnamed angel with no voice used. The mortal is surprised with this lack of warning as a swirl suddenly forms from her back, and brings an actual angel into view. The short cropped blond angel of stereotypical note, makes the mortal's eyes boggle in amazement.

"Holy light she's beautiful. Wow. Have you named her yet?" ...he says, as the angel just smiles sadly and waves back cutely. Lind replies in her unmoved state. "No, nay I have. And she is not as so. Can you not see why?" ...again to the point at hand. The mortal however looks at the angel as she hovers between them, inspecting her and Lind in turn. He notes of obvious note. "Well, aside from only one wing, I'm not sure..."

Lind grunts a bit and moves her head enough to eye the mortal in her same position. "That one wing 'is' the point." The mortal plainly looks and then back to Lind. "Really? What's so bad about that?"

Lind growls a bit and shifts her head away. "You don't understand."

The mortal blinks and then levels more bluntly himself. "Why don't I? I mean, I know I haven't seen man y angels before, and they all have two wings, but I can't say if others have one wing. It's still not a bad thing."

Lind almost gets up and considers leaving, but then shoves her head towards the mortal instead. "One wing IS a terrible distinction! No other goddess ever has had an angel with one wing of singular! Can't you see and understand? I'm different from the rest of us! I'm… I'm not normal." ….she turns her head away with, as the Squire gulps and rubs his hair back in place. He however still can't see for his part, what the true problem is. He asks to his hazard. "Forgive me, but I still do not see it. What does normal have to do with it all? I mean, I sure tain't, and look at me. At least you get to have an angel, something I will never have."

Lind suddenly does get up and the mortal blurts... "Wait! Sorry, I didn't mean to say... I still think it's... she's beautiful. That's my opinion of her, if you were after such." ...said in both plead and truth. Lind however had gotten up not to storm off, but to fend off snapping back at him again. He wasn't the only one fearful of driving another off here. The Valkyrie hears this and imparts with her back turned. "Even so, it all still makes me weak. No singular winged angel had ever been demonstrated before in Heaven. It'll mark me as too different and my life is to change too much because of it. I already can feel it, the consternation in the System from my kin. Soon everyone will know. I'm not sure I can handle that." ...this the mortal listens in turn from the ground, and realizes how similar a feeling 'that' actually is. Given how borne a soul Lind is giving, he grows quickly to respect this fear she is having. Lind however continues... "Why? …why one wing? Why am I so different? What am I doing wrong?"

The mortal gulps and has no answer in his tonsils to give just yet, if at all, but he seems forced suddenly as Lind turns around and drops 'very' close to him, a 'rare' stream of welling tears coming out, as she leans over him on all fours, pleading... "Please tell me what I doing wrong? You of anyone here knows what I am feeling in all of Heaven here and now! Please... tell me... -sobs- ...something."

Frozen utterly as he is, he lacks the will to know how to really answer that as a comforting version, and falls back in whatever semblance of logical thought he has at that moment, as he thinks anime openly for a moment, gulping more than once, before trying to profess... "Um... ah... I dunno... ma... maybe you have... I dunno... twins, or something. I dunno."

Lind hears this as she 'almost' just falls into his lap, and blinks off several teardrops into said mortal lap, looking up at him. "T... twins?" ...this as the young looking angel hovers overhead to hear as well.

The mortal sweats bullets in this awkward position, but offers to his credit, so he thinks... "Well... I mean, humans... uh... mortals... where I come from. They have twins all the time. I mean, it's one of those nature things. You know, birds and bees. Er... or... um... whatever the version is around here. You know? I mean my mother had twin sisters, I think, um... before I came along. I think I remember my godparents telling me that... or... um... was it their relatives. Hmm... third or fourth cousin." ...he rambles off, into some trail of broken family tree branches or such.

Lind however hears the 'twins' part 'very, very' clearly. "Tw... wins? _That's it_." The mortal blinks and stops rambling, as he quips. "Pardon? Oh... aye. Aye?"

Lind ignores the stutter and scrambles away, to the mortal's relief of personal space, as Lind then moves to assume a double knee, kneeled stance to apparently pray, to the mortal's immediate vision. However she then starts to concentrate, and draws her angel back in to concentrate very directly within her center. As she does so, he sees her skin glow some, apparently her 'prayer' to his sight, one looking very intense. He manages to pull into a sitting position, as she senses deep within.

..._there_... within her turmoil riddled soul, deep deep, very deep within. There, where the egg nestled itself, she feels it. She sees where the egg is, and senses a delineation of some kind in her soul. It's hard to definitely detect, but enough to tell that the first angel summoned isn't the only one. She then suddenly opens her eyes, and blurts out. "I believe you are correct. By the Almighty."

The mortal blinks a bunch again, and comments... "Um, I... uh... okay... uh... guess that means you have another angel. Maybe it has two wings." Lind shakes her head at this and stands up. "No, the other angel has the other wing. It has to. There's no other explanation for it, for all of this. I sure of it." ...she says with steel back in her voice, as before. (Not that the mortal ever heard such steel before, such makes him gulp again. The sudden anime fire in her eyes was weirding the mortal out too.)

At this, he pulls himself to standing as well, and offers. "Then why isn't it coming out? Is it one of those one at a time deals or something?" Lind turns around with a plain gaze at him. "No, they both can emerge, they more than should be able to. But I do not know why yet."

"Is it one of those things with trust and all that? I know I've been getting that run around with the Generals a lot." ...put with a groan for his part. Lind considers, but can't see that as a cause, for whatever her own reasons. "No. It can't be that. I can't see why Valkyries need such anyway."

The mortal puts in of his own account, making Lind look rather openly at him. "I think that's incorrect. I mean, on the battlefield, I learned even in my past life, if you can't trust your comrades in a fight, you can't live past that battle. Or something like that. I know I learned that the hard way, up to the end. Master Thor also instilled this rather dearly into my training, so it really all 'does' have a place."

Lind nods and closes her eyes, speaking. "Your soul is very strong then, to believe that. I envy you for that."

"Huh? Moi? Why Moi?" ...won't he ever stop blinking?

"You have endured for so long, what I am just now experiencing. It's amazing you can stand up to Thor like you do, and then how you take everything all the goddesses lambaste you with so often, without truly ever giving up. You have grown so strong mortal."

Of his part in nervous reply, he just puts. "Well, that much crud so often still takes a toll. It tis not easy I say so much. Still, I gave my oath once I decided to give my all for this realm, and I can't back down from that for any reason. One has to be strong to face all that comes unto the spirit, in the end."

Lind blinks, and something 'flicks' in her own celestial mind. "That's it!"

"What's it?"

Lind clenches her hands to her chest. "If I want to be able to summon both angels, I have to become as strong in spirit as you have become. No matter what it takes!"

The Squire suddenly grows nervous, wondering if he said something he 'shouldn't' have. "Um... I'm not sure you should take me literally. I mean I still soil sometimes when Thor gets really pissed and all. About did that last round today."

Lind however doesn't listen. "That's it. That's what I'll do. No matter what it takes, what I have to do. How... impossible anything in the way becomes." ...she stops with incredibly clenched fists. The mortal however places his hands on hers, before realizing 'what' he is doing, and pleads a bit. "Um, try not to forget 'other' possibilities. I mean you don't want to get hurt doing..."

"Don't worry, I know exactly what I want to do."

Somehow that makes him feel very _much_ more uneasy, as Lind pulls away and turns to leave. The mortal however whines. "You can't be serious. I'm a bad influence for Light's sakes! I can't even tell you I'm supposed to like you for eternities sakes! How cowardly is THAT!"

He is stopped in this weird attempt of dissuasion as Lind comes up and... "I'm grateful." ...pecks him on the left cheek, before pulling away. It might as well been hot molten lead upon his face, it felt so warm of blush. As she leaves through a portal made, he tries a last... "...you... you can't be."

As she disappears, he thumps to the ground and holds his cheek. He then takes the other hand and thumps his skull, hitting some of the retracted helm armor covering the forehead. He then realizes and moans like a dying cow. "Oh man, when the others find out about this. I'm done for the next century at 'least'!"

* * *

": So that is how it is being done. :"

Gaea looked surprised as she heard the immediate summation, this alone with his mightiness, the chamber sealed entirely. Not even the other Councilors were allowed into this one, the information had become so sensitive. The Kami-sama considered and guessed. ": I sense your mind may know who is at the central author of this all. Speak of this, despite discomfort it is to your mind, so I may know. :"

"Aye Milord. I fear the author may have been one of our own, the number of which we though already dead. I can only guess this as... as..." ...his Lordship waited patiently. "...she may have. No... was my mentor." ...her words disjointed. She wasn't even sure she believed her own words. She swore her First Class license, was scalding her code because of this.

Almighty 'nodded', as only It can do, and considered. ": Then it may be confirmed. We have to restrict this information for now, so such is the stress this information could cause. :" Gaea nodded. "What be your Commandment unto me, My Lord."

The goddess then started to feel her mind 'obscured' suddenly, the information and painful details at hand being expunged from apparent, though explanation enters her mind. ": Know this. The timeline is not to be interrupted, so as to allow falsehood to enter the heart of our enemy. As such, your mind is to be clouded of all this until the time comes, so as not to allow any information to reach said enemy. No one is to know, my plans will be formulated in other ways. When the time indeed does come, the unmade puzzle with form and situation enacted quickly. We will have only one chance, as I fear much may end up costing us dearly before all is resolved.

I fear the authors of this all, intend more than simply life of our kin, I sense something greater in fact. Until then, know nothing of what I say, other than as a whisper, and a edict of unknown. This until then, will salvage your mind for sanity's sake, you are not needed to brunt such a tremor. This I save you from for now. :"

At this, Gaea steps back several times, and then feels her mind 'close', of all of this for now. The Lord then continues. ": Until then, go to your tasks, and forget for an hour, before continuing your daily import. This I sayeth, so unto Done. ::"

Gaea blinks a great deal, and eventually starts to ask... "Ah… ah… of… of what do I shall?"

": Whatever of importance, by your leave you now are. :"

At this, Gaea blindly obeys, never knowing better. As she leaves, the Lordship turns his mind to consider how to handle the coming short time, unto his mind of infinite span, to come. He does know one certain detail.

Another attack will come, there is no doubt.

Another detail comes to mind as well. One of their own is working with a mortal, one that somehow can kill goddesses. If it was simple murder that was the goal here, doing over and over the decades would not justify such... depravity. It sensed something else going on, another wheel of the great spirals in motion.

Whatever it was, it 'was' going to happen all again. It decoded to make such come to them.

* * *

It was finally that starry night, whence such as it is in Heaven. The night over Einherjar Fields sparkled as fathomless and beautiful as always, as the mortal made his way back towards his quarters in the Chamber of Valor. His mind was swimming with that meeting, and it was all he was thinking about as he arrived back at the near castle like temple. He did fear what his unwitting advice would do, but still eventually didn't truly care, well, so much as what infatuation was doing in such stead.

Walking up the steps slowly in a slight swoon, he's suddenly shouted at from above. "About time young pup!" ...in a far echo that tracks his startled vision up to where the three Generals are waiting, like three motherly hens even. As soon as he sees this, he reflexively takes a step back, which garners... "FREEZE MORTAL!" ...and so done.

He then sighs and walks up the rest of the way. As soon as he reaches, he meets the apparently less than appeased gazes of all three. Hirund wipes a hand into her long wine red locks and quips. "Long evening was it now? Forget your curfew?"

The mortal blinks... "Since 'when' have I had a curfew? I was only..." ...at this, he is suddenly glommed by all three of them buddy like, stunting with more confusion, his worried state, now replaced with... okay, confusion. "Huh?"

"Good job old bean! You finally got the Bugs to talk to her, even for a good while it seems!" Rend congratulates in a rather haughty tone to him. He gulps and asks... "Um, how much of it did you..."

Mist confides in chide. "Now now, we don't pry that far into private conversations, not without good reason. Why? Are we supposed to know something we don't?"

The mortal sweats and stammers back in a fit. "Oh nothing! Nothing at all!"

Rend elbows in, cheek to cheek as she pries anyway. "Oh? I didn't know you proposed to her."

"WHA!"

Mist just hops as Hirund smirks with arms folded. "Alright! Our adopted godson is getting hitched!"

"No I'm **NOT!**"

Rend just eggs it on. "Oh dear, he's blushing. It must be true love."

"Will you stop... HEY!" ...this as he's suddenly yanked by both arms by Rend and Mist and pushed by Hirund inside. "What are... what kind of Generals..."

"It's time to get this bad boy drunk after everything today! What say y'all!" Mist dresses out with a inflection of his old world. The mortal just wonders what the heck is gotten into the three as he's wrangled inside.

Thor was out, so it was essentially lady goddesses night's out with one poor shmuck mortal along for the unfortunate ride and hangover to come. However something else had changed from all the nights, where he was treated as supplicant. As the mead and songs flowed (more and more badly as the night progressed,) this sense changed into a more solid feeling. There was a reason for it as the following time to come would demonstrate.

* * *

Phosus saw the change almost immediately as soon as Lind stepped onto the training floor for her final martial test, the last to judge if she was ready to pass the First Class Valkyrie requirements. When Lind set her position, three equal numbers that had once been her instructors, became her antagonists, charging at her with no warning.

Lind gave none of her own as she spun flipped her axe and charged the one to her fore-right. Taking a swipe from the side from the first attacker, she spun overhead and landed low to sweep kick, an empty seeming move as the first attacking Valkyrie simply leapt out of the way. Lind however finishes the spin and bursts from here off the left towards the third attacker that had started to Lind's rear. Another clash exchange of weapons, and Lind flips again, this time very high up. The first and third follow, as the second Valkyrie now comes up off the rear right side of where Lind is positioned now, upside down towards #1 and #3.

Given her apparent disadvantage, she then ferociously refocuses on the first attacker, and this time midair bursts towards her, connecting axe staff again with a loud clash of metal. This only lasts long enough to push back off, avoiding a near swipe from #3, into a slightly surprised #2 offender.

This starts a chain where Lind bounds off each one at a time, making them try to follow her movements, as she pins #2 more and more to the rising wall.

As the quartet reach the ceiling, Lind pushes #2 after clashing off #3 again, this time into the ceiling. #2 catches on, bounds off, but is kicked by Lind into the rounded edge of the adjoining wall, before bouncing off towards where #1 just leapt 'down' off the ceiling. Lind passes overhead, pushing her axe to clear #1's own away.

As she reaches the other side, #3 races to slash at her, just as Lind reaches. Lind takes the incoming parry, and shoves it off very brutally, and then chases after #3 in the next rather smooth motion, despite how fast it all happened.

#2 recovers and chases after in a huff, just as Lind literally beats her axe unto #3's, over and over. #1 meanwhile has trouble catching up, by the time it all 'rapidly' shoots back down to the base floor. Phosus and Demesus look away in time before the rushing crash takes down #3, all happening too viciously to recover from.

#2 and #1 land, just before Lind bursts out from the impact zone, at #2 before the Valkyrie can react to Lind's furious assault.

As the, what was 'supposed' to be a sparring test, continues into its brutal conclusion, Phosus blinks several times and judges. "Well, that goddess does not need further basic training."

Demesus however winces after one particularly vicious blow, lots of ugly clashing and beating sounds being heard in the background now. "What has gotten into that girl? She's been that way for a few celestial weeks now."

Phosus sees the end of this spar, as Lind surveys her handiwork, holding her right arm in it's now bleeding state, as she hefts herself and weapon in same wounded arm, towards the two Gold Wing Commanders.

"Commander Phosus. Commander Demesus."

Phosus simply nods in turn. "Well, I don't see a need to hold 'you' back anymore. I'll have your records indicate your ascension past martial training. If your academic scores prove just as... um... interesting, you should be ready for your First Class ceremony."

Lind only bowed, dragging her axe staff tip in so doing on the floor. As the three Valkyries Lind just pasted help drag each other off, Demesus asks plainly. "Still, I have to ask. Does this have anything to do with that angel of yours?" Lind steels back with a hard look at Demesus. "What of it?"

Demesus just sighed. The 'One-Winged Lind' bit that had been circulating around Heaven as of late must have seriously gotten to the Valkyrie, but the Commander had suspicions something else was afoot. Trying to glean anything from the other trainees and troops hadn't gotten anywhere, as Lind had become much more stoic and strict with all she did. Almost maniacally so. Phosus took over the next query from Demesus, and commented. "Of everything. I know everyone is being unfair, but it won't help resolve matters if you beat everyone you meet like a Demon. Verbally or otherwise. What is going on, if I can ask?"

Lind grumbled and calmed herself, explaining. "I simply have begun a strict training regimen that will help me grow stronger in both body and spirit. That's all."

Demesus complains. "And that will be 'all' of everyone else if you keep this up. I pray, this is about as bad back when that dumb mortal was here a long time back."

Lind smirks and levels out with a tilted head down. "Was that so terrible?"

Phosus slits 'her' eyes and wonders. "Speaking of that, there was rumor about you and him a while back. Did something happen?" Demesus blinked rather blankly. "You mean something did?"

Lind sighed and blurted out. "If you 'must' know, I talked to the only other person that understood my problem, and he was the one that advised me to proceed in this new direction in my life."

Phosus/Demesus: "He did?"

Lind smiled and nodded proudly for a moment, and then turned. "Aye. And from now on, I will be training three times as hard until I can summon my other half. I owe it to him." ...this as Lind taps off her foot and flies off again.

Phosus pucks her lips as Demesus shakes her head. Phosus just comments. "I told you that pup wouldn't be out of sound or mind."

Demesus growls and huffs off in a hover. "Great, now we will have the Infirmary goddesses on our case here again. I hope that idiot is satisfied." Phosus however feels for her part, a decent amount of distaste for this sudden revealing of information.

"I think I need to have a 'talk' with that mortal. Thor or nor Thor." ...with a good sneer for measure.

* * *

Her arm had already healed up for the most part. Lind just primarily came to the Medical Section adjunct center, off from the Valkyrie Training fields, as per standard practice, after major training events. Such as the one she induced via clobbering and all.

She arrived with thoughts of another once again, as she landed, reattaching her axe to her ear, reformatted as it was, unto as a piece of diamond shaped sliver. She finished doing so, as she heard... "Another rough training day daughter?"

Lind froze, but then on instinct of trying to think of even stepping back. (I.e. she didn't even get to move.) "FREEZE KITH!"

The Valkyrie just sighs, unmoving from the voice of the Head of the Medical Section. Lind just bemoans. "Mother."

The said Lower Council goddess just folded her arms. "Councilor Ishara to you as well, since I'm here on official whim."

Lind cocked her eye. "Double talk doesn't become you Mother." ...this Ishara chuckles at. The elder goddess in only by years of number, rather than looks of age of any kind, just flings her deep blue locks about, as she replies simply enough. "The same of a soul, it should be noted."

Lind winced at that one, such that Ishara then bades the Valkyrie towards her. "Cometh, and tend to wounds of both the body of code, and the soul as well. I.e. we have a chat, you and I here."

The Second Class Valk just saunters by in character fashion. "And I see Jora is in part behind this." ...such Ishara just smirks. "Just be thankful it's not your Father this time. I had to hogtie him down in fact."

Inside the chamber of medical-technological note, Lind spouts back. "I _really_ did not need to hear that last there."

Ishara just giggles, and follows on in.

* * *

Time kept moving on. All such now a good year after that riotous party the Generals subjected unto their mortal of note. More familiar lives entered the heavenly fray by well now, as it all started to ferment off the Angelvine, of gossip over two souls that were becoming more and more powerful by the passing, of each celestial day.

One life of Valkyrian mode, despite all consternations of her focused training by her family clutch of dear note, that continued her remaining days as a second Class, becoming the thing that would mold her image unto all others of Heaven. The teasing of the 'one-wing' ceased, and instead grew a more reserved interest, as the quest for the Second angel to emerge. She had yet named her angels, though only one ever was nominally present when called for.

Their fates seemed linked with the other life of soul, that was becoming too famous (and also powerful,) to be simply known as a mere 'mortal'. One that still hadn't formally chosen a name yet. (Even 'despite' prodding to even more consternation amongst many around the mortal.) Neither life ever made much more contact it seemed, than the training fields.

If one looked past the Training commanders scenario with that Valkyrie troop. And then that time at Pandemonium Fortress. (The fight with that demon supplicant was a doozy.) And of the Valkyrie's Ball. Oh, and the mission to that elven world plane, that the mortal didn't even 'know' Lind and Jora was with him in person. (Such good elven disguises the two used. Nevermind the first time Lind nearly saw the mortal die in a major battle.) And then there was... hmm, maybe there was more to the story than either of the both thought?

A _lot_ more.

Such that one life was entering the apex of a current career. The other, advancing well beyond the bounds of a mere Wish.

And destiny kept its own pace, along with time.

* * *

Signify of an evolving moment, Gaea unexpectedly one day presented, with the grace of Thor's sight, a special weapon for the now all but named Knight of Heaven, as she delivered for him, in a scabbard of white dragon hide, a new blade.

He pulled the sword from its sheath. "Wh... whoa! It's diamond... um... blue diamond?" ...with an examining glance of the blade surface, with a tilt of his hand held, back and forth.

Gaea smiled. "It's a morphemic blade, it can take the form of whatever weapon you have both either already used, or it 'sees' in battle against any other opponent. I already took the liberty of 'installing' most weapons the System knows beyond what you have trained with. By holding it, it now already 'knows' all other weapons you have used as well. Try it."

The mortal looks over at Thor, and then he pulls the blade, a simple longsword for all intents, away to a level side hold horizontal. He then 'thinks' of it as a halberd. The blade flows into a new shape, like crystal water, into the exact weapon he is thinking of. Moreover, the new weapon form is much lighter and more balanced than the original _thought_ of weapon. "Wow, very sweet." ...he says, using another recent word in the grammar lexicon of Heaven. The Squire then forms the weapon into...

...a battle axe...

...a scimitar...

...an elven knife...

...a katana...

...and then finally a massive kingsword, _exactly_ like a certain blade out of his favorite tome of literature.

As he does this, he notes the scabbard change shape in his hand as well, to form into whatever blade cover the weapon takes. The strap even changes length for carrying options. The mortal looks up. "What about projectile weapons?"

Gaea explains. "It has to touch or 'feel' a weapon to learn of it, so it can in theory become projectile types, such as guns and longbows. However it'll only project energy bolts in such a case. The weapon is indeed a wonder, if you don't need physical projectiles."

"I see." ...he says, morphing the blade back to a preferred weapon, an Aegis longsword. As he sheathes the blade all samurai like, Mist imparts. "Well, I think that about fits out all a knightly needs. I can't think of anything else."

"Save for a lover." Hirund blunted out, which makes the mortal frazzle. "Gee thanks."

Thor however comments in. ": I would be wary of that, I have recently learnt that one once known Lady Phosus is on the warpath unto you, my friend. Among other souls, known or nor. :" The mortal looks over at the War God of the first name imparted. "Pardon? Why her unto moi?" Mist quips back with her arms behind her goddess greco-gown of length.. "I hear by system link that it was about Lind." the mortal just cocks an eye. "That still doesn't tell me why."

Thor just blurts in, to the General's dismay. ": I would just take the nearest field of war assignment, than rather face her wrath right now. She is yet fuming even after all these celestial months. Even my attempts to cool her fire hath gone unheeded. :" ...this Mist just dryly retorts. "Hence why you are no god of love, bub." ...that which makes Thor frazzle some.

Gaea smirks. "It might come to such either way. I have this also to give to you, my lord knight."

The mortal feels weird at being called such, just before he is handed a white tablet, blank and everything. As soon as he touches it, it activates a datascreen, which has of all celestials, Lind's image within. The heavy 'urk' sound the mortal makes the Generals gather around him. "Guys! Get off my head!" Generalsx3: "Shush!"

Within, of an obviously directed voice... "To that which touches this device, genetically encoded, this is my invitation to witness my First Class ceremony. Given such events are few in between per passing cycle calendar, your personal attendance would please myself greatly. I await your arrival milord." ...at which it shuts off, just as per the author wanted. Whether Lind intended for the mortal to endure 'that' much razzing from the bunch of immortals for much of that next few minutes, may not have entered the currently steel minded Valkyrie's mindset.

Nonetheless, even Gaea was in on the joshing.

The mortal didn't give the tablet back. Not that he was asked for it anyway.

* * *

The double stadium sized presentation chamber was utterly alive with untold numbers of onlookers and well wishers from all across Heaven's vast expanse. They had ample reason for their presence, since First Class ceremony promotions were a great deal of hubbub within this Plane. So few made it to this level, and all got to this station of license in their own way, each as unique as the individual goddess that accomplished this honor was.

Some took decades, even centuries to achieve this level. Not all could achieve it, not because of limit of numbers, but because the criteria and the character requirements of the station for each chosen had been so strict and strenuous, the tests and progression so demanding. All realized such demands were so deep, that the rewards were as much burdens, by the time First Class tests alone were completed.

There was no shame at all of failure to reach this level in so trying, some never would, others _would_, even after many tries. It was still even admired to have tried, the station of license such was. It was a testament to the dedication of each goddess that achieved their First Class license that celebration was never small in so doing.

The reward for hard work, and the door where even harder work awaited after presentation of the honor.

For each, the ceremony was presentation before a large audience, the cheers determining how respected the goddess was, but no goddess ever got less than a roaring ovation anyway. As they were presented, something was done to physically state this promotion, while the System did the same for the network link and privileges of the new station. Usually new abilities and knowledge not accessible before was unlocked, though this would only be realized once they began whatever their newly assigned career of task was. Usually the new assignment was from Almighty Itself, since the mighty Lord knew better than anyone how to best utilize such a newfound treasure of a resource.

As for the ceremony further, the goddess at the center was present for a good while, time not rushed by _any_ measure, again since such ceremonies came along so rarely. Some solar years of the system cycle, there were none. This year however, there were three. Lady Belldandy in attendance like others, was not yet amongst them, though she was very close due to her unique style of dedication, as well as a level of kindness that had to be measured differently from most other goddesses. Still, such a time was not _present_ as yet, as the gilded banners and beige-white walls and pillars reverberated the already cheering throngs, for this time at focused present, a Valkyrie of the order.

Streamers were already falling, as Goddess Second Class Lind appeared in the chamber through a transport beam from another part of Heaven, the violet light retracting into thin filaments as she arrived to the sight of the up tempo crowd.

Upon sight, a family beamed endless pride, more than any others in presence. "I'm so proud Daughter." Ishara bounced up and down like a kith of her own past of youth. Jora just kept waving her right arm around in fist pumps. "Yeah Lind! You go goddess!" This while Frode looked on, with his own silent version of pride.

Thor near enough, kept an eye on the last of the family clutch, given the great Warlord knew what was coming.

Meanwhile, as soon as Lind appears, she bows on normal cue, though her expression barely registers a decent smirk even. Lind nonetheless stands very proud as her ceremony begins, with the booming sound of Almighty from all around. The effidice format replaced by an avatar of humanoid make, near other avatar forms of the rest of the Council, all off to one side near the fore of the presentation stage.

": _To all that know now. Her Ladyship, Valkyrie and Warrior of the goddesses of Heaven and the System, has now achieved, and furthermore be named of the title of First Class to the System and to the Heavens itself._

_With all grace and authorization, here thee I name you, Lind of Valkyries, as such. Be proud and be joyful, for the bounty you have made for your name is one that stands as example for all others to follow and ascribe unto._

_To this, you are titled and promoted. Congratulations thee of the First Class in name of Lind_.:"

To this, Lind bows deeply, this time a shiver of a smile betrays through. No one, and tis true, _no one_ of Heaven that hears unto this, dares not feel 'something' at a moment this proud and becoming. As such, the now clamoring gallery give their full voice, no matter what previous of chatter speak was present beforehand. Even the most reserved of the lot give full hand in congratulatory. Lind hears of all of such, and has to clench her hands to keep her emotions, so flowing they threaten to become.

Off the far left behind some godly huge curtains of velvet red and gold trim, many Valkyries of the commands, the Generals of Thor, and one certain mortal invited personally, watch and cheer just as proudly as the rest. The Squire watches and is astonished just how loud the cheering really is. Having seen quite a few ceremonies by now, the only real thing surprising to him, is that there seems no hint of the prejudice that has been haunting the One-Winged name all this time.

In that, the mortal is glad. He speaks of this to Rend next to him. "Boy she sure is getting a good ovation." Phosus a rank off the right keeping a keen eye on him, hears this and smirks, as Rend comments. "It should be no surprise. Heaven honors no matter what the course. Keep such in mind milord knight. The Squire evolving shalt see much of this, this I promise."

The mortal pauses clapping a touch before continuing, still not used to the apparent change in title. He then just resumes and enjoys the moment for Lind, even if Lind is too reserved for her own sake. Such is not ill or such. All of each singular ceremony is what the recipient wishes it to be, in however they conduct themselves as self seen fit.

However a slight surprise was in store in another vector, for more than just Lind here. "Okay, you're up."

The mortal blinks and stops clapping this time, as he looks back at Hirund. "Pardon?"

Hirund blinks. "Aye, for your part in the ceremony. Did not Mist tell you?" ...this the mortal turns to mentioned 'General' goddess and quips roughly. "Nay." To which Mist fingers her lip in a coy... "Oh gee, my bad."

The mortal turns around with the cheering still in high pitch, the streamers flying past his frowning facade "Excuse me, what is..." ...just as a Valkyrie axe, one with long blue and white streamers, akin to a unit flag almost, adorn the Axe. The streamers with archaic writing of the system code, indicating ancient wars long forgotten, as well as the honor to the training standard of the Order. The mortal just blinks blankly... "...what is!"

Hirund quips. "We thought up a good excuse for you here. Lady Phosus..." ...this making the mortal look unsettled with immense measure as the Valkyrie Commander steps towards, with a new streamer in hand. As he gulps on her short approach, the Commander gestures for the staff weapon to be lowered some, him doing so, so Phosus can attach a new streamer unto it. The mortal hazards a query. "What streamer is that for... uhHH?" ...he stops in a high tone, as Phosus shifts her head forward at him. "You, moi. The Fields. Thor knows when. We have a score to settle, when that day comes."

The three Generals snicker as the Squire gulps, with Phosus finishing her task. Phosus then informs. "This staff is of Lind's new position within Heaven's Offices. Please don't trip onstage for 'all' of the Valkyrie Order's sakes." The mortal just blunts back. "Gee, no pressure."

Guessing what all this is for, he is then turned unwillingly by Mist, and shoved a tic forward by Hirund. Stumbling just to the movement sight of Lind and some to the fore of the stage, he turns his head back and gives a dry glare back before turned unto with a more hallowed glance towards Lind.

Near the Councilors, Thor sees the mortal step out, and Lind notice and turn fully unto him as he shift steps forward, and comments to the surprised Councilors generally... ": So 'that' is what those wenches had planned. :" ...said with a slight growl of disapproval, yet a chuckle of bemusement. Near him, the avatar of the Almighty smiles.

": I approve. Tis was I that hinted unto. :" This Lord Thor gave a stunned glance sidelong over to this avatar, wondering what the ancient power had planned.

A family saw, and were stunned, to be _sure_. "Ah... him?" Jora quips blankly. Frode about responds, but then a reflexive look at where Thor lightly stares him down with, whit the Judicator just sighs despite. The amended response becomes. "Aye... _him._" This Ishara blinks at, but then looks back and shakes her head. "I see outside influences will defeat even a mother's advice, in the end, here." Frode for his part off of this, saw much more in this scene, than he intended. Ones where the mind overlay aspects once thought lost. He resolved...

Meanwhile the cheers have added unto it, a few cute 'Aww' hints and such lovey nonsense, which makes the mortal hesitate a touch, all of which Lind suddenly ignores completely, for a more focused reason. The two make a pair, her brilliant jumpsuit of white and blue trims, gloves of accouterments, to the Squire's gleaming armor and additional robes and etc. Both in crisp military form, though if you take away his nervous stumbling.

He realizes this and with her watching, pulls himself together and holds the staff 'flag' rigidly across his chest and then steps forward more confidently, 'much' to Lind's satisfaction. When he reaches her, he bows slightly to hers in turn. The Squire then adds... "A... gift of station... from your fellow comrades. We all are proud of you and your accomplishment."

Lind nods her head and as he offers the staff weapon to her, she takes it, taking hold of it by deliberately brushing the right edge sides her gloved hands unto his left edge side own. A moment held together, and then he lets go, so she can turn it to hold opposite how he had done, to which he steps back and away. Lind then turns back to the now 'very' roused crowd, this time smiling much more comforted.

And a reserved family, suddenly are amazed by what they saw.

The mortal himself then stops and gives a glance back over to three 'thumbs up' Generalizados, giving their amused approval. The cheering meanwhile lasts for a good while longer, one comforted by the presence of another, still nervous in such proximity still.

* * *

-More steps through time.-

What were once children and taught by elders of age, were now turning in the winds of the time stream to futures now awaiting them. Sometimes the wind blew rather gently, others like a hurricane. Some good, others unto ills inconceivable. Still the winds flow unimpeded.

Where this all starts, is when two very separate days have one lifelink between them, something unresolved for some years yet to come. Amongst them, other goddess lives begin to bloom and fulfill into the history others now take for granted.

Skuld enters the trio of sisterhood that would enter another mortal's life one far flung day. Belldandy continues and passes her own First Class license training and education, entering the Goddess Help Office to study other worlds, about a year before the incident. (Nay to that of Celestine either, as another Incident would come of dire note.) Urd gains her angel, and her reality, and the price of choice along with after. But also gains her Second Class license and becomes a 'relatively' dependable System Admin, under Peorth's exasperating direction.

The Valkyries pass unto many more trainees that becometh full-fledged goddesses of the combat order. Of their part, the 'One-Winged' goddess continues her impossible training standards, to the point where she becomes a singular Commander or renown, and included a special operations goddess under the War Section, for missions deemed utterly dangerous. This is only allowed by the vein of Thor due to advice he gains from the three Generals, whom see her dedication and focus as an asset. Most of the rest however begin to fear her single mindedness, and indeed the Infirmary Section complains a lot over the coming years. Lind at some point names her angel Spear Mint, due to the smooth nature the angel gives to her martial progress. Still her goal is nowhere near to her comfort of completion.

Gaea meanwhile begins to take station in promotion from the Admin Hub, into the Lower Seat of Heaven, after the apparent resolution of the Celestine Incident. Belldandy's scars would one day come back to haunt all of Heaven, but for now, the Luna Prison would be the only platform here. After recovering, Belldandy became an exemplary goddess for her Office, taking countless cases with all her diligence and care. She soon becomes as famous in Heaven for her compassion, as Lind does for her viciousness. Amongst them all, other goddesses yet to come to the fore of this story also bear witness.

Meanwhile the unknown plans of Heaven for the coming countdown progress without few noticing. The only ones, are on two sides of a line no one save the Almighty could ever anticipate. Not even the likes of Hild and Nidhog could see what was about to come.

Unknowingly at the other end of the center of that event that was slowly forming, was one said mortal that daily read from books and mind scarffed information of the three dimensional realms with great haste. Magical knowledge grew exponentially as well, of all kinds. Essentially ever after that day against Thor on the training field of Einherjar, training itself essentially became 'upkeep', as there was no longer very much Thor could teach the mortal in the state the Squire was now at. Much of the training time was now shifted to mental preparation, social reinforcement, and now operational duties to the System itself.

Sometime during this period, the System underwent a major software and network upgrade, as the mortal worlds evolved into their own computerized networks. The security protocols most acutely were enhanced once more, both to assure against hacking by Nidhog, even despite the mutual agreement, as well as to protect in case of unexpected detection by the lower dimensions. Technically, it 'was' possible for mortals to uplink with the reality System, though doing so and understanding was entirely a different matter. Still, it was so since all reality was connected, despite dimensional boundaries. The mortal Squire alone long since accepted this, given all the missions conducted to so many other world planes of note. Many that would become interlinked with Heaven's own at times, and as such, the precautions.

A law of evolution in one of its infinite forms. One day, the evolution would oversee the System accept another civilization into the fold, in one fashion or another. If the civilizations involved survived. This all of course, involved the original dimension and world the Squire mortal originated from. As that world evolved, the progress of all threads within would progress. One such involved a day when the Morisato of named Keima met one Takano somewhere in a certain race in a certain country. A demonstration of how the world had changed in the time since the mortal's death.

And this story had ever so long to go.

* * *

Lind stood in the chamber of Its Lordship, as she waited for her first true commandment, all the while the gleaming gilded work of the effidice the Almighty spoke through, floated around, apparently thinking of the present moment intently.

Lind wasn't nervous, and growing more true to form, was in fact almost austere even to the mighty form that was Almighty incarnate. This wasn't lost on the very decision making The Lordship was considering. This given how strict she was, and taking into account the complaints already of the training cadres that had to deal with her impossible training standards. Almighty decided and noted such by suddenly revolving it's form to face Lind. She saw this and kneeled immediately.

": To give your station of adjustment, heed and obey. You will now oversee all special assets and magical artifacts stored in Heaven's protected archives and zones of high security. This will become one of your primary duties with each passing cycle of daylight. By evening to your own, however you see fit. However you should keep mindful of others in whatever you do. And to ensure none of your activities impede in this sacred duty. :"

Lind spoke in her kneeled position. "I understand, and will not fail you My Lord."

Almighty knew this was good. ": That is all for now. Your license will be amended to allow access to your station. :"

Lind stood and bowed. However Almighty informed... ": I should hath also inform on personal matter. This I do for no small whim on any level. I have sent an emissary to the mortal realms for a liberation duty, in contradiction to actions taken by Hild's own. I would be remiss in not to inform that for some time, your friend of mortal origin is whom I hath sent. :"

Lind didn't seem to react to this, though something did twinge under her many emotional walls and barriers. Still she nodded. "I see. I do wish and hope for his success against the Demons you sent him against."

Almighty felt proper to embellish this, trying to sense from it, how Lind truly felt of such. ": I expect no less. Apparently Hild felt proper to attempt realignment of several worlds at once, regarding a separate galaxy the System now will begin overseeing. I believe She is testing our response, though I do not believe she realizes the scope of her plans. My emissary however has been briefed and instructed in all forms of such combat and diplomacy at hand. I anticipate an epic scope that will reshape the future of this part of the System for centuries to come. As such, I do not anticipate a return from such duty for quite some time, many a year at least.

As such, I apologize this may what have on your personal feelings in this matter. I realize your feelings for him. :"

Lind however kept her emotions stoic and stone. She nodded simply, and commented only... "Our duty to Heaven comes first. In the end. No matter what the cost."

Almighty however heard one comment, and felt another deep within her. Knowing all It's subjects to the core, he could see what she tried to hide. Still, The Lordship didn't impress this, adding instead... ": I will have all reports of such activity sent to you. Such may prove valuable learning, if nay anything else proper. :"

Lind bowed... "Such is appreciated My Lord."

At this, Lind departed, and Almighty sensed Thor enter from a side chamber after the Valkyrie left. The War God commented. ": Is such wise to attach her concerns to the mortal's? Even I do not know if the mortal can handle such a far reaching assignment. The technological concerns for one are much to fathom, the enemy of apparent will test the knight carefully and dearly all the same. Would it not be wiser to expunge her of such things if he does not return? Even if such be a waste of all my tutelage, and my worries unto. :"

Almighty only replied back without moving the effidice ": Such of your failing for the mortal spirit, may come to your surprise. If such mortals were ever so weak, then my failings would be stripped glare, with little penitence. I suggest you consider instead how to reward on his return. Such may be difficult by time come of return. I sense Legend may combat you to it within our realm alone. ::"

Thor considered and quipped in query over... ": Would such be by goddess portfolio, or by tomes we cannot write ourselves? :"

Almighty just chuckles and replies. " : Sometimes it is good others write stories, better than what I would tell even. Such a knowledge was Sin, unleashed for good and ill. And not for an ill in this case. :"

Thor snickered, though the War God didn't have the true capacity to fully appreciate what it all meant. It wasn't his forte anyway.

The War God then remarked. ": Councilor Frode for one, is unhappy of this development. :"

Almighty didn't respond. Thor took it for what it meant.

* * *

-Somewhere in a galaxy far far away, and NO, not 'that' galaxy.-

Nothing prepared the newly minted knight of heaven, for the mission he now was charged with. For all the archaic mode style martial training he had received, none of it matched the technological and academic versions that now had to come to the fore. Such now comprised of an initial charge of helping prevent supplication of a stellar civilization from the Demonic influences, now being asserted over literally billions of souls.

It wasn't just Earth that saw this war of souls between the two Supercomputers of the Celestial. The System held millions upon millions of other sentient worlds, many of which had genetic composition similar to Earth's own, much to the mortal knight's surprise. A surprise that lay in another galaxy altogether. This was a landscape where actual starships ply the stars, cultures were as alien as the very fact of his presence, and the war of good and evil had a different wrapping to the same package.

The mortal traveled on some star freighter to some unremarkable space station around some world named Illumina. He looked unremarkable as well, in brown robes and disheveled appearance that matched much of the other compliment of refugees from some world affected by this war the Demons were apparently burning upon some oppressive monarch, centered around seven star systems in this nebula cluster. The goal unsaid, beyond what the mortal suspected of norms expected of Demon Central.

He however hid his true form well, under spells and camouflage, plus simple grime. The attention to the passengers allayed over time of boredom, to more close in 'concerns'. Ones that lain within his robes. Within of said such however was one new gift he was still enjoying, better than even his old favorite literary tome. He was sitting on the metallic deck flooring, behind some metal crates, wedged within and away from prying eyes, as he risked another look within his disheveled robes.

Within, the white and blue trim jumpsuit he knows all so well. One tailored and fitted especially for him. Apparently a parting gift from his old comrades, found with a 'carry-on bag' that could hold thrice as much as norm, the jumpsuit had been discovered after unwrapping the gleaming celestial wrapping paper and glowing bow.

With it, a simple note, signed apparently by Lind. (Not for certain since he never had seen her writing before.) He still had that note, as well as the tablet within the pack he was nestled with upon his chest. He risked a bit of a look in it after making sure no one was around again. He found the same note, the poor shmuck, written on a gilded gift card of pure white parchment. Since paper was a rarely used item in Heaven, it was a rather personal effect for such.

Seems a lot of that the past few years, he thought. Written within...

_'This is so to know your heart and mind are of one of us, still and now. This should be worn with pride, as well with my own concerns of regard. If nothing else than for warmth under your armor._

_Signed,_

_Lind_

_Goddess First Class - Limited License'_

The mortal smiled, and daydreamed a bit about that day at that root of the World Ash Tree. Somehow that all fours part kept fixating, all enough to send him into a slumber for a while.

The shudder of the vessel's hull wakes him back up from a rather restful sleep, as voices start to clamor about him. The alien dialect he understands well enough, thanks to the upgrades to his bio-nanite network he received prior to departure from Intracel. From tone and fear in the air, he senses something ill is afoot. At this, he calmly rises and begins to move about the fearful passengers, finding a view portal where others are doing likewise.

As he looked out, he saw a rather large, ominous looking warship overhead... er... and around… er... and overHEAD... yeah. It was a big one. "Well this tain't good."

Just then, heavy thudding began to reverberate through the hull, and then towards a docking hatch with apparent violence coming. The mortal fiddled under his robes and found the hilt of his weapon, as the passengers ran away from the leading hallway, just as a decent hatch detonation blew flames and sparks behind the retreating bunch.

Quickly through it, dark plas-steel armor and helmet clad, military shock troops appeared bearing rather heavy looking laser weapons, spreading out through the ship in various places. One of them harshly yelled out. "No one move! You're all under arrest for sedition against the Emperor!"

One of the refugees pleaded... "But, we're just trying to escape from..." ...just before the obvious blaster hits the poor space peasant in the leg. "Don't bother squirming your way out of this. It's the disintegration chamber for the lot of you all!"

The mortal sees all this and burns a none too healthy dark emotion in his gut, seeing suddenly all too clearly why he was sent. That kind of outright paranoia only can come from a Demon influence. That or too many gawd awful entertainment vision shows. He had just surmised such, when the troopers began searching the immediate passengers, this while more off heard laser bolts blare in the unseen areas of the ship, more than a few pained screams and yells of terror echoing out to cower the fearful passengers with. One of them sounds far too familiar a scream, in vocal tone to one certain Valkyrie he holds to heart all too much. He growls just enough for one of the shock troopers to turn towards him, and blurt. "What do we have here, another problem case!" ...this with a hard swing of the butt of his blaster rifle into the mortal's cranium.

When the butt hits and makes a hardly satisfying sound of a hard metal clank, and no effect to the intended target's head, the trooper freezes, not expecting such at all. "Huh? HEY!"

Sensing his cover is probably blown when the rifle hit his armor cover that slid into place reactively, (and not just because the mortal is a thick skull case,) the knight reacts quickly and shoves his palms forward, causing the trooper to crash into the bulkhead far behind him, as well as busting his leg over a metal container.

The other six or seven troopers see this and turn their rifles to fire at the knight. Sensing this would be bad for his health, the knight then proceeds to present his weapon, in a manner befitting this theater of theme. A beam blade of pure white projects from his reformed weapon, into a blue diamond cylinder, and then stretching his senses in some familiar fashion to another 'order' of another galaxy.

"What? STOP HIM!"

Acting quickly, and showing the mercy of his weapon, the blade is twirled and deflects blaster bolts, absorbing others, and essentially causing all attacks to become inert. The mortal quickly starts his own assault, spinning with the aid of his holy abilities, used in the same familiar manner of energy and force, to quickly dispatch the three closest foes. Such finding to satisfaction that his weapon causes immediate stun effects as he intended, on striking his foes.

As also he suspected, a foreign demonic hold had been over them, and using his weapon in this mode severs such hold of enslavement, far more than seems realistic to realize. (The sight of black mist leaving each felled foe, tell more than otherwise.) However this doesn't stop the mortal knight from stopping two more bolts and finishing off the other immediate troopers with quick speed. The refugees look in awe, as the knight then turns and hears the approach of more troopers that heard the commotion. Two more enter and the mortal uses same skill, as he down angle blocks with his blade from behind and deflects a second to the overhead of the troopers, distracting them unto the knight's swift dispatch of them as well.

Within minutes, the ship is cleared of most troopers, stunning and freeing them from the corruptive influence they suffered.

One refugee soul looked at the knight, with a shocked... "Who 'are' you?" ...this the knight turns back, with a simple. "Divine aid." ...before continuing on.

Sensing there's no turning back now, the knight proceeds to actually clear most of the attacking warship of the same 'problem', moving fast and thinking clearly as long taught. The end result long after is one entire, formerly 'loyal' warship of an enemy empire under the knight's own control.

Everything had happened so fast, from false refugee to savior of awe to the same personages, that even the mortal was surprised how quick he had done all of this. He also was surprised how 'many' souls had been corrupted, most of them by some artificial method. This as he moved at one point from the vessel's engineering center. "Okay, now these demons are miffing me off."

Eventually as he moved to the bridge of the warship, most of the crew incapacitated, some reawakening to the reality they were broken from, the knight finds and breaches the blast hatch with his powers, finding the captain of the vessel, a dark laden female of note, trying to rally her remaining troops. The blue-silver tressed captain sees the intruder, and yells! "Blast this foolish hero where whence he came!"

The knight reacts by simply rolling under the first barrage, and cutting down out cold the first two he can reach, and steadily within a minute, incapacitating all but the captain and one other officer. The captain lowers her weapon for a moment and growls at the strange warrior, as the mortal levels his weapon to his side.

She gasps and yells out in exasperation. "Who the Hell are you!"

As the other officer listens with corrupted rage, the calm mortal simply replies, raising his blade into an overhead stance... "In about a half cyclon-hour, try asking me instead who the 'Heaven' I am. I can answer you then more proper like."

The blind rage bursts out in her raised blaster, but she feels the stun effects of the blade in short order, as does the last officer standing next to her, all in one dodge, and three smooth strokes. At this, the knight of heaven sighs and retracts his blade in a snap hiss, and looks out towards where he can see the apparent planet of light blue and all earth like in sunlit glow. Save for the orbital ring and apparent space docks.

Afterwards, he figures out the technology and station layout of the bridge, and contacts what is left of the refugee ship to have wounded brought aboard, and also for the stunned troopers told what happened. The crew of the freighter balked but the knight assured them that it would be all well. The wacky-terse yelling bit between them probably wasn't needed, but it also seemed to engender trust.

And so it was, until sensors picked up the approach of two more foreign starships, both different in make from the one the knight just liberated. As he sees this and notes some of the crew waking up from their stunned nightmare of falsehood, the mortal finds and activates the communications circuit of the vessel.

After terse 'intros', the knight assured these openly free warriors all was well. Eventually with boarding action and truth seen in disbelief, the captains of all three vessels eventually gather with the captain of the freighter, as the mortal knight finally makes good his introduction.

The captain of the formerly hostile warship, though still neutral in trust at present, asks simply. "What the blazes is going on? All of my crew have reports of bad nightmares, and all such nonsense. If I weren't feeling the same, I'd probably space the lot of them."

The mortal calmly explained. "You were under Demonic influence, mainly from means forced onto you, and not by ease either. My weapon sensed this and used a specialized function to stun and sever this dark link with your former masters. As it is, I only did one enslaved vessel, and I imagine others will come to investigate. We should prepare for such, unless you prefer your enslaved state of prior."

A captain of one of the two other warships instructed. "If this is so. Then the Illumina Hegemony will be under attack as well in short order. You bring death to us all if this is so."

The hostile captain (so much in attitude anyway,) barks out as well. "He's right. The Marian Empire won't back down. They have many ships, and apparently far more slaves than you can possibly combat. Not alone anyway."

The mortal just smirks and comments. "This is true, all of it. Nonetheless, if it be so, I nay to back down from it. My promise of liberation says unto such with my blood oath, here and now."

The freighter captain blinks and yelled. "Did you not hear a word they said?"

"My ears work fine." ...the mortal simply put. The other captains blink all at once, and the continue their disbelief. The hostile, now quite confused captain of the Marian Empire warship, just eventually asks. "What makes you so confident? No one can stand up to the Marian Empire."

The mortal just blinks. "Um, and whom just liberated your hinnies just a bit ago? I assure you, my confidence is not misplaced."

"Sounds like it too." The second Hegemony captain put in, the first complains. "But he's one... one... Who the HECK are you anyway?"

Much to his imposed appeasement, he sighs and then puts forth. "I am a Knight of Liberation, and here sent to free you from this Imperial enslavement. I assure you, this will happen, of no fail or false I profess."

The bunch of them are expectantly flabbergasted. A total shock to their senses. The Imperial captain just quips out in turn. "Got a name we can fuse to your reincarnation pot?" The knight smiles, already having been that route in path. He answers... "I am Imladris, and assure you it will be a living name by the time all is done, by 'your' hands. Again I 'assure' you. No matter how long it takes. Truly no matter how long."

The bunch of them continue to be amazed by what they are hearing, more and more as the meeting continues. This as such begins the long journey to save a civilization from the darkness. By the time all was done, the galaxy would change in shape and scope greatly. _Verily_ greatly.

And the Legend its first written record.

* * *

Somewhere in the System, the Wish algorithm nudges again. By its chronometer, it's down to seven years left. Already the plan on both ends begins to form.

Time is running out.

(End Prologue II)


	3. Prologue III

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Knight**

Prologue III

* * *

-2,553 days later-

Belldandy and Urd emerge from the Central System Hub, both a bit beat from a long day's work. This as both were floating in a saunter from their respective sectors, out over the high walkway and into the midair, heading for their quarters in the Brightwater habitation plane, past the Deweamor and the Consortium magic academies. Behind them emerges a young and sprite Skuld, holding her characteristic Bug Hammer of her current station, looked miffed as usual, having been antagonized all day again by the punk fluff balls, raspberries and all the like. She complained again as usual. "Man, why can't those Bugs just give it a rest for one cycle? They keep picking on me too much!" ...said as she rubs her sore shoulders. Urd just mock complains back... "And why can't you get hammered for once by 'them', and see how you like it."

Skuld just zips behind her in too close. "This from miss 'lazy in my seat' all day, Urd. When's the last time you filled out a report for the Hub Administrator anyway?"

Urd just flicked it off with a bland tone. "What's to report? Some no name Third Class that spots nonsense about there being too many Bugs? Besides that, Troubadour's idiocy, and the gripes of mortals, I got my hands too busy anyway. The underlings like you are better at paperwork."

Skuld really fumes and blasts back behind her, as the trio hover towards a floating covered walkway of pearl and light agleam. "_Ooohhhh!_ I can't see why a lazy deity like you got to be a Second Class anyway! Even 'I' can do your job better."

Belldandy just giggles lightly in her own perspective way, as Urd keeps parrying comments. "I'd like to see you try. You cry so much, the consoles would get waterlogged. You could even pass through them if you cried enough."

Skuld... "HAH! Shows you! I need hot water to do that!"

Urd just spins around. "Got enough hot air to do it with."

Just before Skuld considers seeing if Urd is a Bug in disguise and uses her hammer, Bell speaks up. "Now come on you two. It's been a long day and it's reward should not be squandered on arguing. So many have benefitted from all that we have done today." ...this Skuld whines to Bell as per norms. "Aww Sis, but she started it again."

Urd... "And finish as well." ...which about blows Skuld's lid off again. Bell just shakes her head gently, and gives advice to her younger Sister. "Now Skuld, you know your task is as important as Urd's is. Just keep up your studies and you'll be up to Urd's level one day. Just believe in yourself and keep doing your job as wonderfully as always."

Skuld's eyes light up and glimmer again, as she croons back. "Oh thank you Big Sis. I will keep trying." ...and then stabs back at Urd. "Hah! See Urd, I too can be at your level someday, and then you'll see when I boss YOU around!" ...she says with a haughty laugh.

Urd just rolls her eyes and floats along with her arms behind her head. Her purple laden outfit flowing around her in a backsitting position as she floats forward. She moans back. "Gee, what a watershed day if that comes." ...this as Urd just ignores Skuld's haughty laughter as the three goddesses progress forth. Urd however turns her head and asks... "How you feeling today Belldandy? It was another long day." ...said with a good touch of concern.

Belldandy looks over with a smile as bright as Heaven is, and simply puts back with full on cheer and grace. "Why it was another wonderful day as usual. Hard work and accomplishment are their own reward after all. Plus the mortals I met today were all so happy to receive their Wishes, it makes it all continues to be worthwhile."

Urd nodded and admired Bell for her always cheerful outlook in absolutely everything. Urd just replied. "Then it was a good day for us all." ...though with a listen to Skuld's manic mumbling of ill conceived plans for Urd's fate one day, still on the same vein of previous quips, Urd wonders if all 'was' good. Bell just looked around as Urd sighed in weariness.

...and also in relief. It had been a year now since the Celestine Incident. No traces of that tragic event seemed to be seeping through whatsoever, in this Urd was glad thereof. No one was meant to have to suffer such torment and truth like that, when nothing could truly be learned from such a mistake. Yes Celestine may have believed he was in the right, but that didn't say at all for the victims of the crime he almost committed, both of the Sister next to her, as well as three dimensional planes as a whole. Earth most felt of this assertion of ill will.

Celestine was a fool, and Urd knew it. Still, she kept a close eye on Bell ever since that day, just to be sure. Nowadays however, the need to do such was lessened more and more. Urd realized that soon there would be no more need for worry. (At least, for now anyway.)

As they passed into the floating walkway, very high on up into Heaven's sky, the clouds gracing like puffy marshmallows of purity here, the blue atmosphere as clear as Bell's eyes were, Urd was brought out of her thoughts when Bell suddenly imparted. "Isn't that Lind over there?"

The bronze tanned Second Class righted her head and mind, and looked to where Bell was. Skuld did the same, as they saw Lind floating in midair, upon a colonnade that floated on its own recognizance. All of thirty meters away it seemed by Urd's judgment. The elder goddess of the Past commented. "Apparently, though why she would do so..."

"Say, aren't those clouds a bit thick and all?"

Urd looked bemused a bit at Skuld, and then past Lind, and saw indeed. "Dear me, in fact they are. Good eye."

Skuld just haughtied out another laugh to Urd's annoyance, as the clouds started turning a strange shade of dark white-in-blue, glowing with colors not normally used to Heaven's sight of populace. "What's going on?" Urd wondered out loud.

The goddesses reached and peered out of the pearlescent walkway edge, just as the clouds began to shimmer and sparkle, no sight or sound of thunder or such, rather sound of shimmer and energy weaving within the now huge clouds. The sight isn't lost on anyone else in Heaven, as the massive energy spike registers in System Hub, and on most System Network-datalinks as a result. That along with the sheer energy rift forming, easily felt by these beings, causes to have many witnesses all across Heaven emerge to see for themselves.

Amongst them, down at the Chamber of Valor, Thor emerges along with the Generals Hirund, Rend and Mist. All three already got the wind of what was going on from Almighty. Mist was even holding her head with the amount of dataload that was sent. "Ohya, that pup knows how to make a scene." ...Mist complained. Thor just smirked as the cloud spread well over a great many kilometers now. ": Aye, the ancient Lord was correct in that. Why did I bother to ever doubt such. :"

"Must be the blows to the head." ...such Hirund enjoyed the begotten glare of.

They weren't the only ones that got the word, hence why Lind was where she was, the first to witness the first whisper of this now gargantuan cloud. By now, the cloud was growing translucent, and through it, stars could be seen, as well as something rather 'large' within, though still only 'small', compared to the translucence of the cloud. Bell saw all of this and whispered. "It's a portal, a real big one."

Urd looked over, at the cloud, and twice more, as she put within turns of the head. "That's as plain I've ever heard you speak about anything before." Belldandy just smiles and remarks... "Sometimes simplicity is best."

Just then, a light echo sound floats out from the cloud. Muffled at first, but growing clear as the cloud mass stops growing, and the translucence becomes terminal, said of the portal horizon now formed. "_...his thing on? Uh... hello? Can you read me Heaven? Man this takes…_"

The goddesses on high hear echoing back... "_This is Intracel, reading you on vocal sensors now Lord Knight. We also have your vessel acquired as well_."

Urd blinks. "_Vessel?_ Are they **serious?**"

"I would say dearly so." Bell comments, as she looks at the unmoving form of Lind, arms folded and all, the Valkyrie's jumpsuit fabric lengths flowing in the wind the cloud portal is causing. In fact a decent wind at that, Skuld has to hold on to the hovering walkway railing to keep a bit steady.

Back through in electronic echo... "_Oh good, thought this thing was busted_." ...this with more than a few giggles throughout Heaven in kind, with added... "_Alright, coming through the portal now. Hope no one gets mad or such_."

"_Acknowledged Milord knight_." ...comes vocal back, Urd recognizes it as Peorth's voice now. Just then, the cloud roils severely, as the obscured vessel within suddenly leaps partially through the event horizon, bursting through a great amount of the bow of a massive gleaming warship. In so doing, the clouds around it flow about its surface in thick wisps, as it slowly begins to finish it's portal jump.

The scene progresses as such, until the entire three kilometer mass of the warship all but finishes emerging, it's vast white superstructure gilded with golden beams, wrapped around it, making it all look like a rounded cathedral with great oval bulbs about its side and upper surfaces. The lower is rounded in an upward curve, where the sides are curved angular, a thin looking area from distance internal structure bulk between the two parts of upper and lower superstructures. The entire ship is still slender enough looking to keep the whole thing from being a fat blob of metallic mass, as it takes the new light of Heaven on its surface easily agleam. The shadowed areas of the white-in-white superstructure, and in fact much of even the alit part of the warship, studded with thousands of gold lights, and white lights, all pinpointed, and some running along lengths, where within vast viewports show.

A large gold band runs around both wings at an angular point angle up towards the pointed bow of the vessel. This melds with the golden glide beams that run along the superstructure in mentioned fashion, rounding around the mentioned bulbs. All around the vessel as well, long sensor-cluster pole structures in clusters dot parts of the ship, from the 'wings' to the point fore of the vessel. Add to this, a vertical superstructure runs down from the fore of the ship, along the belly to about a fifth of the vessel length, and further down about another third as well. To the rear, unseen mass driven engines of powered fusion, glow to the aft rear in a great yellow aura.

The bridge tower runs off to the side about past central length of the warship, a cluster of larger tower pods that center on a large oval-saucer superstructure, more thin 'antenna-clusters' protruding around three large shield generator towers. Unseen from this side by the goddesses, starcraft docking bay superstructure adjoins off the port side, just short of full length. It, along with the rest of the warship, is like large pieces of ivory and white pearl, are sculpted and melded with a gold harp. All of it very elegant and majestic, despite how obvious a ship of war it is.

A craft worthy of its commander, of which there is only one bio-lifeform aboard.

The other goddesses see this entirety and stare in disbelief. Apparently the rumors were more founded than first anticipated. Whisper aloud crescendos across much of the viewing populace, as Urd looks in gape shock, in as much as Skuld does of mecha awe and Bell of stunned silence. Lind of her part, watches with quiet pride.

"_This is the Illistrum, returned from liberated Galaxy 2189, requesting instructions for landing this sucker_."

This makes Urd snicker reflexively, which Skuld looks blankly unto, while Bell just watches on calmly. Echoed back... "_Acknowledged Lord Knight, dock the Illistrum unto the following coordinates being provided. Approach at the following landing port now proceeding to appear to visual acuity_."

By link of uplink data, the goddesses instinctively know where to look, as an entire part of the horizon begins to clarify on deliberate cue, a vast looking space port set in the same manner as Heaven's architecture. The makeup looks of a true to honest starport. Skuld just quips. "Are we still in the same manga here or what?" ...Urd just smirks. "Almighty seems to give great respect to our mutual knight. A lot more than I for one was crediting for." ...at this, as the vessel begins to turn, voiced back comes... "_Coordinates acquired. Approaching for docking_."

Just as the vessel turns, a swift motion catches the trio's eyes, as Lind flies off towards the new heavenly starport. Skuld sees this and has just about the same openly said thought at that moment, for her to her sisters. "Anyone got anything else to do about now?"

Urd just quips. "Nope."

Even Belldandy moves fast, as a literal cloud of goddesses can be seen filtering in a dotted, scattered sheets of figures, from about half of Heaven towards the unusual sight.

* * *

"Holy light!"

Ishara looked back at Jora, as the Valkyrie (by a REAL chance of happenstance,) flew by her. The elder goddess just snickers. "By what providence _indeed_. More and more this story becomes of interest."

At that, the Council goddess of Medical, looks and sees 'exactly' where Lind is. Ishara just sighs. "Better and better, for worse unto unknown more." ...a mother's whim knowing what this all meant.

"You have no idea." ...this Ishara looks back a second time, much more suddenly. "Frode?"

The Judicator just looks and nods. Ishara just quips over, as they flew past clouds aplenty. "And here I thought you'd never leave that guillotine chamber of yours."

Frode reacted with a poisoned blanch. "I do '**not**' use such to torture the trainees within! Sheesh, told you this I have before." ...this before he realizes, and sees Ishara all but beside himself with laughter.

The Judicator just moaned, and decided to draw the ire instead, towards the newfound vessel on approach. The problem was, he was having trouble holding that ire suddenly. Ishara for one, felt that.

* * *

The landing platform itself was agleam of Heaven's best light. Such where a docking hallway, all but a modified normal open air hallway, finishes latching to the docking port along a two hundred meter stretch length. Needless since the owner could just fly over the crevasse between the _Illistrum_ and docking port waiting area. But the accompaniment to come along with, could not. Plus the sense of dramatic was palatable here to be formal.

The five tiers above the loading platform, and the three more below, are chock full of interested onlooking celestials. When something this gaudy in event happens, it draws attention _somewhat_. The _Illistrum_ draws much detailed speculation, as the far hatch opens. Towards the arch that walkway connects to at the loading platform, Lind lands to see Thor and the Generals already present, apparently more than speed that beat all the other goddesses here.

Belldandy, Urd and Skuld land at a far right vantage point of the second tier just above the loading platform. With the entire scene easily fitting in the entire view of the vessel itself, the platforms twice as sized, plenty of room and vantage points unobstructed are given at any angle, the goddess trio can easily see a contingent of Valkyries in parade formation off the right of Thor and the generals.

"Wow, all of this on such short notice." Skuld quips. Urd just murmurs in agreement, as a figure starts emerging from the far docking hatch. Preceding it, a number of artificial humanoid constructs of white and pearl exit unto the loading bay arch and take up guard positions themselves. Skuld sees them and squeals... "Oh how cute! Robot mecha!"

"Awful advanced looking too. Where did he get them?" Urd wonders in turn. This as the owner completes walking up the platform in great strides. Bell meanwhile notes Lind again, off the left from where the other Valkyries and the War God contingent are located, knowing the Valkyrie is essentially her own command now. It isn't lost on Bell what this means. (Nor on other eyes, one a tier up, two elder others another up from there.

At platform level, the knight finally emerges through the arch, pretty much the same as before, save for a change of apparent hair color and a deep bluish-purple scarf apparently made of stars, of within detail. In fact, Lind notes for her in close part, the hair looks almost feathery in makeup, rather than real hair. It looks rather familiar to her in a sense.

Lord Thor steps forward as he greets... ": Milord Knight Imladris, a hearty welcome back to you unto Heaven's graces. :" ...this Imladris stops and bows in the same angle Thor does. The knight replies. "It is indeed most well to 'be' back. I think I actually missed this place."

Thor just laughs and smacks 'Imladris' hard in the back, which makes for a mutual wide wince of the onlooking gallery, including the Valkyries. The Master of the War Section then quips heavily. ": I believe you were missed as well. My Generals kept whining about you many a passing day. Annoying really. :"

Imladris smirks and looks over at three head shaking goddess Generals, giving sense this last part was embellished. Imladris doesn't mind, truly having missed all of his now personally presumed kin. Thor notes this on his facade, and smirks. ": Why, I do believe you were serious. We need to fixate that with liquor this eve. :"

Imladris laughs in turn to Thor's (and many other deities listening,) surprise, and comments back. "I will have stories to tell this eve as well. Prepare for a long night."

Thor laughs and smacks him again, though this time Imladris's armor makes as much a welt on Thor's hand, as the god does to the knight's back. However after, the knight resumes his official mode, and informs... "I need to debrief before Lord Almighty, as I was instructed via Dream Program."

Thor nods and bows officially as well, then turning to walk with the Knight in equal stride, this as the Valkyries call attention from their number as they close up to the Generals. In turn after short chatter speak with them, Imladris is noted towards where Lind bows her head towards him from afar, to the bemusement of the Generals, Rend most notably.

At this, the number leave to head for Almighty's chambers a good distance off. As such, a teleporter station is now waiting.

* * *

Almighty listened as intently as most of the others that could fit into the waiting chamber, and even some outside in view, kinda comical with so many goddesses gathered in all up and down directions. Not so much with the entire Council in presence as well. The display alone at first, took the knight back a great deal. The story told did the same in turn. This as the debrief was as much a summarized story, in of itself, as much as plain information to satisfy Almighty's commandment.

Imladris, as he called himself now, in lieu of true name by choice, progressed to part of the story that amazed the listening crowd. Imladris started off with the two month war of attrition as the burgeoning Galactic Alliance began its first painful steps to free themselves from the Demons, and from there after that...

"We liberated the systems that were named after the leading interloper Demoness Mara, the Demons under her dragged in more adjacent civilizations to up the ante upon the forces I allied myself with. Apparently after the Alliance adapted technology to sever the demonic influence from their slave network, and as such undid their works, the Demons tried to expand their scope of operation to strike back at the new Illumina Alliance, named initially after the world I first arrived on, and which became the eventual capital world and system. The first of seven others down the galactic road.

And yet at that time, apparently the Demons couldn't get the hint, after the Alliance moved in to drive out the Demonic invaders. This led to them moving into successive further civilizations, apparently trying to find one that they didn't need to artificially subsume into their doctrine. The Glassians were the next major attempt by the Marian Empire, the Alliance in turn moved to liberate. It essentially begot from there, and so on."

": Nothing else, if to form. :" Almighty commented. Imladris added... "Too much. I would have thought after about three thousand star systems of such Indian giving activity, they'd get the hint. By then my allies had a disjointed, yet full blown galaxy alliance to maintain. A large military, growing interdependent economy that slowly grew into a surplus over time, amongst other cultural iotas. A unity was beginning to develop, that I kept instilling, that held it all together, in those early Phases. And yet the Demons still kept at their dang plans.

And all of this within the first two and a half years. And that all apparently wasn't even the tip of it all." Imladris said with an exasperated slap of his hands to his sides. This gave the goddesses nearby a good giggle, as Imladris continued. "About the forth year into all of this, the Demons found a large civilization that almost met their criteria, but in so doing, caused adjacent civilizations to come pleading to the Alliance for assistance. The Griffionals were one of the major coups for the Alliance in that period.

While the first major battles around Illumina and surrounding sectors had been a sight of their own, this next attempt by the Demons engulfed the entire galaxy. Battles spread to over ten thousand star systems in the first few weeks, before the Alliance melded militaries with the non-aligned realms, to form a force that could outnumber the Demon's own converts three to one." ...he stops to give pause with. It didn't stop there, to the continued amazement of the celestial gallery.

"The next two years after were the most active. The Ionic severing technology applied to the weapon systems from starship to warrior ended up speeding the process greatly. Especially that planet sized thing that could fire a beam to sever an entire planetary population from demon enslavement. I mean it all became more than even fiction could call unreal, and yet it all was still so."

"Wow, how many battles did you see" ...an Operator Section goddess behind, wedged in amongst many others, asked. Imladris saw and commented... "Don't you all have jobs?"

"Not right now." ...another goddess nearby the first asked. Imladris just sighed. General Mist alone in the chamber just giggled. "Someone got purty popular." ...this making a couple of Councilors puck faces a touch. The knight groans, as Almighty nudged. ": Please continue. :"

The knight sighs, and continues, starting off... "Well, to answer that question, I had been in countless battles of all sizes. Many fleet battles and planetary sieges and invasions. More than a few strategic defenses of many other worlds and other stellar assets. Even had to stop this demonic weapon that could destabilize a star, from destroying a major alliance star system." ...he scritched his head as he professed. "Name a type of battle, and I was most likely in it. Including this escort mission with this rather obtuse child that demanded too much even in the middle of heavy fighting. Being spoiled didn't help him when one of the Demons actually showed up to kidnap him. Apparently being the son of the Silveren high magistrate, made for a rather tempting target. And on that fun little note, that was when Demon Tartus was sent packing back into Demon Central, and the start of the end of the First phases of the war began."

": So he was there. The intelligence was correct. :" ...Thor spoke of, Imladris nodded. "Apparently more than. That gift I 'received' from you Almighty, along with all the remainder of the pertinent data and schematics, really turned the war against the Marian Empire. Everything built up to this point, and as it was, that event started to break the Demon solidarity over the then named Infernus Confederacy. The Alliance then planned out and invaded three key Marian systems, and that started all the cards falling everywhere."

"Thought they were dominoes." Mist prodded again, this Imladris just sighs to the added bemusement of all others. "_Anywho_... after we captured the Sendra-VIII star system, the Demons tried to counterattack with a major assault on two of the by then, seven Alliance Capital systems, with demonstration assaults on three others. I had to race back with my own fleet group to fend off this assault at Illumina. However in the middle of the battle, the Demons openly attacked me in person this time."

As the goddesses listening gasped at this, Almighty remained serene, the story now focused on... "Demoness Mara and Demon Satorna led a boarding party to my vessel, the same you saw me land with today, there upon which apparently all of Thor's training came to the fore. The last demon of the apparent quartet, Demoness Wyonea, tried to reach and detonate the vessel's fusion core. During the heavy fighting all around, I drew decent wounds but managed to seal capture Satorna, which scared off Mara in doing this. The last Demon managed to escape but not with her target imploding, thanks to my alliance crew's actions that day.

Many died of Wyonea's hands as we fought to impede her. She however escaped with what was left of her fleet, before I could stop her. As it was, the entire battle was essentially a stalemate, though now only one last Demon remained. Whatever the Demons via Hild had intended originally with their plans for the Alliance Galaxy, it all essentially ended for them that day. The war however itself didn't end yet."

"Wow, they went that far? This is most unlike the Demons." Hirund commented rather profusely. Almighty agreed. ": Apparently your actions drove the Demons to lengths they never would have so done. As it is, they are greatly weakened by the lack of souls they received through all of this. :"

Imladris struck in to this effect... "A well reason for 'that'. Because of the Demon interloping, and your vast assistance My Lord, I had resurrection technology added to the medical suite of abilities of the Alliance. Controversial, but endlessly effective, it essentially regained souls that died in battle, and most of which would return to the fronts in a couple of weeks. Between that, and the eventual driving of the Demons from most of the additional systems they subsumed, the Confederacy was doomed. With only Wyonea remaining, the Demon subsumed forces began to lose cohesion, as well as their enslaved states, the more Alliance forces drove in further.

Finally, about two months ago, the final battle of Ovestra Prime saw over seven hundred primary Fleet Groups of the Alliance, overwhelm sixty remaining Marian-Infernus versions, while about thrice that number of Alliance assets acted in support operations to clear six other occupied systems. Over a three day period, we pushed and broke through six separate defense lines, taking heavy casualties, but gaining still more souls from severed liberations of enslaved troops we managed to remove from Infernus control. Finally we managed to reach and assault the three moons and, interplanetary station network, and orbital assets of the enemy, taking each one down at a time. Then finally on the successive fourth day we finished the war with an assault on the orbital place Wyonea retreated to. Alliance Knight-Marine ground forces had managed to reach to the palace city first and drive her to where I could confront more appropriately."

With everyone leaning in to hear the end of the tale. "I found Demon Agent Wyonea trying to overload the fusion core of the orbital palace, and take much of us with her. But I stopped her before she could activate the sequence. During a rather lengthy duel, she finally informed that the whole point of the entire saga had been to prevent the natural evolution of that galaxy to the very standard I ended up assisting them accelerate into. Irony no? It would have taken another five thousand years to cause, what they caused in catalyst in just seven."

"They sure flubbed that one." Rend bluntly put.

"After this, we danced our last deadly steps and she managed to get a bad cut in on my left shoulder, of which I traded a quick stab to her midsection. I then shoved her blade off and undercut her to trip her up. As she struggled to recover stance with her last strength, I used that capture device again, and she finally pleaded for her life. Got me why exactly, but that was when she said something very strange."

Almighty sensed something dire of import, as Imladris informed... "She said someone that had been attacking goddesses, would come to Heaven soon. That Hild was using all of the acts of the War to conduct a test. That the whole point of the war was to prepare for this, though I don't..."

Suddenly, his vision blurred for a split second, and all in attendance, including the War God's mind froze for a split second, as Almighty spoke to both their minds in this sudden frozen moment of time. ": Your words cannot be spoken to memory as yet my Lord Knight. I can only explain after the time comes, which you must keep mindful of despite what I must do now. :"

Thor quickly asked... ": Does this mean...? :" ...as Imladris listened for a moment... ": Aye, the information is direly correct. Until then, your minds must be kept wiped to not alert the enemy of our plans. Forgive me, your words are changed of your story, my mortal. All will understand in short cometh of time. :"

At this, spatial time was essentially _rewritten_ for a short instant, as everyone of the System 'forgot' the last few seconds of the story. Such to effect Imladris had it 'replaced' with... "...she said that I would have come to stop them anyway. Despite her... um... uh..." …Imladris stopped for a second, his mind dizzy. He wasn't the only one, to be sure. Almighty however feigned... ": Aye? :"

Imladris shook it off and finished... "...um... essentially if not for me, the galaxy would not have formed the Galactic Alliance like it did. Um... aye. Yes." ...this leaving flat in his voice, along with uncertainly placed facade blush.

"Our little hero. Even Demon Agents fear you now." Rend 'put' in. Imladris nodded with a further blush. "Well, anyway. I showed mercy to her, if she got her kiester out of the mortal plane once and for all. Wyonea didn't even try one of those cheesy backstabs or anything. Kinda wimpy and anticlimactic to be honest."

"Her loss, your victory." Mist chippered up, a _few_ claps (more like a _torrent_,) in the background. Imladris nodded and then finished up. "Well, after that, the Alliance forces found the Confederacy broke morale and the hold of the Demons utterly, surrendering to the Alliance within hours.

The war was over, but I remained for the next two months or so to help stabilize the government, even being the one to suggest certain measures. Guess being a war hero gave me clout to steer certain aspects of the new galaxy that resulted." ...in the midst of murmured awes, Imladris ended it all with. "As of the time I finally left to 'see to other duties in the universe', as I told them, the Galaxy Alliance formed a seven System Council that governed over twenty five thousand star systems. The Senatoria formed from there, of which goddesses knows how many races there actually all are. But I tried to leave with words to help them keep a centered governmental state and all, and also to allow in the former enemy as quickly and openly as possible." ...he then started trailing off with a hint of regret in his voice.

"I also told them, remember the road that led them to this point of freedom. Their choices would from now on reflect in the future they saw fit. The wrong ones could lead them back to the dominion the Demons had wrought in the first place. From the look of their faces, I think they understood, the leaders at least at the time. Such I left them to work for their own unity. At that, my task was done."

As he finished, a sudden flood of remiss entered his soul, again the open tome problem noticed by the deities all around him. He admitted. "In a sense however, I do wish I could have remained among them to see their progress over the next few decades. I sense they will grow into a strong civilization in a very short amount of time. Still, I am glad nonetheless to have returned here. Even though using my own Synthetic crewed starship to return here was a bit much. I 'could' have just returned on my own vice My Lord." ...he finished with a query to the Almighty, as the gallery went a bit gushy with that past paragraph.

Said Lord of Heaven remarked. ": I kept track of your progress. It seemed fair to have you return in a chariot befitting your station. Beyond more, it was I whom sent it in dreams to your allies to construct. Through it, much of the said technology you used for this Alliance, was my make to combat the Demon's influence and invasions. Hild had overstepped her bounds, and so I sent my own resolve to avert. Through you, the task was done. But through the vessel, was My secrets that the mortals were not formally ready for. Still, their lesser versions of technology will still satisfy their advancement for some time to come.

I applaud you for your entirety of conduct in bringing a realm of hope, for your now departed allies. It all still saved many lives. Returning with all such prototypes and auspices therefore was prudent, as it was your ascribed reward. And what more, your legend needed a properly rewarded entrance for your kinships to see in eye. This was my wisdom of that last dream, and security to end your mission with. As such, you have succeeded. Your return heralds the end of this tale. Rest now, for another may begin soon at any time. :" Imladris bowed and replied. "My life is to serve the System and Heaven."

At this, he is dismissed and so in turns unto a renewed cheering throng, heading towards the heavily occluded hallway and chamber beyond leading from Almighty's chambers. Even for the ample space this place usually has, it was '_crowded_' nonetheless. This made for a comical scene as Imladris reached a wall of deities, almost literal, angled and positioned in every direction, and all in the way. The ones closest to the mortal part like water, as he sighs and passes literally underneath and between them, being patted, cheered, groped even, as he passes through with the Generals close behind.

Thor chuckles and after the procession begins to finally filter away, he turns to Almighty and comments. ": It seems his last test was a resounding success. Even moreso than I anticipated this 'legend' would ascribe to. One wonders however, if all such was too much embellishment. The story seems so focused as such :"

Almighty only responds. ": The story is no more centered than anyone else's is in subjective make. What more, that was not his true test. :" Thor turns and tries to ask what that means, but finds his voice silent, and will impugned against further. At that, Almighty dismisses him, no further discussed.

Sometime later, he sends for Gaea.

* * *

"That was an incredible tale, don't you agree Commander?" ...this Demesus looks back, her mind filled with sights even Valkyries would have used a Wish to partake. Phosus however spouted a different facade, such that Demesus just sighed. "Well don't be excited all at once."

"I'm thinking." ...the fire mane Commander said with stiffer arms folded than usual. Demesus knew what that meant. "But he just got back. Give the mortal a chance to..."

"Tomorrow he will." ...Phosus suddenly grinds in. "As will I." ...the sudden weird manic giggle just makes Demesus want to transfer to Pandemonium Fortress, right there and then.

Suddenly, a rather terse yell makes the two look, along with several other goddesses. Phosus comments... "Wasn't that Lord Frode's voice?" ...this as the two approach the supposed area of the yelling. On reaching, as several other various celestials look around blankly, the two see... "Commander Jora." ...ala both. (Whit the two eye each other weirdly.)

"Commander Demesus. Commander Phosus." ...said Valkyrie look in seeing. Phosus asks. "What happened?'

"I was in the area, when I saw my Father and Lord Thor starting to argue about something. I couldn't even understand them, despite how loud they were arguing. When my Father then yelled something really bad, if I sensed right, Thor saw me, and in fact 'me', if I didn't know any better, and they both just vanished.

I have 'no' idea what they were arguing about." ...Jora put with a pensive look. Phosus just nods. "I suspect they must have had a Protection Program upon whatever they discussed. Plus the usual encoding between Councilors only, that they could only understand."

Demesus fingers her chin, and looks at Phosus. "You sure you don't want to work in Hub Section? You sound like a natural." ...this Phosus just blanches back like a wildcat. "Like I'll ever be caught there in my celestial lifetime!" ...this Demesus just snickers at. Phosus just shakes her head, and looks at Jora, just to change the subject. "So, I hear you are on the fast track in the 7th Host, Commander Jora."

Jora nods. "Eh, it's a living. I guess everyone in the family has some good stats now to look upon."

Demesus prods, to the sudden growling of Phosus beside her. "Keeping up with your sister then?" ...this Jora just giggles at. "I can try, though I can guess who Lind is keeping up with now." ...such further giggling Phosus just growls further. "Great, just what we need. More complaints from the Medical Section."

Jora eggs in to a hazard, leaning in on Phosus. "My mother intends to send said regards, indeed. Like I don't know better, what with helping her with her training." ... "Oh yay." Demesus just dryly cracks.

Phosus suddenly snaps! "That's IT! I'm gonna teach that pup a lesson! Where'd he beget to!"

"You'll need to wait your turn." Jora eyes smirkingly. Phosus just gave the Valkyrie-eye right back at the goddess.

* * *

"I hear that... uh... base… is now your own residence and operations sector."

Imladris looked over at goddess Rend and smirked. "So I hear. 'Now' in fact." ...this Rend beams a quirky smile. "Aye, such is my province of command. That plus Almighty approved, and space is infinite here in Heaven anyway."

"Good to know." ...Imlade simply commented.

Behind, Hirund simply comments with a brush of her wine red locks. "Apparently we'll need to make home warming calls, to be able to attend to you as previous. Can't have you doing everything yourself now can we?"

Imladris dryly retorts back. "Guess that means I really am self sufficient now. Oh jeepers, how will I survive. Such a crime of..." ...Mist just muffles his mouth with the sparkly scarf. "Such love and compassion."

Imladris clears his mouth of the scarf, and then looks up to see the Generals start floating off away from him. In fact much of the area becomes devoid of goddesses, in sudden of note. Imladris notes this each detail and quips. "What? My breath is well of enough."

"I believe you can save that honor for 'her'."

He cocks an eye as Mist and the others vanish in phasic mode, before he realizes and looks around. He finds reason more than enough why, when off to the far left, along another pearl walkway, parallel to the one he currently is standing on, is one certain face and form that was missing from the debriefing. (Or whatever it all truly was back there.)

He gulps a bit, as he sees her.

...then doesn't a split second alter.

...then does right up to his left, sudden and phasic all the same. She then folds her hands behind her in a relaxed parade rest format, as he gathers his shaken senses. He then for a moment falls blank, before he finds words of... "Of honor indeed."

"My heart is gladdened." ...Lind quickly returns, and at this, Imladris simply takes a couple of steps forward. Her own match his, and unto from there. They don't seem to withhold such for quite some time into the deepening Lunia.

* * *

A darkened and very solemn feeling within Almighty One's chambers, this time no effidice, nor avatar. This Gaea is sent unto. This time It is everything and everywhere in this chamber, as is her own mind. Of her arrival without warning it had been as so, for some time now in fact.

No words or even Network exchanges in communication. Instead something deeper is at play here, in a format of language that exists as only the Almighty can understand, where time ends and begins again, in many forms and then none at all.

Within it, the truth is told. All of it, far greater and more than what Gaea ever suspected. Of this, the plan is finally professed.

Now less than a two day sun away.

* * *

"You've made good use of your jumpsuit I see."

Imladris craned his head over lightly to Lind, still not utterly comfortable to look at her directly, silly of all and naught. He just nods. "Seems it became a symbol for the Alliance, some of the designs became part of the standard uniform code once the military got its head on straight. If only they knew where it really all came from."

"At least you did. That seems to be what counts." Lind looks with calm pride. Imladris smiled and professed. "I kept that note you wrote all this time as well, I..."

"Note?"

The knight stopped and so she the same, as he queried. "Um... that gift card... um... thing, that you wrote. I found it when I opened the package and found this suit." ...seeing her confused glance, he furthered. "Did you not write this?" ...he says, reaching into and pulling the said now well worn card from his dragonskin backpack. He hands it to her, Lind taking it, and examines it over. Lind just then simply hands it back to him. "I fear you are mistaken. I did not write this."

She then saw a surprised, and then disappointed look on Imlade's facade, one he failed to cover up with a smirk. He comments simply... "Well, my poor of mind then."

Lind however steps a couple of paces forward, and twirls toward him calmly. "It was however I that had that suit sent to you. I even wore it for one day before I had it sent to be refitted for your use. I presume your senses do not fail you there." ...this she finishes with a smirks, to his sudden flush of facial pores.

He gulps more than once and stabilizes his breathing, at which Lind turns to step forth in their original random direction again. The now unfocused moonlit eve playing across this strange moment of serene realization. What was disappointment is replaced with a far more comforted feel. Such signals are not ignored this time, not even as dense as the mortal admittedly professes unto.

Eventually he hears a slight cough from her, and he readily catches up, and such is continued into the eve. Such this reward to become difference after what had become familiar over the past seven years, and of it her profession of the only variation of her barriers ever since the day Imladris left.

It is the 'only' thing that calls off her near suicidal training regime of recent note. It is the only time she feels the lapse of rumors resided to her nickname. The only one she feels understands her. For him, it's the first and only time, so far he feels, to be in such lengthened company with her.

It is bliss in a sense, if retracted all other times, for them both. This time is not wasted either, by any span of second passed or step taken. As he talks of his adventures, she talks of her progress to call forth her other angel. She even lets Spear Mint forth to join in with them both, but professes her disappointments to her singular presence. He enjoys seeing the angel again, floating to his freeside, wherever Lind is not. He however tries to profess to her in more confidence, what may truly be needed to call on the twin.

Lind still does not heed, for some reason even this rare trust is not enough. Imladris senses something is missing, but cannot figure within himself what such may need of require. Still, it is of unrealized goal alone, and not enough to end this lengthened moment of duality.

Path is lost, and time flows through and between them unheeded.

Such is their moment of rare comfort nonetheless, the wheel of Lunia slowly tilting overhead through eternity.

* * *

-System Hub-

The late of eve here, while still active all hours alike, there was a muted feel here on the celestial chronometer here, hence what Gaea floats into, and flying down to where Peorth is overseeing the off shift duty cycle. A trio of low level trainees take up station for Ex, Chrono and Ere, learning in these 'off hours' how to maintain in these less stressful times. Someday they'd take over for the main operators, or be on station when situations arise the main three would come in for at a moment's notice. Peorth saw Gaea approach and rose from her seat to bow, imparting… "Bonsoir grande dame."

Gaea only 'nodded' and then informed. "Please have the System begin a level four scan for anomalies. Keep scanning until further notice."

Peorth cocked and eye yet nodded her head. She still asked… "Certes. Est-ce possible se renseigner au sujet de pourquoi?"

Gaea just shook her head. "System duties my friend. The why will be in of itself soon." ...echoing what Almighty rendered unto her. Peorth wondered out loud. "Still, I would be more comforted..."

Gaea impressed somewhat emotionlessly. "I am sorry, but I cannot speak more of this yet. Please comply." Peorth nodded and didn't press further. She just saw Gaea depart and she turned to her current charges that had heard the exchange and ordered likewise unto them. Of their part, the young Third Class deities didn't argue either.

* * *

Passing unto the Green Fields, the Golden Hills, the Dragon Eryie even as they walked through random portals through this passing celestial night, the soft trek finally arrives into sight of the new artifice structure, in sight of the interstellar warship within it. There Imladris and Lind finally end their solitary jaunt, and come into view of the hybrid of Intracel and 'Alliance' architectures, though most of the immediate area is a flat affair, much like a large spaceport, detail and all.

The duo arrive at a high vantage point where the highest platform tier begins to merge with a small city where apparently, Imladris's residence is located. The mortal sees this and quips. "I think they made it all stand out a bit much."

Lind shrugs as she looks over the vast 'valley' of the spaceport depression, easily seeing the entire bulk of Imladris's warship _Illistrum_ with gantries connected, though not much for movement at the moment, as such was no need at this late hour. The Valkyrie Commander then shrugs looking up further at the residence city, and comments. "Actually it's rather tiny to be honest. Even the Second Class 'apartments' outstrip in size over in Brightwater. Yours would more like Third Class accommodations."

"Gee, thanks." ...Imladris quips, apparently feeling his importance in that statement. Lind just snickers lightly and adds... "Sometime my accommodations would be to your liking, if you are brave enough."

Imladris gulped a bit and parted. "I am not so brave as yet."

Lind just huffed lightly in a playful mood, and kept on heading up towards the 'residence', as Imladris kept looking around, split in concern to whether this new area was even that large in the first place,. It would easily be so to his former Alliance comrades, but here it might as well be a one bed room apartment, or log shack barely of home back in Montana when he grew up, verses conventions to the Heavens own. The split concern was also upon the figure ahead of him, acting very comfortable by his presumptions of, compared to beforehand accounts.

They slowly wound up sloping, interconnected walkways that connected to many levels of this residence. All of it was softly lit and shifted in increasing light to meet ocular needs as the two passed through. The residence itself was semi-sentient, even knowing romantic innuendo by even the way Lind floated along the walkways. It was so unlike her as much as she realized, and more what she didn't. Imladris just gingerly kept pace as he was giving his first time in this area a good once over.

Eventually they reach a very high tower spiral, where several overlooks meld into a large towering structure that comprises the actual living quarters. Light akin of moon and starlight here, bathe across the white surfaces with pearlescent aura and reflection off everything, but also play enough shadows to now overpower senses.

By now, the awe Imladris had was simply veiled over by plain fatigue, celestial or otherwise. It had been a much longer night than he suspected it would be. Finally the two reach a very large overlook that is apparently adjacent to the knight's living quarters, almost a mansion to his sight of mind, as Lind reaches and stops at the far optimum edge of the overlook. She floated her slight off floor height to a soft tip toe landing, as Imladris softly walked up to stand about a meter away to her left, giving her better view, if in angle.

All of Heaven seemed to dominate here, panorama was incredible from every direction and angle, past the 'spaceport' zone. From here, they could easily be the height of the old Empire State building that the mortal remembered well. The iron wrought and girder work of that structure still keen to him from that one day he had on leave, before the troop ship left for the Western Front. This view however was far more, in everything, including company.

For a moment, the two just stare out at the panorama, nothing passing between them, other than the soft wind. It was cool one moment, and warm the next, adjusting with actual sentience of its own, to the comfort and immediate feel of the skin both have. As this occurs, Imladris has one obvious question impinge on his mental recesses, as he vocalizes. "I do wonder where the boundary of this are... a... ah?" This as suddenly in the distance, numerous blue, soft LED lights begin strobing softly on and nor. They extend all around in sight, to about a few kilometers, alternating in pattern. Imladris just sighs. "And so I asked."

He chuckles a touch, and then suddenly feels a warm body unto his entire right arm and shoulder. He smells her steel blue hair so readily, frozen from such a bold moment. He gulps and controls his breathing as Lind realizes she couldn't hold off her containment, of her own version at least. Imladris feels a finger lightly stroke upon his gloved hand, then a nuzzle of a cheek unto his shoulder pauldrons, though it might as well touch bare skin for all she cared at that moment. For all he cared...( in fact he didn't.) His mind lost cohesion for a moment, trying to figure how to react, if he could.

Just then, Lind asks... "Can I share your bedchamber this eve?"

He 'did' stop breathing in that split moment after, gulping so hard he nearly tears his chords doing so. Trying to speak has only rasping silence muffling out. Lind expected this and adds. "I promise not to test your chivalry." ...this makes Imladris level out in overall emotion in the next speechless moment. Lind continues as she clutches a bit more unto him. "I have not slept well as of late, you see. I seem to even have... ill dreams, hardly comforting."

The mortal looks over with a bit of honest concern, as she professes in just as rare form. "I have been training so hard, it seems to have affected how I rest each night of passing. How everyone still reacts to all I do. And then your lack of presence... I need to feel comfort of mind for one night."

"I see. Such would be a first for moi."

Lind looks up as some breeze swirls her long right mane lock under her chin. "Indeed? Did not the three...?"

Imladris coughs a bit, but then professes. "Nay. In fact my chastity has not been infringed at all since my arrival. Even unto before my death as it is. I... I never have felt comfort with considering such… activities. Never thought it was wholesome for myself to conduct such when I am trying to prove my privilege to exist here. Wish or nor." Lind was actually surprised. "So the rumors were..."

"Wrong." ...Imladris finished lightly, the entire conversation now rather uncomfortable to him. "Not that it stopped them from lengthy chatter about such things when they had me drinking with them. They even thought..." ...he stopped, looking at her, and then away with a heavy blush. Lind looked away too and felt uncomfortable a bit about discussing further either. She pulled away for a bit, as he sighed and quipped... "So how about those Dwarves? Heard they finished another shipment for the Pandemonium Frontier. Busy blokes they are."

Lind just giggled and sighed, just as Imladris offered... "Still, I could use shared bodily warmth for one eve. Don't know when the next may come after this eve as it is."

Lind nods, looking away, hiding her own blush. She just responds softly. "Thank you."

This moment doesn't last however, just as Lind feels comfortable enough to move back unto Imladris's arm, a sound catches off to the rear of them both. One sound becomes another as Imladris looks behind him. Knowing celestial burglars are nay here, he realizes to his growing disdain. "That better not whom I..."

Lind hears more sounds off inside, and the two head into the large chambers, and towards an apparent betrayed light. Off the left, one that grows exponentially as they approach. Some kind of sounding sonnets grow as well, and Imladris realizes. "_Oh_ no."

The two reach an internal overlook, where the residence drops three levels into what is best described as a living room, for a garden mansion in type. There Lind is surprised at the sight of so many unexpected guests. And so in turn the voice of one of the Generals. "Ah! There they are!" ...Rend of apparent tone, as the two younglings note, to Imladris's annoyance. "You have 'got' to be joshing."

Below, a good gaggle of goddesses act gangly and all groupie like, as Hirund floats up to them both in the shadowed recesses. "Welcome to your home warming party. You didn't think we forgot about that stiff drink."

Lind shakes her head as Imladris groans. "Isn't it a tad late for a party? It's been hours since..."

Hirund smirks. "You indent to tell us about the passage of time? You forget us of the celestial temporal mechanics here." Imladris bites his cheeks at that. He remembered all too well then, that apparently time was what was wanted it to be, not of its own nominal will here. Just then, Mist pops up. "Ah! There's the angel lovebirds. We got punch and lots of cake."

Imladris starts to sweat as one of his main weakness is mentioned. "Um... _cake?_"

Mist leans in to the knight's open right side. "We've got three kinds. White, choco-chip and strawberry. Nice and fluffy." Lind shakes her head. "All the favorites."

Imladris blinks and looks over from his mouth watering state, and comments... "How did you know... huh? Hey! YIPE!" ...just as Mist hefts Imladris by the arms and pulls him literally down to party level. Hirund rolls her eyes and looks at Lind. "Sorry."

Lind just hops over the railing to float on down, commenting to Hirund in so doing. "There will be other moments to come, I am sure."

Hirund was surprised to hear that, floating down as well in turn. "Indeed."

* * *

-Earth-

It was another late night, as another mortal sat at a computer terminal, in some office for a company in Warsaw. The internet here was still somewhat a novelty, so security was... lax... at the very least. This kind of activity was therefore all too common, as was what the kinds of 'downloads' that was browsed, very little of it all that 'wholesome'.

Such cyber piracy, and cyber at 'that', kept the mortal prying where demonstrated of all lack of a social life, and everything much of sin incarnate. It had been years since this road had been trodden, and no pamphlet left in a lavatory stall for 'salvation' would garner this mortal's eye. In fact, he didn't care one whit for either vein of what religion espoused regularly. So much so he even cursed both all too readily, even vocally when not even drunk enough.

The only reason this mortal held this job, was because the hiring practices were as lax. Eventually his poor performance would garner attention, at which another too bit employment would be found, all to fund his less than healthy pursuits. Mongering of such a lifestyle hadn't endeared him to anyone else he once grew up with either.

To summation a long story short, it didn't even come down to a poor upbringing, but rather a poor soul in entirety. It was one level short of criminality, but the care to even do such things was more not in measures of good or evil, but rather a true lack of the word 'care' at all. Such a complexity for effort where there is truly lack thereof, makes for a strangely empty soul that doesn't even attempt to realize this, even in a mirror.

Fate therefore that night, found someone for renewed plans, untold years in the making.

As the mortal blandly watches a monitor screen, filled with... well... cyber iotas, he hops site after site trying to find all that satisfies what cannot be. Such a lack of human compassion, and even inter-human interdependency, makes for such a dusk soul, open and all too unwitting to the randomness of the network waiting for the chance of fate to connect to it instead. And for an internet that was of such nascent ability, what was to come was beyond all norms of reason of norms.

As the mortal at some random point sits in a cubicle, he eventually hops unto some apparent site dedicated to soullessness, thinking it was a strange pornography site. A lone person, a strange network that realized the time had come, and chance of horrid fate, combines as the first words are read...

"And unto my lack of love and hate, I will become one that likens no other to take both the same? What the hell is..." ...the stranger drawls out in his polish tongue, before a growing hum sound begins to form from the wires underneath the archaic computer model. Before he can guess at what he is hearing, it is far too late. His soulless state becomes the perfect next shell for the continuance of the other ancient war that is nominally forgotten.

One where a third aspect despises both Intracel and Nidhog alike. More than either despise each 'other' even.

* * *

-The next Heavenly day.-

Daylight of Mercuria finally crested over the breadth of Heaven, the near pure white haze of morning melded with the sparse clouds of equal white, as the angel birds began flocking in small group to drink in the suffused light as their energy source.

A number flew over the now named Tyr starport, thanks to a toast Hirund started at that party, in front of like a hundred night party type portfolio goddesses, where such was named, (why the knight didn't truly know.) The light bathed the white surfaces of the base as Lind awoke from a large bed, refreshed and soul of peaceful than she had been in quite some time. She also however awoke to an empty bed, rising to straighten her adorned jumpsuit, indeed only seeking a mutual soul for pure comfort alone, and then began looking around to seek the same mortal soul that engendered her rare trust. She floated to the overlook edge, and tried to sense where he was.

She however sensed something else instead. Down at the loading level. "We have company." Wondering, she hops over the overlook and flies down to seek this more uneasy feeling. Lind quickly reaches and looks around, finding a familiar individual suddenly coming towards her of a strong stride.

She turns and notes. "Commander Phosus." ...said with a nod, the equal rank and license Valkyrie with an exasperated look on her facade. The two finally drew up close near the gantry-way arch that led to the _Illistrum_ warship. Lind saw Phosus's frazzled look and commented. "Early is it not for such a mood?"

"Keep your tongue for the Fields. Where is that pup at by the way?"

Lind cocked and eye and drew a reserved comment back... "I awoke without him in sight, can I ask of why of this line of query?" Phosus turned an agitated eye at her equal number and bit back. "I will answer when the pup is found."

Just then a clanking sound of footsteps falls away from the arch, as said knight emerges from the gantry walkway, having gone to quickly inspect the _Illistrum_ duty logs the Synthetic Units were maintaining. He sees Lind and Phosus and immediately bows per expert practice of a noble. "Morning milady warriors, I hope you both..."

Phosus stabbed in. "Save that nonsense pup!" Lind frowned her ire as Imladris looked up with a confused look. Phosus put in to effect... "Both of you, to the Einherjar Fields in an hour! I've a gripe to settle, especially unto you mortal!"

Imladris felt great reservation well into his chest, and gulped in return. "Uhm... what did I do this time?"

Phosus just bit in harder... "You can guess it as you walk yourself there. Lind will come with me, now." ...the last part growled, Lind gave an irked grimace to Phosus but was curious enough to not fight this.

At that, Lind just looks plainly at Imladris, as Phosus jerks her head for Lind to follow. In a moment, both are out of sight, as Imladris just stands there dumbfounded. He just blurts out openly. "What the 'heck' did I do this_ time?_ Almighty sakes!"

* * *

The morning of Mercuria drew into nominal day morning of Intracel's own, all the stereotypical clouds and blue sky as dominant as the traits of Heaven itself, as the sound of weapons clashing began to fill the air near the domain of Thor. The sound filtered to Belldandy as she carried a simple tablet with instructions from System Hub, for the Valkyrie Commanders to peruse, in their due time. As the Goddess First Class of the Present floated on, she saw off to her right as Knight Imladris walks up, a decent amount of pensiveness glammered to his facade.

As she wasn't in any hurry during this break in her duties, she took time to turn and greet the famous knight. As Belldandy walked up to greet, Imladris realized her presence and broke out of his mental swirl of tension. "Greetings Lord Knight."

Imladris bowed very reverently, he no less realizing the Norm of the Present of fame than any other resident of Heaven. "Greetings Lady Belldandy."

Bell asked with query in heart... "Heading to see Lord Thor again?" ...and he just gulps in turn. "Nay, apparently Lady Phosus called me out, her ire upon me for reasons I am not aware." ...this to which Belldandy just remarks with a simple grin. "You do seem to call upon trouble for yourself from such comrades of the arms. Such is their respect for you."

Imladris rubbed his head, a bit pensive in presence of such beauty. "More than I wished for, Wish or nor. The lack of insight makes my mind nervous as to why I am so called out." Belldandy hears this to consider openly. "Perchance may such be to simply be in honored company? They do respect you so as nearly one of them, I see such as pride in your duty to them."

The mortal chuckles and imparts to professed latter. "More just as likely my melon is to be cracked upon, if such is their respect." Bell just smiles and puts. "Then their respect must be grand indeed. A shame my Sister Urd is not here to witness such."

Imladris laughs plainly, Bell more sweetly in kind. He then asks seeing her tablet. "Business with my respected kinfolk as well milady goddess?"

Bell cradles the tablet and offers. "A duty of chance I volunteered for so as to pass the time during my break. I already had dined for luncheon, so here I am in short term before I return to the Office."

Imladris nods and offers... "I understand your work, even in hints from the Hub, gives many professes of pride for your impressive work done. I profess my pride for the same, since is my chance here as well." ...this to which Belldandy nods with a broad smile. "I am very happy you see my work is so well in mind. Thank you."

Imladris just bows again, just before he hears and sees approaching. "HEY! PUP! The day of time does not retard on your whims!" ...as Demesus cracks her voice at Imladris. Bell just blinks a couple of times, as the knight sees the Valkyrie Commander float off with speed. He just gulps, and quips in general. "I think that I'll be seeing Medical section once again here soon. So much for a vacation."

Bell offers, thinking in her own open anime way... "I understand Valkyries consider this training, 'as' of it a relaxation mode. Have fun if that be so."

Imladris just moans before starting forth again. "Dare I ask what _work_ is like then."

* * *

"The shifts are increasing in regularity in the subsystems, not just the Wish apparatus of apparent now."

"Keep an eye on it. Alert if anything is attempted to be breached or unlocked."

"Aye" ...comes three Hub operators at the same moment. Peorth had been on duty all night and into the morning. Gaea wasn't anywhere in sight or System by link."What is going on? Ce qui est à venir?" ...she whispered.

* * *

Belldandy was amazed at what she saw as Imladris witnessed said same, reaching the foot of the Fields. "What the light are they doing today?" ...the knight of mortal exclaimed. Belldandy remarked in what limited fashion she knew of the battlefield. "Appears to be a combat exercise."

Of only just that, the vast span of the field had changed in size in of itself alone, to thrice of served memory size of the nominal Einherjar Fields. This was so to accommodate by some divine intent, for two separate looking armies to face each other on this vast field. So situated with an entire apparent Valkyrie army with backs to the two arrivals, facing an apparent Petitioner army of some form far off in the distance. At least five large formations to either side from the walkway vantage point. A haze hovered both sizes, veiling everything in a suffused silver aura. Imladris just gulped and heard... "Who miffed whom of 'this' day?" ...this as Bell turned her head this way and that over and over. Imladris didn't answer, he already knew in a fashion.

Just then one of the Valkyries yells off to the fore at Imladris, apparently a small contingent off to the right of side to the entire formation, just off of the walkway span into the field, one of them a warrior at arms of apparent in teal hair. "Hop to it pup! Off to the other side by instructions!"

Imladris just irked a bit at the continuance of the 'pup' bit, as he garbled at and back... "Just what the Seven Layers is going on here?"

"Don't ask me! I just yell at people, now move it!"

Bell found this exchange amusing as Imladris just complained. "But I just got back yesterday from a war already, can't I have more time to..."

"THE GENERALS ARE WAITING PUP!"

"**OH ALRIGHT!** I'm going, I'm going!" ...Imladris screams all girly like in arm wacky-waving tone, before turning to apologize and bow to Belldandy, before hop skip and then hover flying off to the other side of the Fields, passing over a much larger formation than surmised at first glance.

Bell just begins floating off to find an obvious Commander somewhere near, as Imladris shoots overhead of the now noticeable five true formations and forward skirmish lines, also noting a sphere formation of Valkyries are also hovering to the center of the formation, above the central Valkyrie formation. "Wonder if they're protecting something." ...he whispers as he passes into the center 'no deities land' part of the Fields, before seeing ahead in the large petitioner formations. This where the Generals are chatting and waiting, just behind a similar skirmish line. No apparent sphere or anything else holds sway over this side of the Fields.

Belldandy eventually meets up with Demesus, off to the rear within the walkway, just further left of the center-left formation ahead of her in the Fields proper. Bell bows as does Demesus as the tablet is finally delivered. Belldandy does ask to her curiosity. "May I ask what is going on?"

Demesus replies... "We are conducting a special affair unto the Lord Knight." ...much to the Goddess First Class's amazement, such that Bell then asks... "May I remain and watch for awhile?" ...Demesus to which gives a look of concern of. "Are you certain you wish such? This could... well... will be rough, to witness."

Belldandy just considers and imparts. "I rarely see the other side of what we stand for. I cannot remain so fragile of such. I have also considered adding to my License profile, along these lines, and was interested to see what was beholden in witnessing an event, such as this."

Demesus just comments of the early part, as a shift wavers into the Valkyrie formations... "Fragile is not a word I'd use to describe 'you' goddess. Open, however, is a word that can be a more double edge to consider instead."

Belldandy considered that, as echoes of orders started to reverberate down the formation chains of command. Of on the other side, Imladris lands near his goddess 'nannies' and comments plainly. "Okay, who got them miffed, and why am I dragged into it?" ...he gives a look to Mist. "Was it you from last eve?"

Hirund just quipped back. "I believe you _yourself_ are the culprit, though why may do more of whom else is on the other side of this field now." Imladris just folds his arms as a number of Petitioners focus their hearing. "Why so am I the ilk here then?"

Rend imparts... "We received a challenge notice for a Petitioner mode of battle, informing Commander Phosus had a discord with your personage. She wished to settle this in a manner befitting her irked state. Apparently whatever you did, this what we have around us now, is her intended message." ...said with a wave of her arms and raven mane around their length, of the massed participants present. Mist then adds. "But so as it is not simply an argument in nature, she also informed that something dear to the Master was taken in the even prior. So readily did He send out our own Petitioners to consider this conflict at present."

"What was taken." Said of knightly cocked eye. Hirund shrugs. "Unknown, but it is being held within that defensive sphere, I am presuming you have noticed by now." ...Imladris does note of the ball of Valkyries floating over the formations afar. Rend then continues. "Simply put, we four must retrieve the Master's property, less we find a very bleak future to come. Of which if 'we' find bleak, 'yours' will be even moreso." ...the silver haired General puts to the mortal's discomfort. "Therefore, we must get said artifact back, by all means unto the Jaws of Nidhog itself."

Imladris just held his head and shook his in his right hand. "Can't the lady just come and talk this out peacefully like a normal goddess?"

"Like it helped us any." ...Hirund plainly retorted. Imladris then turns and notes the sky is starting to fog up much of the area, the air of battle overcompensating upon the sky. He then asked generally. "Anything else I should know of before we start this?"

"They have all their best warriors out there today, no one less than Second Class with veteran experience on the Frontiers of the World Tree. No meek ones out there this day." Hirund finished. Imladris just looked over and decried... "And this is all because of 'me'? Not to be narcissistic or anything, but... _why me?_"

At that, Mist just quipped. "You can ask her on the field, since I suspect she'll be looking for you."

Imladris became angry and yanked his sword out, getting tired of the lack of answers. He then imparts coldly. "Fine. Making a point like this just irks me. I'll remind her of that."

Hirund sighs and then steels her senses, as she plucks her right earring, and summons her golden staff axe, the gold aura and blood red standard banners fluttering in the stiff breeze. "Then we have a task to finish."

* * *

Almighty was informed as per standard, as the anomalies began to grow more erratic. After waiting for so long, an unwanted answer was soon to come. Of whom the reports came from however, went also to unwanted form.

Such where tragedies lie...

* * *

"And I was the 'rough' one?"

Phosus just huffed in an annoyed tone, back to Lind. "My form of expression with my current displeasure. Live with it."

The equal number Valkyrie however felt just as irked, but focused more on the task at hand. Being at the center of the 'sphere' meant she was obviously meant to witness the results of this 'argument' the Valkyrie Commander of red fire mane (and apparent spunk,) had for the mortal. Still, taking on the three Generals as well was pushing it, even for the best of the cadre crème. Lind wondered if Phosus was playing any of this smart, or just simply to deal with personal issues in a strange form of communication. Lind wondered as Phosus 'saw' the Petitioner side of the field begin to shift forward on the flank wings and the skirmish lines to the fore. The Valkyrie Commander barked out. "All units at the READY!"

However just as she barked this, a shocked yelp suddenly cascades from the front of the defensive sphere. Phosus and Lind wonder out loud, just as a bright flash of light blinds them all for a split moment. Phosus sees this and growls. "How **dare** that pup!"

In so doing however, it also agitated the front most 'onion' layers of the sphere, and several dropped off from the surprise, others breaking momentary formation. Phosus sees this and realizes. "NO WAIT! HOLD RANKS!"

It was too late. Just as quickly as the battle was beginning, a first strike of unexpected, unorthodox, seat of the pants planning, saw the three dimensions of the center of the line, ground and sphere alike, to be caught blinded. Literally. The shock raced through the adjacent lines, just long enough for the 'entire' Petitioner side of the field to be racing at furious pace towards the stunned and recovering Valkyrie formations.

Demesus had to fly up a bit, as did Belldandy to see what was initially happening, the flash catching them both off guard as well. As soon as the entire mutual side of the Valkyries sees what is barreling down at them, Demesus gulps. "I think Phosus is getting her wish." ...said in a warily tone.

* * *

The battle itself was a pure diversion. As soon as Imladris learned what was going on, he agreed with the Generals to drop the war of attrition crud, and opt for a swift blitzkrieg stratagem. They had the lines of the Petitioners slowly move, just as Imladris himself leapt towards front of the defensive sphere, and use his armor aura to blind the entire fore line. And then as suddenly, with the knight leaping back as the Petitioner line charged forward.

Apparently Phosus's message was lost on the rules and tactics of war, and the charging Petitioner line went with frenzied abandon at the suddenly flatfooted Valkyries. It all happened so fast, the Valkyrie Commanders were forced into small formation command tactics, Phosus essentially cut out of the loop at the immediate get go.

Given this was a set of non-Petitioner opponents, their normal weapons were traded for stun energy versions, of which Imladris was all too ready to comply with, at least for the primary bulk of the Petitioner battle troops. He himself entered the battle with his energy sword for the moment, taking back up position to command the center approach. The Generals took up the other formations, Mist taking the far left two, and pushed to close up a bit quicker, leaving Imladris to hold up just enough to keep the sphere in sight.

As to impress the fact of the sphere's position, Imladris had the center formation literally leap up to attack it, instead of the center formation itself, causing the fight to start dragging the sphere down into the center Valkyrie formation below the sphere, pinning it down by sheer mass of numbers.

In so doing, the layers of the defenses of the sphere peeled away as Petitioners 'broke off chunks' of goddess warriors into large squabbling melees, leaving the defended objective in the center all too readily exposed, along with the core of the Valkyrie defenders. This all took less than five minutes to accomplish, utterly shattering what apparent intent Phosus had in mind.

Somewhere in the far placed Chamber of Valor, a War God was pleased. So far.

And somewhere off to the side, a Medical Section goddess, once again on seeming hand and presence, was impressed more and more, with the tactics of a mortal, Ishara was forced to acknowledge. Her presence was however, most silent, and more judging. As was the Judicator next to her.

* * *

Skuld was confused. Working around the System interlaced architecture grids, she twirled her hammer around, so far today not much to do with it. "Huh? Where are all the Bugs?" ...she commented, not seeing any of the furry pests.

None were anywhere to be found. "The System never runs this smoothly. Weird." ...this the Debugging goddess just kept walking around, looking for something to do. Her thoughts kept trailing off towards the ice cream shoppe in the Goddess Mall.

* * *

"Did I... ah, _crud_, they already started." ...this Frode and Ishara look back, as Jora appears, axe in hand and ready to go. Ishara however just snips. "Not fast enough on the datawork to arrive here on time, daughter?

Jora just grumbled... "Too much parade inspection to inspect through in time." ...this Jora looks over... "Did you know there are over ten thousand units to inspect, and all to be done every other celestial day?"

Frode actually smirks for once. "If the task of XO is becoming too much for you, maybe your mother has a spot to fill, for..." ... "Forget it." ...this coming from both a mother and daughter. Ishara needless to word what Jora does better next. "I like my job. I just wished that... ouch." Jora suddenly winces, knowing the sight of a General's attack, for how harsh it was. She felt it herself once, on a training exercise. To then see all three in action was not in her scope of comfort. "...they don't hold back ever."

"I would expect no less of any Valkyrie." Frode puts more openly.

"What about him?" Jora then remarks, as an obvious mortal sight literally swats away three Valkyries with one blow. Frode just all but snarls, wincing as well as he imparts. "Of things I wish I could demand of." ...this Ishara looks over, herself not knowing what that meant.

Just then... "Hey! Jora!" ...from Demesus afar. "What!" ... "Get your axe into the fray already!"

Jora just coos happily. "Sweet, time to play." ...before just bowing to her parents per protocol, and just flat out leaping into the morass of battle in front of her. Frode just shakes his head. Ishara just snickers... "Well, at least she'll come away happy."

* * *

"Happy now?" ...one of the other Valkyries shouted, as their layer of defense was nearly exposed. Less than a few meters away, warrior Petitioners of the War God were constantly peeling Valkyries ahead of Phosus, off little by little, in frighteningly short order. Barely a second apart from losing a Valkyrie to battle's lust. Phosus just exclaimed. "So what of it, It just means..."

Suddenly something much more substantial than a mere Petitioner attacks the sphere, a swipe of a glowing bronze Axe shoving a good number of Valkyries out of the way. Enough in fact, that Phosus and Lind can clearly see... "It's Rend." ...Phosus comments in unexpected fear. Suddenly the General vanishes, as there is now only one layer of defense ahead of the last one. Behind them a glowing container of white sees only this last layer, as Phosus just growls out... "Where is that pup?"

Lind however sees something else a split second alter, as a vicious blue haze suddenly chills a haze off to the left side of the sphere, as Valkyries drop from the sharp temperature drop. "General Mist, in true form." Lind comments to Phosus's growing agitation.

Just then, something large appears dead in front and parries with added flashes to sensory impairment effect, heavy clashes of steel clamoring to their fore. Phosus recognizes at least the form. "Finally." ...and orders. "Break sphere and give chase NOW!"

Lind is surprised by this, as what is left of the sphere formation, suddenly zips all around the suddenly surrounded mortal knight. Only Lind is left near the glowing container, suddenly with clear view of what is apparently a trap.

* * *

The Generals, Demesus and Belldandy, two Councilors, and even for a moment, Thor watching from grandiose afar, is taken aback as Phosus apparently abandons her formation's position, and changes it from defending the artifact, to now surrounding a single target.

Imladris, attempting to breach the last defense, to reach the goal quickly, senses this may have been of intent all along. Off the left, Mist sees after returning from her quick strike, this sudden change in tactics. "Well that tain't good." ...she simply remarks before easily shoving off an offending Valkyrie.

* * *

"Hello lil pup." Phosus croons as she notes Imladris looking all around him at the apparent trap. "Uh boy."

Phosus raises her hands to swivel her Axe furiously. "Time to settle accounts on bad advice."

"What?"

Imladris sees Phosus about to attack, the other Valkyries surrounding him with their own axes aimed to keep him from escaping, and decides on a quick retreat, utilizing a sudden thrust of arms out, the sword of energy floating before them for a split second. "_HOLY CLOUD!_"

In _another_ instant after, a mass of white mist billows in all directions with a gleaming shimmer within, as the knight releases the mass of celestial energy, blinding his trappers as they lose sight of even those next to each other. The cloud blankets most of the present battle line, as chaos ensues over everything in one unexpected instant. Phosus tries to sense where Imladris is, but the cloud interrupts all sensory ability, a slight static field taking away the natural acuity's of the Valkyries for a brief moment. Enough to escape by. Somewhere off the rear of the cloud., a single form zips out, finally landing as his hover abilities fade for the moment.

"There he is." Belldandy says in reflex, sensing first just before anyone else does. Demesus senses and huffs. "Just like the old Master's teachings, fending off with effect."

": Is war ever so straight forward? :" ...comes into the mind of Demesus a split instant later, the Valkyrie gulping at the sudden lesson of war in her mind. Being spoken to by the War Master in mind of link is ever so startling.

Meanwhile Lind from her vantage, sees a horde of angry Valkyrie 'bees' start shooting out in a good torrent at the mortal target, as Imladris from his spot gulps and leaps with great speed away from the general direction the Valkyries are chasing him in. Their path quickly angles after him as Imladris continues to retreat. Lind cocks an eye at this as the path wobbles back and forth everywhere in wacky fashion, like some oversized bee swarm with effect of a kite in a breeze.

After about thirty celestial seconds of this though, Imladris tires of this act, and sees Phosus leading the host after him, and he angles downward to then land and hop double back **prompt** at her, changing his weapon to a more conventional double sword, nominal rather than energy blade even. Phosus catches eye of this and parries his first blow easily on her Axe!

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM GODDESS!" ...the mortal 'pup' barks out, as the momentum suddenly shoots them both pass the chasing host, reaching high up into the silver gray sky. The act tossing many Valkyries about like dolls in a breeze! "Watch it mortal!" ...ala more than a few retorts in kind.

However, voice is focused upon one furious Valkyrie Commander! "It's your fault! **ALL OF IT!"**

"_WHAT IS?_" ...he just yells back as the two exchange vicious blows, both chasing after each other, Imladris using Phosus's own momentum to keep airborne. This time Phosus finds he is able to keep up much more readily, apparently the training with Thor and the Generals improving his reflexes and speed. She however makes punishing axe blows in rapid succession unto his weapon, Imladris twirling his blade pair in chasing after her shots.

"All of my troops for years! Being harmed and beaten asunder! _All of them because of YOU!_"

Imladris just shoves one hard side cross slash at her to blunt off, and yells... "It's called training! Wait! Who are you talking about? Make sense Commander!"

Phosus finally kicks him off her blade and grabs his left arm to swing him down at the ground, doing so hard. As he crash bounds into a roll, she zips down and misses a slash before blocking a quick knight sponsored side kick spun at her, and then clashing weapons into a hard lock with him.

"The 'sense' of it, is that I found out why commander Lind has been training my troops unto her with such violence. Guess what my suspicions dug up young pup?"

As the clouds begin to haze off, the battle seems to dim somewhat, as Imladris blinks, starting to get a sense, with her pressing... "Did not someone say something about Twins on past day?" ...and then to his shock. "_What?_ How did?" ...he says just before managing to allay a parry and then a smack to his face with a stiff arm. "Do you MIND!"

"You didn't! Don't you have any clue?" ...with a retort of his own weapon, slammed hard.

Phosus then pushes Imladris off, but her attempt to follow up with successive shots finds him all too ready and blocking. Her agitation only grows further. A high kick he ducks and a roundhouse down slash of her axe he avoids to then level a down parry to shove her weapon down, rather than attack Phosus directly. She yells in further... "**Ever** since that day, all she does it beat my troops apart, even to her near suicidal levels of training, unto herself as well!" ...she then shoves her weapon up and slides his sword off, before he spins to blunt off a side clip swing, to which Imladris then swings his shown blade upwards to fling her weapon edge away. He then backs off, her continuing. "Can you not consider your words more 'carefully'?"

Imladris grows a bit tired of this, and spins his blade around all about him and attacks her this time, stymieing her offensive with his own, parrying with dynamic parries and thrusts to keep her off balance. Considering Phosus was the one being agitated, seeing Imladris suddenly turn the tables with steadily more vicious blows, catches her off guard. Eventually he locks metal upon morphemic crystal, and shoves her backwards at an angle. He then imparts with venting... "What makes you think 'I' make other goddess's choices for them!" ...he then shoves off of Phosus, causing her to lose balance for a moment, as Imladris hops back and tries to give it all a rest.

By now the battle is quite actually dying down, apparent that the Valkyries were going off the half baked orders Phosus was espousing. A number of Valkyries near the center of this agitated duel, just watch with interest, as Phosus can't seem to breach the mortal's defenses this time. The converse within seems to be of interest as well, as several stand with some petitioners now, eerily buddy like, as Phosus recovers. "This story seems to be battle heavy for this series." ...one Valkyrie quips to a Petitioner next to her.

Imladris meanwhile begins to see Phosus recover her stance and form, and twirls his long blue diamond blades around like it was an energy blade. He yells out at the Valkyrie in so waiting... "Is 'that' why you started all of this? Just because I gave advice _years_ ago?"

Phosus snaps back. "You realize how much gripe the Infirmary Section has been slamming me with because of Lind's impossible training levels? I've been dealing with it all for seven eternal years you dope!"

Imladris groans and levels his weapon behind him. "It still doesn't mean whatever I said had to be listened to. And on top of, **THIS BATTLE IS DOING JUST AS MUCH FOR MEDICAL COSTS!**"

"We have currency here?" ...one onlooking Valkyrie quips, to Imladris's rolled eyes, to whit Phosus tightens her hold on her weapon, bruising her palms on the stiff surface. She then realizes that all she is doing is yelling at him, essentially. She decides on a different tact. The slit of a smile most ominous, makes the knight shiver. "Nonetheless, here we are, and nonetheless, this battle isn't over yet. We still have control of the artifact we took from Lord Thor. I presume you were told the consequences for failing to retrieve it from us, _dear_ Imladris."

The knight gulps and plainly responds... "I had a hint of such."

Phosus then levels. "If my memory serves then, one of my number still remains at the objective. You can settle this with her to end all of this." Imladris blinks. "It hasn't even been ten minutes."

"Battles can take less time, you should be more than aware."

Imladris looks away and up where one last Valkyrie hovers near the glowing objective. It doesn't exactly surprise him whom it is either. All of this seems so painfully obvious to the knight now. He looks back at Phosus and whines. "Can't we just have a tea party next time?"

At that, Phosus makes one last attack, which to Imladris twirls his blades to catch the head of Phosus's Axe blade, and then uses it to spin her weapon, and goddess attached, around. This allows the knight to rush forward and leap with great speed at the defended artifact. Phosus recovers again and then starts to leap after him. Her progress however is impeded as Rend suddenly phases dead in front of her, blocking Phosus's weapon held unto her reflexive defense, this unto said Valkyrie's ire. "You had your chance goddess." ...the general quips, Phosus growls.

As if coming to the next chapter of a cheesy romance-battle manga, Imladris's leap reaches the objective, of which the last Valkyrie suddenly moves to block him. Their weapons clang with great sound across the battlefield, and a good part of Heaven as well. Seeing Lind this close makes him reflexively blush, even despite the heavy screeching their weapons make. (Romantic no?)

Lind then wordlessly shoves Imladris off, his free fall readily apparent, as she suddenly starts chasing him 'quite' suddenly. Knowing this, he tries to react by switching his weapon, morphing it into a long staff to connect some kind of reactive momentum with. Lind has none of that and just swats him between the hands where the weapon is held, slamming him into a rough skid across the ground.

He backflips out of this to land in defensive stance, just as Lind closes **FAST** and clobbers her weapon onto his. Imladris tries to react by shifting momentum to the right and make Lind back off a bit, but instead Lind deliberately shifts with him and shoves him off again, swinging her Axe tip end into his armored skull.

Imladris gets to feel for the first time just how rough she plays, ending up somewhere off to their far right, causing Petitioners and Valkyries to scatter. "We said watch it mortal!" ...from more offending Valkyries. Lind flat out doesn't let up and chases to press her advantage. Imladris senses this and leaps again, but catches a hard flat blade shot from her Axe, across his armored chest. Another hard crash, and Lind 'still' pushes her advantage, not even trying to give quarter.

Afar, two Councilors actually worry of a knight's well being, as the combat becomes much more vicious from here. Frode however keeps seeing a sight from the past, more and more as the battle continues. Ishara just sees... "My medical unit is going to be busy here again."

She then hears... "Or not." ...this making Ishara look weirdly at Frode.

Imladris meanwhile keeps scattering troops from both sides as he gets rather frayed already, not used to her method of combat just yet. He barely skids to a stop, before Lind is about on top of him already. He yelps and rolls under her hard approach and simply rolls up to a standing position. Lind spins and faces him, as he recovers from this initial tarring.

Imladris blares a tic annoyed... "Nice to know we had that chat." Lind just snaps back tersely. "And here I thought you might impress me."

Imladris hums and then considers the last few moves, as well as their speed. Doing that, he then judges quickly Lind is waiting on his next move. At that, he flexes and cracks bones in the typical male form, and then **leaps** towards back at the objective, at the same split moment she follows him likewise.

What starts is something beheld for a short time that day of passing, as all the Valkyries, goddesses and Petitioners witnessing, would later remark as a rare sight. As soon as Imladris leaps, and Lind chases after him in hot pursuit, he turns and catches her incoming blow. This starts a long tirade of brutal attacks that forces Imladris to keep up with Lind. To her growing surprise, he starts indeed keeping up, dynamically evolving his moves to her own alterations.

The more bruises he gets, the less he lets her get through, even the strongest shots he manages to eventually adapt. This all takes place running all 'over' the sky and Fields. Eventually the two land again somewhere near where the original petitioner side was. Both breathing rather hard, both of their sets of hands badly bruised. Imladris sports a good number of cuts in places, as Lind's hair is all disheveled. (Just as bad a wound apparently...)

"Y... you... are getting be... better..." ...of a form of a Valkyrie compliment.

"U…. huh…" ...Imladris gasps out, just as both set and leap in virtual simult, zipping and smacking at each other across the sky again. By now the objective is long since forgotten, which to whit acquired by Hirund to end that part of the battle. But apparently not even coming close to finishing the now all too obvious duel between Valkyrie and Knight. Even Phosus loses her angst in her original irritation, all of it essentially being settled by the two souls that caused it all. To her amazement, Phosus notes how well the mortal is keeping up with her now, though all note both of them are probably reaching their limit.

Rend sees this as she and the other two Generals meet up with Phosus and Demesus, Belldandy in curious tow. The zinging and clashing keeps dotting the sky as neither seem to be giving quarter, the dance of warriors becoming very clear as the duel progresses.

"It seems he's finally reached the physical plateau of a Valkyrie, would you not agree Commander?" Hirund comments to Phosus, who begrudgingly agrees. "After being beaten senseless by Master Thor for so long, it better not be a surprise as such." ...the Valkyrie commander puts, reflexively rubbing her fire red mane in unsaid 'similar' surprise.

"It's like they're dancing."

The mutual War Section best give Belldandy a curious look as the clashing keeps continuing above and around. Belldandy can clearly see how their moves swirl and clash with each other, casting their robes and cloth about them as they continue to counter each other with both measured strength and wit of mind. Demesus noting this, quips to her bemusement at Bell's comment. "If you say so."

Bell in kind asserts softly. "I do. The more they understand each other, the more their moves grace about each other more in synch. Such could be their love in each inflection and quirk of motion." ...this as Lind spin strikes to Imladris's parry and counter... "Their respect and trust in their own actions, refraining from holding back, and yet not wanting either to do so. It makes them more fluid unto each other." ...as Imladris cartwheels a blow to which Lind blocks overhead and kicks at him midair, to whit he uses as momentum to then side swing a blow, which whit she slides her staff down in hand to shove off his blade. "But their eyes never close to either, neither is remiss in this rare moment, even when their bodies are pushed beyond their limits. Never wanting this moment to end. If that is not a dance, what there is?"

At this Belldandy finishes, finding only in her majestic way to make a battle seem much more than just two souls clobbering unto each other. As she does, each of the Generals and Commanders wipes a tear from their eye, very much despite themselves. (As do many a Petitioner and Valkyrie witnessing in hearing.) Just as they do this, Imladris and Lind clash once more, pushing the blow with all their might, just as their muscles and bones scream unto the breaking point. As soon as they connect, they drop from the sky and land hard to the muddled ground, the green fields trodden to mush again.

The gathered throng watching seem to think it is over, but then Phosus sees it first... "Good Almighty." ...this as the two warriors struggle dearly to raise themselves to their feet, even when both their bodies 'are' screaming at them. Imladris on his old continence to never give up, and Lind on mirrored reflex of equal measure, the two manage to pull themselves up.

For a moment the two lock eyes again, and then stumble towards each other in a rather ungainly charge at each other, swinging their weapons rather anime wackily looking, such is their utter fatigue, the loud clang of their last clash unto each other, pushing their last burst of stamina into each other's blow. For a moment the two are locked like this, and then the two collapse literally into each other, their battle had been 'that' draining unto each other. Their weapons shove-drop off of being suddenly too heavy in each other's hands, as their chins smack lightly each other's opposing shoulders, breathing into such and each other's ears in gasps that start to slow. Lind tries to raise her hands and can't, neither can Imladris move 'anything', again it all having been such hard fought.

Looking from afar now to the far rear near the right flank tip of the original Valkyrie line, Hirund judges. "Well that lover spat is done for now." ...as she starts to float off towards the straddles and kneeling pair.

The two leaning into each other from utter fatigue, also find a strange moment of comfort in each other's lactic acid flooded bodies. Lind slips her chin and left cheek into his shoulder, but then hears gasping softly from his ragged voice.

"Y... you... You win... this..." ...just as he falls blank unconscious, dead out cold. Lind feels a twinge of remorse suddenly well up, but then she too falls out cold. As a result, he falls off the side first to his chest hard, to which her fall ends up on top of his cape drawn back. The two 'oofs' ends this part of the play, just as Hirund reaches them.

She sighs and chuckles. "What children of a pair."

Jora afar just gulps, in the midst of a gaggle of Valkyries that knew more than well enough of sight and familial. "I think my Sister found a perfect match. Lord preserve."

* * *

Ishara just shook. "I've seen no equal of such, ever before."

"I have. It's all the same."

Ishara looked over at Frode, but halted her next question, on sight of a face that looked of all of longing, haunted deeply beyond all that Ishara had ever known before.

Frode couldn't contain his memories, but was forced to by Protection Program, nonetheless.

It was torture.

* * *

"Wha... What is THAT?"

Thor holds his 'artifact' in a cradle, kissing it over and over for a moment. Imladris, draped over Mist and Rend's shoulders as he hold himself up by the legs. Lind off to their right, is helped by Demesus, as Phosus looks on with an agape jaw.

As Thor sits on his mighty throne of riches a splendor and ego profuse, he keeps treating the artifact like a newborn child. As he keeps doing this over and over, Imladris blinks over and over, and then realizes from enough detail, after it was removed from the storage cage, of what it actually is. The three Generals are teardropping rather dear, as Imladris quips... "Is... Is that a... rubber _DUCK!_"

Thor looks up from mushing over the all but apparent bath toy and plainly puts. ": I've had it ever since I was a tweeny godling. Ages on Eons have I had this, I tell you. Tis important to me, it is. :" At that, the god goes back to glossing over the duck, gem crusted and all, but 'still' so. To this Hirund just moans out. "Why did we have to have such a 'weird' Master? By Almighty sakes!"

Imladris just feels his head go pop-sizzle all over, as the sight is just too much for sanity to take. Still he of too many head concussions smirks and blurts in... "Bet my old toy boat was better."

": TWAS NOT! :"

"OH AYE?"

": AYE! :"

Mist and Rend just punch Imlade back out cold... "QUIET!" ...much to Lind's bruised smile.

* * *

The day of light drew eternally on, upon the interlaced and tiered architecture of Heaven. All such upon the forests and waterfalls all about the rounded serenity of the grand System, the light would reflect off clouds for the nominal midday round of rainbows that would 'rain' their arcs across the infinite expanses. As they did so, the hard working goddesses would take time on their breaks to visit the Mall again, or take midday naps, or other such relaxation activities before the latter half of the day commenced. This included the Valkyries that had by now recovered from the 'scenario' Phosus had conducted earlier that day. Of which plenty of golden grapevine flowed like wine in gossip, amongst the celestial populace.

There was also other rumors, such as the complete lack of Bugs in the System, as well as other oddities that didn't seem to be all that much of a problem. Another was the fact chronometers throughout Heaven were readjusting themselves a good deal, keeping the time current, something not usually done so often.

A couple of goddesses were floating along when the gray maned number looks up at one of the rainbows cascading down, and croons out. "Wow, perfect as always."

"I've seen better." ...a cyan spiky haired version quips back, as she looks up at it. The latter however notes something odd, and imparts... "Then again. Um... is it me, or is that rainbow a bit strange?"

The other looks up, as she notes to detail. "Huh. You're right. Isn't the upper color supposed to be red?"

The cyan goddess nods. "Yeah. The whole thing looks like it's upside down."

The two just scratch their heads, just before the cyan goddess just quips. "Eh, must just mean I need more sake." ...before the two drift off elsewhere, not thinking any better of it all.

* * *

The seal on the regeneration tub hissed open, as three Generals watched the short procedure take place. Soon after a mortal's eyes flutter open as if waking from a good slumber. Just then he hears off out of vision to the left. "Regenerative stasis complete. Back to full health." Hirund sighs and quips. "Once again."

Imladris steps out of the upright tube that had infused him with healing celestial energy to expedite recovery from the previous battle, this to a stretch and yawn. "Dang... I had a nice dream too."

"Was there a Valkyrie in it?" Rend prods, to which Imladris coughs and retorts defensively. "Naaaay! I fear not. It had to do with flying with birds for some reason, if you must pry."

"We do." ...Rend and Mist quip in simult tone. Imladris just rolls his eyes, but then looks around, seeing the multi-tubular Infirmary more empty than he thought it'd be. He quickly asks. "Where'd they go?"

The three Generals giggle to Imladris's annoyance, before Mist informs. "Sorry angel boy, but your goddessfriend heals faster than you do. Kinda pathetic for you really." Imladris just pains back in a whinny tone. "I'm still mortal, give me a break."

"That Valkyrie sure didn't. Nice to know she won't hold back for anyone." Rend quips level.

Imladris rubs his neck a bit, as he remembers what Phosus informed him during their part of the battle. He sighs and remarks. "Probably best too. Since apparently it's all my fault for how she is now." ...he then quips to himself... "Though, I didn't think anything I said would affect anyone here so. I am the inferior one here in the end."

Rend just softly replies to that with... "Inferior is only a word that describes those that seek to not push their abilities, not to simple terms of immortal or mortal. While even we once felt you were as such still in the beginning, you have far from been such as of late." ...the raven haired goddess imparts. This Hirund adds to impress such respect. "While never to be truly one of us, you are as if family nonetheless. It is in the end, a part of the variety that even Heaven can benefit from. If you had been less, would you have even begotten that original Wish?"

Imladris cocks an eye at this. "I thought it was more to do with fate than just morals?" ...this in turn Hirund quips. "We leave the more destitute versions to normally their own whims, or lesser so to their own eventual fate. We can't control such of mortal fates, but for those that truly have good souls and poor fates. Dying in the war as you did, how you did, and the life beforehand, became just simply an equation that had to be solved. That algorithm has since benefited fruit better more than the trouble the original Wish caused."

"Even if I was afraid of dying at the time?" Imladris put warily of himself. Hirund in turn... "No one should normally face such, and such trepidation even we dissuade thought from. We are not so different, you and we." ...the General finishes, to whit Imladris chuckles. "Is that why we drink so hard on some nights?"

"Plan for tonight as well. I think you passed your last test." Mist comments with a chipper. Imladris blinks. "What test? What does that mean?" Hirund waves a dismissive hand. "You'll have to wait and see." ...she then produces a white pearl tablet for the knight, a smaller version of what he saw Belldandy carrying earlier that day. Hirund then imports. "For now, please take this small errand for us to the System Hub. After that the remainder of the day is free unto you." ...this Imladris takes the tablet with a curious eye. "What's in it?"

"Nay nay, keep to your simple task without prying. I doubt the Master would appreciate such." ...this Imladris just nodded meekly too, presuming to keep such in healthy mind indeed. At that, the knight assured his footing, and then bowed to the Generals. "Well, to my task then."

As he reaches the sector hatch, nodding to an Infirmary goddess in passing, Mist quips out. "Say hi to Lind if you see her." ...this to which the mortal frazzles and the same Infirmary goddess giggles.

* * *

Lind was walking out from an adjunct system oversight chamber, rubbing her elbows some, as she headed for a architecture grid sector to check on the spatial processors and data bus upkeep there. As of late, she had been more and more directed to learn of the System more, though at present she wasn't fully appreciating why this was being impressed. She felt it all was just in the way of her ongoing training, since she hadn't achieved herself imposed goal as yet.

As all was business here, she didn't experience the gossip and such drudgery, thankful for it, however it was managed. Being in the heart of the System Hub meant all focuses had to be for the System, and not on trivial matters. For all the relaxation and beauty that reigned outside the Hub, all the amenities and such, it was here that the reverse of the strictest nature commanded here. Even Lind was aware of this.

The System was why Intracel existed. Ever so long well before anyone at all could remember why, the dimensional realms below the tenth that Intracel watched over, all of it was all that Intracel was for. That was purpose and law here, even if the fact was sometimes taken for granted, and many in Heaven denounced the lower planes for their inferiority of evolution. Most however was fully aware of the great purpose of the System, and the responsibility inherit.

Lind was however mindful of something else, as her still raw encoded limbs felt, despite the recovery from a short while ago. She was privately glad for the chance that came, and the sores were just reminders of him, the imagery was clear as it had been. "(It was been good to see him like that.)" ...she thought.

She altered out from her memory, once she entered the next appropriate chamber, back to business as usual. There she checked on the Third Class goddesses that were doing the only work that was available. Multi-checking the processor data-buses. Everything kept running too smoothly, except for the strange chronometer nubs that kept forcing system clocks to correct themselves. None of it seemed to however affect the System or sub-layers to any apparent ill. Lind wasn't the only one to find it all strange.

In fact, there seemed a unsettled air that was slightly repressing the natural strict air of the Hub in of itself. Lind wondered about that as she left, rounding to head to her next check area, the tertiary life support supply apparatus sector. However as she did so, she came across a small group of goddesses apparently having one of the low level gods in a corner, berating sounds coming from them as the god, apparently a high spirit more like, looked defiant in the face of a heavenly wrath.

Lind came up and barked. "What's going on?"

The gaggle of goddesses, six of which Lind counted, turned to note the Valkyrie's presence. Here Lind noted of all beings, it was Troubadour who was cornered.

"Commander Lind." ...a pale green maned goddess Second Class gasped, as Lind looked around at the sight. Troubadour just looked at Lind in about the same manner as he did all the rest of the goddesses, a poor ilk to his nature. Other than Urd apparently, all other goddesses to him, were akin to what mortal males would show in a chauvinistic ply to females all too often, the ones that were too akin to be such in the first place. Lind was aware of this, and thanked Kami there was types like the mortal Knight to level out this version of the celestial playing field.

Troubadour started with a plain croon of... "Well if it isn't our infamous one-wing. Come to save moi from this harem I seem to have collected?" Lind sneered a touch at the tree Plum Spirit. "My intent was to ascertain. Please explain this?"

A purple maned long hair responded quickly. "Apologies Commander, but this blowhard was saying ill things about Lord Imladris a short bit ago." ...this to whit Lind gave a less appeased glance at the spirit. "How so?"

Troubadour seemed all too willing to impart. "Well if you must know. I still do not approve that we have such impurity upon our hallowed grounds. It truly is distasteful to have such a person that can't even nominally fly among us, walking on our grounds like he belongs. I was simply telling everyone here, how I thought of our mutual incursion of our solidarity." One of the goddesses, a gray hair with braids all about her head, snaps back. "This coming from a dope that thinks Urd belongs to you. Even Adonis is tiring of your antics there. And now this idiocy."

Lind tried to calm the situation with... "Do not over impress this matter. It is not worth it." ...knowing Imladris wouldn't approve of this. However it didn't keep Lind from feeling agitated already at the Spirit, as she tried to defuse this situation. Apparently the slow day was causing mischief even the Hub couldn't normally allay with what should mountains of workload. Lind was about to inform them all to disperse to their duties, when Troubadour opened his yap again, finding Lind's austerity aggravating enough of press this poor choice or words.

"I heard you two had a fight today. What happened, he couldn't seduce you like a proper male and had to beat it into you instead his sodden feelings?" ...this to which Lind glared with holy fire at the Tree Spirit. Apparently the Tree Spirit's distaste for the mortal was enough to even add in. "It's probably best that you whipped him. It can only serve to bring him humiliation to better learn where he belongs amongst..." ...the words dropped dead as the gathered goddesses watched in shock as Lind actually grabbed the Spirit by the scruff of his neck and clothing, his brows clenching in fear to either side of his forehead Sigil. Lind was breathing very hard and not apparently caring of her actions, blind or otherwise, as she strained his neck. Such was the display that the other goddesses became fearful incarnate.

As the Spirit struggled for breath, Lind seethed out.. "Perhaps you would like to be shown what I did to him in person. I assure you, 'he' took it all better than I imagine you could ever fraction your senses unto." ...this as she was almost blind with rage.

* * *

Imladris was amazed by the sight of the Hub. While not a first time, it still was incredible to the mortal of all the sights, sounds and colors that reverberated in this central computer that commanded all of reality. The knight slowly entered and took some time to meander his way past a number of circular overlooks and walkways that gave impressive views of the System.

As he did this, he garnered more than his share of greetings and well wishes from the goddesses working within. He also beheld many stares as he walked by, as he tried to simply focus on the general splendor of this vast chamber.

He walked to a golden railing over the pearl white, rounded walkways that curved everywhere, energy bus-lines pulsing code strings through them occasionally, the sight of miniature trees within small crystalline pools, and looked down to see the magnificent detail that was the central processing core and status screen tube that rose up to great heights, into a glowing ceiling that ran up unto the Councilors operational offices. Up there the Hub information was processed by the lower gods and disseminated to where it was needed, or stored and classified when needed. Somewhere the knight knew, the Almighty watched it all as well, the mortal's respect for the infinite being giving his facade a betrayed look of reverence that nearby goddesses reveled in for the short moment it lasted.

Finally the knight remembered the texture of the tablet and the goal of being here, and he decided to attend to this matter at hand. As he turned to find whom to bring the object to, a goddess Third Class with white hair floated up, almost on cue.

"Greetings Lord Knight. A query do you have?" ...the goddess put in inflection, a bit artificial sounding to the knight. He just comments back... "Um... I have an errand to run from the Lord of War. This tablet needed to get to a Hub Administrator."

The goddess just gives open vein with a hand unto. "Down there milord, Lady Peorth on duty can attend to your quest."

The knight just sighs. "Thank you milady goddess." ...and bows his head before turning off to head on down, apparently given leeway to enter the Hub more proper than was probably required. As the knight strode off under passing sight, a second goddess working nearby comments to the flower white hair. "Think you might have overdone that bit girl."

The greeter goddess just cutely puts with hands on her cheeks. "But tis was so fun, such I am a fan."

The other goddesses nearby just giggle as Imladris reaches the lower levels of the Hub, entering sight of from the left hand chamber, the central operators and a pacing Peorth. As he enters sight, the goddess First Class welcomes the knight with a good sigh of relief, and waves him towards. "Bienvenue chevalier en armure brillante."

Imladris just bows and professes. "And a welcome back to you milady administrateur."

Peorth croons back. "Un fabuleux a mon cœur blessé." ...this to Imladris doesn't follow so easily. "Um..." …to whit Peorth... "A bit more flatter of such language will acquire anyone's hear my dear chevalier." ...said with a sly smirk. Imladris just gulps and then offers the tablet. "Um, this is from the Generals for your discourse." ...he offers the tablet, to which Peorth takes the tablet, and offers. "Un offrir le plus de cher." ...with a brush of a hand on his, in a tease. Chrono among the three main operators, see all of this and quips. "Layering it enough in thickness are we?" ...this to which Peorth draws back with the tablet and coughs in reflex, to the relief of the knight and mortal.

Imladris changes the subject, as he looks up at the vast up close display of the Hub central display tube and remarks. "I must continue color myself most impressed." Peorth smiles and quips. "As well you should, never more such a imposant display such as here. All of your reality you originally hail from is, overseen here. Not even I am no less impressionné." ...this to Imladris nods. He then hears Ere call Peorth over, to which. "Excuse-moi paladin." ...to which Peorth hover-hops on over to Ere's side. Imladris gets a bemused smile from Chrono and Ex alike as he watches on for a moment, just as Peorth comments a bit loudly. "Initiate the Level Two programs to begin ascertaining when the event will occur."

Imladris comments in query. "A problem?" Peorth looks up and informs. "A problem we've been noticing for some time now. Je m'excuse pour, but I cannot enlighten further to you for now."

Imladris nods and understands completely. "Of course, je m'excuse pour en nature." ...this to which Peorth just glimmers a beaming smile for a moment. He then offers... "I should head off, my time is free, yet I only interfere here. Please excuse moi."

Peorth just floats over and waves a dismissive hand. "Souci que non chevalier. If anything, we all could use a distraction for the short term. Plus you serve the System as well, so avoir le droit de faire universel bien appris. Indeed learn well at that."

Imladris nods, and decides a stint to learn by keen eye would not do much ill. He takes up a spot below Peorth's station as Peorth returns to her seat keeps an eye on the growing situation. For a short while he just tries to keep eye on everything, but admittedly finds his acuity's less than to the task of keeping up with much of what is going on. He ends up just simply watching until his senses are soaked, at which point he sighs and understands there is little more to be gained by simply watching like a tourist.

Eventually he notes Peorth's voice. "Everyone here still has their place. Even if it is not always understood." Imladris welcomes that honest voice, even if he accepts his own failings in this vein. He comments in kind. "I pray to understand that, even further."

Peorth just shrugs. "Tel est surfait parfois." ...Imladris blinks and tries to understand that part. Just then however a soft ringing tone is heard from Peorth's console. Imladris looks up as the Admin flicks a glowing button. The message is sent via link, so Imladris doesn't hear, a good reason Peorth reasons a moment later after hearing. "Mon dieu." ...with a sudden reflexive glance to Imladris, whom cocks an eye up. "Aye? What tis it?"

Peorth looks away and simply puts. "A slight problem was dealt with. You may want to head off for now paladin."

Imladris blinks and wonders what this all means. He heads off, and saunters on somewhat aimlessly from there. The thoughts of the battle prior swim in his thoughts from there for awhile. Peorth sees him leave, and as such trades uneasy looks with the all too knowing Operators nearby.

The Forever goddess just sighs... "So much trouble for one that doesn't even know of such cause at times."

* * *

It was one of the few times Lind ever had to stand before anyone for an actual disciplinary hearing. It was flat out worse in front of whom of choice, in the Judicators own Office. Elsewhere, Troubadour was getting an earful from the Spirit Council.

At least the neck marks would remind the Spirit of his unwanted discourse from earlier, would do better than the Spirit Council's own words, Lind knew of that much. However the act of near violence upon the Spirit, was enough to apparently warrant this meeting.

One Lind wasn't sure 'was' of merit.

"I warned you of becoming too close." ...nor the words the Judicator decided to start with. Lind cocked an eye, as she and Lord Frode traded a rather harsh stare. In fact, the way this was going, Lind as such began to realize something was ill here more, than a mere reprimand. Lind tested that, along the lines of... "I defended whom could not do the same in absence."

"And nearly committed a Sin in so doing." Frode countered. Lind really cocked an eye. "Pardon Lord Judicator? My actions wouldn't have ended up as..."

"And yet you nearly did."

When Frode suddenly turned away with discomfort, Lind stated, a bit out of turn. "I cannot condone such treatment unto one that lays all he does for us, with each mission undertaken. If we cannot see this, are we so much the better?"

"**All I see is**..." Frode starts to blast out with, but then snap controls himself. The next words would have snapped the Protection program upon his voice, such that would have threatened a whole lot more unto the both of them. Frode was no fool to not realize Almighty wasn't 'hearing in'.

Not that it helped next, of Lind's terse impart. "This isn't just about me."

Frode looked up at that. Lind's eyes reflected that the family line was more than capable of figuring unknown facts, to unwanted conclusions. One Lind didn't have enough information to go by. Frode simply stood, and barked out... "I warn you, of your actions, ones that are **too** likely to bring about harm unto more than just yourself. Harm that you cannot scarcely comprehend!"

Lind of course in the 'heat' of emotions, unusual to her stature, remanded back. "Then I am 'warned', but _not_ dissuaded."

"Fool."

The nigh venom in that single word, made Lind take a step back. As soon as both realized this, things in the room changed profoundly. Frode instead 'heard' how to proceed next, over the Council's own Network feed, and then imposed. "Your duties are amended, such to appease to discipline."

"I understand."

This time Frode was the one to shiver. From where this whence proceeded...

* * *

When Imladris does find out, the Lord Knight is shocked of what the details impart. The fact he had been at the center of this incident, does not ease his always present insecurities. Enough in fact it drives him back to the Tyr spaceport sector, to keep out of the way of the incident in entirety, before it came for him as he feared it probably would in some measure of a form or another.

Meanwhile the incident has both Troubadour and Lind in front of no less than a Goddess of the Higher Seat. Both despite prior meetings. It twas not a fun affair.

In the discourse of learning what transpired, the System giving all relevant information without fail, the matter resolves with a slight reduction in license status for both deities, as well as both of them being assigned remedial system duties equivalent to a trainee Third Class cleaning bus ducts, or other such less than glamorous duties, for the remainder of the passing day. Other discipline was supposed to come after in fair measure.

However makes it a bit too clear her feelings on the matter, when Lind espouses her defence for the Lord Knight. Far more than what mere words started out as. Far more than mere insults had wrought, this Troubadour actually somehow listens to. Afterwards, Lind heads out to find the now retreated center of the quarrel, upon imparted advice.

Troubadour's fate, however was not in the hands of even a loved Norn.

* * *

"Me, Lord Almighty?" Urd quips in surprise.

": Aye. In your mind I am placing instructions concerning a Wish parameter that will occur in the early morning hours upon the third dimensional plane. :" ...of this, Urd quickly feels the data streaming into her coded mindlink. She also receives a coded algorithm indicating that the data cannot be discussed with anyone, on bar of a Protection Program, added unto a rather nasty feeling counter Seal. Urd senses this, gulps, and asks. "What is going on?"

Almighty calmly informs. ": To answer that question would be difficult to accept. As such, I am assigning two Valkyries to protect you. This is a unique situation, and I intend to have it all ended before it progresses further. Do you understand. :"

Urd truthfully isn't sure. Almighty simply informs. ": All you must do, is initiate contact. If anything unusual occurs, do not hesitate to call on your support. At that time, all will become clear. :" ...this Urd simply nods. Almighty was taking a gamble here with Urd's dual nature, but was also a tactical choice as well, given the circumstances. The two chosen Valkyries had already received similar orders and instruction, but in different parts of the plan than what Urd was given. At this, Almighty simply imparts... ": I pray for your success and for your safety. I trust you in so much of my child. :"

Urd hears this, with utter confidence and concern, that Urd only nods. "I'll get it done My Father."

The Second Class goddess heads off, leaving Almighty to consider what the last remaining hours may mean.

* * *

Meanwhile a phantom network is about ready to initiate the Plan, without either System realizing it.

* * *

The eve didn't seem as splendid this night. The stars seemed occluded, Lunia not as brilliant. Maybe he thought it was simply the mood he was in, the fact the day had been rather rambunctious and his senses were tapped as a result. He leaned over the railing of the same overlook from the night prior, and mulled over these thoughts. And much more. He had begotten enough of the incident with Troubadour, that a new wash of old insecurities kept striking at him, over and over. The more he tried to shove it all off this time however, as needless worry, the more it somehow made him consider how unique he himself was here.

No matter how many times he was told that there were other mortals in Heaven, simply said in other subspace frequencies, or whatever else shifts there were that existed in the infinite Multiverse and Planes, and that he was simply one being that existed in a layer of such dimensionalized space, therefore not _that_ utterly exceptional in the end, he _still_ felt the sting of being 'unique' enough in concert of this account at hand and Almighty written. The long of it, he felt too singled out, and was swamped of emotion to run away from it all with. Again.

He felt it, he knew it, he accepted it far more than what was healthy. He knew of the good and ill of both sides of this equation, and it still gnawed at him deeply every time he was involved in any situation that concerned him. This day had in fact been a banner day for such nonsense, and the incident with Lind and Troubadour exacerbated the worst of this entire aspect he suffered through.

He thought of what that was, and felt the sting so dearly, just as a voice flowed towards him from behind. "Imladris?"

He knew the voice well by now, but didn't turn to look. Hearing the voice only echoed the sting just that much more, despite himself, dearly he tried.

Lind looked at the figure of the knight and cocked an eye. She didn't sense it yet, and unlike another goddess or god, couldn't sense in acute detail the mortal's feelings. This was something that bothered her very dearly as well, and been a main consternation of pushing feelings further. Unfortunately this eve, the fears would be founded.

"Imladris?"

"_Why?_"

Lind blinked and wondered for a moment. She only responded with a clutch of both hands in front of her abdomen. "Meaning?" Imladris sighed, knowing just as well his emotions weren't readable without the System as a crutch. He just simply blurted out.. "I found out about that argument."

Lind sighed and closed her eyes. "My apologies. Troubadour was..."

He turned and toned back... "Why did you do that? Why do such for me? Why?"

Lind reverted her emotions more neutrally, and responded. "I stood up for you, since the words were too much to bear. I do not regret my actions."

The mortal turned away and huffed in discomfort as he felt his mind roil over and unto. Lind tried to comfort with a softer tone with... "No one is above such comments, especially when it is one I care for." Imladris however was still not hearing what he should, and feeling too much emotion to think properly. He started blurting out without thinking. "It... still can't justify standing up for me. Not here, not in this realm. I can't be worth that, or above anyone. I know my place here, no matter how much others may want me to belong. I can't... can't..."

Lind puts in more roughly. "Your path can't be alone if you are to remain here. I thought you were above this type of concern by now."

"Not if I have crutches like you standing up for me like that! There is no honor in such things!"

Almost as soon as he stops, he hears a strange sound behind him. He turns to look and sees Lind turn away to hide very real tears. Without realizing it, the words hit her very hard, in as much all his words ever had so done all this time. Imladris wonders for a moment, then realizes this, and then his own words to his growing realization. The pit in his stomach falls out as he sees Lind struggle to keep her emotions together, and slowly failing most apparently.

He realizes he can't say anything now to apologize, and just stands there. Lind soon after looks up through her tears and says... "I... I still don't regret."

A short moment later, he knows he is alone, most rightfully so. He taps the railing with his right hand, standing off from it, as he finally remembers himself properly. He silently curses his own stupidity, and then looks about.

"I need a fork."

* * *

The night that passed was one of the most uneasy ones Intracel ever had. Not included in the story so far, had been the effects on Nidhog and its own enslaved populace. Rivers of lava would turn cool and spring forth fragrances that were _most_ unsulfur like. The sky parted with clear daylight in places, even at the dead of night. And hexes tended to make demons dance strangely, more so than ever beyond norms. Even some hexes themselves, acted ungainly on casting.

Even Hild began to notice something was amiss, and for someone that demanded such obedience from every last detail of _everything_ the CEO demanded, this was beyond aggravating. More than a few demons were punished as a result but the situation was hardly resolved. Hild had intended to see to the matter with Almighty come morning light between the two realms of the Ash Tree, but time was essentially already expired.

And for two heavenly souls, Imladris slept poorly that night, Lind didn't at all.

As the light did indeed start to break on that fateful day, one forgotten name would finally reassert itself, having pilfered enough system resources from both Systems, to recreate its own subsystem to act on the Plan that had been in the making for over five hundred years now, ever beyond since the last attempt a millennium ago. The catalyst was already long since in place. The Mandala to initiate with, connected via the same System protocols that governed Reality.

All that was left, was time's incessant march.

* * *

He really didn't sleep well that night. For once all that his mind could do was reverberate those last few moments in his mind over and over. It was like a curse was cast on him, the only rest of refreshment he got was in body alone, thanks to the essence of Heaven itself. Otherwise the mind was a wreck this growing Mercuria of light.

He walked/sauntered/something like in his replete armor, to the Mall, one of the food courts for a breakfast. He didn't know why exactly he went there, he just felt staying at the starport residence was not a good thing at the present. However as he progressed, he noticed few goddesses that were near him, and those that were, weren't giving endearing glances unto him.

Not that he expected such, he was a heel anyway. It all made him consider new things, all the while he was acquiring a small ration breakfast of fluff-milk pastry and more of that 1000% concentrate juice he liked normally. He went to a most empty table and sighed as he sat and ate silently.

At least for a short while anyway. "And so hence found."

Imladris looked off to his left, and saw only one of the Generals this morning that hounded him down. The mortal winces at seeing Hirund and gulps down a last bite before leaning back and looking depressed.

Hirund... "I imagine I don't need to admonish you, so I won't. Still I imagine you should know better anyway."

"I'm a royal ass. How's that." ...ala knightly self-admonishing.

"Fair enough."

Hirund floated over and sat across from the Squire, as he finished his drink cup, then pushing it off to the side, where his plate and cup were phased away to be recycled for later use. Hirund waited for it, and Imladris delivered soon enough. He slumped his head into his arms on the table and moaned out. "I can't shake it off. That whole day yesterday seemed to make me stand out more than I wanted to. The whole problem with it is that it seems the more I try to just fit in, the more it seems this place puts me on a pedestal. I think it's time I accept that I cannot truly exist here without causing some kind of problem, by presence of just merely existing here."

Hirund shakes her head and prompts... "Well you did make that Wish."

Imladris just leans his head to the side, and asks with no common point really... "Did I make a mistake making that Wish? _Do_ I belong here? Heh, course I don't. Wouldn't be the first story someone oversteps their bounds to become something out of a sense of belonging. I know what I keep hearing over and over, and _still_ over and over. -deep sigh- Just wonder if I'll ever do enough to justify that selfish Wish."

"Did it ever occur to you, that we simply don't judge that way?"

"Lord Troubadour does."

Hirund laughs suddenly to Imladris's discomfort, she settles down to a pointed... "That idiot thinks a song bird is the greatest of glories. He just represents veins of what alignments are. We are too straight forward a culture to be given more complexity than you give us credit for. Maybe too straight at that. What more, we are not being considered for that same straight forward thought by simplicity."

Imladris raises his head. Hirund explains further. "When Phosus accused you yesterday, it was for that advice you gave Lind that one time." ...he remembers well enough and comments... "It wasn't really advice. I only guessed at her problem at the time. Boy was it guessing, can't believe I was right about that one. Surprised I was really listened unto then."

Hirund leans forward at this. "Works about the same. When one of us _listens_ to another, we don't feel jaded emotions or complex mindset in the way mortals do. We are hinged essentially to the alignment of our realm, and hence we are pretty straight forward in how we act when around mortals. As much do we nominally do unto each other. Being a mortal just means you are a voice we hath more insight to heed from."

Imladris shrugs, not quite buying into it, as expected of the mortal. "How _often_ does that happen, besides through Wishes?"

"More than you think. Dreams and imaginations are their own worlds too to us. Beyond that, in the here and now, you are very much a part of this algorithm. We are inherently driven by those we oversee, even if many disdain for such. The responsibility and the power we occasionally oversee and give along the path, while watching evolution of the mortal races, means that while we are the better, we have to consider the lesser.

Since Lind has become so enamored upon you, however it happened, so such it _has_, your words affect her greatly. It affected Phosus, and my sisters and I rather dearly. What more, your character has been driving much of heaven to its own limits, pushing them the same what you do so often. The Combat Section in almost all it's entirely feels this greatly."

Imladris blinked, as Hirund continued... "Between how you died, why you are here, and what you have done so far, it's not that surprising you have fit as a cog in your own way in Heaven. One we have become reliant and proud upon. Maybe that is what you should be concentrating on more, and less on simply fitting in as a mortal does with a group of similar beings. It just simply doesn't work that way in Heaven. All of us have to learn to earn our place. Nothing is lauded without earning equal measure. Ever such as so in Heaven. _That is why you were defended._ Why you gained both trust, and love."

Imladris considers this as he looks down at the table. He still is uncertain about it all, as Hirund leans back and looks at the glowing morning sky. She then offers up as her suggestion to the matter at hand. "I'd consider taking that into account when you apologize to Lind. It'd probably be easier than you realize, if that is you accepted the truth of the obvious already."

"That I love her? I already considered that." ...the knight put forth rather readily. More than he realizes, about a second after he _does_ realize. Further despite, apart to his remaining uneasiness... "Still, what may be so easy for you, isn't so for me. I for one am not as evolved in the end, and I still feel my own admonishment for myself, before I feel what I obviously should. That plus I really did flub last night anyway." He leaned down again. "I think I might go and see Almighty to request an assignment and be a coward for a short while."

"I'd put in to disapprove it of course." ...this Imladris chuckles, and sighs. "Expected you would."

"And I'd yell for _real_ if you do that. Goes against your very chosen name after all." This the mortal squints up at. "So? It's the name of an elven refuge in the books I cherish. Not really about honor or such."

Hirund comments further to this. "And yet you chose it to honor yourself by. I know it is not your true name, and that you wish to save such for the one you love. Such we fully know you've lost access to your true name, and despite we would expect no less of this. Your mind is such open and all in the end. This is not a dour way of thinking, though you tend to be too mysterious for your own good." Hirund smirks at, and imparts with a dear tone unto... "If in the end you are by this name whom you become in our eye, at the very least honor that all in the end, by remaining truthful to such. If you _do_ love her, just go to her and end this nonsense. It'll at least give your mind ease, and begin an unknown road you foolishly have been enchanting careful steps to avoid."

Imladris looks up with bland, closed eyes. "What if she kills me if I try to come unto her now?"

Hirund leans in at him and smirks. "We can always resurrect you good pup. Better to face your medicine and all." ...this to whit the knight thunks his head on the table, now with the daylight in full measure upon the food court. "But I hate medicine, especially that damn castor oil."

Hirund actually laughs a good bit, which covers the first sound of trouble off in the far distance. As she settles down in laughter, it slowly drops off, as more rough sounds start to remark in the air. It's then the 'last' sound either of them expected occurs. Imladris raises his head, and recognizes the sound before Hirund does.

"What was..."

"Something detonated."

Suddenly more of the explosions echo in the distance, and Hirund shoots to her feet, feeling it in the System, or '_lack_' thereof. "Wha... I... _I can't sense Intracel_."

Imladris rises with growing worry in his heart, just before a scream is heard off in the distance. A kind Imladris knows all too well. "I think... no... we '**are**'..."

Hirund looks over, just as suddenly, a strange _dull_ feeling auras over them both, as suddenly ash seems to suddenly form in midair, and deposit two gray and ashen beings, most zombie and lifeless, before them both.

"_What the?_" Both warriors blurt, this as the two unknown beings each raise an arm, and 'fire' some kind of gray laden code energy at the duo. Imladris dives and knocks the General clear, just as the 'shot' shoots off and hits two spots in the food court, turning both into decaying areas of material.

"I think we better not get hit by those, whatever they are." Imladris quips needlessly. Hirund rolls to her feet as Imladris rises. Both brandish their weapons in short and brilliant action. The two offenders of the unknown simply adjust aim and 'fire' again. Both dodge skillfully, and witness the impacts decaying the matter struck as well.

"What the heck? Decomposition spells?" Hirund blurts in shock.

Imladris doesn't respond to that, seeing an enemy simply attacking without warning. He has only one response for that. He shoots forward and quickly dispatches them both in two slashes, the offenders dropping into piles of ash and vanishing. Imladris blinks at the sight..."What the? What the heck?"

"**WATCH IT!**"

Imladris barely sees Hirund shoot past him and decapitate two more offending ash-zombie things, avoiding their method of 'fire', and dispatching them easily as well. Imladris sees this and... "Thanks."

"To the Hub, I can't feel my System link."

At that, the two shoot off on a long approach to race a suddenly besieged System Hub. Unbeknownst to them both, much of Heaven is under similar and unexplained assault. More of the unknown beings stand in their way and fall just as easily. Rising and falling in apparently limitless numbers.

Such is how Operation Ragnarok has begun.

* * *

-System Hub on the cusp-

Peorth rubbed her eyes. After hours and _hours_ of waiting, apparently results were at hand. Unbeknownst to her, it was coming from the last area she expected, yet what should have been utterly obvious from the outset.

About ten system minutes ago, Urd departed for the three dimensional plane and was making contact with an apparent Wish recipient. The System had just ended it's weird anomalies, though no Bugs still were experienced presently. Urd had just made contact with the subject individual.

...just before a strange anomaly registered on the System holographics. As she watched, everything unfolded with horrid speed. She gasped at one point when the information was confirmed. "Oh dear Kami."

* * *

-A Wish on the edge-

Urd had reached the surface of a mountain side in the middle of the Carpathian mountains, hardly a fitting place for a Wish to be granted. "Where on this world _is_ this place?"

As she arrived, she saw something move towards her. A strange shadowed over being, that seemed to look like the light played off of him, was of a negative from mortal cameral film. She guessed it was simply the morose weather, and tried to shrug it off. However trying to peer detail from the recipient, was difficult. As if her eyes were having trouble seeing this being logically. _Any_ detail at that. She guessed this soul was the recipient, but it seemed like the target was approaching, without surprise. As she stood near the fire that was her teleport spot, rather than a television of norm, Urd sensed something was off.

As did the two Valkyries that watched the approaching recipient carefully. Urd kept her calm as the recipient finished approaching. Urd started as per normal routine for a Wish contract. "Greetings mortal, I am..."

"- _Urd... system duality adjunct to the System, borne of Infernal Nidhog as well_. -"

Urd 'urked' at the tone. The voice alone was disturbing, more than one it sounded like, such that sounded like some hivemind voice. But the words within were apparently just as striking. Urd demanded quickly. "How did you know..."

The stranger then suddenly raised his arm, and deployed some kind of black and gray lined spell blade, a kind of energy not of either Intracel of Nidhog. Urd saw this immediately and yelled. "What the **Devil** that is my Mom, are you...!"

"- _Your presence is no longer required_. -"

Urd instinctively rolled clear out of the sudden slash move made by the stranger. As she does, the cut digs into the ground, causing it to actually melt and sizzle away into a decaying froth of matter. Urd sees this and realizes the energy in the blade is universal in effect. Dire in utter terms. "Oh no you..." Urd dives quickly further out of the way, but turns back to see the unknown assailant suddenly leap very swiftly at her. Urd tries to leap again, but the blade nicks her. She drops and feels even this small cut start to burn into her encoded flesh, and _further_, her system code network, even her personal firewalls. All of it with no apparent restraint, save for the size of the cut.

Urd feels it, as the stranger strides over her, holding the bade of his weapon high. She feels true terror swamp her senses, as she tries to figure out a way to...

"- _Your presence is no more_. -"

Urd cringes into a ball as the blade drops.

She hears two clashes stop the blade and she looks quickly to see two Valkyries blocking the blow. Why the blade of dark didn't cut through the staff arms escapes her thinking, as a blue haired Valkyrie informs. "So 'this' is whom we were informed."

However the tables turn just as fast.

"- _Valkyries. Dual number. Countermeasures. Counter... unlocking objective parameter 663-091.7 Processing_. -"

Urd blinks and blurts. "That sounds like system code parameters. _How?_"

The being suddenly turns blank in eye for a moment, but then the 'real' mind suddenly comes to the fore. As if a switch is suddenly turned with horrid effect. At this, a dark, gritty seething, much more monolithic than a mere demon version, and _much_ less emotion driven, stabs the air of this empty morning.

As the three goddesses watch on, the being draws back and holds his blade with more loose grip. He then opens his utterly hollow eyes, filled with gray ash.

"- _And so the day of Voluspa has come_. -"

All three react in shock. "What did he say!"

The next blow came so fast, and acted so strangely, the two Valkyries _never_ saw it coming. The two goddesses fell in screaming wisps of decaying code, that suddenly flowed right into the ashen being. In fact everything happened so infernally fast, Urd all but blindly leapt back into the still lit fire to port back to Heaven. Doing so didn't matter to the dark Wraith, since it already had enough stolen code from the two downed Valkyries, along with all the previous First-Class victims, not just goddesses alone now, to create the necessary System breaches to invade through.

As soon as Urd escaped, the Wraith took the now ash colored, stolen code and forced open the first invasive virus portal. A simple 'copy-paste' of the same code was sent back through the Wraith's subsystem link, to the Voluspa Network, which had now finished all the necessary shadow links with both Intracel and Nidhog. All that had been needed, was one more proper goddess set of codes, through which the Doublet System would provide one other demon parameter set. Urd however presented a quandary not expected by the Wraith. Then the 'saviors' arrived.

Now he had one _extra_ set instead.

At that, the Wraith entered the portal and a genocide ages in the planning, began.

* * *

Peorth was watching this all happen in far too all clear real time, when Chrono shouted out. "Urd just phased back into the System! **We've lost contact with the Valkyries!**" ...this Peorth gasped as she ordered. "Seal all access points and don't let anything..."

Just then, Peorth felt a hand on her shoulder, a feeling of deathly cold ire. She looked over and saw what she thought for a moment was... "Madame Gaea?" ...before she saw the familiar features look _every_ bit corrupted and turned, as if looking into a negative photograph. Peorth started to ask reflexively, then felt her shoulder turning 'gray'. She pulled away suddenly as... "_QUE...?_"

'Gaea' simply replied. ": _I foresee your demise. None else cannot_. :"

Before Peorth or anyone else could react, the Hub suddenly started to lose operational power. Even the Hub nexus and it's holographic screen tubes began to shut down. All without apparent heed! "We're losing power! Nothing is responding!" ...Ere announces, before she loses complete operational control.

As the clamor of panic began flooding the Hub, Peorth turned around and struck chord back at 'Gaea'. "_What are you doing?_ I can't feel the System, what...!"

": _It was MY System to take away in the FIRST place! Whom was it that gave the secrets in the first place when asked! Was it not I!_ :"

The voice change alone, one never to be forgotten, makes Peorth float back and accuse in a struck pointed finger... "**You're not Gaea!**"

All the being that was supposed to be a goddess does, is clench a wretched sneer, and reply. ": _As if I ever cared being that weak fool. As if 'caring' matters __**now**_. :" ...this as strange sounds start flooding the Hub chamber, as the first of dozens of ash-zombies suddenly start appearing and attacking, scattering the goddesses in all directions. Escape is by both random act, and random chance. For some, there isn't.

As this happens, the Hub goes dark, the Voluspa Network invading the unwitting System and severing all links via its own firewalls, ones it slams into all system links. As a result all the goddesses lose track of almost everything, save for life support, provided by the very heavenly Plane itself, and their own base acuities.

The assault meanwhile attacks Nidhog in the exact same vein, as more ash-zombies attack the Nidhog Core, the demons given no equal quarter, as a flood of ash-zombies starts to spread through both systems. In an unprecedented and unknowable act, the assault moves swiftly to spread into both Realms, taking full advantage of the confusion that Voluspa herself had created.

The intention: End. Pure of End itself.

No one was spared from the assault.

* * *

Belldandy was working in the relief Office, and witnessed Urd head off on an assignment, and was therefore there when Urd appeared in a flare of fire portal swirl! Bell and a number of other Office goddesses saw this, with Bell racing over. "Sister?"

"A trap!" ...Urd has only enough time to stab out, before the first soulless ash-zombies suddenly appear, equal to the shock of everyone including Belldandy. Then the chaos and attacks begin, as they utter over and over... "- _All is not needed_. -" ...as decomposition spells stab out at their elusive targets.

_Rapidly_ the Office is emptied, as more soulless appear and keep targeting any goddesses in sight.

* * *

Skuld falls to her rear in terror, as she managed to avoid the first attack of more of the strange beings that started appearing all over the place. "W... wh... who are you?"

"- _All is 'not' needed_. -" ...says the ashen assailant, before leveling a blast at Skuld. The child goddess screams before she feels herself yanked away in the utter nick, by a white clad jumpsuit number. "What?"

"Keep sharp." ...Lind says, Skuld nodding in pure reflex. The ash-zombie emotionlessly turns and aims for another shot. It never finishes it, as Lind quickly summons her weapon and dispatches the being, depositing it in an ash pile.

"What the?" ...even Lind says, as suddenly another of the beings appears and suddenly attacks the nearest goddess, a separate Third Class number that takes the blow dead in full. Skuld and Lind watch in horror as the goddess screams into a decomposed pile of decaying code matter. Lind furiously **shoots** across and destroys the creature in turn, just before yet _another_ appears! Lind does not give it the chance and slashes it back to whence it came. Lind then sees another two forming and orders. "**EVERYONE OUT!**"

Lind however gets caught off guard by a side blast that she just barely dodges. Just as the being turns for another shot, a hammer fells him from a wide left to right side swing blow. Lind sees the thing pile into a gray mound. Lind looks over and notes. "Hey, this is our duty station you know." ...to a Norn lass's huff.

Lind just looks, but then blasts over to destroy another ash-being in quick succession. Lind realizes. "If you stay, you don't hold back. Skuld nods, though scared out of her wits, a brow of rage however burning within them. "_You know it_."

Lind shoots back out, whence she came. Her doldrums of the night prior utterly replaced by the situation at hand. As the sudden battles keep spreading everywhere, it's clear whatever is going on is bigger than even Lind can conceive. "What the blazes is happening?" Not that 'any' First Class goddess could.

To even get any answers, she has to fight through ashen hordes of these things that keep springing up and attacking, then falling with such ease, only to have more take their place, over and limitless over to her Axe.

Lind could do only what she could.

* * *

What all the rest of Heaven could. Fight back.

For the goddesses in general, it was fight in place or run and get caught by another assault elsewhere and end up fighting or being eradicated anyway. The assault was so expansive, even the more amicable and pacifist of goddesses were not spared.

And some were _not_.

The battle already took down sixteen goddesses of all license levels, but worse, another seven fell without ever being struck.

For Nidhog, seven fell to attacks, but sixteen of their own burst in black encoded flame without ever getting scratched. The ashen opponent of both Systems knew better the deadly secrets of the Doublet System better than their targets did, and knew it was only a matter of time before one side or the other would fall to a mistake and two would die as one.

And still they kept on coming.

* * *

Medical Section was under equal assault, a Medical Section Head of Seat, having to rely once more on Valkyrie skills she thought she'd never have to use again.

The same in Pandemonium, on both sides Sector.

The same of a Judicator that near became the first of the Council to fall, at the onset. The skills of three Valkyrian celestials mettled equal to Lind's own this day. And no time to speak, or think of any other between them.

Only time to fight. And fight _all_ of Heaven did.

* * *

The fighting engulfed even the War Sections, the Valkyries and even Einherjar Fields into the Chamber of Valor. There Thor was quite busy himself slamming every intruder he saw, his power insurmountable, even as a number of shots struck his form. Apparently the decomposition code not very effective on him. He _did_ see the effect is did have on a Valkyrie that was struck blindsided. His shock and anger resulted in a high leap and slam to the ground, obliterating over thirty in a single shockwave blow. After, he rose from his kneeled position, and barked out... ": If this tis to be War, **SO BE IT ALL OF HEAVEN'S CALL!** :"

This reverberated though Heaven as a clarion call.

Heaven responded.

* * *

": They did not even get close. :" ...Kami-sama informed as two more Higher Seat gods, Freyana and Veli attended him, the piles of ash accumulating as they tried to form, creating a decent ashen mess all over the floor. Spotty at that.

": It seems they managed to override the main System protocols and assert their own codes. We ascertained that much, but more information is still sketchy. More of the Council are trying to reach the Hub and the Mainframes, but we cannot contact them in their current blackout state. :"

Almighty asked quickly... ": What of the lower planes? :"

The two gods were _shocked_ at this. ": _Do you not know?_ With the System down, we do not know either. :"

Almighty informed with a tone of unease. ": It would seem Something is occluding my senses beyond this realm. I have a Formal sense of why however. :"

Just then Thor's voice bellowed over 'all' of Heaven, at which Veli commented. ": How interesting everything is happening so quickly. :" ...a bit out of tone for the dire situation at hand. Veli however senses a moment later a change in Almighty's mood, this to whit Freyana asked with a shudder of her gold mane. ": What just ha... :"

": A foreseen destiny finally taking place, I remark. :" ...at that, Almighty Commands... ": Attend to the System and it's assailant at Central. Keep other concerns to my trusted servants as of now. :"

They didn't ask. They obeyed and departed. (Fighting all along the way as they did. Boy pissing off the Secretarial Section was a _bad_ idea.)

* * *

"_What do you mean Intracel is under attack too?_" Hild seethed.

The demon that delivered this striking report, replied roughly... "We believe this is the case, as we cannot ascertain how we are losing so many agents, other than possibly having to do with..."

Hild waved it off, as she noted another ash being immolate upon another activated trap, such that her Office was _saturated_ in. Once it was clear what was going on, Hild wasn't having any of it and ordered all Demons forces to scour Nidhog of the intrusions. The Horde alone, was having a field day with this new enemy. And they as any, felt the same brunt from the endless Soulless assault. What Hild suspected however, was essentially confirmed by this report, giving her reasons of the Doublet System at heart a clear cause and target of this assault. But so far, that was all that was happening. It seemed only the populace was under attack, not the Systems. Not directly that Hild herself felt of dire worry. For whatever measure this meant, was lost, as this was a poor presumption to take. Such Hild ordered with a snarl. "We want Our System up and running within ten minutes. If _you_ wish to live that is."

The demon however complained. "How can we if the System isn't responding? It's not like we're not trying dammit!"

"If that is so, why are you not falling dead like flies? The System 'is' running. We suspect the same for our counterpart. Disconnect our System from theirs for a short time, then reboot from our backups, and _regain_ control."

The demon looked shocked. "But if we do that, we'll lose all access to the souls of the Third Plane."

Hild just grabbed the Demon. "Would you rather lose all control _forever?_ Or just for a short time! Decide if you complain as someone apparently the wiser." The demon just blurted. "It will be as you demand."

"Good slave." ...just as Hild tosses the Demon Agent off for her to rush back whence she came. Hild meanwhile considered immediately a different tact. She turned and commanded her personal system archives, separate from the rest of _any_ other system links, to activate. "Prepare this command code algorithm. Search and eradicate protocols."

"- _Target parameters?_ -" ...the mini-system voice chorded out.

"Viral code Alpha, search sector Periphery adjuncts."

"- _Subject target?_ -"

Hild smiled, knowing what she was doing. "Do not target Intracel bus lines, concentrate on links foreign to either primary System."

"- _Acknowledged_. -"

Hild smiled. If this went right, she would have an Ace up her sleeve for some point in the future.

If anyone survived this assault that was. Such she then ordered. "Amend to also have a Viral Eye Program spy in on any events within Intracel. We suspect destiny will play a dire part here today. This if We know Heaven's vices well."

"- _Acknowledged._ -"

Hild just waited from here on out.

* * *

It had been all less than a half hour, at least. Yet by now Thor's voice had rallied the Host to arms. Petitioners began to gather in small groups, as did goddesses and Valkyries. For the Valkyries began to gather at designated rally points all over Heaven. From there they began to quickly over power their numerous assailants. However the Hub was still silent and energy levels for the goddesses were starting to become noticeably lower.

There were few indications of what the objective of all this was, only that it was _expansive_, and seemed to be attrition draining at the very least. The Soulless enemy of ash seemed to be weak and unorganized, yet extremely numerous and deadly with their single apparent attack. By now every last goddess was striking back for their fallen brethren, their speed and quick learning managing to overcome much of the initial surprise of the assault. Each and all were infused with at least White Wing training for a demonic version of an event like this, and all such came to the fore.

However time was not on the goddess's side, with Hub and their power source cut off. And yet they fought on as wrath dictated. And _yet_ of them all of these Soulless attacking, one finally arrived was _utterly_ different than the rest. This what Almighty _sensed_ all too dear.

Destiny indeed becometh.

* * *

Hirund and Imladris manage to fight their way to the connection lines between Hub and War Sectors. There Phosus and six Valkyries with her link up with the pair. Hirund compliments... "Tis well to see you."

"We have troops starting to create a perimeter between this causeway. Despite their ability, these ash foes, we seem to be able to overpower them at ease."

Hirund nodded, noting explanations were not needed. They spoke as Imladris and the other Valkyries dispatched any attacks up to ten meters away for the short breath moment. Phosus asked as they were fighting. "Any word on what is really going on?"

"No, I can't contact my Sisters, or the System itself. Everything is cut off."

Imladris hears this and barks. "We need to breach the Hub then. That's the only place we can get answers." Phosus agrees readily. "That and get back our energy support. I can feel the drain on my reserves already. We may have to use our boosters soon here, and lean on our angels more."

Hirund then commands. "Then the path is clear. Follow the Lord Knight's path, he's not affected by the drain, like we are!" ...at that the lot of them begin a long chained fight, as they obliterate every ash-zombie that stands in their way. Doing so, they gather every goddess they see and form a main assault party to drive even harder with.

* * *

At the same time, goddesses from the Brightwater residential zones begin taking back important areas where technical deities manage to arrest communications from subsystems and power them with hastily made generators from all sorts of energy sources. Some even use fashions of a cycle chained to a clunky generator machine. Whatever it takes. Including assistance from the Spirits, whom on permanent Invitation from the Almighty as it was, begin feeding spirit energy from various Planes such as Elysium and beyond. Even some lower third-dimensional energy is siphoned for this emergency. Indeed, whatever it takes.

As a result, it does not take much longer to create static communication lines between certain sectors. Coordinating where they can, and off further word of mouth, the originally surprised populace wrests back control of enough to begin creating safe zones, areas where concentrations of goddesses, gods and spirits can support each other, and not be caught alone and ambushed. A harsh decision is also made, as the Seraphim are ordered to take more of the brunt of attacks, of which the act is done with willingness of knowledge of what was suddenly at stake. Given the Seraphim harnessed energy directly from Heaven itself, the same as Imladris did, this gave the goddesses the ability to conserve their power, for the most part.

This however does not solve the problem of the apparently _constant_ invasions, the numbers rising and dropping as the battle progresses. It also doesn't help explain anything of 'why' this is happening.

However the enemy concentrations seem to be higher at the Hub, and there the battle is far more in doubt. Still, the numbers are high, yet the fighting equally furious, yet casualties low, most injuries caused are near hits that 'wound' the code of each goddess's dimensional structure. Despite the calamity of it all, only two more goddesses in fact fall. No others mysteriously fall either in fact, of the Doublet.

At least from the brunt of the Soulless alone, not including the single vector of such Hate amongst.

* * *

Foot falls plod heavily along, as Mist and Rend keep pace, behind them a literal Host of Valkyries and Petitioners with Demesus amongst a number of Valkyrie Commanders. Ahead of them all, the War God in a rage, runs in thick plods, as his own troops behind him, fly in a growing cloud or wrath on behind.

Mist comments as she sees more of the assailants get cut down by small periphery battles, holding her ice whip. "Why are so many continuing to appear when they are defeated so easily? It doesn't make sense."

Thor just commands. ": Nay of it matter any! They all will be cast out of hallowed ground! :"

Rend just comments to Thor. "Master, why do you not fly with speed?"

": I prefer to have my victims hear my approach. :"

Mist and Rend just teardrop a glance at each other. Meanwhile the fight approaches where...

* * *

The group led by Hirund left from The Goddess Mall Sector, now approaches a ring of gardens below the circular structures that comprised the Hub outer archways. The fighting had been incredible enough already, if straight forward. Imladris suspected something was wrong with just mere attacks like this, even in numbers, as they all pushed forward. Such Imladris voiced after cutting down another ashen foe. "Is this _all_ they are going to do?"

Hirund slashes three more in the same swing of her Axe as she yells back. "I'm game for any guesses what is going on here!" Phosus cuts her own share of enemies, commenting with two Valkyries watching each other's backs. "All they seem to want to do is attack, nothing else obvious has happened yet."

"That's what worries me." Imladris replies back, dispatching one aiming for another Valkyrie. "Either their attack on the Hub failed, since there's no other reason to attack Heaven like this, or their attack is distracting us from getting to stop what the real attack is."

Hirund destroys another ash-zombie and guesses. "To keep fighting like this means it's all out. They can't have failed yet then. Nor we then."

At that, Imladris reforms his weapon into a projectile energy bow, and prepares to discharge an **intense** blast at the nearest archway. "**DOWN!**" ...this the Valkyries see and duck!

A large blast bolt the size of a modern truck, aglow and furious, clears large numbers of the ashen enemy. The massive blast detonates a large billowing discharge radius all around one end of the outer ring, removing large numbers of the enemy in the way with one shot. However the attack refrains from harming even a single celestial within the area. Even Hirund is surprised at the scale of the attack. "Where did you learn _that_ attack?"

"Thank the demons about a year ago. We don't have time for crud." Imladris outright bolts forth with, reforming his blade in so doing. Phosus rushes forth with her numbers in tow. "Right behind ya." ...this Hirund follows the same. The group dispatch a few more enemies that form, but find the blast did its job well, and they manage to fight their way into the inner ring, up to the upper levels.

* * *

All too well. The original Wraith sees the blast, and knows where to go, apparently sensing destiny at hand as well. As he progresses however sees three Valkyries stand before him. "Hold it!"

"- _No_. -"

One is cut down and two more wounded, as the Wraith begins to push aside all too easily, the celestial warriors that intercept him. A gruesome trail begins to form behind him as he heads for that detonation.

* * *

Peorth manages to gather several of her kin and make a stand near an energy conduit chamber. She looks back at her charges, Chrono, Ere and Ex among them. "Tout le monde d'accord?"

"Not really." Ere winces, having taken a glancing shot to her left side, the wound slowly eating at her like a bleeding wound. Peorth sees and knows her friend does not have much time. Nonetheless, each of the staff wielding goddesses still keep their eternal cool, as the blasts zing around their position, but none connecting. Any offending enemies are destroyed without hesitation, such as one Peorth sees forming to their rear, but which Ex pummels in anime wacky fashion. "Take that, and THAT you creep!"

Peorth however dives her head away as a decomposition code shot bounces off the side of the chamber door. "We can't stay here for long."

Just then, a set of explosions starts to echo in closer and closer, this Peorth hears before she dives fully away from the hatch, as another detonation blows a large gout of ash-zombies into oblivion. Peorth looks up, and wonders, just as the sound of... "Now that's goddess bomb power!" ...a Future form of salvation!

Peorth disbelieves, and checks with a rise and turn of her head around the corner. Whit to at face level, she meets Bell's face dead on. "Oh, hello there." Peorth blinks twice, and then sees Urd and Skuld chucking bombs and spells all over the place, using up what they have on their rather obtuse alpha strike. Peorth stutters... "B... Belldandy?"

"We're gathering survivors and trying to head outside." ...the eternal goddess Presently informs. Peorth nods, and thanks the Almighty for these three Norms. However she realizes and shakes her head. "Non. Wait, how many of us did you reach?"

Bell thinks and speaks... "A few dozen, mostly from the Hub room after the confusion of this fighting." Peorth informs. "We have to make it back to the control center and stop Gaea."

Belldandy gasps. "Lady Gaea? Why _her?_"

Just as Skuld blows to smithereens another zombie thing, Peorth just puts a hand on Bell's shoulder and informs. "Because she is not who we think she is at all." Bell blinks, and then sees Peorth's shoulder. "You're hurt."

"No time, we have to get there now!"

Just then a large detonation billows shimmering energy into the hallways, and destroys a huge number of enemies, as the energy swirls around the goddesses. Urd nearby yelps. "What was 'that'?"

Bell and Peorth however cover each other as the blast makes Skuld scream and fall to her hinny. They are thankful to never see the Soulless that formed right on top of them, but never made it's attack. Knightly providence indeed.

* * *

By now, three distinct groups of Valkyries and celestials are closing in on the Hub, as the larger Thor enraged force approaches in close battle pursuit. The enemies keep appearing in a constant rate, but the grouped numbers and wise of though tactics of the warriors of Heaven essentially render the attackers inert. The wounded are moved along with the healthy to keep the enemy from claiming any more victims.

The closest to breaching the ashen gauntlet, and reaching the entrapped Hub administrators and workers are Hirund's group, through which Imladris's impressive attack creates the needed breach. Upon entering the inner ring, and fighting up to the fourth level, the group reaches a small cloister of goddesses that have made adhoc communications connection to other available sectors across Heaven. Hirund and Phosus get the first word of how massive the battle is, and also initial guesstimates of casualties. Hirund hazards openly... "They seem indeed to be pinning us down, but they aren't all that effective. The Hub must be the target. Nothing else makes sense now otherwise."

Phosus just also hazards to a worse mindset... "Agreed, but what are they doing to it?"

Hirund looks at Phosus with a blank stare, just as Imladris cuts down another forming enemy with his morphemic blade. Suddenly, one of the communicating goddesses yelps up. "Something is coming. Off to the northwest Hub section. Something... _different_."

Just then, some 'very' weird sound, and weirder sight, suddenly occurs from that direction, as everyone watching sees through open air sections through the roofing and walls, a spreading 'balloon' effect of gray-white and lifeless looking code lines, that come with a good number of pain wrenching screams. "What by Kami did '**that**'?" Hirund comments.

Imladris sees as well, thereof _not_ seeing an ash creature appear behind him dead on, as is the direct attack Phosus sees to her horror. "**WATCH OUT!**" ...just as the blast hits him hard, knocking him down. Hirund sees and angrily destroys the offending enemy, just as several Valkyries and goddesses reach in horror at Imladris's crumpled form. At least for a moment, as he is rolled over, and he coughs out a gray mist. Ashen wispy but otherwise. "Owwie, what hit me?"

Phosus is shocked by this. "Wha... you took a direct hit! You should be." Imladris moans but leans up and imparts. "Sorry to disappoint." Phosus sighs a quick sigh of relief. "Hardly." ...this Hirund notes and comments. "Wonder why that didn't work on him."

"The attacks seem to be code based." ...a nearby Debugging goddess First-Class comments as Imladris is helped up. Phosus surmises... "Maybe he's too simple a lower dimensional body to be affected like us. Maybe that's our advantage." Imladris hears this and moans. "If that means I'm supposed to be some human shield for these attacks, I want extra cake later on." ...this a needed boost to morale comes across as said needed of smiles, from the celestial lot.

Just then another of the strange attacks hits in closer to the northwest, and Hirund guesses. "Whatever is doing that, it's heading for the Hub. It needs to be stopped."

"Allow moi." ...the knight offers in a growl, as he stands. Hirund blinks, and then nods, sensing suddenly this may be a wise course. Phosus blinks and objects. "We should remain..."

Imladris just imposes instead, outright... "The best course is for you guys to get to the Hub. I can handle whatever is coming instead. Just trust me."

Hirund knows that the time has indeed come, on more than one long awaited level. She holds a hand to hold up Phosus from objecting further, and imparts. "Maybe that Wish now becomes justified."

Imladris looks back and nods, even though he has no clue what he is allowing himself to get involved in. It seems of importance to still do this, and imparts back... "Just get that Hub back online." ...put in a rather commanding tone. The goddesses gathered nod variously, as does Phosus in worry.

Just then, a small blast toss disintegrates a dust mass of ash of one enemy, allowing the Norms and Peorth to appear from a separate far end archway, along with a number of other goddesses. Linking up, Hirund sees and comments. "More good news." ...just as Imladris turns around and then leaps **hard** into the air, before anyone can react.

Belldandy rushes up and sees Hirund, just after Imladris leaves. "General. It's good to see you."

Hirund nods and sees Peorth and what is left of her Operators, a few more of them, including Chrono now, sporting wounds of gray.

"We have to get to the Hub." Peorth needlessly says again, Hirund nods. "Let's not dally then. Like the Lord Knight said." Urd nearby quips. "He did?"

"Aye." Phosus and Hirund say in the same word.

* * *

She watched as her work was finally taking form. Now that all the interlopers had been driven from their duty stations, she could finally conduct her true attack, of which would ruin the World Tree and it's true reason for existence, as the Ragnarok Program was unleashed.

All about her Progenitor form, the illogical paradox of her format, swirled endless ass about her, as not unlike a singularity, as such of actual natural form, took in all matter that is grabbed from the cosmos. This format here, was of endless ash that created an actual accretion disk, that glowed of bright burning gray ash. Endless ash, as it swirled and created actual ejection 'poles', also as if the gravity of the singularity was ejecting overcharged cosmic rays. This format however, had Her Will's own code, reaching out, and stabbing into everything in the Hub, that it could. Only the actual Intracel Core 'tree' was untouched, and She knew why.

Voluspa watched as Her formal Eternal plan was finally coming true at last.

Such that She waited for Him to come and stop Her, as Code ever dictated.

* * *

The Wraith lost count of how many celestials had tried to stop him, and either lay badly wounded, or running in retreat, as even large scale assaults of Valkyries were thrown back by using his Decomposition Aura spell, over and over. He sneered at how pointless their assaults had become, now that their spells were essentially nulled. Not even their angel Partners could do much more than add weight to attacks he waved away with all too ease, than a being should unto these powerful beings.

However he smirked upon the simplicity of it all, feeling the numb decaying soul of the mortal he killed and subsumed to become this weapon for the Ragnarok Plan. It was such a simple form that allowed his true powers to outwit the power of the goddesses, and the Valkyries in keen note, as he simply became the original form of all the ash-zombies, better known as the Soulless, and through all the copy-paste routines, used them to apply his base template to all the Soulless petitioners that resided in the Outlands.

After a thousand years of unbelievers to cull from, as any form of a fuel, an army was now striking with full force, with the Wraith as the General of this attack. All of it to simply draw attention, as the One Goddess Seer intended. His intention now however, was to make them all suffer, every goddess he could attune his wretched sight upon, and spread the Decomposition Code of Unbelief to them all, to watch them all wither away in agony.

It was fitting punishment as far as the Wraith cared, using the mortal shell as his key to access the three dimensional wavelength the goddesses and demons shared with the lower planes, whence how the code spell was so devastatingly effective. For now anyway, hence why the distraction and the timeline of the plan. The Wraith didn't concern himself with all of this, the possibility about as important to him as _caring_ at all.

He kept advancing, parrying and cutting down Valkyries that got in his way. Eventually however they started to change tactics on him, and simply were forming a perimeter to try and gather enough numbers in one successive wave to stop him, no matter how many fell. They had reached a large garden with multiple statues, fountains and more, just before the northwesterly archway of the outer Hub ring, and was in position to threaten a second group trying to breach into the Hub, when Lind reached them with a small attack group of celestials.

Lind saw this strange enemy, some dark and gray ashen being in robes that sifts away like falling black and gray sand in a smoldering hourglass. The armor of twisted metal, fit indeed for a wraith knight of some form, spokes in armor spikes and hooks that screeches with each step the ashen wraith lord takes. At the hilt where a head should be, only white, lifeless, soulless eyes stare back with a smoldering fire, within a cowl of saccloth, of where no emotion exists, but burns as deathly as anything in Nidhog.

It's held blade looked like a smoking sliver of metal that kept spewing ash riddled smoke, taking the _very_ color from the very air around it. The _Caceri Blade_, it's effect already told on numbers of goddesses already, as he stopped, looking at his prey surrounding him. He seethed with such a hate, that the goddesses alone were having trouble enduring.

Lind looked and wondered what they could do to stop him. "Can we simply rush him all at once?" ...one of the Valkyries spoke next to Lind, as the First Class warrior watched the now stationary opponent. Lind judged by the looks of the being, that taking the blunt approach would not be best here. Instead she imparted... "No. We need to outthink this thing, before the other enemies..."

"- _You already lost_. -"

Lind is silenced, as suddenly the wraith lord billows his ashen powers in both hands, even with blade still held. Lind sees this and can tell the power of the spell is too much, and drops the everything, as she suddenly **charges** quickly despite all watching, trying to reach the wraith first before he unleashes the spell.

Of which she had no chance. She reaches just in range to slash at, just as the wraith glares wish-burning soullessness at her, and triggers the spell.

For a moment, the entire area loses all color, and flickers in between a negative photographic state, and a gray colorless one. Within it, shadowed code lines scatter in lines everywhere, every moment of it as _devastating_ as intended. Using his full power stolen Hex code to amplify the nominal power of the Decomposition aura, it essentially is nigh celestial napalm in effect, shattering subspace and tossing all the goddesses around like _toys!_

Lind, at the ground zero point, essentially takes a full brunt hit of this, but _somehow_ manages to only be tossed back a great deal. She skids somewhere amid other goddesses, _all_ of them sporting 'gray' scars all over their forms. It is unknown whether the Wraith held back or didn't have the power he wanted, but the effect is still horrifying to witness by those outside the aura radius.

Lind struggles to get to her feet, and can barely even move as it is. As such, she feels her body so weak, ever more than it ever has been in her life. "H... how... Where... that power..."

Suddenly a gray shadow stands over her, and deliberately eyes her, as she sees a warped metal boot of sick gray and black seethe ash in front of her. She manages to look up, and roll over to her back. The wraith just glowers over her with a drab glance, and blade over her neck.

She doesn't speak, just growls between her wincing gray sores. He just clenches the jagged blade for a short moment, and then turns it to point it with both hands upon her throat. As Lind is unable to move for that moment, and _**dearly**_ she tries, it's obvious how terminal this moment truly is!

He doesn't even give satisfaction of last words of the pointless, and raises his blade.

And then sees before she does, a gleaming figure **slam** dead into the wraith, and actually tumble skidding the wraith a good distance away!

Lind feels her heart skip a beat when she sees the stern caped form of the mortal knight from her position from behind, towering over her as all of Heaven's wrath, standing with all that magnificent rage, brought upon with that one attack. Such was her watershed moment to witness. (Hey, she couldn't help it in that moment, being saved for 'real' does that.)

As the wraith starts to stand, they notice something else odd, as the Valkyries manage to regain what strength they have. "Huh? Where'd all the enemy go to?" The Soulless in the area are nowhere to be seen.

It's lost on the Knight as he holds his own weapon at level. "And _what_ do we have here?"

The Wraith takes one look at the new and most unexpected different of opponent, and then wordlessly launches at the knight. In kind the Knight shifts and parry and then shove off the first attack, the Wraith surprised finally to find his blade effect and aura did nothing to the unknown warrior. To this Imladris takes the momentum he pushes with and kicks off to overswing his own blade, **slamming** the wraith blade off and away rather easily, at which the wraith skids again to a painful looking stop.

In just one attack, it seems everything turns at the flip of some methodical coin.

Lind for one watching, feels her encoded heart beat beyond her usual norms.

* * *

Thor's group enters from one area at ground level, just as Hirund's own pincer reaches another point on the sixth level, to access the Hub from. The two other assaulting groups manage to reach wounded and cut off goddess cells, just as the Soulless seem to drop all numbers for some unknown reason.

Thor notes this, as he leads his force into the second level access arch, and links up within, at the outer hallway cove that surrounds the main Hub chamber. The walkways here overhang an open chasm that surrounds the egg like wall of the Hub interior. The scene where placed two of the parties at hand.

Hirund, Peorth and Belldandy enter first, and reach the gilded overhang, to which when Thor, Mist and Rend enter from their vantage point. Their respective parties emerge and spread out, but find enemies suddenly absent. "Master!" Hirund calls out from above, to which Thor demands. ": Where did all our enemies go unto? :"

"No idea Milord, but we didn't see any as we reached this chamber." Hirund accounts, such that Peorth considers. "If that is so, then we are running out of time."

Just as Peorth says this, a shocking moment occurs, as everything suddenly 'blips' black for a split second, and then the chamber arch near Thor and his force opens with no warning. Eyes peering unto the dusk interior begins to show a figure emerging from it. As it emerges more and more, Thor is aside his own bewilderment, as… ": W... wha... WHAT! _ALMIGHTY!_ :"

Before them all, to the rattling gasps amongst them, is first the actual avatar form of the Heavenly Lord, with whom Freyana walks behind him a short distance. Freyana looks with a strange faraway look, as everyone watching looks on in confused awe, Thor drops to meet the Great Lord, and stammers to ask... ": Wha… but… what are... :"

In turn and vein only It can answer for. ": You will find all apparatus functions ready to be reestablished if you hurry. The problem at hand has passed. :"

Thor doesn't understand what is going on, which is saying a lot for a High Seat god that had seen just about everything the time-space continuum had to throw at reality and the dimensions. He just asks in a meek voice. ": But... what... _what happened?_ Who is...? :"

Almighty shakes It's ageless head, hidden by both indelibly long glowing locks, and shadows and glow not easy to see past for detail of facade The mighty Lord only comments... ": I only Seeked what needed to be done. Do not burden your mind with Truths you are not ready to accept. :"

Thor didn't get it, and admittedly, he wanted to know answers verily _terribly_. For he and the goddesses watching and unknowing as well, that answer was not to come in the here and now. For _now_ at current.

Just as this happens however, a sound suddenly stabs in some echo somewhere, this as Almighty informs in Commandment. ": Reestablish the System, before the Viral incursion Nidhog Hild unleashed causes harm to the mortal planes. By my Order! :" ...this as Peorth and a _gamut_ of goddesses suddenly flow like a tidal wave into the now empty System chamber. It does indeed take them little long to reestablish the severed links.

Meanwhile Almighty 'glances' at Thor, knowing the Generals hear, including Hirund approaching. Phosus in tow to reach Demesus. ": I dare suggest you find my mortal Hand before his combat desiccates his form. Unlike my end of the matter, Imladris Knight's fate is not as certain. :: "

The Generals and the two Valkyrie Commanders hear this with word impugned on 'desiccate', and they charge in their own discourse to find their mutual mortal link.

Not far behind is a War God. (Along with _all_ the War Section present apparently.)

* * *

Imladris in the moments before the Hub was restored, looks at his Wraith opponent, and sees it rise with all too ease, and far little pain of apparent. The Wraith hisses a breath most foul and cranes a look through his shredded, warped, ashen hood, glaring at the knight _deathly_. Of the Knight's part, he does not fail to return the same kind in holy wrath of vein.

With the moments before System reactivation at hand, they of the System are mutually weakened and unable to offer movement other than barely held kneels, as they watch the two incarnates of two different alignments stare at each other, a moment of Kensei passing between the two. Each judging the other from both form and weapon, as well as mentally reviewing first two clashes the two had so far

The dry wind, filled with ash, passes between them, as Imladris barks calmly at the Wraith. "Got a name I should know you by, or should it be a point to defeat you without."

_'How dare he'_, the Wraith thought. And also how bold and determined. The Wraith seemed to recognize a true Nemesis at hand, and gave what voice he bothered for once. "- _Caceroth. Hence you will feel my blade, to forget my Name upon_. -"

Imladris noted, and imparted. "Imladris, to cut in turn with."

Too many witnessing of even Valkyrie code, shivered at the sight.

It all ended the moment of uncertainty, as Caceroth **erupted** at the knight, to which Imladris didn't hold ground this time, leaping to meet the wraith blade of Caceri with his Morphemic! The two _clash_, and parry thrice more, before the Knight ducks under the Wraith's high swing and then knee kicks the mortal in the chin hard. The knight lands hard, but tumbles back up, to then blast jump back and slash twice into Caceroth's defensive blade.

Imladris pulls even as he spins around and smacks his blade edge onto the Wraith back armor, not catching any blood, but slamming the wraith back to the ground. And in turn the wraith slams into the sky, and Imladris follows halfway, before bounding off a tall pillar, to avoid a similar incoming down slash!

The Valkyries watch as their equal mortal number keeps pace with the Wraith assailant. This just as the System begins kicking back online, the first tendrils of energy feeding back to the lot of the gallery. Lind watching feels energized breath in her lungs easily again, but her heart full of fear as two armored adversaries **clash** at each other with growing violence. It had been one thing to be saved in her state, it was another to find form return to function, but too fearful to act on it. She was also too captivated to chide herself from it.

As Imladris **slammed** a heavy side slash into Caceroth's barely blunting blade, with retorts in kind with a quick _stab_ that nicks the knight's left shoulder, Lind feels her throat clenching in that same rare fear she felt few times before. This time one of fear into regret.

Worse, she knew doing anything to interfere would be dangerous to more than either of them both.

* * *

"Energy links reestablished! Starting up the Root commands!"

"Bringing up the readout overlays in twenty seconds!"

"Back up and last read and archived information entering buffers!"

Peorth and Belldandy watched as Ere, Chrono and Ex in turn voiced the progress of the System Restart. The two were surprised. "This was too easy." Of Peorth's numb tone. Other than a few remaining piles of ash, there seemed no obvious damage of any kind. Not even effects from the Seer's unseen assault before, are noticeable.

"Why does my heart feel so reserved." Bell imparted, before Peorth shook off, and plain remarked to instill their good fortune. "Ennui ne pas. We have no time to analyze." Belldandy nodded, but still didn't feel all that well about it.

Urd nearby overseeing a major dimensional targeting scanner restart, heard Bell's concern, and sighed. "Apparently not yet long enough." ...the hybrid goddess put, back to old concerns of the previous day.

Just then, a goddess somewhere exclaimed. "We have the intruder being on screen, and the mortal knight too!"

Peorth gasped and ordered. "Show on the screen, ensemble!" The results showed as the first tubular holoscreen pops up, showing to differently colored dots moving at harsh speed along the ever moving screen.

Peorth can 'see' it all now, and shudders in similar fear she can't explain. Belldandy couldn't either. But what was seen, would change many things, in the ages to come.

* * *

And still the two slashed at each other with lethal intent, their skills both obtained in diverse ways, managing to avoid deadly result to either of just yet. The more they kept at doing this, they would drift more and more away into other parts of Heaven. Imladris eventually realized this and kept doing so to bring the fight away from the Hub itself.

**Clashing** and _slashing_ at each other in various places in the sky, to the ground, within structures, and past goddesses recovering from the battle, into open areas and crowded structure zones alike. The goddesses tried to keep track to even consider a perimeter to contain the fight within, but Imladris had such hands full with Caceroth that trying to pin him down for such similar thought was near impossible!

A moment that quickly past, as the two slashing warriors clash at one point, and saw Caceroth double kick Imladris away into a hard crash into a pearl laden walkway. The chasing goddesses managed to finally catch up, just as Imladris regained footing and stopped a hard follow up swipe, and cartwheeled Caceroth to a vicious head slam behind Imladris, leaping up to bring full bodily force to the slam.

Both sported bad wounds now, but neither seemed willing to submit to any pain, as Caceroth recovered to spin leapt Imladris off of him, and follow up with a long chain of sword parries that drove the heavenly knight back a good fifty meters. Imladris ended that chain with a quick side step and back elbow slam to Caceroth's cloaked head. The force bounded the Wraith a good five meters into a crash roll, which the Wraith then rolled out of, just as Imladris followed up to start his own **harder** short chain of crushing blows.

Lind had by now recovered, the energy of the rebooted System healing up the strange wounds for the most ill part, to then catch up in time to see, as Imladris kicked Caceroth **HARD** into the air with a spinning upper thrust back kick and then chased up after the Wraith, to then block a down slash, then get the ash blade twisted around suddenly to deliver a nasty cut blow to his armor chin, gouging the armor helm and cutting the cheek, further damage held off by the armor design.

Goddesses all around gasped just before Imladris' drew a brutal counter to the Wraith's midsection, tossing the Wraith into a crash arc. Again the knight followed and found Caceroth waiting with a hand full of gray energy.

A random goddess seeing, yelled... "_**WATCH OUT!**_" ...just before Imladris saw in time but caught a full blast of a Decomposition Spell in the chest to the _horror_ of the onlooking. The Wraith growled rather than laughed as the knight fell hard from the impact force alone. However the Wraith found no screams waiting, or even mere cries of pain.

Imladris saw the effect, but no pain at all, as he split scrambled up on his back, and saw the spell code run around him like ants, but then dissipate quickly. He blinked for a moment, then remembered and rolled to launch at the surprised Wraith, **clobbering** him with a brush aside blade strike and an elbow to the enemy's chin, crashing Caceroth .

Caceroth recovered as he wiped away some form of blood that fell as ash from his hand after he sopped away the wet mess. He accused... "- _You are not of this __**Realm!**_ -"

"Perceptive." ...Imladris dryly retorted, and then **launched** back at Caceroth whom took the full blade brunt, starting yet another long chain that ended up in the sky and off to near a white bed rose garden of huge Vienna type sized carpets. The celestial gallery raced to follow as the two Nemesis landed. However just then Thor and the Generals finally arrived, Phosus and Demesus ordering... "**Everyone stay BACK!**"

"But...?" ...more than one goddess clamored as Thor and the Generals drew close in this time, as the duel viciously continued.

Suddenly both combatants slammed and locked blades in a wrestling match, as Imladris sneered as viciously at Caceroth did in turn. This stopped as Caceroth drew back and started a six swing chain, which Imladris kicked off and bounded back to thrust into an eight swing chain right back!

Caceroth, broke this off and **shot**-floated back to suddenly change tactics. Imladris saw this and realized just as Caceroth seethed out... "- _Something more 'conventional' __**THEN!**_-"

Imladris dove out of the way of a far more obvious black bolt of energy, destroying a swath of roses in gray flame, as a second volley caught the knight in the left shin, this time with outright effect as he yelled in pain.

Caceroth saw the effect and went full barrel with it, Imladris diving however he can, but taking enough hits to suddenly slow him down. The bolts however didn't stop near just him, as they careened uncontrolled into a number of goddesses that yelled just as hard. Demesus started getting everyone clear completely as Thor and the Generals watched the sudden turn of events.

": What **IS** this thing! :" Thor demanded with no answer forthcoming, just as he dove and shoved the Generals clear of a stray bolt.

Imladris quickly received enough hits to cause him to crash to the ground around the now ruined and spotty rose garden. Caceroth decided to finish this up close, and leapt to swing at the knight, whom shot up and parried, but his weakened state left open to a brutal kick the Wraith delivers, to slam Imladris back down.

He looks up in time to see an open palm of black ash and bone held at his head. Caceroth steels out... "- _Die with all your KIN!_ -"

It all happens in a _split_ second, the ash-dark energy striking out, just as Imladris throws up his arms, and summons a Holy Wall shield to his hand. The dark energy caught up in the shield, and cascading as Caceroth realizes his mistake, just before the two energies **implode** into each other and slam both combatants away from each other. Both receive horrendous scars, and Caceroth loses the hand he was aiming with. Everyone else remaining cower or throw up arms to deflect the blast, such as the wave ends to quick enough sight of...

Lind alone gasps, as and yet _still_ both rise out of some unnatural endurance and stamina, as Imladris struggles to regain footing. Caceroth the same with a burning hateful glare

Thor is the first to see this and knows this kind of moment all too well over the ages. ": Imladris **NO!** :"

It never reaches his ears, the knight **leapt** with all remaining strength and flew at the barely set Wraith, and locked blades again. For a moment both manage to hold the locked blades, as both glare utterly at each other.

Suddenly Caceroth... '_smiles_'.

Imladris blinks, a mistake of sin, as the Wraith quips darkly... "- _All three Realms, are to be like you... __**DEAD!**_-"

The Wraith shoves his remaining hilt of left arm, into Imladris's forehead. The dark **blast** of energy literally scours the mortal's mind severely, this time nothing to hold it back at all. In suit, Caceroth then breaks the blade lock and stabs Imladris deep in the chest, near the heart, clear and bloodily through!

All sound dies in that moment, Imladris doesn't truly feel the pain, his mind suddenly all static and snowy like a TV screen snow image, and all unhinged, memories stabbing and disappearing into an ash filled darkness of insanity in that short moment.

Something however manages to get through all of that when the knight somehow hears... "- _I will slay them 'all'_. -"

Caceroth never sees it, as in some reflex of wrath, Imladris suddenly pulls back his own blade and runs through the Wraith at the lower chest, all the way up the middle spine. With it, an eruption of all the holy power Imladris had within him, such to the effect the Wraith suddenly buckles and screeches unto itself. The effect of implosion wracking the screeching Wraith with it!

An empty voice softly quips back… "Never by... eave... n..." ...which to all too soon, the knight's remains drop to the ground, the last seen of the Wraith, strange sheets of gray code billowing into several directions at once, before most flow back into the closing implosion node. But not all...

A terrible and shocked moment later, Thor gets up, but then sees a white jumpsuit form **ZIP** by as he sees. ": Lind. :" ...reach Imladris's shattered form. In short order as the duel suddenly ended, goddesses are flying in from all sides, as Valkyries move in to surround the collapsing node the Wraith vanishes via. Soon a torrid moment later, Lind shouts out. "**GET A INFIRM TEAM HERE QUICK!**!"

The Generals, goddesses and Valkyries alike reach and then get out of the way as a literal cloud of Medical Section Infirmary goddesses already amidst the crowd reach _quickly_. Thor reaching in equal short order, sees, and gasps... ": Alive? :"

As a stasis pod is portal brought to the ruined rose field, suddenly another event occurs, as the portal node flares with a seething whisper, and then vanishes permanently.

Such the Invasion event ends. But not the horror.

* * *

-System Hub-

"It's not fair." ...a sobbing Belldandy, floating off to the side of the Hub Admin seat, in Urd's own shaking arms, decried. She wasn't the only one. Peorth in her own Admin seat, all but doubled over in her own hands.

The Admin however managed enough stability of her emotions, to stutter out... "He saved... us. He saved us all."

The damage had been terrible, but the reward had been worth it truly all in the final measure. The links to the Third Dimensional planes were reestablished, the life-links and stability protocols with the mortal Realms reasserted, and the program code being rewritten to fix and erase effect of the battle that may have occurred to the lower Planes.

However too much attention was plied the battle that just ended, with not one goddess watching not reacting in shock of what occurred, even the most jaded of them. It wasn't natural for residents of Heaven to witness such a carnal act of violence. Many were weeping profusely as Imladris 'dropped' from their screens, more than just in locational grid.

The lifeforce indicator dropped too low to be registered either. The same for the Wraith as well, some whom tried to locate where it went to. No one could find a trace anywhere of it. The presumption was via the node, the only sign of where it went. Beyond all this, no one knew. And at present, few cared. The mood in the Hub chamber darkened considerably, just before word came back across the System links of Imladris's critical condition.

The rest of that day that work resumed, breath was held tight.

Peorth didn't see Belldandy afterwards that day, nor for some time to come.

* * *

The Medical Section Head of Seat herself oversaw the operation to salvage the damage. She seethed just as thickly, in hand of a medical instrument, as she had back in that horrid battle. Here however, as Ishara, and many of the creme of the Medical goddess crop, worked on the remains of their champion, the Lower Council goddess just breathed in defiance... "By all _blazes_, not on my watch this day. Not for the soul I would hope to call son one day.

Not here, not _now_."

No goddess present looked, and all knew better.

And all spell, Program, and technological ability and power were poured into this one being.

For that moment, it seemed a mortal was more important to Heaven, than even Existence. The work would be worth it.

To an extent...

* * *

-Of unwanted reverberations-

It seemed unjustified, having such a large cloister of worried celestials around the Infirmary Sector in such numbers, that one being would garner such attention. In fact none of this all made any sense at all, the reason for the battle, how the Invasion took place and was caused, or even what the actual damage was, beyond the painfully obvious.

Forty one goddesses had died, over a thousand wounded in various states of conditions. However as the goddesses began to recover very quickly at the hand of the skilled Medical Section goddesses, those that emerged soon learned of the news and joined the praying masses upon this singular location.

They had ample reason to pray. Even with all the most professional and skilled healers of the System present, the damage to Imladris's body had been severe. The injuries from the dark bolts of gray he suffered, had done far worse than expected, including the last assault. All organs had been all but ruined, the very skin seventy percent burnt, eyesight destroyed, bones lost sixty percent of their calcium structure, not to mention scars and bleeds all over at the time he reached initial healing stage. What kept him alive was uncertain, but he was put in stasis almost as soon as Lind called for help.

She of all knowing goddesses, tried to head in to be at his side, but a guard of Medical goddess attendants prevented even this. As she was told by a high ranking Infirmary goddess of olive short hair. "I'm sorry, but this may take much of Lunia."

Lind looked down, as Hirund, Rend and Mist cloistered around her quickly. Somehow she kept her emotions even now. Still the Generals knew better and kept close.

* * *

"But why?"

Peorth looked over at one weary point, as the repairs to the devastated System continued, to where Urd was sitting, a hand under the white hair goddess's chin. It was clear she and all others were exhausted. It had been a long day trying to catch everything back up to speed, on top of the events of the day beforehand. Peorth just asks... "Pardon moi?"

"Who _were_ they?" ...Urd started calmly, then added in succession, vocalizing the same all else of Heaven had at the time. "Why were we attacked? Who was Gaea really? Why are there no answers? And who was that weirdo that nearly killed..." ...she stopped, realizing her words were not in best interests of the worried goddesses listening. She just growled and made a smack of her chin held hand onto her floating seat armrest.

Peorth just imparted as best she could. "When the time comes, we'll know the answers. Until then, we'll all suffer this ignorance."

Urd just huffs dryly. "Damn it all to 'that' then."

"At least Troubadour survived. You can take all out on _lui_."

Urd just chuckled.

* * *

A dim orange light over a number of hatches went dim. The work was done.

* * *

Lind was the first to be allowed in, the Generals, Thor and even Belldandy whom was worried for each of them, Valkyrie and Knight alike, into the recovery chamber the mortal was lain unto. They were brought by two Infirmary goddesses, who rounded into the chamber into where Imladris laid.

Unmoving, and still wrapped in shimmering blue healing bands. Lind saw this and gasped reflexively, as Hirund held her steady. A familiar Healer that Lind knew, floated on up. Thor asked on quick inspection of the mortal's body from afar, demanding... ": How is my charge? :"

Ishara replied dourly. "The damage was severe. We had to essentially start him back from the moment he arrived in Heaven, the enhancements were all crashed. All the organs received blunt energy trauma, the heart and chest to both sides of at least a level seven heavy laceration type, some worse. The skin and muscles were essentially ruined as well. He actually lost him for a few moments before the regenerative units caught up to the replacements we made."

Rend asked fearfully. "What replacements?"

The healer continued... "We were forced to clone and replace all organs one at a time, and use more enhancement nanites to be able to support all the changes. The blood loss was severe as well, as it drained from the cuts to the heart and feeding arteries, so we're still in the process of accelerating marrow production to compensate, however the process is slow. If not for all the prior data on his bioform to work with, we'd not be even at this point, with his recovery. But that may not be the worst part."

Lind felt her breath choke for a moment as Belldandy near asked... "What else is wrong?"

Ishara gulped and informed. "With time, the body can be healed fully, we have no doubt of that now. However the mind took a terrible trauma from the same energy that assaulted his body. We have no idea what damage was done, or even if he will awake, even from our processes. If he does, he may never be the same."

Bell held her mouth, just as Rend yelps... "Lind!" ...as the Valkyrie all but faints, the last detail too much to bear. Hirund and Rend catch her, this as Thor sees, and then looks at the fallen knight, clenching both hands as hard as he once saw the mortal do more than once. They even bleed a few drops.

": He should be rewarded _better_ than this. :"

Ishara looked over, and saw another holding a fainted Valkyrie, ala as Frode did to Jora. Ishara almost fainted herself, from _such_ a morbid thought.

* * *

Freyana gave essentially the same report to the Almighty on the Lord's own demands to be updated on the mortal's condition. With the stability of the realms reassured, there was little else vector to refrain thought from, as it was. Freyana however reservedly informed of her query... ": Is such truly of a concern? He is only _one_ mortal in the end. :"

Almighty had the advantage in Its effidice from to not show emotions. Such however betrayed through voice of thought, as the Lordship commented... ": My concern is always to all I oversee. I can give concern that deserves of such. Did he not fulfill his commandment for this realm? Does he deserve not better for the Sacrifice that bears too much alike of another upon my Mind? I hold that concern, without fail. :"

Freyana gulped and sighed, the goddess right hand of the Almighty to whit all newborn deities came under her eye, felt such maternal concern for the mortal as well. This in absence of one other High Goddess that of the Second Seat, couldn't be in presence to do the same. Such was cruel fate, though of what measure, was uncertain here.

As silence fell between them, another god of the Higher Seat entered. Almighty acknowledged readily. ": Lord Adonis. :"

Freyana turned to her husband and bowed, as the glowing being of gorgeousness incarnate, wrought in hand the commandment given, to physical form. Adonis informed. ": The Commandment tablet you requested made. :"

Almighty simply imparted... ":: Place it in this orifice. ::" ...this said as a recess formed unto the effidice form. Adonis did as commanded, and the tablet melds into the floating form. Adonis then simply bows and steps back.

Almighty One then words in tone that only the two Councilors present, could understand. ": Know that Voluspa must be kept an eye upon. Until that day, detail by the Council must be made in absence of most knowledge. What was agreed cannot be explained, if we are to survive as a ordered civilization. When time whence comes, I will be ready to Edict what is to be done.

As such, silence must be maintained, but not through my infringe of the mind this time. Too many must remember what happened this day, if all are to learn and prepare, if not fully understand why of such. ::"

The two High Council Seat gods nod. However Adonis does ask. ": What of the Wraith being self named Caceroth? We did discover whence he departed unto? Or if there is... :"

Almighty steers the discourse with... ": When the time comes, that will be dealt with as well. Where one is not done with yet, another is nay so either. :"

Freyana blinks. ": But if it all happens again, who will stop him? None of even the Valkyries could defeat past his spells. :"

Almighty only remarks. ": Is that not why I worry of my mortal charge? And not of only tool of need either. :"

The two deity mates only glance at each other of what such means.

* * *

Two cycles of the System later, everything was essentially righted back to norms of the nominal slate. The damage was repaired, the dead lain their names in the permanent archive, more so unto the Mausoleum for future note. The properly recovered were given a week to heal fully by, the rest given time to literally 'talk' it all out until their souls felt the sting of the invasion of little ill.

Some took longer than others.

Of Urd's worry, Belldandy was not one of them. Nor Skuld as it turned out. Peorth however _was_, after learning Gaea was not only never to return, but also was in fact _the_ enemy that had long since betrayed Heaven by auspices that were planned out long before the current slate of goddesses were even existent. Peorth had to deal with such a betrayal in her own way, at the same time she was given formal promotion to the same Primary Administrator position in after effect. It would affect her attitude afterwards all too much.

The Valkyries themselves recovered, having lost seven of their number already counted in the casualties, and then returned to their training duties while everything was righted again. Slowly.

Nidhog suffered just as much, the attack meant to destroy both sides equally, the actions here however were dealt with in the nominal infernal manner. Lost Demons were replaced with other vultures in quick disorder, despite all the ties of sadness that even Demons felt for their lost brethren, the reigns of acquiring souls soon back enough to the fore. However Hild had one secret up her sleeve now. She too had made a deal once she discovered where Voluspa's network was.

A very dark, secret deal was made, though Hild only had bare inclinations of what to do with it.

More unknowns for the unforeseen future to come, one that only had just begun to hint forth.

And so came the last point of this entire point of the beginning of the story. The time when shadow and light were to deal with an enemy, that had not been defeated. Only delayed. Only beginning.

* * *

It had been almost exactly as informed, good and ill alike.

As others returned to their duties, few did not, and eventually only one remained as the mortal body was moved to rest chambers, all the bodily recovery work essentially done. However as Lind looked on in close proximity, the eyes did not move, not from REM sleep or other form of dreaming. Breath was more automatic, not natural in look. The skin was still pale and not as muscular as prior.

The mortal looked so frail to Lind, no armor, no robes, no magical accouterments. Not even the prized jumpsuit of white and blue trim. The uniform lain nearby, on a table stand however, if nothing more than reminder if waking eyes looked for them. As Lind however feared as told, the mind however was not recovering as hoped. The damage was apparently total. Or so it seemed.

As Lind stood there unmoving as ever, a series of healers dedicated to the mortal mind of thousands of overseen civilizations, took their expert time to examine with all manner of summoned equipment to ascertain as much detail as they could. Using the original template the mortal arrived with when he made the Wish in death, they began to map a picture to guess at. Even for all the power of Heaven itself, it was not a simple matter of flicking a magical finger and restoring memories. If such was all was needed, goddesses and the System would be pointless.

Almighty made the System and it's populace for a reason, and it reflected in the limitations even they had to deal with. It lain bare in this instance, where a lower dimensional mind was still enough out of reach of expedient repair. The nuances of electro-chemical neurons and pathways that held all the wonderful, and terrible memories within, were difficult to access. Possibly the most fragile iota the celestials had encountered, from a being that had become so steel minded from the same.

Lind would see and hear all of this for much of the two days after life support was primarily removed for own capabilities. She saw and heard to her pain. At some point of lost time kept tracked, the same familiar healer came to her, as she turned.

"If you wish to know, I think we can save it as well."

Lind felt a beat of heart skip.

Unbeknownst, it did the same as it spread through the System like light-speed.

However Ishara informed in warning, which tempered the hope in Lind's heart. "The problem is _what_ can be saved, and what parts may be damaged or suppressed. The mortal mind is indeed complex, as capable as a tenth dimensional mind as we, if not further. It's complexity for this possible evolution becomes the problem we face."

"Explain." Lind said softly.

The deep blue maned long, long hair goddess offered. "We are going to attempt a layered recovery approach. We can overlay his last medical scans from whence he returned to Heaven several cycles ago. However we do not know if doing this with regenerative focus units, will achieve any results. For all we know, parts of his mind may recover, others may not, others may be dead forever. What is most likely to be recovered are his martial and cognitive abilities. However memories and unknown what else are likely to be affected."

Lind cocked and eye... "You put that as a priority."

Ishara sighed. She herself didn't like what she espoused next. "We received orders to attempt recovery of the combat abilities, in lieu of the familiar aspects. It is not like we were told to make a robot or such of him, but it seems..." Lind turns away and shuts her eyes. "When can it be done?"

"At any time. Despite the orders, we will do all we can to recover _everything_ we can. However to be honest, it is a miracle we can be able to do this much. Further, I find it personally surprising that his will to live was so strong. Even after the procedures to restore him with. I only hope the mind is just as imperative."

Lind looks at the motionless mortal and nodded. "Very well." However she then asked of her mother. "A moment alone before you begin?"

Ishara looked, and then nodded and had her associates leave for a moment, with her. After so done, the Valkyrie hovered over, summoning her one winged companion for a need to hold someone, in lieu of what was preferred, lain before her in his coma.

She looked him over and sighed. She was for a moment realizing how far her emotions for this frail mammal had come in just a few decades, not even oft of digits yet even. She could remember all of it, all of it from the first training combats he had against her, even when he didn't know better at the time, all the way to that Nemesis duel at the Fields, the day before she was saved by this same magnificent mortal.

One now so utterly helpless. Such was irony most cruel.

Lind then realized, that is was possible now for her to be the only one to remember all of it. As she thought this, she staved off a tear, thinking it too weak and not fit before the one person she did manage to trust before all others. It had long since become a trust long earned. And now apparently lost on one end of that filament.

The light draped through the open air curtains, bathing all in a soft white light, shadowing their forms in blues and lavenders as she leaned closer to his still scarred face. She whispered as low as she could, hoping he could hear.

"I... um... I..." ...she stopped, and shook her stuttering away, and professed. "I want you to know, 'I' will always remember. No matter what else. I will remember. And... that I..."

From afar, her form finished speaking, and then with Spear Mint watching, the Valkyrie leaned over to express her love for the mortal, for one long and serene moment. One she couldn't fully enjoy. She could only express, for his lack thereof.

She left for the work to begin.

* * *

By the fourth day, it was good.

That celestial night, another form stole into presence. One that saw the nigh same sight, that Lind had endured. This version of sight, was one of mixed emotions. Such froths of anger, dismay, helplessness, and all that did not do a Lower Council Seat proper decorum.

But one that did, as he plopped to his knees beside the mortal format.

"I... wanted to warn... her. I wish I could tell why." ...was all that was said. The tears from a long lost past, billowed forth, into a repeated present. Ones not heeded by one lain invalid.

* * *

Phosus was working her way through a _mound_ of report tablets, giving commendations mainly to those that deserved, which meant a 'lot' of such datawork indeed. This as well as the nominal tablet work that still needed to be filled. It was wearing at her, as did her healing scars on her right arm. And the sore shoulder, and the hip that still twanged.

She just stopped her work and sighed, rubbing her sores, just as Demesus poked her head in. "Milady."

Phosus looked up, and then saw Lind's face appear. The Commander rose and bade. "Come in, please."

Lind did so, looking ever much more the rigid Commander of annul. Phosus quickly got the obvious query out of the way. "How is he?" ...not prying from the System for once. Lind informed her, "All healing work is completed, I know further only what you do now." ...and Phosus sighed. "Such trouble that one ever was."

"I hope for more the same." Lind quickly commented, this Phosus chuckled. "I dearly hope for worse if that be the case. What does not kill, shalt make thee stronger. Hence my quip." ...this Lind hoped to find comfort in.

A moment of awkward silence after, Lind simply asked. "I need to vent." Phosus suddenly forgot her sores and smirked. "If you feel I can keep of challenge."

Lind remarked back. "For the moment, you'll have to. Jora is busy with her XO work on this fine day." Phosus then gleaned a smile, and then called to Demesus... "You too goddess. We both are feeling rust on elbows."

Demesus shook her emerald mane and complained. "But I just got done dealing with a cadre session today! I'm still..." Phosus just grinned evilly. "As if a Valkyrie needs to concerns about such further discomfort. Tis our way and form."

Demesus groans, and waves a hand. "Fine, like any more pain will matter much." ...and then a glance to Lind. "Just go easy a bit. I'm 'not' the mortal."

Lind leveled in turn. "I'll have to inform him of that when he returns." ...this Demesus blinks in a pensive teardrop. "Oh that's just dandy."

Phosus floats by, and then comments. "Then we spar to commemorate him of apparent superiority."

Lind turns and flies past, just as Demesus does in anime dejection. Phosus hesitates for a moment, and prays indeed for a soon return of mortal, "Please by Kami." ...before departing after.

Indeed Lind did not give quarter either.

* * *

-Six days later. On the seventh he rested.-

The Medical healers finished their last miracle, and were rewarded well by Almighty Lordship for their diligence, as the mortal was reinfused in mind, as his body was enhanced doubly at the same time to assist and compensate for difficulties. (Nevermind for other details not mindful of at present.) As a result, a Knight equal to any Valkyrie was recovered and bettered. All but in one way.

Word spread that the mortal would return, the problem was of what capacity. That was coldly answered to one passing three days after the knight was declared fit to return to the populace at large.

As he was escorted to meet Almighty in person, he left the Infirmary Section under the eye of more than one at first gleeful goddess to see the mortal alive and well. This however didn't last, as the initial look of the mortal was unfailingly 'magnified' in martial form.

The first feeling the lot of them noticed of the mortal, was a sense of... '_intimidation_', to the being.

It did not waver much as the knight was brought to the Hub, and soon thereafter, the chambers of the Almighty.

* * *

As soon as they heard, the commanders of the War Section arrived, and found in arrival, along with Almighty and a number of his Councilors, the same effect in sight as 'Imladris' arrived. Lind saw as well, and noticed something equally off as well.

Almighty greeted the knight as he entered, in simple fashion. ": Welcome back Lord Knight amongst the living present. :"

The mortal bowed in crisp military fashion, a bit too much so for some of their comfort for some unexplainable reason, even for Thor a touch. The mortal imparted in an 'equal' military sounding tone. "Thank you Lord Almighty." ...put as he remained a bit too at attention. Almighty toned out in equal business tone. ": Be at ease Lord Imladris. :" ...and so done, but still too emotionless to be of comfort.

What was to had been a hoped emotional reply of expected history prior, was missing in kind here. Phosus and Demesus saw it and drew reserved as a result. The Generals drew equally worried. Lind felt something was missing. Almighty despite imparted. ": A grateful Heaven stands in your aura of accomplishment. Your sacrifice is only heralded to your person of note. As such your title of Knight is formally bestowed, as per full circle of your Wish. :"

Imladris only nodded, not even showing a flush of any kind of response. The mortal replied. "I am to the service of Heaven. I require little else to be of call of my needs."

That was when things really seemed off. Almighty only 'nodded' in mind of the mortal, as to whit all others watching on. Almighty could tell the obvious as well, but was not the one that could impress this blaringly unto others to see.

Thor off the right of them both, asked simply. ": So my pup and boy, how do you feel? :"

The knight just looked over and managed to put out in discomfort. "I... am well. Should I feel otherwise despite obvious?" ...this in a tone that even put Master Thor back. He half wanted a quirky remark instead, not this rather barren response. It seemed almost 'Souske' like in fact, so coldly austere. Attempting to alleviate this, Rend put out. "Um... I'm sure another of us, is of well to be pleased of your return."

Imladris didn't even blink at this, replying instead with a blunt. "I sensed all of Heaven was the same."

One Valkyrie heard this and shuddered.

Imladris looked back and asked. "Is there an assignment I can append to My Lord?"

Almighty imparted. ": Nay for now. Rest for whence time that may indeed come. You have been through much. :"

At this the knight only bowed, and made about face to then depart, ignoring all the looks he was getting now. After he left, Hirund remarked. "Was 'this' supposed to happen?" Thor only shrugged. ": At least he's very pointed. :" ...this drew glares from the three Generals looking up at him.

Of them all however, Lind worried most of all of the abrupt change. A family all too near, was of unexpected 'equal' mindset.

* * *

Imladris walked alone towards his residence, his mind a steel trap of the rigid mind, as he considered what he could remember from after he awoke. What had happened in the martial sense was clear to him, and his mind was busy rummaging through it all, rather mechanically, when he felt someone approaching behind him.

He stopped and turned and saw a steel blue maned goddess in the Valkyrie staring at him. He was uncomfortable with the stare, though he though he felt an echo of something that should be, but was shoved away as it was needless to consider, by his comprehension.

Lind for her part, didn't want to face the fact...

* * *

"That is not **HIM!**"

Demesus blinked, as Phosus slammed the desk before her. All of the tablets and all else accouterments not melded to the surface flew all manner of directions as a result! Demesus commented... "Well. We were warned that..."

Phosus looked down, her fire hair mane covering her face, mixed in anguish and disgust all the same.

"It's not fair. Not fair at all."

Demesus looked away, and commented in her own muted emotion. "No. No it wasn't."

* * *

Ishara had to actually chase down her celestial husband, to whit the supposed 'safety' of the Judicator's Office, was breached by voice of... "Belove! You knew this what could happen when we began the Procedure. We..."

Ishara stopped, as Frode all but looked as if he was standing in a corner of the Office, huddling in fear. Given the chamber was curved, this made it all look more disturbing to the eye. Ishara tried to tone out... "Dear?"

"And here... I was starting... to trust him." ...in a tone that sounded both, far too helpless, and nearly manic in rage, all the same. Ishara, after years of enduring this... "What is it about him, that you know, that I do not? By all heavenly blazes, TELL me!"

"I **cannot!**" Frode slammed back with, causing Ishara to stumble back. Dearly. Frode just warned in enough kind to get the message across. "If you wish the answers so badly, ask our Great Lord in my stead! As if I do not want to be burdened by such that..." ...he then said to a enforced halt in his voice. Such that Ishara now felt. "_Goddess_, a Protection Program!"

Frode looked away. Ishara just screamed back helplessly... "What of **Light** is all this travesty!"

Such as a good time, for Jora just outside, to not enter on equal whim. She instead feared for Lind's own...

* * *

"How are you feeling?"

Imladris looked plainly at Lind, and only remarked. "As I told Almighty Milord, I am functioning for duty."

Lind didn't want that answer. She pressed. "No... I mean how are '_you_' feeling?" ...this as Lind wasn't sure she was certain what she wanted in the first place. She still had to have a clue of something. Imladris looked down, seemed to consider, and then took a step forward towards Lind.

Her heart fluttered a bit...

* * *

"What do we do?"

Hirund float paced back and forth as Rend complained the same query over and over. Mist just leaned against a statue of the same noted mortal, a statue they had made once of him (kinda creepy of such.) All three consumed by the same thought. Hirund commented. "Maybe we start over in the one area we never could get him to."

Mist remarked intuitively. "It may be worse if we try this time. Didn't it seem he had become emotionless?" Rend put simply. "Felt like it wasn't even that much at all."

Hirund stopped pacing, and twisted her hands in her long wine red hair. Even she felt helpless for once. "I hope that Bastard the pup killed, didn't cause this. It just isn't fair to see him like _that!_"

They all were in agreement there. One thing was painfully clear however.

* * *

Lind didn't believe, and felt...

"_I feel only what is needed. All other emotion is pointless to my duties_."

...her soul shattered like stained glass. He had put it so plainly, so retarded of 'all' previous emotions he once displayed, it was like Lind was looking at a utterly different person now. She stood there stunned, as Imladris stepped back and about faced again in military rigidness, departing without even a parting word.

Lind felt completely alone again. Her twin souls, grew ever further apart.

* * *

It all decried in this Realm of unceasing agony. The screams of torment. The Will to do great, and Heinous things.

As she held the reforming code remains of her Champion, She knew the work was well and Undone. She already felt the feeders of her Will, upon one other mind. One she knew was a part of her endless Plan. She seethed of her Visions, ever before her. ": _And now we Becometh of the next Chapter. Where Agreement with the Enemy of our Stolen Will, sees their own next step, wracked with pain. Endless with suffering. A mind of our Enemy, is of Enemy._

_Whence the next page turns to the proper, We will Strike, with the fury of the Anger of the Eternities. Such is what comprises my Endless Hate! Hate for the Crime! Hate for the unborn Coming of Nexus! Hate, for ALL!_

_My Will be Done! :_"

An infinity of voices, all decrying as one. All, with sight of a goal. One that had not even enter the living worlds or Planes, as yet.

* * *

-The page turns, many times-

This started the next chain of events that would finish the opening act. The few days that Imladris remained amongst his celestial compatriots, he displayed _very_ little evidence he remembered his old emotions, or even compassion of before. If this was what Almighty wanted, it didn't satisfy the Great Lord at all. For the rest that knew, it was that much harder to take. Too hard for some. And accepted they were forced, nonetheless. Lind was worst of all to face and acknowledge this. It shaped many things for the near two decades that came after.

For the first few days he started to train again, he displayed incredible brutality, and was admonished for it, despite Imladris not truly realizing why he had to consider such a thing. The more this displayed, the more it was like a warlord of pure war had replaced the human within. 'Human', by every shape of the word in fact, by 'Warlord', or far worse.

Lind witnessed one of these spars and grew afraid for once of the mortal. It began the melting of the bonds of trust she had allowed to be formed. In the process, the mortal's legend began to change from a respected and compassionate one, to a more martial and intimidating one. It spread through Heaven, and changed the outlook of all the goddesses, save for a few in number that truly knew better. It almost bordered on an ill word in Heaven's legerdemain. Hate.

Of it all, the word _Caceroth_ became a word of rare curse in the Heavenly tongue, the actual hate for it soon grew very dire indeed.

Eventually however, Imladris sensed his presence was disruptive even still, and finally demanded an assignment. When told he had to 'ask' instead, he acquiesced and received an assignment to attend to a mortal kingdom dealing with a demon influence problem. Almighty gave the assignment, but not without reservation. He only did so with this Commandment. ": With these forays, you will have to also relearn what was lost to you. I sense the memories are still there, where even I Myself do not know.

But such they are there, and whence you must, and in fact, 'will' relearn your place. To not do so, would mean you should _not_ return. To allow otherwise may be a detriment to my subjects, and to you as well. This is my Will for you mortal. :"

Imladris heard, but only replied at the time. "I will do my duty."

At the time he left, the 'only' thing that saved him from being in fact banished forever from Heaven, was a moment at the Tyr Residence when the Generals hunted him down, and Hirund herself informed. "Someone here _loves_ you. If you do not remember this by the time you return, I will hunt you down myself and strip your title away from you, along with all and everything else! You became a knight not by your cold personality, but by the human you were 'first'!

As far as we are concerned, you are 'NOT' a knight of ANY order! Ever and NEVER unless you remember. This as an expressed Command of a General, if you catch my rather cold drift."

Imladris at that moment was too confused, feeling the sting of demotion tied to something he couldn't feel at 'all'. All he could offer at the time was... "I... I will try." ...unsaid was the 'not known how', due to such a rigid ego. In fact, he was dearly afraid, as he truly lost the ability to know how to accomplish all of this.

It was the reason why he didn't return at first after the completion of the ejection of Mara from yet another mortal realm. The reason the amnesia become of mind for what it was. The reason for the quest to begin to hunt them down, and bring them back. A quest that was as misguided as it turned out, as the method Lind's own quest was, to bring both Twins out on her volition. Two souls linked by a memory neither wanted anymore. One that could remember why, or Valkyrie vein. Another, at times wishing for the same.

Time came and went, and for twenty years the mortal began a series of long adventures that would bring different veins of fame to his larger than life story. Along the way, he visited worlds like Gania, Tymora, Toril, the Outer Planes, the Elemental Planes, and many other worlds both magical and mundane. He learned _incredible_ skills, spells, and powers, and for awhile, tried to learn magicks and other abilities in case he was in fact stripped of his Heavenly power. At first he felt it was supposed to be a failsafe to allow him to continue his duty of protecting the innocent and standing for justice in the lower planes and dimensions.

Eventually however, this started to change as the years went by, as he saw too many fearful and standoffish faces and attitudes towards him. More and more a feeling he kept shoving away, a longing, a kinship, kept seeping in pores of his mind, and forcing him to adapt emotions again for the first time in years. More than once he ended up in dire situations he only managed to escape from, as he admitted fears and loneliness he felt were pointless before. At some point early in his quest, he was Lost.

By chance fated as a result, he found himself in front of down a dragon one day, an errand he was tricked into by later learnt, a disguised Demon Agent trying to expunge him from the cosmos, or whatever fashion, led Imladris to meet Lady Irtasus, the Dragon of Silver Winter upon the Faerun World Plane. That started a strange kinship, almost a romance, that showed far too many flaws the Dragon did not realize of the cause for, in teaching the knight how to be mortal and compassionate. Her teachings in fact, were alluded to, by the visitation of a Mighty Lord himself, via Ao as proxy and friend, to amend the quest in this manner, for the Lost knight.

And such it all finally displayed as when facing the demon that tricked him, Imladris showed this compassion, and spared the demon, something he never would have done a mere few months prior. While this resolved somewhat amicably, the romance bit never came to the fore, as Imladris admitted something, or someone else was in his heart. Something else he thought was new entering his heart again for the first time. Irtasus accepted this, and the day after of profession, the knight departed for more adventures to fully begin understanding himself again. Unbeknownst to Imladris soon after, Almighty indeed thanked the great Dragon for her help. A Debt was made that day, to be one day repaid.

Meanwhile, the story evolved for Intracel and its goddesses as well. Lind continued her ruthless training regimen and went with other Valkyries on missions of all kinds, still trying to find the strength to call on her inert angel to her open side. Nothing ever worked however, as she had trouble sometimes trusting her subordinate troops at times, occasionally feeling the missions had to be done on her own. Only _through_ her resourceful troops did Lind survive a number of ordeals, that both got her equal number Valkyries incensed at her, and got her admonished by the Generals at equal times. One marked point in all of this, was when at one point Rend tried to snap her near suicidal ways, in tone of... "Is this how you want Imladris to remember you for? What if he returns and remembers one day?"

"Theory does not change how I feel '_now_'."

The General's exasperation wouldn't end there with Lind.

As the years passed, the memories of the knight faded, as it was replaced by the more mundane (by Heaven's standards,) life of the goddesses living there. Wishes returned unto the fore as a priority, the health of the System saw fate change many worlds, and see others end and begin all the same. Others saw a part of the System, that oversaw a previously vaunted campaign, become of growing light once again. Ones that would have its own recourse over much of Heaven's light, one eternal day yet to come.

Life nonetheless became ordinary once more. Just as all should be, for the Heavenly Realm. All seemed stable enough, as far as one could tell from the Soul War and all. Nothing seemed to impugn upon this stability for much of two decades.

And then that fateful call to a most unlucky individual at the time, one living in a dorm in the Chiba Prefecture of Japan.

One hapless, unwitting mortal. Unlucky, and destined beyond all bounds and norms. One to hold the nexus of Heaven and Hell in his heart, on more than one occasion each.

One Mr. Keiichi Morisato.

The rest of the three year story that came after, all from the fateful Wish Belldandy ascribed much of her coming life unto, from that moment on, was as much a magical experience, as it was a terrifying indoctrination into a reality Keiichi many a time doubted himself ever remaining a part of. And yet, through it all, especially by Belldandy's side, he did. And beyond more so.

In time, came Urd, Skuld and Peorth in order. Peorth would come and go at whim and problems that arose, as did Hild eventually from problems she would manipulate for her own gains. Velsper and the Doublet incident came to fore at that time, as did the likes of Mara, the Lord of Terror and far many other adventures and arcs that began to make their story the one that was talked about most of all in Heaven and Hell alike. In time, the stores told here, eclipsed the one that had occurred before hand in accounts. With time, Voluspa lost all meaning again.

The real reason in fact why the Seer made her machinations on both Systems alike. Such did not halt even as the Demons made their war for souls against the Goddesses. Such did not ignore that several goddesses and demons resided on the mortal plane now at once, and whom was at the center of why.

To a Seer that hated all three Realms with genocidal hatred, Heaven, Mortal Plane, and Hell alike, this one mortal was now the single reason for their plans to finally succeed, and annihilate the three primary powers of Realm utterly from Existence. The Soulless that blamed all of the Three alike for their own selfish suffering, did not go away, and never did see defeat from the original invasion. The fact that Keiichi was hated by this one Progenitor so deeply, even above her supposed Crime of hatred of Ascension itself, was much to tell of how much mortality actually meant in the vast Scheme.

Meanwhile further in time, Lind came to the residence at the center of the Tenshigui Incident that Hild caused. It was there that finally, she learned to trust herself, and trust all those around her, in the course of defeating Hild and the Eater of Angels. The chaos that was caused afterwards, still reverberated even as minor events like the Machiners, Gates journey of 'self-discovery', and even Lorelei took place for the goddesses. Hagall did her damage, and the story continued to further on all accounts. Ever the turning of a page, seen or not such.

Lind in the prior meanwhile, returned to Heaven for the first time at peace with herself, as did Skuld on Earth in fact for the both of their improved states and learned condition. Heaven's lexicon of Cool Mint and Noble Scarlet became as common to them, as apparently Blue Lance did for eventually Velsper. An apparent 'byproduct' of Hild's machinations, the mortal Keiichi learned that his soul was indeed important, as love and humanity allowed him to experience both Angels and a Tsukai, a purified 'angel-demon' of apparent note. Not bad for a bloke that once was too unlucky to have had a chance to live much longer.

After years of such celestial experiences, and the near constant trouble trying to keep this truth a secret from the other mortal friends he had bonded, family as well alike, it seemed Keiichi had seen just about everything, and faced about every truth there was for a mortal to consider, given his fathomless (if insane,) company, and the _true_ bond of love Belldandy learned to develop with Keiichi. If not even the Judgment Gate or Celestine himself could tear them asunder, what ever could.

How then could one ask why this story needs to concern such things as Soulless and such nonsense, when the likes of Hild and quite likely, Almighty Itself was centered into the storyline?

It finally ends up at the round of it, back to the first words of the story, the Wish made by a mortal now almost a hundred years elder than the Wish that consumed the lives of the Norms and many around them, and whence a nemesis did not die that day of invasion.

Voluspa still had her deal to finish, Caceroth still existed.

And another mortal was nearly finished with his journey of rediscovery. To a pain of certain.

* * *

-Hong Kong, China-

It was the same. Another pilfering mortal that was not very caring of just about everything. It was disturbing how many of them there actually were. The Soulless had its ways of acquiring its own supplicants, since the Systems had simply too _much_ to oversee, to possibly know of every little detail. Allowing the Infinite Protocols to keep existing meant this was bound to happen, even as the Systems forgot the recent past. A part the Soulless readily made vampiric effects from.

The mortal in question however was a different sort this time. It was not self degradation he sought, it was means of harming in its most heinous form.

Bomb making sites, torture sites, all kinds of material on how to be a terrorist, one such that was very sadistic in fact. Worse, he didn't ascribe to 'any' of the radical religions, and instead was hateful in his own, cold, and yet suppressed way. Reasons of cause lost into this endless hate, so long ago. However he did ascribe to _utter_ atheism, so as to so completely remove his feelings of 'anyone' that he conducted such cold and calculated plans against. Even ones he pretended to befriend, ally, or just plain call upon. None as yet were somehow harmed, despite his long abiding hatred of everything, ever since his days growing up in an orphanage where he was abused so wretchedly, he was taking slow time to prepare all the ways he could unleash his near ready sadist behavior.

Addresses, family members, important areas where many people, both mundane and important, gathered, all so that in one act, he could terrorize and entire city before anyone grew wise to what he did. It would be tomorrow he thought, the passports to the middle east were ready, the tools were set, the long nights carefully planting all manner of devices in so many places. The act would be his calling card to engender worse to come.

Even for so many, and with suspicious cops all around always, he had managed to get everything ready for an act that was as much terror and fancy, as it was unreal yet factual anyway.

All that was needed was to double check a few things, including checking out a site he had heard about somewhere, a few keystrokes and a strange site about unbelief and atheism in the most extreme. He seemed interested, as he read the words in his Chinese tongue... "And unto my lack of love and hate, I will become one that likens no other to take both the same? What the hell?"

He never feels the sound of strange energy that arcs all around him.

He never 'feels' again.

(End Prologue III)


	4. Act I

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Knight**

Act I

* * *

_Destiny_

_'Each of us has a destiny,_

_For the good of mankind_

_Or the destruction of it._

_We choose our own destiny,_

_No one can choose it for us._

_Do not let others influence you_

_To change what you want_

_Your destiny to be._

_Because_

_You will lose sight of the road._

_To your destiny._

_So stick to your choice_

_Of what your destiny will be_

_And you shall see_

_That you will do_

_The incredible._

_~ Athena Goddess of Wisdom Lumis Light to all'_

* * *

A Seer flicked open an ever knowing Eye.

": _The Page, turns... _:"

* * *

It was a cool, calm and not very stormy semi-moonlit night. (Sorry, no Hild tonight.)

Urd and Skuld were arguing again over the tiny TV set that didn't really work all that well. Banpei and Sigel were nowhere to be seen. Velsper was off somewhere attending to a biological imperative again. And one other goddess was nowhere to be seen at present. This left a somewhat lonesome mortal standing outside the Tarikihongan Temple, looking around at this late hour before bed time rolled around. (Hopefully this time not roll around 'him' at that.)

Keiichi wondered indeed where Belldandy had begotten to. The literal goddess of his dreams (waking and asleep,) having disappeared after having finished cleaning everyone's dishes without complaint again, something Skuld prodded Urd about once again. Keiichi just kept clear of the nominal antics anymore, as Skuld eventually would just retreat to her mecha fetishes, and/or to have fun with Noble Scarlet again. In fact more and more, the angel side of the counterparts seemed to be brought to the fore at least once or twice a day now by each of the goddesses, ever since the Tenshigui incident, as well as when Blue Lance apparently became a part of the 'circle'. It was like they wanted to be out in the open, more and ever more. Keiichi just silently kept feeling amazed by it all, still shuddering how easily it had become for him to become a vessel for such beings. No matter how many times he saw and felt it all occur... "Nevermind weird." ...he put, to no other ears, save his own.

He stood outside in the cool evening air the same about Chiba Prefecture, and knew better to simply wait for Bell to reappear. He felt rather for a moment to not be too nosy, even if the goddess First Class wouldn't be irked by such in any form whatsoever. Keiichi felt as proper of his own auspice to be this way, at least for the moment until he head that all too familiar singing again. Such that the thought to remain private of unknown matters, overcame him to investigate anyway.

He proceeded to check on the growing sound, as it came serenely off to the far right, towards the forested areas yet again. Experience told him what to suspect. This time however he thought he heard, vocalizing... "Eh? Is there someone else...?" Keiichi soon once again falls into whims of curiosity and puts on his shoes to go check out what sounds of familiar, and something anew along with.

He draws close into the barely moonlit trees, a one quarter opening crescent this night just rising in the night sky, the shadows of the usually easily avoidable trees making the going a bit more touchy. This as the mortal resident 'phwaps' more than a few branches into his head, one a good _ding_ of a snap back unto his neck, as he misses a good hold on pushing a branch aside. Still, he finds his way, the clarion sonnets soothing the air once more, and indeed K1 hears more than one voice singing.

As he arrives in close enough sight, he's surprised at what he sees. And of whom he didn't expect to see so soon again.

He clears a bare moonlit tree trunk and sees his beloved goddess of three plus years, near a familiar and withered husk of a tree trunk he remembers Bell singing to. Apparently to give new life, if only for a little bit longer. A husk that keeps garnering such despite well past time for such things. Such done heedless and willingly by the loving goddess Norn of the Present. It's however whom he sees as the second goddess with her own angel(s) presented, that the sight becomes unexpected indeed. This time however, it's not the tree trunk that is the focus of Bell and Holy Bell, as the duo help a steel blue maned goddess with two single angel-wing angels sing unto a small glowing clover of three leaf clovers. Keiichi finds himself characteristically amazed as this display of rather effective singing makes the clovers grow a good amount in size.

Eye agape and transfixed, he barely notes again a certain white haired hybrid troublemaker float on beside him. (Again.) Urd does not however interrupt this time, not for Keiichi's sake however. Urd is actually surprised at the sight all still too new to her as well, as Lind and Belldandy sing in near perfect sonnets. Bell of course the better of the two, giving some evidence of what is going on here. Both goddess First Classes have their arms out open, Belldandy's own more raised than Lind's are, as the Valkyrie has her eyes shut tight, not so much as concentrating, rather of 'bathing' in this lesson being professed into the night. This last serenely for some time is seemed.

Eventually Keiichi is so engrossed, he never hears from behind him. "OH WOW! COOL!" ...which makes Keiichi **jump** about a skyscraper or something in anime effect. Urd rolls her eyes as this distracts Lind too much, shooting all three mutual of her 'heads' at Skuld in annoyance. Keiichi just shoots back up from his goddess induced stroke and snaps. "Skuld! For pete sakes!"

Urd just snips in. "I see someone can't keep to decorum as usual."

Skuld just huffs as Noble Scarlet next to her (again) raspberries Urd. "So what? I was surprised. Who wouldn't be." Keiichi dryly retorts with a bland facade "Well _we_ all are now, thank you."

Bell simply however, with Holy Bell in simult, look as Lind sighs and shakes her head in concert with both of her angelic companions. Urd just scolds back at Skuld. "Maybe you should realize what you interrupted kid."

Skuld looks indeed, and then realizes. "Oops." ...this as Keiichi sighs, and then turns to look back at all the angels displayed once more. (Just like what he was getting used to anymore. Supposedly.) Lind meanwhile gives Skuld a dour glance and then notes as Bell imparts. "An excellent first try Commander Lind. You're more at heart with your companions than I expected."

Lind just smirks but professes. "Not anywhere as close as you are. Your singing is still exemplary in all of Heaven. I'm glad I came to you first for this lesson. Even off a tryst of a whim on this late mortal eve." Bell just smiles and returns in kind. "With more time, you too will find equal peace with your angels."

Lind however isn't as sure, even though her two angels just smile verily beamingly, displaying the true happy heart within. The Valkyrie comments... "I still have a way to go nonetheless." Keiichi then comes up and bows quickly. "Welcome back to our home Lind."

Lind smiles and then has her angels hug Keiichi suddenly. "It is indeed so my friend. Cool Mint missed you." ...this as Keiichi is glommed and tickled by two sets of feathers, much to Bell's giggling. (Even Urd and Skuld in fact.) He muffles back out. "Nice to know. Hehe... hey, that... Hoheehee..."

As this is happening, Urd calls out from afar with... "Kind of a surprise for a Valkyrie to be seen singing like this, isn't it?" Lind just smiles as Keiichi is smothered under two angels, (and soon a third as Holy Bell is sent to have a bit of fun too.) "My apologies on such a short notice entry. I wasn't actually hoping for visitors to be honest." ...she puts with a blush and closed eyes. Belldandy however openly imparts over her angel's link cloud swirl. "Lind contacted me when she got close to Earth, and wanted me to teach her how to sing. I was actually surprised myself when she asked so, but I found her Angels were indeed wanting to learn."

Keiichi manages to muffle his head out to breathe in a gasp, and comments... "Sounded great to me. Glah!" Lind just hides more of a blush, something most unused to her personage and station, and just tries to fend off with... "I only wanted to feel how both of my Angels really felt. That is all."

"It was still cool." Skuld remarks, this Lind returns with more amicable smile. The Valkyrie returns. "Thank you."

Keiichi manages to get clear of the feathery winged lot and gather his person back together, when Belldandy offers. "It is late for you to return to Heaven Lind. Possibly a chance to stay the night and rest? We wouldn't mind the extra company."

Lind considered this as she looked at the particulars present, as Skuld once again hugged Noble Scarlet to Urd's annoyed disgust, and felt there would be no harm in allowing a chance to be amongst those that garnered her newfound trust in all things. (Or somewhat in such format anyway.) She allowed herself to open up again and smiled, imparting to Bell. "I would be most appreciative. If it indeed isn't a burden."

Bell and Keiichi shared a smile and Keiichi offered. "Not a problem. Great to have ya."

Urd suddenly slaps her arms around Kei and Bell and yells. "Sounds like a party to me! That new Shinju Sake needs some love." ...this Skuld whines at Urd in a huff. "Is _drinking_ all you want to do in a party?" ...this Urd quips back blankly... "Is there anything else?" ...this Skuld snaps back... "Karaoke for one, ya goddess twit!"

Keiichi however objects quickly... "Um, Chihiro won't like it if I show up at work drunk again." ...this Urd ignores (of Skuld especially,) and just pulls/_drags_ Kei away from Bell, with Urd sniping back. "And still you come back for more. Let's go!"

As Keiichi yelps and whines as Urd drags him back to yet another drunk-sake-fest, with Skuld in close pursuit in whining complaints, Noble Scarlet looking cute-worriedly back at Bell and Lind, and then chasing off after Skuld. Bell smiles (and teardrops a tic,) before she turns to see Lind laughing a good bit. Bell hears such a refreshing sound from the Valkyrie and giggles in turn as well.

Lind just utters out between giggles. "Everything is so... fun here. I feel so free." Lind imparts, still very much unused to all her emotions. Bell smiles and offers. "You should feel as such. Being who you truly are is wonderful."

Lind innocently smiles at Ball and nods. "It feels good."

Bell simply has Lind come with her, all the while Kei screams like a girl, trying to keep Urd from plastering him again. It ended up like this all night once again. Bell had tea and cake made, Skuld pigged out on more Ice Cream with Scarlet, and Lind discovered the 'flavor' of her named angels, thanks to Keiichi's prodding and Skuld's whinny parting of a cup of Mint Chocolate Chip. Velsper stayed out of the way once he knew what was happening, and eventually even Keiichi gave in to some wine and song.

Thankfully the night wasn't as long as Keiichi feared. (Not so lucky with the hangover.)

* * *

It had become a very long and cold night for him, trying to huddle around the bare fire spot he had managed to make from as much dry tinder he could from the soppy ground around of mixed snow and sleet mess around him.

His slate of magical talent wasn't in fire unfortunately, and holy magic tended to attract too much attention these days. How far things had fallen, sitting before that bare measure of warmth in this morass of hills and broken trees in the north hinterlands near the Great Glacier. Having managed to escape from a Wight that had been following him, causing him to go in circles for two days, he found his path lost. Even the map attuning pixie he had was too worn out to help him now.

As far as the knight knew, he was up against the wall yet again. It had been for some time now in fact. After a trip to the Great Dale to deliver a simple document to the elven clerical order there turned afoul for reasons he never learned, he managed to pass through into the Narfell region but found few comforts other than haggled supplies.

A bad spate with a half-orc 'gang' got him in unexpected trouble with a local constable in a small township, another driven ride on a horse that ended up being eaten out from under him by a crocolisk of all things, ended up with him in this situation.

How much bad luck he could have and still be alive was astounding to him, though such a thought was barely a passing shiver as he rubbed his chest under his well dented and less than gleaming armor.

The mortal, still considered himself as such even after all this time, wondered though if time was finally up. He might be technically an enhanced being essentially reengineered by the goddesses of Intracel, but he was still born a mortal, and not a goddess. As such the hunger pangs and aches of the wild hit at him more than he cared for. It could be equal to what a goddess on a mortal plane could endure for all he knew, but no being he knew should have to endure this withered state he had found himself in.

No mount, food supplies in his bags were almost gone, two weeks at least since the last amicable town or village would allow him close, a week since the last really hostile one drove him 'off', and more, the last of his flint was now in that smoldering excuse of a fire plume.

The wind wasn't helping it either. It bit deep, stealing heat as it may be actually eating at him in a fashion. He wrapped his tattered cloak and robes around him, holding the hilt of his cherished morphemic sword as if it was a child's doll. A sad state he would consider of himself in just 'that' thought. It had become forever since a friendly facade graced him, maybe a punishment he didn't truly know of.

A chastity beheld he should nay have. A curse easily imprinted. A foe of many a cause. Certainly no friend he knew of anymore it seemed. His bright outlook at life long since dwindled as his apparently foolhardy attempt to find more answer of many a form in the eastern regions of Faerun coming to near mortality of naught.

He shivered and shoved such thoughts aside, his lonely state bringing up much he both didn't want to think about now, and actually couldn't out of the same true curse he apparently had.

His amnesia apparently never bated. Worse memory of his old life what he learned he may have had, was as fleeting in mind as his supplies had become. And yet he shook that thought off, finding simply quitting not in his nature. If he could escape from that gelatin creature of all things about to wholly devour him, a mere nip of cold wasn't going to fell him. Still the lack of supplies, even rock hard jerky, would probably hasten his demise. A fate he 'did' suspect he deserved in the end.

He didn't ask for forgiveness. He only wanted to 'know' what his mind kept casting into his dreams essentially every sleeping moment now. He drifted off, and saw them again. He saw a misty, unclarified scene of majesty and grace, everything that Heaven should be. He knew this should be true, but the dreams were not confirmations.

They only drew wanting that always fleeted away as he awoke. Of such, one figure seemed to keep appearing and fading time and again. Something with blue hair of some fashion.

And he jerked awake again, huddled over a now dead flame, patters of sleet drops drop clumping onto the mush ground and his partially soaked form. Somewhere in those drops of melting ice upon him, a tear dropped amongst them. As silent as he kept to himself anymore, by choice and chance.

He wondered how it would all end. The way this was all going, it had to soon.

* * *

Chrono yawned at her station, the day long and mind weary. At least it had been uneventful, for the most part. Three Wishes, a number of bug problems quashed, nothing seemed to be amiss as she looked over her System holographics.

"Extrêmement fatigué sont nous tous?"

Chrono wasn't the only one to look back and upwise, as Ere commented to Peorth. "At least you're here to join us in our fatigue for once."

Peorth just droned out... "N'importe quoi." ...with a hand flick. This just made the trio-controllers giggle at expense for a simple moment. Peorth still sighed nonetheless in another vector. "At least everything's back up to speed once more."

The Celestine Incident once again had reared its ugly head, but this time on Earth. Most likely why she was called back from her 'vacation' on Earth, one she had been dearly enjoying ever since regaining her full bodily form. The infirm experience was well welcome to be expunged from her personal history, even if the trio before her liked to rub such in a bit too oft.

It all still paled to what Belldandy and Keiichi had been forced to endure when Celestine returned and made his intentions known. The utter mess that the System had to be rectified from was finally well past. Morgan le Fey was apparently resided to her own chosen fate, and Celestine gone from the Planes apparently forever.

Peorth was ready for yet another stint of driving Keiichi silly. The thought made her giggle a bit reflexively.

"Huh?"

Peorth blinked and looked over at Ex. "What is it?"

The silver haired goddess looks back with... "Um... ah... apparently Thor and Almighty are not registering in the System at this time."

Peorth just reacts in agape. "But that's impossible! Even if they leave for a time, they would leave some kind of..." ...Peorth considers, as the three controllers look back at her, wondering what the rose themed goddess is thinking. Peorth then looks up from rubbing her chin in contemplation, and asks. "See if there is any kind of message for their departure. Anything at all. I don't care how minor."

The trio look at each other then turn to investigate this anew matter at hand. It doesn't take long, looking through system packets and querying the War Section, for some kind of a hint. It comes in confirmed voice as Ere suddenly speaks up... "General Hirund informs that a matter of reparation is at hand. I don't understand...?"

Peorth blinks once more and delves. "Is there anything else?"

Chrono puts up. "A note from the Secretarial Section to the Almighty Office. All it says is 'chevalier' of the note."

Peorth **shot** her head forward. "_What did you say?_"

* * *

It was a good thing they slept through that night in the end. Drunk or otherwise, they went to sleep never knowing of immediate detail of the tragedy unfolding in Hong Kong. Of how many died in one terrible blow by the hand of one that got to fulfill a last requirement of a form of a 'wish'. This before for releasing control of his bodily shell. To the equivalent of a Soulless, it was to simply finish the last work of the subject victim before the plans of Voluspa was attended to. The last few times, all but one other were only mere puppets with no real desires, not even focus of their mismanaged lives. To find one like this, upon this morbid World Plane of a husk.

The last ill soul that this wrath had taken control of, when it occurred, an entire nation went into revolution, and caused worldwide traumas that lent themselves even into the here and now. From there, the word Czar was stripped for the word Dictator, and peasants became communists. The soul however didn't find much use to Her Will, and hence to the Torture that not even Nidhog was aware enough of.

It seemed fitting that this current form that was subsumed, had such equally horrid plans. Her Will _would_ use this one to exacting effect. It's only problem in affecting them that passing night, was when only innocent victims were of target, and not of actual leadership. Not that the Wraith saw 'anything' as innocent, not before the Crime, before the Will. Still, it would be enough to affect drastic change in the city, and it's aggressive neighbor for decades to come. The numbers of bloodshed rose in the high dozens, panic gripped the island city like never before. All well and ill to ferment the Supplicant to the Will.

And all of it without the culprit ever caught. Once the shell had accomplished it's goal, the Wraith subsumed total control. An aura 'meant' not to be interfered with, overcame the horrid being. The departure vector was as simple as it was quiet as a result, like the still shadows of undeath the Wraith originated from. Caceroth passed by throngs of panicking citizens in a dark long coat, and found a nearby fishing dock.

With everyone distracted, the 'mortal' found a vessel that was nondescript and unlikely to attract attention. A ship registered as '_Silenzioso_', a small fishing boat, came to the eye.

As another explosion ripped in another part of the city, as the owner of the boat never saw the blade that dropped him. The desiccated body left over from the lifeforce drained away, would allow the Wraith to make the coming journey with ease. Fuel to the ashen fire smoldering. The ship drifted out of dock, and turned to the north east, as a dead reckoning course would take the being from the partially smoking ruins of the dusk city that night, and by morning reach his intended destination.

All according to the Will of Voluspa.

* * *

Lind snapped awake all of a sudden, holding her head as she tried to gain clarity of vision. Fluttering her eyes as she felt the after effects of the mint ice cream more dearly than she would have liked, (and the bad aftertaste of that sake Urd had offered.) She looks around with a bit of cotton like feel upon her encoded mouth, as she sees she is alone with a light blanket falling off of her white jumpsuit at the chest. She plucks it lightly and smirks a bit, as she lets it fall from her gloved fingers.

Eventually enough sight forms that she can also think with in kind. He holds her head and tried to remember what she had been dreaming about, but it faded from her memory just as fast. Something within seemed familiar, enough to make her concerned, but not enough to dwell very long upon. Soon enough, thoughts turned elsewhere.

She simply arose and started to do a normal stretching routine in silence. At least so she thought when she then went outside.

* * *

A good layer of snow was now covering him, soaking his coverings far too readily to allow him to sleep further. The sleep had been at best, that stuttered dream came back, and it only made him feel an odd and false sense of longing that couldn't possibly ever be. The worst was what the cold alone stabbed from him anyway.

Since every last tendon in his body was now colder than even sleep could ignore, it became enough that sleep would become penetrating instead. Lethal of the kind. He knew the feel of hypothermia way too well, and knew he had to move if he hoped to live.

He slowly rolled over, and smacked his helm and head into the still mushy, though now ice veiled ground, a 'splush' and crunch meeting pain and chattered bone. He found sight difficult all of a sudden as he felt his body try to act on instinct, and fail as he felt himself hit soppy ground once more.

Not a good night of apparent.

It was actually getting to the point where he felt his mind wishing for it to 'really' end. For it to end in some fashion where it hurt no more. Where something would come along and replace this horrible delirium with cold peace, any kind of cold peace. One where nothing hurt anymore, where it...

He shoved his eyes open. "F... f... fever... no..." ...he wrenched out, as he realized somehow he was feeling things he should not. This as snow switched back to horrid feeling sleet again, pattering his retracted armor helm band all over. He felt this, and angrily realized he was stronger than that. Giving up was just too cowardly an act to do. He wanted to live. He wanted to remember things he knew now that had been lost. He '_wanted_' to live to fix whatever mistakes he had in ignorant remiss. He had to know what face he kept seeing almost every time he closed his eyes anymore.

Unfortunately he also realized he had developed bad hypothermia indeed, and such icy delirium was fighting to drag him back down, at the whim of a voice he didn't know of whom such was. One that sounded too _foreign_ in fact to be his true own.

One that may have fit too well. Not knowing his true name, he was sure of now since 'Imladris' was not it, he wondered at hazard of the fringe of that voice, if he was even truth of himself. Of anything at all, whatsoever. Nothing at all was solid in mind, since not even of a name was so.

Mind and body kept switching as much in the cold and numb, as the dark weather did. It seemed the daylight would never return. He didn't know anymore if time was racing, or as if sludge.

And still he tried to keep moving, randomly more and more, as was seen by...

* * *

The light of day bathed over the Temple at it's opening cusp, warm rays belaying the point of thermal nadir. Such that cool air began to warm. Lind had just missed the actual sunrise, but was still soothed by the sight and feel nonetheless. It was all that she could do at the moment to ally uncertainty that kept nipping at her. She started her stretching routine, before Lind then heard the sliding door open behind her. It came to no surprise to her who it was. And the obvious words of... "Did you not sleep well?" ...from a Belldandy-ish source.

Lind found the question worded differently than intended, but still the tone was there. Her old instincts still readily there in any case. The Valkyrie looked back with a crane of her neck partially. "Remind me to be careful of mint from now on. And of Urd. Keiichi is wise to be wary."

Bell made a simple smile, but pressed knowing better from the colors she felt. "It is something else however as well." Lind looked fore and sighed. "Perceptive as always. Equal to the muse."

Bell however didn't get much out of that compliment, Lind not truly wanting to profess anything at present. Lind just imparted further. "Just a rough dream. To say more may not be of truth."

Lind stops and closes her eye, before she feels a hand on her shoulder. Bell comments in kind herself with... "First Class goddesses cannot lie, so I have to feel you are not for now." Lind however reacts neutrally to this, not taking it right. She steps away and responds more plainly. "If I do not know, then I can't unless otherwise. Lies cannot find place as such."

Bell stepped back and held her hands to her abdomen. "My apologies. My concern was out of place compared to knowing your worries."

"I'm sorry too." ...Lind chorded in kind, realizing from Bell's tone, her own still rough manners. "It's only been frustrating for a time now, ever since I gained Cool Mint. My mind seems to have changed focus on me without my consent."

Bell nods, as the daylight drew brighter still. "Maybe it's something else without your consent."

Lind sighed and commented... "I'd rather keep my consent." ...and walked out into the open walkway ahead. Belldandy folded her arms and considered that.

* * *

The horizon of the southern tip of Japan hazed into sight.

* * *

He managed three more steps and slipped again. He kept not giving up, but the elements were being just as combative. A serious fight to live suddenly was taking place, as he kept fighting with his own soul. How it all happened was long lost, only that it was happening, as limbs flat out lost all feeling. Every time he fell however, the mortal felt the sting of cold on a new cut of bruise, and pushed with lowering levels of angry strength. He forgot why and how, only to do or do not, and he 'would' do.

Standing, falling, kneeling, crawling, falling. It kept happening over and over.

It kept happening until he started to feel a light warm him, he lost track of when he noticed it. It was like a sun upon him, but brighter. He was confused thinking that daylight here should be more muted. Suffused of ill weather. Just plain gray.

Imladris swore he saw more than such, beyond the light as two forms seemed to muffle something, before he collapsed in a fit of spent exhaustion.

* * *

A Japanese coast guard maritime vessel rounded around off Karatsuo's south about ten kilometers, as local police searched around the beached fishing boat registered out of Hong Kong. Other than fading footprints into the trackless distance, and no eyewitnesses...

Footsteps that simply vanished at one point. And police dogs that whined at officers that tried to make them garner a scent from the remainder.

* * *

Keiichi was holding his head a bit, shaking off a fading hangover, as Belldandy walked up to the Beemer bike, dressed in fashion for their Whirlwind jobs. Belldandy asked simply. "You feeling okay Keiichi dear?" ...this Kei just chuckled and replied back simply. "I think Urd took it easy on me last night, so I'll be fine."

A bit distance away, Urd and Skuld came up. Bell called back. "We'll see you tonight, Dear sisters."

"We'll hold the fort." Urd called back, which Keiichi toned a hum of uncertainty about on cue. (And such Urd shot a dry eye that Kei was well wise to look away from.) Bell asked quickly. "If you see Lind, just be nice to her okay?"

Skuld cocked an eye and asked. "Why? She seems fine on her own. Won't she just return to Heaven today?" ...this Urd puts in. "Don't worry, if she needs anything, we'll help. More than likely not though."

Belldandy just bows her head in thanks, then turns to smile at Keiichi, and both get in the two seat BMW RS, with Bell waving goodbye as they drive off for work. After they leave, Urd and Skuld just fold their arms as Urd quips. "Lind can take care of herself."

She looks over and sees Skuld already gone inside, Urd just shrugging and floating to head elsewhere in the temple grounds.

As the Beemer however trails off into the distance, on top of an electrical pole, Lind watches them both with her excellent vision, seeing with detail how the two talk and laugh with each other, all the while Bell keeps Keiichi's head focused on the road.

Such companionship makes her feel a pang she hadn't focused on for nearly twenty years. It was then she remembered something from the past, why she didn't know. Forgotten for better reasons she was sure, in favor of her now completed goal. That was until she remembered her passing dream.

She then _wished_ she hadn't.

* * *

He slowly awoke, feeling warmer, drier even. He felt some kind of blanket over him, hearing new sounds, ones that felt rather friendly to be around. In fact the very sight seemed much friendlier to be around, the air alone warmed to his cheek. Cold was nowhere to be felt at all. Slowly the sensations all around him increased as he awoke back into the world of the living. Or at least something that seemed like such.

Eventually his head tilted up, and started taking in sights that he had truly 'long' forgotten.

": I see the enhancements have kept you as young as ever. :"

The mortal gasped, the voice like a clarion of a past he really never considered hearing ever again. Something of a past still lost, called forth clearly enough despite. He turned his head, and saw indeed one familiar form, sitting before a glowing fireplace with a pot of something healthy smelling, simmering.

The mortal repositioned himself to his knees, a glowing white 'blanket' falling off him. He looked around as he did this, and it was 'not' anywhere near the Great Glacier apparently. In fact, the rolling green fields and silver blue and gold hint burnished sky with puffy clouds that formed and dissipated overhead in peaceful fashion. It all came across as only one place... er... of Plane of...

": You going to come and eat or what pup? :"

Imladris, as he still remembered his name, yes, not real at that, rose and just looked at... "Lord Thor... is it not?" ...said with a low cocked head, uncertain of the answer already known to him. The said God of War was stirring apparently one mean pot of stew. Whatever was in it, it drifted to Imladris's nostrils, and made his tummy rumble with total reflex. The mortal just held his tummy and chuckled. "Well it does smell good."

Thor wasn't the return voice. ": Indeed it should, though hunting that Stag was not to my liking. :" ...this Imladris felt his heart truly _skip_ at. He struck his head over to his rear, and saw the avatar form of...

* * *

Chihiro blinked as she saw Keiichi enter. "Good lord you look bad today." ...this as she saw Bell perfectly enter as well. Keiichi just quips. "Sorry, had a friend drop in unexpectedly last night. Impromptu party and all. Urd is a peach and all. I think that sake was too. Peach... yeah... you know."

Chihiro squint cocks her eyes at this, and remarks. "Seems something you two keep having any more of. Day or night." ...and with hands on her hips. "And why is that?"

Keiichi gulps and chuckles out. "Well it's not like..." ...before Bell chimed out. "You see Miss Chihiro, one of my friends from Intra..." ...Keiichi BLURTS out... "Just a friend! That's all! Should'a realized better! My bad! My bad!" ...said with wackily waving arms and exasperated looks.

Chihiro just rolled her eyes and walks off a short distance to her book keeping. "Ah, just get to work you nutty kids."

Keiichi just bowed twice FAST and bounded goofy looking to some grinding of injector parts. Bell just followed to help as always.

* * *

Urd went back to her concoctions and kept to herself. Skuld as well messing with Banpei while Sigel watched a 'safe' distance away. And Velsper all the while acting too much like his reincarnated form around the temple grounds, making small insects flee for their lives and such.

Lind however hadn't come back yet, as far as any of them knew.

But that she hadn't left either.

* * *

"...Al... Almigh...!"

The Avatar form only raised a hand. ": Nay nay, an empty stomach will not do well with such vocal exertion. :"

Imladris blinked and felt his stomach complain again, he however shoved this aside with a comment of... "I don't understand, where...?"

": The sounds of old in that tone at the very least, not to mention a distinct lack of hearing reception. :" ...this as Thor chides, ladling his thick pot for three bowls, hovering to be ladled unto. Imladris still can't help his disbelief in more than one fashion, and rubs the back of his head, before his stomach all but kicks him with hunger. "Ow..."

": I will partake if the mortal will. There questions and answers can flow. :"

The knight looked between the two High Gods, and sighed. "Hope there are rolls. Soup isn't..." ...just as a thunk to his head, and a deft catch of a good sized crusty roll. ": Got it covered. Cold milk butter as well. :"

Imladris shuddered. "Did you have to say '_cold_'?" ...this Thor laughed at as two gods and a mortal, made of themselves a good dinner. Such was the concern so rare, as was the time at hand of unspoken reason, as of yet. Plenty to eat in fact, beforehand.

* * *

Peorth was surprised when she talked to the Office Secretary goddess, and was told. "Oh, they came back already. Didn't you hear?"

The Administrator slit her eyes. "Would be nice if we did for _once_, from the Secretarial Sector."

The goddess on duty just flicked her lime green mane and shrugged. "Pitoyable fillette." ...which really riled the rose themed goddess.

* * *

Urd looked outside as she was stretching from her daily mullings of the same concoctions. As she did so, she looked up and outside, head turning about and around, and then noticed something up in the trees nearby. A form with a single white, blue trim leg dangling. "Huh, still here? Thought she'd be gone by now." ...before Urd simply shrugged and turned to find the daily listings for her favorite soaps.

Skuld had noticed a short while earlier, but thought the same. They knew better than to mess any with a Valkyrie. Hence the day was actually quieter here than usual.

* * *

A rice farmer outside of Himeji, west of Kobe, was wiping his forehead on this growing warm day, checking the rice for parasites, when he thought he felt a chill pass over him. He looked up and thought he saw a wisp of gray trail off to his left, off to the east. As soon as he looked however, he didn't see any more. He shrugged and went back to his fields.

* * *

Imladris thought it was a bit too odd to have such company, it felt too equal, and the mortal of birth _knew_ better. Still he didn't complain at the food, the first best he had eaten in _many_ a day.

": Should be good. My best recipe for battlefield encampments. :"

Imladris chuckled to Lord Thor's voice. "Forgot you could do that. Thank you kindly for the meal."

": Have you remembered then mortal knight? :" ...Almighty questioned, having found the meal well enough not to offend the chef. Imladris stopped eating and wiped his chin with a rag Thor tossed him at one point. He shook his head with... "Not really. I feel something, but not details of true note. Not enough to feel... honest about. I just don't know."

Almighty's avatar just nodded, as Thor sighed thickly, as he then sucked up his bowl with a nice ugly slurp sound. Imladris however added as he looked into his bowl... "If not for that dragon, I'd probably not have even remembered how I feel about myself. That my name meant something. How to be human at the very least."

Almighty imparted to this... ": Lady Irtasus of note. :" ...before a good slurp of his own bowl. Imladris looked over and blinked, then realized. "Some help? Mighty at that."

": Another of my many allies and servants. I do keep tabs on how best to help them through difficult times, such as how you two met. For such a debt, a calling came of assistance to you. Endearingly, as I understand of it. And also of here and now, after your past year of difficulty. :"

Imladris chuckled and gave another good mouthful, gulping whit to Almighty's fathomless tone... ": We thought it best time to return our investment of a century back to the fold. You have redemonstrated enough, and suffered as more any knight of faith ever would, so as imposingly to the spirit we would not wish to lose. Hence why I was wrangled into this meeting. :" ...this a look at Thor, whom smirked at the 'wrangled' part. Thor imparts. ": Aye pup, we on High believe it's time to bring arms back unto your needed hug. Such I 'know' the Generals will no doubt have for ye."

Imladris wiped his chin, (and a tear upon,) again as a proper upbringing of Generals demonstrated. He then toned in plain... "I wouldn't try and cash me in for much profit. I haven't broken even yet, of what level to reach I do not know."

": And hence why we are here. In part, the rest by Duty we Need of you. :"

Imladris looked over at Almighty as It finished the bowl before the avatar. "What duty is there?" ...he asked, waiting for it. Almighty however informed only. ": For such, we need to discuss in more formal settings. :"

Thor put in as Imladris grew confused again. ": Your familiar Generals, nannies what have you, will attend to your recovery of cloth and arms, whence to in an hour of passing time past this Green Fields, you will meet us both again for formal discourse. So eat fast pup. :"

Imladris blinked, and looked down at his bowl, but then saw suddenly on looking up, the two gods were _gone_. The mortal looked around wildly, and then stopped with a deadpan sigh.

"I forgot all of 'that' too."

The food didn't last either. (Boy he _needed_ that Goku-like pig out session.)

* * *

"You going to be up there all day?"

Lind heard the voice but didn't look down. Being austere as always even with her more trusting nature, Urd tried to pry a bit anyway, but the lack of return answer just made Urd sigh blandly. Lind's silence made the hybrid goddess cock an eye and quip. "Won't you get stiff or hungry, or wonder about Heaven or..."

"If want me to pry into your doings here instead..."

Urd 'urked', and then coughed and gathered herself, and then snipped back. "Being defensive won't do much good. Some vacation this is so far."

Lind ignored that, her attempt to be alone to little avail. However she 'was' distracted as she sensed something approaching from above. She tilted her head up and looked simply. Urd saw this and wondered for a second, before she sensed too. Urd held her head and moaned. "Doesn't Gate ever stop certain goddesses from coming back here?"

"Should I remark on that?" Lind quipped in to Urd's annoyance. Lind then hops up onto the branch and floats down to head to the residence entry walkway area. This as a falling star sparkle approached again in a manner similar to how she arrived back in Chibi form prior, just as apparently unauthorized as before. So it seemed anyway.(Was starting to seem like goddesses were traveling to the mortal realm in this certain area of Chiba more of oft.)

Lind looked up with a plain glance as Peorth arrived, looking rather emotional. Urd saw this and shook her head on approach, but as soon as Urd landed, the rose goddess imparted with a curtsy, her nominal 'uniform adorning her always. (If you call that bikini getup as such.) "Salutations déessees."

Lind asked directly. "What's wrong?" ...noting something in Peorth's greeting tone.

"And why in person?" Urd added. Peorth just ignored Urd to the Second Class's annoyance further, and imparted quickly. "I have a message from the Almighty. We have a problem."

Eyes turned serious on said dime.

* * *

He wasn't mistaken. They _had_ treated him as a long lost puppy they had been waiting forever for. That first hug from the Generals almost yanked his head clean off. And in less than an hour, he was cleaned up, refitted with renewed and refurbished armor and even stuck about a thousand times with nanite translation needle-probes that apparently updated his enhancements, the first in nearly twenty years. In all that time the three Generals were outright chatty with apparently all kinds of gossip Imladris just 'had' to know about for some reason.

A few other random goddesses came to see for themselves, and none of the mechanical, intimidation of ill note, was to be felt here. Word spread quickly of enough of this alone.

The only problem with it all, was what the High Gods themselves found out about, with the continued amnesia Imladris suffered from. Despite much of his old personality managing to resurface after all those adventures, most of them apparently on a world plane named Toril, he still felt distant in places, the sound of his tone still a tic uneasy to the Generals. Hirund put it best when she learned this sad truth, with... "You may still not remember all you have, but you remembered your soul enough to suggest the rest is still in there. Such is a hope you should keep to heart."

Imladris didn't feel as confident. "I wish it were so simple. I even tried an _expensive_ mind recovery spell uttered by some powerful mages. All I got was dreams that just made me doubt everything again."

The Generals on hearing that much, realized much they decided not to impart, other than from Rend's goddess lips... "Perchance may come from what is in that dream. Suspicious I am indeed of this."

Imladris would spend the next great deal of what was to come, considering over this very iota. Thoughts however at that point, turned to more strange gossip, meant to lighten the heart, before the Call of the hour came.

* * *

": Did Peorth depart as I asked? :"

Freyana nodded, accessing the System through Gate, now _working_ properly this time. She imparted... ": Just a few moments ago in fact. Why allow her back to the mortal Plane on such short notice? I thought her task was... :"

": They must be warned. The manner must be swift and with few conduits of discourse to achieve what must be done. More, the unexpected target must be protected. Even I admit my worry for the mortal these of days. The System still has plenty of my children attending it's functions. Such that causes an influx of imbalance that She will act upon, in all clear measure. :"

Freyana just sighed and shook her head. ": I still say it's a bit reckless. And why these mortals have become in your heart, more of tact than ever before, befuddles my senses. I thought we would keep ourselves out of such matters. The Wish isn't even... :"

":: The Wish is still valid. It always was. ::" ...Almighty speaks to Freyana's anime looking dejection, hoping the rumor wasn't true. Apparently unsaid, the recent report of the mortal using an actual angel in a difficult situation, was most impressive to the one that Created the All. Nevermind being the vessel for Celestine himself, at one point. The Judgment Gate was the final test that amended Almighty's will, from dissuasion, unto acceptance. It attested that mortals were very much capable of eventual evolution and further aspects of ascension.

The Mighty Lord then thought on this matter, unto Itself.

It was fit to allow such anomaly of so many higher level beings to remain, come and go as whim to the area of this mortal. All the reports kept regarding the mortal as pure and strong of heart and spirit. In the end, the mortal's life span was short in comparison to the timeless expanses of Heaven's own kind. Even at maximum length, the actual time lost of a few goddesses, even if three were It's own beloved kin, was small to what time was already spent in Heaven in the first place, and time that would be afterwards.

The mortal was still young, but mortal nonetheless. Almighty always kept this in mind always. Always...

This infinite mind then turned to the other one it at the moment considered just as impressive. The Lord Infinite knew of so many such magnificent mortals. They existed in different places in space and time, even in Heaven, existing aside each other in different phased 'frequencies'. Such that each three dimensional being was incredibly simple to manipulate as even to their own world of sight and experience, such as why the mortal knight Imladris was the one in this story, but not others in this same story. Not even the same in untold endless others. Such was well and good.

It felt amused to know the timeline of the mortal at risk in this story, had in fact untold numbers of 'canon' story lines, and many more non-canon were existing in conjunctions of dimensions, realities and space-time, all at the same time. Always moving, and always in synch, yet separated like paper of a sliding Japanese style door. As such, had been the fate for nearly a mortal century of the being now that which he felt approaching. The heels of the Generals in direct close concert, not too far off now. Freyana also felt, and shivered at a feeling thought long forgotten.

More of thought unto, that other Wish had given the Almighty a foreseen Weapon against the very Seer that held all the knowledge Almighty essentially beheld and used to create the System. The same that the realms of all dimensions knew of the fluid timeline of what could happen in the where and when.

As such, all Knowing and all Utterly, this moment had been foresworn for much time now. However the details were never keen even in Its mighty mind. Such is why stories may be sensed as known, but in the end, one must witness and absorb the story to truly know of it. That's why Almighty knew of the stories to come, yet It wasn't the one that wrote them. The Lordship was as much a character and portrayer as anyone else in the Infinities.

In the milliseconds that it took to consider _all_ of this, feel what was focused upon, and note Freyana's annoyed frown, the Lordship knew all would be well in the end. However the tablet that throbbed within his modified port in the effidice, told the Eminence the trials to come during this story would be difficult indeed.

And then from afar... "Milord Master of All?"

Almighty saw as did Freyana of the on duty secretarial goddess, a far more amicable one than what Peorth endured earlier in the day. The pink hair a cue of this, at the entryway arch, with the Generals and mortal knight waiting just within sight.

": _Please_. :" Almighty imparted, for the group to enter.

* * *

"No Bell and Keiichi are not here. Why?" Urd imparted, Lind listening, as Peorth had prior hand asked. The authoring goddess replied back... "I was sent by Almighty to warn you all of a possible threat to Keiichi's life. This time not through us as a target either."

Lind blinked. "Direct? Who would...?"

Urd held a hand up and looked around. Skuld wasn't around to hear all this, and was hoping for once her focus on Nobel Scarlet would keep the young goddess from investigating. When Urd was hopefully satisfied they were alone, Urd imparted. "Not here."

At that, all three followed Urd's lead, and _zipped_ off 'way' out of sight, as Urd left one Mini-Urd behind as a 'watchdog' of sorts, in case Belldandy and Keiichi did return. It was still a few hours off from such, knowing how Chihiro ran her shop hours. If Skuld got curious, Urd could just some mini-goddess adventure with Gan-chan with Skuld to distract her. As such, Urd was worried Skuld might inform of this before they could properly prepare. Whatever was going on, Peorth delivering this in person meant as much a signal to Urd in how to handle all of this. The three therefore met 'high' up in Earth orbit to discuss what Peorth was imparting.

As soon as they 'arrived', a scenery of interstellar stars framing the trio, Urd nodded. "Go on."

Peorth just imparted. "I was not given true details, the le Dieu Tout Puissant Itself hinted that we would be possible targets as well, by what measure was _not_ also told. However it was impressed upon me to know that a serious threat is coming, and may already be drawing close. One not of Demon make either apparently."

Lind blinked and commented. "Whom else would come after Keiichi? Spirits aren't like that, and he's more in danger from you ladies than of any true enemy."

Urd commented... "Thanks." ...deadpan, but then added with folded arms and a sitting position before the other two First Class goddesses. "He does have a couple of enemies not of demons, but they haven't been around in quite some time. That Aoshima dope for instance, but that was because of Belldandy. However it isn't like any of them to do such a thing. Not if it sounds like a physical threat."

Lind imparts. "So if not Human or Demon, and Spirits not of likeliness, whom else would it be?"

Peorth sighs and tones out in annoyed. "I do not know, pourtant, it was imparted to me that someone 'else' would be dispatched to deal with this threat, and attempt to not allow us to have to come into contact with this threat ourselves. When I asked why and of whom, I was rebuffed to come here and warn. I feel I had better remain so see to help prevent whatever may become of Keiichi." ...Peorth ended, a dear tone of worry seeping in her inflection.

It was enough to make Lind and Urd feel equal wavering in their encoded chests, a cool feeling that was uneasy to endure. All three present dearly loved Keiichi, if in so much they could allow without infringing where the line was where Belldandy essentially ruled over all else same feelings in this regard. They would lay their lives down for the mortal, as he had done essentially for them as well. Lind imparted to this effect. "I had better 'extend' my vacation here and ensure this trouble passes."

Urd comments... "Could be a long time." ...but levels an eye at Peorth, floating before the stars, her back to the magnificent panorama of Earth. Urd put further.. "Though if we knew who was apparently coming, we might know how to plan all of this properly."

Peorth just put up her hands in a shrug. "J'espère je connaître."

All three sighed and decided the best course of action for the moment, was diligence. Peorth just concocted an excuse Bell would easily accept, as Lind would inform of her extended vacation. Urd just shook her head and told the two were just dopes, and got glared at.

The trip back down was so much fun as a result.

* * *

The high mountains near Magome Prefecture never saw the shadow and ash that passed by in the fading day. No beast or sight of human, by fortunes more the well.

* * *

Imladris nodded. "I understand." ...such the Generals near him, were shuddering feelings anew, of the kind not felt in the same said twenty years past.

Almighty knew it was hard telling such a truth to the mortal, the reply back more human this time as expected. Being told one was essentially a Tool at the whim of another, even to die as, was never something that 'should' be taken lightly. Imladris however was never the fool. He may have made a Wish he still didn't fully understand anymore, amnesia or otherwise, but he knew that his usefulness to Heaven, by fact of said Wish by wording, as it had been to all the kingdoms he had attended to over the near twenty years he fought for ideals higher than his own 'restart' have came from, was pinned on his skill as a warrior. And warriors died for their masters if called for. Apparently it had already been done once before, to the mortal's remembrance, one of the few of memory he clearly knew of. It would probably happen again now, and he _steeled_ his soul for it. By now, Thor had arrived as well, and felt the same incarnation of a soul that worried him, as much as any in that chamber.

Almighty however professed. ": I do not tell this of you however, without compassion. In the time you have been amongst us, you are as much family as you would wish for in your heart. Your respect and prowess to historicism precede you. As such so you are only told you are what I said of, to ensure you know what may be called of you when the time comes. If it must. I hope otherwise in all other aspects of my mind. I hope you will as well. :"

Imladris gulped a bit, knowing the feel of the warming stares his 'Generals' gave, of the mixed maternal/companion kind. He blushed a bit knowing he was still cared for in Heaven. He just wished he could remember fully, and repay such back in 'proper' kind, even to the aspect of giving his life again for.

Imladris turns the subject of the conversation to the real matter at hand, in the next breath and shift of mind. "How may I serve Heaven, My Master." ...with a _good_ kneel of proper measure of reverence. Freyana thought she saw a 'blush' stain the effidice for a second there, as It replied. ": To say of such, I will have this chamber cleared of all but only whom you brought. This is to ensure security and your solemn oath of silence, for what I am to tell you. This I Sayeth. :"

At that, Imladris and the goddesses present, heard the chamber arch shut with a thick set of chunk-slams and locks, as the windows of pale white and articulate detail were suffused with more _ancient_ tones of shadow. Imladris looked around and rose, as he saw this, and then heard. ": You my mortal Lord Knight, are charged with the defeat of the Voluspa and Soulless alike. Of them, your Nemesis most of all. :"

Thor, the generals and Freyana alike gasped, as Imladris felt his mind _**SNAP**_ into a mode of pure hatred, faster than a mere switch even. It was more like a breathed reflex it 'twas. Imladris clenched viciously and imparted in a 'stable' tone. "What is thy duty of me. I am at your _absolute_ Call."

Almighty paused. For a mere moment, somewhere in that awful hatred and malice at the mere note of the name of Caceroth, the bane curse word of Heaven in this reality, that a sense of gleeful importance also rose like a gentle wave deep within the Knight's soul. The kind that knew that a clarity was present that would see the task to be presented, done to all absolute costs. The kind that still was pure and human within.

Almighty was satisfied, but worried in the same vein, for another aspect of the mortal's amnesiac soul. There was another reason for Imladris to be sent in the end. It was imparted in this format.. ": Very good. Your duty is to the world you once died upon. The same World Plane that now holds another soul that Wished for their own miracle, and through it, other miracles and events have taken shape. All of such beyond your ken of absence.

Despite, and through information infused before your departure, and other devices provided, you are tasked to protect this target your Nemesis has lain sodden eye upon. By all means of your disposal are you to protect, unto your very life, this mortal. Upon more information, you will understand what else is to be done.

Beyond this, you are guided by proper guidelines to not reveal the truth of nature of your true reality, and of Heaven in all its auspices, to the mortal Plane. Beyond this, I have no further direct instruction. More, you are to your own freedoms and whims aside from the task assigned to you. :"

Imladris had the information seep in his mullet and realized. "But... my 'own' _world?_ One I died in...?"

": The so called 'Great War', yes it was. It is the same world, now as many years unto time's grace, into the following century of the mortal timeline there. Much has changed per what your eye has known, and you must adapt as you have, as you did in all your others. Know that, this world may use your replete example to go by, in your time there. And that in turn, you may learn much in many veins of your own, in your time there. I have no restrictions upon this as well. :"

Imladris looked down, and had doubts surface. He spoke of them as such... "But... would this not mean a hundred years have..."

": Ninety-one years and three months in near enough fact. Much will be new to you, as if it were an alien world of the great Galactic Alliance you once saved. Keep such in mind, as is the fact you may encounter Demons in your trials there. Of them, no hand of lethality will befall them, by the code of the Doublets. This of all else aside from your task, is of Commandment. Know your place well and blend in your own choice of manner. When the task is done, _all_ will be satisfied. Do you heed my Commandment. :"

Imladris bowed his head on the spot, as a proper Paladin of the Light would. "I give my blood Oath, that this task will succeed. I shalt _**NOT**_ fail!"

Freyana herself even felt flustered, as Almighty 'nodded' in the mortal's mind. ": I am pleased then. :"

Imladris rose and stood most powerfully, and then reverently bowed in expectation to depart. Instead to many a surprise, Almighty then called forth in a flash of light, a glowing crystal polyhedral, before the Lord Knight. He blinked and reacted as he instinctively took it from midair before his chest. "A holocron? Such a tool of another tale to be wary."

Almighty imparted to the direct... ": Through this artifice, only _you_ will know the full story, reasons and why, of the Voluspa and the Soulless, and such why they _must_ be stopped. A time of agreed upon moment, of the Invasion beforehand, and my choice at the time when confronting of Voluspa herself. This now come before you as my Will and Hand to combat them with.

I chose you, for beforehand why I would need you for. Your Wish is now at hand, and a turn of a page comes. I know you will not fail to write a epic saga for all attendant to witness. As such, I name you my Cherubim of the Sword of Light, Templar of Intracel. This of all your other gained titles over the years, is your banner and my message to call, for Voluspa to heed. Go now, and defeat them. No matter of what result may be. :"

Imladris _literally_ basked in the new title, as his armor and accouterments glowed fiercely upon this change, before he bowed in reaction. He then asked. "By my leave, my Eternal Lord?"

Almighty however paused this chance for the moment, and imparted the last. ": Use your allies to come, for they too are contained as history in the Holocron. Use your tools of all measure however you see fit to accomplish.

And _lastly_, trust your heart to know when time is proper, of how to resolve this conflict. There is more than one such, and you must master enough of all to succeed. My parting words are to allow love to be a blade, more than your own. Again, you will know why whence time flows. :"

Imladris blinked, and looked back unto at the Generals, whom were suddenly distracting themselves with kooky whistling and humming. (Rend even faking a nail filing.) The knight cocked his eyes, but then turned back and bowed, more pensively this time. "Um... as you Command, My Lordship." As such, Thor remained for a short, but not a part, as when Knight and Generals departed the chamber, one more nominal of light now. Afar, the secretarial goddess unseen having a heart flutter moment at the sight of the passing knightly monolith.

Freyana then commented to Almighty in a most distressed tone. ": Dare and dear me, My Lordship. Are you not 'trying' to meld those two together? Or did my mind play a Hex upon me? :"

Almighty turned his effidice, apparently showing It's 'back' at the goddess elder, as the Eminence commented. ": As well it should. Already love has caused much trial and travail. One destroying all in sake from one that otherwise gives so much. Why not for once in my mind, give chance where such can save for all instead. I do sense this. I did owe the mortal for his sacrifice beforehand after all. I sense the gift will come of its own accord, therefore. ::"

Freyana however sighed. ": Might as well reassign the title of Valentine, from the nominal High Spirit that handles such affairs. Seems to remark of truth in the here and now. :"

Almighty just laughs, a good and hearty one.

* * *

Keiichi was stretching outside for the moment, just work clothes that much just a bit dingier than before. A good couple of oily smudges on his facade ensured that the hard work on those engine blocks would pay off for the customers waiting for them. All the hard work was indeed paying off, slowly but surely. Between hard earned skill and Chihiro's 'business' like demeanor that managed to wrangle in the said customers, Whirlwind was starting to take off some.

Enough that the workload was actually falling a bit behind now. One bike was nearly ready, four more in various stages of disarray around the shop, even partially on the back area lunch table now. Keiichi just snickered... "The price for success."

"You said it."

Keiichi just looked over as Chihiro walked out to do exactly the same thing, the nice late afternoon air playing across her T-shirt covered shoulders, her own worksuit tied of upper portions around her waist. Chihiro just stretched, and _stretched_ as she tried to get a kink out of her neck, demonstrated with a rub just off the left of center spine bone. Her own hands were a good bit dingier, but she didn't care that it got onto her neck a bit.

Keiichi just looked at the fading day, about an hour until sunset. It didn't seem there was much of a problem in the world to him, looking upon such. Chihiro apparently decided to remind him of the real world, as she looked around. "Um... you know where Bell is?"

Keiichi quipped. "Going over the books last I saw."

Chihiro sighed. "You hear about the news?"

Keiichi blinked. "No, I don't really bother looking much. Other than the racing series occasionally."

Chihiro drooped her shoulders a bit. "I envy you sometimes." ...this Keiichi blinked in confusion, as Chihiro informed of what she heard on the radio this morning about Hong Kong. Keiichi just looked agape and eventually sighed. "Good grief."

"I know. It doesn't make sense does it."

Keiichi shook his head, and looked behind him, realizing why Chihiro was looking and asking about Bell. "Does Bell know?"

"Dunno, but don't tell unless she asks. Don't want to really..."

Keiichi just sighs and puts out. "Bell's not that fragile. We both know this world isn't as nice as we'd like. We'll still face it together no matter what though." ...Keiichi decides to put, looking up at the sky as he stops. This makes Chihiro look at him in mixed softness and awe, before she drones out... "Now I'm _really_ jealous."

"Huh?" Keiichi blurts, just as Chihiro feels her neck wince again. "Ow." ...and rubs at it, her own stress not able to relax the pain any as she rubs at it. Just then, as Chihiro gets a bit annoyed with this, she feels a pair of soft, warm hands on her neck. Ones that are very giving and gentle, and make her neck relax very significantly. She moans out in a soothed voice suddenly. "_Oh yeah_, that feels good."

Keiichi hears and looks over, seeing Bell behind Chihiro, giving the boss a good neck massage, Belldandy looking so serene in giving it. Chihiro looking quite 'rather' pleasured by it, that Keiichi has a nice facial flush going.

_That is one 'lucky' neck._ Keiichi thinks. Chihiro looks over and sees this quips. "What's with you?" This with Keiichi suddenly rubbing his head nervously. "N... nothing." Chihiro 'falls' back under the massage and soothes out. "Bell, you're the greatest."

"Thank you."

"You should open a massage parlor or something. You'd be rich."

This makes Keiichi gulp a bit, as Bell looks thoughtful for a second. The Goddess First Class was always looking for a way to help Keiichi's funding problems, and it would help Skuld and Urd out with their habits. Ever the helpful and mindful one she was. However Keiichi interjected... "Um, Bell's already kinda full up helping around here you know." ...he puts in a kinda lame tone. Bell just looks over openly, as Chihiro considers, and then quips. "Yeah, you're right. Just means I get to keep the massages instead."

Keiichi just chuckles and holds his head droop like. (And breaths a good internal sigh.) Chihiro then instead decides to be coy and offers. "Maybe she should give you a massage too Keiichi." ...this as K1 looks suddenly at a 'very' happy looking Bell. "Oh, I'd love to!"

Keiichi just waves it off. "Um... ah... uh... I'm fine! Quite fine!"

Bell just giggles as Chihiro sighs out... "Wimp."

* * *

Peorth and Lind were talking off near a tree, as Urd floated around kinda nervously. This suddenly as Skuld rounds a corner that Urd was about to go around, and Skuld yells. "**AHAH!**" ... "EEK! SKULD!"

Skuld holds her ears as Urd gathers herself, just before the semi-petulant Third Class complains... "Just _where_ did you go? You get me sucked back into that mini-world, where Gan wanted to have me play baseball with the rat pack family, and then you vanish, leaving me to run away from a bunch of love sick rats! Where'd you GO to already?"

Urd just breathes and remembers her front and puts up in a 'huff'... "It's not my fault you looked so cute to them. Just did like any loving sister would for their kin in a moment of crisis."

"I'll remind you of that if Hild ever comes back."

Urd _dryly_ looks at Skuld as she shakes a rat off her right sock, before seeing. "_**Eh?**_ How come Peorth is back? I thought Lind left too!"

Urd just 'faked' out in a drawl. "Oh you know how Keiichi seems to be gathering all these freeloaders these days. Maybe you too can go back when they do."

Lind and Peorth are cut short from their discussion, when mixtures of explosions and smacking bolts occur towards the residence. Both see and then dryly remark, Lind first... "Is a family always like this?"

"Apparemment." ...Peorth snips in tone.

* * *

He managed to wipe away most of the lipstick off his skin, his armored exterior, the cloth, the hair. "_Sheesh_. Who _knew_ moi return to simply Central Hub would garner such a reception. Soppy or otherwise." Imladris quipped to his own annoyed personage, as just walked away as fast as he could in clumps of steps at a time, thankful he had managed to begotten away from the celestial mob. Was this how Vaudeville stars got treated? Imladris really wondered. (And why did he remember _that_ much anyway? Anywho...)

Of the short timeline that followed, he was busy unto.

After his meeting with Almighty Eminence, Imladris had returned with the Generals to gather his things, at which point a last gift was given to the young Lord. A set of head and feet accouterment pieces that had angel feathers magically melded into the pieces. All almost looking kind of Greek like, the wreath and sandal get up a touch odd, but still very excellent in conjunction with the rest of his armor and robes. The Paladin of Heaven look was still very much there, Mist commented to Imladris's blush. Such he was told the additions would assist his ability to formally fly.

After this, he studied the Holocron, the device its own adventure in fact. The first time he used it, he found the thing was actually sentient, and was 'all' too willing to give just about its entire vast stores of archived information in one mental **slamming** injection. After Rend found him literally babbling about six different kinds of information at once in a long incoherent string, (something about seagulls and Pat Buchanan or something or another in there,) he recovered and found he had to use mental discipline to keep the archival spirit pixie within, from being _far_ too helpful. To say it _wanted_ to share all it had was an understatement. At least of what it was allowed once Imladris got used to the mental focus needed.

Sorta like riding a tide that he controlled with his mind, one that could swamp him again if he didn't. The catch was once he began to gain control, he noticed certain areas of the holocron archives were locked out to him. Even the pixie didn't know why yet, and Imladris didn't press for now. There was a '**TON**' of information already available as it was, indeed demonstrating the passing Earth history of the past century in ridiculous detail, as well as the history of the targets at hand he was assigned to protect. The story of Keiichi and Belldandy, and all of their kin became known to him. However he didn't study such of detail as just yet, he had to attend to acquisition orders not too long after he acquired his new 'gear'. Time was still of the essence as Hirund informed.

And 'then' came that fawning mess at the Hub. Getting in under the awed stares was simple enough. Getting back out had become a near chase out from the 'supposedly' stable and serene central complex core. So much so, that he left behind a good pile of them, before a couple elder goddesses stepped in and bade off a _thankful_ Knight.

By current present time, he had settled down and was heading for the Tyr Sector. Since he couldn't very well use his 'chariot' as a mode of transport this time, he was going there to meet with a different form of 'transportation'.

He arrived at the gleaming starport, celestial sunlight shining rays down between silver clouds, into sight of his apparently long forgotten, but still pristine residence, towering over the port valley. Approaching however, he saw a short looking goddess with long golden hair, long dark robes with a keyhole symbol upon it, and holding a staff very much shaped like a key. Imladris knew well enough whom this was. He walked up to her and bowed. "Migoddess Gate I presume."

"Presume you may." ...the young looking goddess imparted in a semi-business like tone. The knight knew well this was the goddess that was the gateway that all other beings passed through, not just goddesses only. Such a powerful package with a cute facade Heaven knew how to make their goddesses, that was for sure.

"Hmm... if it's a compliment you wanted to give."

Imladris sighed and remarked. "This mind reading stuff gets old." ...this Gate giggles a bit unto, but then fixates a strong stare "I presume you are here for."

"Aye, on the orders of the Infinity One. I must return to the world I once left, for the task at hand. That is my Formal request."

Gate found the response to her liking. Having recently returned to Heaven after a short 'strike', she returned to appreciate more of those she studied that used her to pass between the dimensional planes. Getting back to business meant not spending too much time dwelling on what could have been.

But this special case was when she rarely left her Gate Sector, given whom she was sent to retrieve for the transport at hand. Having been requested, she then stepped forward. "_Request acknowledged_. Please take my hand"

Imladris does so, and his sight **flares** into a curtain of light streams, as the two are teleported directly to the Gate Sector. The curtain of light draws away and Imladris gets his first sight of the said Sector Gate herself commanded. Essentially it was a single off to the side living quarters area with streams of data rotating in thin columns, in prismatic effects and spatial depressions that gave credence to how much there was within the data stream. Otherwise, the chamber seemed vast and limitless, with Intracellic data code running in serene circles and arcs all along the nearly unlimited 'floor'. All of it shifted colors of the rainbow in its 'passive' state, waiting for its next coming use.

Imladris looks around. "Quaint abode."

"You should come sometime to have tea with me when you have chance. I'd be pleased to show you more." The knight looked at the strangely smirking goddess with a reserved eye, but replied back nonetheless. "I may take you up on said offer. When perchance comes."

Gate bows and then flips her key shaped staff of elegant note in part of her apparently sentient robes, the effect flowing much of her skirt up with the slight rise in wind gusts. Imladris looks away for proper sakes and sees the ingrained code streams now not only vibrating colors more singular, but also moving of their own accord in some form of a raised orbit, off of the floor. The walls mind ye, seem silver and up close, but the floor does not seem to meet it, aside from where the celestial furnishings are. As such the effect of the rise in energy levels, most acute to the paladin, makes the chamber feel incredibly vast, as the goddess begins forming the gate unto her own formal self, _literal_ to her namesake, to the third-dimensional plane of target.

Imladris then hears coming from Gate... ": - _From thy voice, calling to turn the key. Unlock the door that locks two rooms, and two worlds. From one of light and hope, to one of life and history, the arch between around the door is formed, the door is ready to open once more._

_See through, thy __**Porte des cieux**__, and see thy path_. - :"

Suddenly Imladris sees a portal open before him, amazed at the unorthodox sight, the knight stepping back a bit as code lines literally shoot into and force Gate's portal open further in catalyst. Gate forms up to twice Imladris's height, and an arm length of proper space beyond the shoulders each. A simple sliver of light spread apart to show a sight Imladris hadn't seen in all his time of second life.

Earth, a ray of a setting unto over a hilly valley, lights of artificial structures and life scurrying its way across the surface seen proper, both human and natural alike. Imladris nodded, as Gate suddenly put. "I've opened the Gate to the last location Peorth asked for. I suspect your reasons are a part of her concerns she was not fully aware of."

Imladris looks up with solemn eyes, ones Gate looks down, as she is literally 'atop' her own Gate opening function, as such she feels a strange sensation of sadness and wanting for, without much warning unto her senses. Imladris puts instead. "I do hope I 'can' return to have that tea with you. I hope you don't hold me ill if I somehow cannot."

Gate wonders what this means, as she sees the Knight rise up to her and bow. "Thank you for your magnificent assistance."

Imladris however gets a surprise response from this show of gratitude, as Gate suddenly lunges forth, despite how ungainly for a tic how it looks in so doing, and kisses him rather on fully. After his expected float back of surprise, Gate chippers back. "If not, that penance will do just fine. I bid thee well Lord Knight."

Imladris holds his own lips for a moment, feeling something 'haunting' of a similar act he still actually cannot remember of. The moment later, he gathers himself and bows again, and then looks blow to the formal portal. He then literally shoots through it needlessly with mind to the matter at hand. As soon as he does, Gate knows 'everything', crash-shuts herself back to humanoid enough format, and drops to her knees, _clutching_ her staff key.

"_Oh my... Lord_..." ...the young utility goddess stammers with tears, out in sudden abject fear. Both of what to come, and for fear of life cherished now putting life on the full line in the here and now.

* * *

-A certain cellar, abandoned and all dark and dank-

"Nice to know we're finally noticed." ...a certain demon Agent class number says, as Mara hrumphs to this cue. "No worry, our part is already mapped out, by own devices. Not of others." ...said from a youthful demon copy of the CEO herself.

Mara just looks at the demon queen and cocks a bewildered eye. "You saying we control even the story?"

"_We_ control." Hild only said.

Mara shakes her head as she lays on some boxes, trying to think up of a way to impress the CEO. Hild just nips out. "Impressing me will never happen." Mara slits an eye open in her position. "Then I'm out of ideas for dealing with those goddesses. Bad enough there are so many now all of a sudden as it is. Even if.."

Hild just hops up from a plain looking seat and floats up. "I already have one in mind. If you don't mind working with some old colleagues once more." Mara looks fully at her, and wonders... "I don't have any colleagues."

"Soon you..."

Mara heard Hild suddenly stop and note the demon queen is looking up at the ceiling rather blankly. Mara would ask, but probably just get smack with something for prying, just before Hild smirks a 'most' dire facade "So. Has it come to 'this' now?"

Mara just blurts out. "What now?" ...and indeed is hit with something, her back to the wall from sheer wind. "Don't interrupt, and do 'not' leave this chamber."

Mara looks up at the CEO copy and wonders what that really all means. Before she feels the 'other' one that Hild is now just sensing.

* * *

Night fell, Chihiro bids the young couple a good night once more, as Keiichi and Bell ride off to head on home. As they were just starting, Keiichi, concentrating on the road ahead, is heard from Bell in the passing wind. "I heard about today. I know about you wanting to hide it all from me. In understand why."

Keiichi looked over sidelong in his helmet, the eyes peering through the aviation style slide view glass with worry. However Keiichi sighs and yell out over the wind. "I don't understand it all either. You're not alone I can assure you." Belldandy just holds her hands to her chest. "It happens a lot on this world, doesn't it."

Keiichi has trouble finding an answer to give, one that won't subject parts of this world even he doesn't even often think about, unto her mind. He had to admit he 'really' ignored it all more than he should. All he can comment back is... "Yes."

Bell just nods, and tries not to think about it. However Keiichi puts out next that surprises her. "But a lot of good and gentle things happen in this world as well. I'd rather keep focused on such myself. You know?"

Bell finds reason to easily smile again and nods. "Yes."

"And I really thank you for showing me all of that. Every day."

Belldandy's tear shed was beautiful thing to behold, despite under her helmet of note. Keiichi for his part just blushes another Keima complex vein. The two ride off, putting off discussion best left to those that think they are responsible.

* * *

"- _Abomination._ -"

And of the one responsible at hand, of the Hong Kong disaster, looking over from a mountain top point from Fuji _itself_. Looking out at the display of civilization at its current apex of self indulgence and loathsome scurrying. The hateful Wraith looking on despised it all, feeling the threads of both good and evil, light and dark, all too _readily_ apparent. Far too much of it ascribed to the ideals that Voluspa rejected as unnatural.

Forcing such life to evolve on its own, slow, mistake prone course, was too much to bear for the Wraith. He smelled the viscous tendrils of life incarnate here, and despised it all _so_ utterly. If he could, and he 'probably' could at the cost of this 'acquired' mortal shell, he would thunder Fuji itself alive and sunder this entire area in a red viscous nightmare. Then the true believers and the true sinner would be burned all the same, and from them, the act of Voluspa's Ragnarok could commence.

But that would not solve the problem Voluspa had sent him upon. The Nexus anomaly was close now, off to the east about a hundred or so kilometers distant. The all too easily felt presence of the vessels of power, both light and dark alike, in close enough relative measure. The wraith could actually feel, and see, the celestial filaments that seemed to be magnetized to the Abomination.

The task was simple enough despite, Commanded by Herself no less. Destroy the target, and remove the power vessels by all means at disposal. And Caceroth 'would' use all means at disposal to accomplish this. Even if the Demon Lord present was only ejected, hearing the scream from that one would be worth enough, to the self imagined death throes the Wraith 'would' bring to the vessels of light. This just prior when they saw the vessel of mortality enhanced, ripped asunder and the soul stolen away to the Will of Voluspa. It was the key to returning the state of Ragnarok back unto time-space itself, and to the point where the original invasion 'should' have succeeded. Only at _that_ point of time could it all be undone.

The energy required to accomplish this, unknowable. The Plan, unceasing. The target, such a frail mortal form with such a potential from the evolutionary viewpoint. And yet so perverted to the ease once Voluspa was done. Apparently the Soulless were not going to wait another millennium for their next chance. The last attempt would have to be 'redone'.

Upon this, the Wraith vanished, to find and End this.

* * *

"Should we not go out after to collect them?" Peorth uneasily asked in variation for the tenth time. Lind shook her head, this time answering. "Until we know what is going on, we have to hope nothing happens. If we make them paranoid, it will likely cause more harm we are not prepared to deal with."

Peorth looked across the common room table with arms folded. "That may be too late already."

Skuld pops her head in. "You two still in here?" ...at which Lind just looks up, as Peorth QUICKLY shifts her posture to a relaxed one, pretending to watch TV. "Elle est comfortable céans." This Skuld just huffs at and looks around. "Where'd Urd get to 'now'?"

Lind and Peorth gave each other a surprised look, just before they 'felt' it. Skuld alike as well.

"Gate again?" ...both First Classes blurted.

* * *

As did Belldandy at the _same_ time in her bike as Hild had done, within their hideout. Bell looked up at the sky blankly, as Keiichi noticed. "What is it?"

Bell just replied back. "Something just entered this world." Keiichi looks around, but then has to focus back on his driving and drops it.

* * *

Caceroth crossed the final distance with sick ease, arriving at the hilt of a local pine tree, upon a hill deep in the woods to the northwest of Chiba. He 'knew' he was close. However his senses were attuned to the Target, as such he didn't feel other than what his programming was infused with. So focused, and blinded by the Act of horror at hand. The target and it's companions were all it wanted to sense apparently, so blind was the devotion to Her Will. The information siphoned from the two degenerate Systems, allowed Caceroth to know _where_ to look. The rest was from literally sniffing the souls out, not unlike another Wraith, looking for the One Ring. This the Wraith did, as if smelling for some prey like a wolf. Doing so, Caceroth gained a bearing and _leapt_.

* * *

Urd was too worried, now that dusk had fallen. The moon was soon to rise, but had not done so yet. The pall of darkness for once made the Second Class goddess impart to her impulsive side, as well as worry over the two cherished of family. Riding on Stringfellow, she saw a small glint of a headlight she felt was the BMW. "There they are." Urd started with a sigh of...

However the 'thump' of presence made her lose focus and look around for a second. She looked around wildly and... "What was that lovely mistress?" Stringfellow 'spoke' on feeling something that obvious. Urd looked 'up' generally. "What is going on? That felt like Gate."

She never saw the gray shadow that broke over the hill top off to her far left.

* * *

Skuld was chasing on from behind, using her debugging hammer for a 'broomstick', as they flew on FAST, this Peorth and Lind in the lead. Skuld just shout out in the buffeting wind around them. "What the HECK is going **on?**"

Peorth looks back. "Why are you _following?_"

"Just answer me dang it!" Skuld barks back. However Lind is too focused on trying to find Urd. It was 'too' impulsive for the hybrid to head out like this. Not knowing what was going on, and worse to her growing suspicious of evidence that day, both in dream to mind and information to the same. "I hope I am dead wrong."

Peorth looked ahead and shivered at Lind's tone.

* * *

He found he was dead 'right'. Riding some pathetic looking contraption, one that made all too much noise. It was such a proper tracer to follow. This where Caceroth halted, at the apex of another tall tree, one that wilted and warped of ash, beneath his ashen armored 'feet'.

Watching with burning white-ash eyes, ones without pupils or cornea, he _saw_ what he wanted to. And he saw others approaching with the signature auras. '_Perfect_', he thought. The obvious to come was going to be so easy. The true Ragnarok would begin here, once again and once more. He raised his hand to formally summon them forth.

Keiichi kept looking at Bell, who was apparently very much in deep though, and kept to his own focus. They weren't that far off from home now, passing into this deserted stretch of the 'Inokuradai' pass. No traffic, it was smooth sailing.

"Huh?" ...he heard himself say. Bell looked over, and to where Kei was looking.

"**KEIICHI WATCH OUT!**"

On instinct, the polished bike rider swerved the bike just to the left of some figure that whipped by, of which no factual detail could be made in this dusk of light. Keiichi looks at his mirrors for a second, and... "What was... WHOA!"

Bell held on as Keiichi jinked to the left, clipping the guardrail in the process but saving it. He had to do it a third time, as '_another_' form appeared, barely avoiding it. By the fifth time, Keiichi hollered out. "What the heck is going on... _YIPE!_"

This time two of 'them' were in the way, and Keiichi could not avoid them both! He braced himself as Bell did also, as they... 'brushed'... _through the side of one?_

Keiichi looked and wiped quickly what looked like dust from his visor. Bell moved her hands from her helmeted face from a reflexive blocking position, and saw some 'dust' on her visor it as well. However a second alter, the two of them hear Bell herself whisper... "_It's... a..._" ...just before Bell sees 'three' of them in front. Keiichi has no time and plows through all three, as if going through a light sack of flour in bushels. More of the 'dust' fell about them, by now which was creeping him out greatly. Before Keiichi could think however, he then heard Bell next to him yell. "**Do not stop Keiichi! No matter WHAT!**"

K1 never heard such rare command in tone of her voice before, of even fewer times lesser so. Either way he turned and rode straight and true. "_Right_." ...and started to ride with need to get home fast. Whatever was going on, he hoped there they could learn better.

Unfortunately the way became more and more problematic by the passing second. More and more appeared of unknown things, and more and more were hit, sending 'dust' everywhere, including into the intakes...

* * *

Urd looked down as she heard the first screech of tires, and then saw the bike swerving all over the place! It was too dark to see from what, so she started to head down fast to see better. She was delayed however as from behind. "URD!" The hybrid turned and shouted back... "I think something's wrong down there!"

Skuld however bursts out in front of Peorth and Lind, both tossed end over end for a second as Skuld shoots up to her elder Sister. "_Ohhhhhhhhh_. Where the HECK have you been? What's going..."

Just then Lind **BLASTS** down towards the roadway below as Peorth sees and follows. Urd just yells to Skuld. "**Can it** and just stay close to me." Skuld follows, her voice trailing down in a whining... "But _whhhhyyyyyyyyy?_"

* * *

As he planned, a simple deployment of clone ash, and they all begin to panic. He almost felt like just killing them all outright so they would die of utter ignorance. It felt a proper fitting End to this _pointless_ affair. In so much as long as Voluspa's demand was fulfilled.

He raised his left arm and more ash-clones came from the very ground. The entire area saturated with ancient ash under earth. How fitting a tool for a fitting end, such even if despicable.

"- _Now to end this pathetic insult to Her Will. _-" ...and sent his lethal command code out.

* * *

They started to become all but a wall. They appeared from the nothing of the dark itself, and fear was finding tangible grip upon them both. Bell and Keiichi kept protecting their vision as the clouds of ash began to thicken as if from a pumice storm of a pyroclastic eruption. Breathing drew difficult, as did the output from the clogging engines. Keiichi wondered for a moment if this was what the people of Pompeii went through, and became worried if this was their fate as well. He yelled out as the collisions spewed more and more ash about them! Finally after too many impacts... "_I can't see!_"

Bell immediately called forth Holy Bell, chanting a quick spell... "_Seek thy of the mighty Winds, gale and flow with breath of anew, and clear the sight of impediment, this of the Great Northern Wind, I call unto Thee!_"... the spell delivers a HUGE gust of wind before them! The intense typhoon windstorm force blast suddenly causes all the strange beings to 'burst' into clouds of ash that then are funneled off in a sidelong wind tunnel and blasted away into the sky. Keiichi sees this and is amazed as usual. "Great job Bell!" ...this Bell looks back with a slightly tired smile.

However just then the engine starts to sputter. Keiichi looks down to the side and sees ash spewing from the exhaust. "Oh _hell._ We're clogged up!"

Bell immediately starts to use another power to clear out the manifold, but then sees... "**Keiichi!**"

Kei sees to his horror in time, as the cloud...

* * *

...Lind and Peorth see it too, as the ashen cloud that formed and was driven off by a visible Belldandy and Holy Bell, suddenly hath twisted unto its own vicious volition, dead back towards at the bike!

"NO! / NON!" ...both goddess shriek out and **RUSH** to get to the bike first!

* * *

They were all about in position. Only the two time Norms were just outside or reach, and they too were about to be too late.

Such that Caceroth began uttering his spell chant, to engage the trap.

* * *

Keiichi yelps! "Oh **CRUD!**" ...just as the bike gives out and suddenly loses power. The sudden slow down causes the ashen morass to impact _just_ before where the bike would have been, such that it bursts into large clumps, in all directions! Keiichi _manages_ to swing the bike around and avoid the ground burst, as it shoots up over the bike.

Bell and Keiichi however look as the ash begins forming anew clumps onto the ground and sky, into various shapes _most_ grotesque. "The world it going on?" Keiichi yells out, as he tries to start the engine back up.

Just then as Bell is considering what to do, a yell from above. "Camarades!" ...this the two see Peorth shooting into the midst of the forming clumps. Lind behind Peorth however stops in between the reforming clumps, and sees the '_last_' thing she wanted, as burning gray code lines begin seeping out from the clumps of all ugly shapes.

"**NO! PEORTH WAIT!**" ...Lind shouts, as the code starts to...

* * *

Caceroth clenches his hand. "- _Her Will is __**DONE!**_ -"

He is about to collapse the trap, when he then senses, and suddenly sees multiple sparkles, shimmer-form into his vision from a great unseen distance afar, and into the area of the attack! The Wraith never expects what happens next!

* * *

Urd and Skuld saw what happened next as well, just as they also see cursed code lines forming from the ash clumps, they then see and hear a high pitched whistle, numerous in shimmering sound. All of a sudden...

* * *

Lind in midst, and Peorth just below turning back, all see large numbers of shining slivers suddenly puncture and 'burst' many of the clumps into dead ash. The silver-blue slivers shoot all around the goddesses, and below into the ground all along the road and hillside above and below. Many of them land direly close to the bike, but none hit, by chance alone in fact. Keiichi for one.. "_Jeeze!_" ..ala wide-eye!

* * *

The slivers also fly in large numbers at Caceroth and he has to **leap** to avoid being cut down, several trees thunking large numbers of the silver like slivers into them, the top of the tree Caceroth stood upon is hit by one and bursts the top portion into ash! All of the slivers burst into light showers sparkles as soon as they hit, leaving no apparent cut points.

The Wraith growls in alarm, and tries to locate their source.

* * *

"What the heck was _that?_" Skuld yells out, Urd looking around just as much for the source. However before they can do further, Lind yells again. "**Keiichi! Belldandy!**"

Below the two see the remaining clumps suddenly burst apart along with the slivers, but many quickly reformat to begin forming larger ash forms, some taller than the half rise of trees, peeking up above the hillside road level. Bell sees as does Peorth. "**MOVE!**" Keiichi already is trying that. "_Dang engine won't start!_" Peorth grabs at Keiichi. "Leave it! We have to go!" ...this as Bell hops out in kind. Keiichi yelp protests... "My baby!" ...but also quickly drops concern his bike, on the spot, and leaps out and waits to be likely lifted to a flying retreat.

This however gets them a net two meters on foot only, before one of the 'large' clumps before them **SLAMS** a 'foot' down, and causes Keiichi to lose his footing, causing Peorth to fall by momentum of hand hold as well! Bell avoids falling by floating, and shoots over to get them both up. Lind shoots in from above and slashes with her Axe at the thing's 'chest'! The ashen monolith stumbles back and falls, but the rupture from the chest cut causes a pressure release that blows Lind back an unwanted distance!

Meanwhile two even larger, and two adjoining smaller ash-clumps approach in slow strides from behind. Keiichi and Peorth manage to get back up. "What the world are those!" Keiichi yells again, seeing things again not normal, and this time very _much_ antagonistic.

Just then Skuld bombs fall in all around as lightning bolts slam into the rear group, bursting the whole lot in ash clouds that choke the air. Keiichi is reflexively covered by Belldandy and Peorth, as... "We got em!" Skuld yells before the ash reaches her and causes both her and Urd to cough suddenly.

For a moment the lot of them are paralyzed by the persistent ash, as it begins to resume an apparently relentless form once again!

* * *

Whatever made that attack, Caceroth wasn't dissuaded, as the Wraith regained control of the ash, and was about to attack again when the power vessels attacked and downed the lot of them. However the ash was now being reformed while it did it's natural harm to the breathing abilities of the lot of them.

He could still salvage this if he can distract them long enough for the next format the ash was being remade unto.

"- _Her Will, SHALL SUCCEED!_ -"

A mistake most vocal there, to become triangulated with.

* * *

As the mutual cluster of goddesses and mortal coughed thickly as the ash swirled around them ceaselessly, this as the ash itself in burning format, began to form into a set of huge rings that dug into the ground. Again burning gray light started to shadow out of the forming ash. The ash kept swirling endlessly, enough to suddenly incapacitate their breathing, enough in fact to feel something else in it all. Enough that the ash was acting on a sentient act, and was directing this very effect.

"I... can't breathe... but I... shouldn't..." ...Peorth choked out, as she felt code being seeped from them. The same was for the other goddesses suddenly, as Keiichi was feeling initial suffocation from plain ash effects. The ash spell effect causing this effect, despite the goddesses not actively needing mortal type breathing at all. Such is how evil the effect is, as Keiichi and Belldandy each look at each other helplessly for a moment at the cusp.

Just as this was all formatting however, a **massive** shudder occurs, from the direction of the nearby hill, from deep within the forest line! In quick reaction from this, SLAMMED a wid format shockwave rushes out and smacks away the torrent cloud of ash, as well as the remaining formed ash-clones, all in a violent swoop!

For a moment, all they can do is regain their senses, from _whatever_ just occurred.

* * *

Caceroth almost had it all set in place, and the Abomination looked ready to die, when he saw a gleaming flash come clear at him, from almost _dead_ above him. The Wraith never got the chance to move, as the impact **SLAMMED** his stolen shell into the hillside! This caused the vast shockwave blast, one that leveled trees all around the impact point for a good football field's worth of real estate, as well as cause the wind driven blast wave that spread for up to a three kilometer area! Such what saved Keiichi and his goddess clan.

The blast could be heard as far away as Tokyo. Such was the violence of the moment.

* * *

"Is... is every..." ...Keiichi begins to try to say as he regains breath, coughing out in the same manner that the goddesses do.

"What the heck is going..." ...Skuld says soon after, brushing ash off of her. In fact all of them are, as Lind begins looking around at the utter mess of ash about them. The Valkyrie hazards out to ancient memory... "Could they have been...?" This Peorth looks over. "Could 'who' they been?" ...this Keiichi just blurts in plain confusion. "Who was what of they who what?"

"Shut it." Peorth/Skuld/Urd say in annoyed simult, more at the situation, than at the mortal that didn't mind such anyway.

Suddenly, something above them in the hills flares off twice and then a loud ringing sound that echoes across the landscape. The lot look up and hear sounds they are most not used to. All save one of their present number. The confusion continues as more loud clangs echo in different directions for a moment, and then another huge flare of light. Effect is accented by strange blue and white flares of energy, ones that seem to bust apart afar ash code in several directions. At least one tree afar is heard to fall in reaction, to their mutual witness.

Then a grave snarl is heard, then some 'strange' sand sifting-like sound absolutely reverberates through the air. Just after, something metallic slashes at _something_, like slashing through loud sifting sand.

"Okay, is _anyone_ else confused?" Keiichi just says. Just as they all turn to see the same sound suddenly forming behind them. "Not again!" Urd yells, as it tries to form quickly. Lind zips dead in front of Keiichi and Belldandy, the latter on equal reaction to protect her love. Urd and Peorth readied their own spells, as Skuld held back with bombs in hand, Stringfellow behind her.

All of that however is rendered moot, as the forming ash stopped by all of a sudden, a large and _very_ bright metallic form that suddenly appears from far behind them! The effect of the sight, apparently from far behind them within the forest area, given how _rapid_ it moved! The being slams the ash with a new focused blast wave, that shoves the majority of the offending ashen mass, to a slithering, ashen retreat! Detail however of the arrival is obscured by a thick pall of dust, as well as a format of energy that makes the celestial lot gasp in initial feel of.

"Are we a side show or what? What the blasted heck!" Keiichi snap-yells out, but then Peorth shoots her own melon forward! "Mon _DIEU!_" This the goddesses 'see' enough, that Peorth hazards out further. Is 'this' what Almighty meant?" The reverent moment (if still confused by not clearly knowing beyond a hardening guess,) is then equaled by one of their number, shuddering of mixed emotions. Keiichi obviously looks around at his accompaniment, and then at the 'scene' in awe. One that lasts a moment longer as the obscured shadow within the dust looks around with heavy clanking of armor plates, and then _senses_ its prey has faded for the moment.

Or so it thought.

The form **snaps** his head off at a focused direction in the open air and then _**SHOOTS**_ into the same targeted open air, just as a new ashen clump was trying to reform up, one that suddenly then shoots off as well! Even for the highly advanced goddesses, keeping track becomes difficult, and then nigh impossible as both forms vanish from all sight and senses. Keiichi just looks with bewilderment plastered to his face as he looks similar around at the goddesses all around him.

"Is _this_ what is going on?" Lind says. Keiichi looks...

"But I thought they were all gone." ...Kei over at Peorth.

"That was so long ago, but..." ...K1 at Belldandy...

"Nothing else makes sense though. Not with all of 'this'." ...this Keiichi sees as Urd waves at the mess of ash everywhere.

"What are you TALKING about." ...Keiichi looks to Skuld, and points at... "I'm with her on this one."

Just then, a most unexpected sound comes that makes the goddesses cringe a bit, as much as Keiichi in _spades_. This as Lind is suddenly clenches her hands in intense, profound wrath. "It. **Can't**. _Be_." ...said in a rather _livid_ tone! Skuld just gulps and holds onto Urd by reflex. "What is she talking about?" ...this as Urd cocks a confused eye. Belldandy sees, and is the second goddess to put events and suspicions together. She utters... "You mean to tell us all..."

Lind suddenly **shoots** off HIGH into the sky, before she can hear further from Bell. This just adds to the endless confusion of what has been going on. Bell looks up and holds her hands in growing concern on another front. "Then is may be as what I feared all along." ...this Keiichi blinks over. "Fear 'what' Belldandy?" Before she can respond, Urd brings things back to earth, literally. "We better get out of here before something else happens."

Keiichi looks and nods, then at his bike. The thing so badly splotchy from ash abrasions and who knows what more, that he had little else to combat his next bemoaning tone of... "How do I get my bike back home?" ...this before rose vines, and bursts of wind start to pull at the stricken machine. "We got it, bon homme." ...this as Peorth and Belldandy help out almost on the spot.

Keiichi remembered quickly why he was so lucky.

* * *

Despite, the sudden and brutally short attack has no further events, as one form chases after the assailant before the Wraith escapes beyond his assailant's pursuit. Of such, the Lord Knight finally ends the chase in dejected disgust, with a hard landing to the top of a random cellular tower, bending it at the top a bit. He rises, now somewhere in Hokkaido, upon the further north, and growls. "_Coward_."

In short order, he realizes he needs to return to guard the targets, and proceeds _quickly_ back whence he came. The movement is observed from high Earth orbit, for a short time, as Lind sees him and confirms it all for certain. The Valkyrie grinds between her encoded teeth. "_How dare you_."

She makes light pursuit from high on up, down quickly to terrain level, but does not give direct chase. She is shocked to suddenly then lose contact with the being, as she nears Tokyo itself. She halts the chase for sake of returning to guard the target, of which she wonders on enroute back to the Temple. "Why 'him' here, and why a Soulless after Keiichi of all mortals?"

As Lind recedes out of all sensory note, Imladris whom noted Lind was giving chase when he reached Sendai, breathed a sigh of relief when Lind broke pursuit. He remains for some time, in the shadows of an antenna farm for some communications company, and reminds himself. "_She cannot be my concern._ Almighty's commandment was clear. I can't get them involved. Not of any further 'now'." He then wipes away some of the remaining ash that was upon him, and then shook his supposedly clear.

All of such just ends a rough night.

* * *

The ashen Shell reforms somewhere 'back' within Mount Fuji. Her Will needed to wait for him to recharge his power.

And for the prey to fall into the next trap, _already_ prepared.

* * *

Mara sighs, laying in her spot of entrapment, her attempt to see to what the hell was going on, rewarding her with a Seal spell comprised of 'many' wires from around the decrepit building. She muffles for a release that doesn't come yet. Hild meanwhile sensed everything that had happened, enough to know. "There is one more Intracellic power at play now, and an ancient foe that has apparently returned sooner than ever anticipated. And so it begins again." Hild says with a shiver, one nearly as rare as she is.

Mara just looks with a confused stare. "Anything that we are going to be a part of?" ...as she tried in vain to escape her predicament. Hild looks down at her stricken demon captive and smiles. "You know what they say. Those that seek riches, must risk all. And that time may be now, my dear."

Mara didn't like the sound of that. Not one bit.

She then asks. "Can ya free me now Mistress?"

Hild just sighed her kith-like sigh. "Sure, ruin the mood, why don'tcha."

Mara just groaned.

(End Act One)

* * *

Author Notes - Ooooooookay. Thought I'd plop in a few story ideas that I had used, for the Prologue story and the First Act. These are my sources and ideas, up to you all to accept them or not. I'll add other notes at the end of other stories as I produce them. Act Two will begin soon after I post this chapter here.

- I used the idea of the genetic body enhancement idea from Tenchi GXP as an obvious method of allowing 'Imladris' to even start to keep up to the goddesses, the Valkyries most of all. The essential product is the same. Enhanced strength, reflexes, senses, mental acuities, yada yada. It's been less about simply making him a god or such, and more an evolved being, accelerated by celestial technology. Given that in the OMG! Universe, Heaven is what it all is, this kinda makes sense to me. (At least to _me_, again your all call.)

- I decided to put the OMG! Movie timeline in just after what would be the Gate arc of the manga series. This is probably off, more so now with the added chapters since I first wrote this, but I wanted to move things where both the Voluspa and Celestine conflicts seemed to keep concurrent. There are plans for this later on. As such, the timeline puts all of this about a year after the current arcs. The further arcs have now been reflected in the Valkyrie Mirror series, and will likely see amending in VK as well, as I go along repairing the story and plot.

- I also decided to use D&D/Forgotten Realms cosmology as part of the World Tree cosmology, modified in ways to keep the idea that the World Tree is the central cosmology of all planes (celestial and mortal alike,) and that Intracel and Nidhog is run in the same vein as intended from all I have read so far as reference material. Just makes it all feel larger since the higher dimensions could have just about everything for all we know. (If you have any D&D 3rd edition books, you can probably read up on what I used. If not, no biggie, since this is essentially a separate cosmology in the end, for purposes of this story.)

- Why is Imladris still referred to as a mortal? He was born one, and died as one when he made the Wish. You probably noticed what timeline he died in by now. Another plot device for later in this series. Oh, and the real name bit? Heh, I love my evil writing mind. Oh, and the hint on where his name comes from, the present one anyway, is from the name of Elrond's refugee of Rivendale. You can check it out with a quick Goggle search, since I did so. Don't worry, even if viewed as self-insertion to a degree, the focus won't be on him alone.

- Voluspa's part of the tale being made now, comes from study of the Norse Mythology Wikipedia page. However I decided to make it a 'third' phantom network between Intracel and Nidhog, acting as a vampire network of sorts, while put it between the alignments and philosophies of both normal realms. Kinda puts ideas of certain things beyond Heaven and Hell in one's mind, since I faced that question once myself. Keep in mind that religion is not at the center of this series, and OMG! in general. Please keep thoughtful of such. However spiritualism is more at part instead here. It's more about where one's spirit lies, and the decisions that lie within. It gets more complex from there, so I'll leave such at that. Still, don't expect anything as granted when it comes to these blokes. -evil chuckle- (And obviously by now, the Voluspa side of things has been explained more. VK won't see many revisions of what has been written so far, as all of that is being saved for Valkyrie's Eternity, when I finally get to it.)

- Wonder where I got much of the information from? It's in the synopses below, and I wanted to get as complete a picture I could of the series as I wrote this. Saying that, I don't consider this canon (which would be high flattery as it is, if it were,) and expect mistakes to be apparent since I do lots of my writing knowing the feel of the probably intended emotions in the pictures of the manga, to guess how to write them by. I 'do' have the whole TV anime series as well, so that helps a bit to guess further with. Nonetheless, I had to a 'lot' guess extrapolation for certain characters and events, trying to meld things as best I could. In the end, I just wanted to write a good fan fiction for the fun of it. Learning all I could of the series as I write this all out. Thanks for putting up with it all, if you do enjoy it all.

**Sources**: Aside from all OMG! volumes up to #33. Also from other additional sources The rest is from below.

Wikipedia - Oh My Goddess!

Gateway to Goddesses info site.

Goddess Relief Office official fan site.

OMG Manga Gallery (Wikipedia format)

Wikipedia - Norse Mythology

English-French Translations -

And finally, sorry for any punctuation problems, doesn't like extra punctuation marks, ones meant to indicate stress, or moments of comedy. If some sentences sound as if they end funny, this is why.


	5. Act II

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Knight**

Act II

* * *

The passing day from Sol shone on the second since that troublesome night. The wind played calmly on this mostly cloudy day, the trees of dark green interspersed in manicured areas between houses, and the roads between them. The well structured, mostly prefabricated houses, melded well into the artificial concrete works of walls, roads, water runoff slant walls, and more. The trees trying to give credence where nature tries to exist, though beyond into the hills, nature seems to dominate view in this Prefecture.

Birds fly about, even a balloon in sight, some kid amongst the calm traffic below of bustling souls, crying within earshot.

The young boy was looking above as cars and a couple of teenagers passed by on bicycles, crying his eyes into a drench into his already dirty T-shirt. It seemed little avail there was to stay this torrent, as most people moved on, feeling they were helpless to do anything, or didn't really care. Some even uncomfortable with a child crying like that. Some with thoughts not of good ilk towards the tike, all of too young to know about things not as important as believed. And still the boy cried, having lost the focus of his life and joy in that short span of moment.

One that suddenly returned to his hand, at the hand of a large stranger that suddenly appeared before him. One that was cloaked and everything. The boy was shocked and looked up, but that moment of time 'slowed' enough, as the stranger just gave the string of the same balloon to the tike, the boy looking up uncertainly.

"This should stay those tears."

The boy looked and saw it was his balloon. A smile cracked just enough for him to reach out for it. In turn the stranger just quickly tied the balloon on the kid's wrist, in a sailor's type knot. The boy looked blankly, and the stranger just remarked. "And the knot to keep them withheld."

This all happened in a split second, no one around really seeing what just happened. The boy had however just started to smile, as the stranger then suddenly vanished as mysteriously as he came. The boy looked around confused, but then saw the balloon and became all happy as a peach.

One of the passersby that noticed that the boy suddenly held a balloon again, just blinked and quipped. "What the...?"

* * *

Such was the sigh that was the lot of his daily patrol route on this second day after Caceroth had attacked the targets. Imladris just admonished himself for being too nice, and then looked around carefully and suspiciously, to ensure nothing ill was happening since this little stunt, (and also because of self-consciousness at heart.)

He sighed after he ensured to his thought, all was well. He whispered unto himself. "I'm too swell." ...and then looked around and _zipped_ to another tree top spot, about a kilometer off from where he jumped. This all such taking less than a second to accomplish. Still he thought, he couldn't well let a child remain crying when something 'could' be done about it. He snickered to himself in all knowing. Such was his curse in the past day and a half alone, since he had arrived back unto the world of his original birth and death. He lost track of the number of 'boy scout' deeds he had done since he started his patrol route.

He suspected it might be all distraction at first by the Soulless, but after a good while of this, he noted it was apparently all a bunch of ill luck, not to mention _kooky_ at that. Did other mortals have this much ill fated luck? The target alone had apparently been so until another Wish had been made, from what the holocron told him. Imladris remarked to himself how much fate was playing a hand around here in just the two days since he passed through Gate unto this world.

That, or he thought he saw too much of such, and was just being too much a good citizen on as much the spot as he came across. Still, it all made him feel good to help kids recover lost toys, kids on bikes avoid accidents, and cats in stuck trees. He even managed to save a dog from a water gutter ditch, and even phantom knock out a 'too fresh' teenager from advancing too much on a young school girl. Tis a busy soul he had becometh.

And despite all of this, he still managed to keep mind and senses on if Caceroth was anywhere near, of which was nay at present. He sure was kept busy for two sleepless nights so far. Still, knowing everyone was safe was worth it, even from a distance. Thankless and all. Endless till the Commandment was done.

It all just kept his mind off of thoughts better left alone for now. Keeping out of sight for the most part was necessary, so being tied down by mental weights was pointless. Even if something about the goddesses he watched from afar, along with the mortal target Keiichi, had something familiar about them, aside from the obvious from the holocron. A familiarity he quickly bade thought away from, once again.

He had leapt to an electrical pole, landing softly, when he thought of...

...and stopped, shaking his head to not allow himself that luxury. "Nay. Duty comes first in the end." His mental allusion unto all else was at cost. His good deeds were just in the end also, filler before the next battle. Imladris didn't stop himself from thinking about the Wraith Lord, and knew the cost was 'going' to be mutual there. This as Imladris leapt again, towards a high-rise office roof towards Nekomi proper.

* * *

"Are you sure? Yes? Very well. I see then. Thank you Your Eminence."

The Norn of the Present laid down the phone receiver and sighed, not liking how that conversation had gone. Urd and Peorth behind her wait with folded arms, Skuld was out of sight with Keiichi, as he was still working on the BMW's almost ruined engine block. _Almost_, but managed not so by expert hands, of which a continuously suspicious Megumi and Chihiro were managing to help clean out all of the 'dust' from the engine block. This as all four outside were working, as this little meeting was taking place. Bell looked solemn at the placed receiver and then looked, looking around... "Lind?"

"Gone again on patrol. At least the other's haven't inquired too much about her." Urd informs. Peorth just shrugs at this, as Bell shakes her head. "Everything has become so confusing once again." Peorth gulps and asks. "What did Almighty tell you?"

"Little. But Almighty suspects we know already, but does not want to confirm. A 'need to know' of basis was most of what was told unto me." Belldandy puts out, with a hug of her sides. Urd blinks. "Huh? You mean not even you have gotten any answers?" ...this makes Bell look pensive further somewhat, as she replies. "I fear not much."

Peorth sighs... "Bonté divine. It's not like we don't know who attacked us. There's only a few beings that can use attacks like the ones we saw. And not many that use ash as a medium beyond. Add that to who it was we 'probably' saw..."

Urd however interrupts. "Not to rain on such a parade, but are we sure in fact of 'any' of that either?"

Peorth just slit eyes back. "Je ne sais pas l'un ou l'autre, BUT...!" ...Urd however plain blurts in. "If we can't be sure, what can we even try TO..."

"Lind knows."

Peorth and Urd stop yelling at each other and look at Belldandy, as she looks with the concern of a friend once more. Urd cocks an eye at this and comments... "Maybe, but even so, she isn't talking much about... well... anything."

Bell just reacts by holding her hands up to her chin, as if in a prayer. "Her emotions are such a turmoil, they seem to be speaking unsaid to the same as well."

"Of what?" ...Peorth and Urd quip in simult. Bell just holds her stance, and nothing is answered. A commonality in these passing days it seems.

(Peorth: "Faire le bien, will she stop being so deep?" ... Urd: "Does the sun ever stop shining?")

* * *

Keiichi plopped to his butt, wiping his forehead once again as he gave his tired hands a rest. "Wow." ...with a further sigh. He had 'no' idea it would be all this much work to clean out essentially the 'entire' engine block. He looked as he saw to his continued surprise, Chihiro, Megumi and even Skuld, each taking good time to clean out small parts of the engine block, cams, pistons, injectors, and more. Sigel and Banpei actually wanted to help, but Skuld remembered on Keiichi's insistence that the two were not quite ready to shown _that_ openly. (Sigel along would have brought up questions from an already jaded Chihiro.)

Even Keiichi hoped that could change soon however. He didn't like keeping secrets. Still the help was impressive nonetheless. Two days straight now ever since Keiichi called in to work and pulled an 'excuse' through his teeth of an accident with some mountain deer, and the bike getting all clogged up with dirt, the help had been nonstop, as Chihiro had come straight over literally thirty minutes later, and soon after Megumi as well. The thought there alone, made K1 smile.

It was a miracle they took the story outright, as the two long time friends were just happy Keiichi and Bell were alright. Whatever had really happened, what Keiichi wasn't sure of yet at all anyway, it hadn't occurred again, so Keiichi didn't worry about it. Not knowing the truth had its advantages sometimes.

Keiichi was looking up at the hazed over sky, thinking of this, when he gets a steel brush dinged off his head. "Eh?"

"Hey, no off duty time for you K1." ...Chihiro just snapped at him. Keiichi just picked up the brush and looked around at all the parts, spread out on the ground in nice neat rows, both for said neatness, and for efficient fitting together eventually. The sheets they were on, on the ground, were finally not as dusty anymore, a sign all the work was nearly done. Kei just snickered and grabbed a nearby cam and commented. "I hear ya."

Megumi looked up with a sister's light version of annoyance, light of flavor here, after blowing a now all but spotless valve. "Still can't believe how much dirt got into this thing. Even places a bike shouldn't have crud in, had crud."

Chihiro slits her eyes at a separate cam, at the holes within, commenting. "The explanation feels like it too." ...this Keiichi gulped a bit, almost dropping his cam. (Fumbling for it in fact.) Skuld however remarks in a huff. "I didn't believe it either until I saw it. Hard to believe for once, from this dope." ...said in a slight bit of surprise to Keiichi's ears again. Every time Chihiro got inquisitive, Skuld quickly would reply back, saving Keiichi from having to keep explaining like an idiot. The cover story was still holding up well enough, thanks to such celestial assistance. Apparently whatever Bell told Skuld, the little goddess was obeying, or such. (And managing to hold back using Nobel Scarlet as well.) Keiichi kept thanking Skuld for this, but the goddess just kept calling him an idiot each time. (And thanking him each time under her breath. His ears work quite well.)

Chihiro just sighed and quipped... "Yea yeah. Musta been a big herd though." ...she put, still not convinced, something as such she couldn't shake off. Keiichi just focused that much more on the cam, even though it was pretty much clean. Soon the lubricating and reinstallation process would begin, and all this could be put behind them all.

'_Whatever it all had been'_, Keiichi thought. Something caught his eye looking at the steel polished finish. He looked up as a sunray managed to peek its way through the clouds a bit, glinting off the cam metal chrome-like finish, a standard brush in hand mind ye, the light making him squint. Doing that, he thought he saw something fly past, rather fast. He was blinking, just as Chihiro threw a rag at him in the face! "Get back ta work ya lazy bum!"

He gagged a bit at the oily rag, commenting... "Yes ma'am!"

* * *

She landed at the top of another tree, causing birds to fly off in quite a few directions. Lind looked around starkly, having apparently missed her chance again. She growled and started all over again, her senses attuned to what she was all but treating, as her prey. The Valkyrie just wondered what _he_ was doing here, and if what she had seen that night was in fact what it all 'truly' was. If both were correct, and she was all but certain, short of empirical evidence of any real kind, save for two days ago that passing night, then a _lot_ of bad things were going to apparently happen.

The Commander looked round, her jumpsuit tendril like fabric, flowing around her in the wind with her hair. It did about the same as her emotions and memories kept doing as she kept up what 'was' supposed to be a patrol pattern. Her speed and stealth enough to keep mundanes below from noting much, though she 'did' see Keiichi noticing well enough, but all not enough to catch up to the form of 'someone' she could see, sense, and even smell out there.

She _had_ seen 'someone' grab a flying away balloon, and all she begot from such, was seeing one happy child and a head scratching mortal nearby. She had just followed the closest trail she had of such, when it sped off again, and again...

...and '_again_'.

Lind was growing weary of this. She was about ready to try to head off whoever this was, hoping in fact it wasn't what she thought 'whom' it was two days off a night ago. She was split in seeing what she wanted to, and something she '_didn't_'.

She stopped however, and then realized... "I'm not patrolling." ...as she realized her folly, and realized an enemy could get past her if she kept this foolishness up. She shook her head, and looked back towards the Temple. A few kilometers off to the north, a few degrees here or there. She gave up the chase, leaping off to head on back, the empty quest was pointless.

Whomever it was, wasn't worth it anyway, in her mind.

* * *

He seemed glad of this, seeing the goddess leap off, was good as far as he thought. "Too close." The last thing he wanted to happen, was for any of them to get involved in his appointed situation. _'Suffering alone in this case, is best_.' Imladris thought, as he saw the Valkyrie fade off, and him in turn to head off towards a different bearing, towards the area the attack originally took place. Such he decided to investigate via another vector.

* * *

-Temple, upon a spying tree of nominal note.-

"I'm bored."

"And you'll stay that way too."

Mara winced and sighed after, as the two chibi-demon forms of Hild and Mara literally hang about in one of the trees in the Temple. Watching the goddesses argue about and the mortals do about likewise, as they all ran about in their scurried lives amused Hild, as much as seeing ants would to a child. (One with a magnifying glass in their back pocket.)

Hild was here to see if she could use something akin to such here, in her growing personal quest to rip the goddess-mortal family apart. Since that night of previous note, she and her lackey Mara had been hanging around, seeing if any sign could be had of what it all 'probably' was. If it was, Hild intended to turn it to her advantage.

She wasn't that dimwitted to the patrol of one familiar goddess and another far more interesting looking mortal were doing, obviously trying their Sunday best to keep whatever was out there, from attacking again. Or at least the latter was, as Hild noted Lind trying to catch the proper mortal off guard, and failing miserably at it. Hild always did love to see goddesses look dim-witted, or at least seem to act as such. Hild noted however even despite the occluding trees, that Lind was returning, the goddess having been bested. She saw a high speed zip across the heads of the unsuspecting mortals below, (save for Keiichi, bare impressed Hild was that K1 was so observant,) as Lind returned into the residence from an unseen direction, and also with a contorted look to her face, even at 'that' soaring a speed, passing by. "Tch, poor little girl has issues."

Mara just looked up from her bored posture, sitting at the trunk of their acquired tree perch, at the base of a large branch. "Don't they always? The goddesses always were too damn emotional, after all." This upon Hild just folded her chibi arms and quipped back. "And still they feathered you a lot, no?" ...this Mara just frazzled under. Mara just blurted out. "How long are we going to waste our time here? Nothing happening that..." ...this Hild just somehow puts a finger upon Mara's chibi lips, having cross the span between them at opposite ends of the large tree branch in _nothing_ flat, such to soothe back... "Now now, my poor little minion. Poor words, and you do not see. Our enemy is already amongst us. It's will is so strategic and impressive. One should marvel at such craft, even if it intends to kill us as much as mortals and goddesses alike." Mara reacts wide eyed at this and looks around in a panic. "What? _Where?_ WH..." ...before she is gagged (literally) by a snap of Hild's fingers. "Such noise and little brains. Must you have to wait and see of obvious as well? But such would be a sight indeed anyway."

Mara just waves her arms around as she muffles out in a blabber. Hild just rolls her eyes and snaps another finger to bind the moronic demon with.

* * *

Peorth and Urd were just gabbing at each other nonstop, when Lind came in from the rearward entrance. Urd just quipped out... "Anything out there?"

Lind just shook her head and kept even more silent than before. Peorth saw this and smirked... "Qu'en est-il de cela...?" ...this Lind suddenly turned a _rather_ steel eye upon, making Peorth silence quickly. Lind realizes this, and sighs, heading to find a private spot to sit down. Urd just looks at all of this and comments. "She must still have it bad."

Peorth holds a hand to her head. "If only we, the goddesses of Amour could help stem such suffering."

"You wana try to test that axe goddess?" Urd retorted with arms folded, sidelong a smirked glance at the rose goddess. "And what is this 'we' stuff?" This Peorth turns her own sidelong smirked glance unto. "Well it has been boring around here as of late. Persuader mon ce que l'on veut dire?"

Urd would have reminded Peorth that the lass hadn't been around as of late, nevermind other events hardly as 'boring', but instead she sighs to a pointed. "Normally yes, but not today." ...she says, holding her hands to her hips. "Something feels off right now. I don't like it." Peorth sighs and nods. "Entendu en fait." ...and then looks around. "Where's our lil Bell?"

"Out to bring tea to the guys outside."

Peorth smiles. "At least that part is traditionnelles."

Urd just hoped it would stay that way.

* * *

Lind meanwhile sat down in Keiichi's vacant room, and folded her arms and chin into her knees, back into her nominal reserved sitting position. She closed her eyes, and tried to blot out the images she half-heartedly didn't want to let go of, as much as shoving them out the same.

Her encoded heart was in such turmoil, she didn't know how to feel and react. Without her previous training standard and goal in crutch unto now, the emotions were finding much more ease at defeating her mental barriers. It was made worse with each glimpse she obtained of the subject's form, how it moved, the way it made expert use of all abilities, how it out thought her even, and still managed to be so giving and focused to duty all the same.

She blinked, and closed the eyes again. "Must stop doing that." She turned her thoughts on that one moment, some near twenty years prior, when she heard that cold, blank voice replying back to her.

'_I feel only what is needed. All other emotion is pointless to my duties._'

She had to wipe at her face reflexively, shaking her hair all about, fighting off the almost outright stab to her emotions. "No... no I _can't_... he's not..." ...just as Lind clutched at her knees doubly hard, and fought to retain utter control over her feelings. This regard she 'couldn't' lose control over. "Not for 'him'." She swore she wouldn't.

Off out of sight, a short, black form of furry hears the struggle of emotions, and turns, betraying an unseen tail of black fur.

* * *

"_Mmmmmm_. Great as always Bell!" ...Megumi toned out in the most pleased manner. Chihiro nearby had just about the 'same' pleased smile smacked to her facade, as Keiichi smiled to Belldandy. Bell just looked happily to Megumi. "I'm pleased you like it."

"Like it? You should open a tea shoppe Bell." Chihiro put out, this Keiichi linked and quipped bluntly. "You said that about her backrub yesterday." Megumi blinked this time and quipped ala brotherly tone... "_Backrub?_"

Chihiro just put out as Bell looked on beamingly. "Well since I get to keep the backrubs, the tea would be much more appealing to the masses." ...this Bell put out helpfully. "Do you really think so? If you all think it would please everyone." Keiichi however got worried again about the whole goddess thing at point, and remarked in a simple tone at Chihiro. "You _do_ know companies would be all over us. Not sure if 'that' would be a good thing."

Chihiro just sipped her cup and on an 'ahh' sound, replied back... "Gee kid, you have no business sense. With what that girl can do, you could be rich up to your arm pits in no time. You'd even get to keep the backrubs for yourself this time. Bosses can do such things you know."

Just then Keiichi had some weird fantasy of being surrounded by tons of money, and a black satin dressed Bell behind him giving him one... _sensuous_... _grateful_... _endearing_...

Megumi waved a hand in front of his fact. "Yoo hoo, Oneesan-sempai? Anyone home?" Keiichi saw this and about FLIPED, WAVING his arms a kilometer a second. "WHAA... hey! Ya, ya! I'm home! Home home!" ...this as Bell laughed. Chihiro slits an eye. "Gee, didn't think I'd make _that_ much an impression." ...this Keiichi just puts out. "Well what do you expect after all **that?**"

Megumi just sighs and falls back to where she sat, grabbing her tea mug. "Yeah, my brother sure can be a..."

"Hey."

Megumi just looks coy for a split second. "What?" ...this Chihiro busts a gut at, as Keiichi just tries to hide his head in his shoulders, the worst blush he had to date in fact showing. Belldandy just laughs in tone, not at Kei in any way, and then puts out. "Well, I do appreciate your advice. But I only would do it to see people smile. Like everyone here. Money wouldn't be my intentions for anything. Only to know everyone was happy. Other than to assist Keiichi further, this would be my only wish for such an endeavor."

Chihiro looks up, after her laughing fit, with a more neutral eye this time. Chihiro puts out. "Dang girl. Don't you know money makes the world go around, not only happiness?"

Keiichi sighs rather thickly at 'that'. "Sometimes a bit too much so. I'd rather see happiness as currency more."

Chihiro blinks, and then realizes her own words and slightly chides herself a bit. "Yeah. Actually I'd like to see more of that too." This Megumi and Bell give a soft look to Keiichi to. Bell just smiles back with... "I agree."

"But then, since you need money anyway, let's **GOUGE** for it all, that's _MY_ motto!"

Keiichi and Megumi each give the high raised fist Chihiro a bland, departed look of 'good grief', ladled on their melon minds. Chihiro just looks goofy doing this, not even close to being ashamed of herself, as Bell just giggles again. Keiichi and Megumi just then look down and sigh in anime simult and quip... "Yeah right."

Unseen to them, a grain of 'dust', the last to fall off a piston rod. The wind then starts to make it dance about a bit, this as the wind starts to rise some.

* * *

Hild notices this, and flicks her eyes open. This as Mara wriggles around like a chibi-dope, the CEO chibi version just quips. "It's coming soon."

Mara just wriggles enough to make the birds around take notice.

* * *

A loud thunk on the currently deserted road, this as Imladris rises from his landing stance, and looks around in all directions. The mortal knight then sighs and then flares his angelic staff in hand, the gleaming length with angel feathered mini-wings rotating all around the apex, is then struck to the ground with a good thunk and crack of cement.

As silent as a certain Valkyrie on an ablution, he looks around and looks again for the fifth time at the remaining ash that was now mixed in with road dirt and debris. There was so little left, and he had examined it all in just about every nominal way he could, even tasting it. About barfed on that one...

As such, he tried to guess in any inclination, anything at all, to how the Wraith thought. After two days of this, he was starting to overanalyze the 'what ifs' too much, and not enough on the here and now, where his mind should be.

He looked over suddenly and heard a vehicle coming, and leapt off before he was seen. Looking back at a minivan full of screaming three year olds and one haggard young mother, Imladris blinked a bunch, and commented in whispers to himself... "Blimey this world hath changed a lot in just a hundred years. More than imagination could wrought." Such that he reviewed the marvels of a world his previous own could scarcely dream of. All these new fangled contraptions, air conditioning, wires on poles _all over_ the place, strange devices that could carry music within them on belts. Heck, even the clothing styles were vastly different, not to mention skimpily less in layers, and a heck of a lot more leg and cleavage then what Imladris remembered of his old world.

What more, the women finally seemed to have more of a forward place amongst this world, even driving children every it seemed. Something there alone of such that made him pleased in fact, never the one for the 'old ways' at all. Something else that had ostracized him in his old life apparently. There was simply just so much he hadn't realized he would not realize, having been unto two so vastly apart time periods of technology and mode, of other worlds and Planes that were so beyond his original own, that he never considered what a mere few decades on his own burg would be like.

The holocron could teach him about things like this. It was still a shock to the senses nonetheless. Moreover, this was Japan, not even Montana or Europe. He wondered what '_those_' places was like in fact. Too bad he never would get the chance. He already knew that if he did this all proper, he wouldn't get the chance for anything at all. He was ready for his sins to be paid in all aspects. Even at cost of getting his memories back, at cost of everything completely.

He was thinking this, when something 'piqued' his senses, off towards...

He stopped in mid swirling air, and shot towards... but then stopped, and didn't sense.

_'False alarm_' he thought... he moved back to his original course.

* * *

As such, it all was like this for the rest of the day, everything sauntering down by the light waning. As it all occurred however, the wind proved to be more troublesome eventually, and Keiichi and company decided to call it a day, covering the parts with blankets, tarps, and heavy planks with cinder blocks. As they were finishing, Keiichi wiped his head with the wind whipping around them some. "I think that does it."

"Alright. We better get going before it gets too bad." Chihiro says over the good din of the wind. Megumi was covering her eyes some from the wind, worried about flying twigs and such. Keiichi just asked. "You sure about that?" ...Bell in kind with Skuld watching. "We can make room if you want. This wind looks troubling."

Chihiro just flicked a thumbs up. "Hah, like a wind can stop the likes of us. I'll get Megumi home and get back myself easy."

Bell and Keiichi didn't look convinced, but Megumi just put. "Don't worry bro. You just be sure to have Bell give ya a good backrub okay?" ...this Keiichi just gulped and hid a blush, before the wind made him hide his own eyes too for a second. Skuld nearby didn't like the sound of that, and made 'contingency' plans just in case, in her own little warped mind.

At this, they all finished, and Keiichi was heading off, while Skuld helped Bell put a 'weight' spell on the planks to protect them from blowing away in the wind. As they did this, Keiichi quickly saw the two ladies off, the two continuously brushing off Keiichi's concern.

After, the two drove off fast, as the sky looked rather gray and dire, even though the sun hadn't set just yet. Keiichi, standing there for a second, just commented to himself. "Could be a nasty storm. Better buckle down tonight." ...this as he turns back, to head on in, and to find the goddesses and indeed buckle down for the night.

Meanwhile the wind was whipping around much of the dust of the area. So much so it felt unnatural to endure.

* * *

Imladris was hiding beneath a tree for the moment, the thought of lightning striking him not all too pleasant, but hardly a true danger to him, compared to what Thor liked to use in their old sparring sessions. At least the knight remembered that much. Still the brewing storm seemed off to him as well. "Feels like wind off the Crazies in wintertime."

He was sensing what the cause of the weather was, and was having not much success doing so. The atmosphere didn't seem to be colluding enough energy to cause this much wind, though the weather was always its own interminable mistress. Imladris knew this much for certain. He still wasn't sure however, and he couldn't shake it.

At this as he noted several cats collecting beneath him. He just held his cloak out enough to keep them covered from the wind. As it all grew however, he decided to move them in a four numbered clump of fur, to a safer location. A warm building basement with easy access, a few kilometers away into the nearby Nekomi burgs.

* * *

Keiichi and Bell were the last in, as Skuld was wiping dust away, and smoothing her long raven black hair down. Keiichi just chuckled as he brushed the same form his own short hair. "Well that was fun."

Bell just collected herself as Skuld looked back. "If you call _that_ kind of wind fun." ...she put to Keiichi in a condescending tone. Keiichi just shrugged and took his shoes off in the front entryway, after Bell and Skuld had done so. Keiichi yells. "We're back!"

Peorth pokes her head around the corner. "Bienvenue suzerain Keiichi." ...this just made the bloke wonder what was said, with Bell just giggling. Skuld hopped on ahead to check on her little mecha toys, while the loving duo worked their way to the sitting room. Bell entered, as Keiichi looked around. He noticed and vocalized... "Where's Lind? Did she leave?"

Urd and Peorth just looked at each other, as Urd was watching something on the lil ol telly, Urd just remarked. "Actually I think she went to be alone for awhile." ...Keiichi just cocked an eye at that, a bit worried.

As Bell however passed through, her own thoughts on just this matter kept silent, heading to the small kitchen area, Keiichi felt a 'nuzzle' on his lower leg, and looked down to see... "Eh? Velsper?" Just then, the little cat flicked claws out, and Keiichi had to hop out of the way before his right foot was skewered. Peorth saw this and... "Hé !" Keiichi also yelped down. "What are you...!"

"At least you're fast on your feet." ...the little black cat 'said', the lil demon more than still present, as was 'her' despising of Keiichi. The 'her' that was still 'him' in fact. Keiichi just reacted by STOMPING at one of Velsper's furry peds. Unfortunately as he did this, Peorth had one of her rose vines shoot out at literally the same spot, a split moment before Keiichi had moved to do the same.

Unfortunately, Velsper was well out of the way by then, but Keiichi's foot wasn't as Peorth saw to her anime shock.

* * *

Lind opened her eyes a bit, as a rather **LOUD** yell of pain rang through the residence. She heard yelling and then sudden quick silence, with Bell's voice in the background. Lind just chuckled a bit, but then fell back asleep in that same position as before.

* * *

Keiichi was hopping around on pain of foot, as Peorth was pleading quick forgiveness, while Velsper just looked on nearby in self-furry proclaimed victory. Just then Belldandy's voice chimed in. "What happened?" Keiichi just straightened up anime quickly, as Peorth shucked her vine back out of site within her arm (somewhere,) and replied. "Oh nothin. Hit my toe."

Bell just blinked and then smiled and turned back to make more tea. As soon as she was out of sight however, Keiichi and Peorth, to Urd's amusement, flicked their heads suddenly at where they saw Velsper, but instead, Keiichi didn't see, and then 'did' of the black reincarnated cat, on his shoulder. "But not fast anywhere else."

Keiichi however sees Peorth NAB Velsper and hold it at his neck like a cat normally is admonished, and seethes back. "Rapide assez pour vous?" Velsper just growls in cat like manner, which just makes everyone snicker at the cat-demon's expense. Velsper just wriggles free, and back off Peorth's hand, back onto Keiichi's shoulder for a moment. "Perhaps you should check your hovel."

Keiichi cocks an eye as Velsper hops off to tend to 'her' selfish needs, as he looks blankly at Peorth, whom only shrugs.

However thought of this is shunted, as a loud clank-crash from outside, despite the racing wind, makes him look towards the entrance, as does everyone in kind nearby. "Oh crud, the parts!" ...he yells, as he races suddenly to get his shoes on, and save his 'very' expensive BMW parts from the storm. Peorth and Urd see this and move just as fast, almost reading his mind in a fashion. Bell in the kitchen hears and sees as she follows out into the hallway. "_Keiichi?_"

* * *

Lind feels it, just after the loud crash sounded, and snaps her eyes open.

* * *

...and the (normal) cats left with their cream, as he suddenly feels it too, and...

* * *

Keiichi bursts outside, looking for what he fears is his parts strewn all over the ground in unrecognizable positions, just as he senses 'outright'. "Huh?"

The wind has stopped... _dead_...

Keiichi notes this just as Peorth reaches outside first in a huffed float, before she notes the utter lack of wind as well. "Que est...?"

And then they note how _gray_ and lifeless the sky is, frozen almost in a slice of time. In fact 'everything' has frozen in a slice of time, in a gray unmoving state, save for mortal and goddess seeing, as Peorth notes. "**MON DIEU!** A SPELL TRAP!" ...she yells as she sees a 'huge' spell circle of burning gray energy all around them!

Keiichi looks up at shock of this, as he hears a screeching, hoarse wail of a breath, and sees 'it' dead in the burning gray eye. Keiichi is frozen in fear, as is Peorth, as behind them, Urd is frozen outside this time stasis bubble.

Outside Urd 'is' moving, but Keiichi and Peorth within are _'not'!_ However all of them see the form of Soulless death moving quite easily within the spell dome. Bell shoots outside and screams... "**Keiichi!**"

Inside the trap of frozen time, all wind dead inside and outside the bubble, the two trapped souls see the Wraith itself, and Peorth gulps beyond her ability, whispering out... "_C... Caceroth...?_" ...Keiichi hears, as if it was a word that did 'not' want to be said. The Wraith, knowing his patient trap of two days coming, after his regenerated powers returned, and enough ash was spread within the Temple grounds from all that 'fine' cleaning, looked at the Abomination with utter hatred. Nothing but hatred, it roiled it and fermented it, feeling it like maggots swarming all within his decaying mortal shell.

And one utilized. Keiichi and Peorth saw an arm of wrapped bone and rotted flesh aim at them. It spoke with a voice so hateful at the unprepared mortal, in a low, screeching tone of... "- _Voluspa's WILL is done!_ -" ...and formed a spell bolt that 'could' kill both targets in the same blast this time around. The lesson was now their undeath!

Outside the bubble, time seemed to suddenly flare **FAST**, more than was even natural to Urd and Bell to witness. The energy blast formed in the undeath hand and Bell screamed again...

...as the word 'Keiichi' formed in Bell's mouth, everything happened in such short spans of time, that it seemed all time was _broken_ in those few short seconds. Bell screamed, as Lind suddenly **shot** past her at _SEVERE_ speed, just as the Wraith began to fire the blast, when Lind entered the bubble and felt her body freeze in both super cold of undeath, as well as the suddenly severe time stream sheer itself! Suddenly Lind sees _her_ chance to get to Keiichi and Peorth shattered, as she sees Caceroth's flare 'just' at aperture of its discharge.

That was when one **TITANIC** sliver-blade of silver and white slams into the ground right where Caceroth stands, much to the split second 'added' shock of everyone, frozen by the split moment everything is assaulted with. Keiichi, knowing full well an angry bolt is about to hit him, suddenly sees the blade move despite all time seemingly frozen, and slam into the stranger, causing it, and the blade to burst in a cloud of split ash and sparkle, everywhere it seemed. Lind sees it all as well and is shocked, knowing what the attack is, the same kind from the previous attack, but also 'where' such came from.

As a result, an attack is stopped by an unseen second, and three shocked and terminated beings suddenly see the bubble and spell circle collapse, as the ash suddenly flows off with definite sentience of its own. Lind, Peorth and a butt fallen Keiichi see this, as Bell suddenly clutches fearfully unto him from behind! "**KEIICHI, **_OH KEIICHI_ are you alright?"

"_What was... was..._" ...ala a shaking all by rights mortal.

Lind drops next to him as Peorth tracks where the ash it going, just as a **bright** flare of something flies right at it, chasing the gray cloud of ash in all spinning directions for a good long moment! Keiichi next hears in a shocked, yet mixed tone voice of at least six or seven different emotions in a single word... "_Imladris_..." ...he hears from Lind nearby to his rear-off left. Peorth then flies up a bit, but then a severely bright flare causes the First Class to shield her eyes completely with her arms. "Mon Dieu!" ...her tone alone professing endless shock!

Meanwhile the ash cloud being chased by the Knight Lord, suddenly stops, causing said knight to hold in place, now a few hundred meters above the Temple proper. The ash-cloud reforms into the Wraith, a manner that seems to defy what is left of the mortal shell Caceroth stole. Imladris keeps height off use of his winged accouterments upon his armored peds, the gift from his Generals coming in vast of use here and now. He needs it now, facing down his Nemesis, in the gray eye of undeath. Such then he spares no words and **attacks** on the spot, Imladris's blade _clashing_ with Caceroth's Caceri Blade, causing the flare Peorth hid her eyes from. She wasn't the only one to do so either, the _power_ in that blow not meant for the mortal realm.

A few moments of this, and Imladris breaks away, knowing now this isn't a mere avatar phantom or such. "So it was _true_ after all."

Caceroth however barely reacts to him, instead refocusing on two of the goddesses all of a sudden on severely fast approach. Imladris sees 'this', and reacts a split second later, as Caceroth **shoots** back down!

Bell below keeps a tight wrap on Keiichi, as Lind and Peorth had seen the flash, and then on their own volition, both shoot up to see what is going on. As a result, the two goddesses get about halfway up to where the Knight was, before they see to their shock anew, two forms **ZIP** by them on the downswing of their own upward approach! Lind for a terribly short split second, then sees Imladris in the 'eye', as he eyes, and chases down after Caceroth, the Wraith whom sees only 'one' target at that moment!

And Bell sees this of Caceroth heading _dead_ for Keiichi! Urd sees it also, and spins and yells... "BELL GET..." Belldandy already reacted and pulled at Keiichi, who feels the world around him zip by to his rear incredibly fast. Caceroth therefore misses, and that split second of lost track, Imladris takes advantage and **slams** Caceroth in body of blow, far away, closing in on follow up, in snap quick pursuit. Lind and Peorth above, force double back as fast as they can, and try to head off where the two vicious participants are heading. Or at least (again) where they were, as when Caceroth suddenly doubles back himself a second time to actually try 'again'.

Imladris however, dead in front enough of the Wraith, reorients his blade, and cuts down along the ground, near the main temple itself now where the blade sparks actually flare light off of, makes the cut that catches Caceroth dead in the center of rebound.

Which _splits_ the body into ash again, to the shock of Lind and Peorth, now managing able to finally keep up. Imladris sees this and throws out a desperate hand to toss another wave of angel blades, two sets sent at as high speed he can muster, behind the two ash-cloud streams! By now Bell sees what is happening for sure and yells. "It's trying to get Keiichi!"

"_What!_" Kei barely blurts out, as Urd sees and hears quite keenly, and forms with raised arms twisted around each other, to pull a large shot of electricity from the sky. "I GOT EM!" ...this as she sees the cloud approaching, with the silver 'spray' in nipping close pursuit! Both of which weren't going to get even close as far as Caceroth was concerned.

The three bombs and blast of water energy however '_did_'.

Everyone saw Caceroth get hammered by Skuld's fortunate in time attack, and then in succession, Urd's massive bolt attack, and then the sliver spray, all three of which crash and stop the Wraith dead in tracks. The blast wave seems terminal, as Lind and Peorth don't waste the moment either, and shoot in, with axe blade and rose vine whips present.

However Imladris isn't fooled by this, and yells out. "**STAY BACK!**"

'Just' as the lot of them look at the harsh voice, the point of detonation suddenly has burning gray code energy suddenly lashing out from it, all over and at random in fact, unto EVERYWHERE in blind attempt! Imladris however is the first there using a power boost, and a 'very' hasty erected shield, blocking the attack in such a nick of time, it is both absorbed, but also blows them both, Wraith and Knight alike, completely apart, and also completely out of view! Everyone else covers their forms in sight of this effect!

Keiichi just can't believe how fast everything went from some strange attack, to 'this', and then all of a sudden, it stops dead cold. "What the heck just happened?" Peorth meanwhile floating above the right hand Temple grounds, yells to Lind. "No way that is it!"

Lind just looks back with such a blank stare, her words hang on her tongue. Below, Keiichi, still clutched so dearly by Bell, sees Skuld rush up with two bombs in hand and Nobel Scarlet in hand, this Urd sees and summons World of Elegance, seeing how Skuld managed that surprise attack of hers. Skuld yells out. "NOW will someone tell me what the Heaven is going on?"

Urd is interrupted, as Bell speaks literally with the word on Urd's tongue. "It's Caceroth. There's no more mistake anymore."

"Then you know who 'else' is here." Urd switches tone to instead. Skuld hearing this suddenly clutches hands, dropping her inert bombs to hold only Scarlet fearfully. Keiichi hearing, just blinks over and over, his mind blank from it all.

Peorth and Lind split apart for a second, but then are shocked to feel, as the Norns see to their own surprise, as the two goddesses bound off a huge rebound spell field of blue-gold. Lind wide eyed can't believe what is happening. "_Did he just...?_" Urd just yells out in further kind. "What the heck is a Rebound Shield spell doing up? He can't have... I didn't hear any incantation!"

Belldandy looks with steel intent, as she comments... "He must be Titled by the Almighty, and it may explain why we are not being informed." ...Keiichi hears, and plops out in query. "Should I be understanding that?" Bell just reacts by nestling her head fearfully into Keiichi's melon. Keiichi somehow reacts with a rather bad blush, as she replies... "I think we all have only just ourselves."

Lind and Peorth then meet back up, and just look at each other for a moment. Peorth remarks over... "The spell won't last long, vous savior? We can..."

"No, we better stay in place." Lind snaps quickly, trying to sense for, and then apparently not _again_ for that split moment. Peorth just looks, and then realizes from before. "To protect Keiichi."

"Yes. I think it 'is' targeting him." Lind warbles out, losing sense of track in stutters.

Peorth just exclaims, looking around everywhere. "Mon dieu! Why would a Soulless target Keiichi!"

* * *

Hild saw it all, how viciously fast it all had happened, just as she sensed it had the last time three nights prior. It was apparent 'what' was going on, and that the Wraith was using such malevolent tricks from the demon play book to pull off such exacting attacks, and all seemingly to the complete flatfooted bunch of goddesses, beyond their ken to react to.

Mara saw it all, and was deathly afraid. "Seeing is not what I want to believe."

Hild just retorts calmly. "Believing is not a matter to 'that' thing. But it still is a tool that can be used, if the right strings are pulled." Mara yells for real this time. "I'm sorry Mistress Hild, but are out of _your_..."

"Enough that this may be our chance to utilize a loophole and end the meddling goddesses from this picture once and for all." Hild seethes anyway. Mara wants to object, but the look of such pure evil on the CEO's face, makes her silence, since _such_ an objection this time, would come with such a terrible price. Hild however looks above, just as it all begins to form 'again'. "Dear me that Wraith found a strong shell."

Mara blinks, just as Belldandy, beneath the roof section below them, points up.

* * *

"I feel him coming back!" Bell yells, just as she points almost dead up, where everyone in the area is looking now. "Damn that thing won't..." ...Urd yells, just as... "...and neither is HE!" ...and looks away, as Bell covers her head over Keiichi's suddenly, Skuld not quite so in time as another heavy flare blinds the open air above the Temple once again.

Caceroth had enough energy to reformat one last time this night, and did it with all the remaining ash, above the Temple grounds. The Wraith did it however, expecting the predictable response Imladris would bring, and the result was two locked blades once more.

"You don't get the 'hint'!"

Caceroth just glares back just as hatefully as he did nearly twenty years ago, and replies in a seething wail voice of a screech... "- _Know that my target next time has 'changed'. Feel where and 'why'_. -" ...this as Imladris's head suddenly goes all _static_, frizzy, seeing something without actually _seeing_.

Imladris reacts by swinging his blade **FURIOUSLY** in a backspin, to the Wraith's unguarded side, ending up striking nothing, Caceroth suddenly falls _literally_ away in a rain of ash, the Soulless signature in his mind suddenly dropping out completely. Imladris is shocked how easily the Wraith had avoided, and then escaped his attack and senses.

Imladris growls and looks around in severe battle lust and _extreme_ sensory extension, enough to give his brain an actual cramp. He clutches his head in pain at this, and looking down doing so, seeing the Reflect spell he threw up to keep the goddesses from getting involved anymore, now decaying. Seeing one Valkyrie among them about see this occur, tells the knight all time is up. "Time's up." ...he then _ZINGS_ off and heads in a random direction, knowing the attempt is over for now.

However the spell drops much faster than anticipated, as is Lind's _speed_ after the knight, who she knows utterly whom it is now. As a result, this time, Lind zings _dead_ in front of him, at such rate and arrival, the knight suddenly has to flip over and tumble roll over the Valkyrie. Doing this, two faced lock gazes for a single unintended moment. Imladris 'lands' level behind to whence Lind twists around. To 'this', Imladris throws up his facial screen of obscuring halo like light aura, obscuring all detail of his face from her, which doesn't fool her one bit. "You must think..."

Before he enacts the actual function of the halo screen, by suddenly smacking his right arm gauntlet with his free left hand, flaring a **severe** torrent of light precisely in both of their eyes! The celestial armor floods this light, even parting some of the overhead clouds doing it!

When Lind clears her vision by resetting it (literally by code,) alone she finds she is. She obviously does not care for that, demonstrated when she throws her held axe downwards, and levels about twenty trees below by 'accident' of passion! So much so, she can't stutter out words, only float there, seething like the end of eternity was at hand.

* * *

-a short time later-

"Almighty, _please!_ This is the second time that..."

Keiichi was sitting at the center of three goddesses, Peorth, Skuld and Urd arrayed in one tight knit protective area, as Belldandy was literally pressing with a harder tone than she even dared before, even with the Eminence on the other end. Peorth alone was exasperated, as Bell sounded like no answers were forthcoming over the phone. Keiichi sat there as Bell tried pleading nigh almost severely for answers, and yet she kept looking shocked and sad with each pressing. Keiichi decided to look around and note... "Where's Lind now?"

Just then, a _hard_ landing outside answered 'that', as Keiichi sighed, Urd and Peorth just patting his melon, just as needless as the query now became.

"_**Please**__ My Lord and Father, I Beg of Thee!_" Urd even felt the floor shake as Bell's final plea, ended with Bell then sighing so dearly, that Keiichi almost cried for her. She finally responded... "Yes. I understand. My apologies My Lord." ...and then something else that she heard that made her eye cock, ever so slightly, and then she placed the receiver down softly. Belldandy then looks over helplessly. "There is a Commandment of Silence for us not to know details of this situation."

Urd just yells out... "But that's insane! Even after two attacks!" Skuld just clutches onto Keiichi's right sleeve. "Then how do we fight back? Two attacks means..."

"Adéquat, even without details, we know with certainty that Caceroth will attack again. That Wraith will 'not' give up."

Keiichi looks at Skuld and Peorth in turn, and then notes Bell suddenly falls to her knees in front of him. To his serious surprise, she cries and holds his hands, speaking in sobs... "I'm... _I'm so sorry_... Keiichi. We've all put you in danger."

Keiichi blinks a whole bunch, as Lind outside hears this quite obviously, the other goddesses feeling some kind of equal part in this. Between confusion and this unexpected fit of self doubt the goddesses seem to be suffering with. He doesn't understand why, and worse he feels self-suffocated by this concern all of a sudden.

'_This isn't like them. What the heck?_' Keiichi thinks. Off that, he reacts to this by placing his hands in a good hold of Belldandy's slender own, imparting. "Um, I don't know what is going on here. Honestly. But please don't worry _too_ much over me. After all we've been through, it's not like I can blame anyone for all of this. There is no need to apologize to me. In fact, this is probably more my fault, and had this coming sooner or later." ...he puts in an open, honest smile that does a very good job of hiding his fear. So much so, it breaks the doldrums that had started to take hold over the goddesses.

Enough that Skuld suddenly says. "Actually he's right." ...said in a good admonishing tone. Peorth and Urd just both bonk Skuld on the head, snapping comically... "Crétin. / Idiot."

Keiichi however is actually glad it snapped unto this way, knowing this is much more natural and healthy for them all. Bell though just looks up, and Keiichi reinforces... "We can get through this... um... _whatever_ this is... together. We always do."

That gives Bell the courage to smile again easily, and Bell just lets her upper body fall into Keiichi's. Doing that however causes them both to lose balance, and both fall into, and causing 'all' of them, the goddesses aside and behind sitting variously, to lose balance, floating of the type as well, all ending up in a large pile of bodies!

"Ow." ...Keiichi says, before he realizes he had a literal pile of goddesses all around him on the hallway floor beside the dining/TV area. He blushes... "Oh joy." ...hardly put, in a put off tone, by _'far'_ in fact. Velsper watching nearby, growls in a low tone, under muttered breath... "Lucky bastard."

"Having fun are we?"

Keiichi and the goddesses alike look up as Lind smirks, though not in an easy manner to do so with. Keiichi just flails around a bit. "I... I. I. I... I think we..."

"I can't move with Keiichi's big butt on my leg." Skuld says. Peorth in turn. "Someone has their 'own' butt trapped on my waist!" Urd in complaint... "Keiichi has his back all over my chest! Dang it!"

Bell just shouts. "I'm sorry! Let me..." ...and she tries to get up, which causes Keiichi's body to be pressed further onto the other three goddesses, which in turn ups the screaming tempo, to the point eventually Urd and Skuld overreact and smack out a bolt and bomb each, blowing all to a smoky heck! Somewhere in the chaos, all of them, Lind now included, are just yelling in various tones and intents, as the moment gets nice and comedic. Even Velsper is included, all frazzled somewhere in the smoke billowing out of the open residence slide door.

Hild and Mara see this and teardrop each as they finally let the moment go and vanish to whence they came, leaving a nice chaotic scene, unseen within from the pulling away panorama of the Temple grounds.

Another rough night done with it seems.

* * *

Imladris ends up somewhere near Sakhalin, his choice of escape finally draining him enough to stop at a dock edge, before he falls into the ocean nearby. Standing on said same deserted dock edge, he finally drops to his knees, and feels his burned arm, where he took the brunt of the spell blast. "Damn him."

If not for that shield he used, the arm and the body all would be gone forever. He winces dearly as he applies an angelic healing pack, from his backpack gear. Having little magical power left, of immediate note, inherit or artifice in nature, the pack keeps him going by acting as a one use energy burst to accelerate his enhanced nanites to do the actual healing for him.

Still, he breathes hard, the pain still sharp and dear. However he manages to dump the pain off mentally, with thought of knowing he can't die yet. "The next time, 'I' will emerge at your end you wretch." ...said to nothing, knowing whom it was intended.

He couldn't die without taking the Wraith with him, but he couldn't live after that, to ensure the dark servant wouldn't return. He wasn't anywhere near done yet, and he pulled out a second pack, and applies it to his leg area, the pack a hazard of accelerated harm to his metabolism levels. As soon as he finished, he would head back, and find the Wraith. No sleep. No rest. No more acts of charity. All there was left was to find and kill the Wraith, ending the undeath, and to whit his own life would sacrifice unto. There was _no_ turning from this course, and the knight 'knew' it. He had to finish this, before the goddesses learned too much, and got themselves killed, along with the target, in a fool's errand of attempting unto help him.

"No... never... _never_..." ...he never would allow such. His old somehow remembered oath to prevent this came of tantamount. That burden lives and would die with him. All focus was to end this and not involve others, by the Will of the Almighty, so such he would finish this.

At that, the Wish would be fulfilled. The end of the Wraith and him were tied now. No more turning back. _'All at utter cost. So be all BE done!'_

He felt the energy return in enough measure, and _leapt_ back at furious speed to head back down to Chiba. There would be no sleep this night.

Death would allow such instead. He wouldn't sleep alone _either_.

* * *

Night came and went. No real celebration, and patrolling ended up doing no avail. Again that night passed without incident, similar to the previous attack. They agreed the Wraith had apparently used up his energy, and Imladris was the same at present. Keiichi wanted answers, but was promised some by the goddesses when he awoke.

As such, that night was slept with this unknowledge, and it was slept together. All of them in the same dining room. None of them, Lind most of all, took anything for granted now. None of them slept very well that night. Bell and Keiichi laying together however helped a good measure nonetheless.

The light of dawn broke the next morning with only uncertain dreams as the only harm done. That and a few cricked necks.

* * *

-That next morning at break light-

Megumi settled her things and headed out to her KSR, brushing away debris that had accumulated in small areas over the bike cover she blanketed her joy with. The night's storm had apparently been a bit rough it seemed. She flapped and brushed away the twigs, and folded up the cover and stowed it in her apartment door, before heading back and settling her backpack in place on her back, before double checking her jacket fixings and then looking up at the sky, the light breeze from the far off ocean feathering her short dark hair.

She did however squint an eye at the sky. She thought she saw something, but then just shrugged, commenting to herself... "That was one weird storm last night. Lots of flashing but no thunder or lightning. Weird." ...at that she hopped on her bike and then revved the engine, and so the 'queen' of the campus riding circuit rode off again for morning classes.

She wondered if her brother had managed the night okay, though more worry was on the bike parts. She'd have to check later if she got the chance. The schedule was pretty full this day.

* * *

Said Onee-chan had risen with a stiff neck, but still semi refreshed. He managed to slip away from the other sleeping goddesses, even managing (he thought) to slip by Lind, sleeping in her hunched position again, to make it outside. Quiet as a lamb, he hoped.

Standing outside in this fashion, stretching at the light of day, he didn't consider that being there like that, made him a perfect target. His mind was on just getting the kinks out of his neck, and checking on those parts. The morning sun did feel good. "Hope Megumi and Chihiro got home safely last night." He put in open said train of thought.

He then looked behind him, half expecting to see at least Bell, and not so doing, he walks over calmly to the parts, and finds they haven't been apparently disturbed whatsoever. Keiichi moved the planks and found everything in semi-neat order as had been last eve. Even despite the ruckus last night. Keiichi blinked and wondered then, what it was he heard that made that loud racket. He swore it had been the parts being hit by the plank or such bad ilk to his strewn pride and joy. He sat on the balls of his feet, socks only at note, and rubbed his head.

"Keiichi?" ...this said named soul turned and saw finally... "Bell." ...he put in an equal tone of concern. The loving goddess of life just walked over as Keiichi gave the parts a quick once over, and then quipped. "Well, at least all that work didn't get hosed."

"You should be a bit careful dear."

Keiichi blinked, and looked over. An admonishment? He hardly ever heard such out of her. Not towards him... in fact was this the first time? He had to seriously think, as he replied... "_Bell?_"

Belldandy only could lightly sigh a bit, and stand. "I'm sorry. I'm worried for you right now. I truly am." Keiichi just blinked, and then realized... "You mean last night? What 'was' that all about anyway?"

"We're not sure." ...this as Keiichi and Belldandy saw Lind standing, leaning on the residence wall nearby. Bell looked immediately pensive, wanting to spare the most probable truth from Keiichi, one she wasn't even that certain of. Lind however was more blunt as usual, and added... "But we 'are' certain of the enemy now, and what he is targeting."

Keiichi just looked bewildered, and commented. "He... which one? I saw two weirdoes last night, which one should I..."

"Caceroth, the Wraith Lord." Bell suddenly put out. Lind was feeling a wince of 'something defensive' as Keiichi spoke in his confused manner, answered in part by Bell. Keiichi considered for a moment, and... "Was that the guy with the ugly gray thingy going about him? Doesn't sound like that other guy, the flashy headlamp or whatever he was." ...this actually makes the two goddesses giggle a bit despite, the descriptions the most amusing they had such put before of either individual.

Lind however felt pensive despite, and showed it on her face. Bell answered Kei's intuitive descriptions with... "That will suffice. However to treat either of them lightly is a mistake we all here cannot make. I am not sure why, but if Caceroth is here..."

"...then the attacks are a serious portent. It all seems focused on you in fact." ...Lind adds, which Keiichi all very well indeed gulps at, which to Bell the same steps near him fearfully. Keiichi stutters out... "_M... me?_ Um... _why?_"

"I wish we knew." Bell puts, thinking of her attempts to 'get' those answers from Almighty Itself, and failing, even her special authorizations not enough. Not even Lind could get answers. It all pointed to deliberate information blackout. It pointed to some form of protection. It only made them all that much more jittery.

Keiichi saw this, knowing his own confusion was probably the lesser of the goddesses near him, he instead decides to ask. "What exactly is this 'Caceroth'? What is this all really about anyway?"

Bell and Lind heard and looked at each other. Bell decided on her own question first. "Was it truly Imladris you saw last night as well? As did we?" ...this Keiichi looked to Belldandy, and then saw Lind hold her chest and sides, a most unusual look on her facade Not truly happy, sad, or otherwise. What it was, almost dumbfounded him in a fashion, as Lind closed her eyes and softly whispered out, almost in a wanting tone, of... "_Aye_."

Bell blinked, she 'swore' it was not her own word that was said. Still she nodded. "Then we must tell him everything we know. Including what we suspect what that original invasion was about."

Lind looked, as Keiichi _LOOKED_ at Bell, quipping in amazement. "_Invasion?_ What..?"

Bell just turns and levels a simple smile back. "I believe some breakfast will help foment the story to be told. It will not be a short one." Keiichi gulps, and then just shrugged. "Well, at least it sounds entertaining."

Lind just smirked and turned to head on in, as Bell held Keiichi's hand and led him back in herself. Inside he got a bit of an unexpected chiding from three other resident goddesses, before being settled in to begin the tale, near twenty years unsaid.

* * *

He held his hands in a prayer stance, both of which were still seriously scarred and gray streaked. He did so to literally feed on the solar eminence of the rising sun. The mortal knight, on top of Fuji itself, easily within a Titled empowered leap of the Residence, took his chance to recover strength in the only way he dared attempt to do so. Doing so, his mind betrayed much of the events of last night. Of how long term in stratagem it all had been, allowing all the ash to be cleaned off, while the weather turned unstable in energy enough. Both apparently playing catalyst off of each other. Imladris, despite himself in _enormous_ note, had to admire the mindful planning Caceroth had set many things in motion with. The initial arrival, and linking such somehow to last night's attack. It was clear the knight had to try and think one step ahead himself this time to anticipate where the Wraith would strike next. Such was when he thought of the words the Wraith used.

'_Know that my target next time has 'changed'._'

He easily surmised that Caceroth would have to get past him to get to the target: Keiichi Morisato. Knowing that, Imladris could plan how to make the Wraith come to him. It was clear that time was drawing near already, to end their conflict, short each time or otherwise.

He felt enough warmth seep in his body and upon such though, clenched his gauntlet covered gloves of stiff Valkyrian white, the fabric making tightening sounds as he clenched them both furiously. He couldn't allow them to be harmed, at the cost of his life!

"You want me to come to you Wraith? Fine, we can meet again, on '_my_' terms!" ...he seethed out. The wind of the mountain seemed to flood around him in that moment, his supposedly clear though seeing only the Wraith, and how they 'both' would not see the light of any day afterward. This he clenched, anger pouring through, clouding his mind. He felt it feel confused, and he didn't care. Caceroth would _PAY_.

His wounded arm seemed to grow a touch more gray upon this.

* * *

Keiichi blinked greatly, and dropped his fork. "Heaven was_ invaded?_"

The goddesses having breakfast with him, Urd and Peorth floating above and between Skuld and Lind sat down, Bell to his left nodded, as did all the others. "Yes. Nidhog was as well. They called it the Soulless Invasion. While all the particulars are sealed away in the Archives, and only by authorization of Almighty Himself can it be accessed, we do know who it was that attacked us."

Keiichi just echoed... "_Soulless?_"

Urd puts in... "Indeed. They are most unlike either goddesses or demons of either system. They are at best, an anomaly, at worst a far spread virus. Either way, we do know they use their own secret System, one that seems appropriated from both the Systems of Intracel and Nidhog alike. Essentially they stole the parts of the Systems of both to make their own."

Keiichi looked surprised as well he should be, as Peorth continued. "Soulless are the souls of the dead, that never made a clear choice in life, spiritually or otherwise. For whatever reason, they led lives in utter contempt of any belief, or fooled themselves to the same end, essentially believing nothing and giving little compassion or hatred in vein of either idea. Rather, it was of a hatred that is alien to contemplate." ...this Peorth sighed, as she continued. "It is something not very easy to do, but there are types of souls, even human of mortal, that manage to ascribe to this idea. In any case, the price is much to their pain when they meet the afterlife. For most, their choices in life leads them to other places not knowable by the mortal mind. Nominally they lead to other Planes of existence, some where your mind can imagine, and others it cannot. For sake of the Soulless however, their forsaken knowing choice, not one of tricked mind, but ones that 'did' choose to be such, are taken by the plane of Voluspa. The Soulless Prison."

Keiichi kept acting the ignorant mortal, and echoed... "Vo... Volu..." ...or tried. Urd picked up upon... "The goddess of the same name rules that plane, and commands all the Soulless that end up in her utter grip. It is such even goddesses fear to think of. There, all the Soulless collected through all time and space are trapped there. It is said that there, the Soulless think in both many, and one of mind, in the same vein.

They despise and believe, despite lack of 'all' belief, that they were cheated in some way, and sent there, only to know there 'are' other Planes they could have ended up. Whether by design of Voluspa or their own mistaken minds, they end up _always_ despising not only their mortal lives of the former, but also 'all' other Planes and Worlds they cannot ever escape to reach. It is said that such endless hatred is fermented by Voluspa, and from _that_, she gains her power."

Keiichi looks with a gulp, at Bell. "Who is this... Volu... Vo..."

Belldandy remarks, not easily said from her tone. "It is said she was the keeper of all knowledge once. A seer at the beginning of knowable time, even if it is limitless nonetheless. It was supposedly _she_ that gave that knowledge, all of it to Almighty. From that, he knows all, and we do not question as a result. What it is he knows of all time incarnate as a result however, is of things we are most better off not knowing. Further yet, not all detail is explicitly given, of what and which no one knows, save His Eminence." Belldandy stops and wipes her locks uneasily. The other goddesses listening are uneasy in hearing as well.

The Present tale continues with... "It is said a price was made for this, or that in giving that knowledge, Voluspa demanded something unthinkable, but was refused. She was offered something else to satisfy Voluspa instead, but that she rejected that, and gave her anger to all creation, and from that, the same is passed to her enslaved Soulless... and..." ...Bell trails off, almost truly about to cry. She isn't alone, all the goddesses, even Lind, look abject in this melancholy, Keiichi notes to his own guilty feelings. He suddenly wishes he had never asked of all this. However Urd braves out to complete... "It is said that because of that, Soulless feel how they do, unto such a hate that neither side of Yggdrasil can easily approach. Cheated, and despite Heaven, Hell, and Mortals all alike, and everything else in between. They are the Bane of all existence."

Keiichi gulps so hard, he has to grab his drink cup and relieve his throat of the dryness he felt. He gasps, and then blurts out... "You mean these things... Soulless... they invaded Heaven twenty years ago?"

Peorth took up in tone. "Not just Heaven. Again, Nidhog too. That day, based off an anomaly in both Systems, the Soulless attempted to storm both Systems and destroy all reality. Our true Ragnarok in all too real effect. They almost succeeded, having cut off Heaven and the System from the lower planes. Doing so cut us off from our life energy sources, and the Soulless spread enmasse through Heaven almost unchecked."

Keiichi... well you know... looked at Peorth, and her eyes full of reflection. Urd continued, as Lind looked inward, Skuld just holding herself in obvious discomfort. "Voluspa apparently had somehow managed to acquire a goddess form, and for ages worked her way up to Head Administrator, using that to gain access and acquire the codes to the Intracel System. Apparently the act also was part of her plan, one Voluspa used when infiltrating both Systems, before the Invasion itself."

At that, Keiichi notes Peorth clutch her shoulder, almost in dearly pained reflex. Peorth added, almost to tears truly. "Gaea was my mentor and best friend. For so many years she was, until that day came. I never felt so lost when Gaea was revealed to be Voluspa, and took the System Hub from us."

Keiichi by now saw how hopeless the lot of them had become. He then prodded... "So how did you win? I mean, you are all still here, aren't you?"

The goddesses looked at him almost in unison, (which freaked K1,) and indeed found courage from the memory told next. Whether by over embellishment or just awe at the events that did transpire after, it was Lind that spoke the next part. Almost reverently at that, like a legend that 'had' to be told. Keiichi saw and heard to his amazement. "Heaven _did_ rally, almost immediately as it turned out, even as the first Soulless attacked. They used stolen code to attack and down many goddesses and Valkyries alike, and we learned later, Demons too, which the Doublet System became an Achilles heel of sorts, one the Soulless took vicious advantage of. Amongst them, one emerged as the champion of Voluspa, the Lord Wraith Caceroth.

We are not certain 'what' he truly is. Except that he is special code of entity created by Voluspa, and that it can take over living souls that are destined to be Soulless anyway. It was through such a supplicant that he caused the Invasion, after a Wish went badly. He used that, and two Valkyries he killed, to open a portal through which the Soulless invaded. He used his own form as a code copy virus to circumvent the System firewalls, and through that, came himself as Voluspa took the Hub.

However the goddesses rallied as mentioned, almost immediately, as one other mortal amongst us rose to challenge Caceroth, while the goddesses managed to penetrate the supplicated System Hub. We found out that goddesses couldn't stop Caceroth, using the form of the mortal and stolen code powers, to render us ineffective. But _Imladris_... he wasn't of us, and 'could' stop him. And he did."

Keiichi blinked... "That Imladris name again? Who...?" Belldandy picked up there as Lind looked glossy eyed within her slit pair of lids. "He was a mortal that died during the period of this world, you called at the time the 'Great War'." ...Keiichi considered and... "You mean _World War One?_ You're kidding?" Bell shook her head. "No. He died during that War, and had reached the time when the System chose for that mortal to gain a Wish. Knowing he was dying from a mortal wound, he chose to serve Heaven as a knight, always."

"_I wish to be a Knight to help Heaven._" Lind put in, as if it was pure reflex of her mind. Keiichi, and in fact all the other goddesses looked with bewilderment. Lind realized she betrayed a part of her tightly locked feelings, and looked away. Keiichi didn't press and looked back to Belldandy. "So... um... this Imladris... he...?"

Urd put in, instead... "That's not his real name. No one knows it, as much as we know of. It was even kept out of System archives at the will of the Almighty, why also unknown. The name of Imladris was chosen sometime long after he arrived in Heaven." ...which just made Keiichi boggle a good bit at. Bell added again... "However he proved with time, with assistance of Heaven's capabilities, to be true to his Wish. He for a time trained under the Valkyries themselves, but later was transferred to be trained by Lord Thor and his Generals themselves. The commanders of the War Section of Heaven in all entirety."

"Whoa..." ...said present mortal imparted. Keiichi noted also... "So that gold blur was..."

"Aye, it was him." ...Lind betrayed yet again, and was growing shocked how openly she found herself speaking of this, which to Peorth and Urd gave an 'interested' eye towards. Bell continued. "After a time, Imladris grew beloved in Heaven, admired as a mortal for all his capacities to overcome incredible trials. I suspect..." ...this Lind heard almost in reflexive coming and coughed hard at. Keiichi looked and started to consider what Urd and Peorth already were.

Skuld meanwhile was captivated by how Bell was telling this part of the story. Bell heard of such from Lind, the former whom imparted... "...well... it was him that stood up to Caceroth when the rest of us were rendered inert, both by Caceroth's powers, and the System being cut off from us. With the System down and all the goddesses weakening, unable to respond accordingly to such attacks, Imladris took over and managed to hold off Caceroth while the goddesses, led by Lord Thor in the end, regained access to the System. How it was done however is the one great mystery of that day, one everyone never investigated further, due to what happened at the end of the battle between Imladris and Caceroth."

Keiichi by now was as engrossed as Skuld was. Such all of them were, as Belldandy deliberately embellished... "They dueled across much of Heaven, the Lord Knight getting the best of the Wraith at most turns, using all he learned from all of us to neutralize most of Caceroth's attacks. The duel blazed across Heaven at that time, as we all watched. Soon after during, the System was rebooted, and we began to regain control. By then the battle somehow had removed the other Soulless from the conflict, apparently both in Intracel and Nidhog alike. Unknowingly later, after we discovered Caceroth had copy pasted his code form into Heaven to bring the Soulless army into both realms, it was realized the duel ended up saving both realms, when Caceroth was forced to use his power to combat Imladris fully.

Imladris had unknowingly saved both realms as a result, but he paid a terrible price at the end." ...this Keiichi felt as cold as the other goddesses 'did' on hearing. Bell continued. "During the fight, Imladris was found to be unharmed by the code attacks that defeated so many of us goddesses. However the wraith then changed tactics, and used direct energy attacks against him. Caceroth eventually surprised Imladris and used his effective power to destroy Imladris's mind, in a direct attack." ...Keiichi gasped... "...and then Caceroth stabbed him through the heart.

But then Imladris somehow managed to land his own last blow, and stabbed Caceroth through in kind. The result was both ended up sacrificed on the field of white roses that day. In all intents of purposes, Imladris had given his life for Heaven. But it wasn't the end of it all apparently." Keiichi blinked, wondering just that in fact. Urd took over. "We never found what remained of Caceroth except some inert ash. His medium of powers. He had apparently disappeared, or so we thought until last night. As for Imladris, the price became dear indeed."

Keiichi suspected, and looked over to see Lind holding her knees, her face buried within. Urd saw as well, but continued for Keiichi's sake. "When he was all but dead, we managed to recover his barely living form. With time, his body was recovered, but his mind had suffered a terrible trauma, and despite recovering the mind after the body, Imladris returned... cold... barren... completely different from what he was before hand. He was in fact a lot like you beforehand Keiichi, his compassion, the will to drive on, and so much more. But he lost all of it due to that battle. As a result, he became almost a automaton in mind, and none could truly approach him. He took the role of knight so _literally_, he intimidated all around him. For us goddesses to feel such, is a testament to how indelible he had become since his death. In real terms, almost a century ago now."

Keiichi felt terribly insecure at hearing this. Someone resembling him died protecting Heaven, and only came back as a robot, maybe a vegetable of such in essence? He couldn't imagine his own mind like that. All he could remotely think of in this, was if maybe a demon like Mara was emotionless. Thinking that made him think of Soulless for some reason. As he did, Peorth put out. "So our noble admis dans l'ordre de chevalerie, is returned after the arrival of the Spectre Maître. Why does Almighty not want to tell us why they are here?"

Lind puts out. "Unknown. However I suspect Imladris 'does'."

Keiichi comments in confusion. "So were being protected by an amnesiac with a Soulless complex?" ...this Lind stuck her face dead into Keiichi's. "Don't _ever_ call him that. He..."

Skuld speaks up 'finally', and imparts. "He could be right actually." Bell looks over and actually chides... "Skuld, that isn't fair to Imladris." Skuld just speaks up anyway of her mind. "Think about it! The last time we saw that knight, he acted a heck of a lot 'like' a Soulless. What if he can't help it? Who knows what that blast did to..."

Keiichi is only looking on and listening, when he feels and suddenly sees Lind shoot off out the front slide door. "Huh? _Hey!_" ...this as he reflexively snap looks back to... "Skuld. That wasn't very..."

"Elle conditionnel de verbe bon." ...this Keiichi looks up at Peorth, which Bell chides this time with... "Calling Imladris a Soulless is almost sacrilegious even for us to consider. The same of any one of present here. Such a thing is akin to a formal curse in Heaven's tongue."

Keiichi starts putting enough together now and imparts. "Not that I mean it to sound bad like this, but one _can_ be acting like another when they don't mean to. I mean remember all those times Mara made me do all those weird things, and I never intended it? I mean even Urd did that too." ...this Urd suddenly looks anime miffed at, as Keiichi adds in. "What if this...uh... gold guy can't help it?"

Bell blinks and looks down. Somehow she can't seem to fathom that, even past her normally cool and collected logic. Why that was so, she was having some trouble fathoming. However she did put out. "What if indeed."

Keiichi just sighed and realized his breakfast had gone cold, and rubbed his face. It was not a banner day apparently, and the day had only started. He decided to change focus of the discussion. "What about this Wraith guy? Ca... C... dang I can't say their names for a heck. What exactly is going on with 'him'? If he returned, and this Imla... a... errrr... ah dang, almost had it... does this mean we're caught in the middle of their fight?"

Urd shook her head. 'If it was that, we wouldn't have been attacked. I get the feeling there's much more to Caceroth's arrival."

"How so?" ...Keiichi asks, not done knowing what he shouldn't. Urd puts in. "Well... you won't like it." ...Keiichi prods anyway, and Urd adds... "_Wellllll_... considering the first time Caceroth attacked, it was apparently at you and Belldandy." ...Keiichi looked at Bell worriedly, but then Urd put in... "...but last night, he did it at you and Peorth instead..." ...this Keiichi blinked, not liking the sound of... "And when he attacked twice more, it wasn't at either Peorth or Lind that chased him and Imladris up into the sky, and then again after he double backed, with no focus on Skuld, given Caceroth's focus. I... um... hate to say it... but..."

"I'm the target."

Belldandy looked up, and grabbed Keiichi's hands fearfully again, as Keiichi gulped, this essentially solidifying his 'most' unwanted suspicions. Urd and Peorth winced a good deal at this, and Skuld almost panicked. Skuld did in the next breath however put... "But why? Why would THAT thing attack Keiichi! I mean he's dumb and all, but why would he need to be _killed!_"

Urd finally didn't have answers. "I think that's where we are all stuck at."

Keiichi then realized. "Wait, if he can apparently harm goddesses..."

"Assassiner nous plat." Peorth put. Keiichi just shook his head. "Um... if that Wraith can do that, why not go after you first?"

"It may have to do with trying to steal our code." Keiichi looked at Belldandy again, as Urd put in. "If that's so, the fact he got a goddess and Keiichi at the same time was possibly played by chance, otherwise he could have just attacked us first that first night, and we'd never have known."

"Or that being on the mortal plane had limitations of some kind. Or that Keiichi is 'that' important a target, speculation or otherwise." Peorth added. Keiichi put then... "So I'm mostly the target, but you all are targeted as well." ...he realizes this and looks back where... "Wait! What about..."

"Lind is fine. I suspect we know why." Bell amends.

Keiichi is about to ask, when Skuld suddenly jumps up. "Then what about Hild and Mara, or even Velsper!"

Bell blinks. "Velsper? Our cat?" ...this causes Peorth and Urd to smack their hands over Skuld's mouth, as Keiichi puts. "Um... what about Mara or Hild?" Bell blinks and imparts... "Actually, that is a strange quandary."

Keiichi slits his eyes at that. "So they must have been behind all of this all along."

"No." Keiichi looks over at Urd suddenly, as she explains. "That would be nearly impossible. The Soulless hate Demons 'just' as much as Goddesses. So much that merely trying to talk to one will simply cause a Soulless to attack." Peorth puts despite... "Même, even if so, do Hild and Mara know Caceroth and Imladris are here?"

Urd just replies with Skuld looking up. "How could they not by now? Hild would 'never' be that dense. In fact she may have felt them arriving."

Just then, Keiichi sees all the goddesses have an 'ah-HAH' moment paste to their mutual serene faces. "_THAT_ was what we felt that night!" Peorth puts. "_What?_" Keiichi looks around maniacally. Bell put forth. "Do you remember Gate?" Keiichi just blushed pensively in reaction. "How could we not?"

Belldandy nodded. "I believe what we felt as Imladris using Gate as a direct portal from Intracel to this world. It's rare for such an action, and remember she said it wasn't only goddesses that have used her to travel the planes. However in this case, it was too sudden an entry."

"Like he was in a hurry." Keiichi puts out. Peorth puts back 'in'... "Which explains how both fights ended up. I think we have a guardian in a Chevalier noble at hand." Keiichi just sighs and rubs his temple fore. "Man this is a lot to digest."

"No qualms there kid." Urd puts, her own mind feeling abused by all this thinking. Skuld however growls, and suddenly puts. "So if we know _why_ this is all happening, why won't Father tell us! What the heck is..." ...this as Bell holds up a hand to Skuld. "That is Almighty's Will. We cannot question that. However..."

Peorth in turn... "Imladris knows why he is here. Almighty sent him here, that kind of power comes only from being Titled by His Eminence. And that power being used as it is, might as well tell us everything."

"Except why we aren't being told." ...this Skuld replied to Peorth with, in kind. Bell sighs, and feels her own mind weary now. "Even I am curious to that myself. Almighty almost never withholds information without amicable reason. Imladris knows why, then we should ask 'him' instead."

Keiichi nods. "So do it."

"If we can catch up. He's as fast as any of us while Titled." Peorth puts. Skuld however interjects with... "While that 'thing' is out there, trying to kill Keiichi! We can't leave his side for a second if that is the case. No, I won't have it!"

Keiichi blinks as Belldandy surprisingly replies to... "Skuld?"

Urd and Peorth look as well, as Skuld replies in high tone. "No. We can't let that thing get near Keiichi, we CAN'T let Keiichi be killed! We... we just..." ...this as sobs start sounding from her welling tears. Urd and Peorth exchange a glance, before both shift over and place both of each of their sets of hands on Skuld shoulders. Urd in initial kind... "You know what squirt? We won't."

"Vraiment." ...Peorth added. Skuld looked up while wiping her tears away. Keiichi felt flustered as Bell put in. "Yes. We won't let him get close again." Keiichi however objects. "But we got surprised twice already. And we don't know from where exactly."

"The ash." Keiichi blinks bewildered at Urd. "Huh?" ...Urd looks back at K1 plainly. "The ash is the medium of all Soulless, it reflects everything about their souls and spirit at the time of their death. It's the one item that almost never gives in turn, and takes life so easily."

Keiichi cocks an eye and doesn't buy that. "Um... ash is used in crop fields all the time. It may be ash, but it ends up being good soil in the end. A little water and toil and..."

"That's why Soulless hate living beings so. To be used to give life when they themselves cannot feel the same. This despite their own choices in the end. Such is the conundrum of their warped way." Belldandy adds. However Skuld realizes... "And that could be our own weapon against Caceroth if he attacks again."

Keiichi just looked off kilter, rubbing his head. "Um... kay, why exactly?"

Skuld... "I don't know yet. But I think we can use that. Maybe..." ...Skuld's mind suddenly goes into overdrive in thought, as Peorth and Urd suddenly look thoughtful as well. Kei blinks and quips... "What are..."

"Shh!" ...all three goddesses snip at Keiichi with, as the mortal teardrops, and looks at Bell just then. "Sorry about all that." Bell blinks. "There's nothing to apologize for." Keiichi however put in. "Well I did ask."

"You had a right to know. Even if it is... is..."

Keiichi senses and takes her hands over where she had originally lunged for his, he stroked them a touch as he puts. "This isn't the first time I've been a target. Guess it's a hazard of our lives together. Still, we'll get through this. Right?"

Again, Belldandy finds courage from his confident smile, a bit of confidence lacking, but still hopeful. The goddess just smiles and refrains from blaming herself, and instead nods. "Yes, we will."

The other three goddesses notice this and sigh. "Off in their own little world again." Urd quips.

"Comme il faut." Peorth croons in knowing. Skuld just steps on Peorth's comment with... "I still don't like it." ...just before she has an idea. One _serious_ one at that.

* * *

Lind heard it all, she hadn't gone very far at all. Just far enough to the top of the Temple to roof proper to avoid saying anything she didn't mean. She couldn't help it, and it drove her to feelings she never allowed to consume her unto before.

And she 'thought' she had locked them all away. That day, the _response_, all of it. Apparently the lock used was impotent to prevent this kind of soul driven response she was having trouble controlling. She would have lost control, but then remembered that she 'did' have one way to force her emotions back into check.

She did so, wrenched like a piece of metal tons heavy into place with a large bar of steel. Doing so, she opened back up her eyes, unrealizingly tear welled, and saw the world more calmly. She then chided herself for almost losing control of her emotions, at a time they dared not let their guard down. "This cannot be the time to be childish."

The light wind played her jumpsuit lengths about her, as she did. And then she then sensed someone was near, and remembered where of apparent, her method of in part, emotional control came from.

* * *

_- She remembered watching Imladris pick himself up over and over, and over and over again, each time Thor would put him down, and assault in weapon and words alike. Each time the Squire would rise and look Thor back in the eye, and had this steel that broke, but reformed each and every time. The words of the War God pressing him hard to not give in to the emotional abuse Thor relished in giving. So harsh at times it all was, to a point that netted such results, unto her memory._

_And so each time she saw him rise and form his stance, that just a little bit more stronger than ever. It never made sense to her how he kept doing it._

_But it was **magnificent** to her nonetheless. -_

* * *

She thought that, and 'had' to remiss in her own stead, that she'd forgotten by choice how much she was influenced, whether she wanted to ever realize it or not. How though, he could be here, and still seem to aloof and distant.

Was she crying again?

She shook her head and angrily broached her emotional defenses close in again. She remembered their enemy wouldn't give them another chance if they all were caught flatfooted again. All she could do, was try and 'not' go after him. In the end...

"...that_ isn't_ him." ...she reminded herself of in such iron a regard. She then looked around at everywhere 'but' him. The task was clear at hand. Keiichi was the one that was important here, not 'him'.

* * *

Imladris noted from his far off position, now close to the NIT campus, making sure he wasn't seen below. Even at this distance, he saw well enough. He wished he hadn't. Seeing that particular goddess was such a distraction to him. As much as he wanted to remember, the static and incomplete memories were too much in the way of thinking properly. Why the goddess would even matter to him he just couldn't remember unto.

If trying to remember memories was _this_ troublesome, it 'would' be better if he died when he and Caceroth next met. For some reason it felt right to him. For some reason, he was better off with her not around anymore.

He turned and looked away, the wind shifting his robes about his armor, as unsettled as he was. "Blast it." He regretted his wish to remember. It just got in the way of his duty. The duty to protect the target and the goddesses. That 'was' all that was important. More important than life.

Thus he looked around and leapt to head off back to the west a distance.

* * *

Mara yawned as they 'finally' got back to their hideout. For some reason Hild had taken Mara on a wild goose chase, and for it all, only was fatigue and bad words back and forth. She complained again. "Mistress, are you sure you have an idea what you were doing?"

Hild was growing... no wait, WAS tired of all the griping, and now that they were back at their hideout, Mara's decrepit cellar of poor choice, Hild raised an arm to put a spell to bind and shut up her minion of ill fated choice, when she stopped and froze. Mara, following behind, saw the raised arm and braced herself.

...and felt nothing. The Demoness looked up and... "Mistr..."

Hild snapped and shut Mara's trap for her. After a moment, Hild replied simply... "We are not alone."

Mara blinked, and gingerly followed, as Hild stopped at, and then calmly opened the door to the cellar hideout. And there they saw 'it'. The flowing gray ash of robes and darkness, mixed now with pieces of warped and dented armor untold eons old. The head covered by a cloak that was flowing of soulless death and undeath, dynamic yet lucid of unlife. The saccloth ash flowed around the shadowed gray helm and head with burning gray, corneas-less lenses that looked rather patiently at Hild, and _only_ Hild alone. Mara pop-shank to chibi form and hid behind Hild, though Hild partially felt doing likewise.

If only for an instant. Mara just jittered out... "Wh... wha... what the hell is... is 'that'..." Hild just smirked and put her child like version hands on her equally versioned hips. "Someone wants to chat it seems."

The Wraith's betrayed no response in kind.

* * *

Keiichi blinked... "Are you sure? It sounds bad." Bell was listening in, as Keiichi, having originally called Chihiro about work, found out instead Chihiro was the one not able to make it. Keiichi then asked... "How long till you can replace the head lamp?"

Belldandy heard 'a couple of days' come back across, at which Keiichi just put. "Um, you sure about not opening up the shop then?" What he got in return seemed to make his own guilt about skipping work this day, suddenly pale off completely. He just shrugged and said. "Okay. I'll try to get in tomorrow instead."

What he heard back in turn make him gulp and blush, as he just blurted out to Bell's amusement. "Do you have to keep bringing up those back rubs? Jeeze."

Eventually after much joshing and prodding, Keiichi just said goodbye and plopped the receiver down. "Man she's a pain." ...in a whine with no cheese. Bell just chippered up. "She's just worried about you, that's all." Keiichi in turn actually put in. "I'm more worried about her instead. That storm last night must have did some damage before that thing showed up." That however makes Belldandy consider with a hand on her chin. "If Caceroth managed to stir the very weather to enhance his attack, then he must have used a lot of energy in doing so. We are probably safe for the moment, while he recovers strength."

Keiichi wasn't comforted by that, as somewhere off in the residence, Skuld could be heard going mecha crazy again with some contraption, while Urd and Peorth discussed the matter in another room. At least breakfast had been eaten up, and Keiichi helping with the dishes, when he thought to give Chihiro the call.

Everything weird that could be happening seemed to be doing so now. And Keiichi once again, felt powerless to do much about it. Much more now that it seemed he was the actual and formal target of all of this. He seriously hated the feeling such gave. He changed thoughts and looked around. "Um... where's Lind now?"

Bell started to look around, even apparently 'through' the walls, looking kind of off kilter looking as she looked far up and to the left of where she stood, her body towards the temple structure. "Still on top of the temple roof."

Keiichi blinks. "Must be the favorite view for you girls." ...this Bell just smiles and puts. "It is such a lovely view." ...however Keiichi remarked. "By the way, how come Lind is acting so weird. I mean, about as weird as when she first got here originally, that first time around, but this is another level altogether."

Belldandy just sighed. "It is kind of a private affair between Lind and Imladris." Keiichi got far more than he expected in that simple statement. "You mean there history between them?" ...this Belldandy holds her hands up to her chin to, and comments... "It's like our shared souls, Keiichi dear. Only those that feel such can truly know of the feelings where words cannot describe. It is however a tragic affair, ever since Imladris gained his amnesia, such that it has prevented so many things."

Keiichi sighs and garners enough. "Wish I could meet the guy. Or at least Lind and him get back together. You know?" Bell just smiled. "Yes I do."

Somewhere a warrior goddess listening in, actually felt frazzled on hearing such.

* * *

Hild thought she needed her encoded ears readjusted again. She replied... "You want 'what' from us?"

The voice seethed back 'calmly'. "- _A Contract, if you understood me proper_. -"

Hild thought the Wraith had lost it, or worse, had an ulterior motive. Hild decided to press further. "Well if it is a Contract you want, tell us why we should give the avatar of a dire enemy access to such an agreement? Last we heard, you had little care for Demons."

Caceroth however stood there, and started 'soothing' out in a tone that didn't seem threatening. "- _Come now. I have something you want. All I require is a simple Contract to use to my whims. After which, this mortal shell and soul is yours. It is, in the end, only a tool to me_. -" ...the usual 'Her Will' left off, despite how scalding it was to Caceroth to impart.

Hild just floated where she stood, folding her arms all business like in manner. Mara behind her just kept as out of sight as possible, shivering. Hild just rubbed the back of her right hand from its folded position, and dryly remarked back. "Somehow We do not feel enough sincerity to trust you with this Contract. What kind of Contract could you possibly want anyway? Would it be so simple as to kill lil ol Keiichi?" ...the tone making Mara actually terrified for the mortal, for a rare once.

What Hild got in return, was not as straight forward, but _worse_ than she thought. Something that made her shiver some. The Wraith seethed back in a screeching drawl. "- _Nothing so inelegant. My designs were as simple as such, but given our mutual problems at hand, and 'knowing' your desire to emerge victorious over your enemies, my desire for Contract is to simply end the entire manner in an expedient manner. One that ends all of our problems in a single stroke_. -"

Hild slits her eyes, and... "What would that be?"

"- _A Contract for Utter World Destruction_. -"

Mara poked her gagged head out and muffled something like a scream. Hild just commented. "How true minion. While efficient and all, why would We allow such a Contract with a true enemy of _all_ realms?"

The reverberating voice drew more horrid in tone. "- _Because through me, you can gain more souls in one stroke, than you could in eons of pathetic work. Add to this, this shell and soul, of all it knows and believes, would be yours to have without contemplation_. -" ...upon this, Caceroth was pointing a lucid finger within armor warped, at the CEO. Caceroth continued, a strange tone to it that seemed hypnotic to hear.

"- _Think of it. The reason for your mutual war is for souls. Souls that __**all**__ will die in the long term. Too many of which will fall to your enemy above, can such instead be shifted to __your__ formal control through the Contract. Through me, your desires to obtain all that you stand to lose naturally, can then become circumvented in a stroke._

_**This**__ mortal shell can be used for this purpose, and with such, you will become the more powerful over the likes of the Almighty Wretched_. -" ...he kept screeching on, Hild seemingly unmoving as Mara disbelieved to her hearing. '_Does Hild believe this crud?_' ...Mara wondered. Caceroth just toned onward. "- _Through me, you can even acquire victory over your enemies upon this plane, all of whom coexist with utter waste of existence, who's morbid approach to their lives makes my own Milady disgusted. Through it all, all of them can be driven back to whence they came, and the mortal no longer a threat to your ambitions_. -"

Hild twitched an eye.

The Wraith Lord continued worse fore... "- _The risk of the discovery of the vessels of power of their coexistence with a mortal wretch, could tip the scales of the soul war, to the enemy we both despise equally. Can you take such a chance, and lose all of those souls to a chance of fate? Can you allow your enemy to become the victor here? Who here would then lose their power and voice? Is it I? Nay. My soul it a slave, your will is the tantamount here. As is the Will of my Milady. Both of whom can be satisfied in one simple, binding, eternal Contract._

_What, dare I say, do you have to 'lose'_. -"

Hild comments simply. "A War with the Heavens itself. One that could ruin all of Hell in the longest term. Is _this_ what you want Us to agree to?"

Caceroth halted for a moment, but then pressed further. "- _And such deaths, is that 'not' what your realm was 'made' for? Such impulses have come to you before, such as your breach of Heaven for that 'toy' you used. When else will more come that will ascribe Armageddon of, that you haven't risked for already._

_Of War, you already are 'in' one with your eternal Foe, are not always already?_ -"

Hild struck back. "_Please_. You know full well our war is always been. Timeless and unending. The War of Souls is always to be such. What _you_ propose however, is to risk the kind of War, only that wench of a deity would see as proper and profit. And in the end, you would still acquire Keiichi even if We agreed, you'd have some measure of doing so, and more...

...this is a cowards errand, fit to see a Nemesis dead without ever facing him again. Your depravity knows _no bounds_ apparently. SO NO **DEAL** WRAITH!"

Caceroth saw the failure, "- _FOOL!_ -" ...and acted on the _**instant**_, erupting deadly blasts of gray, decapitating energy at Hild and Mara, the former whom leapt with the latter holding on dearly **tight!** This as the blast slams into the walls of the building with terminal effect!

* * *

Lind looked up sharply, as she saw the form of the knight suddenly **RIP** across the sky from far, far right, dead off to the far fore right, towards Nekomi! She **shouted** down. "**Something is happening!**"

Below Bell and Keiichi looked up, as did all the other deities, as Lind looked suddenly, at a sudden decent sized cloud of dust rising in the far distance. She swore from here, she saw a flare of black 'bolts' lancing into the sky for a split second.

She shivered knowing what probably just happened.

* * *

Hild and Mara were both in chibi form now, sticking to the screen of debris of the building that they were in, that caved in from the basement up. The attack Caceroth used ending up decaying the entire first two bottom floors of the abandoned building, and collapsing it all into a vast heap of rubble. Much of the rubble which Hild observed, apparently 'melted' away in mounds of liquid ash that seethed evil wisps of lifeless energy all over as the rubble at the ground zero point, cleared off in a disturbingly smooth looking 'crater', that rose about a floor and a half of the once three stories of the abandoned building.

Within, Hild was careful not to alert presence untoward, was the Wraith within, hardly even dinged. A dark gray aura that burned and froze everything around it into mixtures of liquid and molten, frozen and burning, ash. All of it. The Wraith looked around all too calmly, as it tried to sense where it's intended prey had left.

Caceroth was even 'less' emotion laden than ever now. He clenched, and Hild could hear the ancient metal screech and protest terribly, as the Soulless Champion kept looking around.

Mara just however was muffling out essentially... "- That bastard ruined my game room! -"

Hild just physically covers Mara's mouth, just as the Wraith seems to hear her. However a moment split after, something 'else' catches the Wraith's attention, enough that the Wraith suddenly **BURSTS** into a cloud of ash, and shoots off at unnatural speed. In quick succession, a large glowing figure _**SLAMS**_ into the same spot, looking all around as Imladris tries in vain to catch his prey. It's the first chance Hild and a 'further' wide-eyed Mara have to see the Knight Lord up close in detail. Such was their spot on a nearby building wall, one that barely manages to hold up to the decaying damage it also received, (along with half the entire surrounding block.)

As sirens start to be heard in the distance, Imladris looks around more, then _senses_ and starts to look up. Hild notes and smirks, before. "Not today." ...and then takes them both at high speed away from the spot Imladris looks to.

The knight notes the prey is gone, and also now knows that demons are now in the picture. He silently wonders what went on here, as the sirens draw close. At this, the knight _zips_ out of sight, just as the first police van rounds the bend.

* * *

From afar, Lind, Bell and Urd look up on far, standing at the top of the Temple, as the dust and smoke rises into the air, carried by the winds of the area this day. Peorth risks further from a close in view of same near the Temple wall. The Forever goddess however does not _dare_ leave now, not alone with the Wraith more than loose somewhere out there now. "_Ca alors!_ This is getting out of hand!"

Lind looks over at Bell. "We need to erect a barrier." This Belldandy considers, commenting... "For how long? We cannot leave a Sealing barrier in place, if we become drained in the process."

"I can do it if we have enough sake." ...Urd puts, a kooky way of being helpful, this Bell just 'smiles' as Lind sighs blandly to. Urd just rolls her eyes, with a shrug. "Well, it was a thought."

"If Caceroth has such power, when will he attack again?" Belldandy wondered. Urd however quipped, suspecting. "I get the feeling 'someone' had a visitor out there. We might have the same in short order too here." ...this Lind frowns at. "While Hild may have her own standards, allowing them here may cause more harm than good. If any good 'at all', in fact." ...Urd just quips. "Seconded on that Valk."

Bell in turn however. "Still, we have to consider the Doublet situation. If Caceroth tried to make contact and attacked Hild, he'll try again. It's a matter of time. We need to consider Mara at least, and whom of us she is connected to." Lind and Urd sighed. "Put it that way, if we must." Lind remarked.

Just then, Keiichi's voice came up, as Skuld stood in front of him, looking up as well. "What's going on? What do your goddess eyes see?"

Belldandy just looks down and responds... "Just smoke, we can't tell what else is going on from here." Urd just looked over, knowing Bell could see well enough 'quite' well at this distance. However she understood this partial refrain of information, it wasn't quite untruth in the end.

Peorth suddenly however waves a hand off to the trailing towards a easterly direction. "Passer en revue là!" The goddesses, including Skuld now, whom zips up, look as they see a streaking metallic form. Keiichi from his position just huffs and decries his lack of flying ability, "Now what?" ...as the goddesses suddenly shout out to his annoyed question in coming... "I see Imladris! _Dang_ he is fast." Skuld says, her wide eyed look of bewilderment more than enough for Keiichi to note. Above, Urd then asks quickly. "Does anyone see or feel that Wraith bastard?"

"No." Lind says, an edge in her voice that makes note of by Belldandy next to her. As a result, Keiichi looks wide eyed as Bell suddenly... "Huh? _Bell!_" ...as the other goddesses note Bell suddenly **SHOOT** off out and away from the Temple proper. Urd sees and... "**BELLDANDY!**" Peorth actually gets flipped end over end as Bell shoots by... "_Mon dieu!_"

Urd shifts forward, just as Lind shouts. "I got her back." ...and _snaps_ off after the literal Present goddess. Keiichi just runs like heck towards the entryway arch and yells. "BELL WAIT!" ...this just as Peorth and Skuld drop and grab him. "Wait! Keiichi wait!" ...Skuld yells, before Peorth adds... "Lind will look after her, and Imladris is no fool. They'll be fine."

Keiichi however comments looking between the two... "I'm not so sure of 'that'."

Peorth and Skuld just look at each other with equally pensive looks. "Moi aussi." ...which just makes Skuld look blandly on.

* * *

Imladris was in a **rage**, blind at that, as he moved off towards the eastern coast to literally vent this anger at the empty water far away from prying eyes. He was getting fed up with getting so close and missing. He hated being toyed with. Worse _knowing_ it was one of, if not 'the', worst of his enemies in the Multiverse.

By now it seemed he 'never' would finish this affair, and it clouded his mind beyond all reason. He found keeping a clear mind in fact more difficult, and his stomach reflected this with a growing ulcer in kind. He felt tired, but he couldn't stop, not with the enemy this close and apparently yet this capable at any moment. Worse now if demons were involved. He was growing weary indeed of all of this, and it flooded all of his senses to the point his nasal passages hurt like all heck.

He was in the middle of this fit, when he suddenly felt a totally _different_ aura approaching. Looking off to the temple area, and... "Oh CRUD!"

Imladris saw one of the targets coming dead 'at' him, and he actually... "HOLY!" ...coming at such _speed_ at him, he suddenly **zipped** himself downward a _severe_ velocity, trying very dearly 'not' to make contact with the approaching personage!

He dropped down, and then blasted off at _hyper_ velocity, around about one hundred and seven suburb blocks, and three high hills, splitting his form in three 'echoes' to throw off the trail, as he reached a fourth hill where he would tunnel himself into the said hill and dump his aura signature like a bad batch of garbage! Reaching the top of the hill, just at the tree line there, he however had something 'goddess' like end up in his path. He had to stop so hard, he actually left black streak-like 'tire skids' in mid air! "YIPE!"

Tis was how Belldandy simply hovering in midair, saw the mortal knight again, for the first time in two decades, and then out of sight for a **split** second after, as Imladris _SHOT_ right back where he came! Belldandy saw this and blinked, and then simply... followed.

Lind in close general pursuit, saw the results as Imladris made good his escape, only to be stopped above a shopping mall, as Bell catches up '_way_' too easily! Lind then sees this happen no less than six more times above both densely and deserted areas, the risk of being seen apparently not the point here.

Hence why a few people below blamed various eating or drinking habits for this, that day.

Lind was amazed how easily Bell caught up with the knight, but also how determined the mortal knight was in avoiding contact, being observed moving at _higher_ speeds and more _erratic_ patterns, as panic and unknown what else seemed to be taking over.

Closer in, the _unknown_ part held hard and fast to his orders, as Imladris felt terrible **panic** that he was about to fail his mission! He was moving so fast, he was essentially risking severe thermal burns from the shock of speed!

Finally this ends as he looks to shake his pursuer and starts flaring bright flashes all over the sky to they and confuse all sight. (A _LOT_ of people below thought they had ingestion issues that day,) this as the knight 'does' risk breaking the thermal barrier and the pain of fire. He looks everywhere, trying to think of several actions at once, when all of a sudden, he sees a cloud of white ahead of him.

"_OH NO YOU_..." ...he yells and 'hops' over it... and right into a feather web like _trap_! "_EEK!_" ...in a rather girly tone, as the feathers wrap and tickle him enough to break his concentration and speed. As a result he is then caught in the arms of a waiting angel, one he sees as...

"Ah **CRIMENY!**" ...as Holy Bell gently cradles him like some ridiculously sized baby in gaudy armor. He realizes and uses a directed burst of strength to break free of this simple trap, and realizes his follow all the same. All well done with no harm inflicted, but all attempt to intimidate, all the same. Such was the lack of the latter effect on the goddess First Class! (Like _zilch_ man, really.)

He flips and turns to see in time the pursuer in Present fashion, floating in close to meet up with Holy Bell. Imladris sees and senses his attempts at escape had been foiled _completely_ by both Belldandy's power and pure, simplistic nature. He 'had' to admit how easy such all was to consider when he thought in this vein.

Bell meanwhile looks at the defensively stance held knight and calmly imparts... "Lord Knight Imladris, I presume." Imladris grits his teeth and imparts nothing, save for in an iron tone. "Back off goddess. For all sakes, 'and' the target of note."

Belldandy in kind however. "Keiichi is not in danger at present. And you apparently are reaching your limits, even those you were trained to withstand." ...this Belldandy clearly could see Imladris's uncertain condition. The lack of proper sleep, food, and clear mindset, taking their toll.

Imladris considered just escaping again, even 'at' the risk of his eventual collapse, but he realized this would be poor tactic in this unfinished battle. Certainly not of against one of unusual note before him, to be sure. Imladris however does mind his surroundings, and zips back some, at which Bell and Holy Bell follow at equal speed, _way_ too equal as Imladris noted, as they reach a cloister of tall trees, ones that will obscure from mundane sight in enough.

At this Bell is mindful as the knight states of this. "I am mindful of my orders and this place. As such I am under 'orders' not to contact you or your kin. Please return home and do _not_ pry!"

Belldandy however does not change her stance, as both goddess and angel watch with equally business like demeanor. "You have not changed much in the end, so it would seem."

Imladris parries off this attempt at conversation with a retort of... "Almighty has Commanded me not to discuss! LEAVE NOW!"

"In what ways I have trouble seeing actually."

Imladris blinks, his sharp voice apparently not even fazing the First Class goddess. He clenches severely within, and begs in his next tone. "Please... _please_ leave me be."

Bell and Holy Bell blink each, as Imladris feels his insides clench like a conniption upon a panic induced constipation assault. Bell 'does' see enough that there is more than just duty at heart of this closed minded plea in attempt. "You're suffering." ...she puts in a tone he can't stand, and turns around, standing in his floating stare, the feathery accouterments doing their job all too well with reflexive foot 'taps' in midair. "Blast it please. I cannot disobey my duty. You cannot be involved. Not at the true end of all matters."

"At least you're talking."

Imladris realizes he betraying himself, and clutches at his cloak. Bell presses a bit more, knowing someone 'is' in there crying for help way underneath. She can see it, as Imladris presses for it to vanish utterly, failing, with all emotion in turmoil. Such was Belldandy impressment... "We thank you for what you have done so far."

The knight mortal tilts head over 'ever' so slightly, enough of an opening as far as Bell is concerned. She pries softly enough further."But must you do your duty so alone? We realized just about everything already, as we are not as in the dark as you would wish."

Imladris spins around and retorts. "Then you risk your damnation to Caceroth's whims. Does not the danger at hand require 'some' ignorance on your celestial parts!"

'That' makes Bell wince some, and Imladris sees it, suddenly admonishing himself within, the effect creasing his face that much more in anguish. Bell floats back a bit, giving him space to not feel so cornered. It is clear to her that his secrets are meant to be burdened to the point of absorbing _all_ burden. She then sees too clearly how far 'that' could go, in solemn fact. History of memory of empirical evidence to be sure of there. She considers for a moment, and then imparts... "Lind misses you. I know she does."

"That is irrelevant."

Bell blinks, the retort all too swift. "Guarding us from all this, and also denying the obvious, will only bring..."

"I am 'utterly' enslaved to pain." ...he says, suddenly not so pensive, but rather 'too' open in posture. He professes. "I realized this when I began regaining some of my memories. The ones that said I was a soldier and at Sin for the Wish I had made. There is _nothing_ for me, but my duty, and through 'it', my End. This it shalt be when I find and annihilate my Nemesis."

Bell was suddenly shaking enough that she was holding onto Holy Bell for dear life of her own stable emotions. She however couldn't believe. "Your life is not such that, to be so easily tossed aside. What will such sacrifice bring to anyone else?"

"Life for one, aside from my own." Imladris suddenly spoke more openly, far too easily, and with too much level simplicity. "I was forgotten when I last left Heaven. I understand utterly why. I was then brought back to finish a task that had wrought me Second Death. I was focused upon by those that forgot me, and all the better they should." ...such that Imladris looks fully at the goddess that had the emotional tables turned unto her. The wind fluttered his cape about ominously, as he espoused. "I am the Sin of blood on hands in two lives, and to live with this further, is to bring wrought shame to all that know of me, and all _you_ symbolize, Migoddess. My best course is to end this false life, and to take with it, the one that brings other death in the same vein I once brought.

I _am_ a knight of the false. I even have no name to truly call my own. What else _IS_ there but to finish my duty, and ensure its ignorance to all those at risk?"

Bell fought hard to hold her emotions, she never thought such despair could come from this mortal. She wasn't the only one listening that was in this state of disbelief. Imladris however, was sounding more and more emotionless, almost sounding like he 'was' too ready for the self presumed End to come. At this, the knight sighed, and held his head, realizing he was being too melodramatic, standing more erect now in floating posture. Bell however was the one looking away now, but wasn't finished in her pressing. "That is the false, not of you, but your belief."

Imladris looked at her, and saw how remorseful she was, still looking at him when he did look back. The knight sighed, and began to remark back. "Neverthe..."

"No one in Heaven ever forgot you. You only believe what you do because of the..."

"Amnesia. _Yes_, I know."

Bell just turned some and replied to such... "For someone that has been alone for so long, it is not a surprise you have ended up this way. If you believe your course makes you the better, I assure you, this is a mistake."

Imladris clenched his hands, and sighed... "And as we talk, the Nemesis is still out there. I suspect I am the interceding target next. You all should conceal until it tis done. I suspect it will occur tonight, as per his previous actions. Such as I suspect his power is fermenting towards."

Belldandy suddenly saw how far that sentence went. She chided most rightfully so. "Sacrificing yourself will not bring resolution to any of this. Is your thinking _that_ flawed?"

Imladris however didn't seem to hear, only quipping out... "I did not expect you to understand." ...and then he started to move. Bell however threw her hand up with... "Wait! You do not need to carry this burden alone." ...and moved to close in to embrace him. He however sensed this and summoned his staff in a single motion and threw up a light shield in a canister shape. As expected it rebuffs Bell to her surprise, Holy Bell catching her as she falls back a light distance.

He then tones out in form fit of iron. "This 'is' my burden. It shalt be all I have left, so that none of you have to suffer destroying Caceroth's _very_ much mortal form, despite the powers. That curse is _not_ meant for any of you!"

At this, Bell sees with no way to get through to him, save actions that would only ruin what trust could be possibly salvaged elsewise. He then turns his head and drops the shield. "Please do not come for, or do anything to assist me. And please take care of the mortal Lord Keiichi Morisato, for that is your fit of place, do this for me if there 'is' agreement to be given for my traded life."

Bell did finally shed tears, and Imladris saw to his shame. His orders from the Almighty were absolute, and he 'had' to comply utterly, no matter what pain it wrought. Imladris thinks this, just as Belldandy then imparts more calmly. "Very well, this I will abide in my love for Keiichi, for your sake in this." At that, Imladris sighs and then phases out of sight, leaving behind another burned bridge, he expects.

Far from. Bell just holds Holy Bell's hand, and then whispers. "To create an equal half to be debited."

She then turns and after regressing Holy Bell back within herself, she floats off, up and to the left some, where some four trees away, she finds Lind with her back upon, facing away from where the confrontation occurred. Bell knows Lind heard it all. "I'm sorry." ...she professes, this Lind looks away with closed eyes, shut tight, her grimace almost chiseled in place. Lind just imparts. "And so I can close my heart for truth to this matter at last."

Bell blinks and responds... "But you two were..."

"That is _not_ 'him'."

The two goddesses float amongst the birds flying about them, the avians sensing to keep their distance. Bell just holds her hands to her chest. "Even so, I could tell the true soul was obscured. It may not be his fault in the end, and you should..."

Lind suddenly snaps her head at Bell, to the equal goddess license's shock. "That is 'not' _HIM!_ I dare not give my considerations to a false soul, especially when he professed himself as such, just as candidly. If he so wishes a solitude to his End, I dare not stand in such a way, in his path."

Belldandy only sighed, and looked neutral. "Please don't give up on him so easily."

"He gave up on all of us. So such be it then." ...Lind says, then imparts. "We should go before Caceroth strikes again."

Bell however floats up aside Lind, and imparts. "Then you are not as strong as you should be." ...this surprising Lind, as Bell shoots off to head back without incident. This leaves Lind to her thoughts for a moment. She then shakes them off, and heads back before she too is ambushed. Along the way she does wonder what indeed had begotten Imladris. She was certain that Imladris was not just simply suffering amnesia. Something about him seemed too distant than even was expected for the likes of this particular mortal. She thought of how Keiichi would act if the same things had happened to that cherished mortal, that had become of Imladris.

She couldn't see it. Not with blind eyes, but with ones that simply couldn't understand how Imladris changed 'that' much. She had just gotten back to about the Temple courtyard wall, when she remembered what Keiichi has said earlier. _'So were being protected by an amnesiac with a Soulless complex?'_

"_But that's __**insane**__. It couldn't be that_..." Lind started, just as some high pitched squeal-cheer-yelling below garners her attention. "Eh?" ...in kind, and she floats down, noticing as she passes through a sensory shield the other goddesses apparently threw up.

She lands and saw some birds that apparently followed her, circle around and fly off in a small cluster, just as she notes manic yelling and incredulous voices inside. Bell can be seen as Keiichi holds her hand, Lind having her own spate of jealously bubbling up some. Such that it made her suddenly regret her own lack of trust in the one person she had given trust in, before essentially all others. How things had turned around, it all seemed, on that mental dime. This as Lind held her right hand to her chest, remembering when 'he' was who she trusted above all else.

"BUT I TELL YOU IT _**WORKS**_ URD! JEEZE MON!" ... "Jeeze, no need to yell." ...this Lind hears roaring from inside, as Skuld obviously vents at some objection of her mecha fetishes. Lind comes up and quips to Bell and K1. "What is the fuss now, pray tell?"

"Let's find out." Keiichi puts in a rather disarming tone, such Bell and Lind both giggle to, before the trio head into the residence once more.

* * *

The concerns indeed could have been justified. Caceroth had seen it '_all_', and such He only allowed the scene to progress uninterrupted, as the Wraith saw his Nemesis reject the two goddesses nearby, and was barely amused by it all. As the wretched knight sped off, blind to how observed he was, the Wraith knew the long term crop of undeath was ready to be harvested. Twenty years of waiting for this germination to be cut as chaff. So much so as the Will had Planned, all along.

Caceroth saw the knight as it leapt around, and _heard_ it's thoughts. So close yet never knowing. It fell so perfectly in place, far more than the nightmare itself ever dreamed of.

All according to plan.

* * *

Keiichi just sighed and wrung his ears out from the noise. "Okay, okay. No one was questioning your device didn't work Skuld."

Urd/Peorth: "I did./ C'était couru d'avance." ...both just quip back at Keiichi. This just makes Skuld want to hit them, but instead she just points to her new contraption, as Lind walks in last. Everyone looks at the device, a small boxy device with all sorts of knobs, about the size of a simple laptop, but more like some signal locator device meant for tracking tagged wild animals in the Serengeti. It even has a small rotating dish, imitating an antenna of primary note. Skuld just sighs. "Look, my Asher Master Tracker version 1.01 will 'help' us find where that Caceroth dope is. It's made to locate large particles of ash that form together, using magical energy."

Keiichi just blinks. "You do know this entire country is on a fault line, volcanoes and all that." ...said to the fact about all of the Japanese nation was a volcanic island chain, inert or active enough otherwise. "Ash is everywhere here." This just gets a cup thrown into his melon by Skuld. "I said 'magical' amounts. After the last battle, I decided to have Banpei and Sigel collect samples from all over the Temple, and I analyzed the data that was collected. I am all but positive that this will help us track that blow hard of a ghost."

"Wraith."

"Whatever." Skuld just quipped back, Keiichi just rubbing his head still.

Urd however leans over at the bulky looking device. "Uh huh, and how exactly are we supposed to use it? I don't remember magical energy being in the remains that were left behind." ...this Skuld sticks a finger 'dead' in Urd's face, and laughs maniacally a bit, much to the other's uncertain discomfort. (As usual.) "Oh ye of too much breath of booze, try this on for size smarty." ...this as Skuld holds up a small 'slide container', one that she had somehow managed out of her blouse, the same way the bombs always seemed to appear out of. The device is essentially a flat container in a shimmering field of white-pink energy, almost like a piece of slide glass for a microscope. "This is what I found when I examined the ash. It's almost a calling card even."

Everyone gathers around, 'quite' curious now, as Skuld points at the tiny flakes of ash, ones that emit a gray 'field' around them. Enough that even Keiichi can notice it, but more, the goddesses can see _much_ more than just that. Lind is surprised by this, as Peorth imparts... "_How_ did Caceroth make his code strings 'that' minuscule?"

Skuld just shrugs. "Got me. But this is proof of how he can manipulate the ash on the mortal plane. He needed to force a medium 'into' the medium to make it all work. Knowing that, this is the signature we can track him by. If enough gathers, even less than a gram's worth, then we got him."

Saying such, Skuld then takes her device and slides the particle 'slide glass' into a port on the right side, and as soon as she does, the device registers this as blinking gray blots on the rather small blue screen. Keiichi comments as he looks over, four other interested goddess faces wedged in around him. (And Velsper on top of his melon in fact.) "Um, isn't the screen kinda small?"

"Version 1.02 will have holographics. Stop complaining!" This Keiichi dryly rolls his eyes upon, as Skuld continues. "So, as you can see, with the parameters in place, we know how to track him. It all works like a compass in a sense, if you use it that way."

Bell just chippers out. "Good job Skuld." ...this as Skuld beams, just before her hair is mussed up by Peorth and Urd alike. "Good going squirt. You actually made something useful for the first time ever." Peorth adds in... "Very fantastique. I applaudir thee for effective performance this time."

Skuld just brushes them both off with a whine of... "Hey! All my inventions were useful in the past! Except for the ones you made me made that were totally useless!"

Urd remembers and snickers out. "And I still have them too. I can bring them out if you want." ...this Skuld _**GASPS**_ unto, with quirk of eye by Peorth all the same. "Est cela oui?" Skuld just grumbles. "Don't you two even try it!" ...which Urd and Peorth put away as measure for later in fact.

Keiichi just sighs, as Velsper drops off his head, as he then looks and sees one head is missing again. Bell notes also as Lind has hopped off again. Kei just off kilter quips. "Does she ever stay still?" Bell just looks with uncertainty that her earlier words got to Lind. However just then, a loud 'breep' sound catches Skuld's eye and ear, as she looks, unto Urd quips. "What?"

Skuld for a split second thought she saw a large blip, one that just caught the upper right edge of the smallish screen. It is gone before she can even blink, and in kind only responds. "Um... nothing I guess. Better do the upgrade now I suppose."

Urd and Peorth exchange a glance, as Bell and Keiichi head outside for a moment.

* * *

Imladris passes by a bit closer for some reason, taking a course just in close detail sight of the north east area of the Temple. He saw Lind back on top of the Temple again, that knee held position he knew so well... or... what he thought...

...his mind went fuzzy again as he tried to remember, and was pulled back to thought of Caceroth instead, for some reason 'knowing' that the Nemesis was all he should be thinking of. He seemed to refocus on this, as he passed by, unknowing the effect on Skuld's new contraption.

He wondered when the Wraith would finally reappear. This was all getting so terribly _old_ to him.

* * *

Keiichi and Bell looked up as Lind seemed in her own world, and in fact was falling further into it. Ancient memories kept flooding their way past her long since dropped emotional barriers. It was all no longer effective even, as it seemed Lind's own angels were pressing the memories upon her from within her mind. Keiichi noted and sighed. "Is she sad, or just introspective?"

Bell looks down and holds her hands, her normal confidence a 'bit' shaken at present. "I fear I may have been too harsh on her. But seeing Imladris and Lind like this is growing unbearable."

Keiichi just asks the obvious next. "Were those two in love?" ...this Bell opens her eyes unto, and speaks. "Such is past tense, and that would be incorrect." Keiichi keeps blinking at such and then feels a bit self admonished. "Wow. Now I feel sad for them." Bell drew close, and imparted in a whisper. "This way."

Keiichi obediently follows as they reach a secluded glade, Belldandy sensing that no apparent danger was present, before imparting to her own hazard of self-admonishing. "Imladris and Lind were knew of each other before I was fully aware of my existence. However as far as time goes, as Peorth said to you once, we are timeless and unending. We all are approximate in age to each other, yet exist as beginnings separate from each other. In such, Lind is my senior, yet we both are equal to age, where Imladris is actually similar in age to you, Keiichi dear." Keiichi blinks. "Huh?"

Belldandy professes further, her hair fluttering in the breeze. "When Imladris made his Wish, time for him in Heaven started for _him_, but it was always different from all other aspects of time, so he saw the world he grew up in, in Heaven, as his own span of 'third dimensional vectored' time, while never truly aging in that same span of time. In this, while we all are said same age, the history of us all is different. And their history was long indeed."

Keiichi gulps, and just listens dutifully. Bell keeps offering like a giving tome of knowledge. "They met when Imladris began his training as a Valkyrie, they even fought and learned of each other before either was aware of the other. When Imladris began training as a formal knight under Lord Thor's direct tutelage, Lind ended up attending many of his training sessions. They drew close despite their martial outlooks on life. More so despite never meeting in direct contact much, such Heaven was well aware of, and engendered, despite consternations Heaven at times, had unto Imladris. Such, it was he that gave Lind the clue to her having twins from the same angel egg. As time progressed as far as either of them accepted, they even saw each other aspire to their individual heights. I witnessed Imladris and Lind standing together on the same stage Lind was promoted to her license unto, as he congratulated her in person. They only seemed to grow closer, so how else could such be other than love?"

Keiichi smiled and put his hands in his jeans pockets. "Sounds nice. In their own way. Still can't believe there 'is' a Thor out there." ...this Bell smiled at him upon, but then her face changed with her tone. "It _was_, until after Imladris faced Caceroth. The aftermath all but broke Lind's resolve, but somehow it made her stronger after, despite Imladris departing for other worlds. However she tries to hide her soul under her barriers, ones that she used as her excuse when training to release her other self true self."

"Cool Mint." ...Keiichi remarked immediately, remembering how it felt to have supported an angel. He couldn't help but note at the time, how close Lind was, and how much trust he had engendered as a result. He then realized. "Does Lind trust that gold guy anymore?" Bell just shrugs, sighing rather flatly. "I fear the person Imladris became, is what Lind will not accept. However I do believe that if Imladris regains his true memories, Lind will be waiting. She won't admit, but..."

Keiichi nods. "I think I see. Just wish there was a way to help them. After what Lind did for us, it seems fair to repay her back somehow. Especially if..." ...this Bell smiles lovingly at Keiichi upon. Nearby Velsper listening in, gags a bit in cat mode, at seeing this. Bell however replies... "It would be proper. If there was some way to reach him first." Keiichi blinks. "Meaning?"

Belldandy turns his face a good bit darker, enough that Keiichi grows worried. "He said he would end this by taking Caceroth with him. His tone was so severe and self-destructive, it seemed another person was speaking for him. I suspect his duty has become so strong, he is using that as a crutch to keep everyone else away. Almighty's silence upon the matter, helps little there, I fear."

Keiichi tilts his head. "A bit hard on himself it sounds like."

"It's worse than that." ...this as the two turn to look at Peorth. "Eh?"

Peorth comments as she floats above Velsper... "Thought I better check on you two at a time like this. As for the Chevalier, it seems he learned his duty too well from Master Thor. He tends to obey his duties a bit _too_ much. But I believe the format his mind started over with, after his sacrifice, the mind that is his amnesia now, is still stuck where his duty overrides all other concerns. It may even be preventing him from considering whatever else Almighty told him."

Keiichi comments as Bell looks on. "What does that mean?" Peorth put next... "When I was sent by Almighty personally, I was told that I should 'look' to our eventual savior for assistance. Despite the lack of information, I suspect it may be in fact, we 'are' supposed to get the details we seek from the mortal knight. What's preventing that, is the knight's own overextended sense of duty. If he was told certain things..."

Belldandy at this point looks introspective, and speaks of it as... "...that he was told to keep us out of the fighting, or simply."

"That he should protect us at all costs." Keiichi adds in. Peorth on the round... "And so what may be in Imladris's mind. I suspect if anything, of what Almighty informed me to be mindful for, he should have been looking to us for more help."

"Isn't that actually... _selfish?_" Keiichi surmises, which Bell and Peorth put in each. "That 'would' be along the lines of Thor's mindset." ... "Trop. Or of another's." Keiichi then puts. "Then we 'have' to get involved. How can we be 'guarded' with 'that' kind of mindset?"

Peorth however puts in, enough that makes Velsper shiver nearby. "We cannot forget that our enemy is in part, a mortal shell. A goddess killing a mortal is a difficult thing to allow, even Almighty avoids it at all costs. Worse, the Wraith is a Champion of Voluspa, and has the power to outright kill a First Class goddess, and has done so many times in the past. Imladris is probably here to alleviate us from such a burden, and to take the burden all to himself. You see, he was a solider as mentioned in his previous life, so he already has killed other mortals. He's done further the same in his time amongst us in Heaven, via many of his missions we sent him to accomplish. He knows this as his Sin, and probably is reacting accordingly."

Keiichi blinks, and puts in remarks... "Boy, you goddesses sure are smart. Even without having the Big Guy tell you much at all." Peorth and Bell just smile and take the compliment as intended. "Thank you. / Merci." ...in own respective voices. Hearing Bell sound French just gives Kei a good blush. Meanwhile however Velsper is rather concerned for himself and Belldandy's safety. Unfortunately the neko-reincarnation sees that having to do that means keeping an eye on that dammed Keiichi.

As such, she/he made up her/his own mind up. "(_This will go damn swell_.)"

Keiichi then puts. "Is there any way to get Imladris to talk to us? _Hey,_ I said the name right!" Bell just giggles, but then imparts. "If only we can make him listen. I tried and was rebuffed. Unless something happens to shake him, we can't get through to him."

"Oui. He stubborn that one."

"Could Lind do it?"

The two goddesses look at Kei, and blink. Peorth puts... "If '_she'll_' accept such. She closed her mind off to him for so long we might as well ask Hild instead." Keiichi dryly looks and retorts just as _dry_ toned, as a martini in the Dead Sea... "_Forget that_."

Belldandy does consider with hand on chin again, as she imparts. "Still, I wonder if what we saw earlier was in fact Hild and Mara attacked by Caceroth. I wonder what happened." Peorth just quips out. "Nothing good either way, that is for sûr."

As they consider this bit, the sky suddenly lets loose a small rumble. Keiichi looks up and notes. "Is it me? Or did the sky look clear a short time ago?" The two goddesses look up, and in fact Lind as well. "Oh no." Belldandy fearfully remarks, as Peorth puts. "We don't have long."

At this, they all, including Velsper, high tail it back to the residence, as the sensory shield is reinforced by both Bell and Lind present. Unbeknownst to them, two chibi forms manage to squirm their way inside before the shield is reinforced.

Within an hour, the sky darkens considerably, and the rains start to fall.

* * *

Within an hour after that, the sky is all but a monsoon, the dreary gray light of the fading sun, obscured by the clouds most thick and lifeless in feel, has few points in this morbid drenching that beheld light of below. Even the lights of the Temple seem drowned out by the downtrodden downpour. Keiichi can tell as even the lights of the entryway seem inundated by the rain. It's like this for the start of the evening, as the rains come. All the goddesses within with, not to mention three demons unseen, try to keep themselves mentally going, boredom a bad thing in this time of unease.

Meanwhile a single glowing aura manages to puncture through, not too far off from the Temple, as Imladris waits for Caceroth to finish forming for his coming attack. Not even he, muddled headed and all, cannot but notice this storm is too artificial, the use of power more expedient, yet just as patient in the short span of time.

Apparently the power was greatest at sunset, though why not at midnight was uncertain. Dawn was obvious if thought of. Still, this was the time Caceroth would indeed strike. He waited, huddled, with his robes and cape wrapped around him as he stood on a high telephone pole. Electrocution obviously not a concern either. (Again all that Thor induced training.)

Nothing seemed of concern, Imladris felt. He tried to think of her again, but was rebuffed into thinking of Caceroth again, as was proper. As was not noticing the ground beneath him becoming more than just merely 'muddy'.

* * *

Skuld thunked her head on the living room table. Her chin getting a good wince, but otherwise her emotions spent at the moment. She felt sleepy, even as she looked at Banpei and Sigel, even they looking low in energy. "Blech." ...was all she managed.

Keiichi and Bell were sitting on the floor near each other, as Lind sat again at the entryway, Urd and Peorth dipping down towards the floor more and more, as they too started to feel sleepy. Apparently the humidity in the air getting to the lot of them. Keiichi surmised it had all been a pretty long day, much had been discussed. Things kept happening all around them, though nothing this day so far did.

He just felt so sleepy. It seemed his vision was growing a touch cloudy, as Bell slid a bit into him. Apparently boredom was as much an effect on a goddess as a mortal. He even found his breath feeling dry and slowed.

* * *

Something was wrong. Imladris could help but feel it. The air was more than just not right. The humid air was more thick, almost syrupy in fact. In fact, as something his mind kept echoing a deadened sense, a thick palpitation of emotionless effect.

He thought he could feel something fading, as if breath was slowly... _very slowly_...

* * *

He couldn't keep them open anymore. He swore he wanted to, but some attempt of an alert was dying off from the lack of oxygen in his lungs. He just wanted to sleep, with Bell by his side forever. After that he felt that...

...that slowly...

* * *

..._that slowly_...

-**eye snap!**-

He realized, to his horror, in so not realizing _behind_ him.

* * *

Keiichi felt some voice rising within him. It kept rising, and shouting, and clawing, and demanding, and warning and...

"- _**!Wake!**_ -"

Keiichi **shouted** so _loud_, all of the goddesses and demons in the Temple rose as one _shocked_ bunch! In so doing as well, Keiichi suddenly started coughing severely for a few moments, as Bell looked over and gasped. "_It's ash!_" ...as Urd and Peorth see first, dribbles of liquid ash coming out of Keiichi's lips.

Just in time in fact he coughed. Lind sees and immediately shouts. "**SKULD!** _CACEROTH!_"

Skuld literally _zips_ in, having her strange detector in hand! "Gimme a sec!"

Urd just looks as Keiichi begins to recover. "Were we just attacked?" Bell looks around and senses it. "The ash is in the _humidity_."

Elsewhere, Hild and Mara hearing, are actually surprised in hearing this, as Hild realizes. "What 'else' does that Wraith have in store for us?" ...this as Mara coughs out a good cloud of ash. Velsper, near the goddesses, hacks a hairball that betrays ash within as well!

Meanwhile Bell casts a quick spell. "_Of the Four Winds that blow as one, I some your each of fraction to strength, clear thy chamber of contamination, and allow your freshness to flow unimpeded. Go forth Winds of the Four!_"

Suddenly, the air in the residence flows blaringly, and drives out the ash that had been literally choking them all to death! Keiichi feels breath rush into his bruised lungs and breathes like bursting out of water. The others meanwhile note as Skuld suddenly shouts. "THERE! I got em! Or... _huh?_"

The others save Keiichi, and Bell '_very_' close to him, gather around Skuld, as her 1.02 upgrade works better with a holographic globe-screen to project. One that shows a 360 degree view of the area, shown as the blip... "Eh? There's two blips. One of them is getting..." Urd says, as they note one small gray blip, already present, has another forming next to it, one that grows ever the larger. Lind notes. "Huh? Didn't you say this could track Caceroth?"

Skuld just remarks back as she fiddles with the controls. "Um... I said it could track his signature, if it formed." ... "The use of his powers." Peorth put. Skuld nods. "Yeah. If it is used to any effect at all."

Lind wonders, and then runs out to a sight of considerably less downpour, and begins to look where the signals were located. She then sees, but then gets confused. "But isn't that...?"

* * *

Imladris heard the yell, or he thought he did. He however had trouble moving suddenly however. His mind felt as if it was seeing things it most definitely should 'not'. Images in the falling rain, of gray ash and brimstone left over from the waste of Hell. The wavering forms of untold numbers of souls that clamored to decry their fates, the feel of numbness hatred, emotionless eternity. The voice of Her endless wisdom, yet the blind viciousness that lacked compassion whatsoever.

He never realized he was holding his own head, his eyes looked so gray.

"- _Do you feel it? The End that has been long wished for?_ -"

Imladris felt the voice, it was behind, in front, all around him. His mind echoed of him. "No... _no you_..."

"- _I have 'always' won. You were just a pawn to allay my time in coming_. -" The voice of Caceroth grew louder in his mind. "- _Everything was foreseen by my Mistress, her Voice 'IS" the All and End. Your foolish Master never understood how far behind in thinking, you all were before __**Her**__ mind_. -"

Imladris started flailing, trying to gain semblance of control. He started to panic, and flood anger in his soul. His arms were burning with gray undeath all over them, tattoos of a horrid plotter. And yet in utter persistence to insult further by. "- _You never stood a __**chance**__ before me. I have more plans than you could know. All of them, one after another, waiting for possibilities that now are come to reality. Each of which will suffocate you all, and annihilate 'you' my Nemesis. Each of them now begin the End you have long 'wished' for._ -"

Imladris shook violently at his head, hitting on it, trying to **shut** it up! "No! I won't let you...!"

"- _As if you have a choice, my pawn and new body_. -"

Imladris suddenly shot around and yelled. "THAT IS NOT TRUE!"

And then Imladris saw him, somehow in the mixed gray, rainy haze of sight, what such that was presented unto the knight. Caceroth was floating there, mixed in with the rain, the ash pouring off him endlessly like some ash choked series of waterfalls after a volcanic eruption. Otherwise looking as mind numbing to sight as ever and always. As was the voice that screeched back in tone, dire and wretched in point. "- _Listen to your soul. So long it has been doubting, lost, confused, alone. Never to feel the warmth of company, always sworn to duty, burdened to the life where death is your only salvation. Of me, and through me is all this pain possible to be removed. It is what you want to do, it is all 'not'_. -"

Imladris started clawing back in his own mind, the voice blaring severely in his head. He had to fight back there first. "Not... without.. taking..."

Caceroth began seething out. "- _I '__**am**__' Undeath. Taking me with you in an act of sacrifice. How shortsighted and foolish a goal! Even if you manage to do so, I would only then take your shell, and 'still' destroy the targets. Their presence is such an abomination! No mortal should be the junction of such wretched vessels of both sides, it threatens the totality that Ragnarok stands for! Her Will detests this very notion, and sight unto her Crime against existence!_ -"

Imladris manages to gain '_grip_' over his mind, as Caceroth continues in a growing tone of murder. "- _I 'will' have their souls and code, and through them Ragnarok will finally be forged, back in temporal wake, to the moment __**you**__ foiled my plans. Only __'**THIS**'__ time, your shell will be my vessel to destroy all you cared for and cherished_. -"

Imladris fights back, as he gains further control... "I thought you said..." Caceroth leans his horrid form close. "- _I know your memories. __I__ was the one that locked them. It was so pleasing to do so, knowing how time would end up at this very moment. Just as the Will of Voluspa promised me. Even before we ever '__**met**__'_. -"

Imladris gained that bit much more tic of control... "To be 'pleased' is an abomination to you as well. You are the flawed one here if..."

Caceroth seethed back, _much_ more heinously. "- _My emotions are only pined for, when I feel a desire to mock you! How one such as you could be the worst of abominations to impede me. To think someone as 'limited' as you would become my sworn Nemesis. And you were never even a 'true' threat to me. The fates have insulted me for the last time, and now I will repay that insult back with the mortal Abomination's own blood._

_ALL TO HER INFINITE __**WILL! **_-"

Imladris finally gains enough mental control, and breaks out of his huddled stance. "LIKE THAT WILL EVER.."

-**HUM**-_SLASH_-

Suddenly his body felt _severely_ cold. His chest felt of burnt, freezing, numbing, agony. His vision suddenly snapped so clearly, yet it was fading just as swiftly. He saw in the vision that was dying away, the Wraith holding some form of a glowing... gray... blade...? It looked like it was... it hummed of energy like a... it had cut him like butter to a heated knife.

Such was how Caceroth held his _own_ morphemic version of his Caceri Blade now, after slashing with a gray burning energy blade version, dead across Imladris's chest and abdomen, from lower left to upper right! The cauterized wound was _deep_, yet burned of gray burning energy that sucked at Imladris as a poison to all life. Imladris realized he was defeated without ever...

"- _As I said... I hath '__**always**__' won_. -"

The last thing he thought he would feel, was his failure, as he started to feel the seeping undeath begin to hook within his soul. The voice that defeated him, now taking over. There was nothing he could do to save anyone now.

And then in his fading vision, he saw flashes and powers suddenly slash and punch at the Wraith, striking him in several places 'most' tellingly', as Caceroth reeled under the sudden assault from point unknown. Vines, wind, ice, lighting, stabbing water. Even a lance of light of a strange color. All of it driving the Wraith away in voiced agony. This the last thing Imladris saw was Caceroth letting go of his seeping tendrils, as Imladris started to fall away.

He then fell. A fallen paladin's worst feel come to reality, at the point of Third Death. Of total failure...

...just as he felt arms around... the last thing he felt before he blacked out.

The last thing he thought to 'feel'. The arms of white, and the face of steel hair...

...into his End.

(End Act Two)

* * *

More notes, not many this time.

- I was noted that Lind was pointed to as older than Belldandy and the others. Somehow this felt natural to put as such, in also trying to push the part Peorth was talking to Keiichi about, in "_Volume 21 Chapter 132 - The Thing Goddesses Do Not Forget_" the part that goddesses are essentially timeless. To me it seemed then that aging doesn't go to conventional forms in the higher planes, and that the 10th dimensional plane that Intracel and Nidhog exist as, therefore have time run so differently, that it can be easily manipulated, not only by morphemic will, but down to how history and age as well. As such, Imladris experiences his own 'world' of this string of time, such that not only runs with only one time stream even. If this makes any sense, this was what my approach was. If Belldandy and the other Norns were supposed to be the elders here, it is as much probably my bad, as it probably can the easily be explained in this half baked idea of mine. In the end, we exist in time, but we certainly fully don't understand it.

All that Grandfather stuff could be easily wrong, or just another plot line in the end as far as pure Theory is. It is all period in the end, Theory. (Unless there is real time travel going on that we don't know about. Who knows what reality is.)

Still, I look at a clock to make sure. I don't use a tea kettle oft here.

- I modeled in my own 'borrowed' way, that Caceroth was like a time domain 'Agnmar' of sorts, a Lich King that rules as a creation of a part of Voluspa's will. Hence his control over ash, the medium of his powers, is accented by his knowledge given in some part by the creating Mistress. Still, the being has his limitations, as you may have noticed. Still, he 'is' essentially equal to capability of a high class goddess or demon, though he is still pinned down by his mortal shell. Just voice him as a more (barely) alive sounding Lich King of LotR infamy, and you should be able to tone his voice in mind.

- Lastly, a quote about the use of captions. I'd rather save that for others to translate on their own, using a simple online translator. Using subtitles kinda feels to me not how it was intended in the manga. I get the feeling that if it all wanted to be translated so easily, captions would have already been present as well. My intent was to keep the Peorth quips in French, also ambiguous, but probably somewhat guessable. (Obviously not perfect to be sure.) I kept the translations straight forward, and hardly a real linguist myself, so I just went with simple bits, and where it is more than that, even the other characters sometimes gets confused. In the end, I felt this was the spirit of the manga in play, for this fiction work. Apologies in advance if anything is off, or I put people off.


	6. Act III

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Knight**

Act III

* * *

He hadn't had this dream in so long. The amount of time since he had this dream was countless, the span of darkness and gray in between, few clear dreams that 'were' actually comforting to his mind, that this one was more than just a cherished dreamscape.

-_It was as if his soul was reborn_.-

The glowing gold fields of Mercuria itself that rose into forever. The cadre he was with was sent on a 'test' mission, of a sort, where his assigned unit was fielded to investigate an 'objective'. One that ended up being nothing more than a written message in Intracellic code runes, indicating 'good job', put in a rather quirky manner. What was important at the time, was that he was the one assigned as the cadre troop Commander, as he was sent at whim of the Generals at the time, to test out the cadre unit, as well as his own leadership abilities. It was also when he was given command over a then freshly minted Second Class Valkyrie named Lind, a fact not lost on the rest of the cadre platoon of twelve.

He discovered as they spent that week (or so such of time, depending on what actual temporal mechanics were in place,) out in the field, Imladris had to lean to place his personal feelings very much 'indeed' in afterthought to his command duties. It was a bit rough at first to do such, when the lot of the platoon was a bunch of goddesses that wanted to do more than just merely 'follow his orders'. Having to secure his tent one night with an active Seal, essentially described the problem when they were encamped within sleeping hours.

Imladris eventually managed to forge a strong bond with the entire unit, when they discovered the number of rigorous tasks set before them, as they climbed the planar slopes of Mercuria. The likes of rolling several-ton weight 'diamonds' in spots, crossing the vast entirety of the River Oceanus, the narrowest crossing point only a _few_ kilometers, and even face down an Archon in actual battle, all while surviving as an intact unit. At least the food ration crud bit was not placed upon. Heck, the very grass was life feeding energy, so starvation was pointless a lesson.

Of it all, it was simply being 'near' Lind at that time. She actually looked up to him, in of itself a dream being lived for real, but more they all found pure respect of each other, and of each of their platoon comrades at the time, without romance even in the way of the total objective. (Though enough seeped in anyway, during said time together.)

-_Wait... where did_...-

Now it was that time at the Goddess Eternity Ball. It had been strange how he, as a rather well groomed and promising mortal Squire, found it easy to have suitors for the ball. However only one wished for, one found arriving at his side after entering the Ball room of such eternity, when Lind appeared without much warning. It had been expressed in half witted tones whom he wished to take to the Ball, much to the General's amusement, yet how root canal pulling he had made all of simply trying to ask of her, to _take_ her hand for the Ball.

He even remembered the times he stood outside the training cadre halls where Lind was training her guts out, and literally wimping out no less than six times, in his own embarrassed state and self-admonishing. He really 'did' believe at the time he wasn't good enough for her. That and he sure didn't have the plain guts to go with his heart. That quandary never seemed to resolve itself at the time the Ball started. Hence how he arrived alone.

And to his shock her at his side without (_again_) much warning. All she told him at the time was, of her truthful honor it was to know she was his first choice. From there, much to the satisfaction of _many_ looking on, and _much_ to Imladris's surprise, Lind was a majestic ball room dancer, her formal dress looking so beautiful to him, compared to his more flocked armor and robes of standard. Even those crosses upon her gown of choice looked perfect. At least for him if nothing else.

-_Wait, that was then the 'first' real time together? Then that fight_...-

Um... huh? Then the scene shifted to that very last duel, the one above, around, in sight of that Phosus invoked battle at Einherjar Fields. The one that had him and Lind all but pasting the sky unto each other, in that dance, as it was referred to later amongst Heaven. He in fact had enjoyed that fight, despite how cut up Lind made unto him. This knowing that to know her battle form and fierceness, was to know her more personally as well. From the look in her eyes at that time, she grew just as satisfied as they danced their sparking and crashing weapons upon each other.

Lind didn't dare try to give in, He didn't want such either. Having completely exhausted each other was possibly the most satisfying thing he ever felt up to that point. And it in fact was. He hadn't lied when she had bested him, as he was still the weaker of the two, and Imladris _'knew'_ it. For some reason, her form on his back felt warm. _But_... he was out cold at the time, so how did he...?

Why he knew, that was not certain of why at all. In fact he wasn't sure why he was having these dreams. This was a weird way to be dead. _Wasn't he?_ He thought the cold and darkness was all that was left to him. And then he started feeling better, started seeing all these dreams he thought he forgotten, started to...

-_This all felt 'too' alive_...-

* * *

His eyes _**shot**_ open. _Alive_. All too much so in fact. They rolled this way and that, as his mind began to click back to its old functions. It was like a BIOS boot, with iron walls _slamming_ in his head, as it began to remember things. Things it should not be. Things about his supposed Third Death, but not those dreams, such as they were that faded almost immediate. In fact as such, what he saw was 'not' after effect of death. Not of Heaven, nor any other Outer Plane, to be certain.

The ceiling was too primitive for one thing. Looking up, the sight of a ceiling of light brown wood of a fashion, a boxy looking ceiling light attached. He cocked his eyes and noted light coming from, and turned his head to the right to see a draped window, the light coming through a simple type, not the majestic glow of living luminescence that cascaded through a Heavenly version. Outside that window, light detail of clouds were seen. The sound of water dripping from an overhead gutter could be discerned by his enhanced hearing, as could the birds that passed by on their own whim of the present.

His eyes then rolled down to the edge, and saw the blanket, thick and warm of blue tones and white of sewn edge. He felt the pillow behind his melon, one that was not obstructed of any armor of helm. He then noted that he was not wearing his armor, and also that...

...he **SHOT** up, looked down, and saw a mere white T-shirt and some kind of sweatshorts, this as he threw off the blanket, realizing... "_But... but I_..." ...he said as he patted his chest where he 'knew' he had been slashed. He even lifted his shirt and saw upon his well chiseled form, a _good_ streak where a scar is. He touches and feels a good bit of sting still there. In fact he suddenly gets a good bit woozy, and then realizes he moved too fast. His head recovered about a few seconds after, and thinks openly... "But if I... Didn't I... didn't I... _die?_"

He looks around again, and then realizes where he most likely is. He remembers the last thing he felt was being slashed with the energy blade Caceroth used, at which remembering he growls at, but then remembers feeling arms catch him as he blacked out.

And then he felt... _life_... he felt life flowing back into...

...and then all those dreams, staving off the pain he had apparently... "By Almighty. But then... if I... _oh no_."

There could only be one answer to how he could have survived a lethal blow like that. Since this was 'not' Heaven, and the only souls he knew of that could revive him from a lethal blow were near the target he was supposed to protect. He suddenly felt his belly go _cold_.

"I think he's awake." ...Imladris heard through the door to his left, as Skuld spoke muffled sounding past it. Imladris shot to his feet and started panicking... "Oh no... no no... _nonononONONONONO_ NO **NO!**" ...looking this way and that, in growing agitation!

"Yup, he's awake." Skuld just said, as Imladris heard footsteps and light whooshing wind approach the door. Imladris turned and went right for the door to slam it open. As soon as he touches the door however, he is reflected back **hard**, just as _hard_ as he had been reaching to open the door with! The next thing he realizes, he is on his back, looking up at a wide field Reflection Spell Field, the code rings rippling from the door, around the immediate walls, and to the adjacent walls, floor and ceiling to a point, a fifth of the surrounding room combined!

"And he found our little cage it seems." ...comes the bland tone of Urd. Imladris all but **rips** to his feet and yells in quick succession. "**OPEN THIS DOOR!"**

"Comme impoli." Peorth imparts next.

Imladris just stands there for a moment, as he hears... "He woke up I hear." ...as that had be the target himself. He then realizes how dangerous a position this all is to be in. He growls out next. "I **ORDER** you to release me this instant! By code and right of the Almighty that Mastered my presence here!"

"Sorry, not happening." Urd quips back, as Imladris hears something slide onto the door. The knight retorts to that with... "Caceroth is still out there, I must stop him! Now **OBEY!**"

"Comme _très impoli_." Peorth snaps back with. Imladris can't understand why they aren't listening. Don't they know how much...

"You were badly hurt lord knight. We had to use a good part of our powers combined to prevent your death, and such your condition is not well as yet to leave."

Imladris knew that voice was Belldandy's. The face and tone from yesterday's confrontation still stinging at him. He then hears from the mortal Keiichi on the other side of the wall. "Bell's right. You looked _terrible_ when they took your armor off. Made me queasy really." Imladris looked at his chest again under chin, and then realized... '_where is_...'

"Your belongings are in close proximity to you, but are Sealed." ...Imladris hears, shocked to hear it was Lind's voice this time, very close to the other side of the wooden door. He looks around, and sees his backpack, sitting in the far right corner above the pillow, in spot. He can see the rippling aura of the Seal, noted by his senses. It all just _tightens_ his fists that bit more.

On the other side of the door, the goddesses and mortal just look plainly in various areas, Velsper off to the end of the hallway, just as interested. They were just beginning to feel normal again, the sleep they needed was much, after both using their combined powers to drive off Caceroth, whom was in _fact_ wounded in the surprise assault. And then the use of their combined powers to regenerate the tissue around the entire wound, taking advantage of Imladris's nanite enhancements to do most of the work of healing. The long night that passed had been _dearly_ touchy still. So much so that Lind was the one at his side, using her own sleeping link to infuse comforting dreams, a sort of celestial aspirin to prevent what was otherwise, a painful night. Lind never wanted to see Imladris _that_ wounded again. Twice was too much now, and this time around had become too close of call, with Heaven not of use in the time given. Worse with sight of what Caceroth _almost_ did to Imladris, the sight of the Knight's body being nearly stolen making the Valkyrie snap, her ice powered attacks at the time, having been a 'touch' more emotionally driven than the other goddesses attacks had been.

Eventually despite in the elongated end, the pain subsided as the tissue damage was repaired. But the sight of the scar would become another mark of many others she saw on his chest, neck, shoulders and back even, as Imladris slept calmly finally. Lind for the first time saw much of the physical effects of all those years apart from Heaven, uncertain to the Valkyrie, if it was the body, or the mind of the mortal before her, that had more scars.

Furthered, Lind had just risen to check on the others, placing the reflection seal on the room as she left, when Imladris awoke. The rotating seal, using the use of Spirit powers from around the temple, had been devised at the goddesses whim, once they learned what _else_ was wrong with Imladris.

The display of anger was now all too telling of this wisdom.

Keiichi meanwhile, having seen the wound, and truly unable to help, only prayed the goddesses work would come to fruit. However hearing the _severe_ tone of the mortal knight for the first time, kinda 'did' make him have second thoughts. "Was he always this _blunt?_" ...he just puts, which the goddesses just snicker at lightly.

"Thor's influence is rather well entrenched." Peorth put, as Skuld looked up at the floating goddess. Bell however puts in, with Lind clutching unto herself reflexively... "However his amnesia hides a more magnanimous personality."

Imladris suddenly shouts from the other side. "My concerns are not important here! You're all making me **disobey** my duty!"

Urd cocks an eye, and asks simply... "And what order would that be? Since Almighty won't tell us anything."

"_Neither will 'I'_." ...Imladris suddenly steels back, making the goddesses look at each other. Peorth then cranes her neck at the door, and imparts, trying a different tact. ""Is that to say, our dear Chevalier is intending to disobey a request from goddesses, that hold higher rank than his own personage?"

"The Lordship's orders are _tantamount_, even above the Hub Administrators."

Keiichi quips. "Hub?" Bell... "The System control center where Heaven is operated." Keiichi blinks. "Wow. So he _did_ serve in Heaven, for real." ...he puts, amazed to fully learn this fact. The goddesses mutual smirk a bit at the memory of such. On the other side however, Imladris grows a '_wee_' bit impatient.

"-**BY HEAVENS COMMAND, OPEN THIS DOOR! **-"

Keiichi just holds his ears with the rest of them, quipping. "Holy cow, he has a roar." Peorth just hits the door behind her, where she floats in position. "Vouloir tu abandonner cela!" Bell just shouts out in equal kind! "Please halt your anger. Your mind is not well."

Imladris just retorts back, stiff as stone. "As if I do not live with 'that' always." Bell however pushes... "No. Your mind has been _compromised_ by Caceroth!" This the knight freezes solid in shock at hearing. "But... that... _that's insane_. How..."

"It's the truth. We have evidence of this incursion." Lind speaks next. Imladris in kind holds his own head, in both hands. He then remembers what he had been feeling all this time, the memory of his mind being nearly consumed by Caceroth, and then he... "But I broke free..."

"Only by will alone, not from the spell he has upon you."

"_Has?_" Imladris blurts back to Peorth. In kind from same said goddess... "The spell was trying to make you more palatable as a host body, as far as we could deduce. If we hadn't intervened when we did, you would _be_ Caceroth by now."

For a moment, the weakness and shame he felt of himself flooded his mind, but he _shoved_that off as he felt the anger he 'should' have instead. Anger for the Nemesis. Imladris simply asked... "Did you remove it?"

On the other side, Urd took the turn of... "No. It seems attached to your amnesia for some reason. The code is somehow too deep within your brain to access, probably using your own system enhancements to keep it functioning."

That in turn caused Imladris to suddenly grow enraged. "_THAT BLASTED SIN OF A WENCH!_" ...and then to the goddesses shock, feel a **massive** punch delivered to the wall. One even Lind had to hop away from the door with. "Jeeze." Skuld yelps. Keiichi reflexively is held by a suddenly fearful Belldandy. "No kidding." ...he says, finding strange quirk of comfort in the embrace.

Imladris just starts to roar again! "By **ORDER** of..."

"Not happening." Urd quickly snaps back. Imladris shouts back... "_WHY?_"

"No _way_ you are leaving to become a pawn of the one you were supposed to be sent, to protect us from! You are as much a part of this assault now, as we are." Peorth adds in. Both she and Urd nod to each other, as Bell recovers her level senses.

For a moment, there is silence, as Imladris holds on the wall on the other side, the reflecting energy just making him hold on stead fast, _intensely_ at that. Even despite the energy agitating his hands like sandpaper and electricity combined. Then... "Please... _I can't let him win_."

"Not like this you won't." Urd snaps back. This in turn starts another short moment of uncertainty, long and silent. That is, until they all hear what sounds like essentially, a lion like tone of growl. "What the...?" Kei quips, just before all the goddesses feel the color **RED** outright shoot into their senses, like a slamming meteor!

Urd for one.. "_Oh Crud_."

"Chevalier WAIT a..."

-_**SLAMSLAMPUNCH-SLAMSLAMSLAM-PUNCHPUNCH-PUNCHSMASHSLAM**_-

Imladris becomes so **enraged** for a moment, he punches the sealed door over and over, so **hard** the goddesses start bounding all over the hallway! Such that Keiichi falls and accidentally drags Bell with him! Even Velsper is getting tossed around real good! Banpei and Sigel nearby end up bouncing around into each other, the house itself with dishes and other not nailed down material, flying all over the place!

Elsewhere, the punches actually shake a _good_ area of the surrounding prefecture! Enough some of the people think a small earthquake is happening.

"H... ho... h...h... h... hol... holy... c... c... c... co... c... ...!...!...!...!" Skuld just jitters out through her smacking teeth! This strange, suddenly comical moment of venting fury, ends as Imladris finally stops, the Seal spell apparently far stronger than he! The design _indeed_ as strong as wisdom intended.

Finally the knight slides down the door, the Seal reflection brushing hard upon on his hands and forehead. The pain is ignored as he pleads... "Please. I can't let it end this way. Blast it all..."

The lot on the other side of the door pick themselves up, as Lind _emphatically_ imparts... "No." Unto, thankfully for the goddesses, the impetuous venting finally ends there. Imladris just falls into a depression for the moment, his duty being defeated by the ones he was not supposed to make contact with.

What 'is' there left for him now?

* * *

Chibi Hild and Mara had heard it all. Their own spot above the room ceiling giving them all too close a vantage to hear Imladris's entrapped rage. "Not sure if We should laugh, or be sorry for the armored dope." Hild just puts. Mara quips in. "Just laugh, he is still our enemy."

"And a tool."

Mara looks over at the chibi-CEO and cocks a worried eye. "Don't tell me we're going to get involved."

Hild just puts a finger to her chin and looks all cute like, remarking. "Oh We think _we'll _do more than that." ...and then has a most vicious look on her facade "No one attacks 'Us' and gets away with it. Oh yes, this Caceroth is on our 'very' naughty list!"

Mara nods. "For once I agree."

Hild just looks down at her, and dryly quips back... "For '_once_'?" ...this Mara just gulps at. "I.. I mean always Mistress."

* * *

Imladris thinks he hears a thump above him, but is too depressed to even think at the moment.

* * *

-Somewhere within Mount Fuji-

_'- How dare those wretched vessels contaminate his presence with their foul powers and magic_. -' Worse to prevent him from achieving his long planned goal. So _long_ planned, and interrupted in such a way Voluspa hadn't foreseen to inform him. Not that he should have to rely on such. Caceroth was too powerful to have allowed such an attack to even get close to him. He would surely make them all pay!

He twisted and writhed in the heated ash deep beneath the inert volcano. He felt his mortal shell fading more and more with each passing moment. He was so close to have obtained the perfect vessel to finish this pathetic affair. Now enforced to use this rotting remains of a corpse, that could not withstand the ashen medium for much longer. Such Caceroth dismayed at having to _still_ use such at this still existing place in time!

How that wretched mortal had allayed his ingenious assault, and then they all countering at the moment of capturing the Nemesis shell, was beyond his burning vision to comprehend! More and more, Caceroth felt writing, burning emotions that he would rather strip himself of. The anger was not for a Soulless, unfit of mind. It _reeked_ more of Demons than it did Soulless.

There had to be some way to take them all out in one event, and maybe...

...his own ash, swam and suffocated in, gave him his final answer 'for' him. But before he could pull it off, there needed to cause a distraction. The memory algorithms in the ash he had left behind in that foolish contraption gave him another idea. One of the mortals with the target in fact.

* * *

"So what do we do now?" Keiichi quite honestly asked. Skuld seemed to just put out. "We somehow stop Caceroth. What else is there to do?"

Peorth nods. "D'accord, the main problem is finding a way to trap him."

Urd in the same overused TV room of late, Lind this time near enough with the others, from the hallway adjacent, only remarks. "Well, we _did_ damage the bastard a good measure, last night."

"Is that enough?" Keiichi puts out. "Seems like he has limitless energy to attack with." Bell however corrects. "Since he is part of another System, no matter what kind it is, his energy is derived from certain mediums, and is depleted in energy just as much as we."

Of a rose held goddess, off uneasy habit... "Also from the looks of it, his powers can only be focused on one type of attack at a time. Even the ash minions he summoned were still a focus of his abilities. They stopped when Imladris originally stomped his arse." ...Peorth putting in, the last part mimicking their caged knight of present. Keiichi quips. "So if we just make him focus on something while we place a trap, maybe..."

"If anything will work. No one has tried before." Lind extrapolates out to the hearing unease. "We have no data to go by on what kind of trap will work, if _anything_ will work."

"Something has to!" Keiichi strikes out. "We can't live like this in fear anymore. Isn't anyone else getting tired of this?"

"Been tired of it three days ago." Skuld puts. Urd just rubs from above. "Little kid need a nap break?" ...this Skuld just punches upward, spinning Urd in midair a comical bit.. "Knock it off."

Belldandy however agrees. "I agree. We can't keep having to deal with Caceroth on his terms. Apparently his mind works in rather unique ways we aren't meant to." Peorth nodding as well to that. "Got that right."

Just then, a shout from afar. "_Let me out!_"

"No/Nay/Nope/Nu-uh/Sorry no/Non/Meow!"

* * *

Imladris blinked, thunking his melon back onto the shielded wall, his head getting more bruised. "Did one of them _meow?_" ...he quipped to himself. He _also_ thought he heard something above him speak in 'nay' as well. Tis was not his day.

* * *

"What about our rather brutish guest then?" Keiichi puts out, just as equally unsure what to do with _that_ bloke either. Belldandy however lowers her tone, and makes it noted to the others she is doing so. "That is up to him."

"Eh?" ...Kei just quips back. Bell explains... "It's clear the only way we can defeat our foe, is with his help. Even with all our powers last night, we only wounded Caceroth. If he regenerates only to attack again, we 'all' will need to work together to defeat this enemy."

"Like a family." Keiichi decides to impart, which makes the others smile a bit. Keiichi did see all of them here, save for the knight, as family under this roof. Bell however puts. "One that has to trust each other, and stand together as one. Only with such unity, can we face down the Wraith foe."

"Which means he's going to have to trust us as well." Urd puts in equally low tone. Lind raises her head, and looks over at the Sealed door, before she turns back, coming closer to the bunch. "That may be difficult indeed. Knowing him as much as... well... _knowing_ him, his fixation to his duty is essentially his life now." ...this the others, Velsper even garner hearing towards. Such that comes out next, in a bit odd of a tone. "I once said a Valkyrie's duty is joy to us, as is battle." ...Lind then sighs and softly imparts... "However for him, duty and battle are duty to his soul. It's less of happiness, and keeping his own standards that he sees fit are equal to what Heaven is." ...such Lind sighed and continued... "He never understood, and he always pushed himself to always to be equal to the level of the Wish he gained, the way he did." Lind closes her eyes simply... "He always treated his Wish, at the time of his original death, as a curse to make himself to a level, that he always saw in Heaven. That the System was always better than he, and that despite accepting that, would then claw and fight his way to a level he always put out of his own reach."

"Dang." Keiichi just puts, with Urd and Skuld both just level back. "That's all you can say?" Kei just dryly retorts. "Hey, I'm not the gold guy." ...this the two just shrug more amicably at. Peorth inputs to this. "I think he was always too awed at the choice he made, and blames himself for forcing himself onto Heaven, as far as he thinks. For us, we never saw it as such. When he achieved all he did, before his death before Caceroth in the Invasion, he had already attained more respect than his original Wish had originally merited."

"How can he be that hard on himself, if you guys aren't?" Keiichi put. Belldandy just simply imparts. "Because he remembers how he died, in a war killing others, as was his duty then. The Wish is unique in this respect, as he feared dying at the time, as was mentioned before." Keiichi gulps. "So he made a Wish to keep himself from dying?"

Peorth takes up here, "Except he '_did_' die anyway. This is for him, a separate life. However he kept all the old memories and made his standards from his own sins. He held them all until the amnesia came, and ever since then, it only got worse, without the true personality that knows better, to keep his standards in check. He's applied them ever since, and now he almost blindly obeys, while more than likely knowing better he's doing so."

Keiichi nods upon Peorth's words. "So that is the kind of wall we need to get past, to get him to trust us, huh?" Belldandy then puts out with a glance over. "One of us 'can'." Lind suddenly shoots her head up. "I _already_ told you that..." Urd snap interjects. "Fooling us at a time like _this_, is not going to help anymore. Everyone else here sure sees the truth."

"Not if he can't be truthful of himself." Lind stabs back. Skuld puts in. "Like you were of us once." ...this strikes rather hard at Lind, who didn't want to face _that_ obvious fact. Belldandy puts in the same cue. "If you both can find your truths here, he may be able to find his true self."

"Do we need him?" Keiichi did ask of an obvious question. Even Skuld thought this. Lind however suddenly defended. "Yes. No matter what else, his fate became linked to Caceroth from the moment they met."

"To his death if I heard right." ...Keiichi remarked. "Not if we can get him to see what we do." Peorth puts, this as Velsper comes over and hops in to Bell's lap. Keiichi remarks. "What does 'that' mean then?" Urd in kind... "Weren't you listening earlier? Caceroth has put an influence into Imladris's mind. Almost a virus if it were equal code in Heaven. We're lucky 'he' didn't attack us instead, and at this rate, could still do so. As long as that is in place, he won't be able to listen properly. If we can get past that, and use his abilities to help us, instead of keeping us out of this fight, we may have a chance."

Keiichi gets Urd's gist by now. "So we talk him 'out' of killing himself with Caceroth. Should that be not easy?"

"You forget how much his duty is in the way, hence why he's locked up." Urd puts simply.

Lind sees already where this is going, and just beats Keiichi to the punch. "Hence why you want _me_ to persuade him."

"Only by your own will of choice, not from our pressings." Belldandy remarks, clutching her hands again, just below where Velsper was sitting. "What is locked behind cannot be forced out. It must come on its own accord. That was why you still hold onto the memories he cannot."

Lind gulps, and looks down. She then remembers for a moment, that day the mortal lain in that bed, the weak and everything she couldn't stand to see him as, all because he saved more than just Heaven that day. She had 'never' felt so afraid in her life, facing her own true death, when Caceroth had her dead to rights slain. And now to see his condition like that, a second time... "I promised I would remember for him." ...Lind put out so softly, even Velsper feels a tear well up, something the reincarnated demon felt more from Blue Lance, but enough of her/himself as well. Keiichi sighed, and then looked at the clock. "Ut oh. About work time."

Lind looks up, as Peorth puts out. "That isn't wise at all."

Bell just looks as Keiichi explains. "Sitting around here isn't doing much good, and Chihiro will get suspicious if we're not a at work today. She never lets Whirlwind stay closed more than one day."

Urd sighs, as Peorth likewise rubs her head the same. "Anyone say open invitation for disaster?" ... "Juste un peu trop."

Bell just puts. "Maybe we can take one more with us today. We should try and not let this interfere with our lives. It can show Caceroth we are not afraid."

"So who will go?" Urd replies to Skuld's query. "I'll go. At least I can pick up some stuff while I'm out."

Peorth and Lind just make ick faces at that, as Keiichi and Bell rise, Velsper hopping off. "Alright. We'll need to take a tram today instead of the bike." ...this Bell nods. "Then we better hurry." ...this as Keiichi rises to call Chihiro, while Peorth chats a bit with Urd and Skuld.

Lind meanwhile only looks back at the Sealed door, and wonders for once, what she 'can' do to get through to him. This as Velsper stops behind Lind, and then looks up at the ceiling.

* * *

Megumi rode by the site of the destroyed building this day, her own curiosity getting the better of her, since it was close to her normal route to get to the main campus. Her bike picked up dust from the rather _ruined_ looking block area.

Getting a good look of for the first time, she blinked and quipped... "Dang, surprised that earthquake today didn't cause more damage around here." ...she then looked over at where a few police vehicles held their place, keeping traffic away. Megumi saw them and decided not to chance such fate, and revved her bike engine and drove off for classes.

Doing so kicked up some of the 'dust', some of which seemed to follow her.

* * *

While Velsper kept to her/his own sometimes, he/she chose this time to do essentially otherwise. As such, the neko demon walked around, looking for the one person the neko knew that was around, but normally didn't want to tempt fate with.

The hand that caught his/her scruff from behind again, as Velsper YELPED in a loud meow like sound.

"Looking for us?"

"M... M... Mistress Hild!"

The scene could have looked cute, a white haired child holding a small cat by its scruff, and all that, if not for the rather biker like Goth clothing, the fact Velsper was screaming 'like' a girl he was changed into, and the lil bit with all that CEO stuff and all. Hild at one millionth power was still terrifying to the cursed cat in all true form.

"So you want us to help save Belldandy. We can read your mind. We actually '_are_'."

Velsper just mew-sighed. "Someone has to stop that wraith."

Hild just smirks. "That person already is here. Why do the dirty work, when one made for such can do the same. Besides, We're actually itching to see our mutual knight friend kick some Soulless arse."

Velsper blinked twice. "Arse? Wait, _you are?_"

Hild smirks. "With a bit of prodding, the time will come. It already _is_ after all. The catch is how to finish off our mutual threat, and still come out on top. That Gray Seer isn't the only one that can see things to come."

Velsper just welled anime tears. "My mistress is always wise." ...this just nets him/her a cute looking cradle hug by the child looking CEO, which just only makes Velsper much more _disturbed_. "Such words from such a cute mouth. If only it wasn't cursed in tongue. Such nerve to praise Us with such a forked tongue indeed."

Velsper just gulped.

Hild just stroked the neko's furry 'Sigil' with a finger. "Just keep close to your 'perfect' doublet, and when the time comes, even you may have a place in the final show." At this, Velsper is tossed like a toy by the tail, into the air. The cat manages to catch the edge of the residence and scramble up onto the gutter, before looking back and seeing Hild gone again. Velsper just sighs all neko like and heads back to find a way down, in cat like reflex of manner.

Chibi-Hild meanwhile appears back inside next to a bored looking Chibi-Mara. "Minion." ...not anymore. Mara **BOUNDS** to an erect salute stance. "MA`AM!"

"Follow lil ol Keiichi and his ball and chain. Make sure neither of them are harmed. Expect an attack as well."

Chibi-Mara shudders at this and complains... "But if he 'is' going to come, should we not...?" Hild just explains, all too patiently... "We need to be sure 'everyone' is fed up enough to use everything they have. That is when the time will be right. If you don't return, I'll weep for the goddess you had killed with you." ...this Mara 'really' gets irked about, at which she pops out of sight, leaving behind in word... "_Like that will happen_."

Just as Hild planned.

* * *

Heading off simply, while Urd stood with Keiichi and Bell, the two ladies earning more jealous stares from the other tram passengers, at the certain mortal in between. Urd just sighed out. "Boy, this all just keeps getting more and more fun for us anymore."

Bell just smiles as best she can, and replies. "Life is always full of challenges. We've always met every one of them. We shall of this one too."

Keiichi just quips. "Thought that was my line." ...this Belldandy giggles at. Urd however folds her arms and leans on the tram door they are near. "This one is pretty steep though. Dealing with someone that really does want to..." ...this Keiichi elbows a bit, noting the other passengers. Urd sighs. "Well, you know." Keiichi just imparts. "Like Bell says, we'll all get through this. Would be nice if we had a little more help though."

Bell just imparts calmly. "If Lind does open her love for him, then that will be the path we can obtain such help."

Urd and Keiichi eye each other, which Urd just puts her opinion in. "Uhuh, two highly trained, hard core soldiers manage to find love in the darkest of times."

"Gray."

Urd just about smacks K1 one, and continues still... "...and ones with emotional walls and complex barriers we'd have little capability of understanding."

"And through it, they still will find their way to each other. Lind already knows how to do it. Trust is her wellspring to by, for accomplishing this end."

Keiichi is just amazed how Bell can be so confident. Still he 'was' the one to be offering that there be a way to repay Lind for her previous help. He just commented to this. "Then we have hope."

Just then the tram stops at a stop, and the door slides open, catching Urd off guard. She flails and actually falls for once. "Dang it!" ...to Bell and Kei's surprise. As Urd gets back up quickly, Keiichi just dryly comments... "Or not."

This, Urd 'does' sock him on the head.

* * *

Peorth and Skuld are busy working on ideas on how to trap Caceroth The latter doing most of the work, with Noble Scarlet's help, as Peorth keeps pointing at a small TV screen in the room, and special Intracellic code programs popping up all over it.

"Maybe we can try using his own code against it." Skuld offers, while fiddling with her scanning device. Peorth just responds, not to enthused with the idea. "Don't thinking using ash on ash will really work. Caceroth seems to be too proficient using our own code to make his own."

"Maybe a firewall that protects us, or just cuts him off from his source."

Peorth rubs her chin, more amicable with that idea, however she responds to this with... "We'd need source code to locate what parts of Intracel was compromised by Voluspa. Last I checked..."

"Yeah, yeah." Skuld just tones back rather blandly. Both sighed, as they prodded further.

Just then, the sound of footsteps makes them both turn. A rather interesting sight, as Lind walks by, but not wearing her normal jumpsuit number. Instead... "Isn't that her goddess uniform instead?" ...Skuld says, never having seen her plain 'formal' goddess outfit before. Peorth just smirks and imparts. "Pour afin de _amour_. About time too."

Skuld blinks and just looks at Peorth.

* * *

Two stops later, the trio reach the NIT campus area, where _Whirlwind_ is situated. Keiichi and Bell turn and look as Urd imparts. "If anything happens Sis, just holler. No trying to defend Keiichi on your own." Keiichi just puts, trying to not think of the obvious danger. "We'll be fine. You be careful, just in case."

Bell bows. "Let's all get back home safe."

At this, Bell and Kei head off, while Urd walks off a bit, then hops high off when no one is looking. (A tricky feat for how she's dressed, her red and black skin tight number drawing more than a _few_ stares.) After, Urd heads to her favorite 'drug' store, while the long time duo walk with a bit of edge in the looking around.

"Is it alright if I'm nervous?" Keiichi jitters out.

Bell just gulps a bit as well. "I must admit my own anxiety."

The two react by taking each other's hands, this time much less hesitantly. The times impart even the smallest of things of difference.

As they draw closer to work, they see Chihiro waiting for them, waving. "Hey K-boy. B-girl!" Keiichi sighs happily for once. "Good, she got here okay." ...this Bell happily agrees with hands clapped together. Kei actually finally laments having Bell let go of his hand, though a moment later, she takes it back quite consciously.

The two share a silent smile, before Kei looks back and sees... "Hey. Megumi is here today." Bell looks and blinks. "What a nice surprise." Keiichi only nods.

* * *

Mara appeared somewhere on one of the nearby roofs. She noted the two fools walking together in some kindergarten grade hand holding scene. It just made her want to...

"You should be careful." ...this making Mara **JUMP** a good bit, turning... "WhA? _URD!_"

"There's a nasty ol wraith out for even demon blood."

Mara just huffs and turns to face her one time friend fully. "Yeah well, we only got hit once so far. Seems he likes goddesses for lunch better. Can't see why. All that 'light' flavor would make anyone sick."

Urd just smirks with arms folded, somehow already begotten a bag of drugs, which she sways in her left hand. Mara isn't unnoticing of such. Urd just snips over, with a tinge of worry along with. "So it was you two that got attacked yesterday." Mara growls, and turns around. "That's unconfirmed demon business."

Urd however just walks up calmly to Mara's left, as the two see Kei and Bell reach their source of income. (Of happiness, in so much as currency.) "Might wana drop that girl. We all are in equal danger here. And I suspect not just us or Keiichi even."

Mara just reacts by huffing again, but with arms not as folded. "Meaning?"

Urd just comments. "I know about the Invasion of 'both' Systems twenty years ago. We both suffered as a result. To think a Soulless Champion to be here on the mortal plane, to simply get to Keiichi, is the only intention here. Probably means we all here, my... um... Hild included, are in equal danger, along with all of the Planes, we _both_ fight over."

Mara just sighs, and cranes her head over in a drooped state. "Hate to admit, but yeah. I think Mistress..." ...Mara stops, before giving anything away. Urd, being the daughter of Hild in part, isn't so dumb. "She has a plan already." Mara just huffs back in pensive. "Still demon business."

Urd shakes her head. "Then our goddess business isn't a concern of yours. Do go and find a disco parlor to your liking."

Mara 'really' miffs at this and yells. "Remind me to dump you in a bad karaoke bar sometime you..."

Urd notes something odd and holds a hand up suddenly. Mara blinks and huffs again. "_Now what?_" Urd just imparts. "Something's not right." ...as she looks, with Mara looking around the area Urd is. "So what? It's the dumb squirt, your ditzy goddess, and two dumb female mortals. So what?"

Urd doesn't immediately answer. Still, something is uneasy in her mind as she looks at the back form of Keiichi's sister, the last to enter the shop. She just can't her finger on it. Then Mara looks as well.

* * *

The daylight was now well high in the air, the light playing golden arcs into the room, cage or not. (Or aye to be sure unto Present.) By this point Imladris was simply sitting in meditation, knowing that being agitated anymore was a waste of energy. Hardly the first time he had been imprisoned either. The time in Zenith Keep wasn't a very wholesome affair. At least Cormyr was more comfy, less biting guards. The latter at least ended up well, he even was made an honorary Purple Knight of Cormyr. The former was still a nasty enemy he was happy to leave behind.

Still, this particular cage was certainly more comfy than any. Since Heaven uses storage zones or other more permanent contraptions for such 'needs', the prison on Luna for far more dangerous and permanent incarcerations even, the mortal equivalent did essentially place this room as the 'best' in the slate of such incarcerations. He never saw such in Heaven. The closest there was when the Generals literally 'sent him to his room', though that felt more like a tryst of the Generals wanting to be 'too' nanny like, than was healthy.

Now if only he could get out of here. This version of a prison, had likely the 'best' security system, that not even money could buy. Would have took Wishes to get a mortal equivalent, (and such would be _mightily_ wasteful to use Wish on.) The mere attempt to brush the Sealed door, and in fact the 'entire' room, as was his cage, was abrasive. The decent bruise on his forehead was a testament to such excellent effect.

Imladris sighed and wondered how he 'could' get out of here. It had been awhile since all the muffled talking had ended. Worse, a number of them had apparently left, which was _sin_ in his mind. Caceroth was 'more' than likely enacting some plan of some form by now. Imladris knew his Nemesis too well.

Or so he thought.

He held his head and started thinking what Belldandy said, and then also what Caceroth said last night. Since he was indeed alive, the words and thoughts were there to be examined. "He controls my mind?" ...the knight whispered to himself. It seemed impossible, but then, he 'did' feel the tendrils of such 'gray' emotion all too readily. _How could it be?_ How could the wraith have gained so easily in control of his mortal mind? What about him made sense anymore!

By now he was resting his hands in his head, shaking at the thought of having been so easily duped, swayed to a solemn enemy's whims. Maybe they all were right. "Maybe I have become a pestilence here." ...he said this despite himself, and then realized he 'did' say it despite himself. He growls at this, and then hits his own head hard, enough to bring white pain for a short moment to his right hand. He shakes the hand as he then retracts his wincing facade, and then reminds himself. "I will 'not' let that fool win. Those that think they have so won, leave themselves very much exposed at the last hour."

He blinks. Was that a saying Thor had told him? He wasn't sure at all. Still, he finds his own strength again, in his own voice. It helps stave off his growing 'gray' emotions again. He closes his eyes and admits. "I am compromised."

"Took you long enough."

Imladris raises his head, and has to keep his heart still. He isn't succeeding, and he can't figure why. Did she really hold that much..?

* * *

-_Whirlwind_ Bike Shoppe-

"Man, I tell you. That rock just came out of nowhere, smashed my headlight out in nothing flat. Thank god I was already in town, and the wind wasn't as bad there. No one else was in the traffic lanes, so I could take it easy getting home."

Keiichi just smirks as he checks the dented headlight reflector, having already been repaired since yesterday. "There's something new."

"What?"

"You taking it easy."

Chihiro just bonks Keiichi on the head. "Ha ha funny man. And here I was nice enough to give you a day off." Keiichi just rubs his head and inputs bluntly. "I still could have made it here, if you wanted me to."

Chihiro just waved a hand. "Nah, no need to kill yourself running the shop by yourself. The place wasn't going anywhere, nor those parts here." ...she puts with a wave around the slightly disheveled shop. Keiichi however cocks a bewildered eye. Chihiro sees this and dryly blurts. "Now what?"

"Nothing... nothing..." ...Keiichi quickly quips, this Chihiro doesn't buy one whit.

Bell meanwhile is off the side, looking over books, while Megumi looks over some part magazines, giving an eye to the three of them every so often.

* * *

Urd slumped on her shoulder. Mara actually mimicked without intending it. A strange sight for two semi-enemies to be in this spot, a mutual moment of boredom at hand. Urd just sighed. "Well, wouldn't be my first time."

"Was there a first time?"

Urd just dryly squinted her at this jibe and retorted as they both held their hands to elbows on the side of the building, overlooking the _Whirlwind_ site. Elsewhere, college students and lay people rummaged about, they plain nominal day not seeming any more to them, than Megumi had looked to Urd. Urd just sighed again, and quipped. "It was well before 'yours', that is for sure."

Mara just winced in a frazzle.

* * *

Imladris just scoots along the floor, and reaches the door. "Is that..." ...and touches the still active Seal, and gets nice 'zap' from it. "_Ow_."

"Still headstrong it seems."

Imladris rubs his head, but can't find reason to feel irked at Lind's comment. Somehow his heart won't allow it. He just sits, and looks away from the door, folding arms and legs all the same. "More like head cheese really."

Lind on the other side, just looked up, the back of her head thunking the wood door beneath the paper mesh. Hard to believe a simple spell could make this flimsy door as hard as diamond, enough to keep back the force of Imladris's blows. He reflected this and couldn't help a bemused smile. She tried to fool herself that she didn't know why. Her tone however betrayed more obvious... "No, just lost a bit."

Imladris on his side, tried to find anchor in that, but only could reply back. "Yeah." ...and then considered. "Strange my third death would..."

"You didn't die." ...this Imladris heard from Lind, as she made sure this was clear. "But it was close. Without Heaven to repair you more directly, we had to use a great deal of power to heal you with."

Imladris heard this, and felt at his still tender chest, now less so than before. He then remarked in a more plain tone. "Guess I've been a handful."

"That is true."

Imladris just chuckled despite himself. This Lind on the other side felt a bit of comfort from. That ended however when... "I wish I could remember." Lind heard, from him. It wasn't meant just for last night either. She clenched her gloved hands, the same despite the change of clothes. Imladris realized his words, and didn't realize what he was really saying. He just groaned out. "Boy I am one confused bloke."

Lind softened her grip, and nudged her chin into her knees more. "It's not your fault."

"I can't accept that."

Lind turned her head a good bit to the door, looking sidelong into the worn woodwork, as Imladris on his side looked at his own hand, as if he were summoning a memory to it. "I really tried. I wanted to remember. All that time after I said those words. I still remember them. After Lady Irtasus helped me remember some of the part of who I was, I went all over the Planes, mostly Faerun and Krynn, but even trying places like Etruus and the Planes of Law themselves." ...he chuckled at his own memories which he did behold. Lind listened intently, her head leaning into her knees of cheek, as he continued... "I went to every half way decent seer, of almost every kind of magic and belief. Even risked a darker aspect once, but didn't stick there to be sure. I must have spent several million gold, more than a couple of dragon hoards worth of red and green dragons I've slain, just to pay for spell fees to try and unlock my memories."

Lind commented with a bit of reservation. "Slain dragons?"

Imladris just quipped, careful with his tone. "Pretty old ones that had had their share of terrorizing many souls, killing just as many. At least most of the hoards I used for mage spells, ended up back in the surviving kingdom's own hands. Most of the mages that tried to help after, used their memory charms, all sorts of magic to try and help." The knight then looked dead into the floor. "_None_ of their made spells ever worked."

Lind shuddered a bit. Imladris continued, starting to chide himself... "Maybe... maybe it was 'because' I killed those dragons. Maybe it was because I was just too weak. Maybe a lot of things. All of them maybe a curse on me I deserved."

Lind suddenly shot her head back at the door! "No, you're _wrong!_"

Imladris looked up some. Lind realized her tone, and looked back away from the door. Imladris felt his own heart palpitate again, having to work just as hard as before to calm it. He clutched at his own plain white T-shirt, and felt like his chest was burning again. A far more fathomless version than from just mere pain. He just however soon felt that kept flooding within him. He remarked further upon this... "Nevertheless, I still have this amnesia. Or whatever it is. I can remember and feel certain things, but others... other like..." ...a 'you' crept into his tongue but was forced down. "...I just... can't..."

Lind commented in a simple tone, that hid her own reflection on all this, sad mostly... "It was mentioned your mind was compromised. Caceroth somehow got to you. It is possible this may have lasted ever since... you..."

"Second death."

Lind cocked her head back again at the door. Imladris continued with a contorted gaze at the 'cage' floor. "The way he spoke to me, what Caceroth said. Having to note how far back it apparently all started, if this Voluspa is to be believed. It had to have been when we both were killed in the Invasion. That blast... it must have been then... that..." ...he spoke, falling from a growling, angry tone, to a weakened, far more helpless one. He eventually turned mind to another dark consideration. "Have I really been that useless all along?"

Lind suddenly smacked her hand to the floor of the hallway. Enough that is caught not just Imladris, but other ears listening on, off guard. "Is that what you were expecting to be told?"

"Told what?" Imladris blurted back. Lind chorded further. "To think I was supposed to respect you. Now I find you seem to want to be told that you have _failed?_"

"I 'HAVE' failed here! I got caught by the ones I was ordered not to come in contact with!"

"You were _saved_ by the ones that realized your peril."

"That still was a violation of my Commandment! All of that was reckless!"

"And leaving you to die in face of blind duty was preferred!"

Imladris stopped, his own retort caught in his throat like a thick, dry clog of paper, forced down to keep him from saying more. Lind just continued, by now pulling at her goddess lower dress attire into a rag mess. "How could I let just die on me again."

"How can you sat that." ...spoken more from the amnesia mind of incapable understanding. "I say what my heart feels. I don't want to hide it anymore." Lind put, far more than just of mention to satisfy her goddess License.

Imladris then felt something pique in his heart, his mind, and burn to his tongue in the next. It came out as... "Valkyries don't hold such tone to me. And it is not yours to use. If there is reason to hold anything, it is my blank mind. And 'that' is the fault of an enemy I swore to destroy."

Lind wanted to hear this as the proper mind, but was not trusting enough in the words to hold onto such for truth. "I want to believe that. But where is the voice coming from. Where does it _belong?_"

That just made Imladris doubt himself again. He just turns mind back unto. "If an Epic spell cannot answer that for me, I still cannot then. Blast it all." Lind heard a heavy hand _slam_ down. "_Blast it all_."

Finally Lind did silently agree.

Several sets of nearby various celestial ears, were quite captivated by now.

* * *

Chihiro looked up from Bell's left, as she saw... "Um... sorry to be rude, but..." ...as Megumi looked up, her eyes gaining gloss again. Chihiro asked warily in tone. "...you going to do more than just look around?"

Megumi just commented, a bit dryly to eve Belldandy's tastes. "I won't be much longer." ...this Chihiro cocked an eye at. Something felt off, even to the owner here. Keiichi was outside sanding yet another part for the right delicate finish, so didn't notice Megumi's presence all that much. Chihiro just commented. "Well, not too much longer indeed."

"Don't you have classes soon Megumi dear?" Belldandy asked of honest concern. Megumi seemed to 'hic' a gasp, as her eyes fluctuated for a moment. "I... _I_..."

* * *

Urd thought she sensed something, this as she shifted her head. The wind fluttering her white-blonde locks about.

Mara blurted. "Did you feel that?" Urd blinked. "So it wasn't _just_ me."

* * *

"Were those dreams real?"

Lind on the other side, felt 'her' heart flutter some. Dear hope was laden within, and she spoke to such... "What I remember." ...this the Valkyrie remarked with, rather softly.

"That ball room scene. I guess we must have had a time of it."

"That one was not."

Imladris _blinked_ and looked at the Sealed door bewildered. "What say you?" ...this Lind clutched at her 'perfect' cloth, no wrinkle to be found. She drew a small smile just then, still too despite herself. "It... it was a dream I made up. I never felt such a whim before."

More than one face wondered in surprise, as this makes the knight feel insecure in a unique way. He thought he felt this one time before, as Lind explained. "I knew you had some memories we shared, but not enough to get through the pain your endured last night. So... I imagined one anew. Just for us, just for..."

Imladris realized. He realized in a way his mind was not supposed to, it's still apparent current state. He felt it, like a light in the tunnel he had been lost in for twenty years. It was happening more and more oft ever since he arrived here. '_Was that why I was..._'

Imladris stopped, thinking of such not all ready to such acceptance. Was this the intent of Almighty? But... if so... why was he told 'not' to come into contact with these subjects? Nothing made sense about this at all.

He didn't hear Lind after this, but he knew somehow she was still there. "Thank you. And I'm sorry"

Lind felt her own struggling emotions fall into line for a moment again, but then broke back apart. Not unlike a row of blocks of stone, ones that were more and more joining up, when the right words were heard. For her, this was her version of his struggle.

'_Are we that much alike?_' ...the word 'now' held up on her own celestial tongue. She started to say... "You're..." ...and then heard a heavy _thump_ of feet strike hard within the 'cage'. Poor Keiichi's room, barren and all, now it saw to Lind's acute hearing... "Imladris?"

He stood tall and fast. "I_... I feel him_."

Lind shot and turned around the same at the door. Velsper, Skuld, and Peorth, 'and' Hild, each froze in their vantage points and sizes. The Valkyrie snapped. "_What?_"

"Caceroth. I can _feel_ him... I can..." Lind starts as she jumps to her feet... "It's your mind. It's still compromised, you must not..."

"No. Not this time! He's going to attack again. Any minute! I know it!"

Lind considered what to say, but also remembered where three of their number had gone. It was as much too much to believe, and disbelieve in the same split of mind at that moment. However the sudden press of his voice sounded too direct to be controlled. "Where's the target! No... he doesn't... not from me... he... I can feel... thoughts of... echoes from another... sister?" ...Lind gasped sharply, Imladris realized. "The lady... Megumi... but _how_ did he..."

Lind turned wide eyes as she realized Imladris could read Caceroth's thoughts, of a fashion or otherwise! "We have to act fast!" ...as she uttered... ": _The spell lock of five hearts, pressed against the key of doubt. Relieve and release!_ :" ...this as she slammed her hand to the door, just as she then yells. "SKULD! PEORTH!"

Imladris on the other side heard and saw the Seal release in a sharp drop of energy. The energy flowing back to each of the goddesses present. Two more sets of code suddenly shoot out from the house, zinging right by Hild, tumbling the chibi-CEO. "_Evilness!_"

Lind threw the door open, as the other goddesses, and Velsper alike appear in the hallway suddenly, she snapped at the plainly clothed knight. "You fall to him, and I'll _kill_ you for certain."

"Agreed." Imladris didn't even hesitate with.

In short order, four figures shoot from the residence with few added words. Not even time to change even, as...

* * *

Belldandy looked up, as Megumi suddenly started to feel unhinged. Chihiro saw this as well. "You okay girl?" ...this as Megumi clutched her head. "No... no I... I can't..." Belldandy stood as she heard something in her voice. "Megumi!"

Just then, Keiichi decided on happenstance to walk back in. "I got that... eh? Megumi?" ...and sees Megumi clutching at her own head. Megumi sees and suddenly... "**No**... _stay back!_"

* * *

Urd heard the first raised tone, and she and Mara looked all but as one, and saw... "_Oh hell!_" ...as Urd suddenly hops over the side of the tall building. Mara yelps and snaps out... "Not without me you don't!" ...and hops over the same!

* * *

As Megumi started to claw control back over her mind, Caceroth realized there was no more point to this charade. As the other three looked on, Chihiro grew aghast with what she started to see. "Wha... what's coming out of... her..."

Bell and Keiichi saw the ash starting to puff out of her ears, nose and mouth. "M... Megumi? BELL?"

"She's rejecting his control! -**GASP**- _KEIICHI!_" ...this as Bell suddenly shoots and grabs Keiichi, as Megumi suddenly regains control! In so doing, a sudden torrent of ash floods from her body, far more than there should have been for just her size of body! Keiichi sees this, as Bell shoots him away from the shop building. "_MEGUMI!_"

Chihiro was about at her sudden wits end, when, when the ash that flooded out of Megumi, smacked the interior with enough force to knock her and Megumi each into adjacent walls. The force knocking them more out than it actually did any intended harm. Somehow in fact, the possession wasn't strong enough to fully encapsulate the mortal sister to even damage her, other than to give an eventual bad nightmare to come.

As Caceroth formed however, he _did_ have enough power to appear with enough effect outside and above the doorway entrance of the shop, in height to tower with. Bell and Keiichi got up from their position, now well near a dozen meters away, away from the fence-gate entrance. Clouds of dust from their escape swirled with the ash-dust of emotionless avarice. Both seemed to be sucked into the form present of that, Keiichi could see of his tormentor for the second time in the apparent eye!

He growled out. "**What did you do to my SISTER!**" ...this as Bell held firm in front of him, both looking up.

"- _Not enough, of what I shall now do unto you!_ -" Caceroth snarled.

Bell charged up a heavily bright orb of energy, cupped into her hands in a battle stance. "You won't get near my Dear Keiichi!"

At this, Caceroth started swirling his form, as his burning gray eye prepared to act on the threat. A short move forth however brings with a pair of goddess lightning and demon black energy orb attacks, both that slam through the Wraith format! As the ash form bursts apart from the attacks, Bell and Kei turn and see... "Urd!"

"...and _Mara!_" ...Keiichi additionally blurts out, as the goddess-demon pair shoot on in from down the tall building nearby! "Bell! Keiichi, _are you both alright?_" Urd says in snap order. Mara ends up to the left of them all, a bit away. "Megumi was..." ...Keiichi started to impart, just as a horrendous sound screeches from the swirling ash. Mara yells! "Shut your traps and LOOK!" ...as Mara notes for the other's horror, Caceroth reforming with utter malice! As it reforms however, it sports a good fresh wound, glowing yellow and purple near it's 'chest', where the ash becomes a swirling cloud.

Caceroth forms a mouth and seethes in poison tone... "- _How... '__**dare**__' you harm me again!_ -" ...as the eyes form within the faceless form. Keiichi just quips on seeing... "How is that thing 'mortal'?" ...this Bell comments... "Because it's on this plane. It couldn't come here without a Shell body as a catalyst." Mara just spits in kind. "Their warped rules defy even Nidhog. Foul even for us to contemplate."

Keiichi hears as Caceroth 'heals' it's wound of apparent, with sifting ash pouring out like glopping mud of a fashion. Keiichi can fully understand how 'wrong' this thing is, on every possible level of imagining. He's thankful he's limited to just this much imagining in fact, human or otherwise of a fashion.

Caceroth represents the line mortals go insane in considering of such things.

"- _You all are 'fools' to think of defying Her Will_. -"

Keiichi shivered at the voice, and hated it with each passing syllable. Bell snaps out. "**We** are not so easily defeated. I sense even now your wounds." Such Caceroth writhed a seething ripple within the seemingly endless ash. "- _Wounds, but not enough to fell 'me'. One such example further, I 'will' deliver now to your toy abomination!_ -"

Keiichi blinked as Bell closed that much more next to Keiichi. Urd leapt to the front, with blazing hands of electricity. "_Don't bother_. You can't get near him. We won't allow it!"

"And we have payback coming as well, wretch!" ...this Keiichi looked over bewildered as Mara struck out, taking equal position of distance that Urd has done. Keiichi for a moment blinks and wonders... '_Is she helping us, or competing with Urd?_'

Caceroth finally has enough, and charges up to make his intended deliverance, causing arcs of black-gray lighting suddenly shoot out of his form! This alone making the lot of them dive everywhere, as the bolts hit the ground and building nearby, dissolving everything touched! Keiichi looks where the bolts struck... "It's disintegrating everything!"

Caceroth makes to start his 'real' attack, as the goddess-demon trio form around Keiichi. This makes Keiichi look again, as the Wraith yells in a horrendous screech of banshee vein... "- _YOUR COMBINED BLOOD WILL FLOW, THE END OF ALL TIMES AS OF __**NOW!**_ -"

In succession, The goddesses and demon don't wait and attack in one unintended unified blast. However Caceroth, even in this 'phantom' version, makes good on why he is so feared, and strikes out a full on dark desiccating burst!

Keiichi ducks as the blasts _connect_. To the celestial's surprise, the attack actually stops and nullifies each other, with ejected bolts spanking and damaging the ground everywhere! Even _Whirlwind_ takes a hard hit, but all of it not enough to actually destroy anything. However Caceroth moves around to make a second attack! Bell this time sees and grabs and pulls Keiichi clear of the next strike, as Urd and Mara attack again themselves. The dark strike gouges the ground, as Caceroth takes two more successive shots. Despite new wounds, it only vents in answer with another attack, one weaker this time, one however just as bad for the health of the landscape!

Urd notes something as she and Mara drop near each other. "Eh? Where's the nasty sword at?"

"Who cares, just paste the dope!" Mara says, as the two just attack themselves as well.

Caceroth takes two more hits, as the screech cracks windows all around. Bell gets off an off kilter blushed Keiichi, after their wild tumble unto top each other, and then summons Holy Bell in quick order! She yells... "_URD!_"

The Norn Goddess of the Past looks and then summons World of Elegance, remembering last night. "Quick!" ...she yells as Mara just moves clear of the angels she despises, and makes good to prepare her own attack. "Hurry it up!"

"_: We the Norn Sisters of two elements of power and controlled rage, summon thee unto the blast of wrath and anger. To the power that is endless to withstand! Such to the Wind and the Fire, that consume with each, to blaze of all Elements glory! :_" ...as Bell and Urd shove colossal wind and fire based attacks at the Wraith. These connect with Mara's own... "_: Call the Hellfire with black bolts of utter hate! Rare and consume to the depth of my enemy! :_" ...as black Firebolts spray like shotgun pellets at Caceroth! Keiichi sees to his awe, how effective all three attacks seem. That is before Bell suddenly yells, when she feels something _monolithically_ wrong! "Urd!"

Mara looks over as Urd screams... "Trap!"

Keiichi gasps in horror, as suddenly the attacks end up _feeding_ the ashen Wraith, as Caceroth suddenly sports three code absorption ports of glowing burning-gray energy code, the circular rings siphoning the attacks with unforeseen ease. Mara just yells... "_How the hell!_"

Caceroth just bares their ignorance, and starts outright feeding off the energy, leeching it as fast as if could. The screams of the two goddesses alone through their angels, tells this effect all too dearly. Mara doubles over off her own spell code suddenly being siphoned! "_AUGHH! Dammit!_" Keiichi just stands and yells... "**STOP IT!**"

Caceroth then turns as Keiichi runs to knock Bell out of the way! Mara however reactively _somehow_ shoots out her hand and psy-pushes Keiichi back unto his rear! "No... _augh!_ Don't! That's what it wants!" Keiichi looks up in a panic... "**What?** But...?"

Just as it suddenly seems hopeless, Bell and Urd both realize and 'wench' their combined attacks out of the siphon ports. Like pulling a large rod out of a heavy vacuum, it is hard, but the two manage to start doing it. Caceroth realizes this quickly, and attempts to make another bolt attack as the two focus on pulling themselves free.

Suddenly Keiichi then hears, and Mara turns to see a high pitch _whistle_ singe the air, as Lind suddenly appears and **slashes** the Wraith dead through from top to bottom! Caceroth balks and is forced to burst form to avoid further damage! Bell, Mara and Urd are broken free as a result, but all three fall down from enforced fatigue. Keiichi this time does make it to Bell's side, as however despite Mara hops over to Urd, old concern somehow managing out. "Dang goddess... girl, can't you beat... one stupid Soulless?"

Urd just stutters out, lack of energy in her voice. "Felt like my soul... was being ripped out through my angel." ...this Mara looks up and sees small gray spots all over the hybrid angel, wings included. The Demon looks herself over, and sees more gray splotches. Keiichi sees the same on Holy Bell, and clutches Belldandy for once with very real fear. "Belldandy! Bell tell me..."

Said goddess looks over and smiles. "I'll be... fine Keiichi." ...in a mixed tone of soft and weary.

Keiichi looks up, just as Lind floats to cover, where Skuld and Peorth drop near Bell/Keiichi and Urd/Mara respectively. "Sis!" Skuld yells quickly, as she shoots a look and summons Noble Scarlet. Belldandy stops her however with a gentle hand. "No don't Skuld. He absorbs elemental attacks."

Just then Lind sees where Caceroth is reforming, but this time moves out of the way, as suddenly the quickly reformed Wraith then looks up! Above, a glowing blue-white energy mass suddenly **strikes** down, almost hawk like in shape, as Imladris makes good his own assault! Keiichi sees this in time to them cover Bell and Skuld instinctively, the _force_ of the new blast utterly sundering Caceroth all over the place! Lind keeps her position, as all the others brace however they can, from the shockwave!

Keiichi looks up again eventually, as he sees the glowing 'blue' guy this time. He quips. "Is this the right manga at all anymore?" As Bell and Urd recover enough to see clearly again, as the dust disperses. Peorth near Urd and Mara comments... "Trop facile."

"Not even." Imladris says nearby enough, his plain clothes form turning to the mutual right as Caceroth forms once again. Lind quips... "Persistent Wraith."

"For a clone projection."

One mutual 'huh' reverberates from most of the onlooking, save Lind and Bell, as the Wraith imparts. "- _Only through our mutual link do you realize_. -"

Imladris growls back. "Nice to know your Achilles heel."

"- _You 'still' will make an excellent shell, as they 'all' here rest, will make perfect code to bring this repugnance of Existence to an utter End!_ -" ...this the ash form seems to fluster apart some in emotional rage. An illogical act, to the illogical being.

Imladris just holds stance for a moment, looks within, and feels _something_ reaching again. This time however... "That same old tune will NOT do this time!" ...this as Imladris shoots a force blast of glowing blue energy blades, the energy base matrix for the sliver angel blades his armor projects. Caceroth dissolves again to prevent damage, as Imladris chases words after... "Nor will you find the same trick functioning **here!**"

At that, Imladris turns and fires a second blast further to the upper right, as Caceroth attempts reformation, and foiled a second time. The third succeeds as the Wraith realizes his use of power is exceeded now. Imladris holds ground, as Lind drops to his left, her Axe held at ready. The others watch as Caceroth realizes this stalemate goes against him. This 'clone' body hardly enough to finish the job properly. As such He seethes out. "- _Know this fools. History is written, Her Will knows how I will end this pointless affair. The next meeting, 'is' the last. And the abomination WILL die! Her Will is the ALL and ETERNITY! _-"

Keiichi wilts at the finger, struck of ashen metal and hate, _at him_. Imladris however imparts. "As if that will help you. _**YOU**_ are the one that will finally fall, and that in which I speak of Titled Truth!"

Caceroth balks at this, not only by voice, but by the link he forced into the knight, that now reverberates 'back' at the Wraith. As a result, the Wraith **charges** enraged and Imladris _complies_ as both, to the shock of all onlooking, as Lind reaches out with reflexive hand. "Wait!" Needless, as Imladris explodes rings of blue-white energy around him, to nay effect. Caceroth suddenly collapses his ashen form, and with it his controlling signature!

Imladris drops out of this, from about five meters in the air, and lands, twisting around to see the Nemesis retreated. He burns with anger at this, and **roars** out... "- **COWARD! -**"

Lind watches with unexpected awe taking over for a split moment, as Peorth suddenly comments... "Are you all alright?" ...to a still weakened Urd. "Yeah. That attack he did to absorb our angel attacks, was unexpected."

"That thing is getting on my nerves."

Peorth looks up and finally realizes, blinking... "_VOUS!_" ...this Mara just growls back in kind.

However just then, Imladris speaks from afar. "It was no attack." ...this the others look up at, as Imladris explains from the feelings his link has garnered. "It was a form of code absorption that uses your angels as a source. Direct attacks bring up a preprogrammed response to absorb through special ports. Such is one way he gains energy, towards where ever his real format resides currently. If only he could be cut off from his wretched powers."

Lind gets worried and warns. "Don't delve too deep into his mind. You may fall into his trap again."

"_No_. I can't fear that which we can use." Imladris snaps back. He adds with continued seething untoward the Wraith in mention. "Anything that is a tool, 'must' be used."

"Agreed." ...this suddenly as heads turn to Keiichi. Bell looks with growing strength, as Keiichi imparts. "Now even 'I' have a gripe with that thing. Enough is enough. I'm tired of all of this. I think we 'do' need to end it, however it can be done. Before anyone else gets harmed or killed. Before..." This he looks down at, as Bell reaches over and clasps Keiichi's face with her right hand. "Oh Keiichi." ...this Imladris sees with a small stutter of mixed remorse and relief for. Exactly why he does not know, until he glances at Lind, the goddess attire burned into his melon.

Then Bell imparts to many a surprised ear... "Yes... lets end this. Tired I most am of this, as well." ...with enough edge in her voice that actually makes Keiichi nod a confident smile. Peorth meanwhile looks around and notes... "Well at least that spell to keep mundanes away is still up." ...this as all of the commotion hadn't brought one onlooker around. Mara cocks an eye and looks down. "When did you find time for _that?_"

Urd just is helped up by the goddess and demon, as Skuld allows Keiichi to do the same for Bell. Urd imparts... "You always were slower than Bell and I." ...this Peorth laughs at Mara's expense.

At this, the bunch agree to retreat, and after Peorth and Skuld help 'clear' Megumi's mind, she and Chihiro are brought by each in turn to their abodes, to sleep the rest of the day off, and forget. (At least for now.) After, all noted gather back in short order at the nexus, the Temple.

* * *

As they all do arrive, Skuld notes something odd below, near a telephone pole just outside the Temple proper. As she angles down without warning, Lind notes whole the others, all fully energy laden again, enter the grounds. "Skuld. Where are you going?"

The youngest little goddess lands, and notes. "What is this?"

Lind stops her chide, and lands near Skuld, as the Future goddess finds a small twig, and fiddles with a small 'blob' of a wet looking mass. "Looks like ash." Lind immediately notes. Skuld reacts by dropping the twig. However Lind notes on examination. "It looks odd though. Not even energy capable."

Skuld blinks, then looks up at the pole. "Uh... _hey_. Wasn't this the place last night, that we pasted that hoser?"

Lind nods. "Let's get a sample of this back inside." ...this Lind has Skuld head in to get a sample tubule, and gathers enough samples from several 'blobs' that litter the area. Such done with both haste of situation, and haste of discomfort.

* * *

"Huh? HEY! What are you two doing!" Imladris yells, as Peorth and Urd grab him from behind, as Keiichi and Bell note the two pushing the mortal knight rather brusquely. The knight yells out as he's held by both sides of his shirt, rather iron gripped at that. As the knight struggles, he notes 'just' how strong the goddesses really are. Simplicity in an enhanced being, to be noted.

"Now now, good prisoner."

"Toujours un captif, tu être."

At this, the knight bewilderedly reacts as he is then turned and literally boot kicked into his 'cell', as Keiichi moans. "My poor room." ...a good _thud_ within, with old early twentieth century cursing heard coming back out. The two goddesses then smack the door shut and return the Seal. ": _That which still resides in mistrust, be locked under Seal until further note, Verrou._ :" At that, the old 'jail' returns. Peorth then remarks to Urd. "A bit of flower to your élocution?"

Urd just quips. "Everyone of Heaven knows how to speak 'that' language." ...this Peorth just shrugs. "Peu importe." ...the two then note as Skuld and Lind return with a container of some kind, as Lind heads over and nods. "I'll take over."

"Have fun." Peorth puts in kind with a wink. Such that Lind fails to hide a smile.

Inside, Imladris just sighs and sits on his hip and leans on his right arm. Dejected and hardly amused, he spats out... "Well that's a well non fine, and a howdy doo for ya."

Meanwhile Keiichi looks around. "Where'd Mara go? Actually wanted to thank her." ...this Bell and Skuld hear to their amusement, as the latter sits down. Bell imparts. "Much to her fortunes then, she is still however around."

Keiichi just looked confused, as Skuld commented, handling the container on the table. "Mara being thanked by a mortal openly is like cursing another mortal in kind." ...this as Urd floats on over head, after putting away her 'medicine'. "Remind me to use that next time."

Peorth meanwhile goes to 'freshen up', while Lind sits, and hears Imladris cursing up a 1910's type storm of words, this as she smiles and feels soothed by such a sound.

(Keiichi: "Why does that cursing make me feel old as heck?" Bell/Skuld: -laughing- )

* * *

Mara sighs as she fazes back into the roof, her weary chibi form just as fatigued as the full version. As she arrives however, she hears to her surprise, light clapping behind her. She turns around to see... "Mistress?"

"Bravo. A fine demonstration of bravery and teamwork, and even survival."

Mara cocks an eye. "You saw?"

"Your eyes are my own, dear minion." ...this Hild imparts cheerful sounding to a then happily head rubbing Mara. "Well, it wasn't like running away from that thing was going to help if they got killed. That Doublet thing, and helping an old friend and daughter."

Hild then just replies in a darker tone. "Also now too, we are 'involved' fully." Mara just blinks, shivering a bit. "_But_... but I thought."

Hild just sighs and holds her head. "You stopped thinking for yourself properly after that 'Queen' bit you pulled on that Sayoko mortal, as far as we are concerned. Hence why 'We' have been here all along." ...this Mara frazzles a bit unto, but says nothing to garner a rather poor reaction. However Hild does vocalize, knowing better anyway by far. "Still, it is close to time. Even We grow weary now. It would be better before the Wraith considers 'our' clone form for a puppet. Underestimating him to even that end would be most unwise."

Mara asks then. "So then, when do we move?"

Hild looks down at the now praying knight, her tiny rat hole and vision better beyond, showing her words of intent. "No. First we let the friends have their last tiff. Not all the pieces are on the same playing board just yet."

Mara just grows confused. Hild leaves it that way.

* * *

Keiichi had his weary head well pressed upon the table, everyone was crowded around. Lind the only one out of sight. Amusement of such was lessened as a bit of tired boredom set in. Already it was a long day, now running to around five o'clock local, Chiba Prefecture wise. Kei half-moaned out.. "Anyone else beat?"

A few murmurs of agreement, as Bell pats Kei's weary head. They all were in fact a good bit weary, taking this moment of rest while they all can. Skuld however is focused on the strange material she obtained, as Peorth looks over her shoulder, the same scanning device reworked to display data in other forms similar to its original intent. Peorth's help had pushed all of this along prior to the last skirmish. Other than hearing Skuld and Peorth chat to each other, and the TV turned low in sound by a mindful Urd, it seemed more quiet, than peace of non-apparent. As he took a quick kitten nap, he thought he felt a slight shake reverberating through the house and into the table. '_Hmm, slight tremor I guess._' _..._said tired mortal thought.

Lind meanwhile didn't hear anymore of her charge, it almost seemed Imladris was asleep as well. She knew the mind well in fact. Such a long time to get to know that which was essentially all but closed off to all the goddesses in Heaven, and such further no answers even Almighty would give. Such a cherished mystery to her, it all had become. Even reading a mind didn't truly give all answers, deeper than what the conscious mind was itself aware of. She was long since past reflecting, and now just delving.

"_Eww_."

Keiichi raised his head and sported a good 'press' of mushed pink left cheek, as the lot of them looked at Skuld's rather disgusted face. "What is it Skuld dear?" Bell commented, suspecting an answer was at hand. The form it took was however unexpected to say the _least._ "It's blood."

That struck the boredom dead in it said tracks, such as even Lind scooted into the room after a short hop. Peorth nodded. "Apparently it is. Terrifiant en effet." ...she puts in her own dismissive countenance. Urd commented down, her own downward angle of view of the data displayed. "Wait. But it says it's ash."

Skuld just continues. "Apparently it's the remains of some of the... well... damage we did when we attacked that thing last night."

"All of us attacking at once." Lind put. Skuld nods. "Aye. Apparently, the attack caused some of the 'bio-matter', that made up part of the Wraith's form, to solidify with some of the actual blood that was still within the mortal shell he was controlling."

Keiichi just cocked a bewildered eye again. "How does that thing have any blood? That makes no sense!" Skuld just shrugs in simult with Peorth. "Apparently it's got to do with his anchor to this mortal plane. That 'shell' of his."

"And we wounded it then." Belldandy put, a good bit uncertain about how she should feel about such. Keiichi just looked over and put a hand on hers, as Skuld continued, itching her own chin. "Apparently, though before when we tried, when we attacked him..."

"He was indeed focused on something else at the time." Lind imparted, remembering how close it all had come. Urd amended. "...and that is why we caught him by surprise."

"He must be using his ash medium to avoid damage. But he must have to focus using it, to remain unharmed." Peorth adds to Urd's further assessment. "So there are ways to harm him."

"If we can focus him away from using them. We're really need to get him to use that focus, to keep defending himself like he does. That or direct another kind of focus onto him. Not sure what that could be however." Skuld sighs out. Lind thinks of one, then drops that idea. Too much chance of _someone_ lost already in the past four days, to truly fall forever unto. Peorth then brings up again. "What about using that Pare-feu you mentioned?"

Skuld blinks. "I thought you said the firewall idea was a no go?"

Belldandy piques up. "Firewall?" Keiichi leans in a bit too, as Skuld accounts... "We thought possibly, if we blocked his powers somehow, leaving him vulnerable to our attacks, then maybe we could get at him better."

"Cutting the leash to this realm." Keiichi puts, Belldandy nods. "If we just knew where to look." ...Peorth sighed. "Aye, the problem is just that. We don't know what code to look for."

Skuld imparts. "The code we have here, from the remains, might be a way to locate where the Soulless System is. If we just had time for Heaven to do such a Search Program." Urd sighs at this quickly, flicking her long hair about in noted disgust. "I doubt we'd have enough time before another attack."

Keiichi considers, _wishes_ he hadn't, considers the reaction Urd would have, and then to his hazard anyway. "What about Hild?" And as expected, winces under the gaze he gets. Urd _just_ nearly smacks a bolt at him, as he expected further anyway. Belldandy however imparts, just to get the thought into the open air. "There may be merit to such, if we had open help that is. As it stands given prior history, it would come as unlikely." Keiichi sighs. "Yeah... sorry."

"No prob." Urd imparts. "A good, if problematic idea. But even Nidhog may not have located the Soulless System. Elusive it always has been to even both mainframes, We don't even know it's full, true name. We're not even sure it really '_is_' a System."

"Like a ghost that lives by its rumors alone." Lind puts. Keiichi notes and comments... "So it's never been found ever?"

"Not in this era at least." Urd replies. Peorth just shrugs. "To be admonishing of ourselves, we are usually using most resources to maintain the lower Planes and keep an eye on Nidhog."

"If there's no reason to look for it, you have don't look." Keiichi completes. Might as well been a big fat goddess 'doh' amongst all, but Bell at that moment. The Demons also hearing in pretty much could have said the same.

Save one of the three.

The conversation seems to stem there, until Bell imparts. "We 'could' attempt a short term Seal, using the code we do have on the Wraith. One just long enough to... to..." ...she trails off, indeed the problem of harming another life form, in the manner being considered, _much_ more than what mere 'war' between the two Systems had garnered. Urd nods. "If we had something to just block him in some way, yes. A short term Seal before he could adjust, could give us the chance we need."

"It'd take all of us here to do it. Even so..." Skuld puts, not certain what could be done.

"Um... how much time would be needed to keep him disrupted to finally... well..." ...Keiichi asked, the idea of what had to be done just as distasteful to him, as it was to Belldandy. Peorth, Urd and Lind however could only look at each other. Keiichi got the clue just from this much, and then probably asked the next obvious thing.

"What about him? Gold dude." This Lind shook her body at on unforeseen reflex. More looks at each other, and then Keiichi sighs. "Guess not."

"We would need to be certain of where is trust lies." Belldandy put. Lind nodded. "With his current mind, compromised and all, this is such the uncertainty." Peorth shakes her head. "To think he would turn out this way. A time where we '_couldn't_' trust him. How did _everything_ come to this? Mon _Dieu_."

"It's time we changed that."

Bell got the combined look this time. Lind however looked with a more solid gaze than the others. Keiichi just listened as the goddess of the Present whispered, flickering her eyes in general directions, gathering her words. "We make him trust us once more."

"Even despite his duty."

Eyes flicker between Bell and Lind, as Keiichi rubs his head. "Good luck getting past that military demeanor. More like a officer than a gentleman there."

"And so we shalt treat him."

Lind garners looks from everyone again, as she smiles and offers in suggestion. "Maybe the only way we get through to him, is in a martial manner. Ironclad speak and all."

Keiichi blinks... "Um..."

"We do function as his Commanders here, in a form." Belldandy offers, just as Peorth and Urd blink in recognition. "So we can essentially order him to obey us, no matter what." Skuld just quips off Urd... "What?"

"Since he worded his Wish as he did, he 'serves' Heaven. That makes us by word, every goddess able to command him in word if pressed." ...this Lind explains. "If we then take this to a level he cannot ignore, we may be able to reach him."

Keiichi snickers a bit. "Sorry but that sounds kinda pushing it." ...before Bell comments in level enough tone. "It sounds perfect. We just usually never demand such from him. Aside from Thor and the Generals, we've had little reason to do so. This may be the only case we cannot take him so lightly in. Therefore the times..."

"...meet the demand." Peorth finishes. Belldandy nods in confidence. She then look at their present Valkyrie. "Lind, do you understand then how we get him to answer fully to us?"

Bell is replied back with, as Lind gazes strongly. "He is under Valkyrie command, by the Generals that raised him, after he left our immediate care. He knows how orders sound and are run. If we ignore the fact, what we do, will essentially violate whatever he believes were orders from the Almighty himself, then we can 'make' him answer to us. If we do that, he will listen."

"And we can convince him. Dang." Keiichi puts.

Belldandy then imparts, having to steel herself in a most unused to manner. "Then we can't balk when he reacts as he most likely will. This is possibly the only way to truly get to him, whatever mind he really has."

Skuld just dryly imparts. "Do we really need him? Sounds like a lot more work than is probably worth it all." Urd however replies quickly before Lind can in an intended harder tone... "He 'was' sent to battle Caceroth. If we can get his trust, he's the one that can battle the Wraith and give us time for the Seal to possibly work. Or whatever we exactly come up with here."

Lind however imparts. "He has a special device on him that may do more." ...this really gets even Skuld's attention. Lind accents further. "I saw it when I went through his belongings. I suspect it's encoded to his genetic signature, though we could hack it with time."

Urd sighs... "Again our problem."

Keiichi blinks, just as he feels another small shudder at the table. He ignores it as he imparts. "So if we convince him, maybe he has more information we can obtain to use. Okay, so we use him, as much to yell at, and to gain trust if best of possible routes. And I hate yelling, so I'd prefer to get his trust."

"I know."

Bell hears this last from Lind, and then nods. "Is he asleep?" ...wondering. Lind looks back and shrugs. "Maybe, I can confirm prompt." ...she so does in getting up, hopping over with her jumpsuit fluttering it's coattails behind her. Belldandy then looks around. "Now, remember. We have to be strict as Thor even to succeed." Skuld however gulps. "That's a stretch for us." Peorth however nods. "Bien compris." Just as Lind comes back. "He's out cold." ...as she sports a quirky smirk. This makes Urd squint her eyes, as then Bell notes. "Very well. This is how, and what we'll do."

* * *

Hild had Mara find some popcorn, as Velsper took up position to be behind Belldandy. This was one show the CEO didn't want to miss. She sat waiting, as the furniture was set up just right, the lighting even adjusted, and things made rather sterile looking.

"Have fun with all the yelling." ...Hild just whispered, having a good pair of earmuffs around her neck. Too bad for Mara, just as the minion returns with the puffed badness. (Too much salt.)

Being able to look through walls at will, gets purty useful.

* * *

Another slight shudder, as a knight dreams fitfully, more like his old memories of Toril and other worlds overseen by his incomplete mind. It also felt more forced, hardly restful, and hardly refreshing when his eyes open at the sound of some **hard** rap.

He blinks more than a few times, rubbing his eyes clear of sleepy sleeps, and then blinking enough to clearly see... "Eh? ...the door is open?" As he realizes this, he shifts enough to one knee at a ready position. However this ends up all being loud enough to alert those waiting for just this, to then have one of them call out. "We're waiting Maître Chevalier!" ...which _freezes_ the knight in place.

Was that Peorth? The silence after, felt cold and waiting to him. He considered a split moment to just escape, but then he realized this would be dishonorable. He felt it was time for 'him' to lay some intentions to these beings. Or so he thought, rising to straighten, and then walk simply to where the sound came from.

He however blinked, as in surprise at rounding the open slide door frame, he notes the youngest goddess sitting just to the other side of the paper slide door on his entering right. And then to more surprised eye, the lot of them arrayed behind two ad-hoc arranged tables. To his detail, the goddess of the Present, with the target Morisato just to her own right, the goddess of the Past, sat to Keiichi's own right. The other side of the Present goddess, the Hub Administrator of the roses, and then aside her, the Valkyrie Commander of the Magical Artifices sector.

This left the Goddess of Future apparently holding spot to 'guard' the door, so it seemed. Behind them, to the left hand side of the room facing Imladris, a rather rounded, bulby looking robot, and the other side in the opposite corner, a short female that Imladris swore, had camera lenses for eyes.

Noting all this in quick detail, it seemed suddenly to obvious how military a setting this all was, to the knight. All of them present were in full goddess attire, save for the target in a simple sport coat and golf shirt of apparent. The accouterments upon the table were bare, save for a couple of devices near where Peorth sat.

Noting this, he grew bewildered.

"Enter at ATTENTION Knight!" Lind suddenly barked, to the conditioned reflex on the said mortal knight's part! At which point after... '_Okay, what the...?_' ...thought in an embarrassed mannerism. Keiichi saw this, as did Skuld, both garnering bewildered faces each. The other goddesses however didn't flinch any whatsoever.

Belldandy at the head, then suddenly ordered... "Knight Lord, state your Title."

"Um..."

Lind barked again... "_Answer!_"

Imladris stiffened a bit too much. On automatic response. "Cherubim of the Sword of Light, Templar of Intracel. By Title and Power of the Almighty granted." ...this Keiichi cocked a 'wow' look on his face. Lind hid a good smile. '_No wonder._' ...she thought. Imladris meanwhile just raced with his mind for what the heck was exactly happening. Bell then 'demanded', in her own unique tone of way. Soft of velvet with more than enough iron in her tone. "State your purpose of your mission here."

Imladris 'urked' for a good second. Was it all 'that' blunt to what this was about. Lind looked ready to just bark again, just as Imladris puts out military proper like... "Apologies, permission to question this line of..."

"You serve Heaven correct?" Peorth suddenly demanded, Imladris nodded once. "Aye?" ...and regretted the 'trap' he knew was springing. "Then you 'must' answer your superiors when called upon. As such, do we not all here of Heaven present such a chain?"

Imladris groaned out. "_Aye_."

"Then answer your commander on-scene." Peorth added. Imladris suddenly felt a good well of panic rising in his chest. He tried to steer the course... "But my orders are..."

"They are superseded by the situation Lord Knight." Urd suddenly put in. Imladris however tried to pry a wedge in this logic. "But concerning the danger to the target at hand, I must refrain from..."

"Mister Keiichi has full right of privilege due to his own Wish, and as senior head of this house." Belldandy suddenly answered, this as Keiichi blushes a bit. Bell adds further. "The Morisato residence is his, we reside as present choice, but you of our auspice. Now answer my question, as per directive Urd explained."

Imladris felt his brain go fuzzy in a unique way this time. He knew double talk when he heard it, but by legal course, this was 'danged' good double talk. Imladris however considered a different alternative. "I request first, to contact The Almighty for..."

"The situation does not have time for that." Lind stabbed 'that' down hard and fast with. Imladris just shot his head over. "_What!_"

Keiichi suddenly got a bit riled at this and struck out. "You still haven't answered Belldandy."

"Aye I _haven't_." ...Imladris shot back, and got '_every_' glare in the room at him! Even Velsper behind Belldandy even looked up. Imladris however tried to brave this, knowing this was all in direct violation of his orders. Lind then spoke up... "If you would rather remain incarcerated, until you see fit to acquiesce, we can comply." ...this the knight gulped but tried to remain firm. He remarked back in a pleading tone... "But... but my _orders_..."

"_Please_." ...suddenly in a change in tone, this as Belldandy clenches her hands beneath the table. The others with their hands unseen were actually doing similar, knowing what is at stake. The Present 'commander' asks in a more characteristic tone, one that is too deep to ignore to the knight. "Please we beseech your answers. And your help. We would prefer it all be voluntary. We however do not have time for otherwise."

"Bell's right." Keiichi puts out more in his own open tone. Imladris exchanges glances with them both, and then sees a more pleading look from the others. He closes his eyes and realizes how much all of this is show, and that they are simply trying to get through to him. It all comes down to a struggle between the lone heart and the dutiful mind. Such that Bell asks again. "Please, tell us your purpose here."

Imladris stutters... "But... I..." ...this as he tightens both hands of grip. Urd then prods... "Caceroth could attack again at any time. We 'need' to know."

"Aye, Maître Chevalier." Peorth puts in needlessly. Lind reacts by shaking her head at Peorth, unseen by Imladris's closed eyes. It all is chiseling the cracks that much wider. His heart of gray wall being broken through just ever bit more. He does note how his sense of duty seems more of a block of logic, lacking sense of its own. Something never felt right ever since he went through Gate, like his heart wasn't hearing past the mind's compromised state. Still, he did know his orders from Almighty were supposed to be absolute. But then by now, he didn't know 'what' to feel. He even just wanted to lose the baggage of it all anyway.

He tightens his grip to the point _actual_ gold sparks coarse though his bare hands. Keiichi gulps at seeing this, as Imladris then hears... "Lord Knight, please." ...as Lind finally gets through with 'just' the right tone of stiff order and inflected worry. The dam of his soul finally breaches.

"My orders were to protect the target... Morisato, Keiichi, and the goddesses accompanying... from... from..."

"Aye?" Bell imparts. Imladris just sighs deflated... "My orders were to protect you all, and prevent your involvement in this affair, to the best of my ability. It is my assigned task to combat and defeat the Champion of Voluspa, and prevent your hand of conducting the Sin I am burdened with. My task further is nothing less than the Defeat of Voluspa herself, in so doing.

_I_ am the one that is meant to kill Caceroth. The mortal shell that anchors him here, is still a Sin to commit by the code of the System, for a goddess to kill a mortal in any circumstance. As such, I of already blood Sin in hand, am the one to alleviate you of this responsibility. In this, I am prepared to sacrifice again for that Sin."

Lind had to fight hard to not gasp at this, as Bell herself had a hard time accepting what was already essentially known by all anyway. The clues and the information relevant, told enough. Hearing it from the knight's own words, is still a gut check. Even Keiichi has to control his own emotions. Velsper just looks away from great discomfort. Two others (demon) looking on just react neutrally, though interested.

Suddenly in unbidden admission. "And now I have failed my duty, and to the System."

"Milord..." Peorth started, as Imladris let it all go. "I've been played for a _fool_ from the moment I got here... no... even that day twenty years ago. I lost my memories, and lost everything, and now I stand to lose my soul and mortal shell to Caceroth." ...he opened his eyes and felt his emotions bleed dry... "I am useless here."

"**NO!**" Lind suddenly struck out in plea, and extended hand. Imladris saw this, and the looks on their combined faces now, he really didn't know how to quantify. They all looked so contorted, he finally simply looked away. It had been such he'd seen before, on many faces that concerned to the knight's well being. On many a World Plane. Imladris however despite put out. "That was my mission here. And now you are too involved. I have failed." ...he then looks around. "I must inform Almighty of my Violation of..."

The next thing he felt, was a swiftly struck scratch off his turned cheek, off to his left. He then saw a rose, as it then struck the door frame nearby. Imladris felt his cheek scratched, and turned to the stinging origin. He then saw Peorth with another red rose 'dart' in the hand, at the ready.

"_Bêtise_." ...the rose goddess chided most intently.

"But... my duty informs..." Imladris falls back into the bane of duty's weight. Lind however just groans out in a dry tone. "Do you 'really' have to be that blind to duty? Almighty never is 'that' blind, and neither should _you_ be."

Imladris blinks as Urd imparts. "If anything, we that made you spill your guts would be more to be punished." ...this as Keiichi _gulps_, picturing the sight of a big fat lightning bolt frying him to crispy bits. Actually Skuld had the same vision for a moment. Imladris however sighs... "Maybe not Eminence Lordship, but Master Thor certainly would."

A grimace comes to Lind facade, as she quips. "_Possibly_. Likely. However I garner the circumstances determine whether there is need for such here."

Imladris sighs and rubs his cheek, a touch of blood smudging off. He then professes too easily... "Still, as was mentioned beforehand. I am compromised. Caceroth has me targeted as much as all of you here. If he gains my shell, then..." ...he stops, not wanting to imagine the horror that could bring.

"You mean you're that _weak?_"

Imladris threw his head over in a glare at Keiichi's voice, Belldandy blinking over at her love. Imladris struck back of chord. "No... I..." ...then his wavering... "...I just don't want..."

"_Do you want him to win?_" Keiichi commented hard again. The others gazing at how confident a tone he was taking. Imladris shook his head and stone worked his voice... "Heaven no."

"Then you're not that weak." ...off a resident mortals tongue.

"Eh?" ...the non-resident mortal commented.

"If you don't let him win, then he 'can't'."

"And I _refuse_ to allow Caceroth the luxury."

Keiichi got the kind of response he was looking for. The others looked up as now the confidence got infectious. Imladris closed his eyes. "But my purpose here was to protect, not partake.."

"Kinda late for that. We're stuck together in this one." Urd imparted with a sigh. "He attacked before you got to us, so we kinda passed that bridge, a way bit ago." ...this Imladris sighed and shook his head. "So much for damage control. Blimey."

Belldandy remarked to this. "We've been fighting the same fight, but you have fought more than anyone here the same battle on more than one level. This for so long, and such done alone for too much of it."

Imladris heard this and dropped his head. "And so doing borne my foolishness. He outwitted me at each turn, _almost_ caused me Third Death, and I never even could keep you all out of this. I may not wish him to win, but I myself cannot forgive my own Sin the same. Confidence still cannot ally my failures. You should never have been assaulted. If I could have managed to properly stop him, I could have finally ended the Sin of my Wish all the same and justified my unnatural lifespan to the end of us both.

It would have just ended everything. Stopped the bleeding of memories I cannot gain back. I..."

Everyone was suddenly surprised, no less Imladris himself, when Bell rises and floats over to actually embrace the sodden knight! "Mi... M... Migoddess...?" ...Imladris stutters out, as he's verily embraced by the thankful goddess. Keiichi and Lind each have to control their own respective, bewildered jealousy for a quirky moment, as Bell imparts with all watching. "If not for your presence, we would not have survived to this point. You have not failed at all. We all however simply haven't succeeded. We would 'not' have reached this point without you."

Bell's words flooded him with refreshed emotion, something he realized he had been lacking for a long time now. He then notes the looks on Keiichi's face, and then snickers within the embrace. He then puts his arms in, and pulls Bell's arms away gently, stepping back.

Belldandy blinks to heard in kind in return. "Nay. This concern should not be for myself. I know of the history of this place well enough, by note of device. It tis not 'I' that requires this concern. I am still nonetheless in the end, a shield to prevent your harm. This especially unto Lord Morisato's auspice in this." ...this Imladris ensures he's fully barren of the former moment, and to Belldandy's eye. "I _still_ will conduct my own end if required upon, to end the Threat of Caceroth. I have prepared myself for that since arrival here. Compromised mind or nor."

Belldandy sighs as Keiichi rises. Skuld the one silent though much of this, just quips. "Wouldn't living to beat that dope be better off?" ...this Imladris looks down, as the others start rising. Lind reactively comments in the same vein. "Victory means more when you live to see your enemy's defeat, not going down with them. _I_ for one wouldn't mind that."

Imladris felt his face flush a bit, then a bit of a cough and he looks away, just to sight of Keiichi, whom then asks. "Mind then giving us a hand in stopping that creep for good?"

Imladris looks with blank face for a moment at him, as Keiichi takes Bell's hand. Bell looks over, as knight hears from the far younger mortal... "If you are here to fight him, we can help. We have ideas and abilities you don't."

"Keiichi."

Peorth remarks. "Le plus sûrement. What we only could do separately, can we not do more effectively as a single force?" Of this Urd aside Keiichi then comments in... "Yup. We can kick his ashy butt together. No problem."

Skuld just moans. "You just want to have a reason to blow things up." ... "What of it squirt? I like my bolts of awesomeness." Urd blurts back, Peorth just tones in kind. "Pppth, as grandiose as static cling, they are." ...Urd just frazzles her hair and her hands at this. "What'd you say?"

Skuld just gets in the smack words in kind with... "What we meant!" ...this just before the sound of chuckling suddenly pings the air. They all look as Imladris betrays a sudden impugned emotion of the obvious.

"That's a good sound." Lind remarks. This as Imladris laughs low tone for a free spirited moment, and then comments... "Either... either all those dragon breath attacks are getting to me finally, of I feel enough of soul to acquiesce after all." ...as the laugh trails off. Keiichi then remarks. "Sounds like we have a friend then."

Imladris suddenly blinks blankly, considers anime like, and then sighs with a smirk. "Very well. I am bent to that will."

Keiichi cocks an eye. "Was that a 'yes'?" ...this Bell smiles confidently. "More than." ...this however Imladris amends. "And I'm likely to be rained upon by the Call of Thunder for this." ...this Lind alone gulps at, in full well meaning.

At that, a small moment of victory passes, as then another shudder strikes the residence. Keiichi looks down as... "A lot of tremors today." ...this as Imladris looks suddenly towards the doorway. Lind sees and asks... "What is it?" ...this as the knight raises a hand. The others look, as Imladris senses, and then cocks s number of contorted looks, looking from the door, then around the floor with some focus. He then imparts in a worried tone. "Something is '_not_' right."

At this the knight suddenly walks out to the open air, the others in _close_ pursuit, worried he may run again. The knight however stops just outside the doorway, as even Velsper rushes by included at first, to possibly impede his progress. The knight however looks around, sniffing the air, focusing on how everything feels. Peorth among those wondering... "_Chevalier?_"

The knight then 'hears' something in his mind, an echo of a wraith like voice. He bends down, and then places the hand on the earthen ground, a glowing code circle forming beneath his hand. He then for a moment tries to garner something to work on. "Feels... like unstable... the air feels thick..."

Belldandy starts wondering, as Keiichi waits as patiently as he can bear. Imladris whispers further... "...clouds ...everywhere ...choking. ...smothering... heat of undeath everywhere."

Lind starts worrying. "Imladris, you're risking..." ...this as the knight raises a hand again. "No wait... I can hear... the ground feels ashen, moving. He sees time before it comes, a mind of _clouds cloaking dying screams_."

As if this isn't enough to worry the lot of them, even two chibi others now on top of the residence roof, looking, Imladris then begins accounting... "The _earth moves_ as it should not. _The_ funnel _of earth's_ creation, it's being _nudged more_ and more. Heated _womb_... it _wells up_. The _ash it comes_ from is being _twisted, perverted from_ natural course. His mind feels a _future that should not_ be."

And then finally the weird tone starts to change to more of... "- ..._a future where I end this abominable existence with_... _with_... -" ...this Lind suddenly drops down and shakes at him. "**WAKE UP, YOU ARE GETTING PULLED IN!**"

Imladris thankfully is indeed pulled mentally free in time as he falls to his hind, everyone backing off as Imladris holds his own head. He then stutters out... "I can see... him moving the ground of this place with... each pull of his power. He's trying to..." ...he blinks and then shoots his head up and looks around at the sky at first. "Where..." ...and then jumps up to look to due south west. Lind and Urd quickly do the same to keep in contact with him, but then see what he does. "Oh dear Almighty!" ...Urd yells.

"_What!_" Keiichi yells. Imladris just yells back. "Is Mount Fuji supposed to be _**active?**_"

Keiichi _again_ BLINKS... "-_**WHAT?**_-"

Afar, even to the shocked eye of Hild no less, the barely seen cone of snow white atop the famous volcano, sports just ever enough of a gray plume rising from within. Whether the nominal state of the volcano, the sight of it this time is beyond uneasy to all senses. Even from 'this' far away. Peorth just yelps... "Mon Dieu! ...is he trying."

"Aye." Imladris just growls. "_He 'is'_."

* * *

Hild finally makes her mind up. "Time to steal the show." This as even Mara looks at the volcano with unease.

* * *

Quickly enough back inside, Skuld is furiously working her device, and indeed... "Holy cow! I'm getting spread out readings all 'over' this area. The max scan of twenty kilometers alone shows his signature just all over the friggen place!"

Keiichi, with 'all' of them behind her, yelps. "You mean to tell me..."

Imladris turns and growls. "He's trying to erupt that volcano. He... lords. He could kill everyone in the entire region if he manages a powerful enough eruption." Urd just yells. "How'd he get '**that**' much power?"

"It's the ash isn't it?" ...Keiichi remarks, looking up. "If that is where his powers come from, it would be no wonder then I guess."

Imladris shakes his head. "No. It's _not_ his source of powers. It's more like a conduit, he has to give what he takes from, mainly from siphoning power from other sources, done like... -dry chuckle- ...a wraith." ...he remarks further. "To be able to use ash, he needs sources, and such those stolen is corrupted, and then he infuses the ash he commands over. He then can infuse the ash, and use that as he deems."

"Still where 'did' he get that power?" Urd asks again.

Bell answers in a morose tone of realizing... "From the very land. The life, and from us alike. Between attacks and unknown what else he had been doing, he's had time to gather energy from the land. He's been reverse draining natural spirit sources, to feed his ash code with. The land is suffering because of Caceroth."

Keiichi remembers his old thoughts in the matter. "Ash from the soil for growing other things, for us humans and nature too. The mountains and everything that makes up this land, comes from volcanic activity. Everything originally 'is' bedrock and lava from making all the land here. Who knows how much ash is in everything, mixed in within this land."

Peorth just holds up a hand. "Wait... fiche le camp. Even if he can do that, wouldn't that mean he should be too powerful to deal with? Why play around with us, if he has all this ash around us in one form or another, to use?"

"Because ash is a poor conduit for power use. An Elemental by product that simply cannot be directly used." Imladris explains. "As said, it has to be 'infused' to be useful. It also takes a great deal of power and time to use it."

"His focus upon it." Lind surmises. Keiichi remembers the rest of the explanations from before. "He can't use his powers more than one at a time."

Imladris walks about in espousing his holocron garnered knowledge. "He can if he has enough power, and in this case, patience. The clone attack earlier today is an example of this, though such is a muted effect to be sure." Imladris says with folded arms. "If we do nothing, we die. And..." ...he starts to say, but then changes. "But if we force his hand somehow, and focus on us. Make him deal with us on our terms of his own medium."

Skuld offers yet again. "Cut off his powers. That firewall idea." ...this Imladris spins around at. "_Pardon?_"

Peorth offers over to the knight's consumption. "We had an idea, to attempt to work a Firewall Spell that would cut him off from his powers, and leave him vulnerable to attack." Skuld added... "We thought of this after that attack last night that we caught him with."

Imladris realizes and then remarks. "Thank you for that." ...this gets a warm smile from the bunch of them. Imladris then thinks. "What the problem there is, how to focus on the code parameters. That wretched System of Her's is the problem there. Now if we had..."

Skuld then suddenly comments... "We found this where we hit him." ...Imladris turns and notes as Skuld pops up a good sized holoimage of the... "Blood..." ...Imladris notes from the projection. (Ye ol v1.06 is really getting its research grant's worth. Ice Cream to be sure.) Belldandy nearby nods, as Keiichi blinks. "That was fast."

Imladris comments on looking closer. "Don't tell me that is..."

Skuld nods, with a wary eye at the sight. "We got inert code in there. We can't fully scan it for details, but we do know it 'is' dead code from Caceroth."

Peorth then offers out off of previous discussion Imladris was anew of inclusive... "If we had time, we could locate the source for this code, and cut off this Soulless 'System' from him." ...the rest clicked into place for Imladris just as much as it had for the others, by well now.

Just then another tremor, and the knight rubbed his chin. "I might be able to help there." ...he then sighs. "And kiss my future access to the System to do this." ...this as he turns and then to everyone's eye, heads into Keiichi's barren room. About three seconds later though, a loud '**zap**' is heard. "**OW!** Will _someone_ get this Seal off this thing please!"

Lind hops out from the common/TV/eating/whatever else room, and to where Imladris is leaning over the Sealed backpack, his right hand being shaken from the 'cold' sting of the Seal. "At least you said please." ...Lind lightly chides. Imladris just nods. "Sorry." A quick snap her of right finger and thumb, and the Seal drops easily. "And thanks."

They both return as Imladris hefts his white backpack, the material Keiichi can only guess at, and rummages and finds... "There we are." ...and removes the glowing crystal polyhedral. Everyone **gasps** for real this time. "That's from what whom we think it is?" Bell exclaims with rare shock upon her soft brow. Imladris nods. "Almighty Eminence Himself gave me this personally. A holocron of the kind I am used to from my little adventure during that galaxy mission I was on."

"_Galaxy?_" Keiichi blurts, but Imladris presses. "This one however I believe comes from His Eminence's own private Network. I also suspect, _guarded_ I mind you, this contains his personal knowledge of the Soulless. This might have a clue where to look."

"Without the demons help either." Urd puts in almost on reflex. Imladris just cocks an eye but ignores this detail as well. He places the faceted 'jewel-crystal' on the table. "Let's see if I can access what we need."

"So much for being useless." Peorth chided, this Imladris just chuckles, and concentrates. He asks over to Skuld. "Don't suppose that device has a dynamic Ethereal port of some kind." ...this Skuld jumps and finds... "Close enough for this level of technology." ...Skuld puts, Keiichi groaning, knowing some of his personal gadgets was probably in there, and hence the snip at the 'technology level' bit.

The knight nods, breathes, and then concentrates and funnels a holo-fiber optic beam towards the port. In seconds, the two devices share data, as Imladris concentrates on trying to find pertinent data of any kind, anything relevant at all on this matter at hand.

Belldandy and Peorth take turns looking at the data, as does Urd literally upside down between the two. Keiichi can only stand and watch, as the lot of them, save for Lind behind Imladris, study the data being fed through. Bell comments as the data is processed in many layers of data archiving. "This must be data that Almighty kept in personal archives. Majestic."

Imladris _strains_ as he concentrates. "I think this is... ughn... new data. I didn't see this last time I used this thing." ...this as Lind notes the level of concentration Imladris is using. It's no small feat. The new data is almost too complex to process, and he has to conceptualize understanding enough, to forward it to the data port. Keiichi sees and... "You okay dude?" ...before Lind raises a hand for him not to speak. Soon however, the data is becoming mentally cumbersome, and he _shakes_ a good deal. Lind puts both of her hands on his shoulders. "Keep the mind calmed. You're doing excellent."

This the other's note, save for Skuld who is using all she has to keep up with the same data stream. Another minute into this however, the pixie within, feeding him the data, itself grows strained, and Imladris shakes very visibly. Just then as he feels his mind getting scalded like skin to boiling water, he snaps... "**Stop!**" ...directed at the pixie. (Gave the rest of the lot a good jolt though!)

Imladris literally dumps backwards, and is caught in the embrace of a Valkyrie. Skuld meanwhile exclaims. "No _wonder_ no one could ever find it. It's not even normal tenth dimensional System links were dealing with here!" Peorth looks and has to almost gape her mouth. "The frequency spectrum for the dimensional medium is all 'over' the place! Subspace, alternate realities, even time-space. It's all split and branched _everywhere_. I can't believe this is what... what..." ...the words 'Existence' on her literally disbelieving tongue.

The holographic sight was like everything all parts a electronic light show representation, of multi-filament branching lines, that kept branching over and over itself. The colors seemed more 'gray' where effect of carnival glass filaments further shimmered. What Keiichi could only see from here, the rest saw of how _deep_ all that encoding was, this all just a bare representation of further data, that represented untold amounts and expanses of all know formal reality. And this description failed beyond even the point the goddesses could readily understand it. Keiichi for his part. "Kinda looks like a massive tree and/or snowflake from a DNA stand point. I... uh... think." Belldandy herself even has to scratch her head. "Is... is this what Almighty _sees?_"

For a moment, even these seasoned and mentally sophisticated beings of Multi-Planar understanding are _baffled_. Skuld however has to comment for her part. "If... um... he sees _this_ as the Soulless System. This sure don't look big enough for 'infinity' in my book."

Urd just quips. "Big enough to me. Enough for a Soulless existence not as large as Intracel or Nidhog. Not counting the rest of the Lower Planes." ...this Peorth hums at... "D'accord. So, this is what we're looking for?"

Skuld shrugs. "I can't tell. We're seeing the system for this... Seer... but I still can't tell how locational it is in retrospect to the mainframes or our networks." Skuld then sighs, almost in a defeatist way. "We'd need Heaven itself to do a locational routine for this, and even _then_ the dynamic spatial existential algorithms would take... sheesh. Longer than Keiichi can live, that's for sure." ...this makes Keiichi **GULP** at!

Imladris however, held 'rather' dearly by Lind without realizing, comments with one 'doozy' of a migraine. "Have... ugh... have you considered to think like a Soulless does?" Urd just looks up. "What the heck does 'that' mean?"

Lind however considers for him. "Well. Remember that Voluspa is extremely secretive with her knowledge. We have a glimpse of this here. Sometimes we 'do' think too abstractly, our normal enemy too bluntly. This vein of the Soulless, are paranoid."

Keiichi thinks. "Didn't you guys say this 'system' is essentially parts of your own?" Belldandy nods back. Keiichi in addition... "We have his blood sample, that code. If we have an 'idea' where to look, that Seal, can't you then just do some kind of... dunno... _scatter_, or something, for this firewall or something to interrupt that thing's powers?"

Skuld sighs in kind, liking the train of thought there, but complicating the reality of it with... "The best we could do, is multi frequency spectrum blocking. Without a real locational vector however, we'd only get spotty interruption at best. With the way that thing operates, unless we have something more focused in location, Caceroth will react too fast."

Imladris offers. "Not unless we focus him on something else." ...this Lind reacts. "Forget 'that', if we try that, he may get to any of us before we are prepared." Imladris stabs back nonetheless. "And yet we have little choice. If we don't do something, this entire landscape be scoured of all life for decades to come. Who know how far that thing may go then to kill us off if we don't stop him here. How many innocents lost due to that thing, if we don't act."

Keiichi sighs. "If he created a large enough eruption, half the globe might get covered and all that 'global cooling' stuff might get to us anyway." ...this Imladris blinks... "_Really?_"

K1: "Yup, learned a lot of things in our time here."

Imladris just nods, and then comments further. "So we 'have' to stop him, no matter what it takes. If he was also correct, Caceroth would somehow go back in time after killing us all, and start Ragnarok all over again. Forget us, all of Reality would be destroyed. I think we _have_ to take all drastic measures." Lind however clutches at him rather dearly. "But..."

Urd suddenly quips. "You two comfortable enough there?" ...this as Imladris feels a good blush rush to his face. Lind also realizes, being still reserved to an extent. This results in Lind suddenly hopping away from behind Imladris, he of whom them smacks hard to the floor behind him, flailing arms wildly.

"Owiee." Imladris moans out, as the others gain a good (and needed) laugh at light expense. Lind just makes an embarrassed smile, just before seems more 'heavy' than the tone suggests. Everyone settles the laughing down, and then... "What the..." ...as Skuld quips, the sound toning thickly from... "_Outside_..." Urd says, a grimace on her facade. Even Imladris knows that laugh, having been in Heaven too long, amnesia or otherwise.

Keiichi sighs. "Not 'her' again."

Everyone soon gathers outside, as in the dusk, cloud laden evening, stand two of the 'enemy'. Mara at full height, as the 'kid' height CEO stands in front of her minion's left. Peorth just quips in a long moan... "Dis donc."

Hild just folds her arms. "Did We come at a 'good' time?"

"We're kinda busy here Hild." Urd comments. Hild however just flicks a hand. "Oh please. The more busy you guys get, the closer to Armageddon _we_ all get here." ...this the lot of them 'hum' at in light dejection. However one of their number isn't very amused at this. "The '_last_' thing we need is Demonic help, in the here and now."

This Hild levels an eye at Imladris. Keiichi looks between them and sees about as equal an iron gaze both can agitate at each other. Hild quips back. "Not _wise_ to mock me boy."

"This is not the time for _wise_ CEO." Imladris steels back. Hild decides to flick a finger out. Imladris suddenly summons to his hand by 'force' of will, his sword from the backpack. Anyone for '_**tense standoff**_' anyone?

"Brave, but foolish boy."

"I'm willing to test that." ...Imladris warns just as equally. It did 'not' matter to him to whether he could beat her at all even. Hild however waves a hand. Belldandy then holds Imladris's shoulder. "She's not here to fight." ...this the knight notes and then lowers his blue diamond blade, the dropping of the plain longsword form, making Keiichi sigh a _bit_ more easily. "You are here for a reason we presume." Belldandy then remarks. Hild smiles. "At least you're perceptive as always. Not like this Thor clone." ...this Imladris barely budges an eyebrow at. Hild professes a bit too lightly... "No, We thought the time had come for our part of this whole monotonous affair."

"You mean for yesterday. Right?" Urd comments with a closed eye, arms folded, and _plain_ annoyed at her mother's presence. Hild, said motherly 'dear', smirks. "Lost us a good hideout too. Well, our minion's. We'd prefer a better place now. Wonder how this Temple would do."

"That can be fixed." Imladris comments again. "A few Iconic spiritual icons and all that." Hild slits her eyes again. "Someone needs to learn manners."

"He has." Urd quips. "I like what I'm hearing."

Hild starts to get a 'tweeny' bit annoyed, as she then nudges Mara. "And to think we might get a better reception, with what We have to offer."

The goddesses and mortals alike blink more than once, (not in unison, which makes it all look weird.) Peorth just quips, as Lind slides a bit closer to Imladris off a side standing position of right. "Que?"

Hild raises a finger. "Does that mean..."

Just then the ground tremors under them all, more than just a mere 'shake' too this time. Even Hild suddenly stops her games. Imladris just spouts out. "We have no time for games." Mara comments in turn... "Forgive me Mistress..."

"Well, we feel charitable."

"_What?_" Keiichi blurts in realizing, the others watch on, as Hild explains. "We have what you need. The location of at least the Nidhog appropriated sections of the Soulless system. We imagine you can find your little old system sections too, enough to find a way to impede that Fool's designs."

As expected, the lot of them blinked (in unison this time,) at hearing this. Skuld goes boggle eyed as Urd snaps. "Where the heck did you get '_that_' information?" The CEO just rubs her hands on her chin. "Let's just say we get miffed when Our 'children' are harmed by a bunch of clone wimps. We have our sources and means."

"You mean the original Invasion." Lind says, this Hild nods. "Aye, and We know about 'everything' that needs to be. While your little Almighty was busy dealing with the Seer, and then locking the knowledge of their meeting from all relevant minds he controls, We used our personal sub-System to locate where the portals were originating from. We lost data-track when that 'pup' there killed himself with the Wraith, but not before We found the source code and network locations. Interesting it was to see how our own System apparatuses were being used. Complimentary We are for its use, though We loathe being used in any shape or form."

"How sad for you." Urd quips. Hild just growls and 'they' two look as if they were to _get'er ON_.

"You know where the System links to Caceroth is then?" Belldandy asks, actually hopeful for a real break. Hild looks at the 'clone' of the Almighty, and then measures out in tone... "We do."

Imladris blinks. "You intend to help us."

Hild reacts with a _glare_ at the knight, but then a more open smile that can be easily misinterpreted, as she puts. "We intend to have what for, to our mutual enemy."

"Why?" Keiichi asks. "He tried to kill you too?"

Hild just floats in close to Keiichi's _discomfort_. "Please. As if 'death' means anything for us here." ...Keiichi just gulps, remembering... "Ah, the 'reduced' bit." Hild smirks, and then twist-flip-floats back. "No. As We said, We _loathe_ being used. Trying to use us for a Contract where there was no trust, just to destroy this whole world in one cowards act. We wouldn't even get his soul or shell, and that Ragnarok bit would just ruin _everything_ anyway. That and a true Final War with Heaven with that big guy getting all huffy, even if we survived somehow, which we know _We_ wouldn't. Such a monumental waste. _Such_ We won't have." ...the last put in a tone that sends shivers along all watching spines.

"So we all have a gripe with that wretch." Skuld puts, a lot of nods at that one. Hild then puts. "As We also said, We're in a charitable mood. We won't even add to our 'tab' from before for this one. We can't very well continue our damnation of mortals with them all gone. We have to watch our own tushie as well."

Hild then stops, getting snickered at by most of the goddesses and mortals, (even Lind) "She said tushie." Skuld giggle quips. Hild dryly looks at, then smacks a few 'stray' bolts around for good measure. After the manic, wacky scattering of bodies, everyone gathers themselves, as Hild imparts. "We will provide location data, if you can create this firewall. We then leave the battle to our mutual armor dude here for the easy part. Bring show tunes appropriate."

Keiichi just imparts. "That's all just convenient."

"Works for me." Urd puts, adding with further tone bland. "However I don't trust the word 'charitable'."

"As well you shouldn't ol child o ours." Hild puts, which makes them all wonder. Hild however also imparts just to impress for, of anyone's hearing, Imladris's own note by focus. "By the way, if you all have a problem with possibly killing this Wraith's mortal shell, don't bother. If anyone paid attention to that Hong Kong incident a few days ago..."

Keiichi blurts out. "_You mean_...?"

"What?" Imladris asks. Keiichi and Belldandy in turn explain the terrorist incident from nearly a week ago, which makes the _lot_ of the remainder gasp in shock, and garners the reaction Hild _wanted_ to see. This as Imladris clenches his hands with utter wrath, energy flaring from them. "_I see_." ...the last tendril of any shred of half hearted compassion for what was left of the desiccated husk of essentially undeath incarnate... well... you know.

And then a rather '_sharp_' shudder hits the area again.

"I think we better hurry." ...this as Keiichi steps back from being 'shuddered' into Bell's arms. Hild then comments. "So, how do we save the world, for us to rule over eventually one day?"

Belldandy simply then offers already considering as soon as Hild offered. "Considering elemental attacks do damage him, we might want to power the firewall, created via a Mandala, using code derived from each of our angels and demonic powers alike."

Lind sighs, _despising_ the idea of working with the demon CEO, as much as Mara the same of the goddesses, (Hild we won't get to, it's not kosher.) The Valkyrie comments... "Well, we have our resident Lord Knight as Hild imparted to deal with the Wraith."

"The problem is how to make him come to us. How...?" Skuld quips. Hild just shakes a finger to tisk at this. "If we act against his network link, he'll come to us. Might wana be on your guard when he comes tin man." ...this Imladris just rolls his eyes at, arms folded.

Bell then asks. "But then what of Keiichi?" ...this Kei gulps at, as Mara just blurts. "What of him?" ...this Hild hits an elbow into Mara's midsection at her 'nominal' height. "Quip not ol minion. It is Keiichi that is the key to all of this." ...this as Keiichi listens... "All such because of all his contact and even becoming a vessel for demons, gods and angels over the years, his soul is all but a nexus between the celestial and mortal planes." ...this Imladris alone closes eyes in knowing what needed to be told finally. Hild as such darkens knowledge with... "While not necessarily a conduit to either System, if the rest of the mortals of this realm, those not of Wishes and Contracts, were to learn the actual truth, it would tilt the spiritual belief of this Plane, too far away for the Soulless to gain any converts from. To _them_, seeing the two Overseer Planes and the other Lower Planes along with grow stronger through means they cannot combat, would make an already vehement Seer, even more vicious.

Enough even to cause her own true Ragnarok in violation of all System laws. That kind of a war would all but change reality, far more than what that idiot Celestine ever considered. Such would essentially destabilize even the normal System oversights, of which means both moi and your dear Almighty, would be in serious jeopardy. At least that's 'our' assessment of what would probably happen." Hild glumly smirks. "It sure would 'not' be the ideal that Almighty would consider, of which the blood 'would' likely flow in crimson waves." ...this meaning the mortals in between such a _vast_ conflict.

Hild then states on a note at Keiichi directly. "As such, if you don't mind Keiichi 'dear', do try to keep our little secret, for all of _our_ healthy sakes. After all, such a conflict would likely kill off even Bell-chan next to you." ...this Keiichi glances a look, which Belldandy just looks back neutrally. Imladris however imparts. "If I can keep Caceroth's attention, then Keiichi should _not_ be of threat."

Lind then suddenly suggests, looking at Keiichi... "Even so, there 'is' a way to give him a measure of protection." ...this Imladris blinks at. Keiichi wonders, and then realizes. "You mean?" ...and Imladris looks in further blinking. Lind nods, and Imladris keeps looking.

Peorth then imparts. "We should do this one away from the Temple. A place where attraction is not as obvious." Belldandy nods. "Yes. And somewhere more open for Imladris to work with, a place with more structures or even natural obstacles."

Imladris blinks and considers. "Might be a place for that." ...this Hild squints an eye at, the rest a curious set of their own.

* * *

'_- ...geologists have concluded that apparently the constant tremors wracking the region today, are the result of unexpected tectonic activity, that is apparently making the long dormant Mount Fuji, and other geologic areas unstable. Scientists are baffled how this is all occurring, but the guess is based on a possible rare seismic fault line shift, affecting the entire region._

_The fact that the event is occurring so slowly, is not however to be assured nothing major may happen. Residents are advised to take appropriate steps for emergencies, as they occur. Prefecture residents all over are stocking up on supplies, and store shelve are already bare, as the region grips for an unknown fate._

_Meanwhile surrounding countries have also noted increased geological activity, though North Korea refuses to state if they are affected currently. China, the Philippines, and as far away as Indonesia and American Alaska have reported increased activity, Earthquake levels of around 2.1 magnitude have been reported even as far away as American Hawaii, and even the west coast of the Americas._

_The latest readings show a 4.1 at worst for the areas closest to Fuji, but only for very short durations. However experts believe the tremors may increase in both magnitude and length at any time. Again residents are advised to take caution, and keep tuned for incoming alerts._

_Again, the day's story is the increased geologic activity in the Chiba, Saitama and Ibaraki Prefectures that are being felt all across the country. Please stay tuned as we get more... -_'

* * *

-_Her Will's terror_...-

Caceroth's patience was finally paying off. That influx of stolen goddess code from the wretched vessels and their horrid consorts, had given a most welcome boost of power, for the tragedy he had in store for this entire world. It was fitting that the hand of creation, the molten core of this wretched world, held such capabilities for the same world's ruination. Of dire worst note, the _entire_ life breadth of this world in its utter totality.

This land held several magnificently 'stable' volcanoes. However the mere movement of the ash long since inert in this underdark of the world, was not only to make a _mere_ few volcanoes eventually erupt their vicious contents. Caceroth would do **far** more. Mere volcanoes and earthquakes only promised partial damage to the populace present around the growing influence of his begrudged influence. It did not promise to kill the abomination or the vessels, and neither the dark slaves, or the Nemesis. They all could simply avoid and protect themselves from mere nature's fury.

What Caceroth wanted, would do far more permanent damage, possibly push far more converts to the Soulless undeath in spiritual disbelief, and ensure no avenue of escape could exist for the vessels and the abominations alike.

This one land mass alone, held two very ancient, calderas of great inert power. With time, the places known as Aria Caldera, and Aso, both in the Kyushu Region, _both combined_, could ruin half the globe, and cause enough distraction for him to reach other far flung calderas and possible even more ruinous methods of ensuring this planet's extinction. And not just of the mortal fools that resided here in ignorance, but also of all the Spirits and other powers unseen that flooded this world with their putrid existences.

The Will of Voluspa was unwilling to allow this world to further continue to exist. It was such a foul aura that this so called 'life' exhibited, that even _She_ grew reviled of this particular World Plane's existence! If in the _same_ act, the simple influence of the world's configuration could kill the abomination, and remove the threat of this world from her ultimate ambitions of Ragnarok and Genocide of reality, then all the 'better' for the ever suffering of the Soulless to finally end. And all of this, in the same stroke to End the Crime with, all the _worse_ indeed.

Caceroth therefore was utterly focused at present to use his powers in gaining more and more tectonic influence over the underdark, and finish this _spiteful_ affair. It was proper that the Wraith be 'of' the undeath of coming earthen ruin, and _not_ in true bodily form. Mimicking what was most _despised_ was scalding to his selfish ego.

When he enforced it, this _was_ how he would remain until the shell finally couldn't keep integrity with the ashen power enslaved to it. When Caceroth intended to finally ditch this putrid form, it would be with the extinction of this World Plane with no measure of compassion.

Voluspa would reward him extremely well, by ensuring his place at the head watch, as all of existence collapsed, allowed to Exist until the agony of all else died before him. No need for actual armies. No need to care about anything more, than the End. The demand of the Plan, was the only 'reward' he cared for.

Time was very close now. _Nothing_ could stop him now.

* * *

It took a short time, but a proper place had been found, sort of. Imladris thought of the Okitsu Port area, and most specifically, it's Port Park, a good, secluded place for the final confrontation. Close to the ocean beyond, and a river in close enough proximity, the land was a ecological recovery region noted for its turtle rehabilitation and breeding. More than too much life for Hild to stand even. "A _fine_ place indeed." ...she noted with a mock impressed tone. Imladris nodded, as the lot of them settled into the now deserted area. The goddesses all but immediately employed a spell zone to keep away other mortals, but _only_ them. Everything else living would be sorely needed to pull this one off.

Already now, the hour was late, and the clouds were covering the entire area. It all casting a pall over, where ash filtered into the sky from Fuji, enough now to begin giving threatening cues of the coming morning, if this all should fail.

After shortly raising the warding perimeter, the goddesses, demons (Velsper dragged along most forcefully by the CEO.) and two mortal participants, met at an open park area, where several built levels of 'concrete manicured park', met up to the beachhead where the breeding of turtles took place. The port nearby was deserted for the moment, thanks to the warding, and interspersed everywhere were various structures and sculptured items, water fountains in spotty areas, much of the rest still under long term construction.

Keiichi for his part, noted with satisfaction. "Nice spot for a battle." ...this Imladris shrugged. "It was one of a few places I hoped to had drawn Caceroth to, and dealt with him without getting you all involved. The hour at hand was in fact of my plans as well." ...this to, Bell nodded, everyone save Keiichi and Imladris still, in full celestial regalia. "A proper place for a final victory." ...this Keiichi looked at Bell, a rare knowing of what is to come already in her eyes. Kinda made him enamored. (The elegant goddess cloth certainly helped.)

Peorth looked around as Imladris reached into his backpack for something, as she commented. "Will not our actions cause much endommager to this area?" ...this Mara just scoffed. "Please, these mortals can use a reminder, of what the true master of elements is like." ...this Hild dryly retorted. "That actually _isn't_ a compliment to Us, is all that?" ...Mara suddenly went into reflex apologetic mode.

Keiichi asks... "Why is all that exactly? The element bit I mean." ...this Hild quips over. "The goddesses know better, since Our demons are only an equal user of the elements, as far as the elements themselves are of their own masters. It's always been a problem with trying to foment chaotic ways, having to be allayed by _them_ as well at times. That's why their Spirit powers are so destructive in short moments of time, most of the time. It's hardly an absolute, but to note that the elements also reside to the goddesses, as you've well seen, tells that _loyalty_ is not the true measure of the elements. Rather, it's whom commands what elements at certain times. Sometimes neither celestial side is allowed even.

Funny part of it for you mortals, Life (blech,) of the lower planes has _its_ own power as a result, and why our mutual Systems fight over everything on below so dearly. You mutual chaff are a great part of the life, that even your mortals don't understand. On his burg of a rock anyway." Hild then hears Belldandy linchpin in... "And now the Soulless would try and take it all away, from all alike."

Keiichi nods. "Okay, I might not fully understand it all, but we still have a fight to win anyway, right?"

Hild just shook her head in bemusement, as Belldandy nodded and found strength in the same. Such and more in fact of what was just discussed, Bell intended to use of this, as much as Hild, to their mutual advantage this night.

"Why am _I_ here again?" Velsper suddenly 'mewed' out, as he was held in 'dear' grip of the CEO, of almost constant note, since the departure from the Temple. Belldandy just looked on kinda blankly here, as Hild meanwhile just put in. "Because, 'girl', you too have a little tool we can use. As much as you despise the idea, you will be helping to guard Keiichi while we all work our mutual Mandala Oversight Program to begin cutting off the Wraith's powers."

Velsper just moans. "Oh great."

Imladris turning from the explanations to Keiichi, and him knowing enough about the reincarnated demon from the holocron, the preparations here needing time to be filled somehow, commented on this... "A demon guarding a mortal?" ...this Hild looks back at the plain clothed knight, still only in socks even. "A desperate time for all measures, even those not in normal accordance. _You_ of us all should know better, since poor Keiichi 'dear' had to be taken with us."

Keiichi sighs and shakes his head, as Imladris knows all too well that by situation alone, the target had to be brought with. To not do so, when the Mandala was created, for the Wraith to discover the target was unguarded elsewhere, was inviting disaster. It was a risk to even have Lord Keiichi here, by Imladris's standards, but even Keiichi remarked now... "I still chose to come here. I have to help somehow. I don't like being helpless anyway." Bell just whispers worriedly... "_Keiichi_."

Imladris however turns the subject to. "So how do we 'do' this fancy pants trap? Who, how and what?"

Urd imparts... "Should we do a normal working?" ...this Bell shakes her head before Hild can, which irks the kid sized CEO, dressed as if in full body fashion of the nominal demon leader. "No. A normal ground working Mandala could be too easily disrupted by the powers of Caceroth, when he sees what is happening."

Hild injects further to cut off Bell, which Keiichi gives a dour glare of untoward. "More, to use the kind of energy we are considering, I would prefer a multi ring three dimensional version, with nexus capability of channeling tenth level dimensional spatial focus. One that can resonate all ten dimensions at once. It will be far more difficult to disrupt with normal attacks, and Caceroth would have to be forced to choose where and how he attacks with more focus."

"As if I'll give him _that_ choice." Imladris steels in granite grinding tone. Skuld, Urd and Peorth each just shiver, as much as Lind smirks at. Keiichi and Bell just look, and the demons just act neutrally. Hild just imparts. "The 'clone' of Thor should very well hold that to oath even, less we all suffer for another 'failure'."

"Which we won't." Lind suddenly snaps in, her normal jumpsuit attire flapping around her as she speaks. Hild just shrugs, though Imladris gulps a bit at this sudden injection of confidence. The CEO meanwhile just turns to the reincarnated neko, _still_ at the scruff of his neck hold, and imparts. "That new toy Familiar pet of yours should be ample assistance to use. The penalty of failure this night _will_ be severe."

Velsper just gulps and ekes out puny... "_Mew?_"

Keiichi though imparts. "Um... sorry I feel dumb for asking..." ...this Bell looks over. "We need to start soon. I suggest..." ...this Lind nods, Imladris looks again between the three, as Lind suddenly steps towards Keiichi.

Hild then notes to the others. "Let's begin." ...this as the other goddesses, save Lind, suddenly lift off with Hild. Mara for a moment looks at everyone confused, and then heads up as well. Velsper just grumbles as he's dropped from a height, and lands cat fashion, to then walk mew-cussing towards Keiichi. Imladris for a moment looks at Lind and Keiichi glancing at each other, just before Hild snips down. "Hey, you going to look like an idiot there, of get ready?" ...the mortal knight shoots a glance up at the mocking voice, and Imladris turns to finish retrieving the device he sought.

Belldandy is just as 'concerned' as Imladris, when she sees Lind close in on Keiichi. "Now remember as before."

"Y... yes..." ...the mortal quips, still as bashful as ever at such 'close' proximity.

* * *

'_- There it is. -_' The first true magma to breach the collapsed chamber he managed to rupture open with all his shifting and influencing. The ash gave way, with the rest of the granite, to the first touch of molten igneous, as it seeped into the chamber. If the Wraith could keep the fissure open long enough, the pressure of the magma rising would take over.

All of his focus was now on this task.

_On fulfilling Her Will_.

* * *

She focused on him alone in this instant, and moved her facade close to his. He was flushed with uncontrolled blushing, so much that she felt amused and embarrassed at the same time. Still, it was this closeness that was needed for the transfer to work.

Velsper watched as much as Imladris did, when a definite 'flow' of energetic fabric and angelic feathers, passed from donor to host. Imladris realized what was happening when he saw it. Keiichi felt the flow of such power, familiar yet severe nonetheless, as it delved and deepened his soul, the two holding to each other due to the exertion of passing Cool Mint back between them a third time.

"T... there... just a bit longer..."

"U... o... ugh..." ...Keiichi moaned out, his head utterly filled with feathers.

The transfer and holding of the power by the one loved by so many goddesses, was still a great strain on him. However the transfer was not as hard on Lind this time, her own Spear Mint more than enough to brace the shock of loss this time, though all four, hosts and angels alike, were still strained by the transfer.

Belldandy from above, looked on, and mixed her emotions of 'protection' of Keiichi, with more of impressed note of loving awe. Imladris however had a most dark emotion he couldn't help. His jealousy however was echoing from not his current personality, as something very 'deep' within could not help but echo this gray emotion not of Soulless make.

He 'almost' could feel his old soul as a result, but it faded all too easily, back beneath the barriers Caceroth had wrought. Imladris turned away, the motion noticed by Keiichi out the corner of his eye.

Hild above just noted all these complex emotions occurring all at once, and smirked. "Such pleasure with such pain."

Mara just floated up, and Hild turned her attention to a focus point in empty space. "But our pain is meant for _another_ this night." ...this as she reached up and broke off one of her hair Seals, one of her pony tail braids falling down all along her back, as her power suddenly _magnified_ back up to a full sixty-five percent. Enough to physically throw Mara back a good dozen meters, away _and_ down.

The goddesses turn to this and note. "No playing around I see." Urd quips, as Hild just snickers and flutters a hand, a goofy look for a moment that most certainly is 'not'.

A second flare of more magnanimous power however shoots out, as Hild looks over at... "Hmm... broke part of your Seal without a Mandala unsealing." ...this as Belldandy clips a longer part of her earring to her right bracelet. The First Class goddess just responded... "You met a condition for allowing partial unsealing, in this manner." ...this as the other goddesses nearby, note with decent surprise. Peorth for one considered doing the same, but a traded look with Urd just kept things level. Skuld just looked on with mixed fear and awe. Hild meanwhile smirks back. "So _We_ did." ...this as Mara floats back up gingerly.

Below, Imladris notes all these sudden events taking place, and then feels a new, sharper tremor shuffle his feet some. Lind and Keiichi note, with Velsper suddenly leaping onto Keiichi's pants leg, claws and painful yelling included.

"So be it Nemesis." Imladris quips, looking towards the mostly obscured Fuji peak-cauldron. He then looks at his gold bracelets, and drops his backpack with a good thunk. Lind and Keiichi hear this and both turn, just as Imladris starts to place the glowing golden accouterments upon his wrists. "_So be it_." ...this as he fits, and then snap clasps both pieces into locked place. Doing so, his entire form of body cloth changes as the plain clothes are suddenly 'absorb-replaced' by the jumpsuit of long forgotten note, then pieces of the full armor ensemble glow-snapping into place with loud fast paced chime-clanks, and shimmer sounds of cloak and robe draping all amongst the thick pieces. The armor and robes soon are joined by the rest of the accouterments: Head and body detailing, gold and silver laden mithril of celestial ancient make cover as much as glowing cloth. The wide flare winged helm armor of grandiose Norse like mode. The only areas betrayed of expose, his face of chiseled anger, and the fluttering long locks of white-in-white angelic like hair.

Finally the weapon of morphemic mode flare snaps to his side, all of the process encoded as per the suit of the Titled bearer of Heaven. The end act is the flare of his angelic staff to his left hand, to feel it's power seep through to his waiting hand. This to draw in extra empowerment to prepare in those last few moments.

This time it is the rest looking on, as Imladris flex clenches his body to feel the moment. Lind just steps away from Keiichi with a gape look of awe on her facade Keiichi notes this, though he realizes his own awe jawed stare as well. Quickly however, Imladris literally **flare**-_snaps_ open his eyes, and then looks to the smoking Fuji, now focused on only _one_ thing.

Hild considers on sight for a moment, then looks at the rather 'plain' looking Keiichi. She then looks at Belldandy. "Say, isn't Keiichi a bit underdressed for this party?"

Bell blinks and then looks down at the still stuck jawed mortal of her life.

* * *

"- _What was that? _-" Caceroth heard himself reflexively saying, the echoes coming from anywhere within the saccloth underdark he was influencing. A moment of sensing later, notes the powers that have suddenly increased. Were they finally to try and oppose him? Did they know their folly?

And which was to be his focus now? He tried to turn back and finish forcing the magma to the critical point.

* * *

Keiichi literally **leapt** where he stood, as everyone saw where Belldandy had suddenly used a quicken spell on Keiichi's cloth, much to even the surprise of Hild. Imladris alone looked over, and saw... "Huh? That's former Lord Celestine's robes." ...this increased shock. Keiichi looked at himself and then heard.

"Dear me, didn't think you'd take me so literally girl?" Hild giggled out, a hand covering her surprised mouth. Belldandy just remarked back, to the hearing of the others. "More than simple cloth, it will allow him to enhance his energy control of Cool Mint for the short duration that he can do so." ...this Keiichi pats himself over wackily, blushed at the thought Bell had changed him like this.

"Do all the gods wear such baggy clothing?" Keiichi just remarked. Lind snickered a bit, as Imladris imparted. "Yes actually." ...as Imladris shook his head and turned back to look at the distant summit. Lind just then imparts. "Now remember, try to not use Cool Mint unless absolutely necessary."

"That could be a lot of things." Keiichi quips back warily. Lind just shrugs, and then looks at Imladris. The effidice of armor making her heart skip a beat, before she then tip foot hops into the air to join the others. Imladris notes her lift off, and then looks at a still self off-kilter Keiichi and sighs a bit sadly. '_Lucky guy._' He thinks in his own mistaken way.

As soon as Lind reaches the others, Peorth asks quickly. "Tu vas bien?" ...this to Lind waves it off. "I will be fine."

At this, Hild and Belldandy nod to each other, and respectively fling their arms out in various movements of arms, ones that befit their nominal character. As a result, the two begin to form the first of a _vastly_ complex three-dimensional Mandala. The others goddess and demon alike watch in renewed awe.

Below, Imladris keeps eye on the volcano, as Keiichi and Velsper look up as the first ring parts of a glowing white and red mixed Mandala begin to form, of two separate System source codes. Velsper just grumbles in cat tone... "Now I despise you even more. Her love is too much upon you in this cloth." Keiichi just blinks and quips to the 'girl/boy' neko on his left shoulder now. "Huh? I didn't even ask for this." ...as he flaps his robes up for a moment.

"That's the point!" ...Velsper just wackily objects again, just before the two get into a claw and cat wrangling shove fest. Imladris nearby just shakes his head again, as he notes the afar mountain puff a new spout of ash, ever so slightly, to his enhanced eyesight.

His hand starts to slide up to the handle of his blade.

* * *

_There was no mistake this time_. He felt too much power suddenly begin to lace the _very_ weave of the world nearby. Caceroth turned his senses and lost a bit of control over the magma he was forcing, as he stretched his senses.

He finally had a choice to make, though the damage was almost irreversible now. If he stopped now, the eruption would not occur as he hoped, and the attempt to use it to stretch his influence in the earth ash further would be all but lost.

If he didn't, whatever the vessels were doing, more than likely in an attempt to stop him anyway, could cause him even further trouble. Where was his focus to be? What could the possibly _do_ to actually stop him in the first place? How could Her Will be stopped now anyway? Was it not He that was told ALL of what Her Will had to know here?

_How could Her Will fail at all?_

* * *

The gathered watched as Belldandy and Hild worked an immeasurable, vast working, the glowing light starting to play off the very air and ground below. The clouds above began to part in reaction to the glowing aura of two opposing forces, as the first two multi-angular/circular Mandala sections of both mainframe codes were completed. Another three each were needed, and then sections were going to be still need to be compiled.

As soon as the code framework was formatted, Hild called out. "Begin the call for your allies wench."

Belldandy disregarded that, and then began verse of spell... _": To the call of all Life, all Elements of command, each a pillar of this World. I summon of ally and abridge to thee, to come and aid this time of Utter Peril. The voices of the Four main, and many Conjunction, each of Genasi or Master. Heed this call of Plea. Our hour of aid is come, for come the Pillars of the World. :_"

The voice sings out as her body glows very brightly, as if a new star come forth. The aura of the voice reaches deep into the elements and spirits of the world, as Keiichi and Velsper suddenly start to notice. "Uh... _huh!"_

"_Meeeeoww!_"

Imladris notes in his line of sight, the first forms of the Elemental Spirits themselves, heralding the Great versions soon to come. The goddesses and demon aside from the two heading this forming Mandala see all of this in awe. There would not be a moment like this ever again. One way or the other. No one was remiss in realizing and commenting, Peorth voicing... "_Mon esprits des ancêtres_..."

Skuld suddenly turns and pulls her device from her blouse 'infinite' again. "Better get ready, if this don't get his attention..."

"**HE COMING!**" ...Imladris suddenly snaps out resoundingly! Hild and Belldandy take cure to redouble efforts on the Mandala Complexity, this as the first Spirits reach Belldandy. Fire Genasi, Air Elementals, and even Cloud Spirits arrive first. Lind just orders quickly. "Protect that mortal down there. Do not interfere with the Lord Knight, less the Wraith succeeds!" ...with a gloved finger pointed directly at Keiichi, on below. A Fire Genasi in kind roars out in a flaming tone. ": Without 'fail' mistress. :"

* * *

Caceroth was forced in hand now! He felt too many _furious_ spirits suddenly unleash from elemental bonds, many of them _more_ than aware of what Caceroth had been doing all of this time, and all very much enraged at the acts of elemental rape that the Wraith had conducted, all this time! The Wraith Lord even feels a few magma Elementals break from the hold of the magma chamber the Wraith was creating, and flow through the rock to reach beneath the summoning zone, directly towards the focal point of where the Wraith Lord 'was'.

As such Caceroth decided. "- _Is this how you wish it __**Vessels!**_ -"

At that, the plume of Fuji suddenly burst violently, as it's only pressure release sees the Wraith shooting hard towards the south east.

* * *

Keiichi meanwhile is commanded at by Imladris... "**GET OVER TO THE GODDESSES NOW!**" ...as Keiichi and Velsper jump and the mortal target does _not_ argue! "I think it's show time!" Keiichi gleeps! Velsper just holds on in comic fashion! Imladris then suddenly **leaps** forward a good ten meters, dismissing the angelic staff from hand, and sees the plume erupt forth in the ashen distance!

And then the terrifying sight races towards them all, at the speed of sound, the thunder of ashen made, dark purple friction lightning trailing after it! Imladris snap draws his blade and holds it at the level ready. "_Come get some you wretch!_" ...he growls and keeps sharp eye on the incoming threat.

Keiichi reaches over below the celestials floating above him, as he feels genuine fear at hand again. Doubt creeps in, but then he feels a shake from Velsper in about the same vein. The mortal glances over... "We'll be fine."

Velsper just snaps back. "Who asked _YOU!_" Keiichi just rolls his eyes. "Whatever."

Above, the goddesses and Mara are looking as they see Caceroth coming in **FAST**. Suddenly Hild snaps. "It's time! We need to start singing to form the last two rings." Belldandy in kind yells out as the forming energy vortex formats around the heavily glowing Mandala Complexity "We'll need the Great Spirits to finish the Mandala!"

"That'll take time!" Skuld yelps. Urd just chides loudly. "Sentaro can wait! Let's go!"

Imladris hears the first wafting tones sing out from up and behind him, as he looks back. Keiichi notes above as the angels begin to appear, the first tones of the mixed celestial sonnets already harmonizing a more profound chord. As it all begins flowing forth, the angel's own voices, Lind's Spear Mint of note in her case, meld with Hild and Mara's own lent grave tones, every single one unto their new song, compressing new command codes, to begin formatting the fourth ring.

And then Imladris leaps **HARD** into the air. Keiichi hears it imposingly, as metal clanks resoundingly forth! This as Caceroth finally enters the arena! Seeing already all clearly enough, Caceroth vents a ruinous screech, one that just allows the knight to lock in on the Wraith!

"- _YOU!_ -" ...the Wraith screeches in reaction, as Knight swings his first blow overhead _**HARD**_ into Caceroth's defensive Caceri blade! "**So it is!**"

Caceroth reacts to the stiff snap of voice with a _horrendous_ new wail, and a parry thrust, to then ash burst past the knight, at the gathering! Imladris has none of that, and **flare** bursts right through the ash cloud and _shoves_ a good wall of energy into the ash-cloud, forcing it back into a tumbling humanoid form!

Imladris kick leaps to maintain airborne stance, and snarls at the unnatural thing. "Where do you think '_you_' are going?"

Caceroth reforms, looks with furious eyes of livid gray, and then charges with Caceri Blade with a screeching wail, right into Imladris's waiting Morphemic Blade!

The trans-dimensional song meanwhile begins to take wing all around as visible glowing sonnets, as they swirl around the goddesses and _through_ certain Spirits that gather around the elemental Mandala 'globe', causing parts of the new code to fall into previously open slots in the multi-dimensional Mandala. Each fragment that falls into place, causes the code rings to emit new flares of energy, increasing the focus of nexus instability, breaking down the reality fabric between the mortal plane and reaching into the higher dimensional planes. Great gouts of power begin billowing within the Mandala, as is the deep well of information that is accumulating within.

However the strain is starting to tell on the celestials, as Skuld and a weakened Lind begin having to gasp between long sonnet sections, Nobel Scarlet and Spear Mint both looking visibly strained as well. Mara, not the best of singers anywise, has to catch herself at points of inclusion, leveling out the two sides of growing inaccuracies.

Hild growls a tic between her own sonnet sections, as Belldandy concentrates on filling the gaps unmade as yet. Hild senses this and has to in fact catch up a tic, impressed she even is caught behind by even a micro-filament of a microsecond.

Below Keiichi sees the first of the 'ordered' elementals fall around him, the neko-demon having to flick his tail away from the Fire Genasi. "Wow." Keiichi quips, the Genasi nodding stiffly at the 'charge'. Just then the first of the blade 'flares' begin to draw closer! Velsper yells... "He's getting closer!" ...unto whit Keiichi _gulps_.

Afar, the knight is having trouble indeed. At first a managed equal battle, the problem of trailing after the Wraith as he dissolves and reforms forces Imladris to fight more on Caceroth's terms. A poor situation already of apparent! "_Blast you!_" ...Imladris curses, as he uses every trick in the book to buy the celestials time, and keep Caceroth focused solely upon only on him! Angel Slivers and power bolts fire everywhere, as Caceroth edges closer and closer to the spell area!

Suddenly after a barely managed parry, Imladris suddenly sees Caceroth swirl around him! He hears a sudden... "- _FOOL!_ -" ...and then feels his body **SLAMMED** into on all sides at once, and then _shoved_ as if kicked, **hard** into the ground very close in sight of the gathered!

"Imladris!" Keiichi says, causing Lind to look down on impulse, just before Imladris recovers and bound flips, and then summons on the return attack, the spirit falcon energy attack from before! Imladris **charges hard** with glowing blue energy at a _wrath of pace!_ It catches Caceroth _just_ off guard and the two energy forms smack into each other, **blowing** apart from each other in sudden cascade of rupturing energy!

The wave of energy that results, tosses waves of disrupting energy _everywhere_, and forces Bell and Hild to stop for a split moment and throw up a shield to protect the code! The burst wave passes with Urd SNAPPING out. "Watch it down there!" This Hild even shivers some. "That was _too_ close." ...in exasperation.

Just then the glowing gold guy suddenly leaps back right at Caceroth, stopping before the Wraith, and finds a direly wounded humanoid form before him. "How does THAT hurt you wretch!" This before Imladris **storms** in with, his blade catching _forcefully_ on Caceroth's, and shoving them both to the ground, smashing up a good _deal_ of concrete on two separate levels, obliterating one set of stairs, debris flying all over the immediate area!

And that just starts a long chain, as Imladris launches out of the rubble, Caceroth in furious pursuit! The two catch and _clash_ at each other three times in the mid air tumble, and then Imladris lands, to then catch a fourth shot, and then shove Caceroth over him! The Wraith corrects to avoid a hard slam, and this begins the long parry blade chain all over the next thirty meters, heading away from the celestial gathered, and their 'globe'. Belldandy 'and' Hild judge and shout out... "_HURRY!_"

The lot of them, Skuld and Lind regaining strength from the impromptu halt, angels just as _much_ in relief, all literally pickup in song, after a unison toning chord, back off at the interrupted point, where now the fourth ring is nearly done. Meanwhile Spirits, Fey and more gather in great numbers to become more conduits for the code being sung, while they form in enough numbers to draw out the first hints of the coming Great Spirits. Keiichi feels inside his own soul now, and feels where 'Cool Mint' is waiting, he drops to a kneeling position, wondering if he'll himself have to be involved. Everything seems to be going well.

At the point things start going _completely_ awry for Imladris himself.

Afar, towards a large reverse tiered building, Caceroth changes tactics on the knight. "- _You still have 'lost' to me._ -" Mortal knight in kind, retorts harshly back. "Not by _this_ vantage point I haven't." ...this as his mind feels something 'familiar'.

"- _Oh, but I know you realize your folly by now_. -" ...this as he swing clashes to the right side of Imladris's blade! "- _I sense your plan, and you 'know' by my mind, how __**futile**__ it is to strip me of my powers!_ -" ...this stuns Imladris for a split second, and Caceroth furiously takes advantage with a sudden reforming of his Caceri Blade into a pole axe type, and swings up with the lower pole end, smacking the knight back **hard**, opposite whence where he prior drove the Wraith!

Imladris bounds back to his feet, but feels his mind growing fuzzy again. He shakes furiously at it, as afar, in _seething_ tone. "- _Already your mind betrays unto me all I wish to know. You already return yourself for Her Will to __**finally**__ acquire!_ -"

Imladris angrily **erupts** back forth to strike at the Wraith, and is blocked way too easily. At this the knight feels his mind _strained_, he attempts to make more blows, and it's like the Wraith is actually waiting for them. Imladris blares mentally! _'How could it all be falling apart this fast?'_ ...as even the dire mental tone, is emotionally toned against him!

Afar, the demons and goddesses strain even _harder!_ The fourth encoded ring nearly set, this vein forming the Intracel and Nidhog codes for Caceroth own codes personally, It's ash medium powers derived from the inert blood of ash code acquired. The ring is combined with the mortal plane coordinates code ring, and further the ring that will translate access between the previous rings. This to allow both goddess and demon spell power within, so that the Final forming ring, the location coordinates of the Voluspa network, ones Hild acquired ages ago, can then allow the entire Mandala to sunder Caceroth from his powers.

Or so it is hoped.

Below Keiichi still waits as the singing keeps wavering in tone from wrathful, to intimidating, the uneasy serenity of it all, hardly comforting to the ears, as Keiichi shakes _frightfully_ from it all! Velsper keeps claws in, more worried of how long they have left before Caceroth gets the better of the knight. Not knowing what is happening at that vectored moment, the neko never had confidence the knight 'could' win anyway.

All around the various elemental beings, as many have encoded song code flow through them, many have their elemental eyes fixated on either the code being sung, or the battle that is starting to go very badly for the knight. The bare showing moonlight imparts as parts of the concrete ground cracks, allowing magma elementals to gain contact with the upper surface! Keiichi sees this part, and gulps more than his throat can stand. "Those nature shows have nothing on this!" ...Velsper just shaking his tiny melon.

Imladris meanwhile in increasingly dire straits, blocks another series of _vicious_ shots, as his mind grows further conflicted! For the moment, the Wraith Lord's focus is on the knight's weakening format. "- _Defying Her Will is __impossible__! Your mind __**will **__become __**mine!**_ -"

Imladris takes a split chance at this phrase, and _snaps_. In retort..."Will is '**not**' an absolute word!" ...and **launches** back in the moment of clarity he has, with a _brutal_ flurry of side to side unto up and down parry slashes connect with Caceroth's reformed base blade! However the assault halts with a _SHARP_ haze that hits the knight's mind with terrible effect! He loses complete balance from it, and is _smacked_ across the face by the Wraith, leveling a _hard_ gray 'scar' in its wake, and _another_ scar upon the concrete to the far right of the Wraith. "- _Pathetic. _-"

Just then, the goddesses and demons sing the last encodings of the fourth code ring. Everyone save Hild and Belldandy have to stop. Bell just imparts. "Good work so far everyone!" Peorth in weary kind. "This is so _difficile_." Skuld warbles out to raise spirits with. "But we're making progress, aren't we?"

"_Hardly_. This is taking interminably too long!" Hild berates everyone upon. Mara just moans out, holding her head. "Easy for you to say Mistress." ...this Hild casts a dour eye at.

Just then a _**VICIOUS**_ sound slams through the air! All look as **vicious** sounding electricity enforced everyone else's attention! Lind gasps, as Imladris suddenly appears, as a crashing heap nearby, as a horrid screeching growl _approaches_. Keiichi sees, just as the knight manages to regain footing, sporting a dear number of spotted ashen scars now!

"He's not doing well." Hild quips, this which garners a ferocious glare from Lind. Imladris however rises up, but then clutches his mind suddenly. Skuld looks and sees. "_Oh no!_"

The Spirits all around see this, as the Wraith fully emerges unto the light of the Complexity aura. "- _You are almost mine. There is no_... -" ...then the Wraith stops and sees everything at last. The Wraith Lord is surprised how _much_ information had been hidden or unknown, when he saw the Mandala being constructed, and the Abomination himself so _close_ nearby! The wailing screech assaults all their hearing lobes, as Caceroth then _hoarses_ out in grating tone. "- _How __**extensive**__ of foresight you all have become. Her Will is Insulted by this display! _ -"

"_What do we do?_" Skuld yelps out, Mara just yells. "Shut up! Yelling won't help!" ... "Says you Mara!" Skuld just snaps back. Urd however imparts quickly. "Mara's right, we need to hurry and finish this!"

"- _As if you will be 'allowed' such __**luxury!**_ -" Caceroth suddenly imparts, just as he begins to raise his hands. Keiichi almost summons Cool Mint on the spot, Blue Lance by Velsper almost on the same cue, but suddenly Imladris **ROARS** out. "**Do NOT ignore me!**" ...and shoves another spirit falcon assault, in conjunction with a _**brutal**_ overslash!

Caceroth is caught off guard having to change focus, but catches the blade in proper mode! The Wraith screeches back... "- _Indeed. To you I finish off __**'first'!**_ -" ...and blasts a straight forward gray-bolt shot. Imladris spin leaps over the bolt but catches a shot in the right foot enough, catching him in pain enough to then be hit with a severe slam to his chest while still spinning around, Caceroth sending him smashing into a nearby raised potted garden ledge, hard enough to send pieces of debris flying everywhere.

"Oh this is _mauvais_!" Peorth decries. Caceroth then shifts around like a swirl of ash in a wind funnel. "- _Now, where was I_. -" ...and begins to look upwards.

Then all of a sudden, several Elementals and Genasi that already had code passed through them, suddenly attack the Wraith in large numbers, over thirty out of the very large number present now.

": _Get him!_ :" ...one of the Air Genasi snap out, the lot of them fully aware a great number of them had been siphoned by the Wraith to power his entire presence on the mortal plane. The screams of the victims of the elements _reverberated_ in the anger of this massed assault, no matter what their power or station! Belldandy however sees this and yells... "**NO DON'T!**"

Caceroth makes of horrid example why, as he **swipes** a sudden wall of ash and power in a single action! The result is a literally wall of ash 'spikes' that many of the Spirits are about to impact!

"_COOL and... ICE BEAM!_ / _WIND OF WASP!_"

Suddenly a dual power wave of an angel sponsored Ice Beam and familiar vein Demon Wind slams into the Wraith, catching it utterly off guard! As a result an outsized ash burst occurs as the Wraith screeches in great pain, the blast wave throwing all the attacking Spirits and Elementals away!

Everyone looks as Keiichi and Velsper both sport their acquired Angel / Tsukai pairing. Both are panting rather hard, having shoved their partners to the fore to make a last ditch attack to save everyone that was about to be elemental Swiss cheese! "_Keiichi...?_" Bell gasps, finally seeing him use the angel well for the first time with her own continence. Keiichi just stutters to Velsper... "N ... nice... shot." ... "_Meow_."

Hild however notes the damage is only partial, but that Caceroth 'is' bleeding ash dribbles from two very obvious wounds. Such is her increasingly impressed tone. "Well _We'll_ be."

Caceroth then sounds of screeching, livid fury, shattering more than a few windows in the area! "- _How __**dare**__ you harm me, you Abominations! _-" ...as Keiichi... "Ut oh." ...and suddenly the Wraith snap-raises his warped hands for another manic assault, before he then has to turn _suddenly_ as Imladris recovers back into the fight. "**Works for me!**" ...and makes good three **hard** clashing blows, one cutting slash that actually causes more damage to the Wraith's shell skin, and then a white Holia power bolt that catches the Wraith _dead_ in the thing's chest! Skuld and Peorth cheer as Caceroth is driven back, just as Imladris leaps forth to attack in the moment of advantage.

One the Wraith has _enough_ of allowing unto anyone at all, exampled in one _sudden_ burst of raw Soulless POWER! "- _FOOLS!_ -" ...as suddenly a brick **hard** Ash wall is shoved at the knight, and slams him twice, before the knight crashes back to the ground hard! And 'then', the wall is reformed into a swirling ash sphere, roiling in arcing purple-gray energon!

"- _You fools_... -" ...this the watching hear with terror. "- ..._you dare try to defy me, and have no knowledge of Her Will's __**'TRUE POWER!'**_** -**."

Suddenly, the Wraith _**detonates**_ the ash sphere, and causes the very ground to suddenly rip-gouge open along several gaping wounds of the living earth! Many of the Earth Genasi and Elementals collapse in pain as their Power Leylines are badly damaged, and all around, _spews_ of ash suddenly gout out in torrent amounts!

The goddesses throw up shields around themselves, the Mandala Complexity and Keiichi and Velsper all the same, the demons throwing their own versions of only unto themselves! The typhoon level monsoon of ash however also swirls around the elementals, and suddenly begin to form Ash-clones all around everyone at once!

Seeing this occur, Peorth hollers. "**WATCH OUT! **_They're the Soulless invaders!_" ...this as Keiichi sees _large_ numbers of ashen gray, dead undeath looking, ash-zombies appear, in the exact same mode as they did twenty years ago! Except this time, off the Wraith's monolithic tone... "- _And now my clones of Her Will's true power, will end this masochistic affair! You will all __**DIE!**_ -"

Suddenly the elementals react, and attack the closest Soulless near them, as clones suddenly wordlessly start firing their damaging ash-code attacks, catching more than a few dead on, and killing them outright! Belldandy sees several head their way, and yells. ": _SHIELD!_ :" ...as a barely erected double strength shield manages to stop the seemingly endless torrent of attacks! The other goddesses and demons manage enough of their own in shields and speed, to avoid being hit. Lind however has enough. "We have to stop them." ...and then snap summons two separate axes and dives head hard and fast in, Spear Mint shooting out showers of ice blades as she suddenly attacks! Belldandy sees and yells... "LIND NO, **WAIT!**"

Caceroth for a moment looks at the utter chaos he just caused, as every last enemy of his sight and despising, all are fighting for their pathetic remaining lives. The ones already slain, he feels feed him partially, and only adds to the nightmare at hand.

Keiichi and Velsper for their part, just dodge and avoid attacks like _crazy!_ "**JEEZE!**" Keiichi yelps! "_WATCH IT! WATCH IT!_" Velsper keeps yelling over and over, just before several various elemental type attacks burst several of the nearest clones apart!

Lind meanwhile spins and attacks with such fury, Elementals and Spirits have to dodge even, as large swaths of clones are cut down by the Valkyrie, Lind not even allowing the clones an inch! However she is only attacking at random, and not yet on focus. Not enough to keep mindful of Keiichi even at one near miss of an axe point! "Whoa! Watch it Lind!" ...this Lind realizes... "Sorry Keiichi!" ...but then continues her assault, heedless!

Imladris however is not as lost. As soon as the Soulless start appearing, he **BURSTS** a heavy flare aura and then finds the Nemesis, whom is already pivoted and _waiting_. Imladris **leaps** and attacks again, the two engaging unto a prolonged series of blade and energy attacks that push allies of either side apart, and easily remove more clones from the fray!

"- _Your focus is lacking whelp!_ -" Caceroth quickly says early into this, as Imladris just roars and attacks again, his assaults parried too easily! This as he moves too predictably to the Wraith's own warped mind.

Hild above meanwhile realizes to a broken tone of... "This is pointless! We can't finish the Mandala with this distraction!" ...and prepares to unleash one **HELL** of a burst aura. Belldandy however yells. "_NO!_ We can't ruin the Mandala!" Hild just yells back at the goddess! "Of what fool do you take Us _for!_ We can't finish it now! Everyone's utterly distracted just defending it!"

Belldandy just imparts, her wind attacks from Holy Bell keeping the assaults at bay. "We _must_ have faith that we 'will' succeed! I for one know we still can, without fail!"

Hild just incredulously snaps back! "That's why We **HATED** that Overseeing blowhard! You and Him _never_ could see the truth of what was in front you two! What does it take to make you two... -**FLARE**- ...accept reality for Darkness sakes!"

Belldandy however responds with a stone tone., not much like her normally demeanor. "I '_have_' accepted the present situation. But I do not remain as such in the next moment. Nor for the future to come, as 'we' all make of it."

Hild gasps and for once, as 'she' is caught speechless!

Just then the sound of a **RIGHTEOUS** roar slams through the air! Everyone snap-looks as suddenly, as the tone of... "I SAID YOU WON'T WIN CACEROTH! _**THAT**__ IS MY FOCUS!_" Just as an **enormous** power aura slams into the Wraith, with just as equal a focus as was the severe tone, delivered at the apex momentum blow, of a massive overhead leap slash! Caceroth _however_ seems to catch it easily _again_!

Imladris blinks not understanding how it was stopped, when Caceroth suddenly imparts. "- _And yet I 'have' won. Always was my Word of Her Will unto THIS!_ -" ...and then shoves Imladris back with an apparent aura just as **strong!**

"_Impossible...!_" ...a bewildered knight imparts, just as he has to suddenly catch an incoming swerves and attacks of _all encompassing_ parries and thrusts! Just as Imladris seems at his wits end, and the 'wits' all but absorbed 'again' at the mind of the Wraith, in comes an attack that saves him in a split moment! Caceroth never sees the dual slash of axes that cut the Wraith length and width wise. The _severe_ screech as the Wraith has to retreat in a cloud of ash and bloodied pain! This Imladris sees of... "_Lind?_"

"I think we're even." Lind steels in. "Never." Imladris snap imparts, before he **shoots** past and rushes to catch the reforming Wraith. Lind however cuts down seven more zombies in one blow, and yells back. "**Don't do it!**" ...her angel doing likewise as Imladris keeps unto his brutal intentions! He reaches and ends up clashing blades with seemingly nothing but empty are, before the Wraith Lord, this without the actual Caceri Blade being fully formed yet!

"- _How limited you truly are! _-" The Wraith lucidly retorts, after Caceri blade reforms, and in one vicious swipe, throws back Imladris in a hard skid of his armored feet! All for a split second later Imladris attacking again, not willing to give quarter despite being apparently outclassed. "And I still fight yet!" ...giving unto more vicious attacks everywhere he can upon Caceroth's moving blade!

Lind is just about to follow to lend assistance again, when suddenly the ground, the sky, the sea beyond, everything around starts _shaking_, vibrating, making sounds _far_ greater than themselves than anything ever heard before. This save for the _worst_ of the powers of nature in each approaching spectrum! The _entire_ battleground shudders around everyone, making most free eyes look around! "Now what the hell!" Velsper yells, digging claws into a **yelping** Keiichi... "Besides the claws!" ...and avoids another ash-zombie assault, just as Urd yells... "_LOOK!_"

Imladris and Caceroth even stop for a split moment, as voice strikes towards the ocean. There a slow moving tidal wave-funnel of **epic** proportions begins to approach, _more_ than sentient in movement! Lind however sees upon another direction... "**To the North!**" ...as a breach in the earth suddenly begins to spout a _**gout**_ of living flame from the earth!

More eyes then see a _dark_ mass of earth literally floating towards the area, and 'then' a **massive** moonlit spiral of clouds, closing in from the south! Belldandy sees, as Hild gasps of voice. "So '_that_' is them, is it?"

The Fire Lord 'flame' swiftly begins to form into a solid monolithic 'block' of living configuration. The approaching _dark mass_ appears as a 'small' satellite mass of the Earth Lord, like a small anew lunar borne from the terra itself! The _water mass_ begins 'solidifying' parts of itself like a set of broken tier Tetris blocks with unknowable depth, and a swirl pool for a 'mouth', unto the Water Lord. The Air Lord meanwhile begins forming like a majestic spiral galaxy shape that all but looks like a Typhoon in mass. Their voices are the utter roars of the nature that they utterly are!

The Great Fire Lord Primal. Earth Genius Loci Primal. Tsunami Eternus Water Primal. And Typhonic Elemental Air Lord Primal. '_The_' Great Lords of this Earth and Mortal Plane.

"_Incroyable!_" Peorth exclaims, the Elementals and Genasi beginning to swirl around them, as Caceroth felt the _severe_ ire of these supreme Spirits from the very essence of this World Plane. More than _merely_ palatably at that.

"It's time!" ...Hild shouts, Belldandy turns and calls to the others. "We need to start the last Mandala rings!"

Caceroth however saw this and _screeched!_ "- _**REFUSED!**_ -" ...and suddenly burst into a mass ash cloud **again**! Imladris seeing and giving chase and **flare** blasting his spirit falcon and angel slivers in unified attacks! Caceroth is enforced to return to deal with the knight for that critical moment! This allows Bell to shout down to Lind. "You must return to the sphere!"

"_But...?_" Lind for a split moment is split between two focuses of her own, as Imladris for the moment gets Caceroth's attention again with every last final bit of ability!

Hild shouts... "**NOW GODDESS!**" ...this just as suddenly once 'again' another set of powerful echoes stabs the very air! The celestials watch in shock again, as two '_more_' Great Spirits arrive, both sporting iconic symbology of the Two separate Realms, that the four Great Spirits maintain eternal Balance with.

The Elemental Light ala Holia, and Elemental Darkness unto Soth alike, both looking exactingly much like Intracellic and Nidhog standards of both System 'cores'! Appearing from the moonlight in full aglow, and shadow beyond depth of perception, they both form at the polar ends of the Mandala Sphere, much to Caceroth's nigh _ire!_

Lind is forced in the next moment of this, to know 'her' duty first, as Imladris hammers with continuing ineffectiveness on the seemingly invincible form of the Wraith!

"_Come on!_ The Spirits can protect us for this last part!" Skuld yells as Lind shoots up, but with two zombies on her _tail!_ "Lind, BELOW YOU!" Urd yells, just as Lind turns in time to avoid something 'else', as attacks from Cool Mint and Blue Lance stop the two ashen _dead_ in midair! (Or some effect thereof.) Lind for a flatfooted once... "_Wha?_"

"We got em!" Keiichi yells, just as Velsper yelps, and has them both leap out of the way of more attacking ash-zombies! Lind fearfully looks at the battle below but is forced again by another voice. "LIND, **GO!**" ...as Imladris is shoved back, and Caceroth tries to break off after the sphere, but Imladris snap-attacks '_again_' to prevent! Lind stutters in her heart, but then shoots to finally reach the sphere Mandala Complexity. On snap arrival of Lind... "Hurry!" ...and the bunch try to keep focused on the next chord of song and code, as the Spirits below fight for the time needed to complete the Mandala! All around a literal elemental battle of the ages is taking place!

The exacerbating problem however comes, when Caceroth sees his chance to finish them all off is being wasted on this duel, one he '_should_' be finishing off with, unto the wretched knight! A **vicious** side slash is blocked by the weary knight, and stabbed in with... "- _I am through with dealing with you!_ -"

"I am 'not'!" ...Imladris yells and pulse bursts another of his weakening spirit falcon attacks! Keiichi and Velsper also weaken greatly, as the more they use their angel partners to fend off attacks the elementals cannot stop, the more their incompatible bodies falter more and more. Above the new singing is the most complex moment of the entire Mandala, even Hild becoming strained at her allowed power level, as now the tone of the song changes, the new code shooting into and around all six Great Spirits, the code beginning to form engages the code of Soulless mode!

That which suddenly causes a **LOUD** screech, as Caceroth roars in disbelief! "- _**HER WILL!**_ -" ...as he senses the Voluspa System being linked to! Finally the Wraith cannot hold back any more and breaks away from the duel to directly attack the Complexity, and the celestials with absolute _murderous_ intent! "- _**HOW DARE YOU INFLUENCE HER WILL!**_** -**"

"**Watch it!**" Skuld yells, as the angels are forced to momentarily switch out of their singing, and tone out in a unified SOS signal that allows them to attack separately from the goddess mistresses, the goddesses too focused on the new song code to react in time themselves. Hild and Mara watch in dismay as... "NO! / We're screwed!" ...as Caceroth is nearly upon them.

Belldandy and Hild at that moment erect a last ditch combined shield, as Imladris shoots in with his last ditch spirit falcon, and Keiichi and Velsper attack at all reflexive action, all attacking and colliding energy all at once.

The **titanic** explosion that occurs knocks all but Belldandy and Hild out of place, as Imladris, the goddesses and demon Mara, and Keiichi/Velsper below, are blown into separate directions! The strength of the attack also damages parts of the already erected Mandala rings, a sight that Bell and Hild realize to their mutual horror. Hild screeches... "Bad! ALL BAD _BAD_ **BAD**!"

"Hold the Shield in place!" ...Belldandy snaps in desperation!

Even in the midst of the dissipating cascade of energon, Caceroth quickly reforms what is left of his mortal shell and gathers the ash that was blown everywhere, as Imladris feels his body badly bruised into incapacity for that moment, somewhere off near the Earth Genus Loci Lord! A moment later, the brazen winds of the explosion die down some, but the damage is done. Hild looks at the Mandala. "Blast it all to Our Realm!"

Belldandy yells yet again. "We have to repair it. We _still_ cannot give up!"

Hild thinks Belldandy is insane at this point, for only a moment, as she then sees Caceroth. Such is her growl... "Agreed. For letting that thing win is a fools guarantee!" Meanwhile the other celestials gather themselves, but then hear a terrible voice from the ashen depths below.

Imladris _struggles_ to rise, and sees Caceroth gathering his own ashen strength back to him once 'again'!

"That thing is past _miffing_ me off." ...Keiichi quips from more off right from the gathered lot above.

The Wraith then stops his summoning of all available ash, and looks up at only one being. He sees the vessel of the wretched Present, and only 'her'. The terror stricken moment starts as... "- _To decapitate that which gives hope_. -"

Imladris realizes about the moment everyone else does, just 'as' Caceroth **suddenly** _blasts_ into the air, right towards Belldandy! This Belldandy and Hild see and... "WATCH..." ...before the split moment Hild sees Caceroth indeed arrive, and stares at Belldandy... one he '_should_' be attacking at that moment, as the other celestials prepare one massive attack.

Belldandy blinks in fear, as Caceroth suddenly 'knows' how to break her _much_ more resolutely. "- _And you cannot save him. _-"

Bell _**GASPS**_, as Caceroth already **explodes** downward, all the goddess angel and demon attacks shooting their spell attacks, into nothing of midair! Belldandy in horror screams down... "- **KEIICHI! -**"

The 'actual' target suddenly sees the charge, **far** too fast for him to possibly imagine to avoid! The Caceri Blade about to ensure Her Will and Ragnarok all the same in one lethal blow! He reaches in severe split moment of time, and plunges the blade through, to the horror of them 'all'!

Time in that moment freezes, as Keiichi sees blood splatter out, but not his own. A armored being in front of him, takes the _full_ force of the impale without a hint of reservation. Caceroth looks at the actual target to take the blow, one that was _meant_ for the Abomination, and sees with satisfaction...

"- _Your fall is my moment at __**last!**_-"

Lind clutches at her face in exacting terror of the day of the Invasion, as the same horror is witnessed in her eyes for the second time! A knight beloved taking the sacrifice for others again! Imladris does not say of words, as Caceroth's ashen blade plunged completely into the abdomen left of the knight, blood spilling everywhere! The Wraith seeps his essence in hook again of the foolhardy Nemesis.

Just '_then_' however, Caceroth feels a **deep** stab of a blade in '_his_' abdomen, about the same area and deepening effect! A **LOUD** screech of pain, as Imladris feels his weapon pushed by another hand into the Wraith! All eyes see as Caceroth notes the glare of the mortal Abomination. Keiichi in turn yells with Velsper looking in demonic wrath. "YOU are the one to fall here **PAL!**"

Imladris hears and knows it was 'him' that did the apparent fatal blow, Imladris finding in his fleeting senses, finding great respect for the mortal for what had to be done. However this tone makes the Wraith screech ever the LOUDER. "- _**I'll scour you!**_ -"

Imladris sees suddenly, a vicious dark gray energy pulse form in Caceroth's free hand, and realizes he going to use it on Keiichi! Belldandy sees this as well, as does Hild, as they _both_ suddenly shoot twin bolts of akin celestial energy at the Wraith, as Keiichi sees the bolt incoming! Imladris reacts with '_all_' remaining strength, and shoves out his own energy laden hand of pure holy energy! The goddesses and Mara then shove their 'own' blast of energy to variously attack Caceroth and protect Keiichi the same!

In all that split of a moment, Keiichi at the _last_ moment is pulled away by Velsper and Blue Lance, as Cool Mint reactively throws up a ice shield all of her own, _just_ as the bolts all meet in the same general vicinity. _All_ of it all, in a split second of Caceroth's own destructive action!

The second **contact** of all this energy _utterly_ devastates the air between Caceroth and Imladris, as Keiichi is dragged/blown clear of the energy wave that occurs! All the Elementals watching are actually blown back some by the power of the explosion, as the aura of pure energy and code blankets the entire Ocean Park!

As this occurs, Keiichi is slowed down by the Angel/Tsukai pair, but then caught Belldandy who finally reacted for Keiichi's sake before he was blow clear into the ocean behind them. "BELL!" ... "I got you!"

Above, Hild below manages to limit the new code damage, to the Swiss cheese looking Mandala. As she does, Mara rushes to block buffet the CEO from the blast wave, as the other goddesses ride out the blast. Lind above is too fearful to know what the result is.

One she would realize later, Lind _wished_ she could actually witness in the mind. Caceroth is driven away into a spread out cloud of ash, seriously wounded, but already beginning to reform once more! This focus of reforming however causes the Wraith to not realize, a connection he had fermented for two decades, is _broken_.

At the center of the explosion, all the energy that results from it, actually is converted by the sentient armor into base energy. But more, the shockwave causes a long hoped for moment that couldn't have occurred 'otherwise'. A lost soul feels his mind suddenly crack walls of stone gray blocks, locks of artificial make break and tumble, the mind suddenly begins to see crystalline thought and form. Feelings long since buried are blown clear to the mind's surface, a sudden burst of strength and serenity with it. It all occurs with the effect of separated crystal blocks, shimmering into energized, and locked place. Abilities held under gray key, shorn open to a mind that suddenly is filled with _proper_ tactics to use of them. One in fact quickly used to empowered effect.

And in the addition, ancient, wonderful memories of all kinds activate, all feeling like innocence resurrected, clear and honest emotions rising forth, everything that a true knight is.

And now...

As everyone is recovering from the explosion, and the rest looking to see where Caceroth is, then realize that by the time the shockwave dissipates, a new glow suddenly begins to take shape within, this as Caceroth finishes reforming, afar from the rest of the lot. Everyone then watching sense without realizing it, that _something_ just happened.

"- _You all of wretched_... -" ...Caceroth starts, but then freezes. He feels it more intently than even Lind could. "- _Waiiiiit... something... something is __wrong_. -"

"No." A unexpected tone of voice that makes Lind above _gasp_. Caceroth looks over and sees a huddled over form, and sees... "- _Impossible. No death can be avoided by __**ANY**__!_ -" The form glowing within the dissipating dust and crater created, looks up, and quips back. "Only if one had actually '_died_'."

Caceroth confusion grows, until the armored form within stands, and two glowing hands of life infusing green aura can be seen. The Wraith sees with shock. "- _**Impossible!**_ -" ...just before a **sudden** burst of speed unforeseen within, **slams** at the Wraith and drives him back with formal physical pain induced. The screech is unexpectedly pain stricken sounding, in reaction!

Everyone is stunned to see not only is their knight alive and well, but moving _faster_ than he had ever done so prior! Lind however suddenly remembers the last time she 'did' see that kind of speed. The instigator of that attack, simply retorts back in a iron tone. "Nothing is impossible, for those that love life." ...this as Imladris strides out of the whipped around debris cloud, his hands fading from their green glow. "I always did love the Lay on Hands power. The ultimate Pally cheat to victory!"

Caceroth screeches in a rage, and tries to sunder control of his mind again... and finds to '_his_' horror, he hath no control over Imladris anymore! No hook to be found to sunder!

"Having problems there _sport?_" Imladris snaps, has he then reaches into a belt loop, and finds a small glowing nut of blue energy. "I fear your empowerment corrupted over moi, is gone." ...and bites into the tiny 'fruit', and feels his energy magicks and reserves, all recharge in quick order. Caceroth realizes what just happened. "- _You... somehow you broke free! Her Will... no... this is not possible before Death itself!_ -"

"_Wow_, you catch on quick. What, 'Her Will' is actually that blind?" ...Imladris retorts to **rile** the Wraith with, even more so!

Above, Lind gasps. "Did... _did he just..?_" ...as everyone else watches this holy shed moment. Keiichi and Velsper just watch on confused, as Hild above realizes... '_He got them back finally_, _about __**damn**__ time_.'

Caceroth in reaction, **screeches** in his most enraged tone, as Imladris feels his energy and enhancement levels peak out back to where they all should have been _all along_. A terrible funnel of sparking ashen energon forms around the livid Wraith Lord, as the Lord Knight in turn focuses his sword back from the ground, to his right sword hand.

The Wraith then literally burns his own blade back into physical presence of his warped hand. "- _You __**STILL**__ cannot defeat what is already written! HER WILL IS ABSOLUTE!_ -" ...and the Wraith **charges** at full power! Imladris just holds position, feeling for a split moment the last time he did feel free, unhindered thoughts, and sees with his own true eyes everything and everyone around him.

All of his ancient training comes to the fore, as he waits for Caceroth to draw in close. He quickly notes above the shocked face of the one goddess he wanted to remember above all others. And now was the time to repay them all back for all they did for him, of good 'and' ill alike. He _remembered_ now, 'both' lives, he remembered everything that mattered to him. And he remembered who it was that took it all away.

The one just about to reach his swing zone of his sword reach. The one who garnered all of his wrath! "- **AS IS YOUR DEATH!** -"

Imladris heard this on the _up close_, and suddenly snap-drew back, as if time was at his bid and call to slow at this moment of whim... "And yet..." ...and channeled his power to his free left hand, and then **SHOVES** it forth at snap fury. "...**you still cannot SEE!**"

Caceroth then is hit with a **-TITANIC-** beam of holy energy, so caught off guard by this, that the Wraith loses control of his ash medium power for a moment, and is blown clear away off to the ocean side ledge! The potent beam, twice the height and width of the knight, a powerful ring pulse echoing our from his attacking hand, does no damage to anything else whatsoever! Everyone just adds to their layering shock as Imladris yells out... "_I remember it __**all!**_ -**_EVERYTHING!-_**"

"Holy _cow!_" Skuld yelps, as Keiichi and Bell watch with awe! And then, as Caceroth begins to rise and reassert control of his powers, Imladris suddenly **SHOOTS** in and at blazing speed overhand slams his blade unto Caceroth's! The Wraith is then subjected to a complete flurry of _bewildering_ attacks, slashes and parries that blanch the Wraith as never before! As such as how the tide _utterly_ changes!

"Jeeze! Is _that_ the same guy!" Velsper yelps, as Belldandy suddenly losses clutch of Keiichi. "We have our chance again!" Keiichi and Velsper look up, as the Present goddess reaches Lind. "Come on, it's time to finish all of this."

"_Right_." Lind suddenly snaps back in equal confidence.

Strangely, (relatively) unmoving all this time, the Great Spirits still maintain position, as the goddesses and demons reform into position, and without further word, begin to sing a quick restoration sonnet chord, to undo the damage to the active Mandala rings. As they do this, the spatial nexus begins to quickly regain strength.

All this meanwhile the Wraith is _blanching_ at the utter force of attacks the Knight Lord is delivering! Imladris also immediately dictates where the combat occurs, and in quick enough fact, _every_ facet of the fight! This as Keiichi and Velsper watch Imladris fluidly enforce his first combat patterns, upon a suddenly incapable Wraith, skill or nor!

As the song cascades back upon on-high again, Keiichi sees Imladris suddenly reform his single blade into a _**gargantuan**_ double blade that makes him think of some angelic version of the Ultimal Weapon pictures he once looked at in a game book, _both_ blades in fact! He then smirks about the same unknowing quirk that Velsper does. "Blow that fiend away dude." ...he whispers out, as Knight pounds away at his Nemesis without fail or fallacy.

Caceroth on his end, hears the locational code of Voluspa being sung again, but this time cannot even breach his form to escape the knight, to interfere again! Formal panic begins to flood into his twisted mind, as every attack is beaten back, and with far more force than the Wraith even remembered from the last time the two truly battled.

On above, the song of the locational code for the Soulless network begins flowing through now, the Great Spirits themselves, as now Intracel and Nidhog alike begin acting as portals for the code to act through. And this time the focus has no zombie assailants to stop them. The last were defeated by the Spirits, and with Imladris's sudden assaults taking effect, control over the ashen clones is sundered.

Caceroth is backed into the corner with no escape.

"Now who is the one who has 'won'? Tis not you of wasted sight_, is it?_" Imladris snaps, as he crushes a double swung thrust, leapt into a downward smash, into the balking Wraith! Caceroth screeches back with a barely parried back swing slash of wrathful power! "- _Nor have you yet!_ -"

"Your emotions **betray** _**you**_ now!" Imladris yells even harder in turn, and catches easily a blade slash Caceroth makes! "**Impotent scum!**" ...to counter with a sudden seven-hundred and twenty degree, supreme arcing blade slash that gouged the Wraith, and ground in impossible otherwise torrents! (The Earth Spirits feeling that one, just roar in rage for Imladris to continue heedless!)

As Imladris starts to overwhelm Caceroth all over the Ocean Park grounds, the tone above Keiichi and Velsper suddenly changes into a high pitch mix of almost non-music like shifting tones. The Angels amongst the goddesses suddenly have their own elemental powers converted into a specialized focusing key code, as the last Mandala rings almost finish forming. Keiichi and Velsper hold their breath, as Caceroth realizes with a _wail_ of horror. This as the last code segments fall into place!

The last sonnets chime from the celestials, and literally _shimmer_ into place. Belldandy snaps open her eyes. "_We did it!_"

Caceroth is pinned down by an **incredible** overhand blade slam, and sees this occur. "- _**NAY!**_ -" ...and finally rushes into burst cloud form, as Imladris looks up, and does nothing in kind. He formally knows better, and suddenly as the Mandala starts to activate, Caceroth suddenly **screeches** in a painful wail that shatters the glass for _kilometers_ around! It even cracks and fizzles the concrete, and viciously vibrates the very water beyond. Imladris smirks as the Mandala fully activates. "Good work." ...in an calm, open tone. An offending ash-clone nearby suddenly falls in an ashen sheen., the same for all the rest of the ash-clone 'army'.

Of catalyst assistance in fact.

* * *

"The Voluspa Network is open! We have access!" Ere snaps out! The Controllers, and in fact _every_ goddess in the Hub, all hear from the on present Administrator. "Sever the code routines to the Lord Wraith! _Cominciare!_" ...this Phosus beside her clenches at her own hand in witnessing!

The white maned goddess of pure white is obeyed with all heed, as the Operators reflexively engage the Severing Program, prepared on command of the One above them. As they do so, the sight of Intracel's core 'tree' unit, suddenly shimmers between gold and gray of phasing light patterns. However the warbling light quickly shimmers to a 'stop' point, where on reaching...

"Severing Firewall commencing!" Ex announces.

* * *

"Cascade the Program code unto his Oblivion!" ...this the sound of the 'nominal' CEO of height, commands of _Her_ end of the Nidhog System Network. Demon controllers race on their own to match the effect of the Intracel side of the 'same' Program. Such a _rare_ moment two System work in direct concert!

Such that when a _dire_ bell toll-gong sounds, one throughout all of Hell, the same as Heaven in that exacting moment.

"Vengeance is at _hand_, Seer Bitch!" Hild seethes in ancient satisfaction at hand!

* * *

The Mandala becomes the Protocol node for both Intracel and Nidhog to finally locate the Nodes for the Voluspa Network, set specifically for command access that allows the transfer of energy and authorization of powers from the Soulless Seer, to her Champion.

The nexus vortex firewall of the Sever Program within, acts on _so_ many levels of subspace, it then assaults the empowering apparatus Caceroth was using. When the Systems gain access to critical node, they then begin Severing the majority base powers of the Wraith, without fail!

Caceroth reacts as if his body was being torn apart from within! It was not just metaphor beyond senses however, the ash literally was being _stripped_ away from all around his body, as it made purple static sparks all around his decaying shell. Imladris watched and waited, as the severing of the power base was a _fulfilling_ sight to behold. The 'kid' sized Hild just yelled from above at this. "There's more than 'one' Will here now bastard!"

Everyone however then saw as Caceroth **did** try to fight through his agony, and screamed out with arms and arm wrenched high... "- _**I WILL NOT FAIL HER WILL!**_ -"

He moved at the goddesses (again), and (_AGAIN_) had a vengeful Lord Knight 'right' in his agonized facade!

Imladris flat out snarls in direct facade... "You _still_ are more blind than you 'know'!" ...and counters with a **mammoth** Spirit Falcon energy attack that crashes Caceroth back below, and into a new universe of agony, this added unto his wailing suffering! Despite the anew blast of debris, Peorth comments on clear enough sight... "_The Firewall is working! Certainement!_" ...this before Imladris leaps up in front of the celestial gathered, Lind getting another up close look at such a level of confident wrath.

"How long does it take?" Skuld just yelps, just as Belldandy calmly responds in turn. "It doesn't matter now. He's growing powerless by the second. Just watch." ...of this Hild beams a most evil smile to the same mode. Lind of them all of note, watch with a different tone of satisfaction. "And now 'Imladris' can gain Vengeance at last."

Belldandy however comments to this. "Then you do not know him as well as you think." ...this Lind blinks, just as the Mandala CLANGS a **loud** bell gong tone all of a sudden. Urd turns and looks. "They found it! Intracel..." ... "...and Nidhog." Hild 'amends', to a shocked look from Urd alone. (Peorth's is just as dumbfounded.)

Imladris hears the bell toll, and takes _utter_ advantage, **roaring** in open vented war fury in his fists and sword, this to a terminal intended impact! Caceroth suddenly feels his mind snap into a cold emotion he never felt before. _Sorrow_. Endless _sorrow_. It swamps his undeath soul, as Imladris slams home his assault.

"_: Title Commandment, unto thee at the End of Wrath at Armageddon. To the rage of Eternity unto my __**Fist! **__:_"

A **sudden** _flickering_ of white light makes the goddesses, mortal, Spirits, and Demons alike, shield their eyes, as Imladris makes good use of his Title Powers, as he brings forth a portion of actual Elemental Positive energy with his assault. The last shriek of _horrendous_ pain at this strike, snaps the bonds of the link between Voluspa and her Champion. At this, the knight flips back, as the damage done takes final effect. Imladris lands a short distance away, as ash suddenly spouts in dissipating gouts, writhing in jerking motions over and over along, with the terrible echoing screams, until it all suddenly stops. For a terribly long moment of waiting...

Keiichi looks on with agape mouth, as the last ash floats off, wisps of undeath energy fading with it. However soon enough, Imladris is the first to gasp, at the sight of the remains, ones that actually still subsist! Worse, the sight of...

Peorth... "Logiquement impossible!"

...movement. A warped armor gauntlet is the first to do this, worse of the remainder as Caceroth actually manages to sit up, then roll over to a doubled over position.

"But _how?_" Mara snaps, just as Hild smirks with hand held up at Mara. "It matters not. The shell and the soul are not the powers all in of themselves. However the shell cannot last much longer now, without it's Seer induced crutches."

Lind watches intently, as Imladris sees Caceroth stumble to a barely managed stance. Despite the lack of formal ash, there was far too much of 'Caceroth to the eye to treat the Wraith any less resolutely. Imladris just held his weapon, fluid reforming it into a basic katana format, to his level right side.

Caceroth just glares with all too noticeable 'mortal shell' corneas of glowing gray. He (somehow) seethes out in enough wraith vocalization... "- I still am '_not_' defeated. I still have enough individual power to kill 'you'. -"

Imladris just raises his blade on high at the ready. "And _'this'_ individual, is going to kick your arse."

Caceroth reacts by blindly charging with sudden unwholesome fury! Imladris hop-shoots forth and takes the incoming charge, far more elegantly than his foe. Even the Spirits closest shoot away, as both blades clash with characteristic flare and sparks. A locked moment of vicious Kensei, as Caceroth wildly swings his blade with anger in full voice.

Imladris blocks and then makes two counter parries. Caceroth tries quickly flipping to the knight's rear, but is easily blocked, and then shoved to a hard backside landing. Imladris then leaping and clashes away a wild upward swing, and presses a hard overslash!

"_Slow_." ...Imladris snaps, before he obligingly takes a leaping side slash the Wraith attacks in a rage with!

Above Lind sees and suddenly yells to the misplaced amusement of the goddesses and demon Mara. "Kick his arse!" Hild just remains neutral, as her part is essentially over with. Keiichi and Velsper however both make with fist pumping cheers (with neko paws even for the latter) as Cool Mint and Blue Lance do the same in simult. "Common! Kick his butt!" Keiichi snaps out, just as Imladris flip bounds out of the way of a vicious under arc slash, landing to take a swung around blade shot.

The knight shoves the wraith blade off, and both circle each other for a moment. Just then Caceroth snaps several viciously fast slashes that Imladris blunts and parries, suddenly finding the Wraith is using _all_ what it has left! So much so, the Wraith breaks rotting, dying chunks of skin and body matter all over, under the brutal assaults taken, furthered under the tattered armor and equally rotted dark cloth. The chunks that drop off fall into ash immediately, creating a strange pall between the two.

And _still_ the wraith attacks! "- YOU WILL DIE WITH ME! -" ...just before he is simply **punched**, breaking a large mass of dead tissue, baring dead bone underneath. "_Oh shut up!_"

Everyone _gasps_ with growing reservation, as Caceroth manages the hardest attack he has left, and shoves a distracting blade parry, and follows with a shoved forth concentration of reserve dark gray electrical energon! Imladris mirrors the same attack and shoves forward as equal a level of Holia energy to defeat the attack itself!

For a split second, the two are locked in their mutual attack, before suddenly the force of both attacks shove both back! The result however all but _ruins_ what is left of the Wraith's body, as Imladris flips over and lands in a kneeled crouch. "Sodden **fool**." ...the mortal knight imparts, looking up on landing, as Caceroth collapses into a nearly unrecognizable heap. Other than his pure powers of literal hatred and last reserves of the soul, the full demise to the undeath is at hand. The sight of the almost barren bone husk of the wraith is all but too much for the goddesses, save Lind, to take. Skuld alone just braces into Urd's own shaking arms. "Mommy." ...this before both look further anyway. Mara barely can look, Hild with exacting interest. This the CEO hears... "_This is for Gaea_." ..from a rather peeved sounding rose goddess.

A hoarse gasp of whatever accounts for breath, then wheezes out from the dying, for truth in certain, Wraith shell. Imladris has _enough_ and strides over, blade held at chest level and positioned behind. He slowly approaches and notes the Wraith tilt it's broken head. The knight sees the _still_ moving remains then react, and catch the last vented swing of the Caceri blade, this Imladris his blade upon twirls it, and then _slashes_ and cuts the blade hilt, _dead through!_

Caceri blade clanks to the ground before bursting into ash, as Caceroth falls of severed right hand, and _hoarsens_ out a yell that makes all the celestials look away for split moment! And then Caceroth looks with decaying eyes at the blade pointed at him.

"You're beaten."

Gasping with what anger it can fuel itself with left, the wraith gasps out... "- N...ne... ever... H... her... W... ill... -"

Imladris steels out in iconic manner. "'Her Will' is the same as the Almighty's grandiose own. Both saw the _same_ to come, and your level of detail is only as proper as my own. You only won your demise, and our 'own' victory' in your stead. Your Invasion falls here, now!"

Caceroth tries to trust up, but his pushing left arm breaks, and he falls in a heap. The others starting to cheering on this moment, **gasp** again, as Imladris shakes his head, and hefts his blade to apparently finish this all for good. Caceroth actually feels _true_ fear for real, for the first time, as the morphemic blade strikes down.

And _slams_ just to the side his decaying skull. Caceroth sees with what is left of his fading corneas, and notes as Imladris looks down. "And now _compassion_ is your punishment. There is no honor in death for the _likes_ of you." ...and then retracting the blade huskily from the stab point.

Lind above gasps, realizing what Belldandy meant, as Caceroth _finally_ collapses. Imladris steps back, the task _finally_ done.

Keiichi afar looks agape, as does all the nominal spirits. "Is... is that it?" ...said, all too aware of it meaning his own life is now safe, the _wash_ of relief flooding through him. He of the watching isn't the 'only' one, save a certain CEO. (Though in fact, enough of her own, just hidden better.)

* * *

The flood of satisfaction, relief, and jittered uncertainty of disbelief in waiting to know of confirmation, floods the Hub, and 'all' of Heaven. Of one Admin watching, and shuddering in witnessing, sees the Operators looks around blankly, as the Admin feels her Angel of white attested purity, grasp her own shoulders from behind, this even despite while sitting. Phosus for her part was just wrapped in her own arms watching.

She just sighed a decent smirk. "He did it. He _Salvato_ us all."

The thought of the same in Nidhog, is of another vein however, one just as focused, but different in planned intent. All of which suddenly **stab** back to cold reality, when a screeching warble overcomes all celestial senses! Chrono suddenly snaps out... "**We're under viral attack!**"

The Admin lunges forward, her Angel clutching her shoulders in fear, when she hears. "_: Sever the Voluspa Network feed now! :_" ...as the grave Almighty command is heard in Both tenth-dimensional Realms! The Admin yelps. "**Do it!**"

"Done!" ...all three Operators, and over three quarters of the Hub crew of goddesses, all snap out at once! However the next sight to the Admin, upon the holographic screen. "Non! She's going to..." ...and feared for a knight's very life! One that 'just' reemerged! She screeched! "_Imladris!_"

* * *

Just 'then', as everyone looks on, movement off their sight suddenly notes in tone... "_The Mandala!_" ...as Skuld sees the Mandala Complexity suddenly shove forth of its _own_ volition! Hild and Belldandy see to their utter shock. "It's Voluspa **HERSELF!**" ...Hild shouts, as the Mandala blasts **dead** at Imladris and Caceroth's ruins! Lind sees and **SHOOTS** forth as the goddesses yell in unison. "**WATCH OUT!**"

Imladris spins around and sees. "Holy fricken light!" ...just before Lind suddenly reaches him using her _Ougon no Hitomi_ and pushes them both out of the way! This _just_ as the Mandala **crashes** into the ruined carcass of the Wraith Lord. Everyone dives everywhere, as the Mandala energy washes in the final explosion of all elements combined, absolutely _**ROCKING**_ the countryside with total force! This alone causes its own earthquake that shatters through the area for a few **sharp** moments, as everyone scatters, the Spirits protecting their Great Lords _dearly_!

Imladris and Lind land in a heap as the explosion suddenly 'implodes' unto itself, as Imladris sees in time and throws his body over Lind and Spear Mint both! Everyone else just steers clear, as Bell and Holy Bell carry Keiichi and a claw holding Velsper at the pants legs, away from the vast implosion!

"YeoeoeowowowowoWOW!" Keiichi and Velsper just scream over and over in the 'same' tone, as everyone, including Hild herself backs off! However the explosion turns into implosion, and quickly starts to die down as momentum falls into the short Undeathed portal orifice. All of the energy going with it, before the vast suction induced winds fade off sharply. The energy quickly absorbed within, becoming all of inert, as it enters the implosion node, and desiccated. The last act of the Mandala itself however, engages to destroy _all_ of the code after it functioned, took to effect to prevent code from falling into Soulless clutches! A tenth-dimensional paper shredder, to be certain.

This all completing for the most part, the final act of this affair.

Soon after, the winds _do_ finally die down, and everyone sees in plain light of moon and elemental fire, the _massive_ crater that formed from the impact. Lind eventually realizes the armored form over _her_ and her angel, as Imladris senses the damage at an end. A mood of victory becomes over all of the mutual lot, in rewarded short order.

Above the ruinous carnage of result, Skuld sees the damage from the battle, and all else combined caused, and quips. "Uhboy, we made a nice _mess_ tonight."

Urd and just stretches and quips. "Well I'm satisfied." ...this Skuld and Nobel Scarlet rolls their eyes at, as Peorth just quips back dryly. "Non drôle. Always with the same with ye." ...with Gorgeous Rose shaking her head. Urd and World of Elegance just beam at all the 'fun' that took place. Mara just sighs and groans. "I'm tired. This sucks."

Hild just neutrally looks over and sees Keiichi in Bell-goddess/angel arms, his own temporary angel companion of the moment still present for the moment. A nice blush on his face as they all celebrate in their own way, this as Velsper hangs on for dear life upon Keiichi's Celestine-themed cloak hem lining, this just makes Hild want to...

And then the kid-CEO looks over, and sees the champion of the hour finally rise, a _good_ amount of debris falling off his strong back, as he rises and then helps Lind up. The knight comments with a 'far' more normal tone. "Uh. sorry. Did I hurt you?"

Lind just beams a 'very' innocent smile at him. "I am most unharmed... _now_."

Imladris just blinks and then rubs the back of his head in a long since unused blush of pure heart. Lind then comments happily. "You did it."

Imladris however looks back at her, and quickly corrects. "_We_ did it. All of us. _We_ all won this battle. And now you all are free."

Lind just smiles again softly and nods.

'Now' Hild wants to puke. Still, she _does_ know now what to use her 'charity' clause upon. Her mind runs unto its ancient circles once more. This as everyone celebrates the end of one 'very' hard week. All in their own unique and comical ways.

All from the heart.

* * *

Chrono slumped her back hard into her seat. She wasn't the only one. In either System at that. "By the eternal, did all that '_just_' happen?"

Ere looked over at her equal number of many eons, of apparent, as Chrono looked ready for a vacation again. Ex however sighed and quipped. "I think I'm ready for boring duties again." ...this Ere just commented. "We need to ensure the mainframe wasn't damaged goddesses, we 'did' just deal with a Level Alpha Protocol sequence."

Chrono just whines. "But I'm _tired_. Two major incidents in two cycle months. Nevermind all that stuff I did down on that Plane. I need a break!" ...this Ex just giggles and chides lightly. "Now now, the work still must be done."

Ere just comments to whit. "Good thing this job has excellent dental."

The three giggle as above them, the current Administrator hears another beside her, folds her own Valkyrian arms, and sighs a great breath of relief.

"He finally did it." ...as Phosus sports a great sigh of relief, mixed in with pride of her student's long awaited accomplishment. She looks back up at the glowing translucent holotube of purple-pink and violet-white, at the tenth dimensional representation of the battlefield everyone in Intracel was transfixed upon, literally a few moments after the Mandala was constructed. Detail was a bit _sketchy_ from this 'distance', but more than enough of the obvious was noted, for everyone in the Hub to be transfixed around their consoles.

The battle became one marveled moment in Heaven. Witnessed by 'all' in Heaven. The same of Hell inclusion. The battle where an Invasion 'finally' was ended of proper. Phosus then smirked as goddesses around the Hub interior were gabbing at high-speed definition.

"You all did your job well, unto the Wish." ...this the white flowing haired admin looked over. Phosus nodded. "In so much as 'he' earned the final victory." ...this put with an unexpected longing, upon her brow. The Admin saw this, and felt _exactly_ the same in turn. The said same ever since she remembered the days of her administering the First Class equivalency test, unto the mortal of mutual note. However, both then realize fully, the 'next' reward to come. One mutual of hope to come, unto the loving plead of Heaven.

Such that Eihwa remarked in serene longing... "And now..."

* * *

'_- Apparently it is all over. The tectonic activity that has been wracking the country finally subsided last night just around one a.m., leaving behind only minor damage and few reports of injuries. Fuji has apparently gone back into dormancy, and surrounding countries no longer report problems. Damage however was most extensive apparently at the Okitsu Port, the ocean park being constructed there suffering extensive damage._

_-Above helicopter shots of the ruined Ocean Park grounds, glass, concrete and other debris scattered all 'over' the place. A huge crater that is melted even, is gouged right to the underlying bedrock.-_

_Local officials are baffled as to how the damage became so extensive here, and local estimates place the damage in the hundreds of millions of Yen. Meanwhile reports of odd activity and strange sightings are being reported by the local area residents, however most is being attributed to the shock and stress of the unprecedented tectonic activity._

_Meanwhile today, the nation begins to recover, and life returns to normal. This reminder of what almost was, serves to keep what is important in mind always._

_And in other news, the most likely suspect in the bombings in Hong Kong earlier this week has been traced down to a one... -_'

* * *

-New beginning, affirm of the old.-

The sky began to break the first glow of the new dawn, of a wanted new day. Already one was presently awake to greet the sun, one finally done with true peace of heart. The light caressed and surrounded him, absorbing it with a first warmth that was comforting. It passed through his plain shirt and sweats of apparent, and absorbed with most welcome inducement of a smile. A good tear of pure came bidden along with.

It helped allay the previous night, discomfort made from Hild apparently imparting her 'charity' was to have a price after all, and that the so called 'alliance' was well and truly over. The fact eye was laden on him, not Keiichi this time, made Imladris quiver a good bit.

Memory then took over, but not to immediate effect wanted, as a newly remembering Knight Lord saw Lind and Keiichi together, as Cool Mint was transferred back 'home', at this Imladris actually felt a _touch_ reserved for the remainder of the eve. Even after Lind seemed more open to him, it suddenly seemed Lind had reserved this course without warning. The other goddesses were a bit wary of approach of Imladris's unique, and uneasy nature, in great part of attribute to the call of fatigue. They celebrated what they could, but the night had been _very_ long and words meant did not find meaning. For once, Imladris even was too _utterly_ worn out to consider more. All else fell to sleeping shadows, ones that were finally comforting and relaxed.

It was here then that mortal knight stood, as the next set of eyes emerged from the residence, as so called 'Lord' Keiichi, by the current resident knight, emerged and watched Imladris drink in the solar light of the sun, with in fact real corporeal intent. To Keiichi at least, seeing a true and honest knight of mode was apparently refreshing at the very least.

'_It is a change from all the goddesses, to be sure_.' ...he readily thought.

For a short time, Imladris stood at the open pathway, just meditating the new energy in. Hearing the world for truth of mind for the first time in his Second Life. It was very pleasant a moment that was remitted with one lonely realization. Keiichi watching though just wondered what kind of guy the knightly dude was like. This Keiichi decided to find out, as he stepped forth after slipping some plain slipper shoes on. He walked up and came up to Imladris's right. This the knight felt of presence without any annoyance.

Keiichi found however he had trouble starting the ice breaker... 'Um... er..." ...this Imladris recognized in a bit of himself, now that he can realize such honestly again. "A good morn to you Milord Keiichi Morisato." ...he puts with quite a healthy tone of respect for, this Keiichi just stutters back. "Ah... um... just Keiichi, kay? And same to you."

Imladris just snickers, making Keiichi wonder, as the knight relaxes his stance and starts to stretch. "If you so say. My upbringing pretty much intends respect where I am bidden to give. Still the title is optional, but yours nonetheless."

Keiichi just chuckles and shrugs, before looking at the sunrise. "Looks like this will be a nice day."

Imladris nods, and then realizes something and looks away. Keiichi for a moment misses this, but then hears a sigh from the knight and looks over. "You okay?"

Imladris for a moment wonders, raises his head back, and then voices in consideration of his own thoughts. "I suspect this will be my last sunrise of this world to come, now that my task is done. The first my mind could enjoy it all, the first on _any_ world for some time."

Keiichi just smiles. "At least you can enjoy this one. Guessing you deserved that much." ...he tried to put, realizing all the bloke had gone through. Imladris just laughed and then looked back sidelong at Keiichi. "Aye. My betrayed emotions probably need this at the very least"

Keiichi just smiles, but then asks. "Does this mean you will be returning to... um?" ...not certain he wants to believe, until Imladris imparts with a nod. "Aye, indeed. My return to Heaven is likely. I was here to protect you all and defeat my Nemesis. My presence here is no longer required."

"Guess Lind will be happy to hear that." Keiichi puts out, trying to be considerate in this vein. Imladris however shudders a split moment, and looks away for certain this time from Keiichi. "Um... I... maybe."

Keiichi cocks an eye, and doesn't fully understand. "Don't you two...?" ...this as a thick sigh comes from the mortal knight. Keiichi wonders and then refrains from prying more. A moment of uneasy silence passes, before Imladris professes. "I know the history of this place. Your relationships here. Almighty's knowledge of this all is _quite_ extensive, as much of you, as of everyone here. You _are_ indeed loved by all the goddesses here." ...this Keiichi hears and blushes, looking away with a head rub. "Well I guess they just mean a lot to me nowadays."

Imladris nods, confirming unto himself what he suspected. He just imparts. "Please take care of them all for me. You all deserve happiness with each other. Such is my hope and prayer." ...this next Keiichi hears and blinks in confusion. "_Huh?_" ...just before Imladris turns and heads to walk alone somewhere else on the grounds. This leaves Keiichi in continuing confusion, wondering what that all meant.

Another looking on from another vantage point starts to realize first however.

* * *

Chibi-Mara just moans over and over. "My head still hurts. When are we going to leave this place? I want my demon milky-wilky." ...etc... etc... as Hild just ignores her. Her encoded eyes are however _not_ the ones that was of the other vantage point. Her _own_ however note the mistakes a heart can make, as Keiichi notes the knight trail out of sight. Hild however can see the knight trail off around the side, and to the rear of the residence. As he does, he seems more and more self admonishing, before he stops and just nods.

Chibi-Hild sighs and wonders... "How can this one cut himself so deep, in such needless ways? And yet still things last night come to the fore." ...she then smirks. "How well my 'charity' may come of fruit then." ...this as she formally knew what was of long term apparent here, at stake here for the knight. Far more to history, unsaid, and such Hild planned to mold in her own fashion.

Mara meanwhile just moans again behind her, such Hild just ignores her again.

* * *

By now, the light had bidden awake all of the celestial residents. Keiichi returned to a beaming Belldandy and more nominal side crop of goddesses. "How are you feeling today Keiichi dear?" ...a said beaming First Class goddess asks. Keiichi just remarks. "I'm great Belldandy. Good to see everyone looks okay."

"Looks and feels, are two big fat different things K-boy." ...this Urd sighs, her head, arms, body, even places she never knew a goddess could have, were sore. Keiichi just smirks, as Peorth just floats, looking like she has a hangover... "_Mon dieu_, mon corps céleste est faire _souffrir_."

Bell and Kei just giggle, as Skuld enters with her own whiny moan at high pitch. Keiichi however counts one of their number missing. "Where's Lind?"

Belldandy looks around, then up. "Up on the Temple roof again." ...Keiichi blinks, and then hears from Urd. "I think she got up, just after you and that knight did." ...this Keiichi nods, and then comments... "He said something funny to me just a bit ago."

"What was it?" Bell asks. Keiichi is just about to answer, when the phone suddenly starts ringing. Keiichi looks back and quips... "Who's that? Chihiro?"

Belldandy however looks with a more reserved tone. "No. I suspect..." And off of cue then heads to, and picks up the phone receiver, as everyone else looks on. "Yes? AH! _Your Eminence!_" ...this the lot of the goddesses present _gasp_ at, Keiichi in comic reflex alike. Belldandy listens for a moment, and nods. "Of course Father, I understand." ...she then looks at the others. "Where is Lord Imladris?"

The other goddesses look on blankly, as Keiichi suddenly **yelps** and scrambles _wackily_ outside! "I'll get em! **YO**, _GOLD DUDE!_"

Lind hears all this, sees K1 anime-skedaddle out, and looks with a curious look.

* * *

-Of fermenting beyond sanity's notice.-

The ashen-ethereal 'halls' writhed of gray bodies, ones that damned the fates that they ever damned, ever since the moment of their deaths. Some had done so for a few hours, other days, still other nearby years. Some had been writhing the same torrent of wails and screams for eons now. Some were even of the nigh beginning of time, others that saw time end and begin again, such was their eternal damnation of soullessness. The timelessness of their existence, even worse unto the knowledge of their torment.

And one still beheld of the original Crime, of the All unto Her. One that held a strange form of compassion, unto this singular moment. As the hoarse screeches continued endlessly around her fermenting Hate, She cradled the remains of Her inert kin. A _singular_ moment of compassion for a being, one that commands such total emotionless Hate.

It had been her intent to take with that last assault, the life of the one that had ruined Her Champion. But here in this gray zone of existence, _now_ hidden again for the present, from the sight and knowledge of all but a few explicit Beings, the Seer of the Soulless cradles her Champion, her chosen Minion, her chosen commander of the Soulless... her own Son without fail.

Voluspa may have been denied the chance to take out the murderer of Her Son of Will, but she still got him back. With time, he _would_ be revived. This soulless evil that lived on the endless wails of the untold suffering. Her network was still unchallenged, and She learned better of Her own Total knowledge.

": - _My dear Son. My commanding Champion. I will assure they all pay. My Will already sees it Done. As is all that is Written. All by both of our Hands the next time, as is Also Written_._ This time, a vein written upon the very solars, where the Crime rules too far over all!_

_I swear our Vengeance, will yet come. The Day of the Seven approaches, as will catalyst all Time Written unto Accord. But prior, the days of Fermenting, will come of Auspice, and of minions, all to write unto too many a page to turn, to prepare for. Of many assaults, will come. Of them all, each a step closer to My Will's final Victory! _ - :" ...her _infinitely_ wailing Voice clamored at the pain and screeching of all the Soulless she ruled infinitely over. All in return was more of the endless same. One day all a History would become of make, and such She already saw it Done.

All there was in between, was time incarnate.

All there was, was Hate.

* * *

-And at Titled hand...-

He beheld the _strange_ looking device to his ear, never having seen a modern phone of this plane before. This as Imladris took the device gingerly, _knowing_ whom was on the other end. The goddesses and mortal looked on, save Lind once more, as the knight placed the device to his head in the correct mode, (it took a good try at that,) and gulp-started... "Knight Imladris reporting, Your Essence."

Keiichi blinked, seeing of another person _actually_ talking to Him, and _not_ the goddesses for once. The goddesses themselves, or present, just looked on nervously, as Imladris heard back.. "- : _It is well you are to receive my Voice_. : -" ...this the knight gulps at, as the goddesses can hear clearly. Keiichi just wishes he _could_ understand, this time for once. (He already used up his one Wish as it was.)

Imladris nods. "Agreeable to be honored, to be asked for." Imladris just puts back. Peorth just snickers, but Urd hushes her.

"- _: Of unto the matter at hand. :_ -"

Imladris on his end, shuddered. He knew this was all coming.

* * *

Three Councilors watched on their end, in presence, and two Lower silenced by prior imposing tone of the War Master councilor of former. Not that a Valkyrian mother and father could object anyway, of which in fact, they had _ample reason_ to be joyous. They knew as much as the landscape populace of Heaven, of what was coming. A Sister elsewhere on XO duty, was already waiting to sew more of the same, into the eternal Angelvine, as only what was coming, was allying there.

On the other end, the Effidice listened simply, as Imladris reported. "- _Aye. Wraith Lord Caceroth is no longer of this Plane. The subjects under threat are all safe. However... I..._-" ...this Almighty heard in echoes within the chamber of eternal. The Great Lord Infinite only responded back. ": Your safety, and those of the ones you were charged with, was of greatest priority. However I understand you have Violated your other stated protocol of my Commandment. :"

Imladris visibly gasped on the other end of the phone, and gulped to Almighty's acuity. The knight replied back with... "- _Yes, this I admit of truth_. -"

* * *

The goddesses grew worried unto their brows, as Imladris looked pensive. He then added further. "Despite whatever else, I still take _full_ responsibility for my actions. And accept _full_ consequences, in place of any other that may have caused my violations. I was still the one that admitted my duty, to betrayal, no matter whatever else resulted to all of this."

By now even Keiichi had an inkling of what was going on. Even the plain mortal felt this was somewhat unfair. Still Imladris didn't flinch in his admission, being honest was the full truth of his personal Code. Especially now that he could remember to be truthful for honest certain.

In return, Almighty responded rather stiffly. "- : _Know that this Violation carries a steep price. To involve yourself when you know of better, comes to the fact also, that you should have trusted them all the more sooner_. : -"

Imladris heard this, then felt his mind stop. "Eh? Pardon?" Almighty then imparted_. "- : Was not also of my Commandment for you to trust your allies in this conflict now ended? Is my Word misunderstood?_: -"

Imladris stuttered for a moment, the other goddesses get confused at what 'they' are hearing. Imladris just imparts. "Well, my mind 'was' trapped under the will of my Nemesis. I probably didn't know better as a result."

"- : _And as a result, you also could not Heed my Commandment of the other Blade_. : -"

Imladris gulped, now speechless. Belldandy hearing just as keenly from her nearby vantage point, beside the slide door opening to the Tea Room, wondered, before Almighty added in. "- : _Your compassion of love was not fulfilled in this mission. As such your Task is not completed to my Will of Satisfaction_. : -" Imladris just blurts back. "_Pardon_ My Lord?"

Before the knight (or Keiichi,) can understand what is going on, Almighty suddenly imparts. "- _: As a Consequence, I am sending Emissaries to attend to your Violation, in Person. __They__ will become my Judgment in this matter, of which you will Accept without fail. :_ -"

Imladris blinks and wrestles against shouting into the phone. "B... but Milord? I understand not! What do you mean of this?" This as suddenly the phone clicks into silence as Imladris shouts to the amusement of the others, save Keiichi who just looks on bewildered! "Wha... wait! Al... Almighty One? _Milord?_ Hello? Uh... _hey!_ Is this thing broken? Dang fangled contraptions of... hello?" ...just before the air outside suddenly thunders to intense, blustery life!

"Outside! We have guests arriving!" Belldandy suddenly says, and everyone including a phone receiver dropping knight, _all_ whom rush outside to the sight of a massive energonic vortex! Skuld sees the wind blowing around greatly, and wackily yells out. "_**NOW**_ who the heck is coming?"

"It's not Hild in full again is it?" Keiichi yells, as Belldandy looks with a awe struck mode. "No. It is _not_. By heavenly beyond of far." ...this Keiichi looks over under his covered under arm of braced-protected eyes.

Peorth sees the vast beam of light begin to form, the same kind Lind originally arrived from, but this time _ten_ times more powerful, just on the initial 'opening' of the portal beam! This rather than a mere effect of Gate, this one is truly directed to the said intended effect of... "It's them! His Three Generals! _Bonté divine!_"

Keiichi gulps as yet _another_ vast portal of the Heavens makes its presence, with so much power even Keiichi feels it _**dearly**_. "Never a dull moment here!" This before he looks over and sees Imladris stiffen _considerably_, the plain clothes looking _just_ as stiff! Urd notes over as well, and in realizing, and yells over. "Change **quick** knight-boy!" ...this Imladris looks over and realizes his clothing.

He then twists at the bracelets on his arms and flares his full Regalia to all eyes! As he does, the beam finishes forming and rather than anyone _dropping_ down, three elegant forms of female format walk out from 'within' the beam, as if through an infinitely tall doorway. Imladris recognizes and sighs. "_This_ will be fun." ...and then walks ahead of the gathered.

* * *

Hild and Mara jump out at about the same the goddesses and mortals emerge, Hild having heard the same conversation just as keenly. She did 'not' care for these games the Big Oaf played, and now she felt the awesome raw power that was now emerging.

Mara behind her just anime big-head screamed. "GET US OUTTA HERE! **They'll destroy us all!** AGGGHHHH!" Hild just reacts by smacking Mara's head as she yells in too close, with a hard backhand left, knocking the demon minion out cold! "Oh hush, like they worry of care about _us_ at the moment." ...this Hild comments, seeing the three Generals emerge. "Heh, still such a scene in any case." ...she remarks, just looking on.

One of a scene, even She smirked in knowing of coming. _Finally_, even to her of knowing.

* * *

Below Velsper emerges and runs up to a corner of the residence, as the others save Lind (still) note Imladris approach and kneel on complete respect, for the Generals of Thor. Hirund, Rend and Mist each in the same annul of Greek-Egyptian-Roman style robes and capes, arrive of each sporting their personal golden Axes, flowing of colors of all kinds, of _all_ the Commands and Standards of Heaven's vast Host. Their wine-dark Red, raven Black, and sleek Silver, respective manes flowing around them as much as their garments.

Keiichi sees them and has the bottom of _every_ emotion drop out from him, down to his feet! Belldandy sees them and revels in the actual presence of the next most powerful heavenly beings below the kind Celestine once was. Only the Council of Heaven on above, holds more power than these Three. (Not that the empowerment of Norns was of discourse here, not by _far_ here, of that moment.)

Imladris just keeps his kneeled position before them, as the three arrive in full, the sight of one other obscured of light personage, emerging with them from behind. They seem to arrive with gorgeous grace and majesty, that is, until Rend's mane suddenly flaps into her face, making her fluster it all back where it should be! "Dang wind of mortals!" ...she snips, this Hirund rolls her eyes at, as Mist simply giggles, hand cupped over mouth. Keiichi sees and blinks agape. "_Wha the?_"

Just then Hirund looks around, and sees the various goddesses, and the infamous mortal _everyone_ in Heaven knows about, then the reincarnated demon in turn, the two chibi-demons hiding off on the roof, (fit ignored,) and starts to impart... "Where is our dear...?" ...and looks down, and sees... "Oh, there ye be."

Imladris just remains still, though a groan echoes under his tongue. Mist then giggles heavier at hearing even still 'this' much, with Hirund imparting... "_Do_ please stand Lord Knight." ...this Imladris does on cue. As soon as he does, the three Generals as one, see the pure look in his eyes. Such to the longing sound of... "It 'is' you." Rend suddenly quips. Imladris blinks a few times. "Uh..."

Keiichi then sees to his surprise, the three Generals suddenly lunge forth, and glom onto the knight, acting all rather 'maternal' in character to the likes of Keiichi. The goddesses watching just giggle and smile, as Keiichi asks. "Um, is he their son or something?" ...with a blank look on his face. Belldandy answers. "After so long, it is almost as if they are." ...Keiichi just looks over not really getting the answer he wanted. Nor on looking back, does he care for anyway. He just lets it go, and enjoys the moment, as much as Imladris endures it.

After enough of this, the three let go, and look over their long beloved charge. Rend of the sonneted afore."You _really_ have finally come all back unto us. Our godson."

"Yeah, guess so." Imladris quips back plainly to Rend. Mist comments in kind with. "Now we can have the parties like we used to once again!" ...Imladris hears and gulps at. Keiichi listening can't fathom what 'that' could mean, given the power of the three present. Urd just suddenly moans. "Man, I would '_slave_' myself, to be in such a party!" ...this the other goddesses in the cloister just groan or smile, of characteristic note. Belldandy then looks over and sees. "Is that dear Gate?"

Keiichi blinks, as the blond head of Gate pokes from behind the looking Generals, and waves at the suddenly pensive goddesses afar. Peorth gulps. "And 'she' had to come too." ...this she alone still remember all from Gate's 'strike', and unwanted all. Gate just chippers. "Well I did open the door, you know."

Hirund however suddenly interrupts everything, and tones to this fact by suddenly **coughing** rather hard, enough that it sounds like thunder to Keiichi's ears, in after echo. "_Dang_." Such that Gate jumps back, and looks 'around the edge of the Gate sponsored portal, not unlike looking around a door frame, with unease.

Imladris himself looks and reflexively gulps, as Hirund steps back, the other two Generals in the same suit, enough that the knight sees Gate as well now. He's focused attention back upon, as Hirund suddenly snaps. "'**WE**' are on Commandment of Almighty's empowered Order. A Violation of occurrence is to be Judged upon by us, those that directly command you, in vein of the grand Master of War."

Keiichi... "_Uh...?_" ... "Lord Thor." Bell quickly inputs. Keiichi gulps, as does Imladris, as the lot of them note next from Mist. "In the matter of obeying Commandment, the Cherubim of the Sword of Light, Templar of Intracel, stands in Violation of the Final Commandment, of the Orders regarding the conflict with Voluspa."

Imladris just quips in... "But Caceroth was..."

"_Not Him you pup!_" ...this Imladris hears from Rend all of a sudden. He doesn't know if to feel afraid, or bewildered in suspicion. Hirund in turn continues. "In the matter of trust of allies, and to use the Blade of Love to your auspice, you are deemed in Violation, without accord we find to attest otherwise."

Imladris **blinks**. "How the _Light_ did you..."

"**SILENCE PUP!**" Mist snaps, so much that Keiichi holds his ears, the rest watching save for chibi-Hild, wincing quite visibly. Hirund quickly counters. "We have our methods, and capabilities. They are _not_ in fallacy, unlike your Violation."

Imladris suddenly cocks a plain eye. "And so I stand accused." ...he puts in equal plain tone, expecting more to garner his suspicions. Hirund 'complies' in the method of... "...and as _such_, to be accepting of accusing, to become Guilt, you stand in Punishment of our Judgment." Imladris in turn sighs, and nods once stiffly. "I await."

Hirund then softens her gaze a bit, and then looks around with only eyes of encoded sight, before she feels a nudge from Rend to her own right. The two look with eyes only, _where_ intended, such unto Hirund nods. She then comments fully unto Imladris. "You have not yet finished your amending of breached trust from that day, the day of the Invasion."

Imladris blinks and starts to remember, Hirund aiding further. "After that night you said words, wanted retracted. And while circumstances interfered, the Task at hand to rectify is yet undone. And now can be so to the focused party of the heart present."

Imladris _blinks_ and realizes. "But you... you don't mean..."

Hirund barks in kind. "'**YOUR**' Punishment is to remain unKnighted as in Truth to our own eye, until the ancient profession of the soul is rectified. As it was to acquire trust to the Blade mentioned, you have _now_ the chance to become penitent, and from that, meet obligation to both Judgment, Punishment, and History all to the same. All for your heart to finally attest unto."

Imladris finally gets it, as does most of the goddesses watching, save Skuld, and a certain mortal else watching the same vein of confused. Imladris however stutters... "B... but if you mean that I..."

"We 'do'." Mist imparts softly. "It is the one key of lock, you have never fully used up to now. It also is a part of your ancient training standard we still have set, and never wavered from, all this time. It is this confession that is your only true obstacle left from becoming a true Knight in Heaven."

Imladris however sighs, and starts back... "I would not do 'that', for a mere title. You ask of something I do not know I can accomplish now. Not of me necessarily." Mist cocks an eye at this, as Hirund comments. "Of what meaning?"

Imladris then turns his gaze back towards the gathering behind, and at Keiichi in particular. The mortal blinks, as Imladris imparts. "It seems a heart is already spoken for."

Keiichi still doesn't get it, but then hears _all_ the goddesses around him giggle in almost reflex, as they 'do' understand. Urd just quips in kind back. "Oh for love of... so that explains it." Belldandy in serene kind adds with a professing smile. "I believe you mistake the love Lind has for Keiichi, for the same as what I give my beloved."

Keiichi looks at Belldandy, as Imladris blinks blankly, the Generals hear and then understand, all too well included now. Peorth just then imparts, putting a hand on Keiichi's left shoulder, offering... "Pauvre garcon, we _do_ love Keiichi yes, but only one of us _truly_ **loves** him. The rest of us love him as does a family should."

Keiichi suddenly _understands_ as well, as Keiichi is beheld by both of his hands by Belldandy's. Everyone around of goddess alike present giggle at the expense of the half realizing knight. Imladris however imparts as Skuld glumly folds her arms at the sight of Belldandy being so _familiar_ with Keiichi, once more. "But... when Lind and Keiichi transferred Angels..." ...said with raised hand of wavering.

Keiichi smiled and then responded back. "'That' was not what you think. So _now_ I get why you asked for me to take care of her. You believe wrong guy. Trust me."

Imladris just blinks a _whole_ bunch, as the Generals snicker yet more at his expense. Belldandy then lovingly adds, with a longing tone of the atmosphere apparent. "It is because of our mutual love for Keiichi, that he was able to support an angel. However _that_ love is different in enough aspect, that it is a friend's love, and not the one you fear to have lost."

Imladris gulps and realizes his own foolishness. He also realizes his, and speaks of... "Then my jealousy was..." ... "_Foolish_." Hirund finishes for him. Imladris just groans and slumps shoulders. "Aye, that I am."

Keiichi then walks up away from the goddesses to the bloke knight. "Nice to get that cleared up no?" Imladris however blinks and then comments. "Then why did she avoid me? All last night after we got back from the Port? I mean I..."

Hirund looks between the two mortals, and then surmises. "By chance, did you witness Lind and Keiichi exchanging said Angel?" ...this Imladris looks up and nods. "Aye, Cool Mint was passed between them. I admit of my unease at the sight." ...this Keiichi remembers too keenly. Hirund then comments as Belldandy and others watch, arms held in dear positions. "And you felt jealousy of that form, seeing something so personal, that you didn't have chance of yet?"

Imladris nods reflexively. "Aye, that I... eh? Yet?" ...he stops to look in frozen stare.

"_Yet_." Mist adds. Keiichi looks at Belldandy as Imladris is then imposed by Rend. "Do you 'love' her?" ...this whit makes Imladris blush very visibly. He stutters... "I..."

"_Do you 'love' her?_" All three Generals stress forcefully. Imladris just blurts in same full truth. "**YES I DO!**" ...so much so that the goddesses blush on pure emotion of the moment. Keiichi just gulps, while Imladris finally admits, with force of a walled damn breaching it's held back contents. The contents of nigh literal ages, in this case. All gushy like and all. "I do love her. I... do... love..." ...he trails off, feeling his soul flood with the emotion long withheld. Hirund smiles and then gestures to off her right in random generality. "It is not _I_ you should profess."

Imladris just looks over, and then back at Keiichi as if asking permission, only a blank smile returned. A knight then meanders over to the gestured direction, and into the last page of his destiny.

Emotions swirl of old once more as he looks around gingerly, guessing he's about to make a total fool of himself. He then stops a decent distance away from everyone, near the Temple structure. He then remembers everything that mattered to him, over _all_ those years, _all_ those trials, and _all_ that stumbling in between. _All_ the hints and all the innuendo that kept pointing to an obvious note that should have never taken this long. One that only tragedy now dealt with, stood in the way of. That, and a soul that finally wanted this, over everything else. Of that moment, and all thereafter.

And he actually couldn't contain it anymore either. His voice betrays this as he looks around, not seeing Lind anywhere, roof or otherwise. He professes anyway, to the point it echoes _all_ across the region that morning, for kilometers around.

"I... uh... _I..._" ...he stammers at first, but then feels the emotion of love **clamp** strong to his tongue. Such of Iconic moment... "- **I Imladris of name, profess of Truth, that I ****LOVE**** Lind the Valkyrie, the Lady of the Binary Angel, of Wings and Soul! I truly love her, and cannot live anymore without her! She is my LIFE! -**"

Imladris then remembers... "- **Of my apology, I would have her as my crutch... no... **_**I**_** am the crutch, for which I am **_**everything**_** for her! Now and unto Forever beyond, and beyond more that Love will defeat and share all the same! This I Sayeth unto Lind, is my Life with her **_**complete****!**_ -" ...this as tears dribble out no longer unbidden. Others watching with an honest heart, can't help to feel tears either at this profession. Hirund just sniffs a blush of her own accordance, and remarks. "A _bit_ more than in mind, yet.. nice."

_All_ across the Prefecture, the Voice of Confession had carried much to Imladris's command voice, making a _great_ many unwitting ears become blushed and enamored at such a vocal display of the heart. It in fact set the theme of the day to come. After the prior trauma of the eve past, this was vauntedly needed of nigh.

And yet as he finishes, he realizes there is no response at all. His heart skips a beat, as he fears to look around. He starts to raise his head, and indeed look regardless, starting to see nothing. Imladris almost panics in the same heartbeat he was bleeding his profession from. Keiichi himself looks around on happenstance. "Uh... where is...?" ...as Belldandy walks up behind, and wraps her left hand in his right. Hirund however smirks. "All is well." Keiichi blinks, just as Belldandy sees... "_Oh my_." ...and just grips Kei's own hand, that much more lovingly.

Imladris looks back at the long time loving pair, and the Generals, _just_ as he sees the first white flutter caress across his face. He then starts to see more, like soft falling angelic 'snow', of a fashion. "Wha...?" ...and looks up, as he sees the sky suddenly seem all soft white and pink, as it _literally_ flurries down more feathers.

The goddesses look up, as does demons, and _gasp/choke_ all the same, before Imladris hears a flap to his rear, off the left he was heading in originally. Looking hence, off the way of the Temple, stands the Confessed love of his existence. Not just her, he _gasps_, but all '_three_' of them. Imladris realizes this is the _first_ time he has seen both angels of Mint with Lind. This as she stands there with wavering eyes, and a _barely_ held stance. Her jumpsuit flowing around in an elegant swirl of angel wings and feathers about her. The same of a new emotion now beholden of her. After having gathered (hardly) herself from being _overwhelmed_ upon the Confession, she just stands there, hands held at the sides relaxed, just waiting for _something_ to literally trigger her forth.

Of said amazed trigger... "_Oh my! You did succeed!_" Imladris just suddenly spouts of her long since accomplished, ancient goal, now shown unto him openly. He just swoons out in **awe**. "They look so... eh... _AH!_"

Suddenly with 'no' word, warning or waiting further, the slow motion moment of Lind literally, _very_ literally, leaping right at him, ceasing her emotional containment, and ending 'all' such waiting! This as such when she and her angels each reach of leap and embrace from above, unto all around him in an enmasse loving embrace, _very_ long such awaited for! He loses _all_ feelings and just takes her embrace for all it is, everyone and everything lost in this moment of remembrance. Her hair flutters into his face and eyes, all the endearing traits at utter maxim. All and One of love and angel feathers flowing everywhere, as much as happy tears and cheering from afar.

"_About time_." Rend and Mist say in simult, as everything is sappily meshed in all a moment of true love. Everyone is lightly cheering, and dribbling tears, as a Valkyrie sobs openly and gloms dearly and happily, as does Angels alike, with a Knight whom forgetting all of else, except for that serene moment unto time's own eternal memory.

Peorth afar quips. "_Amour sincère_." ...this Urd quips in too. "At least they are finally honest with theirs." Peorth just sighs and nods her head. Keiichi and Belldandy smile and hold to each other, the sight keeping all else at bay. Unseen, more eyes approve, and even plan their next motives.

But whom cares? Lind finally has her Valkyrie's Knight. And of where love most deserves to be.

(End Act III

..._but not the end_.)

* * *

To keep it simple this time, I kept the idea of the following simple.

- One, the Great Elemental Lords, I felt deserved to be shown finally, given the nature the spirits play in the entire manga series. If not for them, our mutual goddesses of admiring couldn't apparently exist on our world. Decided to make full use of that after a short verse Belldandy heard when she was dealing with the Earth Spirit, in _Volume 1 Chapter 9 (or Volume 2 of the older book series) - The Apartment Hunting Blues_. The Spirit gave a promise to protect Megumi when she got the apartment in that chapter, after Belldandy dealt with his antics. That promised the Great Earth Spirit, hence my idea.

- Don't expect demon - angel cooperation again, and yes, the Voluspa problem ain't going way, so I got more coming to eventually deal with this. Given time and my auspices, I'll eventually get to them. However my intent for an Act or two to come, is far lighter stuff. (Yup, means I got more chapters planned.) I also intend to use iotas from the Prologue to expand upon in future chapters. Don't be surprised where K1 and the gang end up. (And by now, the Heaven-Hell coop bit, makes me a big fat liar here. Heh.)

- I did decide to use actual location names for things like the final battle area, and tectonic locations of note. Most of the info was garnered off more Wiki and Google searches. Felt it was proper since it might give more realism to the story. The only problem for moi was trying to guess where the temple and NIT actually are, so any info of how to locate this particular area of detail, would be helpful.

And thanks for the patience and reviews so far. I know I'm hardly the best writer in grammar out there, but I still wanted to write all this, my share of actual headaches and insomnia even at times, to come up with ideas to put in this puppy. I just hope the imagination and intent makes up for my grammar imperfections. There 'will' be more to come, since I really want to expand the relationships, and also delve into the pasts of my own chosen main characters. Yup, more Angel and Demon action yet to come, plus who knows what else. Velsper is planned as much in as Hild is, plus even Gate too. Questions alone from this Act will come to the fore pretty quick next Act.

Thanks in advance for putting up with moi, and in this story.


	7. Act IV

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Knight**

Act IV

* * *

Slumber had _never_ become so peaceful before. The dreams swam around more easily than one does in warm water, flowing and giving of the kind. The kind that makes Heaven worth living on Earth. More so, he knew his dreams were as such, peaceful and warm.

It had felt like this for an indeterminable amount of pleasant time. Dreams never could be kept track of, and they didn't even seem of focus in fact. For him, it was about just simply feeling such comfort, such a rarity it all felt, that time did essentially stand still.

Such was how the clouds started to part, and memory gain bodily control. Such was how the body begins to awaken the sleeping mind in turn. Such was how the mind made them all realize someone was nearby in close comfort. This was how the eyes flittered open.

'_Eh? That's not just one..._'

* * *

Lind simply lay on a floor mat, alone it seemed, but _more_ than awake as well She held her eyes gently closed, while the other residents of the still slept, just a bit longer. However she had long since given up pretenses of just simply allowing her new beloved, a simple measure of a lonely snooze in the nearby hallway corner bend, (floor space was a dear commodity now,) not without having to 'check up' on him, all so far of this entire passing dawn. It gave her special insight, and of sight, as she felt her flowing extensions swirl out from the common room, and towards said love ala of sleep.

Hence how Imladris woke and found both Cool Mint and Spear Mint hovering over him, their bodies positioned in just a way to 'inspect' the mortal knight as he slept, plain clothes and all. This for the past two hours. This since Lind was too excited anymore to keep sleeping of norm.

Her silent 'dream' revelry, as such, ended however as he heard Imladris gasp from both afar, and 'up close'. "Heh, well good morning." ...the knight calmly said, though he betrayed just enough surprise in tone to make Lind chuckle. This reflected back to the angels and in turn made Imladris smile. It all held like this for a moment.

"Hey, what the...?" ...but only a moment. Lind opened her eyes as she heard Skuld suddenly. Imladris did as well, and started to rise. "Oh good mor... _YAHH!_" ...as Lind suddenly goes on an impulse, and actually has her Twins glom onto and all over the witless knight, hugging him for Lind in a wacky display of sorts. This of course just makes the flowing medium of 'cloth-cloud' go haywire right in Skuld's face, and literally so in fact! "_Hey!_ What the heck is..."

"Dear Almigh... -hehehe- ...they are... -hahaha- ...I can't... -girly giggling- ...tickle..."

Lind just heavily giggles, Skuld just yells maniacally, and Imladris... (poor guy.) Better than an alarm clock really. (This new version anyway.) This as other heads of the household begin to wake, hear the increasing laughter, and poke heads out of various rooms. Keiichi does so out of his own reclaimed room, sliding the door open to see the interesting display of flowing cloth. He smirks weirdly at the sight, and sound, with an in-character back head rub. "Well, another full day it seems." ...this as Belldandy pokes her head out of her room, and sees what is happening to Imladris. Her giggle equals Urd's and Peorth's bewildered looks.

* * *

Keiichi smelled the savories of most excellent cooking upon the air, and vocalized it quite heartily. "Wow Belldandy, that smells great!" ...this Bell in the adjacent kitchen area just beamed back. "Thank you Keiichi dear. It'll be ready soon."

Keiichi smiles as Peorth and Urd babble again about their preferred morning soaps. Skuld nearby fiddles with another contraption, as he sighs and wonders what contraption he's lost parts from (and in,) again. He then notes someone missing. He smirks. In the kitchen, Belldandy is actually thinking the same. Such that Keiichi turns his head towards an obvious new sound.

Outside the resident mortal hears light conversation, more than one tone, and quite peaceful at that. Keiichi just wondered though if it was all supposed to be this _peaceful_, this morning. He sat down and then remembered that only a day ago...

"Are you thirsty Keiichi dear?" ...this Keiichi suddenly heard, and looked up suddenly, enough the other goddesses in the room looked as well. "Um... _ah_, yeah sure." ...this as Belldandy held a pitcher of juice ready, after apparently already plating everyone without the mortal ever even noticing.

"You okay K-boy?" Urd asks. Keiichi just chuckles and scratches his head as normal. "Oh yeah sure, never better."

Peorth however comments from an upside down pose, her hair almost draping into the food, much to Skuld's annoyance. "Vous certain?" ...this Keiichi just blinks and shrugs. "Think I'm just hungry. Might also be about work here."

Even Skuld grew concerned, as Belldandy went back to get the last of Breakfast trimmings. Keiichi just remarks. "Really, I'm fine. Just hungry."

The three goddesses just looked over at each other, just as Belldandy came back in. The goddess then plated down her own tea and silverware. "Okay, we can eat."

Keiichi looked around. "Aren't we going to wait for Lind and Imlade?" ...this Kei shortened Imladris's name for present. Belldandy just giggled. "They already are eating." ...this the other goddesses just giggled rather openly about. Something Keiichi never saw them do much of. "They are?" This the resident mortal blinked, and looked back towards the open slide door.

Outside, Imladris and Lind were actually sharing nothing more than salted rations and some well kempt fruit juice, held in magically chilled containers. "Well, at least -munch munch- this stuff still held up." ...this Imladris commented, as he also looked over a cut loaf of stiff bread. Lind just sat next to him and was actually enjoying the otherwise meager looking rations. "Still I wonder... -chompmunchmunchgulp- where did you get all this stuff."

Imladris stopped chewing and looked down. He gulped down and just shrugged. "Not sure. Thought I was low on stuff before I got here. That Glacier region sure wasn't a kind place to me."

The two just look at each other, shrug, and then go back to eating their Valkyrie fit meal. The morning meal went something along these lines, and ended rather amicably, the first in quite some time. The lack of normal arguing and such nonsense Keiichi was used to, actually was a bit uneasy for an unexplained reason.

* * *

Keiichi was hard at work again, getting the old BMW back together, a good chance to really give everything a good check over and pre lubing before installation. Everyone else was busy doing their own things, or in the case of Peorth, not busy. (Or rather into Skuld's manga stash again.) The time alone allowed Keiichi to try and get a grip on things. He wiped his forehead as he finished putting most of the drive shaft together. "Boy, this is hard work. Good work too." ...this as he sets the assembled part down gently on the nearby tarp.

Just then he feels another person draw shadow over him. "Ah, hello." Keiichi just says to a curious mortal knight. "Pardon me." ...Imladris just quips back, as he looks over all the strange parts. Keiichi just looks back to his pride and joy, quipping with a separate part in hand. "Just getting my bike back together after all that mess."

Imladris just blinks and imparts. "Never have seen such as this before. I betray my curiosity." ...this Keiichi looks back up on. "Never?"

"Nay." ...the knight quips simply. Keiichi just wonders a second as Imladris keeps well enough to just look at the pieces he has no idea about. Imladris imparts to such... "The last time I existed on this world, the idea of mechanical contraptions such as this was more fantasy than fact."

Keiichi blinked, and then stopped working a cam into position, asking. "Is it true that you died... wow... way back...?"

Imladris hears and respects the tone in attempt to not offend him. In fact in response. "I was only seventeen at the time. Not even close to my next birthday. I don't really miss the world I once hailed, it was too harsh, not very friendly in many ways. I envy you and this world for that, at least for all I can't understand yet." ...he stopped, not wondering just yet on the coming departure to come later this day. Keiichi just finished setting a cam in place, and then looked back up. "Well, it's not always easy in this world either. If I can give any measure at all of such."

Imladris nodded. "I imagine not. No world is."

Imladris then heard Keiichi comment, something a bit to his own surprise. "At least there's always someone to share life with." Imladris just nodded, and made silence for agreement. They both understood that more than enough now.

* * *

Lind placed the phone receiver down with a silent click. Peorth behind her noted her smile and smirked as well. "Bonne nouvelle?" ...this the Valkyrie looked back and commented simply. "Yes."

Peorth just shook her head. "Even still as austere as always." ...this Lind smirked. "With whom I still choose." Peorth then heard Belldandy saunter in with a good hum. "Belldandy." ...she greeted the goddess with. Bell nodded with a smile, and looked at Lind. "When are you returning to Heaven then?"

"In an hour. Gate is having to deal with a heavy workload today, so she's scheduled us accordingly."

Peorth leans in and prods, a good knowing elbow added. "What of Don Juan?" Lind just imparts, a rather easy smile creeping in again. "Almighty wishes to see us both, this I was just informed." Peorth just sighs. "Why can't I get a love as grand as yours?" ...she then notes over to Belldandy. "Both of you in fact. Ca alors."

Bell and Lind just look at each other, and then to Peorth's annoyance, 'both' smile. Peorth just throws a light tiff and floats off to bug Urd. Belldandy just then asks. "Where is Lord Imladris?"

"Around. He wanted to get a feel of this world before he left today." Lind imparted simply. Belldandy nods, and then considers, and asks. "Can you come with me for a moment?" ...this Lind nods. "Of course." This the two then head out and towards a secluded area for a moment.

Peorth meanwhile finds Urd fiddling with a new concoction. The smell alone makes Peorth snip with a wave of her hand. "Must all your trinkets be so pungent?" ...just as Urd holds a hand up. "Careful, this one is still unstable."

Peorth slits her eyes. "You mean you have stationnarité ones?" Urd just looks dryly back and then adjusts a bit of powder of some ungodly kind, to get her formula just right. As she does this, Urd asks... "You notice how Kei was acting today?" Peorth nods. "Tout à bien conscient."

Urd then comments. "I think it's time we give our little Keiichi a proper reward."

Peorth blinks, and then looks around, seeing if Skuld was nearby. She then looks back and smirks. "A little amour in the air then?"

Urd just shrugs. "Could be fun."

Somewhere off the nearby hallway, an optical eye focuses twice, considering.

* * *

"1900?"

Imladris nodded, sitting on the ground with a fully interested Keiichi. "Aye. October of that year. I forget the day for some reason. Anyway, after I died in 1917, the rest of time in Heaven became more of my life, than my old. Still, being on old soil makes me shiver." ...this as the knight pats the good earth. (And somewhere a Spirit approves close by.) Keiichi meanwhile just blinks. "Can't believe a normal guy can even exist in Heaven."

Imladris 'pets' the grass nearby as he explains. "Apparently the only thing different from me, to... well... you, is all these special 'robots', called nanites that are completely infused into all of my cells. There's like a few thousand per cell, to enhance ever last function, not only for all my abilities and skills, but also to even allow me to coexist upon such a higher plane. A third dimensional being normally can't exist in higher dimensions. All that stuff about mental breakdown and planar incompatibility. Kinda complex stuff." ...he then considers... "Though technically one of this dimension 'could', but it'd be more like the Tenth-Dimensional plane, being 'simplified', for the sake of supporting a Third-Dimensional archetype. For the short term anyway, at least. Kinda like a backwards compatibility program function, for the third-dimensional subject to subsist upon. And all of this anyway persisting on the mortal subject even being allowed somehow onto the Higher Planes, even if by accident. Course that would need one finding a specialized portal, and a heck of a lot of luck.

But in any case, for moi, this was transferred in favor of my nanites, to be 'able' to subsist over the long term, in Heaven. As such I've essentially lived as such for the majority of a century. Heh, guess I explained it somewhat complex anyway."

Keiichi actually considers his experiences of 'such' a hellish vein, but instead smiles. "Don't think I could live like that. (Again.)" Imladris just chuckles in kind. "Not sure how I do it sometimes either. Now that I remember and all to at that."

Keiichi smirks and then sighs. The thoughts came again, and then he passed them 'on', not wanting to think of such. Imladris however puts in without looking at Keiichi's expression. "At this rate, you may end up like me in some way, what with all you..." ...he then 'does' note Keiichi's expression. "Oh... ah... sorry. Didn't mean to..."

Keiichi just sighs. "How much longer..."

Imladris blinks and then sighs as well. He guesses from all relevant data, and that quote, of what is meant. Imladris had begotten good at guessing, thanks to all those lessons the Generals kept impressing.

"As long as you want it to."

Keiichi looked over and got a good knightly expression of confidence in kind.

* * *

"I really do want to thank you." Belldandy said as soon as they stopped back, near the clovers Lind and Bell had been practicing her singing with, the prior night she returned to Earth. Lind stopped and blinked, as Belldandy bowed in appreciation. Lind however just responded. "That isn't necessary. As I said before..."

"Your joy has shifted now, yes?"

Bell's change of tact catches Lind off guard, and she quite easily smiles again. '_So this is what she meant all along._' This Lind remembered what Belldandy did say about smiling. Lind calmly responds with eyes closed. "Yes, indeed it has."

The two goddesses stood as serene beings in this nature filled sanctuary. Belldandy then just calmly imparted. "I really do want to thank you, since it is because of you that we all have found our new path in life here." Lind cocks back an eye of confusion. "Why is that?"

Belldandy explains in her own unique way, her flowing mane echoing her words. "Standing by your own beloved as you have, it made me realize what is important to me as well. After all we all went through, I found that it is time to consider my own feelings for Keiichi. Renewed as it all is in my own heart."

Lind still was quite following, her however confused words echoing... "Renewed? What is there to decide? You and Keiichi have been together for so long, I cannot see anything ending that. I still don't understand as such."

Belldandy continues, hands folded to her chin. "You held your trust in Imladris for so long, and it showed yesterday in that moment of profession. Seeing how you two love each other with such openness, gives me confidence to take my own relationship with Keiichi further. I had been afraid myself of just that ever since events began to become much more complex. I feel that I must finally do something more for us both, to show our commitment in such adversity. I want to love my Keiichi in a much more expressive way now. I needed a reason however, and such your love of Imladris gives me confidence to know that we too can evolve our relationship, my Keiichi and I."

Lind openly blinked. This was a bit different for Belldandy, _for certain_. Apparently the recent times had more impact than anyone could ever have suspected. Lind then closed her eyes and felt her emotions within such serenity. She just offered back in this vein. "I admit, I was truly caught off guard, despite all I thought I was ready for, when I heard those words yesterday." ...she then clutched at herself gently. "I _never_ felt such warmth in my soul before, such I was so terrified, that I didn't want to lose that feeling. I however realized I was still afraid of something when Imladris Confessed as he did."

Belldandy blinks as her mane swirled around. "What do you mean?"

"Imladris scares me still, in a way. He 'is' the only one that can get through to my heart. I was not used to such weakness. I knew being hurt in such a way was terrifying to me. But when I realized this, I knew I was holding myself back. I then appeared like I did, it was all that was in my mind when I simply wanted him to see all of me, my Twins and myself. I knew he could never truly do that, unless as the true mortal he has returned as. I wanted to show him my own trust, but then I lost all feeling as soon as I appeared to him as I did. The rest was as you saw. I still can't truly describe it all even now."

Lind then however darkened her tone, tensing her face and hands to Belldandy's gentle still of sight.. "If not for his recovered memories though, I may not have been so open. I almost gave up hope when we found him a few days ago. The coldness and iron duty to his so-vaunted end he thought he wished for. That is the person that I feared would ruin my soul, why I held back for so long. I really nearly gave up hope." Lind stopped, clutching her jumpsuit dearly, hanging onto memories she did not need to.

Belldandy also remembers, but then offers with hands onto Lind's surprised own... "But you did not. All is as it always _should _have been. Because of those trials, I can see us both, Keiichi and I, leading renewed lives of our own. I wish to begin a new evolution of my life with Keiichi. And if not for you, that would not have been. Not in the way I now foresee."

Lind gulps a bit again, proper feelings returning, but then counteroffers. "You forget to include Imladris in this."

"I have not." Bell imparts, Lind looking again with bewilderment. "I have not, because you already do so for me. As long as you love him, my thanks for you are eternally extended. There are words and feelings of appreciation I cannot properly give, that you now can."

Lind at this giggles reflexively, and then looks at Bell's still held hands in kind, and then much to the Present Goddess's surprise. "I hope you can give something for me, to Keiichi then. Something to help ease his troubled heart."

Belldandy blinks. "What would that be?"

Lind professes. "My apology for it being my Angel of Mint Twin that was in Keiichi's soul, and yours was not. I suspect he may be able to acquiesce to the same, if you were to share the same of Holy Bell."

Bell considers. "I have considered just that, however..." ...worried about the effects on Keiichi during, and after the Blue Lance fiasco occurred. However Caceroth's passing seemed to have not affected the mortal in the way Belldandy feared.

Lind then grows a bit mischievous sounding, and leans in to whisper in certain to Bell's right ear. "Have you ever heard of..."

Belldandy actually goes wide eyed, but is pleasantly shocked upon the suggestion in coming. Not even Urd could have considered something like _this_.

* * *

"/ That's what I heard Lady Skuld."

Skuld in turn blinked a bit wide eyed. "You sure about that Sigel?"

"/ Aye Mistress." ...the young robotic mannequin replied in a sweet, though still electronic sounding voice of a young school girl. Spunky as the creator at that, from tone alone. (Never mind a new language routine that was recently added to her language database.) Skuld just sighs and quips. "I'm not 'that' ready to let Sis be '_that_' near Keiichi. Even if..." ...for a moment Skuld stopped, for once actually considering all feelings involved.

However the Future Norn just couldn't quite accept Keiichi and her Big Sis _'that'_ together. "So they think they can play around with Big Sis again, eh?" ...Skuld just huffs out in just enough of a wacky tone. "Heheh. Let's see how they like playing these games a _different_ way then." ...she then looks over at Sigel with a continued wacky, devious look.

"Time to nip this in the bud."

* * *

"You sure about that?" Keiichi asks Imladris. The other whom just looks simply at in the waiting. Keiichi just asks, feeling a need to get something off his chest. "Ever since Hild showed up. Heh, maybe ever since Velsper did in fact, I've been seeing more and more resistance to Bell and me being together. More and more, everyone around us seems to have to fight more and more. I mean I don't 'ever' want to be apart from Belldandy, but it seems the rest of the world is trying to do just that." Keiichi sighs and grows a bit scared of his own words. "What if something else happens, like Hagall, Celestine, Caceroth or just simply Hild again? Or even just..."

"You just said 'you' never want to be apart from Lady Belldandy right?" Keiichi stops and looks up, as Imladris just looks back. A recent lesson coming to knightly mind. Keiichi in kind. "Uh... yeah. Heck yeah."

Imladris considers for a moment, and then tries to put words that don't overpower the meaning of the moment, of an answer wanted. "If there 'is' one thing even I learned in all my time in Heaven, and all the life span I have had, it's that when you want something, and more _someone_, then you make sure ya'll have a good grip on that which you want most. In your own way that is."

Keiichi just tilts his head. "So I don't give up either of us?"

Imladris in kind. "As if Lady Belldandy ever would. And if you don't, not even Hild by creation or ending, can separate you."

Keiichi blinks. "You make that sound simple."

"Nothing defeats complexity, than acceptance of the simpler things at time. If your heart wills it, then you will keep it, for as long as you do want it. And I suspect..." ...Keiichi hears from Imladris, as the knight carefully weighs, trying not to sound as much absolute in the saying, but rather in the hope imparted for saying this. The knight professes this as... "...if it comes to it, if I am any indication, you may not be limited to just one life to ensure this. Depending of course." Keiichi blinks, not considering 'that' far ahead yet. He was just concerned in the here and now, the immediate life of yet lived and shared. He puts out as such. "Uh, I think I'm just worried about Bell and me for the short term."

Imladris just nods and smiles. "Then I do not doubt your intent to hold your course, for you both. Just wish I could be here to help ensure that." Keiichi blinks again. "Really?"

Imladris just shrugs. "Dunno. But you 'are' as close to what I have for a friend on this world now. For me that is saying a lot after being away from this world for such a long time. I'm probably being too forward in even imparting such however."

Keiichi gets that much, not yet fully understanding this knight yet either. A bit intimidating, but a good solid heart, just the kind Lind was fit for. Both of each other at that. Nice and rough joints to two hearts just starting to merge together. Not as smooth and sculpted like his and Bell's were just yet. The young mortal lad just replies to the more experience worn version. "Maybe a bit forward for the moment, but not very much."

Imladris just chuckles. "Aye, that..." ...before waifs of something flowing through the air towards them, rather intently at that it even seems. "...eh?"

Keiichi hears the flowing echoes lace the air then hears enough to impart. "They're at it again. Cool."

* * *

Skuld and Sigel stop, as does Peorth and Urd do, when the song of three Angels caressed the atmosphere of the Temple. It never fails to make them all do as such, the beautiful songs of Heaven on Earth making them just sit and listen.

Urd then remarks to Peorth... "Wonder how old Imladris is going to react." ...this Peorth realizes and giggles. "Magique à plein."

* * *

"Heh." Keiichi just quips, realizing, as Imladris cocks an eye at him. "What?" ...said a second time now, as they both follow the all but beaconing melody. K1 just says nothing as they home in on the angelic choir, as if moths to a beautiful white flame. (Such 'burns' to the soul included.) Imladris is split between the muse and Keiichi's intent, when they pass through the greenery, into the open glade. Just before entering the area, Imladris heard the voices rise in clarity, almost on cue, as the knight sees glowing detail of white through the branches.

And then sees 'far' more on clear sight, as the two arrive. Keiichi the more used to, no less awed of, of the sight most magnificent, just stands there to listen with an honest smile. Imladris however had _never_ heard this singing before. Of Angels before yes. Of Belldandy indeed of course.

But never of this. Not of Lind's Angels brought forth, and _certainly_ never in song before. Extraordinary was it to his still recently freed mind to see the Angels so brought forth.

And certainly virgin of experience this was, as Belldandy and Lind resonance, both very much openly, and both in fact, this time to Keiichi's note, arms raised with equal borne of souls. The three Angels each also were majestically serene this time, their glowing presence making nature stand still in its own reverence and revelry. Lind for her part was fully enraptured unto this experience, her own voice still _just_ a bit uncertain to herself. That lack of wee chip to confidence, however was not _anywhere_ on the mind, of the fallen to knees knight-mortal ala watching. Certainly not to his own streaming tears is such awe struck love. It was certainly equal to what Keiichi felt, noting from Imladris's stance, that such was enough for him as well.

It all went on like this enough, Imladris for dear life wanting to remember this moment in still time forever, but he knows just better just enjoy while it all lasts. Such as it slowly ends as Lind clasps hands to note she is complete for now. She is actually surprised her new beloved didn't shout out like Skuld did the last time she sang. Obvious to her, was his feel of presence. She actually wasn't sure if that was a good or bad thing.

As Belldandy slowly ends her own sonnets, she notes Keiichi walk up, both her and Holy Bell smiling openly. Keiichi just imparts. "Still beautiful as always." Belldandy and Holy Bell both nod. "Thank you again Keiichi dear." ...this Keiichi just beams back in just about mirror kind.

Both then suddenly hear a good flop nearby and both look to the amusement, as Imladris suddenly had to quite actually catch a happy, leaping Lind. "Ah...? _Lind?_"

Lind just beams out in a much like happy, gushy tone, her Twins hovering behind her in happy-pleading, hand held unto each other's prayer stances. "_Did you hear that?_ Tell me it sounded good to you! Huh? Did I sound good?" ...Lind imparts with rather 'glossy', waiting eyes. (The exact same from her Angels.) Imladris just blinks a bunch and just smiles back meekly. "Good? That was the most incredible thing I've heard, in all of my lives!"

Lind just notches up the happy-gushy look by then glomming _tightly_ in a three way on one glom, onto the knight, making the bloke gasp roughly. "Oh thank you!" ...this Lind just huggles the knight-plushie of the moment, this in turn Imladris just chuckles nervously. Belldandy and Keiichi in kind just giggle a good healthy bit in turn. Imladris however can't help but wonder to himself... '_Is this the same hard iron soul I've known all this time? Holy Light._'

He wonders that for only a moment longer, and then just wraps his own arms around her. This again to the onlooking happy amusement. More so in fact, when Imladris realizes the arms had been holding him up. Lind feels as Imladris yelps. "Whoops... wha... -plop- ...ouchie."

"They're having fun." Keiichi notes as Lind doesn't let go one whit for the moment, off the bottom of sight. Belldandy just keeps giggling away with Holy Bell, all left as such until a voice afar. "_Lind! Imladris!_"

From afar, Peorth appears overhead a bit, some of the birds that had gathered, parting and then flocking _right_ back in place whence the Forever Goddess approaches. Belldandy and Keiichi note as Peorth looks down and chuckles. "L'air amusant." ...before she adds. "Fear I must inform that Gate is ready."

Lind suddenly moans in quite vocal dejection. "What? It hasn't been an hour yet."

Peorth just replies in turn. "Mes excuses." Imladris in turn just quips. "Guess Gate got into high gear today." ...this Lind moans again, face buried in Imladris's stomach. "How nice of her."

Peorth about busts a gut, managing to keep her demeanor, imparting further. "Apparently, le Dieu Tout Puissant wishes to see you both in person."

At this, the two suddenly jump up and 'quite' anime comically, straighten each other up! (Angel help included!) Imlade... "Okay, time to go!" ...Lind in kind... "Aye at once!" ...at whit both just bound SWAT like off towards the residence, at which point of sight Peorth finally 'does' lose it. Belldandy and Keiichi however just look a bit bewildered, though Bell gets a good giggle out of this as well. Keiichi just sighs. "Talk about two of a kind."

Peorth, in between laughing, just snickers over... "Maybe you two can take notes, peut-être?"

Bell and Kei both each just anime blush and fiddle fingers a bit. (Holy Bell in mirror simult.)

Peorth just loses it again.

* * *

Velsper just lays on the grass, at the rear corner of the nearby Temple itself, as everyone gathers at the back of the residence proper, there amid the garden area, as a good-bye is finally occurring. As the nominal family proper watch as Valkyrie and Knight both bow. The two departing in formal fashion, Lind's white jumpsuit equal to Imladris's own nominal, knightly attire, as far as Imladris was concerned.

"Thank you for everything."

Bell and Kei both blink, as Imladris professes in a deep bow. "But we are the ones that should do that! Really dude!" Keiichi quickly says. Imladris raises back up, and holds a hand up, Lind looking over gently. "Nay. My duty was never personally thankful, as compared to your assistance to help me recover my mind, of which is _far_ more. That is how I am thankful, since your lives are saved, through said results. _All_ of ours in each the same."

Lind smirks, as Belldandy blinks, both realizing thanks are suddenly turned tables upon in a fashion. Lind imparts as the wind starts to rise again. "But Belldandy had thanked us first, for all we did for them."

Imladris just replies. "Could all that have been if not for their help first to garner the final result? Nonetheless, I am more happy giving thanks than receiving." Lind quips back sidelong and love struck in tone. "Is that of the teachings you received?"

Imladris just chuckles simply. "Of Mist indeed."

Keiichi just imparts out loud as the winds really churn up. "You still have to take our thanks anyway, guy!" ...this Imladris just thumbs up Keiichi with. Urd, Skuld and Peorth look on as Gate starts to form from the very clouds, the method more of choosing of Heaven's choice this time. (That plus Imladris wasn't physically capable of going through a window portal . Currently anyway.) Skuld meanwhile just smiles, Urd and Peorth a bit sour, the other three not realizing the fact that two of them heading back to Heaven, means plans are going to be a bit more 'normal' around here. Just also means Skuld has only one set of problems in a silently fomenting plan.

"Bye bye, have fun in Heaven." Skuld just says just a bit 'too' happily, this Peorth and Urd side glance from either side of her suspiciously. Just then the heavenly gate opens and a large beam of light feathers around the newly minted couple. As the light swirls around them, Belldandy takes the chance of last moment to chime out to them. "Now remember what we also said!"

Imladris blinks as Keiichi looks over (in fact the lot of them do.) Peorth just comments with a gawking look. "Mentionné que?" ...this Bell makes a finger to her own lips. "A special secret."

This makes even Keiichi _look_, as the last thing seen of the two, is Lind holding fast to Imladris's entire left arm. At that, the departure portal and winds quickly die down, and a slight sigh of remiss escapes the lot of them.

"Hope we get to see them again." Keiichi says, as parting of a good friend. Belldandy nods in kind. Urd just then imparts. "Well, no better time for TV I... uh... hey!"

Urd looks back and garners a dry look as Skuld and Peorth already are heading for the boob-tube. Urd just chases after them in a fit. "Not without some Jenga first!" Of said likely TV rights again. Keiichi just sighs. "The more things change..."

Bell just then takes Keiichi's hand, to his surprise. He looks to see the goddess ask... "Can we talk alone for a moment dear?"

Keiichi's heart races a bit, as he nods with a good blush. "U... uh, yeah... s... sure."

Velsper nearby is the next to cock an eye.

* * *

Imladris blinked outright as soon as they arrived. Where 'much' to his surprise. "_Huh?_" ...this Lind looks around and sighs.

All around them within the System Hub, goddesses are outright standing, floating, and cheering their hearts out, not just them, but Angels galore with them all around the chamber! Not just normal workers of the Hub _either_. There had to be dozens _of_ dozens of them, to both of their eyes. Before them Chrono, Ere and Ex each lead as much of the cheering as does...

Imladris just groans an d slumps his shoulders. "Can't we do a simple teleport?" Lind just giggles a bit at. This as a familiar Valkyrie Commander on Administrator Call calls out. "Our hero's return!" ...this Imladris blinks and plainly moans again. "Phosus?"

He however straightens up in good humor, as he and Lind walk away hand in hand, from just in front of the main gilded Tree-spire of the system mainframe access node, and walk up to bow to Phosus on the meeting.

"Commander. Or is that Administrator?" Imladris comments, as Phosus nods to Lind and Imladris back in turn, the latter to answer. "For temporary note, until the current Hub Admin returns. That or Peorth gets her kiester back up here for good. I keep hearing the latter from the proper Admin."

Lind imparts to that. "I suspect as long as Hild is upon presence of the mortal world, Peorth's own presence will be needed to attempt to combat." ...this Phosus nods. Imladris blinks. "Apparently my mind missed much in more than one way. Where's that holocron." ...this as he looks back upon his own backside, to either side for a moment of amusement.

Phosus just snickers back and shrugs. "It seems that goddess is more at home there, whence you came, than here at present. However we can recall them each when chance arises." ...Phosus put, remarking to the family element in effect at that certain residence.

Lind comments on this with looks between Knight and Commander. "I suspect my new love worries that Keiichi's concern for her, is of merit." Phosus just shrugs. "Which is why I used the word 'chance'. Got me sometimes what Almighty sees in that world down there."

"A land of destiny, bounty and evolution." ...this the two goddesses look at the suddenly eloquent Knight, this as he finishes... "At least where our departure point is concerned. This is part of The Lordship's wisdom indeed."

Phosus smirks, and just shrugs again. As Imladris is distracted a bit by the three Hub Controllers waving their arms frantically to get his attention, (with his own kooky returned smile,) Phosus then informs. "Speaking of Whom, The Lordship requests Audience at once."

Imladris hears this and turns his head back. "Guess we better head on then."

"Yes." Lind simply returns, giving a nice soulful gaze in said return.

Phosus takes a moment and looks at the two, and then slumps her shoulders. "**Goddesses**, you two are going to make me _jealous_."

This the two just anime plainly look at the Valkyrie, and then just 'huh-shrug' at each other in kind.

* * *

Skuld just huffed in her room, as the sound of Peorth's favorite soaps - _Everyone's Moonlight Tears_, dominated the air of the residence. Urd wasn't happy it was not her preference _Heart's of Destiny_, but at least it wasn't _Technology Planet_ again. Urd and Peorth just watched the latest escapades of some poor guy trying to choose between too many women interested in the dope, of which there was no real plot.

"Won't the guy ever choose? Sheesh." Urd just quipped, as Peorth snipped at her... "Se taire!" ...as Urd rolled her eyes, and then heard something shuffling along the hallway. Urd was about to look back at the iffy show that kept nagging her interest, when she saw Keiichi start to shuffle by. "Huh?"

"Pardon?" Peorth looked over, as Keiichi literally shuffled his way along the floor. The mortal had a rather _faraway_ look on his facade, one that didn't pay attention to even Urd all but screaming at him from behind. "Yo! Keiichi! K-BOY! Guy with issues with my Sister!"

Peorth looked around the sliding doorway as Keiichi entered and slid his own door shut. This making Urd huff even more. Just then some serene humming comes from down the same hallway. Urd and Peorth note Belldandy... _floating_... towards them.

"Somehow... _something_..." Peorth finally quips in comment to Urd's last chide at Kei. Urd blinks and asks. "Uh... Bell?" ...this Belldandy just smiles, both sweetly, and content as well. The usual serene content part is not normally attached, this as the Present goddess imparts with a simple finger to her own lips, and then she floats right by the two confused goddesses.

"_What the?_" Urd quips, as Skuld pokes her head into the hallway. "Is that Big Sis?"

Belldandy eventually just floats right into the kitchen area, and even slides the door closed, really making Urd and Peorth perk their eyes up. "Did we miss something?" Urd says, as Skuld pokes her head into the room.

Peorth rubs her own chin, wondering... "Did something happen between..." ...this in turn makes Urd's lewd-o-meter spike suddenly. "...I _wonder_ if...?"

Skuld hears this and suddenly grows **riled**, leaping out with arms on her hips. "Okay, what did you two pull on them!"

Urd and Peorth blink. "Say what? / Redire?"

Skuld just snaps back with an accusing finger at them both! "_Ohhhhhh_! I _knew_ you two **were** planning something all along! _I just knew it!_"

Urd just cocks an eye blandly back. "Sorry kid, no idea what..." ...she then blinks. "...and what's this about '_something all along_?'"

Skuld snaps back. "So you admit that what Sigel was telling me all along was..."

"Tu moucharder pour nous!" Peorth suddenly strikes an accusing finger back at Skuld with! Skuld suddenly yelps, and backs up. "But you two were going... hey... HEY! YEEK!" ...as two elder goddesses suddenly chase after their younger number in a fit that actually has _nothing_ to do with any thrice of them! All **OVER** the residence in fact short, _manic_ order! Eventually Sigel and Banpei come to the rescue, and one big fat comical battle fest takes place all over the Temple grounds, bolts and snippety comments flown back and forth like artillery!

Meanwhile inside two different rooms, two far more comforted beings remember their own bit of pleasured paradise. Of what indeed passed between them is such only '_they_' can describe of each other unto.

* * *

Literally upon immediate summoning into the Eternal Chamber, Valkyrie and Knight alike approach and then bow on simultaneous intent of reverence. Such is their unified movement into the moment, that Almighty is rather impressed. Already these two melded souls meets The Eminence's approval, such which makes better tools of in the end, such is It's Will in all things. ": Please rise my children. :" ...this Lind and Imladris do on bidden command. (Such reverence only needs to be simple like this.)

The Effidice looms before the two as It speaks in profession. ": Your task is renown in our Auspice, such is also congratulations for your well done work of task. :"

Lind bows her head, speaking for them both... "Thank you Your Lordship." ...Imladris no less borne of helm. ": And to you Lord Cherubim of Intracel, your victory over Caceroth also resounds in Heaven for all you have done. As does your true return to us. :"

"I 'am' truly well and happy to be returned in full, My Lord." ...this Imladris puts, which Lind looks over with a level smile.

Nearby of afar, a '_lot_' of goddesses look on again, all sorts of silent chatter going on as this meeting continues. Almighty imparts further. ": Then your reward in hand I need not embellish further upon, and the Violation is attended to. Such is the word from my Servants, you know by heart of name each. :" ...this Imladris gulps and nods meekly, as Lind squeezes his hand in imprint of this passing mark. Imladris didn't expect word from the Generals would take 'any' amount of time. Such was the apparent chatter over the System Link, which Lind was so kind to inform a bashful knight of, before they arrived for this meeting.

Imladris however then imparts in response to his own heart needing to say such. "My Lord, how can I call this new love of my life, a mere reward? Not when such a word is too small a term, to compare to words I cannot express to equal, how I feel for the Lady Valkyrie in hand."

Lind _really_ blushes, though Almighty responds. ": I would impart that simplicity nonetheless, can lead to direct feelings you can share better of. You will hath need of each other, as the turn of the page comes. :"

Imladris gives a good look of longing to Lind, same in kind, a lot of goddesses murmuring in both 'aww' and 'envy' for the new couple. Lind comments in kind... "I hope for more than the pages in one tome to pass, where this newly held hand is concerned."

"A Library of Love, cool." Imladris just blurts in to exaggerate all of this. The amount of giggling behind him however, still makes him gulp in meek reaction.

Almighty however brings the matter to a different 'page' in The next words. ": Your task on the turning of the new page, now however comes. I fear I must ally your victory even now, as I impart as such. :" ...this the two look at the Effidice and hear to their growing worry. "What is it My Lord?" Lind in tone kind.

": While Caceroth was driven from the mortal plane of High Note, under banish of Seal, he was not truly destroyed. :" ...this Imladris blinks. "_What?_"

": And nor was Voluspa formally defeated. Her Threat is still very much objective, as much as focused. Her intentions have not changed, this I must ensure you know all too well. :"

Lind looks over, as Imladris just closes his eyes and calms his emotions that suddenly _roiled_ forth. He inputs with a nod. "Aye. It was Her that apparently shoved that Mandala unto towards me, and took what was left of Caceroth to whence he came. I only _hoped_ that Voluspa would lose her intent for the coming term of her plans, with this defeat."

Lind looks at the Effidice however asking. "What of Master Keiichi and the family?" ...this phrased to stress the belonging that the lot of them on the Earth Plane deserved. Almighty was not remiss, and nor in the following. ": That is why you are both Summoned. The original intent of my Title to the Lord Knight present, is not complete. Not as long as Voluspa remains a direct threat for the foreseeable future to come. A timeline I do not see ending in the short term, this I 'must' impart to your minds each. :"

Imladris nods solemnly. "I understand My Lord."

": As such, as of this moment henceforth, you are both reassigned to the mortal plane whence you came. There, your task is to ensure Voluspa does not become a furthered threat to my children of below. You both shall work to protect the souls of much of the lower planes under threat, of not only the original world of this conflict, but also All others affected under direct threat of the sight of Voluspa. :"

As expected, they both blink quite visibly at this. "So... we're going right back, My Lord?" Imladris plainly surmises.

": As I said, simplicity at heart. :"

Lind asks quickly in her normal business tone. "What of my duties for the Consortium, and the Hub alike?"

": My Word of Reassignment is tantamount. Others are already reassigned as of this moment, registered in System Hub as I speak. Your focus upon the mortal lower Plane will be of most importance, as of unto each other in acclimating to the world, you both are now to return to. :"

Lind looked over at Imladris, of whom had a swirl of emotions within his own mortal shell, Hope and Fear alike for the most part. He looked over at Lind and seemed to be more waiting for his own response, as she spoke... "And return together we shalt."

Imladris however commented... "Together one thing. But I didn't remember a lot of room down there when we did stay at that place. Already a bunch of problems crop in my mind."

Almighty of course on cue, seemed to already consider this. ": Keep in mind, your task will not be centered on only one world now. The galaxy you once liberated is also of the same mortal plane as the destination of my children of Norn. You should keep such in mind in your task to come. You have numerous assets to use than you realize. :"

Imladris however looked full into and up at the Effidice "You realize My Lord, that my nature imparts 'not' using of too many tools in the first place. Not in a self presumed nature anyway."

": Then use them for your allies. Such things as acceptance and evolution are at hand, as all stands. :" ...this Imladris cocks an eye at, Lind looking more blankly for the moment.

Almighty then strikes a **chord** to imprint... ": This is my New Commandment upon you both! Understand and obey as you would of respect for Me. There is no other to discuss here, such as Thy Word, as such is Spoken! :" ...by time which both were bowed to their knees and indeed obeying. "Y... yes we understand My Lord." Imladris shook his voice upon, the effect _quite_ ensured. Lind imparted to her own. "We thank you for your benevolence and Wisdom."

": I grant your Welcome in turn. Now go. :" ...a gentler voice returns, at which both rise and depart as commanded.

As they depart, the Almighty keeps his own bemused council, knowing that this task was already foretold in this coming story, upon the Infinite Will. What was to come would shape history itself forever. The gladdened part of it all, was that the story had to be told first.

As such, as the page just now turned.

* * *

The two depart the Almighty Infinite Chamber, and the area of the Inner Sanctum for the ever glowing open air walkways of Heaven proper. The light playing their shadows softly off at an angle, as if in the high daylight of an afternoon most softly. Such is not the tone of one worried mortal. "Boy they probably won't like the sounds of this."

Lind looked over at the slightly slumped love of her life and commented. "Does not being able to live on your birth world again, please you?"

Imladris just side glances over and smiles. "I think the concern first is 'living' there. Sleeping on a hallway floor every night probably will get old for them real quick. I doubt food there grows on trees even now. Um... at least nothing meaty of sustenance. And who knows what else we have to consider just living on the mortal plane in full measure. Never mind how the guys down there... er... over there... something... will really react to this. We need a plan, I guess."

Lind notes the worry furl the mortal's brow and then decides to suddenly grab and glom onto his arm. Imladris looks over and blushes again on unaccustomed reflex. Lind speaks in such kind. "We have each other, remember to account my mind for your troubles."

Imladris pauses, and then smiles again. "My poor form then."

Just then a bunch of 'aww' sounds float towards them, as Imladris looks back and sees a _good_ gaggle of goddesses in a cutesy moment of strange envy again. "Are they following us?" ...a cock-eyed knight quips. This Lind just huggles a bit more in kind. The two eventually walk on further, as Lind offers. "I suggest we use a melding of both our resources to accomplish our directive. We can amend our commandment to have reason to over watch the Luna Prison, to place an _asset_ nearby for that purpose."

Imladris blinks and cocks an eye over again. "Aw come on. You just want to ride my purty dingy."

"Well it is." Lind quips back, and both snicker. Lind then offers more. "Using that, we can solve a number of problems in a simple stroke. Can we not?"

Imladris looks thoughtful. "We'd have to keep that thing away from the Terran orbital plane. Their sensors are better than they realize, if they were to discover _that_ little gem. Within a million kilometers for effective transport range and all. But I'd rather use that ship as a support, not a primary method. That plus the mortals back there aren't ready for the larger universe just yet, and all such unattested."

Lind just shrugs. "They have to grow up too eventually. Anyway, I imagine other accommodations will arise, with some investigation and trust of our friends."

Imladris then stopped and wondered for a moment openly. "Are they my friends? Not that I say in distrust, but more lack of affinity." Lind in turn turns towards and imparts. "If you have doubt, then know simply of this. Belldandy extended her thanks to me, and imparted I should be the one to give her thanks in kind." ...upon this she steps into and embraces him fully, his elegant, nigh-godly like robes rather plushy on their own to glom into. The ridged armor plating a cherishment, unto her cheek. Imladris freezes for a split moment, then recovers and embraces back, still quite unused to all such.

"Should this not be enough evidence on where you stand with them?" ...this Lind finishes. Imladris just silently thanks Belldandy for such her extent, and hope this was _indeed_ what was reciprocated. He silently then promised that all protection of his own was extended to the Morisato family.

It then further went along like this for a good long bit, each little conversation to gather thoughts and plans, stopped by a hug or glom, here and there, as they progressed eventually towards the Tyr Starport. After dealing with said matter at hand of need, they are approached by a courier, which informs to this effect... "My Lord Knight. Commander Lind. Apologies."

Lind and Imladris both nod to the Third Class goddess, swirling in feathers and a couple of Seraphim helpers, two of the white angelic beings that assist the goddesses all over Intracel. The Seraphim had become so common place as both assistant and defense of Intracel, especially after the Invasion, it was all too easy to discount them, compared to their goddess mistresses. Imladris thought they were evolved versions of Angelbirds or such, but he in turn acknowledged them completely, as he then addressed the pink haired courier. "Aye migoddess?"

"The Generals have asked for you, upon the War Master's call of inclusion." The gentle looking lass informs, such Lind just giggles a bit when Imladris sighs thickly. "Like I didn't see such coming. I will be there shortly."

The courier bows meekly, as Lind looks over simply at him. "I will then meet you at Gate at the appropriate time." Imladris looks over and comments. "Where are you going?"

"To acquire something from my own residence."

Imladris just blinks, but then is 'ahem' sounded by the goddess, the twin Seraphim themselves folding their own arms and looking with their blue in blue eyes, impatiently at the knight. Such the bloke gets the gist. "All, alright. I'm going, I'm going." Of that a smile to Lind, and then a turn to, and a _**VAST**_ leap into the distance towards Einherjar Fields, enough that makes the still young courier goddess _gasp_. "Whoa."

Lind looks over and just smirks at the courier. "Indeed."

* * *

"I'm jealous."

Lind looked over, within her abode, within the Valkyrie habitation Section of Brightwater. This as Jora just ran her hands into her short cropped white hair. She smirked as her Sister just bemoaned. "champion of Heaven, and a Confession? The Angelvine is going Bugged with all the chatter talk, about you two!"

Lind just looked over, at her towering chamber section, where an endless drop shone off numerous Axes on display. She hefted one directly before her, as she offered. "If you 'must' know, all of that would not have been possible, without his victory beforehand." ...this Lind blushed at the thought, of the victory of the battle, upon her encoded mind. Jora saw this and squealed. "That! That right there! I can't stand it! Oh, it's all so awesome!"

Lind just looks back and quipped. "And you sound unto like our beloved Mother."

Jora stopped her quirky head wrangling, and _looked_ at her Sister. Lind cocks an eye. "Aye?"

"Your tone is so... _loose_ now." ...this as Lind blinks and smirks again. So easily, Jora swore she wasn't looking at the same Sister she has known, for all this time, anymore. Lind just shrugs, as she looks at her chosen Axe, meant for only one other Being in existence. "Many things change. Is it wrong to act differently, when warranted?"

The next thing Lind feels, is a longing hug from behind, as Jora just gloms with a good happy vein. A nice sob of happy tears comes with. Lind returns to smirking comfortably, when she hears. "You two are going to be _so_ happy together. Thank him for this, for me, with every passing day that comes."

Lind just looks upwards longingly, and chimes... "And every day beyond that flows with."

* * *

"Your toothbrush?"

"Aye."

"A change of unmentionables?"

"Ergh... aye."

"A fresh staple of rations?"

"-hard-stiff chew... gulp- ...aye, dry as ever."

"The latest copy of goddess swimsuit quarterly?"

"Ay... eh? _Huh?_"

"Dang, almost got em."

Imladris just looks up from his backpack of white, thick dragon skin, and shakes his head at the 'motherly' Generals all hovering over his personage. "Since when do goddesses do _that?_"

"You need to give the Lunia Shore a look see sometime. Wonder how Lind looks in a two piece." ...this Rend puts in again, the author of that 'magazine' quip, a good gulp from the still unaccustomed knight in turn. "Uh... a... I... a bit early for all that."

Hirund just makes a tch-tsk sound, finger waggle included. "It is near summer down there, if I remember the solar cycle on arrival there yesterday. I wouldn't be so surprised. Knowing how Urd and Peorth like to work in their nominal spectrums."

Imladris just cranes a dry glance at the General of wine red mane. "I'll keep 'that' _very_ much in mind." ...just as he reflexively grabs something from Mist, handed over to him for such. He does so and looks at the item... "Eh... WHA?" ...and blushes something rather bad.

"What?" Mist quips, looking at the small box of... um... _really_ unmentionables. "Those nights together might need use of those. Don't think you want to have children just yet together do... _HEY!_"

Imladris just tosses 'the box' back at Mist. "That is _**REALLY**_ too early for all that!" ...he says in a girly tone fit, gasping in aftereffect. His blush isn't helping one whit. Rend just laughs out loud, as Mist just growls a good bit girly, in reflection response. "Gee, I try and be helpful."

"I don't wana know where you got those from anyway." Imlade looks _well_ away from.

Mist just looks coy. "Well, you know how _lonely_ all those Petitioners get all time."

Imladris just lifts, and thrusts his face into the backpack, in a bogus attempt to ignore _all_ of that. "I **said** I don't wana know! Anything at all in fact now!"

This razzing spree isn't helping the poor knightly bloke get ready anymore than he already should be. The sound of Hirund however makes him look up, in the form of... "_Up_ good Squire."

Imladris blinks and looks up, then stands fully from his bent over stance at his old bed of chambers. Apparently all his belongings in the pack confiscated _somehow_ on arrival, (literally,) and found here in said old chambers. Here the Generals had brought him unto, and then proceeded for the good long bit of this motherly smothering commotion. Until now that was. "Aye MiGeneral?"

Hirund then just hugs him as a good 'mother' does. Imladris is as expected, caught off guard by this, as then the other two join in just as cutely, in as much caring like. Hirund to accentuate this tender moment. "It 'is' very good and proper you are of us in full again. I wish words could express as much as this bond held here does."

Imladris just tilts his head at all three in their 'triangle' of empathy. He chuckles and imparts in his own nominal way. "My own words fail in kind, how much of my own here."

A few moments more of this, a _bit_ of catching up after nearly two decades apart in all aspects, Hirund, Mist and Rend then step away in literal simult, so much it kinda creeps out the knight, looking at all three each in facade of this mode.

"And now we must let go for truth." Imladris blinks and cocks an eye at Hirund. "Meaning?"

Hirund just sighs and bows her head. "Up to now, and I mean this literally, you had been always a Squire in our eyes. Such as how a mother treats a child even well into their adulthood. Such cannot remain, now that you have met all of our criteria of Validation."

As the mortal looks on, Rend imparts. "Violation is no longer warrant. Lind is now as much of you, as your own Legend in Heaven has becometh. For us, you have exceeded all we hoped of you from the day you arrived unto us. The Wish is superseded beyond all measure."

Imladris just chuckles and nods. "Immature I was indeed, back then." ...this Mist just makes a 'pppbht' sound and flicks a hand. "Immature would have been a _kind_ word to use of you back then. Lesser you even were of that." ...this Imladris just groans at.

": However now there is only one Master for you. :"

Imladris _suddenly_ looks over at the doorway. "Master Thor?" ...which to the Generals look at the War God raising a hand at in remiss of. ": Did you not heed my voice just now? I am not your Master. :"

Imladris blinks a _lot_, and then towards the Generals, as the War God beckons his former pupils attention. ": Come with me. :"

The knight is prodded on by Hirund, sent forth in following. Down a hallway most remembered, well white of angelic marbles and studded with all manner of trophies and weapons of untold ancient wars, all unaccountable save for the High Gods. From there, to the formal Hall of Valor, tapestries and banners aplenty of unexpected, extended fashion, unto the throne of the War God stood in front of, by a patiently waiting Lord Thor. This as Imladris notes the chamber is increased in size greatly. Enough to accommodate the at _least_ ten by ten deep and wide square rows and columns of Valkyrie troops, all in legionnaire style parade formation. Imladris was _shocked_ to see so many of the troops of the War Section present! All those Axes displayed, was a sight to behold.

This doesn't last, the gawking at the martial gathering, as Hirund prods Imladris forth to the edge of the 'wide' white and blue-purple edge run of carpet that ran from the throne, at least a good fifty meters wide, and unknowable _long_ at present. There the knight notes the War God of proper and... "Lind?"

"-**ALL UNTO ATTENTION**!-"

Imladris hears on the **crisp** voice of Commander Phosus, at the base of the three steps from the throne level dais, to the floor level everyone else is at. Her voice rings out, the same of the commanding gallery of Valkyries that come indeed to **stiff** attention! Imladris does the same, the Generals behind him in equal reaction. "Dang she's loud still." Mist whispers, as Hirund silences her stiffly.

Lord Thor then imparts in a strong tone. ": My fellow warriors of the Host! Today we bequeath a long withheld honor, one we 'all' here have long awaited for. :" ...this Imladris hears and starts to realize. "Oh dear." ...anime dryly.

": This individual has been of us for over ninety years, of the mortal world calendar timeline! Of that heralded era, he rose and exceeded the expectations of what was once beheld as a mere Wish. In the vast time subsequent to, he has been at the fore of many of our most challenging operations, missions of themselves equal worthy note. But he also hath garnered of a Legend, all his own! Not once, but now TWICE has the Soulless Champion been felled at this mighty hand, hence Wraith Lord Caceroth and Seer Voluspa kept at bay, to the safety of _all_ the other Planes!

To this, there is no more even I can teach of our young and **MOST** fellow mortal of Valkyrie equal note, here I call to Squire Imladris to present unto me now! :"

Imladris gulps, and takes a squeaky step forward, before proceeding further with more dignified format. Reaching the War God, standing before to the neck height of the great War Master of head length, the mortal makes a snap step on arrival. "Imladris reporting Master." ...said calmly at attention, this Thor gives a good, 'fatherly' like smirk at the mortal. This before he looks up again and calls out. ": At Ease to all but _this_ one here. :" ...this Imladris senses of a love hinted nearby.

The Valkyries of _many_, look at, as Thor then informs in a thunderous tone. ": Lord Almighty Infinite already has Titled this little one, in auspice of his victorious mission of note. The so called Cherubim of the Sword of Light, Templar of Intracel, was it? :"

Imladris cocks an eye, as Thor progresses after a strange bit of unexplainable giggling around, and behind the knight. Such to further... ": Now you face a daunting mission, that may come you into contact with more than just Caceroth, ol little one. As such, Almighty has befitted me to give a newer Title to use, in your unknown time to come, of the mortal plane you now depart for.

As such, to also end our relationship as Master and Apprentice. :"

Imladris **blinks** for real, as he glances a bit at a plain looking Lind for a split second. (At least plain as far as his enamored eye attests.)

Thor then calls out. ": By the Authority of Voice of the Almighty One, I here thy redub thee, Valkyrie Knight, Templar-Holia and Hero unto Intracel! So Sayeth is it now Written! :" ...on saying this, the knightly celestial armor suddenly shimmers a good glimmer in short measure, the equivalent of the sword across the shoulders method. A good gasp from the vast onlooking, as Imladris blinks, wondering where '_that_' Title truly meant. This as Thor then steps back. ": As of now, we are Equals in my Eye. Commander Lind. :"

Imladris hears a _good_ amount of murmurs from behind him, as even Phosus looks in rare amazement at this pronouncement, before Lind in turn steps up to stand just off the right of Imladris, where Thor had backed away from. Imladris notes as she then picks off a 'spare' earring, a _third_ from her ear in fact, and has a Valkyrie Battle-Axe form in her right hand. One she then levels the bottom tip onto the carpet. She then gives Imladris a good business look. One Imladris has trouble keep a straight face thereof. Thor relieves this impasse, as he notes. ": For your new Station, to take as Standard of new note. Generals? :"

Upon this cue, the Generals come up, and magically tie no less than _five_ separate streamer banners to the bare base, between the fore grip and axe base, Lind holding the Staff Axe at parade rest fashion as this is done. Imladris notes two are silver and black, one of white and blue edging, another green and blue, and the last white and gold in sheen. The Intracellic style of code writing Imladris came to know so well, is explained as Hirund offers. "Of your Standard, are affixed the defeats of Caceroth and the Soulless, the Standard of Honor of all of Heaven, the Defense of the Mortal Plane, and of your new Title and Command. This of proud note, is of yours, Lord Knight."

At this, Lind hefts and presents the Standard to Imladris, whom takes in hand...

...and held in the 'exact' same manner as had been done when Imladris presented Lind's own Standard at her First Class Ceremony. The touch of adjoined, holding hands on the Staff all too keenly noted, as is the stiff hold Lind has, only giving away grip to a _good_ pull from the knight. Thor then finishes with... ": I present Thee: Lord Knight of Heaven. Now and Forever! :"

He then hears and it turned unto by a twirl of Hirund's right hand finger, to the now _cheering_ throng of Valkyries, clamoring all about him, all in about as much as a equivalent First Class Ceremony! One of note 'and' detail that lasts a _good_ while, before Lind steps up next to, imparting in a good whisper. "_Now_, we are even." ...this Imladris hears, and get the gist that was meant, on _more_ than one level.

Meanwhile, the knighting ceremony, reflected 'as' if a First Class Ceremony, is indeed cheered upon by more than just those in chamber of present. The Honor of ALL of Heaven indeed is given, from Hub to Mall, to all across the Planes. Such as the Will of The Eminence displays it unto.

Such as for one that had done so much, and _finally_ given thanks for.

* * *

"_Finally_."

Ishara looked over, the two taking up 'Sergeant-at-Arms' positions to the fore of the center of the Valkyrie formations. Sight of these two Councilors lost on ready sight of their daughter cheering next to the now dubbed Lord Knight in formal, as she saw a _satisfied_ face, upon her husband. "Indeed. Though of what meaning, still remains unanswered, after all this time."

Frode sighs a bit, and trades a knowing look with a proud looking Lord Thor, such that Lord Frode just remarks. "I sense the time to explain all of that, will come more than soon enough."

Ishara just looked up, as Imladris looked all pensive, and unknowing, such that she just amends. "Then that time is soon coming. In the meanwhile, his next upgrades are coming, of certain."

Frode just shivered. "As such even I fear of your needles."

Ishara just gave a nice, evil sounding chuckle. Frode (and a few Valkyries nearby hearing,) just teardrops uneasily.

* * *

The walkway is _well_ shared, in duality here, the open space walkway between War Sector and Hub, with a good high overlook at this point, overseeing a good valley 'depression' of cascading waterfalls and tree interlaced structures all over sight of endless creation, descending from the heights unto forever and beyond.

Imladris found this place an _interesting_ place for a lunch. One he needed a good break to relax his senses with. Being flustered was not a favorite of his emotions, this as 'both' their Standard adorned Axes flutter about beside them, held in place by mere 'placement' beside them both as they sat for this meal, he looks over and quips blandly.

"Aren't we supposed to head back down... er... over there by now?"

Imladris's query is stuffed, _literally_, by a piece of Angel bread, so done by his now equal number of Valkyrie, of all intents and purposes. "Eating is important of first note." ...this Lind imparts before biting a piece of her own. Imladris enjoys the fluffy, sweet bread, gulping it down as he chuckles in this kind. He then notes the scenery is well shared, as a few small groups of goddesses of both nominal, and Valkyrie, dot the area, the walkway having both an upper and lower tier here. Others in groups floating about the scenery before them.

"Must be a popular spot." Imladris comments. Lind next to him gulps down another piece of bread, and then comments with eyes closed. "The spot next to me, is such today." ...this Imladris just cocks an eye over, before taking a piece of stiff beef ration in hand, and then quickly in teeth.

The two share this next few silent moments, just literally enjoying, for everything the word means in this moment. Sharing and otherwise. It was hard not to fathom that very little was amiss between the two, Valkyrie and Knight, at this point of time. The two ate, shared food to each other, and heard the coy 'awws' and such from the celestial peanut gallery.

After downing a draw of 1000% concentrate fruit juice, Imladris 'does' have one such remiss come to mind. He looks out commonly over the gorgeous panorama, as he wonders to himself. He then looks over at Lind. "A query miValkyrie?"

"_Yeeeeeeeeees?_" Lind quips back, making the knight chuckle a good bit. He settles down to then ask. "I... um... I don't suppose... um... I don't suppose you remember my real name."

Lind stops in mid chew, and then gulps with a good look at the knight. He sees her blank look and looks down a bit, not realizing this garners a fair bit of attention from around. Lind looks away for a second, and then sighs herself. "Nay. I fear not. You never actually told me."

Imladris smirks and then shrugs. "Hmmm... guess it's lost to me then."

Lind blinks and leans over towards him, as Imladris continues. "I apparently realized this before I went to sleep... er... last night. After the Generals left, that be. I realized my mind had forgotten for all real measure. Not just that of amnesia of lapse." ...the knight of mortal rubs his chin in reflection. "Guess I have gone too long without using it. I thought maybe... heh, well..."

Lind looks downward past his feet, into the white mist of infinity below. She just imparts. "Sorry. I truly am then."

Imladris then suddenly wipes a quick tear away, stiffing his soul, and dropping the matter right there. "I'm not. A name is only an identity for what others call one by. The true soul can be whatever name it chooses, such as how my current name is perceived here. One I like therefore and thereof." Lind just smiles in kind, having long since begotten comfort from his current name.

"At least it wasn't Aragon or such." Imladris quips at his own expense. "Hate to sound way too common of a mode, of name that I chose." ...this Lind just giggles simply upon. "Not of kingly mode are we?" ...this Imlade's moan equals her laugh.

The next few moments are shared in further silence, Imladris much more comfortable with himself now for having asked, relaxed and all. Lind meanwhile remembers that profession, now all of a good two day-cycle ago. It all happened so fast, so _strikingly_, and actually quite amateurish at that, that despite, her own ill prepared heart was overcome to the point she had to hide herself from her roof top Temple vantage, to quickly behind it, to just find a foundation to grip her emotions upon. One she couldn't at that at all, as it turned out. All she could do was just give into the emotion of that moment, as she showed unto Imladris, as it all turned out. She indeed showed of him, her true self, her Twin of that moment. How they all reacted, all of it that flooded all of their mutual senses. She never even heard 'anyone' else, nor even felt anyone else in that moment, except him. It was so easy to fall back into that swirl of emotion in the here and now.

And so easy was it to express it all, as how Imladris suddenly looked over and saw. "_Holy_." ...as well as the other goddesses looking on, as both Cool and Spear Mint appear on whim of their mistress. The swirl of angel feathers around them both just added to Imladris's sense of awe.

Lind felt what she did most keenly, and quite in fact was relieved she had done so. A warm comfort swelled from her, but she still felt a bit reserved about displaying them for some reason. Everyone else aside from Imladris felt a mix of awe and reverence at such a singular sight.

She toned her voice, from memory of a day long since past. "How do they look now?"

Imladris blinked, hearing Lind's softly put question. He noted she was clutching at herself, somewhat afraid in a light fashion, and remembered himself that day, when he saw Spear Mint for the first time. He realizes and offers. "How do they look to 'you'?"

Lind angles her head and smiles weakly at him, in as much as softly. "I asked you first."

Imladris chuckled and looked at the smiling pair, Spear Mint with the red eyes, Cool Mint the cool blue. They both with one wing, looked still as beautiful to him now, as they always had been. He guessed she was looking for his singular approval of them. Such he then realized with a slight chuckle expressed, that this was not good enough an answer to give. Lind heard this and gave a wanting, neutral look. Imladris looked over and professed. "For me to answer is not enough. I have a better idea."

Lind blinked twice as he stood up, and then turned to her, gesturing for her to stand. Done so with confusion. He then asks her. "Do _you_ feel confident with your angels?"

Lind (again) blinks. "Yes. Of course I do." Imladris presses. "Didn't quite sound like it."

Lind (again x3) just folds her arms (and her Angels likewise,) as she reacts a good bit defensively. "Who made you an expert?"

Imladris leans in a bit. "Just try this one for size, kay?" Lind in turn gives a good stare in turn. Imladris leans back and imparts. "If you have to ask for my opinion of them, will that do for everything else as well?" Lind blink and reacts off kilter. "Sorry. I'm a Valkyrie, not a Fenrir, 'Tyr's hand' of a mortal kind."

Imlade pucks his lips. "Haha, forgot to laugh. Anywho. I want you to do one thing."

"Aye?"

"Hug them."

Lind blinks. "What?"

"Hug your Angels."

Lind blinks again and Imladris prods his hands in a forward gesture, making hug motions as if he was already hugging Lind, or anyone else. Lind cocks a bewildered look. "Are you kidding me?"

Imlade just snaps back anime big head wackily. "**Huggy them now!**"

"Oh fine! Have it your way." ...she snaps, and gives in, as she has both Mints suddenly glom around her. She feels silly in the first moments of this, as Imladris just hovers and twists his arms extended as he continues. "There... there... you have it! Most well and done. Sweet, very _very_ sweet. Give into it. Give into the power of the gushy huggie." ...this Lind starts to chuckle as the goddesses around giggle in turn. Lind hears, but starts to feel a bit lost in the realization of the moment.

"There... there... ah... ahhhh, the face tells all." ...this Lind hears of Imladris, his voice in a hypnotic mode. "There... let them surround, and wrap you, in the warmth that is your true self." ...and starts to hear the words more keenly. "Let the sappiness flood you, seep you with every pore of comfort. Ignore the other goddesses aplenty watching now, just focus on the soul within you display forth." ...and more into like a warm blanket she feels the light of trust ray itself into.

Imladris sees enough of Lind's comforting facade. "_Yes_, the face does tell all. You need to learn to trust your own feelings and comfort. This is where your true self, and your true answer lies." ...he softens his tone like a pillow most comforting. Further... "It was not the goddess that needed to lean on, that I fell in love with." ...this Lind 'sees' and feels her own face soften and lighten, worries and cares falling away, with compassion and peace filling in the void left behind. Such completed of knightly tone. "It was the confident and forward believing lady instead, that challenged and captivated my own soul. Such a person does not need 'me' to answer for them. It is the look of that confidence in oneself that I would rather see, the answer 'for' me instead."

Lind creeps her happy eyes open, her Angels of Mints Binary showing this with 'far' more openness than they were before. Imladris continues.. "Yes. Feel how they truly are a part of you, never as two separate, or three in said case, but of that you 'are' one soul. Through this you are complete, and you 'are' Lind of the Binary, that of one of many souls. Each as unique and belonging as the next."

Lind looks far more gladdened in turn. "Is that your own truth as well?"

Imladris nods simply. He was so glad now for all those Social lessons the Generals had given him, as well as the lessons on flexible thinking in such situations. He looks pleasantly as Lind is enraptured unto herself, a bit actually jealous only so far of the fact such pearly wings were something she knew, that her love could never have in full truth.

Only a shared one, as far as Lind was concerned. He was most content with such anyway, as Lind 'really' let go of her own reservations. She had to admit to herself... _'He 'is' right'_. She still was too reserved, at least in the one way that her confidence was needed the most. Her own true self. Her own reality.

Imladris just stood there and let her take her sweet, sweet time with it all. He then noticed however more content sighs all around, and looks, seeing all about... "Dear moi." ...as every goddess around has their own angel out, in the exact same manner and format. The huggles are quite replete at the moment here. Enough to make cavities as it were.

After a while of this, Imladris hears suddenly from a soft spoken Lind. "Thank you." Imladris just smiles back, but then quips. "Not so hard is it?"

Lind just considers, then giggles a good bit, and _loses_ herself in that giggle like a giddy goddess. Hardly her prior Valkyrie flair, that is until she then reacts with that, and shoves out a stiff arm. "Ohhh... _you_..." ...and hits him quite squarely in his armored chest! "Eh? Ah... EY... EYYY... EWWW... AAAOOWWW... WWAAAA... utoh... _EEEEEPPPPPPP!_" ...and more than forgetting her true strength, and his edgewise own spot on the walkway, as she shoves him into a hopping battle to keep 'on' the bridge. One lost as he falls, with a Goofy like yelp!

"Oh my!" Lind squeals, as all the goddesses see with heads struck downwards, seeing a knight in free fall, robes flapping around him like as if a water droplet, calls back up in doppler echo effect. "_Dooonnn'tttt wooorrrryyy... Iii dessserrveedd thhhhisssss...!_"

Somewhere down unto the _long_ drop to below, he float/screams down all girly like, waving arms like mad, (yes, forgetting himself,) eventually down into a 'large' mist laden pool where some of the above waterfalls gather. Splashing down hard, he causes a good tidal, that makes a lot of added screams of surprise waif around with the vapor and haze. The knight resurfaces quickly, thankful he's alive, (duh,) and in a rather deep (heated?) pool.

"GLAGH! -gasp- ..._I'm alive!_ Oh thank **merciful** Norns, I'm... ah... eh?" ...he stops, and looks around, seeing all the scantly... actually... _completely_ unclothed goddesses of all kinds, all about of hazed sight, many with their own Angels out. The watery mist or otherwise swirling about their less than appeased faces and stances.

All of them... quite... um... "_Utoh_." ...numerous.

Trying to hide in the water doesn't work with all that spell power being charged up.

* * *

"_Man_ they're rough."

Lind just walks beside an elementally _fried_ and recovering nonetheless Lord Knight, one covered in welts and scars from all sorts of elemental attacks, as well as all the lipstick marks that cover them 'all'. And there are a 'lot' of scars/welts/etc...

"Serves you right for dropping unannounced into the Goddess Baths like that." ...her Angels Mint still out, nodding in dry simult at this. Imladris just whines back. "You **pushed** me!"

"You deserved it. Yelling at a goddess, for all shame." ...she jokes back in an 'uppity' tone. Imladris just sigh-groans and quips. "Yeah, you're right."

Lind nods stiffly, (but inside is _laughing_ her celestial tuckus off.) This mortal sure liked to cause trouble. A good thing when done in proportions at times, she thought.

Imladris just complains as he wipes at his 'wounds' with a randomly acquired angelcloth. "Dang lipstick won't come off!" ...this Lind just replies neutrally. "Goddess kisses are quite eternal, so you know." ...put in a mock jealous tone. Imladris just gulps and whines again. "But I can't show up on Earth covered in lipstick! Urd will just have a field day with it all."

"Peorth too."

A knight just moans, slumped shoulders and all.

"Oh there you are."

Lind and Imladris stops and sees an Infirmary goddess approach from on high to their left. "Aye?" Lind imparts, as Imladris rubs at his face _**furiously**_ all over!

"Hub wanted me to fetch His Knightship for a last round of upgrades, and other enhancement procedures."

Imladris stops his manic rubbing, having heard a most unhealthy chuckle from the goddess, 'right' at the end of her delivery impart. He looks at her with uncertain eyes. "You just made me feel _ancient_."

Lind then suddenly grabs his left arm. "You heard her. We need to get you to Infirmary." Imladris balks at, just as the other milky pearl maned goddess accosts his other arm. Worse three separate Angels pushing at his backside as well! "Come on Milord, a last poke for the road." ...the nurse goddess '_chuckles_' again.

"**Stop** that chuckle! I can walk you know! Hey! These arms are not... stop _dragging_ me. _Ack!_ You two are going to drag this out ain't you! Come **on!** I feel as fit as Sleipnir! Let's do this next time I'm in Heaven! _AW COME ON!_"

Such whine and cheese continues all the way to Infirmary.

And they 'don't' hold back, indeed. -gulp- (Only ten-thousand needles at once.)

* * *

-Shuffling along with moan in tone...-

"Hello, my name is Imladris. I was once a healthy and strong willed knight. One day I felt as fit as all Heaven in its grace. But then I got all these scars and boo-boos and whatnot, and I felt bad. As dreadful as a day in Nidhog even. My task to serve always meant sacrifices, to go to places and deal with great dangers and suffer at their hands. Never would I feel at total and true peace for my duty at hand. And now I await to head back to Earth, and unto my next duty, where more untold suffering awaits me."

He just groans. "And yet I am sore and suffered, and I haven't even _**LEFT**_ Heaven yet!"

Lind just rolls her eyes. "Oh stop whining, it's not becoming." ...floating along this time beside him.

Imladris just pokes at several new welts, and more, 'added' to the still present scars and 'marks' from earlier. A more than miffed knight just complains back. "This stuff on my FACE isn't becoming migoddess!" ...said bent over, after a nice 'jab' to his spinal column to add enhancements 'there' as well, gave a good welt and added agitation.

He straightens up with a good groan and stretch, as he complains more. "And 'why' did they have to strip me all buck like that? I Praise, you gals are having too dang fun with me."

Lind just reacts with a cradle of hand, upon a blushed face. "Was fun for moi as well."

Imladris just smacks his face and 'really' wants a rock to hide under. "Am I gonna make it 'out' of Heaven today?"

The two just drag on slowly as the bright glory of Intracel-day shines on, unimpeded by any of the numerous clouds of peal and puffy essence. Around them goddesses flitter by on their own errands and discourse, giving smiles to a soon more effectual looking knight, and a soon hand holding Lind in kind, _both_ in amorous kind once again.

Their progress is soon brought near Gate's outer 'zone' Sector, as the walkway starts to turn familiar in the celestial infinity that is Gate's demi-planar residence. However before they reach, a sound catches their ears, and that of a few remaining goddesses nearby, looking up into the infinite blue sky, of... "Eh? _Sleipnir?_" Lind quips, as the lot look on high, as indeed the Heavenly steed gallops through the actual sky. All ostentatious and such, as Imladris blinks upon the steed's turn. "_Uhhhhh_... i... i... isn't that?" Lind blinks too, as a rather obvious looking 'certain' Avatar form rides with ease upon his _unique_ Mount.

For a moment, the lot watch as Sleipnir is circled about three times, and a good wave given on the last, as the steed is then rode back to whence It came.

"Was that a send off?" Imladris blinks reactively, as Lind just squeezes his hand. "We may indeed not be of this realm for much time to come, knight of my love."

Imladris turns his head partially to Lind, and share in this comfort that at least, their new journey is a shared one. "Whatever may cometh then."

At this, the two turn back and finish their trek, a good bade of respectful farewell now coming from the remaining goddesses, before all fade into Gate's realm. Not too long after they enter proper of the residence, distance shifts on them, and quickly unto the sight of Gate once more. The silvery 'landscape' still ringed with code filaments and the air of passing at the edge of a page, and Plane alike.

The young, blond goddess awaiting, bows to them both. Lind and Imladris quickly do the same. "Greetings."

And then at 'this', Lind is surprised with Imladris suddenly has the business like looking little goddess, suddenly shoot over and hug into him! "Eh?" Imladris and Lind blink, as Gate squeals. "I'm happy you didn't go through with all that sacrifice crud. _Oooh! _Stiff and squishy all the same!"

Lind just levels a plane gaze at Imladris, who just gasps under the rather 'tight' embrace given. As if asphyxiation wasn't enough to add to the welts and marks. He just looks at Lind and gasps out... "wHat?" ...this as Gate just huggles, with a good care of embrace. One that soon is filled with a soft, muffled sob. "I am really happy."

Lind and Imladris hear this, and just look at each other more simply, with a smile soon after. The knight then pat-rubs her mane crown. "As am I. Living is indeed much worth it to me now."

Lind smiles at this, but soon enough is annoyed by the lack of personal space at this moment, as much as Imladris is just gasping for air. '_Dang these -gasp- goddess have a grip_.' ...He thought, as he struggles _some_ now. Lind soon coughs roughly. "That would be enough young lady."

"Why? He's comfy." Gate just squeals again, hugging more anime like. Lind just starts to grow anime devil eyes, as Imladris starts to turn blue. "So much for that _living_ part apparently. Glah!"

Uh boy...

* * *

Urd and Peorth couldn't figure it all out. They couldn't get a hold of Belldandy to find out what happened, and more, Keiichi managed to avoid them 'both' when they approached _'him'!_

"Incendies! What the Goddess is going on here?" Peorth finally exclaims at one point. A good hour and a half after 'dealing' with Skuld, left them as lost as ever of all of this. Urd just shrugged, holding her arms in annoyance. "Something of a secret even 'we' cannot access?" Urd comments, knowing that from the looks on both Bell's and Kei's faces, something _awful _interesting occurred between them. This amount of off handed mannerism to them both, as the two self-professed love goddesses tried to pry, gave Peorth and Urd **fits!** Skuld, tied up for the short moment in her room/lab/something, just bides her time until she can find a distraction to allow these magical ropes to be severed somehow. Having Banpei and Sigel offline didn't help matters.

'_Oooooooooooooooh, you darn Keiichi. What did you do to my Sister!_' So thought in facial flush, not exactly very mature at that moment. Nothing at all seems right at the moment either, not of long held norms around the Temple residence.

As for the two were hovering in the hallway, trying to guess what happened... "Keiichi isn't man enough to go '_that_' far, is he?"

Urd listens to Peorth's quip, and wonders out loud. "Or if Belldandy 'was'... well... woman enough." Peorth blinks. "Ca alors ! That's like thinking Belldandy is _you_ or something."

"Or under one of my spell potions."

"Not that they ever work right."

Urd frazzles back... "Or do when messed with!"

Peorth and Urd just growl at each other, a moment before the phone starts to ring. The two look, as does Skuld, gagged and all, around the door corner, as Belldandy emerges to obtain to the phone first. Keiichi pokes his head out, giving Urd and Peorth their chance! That was, _just_ as they are about to 'actually' pounce, Belldandy answers the phone, and a quick moment after... "Yes Almighty One?"

Peorth and Urd '_urk_' to a stop in midair, as Keiichi blinks, not knowing (or realizing,) as he quips. "Again?"

Belldandy listens, and with quick converse, nods. "Yes I understand My Lord. Of course we will happily receive them again."

Keiichi (and all others behind) blink as Bell thanks Almighty, and replaces the receiver. She looks over at the lot, and announces. "We have returning guests coming." Keiichi blinks, and then guesses in tone. "You mean...?"

Belldandy just smiles 'sweetly' at Keiichi who chuckles simply in turn, rubbing the back of his head. Skuld to the far rear **growls** all in high muffled agitation, as Urd and Peorth finally have enough! "Oh that is so **IT!**" ...both snap, as Keiichi looks back, and sees two goddesses hawking over him. "What the _HECK_ did you two _do?_" Urd yells, Peorth snapping in concert... "**En effet!**" Keiichi just stutters out. "W... what are you two..." ...just as Belldandy suddenly looks past them all, a definite rise in wind speed occurring 'again'!

"They're coming now!" Belldandy says, as she and Keiichi bound past Urd and Peorth, whom get _miffed_ at being dropped like lead ingots of all like such!

"_Merci beaucoup!_" Peorth shouts, pushing off Urd to chase after them. Urd _growls_ and shoots after in kind, leaving Skuld to wriggle and muffle in angry gag-speech at being left behind again! The lot of them arrive in such a trail, to about the spot they were at only a couple of hours earlier, where indeed the wind is very high pitched again.

"This place is getting all the typhoon treatment anymore." Keiichi quips, making Belldandy giggle unusually more than normal. Peorth and Urd arrive all huffed and slightly disheveled, as the Gate begins to reopen once more. All of a transpose of the same couple of hours old event ago, Belldandy and Keiichi know by now whom indeed is coming. The fact both 'do' know is another mystery, not just of simple guessing either.

Peorth and Urd start to guess as well, not sure if they understand if they 'are' realizing whom is coming.

"Didn't they just leave?"

Peorth and Urd anime react with a _START_ as Skuld stands all huffy like, looking at the same forming sight.

"How'd you get _loose?_" Urd snips, as Skuld just snickers evilly for a second, her own little secret weapon, this as she tickles a white feather under her chin. "Never leave me alone sisters."

Peorth just glances back. "I'm no sister to _you_ kid."

Urd just moans. "After this long, might as rephrase that in a mirror, rose girl." ...this Peorth realizes and just shrugs. "Peut-être." ...this as the Gate begins to formalize, and two forms, gleaming as effectual as before, begin to emerge from the beam of light that landed them ever so gracefully, as was the author of the portal ever was. Sorta... (Gate is Gate after all.)

Belldandy and Keiichi both smile, though not without confusion, as Imladris and Lind appear, stepping out from the beam of light, hand in hand, his right to her left. Their other hands holding their mutual Standards once more, a gesture Lind wanted Imladris to show as well on this arrival.

Peorth, Skuld and Urd look as they can easily see the change as well, as Imladris just looks (actually quite clean and unwelted all of a sudden,) pensive in smile. A _bit_ embarrassed actually of this return and all. Lind just holds tight as before, as the Gate shuts behind them, leaving them to their new fate.

For a short moment, a silent wind passes between, before Imladris raises his Standard held hand, as if to wave it. "Uh... sorry, guess we've been reassigned here guys."

Keiichi blinks as Belldandy claps her hands. "Oh how wonderful!"

"It is?" The other goddess quip at the same tone, as Keiichi blinks a good bit. Lind just giggles healthy like as Imladris imparts further in added pensiveness. "_Sorrwy_."

* * *

The crowded living room Kotsu is gathered of all the interested, seated and anxious, variously, as Imladris starts to explain with Lind looking at him... "Um... Almighty Commanded us back down here. I... well... the same problem may not be over with yet."

Keiichi gulps as the goddess look with _reserved_ shock. "You mean that thing might...?" ...Kei asks conservatively. Imladris expected that, and nods just as reserved like. "Possibly, though he would have to come back to this realm in another fashion."

"How so?" Urd asks. Lind adds for... "The Mandala we made, it effectively Sealed Caceroth from this World Plane. However there are other planes and planets upon this mortal plane, that he may return through one day. Still the expectation of this is not in the short term."

"But he still can come back nonetheless." Belldandy finishes. Imladris nods, much to Keiichi's held breath. The Lord Knight however addresses anew with. "As such, Commander Lind and I have been reassigned as your Guardians on this plane, form this time forth." This in hearing, Keiichi suddenly looks... _pleased_... in a fashion, as the others react with a mix of hope, and reservation. Imladris finishes. "We are to remain until the Threat is neutralized for certain, once and for all. How and why we cannot fathom as to whit yet, but assured we '**will**' remain without fail. The old Code of my Oath applies here, if it is granted to accept."

"Accept we shall." Belldandy answers, Keiichi nods with more relief on his face as well. The others still are reserved enough for some unmentioned reasoning. Keiichi however asks. "Um... so how... uh... where will you live?"

Imladris blinks and exchanges a meek smile with Lind's own. Lind answers for him to the others. "We... uh... will remain here, though we already considered the situation here."

Keiichi blinks. "Hope so, doubt that hallway is very soft."

Imladris just chuckles with a simple facade "Heh, I've slept on _far_ worse. Rocks, twigs, ice. But knowing anyway, our presence here is to ensure with hope of quick reaction to any move Voluspa makes. Even if we use unusual means to assure our quick response here."

"How so?" Skuld quips, Imladris responds over... "A special device of mine is to arrive here, in a couple of days, given time for the System and Gate to prepare accordingly. Until then, guess we rough it a bit."

Keiichi blinks. "Eh? You 'are' going to sleep on the floor after all?"

"We devised a better method." Lind reacts.

* * *

Skuld cocks a most bewildered anime facade "You're _joking?_"

Imladris just looks over, having traded his armor-accouterments for the same sweatshirt and shirt getup from earlier this very same mortal day. "What? I used this back in the old life."

The goddesses and mortal Kei alike, lean over as Imladris hammers in a last strike to a tent pole. One that stiffens in place, a plain ol looking WWI era encampment tent. All green and ugly/martial looking. Peorth and Urd float around it, poking it in places, as the stiff green fabric gives stiffly to the stiff touch. "I think I'll go with Skuld on this one." Keiichi quips blankly, as Belldandy just looks over the whole contraption cutely. "How darling."

Imladris just sighs. "Look, it's the only way to ensure accommodations without causing more problems." He says, giving Lind a look over, as the Valkyrie inspects an old looking bed roll. "Migoddess Lind can sleep with you guys while I stay out here. It'll all work out... what?" Lind suddenly looks over. "Huh? I thought we were going to 'share' this thing?" ...this makes Imladris bound up, much to Keiichi's and Bell's amusement. "HUH? I thought you'd be back in there where there's still room!"

Lind just stands and smoothes her jumpsuit fabric calmly. Done such that tells more body language than is safe. "_Oh I see_, that is how our relationship will be then?"

"You tain't gonna sleep in a thing like this, you deserve better girl!" Imladris quips back, which gets Urd all a giggling beside Lind. The Valkyrie just quips with an arm fold. "You didn't mind sharing those 'plain' rations with me."

"Did they taste good?" Belldandy asks simply, as Imladris flusters back in an arm waggle. "Food and bodily warmth are two separate things."

"Ah, the indirect kiss method already, huh?"

Everyone looks at Peorth, as Lind just huffs back. "Well I won't sleep alone. We were assigned together after all." Imladris just rubs his own melon. "I don't think a goddess should sleep on bare ground, I mean blimey."

"I may have a solution, if you both don't mind."

Everyone looks at Belldandy now.

* * *

"_Eh?_" Imladris quips, as the bunch head inside the actual Temple of itself proper. "What's this?"

"The temple last I saw." Keiichi says. Belldandy just walks in further, and then angles toward a off to the right cubby hole, one of several that surround the large temple proper, the Buddha looking nice and large within. The others follow, as Belldandy offers with a wave of arms toward. "Would this not be more room for you both? I noticed this from time to time as I was wandering these grounds on many an occasion."

Knight and Valkyrie note, that indeed, the side room is 'just' about the size of a standard apartment room, single and all. A medium sized bedroom if nothing else, and in fact... "Wow, good idea Big Sis." Skuld approves, as Keiichi just looks with nodding approval. Urd and Peorth float about giving appraisal to the side room, a small window frame, lighting within just enough to see by.

Imladris just comments... "Dunno. Is it proper for me to..."

"For you both."

Imladris gulps as Lind beams a smile next to, as Belldandy explains. "Is not a Temple fit for a Templar? And more, a bit of fair work and honest impart can make this more than even what you both intend to bring here. You can both do with it as you wish. If Keiichi approves that is." Bell says, Keiichi suddenly chuckling nervously. "Any reason I should not? Just hope that monk dude doesn't find out."

"_Monk dude?_" Imladris just blinks, but then has a Valkyrie all but leap onto his arm. "This will do fine. Thank you. Thank you to you both." ...said unto Belldandy, the Valk enjoying her glom onto the Knight's arm. Imladris just blinks. "Might... hmm... need a few modifications. Still need to worry about cleansings and other such oft not thought of needs."

Belldandy nods with a sweet smile of head tilt. "As I said, do with as wished."

Imladris looks again at the empty 'room', and sighs. "Well, at least it has a roof."

* * *

Hild just hovered in mid air, as Mara watched pensively from behind. "Great, I thought we were done with those guys."

"Tut tut Minion." Hild puts with a coy smirk. "We hoped it all wouldn't end. So much is the better for this story."

Mara just sighed, as Hild thought of 'all' the possibilities. Later of much however, as the two vanished without trace soon after. First came the planning...

* * *

Urd just loved playing with her concoctions, now that there was _more_ reason to once again. "Hehe, my sweet fragrance is nearly ready. And this time I assure no screw ups."

Peorth just floated nearby, while the others began to help settle in their two new permanent residents. "Whatever." ...this Urd just gave a barmy look back untoward. "Whatever is '_everything_' here."

Peorth just shrugged. Still, she knew a good bit of fun when she saw it all as well. Almost of immediate problem, was clothing, Keiichi realized that Imladris going around in a simple bedroom getup wasn't going to cut it on this world, and the other outfit would get a 'lot' of attention, that they decided that a clothes shopping trip was needed.

Peorth remembered when she suggested for Lind to reformat her clothes in a short skirt, loose sweatshirt getup of like, of how Imladris reacted. Poor bloke just never stood a chance. She giggled. "Pauvre garcon."

Urd just rolled her eyes. "There's better fashions to use, than that kind of skimp you know. As far as those two are concerned." Urd remembers as well, giving mind of how to teach Lind how to dress sexy and all that. Of course Skuld and Belldandy had _other_ thoughts, so ideas and a better change of clothes came quickly.

The simple slim jeans, sneakers and loose plain T-shirt really caught Imlade's eye, almost reminding Peorth of the getup she herself wore when she tried to seduce Tamiya, and entice Keiichi that one time. Still, it suited the plain Valkyrie enough, not enough for _these_ two interlopers, as they planned their little tryst for this coming eve.

"What do you think that card was?" Urd asks suddenly, Peorth shrugging, "The thing that looks like one of those credit card things, that are all the foolish rage for these short thinking mortals?" Urd nodded in kind to. Imladris had found it after all but dumping the deep contents of his backpack out, all sorts of weird items Keiichi thought he'd only see in those fantasy magazines, when the rather unusual looking plastic card came falling out.

"The guys said they'd looking into it tomorrow." Peorth just quipped of. Urd shrugs and lets her potion simmer. "There. An hour and all will be 'fun' tonight."

Peorth just cocked an eye. "Why are we going to embêter quelqu'un, n'importe comment?"

Urd just shrugs. "Call it debt repayment for what they did for us, those two. Plus..." ...a wacky, demonic smirk creeps in... "_I'm bored_."

Peorth just shrugs more so, but silently agrees with this counsel. For some reason, Imladris and Lind were potentially all that Keiichi and Belldandy were not. Perfect fodder for these games of theirs. Risky to be sure. Entertaining nonetheless. Urd finished and turned around to place a stray bottle of draconian extract, when she saw something move off the sight of her vision. One that she turns toward the window, and notes. "Eh? Them again?"

Peorth looks up, and flip floats over to the window, as they both note. "Keiichi and Bell? I thought they were helping Lind and Imladris."

Urd just looks, their window just angled enough to see them standing together on the grass, holding hands. Urd and Peorth just look neutral. Hardly earth shattering a sight. That was, until they see Belldandy suddenly glom onto Keiichi, just as if Lind was to Imladris. Urd just smirks. "Heh, _she's_ the forward one now eh?"

Peorth cocks an eye. "So? It's a hug? ...

-_**gasp**_-"

The train of that thought snaps silent, as they see the two _do_ something utterly... "_l'impossible!_" Peorth exclaims, as light floods through the window ever so slightly. Urd can't believe what she is seeing them both actually do!

"Is that... _why_...?" Urd stutters, just as...

"Big Sis? Keiichi?"

Both **spin** around, as Skuld nears, and then enters sight of... "Eh? Oh, it's just _you_ two."

"S... Sk... Skuld dear! How are you?" Peorth stutter blurts out, as Urd hides the window with her body. Skuld just rolls her eyes and asks, arms folded. "Have either of you seen Big Sis, or that doofus?"

"Wa... wa... w... uh... wasn't he... they... with you?" Urd stutters out in the same format. Skuld just huffs back. "No... gee, that's why I asked _you two_. Got me why."

"Nope, nada, never seen them!" Urd quips back, Peorth... "Jamais vous s'occuper les!"

Skuld just gives a suspicious look at them, then at the note of the hidden window. "Oh really?"

Peorth shoots after Skuld as she heads out back to check, though Urd by then looks and sees no one out there now. As Skuld and Peorth are heard snapping at each other like rabid hounds, Urd squints an eye and then looks back at her concoction.

And then dumps it in a nearby(specialized) sink. "Forget this." ...she says, as the stuff makes ungainly sounds going down the hatch, as she realizes. "Something far more than a mere potion of need, is apparent." ...Urd imparts, knowing the history of this Residence is about to change.

No. it '_has_'.

The sounds of not one, but two separate cycle engines at full blare, pass by the sight of a number of onlookers, as two female bike drivers, race close together, breakneck speed, heading out from the town proper below, and up towards the Temple itself.

Inside one helmet, one certain female growls her eyes ever tighter.

"That's it Keiichi 'pal', I want answers!"

Behind her, the younger of the two is no 'less' stress eyed, as two females race up to confront what happened to them.

Oh ye beware Keiichi, of the coming of Megumi and Chihiro. And unbeknownst also of another mortal now residing.

(End Act IV)

* * *

(Valkyrie Drabbles - Part Uno.)

He feels a bit of nudging, interrupting his dream of all kinds of goddesses from several different anime. "Uh? Huh? _Hey? _I'm sleeping here."

"Wake up dude!"

Hearing a somewhat 'tiny' voice of Keiichi near him, and then realizing his own voice, Imlade wakes up and notes on quick sight. "Wha...? I didn't know we entered Giant Poke' Land."

Mini-Keiichi wakes up an equally mini-Imlade, both jumping to their feet in manic fashion! "What the! What happened!"

Keiichi just sighs. "I think Urd is messing around again."

Imlade just pats himself over, all chibi and all in his armor snazzyness, and whines out. "I look like an action figure."

"Are we 1/15th size, or 1/18th size this time?"

Imlade just dryly snips back. "Not the point."

Keiichi then looks down, and stomps at the 'ground'. "Hey? Isn't this a table?" ...this Imlade looks down in time, before heavy shaking makes them both battle to keep balance. "W... w... w... what... is... s... s...?"

Keiichi looks around, and then UP! "_**YIPE**__!_"

Imlade snap looks the same, just as Belldandy and Lind reach the Kotsu table, and sit down. They both look, and 'both' squeal! "Oh how cwute!" ...this as Bell nabs chibi-Keiichi, Lind does the same, nabbing a scampering Imlade, as both just squeal and huggles the stuffings out of the two 'dolls'. Lind echoes in same tone. "They look like dolls!"

Keiichi and Imlade each, as a 'consequence', get nice and close exposure to both respective cleavages, dress or jumpsuit alike.

"(Not so bad.)" Keiichi says, not quite so for Imlade. "Alright Captain Knight guy, let's go fight evil!" ...as Lind suddenly leaps up and 'flies' Imlade around like a Superman doll. Below them, Urd and Skuld just tap their feet, dressed in Japanese style school P.E. uniforms.

"Dang it, they took our Volleyball partners." Skuld moans, Urd however just arm shrugs. "Eh, shoulda see this one coming."

"Who's the new guy?" ...as Urd and Skuld look back at Gan-chan, as the rat looks as chibi-Imlade is flown about with little regard to his physical being! Book cases and all that alike! _Ohh_, that one hurt. "Oh, that's the new guy." Urd quips. "They found a real hero for this series."

Gan just anime cries. "But that's not fair!"

"Still the Fool for you." Skuld quips, as Imlade turns green from the 'flying'.

"And now we come in for a crash landing!"

Imlade YELPS as Lind throws him hard into the hallway! "Nonononononononono! -scream-**splut**-"

(Fin - Uno)

* * *

(Valkyrie Drabbles - Part Dos.)

"Wow, you have a hard head."

Imlade groans as he rubs at the giant taped X on his forehead. Keiichi meanwhile looks at Bell and Lind, both also in chibi size. "Wow, never saw you this size before."

Bell just blushes with a cwute smile. "You never asked."

Keiichi blinks, was he supposed to ask? He didn't know. Imlade meanwhile is patted on the head by chibi-Lind, as Urd just comments again. "Very hard head. Thought coconuts were harder."

"Wana feel how hard?"

Urd just flusters a comical hand at him. "Nope."

Imlade is then pulled by his mini-neck scruff, to his feet, as Lind quips. "Time for our adventure!"

Keiichi and Skuld look over. "Adventure?" ...as Gan-chan saunters up. "Okay, I think I got all the maps for this treasure hunt! Took all of my treasure to get these babies."

Skuld just makes an eww sound, Keiichi not realizing all the 'treasure' from the rock and roll Mini-bit is what got hocked for these... uh...

"How come they look like old toilet paper?" Urd asks, Gan just flusters. "These are genuine and old I tell you! My supplier got them cheap from some rats in the darkest sewers, I tell ya!"

The 'eww' sound all but Bell makes, tells the rest. Gan just feels kinda singled out again.

Imlade however looks as Lind gloms all over him, as he sees Gan for the first time. "ACK!"

"_What?_" Gan yells!

"**A Giant Monster Rat!**"

Lind looks and yells. "GO GET EM!"

Urd and Skuld just blink as Gan runs away for **dear** life, a manic chibi-knight and chibi-Valkyrie chasing after the him with mini swords and axes! Urd sighs. "So much for our Fool."

"I thought he was a guide?" Skuld quips.

"Forget that." Urd dryly quips, as Gan chan leaps all over the place, trying to not be used for XP gain.

Mini-Keiichi meanwhile is huggled by mini-Bell, the bloke commenting. "Why are we here again?"

(Fin -Dos)


	8. Act V

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Knight**

Act V

* * *

He looked in utter shock, as he saw what remained of the shattered artifice object he just used, as well as the fearful form of Mara below him, in more than one 'fashion', as he heard Hild's shout of terribly surprised dismay. Nearby, the childish shouts from the ten others started turning a good bit more dejected, as his sword suddenly dropped from his hand, a good 'crystal-clang' on impact with the ground, telling of terrible a mistake Imladris's just made.

And to think, he and Lind hadn't even been on Earth for two days. And now _this_...

Imladris's just looked down at the child-like form of the demonic enemy, and saw how similar of trait Mara was to all the others, save Hild now, and quipped...

"Oopsie."

* * *

Interesting it is, how stories can turn as such, in such short periods of time. What with Hild beforehand and her antics and machinations, prior to Lind's first arrival, then Gate, Celestine, the Machiners, and more. Now with the coming of Imladris, hath Keiichi's life turned so much, that the stories now came almost daily. Sometimes before even a few hours was up.

Such at the roar of two motorcycle engines, both that _**scrreeeeeth**_ upon the entrance of the Temple, and two female forms _barely_ shut off their engines, set their parking brakes, and balance pivots or what not, before they are literally running up the Temple steps, both tossing their helmets aside to the ground, as they both call out, of more than just _mere_ antagonism.

"_**MISTER**_ **Keiichi Morisato?**"

"_BROTHER DEAR!_"

They both shout so loud, they make Velsper, who 'was' resting on the front stoop of the residence, to suddenly **screech** ALL wild hair like, and scatter off! Such that Chihiro and Megumi yell out in high pitch, trying to outright drag him out in view, by words alone. Which doesn't work.

Chihiro looks around, wondering where the heck... "Keiichi? _HEY, WHIPPED BOY!_"

Megumi in more mixed worry and testiness. "Brother dear? Are you here?"

The two begin wandering around, and find no one at all present, not in the Temple, the grounds, not even the neko they scarred off. They go about this long enough to note, in Megumi's pointless tone. "They aren't here?"

Chihiro sees the old BMW, still halfway disassembled, and wonders. "Where the heck did they go to?" ...as she bends down and grabs a pristine part. (All that cleaning was 'very' well done.) "This is plain weird." ...as she reflexively grabs another adjoining part, and actually starts fiddling with them. Megumi comes up and gives a last look around. "Boy, I've 'never' seen this place empty, not for a long while at least. If ever." ...says 'Queen' Megumi, as she bends over and looks at the other scattered parts. "So much for answers immediately."

Chihiro just shrugs. "If we hang around, they'll show up."

Megumi smirks, as she reflexively grabs another set of parts, and 'she' starts fiddling as well.

Nothing like killing time with what both loved doing best. Doing it with their minds on what they 'knew' what happened to them a couple of days ago, just made them want to focus on the bike more, instead of thoughts, where actual sanity was concerned. It was as much amusement, as it was avoiding harsh reality, at the present moment.

* * *

The lot of them, all quite plainly clothed, wandered around as Lind held fast to an awe filled Imladris, Keiichi and the others more than noting as Imladris looked every bit the tourist he probably looked like. "Wow, things '_have_' changed."

"If you say so." Keiichi puts, as Belldandy walks with Skuld in between them, Urd and Peorth behind with 'looks' at the more (supposedly) well known couple. Their attempts so far to get answers thwarted by 'more' of Keiichi's and Bell's sudden uncanny ability to outright avoid 'any' prying, as well as Skuld's usual annoyances, which interrupted all investigation further.

All of which such was put on the back burner, as they lot of them went out on short notice to simply give Imladris and Lind the local grand tour, among other things. Imladris just commented back to Keiichi... "I know I say so. The last time I was here, well... here, you know. It was all when things were far more primitive and all that. Certainly nothing like all of this. Feels... cleaner... in a way." ...this before he looks at the slightly hazy sky. "Though some vectors, not as so."

Belldandy just giggled and imparted. "It must be like time travel for you then." Imladris blinks and nods plainly. "Aye, that it is."

Lind just squeezes his hand. "Something else to share then." Imladris blushed and nodded, anime simply. He still was a bit taken aback of how 'much' Lind was attaching herself, most willingly, to him. He still was waiting with hesitation, to see when the 'nominal' Lind would reemerge. Given his short term as a free minded mortal again, he was unused to this side of Lind, with great impart. The goddesses alone were just as so, though only when in close concert to Imlade. (The rest of the time, Lind 'did' show her nominal side, if more in good spirits of a format.)

Everything was less than a week old in feeling to Imladris. What compared to the free mind he had, before the twenty year 'interruption'. There was absolutely so much to live life for now, it was like his child was both giddy, along his teenager also within, dealing with the new love next to him now. All of that mixed with the mature knight and ancient mortal alike, enjoying fruits of so much.

They walked down a semi-busy walkway, as the normal hub bub of pedestrian traffic and such meandered at their own pace. Even this Imladris found fascinating... "Gee, the last time I saw this many people, it was the streets of old New York before I was shipped out." ...this bit of history garnering the lot of their attentions. "At least there's not as much Vaudeville, and certainly no steam out of man covers."

Keiichi just blinked. "You really did live back then huh? Ah... heh, did it again." ...unto another Belldandy giggle-chime aside him. (And another dry look from Skuld.)

Imladris just looked over simply. "Aye. Course everyone was scraping to get by, unless you lived in the penthouses on high. Not that the buildings back then were as high as some even 'here'."

"Must be all the advanced construction between then and now." Keiichi quipped back. Imladris nodding, as the goddesses took to hearing, realizing how different the two viewpoints were with such a simple thing, as buildings. Nothing so amazing to the 'old' young bloke, as being in some of the buildings, and feeling air conditioning, seeing escalators and elevators, and how many of the stores were so open aired, while others no larger than some of the newspaper stands he did remember seeing in old New York. Certainly all far more than what he remembered of old Billings, of same note. And here, he noted he 'common' Japanese accouterments, such as vending machines all over heck and gone, and the like. He had to keep reminding himself to just 'enjoy' the present, not relive the past however.

"So, shall we find some clothes for you?" Urd imparts, as Imladris chuckles. "Aye, but..." ...he stops as the bunch end up at a street corner, under the shadow of a building. "...don't think I should be doing it on other's money still." ...this of worry of Keiichi's own currency account.

"Maybe we should finally check out that card you got." Of a Valkyrian imposition. Imladris looked at Lind, as he fished out the clear card, with a blue and greet stripe over it. The black 'magnetic' stripe on the back was already told to him, as a bank card of some kind. Keiichi looks and quips. "It's no credit card, since it doesn't have one of those fancy logos on the corner." ...this Imladris just looks up eye wise at him, listening on... "Might be a plain bank account card, or something like that."

Imladris just looks up fully now. "If you say so." ...put in the same tone from earlier.

Skuld just quips. "Wonder where we can check it out?" Belldandy and Lind watched Imladris and Keiichi chat and think, while Urd and Skuld watched as Peorth is approached by another rose professing admirer. This before Keiichi considers... "I think there's a bank nearby with this symbol on it." ...this as he points at the apparent bank logo, on the center of the card. Imladris nods. "To the quest then." ...such Lind giggles to Imlade's uneasy blush.

This started a short, much shorter than expected, investigation, with Peorth being constantly dragged away from a seemingly endless approach by random strangers with roses, as they checked a couple of banks, and despite strange queries, becometh of information, that the account was apparently foreign. After being directed to another bank that could handle such accounts, Imladris learned the account was apparently a _very_ old one that hadn't been used in forever. If at all. The fact it was from the States was of interest, one inactive for the most part save for interest accruements, was interesting enough.

Who owned it, and what 'was' in it however...

* * *

"M... m... m... m..." ...armor dude...

"Uh... um... ah... ey... ah...?" ...K1...

Goddesses x5: -eyes blinking simult x3-

They were 'all' gathered around the printed parchment Imladris held tightly, as passersby walked by and noted the outright anime shocked looks on them all. Belldandy of note... "_Goodness_, I've never seen such an amount before."

Keiichi just looked at the armor dude 'calmly'. "_Who_ the heck were your parents?"

Imladris just blinked. "Godparents actually. Or maybe my parents here. I dunno. I know one of them worked with those new oil rigs and all that started popping up back then. Cousin Bill if I remember." ...he itched his head. "...or was it Samuel?" ...a near century in passing making memories foggy, head scritching with.

Course the point of focus, was the _amount_ that was at the bottom of the print out. A mere seven figure amount that was more than with a 'one' at the front. Not a straight set of zeros either, and not in a Dollar amount either. One could actually count two more zeros as a result, for all intents of purposes.

"Tu friqué Très familier!" Peorth squeals, as Urd imparts. "All that sake and more!"

"Forget that." ...said with rolling the print out, like it was a magic scroll. Everyone blinks as Imladris informs almost out of reflex, dry groan with even... "Might as well be another dragon hoard to me." ...this Keiichi blinks. "You make this sound so plain." Belldandy nods in accent, but with however. "Or simply indeed, of another tool."

Imladris nods, as Lind looks on rather silent at present. "Aye. All monetary use is, in the end, is another tool. That's all."

"Like you said of those hoards you used back then to regain your memories." ...Lind suddenly breaks her silence with, Imladris knowing all too well of 'both' lives of his mind, as much as his lives. All those spells and agony of trying to regain those lost memories, the way beforehand, just as keen as the malevolent dragons slain to accumulate much of said hoard. "Aye that I did."

"You said _dragon_?"

Imladris just nodded to Keiichi. "Plural. Seen my fair share of such creatures upon numerous other worlds."

"_Worlds_?"

Belldandy just takes Keiichi's hands, much to Skuld's agitation, as Lind imparts. "Might have to take you to another one day." ...this Keiichi just teardrop-gulps at. "Uh... ah... I think I like this one still."

Urd just sentences out for Imlade to digest... "Well, at least you can get clothes now. Better than that drab."

Imladris chuckles, now that he had an account here. (Like the local bank didn't have a problem with such once the truth was discovered.) "Yup, guess I'll need a... _yeow!_" ...as Lind suddenly yanks him by the arm. "Of a wardrobe, here we come then!" ...with a kooky fist pump to boot. (And a _blue_ face of a knight to go with.)

As Lind drags the duo away in a random direction, Urd just points behind her... "Uh... everything's this way." ...before Lind suddenly drags Imlade back the 'proper' pointed way. Peorth just sighs and holds her head. "I think we better help." ...everyone else just nodding once in simult.

* * *

For the next short while, Lind drags Imlade everywhere that the others suggest, (literally on all later told accounts,) to a number of clothing shoppes. This as Lind takes plenty of time to make Imladris like a fashion model, as the bloke tries out a good number of 'hip' fashions, and other sorta like stuff that ends up giving the goddesses more giggles than much else.

Imlade looking like some short blond rapper just wants... um... _proper_... in the end. The 'Michael Jack' look wasn't much better. Urd finally steps in on Lind. "Where did you find _that_ look at?"

Lind just blinks, the lot of them in front of the dressing stands, as she imparts plainly. "What? I thought these were the fashions of this Plane?" Keiichi just jitters an eye at this, as Imlade stands there, in a _WAY_ too baggy getup. Urd just mends in blanching tone. "Only in those _really_ dopey videos, you know."

As Peorth and Skuld laugh at Imlade's look, the poor bloke just looks to hide under a rock again, worse when passersby give equally bewildered looks as well. He just holds at himself like he was in a dress, such was his serious embarrassment. "I don't feel well."

Belldandy looks at Keiichi then. "Maybe we can help." Keiichi looks and nods in return. "Sure can."

Imladris just blinks, as the XXL shirt with a skull on it slips down his right shoulder.

At a separate clothing shoppe, Lind gets a good lesson on accent of clothing, as Belldandy goes on perfect instinct of knowing Imladris, the 'shining white knight' and all, with help from Keiichi's more conservative taste, to help Imladris look 'far' more presentable. And as it turns out, nice and simple at that.

Imladris finally in the end, steps out of the changing booth, to far more impressed looks from the others. Lind no less in blushed understanding, as mentioned. "_Impressiv_e." Lind imparts, as Imladris looks himself over, quite despite himself. Also quite impressed. "Huh. Indeed."

A smile between Bell and Keiichi, tells of their coop merits, as Imladris sports a white uniform pants, white sweatshirt, with a blue band on the right arm. Some plain white and silver lined sneakers with plain white socks, and a white leather belt rounds it all out. Such that accents his well 'bulked' physique. "Very indeed." ...Imladris imparts, as he actually feels comfortable in such a simple getup.

Lind just blushes, but so do Urd, Peorth and Skuld in turn (the latters, despite themselves.) Add to this, a number of more passersby staring a bit as well. A few of the same gender as the goddesses in fact. Imladris realizes to note of this at a raise of his head, and wonders out loud. "Maybe a bit 'too' indeed."

"That's probably your infused charisma showing through." Belldandy quickly imparts, Imladris sighing at this. A 'problem' the knight knows of effect all too well, more than one citizenry of affect to such telling. He just chuckles and scritches his head. Keiichi then just tosses... "Here gold dude." ...a blue jacket at the knight. "Eh?" ...said caught. A good bit of it in the face, then held off to give it a look over. A hybrid leather blue themed jacket with a sorta 'futuristic' look to it, the sleeves and all about having leather and nylon 'rings' embroidered everywhere. It was the only theme look the knight could come up for the thing. "Something to round moi out?" ...as Imlade tries it on. Belldandy and Keiichi just nod and smile. (Urd and Peorth got suspicious again for their own warped reasons.)

As the knight finishes garnering his newfound signature look, Lind isn't amiss in looking around at the fashions of the feminine auspice. She took finds her niche in this short moment of clarity.

She in turn 'next', emerged from a changing booth in essentially a basic format, taking the same cues Peorth's 'Tamiya date' outfit, with a simple shirt, jeans, white sock and sneakers, with a simple silver wristband. The accenting differences here, was that a picture of Axes and Angel wings adored the front of the t-shirt, The word 'Valkyrie' was set in various format of language, upon the rest of the cloth and shoes, predominantly upon the left outer pants leg, and some affinity 'Valkyrie Uniform' striping of color, in places. (The lining of such vertical of a single stripe on the outer edge of the socks each, was of note here.) The rest was accented only by a light necklace, that beheld two 'separated' angel wings, with a small (very small) Axe in the center, all in silver of jewelry mode.

Imlade saw all this as Lind emerged, and gave a stout thumbs up. "Excellent." ...such was Lind's blush.

Keiichi just worried. "Never saw something that plain, look so flashy before." ...this Belldandy just quips serenely as ever. "All for only one set of eyes to truly enjoy. Do you not think so dear?" ...this a 'knowing' grasp of hand held, told enough for Kei to nod unto. (And more garnered goddess eyes, of various vectors.)

Just then, a 'good' rumble pips to nearby eardrums. Keiichi just gulps. "What was _that?_"

Imlade just teardrops and looks back, a hand to his tummy. "Apologies, unto the poor form of my stomach." ...this Lind just rolls eyes at. (As much as giggles again.) "And of yet, one may as warn the locals of a drought of food stocks, with ye around this mortal burg." Such Imlade chuckles back. "Sorrwy."

Keiichi just quips in kind, amidst some clothing racks. "I think I'm hungry too."

* * *

After attaining all the newfound belongings, and all but burning the sweat suit getup Imlade suddenly detested for good reason, (which Keiichi prevented, since it was 'his' stuff. Said from Urd's near immolation intent,) the lot went to the knight's next new fascination.

Fast food.

A _FAR_ cry from the rations he nominally ate, while filling, hardly enjoyable by further nominal standards, the finding of a plain ol burger stand attained another unexpected learning curve for the still unaccustomed mortal. (Lind actually just as confused upon discovered vein.) "How come they made a ration with these two bread rounds?" Imlade said, inspecting the lettuce, pickles, tomato, semi-overcooked meat charred, between two semi-stiff sesame seed buns, and wondering if he was better off with the over salted meat rations instead. The meat looked 'about' the same texture, in fact. (So maybe not a 'far' cry...)

Keiichi snickered, as the goddesses chewed away, though Peorth poked at her burger with equal suspicion. '_He's not that far off._' She thought on this tone. Still, Imlade and Lind exchanged a glance, and took their bites.

A few chews later, the discovery of mayo, mustard and ketchup mingled in the mass produced roughage, and he gulped before imparting, empty of mouth... "Hmm... so it is indeed." Lind thinking almost likewise without meaning to. Belldandy just giggled as Keiichi shrugged. "Try the fries next, about as salty as those meat sticks you eat."

A try of them lends agreement by the knight. He still gobbles them down with Lind anyway. (Like salt and blood pressure is a worry for either of them.)

Their meal continues like this with light banter and chatter, as Keiichi tells of the 'probable' method of production, which to Imladris imparts his knowledge of 1910 era cattle raising, details which makes Urd and Skuld both yell at the knight. "_Do you mind, we're still eating here!_"

"Sorry." Imlade imparts, this before something scampers up, yelling... "Mama!"

"Eh?"

The lot of them look around, just before seeing a lil lady run up. Belldandy of said focus. "Oh, it's Risa."

As the lot of them see the now nine year old run up, the old 'nickname' she gives Belldandy makes Imlade and Lind look at the others... "Does that mean...?" ...Lind quips out, Imladris listening, the others save Bell shake their heads rather briskly at.

Belldandy just smiles at Risa, as Keiichi comments. "How come you still call her that? Kinda gives the wrong idea."

"But I like it." Risa just quips back, Bell in tune... "As do I." ...this Keiichi just feels ill on hearing, but then imagines something of the 'what if we had kids' variety, between he and Bell. One that garners a look on his face that makes Peorth and Urd suspicious _again_.

"Who are _they_?" Risa suddenly asks of the two new arrivals. Imladris more than Lind, but still... Imladris kinda stammers... "We... I... ahh..."

"Cousins... comme on dit." Peorth puts, Risa blinking a bit, before Belldandy looking over... "I'm not sure that..." Urd then leans in. "Justification?" ...which Bell blinks, as Keiichi and Skuld hearing suddenly _gets_ it. They suddenly needed an excuse, for two 'more' weirdoes at the Temple. In fact something Lind quickly caught on as well, before Imladris realized at _all_, in fact.

This ends up in the following manner, much to Imladris's and Belldandy's confusion.

Lind suddenly gloms up buddy like to Imlade, the others save Belldandy looking all smiley as well, as Urd 'explains', such to the hazard of her License and Station as a goddess. "This is Belldandy's cousin, Imladris!" K1: "Yup, a great guy, like Bell here!" Skuld: "Never saw a more swell guy, sorta." Peorth: "Et rien que la vérité!"

Risa squints an eye, as Imladris sorta stammers out... "What the light are... _ow!_" Lind pinches him unseen on the back. (even through the jacket, such is her tactile strength.) "Xnay on the truthyay."

Belldandy blinks continuously, as Risa just imparts. "And she?"

"Girlfriend." ...all but Lind say, again save Bell and Imlade. Lind almost says 'husband' but changes to blurt out the same in tone. For a _kooky_ moment, Lind just holds fast onto a confused knight, whom trades said helpless look with Belldandy, and then to a semi unconvinced Risa. Not in the way so thought, and the others almost look constipated with their smiles, hoping the 'truth' will set them free. (And not have a big fat Violation Edict dropped on them all, at that moment.) This however as far as this rather smart lil femme is concerned, she just shrugged in the end, and dropped it.

Finally, Risa just quips at the two. "How come they look so 'mad'?"

The smiles turn back into plain confused ones, Imladris more neutral. Lind meanwhile just twitches an eye a bit. "Gee, the honesty of a child." ...this Risa cocks her eye back at. Keiichi just chuckles nervously in his own reaction. They are all saved by well on cue voice of... "Risa dear, do you want to join us?" Belldandy simply offers to her. Risa suddenly beams a smile. "Sure!"

Imladris more in form, suddenly offers. "It's still my tab, anything goes." ...this Risa catches onto easily. "Cool! Big beefy with fries!" Imladris just looks again at his own burger. "If you call this _beefy_."

Risa, Imladris and Bell just giggle in turn, Lind and Kei quickly after. The others just wonder if they did something kinda unwholesome here. Urd, Skuld and Peorth look at each other, and wonder if they made themselves of family more than they should have. At least Belldandy and Imlade act like they could be cousins.

As they eat further, Risa at one point just squeals... "Gee you're nice mister!" ...this Imlade smiles, but feels odd (_old_) for some reason just then. Skuld mock squeals as well. "Gee yes dear cousin, he's so nice." Urd takes on cue... "So nice to give us gifts with all that money?" Peorth... "Oui en effet!"

Imladris just dryly quips back. "No loot for you."

Peorth jibes back... "Thespian."

Risa and Bell just giggle at the banter, as Lind and Keiichi just plainly smile on.

* * *

"They're taking a long time."

Chihiro just finishes installing yet another part to the Beemer bike. "Just means we can yell at them all the more."

Megumi just grabs a last part, not realizing they both just about done. And sleepy...

* * *

"What are they doing over there?"

Keiichi and Belldandy pass by Lind and Imladris, as the others close in from behind. (Such so as to keep Skuld away from her protective ways. _And_, to garner further love interest iotas from, as far as Urd and Peorth note.) Keiichi looks at the sports field, several pitches of a number of kinds in various areas. "Looks like football and baseball to me." ...this Imladris reacts again with fresh confusion. The others stop, as Keiichi thinks he's correcting, in kind... "Uh... that is soccer as it's also called, different from that Americanized football version."

Imladris however reacts with... "Even more changed on me it seems." ...this in turn Keiichi is confused with. Lind asks next... "You've never seen sports before?"

Imladris hesitates for a moment, taking in the sight in eyes. The myriad of colors, competitive spirits, clamors of cheers and boos, the sounds reminiscent of each mentioned sport, by clang or crack what not. Another far cry from what he once knew of this world. And that there are so many, the lines and colors so vivid. Or at least, different, as if indeed an alien looking on for the first time at such anew. "No. Not like _this_ anyway."

The tone of the voice makes them all and reactively take in the sights and sounds, even Keiichi realizing to take a moment away from taken granted, of what was being seen. The lad realized 'how' new all of this stuff had to be for the knight. Something almost envied, and yet, something also almost prided in knowing better of.

"It is a wonderful collage isn't it?"

The others hear Belldandy's voice again, seeing the 'same' as their resident knight. "The movements of those that seek their goals, never giving in when they can believe in themselves to do so. At the same time, such life expressed in another way. By sight or by participation alike."

Lind leans in and gloms softly at Imladris's full arm length again. "It would be fun to play."

Peorth quips over. "Wasn't your goddess club the champs of the Heavenly Football Series?"

Lind blinks at this and nods. "Why yes they still are." Imladris looks over amazed as Lind chides herself... "_How_ could I forget such?"

"We've been through a lot milady." ...this before she looked at the onlooking knight. And then gives a good playful shove. "You mean you forgot you coached our team back in the day?" ...this Imlade looks anime thoughtful, and nods suddenly. "Oh aye, had that long winning streak of trophies for a good bit. Until I was called away on that campaign. Wow I'm a dunderhead."

Lind just smiles back at her new love, as Imladris looks back, suddenly is a good bit envious of _her_. A long story there withheld, as Skuld just huffs at this. "Should be _me_ out of the Cherub League by now." ...this Imladris looks over. "You play too?" ...this Skuld snaps back anime big head like... "YES I PLAY TIN HEAD!" ...said knight just holding hands up defensively. "I was just asking."

Lind however leans in and _**RUBS**_ it in... "The Almighty League is still out of your reach 'cherub'." ...this in turn about fumes Skuld about as bad as Urd ever could have in the past. Keiichi doesn't feel very safe at the moment.

"I wish I could play." Imladris suddenly quips in a kooky mood to fit. Everyone looks as Lind gives wavering lovey pupils at him. Skuld looks dryly, as Urd shifts in and elbows the unarmored bloke. "_Ohhhhhh_. Lover boy wants to show off for Lindy."

Imladris at first blushes, about to say... '_And why not...?_' ...before Lind suddenly _nabs_ Urd's ear in anime devil eye fashion. Urd hears a tone fit for echoes of wrath of The One Eminence, as Lind 'tells'... "It's. LIND. Second Class."

Everyone backs away a bit, anime pip eyed, as Urd just 'eeps' back in tone. "_Oh no probs_."

Lind 'binks' back anime happy fashion, as she gloms back onto an anime fearful, twitching knight. '_I'm afraid._' He ekes out in mind.

Belldandy just imparts back in her own kind, as if nothing happened. "We all should play a game together sometime. Yes? It would be most enjoyable." ...this Keiichi smiles, still affected all too well, meekly. "Oh sure. If we ever had a team. Or squad as such."

Past, Forever and Future just sigh As Present and Valkyrie smile at their respective Mortals.

As Belldandy and Keiichi touch hands in such said manner, at _that_ moment however, something 'most' unexpected occurs. A 'slight' glow that makes the others _look_, thankfully not seen by other passersby, even a couple that walk by _just_ then. Apparently the effect only seeable by these celestial types.

"_What the?_" Urd quips, as the original plot 'main' lovers see their outlines of bodies glow just slightly of blue-white. Lind and Imladris see in surprise, the others see in _realization_! "So THAT'S it!" Urd snaps, Peorth... "Naturellement!"

Skuld of course goes in-character NUTZ at this, and yells. "Wh... wha... _what_ _just happened!_ What was all **THAT!**"

"Good query." Imlade pip eye responds with. This as three goddesses suddenly bum rush at Keiichi, Belldandy right next to him, leaning back as much as Keiichi does, such is the hawkish mode of this next scene! Ur: "Okay pal! Start talking!" Sk: "Yeah bub!" Pe: "Réponse complète!"

"_Wha... what?_" Keiichi blurts, not too comfortable in this awkward position. (Oh, and situation too.)

Lind just blinks and wonders... "I wonder if..."

"What?" Imlade quips, before the three goddesses hawkish look with... "_What...!_"

Bell quips. "I only went with your suggestion. Did I error?"

"What!" ...the previous four say again in their previous exact tones. Keiichi feels his back hurting by now, as the lot look at Lind, as the Valkyrie imparts further. "So you already tried it?"

"Twice."

"Impressive."

Everyone anime shifts heads between the two First Classes, before Skuld suddenly fumes like a blowing steam kettle. "_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! I KNEW IT!_"

"Knew what?" Peorth and Urd quip, before Skuld grabs Keiichi and rag doll shakes him by the scruff. "You've been doing something naughty, nasty, icky, perverted all this time HAVEN'T you?"

"B... b... b... b... w... w... wa... wa... waaa... urp... ugh...!" Keiichi in tone goes from confused to motion sick by the time Bell imparts in a slightly defensive tone. "You don't understand, please stop."

Skuld stops, and whines at Belldandy. "_But Big Sis_."

"But 'we' understand."

"Aye." ...Urd and Peorth put respectively, as Keiichi feels his universe swim around violently for a moment. "I need a bag."

Belldandy suddenly realizes, as Lind then imparts. "It's not her fault." ...this the lot, save dizzy-Keiichi, look, as Lind knows _full_ well what is being discussed now. "The fault would be mine." ...this Imlade looks just as confused as _he_ should.

Skuld actually is just as confused, as she thinks Lind is some celestial pimp for a comical moment, before Urd imparts. "-_**You?**_-" ...shocked.

"You know such a thing is _taboo_, even for Heaven to normally accept." Peorth accuses outright. Lind just folds her arms. "As if '_I_' worry about such things." ...this the goddesses, save Skuld again, gets the quick gist of. Like a goddess 'like' Lind would worry about causing such 'mischief' in this kind of manner. Especially now. Especially when such is a _rare_ display of goddess essence, something very different from the nominal for Heaven. Ala fit to celestial 'T'.

Peorth just whispers. "Mon dieu, but to use an angel in such a manner. Très bizarre doesn't even cover it. " ...she stops, even despite all the Forever goddess is, even she shocked at her own coming words. "A 'Meld' is _more_ than taboo actually."

Skuld **GASPS**, as she drops grip of Keiichi suddenly, the poor bloke smacking to his back, Belldandy dropping at his side instantly, and 'looks' at Lind suddenly. Forget Pimp-bit, this just blows all of 'that' away! "Are you _**CRAZY?**_"

Lind just stares back silently, this as Urd and Peorth 'look' at Bell, as she cradles a dizzy eyed Kei, a look of amazed shock plastered upon. For a moment anyway. The looks turn softer. They understand _why_ despite in that one cradle as it is.

In fact to them, it all explains a LOT of things, not to mention why the expected discussion of Keiichi's fearful emotional state was '_not_' of note as of late. Belldandy had already went a step farther than anyone dared to consider. Her love of Keiichi that great to attempt something so unorthodox. Of course given that death itself had been faced, this was far more preferable, to the two elder goddesses. _Three_ as Lind quickly joins thought of. Urd just thinks... '_Musta been incredible for K-boy_._ Nice one Sis._'

Skuld however stammers... "Y... y... y..." ...as Past and Forever look in turn back at Lind, still emotionless as Valkyrie stone, the War goddess not in the slightest sorry for her suggestion of the Meld. This even as Skuld looks like she's about to repeat her act on Keiichi, unto Lind instead now.

"..._y ...y ...y ...y ...YOU!_"

Imladris, at the previous moment a confused spectator, as even Keiichi realizes the gig is up, the knight not knowing **WHAT** the heck was being discussed, suddenly ends up in as bent-over, hawkish defensive positioned manner, as Keiichi a moment ago was! Such that the goddess trio lot suddenly _SHOOT_ up at HIM instead of Lind! "YEEEK!"

"_YOU! YOU DID THIS!_" ...all three snap at him in simult!

"_Huh?_" ...this as Lind looks on anime surprised in the eye, as Imladris adds another stinky onion layer of confusion now. His head feeling like some toddler's merry-go-round musical toy, in that wacked out moment! The three went at him, knowing _dang_ well better to try such with the likes of Lind. (Just as likely to swat them back across half the globe rather than be subjected to such indignity. Hence Imlade was more available a punching bag for such a vector and... ugh...)

"It's all YOUR fault!" ...Skuld says, _intending_ it for Lind, Imladris not knowing better, as a witless plain minded knight should be. "What the Light did I do?"

"Where should we _start_ Chevalier?" Peorth snaps, talking on more than one layer of consideration.

If it all wasn't confused enough though, it gets more so, when suddenly, Belldandy leaps up and actually ends up being the one to pull Keiichi up and suddenly **rush** off! "Let's go Keiichi!" ...surprising the _lot_ of them on quite a few levels!

"What's with _her_ now?" Urd quips, as Skuld suddenly snaps. "**HEY!** _Get back here Keiichi!_" ...and lets Imlade go unto the ground, before rushing off, anime arm waving mad after them! Urd 'and' Peorth just snap. "_HEY! Wait up!_" ...before scampering anime like in turn after!

Imladris just raises his head and looks anime dizzy just doing so. "Did we go back to Heaven? -Urp-." ...just before Lind grabs his right arm/shoulder and drags him up with ease of strength, and starts dragging him with her, as they chase after! "We need to catch up!"

"OWW! Why? _Eyyy!_" ...Imladris just says with _renewed_ pain in arm. The reward of his return to Earth, meeting with the chaos of the Morisato clan. What joy.

* * *

Chihiro just plopped on her back at the end. "Man, where the blazes...?"

Megumi likewise, as she fell asleep, the wait 'quite' long now. Such as they both were shortly, in the cooling afternoon under the tree, the shadow from the BWM drawing longer.

* * *

The chase had gone some distance, but it also became hopeless almost as soon as Skuld lost sight of Bell and Kei, as she wheezed out after a good bit of running. "J... -wheeze- jeeze... what... did... -gasp- Keiichi do to... -gulp-gasp- ...my Big Sis...?"

After long enough of this though, Skuld looks back, and doesn't see anyone else. In fact 'anyone'.

The long, raven maned goddess of the Future skids to a stop and seems to lose her exhaustion on the spot, but gains a _GREAT_ amount of confusion and exasperation. Looking left and right, and seeing not even hide of hair of even an insect about, she huffs and yells out loud... "WHERE'D EVERYBODY GO! I **HATE** BEING _DITCHED!_"

* * *

Urd and Peorth are even 'more' baffled. "Quel le enfer?"

Urd hears and shoots up, trying to get a good high view of where the young lovers went. (At least she still believes as such of them.) However doing so garners little more than a few surprised birds, and a balloon in the face. Nabbing the balloon, she looks to where the duo should have gone, in the general direction suspected.

Peorth sees Urd drop back down a moment later in a huff of her own. "N'importe quoi?" ...Urd shakes her head. "I think we got ditched."

Peorth blinks and looks 'ahead', as if seeing what is not there. (And _not_ to be sure.) "Pour l'amour de Dieu. What is up with Belldandy all of a sudden? She normally isn't this forward. If much is _courant_ anymore."

Urd considers this, then realizes Skuld can't be seen now either, and in fact a look 'back' sees Lind and Imladris not near of abouts either. She then snap-realizes. "We've been spell infringed."

* * *

Keiichi gasps like mad as Belldandy sighs in silent admonishment, as she 'settles' the butterflies in her abdomen, and the charged up power globe of blue in her right hand. "W... wha... what was all that..." Keiichi gasps, as he regains his senses. Belldandy just slumps on a tree and sighs. "What have I become?"

Keiichi looks up, and sees a depressed look on Bell's facade He grows worried and forgets his own pains. "You alright Belldandy?"

Bell just looks over at Kei and gives a soft smile. "Physically I am. However, my mind, as of late, I am as unsure."

Keiichi draws closer, something for once 'she' ends up being the one a bit flustered by, as Keiichi gulps in further worry. "Are you alright? Did you use too much power from the other day? I know how hard that all was." ...he asked, worried if this was a repeat of the incident where Belldandy grew sick, after she overused her powers once to save Keiichi, from those mini-ninjas and Kodama the same.

Belldandy however for a moment, just stares into his eyes, and feels something... _selfish_... creep back in her heart. As she feels this, she raises a hand, and clasps one of Keiichi's, the right, as he holds her shoulders. The touch 'does' make him gulp and blush in character reflex. "My dear Keiichi."

Keiichi just stutters... "A... ah... y. y... yes...?"

Belldandy for a second, 'about' falls in that loving darkness that goes on forever. But then remembers too keenly the last time she felt 'that' deeply like this. When she was under that drug-spell from Urd's potion. Even years ago, it was still vivid a recollection. Enough that stops her, and she draws back some. One done she realizes Keiichi does as well. For his part, Keiichi just admonishes himself for being too wimpy again, such a rare moment lost once again.

Or so he thinks. "Keiichi my love?"

Said 'love' blinks. "Yes?" ...he says far more level than he expects.

For her part, she had pulled away, not to let the moment go, but rather to ensure she did this right. Such as how she leans more back in, into his arms, 'much' to his surprise.

"B... Belldandy?"

* * *

Urd feels the spell drop, just like that, as she looks to the far left suddenly. Another of the same blue-white glow from earlier this day. Peorth gasps and then realizes. "Was that the third time?"

Urd suspects. "Wow, so much for needing a mortal marriage then."

The two shoot off, _right_ past a still manic Skuld, who sees, and is wind buffeted to her hiney all of a sudden, then yells hand-fist raised-shaking, in said position. "**HEY! **_That was rude!_"

She then 'bink'-eye realizes, and hops up, and flies right after the two at high speed! "I'm coming Big Sis!"

* * *

Imladris just stops, before his arm is torn out. "Can we stop now?"

Lind just does so without further quip, her looking at her new beloved, as Imladris stretches and feels his arm bones crack here and there. "Ohh, that's better." A sound the Valkyrie Commander _loves_ hearing from him. As if to her, he can do anything ill of note, at least where bodily functions are concerned.

"Might as well." Lind then looks around with. Imladris looks all around and about. "Where'd they all get to anyway?"

Lind just looks at the area she sensed the same of a moment ago 'again', and smiles. "Oh, they are near." ...just as she 'slits' her eyes and notes their present lack of social accompaniment state together. Said Valkyrie eyes enraptured at this garnered chance. Imladris just sighs and comments. "Dear me of Lords, this new life sure is already interesting." ...this just before Lind quickly 'acts' on this note, and terminates the personal space iota between them, her hands clenching at his jacket, bodies touching right down to the ankles of feet, her face looking fully at his.

"I agree."

Imladris just gulps and sweats, eking out... "I see."

* * *

By the time Urd, Peorth and Skuld arrive at the spot where they 'should' be, they lose track again. Skuld just huffs over and over as they realize they are not even getting 'close' to Bell and Kei. "**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh! **Blatherauce!" ...this the young goddess then realizes her weird choice of wording.

"Bien, they are good at this." Peorth quips, said of this manner of avoidance. Urd just snickers. "I suspect we may lose more and more of them at this rate." Peorth just notes and giggles in her own tone. Skuld however whines back at them both. "But my Big Sis never do this. Never..."

"...not before, but _now_ is I believe." Urd stops Skuld with. Skuld whimpers, as Peorth comments. "Caceroth garnered more 'damage' than was expected. But then all aftereffects are little anticipated. It's fare given Keiichi knows too much of the fear of dying now. I for one support this action, though still am uneasy of all occurrence of."

Skuld just sighs, knowing this was all coming, once she learned how to love herself. Sentaro actually meaning more in her own heart nowadays than Belldandy did. A fact she tried hard to ignore. And still does actually to comical effect, as she then anime devil eye quips... "Well they still have to go 'home' sooner or later."

Peorth and Urd blink, and then smirk both in kooky fashion. "Oh yea. / Précis."

They made plans for the coming confrontation.

* * *

Boy, Chihiro and Megumi can sure snore.

* * *

"Is the portal about ready?"

Chrono looked up and over from her console. "Gate acknowledges in about three hours."

Phosus nodded, and then looked over at a nail filing General Mist. "All on schedule." Mist just nods in turn. "As is Almighty's Will."

Phosus just shrugged at this, as Mist kept her own counsel. A shame she couldn't reveal of what part of vision that Almighty revealed to Thor, and through the War Master, to the General 'nannies'. One that beheld a great challenge and change that was only told in as of such. For a start.

': _A moment where new teaching and challenge will bring forth for the mutual Paladin of most note. I lay the responsibility to prepare of him in next coming unto your auspice_._ And auspice with a High result of merit, most expected._ :'

Mist wondered of that, knowing of the Commandment Imladris was currently sent upon. Watching out for Soulless was one thing, but now another worry of some note? One that seemed centered on at least, sending the Chariot over upon with more detail oversight to added note.

Mist stopped 'fake' filing her celestial nails of glowing silver, and considered.

'_What if it has to do with..._'

Mist stopped, her mind not sure if she wanted to take this next step. Phosus nearby meanwhile was then approached by an unexpected sight, as a another goddess appears, this Phosus sees and bemoans on sight of immediate knowledge. "By the Almighty. You mean 'you'...and that I... aw cripes." ...this as Mist looks over and goes... "_Ah_."

A goddess of essentially pure white, a celestial gown more Greek in mode than anything, hair that flowed long yet serenely, eyes most piercing of silver, and skin that all but glowed, all of white-of-white as _all_ white in areas could be. With her was her ever present angel companion, equally as white-as-white could be, pure of long fluffy wings and white of long hair as well. The mirror fit the mistress well.

Mist just looked over at Phosus, whom realized as well, the former imparting. "I believe you are relieved migoddess." ...Phosus blinks, "Oh, I thought this meant... oh thank light." ...sighing a _bit_ of relief, and yet then a smirk at the inflection, General Mist used. Phosus just turned fully to the _pure_ goddess and bowed. "Welcome Administrator."

A nod deep in turn that softened the eyebrows of purest white above the momentarily closed eyes. They opened back up as a tone of 'pure' sonneted out. "Thank you. I am Eihwa, First Class - Second Category, Unlimited. I will be taking over primary Administration duties from this time forth on orders from the Holy Council. My previous position as temporary Administrator, has been amended from prior."

Mist looks at the angel. "_Test of Purity_ isn't that one?" Eihwa nods. "My partner for many a year." ...as the Purity goddess holds Test of Purity's hand, ala Belldandy and Holy Bell akin. Phosus nods as well, however Mist suddenly interjects. "Very well. But not quite yet."

Phosus and Eihwa suddenly look over at Mist. "Scusi?" Eihwa quips, Phosus noting an Italian inflection, interesting considering her sister's own eloquent flair. Mist imparts further, having _literally_ received new orders afresh over the Hub Link, such was how _abrupt_ this all became. "Almighty has a task for you first."

Phosus moans comically. "I thought I was relieved."

Mist waggles a finger. "You can hold out for a while longer." ...this Phosus droop slumps at. "That sucks. I wanted to spar today."

Eihwa just blinks simply as Mist giggle, before... "Later Commander Phosus. With moi personally if you wish. Meanwhile Lady Eihwa, please go with the Chariot that is soon to depart, and give a quick 'cursive' glance over the goddess crop of Norm and further such below. Eminence is curious to have eye and voice on return of a detached goddess, of the situation Lord Imladris and Commander Lind were sent unto."

Eihwa blinks, and then sighs a bit dejected. "Do I have to?" ...for once _certain_ unmentioned reason of import. Phosus looks up and rubs her fire-red mane. She then asks... "Is it because of..." ...this Eihwa suddenly turns a 'stiff' eye towards, as the Purity goddess demonstrates her main function. The goddess of Tests strikes a tough eye at the war experienced Valkyrie. "Trattenersi da subito per favore."

Phosus actually wilts a bit at this. "You 'are' her sister."

Mist cocks an eye at this, and wonders of Almighty knows. And then _stops_. Of **COURSE** Almighty what It's Eminence is doing. She just hopes Earth below survives this encounter to come, as she imparts of Commandment. "Still, you are Tasked."

Eihwa nods with a honest sigh. "And I Obey, donna fine Generale Dell'esercito." Mist nods, accepting the submission.

Phosus just moans lightly again despite... "But I had Demesus scheduled and all, I'm getting rusty."

Mist just suddenly glom-hugs in on her. "All work, no play for Valkyries you know."

Phosus just grinds her teeth. '_Tell that to Lind anymore. Errrgghhh!_'

Meanwhile Eihwa just looked at the holo display of the Hub Core, and sighed. Peorth wasn't going to like this one bit.

* * *

Imladris felt a bit funny laying like this. "Uh, are you sure that is proper?"

"Six."

Imladris groaned, knowing Lind was giggling easily with each count of his nervousness spoken forth, as his body lain on back, under the shadowed tree of sun, the cooling dusk and warm rays intermingling, though not enough to override the quirky feeling of a head in a Valkyrie lap. One that was all but vocally forced upon. After their bodily embrace, Lind suddenly encouraged this rather awkward moment, out of the literal blue. Imladris's uncertain protests were easily overridden by Lind's 'innocent' insistence. And so here they were, a Valkyrie pillow fit for a Knight.

Lind just stroked at his short spiky locks of golden-white, to the forehead, almost glowing such as their infusion of Light energon, a more appeasable mortal version to the feathery white that they took up when exposed to direct Heavenly energies, or when in _full_ empowered Knight-mode. The hair tended to turn almost angelic, feathery like, as if the hair had its own angel wing effect and all. Something that probably would startle the mortals about, if they saw. Something Lind imparted as... "Your hair looks so... human."

Imladris blinks, looking up the ruffled shirt length of Lind's ample chest, to her kind, yet still steely facade "If you say so. Not that I bother to usually notice." Lind just giggles, as Imladris imparts further. "I'm not the narcissistic type, at least not where my hair is concerned." ...he then blinks openly. "Course I'm a poor judge of myself usually anyway. So..."

"You're not." ...Lind chimes out, as she strokes his hair. He feels like a cat for some reason, as she infers further. "Given whom raised you of our War Section, you are as diametric from such character, as I am in the here and now of my own norm. A change I am thankful for, prior my previous self."

Imladris looked curiously at her more, one Lind felt her heart melt a bit more at. "Indeed?"

Lind just sighs contently and imparts. "I think I finally understand now. What Belldandy once told me long ago. How to take appreciation. How to see life in its full. How to accept myself. How to accept much more." Imladris listened more, as Lind opened well and true. "It was strange at first, not having my old walls and barriers to crutch myself upon. In a way, you were right without meaning to that one time."

Imladris gasped... "_N... no wait!_ That was **not** the real me that said all of that!"

He then feels Lind hug down over his head, giving him rather close 'feel' of more than just the shirt Lind wears. "It doesn't matter. I 'was' using a crutch all of that time. I was using Spear Mint as such, and my own fears and insecurities to layer my armors upon. All of which now I do not need. Not anymore." ...with a good glom of a knight evermore.

Imladris felt his body lost sensation, focus of everything on the moment instead.

Lind professing to an evolution of her soul. "I find... wanting... to express what I feel now. All for you, only for you. That is my selfish wish. My soul I wish to display here only for you." Imladris kept listening... "Things I want to experience. Sensations to share. Life to share. I want to do _many_ things. All of them for you. I don't care even what others will say. Not after all we went through, to get to this point."

Imladris began to understand quite keenly. "And more to come, I am sure."

"Indeed."

Lind just began turning her head, to softly rub her right cheek back and forth on Imlade's forehead. It sent shivers through his entire body, wondering if he'd ever truly get used to this singular attention. And in fact, a part hoped within, he'd never get used to it all. Such would make taking for granted a fallacy, indeed after all been through to be in this state together. He'd take his nervous shivers any _second_ of any day, over the trials of amnesia beforehand. One discomfort is not another.

"By the Light, I so love you." ...he found himself saying, Lind felt her universe flare, flash, flood, whatever else, of emotion she herself was still unused to. She in turn wished she'd not feel likewise of what Imladris thought. Such she whispered back... "Thank you." ...and was 'about' to extend her angelic filaments forth...

"You two look comfortable."

Lind was _startled_ to a halt, as the two look up, and see Belldandy and Keiichi before them.

"Allo." ...both warriors quip at once, such Belldandy giggles. Lind however lightly chides. "I was about to make my move you know." ...this Imladris blinks, so thinking she had already _done_ so. Keiichi just quips with a hair rub of his black spikiness. "Sorry."

Belldandy offers just then. "Have you Melded yet then?" Lind shakes her head, as Imladris blinks and blankly responds. "_Melded?_"

Of the three that know better, Keiichi still a good deal jittered despite, Belldandy then offers. "Will you both walk with us then?" Lind and Imlade look at each other, and nod back. "Sure." Also in simult.

* * *

Skuld stood in front of the closed store shoppe, of her favorite electronic parts dealer. She was of course as a result fuming even moreso. "_Errrrggggghhhhh_, what **IS** it with this day!" ...as she stomps about, having lost her chance of another sale because of all this ruckus this day. Meanwhile, Urd and Peorth discuss of known events. Urd of pacing unease to start... "What if Father finds out? Or anyone else in fact of this?"

Peorth just rubbed her chin, and countered... "It may not come of this. Degré possible Eminence anticipated this anyway. He 'does' know all in the end. And it's not the first time Melds have occurred with lower life forms. Even if the risks are tricky, Belldandy's stable powers would be able to control such a Meld."

Urd then considers... "You suppose that if it was Lind that suggested it, then..." Peorth giggles. "Poor Chevalier has no clue what is coming."

Urd just sighs. "Wonder what it is like, a Meld I mean."

Peorth blinks. "You never did it with..." ...Urd blanches. "With Troubadour? _Heck no_." ...maybe with Shohei if he was grown up, maybe, so Urd keeps to herself. Peorth notes the look in Urd's eye, and then looks over at Skuld. If she and Sentaro did it though, 'that' would be risky, but not unwarranted.

Peorth slumps her head. "I'm depressed. I need a mortalfriend." ...she whines, knowing her lack of 'attachment' all of a sudden. Urd next to her just snickers. "Plenty good ones around. That Tamiya boy for instance."

Peorth now blanches. "_As 'if'...!_"

The two look at each other for a second, then start laughing out _loud_. Very loud. Skuld looks back at them, and then considers dryly. '_Like wild animals that need caging._'

* * *

The rays of the sun receded gradually, as the colossal Orb of Fusion that authored them, also recedes at this sunset coming. A few puffy clouds of cumulus and a light sea breeze of beyond is all that is needed to enjoy this moment, such as these two couples share.

For once, Keiichi isn't all that depressed for the added company. At least it's supposedly more 'stable' company, for this romantic moment. He's still surprised how much Belldandy was essentially going all out to make for such a moment. Usually he thought, she didn't seem to realize of these moments, when others did end up interfering. Up to now, he didn't know what to make of all of that, nevermind what to make of it all 'now'.

For once, having another couple, comprised as Knight and Valkyrie together, seemed to help keep away strange incidents of such usual interference, as well as an unexpected intent by Belldandy herself for the same. Why was now demonstrated three times, though not fully why as yet.

Something Belldandy of her own part, was about to answer. That was until...

"_Nai alcar vanya ya sina tanca calina_."

The gentle goddess found her words cut short, as the others three looked at a slightly tear jerked knight, looking at the first sunset he can remember in an _Age_. (Or such...) "Was that elven?" Lind asks, Imladris nods simply, having essentially serenaded the light of the setting sun. "Sindarin. Sorry, couldn't help myself."

Keiichi found himself impressed. "Can you teach me that?" Imladris looked over, and recognized why for the query, as it may as well be Elessar asking Arwen after hearing her for the first time, or possibly of Elrond after seeing Arwen for the first time, as a child. Or something like such, as present romantic intent goes. He chuckles. "I may have a few lesson avail, for the mindful."

Keiichi smiles, as Belldandy giggles. Lind just reminds herself to find a Tengwar linguist tome somewhere very soon. Or a mere network uplink from Intracel.

A giggle/chuckle between them all, a moment later before silence and gentle breeze covers them all. Again long enough for Belldandy to start again. One done with a light grip of Keiichi's right sleeve, unto which she is leaning against. "I apologize for my selfish actions today."

Keiichi, and others look at her in turn, as... "For what Belldandy?"

Imladris blinks, as Lind grows worried, when Belldandy imparts. "For being too selfish in my actions today. I haven't been myself you see." This Keiichi looks on, not realizing, when Lind comments. "No. The fault may be mine instead."

Belldandy softly counters. "But I have acted outside my own normal bounds, far more than ever before. It was my conscious choice."

Lind in equal gentle in kind. "One I suggested to you, if you remember."

Keiichi and Imladris look on, as this strange wordy admonishment spree goes on like this twice more, a bit comical in look after enough of this, when Imladris just finally speaks of his all day confusion of the matter. "What the bloody eternity are you both speaking of?"

Bell and Lind suddenly stop, and realize, much to their blushing embarrassment. Keiichi just asks in turn. "Is it about that Meld bit?"

Belldandy nods in self admonished 'shame', as Lind rubs her own arms in hands. Imladris just wonders if he'll ever get an answer about all of this, when Belldandy suddenly imparts. "Using Holy Bell in such a manner, is most unwise to be truthful."

Keiichi blinks a few dozen times, as Lind sighs. "Aye, that it is."

"Am I in..." Keiichi blurts out, this before Belldandy 'and' Lind in simult, bink and exclaim to assure Keiichi. "No, no. You're fine." ...Bell further... "...there is no danger to you. Especially now that your base dimensional form has become accustomed to being touched by angelic essence."

Keiichi gulps, noting this probably means added, the Tsukai and twice with Cool Mint, for such exposure. Imladris only knows enough of that much, from between the events seen of the Caceroth conflict, and from the Almighty holocron. A pit he tries to shove away as begins to form, a bit of jealousy he doesn't mean in truth. But still nonetheless.

Belldandy then adds... "But I did take a formal risk in attempting a Meld. It's risky for mortals to experience celestial energies they aren't meant for. If not for your exposure, you could have gone into a coma, or worse. A truly small chance, but still, one I should not have been so imposing upon you, Keiichi dear."

Keiichi gulps, apparently not realizing how much danger he was in. But then he notes Belldandy wouldn't normally do something to harm him. But then the young mortal isn't fully sure what to think of all this, at this moment. Belldandy adds... "I just... grew jealous again... that..."

"That _my_ angel was Keiichi's first experience, and not yours." Lind puts in, and it all sinks in to everyone _at once_, at least of intent. Keiichi realizes and chides himself all of a sudden. "That means it's actually my fault."

Belldandy and Lind 'both' react in looking at Keiichi... "It's not your fault dear!" ... "Hardly that at all!"

"Yes it is." Keiichi retorts plainly. "Even if it was all during that Eater stuff, I was the one that accepted the risk, even if it was to help you all. I never meant it to cause problems, from it. I just wanted..."

Keiichi is prevented further, when Belldandy suddenly envelops him. Lind and Imladris watch in amazement as the touch-glow from before, seems far effectual to the eye this time. Lind notes the Melds had done their effect well. Their souls were _actually_ touching each other between their physical shells now, such was one effect of the Meld. "I know." Belldandy replies. "But seeing it a second time during that last battle, I couldn't help it. Between you being attacked by Caceroth, a real possibility of being killed, and seeing Cool Mint within you. I.. I couldn't contain my envy anymore. When Lind suggested, I actually didn't think for once."

Keiichi holds his breath, as Bell confesses. "I know I'm a horrible goddess. But I couldn't stand my Keiichi bearing another's soul, even if it was Lind's. Even if it was to protect yourself and help us all the same. Something within me couldn't fathom 'not' being left out of that."

Lind sighs, as Keiichi gulps. However the wistful mortal considers, and then expresses. "You don't think Blue Lance may have affected you? I mean even from way back when I held her too."

Belldandy blinks, as Lind _blinks_. (Imladris just looks lost now.) The goddesses consider. "What if..."

Bell... "But she was transferred to Velsper."

Lind... "Her effects of demonic blood might still be effectual, even if slightly in trace."

B: "So there may be trace amounts..."

L: "There's never been a Tsukai event of anything else similar to study, so..."

B: "Maybe it was affecting my judgment some."

Lind however considers, just to be official sounding about it all. "_However_ your true feelings have to be taken into account." This Belldandy looks downwards in reflection. Keiichi however imparts. "Um... a... at least I get a sense of your feelings again. And we didn't have to have our hands stuck together this time either."

The lot of them stop, and then begin to start giggling together, a rising cacophony that fills the air in a pleasing manner for a good bit. Imladris meanwhile just thinks... '_Nice to know I'm not left out_.' ...as he just watches and appreciates fully the moment at hand. One can tell from old history, that it is being looked back upon with good humor here.

Finally Bell accepts with a more 'cleansed' tone. "I guess I'm too contaminated to be a good goddess now, I..."

"Are you kidding?"

Belldandy stops, as Keiichi injects further. One with a good direct tone with it. "My sweet Belldandy? If anything, things have been simply... um... well... what is word."

"Evolving?" Lind offers. Keiichi nods. "Yeah. That's it. Thanks." ...a K1 brand best smile to Lind, before the _same_ to Bell in turn. "We've simply been dealing with our emotions in ways as of late. A lot of other things too, especially since after that Judgment Gate stuff. I know things have been more hectic than usual lately. It's probably a bit of stress, as well as other things. Might just be a way to blow off steam. You know?"

Lind and Belldandy look a bit pensive at this, as Imladris looks down at something rubbing his leg. Such Lind then considers there's obviously more unsaid. However this all is distracted from all of a sudden, as the sounds of more than a few 'mews' starts to rise all around them.

"What the heck?"

The three talking look at Imladris then, and then realize all around them, as Imlade bends down off screen. Keiichi looks below, and around. "W... w... what? What the heck?" ...as a _good_ number of cats and kitties have all of a sudden ended up around them with little warning. As if this nutty day hasn't been weird enough already. Lind looks over as a large number of over thirty or so cats have gathered more around Imladris, this as said knight suddenly rises, and quips... "Company." ...with a bundle of fifteen various kitties in his arms, another four or five dangling off his jacket sleeves, another black and white kitten somehow on his melon top! Lind and Bell just squeal! "Kitties!"

Keiichi _blinks_ more than a few times, as a brown tabby stretches it's claws on his jeans, kneading them a bit. "Where'd they all come from?"

Imladris just shrugs. "I dunno, they just appeared or such." ...as Bell and Lind lean in and start rubbing separate kitten heads each with each of their hands. Meanwhile in so, the lot of them, in various mews and meows sounded, purr _all_ of a lot. Enough that it sounds like a thick, furry train engine or something.

One way to defuse the terse air of a moment prior. (One supposes.)

Lind after a moment of this, looks at Imlade, and considers. "Were you a cat person in your previous life?" Imlade in turn blinks... "Well yeah. The homestead I grew up on had many cats. A lot of mousers for all... well... mouse problems that troubled many areas back then." ...he blinks again... "Though I guess it's still a problem now I suppose."

Belldandy offers in explanation. "Maybe your aura picked up on this, in your current lifespan, and cats can attune to it." Lind giggles, as Imlade groans. "Explains all those cats on all those other worlds that tended to appear around me, when I was in many a town or burg. Annoying at times really. Didn't need a blanket some nights, there being so many. I was kinda popular with the kids too cause of that."

Keiichi smirks. "I bet." ...having seen enough weirdness in his time amongst goddesses. Belldandy however openly imparts. "Might be a problem for our home if this is the case."

"No kidding." Lind plainly adds. Imladris just sighs. "And yet another night spent under the stars as well, of cause of it."

The others just giggle, just before the kitty on the knightly head, rises, and then starts extending its claws, _right_ into his hair. The three just wince as a knightly melon is kneaded seriously so, tears streaming out as a result. "T... this... ow... really... eep... hurts... -_wince_-"

Lind just _quickly_ anime grabs the cat off, and into a cradle, shaking a no-no finger at it. The cat just playfully bats at the finger, and Lind ends up just hugging it. Keiichi just chuckles as Imladris tongue-waggling sighs in relief. "And now I'm better."

* * *

The fading day finally sees the four return home, after finding an area all those cats could return home, or something, back to from. Still, more than a couple of cats still followed after the knight, much to chagrin, and amusement of the others. The Siamese with blue eyes was sure pretty, the one Lind grew attached to. Imladris saw her with the cat, and 'still' was trying to look for the brazen war goddess of ferocity, in cuddling said state. He almost missed the brutal efficacy of that side of her, even if it was only one full day since they all were like this.

Keiichi meanwhile looked too much for the 'old' Belldandy, that was aside him, hands all but melded together now. (For the present, just of hands to be sure.) However after enough returning smiles, as Belldandy chatted with everyone, Keiichi chided himself silently. '_I'm looking for the usual Belldandy. Does this mean I can't change either? I mean even my father... uh... Keima, got together with Takano didn't he?_' ...this as another wonderful smile from Bell, confirms this for a realizing bloke.

They all eventually reach the temple wall, and under the waning light that now sees more street lights emerging to give night aid to come. Seeing _these_ also makes Imladris amazed, since electrical lighting was 'another' lacking of note from his time. (He saw more such lighting on the Western front, than he ever did in Montana of old.)

As they arrive at the Temple however, Keiichi realizes in vocalization. "Uhhh... maybe going home isn't all that healthy right now." Belldandy just replies. "We can't stay away forever."

"Just tell em it was a... what was it called? ...ah... a reaction to that Tsukai thing."

Lind stops, as Kei and Bell listen to Imlade, that which makes them nod, though Belldandy wonders. "Would that not be a misleading statement?" ... "Not really. That angel was a handful even back then." Keiichi says, Belldandy still pensive in look, just as they reach the Temple entry arch. As they do however, Keiichi notes the sight of two bikes out front, that of a Krauser Domani SSi and a stock KSR. Keiichi gulps... "_Oh no_." ...as Bell sees, Lind and Imlade observing. "Megumi and Chihiro are here?" ...this Belldandy and Keiichi exchange a glance.

They all end up gingerly creeping up the steps, seeing two helmets tossed to the wayside near, and just get to the immediate open area before the Temple itself, before...

"_THERE YOU ARE!_"

Keiichi jumps about a mile (or kilometer, depending on metric of measurement,) as three goddesses and two mortal femmes suddenly rush up, all '_right_' at Keiichi! All done so fast as to make Lind and Imladris jump back a good few meters. (A lot of fem power in that wacky moment, unto one male meek mortal.)

"_Where have you been!_" Skuld yells, as Chihiro then snaps louder. "No, where have **YOU** been!" Skuld turns at Chihiro. "Look lady, I was yelling at him first."

"Back at the end of the line kid." ...Chihiro retorts.

Megumi suddenly thrusts in at him. "How about **ME** Bro?"

Keiichi just jitters an eye. "N... now wait a..."

Urd and Peorth then 'both' spike in. "We need to talk K-Boy!" Keiichi just then wishes he hadn't come home all of a sudden. Belldandy however objects in usual manner. "Everyone, please give Keiichi a chance."

Urd then _leans_ in on Belldandy. "_We_ need to talk too, 'younger' Sis." ...this Bell just blinks blankly at.

Imladris blinks and comments. "This is all high spirited fun." Lind just holds place right beside him, a number of cats beneath him looking on as well. Megumi then exclaims. "I swear I had this weird dream where I was possessed, and Chihiro said...!" Keiichi wavers his hands forward and back defensively. "Whoa, whoa girl. It's not what you think."

Megumi suddenly goes **WIDE** eyed! "You mean it was all _TRUE?_" ...this Keiichi pip eyes at. _Uh boy_. This Chihiro draws closer at. Looks like everything is going to hit the fan now. This just as Imladris speaks up. "_Hey!_ Don't crowd the guy!"

The goddesses look at him and just plainly look. Megumi and Chihiro however look, and react differently. They stare a moment, and then suddenly blink a pair of big _fat_, anime heart shaped eyes that boggle for a few seconds! 'Both' also coo out... "_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!_" Imlade blinks a good few dozen, as Lind suddenly nabs at his right arm 'possessively'.

"Wow, who's the Adonis?" Megumi croons out, as Imladris blinks. "What?" ...this Urd and Peorth suddenly giggle a good bit at, in irony. Keiichi looks between the two bossy ladies and the blinking knight, and realizes. '_You're kidding_.'

Lind grips just a _bit_ that more overprotective, as Belldandy calmly introduces. "This is Imladris."

"_Cousin_." Peorth and Urd suddenly add. Megumi looks over as Chihiro returns to her more nominal gaze, and starts inspecting the new bloke over. "Cousin huh?"

"Yes, Belldandy's Cousin from... ah... the States." ...Keiichi puts, remembering most of the talk from earlier, revolving around origin of birth and such of locale. Megumi comments. "Wow, really?" ...and looks at Belldandy. "Maybe that explains it all." Belldandy in turn just blinks as Skuld draws up and gets about ready to shout back if all gets impertinent further towards her Big Sis. Imladris meanwhile remembers and tries to go with it all, not sure if it all just means he will step on his own words, but as such... "Yeah, came from Montana actually."

The two mortal girls coo... "Ohhh..." ...again, as Keiichi sighs, Bell just looking on blankly. But then as if to defuse all of thoughts worried of, Imladris then says... "And this is my beloved, milady Lind." ...said with a gesture to the steel blue maned 'lady' beside him. Chihiro looks at Lind, and locks enough of steel eyes to know where 'possession' lies. After that Chihiro just shrugs. "Very well." Megumi though sees Lind and just slumps her shoulders. "Aw man, another one taken." ...this Keiichi just pats Megumi on the head about. "Sorry."

Chihiro however then turns _back_ on Keiichi more in character! "Okay mister, _start talking!_"

"Eh?" Keiichi quips, wondering out loud... "Uh... if it's about work."

Chihiro just waves a dismissive hand at such. "Oh forget that. That quake yesterday made me keep the shop closed for now. **WE** need to talk about that day at work 'before' that quake." ...this the goddess lot gulps/gasps at, such that Keiichi freezes up. "Uh... uh... uhmm..."

Megumi just pleads. "Aw come on, that was no dream we had! Not the _both_ of us!"

Keiichi just looked at his younger sister, and saw her short black hair was truly ruffled with worry and distress. He _rarely_ saw her like this, and for once, it seemed not even a patented goddess 'remedy' could deal with all this. A part of him didn't think it was fair either to not let her know what happened. But as he thought it over, he _almost_ looks at the usual goddess amnesia trio, (who looked ready to pounce on all such anyway,) given the memories were 'that' traumatic. However he didn't much further a chance to consider that, as Chihiro then quips. "We _should_ also talk about what the heck goes on around here." ...she says, thumbing behind her towards BMW nearby. "We realized something when we finished putting your bike back together bub."

Keiichi blinks, and then looks around everyone and sees the fully repaired and ready to go Beemer. "Wow. The bike looks great, I can't thank guys enough for..."

"_Screw that!_" Chihiro just **barks** back, and gets his attention quite easily! "What about all the weirdness I keep noticing around here? What is this place, a magic club?"

Keiichi feels strained, and Belldandy struggles to not lie outright about it all. This as Lind suddenly calls out. "Hey, isn't it all a bit late for this? A late hour can see things not truly meant."

Chihiro just plainly looks at Lind in turn... "Not after this long lady. I've seen _too_ much."

Keiichi just says. "Look, it's not what you think."

"What is it then?" Chihiro and Megumi suddenly lean back in with. Urd just quips, one eye open... "You can stop talking now K-boy."

Imladris however notes things are getting too pushy, and noting that things could easily get out of hand, suddenly speaks up in a granite tone. "That's enough."

"_Eh?_" Chihiro looks over, a bit caught off guard. Megumi looks as well, as Lind notes 'just' enough measured command voice is used to suddenly take pressure off Keiichi. In a manner, attending to duty of a fashion. Such Imladris presses to the later thanks of several goddesses witnessing. "The hour 'is' late, and eyes always can be deceived. Pressing for answers now, only may net you things better not learned. More likely things not true."

Everyone watches for a second, as the knight (to all but two mortals hearing) then sighs and finishes. "I do not wish my first night of truth here, to be in sight of an argument."

Chihiro and Megumi blinks, and then looks down a bit. "Alright." Chihiro says. "For _now_ anyway." Megumi hears and then groans. "Great." ...however Chihiro then says. "But I'm not going anywhere tonight." ...this making everyone more than surprised. Keiichi blinks, as Chihiro says 'calmly'. "After all, it's a bit _late_."

Megumi just smiles weakly. "Works for me."

Kei just looks at Bell and trades a weak smile. '_Uh boy_' ...Keiichi thinks.

He then thinks he hears... '_Agreed_' ...in turn from her, which he blinks at.

Skuld just huffs. "No one is sleeping in _my_ room tonight."

Chihiro just looks, before Urd quips in turn at Skuld. "No one wants to sleep in the kid's room anyway." ...this Skuld frazzles at expectantly. "Better than your hornet's nest!"

Lind and Imladris just look at each other, and think in simult (short of hearing each other's thoughts...) '_What have we begotten into now?_'

* * *

For all the complexity of the arguments that occurred prior, the aftermath for the night was _far_ less stressful, as yet another less than serene, party like night billows up, yet again. Urd's sake and Skuld's ice cream finding plenty of soon cheerful palettes. (So done at Peorth's insistence to defuse the whole shebang outright.)

Keiichi just wonders at once point. "What's with all the parties lately?" ...before Urd gets a hold of him. Belldandy celebrates just as easily, now much more in character. A clean soul is a natural one, of such.

Chihiro and Megumi try to get more info on the new 'Adonis' present, such a description still quite uneasy to take for the knight. (And somewhere a High Councilor keeps sneezing unrealizingly.) The fact they seem to ignore Lind at first in favor of Imladris, well... to say an iffy first chill between the lot of em. Such however is short lived, as it is Imladris that dotes on Lind with a few toasts and such, here and there, with little explanation. Such a message is clear, 'such' is more of the teachings of the Generals upon the knight. Not so witless is he in such social noticing.

The evening however isn't without more kookiness, as some of the cats Imladris 'brought home', as it were, meander the residence, as Velsper gets approached by two male kitties, a fact not overlooked by Urd and Peorth.

Rather strange and disturbing pictures developed later follow, unto Peorth's warped suggestion. As far as kitty pictures go. Seeing the cats round around Bell when Velsper tries to escape in her arms though, makes at least the goddess look cute. The claw marks in Keiichi's head when Velsper tries to escape that way, isn't as so. (So much for the Earth cat studying excuse.)

Overall though, it's a mellow party, doing its job for now. Not however dealing with the matter at hand Chihiro promised to bring back up at dawn break.

Still, sleep comes soon enough. For most of them at least.

* * *

"Is the device ready minion?"

A demon First Class just huffs and wheezes, looking all disheveled and unkempt, as if having pulled an brutal college study all nighter, or something else just as torturous. A sight fit for the likes of the CEO watching, pristine as dire ever as she keeps herself. (As if the CEO requires 'actual' sleep, even if done so to pass the time of her earth bound version. The full version is still just as busy anyway 'elsewhere'.)

Mara just looks up, her left hand on a strange device. Essentially a small spell amplifier, set within a bullhorn like cone. "I... it... -wheeze- ...is ready... -snore-bink- ...Mistress."

Hild just smirks and after a moment of Mara snoring away like a pig, snaps her fingers to reawaken her. "Well done." Mara just nods wearily, hating the fact her current form is so sleep handicapped. "Can I sleep now?"

Hild sighs, and a bit more of pig-snoring, is then cut off by a zap of her Hild-bolt.

"I'M AWAKE, **YEOW!**"

Hild blows at her finger like it was a gun. "All the more for our audience."

Mara just rubs at her singed face, and asks. "Why was I tasked so personally for this?" ...she says, thumbing the pack of sleeping rats in lab coats, settled within a corner nearby of their newly acquired abandoned dwelling. One that used to be a seedy disco parlor, of all things. Something Mara was _mindful_ of, since some of the old equipment wasn't as broken down as she'd like. Something Hild was 'well' aware of. Hild just smirked. "Because you are our minion here. The craft of minions is better than of lower underlings. Especially when you have knowledge of prior actions to go on. Experience, what have you."

Mara smirks a bit, before Hild adds... "We mean _that_ much failure must be taken into account." ...whit to Mara plops her head back down in fatigue. "Your praise is flattering Mistress."

Mara then senses, and then looks up, as a glowing red and white spell object forms in Hild's left hand. The light makes the interior of the room they are in, most... _infernal_... to the cocked eye. "_Mistress?_"

Hild calmly replies, much to chilling effect, with the spell coded object multi-rotating within, and around-about itself. "Velsper's swiped gift from his violation of Heaven."

Mara is '**far**' more awake now! "You mean that is...?"

Hild nods. "Very good our dunce. His stolen temporal reversing spell. One the goddesses were so kind to help us finalize mapping out." ...she smirks, remembering that gorgeous song Hild had Urd sing with her, and eventually all three Norns in equal kind, all to simply reverse the 'damage' Velsper had done to Peorth. Said of the then poor 'lil' child goddess version, that so valiantly took the spell blast of the same, to save Keiichi, during the original incident of the Doublet affair, between Velsper and essentially all the rest of existence. (Belldandy of _primary_ note, the Doublet in mention here.)

The same spell that could have killed Keiichi by winding his temporal form _out of existence_ utterly, if not for Peorth. The song that restored her, the codes that dealt with the demonic root program set 'under' the original Heavenly equation, allowing Nidhog to reverse the damage done, _now_ had been reworked by the ever devious CEO. Such Hild snickered 'most' vile. "I must express our appreciation to them, in our _own_ way. Is this gift sufficient for them, dear minion?"

Mara shivered, the demonstration of how vile Hild truly was, was difficult to comprehend, and to endure of exposure. Mara however realized and quickly asked... "But if you use that on Keiichi, won't he die?"

"Very good, thinking ahead for once." Hild noted... "We will use this on them all. This time to ensure they are too beneath us in power, and under heel, to stop us this time. But worry not, _dear_ Keiichi won't be expunged by this. We ensured of that much this time. Our market share must come first after all." Hild then added a further smirk. "Besides, Keiichi interests us enough so. We do hope _poor_ Belldandy doesn't take it all too harshly."

Mara blinked. "Say what?"

Hild just rolls her eyes, and levitates the new demonic device to herself. The so called 'Fountain Amplifier Ray', though this 'fountain of youth', won't be so wanted. Mara just stutters... "_B... but mistress_..."

Hild just rolls her kid sized eyes and then snaps fingers in her free hand. A large tin tub smacks down on Mara's melon, knocking her out cold. "Oh, go to _sleep_ fool." Hild snips in after. After, Hild holds both 'ends' of her demonic intent, and starts to spellweave work them together. All the while smiling, not bothering with a moronic evil laugh.

Her smile is _cold_ enough, on its own anyway.

* * *

-Deep into the moonlit eve.-

Lind wakes up from her spot on the living room floor (again,) so done as something that had been warm next to her is not present. Looking around, she sees amongst other things, Skuld on the floor, cuddling a long since empty ice cream container of strawberry, and sucking at her thumb a bit too... um... anywho.

Lind jitters a kooky eye for a sec, then turns and starts sensing with her empowered abilities. And looks upwards, sensing...

Chihiro in turn wakes all drunk and groggy, just in time to see what she thinks is that weird girl with steel blue hair, walk outside, and then starts flying _up_ into the clear moonlit sky, such noted by the lighting effect. As such is her grogginess that she just plops her head back down. '_Not enough sleep_'... and snores on and away.

Belldandy then giggles lightly, and falls back asleep, one hand holding a sleeping 'other' gently.

Outside in the dead gorgeous moonlit sky of 2:37 AM, a knight stands at the tip top edge of the temple apex beam, at the _very_ edge, a good view down of the residence possible, but not of intent. What _is_ unto Imladris, is the sight of the silver moon, full and brilliant, casting it's celestial pall over the sleepy burg below. Such was his captivation with the ancient lunar orb. Such was how Lind found him. She floated just 'below' and off the side in mid air, 'standing' in mid air with arms behind her back, watching him, waiting for him to notice.

When it doesn't garner his attention, Lind huffs a bit loud. When 'that' doesn't get his attention, she suddenly punches him in the shoulder!

"_OW!_" Imladris finally looks over at Lind, whom holds an impatient look in her eye. "Hey that hurt." ...with a rub of his arm. One _good_ and welted now. Lind just quips in kind. "I thought _I_ was the one that begot your enrapture?"

Imlade just chuckles nervously, as Lind kick flips to cartwheel over his head serenely, and tip toe land to his other side of left. Her sock tip holds a single toe 'stand' on the temple roof beam, as she holds her right hand behind her back, to grasp her left arm. Lind as such teased over lightly. "Didn't know Luna Prison interested you so much."

Imlade just whines back. "It twas not 'that' I was looking at." ...just as Lind suddenly giggles at this. Imladris sees and then starts to blush. "Too easy." Lind quips, as Imlade just groans. "Am I that really?"

Lind just straightens up and imparts under the moonlight. "So as I have learned from all the previous years. The ones that mattered beforehand. The soul I cherish as a result."

Imladris just blushes again, as he looks up at the moon. In explanation of his previous longing gaze at the gray surface beyond. "I learned from the holocron, that mortals like me set foot on that surface, all not too long ago by timeline. Something I found myself imagining of myself in a fashion."

Lind looks over, as she sees a different longing on his face. "_Imagining?_"

Imladris side glances over, and imparts. "Of my childhood. I would see the moon, and wonder what it all was. Not even were those celluloid films of even _after_ my age somewhat, did I see what could be of the imagination. The idea of even walking on its surface. The idea that mortals of this world are stepping out into the stars beyond, even if in baby steps for now. All such was a drunken man's fantasy in my time. No thought of space stations, foot prints in vacuum, solar baked soil. Images of galaxies far beyond."

He looks more towards Lind in next impart... "Even despite my actual experiences in the far universe beyond, even still, knowing my old home plane is advancing itself so, makes me imagine what I could not in my previous life. Even if it is only a child's mind, I fall back upon for such."

Lind feels her heart melt again, so much for the tough gal act once again, as she leans in full on Imlade's right side. She just sighs in a most sensual manner. "It is still an amazing mind nevertheless."

Imladris blinks, looks over at the cuddling Valkyrie, and then finally says despite himself. "And one also confused."

"Pardon?" ...she looks up.

Imladris just plainly quips. "Is it me or something? I thought you were the hard arse type and all? I never knew you had this side of you so much."

Lind just stiffens up some, and comments in defensive, close eyed kind. "Well if _that_ is how you'd prefer of myself."

Imladris just gulps, but quips further. "Well... ah... um... it's just that I knew you for so long like... well..." ...he then blinks... "...of what contact I did have with you."

"Did you not hear of me earlier this passing day?" Lind quips sidelong, Imladris hears and nods... "Aye. Something about lack of barriers, some Meld and bad fashion sense."

The ouch heard next is from a nice, stiff elbow to the left hand ribs. Lind rubs her offending elbow. "Two of three there. 'One' is of cost."

The rub of left welted chest, to match the right arm of match, is accented as Lind responds further. "I said I was ready to try many things." Imladris remembers, though his hearing was kinda 'muffled' at the time, under that tree. Lind just bears soul of, as she falls under her own spell of words. "What have I need, to be utterly so as you think I was. This when compared to how I felt, when you Confessed prior." Lind continued, taking his hand fully, of right in left... "You forget how deep our emotions can go. For goddesses. How deep our character is pure, of what we truly are. Such that our character is our alignment, but it is not an absolute. We are as deeply complex as any other lower mortal. It is how we can interact with the lower realms, as is His Wisdom shown."

A knight feels his hand stroked by thumb. A tender Valkyrian explanation continues as... "I am not effuse of complete change, but I _am_ vectored to whom I cherish in. It was not a fallacy of my own wish most selfish, when time came of your Return, for what holds now." ...Lind then smirks and slits eyes in enamored fashion, looking at nothing in particular. "But if you worry if I am excessively altered, I assure you this is also fallacy."

Imladris blinks and wonders out loud. "I hope the mortals of this world can handle such. I sense the challenge of it alone here." Such that Lind chuckles, and replies. "If you are worried of such in '_that_' kind. Know that if I grow agitated enough, I will have _you_ to assure I 'relieve' said pressure upon. In fact, _count_ upon it in our near eternal future together."

The knight blinks again, as Lind giggles within her tongue. "I hope my Angellife Insurance policy is paid up then."

For a while in a moment, the two just stand there, hardly fatigued at all, as the clock passes into three AM. With long enough, Lind eventually says. "Worry not. This _side_ of myself, is for eyes only, only one in truth. My nominal of rest, is still there to be seen when called upon."

Imladris smirks, and Lind gloms romantically again, in full arm and cheek. A moment later however, Lind decides the time has come. "You haven't asked yet."

A knight blinks again. "Pardon?"

"Of Melding."

Imladris just blinks more, and shrugs. "Not that I was thinking of. Should I have?" ...said with a stuttered head swivel towards her. Lind just takes a breath, and then begins as if intended all along. "Belldandy and Keiichi have already done it three times. Their souls should be able to hear each other very soon, a step of relations of merit."

Imladris considers and shrugs again. "Of nothing I hold ill against."

"Even for an act most taboo?" Imladris really blinks now. "_Say again?_"

Lind considers and sighs in the same breath, before offering. "For mortals of your make, consider the most open profession and act, that would be of love for you."

Imladris considers... "Um... ah... uh... wait.. wait _wait_. You don't mean..."

"Yes. To make physical love, a moment that bears your souls the only way truly of merit, lacking psychic capability." Lind puts with a decent dangerous glint in her eyes. Imladris gets reasonable nervous. "Um... I don't think I am ready for..."

"But it is only an act of animal capability, in the end." Lind puts, suddenly more plainly. Imladris looks back over, as Lind continues... "Sensations are contained within each mortal shell. Even psychic capability only gives tactile sensation between minds, but in the end, the sensations are reveled mainly within each shell of soul contained. Never fully and truly shared in the end." Lind puts, a bit in a level tone for the matter discussed. Almost sterile in words even. "Not while as the emotion is contained within the soul. Something evolution has an answer for most unexpectedly."

Imladris comments over... "What are you bequeathing at?" Lind offers in kind. "You know of our extensions, through our angels of our true soul, yes?"

"Enough." Imladris just blurts. Lind then starts to shift towards Imladris some, her next few movements, done in a rather sensual movements that made sure to fully make contact with his body, this as she moved in an almost erotic manner. Something hardly remised, by the soon sweating knight.

Lind serenades further to a deepening anticipation from her. "Not like this. Not when we use them in a unique way."

More shifting slowly upon, Imladris hears more between his own echoing heart beats. "There is one way to truly bear a soul for another to experience. To openly allow in some manner, to allow a soul to merge with another, even if for a short time. One that exceeds prior discussion of mere tender mercies. Our angels have this ability, since they 'are' our true souls, in _all_ essence."

More did his hearing have trouble, between clammy skin and heartbeats.

Lind no less of her own. "But to do such, a Meld is considered a dangerous thing for us to even contemplate. Melding souls gives unto 'all' our soul to be seen, and it makes the two shared swim together, risking amalgamation, if melded too long. Immense focus, or external imprint, is required to ensure that our trust in professing an angel in such a manner, does not come to harm of either subject."

Imladris feels her all but draping over his back now, breath of cool in his right ear... "But... but if you then... wait, then this means that..."

Lind just continues on, of last impart... "Belldandy and Keiichi already have done so, because Keiichi has had contact with my Cool Mint, as well as Velsper's, Blue Lance. In essence, prepping his soul, already so done prior to other contacts his soul has experienced. I can only imagine how it was for him, when Belldandy allowed Holy Bell to flow through his body as so."

Imladris gasps. "_You mean they melded souls?_"

Lind smirked. He didn't even think of when he saw Lind and Keiichi transferring Cool Mint the second time around, forth and back. He was not of proper mind at the time anyway. Of more impart now, was learning how he could, despite the eroticism of apparent, up to hearing this profession. Lind accents to the coming point. "Yes. As said, three times now."

Imladris feels Lind's arms drape down his chest, as she floats now upon his strong back. "They now know more of each other than they ever dreamed of before. A magic not actually meant of norm, from a Norn, because I suggested it."

Imladris blinks and remembers that much now as well. "B... but _why?_"

Lind whispers into his ear, each breath running shivers in wave about Imlade's entire form. "Because I knew that it should be Belldandy that has her angel touching his soul, not mine. Because _mine_ are meant for _you_ instead. Like how I shown you Spear Mint for that first time. Now with knowledge better, I can do even _more_ in kind now."

Imladris starts to feel something 'odd' press through his back, a strange feel of 'cool' starting to edge in from behind. He realizes, as Lind breathes out... "If not for your 'nannies', I myself would not have know as it is. I believe _this_ is why."

Sensation shifts like a clutch, from external eroticism, to something internal that loses all meaning of words. The soft 'knife' feeling of twin angel wings, full of soft feathers delving deep, or more like cool fabric flowing between the 'water boundary' of the soul from skin, as Lind begins enacting her first Meld with Imladris.

His soul _very_ keenly feels how 'cool' the Twin angel elements are, then starts to feel through them, the song that is Lind's own soul. In turn, she starts to feel 'his' as well. The only thing akin to this, is how Imladris feels when studying the holocron. And 'that' only garners him an instant insight. That verses such as he 'sees' in a flowing _awash_, Lind's internal history, her deepest soul, fears, loves, likes, detests, more.

The same as Lind gets to see just how _much_ Imladris meant by his stories of the old world, and how _much_ the new sights of passing day truly affected him. She also saw just how _much_ of a fathomless crush he had had, of her, over all of their mutual time in Heaven.

He then sees her childhood, the slender kith that even early on was a bit reserved than norm, always at the edge of playful gatherings.

She sees his childhood, working on very rough ranches, seeing a bit more of the wild of Montana than a kid should have.

He sees her never mentioned love of books.

She see his embellishment of all things honor and knightly bound, no matter what the culture or learning.

He sees just how _**HARD**_ her training as a Valkyrie had been all along, after her learning of Cool Mint's existence within.

She sees just how **hard** he fought to meet Thor's insane standards all that time of training.

They each saw how much acceptance meant to each of them, even if both alike had been far more than required all along.

She saw the first time he noticed her, the bare nudging stir that had him notice her, out of _all_ those other Valkyries.

He saw what she saw of him the first time, not that she was _anywhere_ near impressed. Poor shmuck.

It kept going on and on like this, for what seemed a long time.

Not quite so much, as from external, the Meld is witnessed soon after it begins, by a long since waiting Urd and Peorth, both whom soon followed Lind up after the Valkyrie left to find Imlade. The sight for them is unexpected, as it is not the same as what they either surmised Belldandy's and Keiichi's had been, but not even of detail of what they saw of occurring between the two soul melded warriors of the here and now.

Such as seen, as of instead a blue-white glow they had noted before, a gold-purplish one instead glows from the two here. Not only that, but blue wisps of incarnate energy seeps out from the Knight, where a Valkyrie's Twins were melding physically through his body, of the formal Meld. Celestial fabric swirl of the two angel's connections with the mistress Valkyrie, were seeping out from between them, but also swirling in and out of two other spots upon Imladris's fore abdomen.

And more, as Lind's eyes are closed, but exhibiting a violet cool glow, Imladris's was open, and glowed white and gold, as more bluish incarnate energon seeped from them. Hardly any of it seeping as if bleeding, or painful, to the facades of either of the Meld. Rather, both look _completely_ serene and enraptured of each other.

A sight that just drops the jaws of both well experienced goddesses looking on. For all their timelessness, this was something most new to them both, having never witnessed a Meld themselves, no less the same of experience for the ones conducting. Peorth just echoes in mind... '_So this is what Bell and Kei were doing_.' ...in amazement. As much as this 'is' taboo, an goddess allowing 'all' of her deepest secrets and knowledge to be borne for a mortal to see, the 'real' reason the Meld is taboo in the primary place, it is also incredibly romantic to witness. (Nevermind said danger of melding souls too far.) There 'was' no other way to externally describe it all. Within both of same, also had no words to describe, beyond what both saw of each other.

"_Wow_." ...Urd whispers, almost too noticeable, as Peorth worries this may startle the Melders out of their state.

Nothing even close, as hearing of norm is lost for a short time longer. But only so, as Lind realizes the Meld starts to indeed meld their souls a bit too far, this virgin experience as it is, not of experience enough to know when to know where the blurring 'line' is, for Melding length.

As such, to be quite safe in end result, Lind starts to 'extract' her Mints from within his soul, an act that causes dribbles of tears to drop from his cheeks in so doing. Even a whispered... "No." ...that chills the two watching goddesses near, of an amazed format. And soon after, it all ends as suddenly as it began.

For awhile, the two remain in exhausted contact of beforehand position, as souls are weary, but not of fatigue. A strange sense of soul-shock instead envelops instead. The same that essentially plastered upon both Kei's and Bell's facades that first time Urd and Peorth saw them. Said same seen on Lind's and Imlade's facades 'now'. After enough time, they both recover 'stability' in their respective souls, enough that hearing returns as well. Senses moments after. Realization by a Valkyrie in quick succession. As she does realize, and blinks, Urd quipping out on noticing sight. "Was that fun for you both?"

Lind juts her head over, and so doing, her startle also causes her to reflexively push off Imladris's back! The noted knight whom was nowhere '_near_' in balance on top of the Temple beam! As a result... "Hey! Wa... WAAWAWA**WHOAAAAAAAA**... -roof thumping downwardx20- _YIIIIIIPPPEeeeeeeeee_...!" ...as Imladris ends up cart wheeling off the temple roof, much to Lind's anime horror! They all see the knight roll off at a girly scream pitch, and **smack** down to the ground rather _hard_.

"Ow."

Lind holds her mouth. "Oops."

An echoing moan back up of... "I'm okay." ...just makes Peorth and Urd look at each other, and then start busting a gut. Lind just huffs at the two, and floats on down to collect the devastated remains, as Imlade moans on. Imlade on below... "-Ngh...- No pain, no gain... my tushie."

* * *

-Heaven, Tyr Starport-

Gate looked out, as she stood upon Try Spaceport, looking across the 'entire' length of the grandiose chariot. One she immediately blanched in seeing. "You have '_got_' to be kidding me."

A voice echoes out from around the Starport it seems, as the voice of Eihwa is heard, in reaction. "- _It still is His Lordship's Comandare. The chariot must be delivered_. -"

Gate just blanches back out, arm waving madly! "Do you realize how much bloating I will get, from opening a portal for that thing? Of course you don't, you know!" Such Eihwa just cracks back over comm-sponsored echo-voice! "- _Stop lamentarsi! Like I want to be down there anymore than I need to_. -"

Gate just snickers suddenly, and quips back. "Oh? One reason we know of, to return, but another to not come back so readily, you _know?_"

"- _**Silenzio!** -_" Eihwa cracks out, Gate just shaking her head. "Fine, fine. But I'm asking for a container mass of sugar cubes for this. Plus knowing the story to come, it'll be worth it." Such Gate begins to prepare for an unusual Gate event, not unlike the original arrival of the _Illistrum_ unto Heaven, this while Eihwa is heard grumbling something in the echoing background.

* * *

-Next morning-

Two chibi figures _zip_ along the gleaming horizon of a fresh new day, heading out from the town proper, to the locale of their ruinous intentions.

Mini-Hild looks over at the sun rise, hardly noting of such natural beauty, as it is simply market share that drives her evil, not the ruin of the world around. At least for now anyway. The world would be hers one day anyway, so no need to dismiss the panorama in a baleful manner. After all... "Such a charming morn. For now anyway." ...she snickers upon the machination most ill to come.

Mara however just looks and shields her eyes, cursing the sun as she curses _everything_ of and about her. Even breathing air is something curses for evil sakes. Sheesh..

* * *

She stretched long, and she stretched hard, standing outside. Long and satisfying, her sleep wrinkled shirt folding about just right for a disheveled morning, and a chinked shoulder to boot. This as Megumi rubs at said shoulder next, her slightly stiff neck not yet old enough to endure as older types like Keima or Takano, (pop and ma as not mentioned,) such that it loosens much more of ease in a short time frame of self massaging.

"Sleep well Sis?" ...this as Megumi looks back as Keiichi emerges from the residence, slipping his plain beach like slippers on in so emerging. Megumi just smiles. "Well enough Big Bro. You?" Keiichi just holds his head. "Thank god I'm not a sake junkie. Can't handle it." ...this Megumi giggles at, then feels a throb of her own. "Yeah, Urd can push it hard."

The two just chuckle for a bit, before Megumi notes something, and looks over to see over by the slide doorway, leading outside... "Hey, it's that, that weird new girl there?" Keiichi looks over, and sees Lind sitting kneed, looking all the bit serene and meditative, over at the top of the Temple steps. "Huh, yeah." ...he looks, and then around. "Where'd gold dude get to?"

"'Gold dude'?" Megumi cocks an eye at. Keiichi just comments plainly, looking back. "Yeah, he kinda seems like one to me for 'some' reason." ...not mentioning everything about the new bloke. Megumi looks again at the strange lady, asks of her name, is so answered in turn, then proceeds to comment. "How come she looks so serious all the time? Feels like a drill sergeant of something, even in plain clothes."

Keiichi just chuckles, Megumi all but hitting Lind's demeanor on the head. Also not realizing hearing is just as keen of 'note'. "Well, she's pretty much like that. Actually goes well with that gold dude Imladris if you see them together long enough."

Megumi cocks an eye again, generally at Lind. "So those two are a serious item?"

"Long time at that, so I gathered from Bell." ...he puts, mindful of the truth and evolving answers to suit. Megumi prods further. "And he is Bell's cousin?"

"Yup." ...Kei just quips, continuing the cover. Megumi just stops a sec, and feels something isn't _quite_ connecting. But after all this time with this weird place, she has noticed enough weirdness that she better left alone in asking about, up till now at least, so she at the moment doesn't prod about them. She has something more immediate of mind to consider first, as she looks over and sees Keiichi trying to locate Imladris. "Where'd he go to?"

"Keiichi."

Said name looks over, as Megumi grows a bit pensive again. "Can... can you tell me what happened to me the other day?" Keiichi freezes like anime-ice, as she sighs... "I need to know. Anything. I've had bad nightmares as of late about it. When I sleep alone that is. I think sleeping here with you all helped some." Keiichi hears, and looks down, groaning a bit, knowing what Caceroth had done all too well. But he was not sure if he could be believed in giving an answer that wasn't such a horror to endure. Megumi just clenched at her pant leg sides, and gulped. "Even if I hear what I don't want to, I need to know. Just so I know it isn't really 'me', that was trying to kill you that day. I... I just can't..."

Megumi starts sobbing decently enough, Keiichi twisted in emotion within, but then just does 'one' thing a good brother can do. He just comes up and takes her by the shoulders, and says... "I... well... can't say something bad didn't happen. But it wasn't 'you' that was trying to kill me. I know you love me too much for 'that' to ever happen. Even if I am a dopey brother to you. And I don't hold anything against you. Okay?"

It was a time like that, where it wasn't necessarily total truth that was needed. Just reassuring words and a good hug that Megumi just lets herself go into, allowing her sobs to flow freely into his shirt. Kei just lets her stay like that for as long as wordlessly needed. This as behind him, Belldandy and Urd emerge and watch on, Urd holding Bell back with a firm but knowing hand. While Belldandy understands without interrupting words, and refrains, Urd just looks on and finds herself impressed with Keiichi once again. '_Good work K-boy_.' Thought in a most serene manner for the mortal she had long since come to respect, that which Belldandy falls more in love with in the same vein.

Afar, Lind looks over, and smiles her reserved smile, her version of applauding Kei's wisdom and capability. Anyone having been under the enslavement of the likes of Caceroth would be a fool not to be reacting as Megumi does now. Anyone save for a Soulless candidate anyway. As she looks away, she notes indeed her quarry had slipped away, at some point during the night. Lind even couldn't quite sense him with ease, where ever the Knight Lord had begotten. She realized why of note, as the Meld had betrayed her 'signature' of sensory frequency, allowing him to effectively cloak himself using his own aura to clear effect. '_I'll have to adjust that, over the next couple of Melds. Hmm._' ...such she made on the spot plans for.

Megumi meanwhile eventually slows her crying, leaving a decently soaked shirt in her wake. She eventually pulls away, as Keiichi mock complains. "Aw man, this shirt only needed two more days to be just right on me." ...said with a kooky smile, one that makes Megumi laugh some. She cracks back through a sloppy nasal bit... "Sorry, guess you'll have to wear a new shirt like a proper gentleman instead then."

Keiichi just raspberries her, her in turn, before both laugh some again. Megumi at least feels more cleansed, not as worried about what happened, though the healing was still not quite over with yet. Megumi just looks back at Bell and Urd. "I feel better now."

Belldandy smiles, just before a **SUDDEN** sharp yell of... "Well I **DON'T**!" ...making the lot of them _jump_ a skyscraper again, (or such,) as Chihiro emerges, nowhere near as eased in mind about all of this weirdness! Lind afar looks up as Chihiro all but storms out of the residence, around a put off Urd and blankly looking Bell, as she heads _straight_ at Keiichi and stabs a finger in his tear soaked shirt! Such that Megumi hops back at the bulldozing sight of. "Okay, like the Adonis guy promised, start spillin."

Megumi looks on, as Keiichi stutters... "B... but... he never said..."

"Cut it out, I want answers now buster!"

"Chihiro, please..." Belldandy starts trying to alleviate, but Chihiro for once has utterly nothing to of want for anything put her off from final answers. "Sorry Bell, but enough is enough." ...she then, as if 'she' was a goddess, or some magical being, raises her fingers, and snaps them rather crisply. On said ungainly effect... "Yess Massssterrr?" ...this Keiichi **BLINKS** at, as... "Eh? _Tamiya? Otaki!_" ...this on sight unto the Temple entry archway, as the two over sized blokes stand there like two human Uruk-hai or something elsewise large, smelly, and obedient to Chihiro's whims. Megumi however also notes. "Eh? Sora too?" The current NIT Motor Club Director, and NIT Senior student, just waves a meek hand. "Hello."

"What the heck?" ...Keiichi quips, as Chihiro quickly puts. "Some muscle and an honest witness for what I want."

Keiichi objects of course in manner of... "That's going too far you know." ...before Chihiro leans in. "_Oh please_, I need not induce pain for what I want. But having more eyes makes strange effects less likely to happen, now don't they?" ...she taps her head, thinking she is being smart. (Hardly.) "And I have more effective methods of getting what I want."

Urd just fumes at hearing this, as Lind afar grows sternly reserved. Afar to Kei's defense... "Hey lady, going about like that is really dumb." Urd jabs, as Chihiro looks back simply. "As is my believing all the things I've seen is a mere dream, no? You people are hiding something, and I want the blasted truth. One way or the other." ...this as she unrealizing delves into such better left alone. _Something_ from that last attack by Caceroth, caused Chihiro's mind to act in a way, she wouldn't have done _otherwise_.

Peorth then appears, Skuld behind, as this situation begins to turn more than serious. Belldandy suddenly imparts in a stronger tone. "My apologies Chihiro, but you would not care for us to pry into your own private life would you?"

Chihiro blinks and looks over, a wave of remorse seeping in her as a result of how 'deep' Belldandy's voice struck a chord. The tone more to also protect Keiichi, though the tone inflects more to Megumi's concerns instead. However that was before Chihiro pressed herself as well in turn. "Normally no. But normally I don't have big gaping holes all over my shop, and a story from Megumi that 'matches' what I thought was a mere nightmare." ...such the shiver from Keiichi, is a mutual one from the watching celestials.

Chihiro then spins her head back at Keiichi. "As I said." ...with about to snap her fingers again.

"You don't want to do that."

All of a sudden, a new, and for most of them, a _terrifying_ voice suddenly calls out from above them. One that makes Lind jump up from afar, the cats around her standing on literal _hairs end!_

"Where did...?" Megumi quips, as everyone looks around for a second, before eyes turn 'upwards', as in a nearby tree... "_Oh no_." Urd quips blandly, as Chihiro sees and looks _blankly_ at the sight of a child with white hair in ponytails, sitting all too easily on an otherwise easily breakable tree branch. The goddesses see and can't believe how _glaring_ an act this is for the CEO to commit! Keiichi just gulps as the kid sized Hild quips further... "Knowledge can be such a _traumatic_ thing you know. Apples and all that."

As expected, the mortals save for Keiichi, look with confused gazes of unrequited shock. A sec before Chihiro suddenly squeals. "_Ohhh! What a cwute child!_" ...this which Urd snickers at, to whit Hild of _less_ than an amused smirk. Chihiro however then adds... "But shouldn't you be down off that tree before you hurt?"

Hild just looks with a growing frown in kind. "Normally 'if' I was said normal kith, I would." ...before she bounds up 'all too easily' off the branch and floats up off it, much to the mind _numbing_ shock of the same said mortals. "Is... is she...?" ...Sora quips hand over mouth, as Hild continues... "But... well... _normal_ around here has long since vanished from consideration." ...she says, with a glance 'dead' at Keiichi. "Hasn't it now?"

Keiichi gulps, as if anything, the lid 'is' all but blown wide open! Chihiro just stares jaw dropped, as Megumi shifts behind Keiichi. The former looking between the strange 'child', and Keiichi. The latter just shaking. The _really_ frightening thing about this one moment, is that Keiichi's face to Chihiro, is 'nowhere' near as fearful in shock as she feels of herself. That what she '_can_' feel at that moment.

Belldandy of course in character just blurts out. "This isn't the time Hild." ...which of course makes everyone look at her, the mortals looking in surprise, as Urd shoots in... "Not so open Sis!" ... "Eh?" Bell just anime blinks.

Hild however just snickers in a growing, _icy_ tone, one that shifts attentions back. She just returns converse back with... "You might want to leave with your poor others now, this doesn't concern you." Hild says _directly_ to Chihiro, the latter whom gets the feeling she should be listening. The goddesses however grow worried, that in fact if Hild wanted her and the others (Tamiya, Otaki, and Sora watching of note,) gone, a quick snap of fingers would easily do that. Mind wipe galore included. Something was wrong here outright, such that only became 'as' such, when Chihiro walked right into Hild's trap.

"Not quite kid." ...as she suddenly blurts without thinking... "I want those answers." Hild smirks, as Urd shouts. "No you _idiot!_"

"So be it."

That is when the strangest sound spikes the air, as everyone looks... "Wha da heck is dat?" ...as Tamiya looks over, and Bell holds her mouth. "No... LIND!"

Said Valkyrie starts to look in tardy measure...

* * *

It was amazing how prompt the horizon was rising, as the knight hopped around from pole top, to tree top, building roof, and the like, as he headed back north from his jaunt gathering flowers. A fit of fancy that struck him, as he carried one full blossom of well groomed flowers from a flower shop in Edo, and then further south from Nagasaki, (quite a trip) as he realized as he was gathering his bouquet for his Valkyrie in heart, that he shouldn't remiss the same for the others, so both hands held two full bouquets, set in one hand, roses and carnations, the other a spring like pattern.

He also held a bag under arm, filled with a few books that he hoped Lind would like, such as his knowledge of her so far, after that Meld. The memory of that alone just swamped his mental acuities, might as well be artificially driving him in this act.

He was calmly humming along as he zipped at high speed back into the Chiba Prefecture, a look over at the more normal, dormant Mount Fuji garnering a healthy smile. '_At least that is all indeed nominal now_.' As he thought. That was, before he suddenly sensed something '_off_' in the very air.

He stopped on top of a large radio antenna, and looked instinctively towards the Temple. What was sensed next was all too obvious to him. "_Oh crudmuffin_." ...as he suddenly **ZIPS** off towards said danger zone.

* * *

Lind 'and' the cats around her, feel something 'strike' them from behind, as sight was affixed on Hild afar, she was about to bring one of her Axes forth, when said 'strike' occurs. Lind feels the _feeling_ of her body 'regressing', a definite sense of youth growing in assertion throughout her body.

From afar, the _fathomless_ shock from everyone that she sees, says it all, as she realizes she had been caught _flatfooted!_ A turn of her shrinking head back sees Mara behind her, holding a strange looking object that shoots out a glowing red ray-beam out, in conical fashion. And in devastating effect.

Below her, the cats also _regress_ in age, but done at the same proportional rate as the goddess that was first struck. The ray completes, as Belldandy shouts out... "LIND!" Mara then hopping back. "I... it WORKED! It really worked!"

Hild smiles, the stratagem most dear in effect as well. This as Peorth shouts. "_MON DIEU!_ It's that spell of Velsper's!" Skuld snaps in kind... "_The one he swiped from Heaven?_"

"**What?**" Chihiro shoots her head over, as Lind looks at her child sized hands in shock. '_No_.'

Hild just then nonchalantly quips. "And now you learn at full peril."

Chihiro spins back around at Hild, as Mara suddenly zips up into the sky. Peorth sees and does likewise, which (gee) adds to the mounting shock the unaccustomed mortals are seeing! Chihiro just has enough time to look over at Keiichi, who shouts. "_We need to move!_"

Way too late, as Mara makes good the continued advantage of surprise, to aim the Fountain Amplifier Ray, seeing Peorth about to reach her. Mara fangs out... "Too late fool!" ...as she fires it wide beam in effect!

* * *

Imladris just reaches the outskirts of the suburbs surrounding the Temple, when he sees the wide beam of rubicon, thin bright code lines noticeable by brightness and sharp effect alone! He sees... "**No!**" ...in horror as Peorth suddenly screams out, and quickly unseen below, a number of other shocked yells, as the beam of unknown intent strikes them!

As a result, he acts on battle hardened instinct, and literally drops the items from his arms in literal blind combat reaction, as he summons Morphemic to hand in katana mode, and **rockets** in outright!

"_I'm a fool!_" ...he shouts of himself, on approach.

* * *

It was the most _eerie_ feeling any of them ever had felt. Peorth however felt it as utter Deja vu striking her again. Mara was just laughing maniacally, as the ray started regressing them all, _somehow_, goddess and mortal alike, in age!

Hild watched, as her spell construct did _exactly_ as intended. Not overlooking even clothing, the lot of them under the dreadfully wide beam, are exactingly regressed in age, to the approximate Peorth had been beforehand, before Hild ever came here. _All_ of them in exact proportion age, all of them with even her within the beam, regressed to about all of seven to eight years old! Hild within same said beam meanwhile, isn't affected at all, as if her own spell was made to affect her already child like form. She in result, then just looks _venomously_ at the poor fools she just saw taken down all at the same time!

Everyone looks at themselves meanwhile, Tamiya and Otaki look at themselves, and then each other! They yelp in wacky kid tones... "Ahhh!" (themselves...) "Ahhhh!" (each other...) "AHHHHHHHHHHH!" (Like Macaulay Culkin, ala each!) ...both looking like thin stick _shrimps!_

Sora looks at herself and squeaks out... "_**Ack!**_ I'm in grade school again!" ...as Chihiro does the same, her version with 'real' long hair! "_Ahh, what the hell?_" ...with a rough squeaky tone! The goddesses meanwhile look at each other, as Keiichi, looking like a scrawny kid with _way_ too much spiky hair, the lot of them stunned with feet as heavy as lead weights! Skuld just shivers, as she ekes out. "How do we keep getting _caught_ like this?"

Urd looks up at her now equal in size 'mother', and sneers. "Just what the _hell_ is this all about **this time?**"

Hild more than keen, just quips. "All the more for you all to find out the 'hard way... _child_." Urd just about blows her top again, as Peorth drops down next to Belldandy, looking at her own hands. "Non non non, non non. _Not again!_"

Mara above starts cackling. "At least we have them where we want them!"

The mortal lot look at Keiichi and his lot, as they look up at the cackling Demon First Class. Chihiro just quivers out, really wishing she hadn't butted in now. "K... Keiichi?"

"What's going on this time Mara!" Keiichi just yells, as Hild frazzles a bit. "_Hey_, don't ignore me."

Mara just gloats downward, her haughty pose of folded arms and all... "Like Mistress said, don't you all just 'want' to know!" ...this as something closes in from behind **fast**. Below the others feeling helpless, as Mara cackles some more. "After that previous bit with Peorth being a scrawny, powerless dolt, we thought, 'why not all of you, be helpless as can be'!" ...and more maniacal laughter. Hild below just sighs as everyone else looks on with growing teardrops at the broad.

"Why did We send her to this Realm in the first place?" Hild just moans, just before she notes _his_ approach. Mara just keeps laughing, as suddenly a rather angry being emerges behind her, holding an equally angry looking blue diamond blade. Hild just sighs and says nothing, as everyone else looks to see anew... "Hey, it's that..." ...Megumi squeaks from behind Keiichi, as Mara is oblivious to the sudden danger she is in. Lind below just smirks at how stupid the demon actually is.

Waiting about all of ten seconds of this, the rest waiting stunned watching, Hild finally starts making twirling gestures with her left pointing finger. Mara starts 'feeling' this in her mind, a good enough nudge to make her slow her cackling, as she looks at Hild.

She doesn't get it at first, comically shrugging a... "Wha?" ...as Hild starts making more obvious movements of her hand. Mara and Hild end up like this with a _literal_ bull breathing down her neck, before Hild suddenly shouts... "Behind you _moron!_"

Mara binks, as she feels the raw wrath of breath from behind now. She then looks down and around, and realizes... "_Uh..._ I think we missed one." ...as Hild just smacks her face. "_Evil grief_."

The rest meanwhile watch plainly... (a lot of that no?) ...as Mara starts to jitter her head around, and sees a pair of glowing blue eyes of incarnate wrath looking _right at her_. Imladris meanwhile had enough sense to remember how impotent his old enemy was from the galactic wars, to wait like that, and not just swing just yet. Mara sees and eeps... "_Oh hell_."

"In... **DEED**!" ...as 'then' Imladris swings at a **roar**, Mara _zipping_ away down just in time to only have a tip of her blond, demonic hair clipped, instead of her entire head! The blade cuts such an arc, it rips blue energy in its slicing wake!

"Jeeze!" Keiichi yelps, as Imladris shoots right down after the demon agent! Lind just shouts outright... "**GET HER!**" ...in a strangely off kilter sounding voice of norm. Mara meanwhile manages to reach the ground out of instinct, and looks back up behind her, in time to see more wrath pouring down right at her!

Hild then watches the next few moments with an array of emotion, starting with curiosity, and ending up with unexpected horror she didn't intend to feel. This as Mara just manages to hop away from the hard down slash Imladris _expected_ the blow to miss with, as he drops to a low knee crouch, shifting weight to prepare to blast right at her again.

Mara just shouts. "One last fool to take care of and we win!" ...as she begins to adjust the Fountain device again, this Imladris keenly sees in her hands. All that vicious note of detail training Thor brutalized into his melon with, coming to the fore. Imladris just finishes shifting, as he sees Mara settle the device, and moves to press a _really_ out of place looking, Acme like red button on one side of the amplifier unit! Imladris sees this, as Mara quickly yells. "Like so!"

Lind watches, closest, as the beam ray shoots out fast, but Imladris moves even _faster_ to suddenly shift off the left foot, and off to vector right, avoiding the beam outright! Mara (and everyone else in this short amount of time occurring,) watch with shock at the speed of the Lord Knight in action. "Aw crap!" ...Mara shouts, as Imladris then shifts back to his right foot, and STABS right at her!

Hild's changing emotions shift to impressed amazement, at how _quick_ the Titled one really was. "Ol Big Boy might have given em _too_ much power." ...she whispers, as Mara is now the one flatfooted, as Imladris just nabs her stiffly at her neck, squeezing with an effect she remembers 'all' too keenly. "G... gac... gack... gurk..." Mara gasps at the sudden strain, one she suddenly has equal ancient memories of.

Imladris just wordlessly stares for a split moment, as Mara has recollections of three other times during that same galactic war that the knight had bested her like this. Imladris then considers for a moment, and at seeing Lind, feels his heart jump with panic. Mara sees this in eye, as well as the sudden span of same eye of **rage** right back at her.

'_Oh, I am so screwed_.' She thinks at a gulp.

And 'then', he sees the device, and nabs at it in her hands, flinging Morphemic up in a hover beside him to do so, and shoves the funnel at her chest. She sees and then realizes, to his words of... "A taste of your own medicine demon!"

Such becomes as Hild's emotions turn _shocked_, as Imladris hits the same button, and the rubicon beam envelops 'her'! The shock Hild feels, is the fact the effect is quite obvious, as Mara quickly shrinks down all the same as the rest! As this occurs, Imladris pulls away but with free left hand still on the device. The other off her throat, and grabbing at Morphemic in a smooth motion. Doing so, he 'was' intending on cutting the object, to prevent its future use again. Mara lets go of the device in her newly youthful shock, just as the device in his hand suddenly make a loud whining sound!

"ACK! It's overloading!" Mara shouts, as Imladris realizes, and lets go of Morphemic again, this time to shove Mara away, as he sports a glowing blue orb of power in his hand. As he does so, Belldandy suddenly shouts... "SHIELD!" ...throwing her hands outward, but then shocked to see her powers are _not_ manifesting! The others look at her, as she hears from Peorth in quick succession... "Belldandy! This smaller form has no powers!"

Belldandy suddenly grows shaken, as Lind afar then shouts! "EVERYONE GET DOWN NOW!"

Hild the same... "**DO IT!**" ...as she leaps down to actually push down Belldandy and Keiichi, Megumi dragged down as she holds iron grip scared onto Keiichi! The others the same just react the same, as even the kittens around jump away! Imladris at the center just uses his Incarnum power to then throw up a last ditch shield of his own, as the device **explodes** all but in his face!

However the blast implodes as a result of the Incarnum flood of blue energy from his hands, causing the momentum of the blast to be funneled magically through a weak portal he makes within the hastily erected shield, leaving behind a bunch of shattered parts twirling in mid air for a second. And his face kinda sooty as well.

Hild looks up first, and curses silently for a moment, as her emotions turn to horror now. She didn't anticipate Mara being hit by the demonic reworked spell within, and it all probably backfired as a result in some manner. What more, as Imladris looks down at the pieces, and then at now kith Mara, Hild just shouts out. "**You damn clone of Thor!**" ...as Imladris realizes something monolithically _bad_ just happened.

He looked in utter shock, as he saw what remained of the shattered artifice object he just used, as well as the fearful form of Mara below him, in more than one 'fashion', as he heard Hild's shout of quite surprised horror. Nearby, the childish shouts from the ten others started turning a good bit more dejected, as his sword suddenly dropped from his hand, a good 'crystal-clang' on impact with the ground, telling of terrible a mistake Imladris's just made.

And to think, he and Lind hadn't even been on Earth for two days. And now this...

Imladris's just looked down at the child form of his enemy, and saw how similar of trait Mara was to all the others, save Hild now, and quipped... "Oopsie."

* * *

"/ All systems are ready milady." ...a harsh sounding voice, most Synthetic sounded, as other Synthetics around the goddess of Tests nodded. "Molto bene." ...as the _Illistrum_ was finalized for the portal jump back to the mortal dimensional plane. The first in since nearly twenty galactic cycles, by the Synthetic General's own calculation parameters. Ahead of sight, Gate was ready. Such becometh the sight of Gate formatted unto her largest method of her utility make to eternal date. The sight amongst Heaven watching, was no less amazed, to be sure.

Goddess Eihwa meanwhile just waited, as she and _Test of Purity_ watched together of every detail as always. The vessel of the Hero of Heaven was most impressive to look upon, as far as mortal constructs go. It was not direct manufacture of Heaven, as so a mixed mundane feel of the vessel, was melded with amazed glee all the same. Some parts of the construct of the vessel, however caused shivers upon even this serene goddess. Why she didn't choose to investigate, as it was not her vessel to be curious of.

Nonetheless, there was 'no' other vessel like _Illistrum_ in any other place in Existence. And she was within it too. So she decided to enjoy the ride while it lasted.

Around her, the pearly white hull surfaces, and deck plating most chrome and glass like crystal in look and reflection, beheld the icon symbol of the Lord Knight, of symbol of the galactic forces Imladris once led during the Galactic Campaign, a simple circle cartography like map, of a swirling galaxy within, with angel wings extending within from the 'core' spot of the image. Plenty of actual glowing sparkles of what seemed like honest to goddess stars, decorated within.

Of the Synthetics, most plain models that were fitted for both combat, and duties similar to nominal mortal crewmen, all were the same metallic makeup, of pearlescent silver and white, sensor-eye sockets glowing soft blue, their heads looking like head juts with downward slant 'ear-wing' like, covering the processor brain unit and wavelength antennas for both communications and power wave guide ports. The rest of their bodies were mostly of barely covered struts and appendages, though the armor coverings were well decorated with angelic imagery, as if they were the sides of temple walls. It was no mistake either that Intracellic like coding was inscribed, upon the command unit versions that gave orders to the rest of the 'crew' majority.

Consoles laced with glowing blue holo-consoles that projected from white surfaces, rounded by the same pearlescent materials, had multiple sized holoscreen and other similar holographic instruments floating and rotating around in various globe and flat screen states. The Synthetic units went about their work, oblivious of the celestial being amongst them. Only the Synthetic General paid her heed, with proper decorum, despite the rough tone given. The most _advanced_ Synthetic unit of all the types of the same model series, (of fifty in number from the campaign,) that was Imladris's chosen commander for the _Illistrum_, actually beheld the goddess in reverence. And not just from programming either. A true enough sentience there, such that befit an entire race.

Looking out, the bianco goddess saw the 'horizon' of Tyr Starport begin to fall away, as the angelic monikered vessel began to rise, drive engines clearly heard rising in pitch. Eihwa just heard next... "/ We are away. Ten minutes until portal jump."

"Acknowledged." Eihwa only imparted, her angel turning its head to nod for her. An echoing... "-_ Yeah, yeah, I heard it too, ya know._ -"

Eihwa then just thought in kind next, as the sound of starship operations rose in crescendo around her. '_Here I come older sister. Here I come._'

A sound of a network dataload running it's course in sound nearby, seemed to echo this thought.

* * *

The silent, and confusion replete moment later, The childish reverted lot, suddenly hear, as Imladris and Hild _strike_ glares at each other. Both seethe in the same syllable. "_Yooooooouuuuuuuuu!_"

Keiichi just gulps with a kooky child version voice. "_Oh boy_."

(Fin Act V)

* * *

Sorry it took so long, been under the weather as of late. But anywho, another installment of my insane mind for all to see.

One - Before anyone has qualms about if this goes too far with the theme of hiding the goddess secret and all from the other mortals around, know that in my mind, I felt that one question not really dealt with, is in effect, the same in dealing with like what was professed in MIB. As a matter of evolutionary process, humans one day have to deal with things that most of the time, is disbelieved, or worse, suffocated in the auspice of things like tabloids, kooky alien dramatizations, and other such (in my mind,) crud.

I decided on the premise, since I also like Tenchi Muyo as a primary anime of preference, of dealing with the 'what if' premise of the gang having to deal with things that are 'also' out there. Belldandy's duties in effect, were structured to death with studying 'other worlds'. As such, is my intentions for the plot to come. Besides, I felt that this was all coming anyway. None of the other mortals around Keiichi are actually that dimwitted, and knowing how Hild is, this was all more than likely coming at some point anyway.

I really want to explore these aspects, while keeping the main themes of AMG/OMG in mind over all. Whether this is popular a vector, I'll leave up to you all here. It's not the only themes in mind however.

Two - Eihwa is my creation (if anyone guessed of who's Sister of familiarity by now,) to put in for another question I had. One being: **WHO THE HECK IS RUNNIG HEAVEN!** Ahem... I mean, all the goddesses that deal with the System, are stuck by choice with Keiichi, and there is 'obviously' more goddesses out there. So this is my solution, while going with a similar theme of Peorth. As such, I came up with this, after a search for Norse Runes on goggle:

_EIHWAZ: Defense, Striving_

_Although you are facing a trial, you are protected. The skill you most need lies in trusting that protection. Unforeseeable power and wisdom await you if you avoid panic or precipitous overreactions. Be strong, and judiciously bold, and no harm should come to you. This is the Rune of **TESTING**._

And so, I made her as such the following. (I'm putting down these stats as if an official goddess, for my own future reference, and so on.)

_Eihwa - Goddess of Tests_

_Height: 170.2cm [ 23 Years of Age ]_

_Forehead Mark: Open center diamond (smaller versions on cheeks as well)_

_Angel: Test of Purity_

_Job: Intracel Primary System Hub Administrator_

_Hobbies: Dancing, playing guitar_

_Alternate Energy Source: Milk (white, not chocolate)_

_Phobia: Darkness_

_Reaction: Like white carnations greatly_

_Method of Teleport: Flashlights, streetlights, anything that casts a strong beam of light._

_License: First Class, Category Two, Unlimited_

Add in a flair for Italian, verses Peorth's French, and bingo. The rest will be fleshed out as chapters come.

Three - The Meld is my way of considering a different way to interpret Keiichi's and Belldandy's relationship. I know all that 'where's the kissing and all that' at, is out there. My interpretation goes back to the evolution bit instead, since in my mind for all this anyway, the idea of two beings sharing their souls is of far more weight than simple sex.

Not that... well... I ain't Dr. Ruth, so anywho, the idea was to take advantage of the fact that Keiichi could support an angel, if for a short time, that why not do something 'else' with them instead. I hope I did justice to what was described between Imlade and Lind, since essentially the same occurred between Bell and Kei. Given how much else has been shared up to know, this seemed a fitting advancement without the same old relationship steps.

Course, aside from complexities for the sake of a mere manga fiction like story, the fact that a higher dimensional being opening herself up like that, all her secrets lain bare, could be of security concern for the future of this series. Still deciding on such a 'problem', but wanted to demonstrate furtherance of the primary relationship in a unique way.

Enough for now, and now for...

* * *

(Valkyrie Drabbles - Part Trois.)

The lot of them, chibi and all so cwute, march along, dressed as if Hobbits of Jawas, or something, as their grand journey begins. For some reason, Gan-chan leads them forth, as they head in some random direction. Still alive, and packed down with supplies like a mule of burden. "_Oof_, this stuff is heavy."

"Quit complaining Mule." ...mini-Urd jabs at Gan-chan, whipping him from behind 'like' a mule should be, as they walk on, Skuld holding the 'maps' with _very_ thick rubber gloves. Behind in turn, Keiichi and Bell, dressed like a Ranger and Sorceress each, walk in turn as behind, Imlade and Lind, both dressed like knights of _Final Fantasy I_ like mode, bring up the rear.

Imlade just moans. "Man, I really wanted that XP gain." ...as Lind just pats his head. Keiichi then quips. "How come a Giant Monster rat is leading us anyway?"

Gan-chan just cries anime tears in a stream. "Hey, I have feelings too you know!"

Bell just chimes out. "That's okay Mr. Rat." ...this as Gan looks back with happy anime-tear streamed eyes. "Oh my sorceress."

"We couldn't go anywhere without a pack mule after all."

Gan's brain feels like a tin pan just dropped on it, as Skuld just quips at Bell. "That's harsh Big Sis."

The lot of them then come to the edge of a very abrupt edge, one with an _incredible_ looking drop. Gan manages to stop before momentum from all that junk on his back, (and most of it 'is' junk,) shoves him over the edge. "Yipe! Doozy step ahead!"

Urd and Skuld reach and look down. "Wow." ...both quip.

Skuld then takes a look around, as she then quips. "Say, isn't this the living room table still?"

While they look, Imlade and Lind come up with Bell and Kei. Whole looking around at the drop that would seem to make the Grand Canyon jealous, Urd just comments. "And 'how' do we get down pack mule?"

"THE NAME IS **GAN** FOR CRIMENY...!"

Skuld and Urd just wring out their ears, before Skuld whines out... "I don't care if it's Mickey, you said this icky map was good!"

Gan just quips dryly back, struggling to keep himself up along the edge, overburdened and balanced and all. "I said they were the best I could get from my source in the sewers."

Skuld just suddenly goes 'eww' again, as Lind dares Imlade to hack a goober over the edge. Urd and Skuld just turn their faces a bit green, as the two chibi-warriors suddenly start a spitting contest. To their surprise, Bell and Keiichi just jump in a moment later!

Skuld just cries. "Aww man, not my perfect Big Sis too!" ...as Urd just shrugs.

Gan-chan meanwhile almost falls over again, waving his rat arms manic all like, as Urd just asks. "Well, we can all just fly down. Bell can carry Keiichi."

Keiichi... "What?" ...chibi-blinks, as Bell blushes. Skuld just growls. "Say what?"

Imlade... "Me and Lind are good for us."

Gan however pipes up with more anime tears. "W... what about me?"

Urd just looks at the rat, and then simply kicks him all of a sudden right off the edge! Gan's voice just trails on down... "_Whhhhhhhhhhhhhhhyyyyyyyyyyyy?_" ...with a nice long crash at the bottom, one that Urd believes is _quite_ painful. Skuld just quips as everyone looks downward. "Gee Urd, that wasn't very nice."

Urd just shrugs. "Eh, he was always annoying, that one was."

Imlade just looks and quips. "My XP gain." ...Lind just rubs his top again.

(Fin - Trois)

* * *

(Valkyrie Drabbles - Part Quatre.)

The journey takes forty days, across the plains of the living room, around the hallways of the house, as Gan's maps are utterly useless, and out of the way, towards one of the more mysterious places of the world they find themselves in.

Urd just keeps kicking Gan along ahead of her, even all bandaged up as the rat is, all the while Imlade keeps complaining about why XP Gain is so important to him, while Keiichi listens. Lind and Bell meanwhile start talking about magazines they have found around the house since Lind's return to this world.

After forty days and nights of this (or seems like) Skuld gets reasonably 'cranky', and finally complains. "Where the _HECK_ are we going anyway?"

Urd just nabs Gan and starts slapping him for the S&M heck of it. "Yeah, why is that?"

Gan just 'complains'... "Why... -ow- ...are... -ow- ...are... -_ow_- ...you... -ow- ...smiling? -OW-"

Lind just quips over... "Does he always complain this much?"

"Only on Mondays." Urd says before drop punting him away to a rough landing.

Keiichi meanwhile steps onto what looks like a **HUGE** wood floor beam, one that normally would be a simple bottom slide portion of a Japanese slide door. When they all realize this, Bell remarks. "Wow, this is pretty worn in. How neat."

Lind and Bell just prod the 'floor beam' as Keiichi realizes with a look around. All the gigantic furniture, the disheveled fabric of large size everywhere. The weird smells. The numbers of rummaging roaches and what would otherwise be small bugs and such. Keiichi suddenly realizes. "Hey! This is my room!"

Everyone looks around, as Skuld goes 'eww' again. "Sheesh Keiichi, don't you ever clean your room!"

Said nominal resident just chuckles nervously, as Bell makes a 'tsk-tsk' motion with her fingers at him. Imlade however sees something else of the room,, and suddenly pulls out a sword that looks _awfully_ like Ultima Weapon from FF-VII! "**HAH!**"

Urd just blinks. "How the _HECK_ did you get a sword _that_ big from that puny scabbard?" ...as Imlade just goes war lust on everyone, as he blares on sight of all the bugs and creatures crawling everywhere. Imlade just shouts out like he was Braveheart or something... "**XP GAIN A GLORY!**"

As a result, Keiichi and Lind suddenly brandish mini-weapons and rush on in as well. Bell in behind with a mini-healing cane, as Keiichi shouts... "YEAH, GET OUTTA MY DANG ROOM PESTS!"

Gan chan just goes rat-ape and **YIPES** out... "_HEY!_ THAT'S MY FAMILY AND FRIENDS IN THERE! WAIT! **STOP!**!" ...and scampers in after the lot. "CUT IT OUT! **WHAA!** _NOT ME! NOT ME!_"

Urd and Skuld just look on with jaws agape, as wild swings and lots of panic and screams, of escaping numbers of critters sound everywhere, in a **WILD** mass (comedy) panic! Urd just then dryly jitters an eye. "Well... that's one way to clean Keiichi's room."

Skuld just dryly quips. "I ain't going in there." ...as more chaos ensues within Keiichi's room, including all the (actual) sized furniture managing to get trashed all about in the friggen process!

Meanwhile, afar in another room, another waits for her rescue. This as mini-Peorth just huffs, quipping. "Ou est mon sauveur, **for pete sakes?**"

(Fin - Trois... _no wait_... Quatre.)


	9. Act VI

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Knight**

Act VI

* * *

The silent, and confusion replete moment later, The childish reverted lot, suddenly hear, as Imladris and Hild strike glares at each other.

Both seethe in the same syllable. "_Yoooooooouuuuuuuuuuu!_"

Keiichi just gulps with a kooky child version voice. "_Oh boy_."

It was a nice and tense standoff to be sure. A child like CEO of the demon world, and a heavenly Knight of angelic valor, staring at each other '_quite_' infuriated at each other, the aftereffects of Hild plan gone completely awry. At the present moment, both pretty much blamed each other for this debacle.

The onlooking / watching kith sized batch, all jitter dearly, as kith-Lind finally raised her head back up over the edge of the main Temple steps, along with several lil kitty heads, as the others still look on, as Hild hop floats off from off kith-Keiichi/Megumi and kith-Bell, to land just to the fore of everyone. Chihiro and Sora gravitate together, Tamiya and Otaki to their left, as Hild starts grinding in tone at the knight.

"Nice going you dope! You destroyed the only way to recover their true forms, _damn_ Thor clone!"

Imladris just stares back for a split second, before growling back, with a return flick of his blade to his hand, a trail of Incarnum energy bridging the two. "_Bullhockey!_" ...as he suddenly **SHOOTS** right at Hild at vicious speed! Everyone watches shocked, the goddesses even MORE SO, as Hild just stands lucid where she is, allowing the knight to come right at her, with no intent to move. Urd just shouts out... "**NO, Imladris DON'T!**"

Hild of course is no fool, and Urd wasn't shouting out of worry for her 'mother', as Imladris reaches, with a blade swing, set in the White Raven style, as in all of another _split_ second, Imladris reaches her, and does make a _fully_ empowered swing, one aimed at her throat! Kith-Bell and kith-Sora cover their eyes, the rest in abject fear, as the blow finishes reaching its mark...

...and stops with exacting precision, as Hild expected all along.

Keiichi blinks, and not seeing any reflexive pool of blood or anything occurring in wake. "Uhh..." The others in turn as, depending on viewpoint, didn't see blood from either side of the attack. (More likely Imlade would be a smudge if Hild _really_ meant to counter.) He and they all look, and see the blue diamond blade of katana fashion, held _just_ off of an actual blow, off Hild's right carotid artery. Hild just looks and quips in kind. "I mentioned once, that I don't like it rough."

Imladris quips back in kind. "Be fortunate I know whom your Doublet is."

Hild _cocks_ an eye. "I'm surprised He told you that."

Imladris slit eyes back. "Not directly anyway." ...this Hild frowns at. Imladris however adds in. "However a good scar present, can remind you _instead_."

Hild snaps back. "Of whom, if you try, will be of remembering, after your _passing_ then?"

Imladris just replies 'back'... "The scar I leave _will_."

"_Are you two done yet?_" Kith-Chihiro suddenly exclaims, anime pip eyed and all-sweatydropped at the two, the two said agitated looking as Kith-Bell pleads. "Please stop, this will not solve things."

CEO and Knight just spit out at each other in simult... "_He / She started it!_"

Kith-Mara just gets up from afar, as Kith-Lind hops over, the former quipping. "And I thought Lind was the violent one here." ...just before a _thwack_ to Kith-Mara's facade with a child version _backhand_ plops the child demon on her back. "I still am." ...kith-Lind 'comments' in kind.

Imladris just complies on request of others, and hops back with blade held at a more passive angle. Hild just takes an actual sigh, this kith-Urd quips over. "Is the lil girl scared?" Kith-(nominal)-Hild just retorts back in kind. "...and I'm 'still' a year in effect older than you are now, _daughter_." ...this kith-Urd just droops her shoulders at, as kith-Megumi quips. "Uh... _brother?_"

Kith-Keiichi looks over at a face he hadn't seen as such in years, and sighs. "You're not the only one confused here." ...this he then blinks at his own kid sized voice, as kith-Bell looks back at her own hands. Of the whole lot of em, their clothes were nice and form fit for kids of what are their 'current' ages now. Kith-Chihiro just looks at herself over, and sighs. "This doesn't feel right." Kith-Sora just calls over in the same shaky tone. "Are we dreaming this?"

As the affected lot mortal wise shake in tones of theme off of kith-Sora's worry, kith-Peorth looks at herself and anime cries. "Why _this_ again? Bonté divine!" kith-(more so)-Skuld whines in turn. "Now I look more like a kid than ever!"

Kith-Urd judges herself and quips. "Not bad at all." ...this Peorth and Skuld just **yell** at Urd in kind. Kith-Bell however wonders. "Does this mean we are powerless like Peorth was originally?"

Peorth looks over, and after a moment of hesitation, extends a hand upwards. The kith-goddesses look, as Peorth sighs, and then openly displays Gorgeous Rose, the sight of which _stops_ the wavering chatter of Chihiro and the other mortals.

"_Not a dream_." Chihiro stutters. Keiichi sees, as the goddesses in turn feel within and Belldandy brings forth Holy Bell out as well. Only this time, verses beforehand, a new detail of both angels is noted by Keiichi. "Aren't they younger looking this time?" ...remembering that the last time Peorth was this size, Gorgeous Rose was still full sized.

Hild just snickers in turn, as everyone looks dryly at the 'child'. "Our spell did its job well."

Imladris just snaps right at Hild. "**Change them BACK!**" ...enough to make everyone's hair stand on end! "Can't do it." ...Hild quips. Imladris in turn seethes... "_Liar_."

Hild chuckles, folding her hands under her chin, sitting in midair as if at a restaurant booth. "You're right. Not quite so slow. In that case. We _won't_ do it."

Chihiro hardly fully comprehends what all her sensations are, and acuities at present are, but she still knows by tone and snaps at Hild in kind with... "Kids shouldn't be so _rude_."

Hild just looks at the scrawny mortal girl, and snarls a slight fang from her lips. Chihiro sees it, and staggers back a step, Sora clutching close behind her upon back. "You don't realize at all _girl_."

Imladris just strikes out in chord most vehement again. "Nor you apparently CEO." ...Imladris snaps, the mortals slowly learning details more and more that Chihiro suddenly **seriously** wishes she wasn't present for now. "What **possible** reason_... why?_" ...the knight adds, before Hild suddenly flicks a red sparkle from her fore finger left of left at him, one he swipes away easily in his empowered state, one that silences him to effect. One that _also_ that strikes the ground and makes toadstools grow like weeds in a small patch! Kith-Tamiya and Kith-Otaki nearby just hop away like mad!

Hild just explains as kith-Mara comes up next to kith-Urd, kith-Lind to Imlade's right. "Why, _whatever_ could be harmful about goddesses being powerless like this? I intend no other harm as it is, as noted by the Doublet bit." ...she however sneers a glower at the knight, Keiichi growing fearful of family history to come in the coming passage. Hild continues her vile tone. "But _why_ then would they remain amongst foolish mortals, in such a state? Not able to protect their dear Keiichi from harm? While Mara wasn't intended a target, she too can experience a second childhood with the rest of them. The first was 'so' much fun as it was." ...this makes kith-Mara fume, as the mortals start realizing. Keiichi alone gulps, as Hild _impresses_. "And not even duty to protect from Soulless threat will save them from Recall, once Big Boy finds out about this. Oh yes. I'd give it about a day, two at most, before dear Belldandy and the rest are forced back to Heaven, where they _truly_ belong." ...the last put in a defined, spiteful tone, Keiichi's heart feeling like it's about to shatter.

Mara even feels regretful, though not quite near as much as the goddesses. Bell feels 'her' heart feel suffocated, as she lunges fearfully onto Keiichi. Lind however snaps back. "Not so necessarily demon."

Hild looks plainly at the kith-Valkyrie, as Lind prods... "Almighty has never been as shortsighted as that." Imladris puts in further, trying to put in instant hope. "Even more, there is always a way to rectify anything, even if..."

_Suddenly_, Hild opens her left hand in full, and everyone gasps, half the group realizing on sight, when Hild displays the _actual_ spell algorithm formula... "The Time Formula." ...Peorth shakes dearly at, as does Keiichi.

"'I' hold onto that so called salvation. Not even Almighty 'dear' can access '_this_'. Who's Will do you think is the stronger here?"

Imladris just growls, but then Hild stabs more in with. "And more, if not for you destroying that device..." ...they all blink, trading looks between... "...you may have had a chance for doing your words actual good. Oh well, Thor taught you... '_so well_'."

The sound of a weapon falling thickly unto a thud, and Lind looking up seems to tell the effect all too well indeed. Imladris breathes shallow, as he whispers... "But I didn't know..."

Hild just '_hrumphs_' and spats... "_Nope_."

Keiichi however **snaps** back in kind, as Imladris feels a dear somber flood of emotion cascade within his soul. "As if he 'could' know!" ...Hild stabs a look as Kei adds... "As if you knew what would happen to Mara as well. Along with more than a few... EEEK!"

Bell sees and pulls Kei out of the way of a 'static' bolt from Hild's right fingers, so flicked. "Quiet you. We don't take blame. _WE make it_."

By now, the confused mortal lot note enough to start placing their own blame, but not enough to voice as such. Instead, they stare between this 'Hild', and the only adult sized bloke amongst them. Blame seemed to be easily placed either way, that was until...

"And yet you still lie CEO." ...Imladris suddenly dropped his self admonishment, and returned glare anew at Hild. "..._do you not?_"...as Lind holds firm beside him, Hild looks at the knight, and smirks. "And how so?"

"That wasn't the only way to reverse the process."

Hild snickers. "No hiding the obvious from you."

"_Turn them back!_" Imladris snaps in kind, almost adding by Title Commandment, as Hild just snaps back. "_For what?_" The lot of them fall silent, as Hild essentially strains upon her '_calm_' tone... "Since We do hold said of key, We also _control_ as a result. The price for said control isn't cheap this time."

Urd growls in. "Heaven won't stand for it. You can't force a payment on us this time."

"Like you have the power to force us of _anything_ right now." The mortals listen as Hild imparts in nasty detail. "Five inert goddesses, a cute, but powerless Keiichi, and while Titled, the Knight of Heaven here isn't a match for me if I am so pushed. _Try us_, and this city **burns**, along with all hope of chance here." This Imladris gulps at, as everyone feels the white haired 'child' _isn't_ kidding on inflected tone used, for said health of the Prefecture around.

Mara however asks like a kid with a raised hand. "Do I need to be a part of..."

"_Double_ goes for you minion." Hild just quips, to Mara's anime tear jerk reaction.

Sora dares an ask of next, well behind Chihiro in fear. "B... bu... but how long... and what p... p... pay..."

Hild just smirks, might as well been an invitation, whether intended or not, in the CEO's mind. Looking at the whimpering child, it was clear, fear was _well_ placed of wisdom, if not fully understood. Hild just puts directly to Sora in turn. "Well let's see." ...she fingers her chin, then looks at Keiichi. "We'd give it at least twenty-four hours to decide."

"_Enough_ games demon." Imladris snaps, and Hild comments in kind. "In at least twenty-four hours. Until then, you _suffer_ for our part of having to pay attention for this long, unto this mortal Plane. At that time of coming, We imagine the price will come most easily as it is, to a mind yet undecided. At that time, you '_will_' pay a price, one We don't even need to ask for."

Mara gulps, as the mystery folds darkly further over them all. Hild then imparts, as she starts to float upwards. "Until then, the mystery will grow most cruel, even if forgotten. We expect such to be in fact."

"Get back down here!" Urd jabs out, as Hild 'playfully' raspberries back. "Sorry, gotta deal with other market shares. Have fun being brats for a day." ...before she _zings_ out of phasic sight, a number of calls of less than appeased language in her wake.

This leaves ten 'kids' and one 'adult' in the aftermath.

* * *

A massive gravitational pulse occurs, situated just outside the Sol System - Pluto gravity node orbit. The Trans-dimensional signature is enough in power to alert sensors across _half_ the universe, unto civilizations capable of detecting dimensional particle signatures, for a few micro seconds of the Folding event.

More than one story will be affected by this eventually.

One however comes first, as the _Illistrum_ is directed to reach Terra-Sol in the next twenty minutes at sub-light. Such is the collision course of two sisters. And three loves.

* * *

"Okay. How _long_ has this been going on?" Chihiro asks, Sora next to her left, Tamiya and Otaki her other side. Megumi held beside Sora, _not_ Keiichi, as he was surrounded by his celestial family, even of Lind. Belldandy held to his own right, Peorth the left, the other goddesses behind. Mara held near Urd, out of sight.

Imladris wasn't to be seen as yet. He vanished for a moment, apparently to try and locate Hild.

The lot of them, after a BUNCH of yelling and other kid-haggard inducing language, were settled down by Belldandy, whom was no longer quite so hidden in her display of what powers that was left to her, when she summoned mini-Holy Bell to enunciate her words. On her suggestion, this was where they whence began, which to Keiichi is interrupted by Megumi by... "Just before I showed up I bet. Way back then?"

Keiichi rubs his head and sighs. "Quite actually. During my second year here in Nekomi." Belldandy imparts to aid Keiichi. "Please be ensured, despite what may be told, things are not as dire as it all may seem. Even despite what is occurring to us now, we are not formally under actual harm. Not of the kind that threatens our lives. Hild would never do such a thing normally." ...though Urd for one quips in kid size tone. "This ain't normal, lil Sis."

Chihiro sighs, and flicks away her long locks, as Tamiya stutters out... "So... wha you means to say is..."

"No one here is _actually_ going to die from what we are all suffering." Keiichi puts. For some reason, despite lack of information, Chihiro looks over at Megumi, and both nod. Their adult cognitive functions and experience more than still working. Megumi then looks at her brother, and asks. "So... this explains a _heck_ of a lot of things."

Keiichi chuckles as Urd then inputs... "More after some explanations, in abridged a format if you don't mind." Peorth snickers. "Bonne chance."

After a look at the scantly clad kith-goddess, Keiichi and Belldandy spend the next half hour giving a synopses of what explains indeed a lot, from the past several years, up to recent events. A lot of the strange occurrences, and other thoughts on relevant matter are explained enough in an abridged manner. A lot of 'ohhs' and 'ah-hahs' are uttered. A few 'ewws', and some fearful shudders along with.

And despite it _all_, a lot more understanding than was expected by the goddesses, was encountered. Most likely due to the fact that trust was still more than understood by the present parties, something Lind witnessed and grew amazed at seeing, given the mortals had **every** right to lambaste them all for so many incidents over the years. Sora put it best for them all, when she put as her own summary. "You know, despite everything, I know even with... um... well... magic, behind so many things we never noticed, I think there was a lot _more_ they didn't do, that I just get the feeling of. You know?"

Keiichi nodded, as Belldandy offered with hands in characteristic mod to her chest. "It was more your combined drive over all those years, that did more than any of our powers ever truly did. For us at those times, we were like one of those tools of Keiichi's, and only acted for best interests otherwise, when it only equaled out acts of misfortune and deceit. For the most part, you have all conducted yourselves wonderfully, for all of mutual histories together. And as much as it may be difficult to believe, we ourselves have grown as much as you all have, in our time with Keiichi."

Otaki then just chuckled. "If Aoshima only knew." Chihiro suddenly puts out. "That's the point." ...as she puts out something that actually surprises the goddesses, in a pleasant measure. "If he, or other scumbags like him ever found out, well... we can't let this life here be ruined by that. Even if it is strange and all."

Skuld puts out however. "There are strange things you humans do, that _we_ see as magic sometimes as well." Chihiro blinks as Lind further imparts. "Indeed. All your souls have demonstrated impressive convictions, it is no wonder fate chose Keiichi for his Wish. You are all to be commended for all you have done. The key however is to stand by those same convictions, no matter what the course."

Chihiro snickers. "I know my old racing team could use you all as motivational speakers." ...this which makes most the goddesses actually blush. Keiichi just puts in this theme of... "Mind keeping all this between ourselves? At least.. um... well..."

Chihiro just sighs and rubs her temple. "Like I need the paparazzi on my back either." ...she then just eyes Kei, and trades a glance with Belldandy. She then blurts back... "Though if _you two_ don't get going with your relationship soon, people around might start getting curious anyway." This Keiichi and Belldandy trade a good kid sized blush. Skuld hears this and wackily pipes up with... "_Hey!_ My Sis isn't like that!"

Urd... "Uhm... Another discussion for another time perhaps?"

Megumi blinks and offers... "Like we got anything else to do. Like _I'm_ going anywhere right now." ...this with a pull of her kid sized biker cloth. She then whines to the other's amusement. "Maaan! Now my bike is too big for me to ride!" ...this Chihiro blinks as well! "Man! Me too!" ...this the two trade a kid sized crying hug of bike fanatics annul.

Keiichi then chuckles. "We look more like we should be in school, or something." Otaki however whines in tone of... "Please don't say that. I got picked on a lot at this age."

"Ya, me too." ...Tamiya echoes. Chihiro just giggles evilly. "I was on the _other_ side of the line." ...she says with a poke to a groaning Sora. Sora however does bring up. "This actually '_is_' a school day. Hope no one outside notices."

Urd then props a 'solution' to mind with a look around. "Well, we have one big guy to keep that from happening. Where is he anyway?" Lind in kind, looks over to the entrance as a dejected looking said bloke enters, arms full of essentially ruined flowers and a badly dented set of books.

"Oh dear." Belldandy says, as Lind hops up and trots over. Everyone said same comes up behind, as Lind asks. "What is all that love?"

Imladris sighs. "It 'was' a gift. At least before all this happened."

A set of heartfelt 'awws' just makes the bloke feel more of a heel within himself. He looks over at the lot of them. "Is everyone okay?"

"Nothing changed Lord Knight." Urd responds, Imlade quips back. "Just... Imlade... um, for now." ...which Urd shrugs her smaller set of shoulders unto. Bell just remarks. "Was this why you were not seen earlier?" Imladris just looks at the 'rubbish' in arms and nods. "A better of tidings not to be. The same for my remiss."

Before Lind can respond, the phone afar suddenly starts to ring. Something that makes everyone look. "Who would that be?" Sora squeaks out, sighing art her own voice. Tamiya quips in kind... "Teluhmarkiters?" ...which Chihiro just _doinks_ him on his smaller melon upon. "Don't be dumb. Age not an excuse."

Lind looks at her mutual mini-First Classes and imparts. "You don't think..."

Bell considers, and looks over. "I believe you would be best to answer the phone Lord Imladris."

Imladris about... "It's just Imlad... err... never mind." ...corrects and then nods instead of focus. He then heads toward the house while the others start chatting about their current situation. "What did Hild mean about this twenty-four hour bit?" Skuld asks, the other goddesses just shrug, ala Belldandy's tone. "For now, we do not know."

"A problem I am sure." Peorth puts, worried too much to even speak her flaunty tones. Sora however asks in kind, towards Keiichi by pointed focus.. "Um... that 'Hild' girl. Is... is she really...?" The nod she gets in turn makes her suddenly faint, if for a moment. Chihiro drops to her side. "_Sora, you okay?_"

Keiichi just sighs. "Sorry." Megumi just asks him bluntly, her young voice not fitting the query at hand very well. "Brother, do you 'really' deal with things like that a lot?" Keiichi considered explaining what had happened to Megumi, twice, under demon 'influence', but instead responds. "Yup."

Megumi is about to comment further, when suddenly from within the residence... "**WHAT?** _When?_"

Everyone looks, as kith-Bell blinks... "Goodness." ...this as everyone looks toward the rather clear voice of their 'elder' guardian. "You allowed another one unto this realm...? My sincere apologies Eminence, but...!"

Megumi blinks blandly, as Otaki asks. "You know. Now that it was mentioned there's a devil..."

"Demon..." ...Urd. Otaki... "...uhhh, yeah. A 'big wig' one of those. Does that mean on the upper bit of things...?" Lind just blunts out in kind. "Aye. That would be our Father, my love is speaking too now."

Everyone mortal, save for... no... actually '_with_' Keiichi blinking, all gulp, before Chihiro quips. "Gee." ...with a big fat sweatdrop. Good thing it wasn't real, or Sora might drown if it fell. Peorth just quips after with. "Gracier, did I hear him say _another?_" Belldandy nods. "It does sound like this mean another goddess is coming down." Keiichi in turn blurts... "Another?"

"Yes another."

Everyone looks at Imladris, as he steps back outside, and then starts looking up. Everyone looks in said direction a quick moment later. A moment later after that, Chihiro's forming question of 'why' they are looking up, is commented instead upon as several reactions reverberate the lot of the five goddesses looking, as Imladris also keenly sees. Peorth reacts with a growing frazzle in her hair. Urd with reaction of wanting to be elsewhere _badly_. Belldandy and Lind just blink. Skuld just cocks an eye/.

Mortals also ala blinking, the various types spread out between emotions, as Tamiya ekes out... "Why iz tha light gettn bright?" Peorth sighs. "We are afraid that we know."

"What is all this racket now?"

As if additional distraction wasn't needed, the sound of a squeaky mew-voice causes everyone to look around, to then _down_, and finally see (depending on experienced point of view,) a very strange sight. Er... sorta strange on one mortal account.

"Velsper?" Belldandy quips, noting one very unexpected difference. "Did that cat.. cat... t... t..." Otaki stutters, wondering how much more his mind can take. Keiichi blinks as Urd, Mara and Skuld realize... and start busting a **gut!** As they do, Keiichi twitters an eye as suddenly Chihiro _ZIPS_ from beside Sora (head thump along with...) and nabs the all but two month old looking KITTEN! The wide beam ray having effect on more than just the targets.

"_OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! What a CWUTE KITTY!_" ...Chihiro outright squeals, a cavity forming scene of trillions of bubbly hearts, as Chihiro cuddles a mind numb neko. Hence why Keiichi's eye twitch, and the said bust guts of laughter. Sora meanwhile moans from head trauma, and Lind just sighs in great anime exhale, Megumi starting to take up Keiichi's eye twitter. Imladris however is still looking up almost as soon as he looked at the kitten, on back to a now 'very' bright, white aura filled sky. Enough that it seemed like the blue atmospheric aura of the sky 'was' all white, over Nekomi.

A full day so far no?

Velsper just screeches out... "Will someone get this mortal twit off me!"

"But you both look like a scene in another anime. (Like this isn't one.)" Urd mocks out. Keiichi just quips at Urd. "Have you taken a look at us all here?" Urd spats back... "What about it squirt?" ...this Keiichi frazzles at, Megumi just snickers.

Chihiro just snips back at the cat... "Look Meowth wannabe, young cats must respect their elders."

Velsper just blinks, and quips back. "Do I look like a bloody poke-monster or something! I'm a reincarnated high class demon broad!"

Chihiro looms looks all about the 'kitten', raising tail and all that, and quips 'way' too level in tone. "I don't see any horns or such."

Keiichi/Megumi: "Look like a cat."

Urd/Mara/Skuld: "Sound like one."

Lind/Peorth: "Smell like one too /Vous etes un chat."

Chihiro: "Nose to tail."

Tamiya/Otaki: "To the bone."

Velsper just shouts back... "_Cut that out!_"

Sora just moans as she sits back up, as the glow suddenly reasserts attention from the lot, as Imladris walks past them all. Peorth looks of note and suddenly _FRAZZLES_. "Oh la _la_..." ...put about as dry in tone as if it came from a voice 'of' the Sahara, or other desert like Dune/planet scape. Or other such rather 'dry' tone of... (oh you know.)

Imladris just bows in turn, as the goddess of Tests descends, her aura like her '_and_' her angel alike. Mortals watch awed, goddesses (as said replete) mixed in reaction, as Eihwa floats down to a soft tip bare toe landing, her white Greco like gown flowing about her.

Urd leans in, as Keiichi blushes... "Not so obvious K-boy." ...which Megumi just chuckles meekly beside ol bro. (Like Tamiya and Otaki weren't doing likewise, which Chihiro just has Velsper scratch at them both.)

Peorth meanwhile starts scooting behind Urd and Skuld, Mara being nudged aside from same spot in so doing, as Lind sees Imladris, as he bows in exceedingly practiced format. "Welcome to Lord Morisato's Temple residence. Goddess Eihwa wasn't it?" ...said trying to access still clearing memories of long past of times. Urd... "_Eihwa_..." ...in kind, and gives a glance back to the shorty format, First Class behind her.

Eihwa nods, and then floats out as _Test of Purity_ bows with arm fashioned same for the goddess. "As by Order of our mutual Lord."

She then looks over at the 'short' lot, and quite quickly focuses on a short top of dark brown behind the bronze skinned shoulder of Urd. Eihwa slits her eyes and shakes off a shiver, as she then turns to something of more import to her. Something of all of a sudden in fact.

Lind comes up, and her own greeting is cut short as Imladris gets a supplemental greeting he SURE didn't expect. Eihwa looks at the Knight, and suddenly gloms all over him, goddess and angel alike! Lind BLINKS as the lot start to get the idea of what this place is all about. Celestial slapstick comedy laced within celestial moments replete. Lind sees this and suddenly **blows** her miniature top! As Tamiya whispers to Otaki. "Somewhun isa two timah." ... "I guess."

Imladris just stutters out... "Wha... wha... _what are you doing_ Migoddess?"

Eihwa just snuggles his left cheek, her angel the same on his melon temple. "You remembered me! It was so long ago." Imladris blinks. "It was? When?"

Lind just suddenly yanks his Imlade's arm, shouting. "Hey! He already Confessed to me First Class!"

Eihwa blinks and looks down comically at the shrimpy Valk. "Eh? Who's the shrimp?"

This just starts a strange shouting match, as Peorth finally looks up. "A d'autres (Indique l'incrédulité) familier." This in turn causes Eihwa to look up at an annoyed... "Sorella _maggiore_ Peorth?" ...the 'sister' part put in a most annoying tone to the said sister. This just sets off Peorth whom _SHOOTS_ at the goddess still with breast unto Chevalier head. "Etre silencieux, femme-enfant!"

"Go pay heed to another short lived pretendente, Peorth." Eihwa spats back.

Imladris just meanwhile is subjected to a sisterly shouting match in two languages, while Lind tries to yank him from Eihwa's supreme twin grip. Such is the _pain_ Imlade is suddenly enduring. Keiichi and Megumi just continue their eye twitter, as Keiichi asks Bell in an off key youthful tone of... "Is this all _supposed_ to be like that?"

Belldandy blinks. "For once, even I am lacking answers." ...though added... "Beyond Peorth and Eihwa. Sisters are sisters after all."

Skuld and Urd blurt out in tone of... "Say what?" This makes even Chihiro and Velsper still in her arms, laugh in tone. Velsper just comments... "_They_ more than understand."

* * *

After proper introductions, and explanations of the situation beforehand..."So _that_ is what happened." ...Eihwa and _Test of Purity _hear, both holding their chins in echo. Peorth has _Gorgeous Rose_ out again, to try and keep stature with her sister, the sight despite her shrimped down condition, still looks decently awe inspiring to the mortal lot. All of whom gathered, sit at the base of the Temple steps themselves, arrayed as if it was a school auditorium event meeting.

Belldandy just responds, while Lind keeps an 'absolute' hold over _her_ knight, at his right wrist, as Eihwa and the rest talk shoppe. "We have apparently less than a day cycle of time left to us. I do not know what detriment Hild intends for us, at said time."

Eihwa sighs and looks over at... "What do you think of this Lord Knight?" Imladris blinks. "_Me?_"

"Sì." ...responded with an irked glare from Peorth for some reason. Imladris just sighs, and puts out at first... "Besides whit I should be of them in same format, my own acts of the heart leaving me absent of my duties here. Objectively it would seem however, CEO Hild is after something of long term merit."

Eihwa nods. "Such was my tema di." ...a tone less than confident, of what the others needed to hear. Peorth puts however. "How do we reverse this? That is our vérité objective here."

Eihwa just quips. "So? An answer ahead of time for all to hear would be preferable." ...whit to Peorth just grumbles back with nothing forthcoming. Eihwa meanwhile takes a look at a pair of 'demons' amidst them all, but refrains from similar discourse of likes Peorth is subjected already. However she 'does' impart at Mara. "And I see also Hild _Amante_ is true to form." ...this which Mara reacts with a dopey growl back at.

Chihiro meanwhile, still with said other demon in arms like a furry 'baby', asks. "What is to happen to us at that time? I'd hate to ask, but..." Skuld calmly responds in kind of... "Um, not that I'd like to admit this, but the attack on us, us goddesses here, probably wouldn't harm anyone else here. Not even Keiichi actually, verses our own forms. Like was said before." Belldandy adds in concert, hardly of an easing tone either. "She would not lower her expectations to actually harm mortals she can subjugate later on instead. Given when she tried to protect Keiichi and myself when the device exploded, would garner this to the ease of mind. The rest is per her usual whims." ...this Urd just sighs in her adding... "She loves her damned 'market share'."

Chihiro just gulps, as Sora quips. "_Great_."

Imladris looks down and sees the puny versions of the same cats that had assailed about him in more nominal form, striking again at a growing, unsaid chord. He sighs a bit in calm betrayed, one noticed by Lind aside and Eihwa looking again. "Your thoughts Lord Knight?"

Imladris looks up at the White Goddess and shakes his head. "Nay. Those that I keep to myself." ...at whit, he looks at Lind, and feels the same pang as moment prior. A traded look and he then draws away, adding... "Please excuse me."

A quick retreat takes everyone back, a quick phase out of sight by slow of eye other seem to note, the faster of eye seeing the retreat at full of speed. Megumi quips in form thereof... "What's with him?"

Keiichi shrugs, and even the goddesses continue to be baffled by this behavior. Lind suspects, but is actually wrong on even her account.

* * *

High in Lunar orbit, eyes of a different sort witness, via sensors that are as of ease in technology, that which eyes of an eagle are of equal ease of the natural. The mind within chuckles, knowing the truth of what is shown via sensors. In great detail, which is missed by the mortal/goddess lot on departure, is what is witnessed by the Synthetic General.

At thus, the General swivels his large mechanical melon, and announced. "/ Prepare Matter Teleportation Chamber, for transport within ten micro-cyclons."

"/ Acknowledged General." ...a lower command unit replies and turns about to relay orders effectual. The General as such already departing for said chamber.

* * *

Hild just walks out from the offices of a small time manga publisher, and acted as if she was wiping her hands of new filth. Such it all _was_, as she smelled the air with her own version of satisfaction. Such as 'that' was. "_Ahh_, nothing like getting results all on Our's own."

Inside, a Contract left behind for a soon to be successful publicist of some overdone harem theme manga, would make the poor bloke as famous as some of those others of same ilk, that of those twits in those anime editorial articles whit liked to praise or mash as if flame wars was their calling. She snickered, glad for once that dope Skuld kept such 'info' handy nearby to access. Always the one to find avenues to make a 'profit', she'd come back in a couple of years when the usual fame light burned out for the poor fool she left behind. The rest was details she kept in her twisted imaginings. They'd be _real_ enough, soon as it was.

She then looked around and saw more of the human 'stench' walking around, the types that were either too 'human', or too better than so to bother Contracting. So many too much alike that darn Keiichi.

She pinched herself in more than enough pain inflicted, to stop that threat of mood. "We must withhold that even We cannot acquire." ...she then added... "Though with enough sorrow, who knows what may be?"

Hild then phased out of sight, reemerging on top of a high radio tower that played that funky metal rock she liked for some reason. Just feeling the frequency shifts flowing through her vile bodily form, actually soothed her. Eh, it was her thang.

Hild a moment later looked towards where her primary quarry were situated. The Temple was only a few kilometers off. Strange... "Such corruptible mortals in such proximity to such a palace of purity." She however noted one detail, on top of a nearby telephone pole, the sight of a self admonishing warrior of light. Hild sighed to herself. "Is that one really worth our time?" ...said to herself quickly, then vanishing before she is seen.

At least for the moment.

* * *

The wind swirled around him, a slight instability of atmosphere, thermodynamic energy expended from untold distances away, that seemed to echo the knight's own emotions within. It had been only a day since Return. Heck, not even that, after Commanded by Almighty. "Talk about a snafu, within such a short amount of time."

Imladris however soon realized once again, his emotions were ruling him. Such as he exhales and quips of himself. "I need a... what is word? A chill suppository?" ...he cocked his eyes and suspected that wasn't correct terminology. He didn't dwell, as not long after he thought that and silenced his mind, he heard a 'very' long, unheard sound float up to him. He hears, and looks around, and realizes it's coming from the Temple grounds? "Eh?"

He focuses sight more closely, and saw a sight that easily softens his heart. Most of the lot below are playing like... well... kids.

Below, the morose discussions finally got to Belldandy, and she decided to combat it all, in the format she was comprised now. She started all of a sudden, a game of tag with Keiichi. Before anyone knew it, it was like fourth grade recess below. Imladris looked, and saw things like: The goddesses playing around like kids, running and tagging each other, giggling while tormenting Keiichi for the most part. Megumi got into it, before dragging Mara in as well. (Dang.) Also, he saw Chihiro and Sora, of whom he learned names during introductions after Hild left prior, were now chatting and braiding each other's hair, since both versions were quite long for some youth of age reason. That part wasn't clear to the knight how the hair on them all, got so long.

And then he saw... uh... Tamiya and Otaki... uh... (Is that patty cake?) He 'had' to blink, and wondered if their mortal minds were just deep fried or something. However the two would run away when Chihiro called them over. Something was kinda off there no? Or not...

Meanwhile Peorth and... eh? Lind? Ahem... they were being outright brigands by hanging off a nearby tree, and playing with the cats, squirrels, birdies, and other cutie creatures around. Occasionally they'd play too with around Keiichi and the goddesses, and in fact, the small groupings tended to meld and disperse in playfulness, with decent regularity.

As for Eihwa, he only noted her as to keep with avoidance. However somehow, time with passing, it was clear the White Goddess was simply being a temp nanny or such with the kid acting lot. And he soon realized, that an amount of time in fact had passed. So much play, in such little time. Time that lost easy track in apparent. Imladris realized this, and soon started feeling the same remiss of growing tendency reform in the shadows of his heart.

He shoved it off, saw a bit more play, and it came back.

By the third time of this, he realized something. And when he saw the small girl group suddenly wander inside, leaving all the 'boys' alone for a bit with Eihwa, he realized fully what he was feeling. He reacted by trying to 'burn' it from memory, and try to block it all out for now.

'_Now is NOT the novena time for 'that'._'

At that, he looked at Eihwa, but then finally realized. "Wait a moment. She came down with..." ...and he looked up at the sky again.

* * *

Keiichi just panted heavily as Tamiya and Otaki just kept clear of the girls that just went inside. "Wow... they... sure... can play."

Otaki just quipped in anime child voice version... "Boy, as if Bell wasn't neat to be around before." Tamiya nodded. "Dose grrls don't bhack down ither."

Keiichi just smiled and shakes dirt off, that Skuld had dumped into his hair. He just chuckles nervously, as Tamiya asks further. "Hows come you guys were so different, ands we nevers knew all this time?" Otaki however answers for a nervous Keiichi. "Hey man, er... boy... I don't think it was all meant to harm us. I mean we sure benefited as well at times, and we never knew."

Tamiya just sighs, as Keiichi just compliments. "It's more than that. And to be honest, I did ask for such help at times. But I knew people finding out would probably be bad, so I didn't want to give Bell and the others too much trouble."

Tamiya nods. "Heys, that kool. We donts need to tells either." Keiichi nods his thanks, Otaki however then asks. "Why though you and Bell babe haven't tied the knot, I'll never know. Now more than ever!" Keiichi gulps, but replies in a dry tone with... "That gets kinda complicated. Skuld doesn't help either."

Tamiya and Otaki just chuckle at Keiichi's expense, the latter whom joins of his own the same. Nearby, Eihwa already gets one lesson of this Temple, the other having been when Bell started making everyone play as they all ended up. An act only a Norn of Belldandy's perfect kind could pull off. She sighs and wonders to herself... '_I wonder if Big Sis and I could end up like that_.' So thought, a moment before she draws a more bland facade. '_Phhtt_...'

As she thinks that however, as her senses start to pique.

* * *

It was a sight that made kith-Bell almost cry, the other mini-femmes saw and were actually taken back, Sora even crying a touch. The Tea Room table was a mess, flowers and books scattered everywhere, a result of mixed dejection and hurried process to answer Almighty's literal Call. Belldandy felt as she did, because she and her goddess kin could feel the aura of sadness from all the still semi-healthy blossoms. Bell walked over and picked up a white and yellow Pansy. "How sad."

Chihiro asked. "Was this what the big guy was getting?" Urd sighed. "Before my... er... Hild showed up."

Mara gulped and then growled. "Why do you mortals feel the need for gaudy gifts anyway." ...before Sora suddenly sticks her nose right at Mara. "Hey, don't sass a kind gift!"

As Sora berates Mara, the latter powerless to smite back in turn, Lind comes up, and picks up a rose from the damp table. She sniffs it, and holds it to her rather flat chest. She realizes... "He was going to surprise me. A gift." ...she then realizes on the sight of the different flower types... "But not just for me."

Chihiro chuckles a light bit. "Guess he got guilty for getting only one gift." ...she then picks up a book that is partially still wet from the flowers, everything literally scattered over the table, and on the floor towards the kitchen area slide door. Chihiro looks at the title... "_Swords for lunatics?_"

Skuld another... "_The history of Japanese cinema?_"

Peorth... "_Soccer world 2006? _Pour quelle raison...?"

Lind looks at these and several other titles on the floor now being stacked. She giggles, and realizes. "My other gift. My own enjoyment preference of reading, it seems."

Chihiro just quips. "If a randomized gift as such." ...said with a slightly off kilter eye about it all. At this, a lot of little femme hands begin picking up, and start making the ugly duckling into a beautiful swan, as flower arrangements go.

* * *

"Say."

"Whut?" Tamiya blurts back. Keiichi looks at the two for an additional second... "Um... are we the same age and all that?" Otaki blinks. "Dunno."

Keiichi tilts his head and blinks. "If so, how come I'm taller than you two?"

A full standing measure of heads later, and Eihwa sees Keiichi chased after by a rather annoyed pair of 'shorties', something even she noticed, keeping her vigil at the Temple steps for the moment. Her mind keeps track of them all, with eye on one other as she keeps eye on something incoming very soon.

It was around the time just prior to that departure unto that so called Galactic Campaign, such was her memory of whence she met the then Squire under Thor.

_Met_ might have been a strong word, but her mind was still infatuated nonetheless, as even more than the normal lay of the goddesses were at the time, for the all but in 'Name' knight. Title and surname alike. She remembered, her duty of being the goddess of Tests, sent by the Almighty on call through the War Section, added of call of the Administration Section inclusive, to be the one to subject the Squire to the examinations. Those equivalent unto a First-Class license. The reasoning two-fold, for both empowerment to the knight, and further to solidify his eventual purpose. The culmination of decades of standard scholastic learning that all goddesses were subjected to, then done the same to the soon to be named Lord Imladris.

Such a singular five days and long afternoons it all was, neverthemind the two days prior, for instructional prepping. She remembers of him, what _he_ could not, in the years that followed.

Memories of such, that she had to keep her personal feelings purified of, before the educational Standard then at hand. If there was an equivalent to how it all turned out, by mortal grade standards, the Squire would have begotten a B- grade. Enough to pass, and further to evolve off from. Of course, much of the material conducted, would have made many of the most brilliant mortal physicists go nearly insane. Hardly a goddess though, one that could do such algorithms such as planetary prediction alignments over a ten thousand year period, or other such simple equations. It was impressive enough to ensure Imladris knew enough at least for a few _years_ worth. More rather of the tested material, it was to see how _imaginative_ the route taken to reach an answer, it all was, not so much the actual final answer. The purpose: to ensure the tactical mind was capable, the strategic mind comprehending further when needed. That was the goal.

And while she 'knew', as well as every other goddess of Heaven, where his heart truly lain, even _then_, that one moment of time, she 'does' keep to her heart. One as she remembers it now even, her white silk cloth laden hands unto breast where heart pulses, of that day under the tree of a Heavenly sky, where it was 'her' lap that was the pillow, when the tests had ended. She smirks to herself, Eihwa remembering how 'hard' the knight had tried, to the limits of even enhanced mental capacity. And the drained same mind that betrayed the sleepy head, where that lap came in so 'handy'.

And now, she wasn't the kind to withhold her feelings, not as a First Class is supposed to be truthful unto. Even despite knowing Commander Lind didn't care for sharing one bit. More unsaid of that vector for now, at that. Nonetheless... "And right well she _should_ be." ...Eihwa whispered to herself. That last fading of Heavenly day, was 'her' memory nonetheless.

That ended as attention turned to a _harsh_ energon sound chiming into the Temple courtyard. She and the three kith boys look, as does Eihwa. "What the _light_ is that guy doing?"

The moment prior was suddenly returned to another thought. He was paying attention to the solar infused sky, clouds decently replete, when the light made him reminded...

* * *

-Once a Heavenly time ago-

The Squire eats with ease. The Heavenly comfort in company of three 'nannies', as they took chance of the Social lessons, with a measure of an old favorite of Heaven's host on peaceful moments as this. "Another sandwich ol Squire?"

The still unnamed mortal at the time, takes the offering of a 'precisely' cut triangle of angelloaf bread and the meat substitute that resembles something called 'salami'. Not even nary a crust to be seen, the said such recessed unto itself after being cut with a simple silver knife. "Thank you."

Mist smiles, as Rend and Hirund fight over the sunlight tater chips. Another approximate foodstuff that was apparently common on many of the lower world Planes. As they eat however, the lesson at hand is apparent, as the mortal looks again, at the celebration that was Fifth Year. The approximate ages of young goddesses that celebrated their fifth year amongst Heaven. Apparently a time for goddesses to start being taught formally, a stepping stone between their various phases in life.

The rolling green hills that were as bright as a Heavenly park could get, was filled with _many_ dozens of goddesses of all ages, all present that were of family relation. While the fifth years were the focus, that didn't mean the elder and younger of age of goddesses didn't enjoy either. Of note, apparently on deliberate note, Hirund had noted the three young Norns, all celebrating together, without the growing apparent 'sisterly' character that was attaching between the then Belldandy, Skuld and Urd, (Skuld of note here.) Here, the goddesses celebrated without emotional chains at all, so it seemed.

Some of the other goddesses he recognized from classes, other from occasional duties between the Sections. They played with equal abandon. Many others not known, did no less.

"Are you understanding yet, young one?"

The mortal angled his head over at Rend, who draped her mane over his shoulder. He in turn nodded. "Sort of."

Hirund gulps down a juice flask, and imparts. "Look ye well, one day to be our guardian by Wish. Here, you see one reason why we of the War Section, fight and defend our ways, with such fervor and passion. Our joy of battle, is to protect moments such as this."

The mortal looks down. Rend notes that understanding is measured, but senses. "Your feelings should not be so withheld young pup."

Imladris by name to once be, responds with however in tone... "It is not that. I understand the air of this moment, and the lesson." Mist looks over, as some goddesses fly about them all and away, a game of tag between the sparsely placed trees of large size of an apparent play. "Something else is there?"

A Squire's uncertain sigh, and added... "It is the loss I keep within, that this moment displays of others that do not need to learn my lessons, that is of my feelings here."

The Generals stop eating, as another of the soul borne moments confesses forth. "I see of youth here, and I admit my envy of it."

Of more words listened simply unto...

"My childhood was not of one. One I grew up all but without."

* * *

He stands at the top of that telephone pole and shakes off the narcissism he feels, and looks back down before, whispering... "And now I do not need of one." ...just as the chiming of energon, from... "Oh just _loverly_." ...this as the Knight drops from height.

By this time, the femmes inside start to hear the chiming sound of energon as well, and start emerging outside one by one. Inside, Bell and Sora the last, as Lind stands to half her height, the _beautiful_ bouquet in their mutual wake on the table, and semi drying books nearby with pages open, as the sound grows too definite in short order to ignore anymore.

"What the heck?" ...Keiichi quips, as he looks over at the movement emergence of so many 'girls'. Eihwa stands as her angel holds her shoulders, just as Imladris reaches down to a spot about three meters away.

Kith-Peorth hops over from the others to reach Eihwa's side. "What did you bring with you ma, sa bourgeoise." Eihwa however shouts out. "All you little ones back up some. If I know the mood of the Synthetic coming."

Imladris silently already knows of this as well. However the duration of the growing energon beam, is quite _lengthy_ indeed... "What is he waiting for?" ...before he realizes. "Ah _crudsticks_." ...as he recognizes a waiting teleport beam set in... "Active standby mode." ...this the others look over in hearing. One of the portal beam, that acts a lot like a simple Intracel style Gate. One that doesn't need the transport to actually acquire initial lock. It is done instead via walk through tunneling as the method. A good expenditure of energy, and one that is meant for dramatics, less for a simplistic arrival. And that is _exactly_ what begins to occur, as Imladris brings his blade to hand again. "I think _everyone_ better stand clear."

"Keiichi!" ...Bell shouts, just as Eihwa quips. "Didn't think a Synthetic could grow 'this' annoyed." ...as she grabs Peorth, and shoot-floats over to grab Tamiya and Otaki out of the way. Keiichi already retreating likewise, as Imladris sees a large artificial form begin to emerge.

"/ Now what is going...?" ...a sudden mechanical voice calls out, as everyone looks to their right. Skuld snaps. "Sigel? Banpei?" ...as Chihiro quips wide eyed. "Two mini-mecha robots that move and talk!"

Urd just quips nervously. "Actually, only one can talk." ...as everyone notes the _small_ stature of the two mechanical beings. Keiichi **WIDE EYED** quips. "_What?_ Hild's device affected _**THEM**_too?"

"/ _Don't_ remind us." Kith-Sigel moans in synthetic tone, as kith-Banpei looks towards the portal beam.

Al further comments is cut short, as a _FAR_ larger mechanical construct suddenly emerges through the teleport beam, and _right_ 'at' the knight! The Knight notes with slight jitters, as the Synthetic General stops about half a meter away from its master. The knight waits, as the Synthetic cranes his intricate head unit.

"_Holy._.." ...the mortals quips all at once, as the General 'curtsies' in tone... "/ Master Imladris."

Imladris nods. "Commander Scetu. (S.C.T.U. = Synthetic Command Tactics Unit.)"

The mechanical Commander nods. "/ Very good then." ...and suddenly flings his two pearl textured, steel-blue arms, to cause them to split apart, not once, but twice, as two arms become _four_, and then **eight!**

The sight of _eight_ separate blue-white energy blades shooting out of them, in quick succession makes the whole lot looking on become UNNERVED! "**Good grief!**" Keiichi blares out, just as Imladris sighs. "Sweet heaven." ...and hops back to reform 'his' blade into a single white energy blade of his own.

Chihiro notes on sight. "Is this a movie shoot or _something?_ Am I **MISSING** something here?"

Mara just comments. "I curse this all '_had_' been." ...as she knows this sight all too well as _well!_

* * *

At that moment, another form reappears above in the clouds, as Hild gets a ring side seat to what is to come.

"_By the Hells_." ...she blinks in surprise, never having seen this fabled Synthetic Commander before. She pops some popcorn to her hands (over salted again) and starts munching away. Nice to be a spectator no? (Some thousand meters on high.)

* * *

Imladris draws back, and knowing Scetu isn't backing down, angles his blade to high shoulder level rear set, and notes the right mechanical foot crunch into position.

"Fine." ...as he shift to the right, and the Synthetic **lunges** right at him, blades coming at him from all sides!

Everyone watches almost _freaked_ out anew, as one defending blade manages to clash and parry off three, then two, then three more at a time, before flipping clear of two of the first of Synthetic's right side, missing where Imladris's torso would have been!

The Commander regroups after that first flurry of blades, seeing where Imladris lands. "/ It has been twenty years since this last spar _Master_."

Imladris grimaces, and then blunts off two more successive thrusts, energy beams crackling the air and senses alike of all watching. "Would saying I'm sorry _help?_"

Three entire **furious** blade exchanges of 'multiple on one' strike sets later, and a harsh retort of... "/ Not even in the slightest." ...is followed by more attacks that _blanch_ the knight backwards a good distance! It goes like this for a good half of the way back across the Temple foreground, before Imladris gets fed up and Incarnum **pushes** the Synthetic back, allowing the knight to hard flip all the way back where they started.

Imladris breathes once stiffly, and... "How about my twenty year lapse of memory for another forlorn excuse?"

Scetu just turns on an abdomen pivot, and clacks legs to the opposite direction, not even needing an actual full body turn to set with. "/ I am informed that is no longer the case, _Master_."

"Don't think he likes him." Sora warbles out, as the Synthetic Commander all but stomp-strides at Imladris, as if swamped of a mortal's war lust, such was apparent blind intent! Lind and Eihwa of particular note watch from a growing 'inspection' viewpoint, as Imladris shakes his head and reorients his blade. Scetu approaches with his 'hands' of blade projection ports, (no blade handles needed.) having three swivel around slowly, one very fast, and the others in various angles.

The Knight forgets trying to anticipate from which until immediately beforehand. This Imladris sighs acknowledgement at, as the Synthetic reaches and smites two of the stationary blades, upon him first! Imladris reacts with a quick thrust off and slides backwards to avoid a successive combination follow thrust from the slow blades, then the one fast moving close behind!

Scetu just huffs mechanically, and jabs in further. "/ Your tempo is not to form. And after such trouble your former Master went to assert my current programming function."

Urd blinks. "_Thor_ sent him?" ...this the mortals look unto, just as Imladris growls in turn. "I see he keeps to true form himself."

"/ But will you!"

Imladris endures a _long_ sixteen part chain, as apparently the 'test' phase of preparation was now into a full blown spar! The combat becomes so _furious_ to the eye, that Eihwa almost throws up a shield at least twice during this exchange! The Synthetic strikes so **hard** and _constantly_, that at times the knight just comically runs about like a hapless animal, trying to gain some measure of space! As such also, the two bound off walls, tree tops and elsewhere around the Temple grounds, before ending back up once again of area of approximate start!

Finally, at which point one set of eyes watching suddenly squeals to the surprise of others, just as Imladris Incarnum Pushes the Commander back a distance, to garner a breather.

"_Ohhhhhhhhh_!" ...this everyone looks at Lind, as she squeals like a kid seeing a toy so dearly wanted. "Why am I this size! I want to spar too!" ...this whit the others just smirk nervously and teardrop, of the whole lot.

Imladris meanwhile gets his breather, as Scetu snaps once again into at the ready. Imladris just quips. "Is it your subprocessors? The capacitor relays unto the sparring timer within?"

Everyone blinks, as Scetu draws up, and nods once stiffly. "/ Yes my Master."

Things start kicking back in now, old memories of types still resurfacing like waves constantly bringing old wreckage to a shore line, over many years. Imladris sighs. "And Lord Thor exacerbated that programming of essential note?"

"/ Correct."

The knight sighs, as all listen in... "Remind me to remove that processor. This **ISN'T** the time!"

Scetu suddenly **charges**, but this time the knight does not draw back. Even Lind blinks at this, before actions answer for words. Scetu reaches, but Imladris sidesteps the _entire_ attack with another side step burst of speed, before angling back in another sidestep, and ends up 'behind' the Synthetic.

This of course does not fool the Commander, whom _whips_ its entire artificial at him in a single harsh motion, with snapping force, that would shatter titanium beams if hit by _such_ force! The energy blades swung at the knight however suddenly cut though an 'echo' disperse of blue energon 'clouds', where the knight's form _should_ be! Scetu realizes... "/ TRAP!" ...as two blades snap back to where Imladris really was, shooting forward from where he 'first' ended up on that initial side step! Scetu looks, and acknowledges... "/ Clever Master." ...before Imladris does it _twice_ more, leaving blue Incarnum 'phantoms' of himself that formally block a blade 'each' that Scetu delivers! This causes all the blades to become spread out from each other, and 'that' causes the Synthetic to suddenly jump away at hard speed, and land back near the Temple entrance.

Imladris however '_greets_' him there with a waiting hard kick to the Synthetic's midsection!

"_What the?_" More than one watching voice answers, as no one saw that coming! Lind gasps... "Incarnum sensed. Even against an artificial lifeform?"

However the surprise is replaced by wincing, as the Commander is driven back a good bit, the kick itself delivered, hit pure advanced metal composites. _**VERY**_ hard ones that makes the pain that snaps back into the knight's leg 'very' loud to the following tone of... "_**OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW**__!_"

Eihwa winces so hard, she dives behind Peorth, despite height size, as everyone 'almost' feels the pain from the harsh yell! Velsper whom was in Chihiro's arms still, **SHOOTS** out of her arms at a blink! Lind just clenches at herself, as Imladris hops around for a moment in great pain! Never mind how everyone else felt at that moment! "_OwwieOwwieOwwieOwwieOwwie!_"

Scetu snaps two mechanical claws into the ground to erect itself from backward momentum, and snickers at the momentarily stricken knight. "/ A fine try."

"_OwJeezeDangLivid-DangnabbitOwJeeze_..." Imladris 'curses' over and over, before he spouts... "Forgot how dang _hard_ your body is. JeezeOwDangit..."

Scetu just snickers back... "/ Another reminder that only _pain_ can bring."

Imladris eventually shakes the pain loose from his leg, a 'result' that would have _ruptured_ the leg thrice over if 'twas of norms, some century of life prior. Here and now though, the pain does give one _added_ effect. Such when Scetu starts to advance, but _stops_ when he gets a glare back in kind, when the knight stops _all_ movement. The Synthetic sees for a moment, before he notes Kensai is setting in, a warrior look the Synthetic was half hoping for, though the focus was 'not'. Imladris a moment later, adds... "Fine. Enough games."

Kith-Megumi/Keiichi: "_This is a game?_"

Scetu just quips back, swiveling two blades slowly again. "/ Does this mean I have... eh?"

The words cut short of mechanical, are on sight as Imladris flips his blade to level horizontal before him, and reformats a second blade hilt from the first, igniting a double blade weapon in mere seconds. As if this wasn't enough however, the knight 'then' focuses his Incarnum into the blade, and soul melds two half crescent blade shapes out of the halfway spot of each energy blade, as if growing two curved blades out of the plain nominal ones, making the weapon _highly_ exotic looking to the eye. "Whoa..." Otaki and Tamiya quip, as Lind looks with a warriors glee. "Can I get one of those?" ...this Eihwa looks over Peorth's shoulder at the shrimpy, yet fully mindful Valkyrie.

Scetu sees the hazard to electronic sight, and suddenly grows reservation in his processing matrix. The change of breathing tone, ever so slight, is caught by the knight of Title. He gives no other note, save for this... "You wait too long." ...before **shooting** at the Synthetic with FULL fury! The last fourteen chains happen so _fast_, not even Hild above can believe it! Lind just manages to make out, (the other goddesses and demon not practiced enough to follow, the mortals... _phht_..,) as Imladris blanches Scetu back with a swirling blade dance routing out of the Devoted Spirit book, and essentially twirls the exotic twin blades, as if truly a single weapon, parry shoving all the Synthetic's blades away with ease!

Scetu backs up, but that just gives more of an opening to the knight, as suddenly the knight low sweeps on a momentum spin, the synthetic hopping back near the wall now! Imladris follows up by finishing his spin, and thrusting with the full weapon held forth, with wide show of all blades possible at the Synthetic. The Commander reacts by backing up right into the wall, unable to get maneuver to hop off it instead!

Imladris takes advantage, and finishes the proactive motion, as he begets _all_ eight blades parried unto in a ditch defense by the Commander.

Imladris snarls... "Too long, aye you _have!_"

Scetu however reacts by snapping it's right leg up onto the wall, and push violently off at the knight, causing the Synthetic to pivot over the knight to where the _full_ Synthetic form was right over Imladris's head. Mortal afar shocked comments withheld, they watch as if continued the move might snap the knight's back in complete twain!

Scetu however knows as soon as it reached this point, he lost the spar right there.

"/ Conditional Four-Six."

"_Exactly_."

Imladris then suddenly spins his held blades at _such_ force, ignoring three saber 'clips to his own hands, to wrench the eight blades all at once, off of momentary motor control! A further set of spins all within the next second, start severing each blade inert, as the exotic blade 'cuts off' the Synthetic's blades!

By the time Scetu starts to fall back to end up behind Imladris, the knight starts kick pivoting off the left foot, to spin around in kind! When the Synthetic Commander lands, the knight is now facing in kind, and in the next swift motion, frees off the now unhindered blade exotic, and makes a smooth swipe of the blade _dead_ across the Synthetic's midsection! A second blade twirl-spin 'cuts' through the left mechanical leg at the lower leg above the mechanical heel, and Imladris hops back on momentum a meter away near a tree.

Everyone notes that as this all occurs in split seconds, that a glowing blue set of 'cuts' at the 'hands', midsection, and left leg, freezes up the Synthetic at each point. Imladris finally stops, and quips. "_Never_ leave yourself open, without momentum of any kind. Lesson ala General Rend."

Scetu just whirls down as if damaged... "/ Ack... nowl... edged..." ...and shuts down for the moment. Imladris sighs relief as he retracts the entire weapon down to an inert single blade handle. "_Sheesh_."

Lind by now is just in _love_, heart boggle eyes and lil hearts popping over her melon. Belldandy however hops on over with worry. "Is he alright?" ...this the others rush on in with. Eihwa the same of facade of amazement as the others. Imladris just smiles simply at the kith goddess of Present. "Oh sure, in ten minutes, he'll be fine. It was only stun blades we used. Like replacing this honorable bloke would be possible." ...as Imladris drops to a huffing one knee. Urd/Peorth/Tamiya/Otaki just shout out. "_Wow, that was so cool!_" ...Sora warily... "But scary as heck." Imladris sighs. "Aye... and _aye_." ...before looking at the Synthetic, the glowing blue spots gone now, the disrupted limbs and midsection probably going through energy discharging purging, prior to reactivation sequences.

Below the eleven meter tall Synthetic, Skuld, Megumi, Banpei and Sigel each dwarf beneath the thing, poking at it in each their own mechanically oriented way of fetish, make or simply curiosity.

Keiichi just comments openly... "Never gets dull around here." Peorth/Chihiro: "_Ya think?_"

* * *

A light clapping sound that wouldn't be heard anyway, is made from high above, as Hild applauds, albeit blandly in fashion, the entertainment just witnessed. "Bravo little mortal." ...she however stops, and then stand up in mid air, the clouds that were her 'seat', dispersing outright after.

"Enough to justify by. Even unto a future in doubt." Hild quipped, before she starts looking around, and considering her next action. She then smirks, knowing how to make just enough trouble for the lil lot below. A rather devious idea in fact.

"Oh, they shalt love this one." ...as she _zips_ out of sight, one bird having a conniption as it flies by at that moment!

* * *

L: "Will you let go already!"

P: "Aimer elle mentionné!"

Eihwa just looked at the two mini... er... kith... um... goddesses, as Lind and Peorth hovered over Imladris's left shoulder, as Eihwa held onto the right. "Che è tuo problema spinoso?"

The others all gathered at the Tea Room table (a.k.a., well used living room table,) watch with teardrops aplenty, as a knight is accosted again. Lind pulling at the left arm, Peorth trying to yank Eihwa off his right. Chihiro blinks as she cradles Velsper all cute like again, commenting. "Is this the _same_ guy from a bit ago?"

Urd just blinks, actually confused by this behavior too. "Jeeze. What is with all this anyway? You two have a history?" Eihwa just quips out between grunts... "I was his... -grunt- ...exam proctor in Heaven." Lind stops and blinks. "_Really?_"

Imladris is about to respond, but Peorth pulls **hard** on Eihwa again, and momentum drops Imladris on top of the Rose and White Goddess, with Valkyrie plopping into his fallen lap from still holding on as well! The others turn to teardrop laden smiles, as Imladris moans up from beneath the table. "Aye, such was -ow- ...true."

Lind leans in on top of her much larger knightfriend. "And when were you going to tell moi this, _hmm?_" ...Imlade just blinks... "Y'all never asked dear."

Eihwa and Peorth manage to extract away from the **tarring** Lind starts giving Imlade, as kith-Belldandy offers of her usual norms despite. "Some tea?"

"Yes of course." Eihwa helps with pouring the tea, the kith hands Belldandy has, assisted with larger help here. Manners however Belldandy still used with ease. After tea is distributed, Bell asks. "Is that why you are so familiar with Lord Imladris?" Eihwa just comments with her cup cradled as if of embarrassed embrace. "Such is what I keep reasons to myself of."

Peorth just rolls her eyes dryly. "Oh et puis quoi encore." This Eihwa slit eyes over, equally perturbed unto. "Silenzio voi."

Keiichi obviously tells, despite the 'colorful' linguistics, the banter between the two almost mirrors whit between Skuld and Urd. He smirks at this, before Urd leans in... "And what are we smirking at K-boy?"

Keiichi leans back and bumps lightly into Bell. "Nothing Urd. Really."

Lind meanwhile shows her deft strength, as well as her Twin mini-Mints, as they hold Imladris in a wicked three version simultaneous headlock, as she asks. "And what about big, tall, and metallic with us?" ...this at Scetu nearby, mechanically retracted down to about a Hobbit's size, as Sigel and Banpei keep looking the hyper advanced unit. Imladris wheezes out. "Oh... -gasp-turning purple- ...he's a good friend. Glah."

Sora adjusts her tiny glasses, commenting. "I don't think he's going to last like that." Lind in kind blinks in simult with her angels, and suddenly drops her knight with a good thud. "Aye, that is true."

Imladris just coughs something hoarse, as he wrenches himself up to table level. "I feel unwell."

Eihwa coos over, but is stopped from another glom by a hand slap from Peorth. The two end up jabbing at each other in two languages, as Tamiya and Otaki pig out on some of Belldandy's famous frosted sweet cake. Chihiro gives up on chiding them both out, as she asks over instead. "How come the thing is..."

"...he." ...Imladris stiffly corrects. Chihiro shrugs and 'corrects'. "How come 'he', was so hostile to you from the get go? Surprised we didn't get any cops around here."

Keiichi just chuckles prior... "It's like this a lot, they don't come here anymore. (Urd scares them.)" ...the last whispered in for Chihiro, before Urd starts her version unto Keiichi, what Imlade got from Lind prior. Imladris continues on during the new pasting Bell fruitlessly tries to stop meekly. "Sorry about that." ...he gives a glance, over at the Synthetic Commander. "But _someone_ I know overdid the programming bit on him."

Scetu huffs... "/ Lord Thor was explicit, as 'was' my capacitor parameter to spar with you, on a regular basis. My programming orders are absolute, and I grew, as you mortals would be in similar trait, _impatient_ to the extreme." ...this the lot of them looking teardrop at. Imladris just sighs. "I _didn't_ program you to become remiss in strategic situations Scetu. Heck, the Synthetic logical programming of your race should have garnered better from ye. Oyah."

"Uh... Scetu?" Skuld asks of, Imladris explains the acronym, before the Synthetic Commander retorts calmly. "/ I 'was' appraised by vessel sensors, after our arrival in Lunar orbit of this world node."

Imladris blinks. "So the _Illistrum_ is in orbit?"

"/ Yes Master."

Skuld: "Master?"

Megumi: "_Illistrum_?"

Mara: "Oh swell."

Keiichi "_Orbit?_"

Bell: "How nice."

Imladris just smirks. "Um... (Skuld) Scetu is my chosen commander. (Megumi) My starship. (Mara) _Yes_ it is here (Keiichi) As I speak. (Bell) Danke."

Lind just smirks. "Treating us all to such a combat prowess of display however, was rash to do unto this plane on arrival." Imladris blinks back... "It was '_not_' my fault. Did ye not listen?" This kith-Lind just leans in, as Bell comments. "Apparently Lord Thor wished to keep your skills honed. Such I would presume of your ancient training standard." ...this as Imladris gets another headlock, one that turns Mara green in the facade. "How kind... -ugh- of him. OW!"

Scetu then comments simply. "/ All the assets you requested are now of access. Six battalions of Synthetic troops are also at the avail Master."

Lind _suddenly_ lets go, as the lot of them gulp at the sound of fantastical robot troops, like the one speaking, over their very heads. Imladris however coughs out... "Keep... ugh... keep them all on standby until called for. Like we'll ever formally need of them down here ever."

"/ As you wish."

After a bit of chatter ensuring Terran limited sensors couldn't see the _Illistrum_ in Luna orbit, Belldandy looks over at Peorth and Eihwa, and asks. "Are you two going to get along while here?"

The two stop caterwauling at each other, and simply quip out comically... "Sì. / Oui." ...which just makes everyone less than 'certain' about that, such is the expressions they display. Belldandy however asks next. "What is your purpose here then Eihwa?"

The White Goddess just looks at full height, and delivers. "Almighty Father wished for me to bring unto Him, a report of the life you all have here, in the here and now. This compared to the history gathered here in the past few years of residence."

Everyone stops their playing or whatever, as Imladris looks over seriously, Keiichi with nervousness. Eihwa continues. "In light of recent events, Eminence, with sending of his Titled and Commander of Valkyries, wishes to be assured that life here will not become too tumultuous to allow the current situation to continue."

Even Chihiro gulps, as Sora pulls at her shirt. Tamiya and Otaki stop gorging, Keiichi growing more nervous, this Megumi sees. Eihwa professes further in tone... "His Will wishes to know that if continuance of the former Contract is warranted. That is my purpose here."

"Joli." Peorth quips back, in Eihwa's 'own' favored tongue to add salt unto. This isn't missed by the White Goddess, before Belldandy speaks up with... "I assure you all is still well." ...this everyone turns sight and ear unto. Belldandy continues as such. "Despite the trials we all have now, we still will continue on as we always have. One way or another, a solution can be found to return us all to normal form. After that, I still intend to remain at Keiichi's side."

Keiichi smiles and adds in... "Until the end." ...this Bell smiles sweetly at, all the more at their current sizes. Kith-Urd and Skuld make gagging sounds, as kith-Megumi looks at Kei most impressed as ever. "Wow, so mainly... er... for a boy."

"_Hey_."

Everyone gets a good laugh, one Keiichi doesn't mind at all. The soft hand on his braces with more than ease. Eihwa is no less in humor, before adding. "I believe then I have what I seek here. In this regard. It was not my formal intention to sunder the Contract, only attest to eyes on Above. Such I already see is of merit here, in this one act alone." ...this Belldandy trades agood stiff knowing nod with the goddess of Tests.

Peorth then cracks in. "Bien, now go home little fille." ...this Eihwa snips back at Peorth... "_Who's_ the miniatura one here?"

Chihiro just snickers. "Talk about sisterly love around here."

Skuld/Urd: "_Watch it_."

* * *

A simple government type building, one of those low scale types for social functions. One that had an 'elder teenage' version of a CEO present, as a white haired demon looked at the location board for the three story structure. "Hmm..." ...a crooked finger nicking on the glass, at the raised plastic letters underneath. "...where is it... where is it...?"

She stopped her finger at a listing for lawyers for low income families and scoffed, before finding. "Ah, here we are. Office of Family Affairs."

She then slowly dropped her finger, and smirked. She then turned and smoothed her hair unto a stiff drop, for the formal affair, and went to the rickety elevator nearby. She kept that cold smirk, all the way to the third floor, and the intent at hand.

* * *

The light of day waned, as did the playful nature of the kith all around. Eihwa and Imladris were amazed at how _much_ energy these youthful kith had as they kept playing, and playing, and playing, and... ya know.

After things settled down from Scetu's arrival, the Synthetic actually proved quite sociable, mostly with Sigel and Banpei due to similar archetype. Being able to regress molecular metal structure to essentially 'shrink' down to a more kid sized height, made the others less intimidated by it. "Guess the Generals did some programming also." ...Imlade commented at one point. Otherwise, the play was just simply enjoyment. Apparently being mortal, goddess, or demon mattered squat. Kids still were kinds in the end. Like all kids, other than making fun of others for not knowing better, they didn't worry anywhere near as much as of delineation between other types of mortal shells. (Or higher level beings in this case.) As such, they all played, and kept on playing even '_knowing_' better.

The sight of this for many hours was all the entertainment that was needed for the two 'grown ups' of the present souls. Witness they did, games of tag, over and over. Games of hide and seek, which Keiichi begot 'it' a lot. Games climbing and other such that Eihwa chased down some of them in comical scolding. (Mostly Peorth there.) Games of spin the bottle and truth or dare, which got Keiichi chosen a _heck_ of a lot. (Mostly by Bell, when her kith Jealousy Storms made others save Lind back off. Not sure why that last one. By choice, not force of whatnot.)

For the most part however, Imladris, other than giving the kith piggyback rides on occasion, just looks on in a calm silence. Eventually this is noticed. "Are you alright Lord Knight milove?"

Imladris blinks out of a rumination, and looks at Lind who looks at him _face full_ of cute kith facade, with her steel blue locks draping long. Imladris just smiles and only replies. "Of truth, aye and nay."

Lind grows worried as Eihwa looks over at, as Imladris realizes his emotions have reached his expressions once more. Lind just leans in and bounces her head off of his lightly, imparting... "Our situation is _not_ indeed dire as of now. You worry for us too much."

Imladris looks fully at her, and sees the soul of normal 'height' within, of voice offered despite. "I worry enough, time is the note that wears worry in deeper despite me." Lind sighs. "Thanks for hearing my words." ...then adds of her worry. "Is it me?"

She looks but is surprised when a single tear drop from his left eye, something deeply unsaid in the tear made Lind wonder what was 'really' going on. Her wonder is softly halted for the moment, as the knight raises his hand to her soft, kith cheek, and rubs it lightly. "No. Never was you. Another of my sins is bearing on me, of what I keep locked in heart."

Lind looks as Eihwa leans over, now with Peorth coming up as well. "A sin, Templare?"

Imladris looks between the three, but starts to shake his head, and rise before he betrays his feelings, of which he does not wish to burden others with. However a split moment later, three hands reach and stop him.

"Chevalier?"

"Please, what is your trouble?" ...Lind adds to Peorth's worry, the burden growing anyway of another kind. Imladris considers for a moment, then stands fully anyway, breaking hands off his shirt. However he does it with the following added of soft note.

"I... well..." ...a _deep_ sigh... "...I find myself wishing _I_ had been hit by that beam."

The three are surprised by this, looking at each other, before realizing the knight suddenly phases out of sight. Eihwa just looks surprised... "Santo cielo."

Peorth echoes... "That he had been hit? By what measure is this of thought?" ...as she look at, such that even Lind does not know.

* * *

Half an hour later upon the deepening eve coming unto however, the 'slight' spread of rumor amongst the kith and 'nanny' White Goddess amidst, is cut short by the same knight reappearing at the entrance of the residence, carrying at least four pizza boxes and loads of cola and tea in cans. Imlade just blares out to the all encompassing surprise of... "Pizza party!"

That sure dumps the mood back to playful in a flash! "Oh yeah! _Dude!_ / _Ous heeroz!_" Tamiya and Otaki shout out, as the lot rush over to help. Eihwa just smiles over. "Pizza è essa?" Imladris just quips. "Sorry for earlier. This should make up for lack of dinner tonight."

"Mighty thoughtful." Chihiro says, nabbing a box. Skuld looks in another. "_Aww_, what's with all the pepperoni?" Urd just blinks. "Hey, they don't make ice cream pizzas."

Imladris somehow _pops_ a separate 'cool' pizza box from behind him. "Yes they do." ...this Skuld wide eyed **NABS** at, and shoots off to gulp it down like _nutz!_ Imladris smirks. "Good thing I have three more stashed away behind moi. Gotta luv storage spells." ...this Belldandy alone giggles at.

The revelry of the impromptu party takes awhile, pizza in place of sake and normal Nippon style treats. A night for kids and all indeed. As long as Belldandy didn't drink any cola anywho.

* * *

"I think we're running an orphanage here."

Eihwa just smirked. "Is that a mortal come on?"

Imladris _blinked_ and retreated with a blush. Eihwa just snickered, as she looked back at the Tea Room, now lain out without table and furnishings, with floor bed furnishings in replacement. Enough for two at a time sleeping, since due of size. (Also unhinted of _security_ of note.)

The White Goddess saw most of the lil troupe, most present save for a missing couple. As they were getting ready for beddy-bye, Skuld and Urd fought over the most plushy of available pillows, while Tamiya and Otaki chatted to each other about motorcycle teams, which Chihiro (iron hold on Velsper still,) and Sora were giving their two cents about when not chatting to each other about the Motor Club. Mara just kept to herself next to Urd, though she got hit under covers, by pillows Skuld would miss Urd constantly with. Lind however wasn't in her own bed pad.

Eihwa sighed as she was poked by said Valk behind her. "You mind not doing 'that' to _my_ love?"

Eihwa just craned her head back at the shrimpy, but otherwise well mindful warrior goddess, and teardropped. "Guess I can't compare to you with him, corretto?" Lind just 'smiled' in turn. "By Confession, hardly."

"Where's Big Sis?"

Eihwa and Lind look as Skuld looks around herself as not only Bell, but Kei of missing note... "Ah, lil love birds selon le en vrac." ...this Eihwa looks over as Peorth finally appears from the hallway. Lind just giggles in her own anew character a bit, as Urd informs Skuld. "Nice to be the shrimp of us all, and still worry aplenty."

Skuld just **plasters** Urd with a nice pillow smack. "Thanks for holding still '_peach_'."

Urd just growls back with a retort of... "Eat pillow! High fiber count!"

Eihwa just blinks as Peorth suddenly jumps into the sight of pillow feathers billowing everywhere as a 'real' pillow fight suddenly ensues! Mara unseen with scene still set on Eihwa just screams... "**WILL YOU TWO EVER GROW UP!**" ...before she is muffled by a **plaster** from Chihiro! "None of us are!"

Lind however sees the fracas, and 'woots' once as if in formal fashion, with a fist pump. "Pillow fight!" ...Eihwa gasps as Lind jumps on into the massive puffy melee, and shouts! "W... wait! The Valkyrie-pillow combat style isn't used to the mortals here! _EEK!_" ...as the 'fight' gets nice and serious!

And the feathers are joined by angelic versions as not even angels are held back 'now'!

Velsper just finally runs for the hills while he has the chance!

* * *

Imladris emerges out into the dusk evening air, cool and all from the sea breeze of local flow, and exhales out his blush, like it was water vapor from a kettle. He sighs after with... "What is it with that goddess?" ...before he hears Skuld inside, and notes forms off to his right at the residence porch side.

He smiles, and notes. "You two having more fun?"

Kith-Bell and kith-Kei look in simult, as the knight folds his arms. The two smile. "Of course." Belldandy chimes back. Keiichi just scritches his head nervously. "Bell wanted to talk a bit away from the others."

Imladris nodded, and added... "You two still awake enough, it's been a long day."

Keiichi just smiles back. "Don't worry 'father', we'll be in bed soon." ...this Belldandy just giggles at. Imladris blinks and reacts... '_Father?_' ...and then turns introspective for a comical moment, before he looks back at the sounds, and sight of stray feathers floating out from within. After hearing Lind's 'battle cry' into the 'pillow-sport', he mentally quips... '_Not going there_.' ...and gives a quick cursory look to the stray couple, before walking off towards the Temple.

Bell smiles back at Kei, who turns his nervous head away from hearing the pillow induced screams occurring from within. He then asks... "Are you okay Bell? For real?" Belldandy nods once. "I do not feel too ill. I think it was just all that playing today."

Keiichi isn't as sure, since seeing Belldandy collapse a couple of times, he guessed/hoped it was indeed simply fatigue. However after knowing these goddesses for so long, and the fact of their current condition, he kept the seed of worry well germinated within his mind. He tried to turn away from such, as he commented. "I've not played like this, since... heh... I was actually a kid."

Belldandy nods. "I remember when Urd and I would play like this. This is the first time I had been able to do likewise with Skuld. Urd and I were too old by the time Skuld reached the age of being able to play, as we did today."

Keiichi quips... "For all things good and ill in our predicament." Belldandy nods and smiles again. Keiichi admitted out loud next... "I always _did_ wonder what it would be like, if we could grow up as kids."

Belldandy adds, a gentle hand on Keiichi's adjoining own.. "A wonderful feeling, even despite."

"Not just us though."

"Pardon?" ...Bell looked over cutely. Kei made a calm smile with eyes closed. "I would at first think of us two like this. But then I'd think of us all. Skuld and Urd. Even Peorth. Never thought of Lind until now. Chihiro and the guys though I would, though I admit I kept thinking of _us_ a lot more."

Belldandy kept looking over, as Keiichi then input... "You... you don't think it's because of me, that we all ended up like this?"

Bell placed a hand on his again, leaning over. "No dearest. It is not you, verses only coincidence. This is Hild's doing, not yours. Otherwise Hild would have imparted this all as a vocalized Contract without hesitation. As it is, this chance might as well be as much coincidence, if this is what you wanted to share anyway."

Keiichi wished this all made him feel better. He however added in. "Heh, hope Skuld wasn't listening. She'd still blame me if so."

Belldandy just giggles with him in kind for a short moment. He as such missed her rubbing her arms a bit, as he then commented. "I wonder what Lind and the gold guy would be like if they were kids together." ...this Belldandy looked over and blinked. She then raised her right hand to her chin. "_I wonder_."

"Huh?" ...kith Kei looked over, as Bell started thinking out loud. "I wonder if _that_ is why Lord Imladris is acting so abnormal."

Keiichi blinked and started remembering how solemn the bloke kept acting all day. That however quickly ended, when Bell suddenly winced lightly and rubbed at her arms again. Keiichi saw this time and asked. "You _sure_ you're okay?"

Bell stopped, not out of pure habit, as she nodded. "Yes. I still believe so." Keiichi however grew as worried as Belldandy felt. All day, she had started to feel unusual tingling sensations along her extremities, the toes and fingers first, and now worked all along her arms and legs at short times. However the sensations lasted for only seconds, never longer. And they stopped, just as they did now. Belldandy just looked at Keiichi, and traded an uncertain look.

That was until... "_HEEEEEEEEEEE__**EEEYYYYYYYAAA**__AAAHHH!_"

Keiichi snapped her head back at the residence. "_EH!_" Bell... "Is that Lind... _EEK!_"

* * *

Imlade saw the effect last, sitting at the top stairs of the Temple of Buddha, outside in the dusk air, street lights alit the sight of a _large_ puff cloud of tons of feathers that suddenly billow out from the Temple grounds, as of a result of an angel sponsored detonation of such! There were _more_ feathers apparent in the white 'clouds', than were pillow feathers in all of Japan at that moment!

Sheesh.

Later, Imladris scolded Lind about the infamous Valkyrie pillow style of combat. At least until he got a **face** full of pillow. (And then subsequently **annihilated** with one.)

At least Eihwa was around to help clean up all the feathers (most actually not of pillow make,) after all was said and done, of efficient note.

* * *

Chihiro just commented after all was straightened back up. "Didn't know those angel things could cause _that_ many feathers." ...this as she tickles a 'feather' on her chin, the lot of them, Bell and Kei included this time, all in the sleepy commune Tea Room as Urd gave a glance over at Lind. "I forgot how serious Valkyries take their pillow fights."

Lind just huffed and folded arms, laying on her 'bed', the same of her twin Mints. "Like we apologize for that. The pillow fight is a pride amongst skilled Valkyries of the War Section."

Skuld just sighs. "Any more of that, and this world will be flooded with feathers."

"And who started it?" Urd just snips coy back at Skuld, almost starting it all again before Eihwa just nabbed the pillow out of the Future kith goddess's hands. "Basta già!"

Sora just giggled as she spoke up. "You guys are _too much_."

"Ya, dat sure isa true." Tamiya added. Kith-Peorth just winked at Kith-Tamiya. "We aim to faire plaisir."

Eihwa just plops a heel on Peorth's kith head. "You too Sis." Peorth just flusters the foot off. At this, a chime from somewhere in the kitchen sounds, as Bell comments. "Ten O'clock."

"Buonanotte, Dormi bene, Sogni d'oro."

"_Good night_." ...the goddesses call out, the mortals likewise when they know better, Mara just waves a flaccidly hand up and plops it down as she snores away. (After a rub of her chest.)

Lind however looks up at Eihwa, smoothing her hair a bit. "Where's my beloved?" Eihwa sighs. "I was told to stay away actually, he so said as we was cleaning up."

Lind blinks, as does a few others. Sora just comments. "What's with all the angst with him?"

Lind blinks and realizes. "For _tonight_ anyway."

They all look within the dimly lit room, as Velsper appears again, and hops onto in turn, Belldandy's and Skuld's shared bedroll, the latter yipping at the claws. Keiichi in his and Megumi's own bedroll, comment. "What does that mean?"

* * *

He indeed was very much as a Templar, as Belldandy suggested to him on the day of arrival. How such a short time since then felt so long, was amazing for the mortal to feel. He thought this as he fitted the armor plates snug on his arm sleeves.

After ensuring his formal knightly attire was set to go, he then sighed and started calmly bringing to hand, his angelic staff. "Well..." ...was all that sounded out, as he looked at the Buddha stature, before he about faced and left the first whips of intentioned blue Incarnum in his wake. As he did so, emerging into the sight of a slowly rising orange moon along the far distant horizon, Eihwa from afar noted and started to understand, as wavy wisps of Incarnum kept drop-floating off him as he walked.

The White Goddess just sighed. "Melodramatic dope." ...she whispered to herself, but understood that this was more than just that. Imladris stopped about ten meters away from the Temple fore, and kneeled down simply, and made of a deep prayer stance, as if praying for divine infusion, such was of normally of his divine spell acquisition and spiritual faith. ('Twas a standard of station and all.) However this was something else entirely.

The knight was taught long ago, and told further at that prior examination prior to return to the mortal plane, that his bodily form was in effect, of a sixth dimensional essence now. In all summary, he was more affected by being of a part of the Heavenly Realm, than he was anymore of the mortal Realms. That meant he was beginning to have to deal with things the goddesses dealt with, mainly supernatural effects that normal mortals didn't experience.

The things like Bell's aversion to cola, Urd's sake to keep from regressing age, and Skuld's character that went in line with her Norn status, along with such things other goddesses had to deal with on mortal planes. A strange fact of dimensionalized beings on lower dimensional existences that most part kept the goddesses from extended stays on the mortal planes. (Hence why there was such consternation amongst Infernal and Celestial oversights about Keiichi's Contract, and current situation.)

Now the same was on the brow of the Valkyrie Knight, Templar-Holia and Hero unto Intracel. The Title alone was almost as powerful now as a First Class license, of in itself an effect that would have repercussions later down the immortal road. The here and now however had _another_ problem to be dealt here with.

Mortals... are emotional. Make a mortal a higher life form, and they still have the same problem. And the consequence of dealing with them, with an essence that absorbs such things much more deeply than a normal mortal soul, meant the 'tank' had to be emptied once in awhile.

_Especially_ after a day like this.

'_It is all my fault. That which is my sin and blame. This I weep for Incarnate_.' His mind started echoing within. Even despite the logic of fact, that Hild was the offender, Mara the utilizer, it was Imladris, he alone that took away the chance to figure out a cure for the 'malady' everyone suffered from. Even Imladris himself as it turned out, in a different way.

He destroyed the device, and with it, the spell program imprint that could have been studied from. Hild was right, Imladris 'had' turned into a clone of Thor, and while ninety-nine percent of the time, this was fortune of compliment, this was for once, a _curse_ to him. Action before better forethought, a trait Thor tended to teach much of. He should have paid more attention to the General's spades of stratagem wisdom on the same feet of action. A bit more of _that_ instead, and who knows. A captured tool is different from a destroyed one. (Nevermind the safeguard Hild had programmed, that '_no one_' realized yet.)

As it was, the Weeping was the intention of his Incarnum infused soul for this long night. Eihwa watched, and started to see the normal color pigments of the knightly form, start to echo more deeply of blue in dark blue, light blue highlights edged over with the growing moonlight, off of the deep midnight blue shadows of beneath. Within moments, this was the all encompassing format Eihwa witnessed. She shivered despite herself, and kept her own sadness in check. Such was 'not' her sadness to endure, and strip away this night.

From a cracked open slide door section, a pair of Valkyrie and Forever eye sets also see, and are actually bewildered despite the former realizing better. "Mon dieu." Peorth whispered, as Lind kept her tongue. Keiichi had seen for a moment and went back to whisper to the others. One by one they all looked and returned. Of them all, Belldandy explained best, after explaining about the enhanced format of the Lord Knight.

"There are times of deep sadness, that his emotional state must literally shed, as if a peel that has rotted external, or simply a skin the same of use. In this method, discarding will actually cleanse his soul, allowing him to regain his normal senses and soul. By morning, he will no longer hold such ill of himself." ...she stopped before adding... "...save one other iota."

Chihiro just scoffed lightly. "Isn't this a bit _too_ angst for the bloke?"

"The melodrama goes deeper than you know." ...this the lot of them 'eep' in reaction, as Eihwa catches them all whispering. Lind of them all comments. "He still blames himself for destroying that device."

"Which will not be so by dawn." Eihwa nods in kind.

Lind looked down, and rubbed her arms reflexively. Keiichi just noted. "What is the one other 'iota' that might still be there?"

"Such the Lord Knight must tell us that himself." Belldandy adds. Peorth echoes. "A professed soul is cleaner. Apparently he's more taken to his station than has been noted to us. The same of his exposure to Heaven itself." Lind just leans back in her bed roll and sighs. "A price of being a servant of His Eminence. One of many."

Otaki just finishes out. "Does everything here have to be this complex?"

"Welcome to existence." Urd compliments.

The silence after equals that whit outside. The passing hours see the Incarnum Weep slowly fade off the entire form, facade with hair and all, and indeed begin to give an enlightened 'cleanse' to the knight's soul. Come of dawn in a shorter time to come than expected, this 'itself' will be of further need.

This of one of only two defenses against the still present form of the _Daimakaicho,_ amongst the mortal realm. The two still not enough as it is.

* * *

-That same heavenly time long past.-

"I had no childhood. Not one of any decent measure."

He heard the Generals gasp. The words had been _incredibly_ indelible, no hint of withheld, and no hint of lack of acceptance of reality.

"Come on, everyone has a childhood." The mortal unnamed heard and sighed at Mist's comment. "If I had so, this scene before me wouldn't make me as much sad, as it does happy."

Hirund blinks. "No lie it would seem."

The Squire rubbed his hands back and forth, trying to stave off discomfort of professing his former reality. Even as a dream, this was too poignant. Too harsh. The tears that dribbled out told as much. "Nary a happy memory to fall back upon. If not for the ones that were of hard work and daydreaming, to escape social bane, the _entirety_ would be of ill. Nothing but. This of no lie either."

The silence was deafening, despite the happy clamor of voices all about of the Fifth Year's celebrations. The mortal thought of what it could be like to simply daydream what was not of old. But he couldn't keep himself doing such. He didn't like to falsify to himself that he was happy in his own mind like that. Imagining were better kept to likes of exotic intoxication, that was of a certain Valkyrie. Much better was his smile as he thought this, of all whit came across the minds of his 'nannies'.

He then was surprised to hear next. "Then call of this, what you will, your next lesson for today."

Imladris looked over, just as Hirund raised her fingers and snapped them once. As a result...

* * *

"/ Master?"

He started hearing sensations, and then felt more on his shoulder, of a smooth, yet stiff material of author. A Lord Knight soon awoke with thrice more of this, as dreams fall to the wayside for eyes opening to a lighter light, and a lighter soul. "Eh... ah... aye my friend?"

"/ It would be of morn, Master."

Imladris blinked and looked around, and felt the cool brisk of such detail indeed. He smiles, very much shed of the Weeping now. "So it is my friend, so it merrily is."

At that, he rose and found Eihwa asleep on the porch, _Test of Purity_ wrapped around the White Goddess like a most warm blanket. Such was his smile. Within, the same of the sleeping tot lot, a moment just watching as 'if' a parent upon many such kin.

The sight of Otaki and Tamiya sucking each other thumbs while cuddled together however was a moment to scald from memory. He blinked when he saw Keiichi's and Belldandy's kith hands touching each other outstretched, a look of comfort on each other's faces. He also noted the sheets of the goddesses seemed more disheveled than the mortal lot. Even Mara's looked more than ragged. Wondering there however did little but waste time at that present moment.

At least they all would be asleep while he left and came back soon after with the flowing scents of a good and simple breakfast within a short enough time frame. Indeed heads started to stir as eggs, breakfast meats and more did end up causing heads to look over after Imladris returned. Imladris sensed this as Belldandy was the first to awake, as per norms. "My old favorites of an old world, do not fail."

Such was how they all awoke in short order. At the start of the end of this ordeal.

* * *

Ms. Ichi Kasigawa, a twenty-seven year old woman of four years of service in the Chiba Prefecture of Family Affairs, had seen _many_ of her share of welfare cases of many kinds. Abuses and more that hardened her once idealistic soul, wayward families that struggled under the hard economic conditions of the region, making even honest families do things that would not otherwise be.

The occasional good story of adoption or a family there or here that did manage to succeed, however were few and far in between. It had made her all too jaded, and the image in her mirror too false. Her mind too malleable to stories that years before, would have made Kasigawa pause beforehand. But after what she had seen, this new case just made her wonder if there was any hope left in the world.

Some stranger with white hair comes in, and rattles off a story about kids being locked away in a temple, traumatized by things they weren't prepared for. A single male keeper that was over his head, and possibly having an affair with another woman, leaving the kids to fend for themselves a lot. Two of them even looked too scrawny as sticks to be expected to be healthy.

And the place wasn't a registered orphanage _even_. Such with address and details at hand, made Ichi become too fed up to realize her mindset at the time. As such was her mood after a restless night's sleep, and now an early drive up to this Temple Tarikihongan, to get some direct answers! No BS or anything as far as she was concerned.

In less than ten minutes, she'd get such things. This as she shoved the car blinder to the side to block out the sunrise that was glaring in her window, much to her current annoyance.

* * *

The clouds up above were actually formed 'deliberately' by demonic hand, as if fluffing a nice, large couch or something. This as Hild conducted her preparations for what should be a masterpiece of chaos in short order. This as she finished, and gave the cloud formation a once over, before plopping down all too cutely for her own dammed good. (Literally.)

"_Ahh_... nothing like discomfort for a show." ...as she adjusted her view to angle downwards, so that she'd be able to see it all. See them all squirm, see them all try and find a way out of this fracas, that only tools of the mortals existing could cause with such replete angst. "Hehe... they make their lives so much harder than they ever need too." As Hild then 'popped' a cup of dark green tea in hand, a defiled version of Belldandy's own favorite tea blend, and started stirring in too much sugar from a small hold of unknown source, just above the cup.

"All the more for us to revel." ...as she sipped away.

An eye on the car of the 'tool' she duped into this scenario. A twist of words like a paparazzi, a faking of worry and tears, as any self supposed self-righteous mortal that thinks they know better of other's lives, and the results were about to come to dark fruition.

"I'd give anything to be in Old Man's chambers with them all, after this is done with." ...her mind of imagination of how angry Almighty would be with the goddesses, for such a mess they couldn't cope with. Better if the knight dork was added in.

More for when Keiichi is left wide open.

She slit her eyes and smiled _wickedly_. Such an imagination was not fancy to her. She knew Almighty well enough. A relationship like 'that' tends to reveal 'some' secrets after all.

"Oh... and here she comes now."

* * *

-A good meal fit for kids-

"_Mmmmmmmmmm_... fantastique." ...Peorth approved.

"Agreed." Sora in kind

"Such a semplice meal." Eihwa...

"HEY! Let go of that sausage link Urd!"

Imlade just chuckled as Urd and Skuld fought over a stray link, as even Belldandy seemed more than pleased at such a simple meal. Keiichi just complimented. "At least you know your western foodstuffs."

"It's better than starving, since I can't really cook to save my hiney." ...this the lot of them paying attention giggle at. Lind pats at Imlade's arm on her immediate right, while Mara gets caught up in the sausage conflict with Skuld and Urd.

Bedrolls replaced by the nominal Tea Room table again, (no TV,) the breakfast became another large family gathering in all essence. Even Chihiro commented this just before they started eating. Nothing after seemed to dissuade this iota one bit. If breakfast was supposed to be fun, welcome to the active definition of such. At least if one didn't notice how the goddesses tended to keep rubbing their arms here and there. The laughter tended to block out such details as breakfast wrapped up.

As they did, a mechanical sound started coming towards the doorway. Imladris looked over in time as Scetu appeared in 'kith' form. Sigel and Banpei were next to it. Imladris sensed... "Bud?"

"/ Master, sensors detect a vehicle on approach to this location."

Kith-Megumi blinks. "You sure?" ...as Imladris got up. "Likely."

"/ Aye, vocal detectors indicate this as a likely location."

Skuld blinks in turn. "Can I get a pair of those ears for Banpei?"

"Get them for yourself sometime, you'll hear things better."

"SHUT UP URD!"

Peorth rubbed her chin, this time without physical cause. "Wonder why someone would come here."

"Remember our enemy Sorella."

"Indeed." Imladris looked from Eihwa to Lind in reflexive turn. "Being caught like this won't bode well." Keiichi needlessly offers. Imladris however shakes his head. "It won't come to that."

Everyone just looks as Imladris steps past Scetu to head outside.

* * *

Hild at first was quite rapt with attention on the coming proceedings below. The car came up the last bend, everything seemed in order to become disorder.

"Eh?" ...she then caught herself, when she saw movement from all the way across the Temple grounds, right into the residence below. The sight of two slower mecha following made it all too clear. "One fast robot he has. Eh?" ...her hearing wasn't any less detailed, as her sight was.

As soon as she saw the armored bloke emerge, hardly looking 'anywhere' near as panicked as she would have liked, She just sighed in turn... "Well, so much for that idea." ...this as Imladris went right to the Temple archway, Eihwa and Lind in close behind. The others were already told to stay out of sight below, so most were gravitating towards the rear garden areas.

Hild however held a fingernail to her eye at horizontal level. "No matter, it is almost time anyway. Such is our reaping reward."

* * *

Kasigawa closed the door of her plain beat-up Mazda MS-8, and looked up at the Temple. She shook her head blandly. "Hardly a place fit for kids." ...her tone rather dryly put, as she approached the steps. As she rose to the entrance proper, she saw movement coming towards the same area. This how two sets of eyes met. Imladris approaching noted and gave a curt smile.

A moment later, Eihwa reached to his left, Lind out of sight to the right along the large wall. "Greetings."

Direct to the point... "I am Ms. Ichi Kasigawa of Chiba Prefecture Family Services. I am here on complaint that an illegal child daycare service is being run here, and am here to inspect said premises."

Imladris just nodded, and gave his name, and of Eihwa's. However... "May I know whom sent the complaint? I believe due process should be observed."

"All matters pertaining to the complaining party are not to be discussed. Now please show me everything about this place now. I will not be slowed by delaying talk."

Imladris cocked an eye, and could feel how _palatable_ the tension of her soul was. Seeing plain mortal souls was another trait garnered, that which the Generals imprinted understanding well enough of. Almost tormented by stressed this one was. Eihwa saw more than that. Lind nearby could feel it. '_This one has seen too much already_.' The kith-Valkyrie considered.

Ms. Kasigawa took a step forward, but only one. Imladris made only one serene move of his right hand, only one. "Tried you are, yes?" ...a glint of blue at the tips of the raised hand. Ichi suddenly felt her soul stir. Feeling suddenly relaxed. "I... I ah..."

"A long trip, over such a worry, no?"

"Such a long trip... such... worry."

Eihwa raised an eyebrow, though Lind felt it first. Imladris just spoke simply more... "To worry of others is good."

"I... worry for others... yes." ...a mind suddenly losing all that stress.

"How many others have you seen, and felt the same worry."

Ichi blinked, and droned out... "Too... too much worry... too many hurt." ...her eyes blinked teardrops out. This as Imladris's eyes glowed a blue flash, as if of a Gould Fremen of such cross-star racial note. Imladris just sighed, as he lowered his hand. "A _long_ time too far. The strain makes you false."

"No... I haven't been myself." ...she heard herself echo.

Eihwa then suddenly added calmly. "A vacation is good for the soul."

"A... vacation... yes."

Lind nearby drew a glare towards Eihwa, before Imladris added. "Yes, one must sometimes consider oneself to know how to help others better. Time away would be best. _This place is not for you_."

Eihwa almost added before Lind grunted a bit 'at' her, in goddess fashion. Eihwa just glanced, as Imladris finished the problem at hand.

"My place is elsewhere. Yes." Ichi soothed out.

Imladris in kind... "I hear a place called Hawaii, is a splendid place for changing one's soul. Would you not agree to a bit of pamper and pomp?"

Ichi's face began to lighten up more and more. "Yes, I always wanted to see Hawaii."

"Possibly a amante as well... what?" ...Eihwa heard Lind grunt again in aghast. Imladris just sighed and completed. "Leave no time to waste, your life will still remain, if you so choose, after enlightened cleansing. Now off to ye then milady."

Ichi nodded as if she lost about ten years of worry in _that_ one moment, and started flitting off back whence she came. Quite deliberate to detailed note. Desperately in quick note after. Imladris just commented to Eihwa. "Have Scetu find her financial details, and transfer some of my replete funds to hers. Better to ensure she doesn't have reason to change her mind."

Eihwa nodded and started floating off, before being chased off by Lind for a moment.

* * *

-To a soul saved by providence.-

As it turned out, Ms. Kasigawa _did_ end up going on vacation, out of the blue after leaving a cursory note to her supervisors. Hawaii _did_ end up as her destination. Nor did she return. She ended up falling in love with the place, she soon received a visa to remain on U.S. soil, and open a cheap trinket shoppe there in Maui.

She also found a surprise waiting, when a phone call got of _ALL_ things, a Goddess Help Line call. One said Goddess of Spiritualists later, a long wanted soul mate, and a... well... y'all get the picture by now. (Some three months as it all turns out.)

A mortal found her soul again, after nearly losing it prior.

* * *

At present however, Eihwa and Lind soon return, as Imladris stood in the middle of the temple grounds, and made sure there was no backtracking here. Lind just complimented. "Nice use of an Incarnum mind bend there, good sir."

Imladris just shrugged. "Eh, it works on the weak minded. Or in this case, a worn out one."

"Nothing like a prod to make things work out for all sides." ...Eihwa adds, before Imladris looks up **angrily**. "Not for '_all_' of us."

Eihwa looked up as well, as even she suddenly got tired of all this. "Concordato."

At that, the White Goddess brought Test of Purity back out, and **shot** up into the sky without fail! The same for the act at hand, as a cloudy couch is **burst** apart on the acquisition of the demonic target! Imladris just folds his hands as Lind just wishes 'she' could do this act as well. The lot of them were fed up, and soon it showed, as Eihwa _shot_ back down, holding the child looking Hild in her right arm! Hild just yelled out! "HOW _DARE_ YOU TREAT THE RULER OF DEMONS LIKE THIS!"

Lind just spat back... "Such is the fortunes of the War of Souls, wench."

Hild just struggled out of Eihwa's grip and flip landed off to the right of them all. The two sides looked at each other uneasily, before Imladris finally asked. "How much longer is this farce going to last?"

Hild simply smirked back. "Oh, the end is quite near."

Eihwa actually grew _furious_. "Ever the _Diavolo_ eh?"

"_Watch that tone goddess_." Hild warned, Lind just accented. "Your attempt to drive us all back to Heaven won't work." Hild just slit her eyes. "So certain of remaining on this dump are you?"

"Your own relationship with Urd should answer 'that' for you." Eihwa struck back. Hild just sighed. "Family won't be enough for you to dissuade me with. Ol Keiichi boy is not meant to have all _this_ happiness around him. Even Voluspa has noticed the guy now, and you believe this state of affairs can continue without further incident? It's time you _all_ wake up to reality."

"Evolution doesn't count?" Hild stops as Imladris just spouts in further. "This world _will_ evolve, one day even to see what we hide here today. Or 'would' if not for 'your' selfish actions of present note. The rest of your argument is not yours to make."

"Yes, and not even you Hild, can determine how to live our lives, no matter what they are, in anyway or _anyhow_."

Eihwa found herself pleasantly appeased to hear Lind accent Imladris's determined words. Hild just looked blandly at, as Imladris finished. "In any case, if Almighty One wanted them all back in Heaven, why would His Eminence send _us_ 'down' here to protect Lord Keiichi? Such I believe is the trust He gives unto Keiichi in this regard. The rest need not be said, unless you are the one here that is dense, CEO."

Hild just frazzled electricity to her hands. "I do not take such insults _lightly_ Lord Knight!"

Imladris just flared blue Incarnum the same in his in kind. "You give them all to readily as **IS!**" ...this as Eihwa glowed her's and Purity's hands white, Lind just positioned aggressively, making for one TENSE moment again!

That was, until a shout of... "_B... BE... BELLDANDY!_"

Hild glanced over at the shriek, as the 'Light' side looks over in _thrice_ note. "That was Keiichi!" ...Lind imparts. "And about time too." ...Hild quips in.

Eihwa and Lind rush off, Imladris a withheld moment later, as the three rush to the rear of the Temple grounds. On swift arrival, they see to a dire shock unto all the denuded sized lot. Kith-Belldandy lies prone in Keiichi's arms, Megumi kneeling nearby. But not of them alone is like this. Chihiro and Sora do the same for Urd, Peorth near Tamiya, Skuld with Otaki. Mara lies near Urd no less affected by this mysterious affliction, clutching herself in burning pain.

"_What's wrong?_" Imladris shouts. Keiichi just looks up with fear in his eyes. "I... I don't know. They all started collapsing soon after Bell did."

"They acted weird not long after we got to the back area here." Megumi adds. Imladris has no clue what could be causing this yet. Panic is racing through the immediate air. Eihwa however gives them all a look over, more calm in eye, as a Goddess of Tests must be in stressful moments. A strange twist from a moment ago. And on cue of that, Hild appears nearby. And does not hide her glee at this turn of events. "Oh dear, they look so _weak_ now."

Chihiro just snaps at Hild. "**WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM!**"

Hild just snickers a bit too cute like to fit the situation, garnering her share of expected glares. Her laugh with hand drawn across her face of backhand fashion, comes with voice added... "Oh, it should be obvious if you all think about it. Those that remember certain things about this little tryst, I am reminding everyone of."

"_I said enough games!_" Imladris shouts, before he suddenly hears a moan next to him. He shoots his head over in time to see Lind suddenly stagger and fall as well. The knight _reaches_ in time to cradle her before Lind falls to the ground! Eihwa reaches as well, as Hild adds in on sadistic cue... "Oh, it is not a matter of games. But more of strategic timing. And of another iota."

"Damn yous grrl!" Tamiya actually curses back, which Hild snips. "_That_ would be accurate mortal."

Keiichi just looks around, trying to figure out what is going on here. He indeed feels something is familiar about all of this, but _what? _Eihwa just snaps out at the CEO. "Stop this and tell us what you are doing to them!"

Hild just sighs. "And here I thought _you_ would be smarter than this." Eihwa just growls in turn at this, as minds of the mortals try to race to a conclusion of this affliction. As they do, Eihwa comes up with an idea, as Keiichi sees Velsper emerge nearby from around a corner. "Help me MiLord Knight." Eihwa asks, and has Imladris flip Lind over, as Keiichi starts remembering the entire event when Velsper first came to the Temple. When Eihwa uses her powers to extract the Twin Mints out from Lind, she is _shocked_ by what she sees.

And Keiichi remembers _why_ Velsper conducted his destructive acts.

Imladris gulps out... "She... the angels look..." ...as Hild sneers a vile smirk.

Eihwa nods. Both Mints have equivalent to very _bad_ rashes, red and glowing all over their angelic forms. Keiichi in turn sees, and suspects... "What if it's the same."

"Huh?" Megumi blinks. This as Eihwa floats over and does the same test on the other angels. The 'rashes' look far worse on the First Class goddesses, though the ones on World of Elegance and Nobel Scarlet are still very severe looking. "They look like they have too much power or such." Eihwa ganders a guess at. Keiichi then pieces it all together in one sentence! "Their smaller bodies can't contain their power, just like Velsper couldn't!"

Everyone remaining shoots looks at Keiichi, but the sound of clapping from a _Daimakaicho_, makes them in turn gaze back in reflex at the demon queen. "Well done Keiichi dear. The brightest mortal of your age, as far as this story goes."

Keiichi just _barks_ back in as hard a tone he can manage. "Do you intend to kill them woman? I thought you just wanted them back in Heaven? And what about Mara?"

Hild just sighs. "And _now_ we come to the point of it all."

Imladris even knows what the point of 'this' means. "You mean to risk the Doublet System with their lives! Is there a limit to your _heinous_ manner?"

"Nay."

The mortals just frazzle, as Hild then explains. "We'd give it a bit more, before even the Old Huff decides He can't risk losing his prized daughters. The way We set the spell, they can't be recovered normally in Heaven, and _would_ have to grow back up in Heaven for their _entire_ lives, a second childhood as it were. One they 'can't' have down here, if they wish to survive."

"What about Mara." Eihwa snaps, Hild just poker face smirks. "What about her? Not our own family, just a pitiful minion that has failed Us so often, as it is." ...this Eihwa _seethes_ at greatly. "And Urd?" Keiichi adds. Hild shrugs. "Well, if Big Guy brings them back now, We won't have to worry then. Will we? But then... We 'are' willing to gamble, a _bad_ habit to be sure."

Imladris finds new reason to _despise_ the CEO, something in part that just fuels her in one manner. (Something quite actual, as not unlike how the goddesses get their energy from Spirits, converted from Yggdrasil The hate in fact of mortals is done the same for her and Mara while on Earth. And all aside from the energy garnered from Wishes and Contracts.) Hild just breathes such in, and feels victory of some form at hand.

Keiichi realizes this as well, and helplessly echoes out in looking at Belldandy... "_No... please no_..." ...this Megumi sees and feels just as _much_ so as he does. Finally the reasons for secrecy for so long are now apparent. Not the matter of powers and such miracles, but rather the consequences of fathoms not imagined by mortals.

Such as is the War of Souls, between Heaven and Hell in battle, here and now.

Imladris closes his eyes, and feels pain of another sort. He wonders if he had no right to consider such his selfish thought, when if despite he also had been hit by that same beam. Would he not _also_ be in this predicament? What of them all then?

'_Why am I so selfish_?' ...so echo thought in kind. He does this with a pained look on his face. He does not know what to do. Without Hild's 'likely' help, they 'would' have to go back to Heaven. What of Keiichi then? Would Voluspa end her quest to kill Keiichi? What of Hild? Would she end her machinations? He looked up and saw Keiichi with a pained look 'just' as deep as the one he felt. It echoed off the other mortals, as moans of pain kept seeping out from the stricken goddesses.

And Hild kept track of all this '_very_' keenly. As of about _everything_ her two minions saw in the past day. She could see through Velsper just as readily as Mara, demonic blood was her portals. In essence, Urd as well in a limited fashion then. And so she knew how to strike hardest.

"But... We suppose... _well_..."

Everyone looks at Hild again, as she fingers her chin. "What?" Megumi snaps. Hild ignores, and then considers, taps her fingers on chin a couple more times, and then when patience is at its _thinnest_, the stricken unable to object, and mortals helpless, she then offers. "We might have a way to prevent a Recall. If We had _proper_ persuasion."

Eihwa hearing, suddenly snaps... "You dare **not** mean..."

"Precisely, and We _**DO**_ dare mean, dear goddess." ...the vile stare blanching the purity goddess aback!

"A Contract." Keiichi says, more level in tone emotionally than he actually feels. Hild flicks a 'yeah' finger at Kei. "Brilliant as always."

"What do you want."

Hild just plainly looks at Imladris, and quips. "No... what is it, _you_ can give us. That is the question." ...she then floats up a bit, sitting backwards in stance. "What is the lives of five goddesses, and their continued existence on the mortal plane worth?" ...she then hears Mara moan, and adds... "Oh, and the life of another goddess somewhere in Existence, since Mara dear 'is' Doubleted, you all should know."

"_Wench_."

"Thank you." Hild just quips back at Imladris.

The chill in the mortal's spines just grows, as does the moans from the afflicted goddesses and demon. For a moment, none of them know what to think. Only Keiichi, Eihwa and Imladris have an idea what to do. Hild expected this, since she has only two targets for all of this in mind. And in this case, actually only 'one' in sadistic truth. A Plan of sight garnered from being a timewalker _always_, come to an anchor of the moment. And for a moment, a decision is nearly made. "Okay, what do you want from me."

Hild looks, but Imladris suddenly speaks up. "Hardly Lord Morisato." ...as Eihwa quickly **snaps**. "_Both of you stop!_"

"Not with my Belldandy like this! I can't just..."

"**I** will be the one."

Keiichi snaps at Imladris... "Like hell there." ...before Megumi snaps in herself. "You can't do that Kei!" ...Keiichi looks roughly at Megumi, before she adds. "Think about how Bell would feel! Even _I_ know 'that' much!"

Eihwa then snap. "And of **YOU** Lord Knight, the same of Lind and yourself."

"It **IS** whom I am people." ...Imladris tones out in steel, as he explains. "I am a servant of Heaven, and I 'have' conducted sacrifice for the better good in the past. And what more, if not for me, this would not possibly be happening!"

"That's plain stupid dude!" Otaki quips. Hild nearby enjoying the banter in her convoluted, sadistic way. Eihwa just comments. "You think that Lind will accept, after waiting twenty years for you to get your blasted memory back, that only three days later, she _loses_ you again!"

"You got a **better** idea Migoddess?"

Keiichi tries to speak up, but Megumi just clamps her hand over his mouth. "And you just shut up also! Neither of ya should do this!"

"We have a more open mind."

"**Silence Hild!**" Eihwa snaps, but the CEO outright ignores her, and looks at the two 'offering', waiting for the right words to constitute her acquiesce. Imladris starts playing right into that with... "Even so, it was _my_ duty to protect Keiichi, and since Lind can't help, I have to accomplish that goal myself."

"Then talk to His Lordship and confirm this first!" Eihwa demands. Hild _jumps_ in... "Do that, and He WILL taken them outright. I 'know' Him." ...she lied. Eihwa would have normally commented that outright, but this situation was too uncertain to try and second guess what Hild was thinking. _All_ the cards 'were' in the CEO's corner of the poker table.

Imladris in essence folded his own hand in adding. "He may indeed. Keiichi 'can't' conduct a Contract, or Voluspa might find a way to use _that_ to her advantage. Even Hild is inept against Voluspa." ...this Hild allows the _wince_ to show upon her. Imladris toning out to effect of... "And if that happens, either way, I fail my mission here. _We all die_." ...this last part shattered the objection of voices upon mortal tongues. Imladris wasn't lying there to be sure. Such he imparts to a tone of defeat. "No. By the letter of Commandment, it's _my_ duty to take the brunt 'for' Keiichi, no matter '**wha**t' the cost."

Keiichi blinks, and feels inadequate to the words used. "No, you can't..."

"That will work for Us."

The shock is complete, as Hild suddenly stands in midair. Keiichi blurts. "_No you can't_."

Hild stops and '_rubs_' in... "Well... guess you don't want Bell at your side anymore then."

"That's not fair!" Sora snaps, Hild just coyly retorts. "What is?" ...she then floats over, and impinges on Imladris. "We mean, wasn't it _you_ that was essentially wanting to be 'like' your beloved Lind, as she is now?"

Imladris speaks, making Hild drag it out. "What of it?"

"You never had a childhood. And now your sight of her playing, and not sharing that with her. It must have been _torture_ to you. And leaping it all a secret as well. My what composure."

Eihwa looks at the knight, as the said bloke feels the disdained feeling of eyes focused. "Is that true?" Imladris closes his eyes and simply nods out... "Yes."

Hild then leans in. "There's a way We can restore them all, quite safely, for a price from you, my dear _target_."

"_No_." Eihwa stammers in shock. However a moan from Lind in Imladris's arms spurns him on further. "What is your Contract?"

Hild smiles, but Keiichi shouts. "_No, don't!_"

"**Yes I will!**" Imladris stones out in tone. Hild smiles. "That's a good sacrificial lamb. We only want one thing, and in return, We will do as of the following." ...this Imladris looks up with ironclad eyes, filled with sorrow of the mistake he _knows_ he is making. "Of such?"

Hild in dire kind. "_We_ will link your soul to the goddesses, since you _are_ like them, far more than you know. The little display last night was iconic proof of this. And in doing so, We will revert your age to everyone else's of effect unto now. Unto that, you _all_ will then grow in age over a twenty-four hour period, at which time passed by the next of morning you awaken after, you all will be of norms. Body and soul, no harm so in done."

Imladris nods. "Yes. And?"

Hild smiles. "Oh, I think We'll put that part in later. But be assure the price will only be of what is essentially, a hearts desire, as well as length of time. When the time comes, you will 'not' be able to refuse Our Call. When so done, you will serve 'Us', until conditions are met of the Contract. Again, one that is of _equal_ measure to the Contract gift. This We so swear as CEO of _all_ of Nidhog and Niflheim."

The silence deafened even more, as Imladris asked... "Can I discuss this with..." Hild just reacted with a hand to her ear. "Oh, what is that? The sound of a Recall Notice? Why I think it..."

"_Oh __**alright**__ already you wench!_" Hild just endured the lions roar, as Imladris realized he'd been backed into a corner. Even if Almighty wasn't that straight forward with a Recall, the moans being heard meant there might be permanent damage if they waited to be returned to Heaven anyway. And yes, Velsper nearby was no less affected, knowing better if Belldandy expired. The cat just seethed out. "Doing such a thing to my Doublet most pure." Hild just looked over at the neko. "As if _you_ did any less dope. Now hush.

_Well?_" ...said back unto a trapped knight. He gulped and nodded to his failing... "Very well. **IF** whatever happens does not cause me to harm those whom I love."

Hild flitters a hand. "Oh not a problem. You'd have to _live_ with them after when all is said and done. Like a knight pinned down like that can fight our common foe effectively. Still, you 'will' answer our Call."

Imladris nods, Keiichi tries to speak but Hild glares at him to silence. As he droops his head, so does Imladris.

"I agree."

Hild claps hands once. "Then we have a Contract." ...and she stands.

And in terrorizingly short order, an act most alarming to see occur, as Hild pops her hand open, and the spell formula easily appears, in blood red of glow. Another waved hand, and a large Mandala is _suddenly_ drawn upon the ground. The same... "Hey... this is..."

Hild smirks. "Correct 'K-boy', the same Mandala that was used to restore Peorth."

At this, the Mandala seems to form even _faster_ than what Keiichi remembers. As this is done, he feels Belldandy lifted out of his arms, and in fact, the mortals note of the stricken goddesses and demon, of the same motion, towards the Mandala. Hild then snips. "Okay, no one else inside the Mandala." ...as she shoves with demonic force, and pushes _everyone_ save Imladris and the stricken, well away from the circle in a rather _rough_ manner! Chihiro just jumps up and screams. "That hurt you devil!"

"Demon."

"_Cut it out Kei_."

Keiichi however gets up, and is thinking the same anyway, as the goddesses and Mara are arrayed in open circles of the Mandala, Hild in another opening, with her gesturing Imladris into the center. "Come this way our sacrifice."

Imladris severely groans, but obeys compliantly, doing so with speed.

Hild does not wait. As soon as everything is in 'place', she chants a demonic song of the same tone from before, this time singular, the same as of sonnet before when Peorth was restored. The song _chills_ everyone _badly_, but also soon has quick results. Imladris starts to feel his bodily form _shrink_ steadily, clothes and all, as demonic 'seal' energon is infused into the stricken celestials and infernal alike. Then a glow of white starts to billow within the Titled Knight and make him feel more in echo within that he normally feels. Then the demonic energon _snaps_ into place, sealing down the energy within the goddesses and demon, ending the energy overload their bodies were experiencing. And then in the same effect induced, a burst of demonic code that shoots out into everyone, only Velsper and Eihwa watching not 'affected'.

As this all occurs, the pained looks on the afflicted celestials subside, soon ending completely altogether. By then, Imladris starts to see the world in a _much_ smaller vein. Eihwa looking wrings at her gown badly as this occurs, the rest of the lot, and Keiichi included this time, watching helplessly. (A feeling dearly, mutually _despised_ by the watching lot.)

All of soon done. A _victory_ for Nidhog for once, Hild silently rejoices.

As it all ends, Imlade starts checking himself over, and shakes at how frail his form actually is. He then understands all at once what the others had been feeling like all along. "Dang. So... contracted..." ...and then notes his own kith toned voice. Sora suddenly realizes. "Wait? _What about us?_"

Hild smirks over at the mortals, and **snaps** her fingers. Imladris suddenly sees sparkles of light flare out and off from his body, and towards all the rest of the kith lot, goddess, demon, 'and' mortal alike this time. The sparkles catch everyone off guard, but do no apparent harm, rather giving a warm feeling in their chests. Within, the prep demonic code activates off the Contract just made, linking all the beings afflicted, to the Mortal's condition. As such a timer begins, in more than one format.

"Did that just tickle?" Otaki quips. Keiichi and others smile _reservedly_, as he then looks over and sees kith-Imladris suddenly _slump_ to his knees. The knight looks at his hands metaphorically, and realizes of them all. "_What have I done?_"

Hild just stretches, just as if of a job well done. "Now _that_ is what We call meeting quotas." ...this as the celestials around start waking up. Hild then sees Imladris in a deep depression, and lets it fester for a moment, before she floats over. Imladris feels her shadow, and winces. "I guess you finally won."

"It's why you believe in the Balance, of all things, after all. The light _can't_ win them 'all'."

Imladris feels like a heel, and deservedly so for this act allowed. This certainly would merit an _atonement_ spell at the very 'least' sometime soon. So such as he feels.

And then in an off manner... "Oh don't take it so hard. You '_did_' save all their lives." Hild puts. Everyone looking on, as the Demonic Mistress leans in... "And you allowed Keiichi's happiness with Belldandy to last so much longer. At least until my real debt is looked unto after."

"How nice for you." Imladris drones out. Hild huffs at this, and then folds her arms, imparting. "Try this for size then. Call it a _thanks_ for saving the demon realm as well. All of that day of Invasion, We of note, know all too well inclusive. And so..."

Imladris then looked up, and suddenly didn't see the CEO anymore. _None_ of them did. One blink of them all later, and a **lot** of heads were looking around as well! "Wha tha heck?" They all however heard in their heads as a parting... '_Caceroth was __**our**__ enemy too_.' This everyone just blinks at, before a knight slumps his head down again.

Meanwhile all of kid form of the lot, save Eihwa still, as the goddesses started realizing they were well again. "H... huh? Hey...? What..." Skuld started, Urd looking around as Eihwa came over to Peorth. Belldandy waking up, looked and found Keiichi.

"Keiichi dear?" Kith-Kei ran over and glommed onto her. "_Oh thank god_."

Megumi coming up behind, smiled, but commented... "Um... not _quite_ the word to use there Bro."

Belldandy blinked, as Lind and Mara woke up last. Mara rubbed her head like from a hangover. "Man, what the hells hit me?" ...as Lind looked around, and found her beloved. She then saw a _most_ dejected look on his facade. She got up and ran over, and then noted the smaller stature.

"I... Imla... _love?_"

Imladris didn't look, too ashamed at that moment. He just softly commented. "At least you're alright."

He felt a small hand on his shoulder, and placed his own small anew on her in turn. Urd afar, saw the obvious change of the knight, and _gasped_. Skuld did a moment later, and wondered. "Uh... what did we miss?" Eihwa just sighed and noted. "_It's a long story_." Mara quickly saw, and soon realized what had happened as well. The Contract energon was '**thick**' in the very air.

The rest was explained with a short meeting thereafter.

* * *

A couple of hours later, Mara took her leave of the others, as she had _enough_ of being around so much goody two shoes stuff, once her powers started to return. In fact, now that the spell was slowly reversing, all their nominal powers were returning. All the normal confidence was returning, slowly. All but save to one soul.

Mara floated along, until she sensed and stopped at some point in the high afternoon air. "_Mistress?_" ...with a _slight_ edge in her voice.

Hild suddenly quipped behind her. "Congratulations minion." ...Mara **jumped** anime like in surprise, spinning around, as Hild added. "We gained a great victory this day. Our market share is stabilized for awhile."

Mara just fanged a most unkind growl at her. Hild just held her spot, as Mara seethed. "Is my life _that_ belittled to you?"

"Yes."

Mara slit her eyes. "Is Urd's life '_**that**_' much smaller?"

Hild stopped, and then only input with a calm rub of her hair to her chin, a moment later. "She chose her side of this War. Thus the consequences as well."

Mara considered for a second, and then actually went through with it. Hild didn't move, but did wince, as Mara slapped her.

"_Damn you bitch_."

Hild blinked, sporting a _good_ red mark on her right cheek, and then only nodded. "No argument there."

Mara put as justification already known. "My friend, and your daughter is worth a lot more than **this** treatment. How dare you!"

Hild just rubbed at the slight swelling. "As I just said."

Mara almost did it a second time, but knew far better than to try again. The relationship 'sure' was perfect between mother and daughter, as it so seemed. (Perfectly _angst_.) Mara just despised Hild for it all, if for _only_ this one reason. Even if they are incarnate demons of hell and all, even the demons were still, even if estranged, a family unto their own.

And family does not treat others '_that_' rashly. This was echoing in Hild's own encoded mind as well.

The heck with the goddesses utterly, in conscious of this all, to be sure. (Like the same argument between goddess of family unto demonic version, is no less looked down upon.) And on this note, Mara asked next. "So, did you acquire your prize Mistress?"

Hild just smirked over. "More than." ...she then looked down towards the Temple. She then smirked of a different tact. "We will have our hammer and chisel, to fashion our vector of the soul that will come _back _ to the on High. Such then, the Lost, will become strategy's own Lord once more." ...this put, with a tone that seemed too longing, compared to the Contract just enforced.

Mara saw this strange look, but then wondered aloud, as the birds nearby flocked away from the two, if they drew _even_ within sight. "So, why a kid? I didn't know he wanted to be a kid."

Hild smiled, this time quite honestly. "It was a hearts desire. Poor fool and his Valkyrie, they had been through so much. What better way to give our thanks, even if it has strings attached."

Mara looked over. "_Hearts desire?_ For truth?"

Hild just flipped over upside unto Mara. "Aye. Remember, the knight 'did' save our Realm twice as well. This makes us all of a clean slate, no? Even if We did do much of the work for us all lot affected."

Mara smirks. "If only for now." Hild smiles with much more venom. "Aye... for _now_."

They both however start hearing some rumbling from around them, both looking around, _never_ suspecting.

* * *

Eihwa got off the phone, and as she set the receiver down, and sighed like never before. She then started to hear rumbling from on High, despite the clarity of the day. She smirked, before she heard a sudden snap of heavenly lightning **clap** on down with eternal force.

"Well." ...she put with satisfaction of knowing.

* * *

Mara and Hild never felt so _frazzled_ in their lives! This as the clouds around them both returned to more normal forms, mixed with smolder versions of their encoded skin about. Both coughed as Hild rubbed at her wrists.

"_Ow_."

"Agreed." Hild seconded, before she started to see the glowing etchings fade off of her _right_ wrist, leaving special tattoos of Intracellic make in their wake. She saw and started growling something wildcat fierce! Mara saw and **backed** away like Hild caught an contagious disease. "That... that's a Seal... _**holy**_..."

Hild anime big head _snapped_ at Mara! "**WATCH YOUR LANGUAGE!**" ...this Mara winced comically at. Hild meanwhile saw the Seals on her arms and read...

"_Unto that which is in part of power, the full effect of mind still garners consequence. This I Sayeth, so it be Done. This Seal restricts your Planar powers, to that __equal__ of my most cherished Norn unto Contract plane._

_So this __is__ Written_?"

Mara looked, blinked, and felt _disbelief_, as Hild suddenly looked up, and -**SCREAMED**!- "**YOU ETERNAL SCUMBAG! **_**BEDEVIL YOU FOR THIS!**_"

Hild then sighed and looked down. "_Great_. We have to match power with only Belldandy now? _How fortuitous_."

Mara snickered. "So much for bullying them outright."

Hild just looked at her minion, and snapped a finger. It was not Hild that got **zapped** a second time.

* * *

Eihwa emerged, as the rumbling subsided finally, enough that the area had actually _shaken_ some. The White Goddess just sighed. "She got what was coming. _Pazzo_." ...as she looked around, and found the kith lot near a tree off to the right of the residence.

All save one.

Everyone saw Eihwa approach, as she noted openly. "Looks like you guys are getting a bit bigger. Buono."

Peorth just snipped back. "Difficilement. Being at the heel of our enemy for salvation." ...this Eihwa just waves her hand at. "Sì sì, my comment was on your well being." Keiichi however said it all best. "Boy, we all got hosed on this one."

"Ya." Tamiya and Otaki echoed. Chihiro and Megumi traded a look, as of them all Belldandy looked as much depressed as the rest combined. At least so it seemed. Urd looked at the lot of them, before she suddenly made two hard claps of her hands, making everyone look suddenly. "Okay, enough is enough. Just because we got beat for once, and us goddesses even more so than just Keiichi and the rest, it doesn't mean we're being sent back, or we even have anything dire over our heads. We're still here, one big family and all."

Skuld just shakes her head. "This the word of wisdom from one that messes with them a lot."

Urd just flusters hands with Skuld for a bit, but then Skuld adds. "But... hate to say it, Urd's... ugh... _right_. Ick, that was icky."

Chihiro chimes in. "Yeah, tomorrow everything will be back to normal." ...she then leans in on Keiichi and Belldandy. "That means we guys have work to get back to."

"No problem." Keiichi simply quipped, as Belldandy smiled up. Bell however then realized 'why' she was sad and gave a better smile, much more openly. "Yes, working would be a wonderful distraction. To return to our best, in all that we normally do."

"The Motor Club needs running too." Sora added, Tamiya in turn... "Yuh, got our owns work to gets too."

"What about hero guy?" Otaki asked, Belldandy in turn looked towards Lind, whom was already looking back towards the Temple. None of them were missing the point of who was going to pay the price for getting them all out of this mess. However it was not dwelt upon, for 'sake' of the one in question, since this all constituted the last thing the bloke wanted. Lind had professed this much over the passing day prior, and now held how to solve this slight dilemma. "I'll deal with it."

Everyone gazed as Lind started off towards the Temple. Eihwa wanted to actually follow, but Peorth's strong grip held her sister in check, despite size differential. "Restreindre yourself Sister."

This as sight saw Lind hop up to the top of the steps in one gentle hop, and once there, she gave the interior a good once over. Lind at that spot, then sighed, and simply breathed in.

And 'spoke'... "-**HEY! SNAP OUT OF IT ALREADY!-**"

The 'tone' of the voice makes everyone **clamp** their ears as even _air pressure_ shoots up in the Temple area for a 'slight' moment! Sora with anime dizzy-spiral eyes (not the only one,) wobbles out. "She sure knows how to get attention. Wow!" ...this as Urd stumbles towards the residence. "I think I got a headache now."

Skuld just cracks out in kind. "I want none of your cheap medicine." ... "_Cheap?_"

Chihiro just gulps. "so much for being saved."

As the usual sisterly fracas picks up, inside the Temple, 'Imlade the Small' was prior, in one of his solemn moods. Hardly fit for a proud knight, if taken out of context of the obvious. However this was nicely cut short when Lind '**announced**' herself, making even the big fat Buddha statue behind him wobble and clang some, as he came up, wringing at his ears something fierce. "A howdy doo to you too."

Lind just folded her ten year old sized arms. "You going to stay like this for the rest of this day?" Imladris just sighed and started to turn around. "Another sin I must suffer."

He however stopped when Lind's hand grasped his shoulder, just enough stiffness to ensure attention was begotten. However the tenderness was not of remiss either. Lind's tone was softer than the grip, of note... "_Thank you_... for what you did for us."

Imladris listened, eyes blinking _much_, before Lind added. "And though I know it is not proper to give chance of our predicament, I also understand this was a 'hearts desire' type of Contract."

Imladris tries to pull away. "And it may doom us all for all I know to come." ...but Lind '_keeps_' her grip steady, enough that Imlade has to regain balance for a kooky moment, looking back unto. Lind just offers... "Was _this_ what you were lacking yesterday, while overseeing us? The mood of explanation not said?"

Imladris looked down. "Yes. A selfish desire I had no right to ask for." Lind openly considered... "And so Hild used that as leverage."

Imladris really pulled away this time, turning around, and in _turn_ Lind flat out terminated the distance between them, from behind. Imladris gulped, as Lind just embraced in such a manner, of their current sized condition.

"No Contract will keep me from saving you. This I so swear, here and now. I of Valkyrie, Commander of Heaven, promise this when the time comes. This in return for _saving_ us all twice now. A third of myself and friendships nearby alike."

Imladris stuttered... "Bu... no wait, I didn't save... that last was because all of us..." Lind just smirked. "We know. But I know where to give due course. Is that not what lovers do for each other?"

A knight sighs. "I hope that isn't what Hild intended also." ...before he feels 'claws' upon his held shoulders. He _cringes_ with a yelp to his face!

"You 'are' _my_ Confessed soul, _not_ hers. I add **that** to my promise."

"N... -owwie- ...nice to know."

A lighter, far more tender grip later between the two kith warriors, and Imladris realizes staying in mood of dour, would do little good. He then sighs. "I just hope she stays away for a long time. I also _hope_ Almighty does not skin me alive."

Lind smiles, and nuzzles in a _bit_ deeper into his back. "Worry not, his wrath was directed towards the old wench." Imladris blinked and turned around. "Was 'that' what I heard?"

The two started laughing not too long after. From there, Imladris's mind fell off from further solemn thoughts, towards what 'could' be enjoyed. Despite it all, and for all intents, the times was soon enjoyed. The two soon reemerged, as Imlade gulped at the sight of _all_ the kith of similar height coming towards them. Peorth just quipped when they met up. "So la simple vérité finally comes out."

Imlade just rubbed his head. "In a fashion."

"You wanted to be a kid like us?" Keiichi asked. Imladris professed finally. "Aye. My own childhood was, to say simply, a _bad_ one. Saving the 'really' depressing details, when I saw you all playing like you did, I... well... it reminded me of what I wanted more than anything. At least..." ...with a snicker... "...when this chance came along. Wouldn't have bothered with it all otherwise."

"Wus it _all_ that bad?" a growing healthy (sorta) Tamiya asked. Imladris thought, then decided. "If you don't mind a slight lesson of the time where I came from, essentially."

Chihiro just whines in tone, a hand on her forehead. "Great, I always _hated_ history in school." ...this the lot of them just giggle at.

* * *

A lesson in 1910 era life in Montana, along with a lunch that Eihwa had to prepare this time for everyone. (Spaghetti for 'some' reason, with lots of white milk.) After that, Belldandy made sure to once again drag everyone out to play.

And this time, _one_ more kith was added to the bunch.

For a soul that has as literal lacking a childhood as Imladris had, this '_was_' a heavenly experience for him. Being able to 'play', to not worry of being scolded out of it, nor to regret for why this was occurring now. He couldn't help himself in the end of all such kith of ways. Once again, they all lost track of time.

A magic only children can perform.

This one, shared with whom wanted shared most. This as Imladris saw Lind's quite kith open smiles of glee, as often as the rest of everyone to each other. There was only _one_ other time he felt anything even close to this.

* * *

-That same lost Heavenly time ago, adjoined of memory anew-

The mortal heard Hirund's fingers **snap**, and he stopped his reminiscence to suddenly hear. "I think we have a Squire here, that needs to play!"

Mist and Rend suddenly raised their arms cutely, and... "_Huzzah!_" ...which lent to some of the goddesses nearby to do the same! Before the Squire knew it, he was swarmed with a bunch of Fifth Years, and many another goddess of various age.

And before he knew it, he was playing just as much with them then, as he would again in a future time span. Feeling as of a kith, would become one of the most remembered things in the mortal's long life yet to come. Nothing else would come to equal this feeling of both times experienced.

However there was one unexpected twist to the happiness not even Hild could have predicted.

* * *

Skuld moaned in as much a tone as Sora did. "Boy we're tired." Chihiro snickered, as she yawned. "Growing up is a tiring process." Sora just laughed and yawned again, the lot of them now about fifteen years in age for the most part. Keiichi nearby just tugged at his baggy clothing. "Hope it is soon, these clothes make me feel floppy."

Belldandy nearby smiled, before yawning as well. "Is it not better to avoid losing your clothes to sundering of growth spurts?" Keiichi smiled back, The goddesses First Class amongst them using their 'growing' powers to keep everyone's clothes a size larger than needed, to avoid them 'all' not having no clothes at all come morning. An 'oversight' by Hild it _so_ seemed. (Though unlikely.) As a result, only Eihwa wasn't worn out by this process, now done thrice this passing day. All that play alone did the rest.

Otaki plopped onto his back. "Man, I've never played _this_ much in my life."

Megumi looked over as she kept holding her shirt collar above her shoulders. "Don't tell me you didn't get to play as a kid either." Tamiya answered. "Wes had tough dads. But we made up for it when wes met each others, years ago." Chihiro smiles. "Wow, nice and touching."

Sora just fidgets. "I had a friend like that once, but she moved away before I finished grade school. I had trouble making friends at times after that." Chihiro leaned in. "Not the same problem with offing all those activities you were in, was it?"

Sora just defensively whines back.. "That's not funny."

A good and healthy laugh of the lot of them eventually leads to Eihwa coming back with treats. "Sweets for the kiddies."

A good '_yay_' from the lot, before Bell hops out. "I'll help."

Eihwa lets Bell serve Kei first as expected, before her Sisters and Megumi, Eihwa the rest of her accord. She gives Peorth... "Here, something sour for you."

"Très drôle." ...ala a sour apple treat for Peorth. Eihwa gets a spoon upside the head later from her.

Keiichi meanwhile looks around after a few licks of a lollipop. "_Now_where are they?"

All the femmes in the room started giggling. This of course the boys present don't get. Keiichi just blinks. "What? What's so funny?"

* * *

Another late rising moon, another shared rooftop, and _this_ time another warm body pressed upon another. A long held romantic moment indeed, for two teenage versions of the Temple protectors, taking this never to return chance, of something neither of them expected to have occur.

That was until Urd noticed, and Belldandy accentuated. Here the growing moonlight that extended its haunting touch, less full now, but no less haunting. A place chosen by one that was suggested unto, a surprise for a hero unto this moment. One would think it should be Bell and Kei up here. (And actually in an hour or so, it would be.) For now, the sight was shared by only two.

Three sets of arms from the same personage, wrapped around one well blushed recipient, but only one set of lips pressed on a cheek. Two Mint cheeks just rubbed on other available areas. A knight just enjoyed the singular eternity that was given.

No matter what else was to come, a Valkyrie assured that she'd be there to protect her knight. And a love's Commandment sealed.

And soon a Meld later to assure of '_that_'.

* * *

Belldandy ensured a _fourth_ of her version that night for Keiichi, while 'they' had a chance for their teenage love, soon to fade back to norms.

Such the mischievousness of young love, of a short moment in eternal time.

* * *

-One morrow later-

Those that usually lived there, and those that usually stayed, waved at each other, now of full format that was adulthood, as Chihiro and her co-workers waved, Sora, Tamiya and Otaki as well. Megumi aside Keiichi where Belldandy was ever of other side, as the goddesses waved back. All glad for a new day of normalcy once more.

However there was a switch. "Why am I waving?"

Chihiro just snipped to Imlade. "Just shut it and wave foreigner." ...this Imladris smiled weakly at. Lind next to him just smiled at his expense, as she waved as well.

Urd next to Peorth and Eihwa to her left, smirked. "Poor guy got shanghaied did he?"

Skuld just quips nearby. "Work will do the guy good. And give 'us' a rest for once." ...this Eihwa and Peorth nod in agreement. Of note, Keiichi and Belldandy just smile as well next to their boss, as Chihiro comments. "We'll need all the help we can get to get things back on track."

"No problem ma'am.' Lind just says, Imlade just sighs. "But I don't know anything about these bicycles." ...this Chihiro just pats his shoulder. "But you have muscles." ...he just groans some more. Megumi just calls to Keiichi, once everyone is on their bikes/cars/whatnot. "I'll be over later tonight."

Keiichi blinks, holding his helmet. "You sure?" Megumi smiles. "Sure. Coming here just got a lot more fun."

Keiichi just keeps blinking, as Belldandy answers for him. "We'll be waiting for you this evening then Megumi."

Chihiro then looks over at the two warriors. "You sure about just flying... er... hopping over?"

"Don't worry, we'll won't be too fast." Lind just says.

At that, all the good-byes occur, as the lot head off to return to normal lives once more. This time however, with a sense of _why_ they live their lives, and knowing what to keep to themselves. For now, a family indeed has become bonded more so, whit such Hild did '_not_' intend.

For those that remain, just reassume their lives, as Peorth begins to deal with her more 'passive' Sister. (As long as Imladris isn't present.) Urd returns to her potions and machinations. Skuld her enjoyment of Noble Scarlet and her magick infused mecha (this time with Scetu added, much to a surprising glee of Sigel and Banpei alike, allowed by his Master.) And Velsper to his/her biological imperatives.

Life moves on, things change. Yet others remain the same.

Of the former, comes about an hour after things settle down, when the mail comes. This Eihwa volunteers to get, causing one mailman to have the **blush** of his life when two Sisters fight over the bloke for a moment, before the carrier runs away, anime _screaming_ and wailing of arms! Peorth just sighs. "And you call _me_ a coquette."

"Mamma mia, did I say that?" ...Eihwa faked Peorth's mannerisms. Peorth just stuck her tongue at Eihwa and then looked at the mail. "Facture, facture, facture, revue, facture, facture, Skuld's manga, facture... _ô mon_."

"What?" Eihwa looks over, as Peorth notes the return address on the envelope. Eihwa notes, and quips herself. "Takano Morisato? Kushiro?" ...she blinks. "Chi e donde?"

Peorth sighs. "Mère of our dear Keiichi, and north of here in this Hokkaido place he mentioned once. Though 'don't' call this Takano 'that'." ...this Eihwa blinks at, as Peorth turns. "And don't bother ambitieux her to Mahjong either." ...this the Forever goddess _shivers_ from memories of. Eihwa just sighs and quips. "Wimp." ...and floats off behind her elder Sister, to the residence.

Like it or nor, they had only a week to prepare for 'another' change in their lives.

The fun was _nowhere_ near over yet!

(Fin Act VI)

* * *

Notes -

Hoped people liked my take on the kith goddesses, as well as how the mortal bunch deal with being a part of the magical mess Keiichi is used to. Given these kinds of situations are pretty common in many an anime and manga, it seemed continuously proper to push it this way.

Also, for those that wonder, I 'do' live in Montana presently. (Where exactly I'll save for emails I feel trusting to answer in detail further.) Been a resident since 1999 after my service in the USAF. Also been a trucker and been around the country for eight months of my life. I also have a loving wife and a precocious daughter, and live a life not that much different that how our intrepid heroes live life. (Save all the celestial stuff.) Probably why in a fashion, AMG/OMG appeals to this humble fic author so. However my future chapters here will very well seem anything 'but', in this vein. Heh.

Now if I can just get my beta to get back to me. Might need another here, or a hiatus from future chapters to clean up my previous chapters some. Still would like beta help more though, I'm lazy. :p

I've noted the stats on FanFiction, so I guess this story has a slight following. Thanks for those that put up with my grammar and wordiness, since I put up with my migraines and such just thinking this stuff up. It's a hobby.

And now...

* * *

(Valkyrie Drabbles - Part Cinq.)

A chibi warrior of the sword weeps. "Not a _single_ point of XP." Lind just sighs. "The fates of war my love." ...this as Urd just holds back Gan, who is going rat-**APE**! "You coulda killed my relatives!"

Skuld just goes ick. "Who would want rats and roaches for relatives?" Gan just anime cries. "But they're my relatives." ...before Urd plops him on his furry hiney. "At least the room is cleared up." ...this as everyone looks at what remains of Keiichi's room. Said owner of the room just looks jaw agape, at the utter **TRASHED** state of the room!

"How could people our size destroy things _ten_times bigger than we are?"

Lind just quips. "We've had special oversized foe combat training." ...this Keiichi just shouts back, anime big head style. "My furniture is not a bunch of monsters!" ...this Lind holds her mini-goddess ears.

As the lot of them act in discord and trauma of various sorts of the aftermath of the Battle of Keiichi's Hovel, one other is being most helpful. This Skuld notes as she sees mini-Bell holding the map, rather skillfully looking. "Big Sis?"

Bell chooses that moment to look back with a cute smile that melts Keiichi's chibi-heart. "I believe we have to go this way. As Sir Gan's parchment maps says."

Skuld just goes 'ick' faced again, and comments. "How can you hold that icky... map... thing?"

Bell just rolls the 'map' up, and quips openly. "I clean up after everyone regularly. All that laundry, hot water and potion messes."

Keiichi, Skuld and Urd respectively just rub various parts of their clothes nervously, this as mini-Lind walks up to her. "What have you found?" This Bell points down the dark chasm before them. "I believe this way, for forty days and forty nights, we will reach the lair of the Rose."

Urd just quips. "Do we _have_ to go there? That place is nothing but trouble."

Gan however begs at her feet. "But this is my... er... our chance to save a trapped princess, and get a grand reward!"

Urd just looks down. "Kiss my feet and say that again."

Gan does so, and Urd eggs this on, as this turns into a fetish scene that makes Skuld sick! "CUT THAT OUT!"

Keiichi just looks nervously, but also all over mini-Bell's cloth (and more,) as Lind comes back to Imlade, whom blinks. "So, we have our way then?"

"Uh... sure?" Imlade just quips, before Urd suddenly shouts, and kicks Gan-chan about a mile off ahead down the abyssal chasm! "_YOU CALL THAT GROVELLING?_" ...this Lind looks over, as Gan stands wobbly. "Why so rough with him?"

"It's a canon thing."

"Oh." ...this Lind quips, before she nabs Imlade by the armored mini-scruff, and starts roughly dragging his chibi form with her. "Common boyo, let's find your XP gain!"

"O... okay..."

Urd just smirks/teardrops. "And we have another canon created."

Gan meanwhile just feels bug, fat bumps on his butt, and melon now, and his eyes spinning over and over. "Why me." ...this Bell leans down and pats him like a cute toy.

(Fin - Cinq)

* * *

(Valkyrie Drabbles - Part Six (In French également.) )

Forty day, and forty nights it was, (or forty minutes by scale,) as the Fellowship of the Rat moved along, braving perils only other small creatures would dare. One of the Fellowship knows this better than most. Not that Urd gives Gan any leeway.

"Mush pack fool! Mush!" ...this Urd whips the Fool with, Gan just whimpers once again. Everyone else behind just marches along like uber-chibi Ewoks, such as Bell commented along the way about ten times. Bell just chimes. "Come my fellow Ewoks!"

Only Keiichi by now still thinks this is cute, Skuld just whines. "Common Sis, I don't really look like one do I?"

Urd just quips back. "You're the size of one at _normal_ size."

Skuld just _chases_ Urd around for a few moments with bombs blazing, while Bell sighs. Lind drags Imlade over, as she notes. "Are we close Bell-chan?"

Bell looks up. "Why, I think we are here."

At this, everyone looks up, Urd the same, causing Skuld to crash into her blocking hand. "Watch it you big Wookie... eh?" ...as she notes the _ungodly_ huge door, slid shut, darkened, and all intimidating to the eye. The looming shadows and iffy smells coming from beyond, just blanches the lot of them.

Skuld: "Pew, smells like..."

Urd: "...a 'lot' of rotting flowers."

Bell: "How awful for the flowers."

Keiichi looks up, almost breaking his neck, he is looking _up_ so hard. "How the _heck_ do we get past 'that'?"

"Do we want to?" Lind puts, Imlade still in grasp. Gan however reacts by suddenly plopping down in front of the others! "Please, you must hwelp me with this noble task! I plead to you as a rat in lowve!"

Urd cocks a chibi-eye. "'Hwelp'? '_Lowve_'?" ...she then goes S&M on Gan again. "Who said 'you' were the hero for this story?"

"Why... -ow- ...are... -ow- ...are... -ow- ...you... -ow- ...smiling... -**ow**- ...again? -_OW_-"

Keiichi looks over. "I thought that was why we had armor dude here."

"Hey, I 'have' a name."

Lind however reacts by suddenly grabbing Imlade tight! "Oh no you don't! This is '_my_' piece of meat!" ...this chibi Bell and Kei just teardrop smile at. Imlade just gasps and gurgles... "Help... air... -wheeze- forgetting... name... and... life..."

Skuld then notes. "Keiichi's right though, we can't open that! Let's go home." ...she starts to turn, the last bit 'way' too cheerful sounding. Gan however nabs at Skuld's blouse and tugs. "_Nooooooo_! Please help me save the pwwincess!"

Skuld just screams... "EWWW! Get off me you creep!" ...and boot kicks Gan **hard** at the huge door! Doing so, Urd notes as Gan yells like a rat-girl into, and then right through the massive 'door'. The tear sound is both deafening, and funny to the lot of them. Urd just quips. "Great going fool! You broke the friggen door!" ...this Skuld just adds. "You know how expensive these Japanese paper doors are? No clue I tell ya."

Gan just whimpers somewhere within, just before something '_snake_' sounding is heard within, like it was the Basilisk from Harry Potter, or something. Everyone else blanches. "_Wha... what was that?_" Imlade quips, just before the sound closes in at near the hole Gan caused, and then...

"Eh...? _What the?_ Hey! ACK! _HEY!_ AIIIIEE**EEEEE**EEEEEE! _NO PLEASE NO!_"

Everyone takes three steps back, anime like, as such heard next becomes... "Grossier! Répugnant! Dégoûtant! Vil! Rouge! Fastidieux!"

The sound of Gan apparently being kicked all over like a... uh... rat, makes Urd wince even for once. "Well, that's what you get for not knocking."

Bell just sighs. "Poor ratty dear, we shall miss him."

The others blink at Bell, as Gan gets a literal tarring not meant by younger readers. (But they'll read on anyway.)

However as this occurs, two vines suddenly shoot out, and suddenly wrap around, and NAB Keiichi and Imlade! They **gasp** as suddenly the vines shoot-drag them back whence they came! This of course just sets up for the next part, when Bell and Lind outright chibi-**SHOUT**! "HEY! GIVE OUR MEAT BACK!" ...and both **SHOOT** right into the dark hole, causing Urd and Skuld to spin around dizzy, like dizzy tops.

Skuld shakes her head clear, and blinks. "Did my Big Sis say 'meat'?" ...before Urd suddenly grabs her collar. "YEAH! NOW FOR THE GOOD PART!"

Skuld just screams before... "But I'll miss my favorite show! _WHAAAAAAAA!_" ...enter the dark abyss of the most mysterious room in the land.

Peorth's Chamber of Mystique. (Says so on the carved door sign too. _Sheesh_.)

(Fin - Six)

* * *

(Valkyrie Drabbles - Part Sept. (Nay, not Septembre) )

Skuld was so scared, she could have grown a scaredy-cat tail. "_Ohhhhh_, I got dragged away from Japan Science Weekly for '_this_' place?"

Urd just keeps prodding her along with a small stick she found. "Now now, we have to find the others."

Skuld just reacts as expected to the prod. "Stop that!" ...which hardly dissuades Urd from more cattle prodding. "Why? This just fits me to a T."

Urd's soot covered face from a resultant Skuld bomb in 'retort', is returned by Skuld with... "And that is mine _Sis_."

"Touché." Urd coughs out.

"Hey!"

Urd and Skuld blink, and start looking around. "Hey, over here!" ...and keep looking around... "Dang it! HERE!" ...and so on.

Skuld quips. "Did you hear something?" Urd the same... "Sounded familiar, but what could it be?"

"CUT THAT OUT!"

The two chibi-goddesses finally look, about two centimeters (scale to size,) to their left. "Oh. It's just Gan."

"_JUST?_" ...said rat spouts back at Skuld. "Hey, say it, don't spray it!"

Urd just looks over Gan's predicament. All strapped up in a bunch of spiky rose vines like a sacrifice offering. Urd just comments... "Did you find your lovey dovey already?"

Gan just anime-exhales. "I think my heart is broken forever. And half the bones in my body."

Skuld and Urd just laugh at Gan's expense, before the slithering sound returns. Skuld just leaps into Urd's arms. "_W... w... w... w... what was that?_"

Urd just sighs and dumps Skuld outright. "I'm am 'not' Shaggy. And we both know _who_ that is by now."

"Rut-rooh." Gan just quips, getting a couple of 'off-key' looks, before suddenly, everyone's eyes are filled by the sight of **tons** of rose petals all over! Urd just moans. "Can't she remember we're still small sized?" ...as the 'regular' sized petals start smacking them all up like nutz!

Gan just flails around wackily, petals smacking him all over! "Okay! Not in love anymore! OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!"

Just then, some upstaging, haughty laughter suddenly croons over the pelted lot of 'heroes', as a chibi goddess in '_way_' too short cut of skimp-cloth appears. (Lots of chibi cleavage all over.) She laughs in way too certain a tone that is sane.

"Parfait! My audience has all arrived!" ...this as a chibi-Peorth stand floats in her self-absorbed haughtiness type manner. Skuld just moans with three head bumps held. "Man, I knew Fujishima shouldn't have brought her back."

Urd just sighs, rubbing her sore melon. "It was a fan-boy thing."

Skuld just quips in an 'ick' tone again. "Jeeze, don't get me started with all 'that' stuff. You know how many Lemon fics there are out there about me?"

Urd just sighs as well. "Agreed, not much imagination there."

Gan just comments. "As bad as the Sasami ones."

Peorth just frazzles. "HEY! Pay attention to me!"

Urd/Skuld/Gan: "_Why?_"

Peorth just ends up snapping rose vines at everyone, Gan more bruised than ever, still pinned up and all. Eventually, Urd just quips at Peorth. "Girl, don't you just ever say _no_ to all those admirers? This room is **filled** with roses!"

Said rose goddess just holds her cheeks with a French blush. "Ohh, but I can't let my fans down. Plus they make this drab room smell so magnifique." ...this Urd sticks her tongue at. Skuld just retorts verses this... "This room stinks like _crazy_, and you left about a million broken hearts in your wake!"

"1.4 million, but who's counting."

Urd and Skuld twitch their eyes, while Gan continues struggling to free himself wackily. This stops, as a sudden crash makes them all look back. Peorth **YELPS** at this! "HEY! _MY COLLECTION!_"

Peorth scampers off anime chibi style, as Urd and Skuld bink eyes into anime sized pips.

"_Collection?_" ...both quip off key, before following. Gan just shouts. "HEY! You forgot me... up... _ah forget it_."

The chibi-goddesses three, rush up to a sunlit clearing between the thousands of rose bouquets, to a place none of them expected to ever see! Urd and Skuld see their lost quarry of chibi heroes. Skuld squeals... "Big Sis! ..._eh?_"

Mini-Bell and Keiichi look up from the wreckage of a toy model Dodge Viper. "Oh, it's Skuld and Urd!" ... "Cool!"

Urd and Skuld however blink. "Is that a...?"

"MY COLLECTION! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?"

"_Collection?_" Skuld and Urd quip repeat, whit to Peorth suddenly spins around and tries to act ignorant. "Uh... ah... I... ah... what I mean... meant... to say..."

Just then, **hard** yells of battle come from another nearby clearing, causing everyone to look anew. Bell just cheerfully quips. "Oh my, they do know how to be imaginative."

Peorth _EEPS_ at this, and anime-wacky runs again towards the yelling! "Non non non non! S'arrêter! _Please arrêter!_"

The others remaining just follow, and see in this larger clearing, the sight of the largest toy collection in all of Japan! (Or so it seems.) Toy model cars, figures, and more litter the walls and furniture everywhere! Peorth just FREAKS with hair frazzled like from a Pikachu electric shock! "**NOOOOOOOOOOO!**"

Urd just looks around. "No wonder she keeps everyone out of her room here."

Skuld just screams over a random yonder! "_HEY!_ That's my toy Gundam collection!"

Bell next to her comments. "My toy tea sets too." Keiichi blinks. "There's my other toy cars." Urd quips... "Oh, and my erotic toy... er... ah..." ...this Bell, Skuld and Keiichi _look_, as Urd hides the fact Peorth apparently likes all 'sorts' of toys.

Mini-Peorth meanwhile keeps freaking like Yurika without Akito (a Nadesico thang,) as she sees Lind and Imlade having '_way_' too much realistic fun with her collection of G.I. Joe figures. (The very old, expensive ones.) "Aww heck! I said **stop!**"

Lind and Imlade look over after playing with a Hawk and Cobra Commander figure each. "What?" Lind quips. "Bell wanted me to have fun here." ...this Imlade fingers over at mini-Lind. "I'm with her."

"You know how much the collectors value will drop if you keep scratching them?"

"I thought you had to keep them in the package for that."...Skuld quips. Peorth just spins around again. "I couldn't find any in their original packages when I went through Almighty's... eh... wait... I don't _know_ what you are talking about." ...as she suddenly folds arms in mock forgetfulness again.

Urd and Skuld just look at each other, and suddenly give Peorth nasty smirks.

"_Ohhh_... so 'that' is her weakness."

"Works for me."

Peorth **BINKS** at Skuld and Urd respectively, suddenly sweating waterfall sized buckets. "_You wouldn't_."

Peorth spends the rest of the fic clip here, **screaming** at everyone to stop playing with her toys! (Like any of them listen one whit.) Meanwhile a whimpering utterly forgotten seeps out from the thick rose underbrush.

"Why does this always happen to _meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_."

Poor ratty, forgotten again we see.

Did Peorth have any TCGs?

Peorth: "Under the floor mats... wait... _noooooooooooooooooooo_!"

(Fin - Sept)


	10. Act VII

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Knight**

Act VII

* * *

A nice and calm day, what else was there to say about it? (Better than those dark and stormy ones...)

Breathed in with all the scents that were of this world, was of such a microcosm that was such a place, a thing called 'work', apparently. A prideful feeling in so doing, that beheld unending please to the mind and more. Certainly nothing different from the old version of said work in previous life, but for some reason, this kind was incredibly satisfying. For all the menial labor that it all was.

"Hey, you're doing it again?"

Imladris _urk_-blinked and spun back to his sorting. "Sorry boss."

Chihiro just smirked (again, she's lost count,) as Lind nearby giggles (again, not bothering count included,) as Belldandy and Keiichi nearby smiled just as much. Even after a week of this, it was like wrangling a couple of freeloading kids. The boss just smirks further... "Man, I swear you both don't treat this place as work."

"We do?"

Chihiro nearly clocks Keiichi again, (_again_, lost count.) Belldandy just comments, looking up all too readily from her immaculate bookkeeping. "It does seem things have become even more entertaining. This past week alone to be sure. The ebb and flow of life here has become added to, by souls that take all the beauty here in appreciation."

Two eternal warriors just smile in full appreciation, as Chihiro just looks at the goddess, (hard to believe she can boss one around. Sorta.) "This is a place of 'work'. We can't have too much fun you know."

Keiichi just levels eyes over at her, as he hunches over a nearly finished motorcycle engine block. "Is that what you call that latest model?"

Chihiro suddenly moves to block view of an old 60's style mustang 1/60th scale model. "_Shut up_." ...she yelps defensively. Keiichi chuckles, but then gets a stray oil rag in the face again. Lind and Imladris just giggle, but snap back to finishing the last detail stock sorting, when Chihiro looks at '_them_' defensively. Belldandy does the same, Chihiro at her, but only gets a simple smile in return from the goddess.

Chihiro just sighs, and looks around. "Well, at least everything's up and running again. _Nice_ job with fixing those holes." ...with her giving her pride and joy a good once look around, once more.

"Thank you." Belldandy just adds for everyone, knowing more than one 'extraordinary' type of help was used to expedite said repairs of the holes Caceroth had caused. A simple matter of cleaning up the last mess of that battle. Chihiro kept her amazement of such 'repairs' Belldandy and Lind made, to the same level as Keiichi's own. Imladris even less due to simple experience.

It was that mindset, that kept things level once work was restarted. Lind and Imladris promised to use only their physical abilities to help work within the workshop. (She made Imlade cross his heart, in particular.) Chihiro didn't want any added notice to take away from Whirlwind itself. It was more insurance, rather than any 'actual' worry. Such was fully understood, by the rest, though Belldandy had to be cutely explained of such away by a cheery Chihiro. In the end, normalcy returned to the shoppe nonetheless. The kind that good ol sweat wrought.

For the past week, the lot had, through hard work and lots of sweat (warm days and all,) managed to get back up to speed, and ship out three complete bikes. Keiichi appreciated the fact that there were two more mechanically intuitive minds present to help get the behind schedule projects, all where things all should be. (All of that Intracel college level training, don't ye know.) Still, the work of finishing the majority of the bikes were left to Chihiro and Keiichi, whom demonstrated _far_ more mastery of their pride and joy, not to mention Chihiro's special personalization that were just too much a byproduct of the soul, before bikes were sent out to special dealers Chihiro knew. Nothing sheer knowledge could actually ever hope to measure up to anyway.

All hard work, few interruptions save for the occasional chide at the kith acting Knight and Valkyrie at times, and a couple of blessings Belldandy freely gave as each bike was sent to new owners, and the workshop was starting to become what it was all made for. The engine block Keiichi was working on, was the last of the projects that were yet to be sent out. Afterwards, completely new ones were to take their place. This added to the usual humdrum of meeting customer demands for onsite repairs and emergency pickups. Thus the work cycle always trudged on.

The last bit that of something, that seemed _far_ from to everyone present. Less of the hard work, and more of mind on the end results. Chihiro just reminisced openly. "It's all finally working out."

"Boss?" Keiichi noted, before seeing the slight far off look in her eyes. "_Ah_."

Chihiro looks over, and trades a knowing look with him. Such as how dreams that come to reality, can only bear such garnering. Chihiro just nodded longingly. "_Ah_."

"All done." Lind announces suddenly, as Chihiro looks over at the _very exactingly_ straightened rows and columns of parts along the walls. She blinks a bit, as they look so straight and aligned, just looking at it all could cut the eyes looking there at. Chihiro just whistles and nods. "Nice work girl. At least you aren't as sloppy as your boyfriend there." Imlade looks over, the last of a few sprocket packs being settled. "_Hey_."

Chihiro just walks over and lightly smack-pats said knight thrice over. "Aww, you only stumbled three times.

And tripped twice...

...and fell yesterday."

Imladris just dryly looks on, before Chihiro looks over his shoulder at Lind. "Um, was he always this clumsy?" Lind just giggles, as Imladris sighs. "I told you I was happier than I could control myself by."

Chihiro just blinks. "You know how _corny_ that just sounded again?" Imladris just quips. "Only the third of four times. This time it was plain dumb."

Chihiro just looks again at him for a split moment. Keiichi then sighs as Chihiro has Lind help her noogie-wrestle him to the floor again. Belldandy just smiles once more, as Keiichi comments. "Who doesn't treat this place as work?"

Keiichi's chibi-running form can be seen running out of the Whirlwind shop, a split moment later, before Chihiro can act on her 'threat' of the same treatment unto him! Belldandy soon emerges from the sound of the tarring Imlade keeps getting within.

Keiichi just rubs his hair, as Bell comes up beside to his right. "Boy, guess that gold guy can take punishment."

Belldandy nods. "Lord Thor was infamous for his strict training of the Lord Knight. I will refrain from details as a result."

Keiichi actually chuckled at this more than he intended. "Somehow I know enough as it is."

"Indeed." Belldandy just shares in the smile.

The two share a calm moment together, before Chihiro and Lind emerge, wiping at their hands in enough character fashion. "Nothing like keeping the underlings in line." Lind quips in comical agreement. "A fun chore it is."

Keiichi just winces visibly, as Imlade starts crawling out through the doorway. "Why... does... love hurt?" ...he moans out like a busted cat.

Belldandy just shakes her head at Lind, as Chihiro comes up and pats a hand on Keiichi's left shoulder. "Remember, a disciplined workplace it a safe one." Keiichi just wide-eye responds. "On _what_ planet?"

Imladris meanwhile manages to get up to a sitting position, but then as he cranes his bruised neck, thinks he sees something from above. For a silent moment he thinks he saw a head, but then does not. He just shrugs, before he is focused back upon a Valkyrian facade that kneels down unto him. "_That_ is for the surprise you pulled on me last night."

Imladris blinks. "_Surprise?_ I was just keeping you on your toes. Sparring is about all such you know." Lind just cradles his face in her left forefinger and thumb for a second.

Meanwhile Chihiro asks Keiichi on another topic. "So, you ready for round two with your parents?" Keiichi sighs almost on pure habit. "I better be, it was _my_ idea after all. Not that I thought they would _actually_ come here." This Belldandy looks over simply, as Chihiro nods. "Guess what with what Megumi is going through, just hope it helps put her head on straight."

Belldandy just comments in kind to this. "Megumi isn't as much in danger of anything, but rather just needing assurances to keep her mind free." Keiichi adds to this, looking over. "At least Megumi is taking it better than I hoped. Even if she is a bit miffed at me for it all. She always did have a better relationship with them than I really did."

Chihiro blinks at this. "Are we clones or something? I know my dad and I weren't all that great at times. But I think your parents and mine would be great with each other." Keiichi smirks. "Careful, for all we know." Chihiro just teardrops with K1 in said kind. "True."

Just then, a sounding gong from the campus nearby echoes all around. Chihiro blinks. "Eh? Lunchtime already?"

"How lovely, it's time then." Belldandy just beams out. Keiichi chuckling at her easy to please manner. Chihiro just nods. "Oh, okay then." ...and then looks back. "Hey you kids. It's time."

Chihiro actually bounces back, as Lind and Imlade actually hop over like gleeful kids! "Sweet!" ... "Can we really?"

Chihiro looked at Imlade and Lind like they were aliens or something. (Wait, they _are_...) "Don't pop a gasket guys." ...she then puts her hands up defensively. "People will wonder. I still do."

Keiichi just quips out. "We'll keep the kids in line." Chihiro just looks back and points the proverbial finger of accusing. "Good, I'd hate to lose my two best stock gods... er... goddess... er... strong beings." Keiichi just smiles sheepishly back.

* * *

A light and suffused day of purity upon the Temple residence of place, the back porch area with two goddesses (not just one this time,) both leaning back in various positions, as they read through the available local reading material of the mortal plane. This as a raven headed goddess Third Class starts protruding her head upwards, over the chest area of the Forever goddess. This as she sees in the hands of said goddess, and her sister White goddess the same, "_So!_ This is where my comics went to again!"

Peorth just snips. "Not so loud enfant déesse." ...and actually flitters a hand to shoo Skuld away with. Hardly, as Skuld frazzles as expected, unto Eihwa adds in concert with her sister's tone... "We're studying mortale doganale."

Skuld just simmers enough to suddenly have Noble Scarlet appear behind her. "Study something else!" ...as she suddenly has her angel **lunge** to grab the comic from Eihwa, while she herself the same from Peorth!

As if _either_ is grabbed, this as the Forever and Test sisters shoot back incredibly fast, a few meters out into the garden area! All of Bell's flowers and more fluttering in the 'breeze', as 'their' angels are displayed, much to Skuld's chagrin! (Echoed upon Scarlet's facade.)

"You call that a _scagliarsi_." Eihwa teases. Skuld just seethes back at the mocking Eihwa. "How bout 'this' then?"

Peorth is surprised when Skuld lunges a second time at Eihwa, using her water powers to propel her _faster_ than expected! Eihwa however isn't quite as flatfooted as Peorth is, whom has to struggle to keep hold of her 'acquisition'! Skuld moves in to come underneath the White Goddess, but ends up doing '_only_' that, as Eihwa keeps enough of an agonized distance from her (about a meter and a half,) to **rile** Skuld with for the next teasing minute!

By now, on below, the noise just makes Urd poke her head outside from the door, at the sight of all this. "You guys mind keeping the _noise_ down?" ...before she is suddenly **drenched** in water that Skuld summoned from Scarlet, causing her, and much of the garden to be decently 'rained' upon in snap short order! (At least the flowers got watered again.)

At this, the lot of manic, screaming goddesses just makes Urd growl. _Wait_... that wasn't her... "Eh?" ...she looks down, and sees a fur shaking, equally soaked Velsper! Urd _dryly_ hears from the neko-demon... "Such maturity for you celestial bimbos. All but _one_ at least."

Urd simply reminds Velsper of the electrical _conductivity_ of water.

Just after blackened-Velsper whines off out of sight, a set of advanced Synthetic legs sound on approach, as a drenched Urd wrings her hair out. She turns as she sees. "Ah, careful of the water." ...this as Scetu enters view from around the corner, about the same height size as Urd. As usual, Sigel and Banpei are with the machine, all but not leaving sight of the hyper-advanced Synthetic Commander, ever since it arrived a week ago. Urd just twittered an eye at this sight, as Scetu replied. "/ Worry not, all systems are combat shielded against nominal terrestrial elements." ...this Banpei swiveled 'his' head at Sigel, whom just commented. "/ You have to give us mecha more credit that just this." Urd just shrugs, before screams from above just makes Urd groan. "Gimme a..."

Scetu just cranes it's articulated head above, seeing the fracas above, and comments. "/ Do all organic sentients have such emotional outbursts, upon this planet?"

"/ More than." Sigel just sighs out. Urd cocks a slightly annoyed eye. "_Hey!_"

However a few moments later, everyone (goddess) stops, as they feel another 'pulse' tinge the air. Skuld above on high, even stops her manic chasing, as Eihwa and Peorth looks up into the white-blue sky. Urd below does the same, making the mecha just look between her and the sky. Scetu then comments on _equal_ sight acuity... "/ So soon once more."

"That's twice now." Eihwa above soon comments, whit to Skuld blinks... "_Twice_?"

Eihwa just tosses the wet manga at her and chides her the same. "Still need training to sense Gate I see, che peccato." ...this Skuld frazzles at again, before she then comments. "But you said 'twice'. Who was the 'first'?"

Peorth just puts in, the three high up in the air, as she sees first... "Let's ask 'her' femme-enfant."

Skuld refrains from a Skuld-Bomb, as Gate indeed is now keenly seen descending from literal heavens.

* * *

A long sigh, a theme of many a day of continued anew residence upon Terra, such being imparted, as Imladris quips. "I'm too much a tourist in this world." Keiichi just smirks nearby. "It's only been two weeks, good sir." Chihiro just adds. "Don't forget your girlfriend there with that comment."

The quintet just gather another good laugh, as the tour of the NIT campus continues, Lind just upon a constant beck and call of the knightly arm, whom comments. "Actually I was here one time before, though only for a day at most."

Chihiro just blinks over. "Do you... um... guys... tend to come down here a lot? Or is it just because of this lazy bum?" ...she thumbs Keiichi with, whim just dryly glowers back. Belldandy just replies in kind. "Once in a timeline while, we gather like this at times. Every time is usually a special situation that occurs. Mostly the bonds of family and friendship that form, are bonds well worth having, under any light of circumstance."

Keiichi looks over, as they pass by between two study buildings. "You mean I'm not the first one for... um..."

"Nor the last." Belldandy answers as she holds at his hands readily. Keiichi just smiles back, and Chihiro just dryly sighs. "Nice to know I'm along for the ride now."

"Welcome to my universe." Imlade comments, which Chihiro laughs a bit at, but Lind quips over at the former, formerly nameless mortal. "You keep saying that, as if it were a _bad_ thing."

Imladris just looks over plainly as they round a fountain with a dolphin atop. "Does that include two nights ago?" Chihiro just reacts to this with hands raised at them. "Hey! Hey now! This isn't that kind of a place to say '_that_'."

Lind just looks over. "What? We only sparred on Luna for six hours." Chihiro blinks. "Oh... ah... _huh?_ Wha? Wow." Keiichi wasn't far behind, Belldandy just giggling as usual.

Meanwhile the lot of them just continued the tour of the campus, something Keiichi offered rather simply yesterday. Even despite the low key stress of knowing his parents were coming, the offering surprised Imladris, when they were talking about Keiichi's old college life, which had evolved from talk about how that fateful number that was misdialed. Skuld didn't care for the original subject matter, to the point of about tearing at Keiichi's head! Hence the subject change, and thereafter to the present journey of a fellowship of five.

Of course _many_ onlooking eyes kept garnering looks at the two newcomers to the campus, since it was a pretty tight knit lot here. Course Chihiro kept eyes away from this, going about like how Keiichi and Belldandy endured in their own early days together. (Lind's absolute attachment to Imlade told enough of the rest of a _message_ in social a manner anyway.) This left them to mainly just a pure escort of old sights, and stories _aplenty_ for the two warriors to enjoy. This much they did so, as Keiichi noted over at the sight of the art building. "Wow, I remember when Sayoko had me and Bell in that drawing thing she did for that club of hers. Or whatever it was actually. Wonder whatever happened to her."

Chihiro commented. "I heard she ended up as an office secretary for one of her father's bosses. Don't think too much more about it."

Belldandy just sighed, remembering the last time she did see Sayoko. "I just hope her life is fulfilling as she intends." ...this Chihiro leans in, wondering. "Say... that... um... woman, didn't happen to get involved in any of your affairs, did she? I remember she had it out for you for awhile, so I heard."

"We had out moments." Keiichi simply put. Chihiro just sighed. "Why does that make so much sense?"

They went along like this for a bit more, before they rounded the physics study hall, to a sight that outright stopped Chihiro in her tracks! "_What the!_"

They all stop, Imlade and Lind hardly knowing better, but Belldandy knowing so much more. "It's that Otaki?"

"Hey, that's a face we haven't seen for awhile too."

Chihiro suddenly turns and _hawks_ over Keiichi on this impart. "And _whom_ might that be?" ...this Keiichi holds his hands up defensively. Belldandy just answers, as she sees Otaki, Tamiya and holding Otaki's arm... "Satoko Sakakibara, is that not?" Chihiro looks over, and actually hawks over 'her' in turn. "You mean you _know_ her?"

Keiichi in hazarded turn... "Yeah, we helped Otaki and her get together once, actually the first thing we did on this campus together, and... _hey_, my back isn't made of rubber girl!"

Chihiro just huffs in her hawkish position at him again, _anyway_. Lind just whispers over Imladris. "I think you were correct about that 'ride'." ...said dunderhead nods in accent.

At least _their_ backs are more flexible, whit to Chihiro's keen hearing! Just then, a voice from afar, making them all see, this as Otaki sees the quintet lot and calls towards them, that was before he and Tamiya see Chihiro _dryly_ looking over, and reacting 'appropriately'. (A.k.a... freaking out.) Bell and Kei lead on, with Lind and Imlade close behind for curiosity sake, Chihiro alongside these two.

Belldandy bows in greeting. "It's been a very long time."

Satoko blinks as she holds Otaki's arm. "Oh, it's Belldandy, isn't it? Too long." ...this she sees Bell smile kindly over looking upon. "And Keiichi as well. Sweet." ...said whom bows as well. Next come the introductions for, by Bell's perfect auspice... "My Cousin Imladris and his betrothed Lind."

"Greetings." Lind and Imlade impart, though Imladris wonders at the 'Cousin' part, given goddess strictness on lies. Satoko nods as well, just before Chihiro suddenly **pokes** her nose in. "So, I see Otaki kept something from me." ...said with a good huff of hands on hips.

Otaki just rubs his spiky hair nervously, as Satoko nods. "Yes, I came back to Nekomi only recently to finish my last year of college, and then we're finally getting married!"

Belldandy just smiles, but the rest just **blink** at! Chihiro suddenly _**zips**_ over and nabs Tamiya by his shirt collar, both hands to be _sure_! "Oh Tamiya _dear_, mind filling me in?"

"S... S... s... s... su... shure... b... b... bo... boss..." Keiichi suddenly just quips bluntly, as well as nervously. "_Um_, I don't think..."

Chihiro just cranes her head back at him. "You four go _elsewhere_ for awhile." Keiichi blinks, as Chihiro just looks _back_ at Tamiya. "We need to 'talk' shop." ...this as Satoko blinks. "What's with her?"

Otaki just gulps. "Remember that old flame I had?"

Chihiro snaps her head over, anime devil eyes replete... "_Flame?_"

_Wut oh._

* * *

At 'that' point, the sight of Chihiro turning with said anime devil eyes, drives away two 'sets' of celestial eyes that had been looking on. Such was the unnerving part, of how 'exact' those two sets were of looking. The same of...

* * *

The two celestial blessed couples manage to scurry away to a safer locale, before Chihiro and Satoko began to 'understand' _everything_ between the two blokes, they were with. It wasn't exactly a pretty scene to be sure. Keiichi just gasped for breath quite heavily as they reached back at the fountain with the dolphin atop it. "Jeeze... that was... _scary_."

Imlade is gasping no less. "Will... it be... -wheeze- ..._safe_ to go back to work later?"

Belldandy just offers, hardly flustered. (Ever.) "I am sure that once understanding is reached between them, their relationship will not befall harm to any of them. In fact, it may blossom into a wondrous thing for everyone to behold and enjoy." Lind, hardly flustered looking either, just quips over at Bell. "I hope that confidence holds. Chihiro was sure on a warpath."

Imladris just chuckles, before he straightens up, and on the upswing of his head around to the left, stops and 'sees' a head again... no wait, two? Eh? No there tain't. Lind leans in, noting this queried look on her Confessed one's facade "A problem love?"

"Um... no... I don't think so." ...this he says warily, as Lind looks around. The glancing however bears little fruit, and she then offers. "I believe the tour is not as yet over. Is it not?" Keiichi in turn smirks, looking around in so saying... "Depends on where you want to go." Belldandy adds to this whit... "How about filling of hunger needs? Such where more stories can flow."

"Good idea!" Imlade readily fist pump-quips, to the amusement of the others. Keiichi then offers to bring them to the campus cafeteria, for the 'real' NIT experience. A meal certainly reminiscent of bland rations for foodstuffs, and pleasant conversation along same lines, to be sure.

* * *

They aren't the 'only' ones to witness this foursome meal. The numbers of eyes unseen, from on high, start to add up.

* * *

Urd blinks, and 'that' is more than just a character moment in this case. "An unauthorized gating? By whom?"

Gate, standing in the hallway with the other goddesses, a neko-demon, and three mecha, just nods plainly. "Yes, one that occurred too fast for me to stop. Once again by whom I am here to warn of." ...this gate holds at her own long maned head. "And yes I'm embarrassed, you know."

Skuld just looks at the goddess that stands at her own exact height. "Why not just call?"

Gate just quips. "Why not just come? This place seem to bring so many of us without authorization anymore." ...this all but Eihwa wince at, the White Goddess actually on 'orders' from Almighty. Urd just frazzles. "Why not just _shut up _this time about that?"

Peorth however presses past this, in the asking... "Excuse-moi, but your warning at the very least?"

Gate just informs. "The Poetic Edda Six are present amongst us."

The air around the Temple grounds about dropped in air pressure greatly, such was the gasp the goddesses responded with. "_Not 'them'!_"

Peorth sounds out... "We need to act _promptement!_"

Skuld: "We need to warn Big Sis!"

Urd again... "I'll head over to where they work, they may already be..."

Eihwa however sounds. "**Wait**!" ...everyone else looking frozen like. "Hold on a momento. Un momento brevissimo. There is possibly only _one_ reason The Six would come down here unauthorized, knowing how much they love their heroic poems."

The goddess lot present blink, and then...

Urd... "Oh yeah, he's the only one they'd be after."

Peorth: "Oh oui! Even more so with recent events!"

Skuld: "We don't need to worry too seriously then."

Eihwa just _teardrops_, as Gate blinks confused and all at this blasé display... "That is **NOT** what I _meant!_ They could interfere with Imladris's and Lind's glorious mission here!"

They all look at her in turn, before Urd just comments. "But my favorite soap is about to come on."

"HAH! Not if I beat you at Uno again, then Miracle Machines is MINE!"

"Et puis quoi encore! My show about roman romances will be the choice this day!"

Gate just blinks with her head fully of whizzy, as Eihwa just groans and holds her face. "_Per piacere_..."

* * *

A backpack thrown to the floor and wall adjoining, a sigh to go with, mostly of relief for another day of classes done with, save for the homework. Hence the light growl thrown within, and then, a second, more heavy toned sigh added.

Her footsteps reach the nearby bed, and a loud plop unto adds to the mood, as Megumi has her worries of the day of eve yet to come, flood back on within her mind. Quite reflexively without authorize. Quite the way one knows things are changing, even if she 'does' actually wish to accept this. Enough dread still confounds it all, as does all fears of what seems, a step backwards. "Oh joy." ...such to her tone of 'confidence' unto all this.

Teenagers grow to wildly want to escape their parental confines, play with the world, and befuddle the consequences, even if they come nonetheless, _many_ times harder than ever could be expected. When they learn that they are essentially falling back in a fashion, into that womb of supposed suffocation, one feels the way, in some fashion, to how Megumi is now feeling.

And all of this in less than a minute, emotion wise without speech. And on coattails of this... "I better clean up this place I guess."

She looks over, and sees the clock. 1541 Hrs. for some reason, she started using GMT time style again for her clocks, even if the clock radio said 3:42 now. Apparently all that military bravado from Keiichi's new guardians has even influenced _her_ some.

Hard not for 'that' degree of discipline to become infections when it could, even if not normally considered. "Wonder how'd I'd done in the JSDF."

On this, she raises her head and sees the room, quite kempt for a lady's standards, nowhere a sty like Otaki's place, but not enough to satisfy a motherly version of the same. Megumi pucked her lips. "I'd suck in the JSDF. Or a version Takano led."

At this, Megumi _swore_ she could hear two custom built vehicle engines approaching even now. A slight dementia to be sure, but enough to make her sit up. "Well, can't do much here." ...and hups up to start straitening things up, before she did her homework. She only had five hours, and she knew she only '_had_'.

* * *

Prophetic if little else, though there '_were_' engines nonetheless coming. A simple Datsun and a old bike. Both _well_ kempt, both trailing appropriately sized moving trailers. Another larger moving truck about a day behind, with the rest of the simple household furnishings, all of it heading to an already procured dwelling, about a block away from where Megumi lived. (How the _heck_ did they pull that off, in '_that_' kind of housing market?)

Thus how the elder Morisato's of the said 'clan' would be coming. At about 2045, give or take a minute or two. Keima was certain of his timing, hence where Megumi got it from. Wasn't wrong _yet_, weirdness and madness with order all the same.

Takano gave a loving glance over, even despite her goggles, at her Keima, from past the open window. The wind of highway travel streaming by, fluttering within just ever so slightly, where external, full wind bore across of same speed of travel, around Keima. And despite, he 'felt' such a glance, and gave a shiver back.

_How_ did she feel that?

* * *

Six exacting shadows kept moving abouts, still managing stealth to sight at the moment, as below, another moment was about to occur. Somewhere between the Library and IT Security departments. Whence where two celestial couples (Keiichi's been exposed too long,) passed by a encircled grove of trees. Full stomachs, and chatter aplenty, as they pass through a throng of students.

By this time, Keiichi realized with a look at his watch, that time indeed passes by when one is having fun. And that is with the Present at hand included. "Whoa, I think we've been playing too much."

Belldandy leaned over at his watch and blinked. "Dear me."

"It's his fault."

"Hey!" Imlade quipped as Lind elbowed her comment in, adding... "You kept wanting to see the sights, what with many a time piece available, always with the 'ooh' this, and 'ahh' that. Such has been your forte this day."

Imladris just rolled his eyes. "Uhuh, this _not_ mentioning that jaunt through the Library back there." ...this they all look back where Imlade thumbs, and an elderly librarian wiping a happy tear with a hanky. Lind just growls back comically. "_Ohhh_, this from mister, stop at every friggen statue and water fountain between here and the food court. And dare I ask about that stop at that martial arts dojo?"

Imladris blinks his eyes. "Um... _you_ were the one that went, 'Ohh, come look at this dear!' Eh? _Eh?_"

Lind just wrings her hands kooky like at her pelvis. "I thought you would like it _dear_."

By now, Keiichi and Belldandy were having a good laughing fit again. It had been like this all week too, a strange banter not seen by the lot of them before. Verbal sparring to equal the furious weaponized version that would come later this eve. And part of a reason why Belldandy and her Norn Sisters came to a formal agreement last night, such in part about to come of fore here.

Keiichi just commented beforehand though... "Um, we probably should be back at work now you all should know." Belldandy however headed that off, with a strangely placed. "Chihiro will not mind for once. I sense she is busy elsewhere."

Keiichi blinked and considered for a moment...

* * *

A drinking parlor, two fems outright laughing their kiesters off with sake` bottles all around, cups scattered by pounding of laughing enthused fists and hand slaps. Many a joke and story told that burned more laughter into the bar atmosphere.

And all but chained nearby, within a transparent, but very much indelible five inch 'aura' span from Chihiro and Satoko, Otaki and Tamiya endured this hazing, worse a thing experienced than any hazing they ever got in their freshman seasons on campus. _Worse_ than they ever gave poor Keiichi. _**Worse**_ than a root canal even.

For it was they, the laughter was fed from. The stories, oh the _horror_ of it all.

And to be _sure_ of that aura, and somehow the two fems knew, if either bloke tried to budge anything outside of sipping their drinks, ala the same sake poured for them for the afterthought of it, a glance from 'either' fem would reassert that aura without hesitation.

_Oh the horror_.

* * *

Keiichi realized this, knowing how Urd alone was and all, and just garnered enough understanding to block it all out. A wise decision really. "_Scary_."

"No, I doubt she would." Belldandy accents, and just smiles her sweet perfection, just before the two look over at the _endless_ banter sparring the two other lovers were having. The snapping had gotten to the point of smoked meat, and the 'tastes great, less filling' bit, for some treason, when Bell chimed in. "A moment of time, if I may?"

Keiichi glanced, as Imladris and Lind looked over on perfect respect of the First Class. "Of course migoddess." ...of Imlade's impart. "Your voice is ours." Lind added. Keiichi just smirked warily, as Belldandy then looked at the knight of note. "As is your mind of understanding?"

Imladris blinked as Lind looked over, eyes affixed on him, and making the lad feel queasy again. "Uh, of course. A goddess Commander's prerogative of course."

"Prerogative falls in a different vein." Belldandy then took of a passive tone. "One more of a question. Even a plead."

"Bell?" Keiichi fully looked and quipped over, as Lind wondered equally as well, of what was going on. Imladris noted Belldandy was being awfully pensive, and it looked very odd to Lind and Kei looking on. In fact to other 'eyes' looking on as well, yet unnoticed.

Bell however kept punctual, as she began forth, as if it was Keiichi confessing his love to Belldandy, though the words used here between Bell unto Imlade was _quite_ different. "Would it be proper to ask your permission of something?"

Imladris cocked a bewildered eye. "Uh... um... permission? _Me?_" Bell nodded. Eyes around noted something was going on, and a few stopped to note, as Belldandy still, the most popular female on campus, confessed as her admission. "Permission, because I know how the word family means to you. One that concerns our false standing in that regard."

Imladris stood placid, as he only nodded, admitting truth of feeling. "You mean of our facade as cousins."

"One I wish to amend in a proper format."

Lind blinked and got it first, Keiichi just looking on off kilter, before Belldandy continued. "After discussing the matter with my Sisters, it was decided to make our... compact, more _permanent_."

Imladris however held his hands up. "Wait... _wait one_... wait wait. You mean that thing about being cousins that we were using for... uh, you mean you '_want_' to..." ...jabbered out all confused sounding, clarity clear enough anyway to Belldandy. Lind smiling with arms folded in full understanding as well. Keiichi got it too, and Belldandy offered in formal. "Since being false cousins is not proper, with authorization instead, I am asking for your permission, for me to be your Cousin. Now and henceforth." ...after whit, Belldandy was far more relieved in professing, and even glowing in a fashion.

Lind and Keiichi actually looked happy upon this much to go on. Imlade however looked bewildered, even for the knowing. In fit form of his character of making things more complex than they need to be, Imlade starts spouting out. "But... um... shouldn't we doing this in reverse?"

"Good point." Kei quips, Lind just shakes her head at a meek Kei in kind. Belldandy blinks upon this. "Reverse? Did I offend?"

Imlade defensively waved his hands, as he well **dang** should... "No, hardly. It's just that... um... isn't it supposed be a lower shmuck like me asking, not receiving of such honor? To be an 'actual' relative of one such as ye, is no _small_ matter."

Belldandy just smiled and nodded. "I expected as much, but it was not originally my idea." Keiichi shook his head. "Urd as usual."

Somewhere a dark skinned goddess sneezed, and started wondering.

Belldandy nonetheless continued with a nice and beaming smile. "She suggested it while we were watching your sparring sessions over this past week, two nights ago in fact. After discussing benefits of such a change, and then further with Almighty One..."

"_You told Almighty!_" ...Imlade put in a 'calm' tone. Belldandy nodded, while Keiichi wondered how _much_ his next long distance bill would be. "Of course."

Lind comments over in amazement. "You mean he approved a genetic reciprocation?"

Go ahead, blink. Belldandy just nods, as Keiichi has a thought not fit for kids, one dashed thankfully as explained with... "His Lordship is allowing a special genetic Mandala to allow exchanging of said material into each recipient host, merging and altering enough code to allow genetic compatibility. In the Lord Knight's case, it would be with his medium host nanite system, with my own code. The same of Skuld and Urd. Presumptions on agreement beforehand that is."

Lind gave a resultant look at Imladris, whom was surprised this was being 'that' allowed. "Boy the Big Guy really is really pushing that 'belonging' bit." ...from the latter. "Sounds like a huge honor." Keiichi commented on, stated obvious even said prior. Lind however quipped in kind. "Which hasn't been acknowledged yet."

Imladris just replied back to Lind with a steady tone. "For good reason!" ...if _loud_. "To be related to a Norn isn't something to just agree too with abandon. I can't help but feel it's all too much again."

Belldandy on hearing this, put a hand to her right cheek and sighed calmly, if reservedly. Keiichi saw blinked off kilter, when Bell actually quips... "Oh dear, Urd guessed this would occur. I imagine this means I owe her for a bet then."

_Everyone else_ **really** blinked this time, as Keiichi thought... '_Did she just tease gold dude?_' Imladris of course _urked_ like struck with a poison dart, Lind of course in kind just shot her face right at Imlade, grabbing him by his shirt! "You mean to tell me, you would make a Norn pay up on a **BET?**"

Imlade of course flipped out and yelped in kind! "N... NO, OF COURSE NOT! OF COURSE I AGREE!" ...as he then breaks free, drops and _scuttles_ on all knees and elbows below and quite actually groveled before a surprised looking Belldandy. "Yes, I want to be your Cousin! No problems there! Not a lick!" ...this Belldandy responded with a good laugh, hardly at his expense though. Lind wasn't so 'kind' with her version.

This left two laughing goddesses and a hunched over mortal knight between, while Keiichi just stood there and jittered his eyes, wondering if he was on the same planet anymore.

Everyone else that was still around and nearby, passersby and all that, just shook their heads, having been shell shocked by all sorts of weird stuff, ninety-nine percent of whit, was not of celestial providence, over goddesses knows how many decades, just blamed it all on Morisato and moved on with their own lives. The rumor mill about Belldandy's 'cousin' however, would be spreading like a wildfire in the Rockies, in _quite_ short order.

Meanwhile Belldandy just smiled in tone with Lind. "Then all that is needed is to establish the Mandala this evening." Keiichi blinked. "Uh... tonight? That soon?" Belldandy looked over at her love. "Yes. Is there a problem with that dear?"

Lind didn't seem too concerned either, as Keiichi blurted out. "But that is when my parents will be there!" Bell just looked. "Yes, so they will."

"Aye, so?" Lind commented, neither apparently worried about revealing their secrets to yet two more mortals. Keiichi wasn't quite as ecstatic about that, and his facade showed as such! He wondered how Imlade felt about that, and looked down... "Hey... ah... eh? _Huh?_"

Lind and Bell looked down and found something _missing_.

K1/Lindy/Bell: "_Where'd he go?_"

* * *

-High in the Nekomi sky-

"Per favore, per piacere, per cortesia, per favore, per piacere, per cortesia...!" ...over and over like this, for the past good long while. Peorth just looked over at her Sister... "Will you **CAN** it!"

Eihwa looked over with **venom!** "Excuse me for worrying then _cicciona!_"

Peorth just snapped back, looking over the broom stick, where Eihwa sat on a separate, white as immaculate version of her own broomstick, all some two thousand feet in the sky. "Who was the one that scarffed down that treat Bell made last night!" Eihwa in kind gabbed back. "No more than you did pig!"

As the two started another sibling tiff again, the third this short trip, Gate just moaned out. "Such higher life forms they are."

That was before they stopped and felt it. "Mio Dio..." ... "_Entendu_." ...Peorth nodded to Eihwa. Gate gave a nod to the two First Classes, and they started shooting off, homing in on the new gravitational pulse.

Below another goddess and three mechanical units shot by on below, keeping track of Scetu's sensors of the three above. Skuld along mainly to see Scetu in action. (Same for Sigel and Banpei in fact.) Skuld just blanched as they sped along.. "Can't we ever have a quiet year in Nekomi? Sheesh!"

This all left Urd to have free range of the boob-tube, as well as to stay out of this mess that was coming. Her favorite soaps, and the fact Lind would get nice and _mad_ anyway. Not that Urd would be saved from such as it would turn out. (By mini choice, as it turned out.)

As for the focus of it all.

* * *

-A random NIT university roof-

The ground beneath his limbs felt different all of a sudden. The auras around him were quite different too. This as his groveling before one more than unused to such treatment, changed to apparently before _another_ format, altogether. This as Imladris realized the air was fading with spell energy, something quite overlooked as per his prior state. The event of it all, flat out was engrossing to now even consider anything else happening as it was. And yet it was. This as he saw different sets of _exactly_ matching pairs of feet, three sets of them, unto the edge of his upper eyelid vision.

"Something _tain't_ right." ...with the sight raising with his head. And in so doing, sees something he _REALLY_ regrets in so seeing, as soon as he reached eye level with the torsos, the three seen 'also' exacting in match. Clothing or otherwise.

He moans in as such, fearing what he is starting to see. "Something _really_ tain't right."

Perfectly in tone voices x6: "Says you knight-boy."

At that, Imladris just covered his head under arms, nice and fiercely tight! "_Not awake, must be a dream. I knew Bell was joking_."

The six voices in _synch_, speak as one again. "Nope, a Norn of blood you are indeed." ...and one even came up and started... uh... _nudging_ on Imlade's exposed hiney! One **hyper** defensive motion of jumping up and covering said posterior, gives the knight full view of where he is, and the six that surround him on that campus rooftop!

Imladris looks around and grumbles. "Great, the Six. Edda was it for each?"

Edda x6: "_Aye_."

* * *

Eihwa outright **flips** when she sees from close enough distance, not hearing that last grumble Imladris droned out, the after effect, as the same Six glom from all directions at _once!_

Gold guy gets hugged a lot, no?

"_Attacco_ THEM!" ...and reactively **SHOOTS** at the same roof at high speed! Gate sees and can only blink. "She's being high strung for her part." Peorth in turn dryly quips. "Why wasn't I an only child-goddess?" ...and leads Gate with her at a more sauntering pace.

That was before...

* * *

Lind looked around with _wild_ abandon, for obvious reasons. "_What the light?_"

"Wait."

Keiichi looks over, Lind more startling so, as Belldandy has her eyes closed, as if in a prayer stance. Thus how she is sensing things before Lind realizes to do the same. "Can you sense the ripples in the air?"

Lind notes, and sidelong glances generally to the right, now doing the same. Keiichi just blinks, asking... "What are you sensing?"

Just then, a rather _loud_ yell, just as Lind senses, such Belldandy replies in the same vein... "The work of others like us, ones anew."

"_Others?_" K-boy just blurts, just as Lind growls out. "Others not authorized."

Belldandy looks and yells out just as Lind snaps **shoots** into the air so fast, a few people around are taken more than aback. "_Lind wait!_" Keiichi just looks _up_, guessing but not seeing where Lind went, given the rather off kilter yell from above beforehand. Belldandy however grabs at his hand. "We need to follow Keiichi!"

Said K-Boy blushes and allows himself to be yanked along for the ride, towards a general classroom building. "_Uh, s... sure_."

* * *

...and after said girly yell. "Get **OFF** of me!"

Edda just held on, all six pairs of arms of 'her'. "(x6:) Why?"

About a _thousand_ unpleasant memories of his time in Heaven, all surrounding these six overly attached goddesses, **flooded** through his mind in that split moment! It fueled his next action for _some_ reason. The one where he leapt so _fast_, the Six Eddas had to jump back and rub their arms quite wincingly!

"Ow, dang heavenly nabbit!" One of the six yelped, another... "That was like celestial rug burn!"

Imlade ends up as far away along the roof top, from the six as he dared. "What the Almighty Light, are YOU six doing down... er... over... um... **HERE**!"

One of the six just rung her hands in mock cute pensiveness. "Oh, _you know_."

Imladris just growled. "You found out about that last battle with Caceroth."

All six suddenly regroup, _right_ at his feet, legs, uh... pelvis... "(#3) We couldn't contain ourselves anymore once we heard!"

"(#1) Those Admins actually tried to keep us from learning!"

"(#5) It was so rude of them!"

"(#4) Like they don't trust us with heroic tales now."

"(#2) But we have our ways!"

"(#6) And here we are."

Imladris just blinked his eyes, looking at the six _exactingly_ dressed, acting, and in character goddesses of the Historical Archives Section! They all looked like Japanese college division business schools, with a flair for cloaks and Hogwarts like accouterments, every outfit slant flaring from each skirt and revealing... uh... bits of their mutual left bodily sides, to full length unto the right of hip on... uh... high. The gold trim and bright white cloth makeup, accented the silvery skin tones, golden glowing eyes, and silver-gold and white manes of length.

The _one_ accent that separated them each, despite their near total uniformity, was the ever so slight off-coloration of sparsely placed locks of hair, within the long manes of each. (Ala, one was with red accents, another blue, green, lavender, raven, and brunette. Um, depending on which Edda belonged to each.)

However, one other true uniformity, Imladris balefully noted, as he tried to shake his leg clear of one of them, like an all too frisky puppy or 'such', was how _energetic_ and absolute their actions were! And being about the same age in look as Skuld, tended to accent 'this' iota. But then, not even Skuld was '_this_' manic about her character in the open! (Not as much anymore, anyway.)

"Yeah, go figure 'that' one." Imladris just growled, before he finally kicked _hard_ enough to toss them all off of him, hardly harming them, even if he tried! (Looked like a bunch of chibi dolls being kicked off in the following panel though.) "Even I know this is an unauthorized... **YACK**!" Of such before they came **RIGHT** back at him! "(#3) We wrote a new sonnet for you!"

"(#5) Of your victory most noble!"

"(#1) We spent all week writing it!"

"(#2) Lots of graphic phrases."

"(#4) We like the entrails part!"

"(#6) It..."

"STOP! For the love of **pete**! Especially you number six."

"(#6) Hey! I _toned_ down the blood this time!"

Imladris just jitters an eye on the edge of insanity, when he heard a new shout from above. "HEY! I knew you prose twits would di this!" Everyone looks up, as Edda x6 'and' Imlade... "_Eihwa?_"

Imladris adds... "Oh crud..."

That was until... "**HEY!**" All eyes look... "Lind?"

"Oh _crud_..." ...ala cringing knight.

And then... "Et voilà! / Hey?" And so now x9 in voices: "Peorth and Gate?"

Imlade just creaked out... "_Oh crudmuffin_."

Anyone else able to keep track?

* * *

Keiichi kept seeing the occasional student pass by, not a single one not yelling some form of an expletive at their passage, (all at K-boy,) but anywho... "What the heck is going on now?"

Belldandy just yells back at their brisk pace. "Sorry dear, but we need to hurry before things get out of control!" Keiichi just blurts. "When aren't they?"

They finally reach the top floor, but don't see a stair well immediately of apparent to the roof. "Oh dear, oh dear." Belldandy actually exasperates, before Keiichi just points... "Around that corner!" A said corner later, and the stairs to the roof are found. "Thank you Keiichi dear!" ...and pulls him along the remainder of the distance.

"Nice to know the entertainment is better up here at least."

Keiichi _shoots_ a look to his shoulder... "_Wha?_" ...as a mini-Urd is perched on his shoulder! Said chibi-Urd just winks in her white version of a skin tight jumpsuit. Belldandy looks back and yells. "Is it all happening like I fear?"

Urd ala 1/64th size, just nods. "I think that gravitational last pulse knocked out the electronics around here, if all the cursing around the computer building over there as an indication." ...said mini-thumb towards a window at the IT department. Keiichi just blinks, swearing he heard _rather_ brutish cursing during their rowdy trip upstairs. "Say what?" K-boy can only quip, before they **burst** out the door, killing about a dozen other questions about where Urd 'actually' is, and all that he better was off not knowing anyway. The sight on arrival was along enough to drop jaw him out of any thoughts anyway.

What with _all_ those goddesses, many he'd never seen before, and one certain Gate he'd not rather the 'same'! The three saw, as 'they' were seen by the bloke in the center of a nasty maelstrom of locked eyes most divine, one with _pleading_ eyes, along with arms and clothing pulled in awkward directions. This as Imlade just squeaked out... "Help me... _help meeeeeeee_."

Kei and Urd started snickering in response, before Bell sighed. "As I feared."

Lind, ever the calm one... "-**LET MY CONFESSOR GO WENCHES!-**" ...er... in voice that makes hair blast away from her voice like a _hyper_-wind tunnel thang! Imlade just dizzy eyes down to a hard thud, Eddas #2 and #5 tumbling back like toy dolls. This as Gate wring her ears. "_Nice_ command voice."

However... Edda x6: "Why should we?" ...all six just glomming back onto a whining knight ala duress. Lind... um... has a nice eye _twitch_, as Eihwa shoots in on... um... #5? ...um... #3? ...one of them! "Per alto dei cieli! This is a Violation even by System standards!"

"_We don't care!_" All six chime out, headlock glomming all around the poor choking bloke. Peorth adds in. "Even at risk of punishment most high and divine?"

All x6 again: "What, are we broken chronograph?"

The three yelling, chiding so far, just have mutual eye twitters now, as Urd has to hide behind Keiichi to keep from being seen, laughing her hiney off! Belldandy just cutely looking whimpers out unto this... "This isn't fair to him, and you know it!"

All x6 choke hold tightening on gold bloke: "We found him, _pure and light!_"

"Was that 'plain and simple'?" ...Keiichi puts, before Urd bonks him on the head, recovering well enough. This is before suddenly, four _more_ forms suddenly appear, right off the same edge of the building, where Eihwa and Peorth are! Keiichi sees from the sound of mechanical sounds... "Eh? _Skuld?_"

Urd suddenly holds her mini-melon... "And her mechanical pets, this isn't going to end well."

Before Keiichi can think, and anyone else react, Scetu sees the predicament his Master is in, and snaps out the appropriate encoded predicament resolution algorithm... "/ Activating Code 772-S."

At least the Six knows what's about to happen, not one else present not realizing... (x6:) _"Oh crudsticks_."

* * *

Still several hours north of Chiba Prefecture, Takano adjusts her glasses after giving another 'look' to her Keima, creepy really, when she looks out just past the hazy horizon line, where the ozone from Tokyo can already be seen. (Dang pollution.) She starts to consider Megumi's situation again, given Keiichi's correspondence upon the matter. As she does however, she _suddenly_ has to hide her eyes! Keima as well upon both exacting thoughts and then action!

This after a decently **bright** light flare pretty much encapsulates the entire same horizon! So bright is it, it actually made some of the hazed over skyscrapers look relatively sharp to the eye, as the light receded somewhat quickly!

Takano has to work to straighten her steering, slowing down, as she rubs her eyes. Their prior good pace having slowed down, the same for much of the traffic around them as a result! "Dang, what tha _heck_ was that?" .as the flare faded. Keima just tried to eye ahead, but needs a moment to blink it all off. "Dang, that was bright. What was that?"

* * *

Being at the _center_ of it all, was another thing! This as a '_bunch_' of eyes all around the campus are wrung out, the ones on the roof of note mostly readjusting their divine encoded sight patterns! This as Keiichi having his sight covered by heavenly hands to protect on instinct. 'Uh... thanks Bell." ..and enjoys the tactile contact, and the fact he can still see at all.

This as wobbly moans add in on this. Eihwa's version 1.01. "Mama mia."

"Mon Dieu." ...of Peorth's version of the same.

"How _high_ was that strobe?" Lind commented, even _her_ vision messed up by that surprise.

"_HEY!_" ...six voices sonnet out as one surprised morass!

Within moments of sight returning, two certain personages are missing from the lot present! Skuld sees and... "Eh? Where'd that knight go?"

The Six however started splitting up again, and were _about_ to head in different directions to reacquire their heroic target. Lind saw this and snapped... "_Not this time!_" ...and snapped her right hand fingers unto thumb! All of a sudden, five of them had code ring traps surround them, where six was the attempt, with five in result being frozen in place by Lind's angel ice element powers.

(x5 of 6): "_Brrrrrrrrrrrrr_... -shiver- ..._coldcoldcold_..." Lind however sees one not so entrapped. "**Stop her!**"

Keiichi looks as Eihwa and Peorth move in on cue, but find that even speed isn't enough against _pure_ energetic maneuverability! "Catturare voi! / posséde vous!" ...both yell in dialect, both to futile effect, as... um... #2? ...no, #4, _flits_ past their grip, and _zips_ around like a celestial humming bird. (Sound effect included, gee.) "_Haha_... can't catch me!"

Keiichi looks cock eyed. "_That_ is a goddess?"

Belldandy remarks at first... "Not exactly... ah... _no wait!_" ...she snap exclaims, as the unhindered Edda then **slaps** her hands together and causes a new gravitational pulse to form! One that she then focuses and _sheers_ right at Peorth, _dragging_ Eihwa out of the way of such on effective cue! This as a physical format spell effect of an _actual_ power pulse in crystalline, shimmering effect, one that Lind sees shunt and smack into the Edda's equal own number twins! The pulse shreds the spell-code ice trap to _ribbons_, and thumps the other Edda's around like dolls! One of which quickly sits up and shakes a hand at her twin! "(#3) Watch it Twin!"

"(#4) -rubbing head pensively- Sorrwy."

Keiichi just feels his head twitter and flutter with birdie sounds within. Not only did the blast shatter a First Class goddess spell, and thump the trapped around like rag dolls, the effect didn't even seem to _harm_ the... uh... _whatever they were!_

"What _are_ these goddesses?" ...he quips, but Urd thonks him on his noggin! "They ain't goddesses you dope!" ...which Keiichi whines back in rights. However as this happens, Belldandy calls out Holy Bell and tries her own hand at stopping this.

One not even _begotten_ to, as the Eddas aren't remiss in their breach of the trap used, and not to remain for another to come! (x6:) "_SPLIT!_" Bell yelps! "_No wait!_" ...too late as the Edda Six _split_ as quite rather indicated! Belldandy then yells to mini-Urd. "Urd, we need your help!"

"Got it!" Urd just says, the main host already acting, Keiichi not realizing this outright. Lind then shouts of growing agitation. "_After them!_"

Skuld sees all but her mechanical kin _suddenly_ split off, Belldandy leaving Keiichi behind, but not before... "Keiichi dear, stay with Skuld!"

"_S... sure_." ...he can only stutter. Skuld however whines. "What about me!" ...this mini-Urd just mocks out back. "You're too slow."

"Says you!" ...as she actually straps in kind, Banpei into a strange format of a rocket pack! Mini-Urd just watches for a second, as Skuld laughs haughtily, before pushing a button, and **shooting** off _screaming_ into the sky, quite randomly! Sigel just looks somewhere **HIGH** into the sky, and tracks with vision, _all over_ the place for the next few minutes, while Mini-Urd amends. "...and hopeless." ...this Keiichi nods in agreement.

* * *

"Thanks for that good sir."

Scetu nods once. "/ Anytime Master."

Imladris and Scetu hover about three kilometers away, as the _badly_ needed, and immediately so the same, breathing room moment allows the knight to recover his senses. This just before the ruckus Lind started, and the result that then occurred.

All of what happened, occurring way too short in time frame, and easily seeable by the Titled knight, then quipped just before the Eddas dispersed. Such Imladris amended his thanks. "Um, think you better recharge that flare lens of yours good dude."

Even Scetu sees, knowing the incumbent insane history of what is occurring, and then comments of the next split moment. "/ No time Master, FLEE!"

The two kick off on air pressure bursts beneath their respective material feet, and **shoot** off to the random north, just as the Eddas do the _same_, and the other goddesses chase _after!_ This is when the laws of physics start to get run over, the road kill kind of such, as a multiple chase ensues over eighty-seven point three percent of the Terran globe.

And thirty-six percent of Luna...

And sixteen percent of Mars... (...three of Phobos as well...)

...then seven percent of Venus...

...Saturn was pretty... (Not bad for two hours. Atmosphere burn is a _you know what_ though.)

By the time dusk reaches the Chiba coastline, the chase starts to lose steam, as Imladris loses steam from using '_that_' many clone copies, and finally just races down to the Temple, before his energy reserves gives out.

Beforehand however, Keiichi and Megumi, by now at the Temple on update of what happened, also has Belldandy and Sigel on hand, as at that moment, Imladris lands with help from Scetu, who's own power cells are severely taxed. Hence the heavy wheezing both of them have, Imladris's plain cloth singed from atmosphere burn, as is Scetu's pearlescent shell.

"D... dea... -wheeze- dear goddess."

"/ Systems need of... -kilk-klak- ...purging... -klik-"

The two land as Belldandy and two mini-Urd's on hand, rush over and catch their new Cousin, as Keiichi sighs. "Are those... whatever they are... ladies really '_that_' bad?" Megumi just quips. "Must be."

Belldandy just sighs as Imladris is helped to a knee sitting position. "The Edda have been, if anything... well..." ...both mini-Urds just complete more in capable tone. "_Obnoxious?_"

Just then, Lind and Gate appear at _high_ velocity, as Eihwa and Peorth are vainly stretched out across the Sol System, at the present. Nevermind their real troublesome 'foes'. "_Love!_" ...Lind says, as Gate also reaches over! Imladris however holds a hand up and soothes. "I... I'm fine. Just... _pooped_."

"As well you should." Lind puts, Belldandy nodding in kind. Gate then offers. "Doesn't he have those energy seeds or something for times like this?"

Lind nods... "I'll get them." ...and goes and returns one _split_ second later. Megumi blinks. "_Daaaaang_." ...as Lind hands said seed to her cherished, one quickly thanked of. Megumi looks over, and quickly asks her elder brother. "Uh, K... _how_ are we going to explain all of this to our parents? They will be here in less than an hour."

Keiichi gulps, and rubs, chafes and literally musses his hair in the thinking. "Got me, any ideas?"

Megumi just elbows her brother.

Imladris quickly takes the seed to bite into, as a _hissing_ sound comes from Scetu, the purging of several atmospheres of contamination puffing forth, the various noxious fumes making everyone wave the Synthetic off. Megumi for one... "Eww, stinky planets." ...as Lind then looks over at Gate and quips back to Belldandy. "We lost them over Luna again, any sight of the Six back on Terra?"

Belldandy gives only a confused response of... "Urd said she had indicators from Peorth last over Europe, but nothing since then." Gate comments. "Did they _finally_ overtax themselves?"

Lind and Bell actually echo exacting facades of bland flavor. Lind of note... "Not even close."

Keiichi _blinks_ at this, and finally asks. "What the _heck_ is going on? Who the heck are they, and how can they be 'that' annoying?"

A small moment of silence, before Bell starts to announce... "To be frank, they..." ...and is cut short as Imladris realizes that all around him. "_They're here!_"

Heads **shoot** in various directions, just before six **hyper** active, divine forms literally _leap_ out of spatial rips in mid absent air, and shoot right at the now girly (again) screaming Knight-Lord! _But_ just to be sure, this is also when Peorth, Eihwa, and _sixteen_ mini-Urds finally also reappear, all of this right at a space, that makes knight-boy, claustrophobic on the SPOT!

He just whimpers, (Keiichi too,) and the nice dust cloud of screaming and shouting finally ends this fracas affair, as (again) Keiichi ends up planted underneath Bell's... um... mochi, _well_... ampleness.

Imladris meanwhile feels pain where mortals dare not tread. (Especially the male ones...) He just sniffles out in the middle of this... "_Whhh... hhh... hhhhy_... why _me_ goddesses? -whimper-"

Just before the Eddas realize and start pulling at his body parts anew, Lind suddenly snaps out... "-_**BY THE AUTHORITY, STOP!**_-"

_Everything_ does. Even air, for a moment, the voice was so **loud**! This as one of the Edda's blurts out... "By who's?" ...as Peorth _growls_ at her closest Edda version so said. However this is cut short, by a '_new_' yelp, from high above!

Lind looks up, as does everyone, when suddenly, a jinking, and less than glamorous sounding Future goddess, still strapped don'tchaknow, starts to come careening in quite headlong and out of the sky!

"Oh great, she '_had_' to come back." This as one of the mini-Urds crack out, just before Banpei-Skuld Unit, _kink_ twice more, the second suddenly sending the duo _REALLY_ screaming right at the morass of diving bodies, whom all equal in chorus of panic, as if it was a Mihoshi style crash! (One almost hears Washu screaming in this scene too.)

This as the chapter ends, in a nice explosion, bodies and cursing of Celestial make, _everywhere_ above the temple wall line.

This as another normal day comes to an end. (But not the same of the eve coming.)

* * *

...this as two vehicles enter Nekomi city limits from the north...

* * *

"For the Light of Almighty, I can't **BELIEVE** you Six caused all of this!"

The Eddas just stick their mutual Twin-linked tongues at the Valkyrie, apparently not accepting any formal authority of any kind it so seemed, as they were restricted _well_ away from a huddling Lord Knight, most titled and humbled at this point.

The lot were essentially unmoved from the spot of ground zero, as Urd blamed Skuld _relentlessly_ for, as Belldandy came back from another well placed phone call, with a head weary Peorth on tow. "Saperlipopette, no more, no more for all sakes."

Lind just chides further. "In fact, I can't believe how chaotic everything is around here!" ...this as she feeds unwittingly off her warrior fury. "How 'do' you all get away with no authorities crashing down upon this place?"

"Seduction." Urd just quips of falsity, though Lind just _gapes_ at her like she was a mutant Bug program. Keiichi just remarks in defense. "I don't think we mean to make things this crazy, it just seems to end up that way."

Belldandy comes up, and flips her remorse switch on again, as... "Oh, I'm sorry Keiichi. If I hadn't come, then..." ...this Skuld snaps... "**KEIICHI!**" ...and Kei reactively jumps up and grabs her hands. "Nonono**nonono**no! It's not anything like that, that I mean! You're too perfect here! Too special!"

Bell just softly remarks. "Oh, I'm so glad."

"Oh Bell."

"Keiichi."

"Bell."

"Barf bag." ...Urd quips 'queasy-toned', as Skuld _fights_ to restrain herself. Lind just _snaps_ again. "Even so, this situation is starting to become untenable as it is! I holy-swear something is going to be done about that! As a Commander of the Order, I for one say it's time things change around here."

"Oh, I just got authorization from Almighty for that."

Lind stops and blinks. "Eh?"

"On what?" Urd queries warily. Belldandy only remarks for the moment, on happenstance of chance allowed... "For Lind's authority that she seeked." Gate _blinks_. "What does that mean?"

Lind actually has a rather unnerving look of an anime demon plastered on her facade, this the Eddas in same tune, quip as six-in-one: "_Oh bother_."

Megumi however finally speaks up, changing topic on same happenstance, unto... "Uh, pardon me. But beyond the ones I have seen already, who are those people?" ...this towards Gate, and the Six Eddas. Urd just explains for Gate as she waves cutely. "Um, Gate here is a sentient 'gate', one we goddesses use to travel between worlds."

Megumi twitters an eye, as Gate adds... "Not just goddesses. And I learn from each entity that passes through me, hence how I learn about all of existence around me, as much as is possible. I mean it's a swell day job, you know."

Megumi eye twitters a bit more. "How... uh... _nice_."

Belldandy however takes up the query about the Eddas, this as Imladris keeps cowering behind Lind and Eihwa. The explanations of thus, are is as such. "For explanations for the Eddas part, they however, are a different format of our, the same type we can call Gate as well: A Utility goddess, this rather than a normal Licensed one. One that was given a special task by Almighty, since the unknown beginning of time. They are the keepers of the actual written accord of all time and archive, that which all that is to know of known history, that is so chiseled. All of the infinite spans of time, so it seems, is held in care by them."

Gate chimes in, They essentially do the same method of acquiring information as I do, but it is the time stream that always flows, that does it for them, unlike my method."

The Eddas all chime up as one six-fold... "Aye, we're cool." Urd nearby just twitters her eye, the same as Megumi again in facial tune. Belldandy simply continues. "And like Gate, they garner their power source from that acquisition of information. However due to the... _extraordinary_... amount of information alluded to the Eddas, their powers are quite remarkable. Equal to a Council Member of the Lower Seat."

"Yipe." Keiichi honestly comments. Urd however counters this with. "But their _control_ over such amounts of power, is lesser than a Sixth Class Spirit, the time stream is so unstable at times, that only a certain focus can allow them _any_ real amount of control over that power, for _any_ amount of time." ...Urd prods this, with a bland eye, all kooky and such, at the Eddas. "A pity to be sure."

(x6:) "Oh shut up."

Skuld however asks next. "So why were they so effective with the ruckus earlier?"

Lind sighs and a certain knight _shivers_ even more so, as Belldandy sighs in tune, and explains. "Because it is not only the time stream they are charged with. It is _they_ that hold the confidence from Almighty, with the other half of history that is not yet written. The future unwoven that they are allowed to make prophecies upon, creating potential fates that are spread throughout all the worlds and planes. Especially focused upon the mortal realms.

They also are very creative with heroic epics, favoring all of their ends to making extravagant of all such... poetic opportunities."

Megumi blinked and tried to relate this in simpler terms... "So they keep history intact, but more focus on heroic stuff, and things that make prophets look good?"

"Especially the prophets that find epic heroes." Urd accents for Megumi, Keiichi getting an idea, though something isn't set with him in mind of enough pure understanding. "Uh, so these six guard time's history, but like to play with epic stuff? Is that a hobby for them?"

"It's their focus."

(x6:) "_Darn straight_."

Keiichi snickers a bit in reflex off of Bell's and the Edda's response. But then he wonders. "Does that mean then, that their power is focused when they have heroes to focus on?"

"Precisely dear." Belldandy finishes, and at this Keiichi looks past her and Lind, and the shoulder sulked mortal amongst them. "Heh, let me guess then cause of all this then." This Imladris just moans out. "Like I go '_seeking_' this treatment! By golly!" ...whit to Lind betrays an actual giggle, despite her stern manner. Belldandy then offers... "Sorry cousin, but to be honest, the recent events 'have' made for excellent material for them. Apparently even Almighty was fearful of your proper condition, once the Six found out. Such we witnessed why."

Imladris just moaned in a huff, before two of the Eddas suddenly leap out. (#3, #5:) "Are you ready to hear our poem about your grand victory over the Gray Wretch?" ...this Imladris **threw** his hands up defensively! "_No please!_ I think the lot here would like to keep their lunches!"

Megumi quips. "What does _that_ mean?" ...whit unto, Eihwa tones out _most_ dry. "They don't hold back on details in their poems." ...Keiichi quips... "_Details?_"

Suddenly, the Six stand up as one... (x6:) "...and now for the battle part!" ...and one knight and a dizzy of goddesses shout with hands thrown out. "**No!**" (Kei and Meg just look all pip-eyed enduring.)

The Eddas's telling of the spell induced poem passage, comes with a sudden blanking out of lighting, even despite still present daylight! Such that Keiichi alone freaks out in noting. And to the ill becometh...

'_...and so through many brutal assaults, many which rended bone and marrow, the hero of Cherubim stood tall, and delivered many a blood hew, crushing will and spleen alike, of ashen darkness! And where fear made putty of all spines, and liquefied bladders, the glory of battle fell on ruined shoulders, and wade through where entrails were made as weapons on the Enemy!_

_The vomit of battle continued until there was as much sweat on the ground, as was blood, and no fail until the sacrifice of the end, was there a line to pass combat to the next phase! And there, it seemed brain and organ would be splayed as fresh anew, to be roasted unto the flames of war._

_And yet that was not the end. Tears onlook, and blood __chilled__..._'

...the area suddenly snaps back to normal light, like some flicking of a stage light, (such even some of the goddesses are freaked out about, nevermind the... (x6:) "And _that_ was just for one _part_ of that epic battle. What did you... _eh?_" ...the Six glanced as brother and sister Morisato wobbled away, more pale for '_some_' reason. "I need some Pepto." Megumi muffled through her covered mouth. Poor K1 didn't look well.

Belldandy just looked back at them. "Oh poor dears." ...and looked back to a gaggle of equally... uh... _pale_ deities at that moment. Lind though just remarked. "Actually, that was not so bad."

"You would say that. -urp- ." ...a hovering/queasy Peorth all but almost barfed out.

At this, Imladris finally just stood up and looked at the Six... uh... poets. "Okay, are you happy _now?_ I think half the multi-verse got indigestion there."

(#1:) "But we thought it would give that 'extra' special zing that would make the story really stand out."

Skuld just gulped (literally) and commented. "No problems there. Uh... -urp- ..._utoh_.." ...suddenly heading for the nearest poor bush.

Imlade meanwhile just tried to refocus on... "I think the point was the fact we all survived a great trial, not the actual combat part of it all. I mean, that was no joy to fight you know. It was the fact _everyone_ here is 'here' in the end, is the blasted point."

The Eddas just quip out. (x6:) "We know, we wrote stuff like that in too."

Imlade blinks, as Lind just glances between. "Oh... ah, okay." ...this Belldandy smiles upon. He however refocuses again. "But do you _have_ to be so overreacting when being around me? It's kinda over focused, I'm not the only bloke out there in this universe. Take Keiichi over there for instance."

Keiichi is surprised when Eddas quip out. (#1, 4, 2:) "Oh we did one for them already."

"_Huh?_" K1 blurts, Belldandy chiming over-happily in tune. "Really? A poem about my _dear Keiichi?_"

The six fold '_uh-huh_' that tones back, makes Megumi snicker and nudge ol K-boy. "_Wow_, Kei-chan. A poem from _heaven_ even! Talk about hot."

"MEGUMI!" ...in defensive 'such' tone back.

Belldandy just chimes further. "I'd love to hear it sometime." ...and is then **surprised** when the Eddas focus all their Skuld sized hands together in one spot between, before them, and chant. ": _Format ala Scroll unto coded sight_. :" ...as even the jaded First Classes types amongst them, are amazed to see a formal physical format of, what forms as an actual scroll, in the Alexandria Library format. All nice and gold gleaming. All formed in the center of the Eddas focus. Lind is surprised and vocalizes out as... "That was very forthcoming of them." ...as the Eddas hand the scroll, to Belldandy (x6:) "Here you go lady Norn."

"Thank you." Belldandy replies, and is surprised at how heavy the scroll actually is. Enough that she stumbles a bit, and Keiichi reflexively rushes over and helps catch her and it! Doing so, causes _them_ and the _scroll_ to glow without warning, in one of those nice 'warm' glow effects!

"**Huh?**" Keiichi reacts, as quickly after, Urd and Peorth woot out like Arsenial Hall guests, and Skuld starts frisking in her blouse for a bomb of _ten!_ "Oh no you..." ...before Megumi quips. "_That is so lucky you two!_"

At this, Keiichi and Bell just look at each other and snicker of this strange twist of a moment.

Lind, after snapping her fingers, defusing _all_ of Skuld's implements, comments in stern enough tone. "That still doesn't let you off the hook, you Six should know." ...this just leaves the Six to banter back in six different forms of jabbering complaint, before Edda #4 speaks above them all with... "We said we couldn't contain ourselves! What would _you_ do if you were us, after a victory like 'that'? Even more after two of them, and all."

Imladris just chorded in on cue... "Declare my love."

Lind _blushes_ like a solar flare, while everyone else whoops it up that much more, Urd adding in. "Nice one."

Lind then leans in on gold guy after, and quip-whispers. "_Prove_ to me such _later_." ...enough in tone to make a knight sweat, before Lind snaps back out over at... "This _still_ doesn't excuse, that which interferes with the Commandment of guardianship here. There 'will' be consequences for all this chaos as of late!"

All the good humor drops off, as Peorth comments out. "Une seconde. That sounded too general in tone."

Lind just growls out, nice and level... "More than."

"Hey guys!"

A lot of heads suddenly turned, as Bell noted. "Oh, Sentaro-kun." ...and Skuld squealed and _ZIPPED_ over on the spot. "Hello!" Sentaro just smiles innocently, as he holds his prized BMX off the side and in hands. Urd just hover saunters over on cue next... "Came back for the next round I see." ...Sentaro smiles. "Yup, finished my homework fast too even from prep school."

Skuld waggles a finger and berates. "Did you get that A in math this time?" ...whit Sentaro nods. "Yup, see?" ...and produces a sparkling (literally) A+ for fractions. Urd just snickers at how Skuld beams at this, and quips. "Is there another private study session coming then?"

"Knock it off." Skuld just dryly retorts, not even looking back. Sentaro the same is nervously snickering in reaction. Urd just then comments. "I think then he has admission for the sparring session this evening. Ah, summer love and blades this night." Sentaro however looks over and quips. "Uh, is this a good time though? Lotta new people." Skuld just quips with a wave back. "Eh, it's our new cousins problem."

"_Hey_."

One fit of giggles after, Megumi looks at her watch and announces. "_Uh_, we got less than a half hour _guys!_"

Keiichi looks over, with half of the scroll in his hands. "Oh crud! Keima and Tanako!" Belldandy on the other end of the scroll. "We need to get ready everyone!"

Sentaro blinks as a literal _flurry_ of female bodies, shoot literally everywhere at once! "_Yeow_." ...as Skuld just grabs at his arms. "Put the bike over there, you can help!"

"_O... okay_." Sentaro stutters, as he's dragged along for the ride. Even Imlade and Lind shift into high gear, as tables, streamers and all the like start appearing all around the temple. Gate and the Eddas meanwhile are left gazing around at this sudden change in things, before Bell appears next to Gate (empty handed after lessening burden with K1's help,) and offers. "Come with me, you can help us too."

"Oh, uh sure." Gate just blurts, not sure what is going on. The Eddas version is done by Lind and Eihwa. "Come on you six. / You can help make up for your _baraonda_ earlier."

The Eddas just acquiesce, now that their lack of focus makes them weakened enough to _listen_. (x6:) "Fine, have it your way."

Unto this, the preparations for what was planned, is settled upon.

* * *

Upon the suffused dusk of the eve, Twin motor conveyance engines make the last bend from up the long and winding roadway up the hillside, and soon come to a stop, with only a slight brake dust squeak from the Datsun. A slight thud of the moving units behind, announces, thus as the elders finally arrive.

"An' we're finally here! Again! _Yay!_" ...this as Takano pulls her well worn in driving gloves off. The same as Keima pulls his helmet off and looks up the side of the wall, and the temple roof above it. "Yes."

Settling their affairs, and 'this' time, walking up side by side together, unlike the previous time things turned out on greeting upon here. Takano just nudges Keima, as he already has a bead of sweat forming on already slightly pale skin. "Now darlin, please try and keep composure for at least a minute, until after we see them both." Keima just grumps a 'sorta' acknowledgment, as they start up the steps to the entry arch.

As soon as they reach the top however, the very air become _alive_ with streamers and confetti, with a loud chorus of... "_SURPISE!_" ...form a _larger_ lot of waiting souls than expected! Takano is of course caught off guard, but Keima at the sight of '_that_' many females surprising them both... well... the gray hair gets grayer, but the legs are 'just' as springy, and _panicky!_ Only Takano's _tight_ grip at Keima's belt loop, keeps him from shooting back all the way to Hokkaido! (Also leaves him into a nice face plant onto the top step!)

Takano just finally chimes in gleeful surprise. "_Oh wow!_ What an marvelous surprise!"

After this, Keiichi and Megumi come up. "Hello." In tune each, with hugs to match. Belldandy comes up as well, and gets the _same_ from Takano, even on only their second meeting. "Thank you! Thank ya so much guys!"

Keiichi then looks down after said hug, and sees Keima's painful position. "Didn't get away I see, eh fath..."

Keima suddenly **ZIPS** up and bends Keiichi backwards! "Watch it boy."

"Sorry Keima, sorry." Kei, all defensive and baring of hands.

Takano then looks past the main hosts, and at the large gathering behind. "_Oh my_, a lots more people than was here last time we came."

Megumi just nudges over. "Blame Keiichi." ...as said mortal stared, at just snickers even more defensively. "A lot happened since last you guys came."

Takano cocks a cute, if suspicious eye. "Oh? And what would that be? Did you and Bell girl _finally_ get hitched?"

Bell blinks, as Keiichi **blares** a hand, waving maniacally, the other dug into his back scalp! "Oh, nope! Not, not yet! Nope! Nein! Nyet! Nada!"

Takano then turns her cheek and fingers her chin, egging on. "Oh? Was there a '_yet_' in there?"

Keiichi just feels his blood pooling away from his body at that moment, such is his snicker. "Uh, um... well..." Belldandy then just puts in elegantly. "Welcome back to our home Takano sempai."

Takano just blinks. "Oh no, please, just Takano."

Bell and Takano share a laugh, Keiichi still hawked over by Keima, Megumi though a touch less as into this moment. Meanwhile, the goddesses and knight looking on, watch with mixed shades of amusement and reservation. The utility goddesses however watch from _much_ farther back, along with the Synthetic and two Skuld-mechanical units. Scetu comments on what he can easily see and hear, at this distance, with... "/ Are all organic units, this strange?"

Gate just echoes the Synthetic's dry tone, with her own... "And yet there are so many of them." ...the Six Eddas meanwhile keep an eye on one of the number just ahead of them. There, Imladris watches the family banter and finds yet another facet missing within his soul. He refrains from further self introspection for the sake of everyone, (and further Contracts,) for the fact that he flat out enjoys watching what he is seeing.

Lind and Eihwa flanking him, hear in quick tune. "They seem like a fun bunch together." ...this the two goddesses just giggle lightly. Peorth, Skuld and Urd however just worry about their TV viewing privileges again, as Takano looks past Belldandy, and sees the others. "Well, a few faces I remember. A few new ones I don't." And then... here it comes... a nice blink at the sight of... "Gee golly, who's the stud?"

Imladris blush-winces quite badly at this (with more giggling upon expense on flanks,) as Keima looks as well now. Belldandy turns and offers in turn. "Takano and Keima, may I present my cousin Imladris, his love to his right, Lind, and Peorth's sister Eihwa."

Eihwa just blurts out. "Aspettare un momento! I'm also his..." ...this as Lind '_coughs_' hard enough to make Imlade jump a good whit! Takano of course easily recognizes and remarks. "Well mah goodness. Looks like the mystery bordin' house proprietor has a love triangle included now."

This Lind outright exclaims... "No it isn't!" ...quite off kilter enough to make Urd and Peorth double over in giggles. Bell and Keiichi just smirk in various versions of uneasy, for their part. Megumi however just remarks. "It's been like that ever since he came Takano."

Takano just looks back and then clap hop-skips in response, with... "I'm gonna have fun here den." ...she then looks over and sees another personage next to Skuld. "_Ohhh,_ and the young forbidden love types too."

Skuld and Sentaro **gape** at each other for a split second, and throw hands up at Takano. "Nope, not us! No way!"

Urd and Peorth aren't holding up well under such giggling, by the way. Takano just giggles as Keiichi side glance whispers to Megumi. "I think Takano's going to be busy." ...whit Megumi pensively smiles back. Imladris meanwhile just sighs. "I feel dark tidings afoot." ...and then notes a glance at him, from Keima. The look that was just neutral enough to make Imlade worried. Lind misses this, exchanging a '_glance_' with Eihwa.

Takano switches things back unto the unwitting knight however, as she leans in. "So, you's be Bell cousin eh?"

Imladris blinks and exchanges a quick glance with a smiling Belldandy, before he looks back and nods. "Aye, an honor it is to be sure. And you would be Keiichi's honorable mother then?"

The _gasp_ you heard all around make Imladris freeze in place. Takano turns a leaf _neutral_ iron look as Keima 'does' walk up and react as if it was Keiichi saying it. (Vol. 23, Page 49, bottom panel, if you need a clue.) Doing so... "_Don't call her mother!_" ...and make a swing. One that hits on the side of the head, but only causes Keima to **yelp** and bounce back, as if he hit a brick wall. (Such was Imlade's _thick_ head.)

Everyone looks and blinks as Imladris's head didn't even budge! "Uh, that's kinda rude too." Imladris only quips, Eihwa leaning up to see if there's actually a welt. "Non avere possibilità." Lind for her part just snickers further. Keima then just blurts out, shaking of hand. "_Dang boy_, what's your head made out of?"

Lind and Eihwa just quip each... "Lead." ... "Rocks."

Takano actually busts a gut, as Imladris just sighs. "Like they said." Keima just shakes his head, and then comments. "Well, so you know. Please don't call us by 'mother' or 'father' please." Imladris in turn blinks cock-eyed. "_Sorry?_"

Megumi explains in turn, coming up. "They're 'job descriptions', they 'denigrate the individual.' You see?" ...put somewhat off tune, as it all well '_should_' sound. Imladris exchanges a funky glance with Keiichi, before he notes, knowing how 'much' the terms mean to the knight, even despite lack of said attachments in much note. "Really? To me they sound like more titles of honor and standing? Something to be cherished of family."

'_That_' caught Keima and Takano off guard, as much as everyone else. Belldandy afar smiles in pride, as Lind quickly just cuddles in on his right arm in pride. Takano can only put out... "Wow." ...before Keima just puts with soft assertion. "Um... well, that's our viewpoint. Please respect that." ...which Imladris just holds up his hands defensively. "Oh, no problem. I can respect such, if as you wish."

Keiichi then turns the topic elsewise with... "Um, you guys have all your stuff here already?" Which Takano easily answers back. "The movin' truck will be here morning at our new place. Hope you don't mind if we crash here for a night."

Keiichi of course wasn't expecting that, but Belldandy already offers. "I have my room ready for you two. I can just sleep with Keiichi tonight."

At least _three_ vectored 'WHATS' shot in the air, a bunch of smaller ones too, as Keiichi gets suddenly nudged by Megumi. "**WOW**! Now 'that' is what I call lucky!" ...as Skuld SCREAMS... "No it's **NOT**!" ...as Keima hawks back over... "_Care to explain?_"

"Y... yo... you guys have it all WRONG!" ...a thrice over defensive Kei tries to save his life by. Belldandy however comments. "Oh my, was that a bad idea?" ...before Urd leaps in and quips. "No way! You guys went over the threshold a long time ago anyway."

"Sk/Meg/Keim: YOU **WHAT**!"

Keiichi just feels his blood pooling again. "_Oh man_."

Lind meanwhile just whispers over to her love. "Uh, should we save him?" ...with the knight quipping. "I tain't getting in between that. I like living." ...this Eihwa equally nods, for her own self preservation.

Alas, poor Keiichi.

* * *

Tamiya and Otaki are 'still' going through that? _Dang_.

* * *

"I can't believe you brought 'that' much Yokan!"

Takano looked over at Megumi and quipped back as she helped Belldandy serve everyone. "Well this was a special occasion, and the fridge could hold a lot." Keiichi just gawked over. "Not exactly a usual moving item."

Takano just reacted by pulling Keiichi's plate away. "Well if you don't want some hon." ...which to... "Oh I do, I do." Kei in kind, which Bell in fun a mood, helped retrieve. "It's delicious isn't it?"

Meanwhile everyone is having their good fill of this special dessert. A first for several of the present, as Imladris tries it our along several bitefulls, Peorth _really_ enjoying her piece, Skuld so-so, (since it isn't ice cream,) Urd and Eihwa about the same as the one serving. Lind and Imladris sharing a double helping on a same plate.

"So this is made out of beans?" ...Imlade asked, with Megumi accenting... "Azuki beans. It's a pretty popular dessert." Takano accent hawed out... "And yours' truly learned how to make it properly... _finally_. What after all those trips my Keima made for this dessert, not good on the gas wallet." ...this Keima hiding a blush, between Megumi and Takano.

This as about three platefuls each of the confection is eaten all around, amid swapping stories between Morisato clan members, what it being well over a year since they all were together like this. The first now of much more oft to come. Imladris listened intently to every syllable, as seeing a family, weird and all albeit, communed with such ease and sense all of its own.

And then, Takano asked of 'his' origins, this as Imladris already 'propped' up his own cover story, much to the surprise of the goddesses, of his stateside, Montana origins. Not stopping there, and also was giving of each goddess, a credible cover from being around the same west coast Stateside region, with even plausible 'original' lives that suited each of their goddess character. (I.e. too much embellishment.)

Not that it was truly believed, other than for Montana boy bit. This as Takano offered with a skeptical eye. "Shouldn't it be harder for you foreigners to live here? You all seem _too_ at ease for all tha stuff ya said."

Urd just noted and leaned in at the knightly bloke. "Um, a 'tanning specialist' is a..." Imladris just defensively remarked. "...honest profession."

Skuld just leaned in next. "An I.T. 'nut' from Silicon Valley?"

"A robot freak, tain't you?"

Peorth... "French instructor?"

"Have you looked in a _mirror_ lately?"

Eihwa smirks. "An Italian ristorante would be so..." ... "...true." ...Imladris quickly added. Takano and Keima gave each other a bland reserved look. Keiichi then hears Belldandy's version. "A flower and tea shoppe is so nice." Keiichi though tried to picture Bell from California. (Nevermind picturing California, from only a few mags he'd seen of the place.) Lind then however blinked. "A mining contractor?"

Imlade just replied back. "Aye, tough, strong and take no prisoners. The miners hate you."

Lind just glommed. "Oh you flatter."

"Uhuh."

Everyone looked as Takano just fingered (pointing) Imladris and judged. "A bit too much _work_ if might say." Most goddesses in turn, save Bell/Lind: "_Yeah_."

Imlade just fluttered hands. "Oh fine, stifle my creativity." ...this the sibling Morisato's just smiled awkwardly at. Keima however then spoke up. "Besides, we have a '_better_' idea of what is going on here."

A _lot_ of chilled gulps later, Keiichi just blurts out. "Um, ah... about that." Megumi adding just as nervously. "Yeah, you see... um..."

Takano _blinked_ and, despite not fully comprehending actually, got the idea... "Oh, so even _you_ know now 'daughter'?" ...as Megumi winced coyly, as Keiichi looked at the other goddesses nervously. Sentaro among them, next to Skuld, watching with pure curiosity, wondered as much as Keiichi, how much longer the veil could be held up from the truth. (Sentaro had seen enough by now, added to amending of the Guardian's arrival, and subsequent sparring prowess that needed explaining. Skuld liked Sentaro being that smart and open minded though.)

Given whom was seemingly next to discover the divine providence of the Temple lot, Keiichi just worried if 'that' would really tick off the Almighty. And if that, what 'else' could happen, if more peeps began learning more of the place that he had all but earned here. The problem was what harm could come of even just the elder Morisatos learning, given what the rest had already begotten from Hild's tryst earlier of prior week.

It wasn't lost on Imladris, it wasn't lost on the other goddesses. A week of talking this all out beforehand hadn't come to a true consensus, instead rather an 'allowance' on how Keiichi wanted it all handled. Hence the cover Imladris tried to offer, and essentially one that was now essentially null and void. At least for the elder Morisatos. They didn't hide 'anything' from each other about that first experience here, such was how _they_ discussed it all out, and the 'big what' if of it all.

But then, the whole worry was mute at best. The ones called weird as all taffy, by those around them, wouldn't be the types to blurt out more weirdness about their own kin, and expect it to have any impact. (Save for the wacko and tabloid types, ones even Takano knew more well enough to avoid.)

That essentially left, in as unsaid, the veil that was between expected suspicion, and the truth that was unfathomable, on the _other_ side of the veil. And at that table, the veil between the elders, and everyone else that knew better, in one way or another, was about to be lifted. Keiichi knew his parents deserved to know. Heck, if even Tamiya and Otaki could accept all of this, he hoped his own parents could.

"Um..." ...he started, another glance at the silent Present goddesses. One of whom took a free hand into hers, this Kei got confidence from, a smile most holy from Belldandy. "...you know that they say there's magic all around us?"

Keima and Takano blinked in unison. "Sorta." ...the same.

Keiichi gave a look to a waiting Megumi, whom just flittered a hand out for the 'go ahead' motion of it, as he gulped and stuttered... "U... uh well. You see, about Bell and I... um, in fact everyone here... uh, except for Sentaro."

"You sure?" ...the kid cracked out, before Skuld elbowed the same back. "Hush you."

However the next voice wasn't Keiichi's... "Wait a moment."

Even Bell gives a slight off tone look, as Imladris tried to alleviate the stress Keiichi was unintentionally building up, as she chided lightly. "Cousin." Keiichi just responded. "It's a bit tough to just tell outright."

Keima strangely put. "I bet it is." ...Keiichi just snickered, before Takano offered. "Must be somthin' special, if it's 'that' hard to say." ...this Keiichi just says back. "It's a lot harder to say, than to experience, to really put it."

"Is that so?" Takano puts in a coy tone. A 'lot' of suspicions began to fall into place for her, save for the details. upon this, Belldandy finally offered. "Do you believe in Heaven?"

They _blinked_. They sure did. "Why... uh... ah I guess so." Takano only remarked. Keima added... "Should we believe in that other place too then?"

"Yes."

Bell didn't look this time, and the tone Imladris used, wasn't stressed. In fact, it was like saying a 'yes', to a more mundane query, that could be as easily accepted. The kind of where world travelers could so say, though measuring it _here_ was a much more difficult in proposition. Even Megumi still felt awed by that, as Takano stuttered. "Um... ah... uh... you mean that for reals?"

"Yes. My new cousin is most correct, and as is I am." Belldandy offered.

As expected, the elder of the clan present, was less mentally as capable of accepting such so outright, through words alone. A strange thing about adults, being less able to accept things so radically different that from what they are nominally used to. And being told '_this_' was such a difficulty.

Takano and Keima however didn't see restraint, or fallacy in any of the other sets of eyes at the dining room table. _Not one_. Not even kin or Sentaro alike. If anything, the two saw relief growing on their brows instead.

_That_ was the most shocking part of it all.

Imladris saw it, and was no less so once, upon a time. He then offered. "We can stop if everyone likes. No rush."

Takano of course, as he partially anticipated, shot back. "Hold on there sonny. I think we weren't even close, ya know." ...this Imladris just nodded simply. Megumi however chimed in. "We're not going to have another visit from that Hild creep are we, because of this?" ...this as Keima exchanged glances at, as Belldandy shook her head in turn. "No, that will not be."

"_Goddesses_ I hope not."

Takano _shivered_, as Imladris toned out with such mixed tones of dejection, that the thing about Heaven, wasn't a fancy to her, _quite_ suddenly. Lind simply leaned over and cupped his head. "Remember my words, and my promise." Imladris nodded, and smiled a more confident version back. The other beings at the table that knew better, swam their faces from angst, to confident smiles, in the span of that terse bit.

Belldandy however decided to then offer further, upon Takano's own inference. "If I may." Tanako and Keima looked as she stood. She then presented most serenely, without further preparation. "I am the First Class, Second Category, Unlimited License, goddess Belldandy. I was sent here from the Goddess Relief Office, of Intracel unto Yggdrasil, to give Mister Keiichi Morisato a Wish. Because of that Wish, I am here to fulfill Keiichi's most heartfelt desire, and more beyond that Wish, I am here by his side for as long as he wishes me here."

"Forever." Keiichi chimed in so immediately, looking up at her, as such even Keima was incredibly taken aback. Of course Skuld had to be restrained, Urd had to be shushed, Peorth quieted about the 'full service treatment' bit, and Megumi from just egging at Keiichi as usual.

Takano just eventually remarked. "That... that's no fib, ain't it?"

Keiichi just looked, and replied... "No mother. It never will be either."

For once, no chide of title, as Takano garnered immediate appreciation of what this place was all about. All in one stroke of phrase. All in one loving exchange. A high water mark that Takano would respect Keiichi forever for, from that moment on.

Keima however was more rough and reserved. "Still leaves a lot unanswered."

"We know." Belldandy simply put, a smile that garnered Keima's 'love' for Bell, as equal in like to one he gives the same for his son, wife and daughter. (Albeit like a root canal at times and all though, as far as Keiichi was inferred.)

As it was, a 'certain' truth got through the veil, but it was still of Keima's uncertain tongue... "Still only words, even if fanciful." Keiichi just smirked. "Heh, I was afraid of that."

"One step at a time." ...Imladris offered again, as eyes turned. Lind then confided. "And to be honest, what you will apparently start to learn, shouldn't be taken too literally as it may seem. In terms you can understand, it's like showing a mortal cave person of the ancient mode, a light bulb from this era. If you can accept that as an anchor, things will be much simpler for you with things you will come to see here."

"I hope that isn't meant to say we're dumb." Takano warned in a kooky, cock-eyed tone. Lind just snickered nervously. "Ah, no... never. Absolutely never." Urd and Eihwa just snickered at Lind upon said.

Just '_then'_, a strange 'creak' struck the air, as it reverberated through the 'entire' structure at once! Megumi just looked around. "What the heck was 'that'!"

Imladris suddenly then moaned. "_Oh no_, keep them away. Keep them _away_!"

"_Eh?_" Takano just quipped, just before all HEAVEN broke loose! This as a **bunch** of similar looking forms, **shoot** in from _six_ different directions, all at once! Included is _another_ in black, exotic robes, tried to stop one of them in vain, and was _yanked_ along for the rough tumble ride! Before anyone could react, all six Eddas suddenly homed in on Imladris like a bunch of cats on cat nip!

About a minute of dust cloud filled chaos and screaming later, Imladris shouted out in the clearing room... "GET OFF ME **BLAST IT**!"

In the middle of this, all of a sudden, a voice from near Tanako... "Jeeze, you broads make too much of a racket!"

"Oh shut it Velsper!" ...from a miffed already Urd. Takano of course just shouted... "That cat just talked!"

Keiichi just remarked. "Yeah, it's getting him... um, her to shut up, that's the problem." Takano just looked as Velsper hissed at Keiichi, and then commented, all too easily. "Oh, if you so say."

Lind then shouted. "THAT'S IT! EN**OUG**H!"

Everyone _froze_, as Lind asserted her authority from Almighty, on that very spot! "-_EVERYONE OF GODDESS MODE, UTILIY OR OTHERWISE, OUTSIDE __**NOW**__!_-"

Peorth just remarked... "Mon Dieu, not 'that' loud." ...at whit, Lind just shot up and stabbed a finger to the outside. "_MON DIEU __NOTHING__! MOVE IT! MOVE MOVE MOVE! HAPPAIIYAA HAPPAIIYAA __**HAPPAIIYAA**__!_" ...quickly so done rather readily in expedite, as even Imlade scampers, and Bell is even obedient! (_Eh?_)

That leaves a mess of empty plates, and four Morisatos (and one BMX biker kith,) left blinking, just as disheveled and all. Megumi just quips. "What's with Lind lately?" Keiichi just shrugs. "Guess we'll find out."

Keima just remarks to the bloke. "Keiichi my lad, you are sound too comfortable here." Keiichi just dryly remarks. "I know."

Takano actually finds a reason to giggle now.

* * *

"Why are we doing this?"

Peorth just... "Shh!"

Skuld snipped back. "I only asked a question!"

"_Ahem_."

Lind's far more 'calm' version of her command voice, made all present snap to, (yes even Belldandy. Still figuring that one out,) as the Valkyrie Commander starts walking up alongside, as if in a parade review function. All... uh... (...five major goddesses, seven utility, and... eh? Velsper?) ...twelve celestial beings wait warily, (well, eleven of them anyway, Belldandy is too happy to be here, like everywhere else,) as Lind marches up calmly, not even looking at them. She stops where Belldandy is at the center part of this line, and sees Velsper on her shoulder.

"Ahem."

Velsper hisses. "You realize how annoying you are?"

Lind just abouts snaps her fingers, the same that put the demon-neko in a Seal for much of a week, and causes the said neko to rowr-hiss, and scamper off! The lot giggle at this, before Lind snaps... "As you were!" ...just flat out stiffening the lot.

She then about-faces and takes six steps, before about-facing again, and gives a calm look over at the assembled. She trails sight over from left to right, stopping 'at' the far right, where she blinks at him. "Uh, dear?"

Imlade just waves gingerly, as he starts pulling his arm away from Edda #5 again. More giggling at his expense before Lind imparts. "I said all _goddesses_, and since you tain't one love..." ...this the knight takes chance to _yank_ his hand away from an iron grip. "No problemo." ...and scampers away, with Lind gesturing him over to her instead.

Meanwhile the mortal lot watch on afar, the celestials lined up between the residence and the temple, most of the goddesses facing the residence, Lind and now Imlade facing the line in turn. Takano folds her arms and comments. "How come dat boy runs like a girly-man?" ...the others save Keima smiling off kilter.

Lind, after Imlade taking up station nearby, looks and notes. "Belldandy, there is no need for you to remain here. You're already on duty."

"I know." ...Belldandy only replies. The others not sure how to take that yet. Lind for the moment acquiesces. "As you wish. I expect the mind to change after 'this' however." ...the goddess majority more unsure further now, this as Lind snaps her fingers and a simple white-gold tablet appears, and floats into her hand. She then hands over... "Beloved, if you would read this for me."

Imladris blinks (he keeps doing that,) and complies. "Uh, sure." ...and starts looking over the tablet, as Lind immediately informs. "This is by the authorized Word of the Almighty. This I asked Belldandy for, and was allowed. The word from my beloved is His words and Commandment, of as such, you all will listen and obey."

Urd blinks. "_Almighty?_ Oh, not good." ...the groan part making the others gulp. Lind then nods sidelong to Imlade, whom is already amazed at what he is reading. " ...-mumblemumble-mumble- ..._oh wow_." ...he remarks, as Lind smirks in enamored fashion. Imladris finishes reading, gives an off-kilter look at a patiently waiting Lind, before giving a 'sorry' look to the others.

Whom are about ready to _freak_, so y'all know.

He then starts... "Um... -_ahem_- ... Ah... By the Authority of the Almighty One, most Infinite, Insightful and Perfect.." Lind giggles at the overlavishment, one Imladris gave without it being written on the tablet, as Imlade continues... "...His Will is as follows, equal to a Commandment most Holy. The Goddess Commander Fist Class on scene, of the War Section, is herein, and hereby given auspice and authority, to oversee a training regimen, for all goddesses present, not of the Contract most binding.

His Will expects the lackadaisical breaches of many vectors, to be remedied, and remade as rigid as the Mount of Celestia. This also falls under vector to prevent interference with the Guardianship Commandment of recent note, from allied vectors, through this new regimen. By this Commandment, the present on scene Commander of the War Section's voice is my Law, as of this word read.

So it is Written." Imladris stops and quips. "_Dang_."

Lind just takes up, looking at the (mostly) jittered goddesses in the eye, _each_, taking time for such in fact, and clarifies. "So you all know. That means things are going to change around here."

"I think we heard." ..._all_ six Eddas droned out. Lind pressed anyway... "The mission my Beloved was given, is indeed being interfered with! So much that he can't even pray for his spells as is required each day!"

Skuld just blurts. "It's only been a week." ...whit Lind... "And the amount of distraction to the holy mission has become of critical regard. More, most of the goddesses here, are here without proper authority, interfering with the Contract mission as well! This is intolerable behavior from those that are 'supposed' to represent the best of Heaven, in its eternal grace! More so from those that for the most part, are away from their primary duties for the _majority_ part.

Almighty wishes this oversight corrected in some manner, and that both missions be respected as a result. Lord Imladris's and Keiichi's lives are at considerable stake in so saying this, and Keiichi most of all. Is this diamond CLEAR!" ...this last part garnering _look_s from Keiichi's parents! Such was the mortal's sweatdrop in knowing.

And then a _less_ than crisp acknowledgment from the celestial gathered, before Skuld flat out just quips. "Well if my dear Big Sis would just dump that loser." ...Urd quipping. "Tell us a new one." ...this almost sets off another snipping round between the lot of them, before Bell... "**That's enough!**" ...loud and clarifying in voice. '_Everyone_' in earshot freezes, as Belldandy nods to Lind. "Please continue."

Takano for one... "_Wowwie._"

"Who's side is she on?" Gate quips, as Lind proceeds, (after recovering her own surprise,) informing... "Ah... Because of all these problems, it is time to give a lesson about responsibility, a proper perspective on how important both duties here, really and truly are.

As such, everyone here will be present, of goddess mode, will assemble at 0300 local human time zone here, for each day here forth, and begin a two week training series, one that will ensure that the basic Valkyrie ideal is instilled in the each of you here! Enough to garner for White Wing qualification.

All that is except for Belldandy, to be noted."

Belldandy of course speaks up, raising a hand, and receiving acknowledgment "Pardon me, but am I so excused from all of this?" Lind replies simply. "You are already under a Contract, and still seen as such by the Almighty, no matter what else may be of detail. Your own duty is still tantamount. No others here present are under actual similar duties, some even under violation protocol still." ...a look at a _pensive_ Urd. Lind finishes with... "Nevertheless, your duty comes first over this Protocol, First Class Belldandy."

"I disagree."

Everyone looked, as Belldandy patiently explained. "To protect my Keiichi is most important to me, and I would prefer to learn better as my new Cousin understands this way, so as to assist him better in the same result. My Valkyrie license is open for inspection, if you wish of this. And more, I would not ask to be treated any differently from my fellow brethren, Contract or nor. I am well _prepared_ to face whatever else my own Sisters will face, this I promise as best I can offer to do."

Lind looks warily at this, the goddesses aside Bell, _WAY_ much so... "Purée! This is going to _hurt_." Peorth quipped, as Lind sighs, and sees Bell's eyes do not lie. (Hey, had to be said...) "_Fine_, but I indeed will not go easy on you."

Belldandy nods, while Urd wonders if there's enough pain reduction potions on hand. (For herself, heck with the others. Though a few for Bell might be in order.) Lind nods back, just as the cracking of hand bones gets everyone's attention. A lot of souls noting look over wince, as Lind smirks and looks over defensively... "Um... Beloved Dear...?"

Imladris just waggles his hands. "Kewl, a hard training encampment is just what we need."

"You're not going."

"_What?_" ...he gapes in turn upon. Lind asserts 'sweetly'. "Sorry dear, bur someone needs to catch up on their prayer sessions, and protect everyone here during training. Plus this will only be a basic regimen, hardly enough to get you worked up."

Imladris however complains. "What? But... but I thought.."

"_Not a goddess_." Lind chides lightly, with a finger waggle added, a few added giggles from the gallery before Lind looks/silences them. Imladris just pushes anyway... "But the burn of a hard days training! The feel of your bones being brutalized. Muscles flooded with lactic! The mind screaming in six different formats of failure, while you wrench your body that extra micron forward! And then the elements, man, I can guess how _harsh_ the elements really will be! You just gotta let me in!" He then even hops, a strange, is amusing sight... "_Come on, come on! _I know where we're at. The rings of Saturn... no no, wait, the mountains of Venus during a sulfur dioxide storm, no no... WAIT! The ice nitrogen fields of Triton."

He sees a lay look from Lind, and adds off kilter... "Uh, maybe the radioactive volcanoes of Io?"

Lind just replies. "While yes to much of that, Io especially, the fact remains you are not to be a part."

Imladris just sighs dump dejected. "No fun."

The other goddesses save Bell and Eihwa, are all nice and eye jittery. "He calls all of that '_fun'_?" ...according to a 'reserved' Skuld. (For _some_ reason.)

In the end, Imladris was bantered down. "Fine, I'll stay, pray and guard. Boring and all that." Lind just nods. "Good boy. Besides, the training is indeed too easy for you."

Keiichi comments from afar. "What is '_hard_' then?"

Imladris moans out of ancient... "Master Thor sparring me in the middle of a Blue Super giant going supernova into a singularity, all the while making me recite _all_ seven thousand lines of code, for the gravity variables that would be the singularity, after it forms. If I got it wrong, I'd be sent back in time to the same supernova until I got it right. Took a few hundred tries." ...he then fingers his chin. "Oh, and all that gamma and chronoton radiation thrown in was fun."

Keima just _gawked_ like the rest of them. "Someone is a sci-fi nut." Megumi the same... "Or insane."

Lind just smirks. "See, we'll just bore you." ...and **snap** looks at the goddesses... "When we get started at 0300! Am I clear?"

"_Yes ma'am!_" ...all the goddesses snapped as one!

Megumi just smirks. "All gung-ho it seems." Keiichi just sighs. "I get the feeling this won't end right."

* * *

Won't they let Otaki and Tamiya go home?

* * *

Sentaro whined... "_What?_ They won't spar tonight?" ...before Skuld flicked his ear. "Don't be rude, it's a special night for us." ...this as she stepped out towards the Temple proper. Everyone looked on this clear night, as three Sisters of the Norn stepped forth without hesitation. Lind however had to prod Imladris forward. "Go on, an honor as was mentioned."

Imladris gulped and looked, as Keima asked. "What's going on?" Peorth leaned in, but Keima **leapt** to the other side of Takano, in between she and Keiichi. Keiichi answered for Peorth as a result. "Something very special." ...Peorth prodding. "This should be a good primer, to how things are around here."

Takano just quipped back. "Chaotic and exhibitionist?" ...this Peorth snickers... "Eh bien, I forgot to laugh." ...dryly. This however is cut short as Belldandy opens up cheerfully. "Come on cousin, the special Mandala is ready to form."

Imladris of course complains. "Aren't we overtaxing Almighty's patience? His powers maybe, in doing this and all? He _did_ just give a Commandment here today as well, you all know."

Urd just blandly remarks as they all walk up the steps. "Don't remind us. My body is already aching." ...as Skuld just yells back down. "Stop complaining! Even I like this arrangement!" ...Belldandy adding further. "Having the Hero of Heaven as a relation, is as much an honor for us, as well."

Takano asks out loud. "An' what does _that_ all mean?" as Keiichi simply puts. "_Very_ long story. One of those epic types I guess." ...not that it helps alleviate Takano's concerns. They all in the interceding moments, reach the top, where the Temple interior... "The Quantum Space Expander is done." ...as the others take note of Skuld's impart, upon the 'FAR' larger interior than it should _usually_ look, now ten times the size verses the size of the Temple exterior proper.

Keima remarks on this... "_Whoa_." ...simply. Imladris however remarked. "I hope our stuff in my room over there didn't get jumbled up. We just got it all settled." Skuld just spouts. "_Oh can it_ gold boy, I can expand your place too later, if you don't _watch it_." ..put hardly in a helpful tone there. Imlade just gulps, then drones out... "Oh _aye_, this is a grand idea for family sakes." ...as Lind prods him forth continuously.

Just as this is said, passing the temple threshold, a bright white-green glow suddenly flares. This alone takes the mutual mortal lot watching, aback in amazement. Keiichi endlessly despite it all. "_Wow_."

* * *

"Connection with genetic archives in progress."

Above, Mist and Hirund watched, as Phosus nodded. "Inform Core Sector of..."

Chrono just commented back up... "_He_ knows. The Mandala Intra-transfer Program is ready and waiting for the Catalyst spell codes, as well as the nanite transfer cross-link."

Mist just flicks her silver locks and smiles. "_Related_ to Belldandy, even _we_ didn't see this one coming." Hirund however counters this with... "It's Urd and Skuld I am more worried."

The '_entire_' Hub full of goddesses nodded once. Phosus for a confident one of tone... "He's gonna die."

Ex then announces. "They are ready down there."

Rend for her part in turn, as the sound of magical wake energy begins chiming throughout the Hub. "Enjoy our godson. Do enjoy."

* * *

_Everyone_ was taken in awe, as the Norns took spots upon three circles, of the glowing and most Heavenly encoded Mandala, the center a knight _gingerly_ enters. A quick look to a confident Lind once more, then a set of exchanged glances with the Sisters, before Belldandy gets a nod from Urd and Skuld each in turn. They then magically swirl their cloth into formal goddess mode, something that takes three of the Morisatos and Sentaro greatly aback in _awe_. The nominal last, just feels his heart _drop_ again anyway. The same when Imladris has his mundane cloth flare-reformatted into his celestial Regalia. Megumi and Takano feel 'their' hearts then drop. (A lot of that here.)

A lot of final nodding, and a lot of replete unknowns, as they become known on Belldandy's initial chant of spell call, with her arms raised out and most open.

": _Open the heart, the way of two life lines converge here, to become one in the same soul line. Hear my rejoice and my song, as a Norn of the Present! Begin the opening of my heart and soul for one I wish to merge lines of life with! Hear my love and let it sing forever! Know my voice, and beckon it's Call, this to join with Hero, unto this new line! A line full of love and hope! _:" ...this as _Holy Bell_ comes forth on her own free will, echoing the stance most open that is Belldandy.

Imladris sees and realizes it has _begun_, as he is nowhere near ready for this new change in his life. The obvious dangers it encompasses.

Urd then folds her arms, as _World of Elegance_ emerges forth... ": _I of the Past ala Norn, that knows the line of cry and song said before, open thy heart to sins and glories easily known to all that seek them! I am a third line of life, that joins the first, waiting for the second. Hear me now and cherish! Cry out and rejoice, and sing forth my praise unto the Hero, the one that embodies all I hold dear in the life lines joining! A line of power to share, a sight that holds equal in respect. This I offer the line, to join my strength, to a new Bond!_ :"

Imladris then starts to _feel_ something, and looks down to see two parts of the Mandala now shimmering **greatly** towards his own spell circle. He shudders dearly at the cool reality opening before him. This as Skuld then starts her version, and makes her Sisters _proud_. ":_ I am the line of eternity that finishes, but begins all anew! The Norn that sings no cry, but weeps tears of joy joining the Past and Present. I mirror what is to come, and here, my line sees glory of the Hero unto the end, and beginning of vastly more! I as the Future hold my heart and hands out to a new life to join, for all sakes of us All! All the sake of Family! All to know Bond, and love it forever!_ :" ...as _Noble Scarlet_ literally washes out from her own backside!

Upon this, all three of Norns and Angels alike, shimmering their spell towards the one most Centered now. Imladris sees this, and still can't help it. "_I... I just... I don't deserve this. I just don't_." ...as behind further, Lind looks on in pride.

The look that he sees in Belldandy's eyes however, is one that _utterly_ conflicts with that statement. Such that Urd 'and' Skuld give the _same_ look. He in turn just prays this does not backfire on all of them. He then feels the spell actually swirl _deep_ into his body, up through his feet. Up his body, and every pore and sensory. A _strange_ and magnanimous feeling, completely without description for the nominal mind.

The closest feeling if needed, was when he was Melded with Lind. If anything, this was different in that such 'feeling' upon this, such as how the words _love_, and _family_, are different from each other. And 'that' is dependent on subjective soul feel at that. As complex as that sounds, this was ten times more so.

"_Athan menel_." ...his soft elvish tongue seeping out. Belldandy then softly in turn asks. "It's your turn."

Again the doubts struck, but again the feeling through his feet brimmed upon him. He knew they wouldn't take a nay for a answer here. Never would again in fact. Everything had gone too far as it was, so might as well breach over the fathomless edge.

He stood rigid, yet relaxed, and bowed his head.

": _Hear me all Mighty of Lords and Eternities_... :" ...a gulp... ":: ..._know me as my Title, the Valkyrie Knight, Templar-Holia and Hero unto Intracel, to the ear and sight of all things, Past, Present and Future. Even Forever, Testing and more. Too much and many more. I am the line of life that Guards and Protects, more than the line that Heaven requires, more than will ever be required. This that burns for my desire in my soul and plead. All for the light I love in all things, all so much. Too many things._

_All this and such more, a line of life I wish to call unto added, Cousin. Now and truly forever. This I plead to the Light that I serve most reverently, and of __**All**__ meaning and existence!_ :"

All three Norns return as of a simultaneous One... ": _In this we agree, in Judgment we place in His perfect and eternal Hands! _:"

The mortals look over, as they heard Peorth/_Gorgeous Rose_, and Eihwa/_Test of Purity_ echo the Norns in voice and majesty, of what was just said! All while below/behind, the utility goddesses watch in their own majestic awe, nearby the sentient mechanicals and a neko-demon no less dearly so. Gate just croons out... "Despite all that they are, they '_are_' as much powerful, as they are incredible. The Norns I mean."

Eddas all nod six wise, as the spell starts to reflect back into the spell currents, and now in turn, up the same unto the three Norns, as Imladris prior had felt. Only this time, where Imladris felt the serene goddess power flowing from the spell, the Norns felt the raw, _magnanimous_ power of the Title, Imladris beheld.

Where the goddesses could only guess at how much _power_ the Titled one had, they weren't so handicapped now. Belldandy saw just how _deep_ it all went, more than what was even revealed to Imladris himself. All that, including one very important anchor to it all, one that made the Norns realize just how anchored they all were now to the Temple, and this family gathered. One that would have its recourse in the near coming future.

But Belldandy looked past all that, in the Present, in the moment where Almighty made the genetic connection. Where she could sense it happening there and now! "_It's happening everyone!_" ...was her quick warning! Just then, the Mandala spilled it's power forth in a tower of pulsing light, as the code swap between the new of one, and three of old commenced. In that split moment, DNA and format code merged, and that was all, as quickly after, the light began to douse. In that moment, they 'were', Norns of Time, Cousin to the Hero of Heaven.

And then it drops all _outright_. The light dumps into entropy and out of sense and sight. However at the end of it all, Imladris thought he heard... '_: Welcome to the Family_. :'

And it was over.

For another split moment, he stood there, as the room _suddenly_ got smaller. He then heard Skuld moan. "_Hey!_ The Expander batteries died!" As Keiichi and Keima **scramble** to avoid being wall plaster on the right wall incoming **FAST!** Bell just smiled, the power of the Mandala ceasing of probable cause. Urd just mocked. "Nothing new there."

"Same for your dumb potions."

A couple of 'jovial' barbs back and forth end quickly as Belldandy floats over and takes Imladris's hands. "'Welcome to the family', Cousin."

Said knight blinks. "Did you hear _that_ too then?" ...a simple nod in return... "Father is pleased indeed."

Urd and Skuld blink. "_He is?_" ...both betraying not hearing what was heard. After this, a large gaggle comes over, as Eihwa and Peorth glom in. "Congratulazioni! / Félicitations!" ...much to Imlade's exasperation. "Aw come on!"

Belldandy giggled, but then nodded to her Sisters.

The added gloms from each just made him blush that much more. Much to the amusement of the others. Takano just complimented. "_Nice_ first show guys." Belldandy smiles and nods back. Keiichi then comes over and gives a good slap to Imlade's back, while Keima snickers and shakes his head.

Only one was missing here, and Lind and her _Twins_ allowed it to be so.

* * *

"_Please let us go?_"

"_Plueze?_"

The two gals kept laughing, more than a _few_ boxes worth of sake in the joint now drunk up.

Poor guys.

* * *

"Isn't it supposed to be _Keiichi_ that's the focus of the family here?" ...this as Imlade was in the middle of a full blown sake drinking party. Takano, after chiding Megumi for bringing another Fallen Angel bottle to the party, was chugging down like the rest of them.

Belldandy just poured another helping into Imlade's saucer cup, while literally keeping Lind close to her new and formal cousin. Keiichi just answered. "Hey, it's nice to not be the focus for once." Urd just blared, a full sake cup in hand. "Come on! Drink up Coz!" Skuld blared in, drinking juice. (Sentaro too.) "A rich Coz!"

Imladris just dryly retorted. "I'm not a bank."

Skuld/Urd just leaned in. "_We can change that_." ...however Belldandy spoke up. "One rich in love and family. And we in honor and compassion the same." Imladris smiled, as Urd and Skuld just amended to their own twisted bit... "Uh... sure. (Urd: We meant the moolla though.) (Skuld: Way.)"

Imladris just struck 'back' by taking Bell's hand, and surprising all by putting it into Keiichi's hand, one so grasped. "W... wha... wha?"

"Oh my!" Bell glees upon Kei's stuttering. Skuld blows her top of course, Urd just becomes jealous. Imladris, maybe drunk enough by now, just replies. "If these hands are held together forever, then 'that' is my main reason for being a cousin, as well as chosen guardian here. If Lind doesn't mind helping."

Lind just falls into Imlade's lap. "Nary a bit."

Urd just smiles, but Skuld is arm waving so much, Peorth and Eihwa have to hold her down! Tanako however notes beside a blushing Megumi and Keima each. "Um, tha parents have to bless such a thing too, ya know." Keima blink in kind. "_We do?_" ...and is so elbowed from a loving wife.

Keiichi just stutters in a slight slur. "We... um... wha... oh yeah shure." Belldandy just adds. "Then we have to earn it, if we must."

Takano just blinks. "I was joking you knows. Keiichi-kun is a grown boyo."

Skuld just yells out. "Don't joke! **Be serious!** _Whaa!_" Urd sighs and just has Peorth and Eihwa fling Skuld towards Sentaro, his own juice snatched by Eihwa deftly. "Oh just go fall in love with your boyfriend." ...this Skuld _blushes_ like a volcano upon an equally so Sentaro. Both hop away anime style a _split_ moment later!

Meanwhile, the utility goddesses get their own taste of being drunk. They don't hold up very well, nor do the bushes nearby, blacking out mercifully quickly. (It's not a purty thing to see later on, six Eddas cuddling around one Gate.)

But just in sure it was forgotten, this Lind late at one point remarks. "Hangovers will _not_ save you all from me in a few hours here." Most of the goddess lot just nonchalantly brushing it off.

* * *

And they paid for it. _Exactly_ at 0300, even with Sentaro sleeping over, and so in cuddling with significant others, like such three other couples did that eve, Lind woke, was set in proper jumpsuit fashion, in front of the Temple, and made a single _snap_ of her fingers.

All the goddesses suddenly appeared in front of her, all dressed against their will in their combat jumpsuit attire. And most of them _groggy_ as all heaven, Urd echoing mostly with... "Oh man, this is _indivine_."

Lind just snapped. "Let's go! Day one of training apocalypse starts now!"

Belldandy, the next most awake, nods. "Let's go."

At that, the whole lot _zip_ away, some a split second 'less' in speed than others. However in the next split second, Imlade appears in full combat regalia. "All right!" ...before a Valk jumpsuit gloved hand appears in front of his face. "Go back to bed dear."

Imlade just slumps shoulders. "Ah man." ...and heads back in, shuffling armor metal plates loud enough to Takano to shout out from the residence. "_SHUT YA YAP BOYO!_"

* * *

-day 1-

-Cue military version of AMG TV series music-

Lind starts them off on a warm up easy vein. As she makes them do a thousand pushups in Luna gravity.

On the sunlit side of the moon. (Only 300 plus Celsius.) "That's it! Do it like this!" ...as she did proper pushups, alongside her own kin. The goddesses kept decent pace, as Belldandy just chimes. "This is exciting." ...as Skuld keeps 'ouch' wringing her hands from the searing touch of the soil, on every upstroke push.

Urd just remarks dryly over. "Is your head like the vacuum we are in now Sis?"

"MORE PUSH-UPS URD, LESS GABBING!"

* * *

From there, a literal 'jog', _running_ even, for fifty laps around the Sol System. (On the inside of the Kuiper cloud belt.) Lind shouts in cadence... "_I don't know from what I've been told!_"

Belldandy chimes the same, Urd just yelling... "I'm _not_ singing that crud, I... **hey! **Peorth, watch that new comet, it... _ow_... too late." Bell sees and sniffs. "Poor comet. We disturbed it."

Peorth just looks like space road kill, as Lind **hollers** at her. "You call that being _hit?_"

* * *

-_High_ gravity zone of Jupiter's equatorial ammonia cloud layer.-

"That's it! _Punch_ like you mean it!" ...Lind says, as the goddesses make amateur swings and thrusts at each other, like it was a low grade mortal karate club. Eihwa gets a good swat in up Peorth's swelling head. "_Evviva!_"

Peorth just growled and grabbed hold of a passing asteroid. Literally! "_Et également!_"

Even Lind winced. "Uh, nice one."

* * *

-HIGH altitude jumping over Olympus Mons, Mars.-

Lind of course leading. "That's it, feel the agony in your celestial tendons!"

Eihwa sees Belldandy's perfection quite unmussed. "How does she **DO** that! _Logicamente impossibile!_"

Skuld beams. "My Big Sis is the definition of perfection, unlike the _rest_ of you."

Urd just reacts to that by kick pushing Skuld a bit _too_ low a shallow grade approach, over Mons! Just low enough for... "HEY! I can't make it over the... -_thump_- ...edge."

* * *

-Darkside of Mercury, near the terminator.-

"**Come on!** More jumping jacks! Only _six thousand and eighty-two_ to go!"

Belldandy just looks over at the blaring corona, slowly overtaking the dark horizon of Mercury. "We better hurry before the sun crests over the horizon."

Peorth just sighs. "Gee, only a week to go."

Lind just shouts. "Hurry up! The next ten thousand are on the day side here!"

* * *

-Europa, Lunar of Jupiter-

The charred lot of them, (save for Bell, Lord of wonders,) swim along at a brisk pace. "That's it! Stroke, keep it up!" Lind chides/cheers, as the undersea of Europa looks as gloomy as ever. The Eddas just blanch in a mutual six way wheeze. (x6:) "We think... 'we' are going to have a... stroke."

Skuld suddenly stops. "Wha... wha... wha... _I SAW SOMETHING!_"

Everyone stops, as Belldandy just sees and notes. "Oh, it's a primitive sea creature. How cute!"

Urd quips. "Should we tell NASA?"

Peorth... "Eh, let them have all the fun."

Lind just comically snaps... "_ENOUGH SIGHTSEEING!_"

* * *

-Triton, Lunar of Neptune-

A six lap trek around the moon, all nice and spell bundled up for the frozen nitrogen conditions. Lind just shouts through the nitrogen snow storm of Triton. "Hup two, _hup two_, **HUP TWO!**"

Peorth just snips... "You didn't need to take your boyfriend's ideals _THIS_ literally!"

Belldandy just chimes, just as perfect as ever. "Isn't this fun! I wish Keiichi could see this. It's so amazing here!"

"All for about less than one second." Urd comments, noting how frail mortals were at this stage of evolution. Give it a few millennium upon Eons however...

Skuld just grumbles through the stinging nitrogen, before she is hit in the head with a snow ball of the same! She looks up between hyper frozen eyes. "_YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT URD!_"

Urd just mocks for a second as Lind screams again, "Stop lollygagging!" ...before Skuld remembers nitrogen snow is just a different form of liquid nitrogen, albeit at _**much**_ lower temperatures. One deft use of _flicked_ power later, and under Urd's trembling feet. "Eh?" Urd only has time for, before she is blown **HIGH** into Triton orbit! Skuld just haughts out... "**Beat a nitrogen volcano Sis!**"

"Not bad." Peorth/Eihwa actually compliment.

Lind just snarls. "I see I'm being too easy on you ladies." ...this Gate looks over at the Valk. "You need therapy, you know."

* * *

"COME ON! _COME ON!_ This solar flare isn't going to heal itself!" Lind just shouts, as the incarnate fires of Sol's violent plasmatic magnetism, along with all the _rest_ of the vicious obvious, **blares** all around them! This as Lind has the lot of them actually '_pull_' at the magnetic lines of force that comprises the formal rupturing solar flare (not facing Earth, thank Almighty,) back _into_ the solar eruption!

"This is so exhilarating!" Belldandy chimes again. Peorth however looks over, and sees a hair out of place, and even a _single_ bead of sweat! Bell looks over suddenly as Peorth triumphs off-key in tone... "**AHAH!** Not even _Belldandy_ can keep up with all of this! Even she is..." ...and then promptly stops, as the plasma beneath her superheated feet, suddenly **explodes** upon her! "**YIKES!**"

Lind looks up and sees how _far_ Peorth went! "Get back down here before the Corona _cooks_ you, you **dope!**"

* * *

"Why are we standing here?"

Urd just shrugs at Skuld's inference, Lind however just calmly imparts. "Wait for it." Belldandy looks ahead and sees. "Yes, it is almost here."

By the time they all see it, they wish they _hadn't_. "_Oh dear lords_." ...the Eddas say in simult, a moment before they are **hit** by the hyper charged solar wind, from the same solar flare eruption they were training in! This as the solar radiation sears at them all, Lind just sighs. "Ah, nothing like a brisk shower to sooth one's nerves."

"_Are you SURE you're a goddess?"_ Gate whines out, before a large burst wind smacks at them!

* * *

-And finally... uh...-

"Why are we hovering over the Earth" Skuld asked simply, as the east coast of the night side of the States slowly turned. Lind simplified. "Well, we're technically over New Jersey."

Urd just shouted, anime arms waving wackily. "What, are you _insane?_"

Lind then added. "We'll be over Germany next."

Eihwa and Peorth just snapped. "HEY!"

* * *

-days 2 to 7-

Add a few comets, a thousand sit-ups, pushups, and stops over North Dakota and Wyoming, it's essentially the same _brutal_ regimen for each day, the lot of them becoming getting more toned and rigid. They're also getting rebellious. (Save Bell, whom has only two hairs and three beads of sweat all week long.)

The seeds of a celestial revolt begins to ferment. (Sorta.)

* * *

-day 8-

Keiichi, upon the temple grounds courtyard, sees the lot of them, all... uh... disheveled, return back from their latest training session. He just smirks, seeing how tanned and buff they all are, and comments. "Lind really has them worked up again." ..this Skuld just mumbles 'shut up' over at him, but too weary to actually say it directly. K1 just snickers anyway.

Just then, a light screech of brakes, and soon after, Takano and Megumi emerge, laden with snacks. Keiichi greets on seeing. "Hello." Such that Takano comes up, after seeing the mostly moaning lot of goddesses, some like Skuld (crawling,) and comments. "Boy, those girls sure are beat lookin." Keiichi looks. "Those treats for them?"

"Yup." Megumi notes, as Lind walks over. "Hmm, not sure my trainees deserve this." ...this a bunch of 'awws' cascade in the background. Lind smirks knowing better of her tease, as Belldandy comes up and chimes. "Everyone has worked so hard this week, and this day, we all deserve a treat." ...this Lind smirk accuses back... "Even if it's 'been' everyday this week?" ...in cute spar of verbiage turn... "Yes."

Lind just smiles softly over unto the Lady Norn. "You always were an easy one to please." ...this Belldandy, along with Megumi and Takano giggle at.

Belldandy then looks over. "Hello Keiichi dear." ...Keiichi _gulping_ as Bell's already perfect body beforehand, was now even more toned, and tanned perfectly. (The out of place hairs gave her an exotic look. Keiichi didn't know why. _Well_, actually he knew. He knew.) "Uh... h... h... h... hi." ...this Belldandy just smiles perfectly at.

Megumi 'and' Takano smirk over. "_Careful boyo_." ...making Keiichi jump back. "_Don't do that!_"

And then as most of the celestial lot just plop wherever, like a bunch of spent Boot Camp trainees, Takano looks around. "Where's templar boy ats?" ...thus Lind smirks in sensing without looking. "Where else?" Keiichi quips. Belldandy just imparts, her smooth, taught skin shining in the sunlit air. "We should acquire Cousin to share in this bounty." Takano beams back... "Sounds good."

After leaving everything in the residence kitchen, and telling everyone there was snacks for the hard working troops, the mortal lot, Keiichi ala Belldandy nigh attached, were joined by Lind and Eihwa, whom were finished regenerating heat and solar wind wounds, they themselves looking as tanned and taught as Bell did. (Took a bit longer to recover good looks for them though, unlike the Perfect Norn.)

The lot were followed by Urd and Gate, as Skuld behind noted. "For once, even _I_ think we need a plan." ...Gate accenting... "Or strong chains from Nidhog. I know a supplier." ...as they all soon reach the Temple interior. Belldandy calls out first... "Cousin, we have some... oh dear." ...before they all see an iconic character moment of the day here. Urd for one. "Wow."

Of mutual sight they see Imladris in full armored Regalia, set in the iconic divine prayer style of a pure in character, pious templar knight of so _many_ ancient mode pictures of the Knights of the Round table era, one even King Arthur would be proud of. His Morphemic blue diamond blade set in the Templar Longsword fashion, and even make and mode, was held in nigh pious fashion.

Such it all was, even the very air was rarified by just feeling it all. No one said a thing, as all looking suddenly became fearful of interrupting such serenity and concentration. Keiichi however saw more than what simple form and function was displayed, as an Incarnum blue glow enveloped the Lord Knight. This set upon a glowing blue-white-gold circle of an Intracellic code Mandala, the hum of deep energon plying the very air, as the pious prayer seemed to affect even the Buddha statue before Imladris. Such that it was actually _sparkling_ of its own shimmer, as if giving acceptance unto this intensity.

Takano and Megumi, not having seen something like this before, having been busy most of the week with moving in to the new family home, near Megumi's apartment, was moved to tears. They weren't alone. And such a scene was soon joined in full merit, by the onlooking.

It was like this for a half-hour longer, before Imladris finally finished his latest prayer 'catch-up' session, as a _LOT_ of prayers to _all_ the allied gods and goddesses outside the Intracel System, and a **LOT** of allied worlds as a result, were finally made and respected formally. And in turn, a _ton_ of powerful abilities and spells were refreshed. He opened his eyes slowly, silently, knowing that task was finally done. He sighed a short moment after. "_By the Light_, being soulful is a chore."

He then started to turn his head, and noted a face off to the right. "Eh? Lind?" ...he then sensed, and looked over the left, and saw Belldandy and Keiichi praying in various cultural fitting of prayer formats, all the same. With a few more glances, he saw Takano and Megumi behind, and the other goddesses arrayed about him in the rear. All doing the same. He sighed and realized. "Peachy, think I over did it again."

He then heard a stir and saw Lind break open a loving slit in her left eye. "Completed your task, have you dear?" Imladris in turn looked back over, and just snickered, this causing the rest to reverberate out of their own prayers. Imladris quickly apologized as they all left the Temple. "Sorry about that."

Tanako just commented looking up. "Wow, you sure are dedicated deary."

Lind reaches over and gloms lightly onto his right arm, as he comments simply. "When you serve the Almighty, one becomes intensely spiritual, y'all know?" Takano smirks. "And still a hint of that Montana boy within." Belldandy serenely adds. "A lot of facets to him, as are of most people. A variety that is wonderful to be a part of, every day."

Urd then leap leans in on Keiichi and Bell, smushing their cheeks unto each other's. "You two should know, certainly?" Keiichi just snickers nervously, as Belldandy complies. "As do you Sister."

Urd falls back and blinks. "Where'd _that_ come from?" ...and then laughs a bit. As do many around of a healthy measure.

Meanwhile, Peorth and Gate, seeing Lind all over Imlade's right arm, start to germinate a way out of their torture sessions. During the subsequent snack fest, as Lind feeds Imladris, (Almost force feeds, to the other's amusement,) and Takano teaches Keiichi to take the same from Bell, the rebellion begins to silently cultivate, as even Skuld is pulled into the circle of the overdone solar burned.

Something saved for the following day, what with Sentaro coming over and Skuld going with him for more show off jumps at the skateboard park. (Hey, some things were first things first.) And in the midst of the usual revelry, a little white lie is spread to find a knight's ears. (Which was a bit risky for Eihwa's License alone to be a part of. )

* * *

-day 9-

They all got past the Solar Flare 'working' part, near the equator this time, don'tchaknow, and were waiting for the next solar wind _hazing_, when Urd suddenly called out, rubbing her heat sores. "Mind if we have one 'more' to suffer with us today?"

Lind looks back and quips. "What are you blurting at goddess?" ...just before Bell notes off towards Earth. (Only a few million kilometers away from _this_ Zenith positional distance. Good eyesight and looks. Lucky Keiichi bastich.) "Pardon, but isn't that Cousin approaching us?"

Lind _snaps_ a look, just as suddenly Imladris **SHOOTS** right up, and dead in close. He shows up all happy and giddy like. "Greetings!"

Lind blinks and looks dryly back unto. "And why are _you_ here?"

Skuld blinks... "And in open space, how can he...?" ...before she sees the Incarnum 'atmosphere' filament that surrounds his body, easily replenishing atmosphere itself within, like a celestial space suit of a fashion. Even Urd is impressed, as Lind waits for an answer, arms nice and strictly folded. The same of her facade.

Imladris blinks... "_Eh?_ But Keiichi told me you wanted me to join you guys here today."

Lind blinks at this, but Belldandy then remarks. "But I heard Urd talking to..." ...and Lind shoots her head over at... "URD! YOU SWIT!"

Urd just holds her hands up defensively. "It was Gate and Peorth's idea." ...and said accused start barking back at Urd. The Eddas meanwhile shake their heads. "(x6) Told you this wouldn't work." ...this Peorth cross accuses. "But Secur was supposed to..." ...said of Eihwa's blare back. "I said I don't tell lies, stupido!" ...this causing more than a few goddesses to look at each other, in a _rather_ unhealthy fashion.

Imladris realizes and sighs. "Oh... ah, _sorry_. Guess I'm bothering y'all then." ...and starts to turn around. Lind however then looks back and sighs as well. "Wait. Wait one. I _guess_ you earned a session with us." ...however she add-quips. "You _did_ leave a proper guard with Keiichi, didn't you?

Imladris responds by crossing his heart. "I profess no ill, and all measures thereupon."

* * *

Keiichi blinks, and blinks... and **blinks**... and _blinks_...

"He over did it." ...this as he stands at the front stoop, looking over at the _completely_ covered Temple grounds! This as three platoons of Synthetic shock troops, and a couple dozen Seraphim guards cover the _entire_ Temple area. The chatter in alien and mechanical languages completely indecipherable to the bloke. Keiichi just twitches his eyes. Both of them.

"Whoa! _Hey!_"

Keiichi hears as Keima suddenly is accosted by a good number of the mixed guards. "Da... ah, _Keima!_" Keima obviously ignores the 'title' bit, as his attempt to bring some new glasswork to the temple, is _so_ 'halted'.

"/ State your purpose, and why you should live?" ...this one of the Synthetics growl, as Keiichi 'swims' through the guards. "Hey! That's my father! Let him... -blink- ..._OW!_"

Keima still manages to shoot over and bonk Keiichi on the head. "STOP THAT!"

One of the Seraphim note. "Oh, it's just the father unit, I... _WHAAA!_"

Nearby, Scetu, Banpei and Sigel poke their heads out from the Temple. Scetu just groans... "/ That organic better not beget my charges harmed." ... this Sigel blinks her camera enhanced eyes. "/ Still impressive for a mere human." ...such Banpei cocks his rounded head, to one side.

Keiichi blinks as Keima _actually_ chases after the Seraphim all over the filled in place. K1 just sighs. "He's fitting right on in."

* * *

Lind just rolls her eyes. "Oh fine, but you have to catch up to us in training regimen, if you want to..." ...this Imladris complies '_exactingly_', as he **shoots** all around the System, echoing _everything_ the goddesses had done for the past week and a day now! Not just _fancy_, the goddesses and their nigh perfect vision 'see' it _all_ done, as Lind notes 'way' too much glee in the said so doing.

Imladris soon returns, all ruinously scalded, radiated and sore. But as _happy_ as heck! Lind just sighs, albeit lovingly, as the other goddesses just gape, jaws open!

"That just isn't RIGHT!" Urd spouts. Belldandy just remarks. "Amazing."

Imladris for his part, just notes, floating in deep space. "Gee, you're right. This is kinda all too easy."

"Told you so." Lind chides, just as Imlade looks over. "Ooh, solar wind."

One _harsh_ wind later, (talk about a harsh 'breaking of wind',) Imlade just rubs at his regenerating skin. "That one hurt though. The one passing by Venus was harsher though." Lind just exasperates. "Are you done yet?"

Imladris just nods. "Guess so, thought you'd like a bit of company."

"Company? What, you think I'm having a tea party social here? No offense Belldandy." This Lind spouts, the last over that Bell smiles cutely at. Everyone else present just watches, as Imladris actually bares. "But I was feeling too soft. I mean I already pasted Scetu twenty times this week, and it just didn't have the same flair. Even programming it past level 255 wasn't enough_. I missed you_."

A lot of goddesses just go 'aww', before Lind snips in kooky like. "But I'm in the middle of torturing... uh... training my troops here! We can play later."

Peorth then blunts out. "Excuse-moi, but are we not at the se finir of this session?"

Lind looked over, the forms of the goddesses glinting off the _far_ distant sunlight, though their own celestial glow internal helped in being discerned. She squinted eyes, and then sidelong glanced at a head scratching knight. She then decided on what seemed fitting punishment for this breach of protocol. (As she saw it all, so to speak.) "Not as yet. Not until you witness the next phase of training. Combat martial forms training."

Urd quips with a clap of hands. "Ooh, violence." ...before she is 'looked' at by the other goddesses. "_What?_"

Lind just looks back at Imladris and imparts. "And my sparring partner will be fitting fodder for everyone here to see." ...she put, in a tone that could grind diamonds to powder. Imladris wasn't remiss in a breach of apparent. "Um... I can go back to praying if you want, I..."

"_Nay_." Lind just retorted, and picked one of her earrings. "Please wait over at Luna, if you would."

Imladris gulped and saw the Axe begin to form. "Uh boy... uh, ah... sure." ...and _zipped_ away to a spot, a good quarter-AU away, with the light of the moon shining easily off him. He in so doing, checked his armored state and drew his weapon into a double blade format with opposing facing scythe like curves, and plenty of blocking handle pommel space. He _suspected_ he would need it.

Lind meanwhile turned 'calmly' unto her training kin, and commented. "_Now_. It is time for me to demonstrate, how important the meaning of battle is, to our responsibilities to the guardianship of this world and realm. And how harsh it can all really be."

As she spoke, her plain standard Axe head, was reformed before her, into an _intimidating_ weapon format. Belldandy saw and... "A Grade Forty Axe-blade?" Urd blinked rather cock-eyed! "_Forty?_ I didn't know they could go past thirty-six."

Lind just plainly commented. "I believe I have a personal cause for reason, for _this_." ...this as she took in hand, the _highly_ engraved handle, that led to a _colossal_ double axe-blade head set, one that had parts of the blades, hovering about and away from the prime blade portions, hover-orbiting around glowing power orbs of celestial make. The shafts connected to raised, and even revolving-detached, connection rings. The axe-blade itself glowed a fathomless white and silver, as she took hold, her angels sallied to her rear.

Eihwa noted all of this, and off key quipped. "_Donna molto bella_, this might be overkill!" Lind just smiled, rather openly and unnervingly. "Actually, this weapon is close to equal of Thor's mighty Hammer. I'll be sure to heal him later, post mortem if required."

She then **shot** off, and left the goddesses blinking in the Valkyrie's wake. Peorth just quipped to Gate. "Bien joué. (Good job.)"

"Oh shut up."

Belldandy watched, seeing something not seen since the time she and Urd, as kinseths, watched the duel between Lord Imladris, and Lord Thor.

Why however, wasn't she scared for her new Cousin then? The worry was of another format, one that had brimmed unto her silent mind, ever since day three.

* * *

...such that Imladris saw Lind approach **FAST**, with a facade full of the joy of battle imprinted upon!

And despite how _terrifying_ it was, it also was joy for them _both!_ This as they clashed at full fury and **severe** velocity!

* * *

A **clash** that caused a vast gravitational pulse that a searching party beyond the confines of the Milky Way Galaxy, was hoping to find, of its equal kind. It was only a matter of time now before they homed in on destiny incumbent.

* * *

The clash was _tremendous_, and it caved in Imladris's bones like MAD! Their eyes locked without fail, both sneering more of battle glee, than _any_ trifle amount of hatred, the latter which was utterly absent! The two locked pole shafts for a stressed moment, before Lind broke away and **spun** kick Imladris away with a speed he didn't expect!

He shot down and _skipped_ once off Luna's surface, and '**bounced**' back up a few thousand kilometers into space! Even in the silence of space, he groaned... "Okay, _that_ one hurt."

Lind replied only with her next **assault** thrust! Imladris held up for a split second before taking another **hard** shaft pushed clash, and then _pushing_ off and away fast, before a _second_ kick nearly landed! Imladris _jinked_ around several times, as Lind _jinked_ just as dynamically, as he tried to fend her brutal advance off!

The fifth jink however ended with a **HARD** overslash with Lind's roar defeating the laws of sonic physics in space, as her **hard slam** was caught into one end of Imladris's own double weapon! One that of it itself was silent in the vacuum!

Lind _wasn't_ static however, and _flipped_ off, and went with _**severe**_ swing arc on the down end, to send the flat of the opposite of her uber-Axe, _right_ into what should have been Imladris's exposed backside! For his sake, he didn't comply, and _backed off_, just as the swing actually '**burned**' a plasma arc in space, for a split moment!

Imladris just looked for a second, and wondered openly. "What the _Light_ is going... **YIPE**!" ...as he's split chased without warning _again!_

Watching 'afar' the goddesses blink at how _violent_ Lind has turned once again, and this time without fail upon the one cherished most! Not that it phased most of the goddesses, though Peorth spoke up with... "Pardonnez moi, but is Chevalier going to be _okay?_"

The other goddesses, having had similar worries, remembers their own knowledge of the relationship, and character of the two combatants, in their own various ways of having learned about them. Overall, they all just nod and quip. "He'll live."

Belldandy however remarks as Urd conjures up some popcorn for everyone. "I suspect something else is bothering Lind, she's being very imposing as of late." Peorth such then immediately gave a _look_ at Eihwa and Eddas about her in turn.

Imladris meanwhile took the offensive after three more defensive strung exchanges, having _enough_ of how direct Lind is being! He clashes in bouncing exchanges head on, _both_ feeling their hands break and regenerate in split seconds with each impact! Lind just growled... "You call that a blow?"

Imladris just 'replied' with a **supreme spin strike**, in a _Three-hundred and sixty degree circle arc_, lengthwise upon his vertical axis! Lind ended up somewhere near Venus, the blow was so **hard!** Imladris smirked as Lind recovered swiftly. "You call _that_ a recovery?" ...he 'yelled', mostly telepathy wise, before blinking... "_Ut oh_..." ...and managed to **ZIP** away towards Mars orbit, before Lind landed one _**NASTY**_ blow in turn!

At this, the two started chasing each other, snipping and crashing their weapons into the other's with _alarming_ severity, all around the orbits of the Sol System! They would _clash_ deep within a cat and mouse chase amongst the planetoid belt, shoot serenely through the rings of Saturn, atmosphere skip between Jupiter, Mars, Terra, and Venus in literal order, before Lind would catch and **THROW** Imladris all the way deep into the vicious atmosphere of Uranus. (One _doozy_ of an accurate throw!)

Imladris would just recover with ammonia burns, to **LEAP** back across the system, to catch his blade into Lind's extravagant version, and tumble toss the Valkyrie, _all_ the way across the 'other' end of the System, well into the Kuiper belt region!

Imladris chased her half way into the void of the Saturn orbit region again, before Lind reacted by **SPLIT** second appearing and literally **punting** the knight, belly wise, into the Zenith gravity region of the system! Lind just snarls... "_Don't_ toss a Valkyrie like 'that'!" ...and then **shot** up to chase after!

Imladris just reacted by _**SCREECHING**_ to a momentum stop, Incarnum **burning** boot-like skids into open space! Doing so _retrograded_ the momentum into one he used to arc his weapon **HARD** behind him, and swing back down brutally into Lind's waiting version!

It was so hard, an inert comet about a few million kilometers shifted out of orbit, one that would simply fall into the Sun in about a year. Only noteworthy for the fact the _power_ that shifted it, was usually meant for major celestial bodies.

And yet the two 'still' felt glee in their hearts, the battle was so pure and unhindered. Lind and Imladris locked eyes, and held them long enough for momentum to bleed off. (And the brutal pain as well.)

Belldandy in her own fashion, expressed what she saw with the rest of her kin. "Their power, such a great love that can't be expressed in any other way. A beauty to behold, despite what they are. One we witness in only that spectators can, with only a dream of what we dare not attest ourselves unto."

Urd however just thrust up a fist-pump! "And watching butts being kicked _this_ good, is just as worth it!"

Belldandy and Skuld just shook their heads. Gate and Eddas meanwhile find their own conclusions and experiences to draw from the sight. Peorth just plain amazed a foreign sight, to her senses. Eihwa though came to a more somber conclusion, one that meant not wanting to let go, despite having to do so, in a fashion. One that came to a vocal head between the two warriors, now 'over' the rings of Neptune, two small dark spot 'storms', above a far larger planetary version, all of which barely was lit by the far off Sol.

The two exchanged no less than _six_ flurries of parries and blows, mixed in with martial hand and foot strikes. The welts grew more fearsome on them both, (mostly on Imlade,) before the knight _finally_ gets fed up with the fact the battle was far, far too more emotional than he suspected at first. Lind _betrayed_ this at an apex, when she made a push off maneuver, and **BRUTALLY** shouted her war cry, as her Axe all but did the same! Imladris reacted with at first catching the severe blow, but then shunting off and _ramming_ his shoulder into her chest cavity.

And she replied with a **HARD** left knee to his chin!

And he with momentum as aide, _cartwheeled_ and caught his legs into a bind unto her extended right leg! Lind tried to extricate to land a left elbow shot, but he twisted her, grabbed her collar and managed to spin himself around to end up with her in front of him! Imladris then grabs her completely, in a limb enveloping trap!

Lind shouted... "_Oh no you_..." ...and **RAMMED** her back head into his nose! The crunch of bone was telling enough, but to his credit, he didn't let go.

"(Nasal) Oh yesh Ish doo!"

Lind heard this, and almost blurt laughed, but was about to ram his head again, even _harder_...

"**WHY ARE YOU SO **_**MAD**_**!**"

Lind was _shocked_ into stillness, as Imladris's voice shot out between them, his Incarnum 'oxygen suit' carrying his voice before the silence of space got to it. (A nice goddess trick he learned long ago. Just go with it.) The shout itself however, was full of _mixed_ emotions, if anything, that really got to her. And so from _him_, it truly did. Lind felt remorse at first, but then **spun** around so fast on surprise, he lost grip, and had to fumble for his weapon to just _barely_ catch Lind's emotion filled response! Such was her Axe almost _cleaving_ into him, and of his act of self preservation!

"I'm not mad! I'm _**jealous!**_" ...said _**so**_ emotionally driven, another gravity pulse shot through the system, dislodging _another_ couple of eventual comets into the System. (Give them a few hundred years each to show up in the sky.)

Imladris however reactively blinked, and _regretted_ all the same, as Lind went with her said emotion, and **smacked** the knight right back across the System! So fast, the goddesses _scattered_ as he shot right past them! Urd just **shouts** like a miffed cab driver in New York! "**HEY, WATCH IT BUDDY! I'm floating here!**"

Imladris just 'saunters' on like this, a _bit_ in shock himself now, as he senses Lind easily catch up. He sees her appear and grab at his armor plates, before _cartwheeling_ and throwing him **RIGHT** back in the previous direction! As the Eddas tumble all about like lil goddess pins, Skuld snap-retorts OUT... "Quit it!"

A riled goddess meanwhile **shoots** by over head, tumbling _Eihwa_ this time, as Belldandy notes and sighs. "_I was afraid of this_." ...everyone glancing at the perfect goddess.

Lind quickly reaches Imladris's flaccid form, and starts to grab again, as he waits for her to get fed up enough to let words equal her violent actions. After only about _three_ more trips like this across the majority of Sol System, with goddess vein cursing to match, Lind catches up a fourth time, or... uh... sixth overall, and **nabs** him again.

She however sees within the scarred and pitted facade of her beloved, those waiting eyes finally, as such she _finally_ does cave in with voice to match. She actually breaks tears, and shouts... "Why am I competing for your attention so much?"

The _deepening_ shock rips in more in twain within, as he feels guilt bleed forth, like lava fissures on Venus. (Which he saw up _close_ on the fourth throwing round trip.) Lind just trembles, and starts actually weeping out. "It's not fair. It's just not fair. _I can't help it!_ I'm so _jealous_ of all the attention you have been getting from everyone, worse from how Eihwa, Gate and now the Six have been lavishing you." ...she seethes and bleeds her poisons of the soul out, despite unintendedly doing so. Her goddess 'purity' conflicting with her womanly emotions, all horrid and possessive. The formats here were to be certain, wholly different than the vein Belldandy beheld, of whom Lind was mistakenly judging herself by. Given Belldandy was the only other present goddess unto the love of another, a mortal inclusive by happenstance, the vector was the only kind to allow Lind insight upon, in this unknown vein, that was Love.

By now, both sets of weapons just floated aside them both, as Imladris hears and understands _far_ more readily than he probably should. He feels his own shame, as Lind professes completely, lightly smacking her fist palms into his armor plating. "I want _all_ of that attention! I want to be the one you look at, over all others. I... I want to be the **only** one." She weeps out more fluidly and continues. "You Confessed to _me_. You're mine. And I can't stand sharing that. I just can't. You must think I'm horrible for that." ...she ends. "I'm not Belldandy, I'm not any other goddess... I'm... I'm..."

"My Confessed unto soul of my love."

Lind looks up suddenly, quite innocently looking within and through all those tears, as Imladris smirks simply, past all those healing wounds, of echoing the truth of their relationship. The reason he is whom he _is_, and in so the next saying, why he is even alive at all, _much_ less being of the mortal realm, in the here and now.

"Beloved?" Lind ekes out.

Imladris sighs thickly and admits. "I'm a dumb, impoverished male of a gender, hardly fit for evolution. I _know_ my truth of being causes all this ruckus, the enamoring of other fems, goddess or otherwise. The fact I get friggen poems in my name when I am not of wants. And yet I know _also_, that if not for 'you', this all would not be. Not the here and now, nor the history the Six espouse upon."

Lind blinks, and creeps a smile in. "Well..."

Imladris presses... "_Nay, nay_... I did _more_ than Confess to you, on that day of memory. I fell in awash of _everything_ of your name, the _moment_ my meandering mind found you as the one I wanted most. I think it was not too long after I was starting my torture sessions with Lord Thor." Lind giggled. "You _did_ cry like an infant a lot back then. The sucking thumb part early on was creepy."

Imladris just moaned... "And I... -looking 'up' _generally_- ...still have said emotional scars, you **Council Twit!**"

Lind, and a lot of other goddesses watching, all gave _blareful_ looks at him, one meant for the insane. Even Bell commented... "That was poor form."

* * *

His grunts and muscular groans were **titanic** and filled with the _lust_ of war and battle, as he was _dragged_ against. This as Thor wrenched himself across Einherjar Fields, the Generals all _over_ him, _and_ his Hammer, using **all** of their power in focused fashion of gravity weights equal to **many** a Singularity.

It wasn't slowing Thor down much, such was his heinous lust and fury! ": I have been **insulted!** My sneeze _PROVES_ it! :"

Rend just snaps out. "Will you get a **grip** _Master?_ You're _imagining_ things!" ...this as Hirund and Mist _pull_ and _yank_ respectively, like **mad** goddesses at Thor's legs of **enormous** strength!

Thor doesn't heed for some reason. ": NAY AND **NEVER**! I will have my Wrath and retribution of the one responsible! I know the sneeze of stench, of only one of mortal make and form dares spite my Name, and draw my Ire, sneeze and ALL! I will have my War upon him with all **GLEE**! -_MANIC__WAR__LAUGH_-"

Hirund **grunts** one last, and then huffs and shoots up, _yanking_ Thor's mighty weapon out of his War lusting hand.

"Oh fudge this." And gives a Celestial melon a good _whack_.

* * *

And somewhere, an Eternal One _laughs_ like he's not laughed in an age.

* * *

Urd _looked_ around and **blinked**... "Um, did space just go '_thump_', or was it me?"

As everyone else looks around, Belldandy keeps her gaze on the scene developing afar of the local Sol region 'nearby', as somewhere within sight of Mars, Lind returns her mind to Imladris's continuation of prior hand.

"As I say in meaning more, it was then that my heart fell _endlessly_ into your merciless graces. I didn't care of my own safety after that. I went with abandon with my training in all effect and eventual clarity, all for your eye to accept of me. I knew of your grand warrior mode, would need of me to match it _always_, if I felt to have a chance at your heart."

Lind was blushing with both fierceness and pride galore. She just quipped in turn. "And I would have expected no less. My standards are _quite_ high. No Valkyrie would be no less, of self-respecting."

Imlade smirked a nod back... "As I kept learning. _That_ level of dedication and extremity was something I dare not remiss in mind, and so was how I would not give in to whatever Thor crushed unto me. I would not have it, not if in my mind, it meant my failure in a similar instance, meant a coming of harm most dear unto you. I couldn't fathom such a failure. To you, to Heaven, all Beyond. I 'swore' I would die for you before such was allowed. I... I just can't stand _you_ being gone. It was my secret Oath, beyond the others I gave publicly. Such hath never wavered, unto all this time. Only morose under the thumb of a foe we are better well bereft of.

And for that love, one I still am learning of, I endure it all. _All_ for you."

Lind felt such a swell in her chest, as they floated semi diagonal and slanted towards the planet named after a war god, as Imladris continued in theme, _despite_ to such a nearby theme of planet... "And more, ever since you began your quest for Cool Mint, my own progression only increased as much as yours did. I kept track. I think I made Thor and the Generals barmy with what they got the brunt of it. They weren't fools though, though they acted like em. -_Dryly_- ...especially those three prodding _lits_."

Lind giggled.

* * *

Thor thought '_he_' was being all war lusty, as he was grabbing at all three after '_they_' sneezed. ": By all that is Heaven, slow **DOWN**! :"

All three Generals were just clawing and foaming like **rabid** war goddesses, as their brandished weapons looked ready to cleave Nibelhiem in half _'each'!_

Hirund just hissed out... "We don't sneeze for ANYONE! Not even a wretched Brat of the Earth!"

Thor just rolled his eyes, and thought better than to try the same trick Hirund pulled a bit ago. Not if he wanted a Palace to stay standing, or the Yggdrasil Tree for that matter.

* * *

Somewhere a Mighty effidice _fell over_ in Mighty laughter!

* * *

Belldandy was _very_ much giggling despite herself, and Eihwa commented over... "Seems Dio Onnipotente's laughter is leaking through greatly." ...as the other goddesses give a 'neutral' glance at upon. This before they in turn just giggled of infectious measure.

Afar once more, Imladris continued to his own hazard more... "In the end, it was '_always_' you that fueled me, made my outlook so impassioned, everything mean so much more. Where all my compass and focus could always navigate unto.

I make no false, no word I dare in fools lie. I was up to that Moment of realizing sight, a weak and sorry mortal, and was never moreso despite All, history or elsewise, without that Confession I so gave. And I still wish unto now I was more eloquent, as such you deserved _more_ than amateur's sonnets."

Imladris blushed most fiercely, and Lind clenched her hands into his cloth underneath plating, a dearly tender mode at that... "I begot what I was hoping for. I think you sell yourself short in how much you influenced me, and _all_ I have done from that same moment, since I found Cool Mint inert. The times where I could not understand how I couldn't bring her forth, were times I would come and watch you in your sessions, and see you rise time and again from the most grievous of wounds and insults.

Thor was so vicious, but I '_knew_' you would know I was there, that particular pillar becoming my favorite spot in all of Heaven." ...Imladris as expected blushed and chuckled. Lind professed more... "It was those times, that I would regain my confidence, something I would 'not' most likely have had so easily otherwise, despite so many other sources and miracles Heaven commands."

Imladris countered quickly. "You're stronger than that. I know you better, you just needed to trust yourself more."

Lind in turn... "And if I listened more, history would have been written differently. One not as happy in fact I suspect. One that was so when you were lost to me for all those years. Keiichi _did_ help fathomlessly when I begot my Twins together finally, but the rest, only when you returned in full, unto our graces. Unto 'my' accepting eye."

Imladris gulped glumly and nodded. "Aye, and I did demonstrate my devotion, all to clearly that day. One near enough of pass, unto the memory of mind."

Lind grabbed his collar and cape, where bejeweled clasp met. "Twice. I swear, truly, you have no idea how much was I was about to die inside, if you 'had' died a second time. But enough of Caceroth, more since we did beat his ashen arse. I have more here and 'now', and I 'am' making my one true claim over everyone and all else." ..this with a good tug of said caped collar... "For 'you' are my one divine mission, as much as you are unto Keiichi. And I admit _all_ my true feelings and horrid additions, no matter the consequences. As a First Class goddess of such profession, I cannot lie."

At that, she hawked over her knight, most possessively. Unto his gulping hazard to hear... "And 'as' such, I am a jealous goddess, and I _will_ combat all other hearts to keep yours for mine alone. And I 'still' mean what I say, in that I will protect you no matter what the cost. I _hope_ I am honestly clear upon all this."

Imladris gulped, and felt his fifth and sixth vertebrae strain dearly. "I think we have an accord."

He then reversed the stance, and Lind felt _her_ backside wench a bit.

"And know that it was '_you_' I Confessed unto. I will do for no other, no matter whom else appears that challenges for my heart. Lind of the Binary Angel, '_you_' are my beloved one and only."

Lind smiled, and inside her soul, _smiled_, as she snipped back out in tune... "You're aching my back." ...and suddenly _shot_ her Angels out and yanked him back to a straight posture, one encumbered by three sets of loving embraces now. (The Wings included.)

Lind just 'ahhs' out... "Much better." Imladris just chuckles in turn, most satisfied.

The first kiss is even better.

* * *

Belldandy just hugs at herself, fully imagining Keiichi within them, as even Eihwa and Gate sigh happily, despite.

"Boy, when they fight, they settle things." Urd chuckles out, as Skuld rolls her eyes. "It's a new definition for domestic squabbling, you know." Peorth just looks over at the young goddess. "Eh bien, that is quite insightful, for a **'KID'**."

Skuld thinks about it for a second...

...and then her Bombs _blow_ Peorth up good.

Eihwa however decides during the interceding ruckus, her own true feelings as well. She wasn't ready to give a knight up 'that' easily. "Non, not even close." ...nor for the other she was watching, from said afar of orbit.

Eventually though, Urd just notes. "This still doesn't help us though with the Lind-torturerama, she's putting us through."

Peorth and Skuld, both all smoldering and frazzled, just nod. "One more smack into Olympus Mons, and I'll rip that Martian mound in half!" Skuld just screams. Peorth just eggs. "Just like a **'KID'** to keep hitting the side like that."

During a _second_ round of goddess war, Gate and the Eddas dragged into against their comical wills, Belldandy comes over and notes somewhat helpfully... "It _is_ keeping me from assisting Keiichi better, and Chihiro with her bookkeeping. And more so Lind should have more time with our Cousin."

Urd blinks, but smirks the next facial note. "Oh, we should _really_ keep those too together. (And me away from the Sun.)"

Bell smiles and nods. "Then we shall, most binding in form." ...and such the idea engendered from Belldandy, made Urd surprised at the idea that was suggested.

Urd was so proud.

* * *

-day 10-

Lind decided to be nice today, and waited until 0730 to start, this as she sauntered out of the Temple this time, as she saw Keiichi and Keima already fiddling with the old BMW of Kei's. She saw Keiichi wave. "Morning." ...as Lind sauntered over.

"And a good morn my Lords."

Keima blinked, as much from the manner of greeting, but also from the tone Lind used. One of a _replete_ amount of satisfaction upon her soft lips. Keiichi blinked... "Uh... ah... um... you... you two didn't... um... didn't..."

Lind blinked. "What? We cuddled all night, is it a problem?"

Keiichi felt his mind fizzle. "Oh... ah, no..." ...before Keima realized and _SMACKED_ Keiichi a good one upside the head! "Get your mind out of the gutter boy." ...something Lind was befuddled at seeing. Keiichi just held his head in magnificent pain. "Man Keima, you still hit hard."

"Serves you right boy." ...so in return, before adding. "Save such for only your Belldandy, and no other."

Keiichi and Lind exchange a kooky glance, before Lind adds. "Actually that's a good truth to follow."

"Are you two _hearing_ yourselves? _This is disturbing_."

"And yet Takano bore you and Megumi somehow."

"_Not hearing, not hearing!_ _LALALA!_" ...Keiichi holds at his ears. (Keima looking _elsewhere_ at that.) Lind easily sees where son got the traits from the father, but turns mind away from this, as she actually cracks at her hands, ala her lover's format, and announces. "Whelp, it's time to do some training." Keiichi cocks his eyes. "He's going to corrupt you."

Lind and Keima laugh at that one. Lind however then hears and sees... "It's a holy corruption, if you don't mind." ...this Lind smiles more further, and then senses movement behind her, as Keima regards the emerging templar with still a wary eye. Keiichi just smiles as Lind turns, and is about to walk towards her confessor, before Imladris stops stretching and notes. "Ah, time for more warm up training."

Lind sighs. "You're just going to get bored again."

Imladris smiles. "After yesterday, I don't mind being _that_ bored." ...this Lind smirks at. Keiichi meanwhile just shakes his head. "I still can't believe you went _that_ many times around the solar system like that."

"I'm _surprised_ we don't have comets showering down on us." Keima dryly notes. Imladris just chuckles before he notes something on the ground, something with a beeping flicker. "What the Light?" Lind hears and floats over. "What is it?"

Just as she reaches him, and sees the 'blip', Keiichi and Keima get _another_ taste of the mania of the goddess way here, as all of a **sudden**, a fabric like blanket of some most _weird_ kind snap surrounds them both, from apparent thin air! A blanket plain red as a rose, and quickly, as **tight** a wrapping as two bodies can take! Their feet sticking out, wiggle _**wackily**_ as much as their celestial cursing does!

"_What the blazes?_" Keima yelps, as a nice thud results in two warriors completely trapped in the strange wrapping, pinned in a fashion on the ground flat! (Side by side, avoiding _initially_ what is about to _also_ occur.) Lind just wildly exclaims... "This has Urd **hexed** all over this!"

The two mortals watch, as two nigh immortal warriors struggle mightily! This as nearby, Urd and Peorth give each other a light hand slap. "Pauvre, pauvre... tis so sad."

Urd smirks, as Skuld appears and sighs. "_Why_ did you talk me into helping make that thing for you guys? You know Lind's going to _rip_ into us when she gets out." Urd just snickers at that in response, as Skuld cocks an eye at them.

Peorth explains simply for Skuld, in Urd's wake. "Watch and learn, the pervers nature of two elder goddesses. And the wiles to break rules to _save_ our skins." ...this Urd giggles in kind. "They won't be getting out of '_that_' any time soon, not for twenty-four hours at least. We can escape to another dimension by then."

Skuld sighs. "There goes my Robot 3000 marathon."

Nearby, Belldandy looks and then turns and walks away, as something her new connection with her Cousin, as well as her light 'tinge' from the long since absent Tsukai, made her a bit devious. She'd apologize profusely for everyone of goddess kin, when the time came, as Belldandy expected an escape _far_ earlier than Urd just espoused. But the Norn also suspected, it would _just_ take long enough to give her mutual friends a new memory to one day laugh upon.

'_In all memories, there was usually something special to draw from and upon, the fun ones especially._' Belldandy silently prayed as such, this would be one of those.

And as such, it went as such...

"I am going to **SLAY** Urd and the others for this!" Lind exclaimed, as Imladris started thrashing around... "Bloody heck, this thing is tight! But let's try and see how tough it really is!" ...and he makes a **strong** thrash.

And stopped _outright_, when he hear a '_most_' unusual sound shooting out from Lind at that split moment. "What the...?" Imlade quipped, and started to wrench and thrash again...

"-Moan- ...ughn..."

Imladris looked _everywhere_ and every way, as he couldn't see Lind's face in this position. "What the Heaven's Gate?"

Lind just crooned despite herself. "_Uh oh_..."

"_What?_" ...Imlade quipped, before he then thrashed again, and _again_ another moan shoots out. Imladris stops, the third time getting something jogging up in his brain. "Wha the? By the blazes?"

Keiichi and Keima see with eye all nice and anime pipped. "What's going on?" ...Keiichi just remarks, nowhere near getting it. Keima has an inclination, being an _experienced_ old man and all, as Imladris tries to struggle again, and '_again_' Lind has intense sensations shoot through her body!

If you 'get' the idea by now.

Imlade wenches his head over. "What the _eternity_ is with you Migoddess?"

Lind just shouts. "**I don't know!** I think those swits enchanted this wrapping or something. I keep feeling... _sensations_, every time you move in this thing!"

Imladris blinks in turn... "_Sensations?_" ...this as Keima suddenly _yanks_ at Keiichi! "Come on boy, coffee break." ...this as it kicks in Kei's melon. "Oh yeah, coming da... ah, Keima." ...as they both _scuttle_ away for sake of propriety! Imladris just looks over and shouts. "**HEY**! Don't leave us here like THIS! Get my sword or something already! HEY! **HEY!**" ...this as he **bounces** and _struggles_ his sight over at the now long vanished Keima/Keiichi pair. (Would say Father/Son, but you know...)

As Imlade does so, Lind starts making sounds not meant for a non-Lemon fan fiction, as the sensations outright _overwhelm_ her! Lind finally **shouts** in such a 'tone'. "Please **stop**, _by the Almighty!_" ...the tone making Imladris needing a cold shower in Siberia just _then_. "Uh, can you try then?" ...he simply says. Lind tries just as _furiously_, and gets the 'same' result reflected back unto her! She 'exhales' so hard, Imladris... uh, wait, can't write that...

After a moment of eerie silence, Imladris just asks stupidly. "Uh, are you okay?"

"**WHAT DO YOU THINK TWIT!** What is this thing _DOING_ to me! And why just _**ME?**_" ...Imladris just quips stupidly... "Well I don't feel anything." ...and feels how **hard** Lind's back side head is, upon his own!

Imladris weeps, and just shuffles more, every bit of _light_ movement begetting to Lind in _erotic_ feel and inflection. "_Ughn_, why won't it stop?" Imladris jitters in turn... "How should I know? Maybe it's a spectrum bandwidth thing that is locked on your signature or something?"

Lind just _dryly_ retorts... "Remind me to get you a diploma from the Education Consortium."

"Hey, I only offered."

Lind **growls** like a wild cat, and thinks of about a dozen new training/torture methods in that split second for the goddesses, save for Belldandy! (Though she wonders for once.) This just before Imladris hears the screech of brakes. "Hey... _HEY!_ I think I hear someone!" ...this Lind rolls her eyes, as soon, Megumi and Takano emerge up into the entry arch, carrying a few sacks of breakfast fodder for a fun cook fest with Bell. As they reach, Imladris just shouts... "Uh... _hey!_ Can you milady's please help us?" ...this as the two mortal fems blink, also anime pip eyed. Takano just quips. "Uh, wha the devil are you two doing?"

Lind just moans out like a cat in heat. "Testing a new combat routine. _**WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!**_ _We're trapped!_"

"Don't have to yell." Megumi just quips, wringing out her left ear, with the same said side free hand. She then adds... "Where's our worse halves?"

Imlade auto-replies... "In the house. Wha... wha WAIT! _Wait please!_" ...as the two mortal fems just saunter off in their own lil world. (For the best of their sanity as it is.) As they disappear, Imladris goes **manic** in writhing, struggling and other violent movements.

Poor Lind... (...sorta...)

Above, Gate just rolls her eyes as six celestial poets take the chance to make a special poem sonnet, as their own bartering chip later on this day. They just quip... (x6:) "I hope we live through today."

Gate just groans, as the moans get louder, Imlade now resolutely crawling toward the Temple. "Don't sound so mortal. We'll go through worse."

The Eddas make out their own epitaph in advance. (And then get into an argument over each other's universal possessions.)

You don't wana know what actually tearing free sounded like.

* * *

The shrimpy elder bar keep opens the heavy wood slide door to his small sake shack, and flips the switch. "Ah, a nice vacation, I... _Eh?_" ...he blinks.

Over the _endless_ nightmare of laughter, two over sized, nightmarishly weary-bleary blokes look up and plead, their faces as pale as zombies!

Otaki/Tamiya: "_PLUEEZSH HEULP USSSSSssssshhhhhhhh!_"

The _screaming_ bar keep was last seen in Hiroshima, in a Shinto convent. (How many stories does Chihiro 'have' on these two? Didn't know Satoko was like that?)

(Fin - Seven... _maybe_.)

* * *

Insane Author notes -

Sorry this took so long. Not really excuses for the length between releases, but more an enjoyable gaming experience called _Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion / Shivering Isles_. Anyone that knows what I mean, well... you know where my soul was sucked into for a good month and a half. Guess what I named my character... go on, guess... (You can guess my character class and everything too. _Loved_ doing the Knights of the Nine quest line. The Paladin armor suit plug in mod helped add flair too.)

And yes got the god part at the end too.

I even put in goddess theme names for some of my magically enhanced gear, named in one format or another after AMG goddesses and such. (And one daedric suit of armor and weapon set, named after a certain CEO... -evil snicker-)

Currently into _ES III: Morrowind / Bloodmoon / Tribunal_, but not as much so right now. I got 'way' too many ideas in my melon. Sorry this story became so long, I had more ideas than I could fit into one chapter, so I shortened it... -stupid sounding laughter-

Oh, and I hope this turned out as wacky as I hoped, what how Act VI went and all. Got another big surprise coming for the next Act. Just think of how we know where Urd came from now, but what about the other two? -divine giggle- ...er, sorry...

And ala Drabble infinitum...

* * *

(Valkyrie Drabbles - Part Eight. (Urd: We're stretching for ideas kids...) )

A bunch of mini-goddesses, and one mini-biker fixing nut (K1: "Hey.") all sit at the edge of the front house stoop, one the size of hundreds of Coliseums, Urd looking around. "Wow, size does put everything into perspective."

She then looks over, as Peorth cries over what is left of her favorite G.I. Joe Hawk figure, literally what's left, all of a torso, one broken leg, and... uh... that is it. Urd just shakes her head. "As does insanity."

Just then, more heavy clashing with cheering next to Urd, as Skuld, Bell, K1 and Gan watch a spirited spar between two mini-warriors of the Grand Code. (That sounds kewl, don't it?) Urd cheers right on along, as Lind and Imlade have at each other with the skill that makes Goku proud.

Mini-Goku: "Wow, this is really something!"

Urd looks over and then _punt kicks_ the mini-Sayian out of the fic! "Wrong series you moron! The Disclaimer doesn't cover you!"

Meanwhile, Lind keeps smacking Imlade's mini-weapon over and over, and over and over, and over and over, and... (Skuld: _Repetitive_.)

Lind just yells... "Come on, _hit back!_"

Imlade just feels his ribs snap and reform (ow) after another super-hard-as-all-heaven-and-hell-hit! "But a gentleman and a knight doesn't hit a lady!"

Keiichi _winces_ next. "She hits hard doesn't she?" ...as Lind just retorts amid colorful language... "I'm a brutal Valkyrie warrior with a fan following because of it! _Don't call me a LADY!_"

During the following biatch-slap fest Lind gives Imlade in the middle of that fight cloud effect, mini-Bell remarks. "My, Lind is sure happy today." ...everyone else just twitches their eyes at the perfect mini-divinity.

Urd sees that Imlade won't last to get to the next Drabble and shouts as she jump up! "Our hero is in great peril!. We must assist!"

Skuld just blandly retorts... "Sorry, my goddess insurance premiums don't include acts of Valkyries in the policy."

Urd just beams. "Won't need that." ...as she just lifts Gan without much fanfare. "We have this thing!"

"HEY! I HAVE A FURRY NAME ALREADY!"

Urd just dryly looks at the ratty. "Not going with that Clint Eastwood thing again, are you?"

Keiichi looks up and blurts. "You mean the guy from that Back to the Future movie?" ...something that makes Bell laugh out loud. Urd just sighs and points at the shattered remains of the chibi-knight, limbs flailing about between Valky curses and punches. "See that? The self insert author is going to have a cow, if we don't get gold dude out of that mess!"

Gan takes one look and just YIPES back... "_What am I supposed to about it?_"

Urd just replies by just **hard** tossing Gan right into the middle of the furball. (Literally now.) The next second, a _seriously_ pasted gold guy comes flying right back out, caught by three mini-Cousins. "Got ya good dude!" Skuld chimes.

Imlade looks up and sees seventeen of everything. "Who are you? What Age is this? Man or Elf?"

Urd just smirks. "Good to have a hard head." ...just before a panicky scream from the furball... (told ya literally...) ...makes everyone look. Peorth just cocks an eye, still clutching her ruined collectible. (Wait till Almighty finds out.) "Pardonnez, but does not Lind know it's Gan in there now?"

Bell just sighs. "You know how Valkyries are. All blind in battle over all other concerns."

As the screaming and pleading keeps shooting out (with actual letters seen even...) and the divine cursing keeps pummeling away, Urd just fingers her chin, taps it twice, and notes. "We need another sidekick."

"Yeah, Gan's too smelly." Skuld quips.

Bell... "Poor ratty." ...this as mini-Kei jitters an eye, and Imlade blacks out.

(Fin Eight - Urd: Ooh, is there Shark Fin tonight for dinner?)

* * *

(Valkyrie Drabbles - Part Nine (Skuld: To think we'd have this many fan fics about us.) )

A hot and steamy day for sun tans and lemonade. Out just beyond, and hundreds of centimeters below the front stoop of the residence, several goddesses most celestial, suntan in very skimpy one pieces. (Which for Urd, is a literal thing, -gets a nasal tissue- ) Keiichi lays in trunks, as does Imlade, and bake away in the solar rays.

Keiichi notes over in sunglasses, at the sculpted body of his literal protector. "Nice muscles."

Imlade glances over. "Good tan."

The two smile at each other, then realize something is _flat out off_ in the so saying, and both just shoot up and start gawking and pointing and cajoling at the 'proper' sights nearby! "Woot! Goddess babes galore! Look at those tan lines!" ...this getting off kilter looks from said goddesses, as the manly perspective is set straight.

Mini-Bell just offers to Keiichi... "You can put sun tan oil on me again if you like."

Keiichi looks like he's just been poisoned, knowing that Skuld is glaring at him nearby, and how such a thing happened in the old TV series and all, when he tried it then. (The short lived one series, not the MUCH better current TV series, danke...)

Keiichi just twitters out... "M... maybe later..." ...and gets a glare from Urd in turn.

The more things change...

Imlade meanwhile, after giving a smirking, sunglasses endowed Peorth a 'glance', he notes of what is missing. "Oyah, where's Lind beloved?"

Just then, the sound of many mumbling female voices start to spike the very air, such that Urd looks up generally... "What the devil that is my Mon?" ...and starts getting up and homing on the sound. The others soon do the same, and they all saunter in various fashion, towards a sand laden area, near where a rock step is. One that looks like the side of the Cliffs of Dover, at this chibi size.

Urd sees however what is going on... "Wha?" ...anime cock-eyed, as Bell remarks. "Oh my, how fascinating." Skuld/Peorth in turn: "If crowded."

Indeed of miniscule sight, for it seems like millions of miniature scale kilometers, mini-Valkyries are lined up in nice and neat rows, in exacting square stylized, spiral lines and lanes, that are both efficient in space use, and yet disturbing to see. Keiichi sees the way the line is set up, running 'all' the way back to a glowing spot near the super huge temple entry arch entrance. His kooky eyed look betrays... "Who set up this line? The Borg?"

Urd meanwhile focuses instead on the end part of the line, and floats over to a simple looking table, with what looks to be a book singing session of some kind. What with all the stacks of what seem to be books and all. On closer inspection however, they are instead... "Eh? Are those scrolls?"

They all then come into sight of, as Skuld blurts kook eyed. "Eh? Gan and Lind?"

At that, the front few dozen of mini-Valkyries in line snap out... "No cutting!/End of the line goddesses!/Cutting is a Sin!" ...as Gan freaks and looks around for a place to hide! Mini-Lind meanwhile just remarks calmly. "Greetings fellow star children."

Urd just plainly asks, as Keiichi gets yanked into a tug of war between several lonely mini-Valks and mini-Bell... "What are you two doing?"

"I'm assuring the future of my beloved and I, in the long term financial sense. It was Gan's idea."

Urd just swivels her eyes right at the rat, whom just blurts. "I... ah... um, well... I... ah... you know..."

Skuld leans over at one of a bunch of happy mini-Valkyries, who hold a completed scroll, and notes. "Eh? It has gold guy's signature." ...this Imlade shoots over and looks... "Eh?" ...and instantly regrets it, as the no-longer-in-line Valks see him and start a _wacky_ chase seen all over existence!

Urd just blurts. "What the universe are you two pulling? You know using a Titled' signature without authorization is bad news!"

Lind blinks back... "But Gan said he got the signature from beloved today." ...this the in-line-and-waiting Valks hear. Peorth then chimes in helpfully. "Oh, so that is why Imlade acted weird when he said something about that document."

"_Document?_" ...comes from many vectors at once. (Gan starts tiptoeing away.)

Urd just nabs Gan anyway and starts shaking. "What are you doing with..." ...and sees a tube conveniently drop from his shaken, ratty hands. About a thousand goddess heads _crowd_ around the conveniently unfurled document, and after reading, give Gan a rather '_lethal_' look. It's then, that in comparing the scroll with the mostly blank ones that had been signed, that they see the signature areas are in the same place!

Confused yet?

Gan just jitters out... "When I found out his signature was gold, and he was swimming in it, I... uh... eey..."

Urd just shakes him because she's like that. "Going the bad guy route huh? Good for you."

"T... th... then... wh... why... th... e... shak.. .ing..."

Lind just sighs and then remarks. "Hate to break it to you, but it was for angel beads, even the ones being sold on Gbay."

Gan blurts between shakes... "A... an... gwel... beads?"

Urd just tosses Gan in the air. "Hah, poor dope doesn't realize Angel beads are worthless in this Terra." ...and Gan just lands with a thump behind her. Skuld however blinks. "Then the document thingy?"

Lind notes the document, somehow kept from her during all this, and _BLARES_ a look all of a sudden. "It's a Will and Testament!"

Urd just _cocks_ an eye. "_Eh?_ Gan was going to _off_ Cousin?"

Gan just shoot his hands up, anime defiant and all dopey looking as rat does... "_YES!_ And after all those strips, fics and shows, with me being the butt of all the jokes and abuse, I wanted my due! And I would have gotten away with it too, if it wasn't for those bratty kids and their dumb dog, I would have..."

Urd just hit Gan with a rock. "Ballsy, but not very smart. Plus wrong bad guy speech, and show for that matter."

Gan just looks up with a nice shiner. "Where am I?" ...just before Lind snaps her mini-fingers, and the entire next two pages of the manga page, with two more fold out pages, and then four more below, and then four above, and... oyah, are _filled_ with endless numbers of mini-Valks surrounding Waldo... er... Gan, with a few interruptions for the other goddess heads we all know and cherish. Finding Gan is easy, he's the one with the ratty tail sticking up and out, and the moaning voice along with, floating up with... "Canasta anyone?"

One mini-Valk quips back... "Murder is a Sin."

"How bout poker?"

Urd just pats the triple full body cast, which makes Gan **yelp** outright, anywhere Urd touches. (And does so often.) "Wow, you got creative today. And you also learned how popular Cousin is with the War Division."

Gan just _coughs_ out bandages... "Lucky me."

(Fin Nine - Skuld: Is this Drabble too violent, or is it me?)


	11. Act VIII a

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Knight**

Act VIII

* * *

The sound of the waves crashing onto the crowded beach, the gulls screeching their calls overhead, and all around picnic baskets, and their own respectively screaming owners at such. The breeze of the sea, and the sounds of fishing boats and far off shipping lane horns, as cargo ships line up in static order, along the hazed over, watery horizon.

And the yelling of kids and their parents all around, when the parents aren't yelling at each other, or the gulls as mentioned.

A deep taken breath on this most hot and muggy summer day. And only 'he' could get away with saying... "_Bein erinm, sien Gûl_."

Lind just joshed at him in turn from behind. "_Hey_, set up work is over here _Rochben_." ...this Imladris chuckles and turns to see the family morass _splayed_ about, upon this patch of found upon sand and territory. A commodity most difficult with the souls _aplenty_ all abouts and arounds, this family and friends clan. Skuld just quips in turn as she plops down a cooler of ice cream, a cooler more advanced than any on the present mortal plain. "Are you gawking at something 'else' now cousin?"

Belldandy just giggles as she finishes spreading out the super sized beach blanket. "Cousin hasn't been to the beach before." ...this Takano on another end of the blanket remarks. "Sounds right for our rustic boyo."

Imladris just turns towards the large pile of beach goods the lot of them brought. "The last time I saw a mortal ocean on this planet, it was getting off a troop ship heading for the Ardennes." ...and hefts a heavy cooler of colas and teas. "Not that this version isn't any more chaotic."

Keiichi looks around as he spreads out an umbrella with Keima's help. "No kidding. I'm surprised we found this place." ...he then gulps... "I hope it was alright to use a spell like that."

Belldandy just remarked simply. "I wanted us to spend as much time playing here as we could. Was I wrong?" Keiichi gulped and Keima just bonked his 'son' upside again. "_Hey_, never look a gift cycle in the tailpipe."

Megumi and Urd meanwhile just giggle as Urd croons out. "When in Japan, do as the Japanese do! Which in this case means fighting and clawing tooth and nail, for a small patch of highly eroded rock and ancient seashells. To each their fair and victorious share!"

Megumi chimes. "Yeah! We got our spot, and it's time for some action!" ...a high five with Urd to boot.

Keiichi just dryly quips at his lil sister. "Urd's being a bad influence on you." ...just before Urd _flicks_ static cling at him. (_Literally_, as three towels suddenly smacks into him without warning!) Lind meanwhile looks up from her side pack of beach essentials, and shouts... "I don't hear griping and complaining over there!"

(x6:) "We're coming already! There's too many mortals here!" ...this as Eddas, with Gate leading, in a cute lil utility goddess train, all bearing somewhat childish looking swimsuit versions of their goddess accord, struggle to bring the last of the beach supplies to the beach encampment. Gate just moans, her nasal code all wrinkled up. "Why do mortals put on such smelly accouterments on their bodies? It's giving me a headache." ...this as they finally pass the mortal gauntlet and reach home base. Imladris just grabs the last lawn chairs from Gate. "And yet there's such romance attached to such."

Takano leans over as Keiichi shoves off the towels off him and elbows. "Now _that's_ a boy that understands romance." K1 in turn stutters with Belldandy looking on a tic clueless again, (or so seems.) "W... wa... wha... **mom!**"

Takano reacts instinctively by leaping on and pinning Keiichi into the beach towel! "What'd I tell you about that!"

"HELP! PARENT ABUSE!" ...as Takano demonstrates for Belldandy and Lind looking, a full nelson. (Just before Takano orders Bell to tickle the poor bloke, done so obligingly and a bit too readily at that.) Skuld meanwhile notes off to the far right, Peorth in her classic swimsuit (sorta,) one piece (Or two piece, can't really tell without a nosebleed.) This as she's surrounded by admirers and more roses that come from Almighty _knows_ where. Skuld just bluntly remarks. "She's not coming over here."

Sentaro, also invited to the beach party, after rubbing on some sun block, (like all good responsible kids should,) notes as well, and plainly says... "Doesn't she ever get tired of that?" Skuld and Urd hearing, the latter just moans out blandly... "I think that's her addiction." This Sentaro wisely just goes back to rubbing. He however then asks Skuld without thinking... "You want some sun screen Skuld?"

Skuld looks back over, just as Urd leans in on down. "Oh my, even Sentaro is growing up amongst us. You dirty little Sister you." Sentaro just blushes, as Skuld just huffs back at her sister. "Watch it Urd, or I'll shove sand down your' bikini. And maybe a crab."

Urd just giggles anyway, as Sentaro gulps and realizes. "Oh, uh... sorry..." ...before Skuld retorts. "I didn't say no!"

All the while, Sentaro suddenly gets rather _jittery_ for some reason, in application, Keiichi keeps being tortured, and Lind bossing around the Eddas, this all as Imladris just finishes setting the last beach chair and stretches, taking a good look around at the family chaos that is the Morisato clan. (Even the goddess part, as far as he was concerned.)

A good tryst from what was otherwise before, a morbid expectation of a sweltering and balmy day, full of mugginess and short tempers. A few days after Lind finished 'straightening up' the troops, and the settling in of Takano and Keima, things were at an impasse. This as even the mundane miracles of the goddesses were wearing off the mortal lot, as learning to live with something new, just simply means it's begotten of environmental use in relatively short order. Other than a few spells and angels singing here and there sporadically, Takano and Keima realized, as much as Chihiro and the others of mortal vein did, that Keiichi indeed _did_ have a family life here. It was so much less about the magic, and _more_ about the relationships, that made this place it's true form and character. (The weirdness from Skuld, Urd and Peorth of 'their' version of normalcy, would remind everyone, that there was a 'cost' to that family normalcy.)

Elsewise, Keiichi and Belldandy would take time after work to visit the new homestead, as Keima got squared away with his glass making, while Takano and Megumi managed to forge a temporary truce of coexistence. (Neither of them were so unknowing of relationship fears and history now past.) Belldandy always would bring tea, and Yokan was readily available most for every other day. (Cake and other Bell-heavenly treats on the other days.) Keiichi even hazarded a query about Takano opening her open confectionery shoppe.

"I'm too _selfish_ for that." Takano just plainly answered to 'that'. Keiichi just chuckled and didn't ask further. Course the tea shoppe idea Chihiro once brought up kept nipping at him for some reason, what with now a Yokan maker in the family.

Meanwhile, the Eddas finally got a Directive from Heaven for their rather gross Violation, and were given over to Lind to command for the short term, until the Eddas were ready to return to Heaven. Apparently a lesson in the same vein all the goddesses begotten from the Morisato lad, was of note here. Not much more was said on that, which disturbed everyone else, Imlade most of all, but Lind made good use of her new servants. Lind would have them, in between their new human history study activities, something meant to give them reason of where Imladris came from, then attend to helping keep the Temple spotless and in good repair.

The Eddas usually were sent to help Belldandy, to keep out of Imladris's hair. Bell usually would then just have the Eddas in turn help Urd and Skuld with their chores around the residence, which meant Urd and Skuld just dumped everything on the Six, whit to Peorth and Eihwa would chase down the two Norns and _drag_ them back to do their fair share. (Mostly to keep them from messing with Keiichi and Belldandy, a relationship that was slowly growing more and more intimate. _Finally_.)

Gate meanwhile was busy, the Temple based aura zone gateway, busy with not just nominal travelers from across the Multiverse, but also tourists that had come to see the budding celestial attraction that was Temple Tarihikongan. This also included more than a few Valkyries, ones that took one day passes to get a gander at the ol Hero of Heaven upon his mundane activities.

Lind would just laugh each time this occurred, as Imladris just went about his meditation and combat exercises, of whit were his only real need of presence here to do as real duty. Of them all , Imladris was one that had to find reason to do plain chores around the Temple. Unlike Urd or Skuld, Imladris craved doing plain stuff like that, a literal side effect of his humble nature, in all _elemental_ form and fact.

And of course, Belldandy would usually only allow a few moment of this before sending him back to his proper duties. She even _chased_ Imlade away a few times, since it was Bell's penchant and pleasure he was meddling with. (Dang.)

Apparently Imladris's task was _literally_ to be like a Samurai of old, practicing and looking important while around the Temple. And 'like' said Samurai, he ended up doing a _heck_ of a lot of studying of current terran literature, making a few bad poems, and otherwise enjoying his second mortal existence, when not in sparring sessions with Lind and/or Scetu. Indeed a strange quandary, but 'that' was essentially a true mode of the Title set upon him. (The same vein that demonstrated the character traits of the Norns, attached to their temporal Fates status.)

As a result, doing _too_ much mundane stuff actually detracted to that, as Almighty actually had to remind him once, via phone, when Belldandy decided such a reminder was in order. Keiichi was sure _flabbergasted_ with that one, but being pious in duty was elemental in _all_ truth, as Belldandy ensured as such would be upkempt by.

This was the kind of stuff Takano and Keima would see daily on evening visits when they with Bell/K1 would return. Here Chihiro was reintroduced with Keima, Takano and Keima with the other guys in the 'secret circle', as such was known of the goddess truth, and overall the rambunctious nature of them all would come out with the sake, tea, treats and Yokan. Velsper just kept clear away, as Chihiro always kept hunting her/him/it down each night, half the time succeeding. And overall, the Temple had never been anymore livelier. (And Chihiro's childhood stories more disturbing to Kei.)

Such all which leads to the present, of that same mugginess and saturating heat that melted Skuld's ice cream faster than she could cry about it. (Or Urd laugh in same said.) With the radio relegating doom in the order of 103 degrees F, with nary a relief of any kind, in came Megumi to the rescue with... "_Hey_, why not go to the beach?"

Keiichi _blinked_, a miracle considering how sticky with sweat his eyelid were at the time. "_Today?_ You know how many people will be there on a day like this?"

"1.4 million." Keima regarded for his eye twitching son. Kei just dryly quipped... "Uh... yeah." Megumi just leaned in at this... "Oh? And I guess seeing Belldandy-chan in a suit again, isn't important to you." ...this Takano just _chides_ in the same tune. "**What** _kind_ of a boy are you bub? You'd say no to _that?_"

Keiichi just looked at the two, and wondered if they were being more buddy like than let on. (Though where Megumi got it all from was clear enough.) Keiichi just blurted... "No, but..."

Belldandy on cue just chimed, looking as if the sun had 'no' affect on her, like she was a Jedi or something. "A day at the beach would be fun! Come on, let's go Keiichi!"

Keiichi just snickered. "Sure. (Can't say no to that.)" ...this as Megumi and Takano just pump their fists in victory. This of course got infectious, as everyone soon got into the spirit, in one format or another. (Enforced or otherwise, take a wild guess upon whom.)

Megumi of course gave Imlade the same 'treatment', as... "Wow, I wonder how Lind looks in a suit."

Imladris took one look at a smiling Lind, and his imagination ran off to Pluto. Urd waved her hand in front of the knight lord's _gaga_ eyes, and chided Megumi. "Good going Meg, we've lost him." ...this Megumi just shrugged, her task done.

Takano of course didn't give Keima a break either. "Think I still look good in a numbur?" ...and of course Keima stuttered, blushed and gagged like a usual male does. "Oh, uh... ah... excel... ah, of course Takano!" ...as Takano just egged her elbow in for good measure.

Peorth then leaned in on Keima. "How bout me big boy?" ...whit to Keima just leapt away on cue. Takano just sighed and calmly chided Peorth. "Please don't do that." Peorth in anime apologizing kind... "Excusez-moi."

Eihwa just leaned in on Peorth next... "Bambina, you're too pudgy in the goddess love handles."

Takano just scooted away from the hair tearing fracas that ensued next! This as Belldandy announced. "Alright everyone, let's go to the beach!"

One freaky screen capture shot of most everyone cheering with fist pumps and raised the same, one kooky and bad sounding AMG/OMG road trip soundtrack cue later, and here they all were, just as biting at each other, and intermingled with the rest of the soon to be sun burned. (And no, goddesses don't burn, they '_tan_'. Remember the last episode with the Sun?)

And yet despite the chaos, Imladris was loving every split micro second of it all. Lind knew this and planned to maximize that, while everyone else planned their own versions of chaos. Imladris looked up from the revelry, and saw down the coast about a kilometer off, a closer look at the sea side carnival, Ferris wheels and all, that were ad-hoc (and safety tested,) put up, with a bevy of crowds down yonder. He had his own ideas, as he then heard Belldandy chime. "Isn't this fun?" ...after allowing Keiichi to breathe again. Takano was now having Keima gingerly rub oil over her back, in as much sloppy fashion as Sentaro was giving Skuld. (While Urd gave appraisals, and were told to 'shut it' by each female of note.)

Imladris and Keiichi of their perspectives, gave eye to this by looking over the female numbers that outnumbered them _readily_. Ones with quite replete swim suit choices that were now being openly shown, Lind's two piece lavender and black-blue number that looked fit for an Olympic swimmer, as her light peach colored beach shirt draped down her shoulders, as she fiddled more in her new tote bag. It was equaled readily by Belldandy's famous once piece number, that was all flowery in faded fashion, and well matched Urd's black nose bleed number.

Peorth afar, as mentioned the same lethal swimsuit number, while Skuld sported this time, a new blue and white lined two piece that was meant to get Sentaro's eye. (Those romance manga were quite helpful., as it (suit) 'did' it's job.) The utility goddesses as mentioned, sported child like versions of their goddess robes, in swimsuit fashion, though they still managed to look _rather_ attractive, and was said as such already several times by many the lay male observer as they navigated the human trenches to this beach party.

Not to be outdone, Megumi and Takano 'struck back', in two pieces of black and blue, ones well accentuating their curves, and the eye of more admirers. Takano kept her cut off shorts on, to deliberately accentuate the eye of her husband. Megumi meanwhile just sighed at all the overly gawking eyes that kept calling for her. Yes folks, the swimsuit beach extravaganza chapter is underway folks! And as expected, all _that goddess beauty_ garnered more than enough attention from around them, as many male packs kept finding excuses away from their girlfriends, to pass by this area in oft note. But it ended up just as ilk note for the gals too, as the males in the group weren't too shabby either.

Imladris, _that_ chiseled and cut scarred, in a set of white and light blue trunks, was an obvious note. But Keiichi had become _quite_ muscular in the recent note, after all that work in Whirlwind and all, such it showed in his plain blue-black number. Sentaro still had a ways to go, but Skuld didn't care. And Keima wasn't that bad off either, as Takano was proud to note, his old dark brown number, faded and all.

This in turn caused some of the male packs to end up running into female versions, that had their _own_ girlfriends in them, the ladies in turn lambasting the males for doing exactly what the females were doing! It wasn't pretty.

Not that the group here paid much heed, as Imladris noted one of their number absent. "Hey, aren't we missing one of us?" ...this as Lind remarked dryly. "Does it matter?" ...as just then, the knight feels a couple of very slender, tanned yet pure of aglow white, managed the same, wrapped around his suddenly twitching neck. "_Ahh_, my templare. A bit of _oil_ for me later too perhaps?"

Imladris just sweated more than the heat caused, as Lind shouted. "_Cut that out goddess!_"

Imladris tried to eke accentuate... "Like my beloved said..." ...with Eihwa only responding. "Oh? And after I went so _far_ as to help a friend reach us." ...this as many of them look, as Chihiro appears, a cooler and a towel in one hand, a tote the other shoulder. "_Heya sports!_" ...her sun glasses, all cheap and fitting in with her simple gray one piece, with white beach shirt and work grade brown shorts.

Keiichi sees and quips. "Uh oh." ...as Chihiro hears and zips right up to him! "'Uh oh' _what?_" Keiichi just snickers in amusing defense. "No nothing! Please join us!"

"Uh huh, sure." ...Chihiro doesn't buy in turn. Belldandy just chimes happily once again. "Do please join us Chihiro!"

Chihiro gladly plops her stuff down and knees unto the beach towel. "If you insist!" Takano quickly greeting Chihiro to the party, others all about in turn soon after. Imladris asked of Chihiro next... "Hey boss, any of the other guys end up around here?" Chihiro just waved a hand. "Nope, most of them had to work today. Study, or deal with wedding details. Ahh, the ol college life, and whatnot."

Keiichi blinked. "Satoko is really set up on all that huh?" Chihiro took out her sun block and replied. "Oh, we had a little _talk_ and reached an understanding about all of that. As for me, I intend to get lots of sun today, before I abuse you puppies back at work."

"Lucky us." Imlade and Kei blunted out in simult. Kei got another towel in the face, while she 'handed' Imlade off to Lind. "Go drown that one." Lind took that as her cue. "_No problem_." ...and _yanked_ Imladris away from Eihwa. "**Hey!**" ...'both' shout. The former from pain, the latter chasing after. The lot see and shake their heads.

_Now_ the adventure really has begun.

* * *

"Wow, you swim good!"

"Thanks." Sentaro replied, as the two kids... (Skuld: "Watch it.") ...swim out towards the nearby pier, connected to the amusement park, and where not as many swimmers are at the moment. (Heavy riptide problems of note.) As they do so, they are shadowed underwater by a certain meddling sister. Skuld and Sentaro meanwhile dare each other to swim out a bit father, before they reach a darker patch of water. Sentaro notes. "Uh, maybe we're a bit far out. There are sharks that can come here sometimes."

Skuld notes this, but then notes something else in the watery 'shadows'. This because a _few_ nearby swimmers are in a pack, as well as all of them are male. And they weren't following Skuld, to be certain. "I think we have a _worse_ problem." ...this as she actually fishes in her swimsuit for a Skuld depth charge, the act both an act against all logic of physics, as well as blushing Sentaro out all like crazy!

Underwater meanwhile, Urd, giggling to herself... '_Wonder how I should approach them. Maybe I can_...' ...just before she hears a splash behind her. She looks and blurbs despite being underwater... "Oh good gods." ...and sees the lonely dopes still trailing after her! She gets annoyed enough now, to twiddle her hands to give a few choice jolts, before she hears _another_ underwater splash, one from towards her target area.

She looks on recognizing the pain to come... "Oh good grief."

* * *

A nice anime spray of water and bodies shoot up the side of the pier south length, depth charge like and all, as two more couples walk along with hands held each. Such as how Bell and Takano are escorted by their respective loves.

Takano with a look towards an ice cream parlor on the boardwalk here, also gives note of... "I haven't done something like this, since my Keima and I were dating ages ago."

Belldandy in turn just smiles, as Keiichi notes. "We should give Megumi our compliments."

Takano nods, though doesn't respond, even looking a bit somber. Keiichi sees, but doesn't prod. Even Belldandy notes the air just turned a bit downtrodden. Something was obviously off there. However the duos didn't get much time to dwell on that, as suddenly a couple of kids shoot past, "Sorry!" ...from the latter, Skuld yanking Sentaro along, as Urd chases maniacally after, and all hair frazzled behind! "GET BACK HERE!"

Keiichi just sighs. "Won't they ever grow up?" as Keima however notes behind. "Watch it." ...before everyone notes on the second version of chase... "Pardon me!" ...as Imladris shoots by, the duo looking back just before Eihwa **shoots** by as well! "Mi scusi!" And then a split second behind '_that_'! "Pardon! **Get away from him!**" ...ala Lind.

Takano after this, looks back and quips wide-eyed... "Anyone _else_ by darn?"

Belldandy just smiles and openly comments... "They sure are full of energy today." ...with Keiichi adding... "No more sweets for them." Takano however just remarks off that cue. "Anyone for ice cream? I'm buying." ...with Belldandy clapping her hands. "Vanilla please."

Keiichi and Keima just dryly eye each other, both quite bewildered by it all.

Nearby, a separate head glances again, and giggles 'just' as Belldandy like.

* * *

"Lind wins!"

Eihwa just complains vocally at Megumi's split on the spot judgment of who nabbed ol gold guy first, at the end of the pier. "I demand a redo!"

Lind just rolls her eyes. "Go get your own cherished mortal. We have some fun to do." ...as Imladris just meekly smiles at everyone, as he's dragged away in a willing fashion. Eihwa just sighs, with Megumi actually following suit.

"Non è valido."

"You said it girl. Uh, whatever it was you said."

Eihwa just smirks at Megumi, just before another goddess emerges along the other side of the boardwalk, with a _large_ throng of rose admirers. So many of them, behind Peorth, there were. Megumi twitches an eye, as Eihwa grumbles. "Brutto ragazza."

Peorth just floats away and twirl stops between the two gals, mortal and goddess alike. "Don't be jaloux. Join me. (_Please_.)" ...the last whispered in a somewhat beleaguered manner. Megumi and Eihwa respond by getting defensive! "No wait, I need to rescue my love from that evil Lind!"... "And I hear Takano calling! Wait! Wait dang it!"

Peorth just pushes them both with her anyway, mostly done out of self preservation, distraction purposes. They'd be busy for a while.

* * *

Gate just shakes her head, standing at the top of a high pole, much to the chagrin of a few _supposedly_ knowing better parents on below. Her sight of all of the following interpersonal events, just gives her a headache, instead of her normal enjoyment of experience. "Relationships are all so complex."

However just then, she sees one of the Eddas **waving** at her from near a hot dog booth, and Gate just responds by _zipping_ out of sight of the wide-eyed mortals below! She appears next to... "Uh... number Four is it?"

"Nay, number Two. And over here, _quick!_" ...as Gate is pulled towards a simplistic, (and rigged,) shooting game range booth. There the gathered Six just quip to her. "Guess who we just saw!" Gate blinks. "Not Hild or Mara is it?"

(x6:) "Nope, try the _other_ end of that spectrum."

Gate wonders, and wonders, and _wonders_ some more, before then realizing to look in her code-log archive for the day. One with a gate activation that occurred, just as she was distracted by Keiichi's complaining about the traffic on the way here. (That and Takano's 'ladylike' manner, that she _**shouted**_ at it all.)

Gate mentally takes a belated look, and drops her JAW! "_That's impossible!_"

(x6:) "Not anymore." ...the Poets croon back. However just before Gate can consider further, the implications of '_Her_' being here, a young boy leans in. "Pardon me?" ...towards the Six. (x6:) "Aye?" ...said ladies chime as one back unto.

"Do you ladies always do that?"

The Six react by giggling in various fashion, as Gate wonders who this interloper is. Number Five then quips back in a cute tone. "Wow, a _nice_ little boy we have here."

"Sorry, my mom is pretty strict about that." ...the kith replies back.

Gate shakes her head, but then blinks and gets a feeling this isn't coincidence. She can't finger _why_, and doesn't get much of a chance, when Edda #1 suddenly grabs the unnamed youth's arm, and pulls him along without equal warning!

(x6:) "Let's go over this way! Just for fun!"

"O... ohkay." ...the boy yelps, just as Gate is then yanked along by Edda #4! "Hey! Hey _Wait!_ _Why do I have to go?_"

All she hears in response is the giggling from the Six. It gets infectious unto Gate rather fast, soon after.

* * *

And again a certain deity giggles further, as she turns Her eternal eye back to the noted souls all around her now. They all indeed have become most interesting to observe. The most since the _origination_ of this world.

* * *

Belldandy looked around, and _felt_ something, but didn't know just what though. Not without focus, one distracted from, as Keiichi came up just then with a cone of Skuld's favorite addiction. "Here you go." Belldandy just smiled back without fail. "Thank you dear." ...and then took a nice lick. "_Mmm_... tasty."

Keiichi smiled, while Takano made of light scene of Keima by sharing her own cone with him. He took his own slurp, but a good dribble dropped as he did so. "Dang it, it's so hot."

Belldandy was about to chant a silent spell to help alleviate this, when a _large_ shadow suddenly cast over much of the pier area! One done without the bid of clouds in enough measure to cause! Keiichi then notes as soon as it does, the ice cream actually firms up, and the heat settles a touch! "_Eh?_" ...he only blurts, as Belldandy realizes something else is afoot. The shadow of clouds that were not exactly natural to the senses. "I felt that one."

"Eh?" Keiichi repeats himself, as Takano comes up. "Dear golly, did it just get cooler abouts here?"

Keiichi and Keima just trade a blank look each, just as they have to scoot back, as the Six and Gate pass by on a giggling spree! Keiichi blinks... "Gate is looking happy." Belldandy however sees the extra soul that is with the utility goddesses and gasps. "That's impossible!"

"_What?_" All three mortals spoke unto her as one. Belldandy turned to Keiichi and apologized... "Excuse me for a moment dear." ...and half-trotted/rushed after to verify her unfathomable suspicions! Meanwhile Takano just quips to Keiichi-kun. "That girl is sure strange." Keiichi just sighed. "Told ya it'd be like this."

Keima just speaks, inspecting his remaining cone. "Hearing, and seeing are two different things Kei." ...before changing further status to the said cone. Keiichi soon does not see Bell in the crowd, though he doubts she's in any danger.

There are more troubling things of apparent, as Megumi manages to extricate herself from the gawk fest, Peorth dragged her and Eihwa into. The other mortal Morisatos see this as Megumi comes up, looking like she has a hangover. "You okay there Megumi?" Keiichi asks, as Takano squints an eye. Megumi just drones out. "I don't get how those goddesses can take being so popular. I just think they don't see how shallow most guys are. No offense big bro." Keiichi _dryly_ replies back. "Gee, none taken."

Takano however takes up the role of teacher here, as she sees Megumi in that same somber mood again. Takano just slides on in. "Now look girl, all ya need is lessons in how ta handle them, just like they goody-ladies do. All tha while being completely heartless in yours judgment of them, and then have no regrets. Come with me." ...this as Megumi blinks. "_Say what?_ Takano?"

Keiichi _blinks_ cock-eyed, just before Keima sees that he's alone with too many unfamiliar females around him. He just nervously announces... "I'll be over there behind the girls." ...and scampers off after Takano. Keiichi yelps. "_Wait a minute!_"

He then realizes with a huff, and a look at his own cone... "I've been dumped! Good heavens. Is this how Skuld feels sometimes?" ...he chuckles nervously, and can't seem to find anyone he knows from the crowd, for a moment. That is until a friendly voice asks. "You okay my young Milord?"

Keiichi looks to his right. "Gold dude?"

Imladris makes a 'shh' sound and whispers. "Ignore me, didn't like seeing ya alone, but trying to avoid Lind and Eihwa for a moment. Especially Eihwa." ...the last part whispered a bit too hard. A couple of onlookers note the bloke for the weirdo that he is. Keiichi just quips in kind. "Uh, Eihwa is with Peorth, I think."

Imlade blinks and looks up head taller and around, before seeing. "Oh, you're right milord." ...just before Lind suddenly '**nabs**' him again! "Got you!" ..scattering a few blokes, as Imlade yelps... "ACK! Eihwa? Oh, ah, Lind. Oh thank light."

Lind blinks, not realizing her manic leap brushes Keiichi back some towards the pier overhang wood railing. Keiichi however reacts with no ill, seeing how happy Lind is just to be all over her gold guy back. Keiichi leans back onto the wood railing, getting a good look of this in, as apparently even this is not enough distraction to keep the Imlade from glancing to see if Keiichi is safe.

He wondered... "Wonder if Bell and I will ever get to be like that." ...he sighs, somewhat somberly. He thinks this as another woman steps up near him, to his left. He makes room, a bit difficult with the other side of him taken up by plenty of other people. He looks around again to see where Bell went, when he hears. "Don't worry about her. She'll be back soon."

Keiichi nods, but then _blinks_ and looks to where he noted the woman that emerged nearby. "Uh, pardon?"

He then hears a giggle sound from the woman, something that reminds him of another the same, of one he holds _desperately_ dear. Kei blinks, as Imlade notes where Kei is looking. However Lind defeats further examination, when she _drags_ him back to where they were previously, quite far off to the end of the pier. "Come on. I promise that white wench won't wear with us... warily."

Imlade just quips anime-blankly. "She shows sea shells by the sea shore?"

Keiichi meanwhile gets a better look at the strange woman, and sees some stark similarities he didn't expect to see! Ones he notes of certain details that are _not_ on the other nearby females all around. Of one note, a forehead mark of small circle with four detached compass spokes, or some format thereof. The cheeks with small triangles, just like... And a hair style and jewelry 'just' like...

"_Eh?_ Are you a...?"

A slender finger to his lips, as the all too obvious of _another_ goddess of note, simply compliments... "My daughter chose very well indeed. Smarts _and_ looks."

Keiichi blushes as expected, and the anew goddess giggles again, drawing back to whence prior. One of a being that looks fit for a Malibu beach, her golden mane and single silver one piece within a pink beach shirt, is the only real difference in look, between this one, and...

"-_**GASP!**_-"

Keiichi _looks_ over, as he sees to his mixed relief, and surprise, the one that is being compared unto, this as Belldandy drops her jaw!

He however then sees Skuld nearby, with Sentaro looking blankly on, with the **same** agape look on the younger goddess's face! This before he realizes, and looks back at the smiling goddess beside, and thinks in shock... '_Is this who and __**what**__ I think she is?_'

His thoughts are outright answered, as Belldandy easily composes herself with a grand smile. Skuld the same in fact, of the same unintended cue! The new goddess present turns and gives the '_same_' look!

"Oh... oh my..." ...Belldandy manages out, before she 'and' Skuld rush unto, shouting... "_MOTHER!_"

"_Daughters!_" ...the new goddess exclaims just as fast, much to the _shock_ of more than a few around! Keiichi _no less_. (Sentaro looking not in as much in the loop, by experience. However he knows well enough of sight too.)

For a moment however, once the obvious truth sinks in, Keiichi just stops being surprised, and just enjoys the family embrace shown before him.

'_At least it's a __**better**__ motherly reunion this time._' He mentally quips.

* * *

Urd huffed, Skuld managing to elude her, as she kept shoving off some of the remainder of the ogling sets of eyes that trailed in her wake. However just before she heard it all, she sensed a _strange_ shiver suddenly overtake her. And _then_ she saw the cloud shadow that suddenly appeared overhead. Where was none really to be had.

Urd blinked and then heard her Sisters shout of joy. She didn't feel very comfortable at that moment.

Just then, Eihwa and Peorth run up, leaving a trail of crying suitors once again. "Mon dieu! Urd, you won't believe..."

Urd just held up a hand and sighed. "_I heard_." ...as she blandly saunters over, before she's hunted down anyway. Eihwa looks and wonders. "Does this mean the obvious again?"

Peorth smirks. "Oui."

* * *

By now, most of the family crowd were gathered at the (_somehow_) available picnic table on the boardwalk, this as Chihiro gawks at how '_similar_' Belldandy and this new goddess is! "Are you sure there isn't a mirror trick here? _Holy cow_."

Skuld just snips... "Get a brain girl. Where do you think my precious Big Sis got all her looks?"

Takano just blinks and leans in past Keiichi. "Gee oh my, I have _gots_ to get the numbah of your stylist."

Belldandy just smiles happily. "My mother was always special, even by Heaven's standards." ...this said deity mother giggles in turn. "Oh please, you'll all make me blush. Oops, I just did."

Keiichi half smiles, half twitters his left eye, as he professes. "Well you deserve it. Belldandy I bet got more than just looks from you as well." ...this in kind, the new goddess blushes again... "Mortal flatterer." ...as Takano hawks over Kei. "_Hey!_ Where's _my_ motherly compliments?" Keiichi just dryly plops back. "If you'd let me honor you in name and more, I '_would_'." ...which garners a headlock/noogie as punishment.

Megumi just asks in vein of everyone else present that is confused. "Uh..."

The goddess of note realizes... "My manners most holy. If I may." ...this a look over as Belldandy nods. The new goddess then stands with her right hand over her cleav... uh, breast bone. "I am the First Class, Type Three Unlimited, Permanent Special Authority Exemption License goddess, Frigurina."

Keiichi, the one with the most, albeit haphazard, knowledge of the goddesses among them, quips out between his wincing pain. (Takano knows how to discipline.) "Wow, sounds quite... _ow_... powerful."

Belldandy just beams out without really thinking about it. "Mother dearest is more than just our mother. She also is in charge of all creative elements over all creation, over all newborn worlds and civilizations. Through her, new civilizations are engendered, and then allowed to evolve from this, most never knowing ever of this truth. But she oversees so much more, more than I can adequately address here."

Chihiro quips in turn, _oh so_ calmly... "Must bring in one mighty paycheck."

Frigurina just shrugs. "Well, someone has to put a goddesses touch to all those wondrous creations my husband produces constantly. Eh, it's a job."

Keima suddenly blurts in... "Wait... _husband_, you don't _seriously_ mean." ...with a quick nod back, which of course gives nice lumps of ice formed in mortal stomachs all around! Takano ends up letting Keiichi go, whom thumps down to the wood worn decking below. "_Gooooooooooolllliiiieee_."

"_Tell me about it_."

Everyone suddenly looks as Urd, Peorth and Eihwa appear near the gathering, Urd the _wary_ toned author of the statement. Belldandy looks and withholds her comments, Skuld looking a tic reserved, as everyone _else_ watches Frigurina stand and give a steady nod, one Urd returns the same in near simult. However Urd just sweats bullets a bit, not sure what to say next. She ekes out... "So... _uh_, how's Father?"

Frigurina however coughs, a trait 'somewhat' Skuld like and all, as she frowns. Urd gulps and then sighs. "Yes Mother's Goddess?"

Another cough...

"You know Hild doesn't like me..."

Another cough...

"But we really aren't..."

Another cough...

Urd finally just yells. "Oh fine Mother! Hello _Mother_! _Happy?_"

Everyone smiles off kilter, (save for Bell's natural version,) as Frigurina just gloms swiftly, and truly quite naturally. "Always dear daughter!"

Keiichi blinks, finger raised blankly, and asks... "Uh..." ...as Belldandy answers simply... "Mother always saw Urd as her own daughter, from the moment she was adopted after Urd came to Heaven. Even though Urd tries to keep that relationship, the same as she does with Hild. Distant and all such."

Skuld just sighs. "I'd rather keep it distant." ...before Frigurina flicks a sudden hand on Skuld's melon, much to the amusement of the others. "Don't sound that way towards your elder Sister."

Urd just rubs in. "Yeah, don't be mean." ...which of course Skuld frazzles at. Which makes the next worse. "_Mommy_, Skuld-chan used another nasty-rude bomb on me today."

Skuld just **snap** stands, making Sentaro fly to a landing ala Keiichi's... "**Don't you start making Mommy take sides again Urd!**"

Frigurina just looks over at Belldandy. "Did Urd get a shot back in likewise?"

Belldandy just nods, smiling. "As always."

Frigurina just rubs Urd's white mane melon... "Good girl."

"HEY! **MOM!**"

Megumi just quips over to Keiichi's head, just raised up over the page panel. "I thought _we_ were bad about that." Keiichi just remarks back. "We have ages to go it seems. Eons too."

Belldandy then wonders, in asking Frigurina... "Pardon, but a query about the boy with the Six and Gate?"

Urd is dumped _outright_, ala Keiichi/Sentaro, much to Skuld's _manic_ amusement, as the motherly goddess shoots in and fingers Bell's lips closed. "_Shh_, that's a Priority secret. Just trust your mother on this one."

Bell blinks, which makes Keiichi 'blink'. Frigurina just explains. "Just let them be. I thought my new stepson would be a proper distraction for the Eddas, after what happened with that Gate violation. Amusing it was and all despite." ...she then looks around. "Meanwhile of such, I hear we have new family to note. Been _living_ to see him at last, another reason for moi being here."

Belldandy chimes. "Oh yes, I believe Cousin is around here somewhere."

"Oh, he's busy." ...Frigurina then note to Eihwa in focus. "You will find him at the end of this pier. Better hurry in about a minute."

Eihwa blinks... "_Mi scusi_." ...and **shoots** off in said direction! Peorth just blurts out. "_Crétin!_ Get back here!" ...as Peorth _chases_ after to save Imlade's life unwittingly! Belldandy just asks plainly of her mother. "Pardon mother dear, but was that wise?"

Frigurina just chuckles and rubs her melon. "Sorry, you know me with my gift of foresight. And the meddling in fun relationships."

Skuld just blandly remarks. "You call Lind, Eihwa's and Imladris's relationship fun?" Frigurina just hops once happily. "Indeed. This vacation is going to be _most_ fun."

Three Norn sisters just exhale lightly in disbelief. Keiichi notes... "Is this one of those: 'Here we go again', moments?" ...this Frig just laughs openly in hearing.

* * *

The watery view of the vast ocean beyond, was _captivating_ to him. For her, holding him while he gazed, was equally as so. One she returned him to as she intended originally. "A bit hazed for a nice view, if I may judge." Lind offered for amusing banter.

Imladris chuckled unto the Valkyrie melon, buried in his left pectoral. "Might as well be on fire, such is my first time with this viewscape."

Lind then offered, nuzzle muffled in light tone... "I can arrange that. In an icy fashion."

Imladris just blandly-chuckle retorted. "And have a mass panic all around us?" ...actually imagining several hundreds of thousands in an _anime mass panic_. (Funny, if only in pure imagination, and kept well away from reality.)

Lind just giggled despite herself. "It'd clear out this beach at least." ...before nuzzling in more with. "But then Almighty wouldn't care for that much."

"Nope." ...is all that is returned. And for a moment, the two feel the sun indelibly glowing down, the aura of romance deepen between them once more. One that should have been one of those forever moments. One that is all too short lived, in the proper AMG/OMG tradition, this as the shout of... "_Amore mio! Tuo dea dell'amore è qui!_"

Peorth chasing behind, shouts. "**Will you quit that dope!**"

Imlade yelps, as Lind **ZIPS** right in front of her personal charge! "Don't you blessedly **DARE!**"

Eihwa just reaches and nabs an arm anyway! "But I do! _It's my truth of existence!_" Lind starts to pull on the other arm! "**Find another truth!**" ...as Peorth zips in and pulls at Eihwa in **turn!** "Let's go back to being mentally undressed over yonder!"

Meanwhile, Imladris is reminded why this is more painful than any similar torture device of similar creation, as such his YELPS of... "My tendons! My spleen! _My soul!_"

Meanwhile an elderly couple of many, _many_ decades, nearby witness this 'loving' chaos, as the lady elder remarks. "Oh, such to be of young love once more." The elder Nippon male however remarks. "Not for much longer. Another hot dog dear?"

The elderly couple saunter off, leaving Imladris praying for anything _**but**_ divine providence! "I'd like to keep my limbs please!"

Just then, a **shout** from nearby makes the four look, as a mother is crying with arms waving wildly downwards! "_SATO!_" This causes a large number of onlookers to see a splash below, as a mother, father, and a sister shout down in terror! Imladris and his celestial trio see all too quickly, as a youthful someone well under by now, has a wave swamp over before onto a head can resurface!

"Not good!" ...as Imladris on cue as Frigurina completely expected, never _even_ needing to 'see' it occur, reacts in outright habit of pure character, and a _split_ second later, he leaps over, just as Lind shouts... "We need to... _ah?_" ...as he dives on down, to the shock of a **LOT** of onlookers!

Everything happens _swiftly_, as Imladris burst emerges, and fights the swamping current, to reach the semi-shocked and starting to drown boy of five! In split seconds of brute strength, he nabs the so named Sato, and wrenches them both to the surface! Peorth in that split second, shouts... "He's folie morale!"

Eihwa croons in lovey fashion. "Sì, certo..." ...just before Lind makes the _same_ leap, a split second after Imladris gets Sato to the surface! Eihwa looks in _shock_, (the same of the onlooking further,) as Peorth just plainly comments... "Well, there went your chance Sœur." Eihwa in turn whines lightly, knowing using spells openly was something she'd even chide vehemently against. And she wasn't as proactive as the two warriors below, now being cheered and all, were. Hence her sigh in dejected agreement with Peorth. (And another feeling for the duo below, both of the same cherished feeling.)

Meanwhile, Imladris sees Lind quickly, as another splash from a proper lifeguard soon follows. After being directed to a boating ladder and platform nearby enough, Lind keeping the unconscious Sato on Imladris's back, as he swam as balanced a manner as possible, the two watch then as more lifeguards and an EMT reach, and within minutes, all appear back topside, pier wise.

And then there was the thanks from Sato's family, as the boy was recovering, mostly from the shock of impact of the fall, while onlookers found a reason for new gossip. One happy ending later, (with a big _fat_ talking too for the boy later,) and Imladris/Lind are drying off as some of their family rush on up! Urd in the lead shouts... "We just heard from Peorth!"

Imladris just smiles meekly as also in character. "Aye, the boy is alright."

"Wow, you just don't stop being a hero." Chihiro chimes, as Lind offers. "And not likely ever." ...this Imladris chuckles over to his Valkyrie. "Hey, you helped milady."

Lind blushes as the two stare for a longing moment. Keima of note, finally gives a look of much, much less distrust than he had kept bottled up prior. Everyone else just gives what was due, as a bystander comes up with two juice bottles. "Here. A present for your troubles."

After gratefully taken, Imlade just comments. "Good lifeguards around here too." ...Keiichi notes... "They are usually busy around here, this time of year." ...just then, one said lifeguard comes up. "Thank you stranger." Imladris then just takes the handshake, and offers. "And thank you for the guidance."

All this of course gets more than just one set of admiring gazes, with more than just thanks on their mind. One comes first however, as Belldandy offers... "Congratulations, your training served you very well." Imladris keeps up his offhandish manner... "And if not for certain training beforehand, nary unto this moment now past."

"You are too humble, fair hero."

Lind is _shocked_ at the voice, as Imladris, not realizing as much as he should, both look at the appearance of the motherly goddess. Lind on cue rises outright, which Frigurina holds a hand up, to prevent mysterious titles from the ears of others too focused at present. Lind just nods, and gives Imladris a look.

As does the Motherly goddess.

* * *

"_Holy Light_."

Skuld quips... "Nice one."

Frigurina and Belldandy share a giggle, as Imladris realizes _whom_ just presented herself unto him. Frigurina just replies after... "Not often you get to see a Higher Seat of the Council on thus elder burg of a plane."

"More like once in ten Ages at a microscopic minimum of all space-time." Imladris just _plainly_ puts. Urd just sighs in kind. "Strange how such things come from a catalyst."

Keiichi just rolls his eyes. "And yet you keep staying down here." Urd just snips back. "And whom helped make that magic warding circle, back in the day?

Frigurina just sighs out loud, folding her arms. "You _know,_ that mess back then messed up some _very_ delicate genetic emplacement calculations, when that ward crashed Intracel?" ...of which three Norns and a nominal mortal just gulp reflexively. "Just so you know." Frig finished with, with a good smirk.

Megumi just sighs... "Keiichi-kun knows how to make messes."

"Maybe I should tell that secret you told me as kids." Keiichi strikes back with.

Megumi gasps, but Takano beats him to the punch. "Oh, I know all about your various messes." ...which Megumi blinks. "Eh?" ...and Keiichi... "_Oh great_." Frigurina then comment adds... "We can trade notes from the ones my daughters made."

Bell/Urd/Skuld: "_Mom!_"

Imladris blinks... "This doesn't sound particularly appealing a subject." Lind just nods, and keeps her thoughts to herself on this matter. Chihiro as well in fact. Sentaro sure didn't say anything.

Belldandy changes the subject in a nice and smooth fashion, with... "So, Mother dearest, how long will you be here with us?"

Frigurina just fingered her chin. "Hmm... not sure. Haven't had a real vacation from creationism for a few Eras now, so I got a lot of back time here, vacation wise. Guess as long as you want me to stay." ...put with a kooky smile.

Belldandy just happily claps, as Urd and Skuld moan and eye each other mentally. '_Long haul it seems_.'

Keiichi just offers... "Our place is open and all to stay at." Frig nods in compliment, though Chihiro notes... "Um, aren't you guys running out of room? Even for a place that size and all." This then Frigurina just giggles on deliberate cue, and picks a small tubule from her _rather_ extravagant earring seals. Everyone notes as she puts it... "Not a problem good mortals. My trans-dimensional habitation unit. In a handy carry along size." Belldandy looks, and compliments. "Guess we only need a small area to put it." Keiichi and the other mortals just look in confusion, as Imladris alone started guessing where it would end up, around the Temple of note.

After some light banter between the lot of them, Chihiro just commented. "We ever going to check out that park there?" ...put with a thumb towards the amusement park of nearby note.

Imladris put at that moment to ask. "Um... where'd Gate and the Six annoyances get to, by the by?" ...this Frigurina clips her tubule away, and quickly snips in Skuld-esc fashion. "Nevermind _that_. You have a couple of goddesses to show around."

Imladris blinks, just as Lind beats Eihwa to the divine punch. "Let's try that Ferris wheel!"

Imladris is _quickly_ dragged off, as Eihwa shouts. "I heard _plural_in that commandment! Wait up!" ...and scampers off. Peorth groans like a dying cow, and chides... "Migoddess, mighty and all the same..."

Frigurina just waggles a finger. "Careful, there's a lot of mortal suitors that I can garner attention."

Peorth **shoots** off so _fast_, Keima almost lost his trunks! "_Sœur! __**Wait up!**_" ...as Urd blinks weirdly. "Peorth '_not_' wanting attention?"

"I know Troubadour's code string."

"_MOTHER!_ I don't need that twit all over me!" ...this Urd snips at a hair blown back Council goddess, to the anime eye piping of the onlooking mortals.

Skuld just leaps near a said eye-piping Sentaro, and snatches his hand. "Don't let her near me."

* * *

"Ergh, so many damn mortals."

Mara is always like this in large crowds, not much of a relief for a day off from a CEO's demanding... well... _everything_. She just walks around in her normal biker like bad fashion. (Both alignment, and fashion taste sense.) As a result, the heat isn't all that peachy to her demonic mood, as she tries to find a reason to not be bored. It's not working.

"Maybe making all these mortals fight each other, will make me feel... _YEEK!_" ...just as she's spun around by a passing gold blur! (Not even needing armor apparently.) "Excuse me!"

Mara spins several times, and only slows enough, just in time for... "Sorry Mara!" ...as Lind **shoots** by, after Imladris _freaked_ again by being torn in thrice-twain, as Mara starts to feel _sick_. It's not helped as Eihwa _rockets_ by! "Mi scusi Mara!"

Peorth makes for a final swirly tryst of this... "_Pardonnez moi Mara!_" ...before said demon, all green faced and such, stumbles awkwardly around for a bit. She holds at her mouth just long enough... "Oh... -ugh- ...damn..." ...and finds a trash can, much to the nausea of a _bunch_ of onlookers.

* * *

"This way you two."

Skuld and Urd squirm and squeal in protest to their mother's 'handling' of them. (Ala shoving them off and away rather brusquely.) "Mom! I can't let Keiichi lay a finger of Big Sis!"

"And I can't let them out of sight where I can't see them make out!"

Sentaro blinks as Chihiro prods him forward. "Better keep Skuld occupied as well. Urd, who cares."

"_I heard that!_"

Keiichi and Belldandy just wave warily, just before Takano announces. "Well, I'll just make Keima treat me to a good time." Keiichi blinks, as Megumi also announces. "I'll take Chihiro and go play some arcades."

"Racing games or bust! Or even bumper cars!" ...a continuously quirky Chihiro remarks, as within moments Keiichi and Belldandy find themselves quite alone. Keiichi just smiles at Bell in normal, reserved fashion. "Guess we're all alone."

Belldandy just smiles, but sighs out. "Mother's influence is absolute apparently."

Keiichi as a result gulps and rubs his hair. "Uh, if that means you don't like what's happening."

He feels a hand take his, and cup it to her breast. (Guess what facade Keiichi has, at that moment.) "An opportunity we shouldn't waste, however. No?"

Keiichi just smiles back. "N... nope."

Belldandy has been pulling Keiichi around a lot as of late, no?

* * *

-Cue some pretty darn good AMG/OMG fun-romantic flitsy tunes.-

The cute, romantic fling is flowing-flooding the air.

Bell and Kei end up starting off with a trip to the ancient tradition of 'Hit the Bell', that ol thing with the hammer and all. Keiichi did well on the initial swing, (before Belldandy playfully helped out.) Then a skim past the shooting range, where they ended up meeting Imladris and Lind, with Eihwa in close tow.

The proprietor had to shoo the lot off, after Keiichi and Imlade _all_ but shot out the place in a mini-competition, and four big prize cat plushies were won... (two for Lind after Eihwa got the second he won. Bell's was the biggest version though.) From there, they all end up at a merry-go round, with Belldandy happily holding onto Keiichi, a tic unto his chagrin when other couples vocally expressed how cute it all was.

Not so much of Lind and Eihwa, as they kept fighting for the best spot to glom poor Imlade.

The spirit of this fettered to the bumper cars, as Lind and Eihwa kept smacking into each other to keep each other away from Imlade. Belldandy and Keiichi however kept more teaming up on poor Imlade, and by chance, Chihiro 'and' Megumi, along with other rabid bumper car purveyors.

Imlade is left to this fate, as Belldandy and Keiichi then head off and ended up crossing paths with Takano and Keima, as they ended up sharing cotton candy, and a nice story of Keima and Takano, in one of those camera arcades with the cut outs one's stick their heads through.

The Ape and Jane one was funny with Keima as 'Jane'.

Keiichi commenting on the Ape one, ended up with him _running for his life_ from Takano! Keima and Bell just follow, and all lose each other, prior to the better halves finding their lesser male attached versions. This as the afternoon began to wane.

Skuld and Sentaro were shooed off by Frigurina, as Urd spent time with the step-motherly goddess, and found that life was still as fun as Urd remembered of all those times upon the ancient past. Some things for goddesses, are _indeed_ timeless. Urd then breaks away at one point to just enjoy torturing all too fresh suitors. She also found Mara for a bit of fun, but Mara didn't hang around Urd for too long. Even after Urd tried to extend their time together anyway. Urd shrugged it all off eventually, as she then noted...

Skuld and Sentaro meanwhile ended up repeating everything Kei and Bell did about an hour earlier, as by the time they noticed the dusk sky, Skuld had a smaller plush to call her own, and a proprietor was _wondering_ if Sentaro was with the other two shooters from earlier. (Heh, if he only knew.) Otherwise, the two just looked all too cute as an item together. Sentaro sure was _enjoying_ himself there.

Urd eventually comes across Frigurina, as she found Peorth taking advantage of more admirers, which soon after, Urd lost track of where her Mother (step-wise) went to. Unbeknownst, a wife goddess major wasn't to be _alone_, as the night began to creep across the sky.

Chihiro and Megumi meanwhile play their own racing games, and become terrors of the bumper car scene, (as Imlade found out,) before they just gab about their various viewpoints about things, the men in their lives not left out. No drinking this time, since Megumi didn't want her folks seeing her drunk. That and Chihiro had to drive. (Take note kids. Please.)

Eventually, the stars overhead would take hold, and more on whim of the _celestial_ whim of note, the stars were very much sparkling this eve. And many couples in love of note, were not remiss on the chance.

* * *

Bell-chan trot runs with her hand holding fast to an equally laughing Kei-kun's, as they reach near a fountain, set at near the entrance of the well kempt beach side park, amusement or otherwise. This as Belldandy chimes... "This is so much fun." Keiichi in chuckling mode, replies. "Yeah, isn't it great?"

Belldandy looks up at the stars, as they peer through the atmospheric layer, twinkling upon the lavender-blue deep of the sky. "How beautiful." ...Keiichi notes and looks up, giving one of those majestic couples poses for a double page layout of the duo, a few other couples just off the sides of the pages.

"Yeah." ...Keiichi just says.

He finds his hand readily taken once more in unexpected, and silent fashion. Keiichi looks, as Belldandy keeps a soft hold. And for once, as eyes lock. Keiichi just quips out more naturally than he anticipated. "Wow, I have been so _lucky_."

Bell blushes dearly, and so does Kei when she gloms right into him. She nuzzles in quite comfortably. "No. It has been I that has been truly blessed."

He couldn't help the beam of innocent pride upon his facade, before she looked at him again. This time, nice and dangerously close. _Verily._

* * *

Skuld thought she should be feeling something, the lit arcades of all kinds passing by, it so seemed. But her hand felt something else, as Sentaro just found himself flat out not letting go. (Or she wasn't either, neither was sure, or both 'were' so.) Skuld just commented defensively to Sentaro. "I hope you're having a good time." Sentaro just beams back. "Only if you are."

Skuld feels her heart 'thump', a most unused to feeling, and one she felt ready to run away from. And yet, while not _daring_ to lose what was easy to grasp. Skuld just huffed, but lightly toned back. "And if I am?"

"Then this is all a blast."

"Uh-huh."

That sounded quite... _longing_.

The fading sunset cast their shadows especially long, before they became 'one' upon the wooden plans behind them.

* * *

Keima saw Takano in the light of a pink neon light, one off of a silly, and _tall_ at that, crane machine. One that was all too large and gaudy for its own good, and made mostly good for gawking into, such as how Takano was hence looking, and catching the highlights in her hair.

The same Keima remembers so many years ago, at the 'last' amusement park he was at, before...

"_Wow._"

Takano eyes over and easily interprets the look in her Keima's eye. "Is that a pick-up line, my invincible one?"

Keima almost felt a flutter in his heart, sometime long disused to feeling. The games of the young passing him by long ago. _Maybe_.

Keima just fished in his pockets... "Wonder if I can win ya something."

He feels a hand take his as he's fishing, and a voice that accompanies... "You already did."

Their mutual eyes flutter, as...

* * *

"You left them alone?"

Eihwa smiled. "Sì, certo."

Peorth blinked as Urd, the lot of them sparsely surrounded by the hardiest of the desperate souls remaining, commented... "So you gave up on our hero?"

Eihwa just flung her gorgeously white hair and only replied. "_For now_. After an understanding was reached. And not just him, to be sure."

Peorth cocked an eye, but just shook her head, as she plucked a pink rose from another all too desperate soul... "Ça alors, the games will never end, no?"

Eihwa smiled. "Not on my watch. But I know _whom_ the heart belongs."

* * *

-Of that prior moment of...-

Lind was _shocked_, but only so much, as she heard the willing and truthful admission from her all too pushy White rival of Tests. This as Imlade was shooed off by them both, to get them all a smoothie like drink for the trio, Lind had then originally planned to lay down the lovers law of her possessiveness, for 'her' Hero of Heaven. This along another random pier railing, the wash of the sea flowing below them. That was all before... "I know I can't win."

Lind for a moment, just held her tongue, as Eihwa professed, making sure Imladris was well out of earshot. "I know, and accept as much as the rest of our kin, of his choice in full truth of heart. No one of Heaven _dares_ dispute how much in love he is in, with you. You've grown quite powerful and strong because of it. It easily shows dea terrestre."

Lind hesitated, and then just nodded, leaning on the railing before her. "I never expected to feel this way. I still think it is a dream. I also know I am not the same of myself anymore, because of him. I also readily admit how selfish I am about it, only though to ensure I love him for all merit he deserves of me."

"I would too if given the same chance."

Lind heard, as Eihwa professed then and there. She drew back a tic, as she made of a stance to equal her profession. "I... Eihwa of Test and of Heaven, love our mutual Lord in Title, as equal in truth and fierce passion, as you do. I do not deny this. I also do not deny there are others that love him '_just_' as deeply. Hero's like him are as rare, as the mortal's like him are. And anyone that can best Lord Thor's fancy and tests, and become a respected pillar for both sides of the Ash Tree, garners yet even more with each passing displacement. Time and heart beat alike."

Lind hears this, and her shock is _utterly_ deep. She then realizes, not that she should change her feelings on the matter, but rather that she didn't realize how much the same others would feel. She thought she 'would' be the only one, the only one that would have his heart, all alone. She thought any other such, would only go so far as how Urd, Skuld and Peorth felt for Keiichi. Now that was folly to believe beyond fantasy now, it so seemed. However to accent her discomfort on hearing this... "I don't know... if I can _accept_ that."

"Of course not. A Valkyrie so proud shouldn't so easily."

Lind gave a dour look. "It's not of my status you should speak of." Eihwa blinked, and listened, as Lind professed all her own. "I fear if I allow others in too far, I would feel I am not doing enough, to give full trust to our love."

Eihwa _really_ became surprised her own in regard, when Lind added... "So many others gave their hearts to him, _long_ before I did. I took so long to accept his attention, because of all my various distrusts, and then felt the horrid burn of loss, when after that first battle with Caceroth. I made the walls of my heart broader and thicker when he lost his memory. I didn't want to let him in. I didn't want to feel a pain I couldn't combat with my own Axe.

I don't... understand why, I still don't... know... _why_ he gave me his heart, when I wasn't ready for such. When I actively _was_ disdainful of him for a time, when there were so many other goddesses to choose from. Ones that had no ill to withhold, if he simply asked of them instead. Like you Eihwa. Like of so many much more, of a kinder and softer vein, than I ever will be."

Lind sighed, not the one to cry, _indeed_ to her proud nature. Eihwa took it all in, as Lind further added... "I... I'm afraid. I'm afraid now, that if I lose him, it will be because I haven't loved him as much as he deserves. That if I don't bear my _entirety_ unto him, he'll grow displeased with me. It seems, I am so incredibly dependant on him now, to hold what I wanted for so long, even when I did not. And to lose him now, is _beyond_ unbearable." ...she sighs greatly, her chin now on the leaned on wood guardrail. "He professed to me so openly. And now _you_ are doing the same of him. All I can do is say how _jealous_ of it all, that I am. And yet he still gives unto me without fail."

"You sound like him." ...this Lind looked over, as Eihwa went from rival, to celestial shrink in one smooth phrase. (For more than one reason here. All such anime love rivals take note, for the health of many a ship or planet resided upon.) Eihwa looked and calmly explained. "If I was to hazard a guess, something indeed hazardous unto a Valkyrie, you think '_you_' aren't worthy of him. He'd love to hear that."

Lind smirked, and then looked deep within. Bearing a soul isn't a light matter. "He saved my life, that day of Invasion so long ago. I have never forgotten it. I have _never_ forgotten it."

Eihwa watches in amazement, as Lind reaches for her right cheek mark, and softly draws out a glowing orb, one most _beautiful_ and quite intricate, set upon of the Intracel code standard, rotating within upon itself gently. The soft aura of white-blue, was matched by the intensity of pure white light, within the _highly_ detailed code strings. She cradled it, and Eihwa smirked at what it was. It was too obvious to her.

Lind explained anyway... "I held that actual memory of that moment in pure code, ever since the day he lost his memories. I _swore_ beyond all measure, I'd remember for him. It was _almost_ too long a time since then, but when I saw him again during the Crisis, this began reminding me again. I didn't realize it at first, until I was sitting in Keiichi room, at that time, and felt it. It has its own _will_ after so long. But prior hand, it was 'the' anchor that would keep me going, upon all those lonely days in training sessions, and brutal regimens. The days he wasn't near for me to gain strength from. Indeed the word 'crutch' found its application here.

And yet despite, I _still_ would forget at times anyway. I am _ashamed_ of that. The focus on bringing Cool Mint out, and then my first mission to Earth, when Tenshigui tricked me here." ...Lind stopped and chuckled at herself lightly, as she rolled the Cherish Spell Orb, a celestial equivalent to a demonic Curse, as she realized she was being too somber. Eihwa leaned over her shoulder, their mutual hair of length meshing together as Lind eye glanced over her left at her.

Eihwa took a good look '_inside_' the orb, and saw the moment Lind cherished, like a mortal with a picture in a locket. The literal grace of the saving move that Imladris made, as Caceroth had her, and them _all_ of Heaven incapacitated. Lind most of all at that moment, realized how _indelible_ an impact, that moment had upon her. Lind then finished... "Now with reality set in, this is my reminder of what I _cannot_ bear to lose. I'm sorry, but I won't, nay to goddess, demon, or mortal alike. Even if it is harsh, it is _my truth_."

Lind looked _deeply_ into the orb, swimming in the memory, enraptured by the memory, not of because she was saved as the imagery shown within, but because by _whom_. The _one_ moment she realized how far she had already fallen for the then still Squire, called knight by honor of earned measure replete. How shaped her life had become, and of how longing it had all turned unto.

So many things that were so little known by all around, most of celestial make. So much the better Lind secretly held to heart. All that was already guessed well enough, by a populace that accepted this same truth, despite what Eihwa now readily warned of, for the same.

Eihwa just sighed and smiled, and then quipped... "What's in the other cheek?"

"The Confession, what else."

Eihwa nodded, and rubbed her right cheek into Lind's left, a bit more tender than Lind realizes. "And you doubt yourself? My _my_, such poor form." ...and drawing away... "Something I never would have thought of conducting, and even with my _own_ special memory at that."

Eihwa drew fully away, and then noted on knightly approach, then took a light step away from Lind, as she saw Eihwa approach a laden Imlade, deftly carrying three slushies. He saw Eihwa and gulped, as Lind quickly (and needlessly,) turned away, and replaced the memory orb into her right cheek mark, with a blush to boot.

Imladris meanwhile decried... "Oh, not again!" ...and was surprised when all Eihwa did, was grab one of the slushies. "Grazie infinite." ...and then make a light twirl of fingered spell power, and '_poofed_' the other two Styrofoam cups into a large single one, much to his... well, y'all know.

"Remember, sharing a drink is indirect kissing. _Ciao_." ...as Eihwa simply left. Imladris, cock-eyed, watches her go, as he then takes a slurp of the combined drink. He looks at it after. "Hmmm... Mint pineapple strawberry banana orange? _Interesting_ combo. Where'd the chocolate go to?" ...he cock-eye notes, lloking down into the straw, before he shrugs, coming up unto seeing a 'very' enamored eye, look unto him back. Imlade just offers... "Quite sorry, didn't think Eihwa would do this."

Lind just simply took the cup, and made a good slurp of the concoction. She lip smacks a couple of times, before she offers... "So, _this_ is what love tastes like."

_Gee golly, the blush he had just then_.

* * *

Peorth '_really_' gave Eihwa a look. "I can't believe you did all that." Eihwa just shrugged. "Call it a loan, I'll be over to collect soon enough." ...this Peorth just blandly eyed her childish sister, as far as _she_ was concerned.

Peorth however just steered things back to her own sense of impropriety. "Shalt we return to breaking hearts? No idea when we'd be going home at this rate anyway. Where'd Urd get to anyway?" Peorth looked around, as she found sight soon thereof, of a goddess-major nearby...

...and _someone_... "-**GASP!**-"

Eihwa bonked Peorth in the head. "Do it louder, maybe your code string will pop." ...just before Peorth points. "Is... is... isn't that... _that_... with... _with_... and on Earth with... _with_..."

Eihwa looks, and _doesn't_ see Frigurina, or _whomever else_ Peorth is gabbing about, however **major** a sight Peorth indeed **did** see. Eihwa just quips after... "I think those rose fumes are messing your code, girl." Peorth just decries... "But I just saw... _I swear_...!"

Eihwa bonks Peorth nice and keen. "Poor form. Goddess don't swear, especially high class First types, such as us." This Peorth rubs her melon at, and keeps some 'more' choice language, under her muttering.

* * *

Nothing simpler than a park bench, this one, one of those well made architectural types with a small name plate, as someone's paid mark upon the world. Here it's use was that as Lind acted _awful_ un-Valkyrie like, girly and all that, as she held her hand clenched pose about a meter away from a star gazing mortal love.

"Oh my, the stars are _really_ shining this eve."

Lind blushed, taking cue. "You need _better_ focus." ...and draped herself in one 'smooth' all encompassing, bodily encapsulating motion. He saw, and felt obviously, gulping out... "Or just a different one."

A held moment in each other's eyes, just before a cluster of endless running peds trample by without warning! This as they are interrupted by the sight of the Six, one Gate, and a strange boy still amongst them. Lind saw this and blinked... "Don't they have an energy cap or something?"

Imladris however saw the boy, and for a split moment, saw eyes lock, and he felt _weirded_ all out, as his own mind seemed to _echo_ and _swim_ though _two_ different sets of eyes, things he couldn't understand yet, just before it all **snap**-_stopped_ and shot all back to reality focus!

Lind saw as Imladris blinked a few dozen times. "Di... did I just... what did I just..."

Lind looked back, but the boy and the utility goddesses were already gone. Lind realized however this might be what Frigurina was keeping sa lid on, and besides. This as she turns her head back, and nabs his in turn. "_Hey_, I said 'focus'."

"_Oh_... o... okay."

* * *

Frigurina smiled, knowing that _many_ hearts were in tune at this moment. And her hand was no less occupied. She was _sure_ surprised when her _company_ came down without notice. The Core Secretarial Section must be going lower-lifeform ape right about now.

Not that she cared, and such as He intended.

...at least before.

* * *

Mara frazzled, having taken all day to find the perfect spot to make her revenge for the day, now night, most sweet to her. This despite Urd's attempt to buddy it up with her, the demon just continued on her vengeful course.

"I'll show those goddesses what it means to mess with me on my fricken day off!" ...as she looked down from on top of a large statue of some kind, darkened from not being used. Her hand sparkled with hex energy, one meant to cause random havoc and mess with the sappy mood she was sensing all around her.

At least before... "Mommy!" ...Mara heard, and looked down, some few dozen meters. This as a female kid came up and pointed. "This is the statue!"

Mara blinked... "Eh?" ...just before she heard. "Alright, time to start her up!"

Mara wondered just long enough, before a proprietor below, flipped a switch, just after getting five Yen, for the right to look at the largest lucky cat statue in Chiba prefecture, on display at the park for two weeks only!

It glowed so bright, meowed so mightily, and made the kids below so happy.

And Mara... _poor Mara._

* * *

"Did someone just scream in pain?"

Chihiro and Megumi looked around, not seeing the allergic meteor-like flame splashing off behind them in the ocean. They shrugged, as Megumi looked at another passing male of decent looks. She shrugged, and wondered... "When will it be my turn?"

Chihiro notes this and shrugs. "Hey, don't rush it. The right guy will find you." Megumi looked over sidelong at Chihiro, and replied... "Oh? Where's yours at then?" Chihiro just coughs and replies sheepishly. "I'm too busy building bikes for all that."

Megumi smirks. "Wish I was that busy."

"I can use another pair of hands."

Megumi smirked. "I'll think about that."

Chihiro just smiled, shrugged, and let it stay like that. Hardly the type to prod. Not with the calm mood of the ocean to soothe by.

Course what happened next, killed such inquisitive thoughts anyway.

* * *

Five couples all around the park, found romantic reason to give into the urge that could only be satisfied, one of in Keiichi's case, _long_ wanted to experience again. Skuld for her part, a first timer. Lind just too outright wanting. Takano long practiced. And Frigurina no _less_ enamored.

...and all equally...

"-_**YOU WANT TO PAY ME, HOW MUCH, FOR WHAT?**_-" -**Urd-FAT-bolt strike quickly after**-

..._Urdified_...

The level of tone was **so** loud, Skuld outright smacked her head unintentionally into Sentaro's! Bell and Kei **leapt** into each other's arms in abject fear! Keima _leapt_ a nautical mile up! And Imladris felt his eyes expand like balloons!

Frigurina and... (_gee_...) ...Him, were caught greatly off guard, even at that!

A split second after recovering, about everyone named in the area just said one thing, wherever they were. "_That's our Urd_."

* * *

"What the _Light_ was..."

His head didn't make a full turn to the source of the noise, such was _her_ redirection of hands, to her lips...

"_Focus_."

* * *

Pretty much everyone was gathered near where Urd was still huffy as all heck. Skuld just chided as usual. "I think you broke all the windows in this country with that one."

Urd just miffed back. "The nerve of that devolved mortal, thinking I was worth _that_ much for a one night stand. I mean the '_nerve_'!"

Keiichi just eye jittered, still hearing a good ring in his ears. (And just about everyone _else_ with normal eardrums, within a six nautical mile zone.) "At least you had a good reason for making us all deaf."

"What'd ya say boyo?" Takano shouted, Keima still trying to get any hearing at all back, bonking his head like so. Frigurina just sighed blandly. "Your standards, if not your propriety, are at least _in_ regard."

Urd just spouted back. "You kidding? A high class goddess like me is worth _five_ times what the dope offered! I mean _really_, at least offer what I'm truly worth."

A **lot** of rolling eyeballs, as... "Zilch more like." ...Peorth droned back, and nearly caused the ruin of the amusement park, such how Urd in _restraint_ by Chihiro! Keiichi just winced, chuckling nervously, as he gave a glance to those around him, including one with an eye patch. He looked away, blinked, and _looked_ again, seeing only empty space on the double take! "_Eh?_"

Belldandy just looked. "What is it dear?" ...this Keiichi just chuckled. "Uh... n... nothing. Nothing I guess."

Frigurina however gave a good cupped giggle. _Her_ sight wasn't so obscured, and hence not absent either. Still, she was silent in admiration of Keiichi's growing ability of sight, and the fact that he 'had' seen correctly.

'_Now how to properly meld these two to their own liking_.' She silently thought, knowing Keiichi was too good a commodity to overlook nowadays.

Chihiro however on glancing, not seeing _quite_ as well, did of note. "Aren't we missing someone?"

Keima noted as well. "_Someones_."

* * *

A scene in as much romantic, as it is uneasy to see for unknown reasons, the group lot home in on Bell's and Frig's clairvoyant sense of direction, to where the last two of the party, grown-up in nature at least, were found. And in so finding, uttered by Belldandy's accenting voice... "Oh my."

Frigurina smirked, as much them all, as the sight of Lind completely drawn all upon Imladris's bodily form, kissing him so deeply, nothing else existed in the Multiverse to them at that moment.

Eihwa frazzled a bit, as Peorth commented... "Mon dieu, how long have they been like that?" ...as she looked over and _FRAZZLED_ at the sight of Urd and Eihwa taking notes quickly soon after! "We can make a bestselling tome back in Heaven about this stuff." Urd quipped, before Frigurina flicked a finger, and a swirl of cloud shot in, nabbing the 'pen' out of Urd's hand! "Now be respectful dear."

Urd... "What about _Eihwa?_"

"Not my daughter."

Skuld just poked a demented looking Urd. "Poor fake Sis." ...Urd just stamped her feet nice and hard. Eihwa meanwhile scribbles some more, a bit too engrossed at that, when Peorth just hop-punt-kicks the stationary out of Eihwa's hands. A good fracas ensues for a tic, well vectored from by the others.

Such is the commotion just then, Lind realizes the presence of others and breaks open an eye lid toward the others, and sighs soon after doing so.

"Sorry, having fun?" Keiichi offers, a bit jealous his chance was interrupted again. Imladris hears 'that' and looks over... "Oh... wha? _Yipe!_"

Eihwa just shoves Peorth off, and huffs with arms folded... "Just like a knight to take advantage of a damsel." Half the other goddesses just quip... "Lind is a damsel?" ...in response. Lind just replied back... "He earned the privilege."

Imlade just eked out... "_Where am I exactly?_" ...ala a lack of oxygen.

"Earned interest charge it would also seem." Urd remarked.

Imladris was left to endure more laughter. Lind didn't care, her hands clenched on his thin shirt was evidence enough of this.

* * *

A demonic moan droned out, as she thumped the basement door open, only made Hild break an eyelid open.

"Huh, I guess you can't handle a day off girl."

Mara just sighed, flaking off some allergic-crispy skin. "This land has too many damn lucky charms." ...this as she slumps over and down the same onto a couch most ragged. Hild just tossed aside a manga of the artist she'd soon be reaping 'other' rewards from, from her midair lap, and asked. "So, anything interesting?"

Mara just remarked. "The usual crew, one of those sickening days of romance at the beach, as well as playing me for a fool. Oh, and your 'rival' is here too."

Hild _cocked_ her eye, ever so slightly. Her level tone was not so level, if one listened to it too deeply. "So I see."

She fiddled behind her, in some place presumably of pocket format, and found a circular object, one _most_ rubicon in the shadows of the new hideout. She flipped it open, and saw one of a multitude set of complex hands and time keeping apparatuses, flick a notch further unto the watch.

"Hmm... three more days."

Mara gave a bland look... "...till what?" ...with Hild just rolling her eyes and picking up an innocent looking bottle. "Oh shut up and drink this." ...so tossed to Mara. And so opened without inspecting first, just as a _POOF_ of mist explodes out from the bottle, and Mara sees a familiar sight of a tiny man she knows only means trouble!

"-**SENBEI ATTACK!**-"

Hild just yawns and stretches, as Mara is assaulted by all sorts of bad luck, pans, buckets, mops, whatever is loose around and can be stumbled into, like some bad cartoon skit. Hild just admonishes. "That's for an unauthorized attack you tried today. Like we need the goddesses on guard for what I am about to ruin unto them."

Hild just ignores the pleading screams of unholy mercy from Mara, as Senbei does his 'happy' dance, (still disturbing and all...) ...this as Hild shakes her head and picks back up the manga she tossed aside.

"Still don't see why she uses that thing. Tiny and disturbing."

* * *

-That night-

"Woo, I'm bushed."

Takano's announcement pretty much sums up the mutual theme for mortal and goddess alike, as they all drag in, bodies and possessions alike. Even Belldandy is good and tired, as she had to use her powers to help keep Keiichi the chauffeur awake on the home trip.

Frigurina was no less, not used to using her powers on mortals just yet. At least they all made it home.

Not all of them made it inside though. Not even Lind and Imlade were unaffected, the day having been so fun, the intensity just burned energy from them all. Some like the utility goddesses just ended up sleeping just outside beyond the doorway. The warriors just at the top of the Temple steps.

Everyone else barely said enough of good night, before collapsing in small bundles all along the hallways, to the TV room.

Kind of a bland end to the day

Before the next day came along, full of surprises.

(End Act VIII-a)


	12. Act VIII b

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Knight**

Act VIII-b

* * *

-41:21:18...

...17...

...16...

...15...-

* * *

Keiichi just sat there on the ground, with at least one tea cup that was still intact. He was thankful for the short moment of chaos around him, that his morning tea survived. He took a slurp, as he saw the goddesses having a good spat over what happened a moment prior.

It was quite the scene.

* * *

"Wow, cool Mom!" ...ala a Future format of exclamation.

Frigurina smiled back over. "Yup, time to show the skill of a High Council goddess! Now I need a simple door that can adapt a second dimensional existence. Someone here will be freaked out for awhile."

Urd/Skuld/Peorth/Eihwa just announce outright. "Use Keiichi's door." Keiichi of course just sighs. "What a surprise." ...and picks up his tea cup. Belldandy in turn adds with pride. "It's an honor to have my mother use your door for her needs."

Keiichi blinks. "Hope that sounded right."

Lind and Imlade each just add further. "Indeed, the only mortal in this existence to have such bestowed." ... "Aye, just say aye. What could happen?"

Keiichi just grabs at Imlade's shirt collar suddenly. "_Never say things like that around here!_" Imladris just smirks back. "You 'have' been around them a lot."

Frigurina just picks her earring tubule and one hand juggles it, in her right hand. Belldandy then just cutely pleads. "Please dear? I promise everything will be alright." Keiichi just melts on the spot. "Oh, ah... sure... (..._I'm weak_.)"

Frigurina only complimented. "Remind me to make some alone time for you two later. I'm good like that." Urd just cheers this, as Skuld decries... "No! _Bad idea mother!_"

The _look_ from 'mother' in response to this, just makes Urd all happy as beans. "I like that trait." ...Peorth in accent. "Oui, like Hild's own, except we fear it for a good reason."

Frigurina just shakes her head, while she flips the tubule in the air. "I also like Skuld's mecha ideas. I'm taking Banpei for a spin later to check current level of mortal technology."

Urd sighs as Skuld beams. "The electronics shop likes catering to me these days."

Imladris meanwhile leans in unto Belldandy. "Is this such norms?" ...Lind aside him giggling in tune.

"Replete." Belldandy just smiles. Frigurina is distracted by this for a split second, just as the tubule starts falling. Frigurina spouts... "Normal is how you... ah? _Eeek!_" ...everyone 'notes' as she misses catching the tubule on the initial downswing, Frigurina **wildly** grabbing for it! "It's **active**! _Catch it!_ **Catch IT!**" ...as Keiichi and Imladris see a _good_number of hands lunge, grab at, smack each other's hands, and more, all missing ever so elegantly. (If not so with the accompanying lingo of the panicking.) Belldandy then tries to anticipate where the tubule will fall, as it bumps and flies amid all the flurry of hands!

She makes a good lunge.

...but so does Lind in that moment!

_Their_ hands hit each other's, just below the tubule, the remaining goddesses doing likewise below _theirs!_ Keiichi looks as Imlade makes a last deft grab. "**Got it!**" ...but so does Frigurina at the last! "**Ah!**"

The tubule as a result, bounds off _their_ hands, and towards the _hallway!_ There where Velsper rounds the corner, and sees it before he/she can react! "Wha...?"

Frig shouts! "_Nay!_" ...as Velsper reacts to biological imperative, and bats the tubule outright on hitting his/her head! The tubule then just bounds back further into the hallway!

"Oh snap." Frig only has time to say, before a **H*U*G*E*** temporal inversion field begins violently expanding outwards, with a LOUD sound of **HUM** accompanying! "**RUN!**" ...is Frig's last...

* * *

Keiichi just slurped as he stood back up, as the goddesses (even Bell in a fashion,) got their manic arguing out of the way, Imladris standing nearby, out of the verbal fire line, commenting... "You were right Milord."

"-slurp- Told ya..."

As it was understood, it was essentially all a format that the Quantum Space Expander used, except the tubule borrowed from a single second of already elapsed time, from _ALL_ parallel time lines already expended and past, to expand them all for the space desired. It all essentially recycling entropic time for this unique version of an expander. One that took a _**LOT**_ of power to control and harness.

And one that promptly went quite out of control for a split second, as about six years worth of seconds, **expanded** into the hallway, and _**blew**_ the Temple grounds into kibble-bits! All in a microsecond, and all _quite_ spectacular to see! This as Keiichi sighed within the shield the mutual First Classes threw up at the time of panic, now dropping on lack of focus. (The arguing was the focus for that moment.) This as they all moved to a more open spot of now ruined temple ground, debris raining down about them all lightly.

All in all, a more spectacular morning, and one Keiichi didn't even cry about. He had an expectation, as Frigurina commented with hands clapping. "Enough goddesses, we need to clean up."

Belldandy just hopped cutely. "Oh, I wanted to see you cast a spell today." ...this Frig beamed back. "Well I still need a door after all." ...this only barely stopping a heated fracas between two linguistic goddesses. Urd just blinked, and Skuld just squealed... "Oh, this will be so awesome." This in turn two guardians just eye in coming amazement.

Keiichi, expecting all that, stood and blew a whiff of water vapor from his still warm tea, as Frigurina simply twirled her hands, and only chants... ": _Repair and remuster this Holy ground to whole and One!_ :"

_**Now**_ Keiichi was impressed, as every _last_ atom of the Temple suddenly went from ruin to paradise, in all of about... oh... four seconds. _Hey_, the goddess liked taking time to do things right.

Keiichi just applauded vocally... "Wow." ...as even his tea is made fresher and even refilled.

"Agreed." Imladris consented, as everything was made whole, as it was and _all_ moments prior. The last time Keiichi knew something this powerful was seen, was after Belldandy, unSealed, after the Lord of Terror fiasco, used her power to repair the 'then' ruined temple grounds. And 'this' was _with_ Frig's power still Sealed.

Yup, go 'wow', all ye like.

Keiichi and Imlade did that, as they clapped readily. Frigurina did so, as Peorth came up with the tubule, and a neko-demon in left and right hands respectively. "Madame."

Frigurina just tapped Velsper's nose. "Bad kitty." ...and a comical hiss in return, as Belldandy retrieved the neko. Urd then remarked. "Well, so, what's the fun for today on this Sunday?"

Imlade just moans. "Well it tain't cleaning. And no work till tomorrow." ...Lind just smirks. "Try not to read the same books _I_am this time." Imladris just remarks back... "As long as it's not dealing with the Six again, I'll live."

The goddesses kept their _mutual_ tongues. Something new of note, only recently told, about Frig's new Stepson, something that was a severely high class secret. This was no understatement. And such was one reason the 'kids' were nowhere in sight right now. All Frig said to them all on the early of this morn, was... "Fly the world as if on wind and fun."

As a result, Lind just jumped in and offered... "Hey. Maybe you can give the ol _Illistrum_ a once over today. Keep old Scetu on his ploy-aluminum toes." Imladris just blinked as he was led/dragged away... "Uh, okay. Three days is long enough I guess."

As they fail out of sight into the temple, the lot of them sigh in relief, much to Keiichi's pip eyed confusion. "Nice I'm in the loop." ...he commented meekly.

Belldandy offered only. "Sorry, something very sensitive we can't let Cousin know about. Just trust us." Keiichi just meekly smiled. "Okay."

Frigurina smiled, knowing how pure and trusting this mortal was. Upon this, she offered. "I wonder how the mortal penchant for a picnic works around here." This Urd chimes. "Ooh! That sounds fun! Just need supplies!" ...Skuld of course blared in... "Ice cream galore!" ...this Urd flicks a finger unto Skuld's whining ear.

Keiichi just quips to a hazard of... "_Only_ food this time lady. The **last** time reminded me of that octopus demon thing we had here once."

Urd just moaned back... "_Hey_, I only used a little bit of potion in that soup." Skuld rolled her eyes and commented. "And only a _little_ bit of that hill got blown up, dear oafish Sis."

While Frig fought off a fit of manic laughter at this banter, Eihwa offered. "By chance, maybe a Italian flair might be of theme this day?" ...this Belldandy claps once. "Oh how wonderful an idea! I like it!"

Peorth moans in... "French flair is more fit for a picnic." Eihwa in turn just hawks back... "And for the lazy! An anti-pasto is refreshing and healthy, you twit!"

Peorth huffs back. "And _boring!_"

Urd and Skuld hopped away from the anew hair pulling fracas just then, as Frigurina offers. "Maybe a hodgepodge of options to please all sides? I imagine more than one stomach present will be appeased." ...this everyone looked happy as pea pods when suggested. Thoughts began to muddle towards this iota at that.

_That was_ until the sound of **HEAVILY** _screeching_ tires stopped this gravy train cold! Everyone's hairs and eyes went six ways to that Sunday, as Keiichi looked towards the entry arch! "What the heck was _that?_"

Lind/Imlade stick their heads out in time, just as a LARGE biker clothed individual, with assorted NAPA parts all over him appears. Keiichi blinks... "_Otaki?_" ...as said personage rushes up and grabs Keiichi's shoulders! "_DUDE!_ I need your help!"

Belldandy asks as Keiichi is being shaken asunder... "What's wrong Otaki?" ...this said dude sees and actually nabs her with the same intent! "_You too!_ I need boths of your help!"

"Excitable, is he not?" Frigurina pointedly comments, as Urd remarks in kind. "Wait till you meet Tamiya."

Otaki sees the elder-eternally-young mother-goddess and blinks. "Uh..."

And after quick intros/explanations... "_Whoops!_ **Sorry!** Sorry!" Otaki pleads as he brushes Bell's shoulders off. Frigurina just judges. "My, such a nice young mortal." Keiichi just adds... "Where?" ...dryly. Otaki however binks and remembers, NABBING Keiichi again! "DUDE! I _neeeeddss_ your help!"

Imladris on cue, leaps in and yelps! "_Hey!_ This Milord isn't a toy!" ...Lind in magnetic like close concert.

Otaki just sees and then **GRABS** _him_ now! "_You too! In fact all of ya!_" ...as his oversized arms just grabs them **ALL** in one manic swoop, even grabbing Lind as she tries to scamper away! They just get wackily dragged away in a pile of yelping limbs, into the back of the old mini-truck, two sizes _way_ too small for Otaki's own size!

By the time the tire smoke fades, Sigel pokes her head out. "/ Is it over?"

Banpei suddenly appears behind her, with Sigel seeing and snapping. "/ NOPE!" ...and **shoots** off on her rollers, as Banpei chases after her again, all over the temple grounds!

At least Scetu won't get a surprise, yet.

* * *

-Where fantasy loses all reality. No joke.-

"_Ma che me ne importa?_" Eihwa shoot-looks around everywhere, still in whiplash shock from being in that truck. Peorth just quips, looking around with her head craning wildly. "You and me both secur."

Everyone is looking around, the huge convention center building, all the weirdly dressed people, the ragged looking ones with boxes piled high, others looking like it's Halloween, despite such being months off. And there were a heck of a lot of them, all over... everywhere...

Only one thing in Japan could rival something like a Trekkie convention. (When one of 'those' tain't in Japan that is...)

Keiichi just moaned. "Don't tell me you didn't. You _really_ didn't dude."

Otaki just sheepishly rubbed his head. "Sorry, but I swear there's a good reason for this. Really lil dude."

Keiichi just blinked, just as a squeal, (more like a _SCREECH_ actually,) as Skuld suddenly hop-**ZIPS** all about... "_WOW!_ Look at all of these cool manga! All of these independent comics! All the weirdoes in costumes!"

"The dork acting more like one."

Urd just gets **smacked** in the face with a rather large Shohen manga volume. "_Keep it up bolt brain!_"

Keiichi just smirks, just before seeing Peorth, Eihwa, and... (_WHUH!_) ...Frigurina start doing the _same!_ "So this is the fabled books of legends here." ...the latter most elegant comments, hefting/reading one _large_ girls comic in her right hand, with her left hand stacked high ten _thick!_

Belldandy just comments looking around in amazement. "So much color and vibrancy. So many interesting people. The air is alive with all this and more. It's all so majestic. Where are we?"

"Why are we here?" Keiichi asks instead. Otaki just imparts... "Welcome to the Otaku-con of Nekomi Tech! The biggest such in the prefecture."

Bell hops and claps. "Oh, how so exciting!" Keiichi eying over uneasily however, mainly at Otaki... "Uhhhh..."

Otaki realizes. "Oops, sorry... uh..." ...and looks around. "...where did she say to meet?"

Lind and Imlade meanwhile look off kilter at everything, gold guy commenting... "I don't think the Generals had anything like this in their social training regimen to go by." ...this as a badly dressed, way too baggy, hanging, revealing, magic girl costume type walks by.

Lind just rolls her eyes. "How come humans put so little effort into things they care too much about?"

"Actually it's a skill problem, more than caring for most of them. That and measurements off kilter and all that. Saw that a lot in my old days when clothes were made in the home. Rags and all that even." ...Imladris quips, before looking and seeing Lind at a clothing rack full of female otaku costumes. "_Ut oh_..." Immy gulps.

Just then, Keiichi notes someone in a large panda costume waddling over towards them. "Eh? What's with the Manda Panda costume... what... _is that?_" ...as Otaki looks and hops happily, in a disturbing way. "AH! She's here!"

Everyone looks, variously, as Belldandy remarks. "Is that Satoko?" ...this Keiichi blinks even more so than he usually is allotted, this as everyone indeed notes the facade of Satoko poking through a panda costume, one that could give the Greety Kitties a tooth decay run.

Course the sight of Otaki and Satoko greeting each other _WAY_ too sweetly, both just hopping into each other's arms. "Otaki-pie!" ... "Satoko-sweetie!"

While many of the others try to mind wipe themselves on the spot (with spells no less,), Keiichi walks up... "Guess that talk with Chihiro set things right."

Satoko just smiles. "Hello back to you too."

Belldandy of course comes up in the next and bows. "Greetings once again." ...this Satoko bows in turn, a _bit_ tough to do in her current costume, but managed anyway. "Thank you."

"Are you both here for what I think you are?" ...Keiichi drones on further. Otaki just rubbed his head. "I didn't actually know until soon after she came back."

"_What?_ It was my father that got me all into it." A cutely defensive Satoko replies. Skuld just chimes. "What a fun family." ...this Urd quips... "Only a comics nut like you would say that."

As Imlade is assailed by both Lind and Eihwa testing out various, and cleavage type endangering costumes, Frigurina walks by commenting... "Careful, I see the cultural value in it."

Urd: 1,239,452, Skuld: 1,239,453... (or something such... who (besides Frig) keeps count of this anyway!)

The two apparent otaku (well one for sure,) note the new personage. Saving a lot of greeting talk, Belldandy introduces her mother again, Keiichi goes wow again, and Otaki is easily more than nominally surprised. Satoko, having only been lightly indoctrinated so far, just takes it at a plain face value. "A pleasure to meet you ma'am."

"Pardonnez moi..." Peorth remarks to the heart of the confusion... "...but why are _we_ here?"

Keiichi blinked, as Satoko admitted. "I only wanted Belldandy and Keiichi's help. This is _too_ _many_ people dear." Otaki chuckled nervously. "Sorry, I thought you needed all the help and all."

"Help with what?" Keiichi quips, and Satoko's explanation comes on the heels of... "_Well well_..." ...as everyone notes a new, mocking voice, entering the scene. One dressed with a nigh degree of cosplay precision, as a space cadet trooper of some kind, such unto as Satoko notes the mocking tone with... "_Mishu_." ...a dry one in kind.

Everyone looks as a purple haired lady about the same age as Satoko, haughts her full figure before everyone all around, with many a lustful glance from lay male passersby. Mishu, with a number of cronies around her in similar garb, looking like some space biker gang or something, just quips with a baneful finger across her left cheek. "...did you _finally_ find some more losers to humiliate yourself with? The last ones sure were a sight."

Satoko as expected, frazzles like the dickens, as Otaki groans about as dryly. Everyone else not quite fully grasping the situation, watches, though getting the feeling they just got dragged into another fun situation. Satoko just snaps back... "The way you intimidated them didn't help a bit! _Have you no shame?_"

Mishu just keeps up her _less_ than friendly tact. "Why? I have all the trophies, and all the fans. Why would I need something 'you' are better having as a reward."

Satoko keeps _growling_ like a wildcat, as Bell comments to Kei. "I sense a history already." ...the latter nodding. Otaki just blurts out... "Stop teasing my lady, girl! You aren't going to win this time! I swear it!"

The words kinda take many of them back, a nit more iron than usual from the normally... weird... laid back... mess prone... more... gear head. Satoko gives a loving look in kind to her betrothed, though Otaki in turn gets from Mishu... "Oh _please_. Another bite full of pride to choke on. Try and back it up on the _stage_, why don't you?"

"Stage?" Keiichi quips, which this Mishu takes and grabs at, like a piranha... "Oh dear, you mean they don't know? What losers." ...the second time being called that _too_ generally, makes Peorth and Urd start to frazzle some. Lind and Eihwa however keep calm for them all, as Satoko just comments in this banter battle... "You're overconfidence is you downfall Mishu. Not even you really know the spirit of the otaku, and 'that' will cost you soon enough."

Mishu way too balefully retorts. "Words. Just words that don't gain judges points."

Keiichi just blinks blandly... "Not _another_ one of these antagonistic characters. How many is that now?"

Bell just counts on her fingers... "That biker Etsushi Ohtaki, Aoshima, quite a while after. And then Dana Lockheed and David Porter, though they were just being competitive. And then the mini-ninjas.

Urd adds helpfully... "Don't forget that Shinnentai."

Skuld... "What about the Lorerei?"

Peorth... "Gate in that rather annoying."

Eihwa jibes in... "Don't forget you guys as well."

Urd/Peorth/Skuld: "Watch it."

Keiichi just speaks up suddenly and _nervously_... "_Woah guys, a bit too much info_." ...this most everyone gasps into neutral. Bell and Frig meanwhile just glance at each other. "You guys have had a doozy life here already." ...of the latter. Bell just smiles. "Don't forget Otaki's friends as well." ...this Otaki chuckles. "Now that you mention it." ...and Satoko gloms cutely just then.

"_HEY_!" ...Mishu just yells. "_Pay attention to me!_"

Satoko just dryly quips. "Do we have too cousin?" Otaki blurts from ignorance... "Cousin?"

"Here you all are." Everyone hears 'yet again', anew, as heads turn towards. "Oh! Father!" ...Satoko chimes, as Otaki bows. "Mr. Yamano sensei." ...this the elder nods back, before Mishu adds. "Uncle, forgive, but we were going through our _paces_ here."

Yamano sighs thickly in seeing all too darn well, yet nods. "Yes I know, for too many years now. Even if it has become unfair in my eyes."

"And yet still such remains." Mishu stabs in to pour salt in with.

Otaki and Keiichi blink in mixed confusion, the former not knowing what the latter knows too dearly. This Satoko jumps in with... "I still can't believe you make a simple _hobby_ like a personal vendetta."

Mishu in turn... "One I've won for four years straight! Guess what that means poor girl."

"Hey!" Keiichi snaps, but Belldandy puts only a gentle hand in silent restraint. Mishu just ignores and continues. "One more, and forget ever having that _oaf_ as a husband. Like people like 'him' never are caliber to our high standards and pedigree."

Keiichi blinks, as Belldandy even remarks. "Goodness, what does that mean?" Otaki just looks over and imparts. "There's been an inter-family clan bet for awhile now, concerning my marriage to Satoko. Ever since you guys helped us together."

Bell and Kei look, as Mishu looks more focused on the two now. "Oh? So '_those'_ are the fools that started it all. A foreigner and a shrimp boy caused all this? I should make an example of them too."

At this, Keiichi about riles out a response, but is **pounced** upon from the rear, by Bell's sisters and Peorth in a smooth, if trampling motion! "Watch that language wench!" Urd shouts to essentially the same for everyone.

Mishu just flutters a hand. "Watch the dope you just stomped on. What rubes." ...this everyone _urks_ at the flattened Morisato.

"My pride on display." ...so moaned like a dying cow...

As Keiichi is 'recovered' by the concerned lot, Skuld just snips at Mishu. "No one talks to my Big Sister that way lady. _No one!_"

"Such big talk from another shrimp." Mishu eggs on to her unknowing, growing hazard.

In fact, two camps are more than forming in the convention center parking lot just then, as Lind, Eihwa and Imlade look on behind it all. "What the _Light?_" Imlade only comments, not sure how to approach this mentally. The ears and brain comprehend well enough of what the apparent stakes are, and why they were brought here.

Satoko however fights back with... "This year is different. Not even you can truly understand the spirit of the otaku theme this year! We'll see who comes out on top, and who is forced to watch a wedding there after!"

Everyone then hears, as Mishu, apparently the only one saying anything of notice among her drone like throng. "The same _additional_ wager then, is it?"

"Eh?" Keiichi and the goddesses around him remark. Though Satoko to her unrealizing hazard. "Fine, like I could stop you." ...this Otaki gulps in hearing. "You know the last one you took, wasn't even legal or moral to.." ...this Mishu just wackily cracks back! "Not so loud doofus!"

Urd just fingers her own lips. "This one has a naughty streak, huh." ...this she then FEELS a motherly retort to that on her melon. "Watch the lewdness there 'kid'."

At this, as everyone senses a great deal of unease in the air, Mishu starts looking around, and in quickly so doing, sees what she _wants_ for her trophy this year. She stabs a finger dead at... "_Him!_ That interesting bloke right _there_ will do!"

Everyone _looks_, save for one suddenly _uncomfortable_ gold dude, as Belldandy remarks in _shock_. "_Cousin?_"

"_Say what?_" Otaki adds strikingly, moreso when Lind and Eihwa leap in front of their 'charge'. "_What did you say?_" ...ala both! Satoko of course objects outright. "_Hold it!_ I don't even know him! You just can't take a stranger against his will like that!"

Mishu just remarks, apparently hearing and seeing well enough... "He's with you guys. Looks like the lot of ya anyway. The only looker in the bunch." ...this the males around her look, and find reason for guarded jealousy as they see Imlade in full. Imladris of his part, under a lot of stares, just sighs... '_Blast it Intracel_...' ...as the _actual_ responsible party for 'why' he's looked over in this fashion. Eihwa for her part exclaims... "You don't enforce such will on another, under the veil of ignorance to cover by. Che maleducazione!"

"Wouldn't be my first time though." Imlade quips dryly with a look from the others in continuance. Eihwa more reserved, but Lind rather neutral. (Lind could smell _something_ afoot, or of the Meld.)

Frigurina, more calmly looking on, then takes a step forth and bows before Yamano. "Greetings elder Yamano, if I may have the honor of calling you such."

"As you wish young lady." Yamano puts, hardly realizing the _actual_ difference in age between them. (In astronomical truth and all.) Frigurina just nods and then adds... "Perhaps a light shed on what this is all about, will clear up the stakes of merit."

Yamano nods. "Apparently that would be prudent."

Mishu however objects. "Not before I get acceptance of what I seek."

Urd just dryly blares at the broad. "_Jeeze_, you sure need manners beat into ya. Can I do it?" ...this in turn Urd and Mishu zap anime bolts at each other, from their eyes! Satoko can only look up with helpless eyes at an equally confused Otaki. Whatever Otaki intended, this wasn't a part of. (Course stuff like this, has been a classic problem of his/them all, as it was, all through the years. Made for fun memories though.)

Not that it matters, in the next. "_Fine_." ... "Belove!" ...Lind reacts to!

Everyone else looks even **more** _incredulously_ at Imladris, as he takes a sudden stand, one rather characteristic of his more famous goddess Cousin. "As I said, this is not my first in this unbeknownst field, before a battle of many a kind. And this be no different, nor will the field we face between us." ...and his eyes turn more iron than few expects, save one realizing beside him. Imladris ironclads further... "_Nevertheless_, let there be that field, and us upon it. For I take no ill in heart, and allow it to suffer further. Not when my heart is then willing to combat it. No matter what is at stake. For myself or others alike!"

Mishu gulps greatly, with the finishing phrasing directed unto _her_... "I harbor ill against such dishonor, as this _stands_." ...such that Imladris eyes with a stare borne of hundreds of wars and battles. Of all kinds, even besides of the blade. (The snow ball fight one, was a fine memory.)

Mishu just in turn stutters back... "F... fine... I'll take that as a yes then." ...and turns before she betrays more obvious nervousness, waving a hand thereof... "S... see you all on the stage fools!" ...this she leaves, her posse looking back as Imladris just sighs thereafter.

A moment later, Keiichi and Otaki lean in on the shiny bloke. "You're _nuts!_"

Imlade just chuckles... "No argument." Urd then just plops on top of his head, arms as such, while Belldandy offers. "A noble decision." ... "If rushed." Urd adds.

"Of what I so did, I'd love to know as of _now_." Imlade _puts_, as Lind and Eihwa take an enamored arm each. Frigurina, teardrop and all, looks back at Yamano... "I think information would be more than needed now. Such a foolhardy moment this is."

Yamano betrays a good chuckle, a rarity in fact these days. Something to amended soon though.

* * *

"A contest?"

"In a nutshell." Otaki puts for Keiichi. Satoko nods. "Yes. Mishu, my cousin, ever since she found out about my betrothing of my Otaki-chan, has been trying various ways to defeat our coming union, using every loophole in our marriage contract to stop us."

"Jeeze." Urd remarks to the obvious. Everyone listens as Yamano explains. "Even though I still myself hold reservations of Otaki-kun's blue collar associations, I still gave my consent with full respect when I so did. Even now what Otaki did to save my daughter's life during that cooking fire, impresses me even to this day. Unfortunately, not all of my clan is so giving. Mishu the worst of them all."

Otaki just sighs. "I've tried _everything_ to make nice with her, but she won't even acknowledge my existence, from all looks of things."

"How _horrible_." Peorth judges. Satoko continues... "It's been the primary reason I haven't been around Chiba to be with my Otaki. I hoped that with time, Mishu would grow to accept our relationship. But instead, all that time, she's used various ways to defeat me and the same at each turn. The worst has been my favorite hobby."

Around them, at a crowded food court table, the fanzine extravaganza is well underway. Everyone takes a look around at the fracas and teardrops. "Are all manga nuts like this?" Keiichi admits. Satoko and Yamano choose that moment to 'cough' somewhat embarrassed. Keiichi sees this and Otaki explains... "They've been big fan participants for many years. Guess they dragged me into it all now. It's fun really."

Urd smirks and comments... "Otaki the otaku. Heh, say that ten times fast."

Urd _frazzles_ when most of the goddesses 'actually' do that around her, and succeed more so, this while Belldandy remarks. "You both have grown to be quite fond of all of this, haven't you?" Yamano sees those blue in blue eyes, wanting truthful answers... "Yes, quite young lady. Ever since I was a child, in the very early days when anime and manga were only first coming popular, even before they were known by such names. I ended up passing this trait to my daughter, and it's one of the things that bonds us together."

Keiichi smiles. "Hey, that's cool. Everyone should be able to share something. Especially family."

"No matter what the subject may be." Belldandy compliments, and each give a mutual look of admiration to each other. That is before Skuld **POPS** in between them all, hefting a **large** pile of uber-sized manga issues! "Who cares, this stuff is COOL!" ...and then a devil anime look at the goddesses most ill to her... "And _you_ guys won't be touching these this time!"

Eihwa and Peorth just wring their hands in anticipation. "A challenge is it '**CHILD'**!" ...which about causes a nuclear incident. (The **yell** in kind scares off several fat slobs that had been eyeing Skuld, as it was. She's a scary one.)

Lind then asks... "What is that woman's issue with taking trophies." ...this her note of what happened to Imladris, whom in turn quips... "_Trophy?_ Am I such? Interesting quandary." ...quite cock-eyed. Satoko just sighs dejected. "One of her ways to really pour salt in a wound. Every time she has beaten me here at a fan costume contest here, Cosplay being the term, she'd take something from me that would add further embarrassment. But _never_ before with someone I didn't know." ...she looks quite directly at Imladris. "I am so sorry for her rudeness. I didn't mean for this to happen to you."

Imladris considers an answer, though Lind remarks in kind. "Can such a demand be rescinded?" ...put in her own _possessive_ tone, one Satoko easily recognizes, yet she only sighs at. "Only at risk of infuriating her. And unless I beat her fairly, I can't marry Otaki, per our ancient house rules of tradition, of the Yamano clan. To her, such a balk may cause her to permanently ban our marriage."

Keiichi asks in turn. "Why is 'that' so important, sorry for asking and all." Yamano directly imparts back. "Because young lad, our family traditions have lasted for almost a thousand years. It's survived many challenges, and themes of many kinds. To our house, this is our tantamount honor. Even if it involves something as silly as this convention and all."

Skuld just quips in complaint... "Jeeze, this country has weird customs and traditions." Belldandy however follows suit. "Despite, this is their ways, ones we must respect and abide. Even if they are troubling in this particular regard."

Yamano nods, as Frigurina comments... "This Mishu more than knows how to ensnare and entangle 'using' these sacred traditions. A calculated and politically motivated young lady."

"Conniving also, if you can add." Lind remarks. Eihwa however balks at this... "Nonostante ciò, surely such ways preclude those outside of such rules."

Yamano imparts rather directly again. "And yet Mishu has acted in accordance with our traditions. She 'will' see a withdrawal in a dim light. I dare not consider the ramifications of such an action. Our many interests in our society are of merit, and Otaki 'would' be inclusive of such, if he were to marry my daughter. Without this, Satoko would be disgraced in the eyes of our family, and much of society. Like it or nor."

Keiichi blinks. "All this over some Cosplay judging? _Good grief_."

Not one of them didn't sigh in agreement. And yet, so here it was. Imladris just in turn comments. "So, we just have to beat this 'lady' in some dress up competition?"

Skuld bonks Imlade on the melon. "Don't be so plain. Cosplay is very serious stuff, if you noticed all the costumes around here." ...this Yamano nods. "Indeed. If I may judge on your foreign character, this is to us, the same as the pageants are in your home country. Whichever that indeed is. Our entertainment industry thrives on such, even if it seems childish on the veneer."

Imladris smirks, and looks at Lind... "Goddesses, you have to _love_ culture."

Belldandy then remarks over. "You did mention this wasn't your first time in this kind of situation, Cousin?" Imladris just sighs. "Don't remind me, even now I remember three separate cases like this. I'll refrain from details, since the details get graphic." ...not to mention _alien_ in worldly nature. Belldandy nods and imparts... "For us, this is the same. Many a time my Keiichi and I have been though such ordeals. And we have succeeded each time with grace and determination. The victory ever the sweeter because of the best we have done."

Keiichi however imparts... "Don't think a cosplay was ever something we had to deal with though."

Urd looks around on this and remarks... "What is the theme anyway. Looks like everyone is decked out in bad space costumes or something." Satoko then imparts in return. "Yes. The theme this year is based off a new space opera, a theme from a new game being created for the general public. There a great deal of excitement about it this year, some kind of freeform theme with role playing game and world building elements. Might be a 'MMORPG' even, but everything is 'hush hush' about it. But there's a **lot** of buzz about it."

Belldandy asks in kind. "What does it have to do with this convention?" Satoko complies... "Apparently there's a cosplay theme, that the winners of it, will have their characters become main theme characters for this game. Not sure there's been something like this before, cosplay or gaming convention wise. I Hear there's a _lot_ of money at stake. Goodness knows what else too."

Keiichi and Belldandy look at each other, before Keiichi looks back, and _regrets_ it, seeing the _**bevy**_ of fame and greed laden facades on most of the other goddesses, (and thought bubbles filled with fame-greed stuff that makes for Idol types and all.) He just jitters his eyes unhealthy-like... "They don't look sane."

Lind however, one of the ones 'not' in such a state, comments on... "Did you mean to say, the theme was 'space'?"

"Indeed." Yamano replies. Belldandy goes further... "Exactly what kind of theme, other than what is already said?"

Satoko shrugs. "No idea, just some kind of epic scale thing or something that supposed to revolutionize the genre or something. Lots of similar boasts however don't have anywhere near the hype that this whole thing seems to be having. Sounds like a space version of those fantasy RPGs, like those six movies or such, but even more so. I think the creators want to see really original ideas, hence why so much hype, but little information."

Otaki and Keiichi just trade 'don't know' looks, as Otaki does impart. "I guess I brought you guys here, since you all might know something of this stuff. You know?"

Keiichi cocks a bland eye. "_We_ 'know'?" ...and questions... "And '_how'_ much is that anyway?" ...he puts of the fact Satoko, and especially Yamano, haven't been so included in the steadily growing circle of truth. Satoko sees Otaki wring his hands nervously and all, of whit she imparts... "He's told me something, not that I'm sure about it."

Yamano looks, but Frigurina changes focus to whit Lind was suspecting. "I suspect one of us has practical knowledge in this theme and arena."

Imladris groans, as the goddesses give him a look, on cue, the others in quick suit. "For the love of pete."

Satoko blinks. "What does '_practical_' mean?"

Imladris groans and rubs his head, and groans and rubs his head, and _really_ groans with almost rubbing his skin clean off. "You '_know_' this particular world isn't ready for such knowledge. Even if such truths exist in all reality." ...this with a traded look, with a hardly unfazed looking Frigurina. (Nor the same with _another_ with Lind either. At least Immy was freaked a bit.)

Yamano and Satoko **blink**, as Otaki and Keiichi start hearing things they probably wish they didn't. Imladris however realizes, with a look past everyone, at the cloth and obvious setups all around, constructed or not, of the atmosphere that the theme seems to be going by.

For a moment, he remembers the Galactic Campaign, but _more so_, the 'life' that was of Galaxy 2189. He realizes the difference between fantasy, and reality here. Some of it more _fantasy_ than reality for sure. Some though real looking enough. But was any of it... "...practical. Hmm..."

"And the mind mulls once more." Lind 'announces'. Everyone in the midst of their halted mental mullings, see Imladris stand, and give rather detail of hawkish eye looks around at everything. All he imparts in summation... "Space isn't like that."

Skuld pops up next to him in turn. "A lot of them using stuff from various anime and books. Can't blame them for what they don't know."

Imladris turns and rubs his chin. "And knowing what I know, how would 'you' approach it all Cousin?"

Skuld blinks, as Urd leans toward them. "Using Skuld's advice?"

"Using her knowledge with my own. Of that which meshes well with the mindset Skuld knows of better, than I." ...Imladris then notes. "And unless I missed my guess, we only need to beat _one_ entry in all of this. Winning outright might not be the point here in the end."

Belldandy remarks. "A balancing act between what needs to be done, with security, if I can guess proper?"

"Verily." Imladris imparts in looking kind. Keiichi and his ilk just listen, as Imladris then imparts... "If they want a good show, we can give one."

Eihwa just teases... "Knight's aren't Bards." Imladris just raises his eye brows... "Like I wasn't forced otherwise before."

The particulars of the Yamano clan, just eye each other. (Otaki included, to be sure.)

* * *

Mishu, after chewing out one of her lowly paid (as in nigh zilch,) servants, just turns to one of her more (_barely_) respected cronies, dressed in a off color purple space military like uniform, like some badly colored U.S. Army dress uniform type. She just snickers... "Soon, one more trophy for the Yamano family case, and one less oaf to worry about in the grand scheme."

The crony just rubs his head. "Isn't this a bit silly to keep competing with them in? I mean it's stupid comics for cripes..." ...before Mishu **smacks** him hard to the ground, and _punts_ him away like a football! "There's millions of Yen at stake in all of this! My face could be immortalized on covers for years to come! Let it be silly and stupid, if I'm _famous_ for it!"

The poor shmuck just moans somewhere near another magic girl manga table. "Famous for _something_."

He then sees... "Hey..." ...as he stands up. "It's those people with Satoko." ...this Mishu looks, and sees the whole lot of them, in a neat line, following Satoko towards an area reserved for dressing rooms and prop setups. Mishu sees however, a couple more figures with them all now, ones that make her suspicious.

Like she isn't always, even sleeping. "They're up to something." ...duh.

The crony blinks, before he's _grabbed_ by his fragile collar, several frays developing in the seams! "Trail them. Whatever they're doing, I want to know and up them one on it."

"But you spent so much money on your theme, why worry?"

As he's slapped silly, _during_ in fact, Mishu grinds in... "Because I don't want them to have any hope of a chance of anything resembling hope. Plus if that oaf is married into the family, **HE** gets the inheritance, and I get squat!"

And a second punt-kick on a hiney after... "Now go _sabotage_ them! _I don't care how!_"

The crony nabs two more fools to follow, with Mishu turning, swearing that she would 'never' let Satoko upstage her. Ever. Such the theme with all selfish megalomaniacs.

* * *

"That's it, close in more together."

Skuld happily chimes. "Cool, always wanted to try this."

Urd just pops her head over at a directing Imlade. "What about this panel?" Said knight points. "Put on the table next to that fabricated focusing ray. You'll like it, trust moi."

Urd complies, as everyone takes Imlade's instructions to the letter, soon seeing not only form, but function in the ideas being professed. Keiichi, as he tugs at his tunic, comments. "Guess we got him really going with this." Belldandy smiles her beaming fashion... "I believe Cousin is more in tune with this theme, than he allows himself brevity to demonstrate. It's easy to see why when you think about it."

Keiichi blinks, and looks at his costume, a futuristic version of some priestly cloth. "Should I? Not sure I want to."

"Oh come now. It's all not as farfetched as you may believe."

Keiichi looks uncertainly of this, at Belldandy, as Otaki comes up, wearing a nice suit of armor, almost as extravagant as the knight's original own. Belldandy looks over and compliments. "You look very dashing today, Sir Otaki."

Otaki just chuckles, trying to not seem so nervous. "I can't believe the guy wanted '_me_' to be the knight in all of this."

Keiichi smirks. "This time you 'can' wear that stuff for Satoko. Better than the last time you tried." Otaki just laughs, and smacks Keiichi's back, doing so with a heavy armored hand, and with **great** pain, shown in Keiichi's dish sized eyes! "Ain't that the truth!"

Lind meanwhile comes up and asks of Imlade. "How does this look?"

A quick judge of Lind in a nice, tight, and proper fit uniform, though enough 'hunter' shows through in areas, that looks both light, crisp and recognizable, while far more seam tight, gets a nice thumbs up. "Aye. The Valkyrie jumpsuit colors really help you stand out."

Lind smiles, but frowns a split second after, as Eihwa drapes herself over his backside. "How about me, amore mio?" Imladris hops away, and gives a once over, Eihwa in a futuristic looking kimono setup, gets a nice thumbs up. "Cool. Great. Don't touch me."

Eihwa just grumbles, to Lind's beautiful amusement, when Satoko comes up, still dressed normally at present. The trio see and Imladris quips. "You're not dressed milady?"

Satoko considers just walking away, but garners up the strength for a question she'd been wondering about, ever since she learned enough hints from Chihiro and Otaki. (and Tamiya second hand as well...) "Um... can we talk? I need to know something, before I proceed with all of this."

The three exchange glances, and Lind nods. "Of course Lady Satoko."

Satoko just waves her hands defensively. "Please, just Satoko. I'm not comfortable with titles and stuff like that." Imladris just snickers in kind. "Boy, more than a few royal types I know could use that kind of humility of lesson."

Just then, Skuld chimes up. "He's ready to come down cousin!" ...this Imlade blinks and _shouts_ to Satoko's surprise. "We need that suppression field guys!"

Satoko is essentially treated in the next few seconds of intent looking, of what her query was 'going' to be, as Belldandy and Peorth throw up an optical illusion distraction spell, before a quick, and 'actual' teleport beam form right in the middle of the room!

Satoko, not to mention Otaki and Keiichi again, jitter like heck, as Scetu appears before and nods his hyper-advanced melon at Imladris. "/ And here I am summoned for play once more."

Imladris just huffs. "Stifle that, this is as important as any martial operation."

Scetu just waves his hand around on a joint. "/ Fine, fine." ...before adding... "/ I have the special operations detachment ready for the... er... _procession_."

Skuld hears this and **SQUEALS**, to the point Urd about throws up from the dizzy spell her head receives. "You mean I get to use them? _**COOL!**_"

Lind just smiles and pats Imlade's head. "Well one person will be satisfied by sun's end." Imlade nods, and then orders... "Okay, level Six society chameleon protocol. No need to overdo the special effects."

Satoko just quips. "_T... too late_."

Just then, Frigurina and Yamano walk in, arm and arm and all. Belldandy sees and blinks. "Mother, your being too open."

"Oh shoo, it's just a bit of fun." ...she cutely shoos off, which Bell just giggles at. Yamano however sees the new, and _extravagant_ arrival, as Scetu engages 'chamo' sensors to reduce many areas of the technological framework of his superstructure, to look more like a unit fit for a certain movie. Anything _more_ advanced looking, and people would talk. This was a 'bad' place for actual rumors to spread out from. Yamano sees and blinks, in line with the other mortals. "That... must be expensive."

"One of a kind." Frig echoes.

Imladris then _smacks_ his hands together. "Alrighty, we're already almost there! The basic holographics will take care of the rest. Assuming the projectors are already in place." ...this Skuld yells... "Cut that out! I already set things up!"

Keiichi looks around. "When? She never left!"

Belldandy and Urd just giggle to themselves on cue of this, and Keiichi blinks. "What? _What?_" Which to Bell just holds his hand. "Worry not until on cue. Form can do with surprise beforehand."

Keiichi just gulps and looks over at Satoko, where Otaki just walked over, and exchanges a look with, as Skuld and Imlade start comically yelling at each other, with jaw trap like jaws gabbing at each other, about the final setup of the performance. Everyone else finished getting ready, save for Imladris himself. Something that wouldn't be tolerated once participation was supposed to be low key on his own whim. Of such, Belldandy and Keiichi came up with their own scheme, one that would shake the performance to come. One that wouldn't be so easily forgotten. One megalomaniac sure wouldn't.

But beforehand.

* * *

The crony, (heck with the actual name,) pokes his spiky, brown haired head out from behind a box, near where the Satoko team camp was setting up. He squints his eyes to try and see any detail. However the two dopes with him are more focused on a few tight skin suited babes that walk by.

"Hmm... might have to be blunt about this one. Don't want Mishu mad at me again."

One of the lust filled idiots just blares out, eyes 'quite' focused elsewhere. "Who cares."

The crony looks and slaps at the offending moron, starting a three way hand slapping fracas that makes more than a few people wonder about their mental stability. (If they only knew.)

Just a moment later however, the crony shoos then quiet. "_Here they come!_"

Most of the whole lot follow Satoko out, leaving only a couple left behind, mainly Belldandy, Imlade and Keiichi inside. Otaki follows last, seeing the three looking nonchalant, not quite yet realizing the costumes being worn are the same as the Mishu camp. After they all pass by, the crony rubs his hands. "Time for an old classic."

* * *

Imladris wriggles uncomfortably, as he's being 'redressed' by Belldandy's spell power. "Uh, this isn't really necessary. Or _wise_."

Bell just cutely chides... "Keep still, the spell is still working Cousin." ...though Imlade in turn complains to Keiichi. "Milord, please?" Keiichi just holds up his hands. "No way I'm stopping this. Plus it makes sense really."

"No it doesn't! I only meant to be an idea knight here!"

Belldandy just finishes her spell, as the new, profound and decently extravagant cloth adorns her cousin. "We have a better use for you."

Imladris looks himself over and gulps. "Uh, this is _quite_ overkill."

Keiichi just retorts calmly. "Stop being a baby about it." Imladris sighs. "I'll be more 'royal' about it, if I have to."

Bell and K1 in the same tone, just huff at the complainer, one that teardrops, just before they suddenly hear a loud, metallic thump and clack! Keiichi looks back, and sees the door... "H... HEY! _The door!_"

On the other side, the crony just tosses up the key to the heavy metal type door. "Ah, my manhood is safe for another day."

One of the accompanying stooges crack... "You _have_ one?" ...before he's **clocked** by the crony, losing the key on the floor in the process. The crony then just announces. "Well, let's get going to her babeship before she skins me for being late." ...with the three trailing off, forgetting the key and all that.

Keiichi meanwhile on the other side, **pounds** at the door and _pulls_ at the knob, with his entire body standing on the wall and door! "_Jeeze!_ How old is this prank!"

Imladris blinks. "As old as these kinds of doors are, even more than I."

Belldandy then offers... "I can simply pass through a mirror and open it from the other side. Or this side with a spell." ...this Keiichi hops off and notes. "You sure? You already used some of your spell power just now." ...worried about her sleeping due to power drain. Belldandy considers this, but then Imladris walks up to the door, and grasps the steel knob. "So this is a key lock of this world." ...and twists it.

A few passersby note the other door knob suddenly snap '_quite_' strikingly! This as it drop-clangs to the floor, the door swinging open, with Keiichi (_wide-eyed_ as all heck) and Belldandy noting the sight of Imlade, holding the other end of the knob! "Good lords!" Keiichi puts... well...

Imladris comments... "Gee, isn't this rather fragile." Keiichi comically quips... "Um, that _isn't_ it."

Bell just waggles a finger and chides again. "Poor form Cousin. That lock was only doing its job. We must respect all things as they are created for."

Imladris just smiles back meekly. "Sorry Cousin."

Keiichi just reminds himself '_never_' to try and arm wrestle the dude.

* * *

A demonic pocket watch is opened, looked unto, and shut...

* * *

"Where _were_ you guys? The show's already starting."

Belldandy and Keiichi just smiled to Urd. Of the latter. "We got held up. How's Satoko and Otaki?"

Urd looks over at the pane shift, to her left rear, at the sight of Otaki and Satoko huddled together, sprinkling the floor with their nervous tears. The scene shifts back to Urd smiling... "Never better!"

Skuld hops over on cue. "_Wow_, you need to see all the cheesy get ups everyone is doing! We got this all in the bag!"

Belldandy then scolds lightly. "Now now Skuld. The work of all these people is a special moment for them. Be sure to be respectful. The same you would wish for all of your achievements." This Skuld nods a bit too longingly at, as Peorth just emerges, wearing a super skin tight, mecha pilot jumpsuit, in her normal colors. This she remarks in kind unto... "The lawyers of mortal note won't. Some of the offerings will just get lawsuits in the end."

This in fact, probably wasn't far off. Over the proceeding twenty minutes, a procession of fifteen entries ply across the stage, with everything from warrior themes, to roman-toga ones, to stereotypes from all the major popular themes of the day and age, coming across. There was even one that tried to use fast food chains as a theme. Star-Burgerlar the Third was a messy costume.

That was a problem with most the rest of them anyway, as lack of proper funds and skill for a third of the participants, meant rather sloppy costumes, and _way_ too many bellies and much cleavage showing, kinda defeating the intent of their themes. A few others however made for a good showing, though the warrior-Roman-Hawaiian-Klingon-like space theme with caveman like grunts, just didn't seem too right.

The gang watched and clapped as honorably as many, though some of the fat bellies made the goddesses look ill. "Signore Prezioso, they need more lessons." ...Eihwa for one judged. Of Peorth... "And exercise."

Satoko however remarks. "They aren't the problem. Even if they beat us." Otaki just pats Satoko on the shoulder. "Don't worry, we'll beat her this time. We got a secret weapon." ...he notes, as Satoko nuzzles his rather dashing hand. "Oh Otaki-chan."

Frigurina notes, looking around. "Speaking of whom, where is our trophy knight?" ...this just before they all hear decent foot falls, and two figures arrive within sight of the multi-color lights that reflect from the stage. Lind remarks. "Beloved? Where were you?"

Imladris smiles and nods to Yamano, whom only remarks. "Ensuring the message will get through."

The goddess and mortal meshed in lot look at each other, as suddenly the announcer speaker... er... announces... "- _And now, the number one Cosplay team in Japan, with their offering for the judges: The Mishu team! -_"

Everyone looks out through the curtain, as Mishu and her lot troupe trot in, from the other side of the stage. On immediate sight, of the high class Cosplay display of a rather convincing space fleet troupe, set in costume elements that look quite futuristic and all, along with plenty of 'enhanced' curves to match, the watching lot gulp. Satoko ekes out, clutching upon her own costume. "Oh dear, there they go again."

Everyone watches, as some kind of effectual model kits of original looking space craft and starships, shoot through in at various speeds, without anything more than radio signals or such to guide by. Mishu just waves her hands in perfect showmanship, as she acts all too much like a pageant contestant, while the crowd sorta cheers on, though enough to make them the most popular group so far this contest.

Imladris honestly notes. "_Well_, they know their stuff."

Satoko just sighs. "It's hopeless then." ...but then feels, as Belldandy wraps herself around Satoko, making for a cute scene, with them both in their futuristic garb, as everyone else notes with mixed blushes and such.

"Never give in to your fears Satoko. They don't rule you, if you don't want them too. If you believe in yourself, then you won't be ruled by fear. And with our help, you won't need to face anything alone."

Satoko... "Belldandy."

At this, Urd, with the gang all around her, echoes Belldandy, with her fist held nice and proud. "Yeah, we're here to win this, we ain't going anywhere without beating the tar off of em!" ...with the lot hurrah-cheering on cue behind.

Yamano in that moment, sees why Satoko chose well, sure much more than he ever expected. As this all occurs however, one Knight mode of them keeps in mind a _much_ larger picture. (And another of High showing said same larger picture...)

* * *

-Of Heavenly note, around a detailed viewing globe of high quality and size.-

"This is what mortals wear for fashions? What a rip."

Rend just shushes Mist and grabs her popcorn bag. "Know that there are many forms of fashion in the Multiverse, some better than others."

Hirund rolls her eyes... "You '_do_' know that this is simply a costume contest, not an 'actual' fashion show?"

Rend and Mist just look blankly at the wine red maned General. Hirund just sighs and shakes her head. "Why do I bother?"

Just then, heavy foot thuds approach, and enter the mighty viewing room chamber, as Lord Thor finally finds and notes... "So _this_ is where you wenches have swoon, all away from proper duties. And what be of source here to the eye anyway?"

Hirund grabs the popcorn (very heavenly fluffy and such,) from Rend. "A visual feed from Lady Frigurina, apparently something all of Heaven is watching, for some apparent reason." Thor blinks... "What? Why is my Sister of ken in so doing?"

Mist just quips, the lot of them splayed over some large and plushy couches of white cloud silks. "Apparently our mutual mortal kin is involved. The Norns of family attached, no less even."

A nice and heavy thud, as Thor drops right in between the lot... "Oh really? Where's the popcorn?"

Thor gets a **face** full of the fluffy heavenliness from Mist. "_Who said we invited ya!_"

And one wonders where the current Valkyrie-pillow style of combat came from. Ugly scene soon after in the room there be. They didn't remain as such for long however...

* * *

After Mishu's act concludes a minute later, she haughts her laughter as all dopey villains do in this series. (Or Skuld/Urd/Peorth at times...) "Oh, we so have this one in the _bag_."

Her crony of poor choice, plops over... "Yeah, all that's left is Satoko's bunch."

Mishu asks as she shoos off rudely, some autograph seekers. (Mostly Ebay types and such...) "You '_did_' take care of our mutual problem, _right?_"

The crony nods, or so he thinks, just as Mishu grinds... "You better if you want to keep certain organs below the belt." ...this the crony sweats buckets at, just before the announcer... er... announces... (Yeah, yeah...) "- _And now folks, the final entry in this competition for the judges, from here in our very own little burg of Nekomi, give a hand to the Cosplay of Miss Satoko and her Comrades of the Stars! -_"

Mishu blinks. "What kind of _stupid_ title is that?" ...just before the lights dump to black outright. "_Whaaa! I can't see!_" ...her dumb crony screams too girly like, before Mishu _smacks_ him in the dark.

And then the fun starts, as from somewhere in the dark, as eyesight is about to gain bare night-vision, an strong voice strikes out. "- _Unto us, the Future, Present, and Past of what to come, we show destiny of what can be, and all to see and believe!_ -" ...as suddenly, a shower of pure white sparkles-flood out and away from a corner of the stage, where the three Norns, in semi-futuristic robe white versions of their normal goddess attire stand. The gowns remeshed as if melded with classic, yet future like Valkyrie-like armor, spread their arms out and wide, to the oohs and ahhs of the crowd! (Urd: "Oh yeah, we rock.")

Mishu blinks, as her vision recovers... "HuH?" ...dizzily.

Then, on cue from a voice most noble and striking, as well as unseen. "- _Once, long ago, in a reality so far away, there came a new faction that sought to unite the myriad civilizations of the galaxy, and begin a new era for the greater good of all!_ -"

A light then _flares_ on, and focuses on where Otaki and Satoko, in matching futuristic armor knight costumes, get more approval from the audience! "- _Now, see the heroes that will lead the quest, to unite a galaxy, and begin the next golden age for all inhabited space!_ -"

_Another_ light flares over, as Keiichi, in a future looking Shinto garb, waves meekly. "- _This all done with the help of the spiritualists, the grand heroes will travel through the galaxy and help defend against the many enemies that threaten the stability and prosperity of all star systems!_ -"

Another light **flares** in another spot. "- _But not done alone, as many forces will aid the heroes in their quest, from even the heavens beyond the stars!_ -" ...this as Skuld reappears, with Sigel and Banpei flanking, with a good line of robot mecha behind her. Mishu sees and blinks.. "Wait, wasn't she just next to..." ... "- _Here, meet the young child prodigy that helped build the tools that will help protect and serve the armies of the galaxy!_ ~" ...with Skuld yelling out... "_**CHILD?**_" ..._much_ to the amusement of the crowd.

The next light flick, has Peorth and Eihwa in their revealing future numbers, (even the kimono bit of Eihwa's, _yiyi_...) with 'cheering' _quickly_ incoming. "- _The greatest warriors of all kinds in said galaxy, are ready to help assist, in __**more**__ than just with weapons too!_ -" ...this the two skin tight goddesses get their full fill of '_cheering_'.

The light however flicks onward, unto Lind and Urd, with a _very_ advanced looking Scetu behind them, just enough to really garner _looks_. (But not enough as intended in nature.) "- _And even those that fight evil unconventionally as hunters, see the light of the coming unification of the galaxy. For these are times foretold in legend!_ -" ...this Mishu yelps anime blankly at the sight of Urd... "And wasn't she... ACK!"

The full lights _reflare_ and spread mostly back, as Keiichi has Belldandy join him. "- _One that said heavens brings when our heroes come across a family tested, as the honorable empire faces its greatest ordeal!_ -"

The crony spits out... "Huh? **HEY!** They got out!" ...this Mishu **grabs** his neck. "_What do you 'mean' by that?_" ...this as the crony pats at his clothing, of which there are no 'actual' pockets. "I musta dropped the key!"

Mishu just dumps him outright, shouting... "Does the meaning of sabotage mean the same to you as it does to me!"

The crony cocks an eye with sudden suspicion, as do a few other souls next to Mishu, as the voice then changes to Belldandy's own of nigh above. This as her voice is equal to that of a microphone... "- _We face difficult times fellow citizens of the cosmos, for our king and master needs us all to help the heroes face the greatest of all challenge ever faced!_ -" ...this as she waves her hand behind her, and a final light snaps on, where their '_kingly_' character appears, with two elder souls just below him. The original noble voice returns, as Yamano, the source (fooled ya...) ups with voice, as all three sport high royal futuristic fashions, yet still business and recognizable in form.

Yamano continues in well practiced mode... "- _It is without our noble king, that the journey of the heroes would not begin from. For it is the voice of one on high we take all value from this noble quest! The heroes and the galaxy alike!_ -"

A good number of cheers arise, as Imlade sighs, not exactly thrilled with the role he got saddled with, one decided with very little notice in fact. Frigurina then adds in with her own booming voice. "- _Here, o children of the Stars, we beseech you all for your help. We all together cannot just save the galaxy, but begin the next great golden age long waited for!_ -"

At this, a _hefty_ amount of cheering quite rather clamors over the gathering, as a holographic galaxy, and holographic looking spaceships ply around within the stage area! Keiichi notes with amazement... "Wow." ...this Belldandy takes his hand with her own nervous version.

Satoko and Otaki just look at each other, and then without warning, add with raises arms... "_For our king and galaxy!_" ...with cheering reaching a crescendo.

* * *

A Heavenly populace watching, were glued now, verily. No less of the so called (actually anointed,) masters of the War Section note. Of all four of keen note.

Hirund/Rend/Mist/Thor: "Wow."

Worry not, the pillows are still cocked, once the show ends. Poor Heaven.

* * *

Mishu, frazzling worse than a furious Kodiak bear, endures all this, but _just_ barely. That however dies swiftly as Mishu realizes she's about to... "I think you're losing Mishu." ...the crony shouts, just before he's stomped all over by the huffy maiden! 'Shut up stooge!"

But the _real_ surprise comes next, as Imladris nods to Yamano, with Frigurina cocking an eye, just as the 'space king' steps down and past everyone on the stage, up towards his 'knights'. He begins rather simply with, as Yamano looks towards some stage technicians. "Know ye all, of ear to witness, and eye to believe, that I have only one call to give for my native galaxy, and _that_ it is that all its citizens. On all levels, of all races and civilizations, all as they can learn to stand together as one. Of one Unity!

Of one even when they do not know they are all working towards the same goal, or even know of each _other's_ existence."

At this, flood lights start popping on, one by one, over the '_other_' contestants now around and within the audience, all intermingled together in recognizable clusters. This of course **shocks** the audience, as the 'king' continues. "Our journey is of many paths, all leading to one true, and mighty goal. The galaxy is truly massive, and majestic. Wonders and dreams beyond all belief, and further beyond. Yet all the differences are of _strength_ that can be united, not derided, if we all can _learn_ to work together." ...he then walks 'through' the holo-galaxy image, adding... "'_This_', is the holy mission the heavens lend unto my brow, and my command to my heroes to begin the long task of completing.

For _together_, a dark future can be averted, and _no_ enemy of darkness, of any _kind_ can ever hope to stop us all!" ...and at this, the lights flat out turn on all around 'everyone' in the audience, suddenly giving that good ol crowd participation effect that as expected, gives unease to all. Imladris just remarks unto everyone. "We will need you _all_, as our heroes, to accomplish this. The power of one, of _all_, 'can' change the course of all galactic destiny. Of this, _join us now!_"

Mishu, and everyone else for a split second, thinks this is crazy. The next, only _Mishu_ thinks it is. Talk about one easy to influence, not to mention _**loud**_ as heaven on earth audience!

And not _only_ just in the convention center at that! (One could almost hear Heaven cheering too, if one was hearing keenly enough there.)

Satoko, of at the point of the most _joyous_ tears of her life, hears Otaki suddenly quip. "Knew it was a good idea to kidnap these guys into all this." ...this as the Morisato clan bunch up together, while Imlade and Keiichi gesture for the 'other' participants to come on stage, as if it was all one big, giant entry all along!

And it seems to get the approval of a judge, from the development team, at that.

However in the midst of this, at the highest point upon the rapture of the crowd, one that gives for a now _well_ melded set of contestants, Mishu in a furious tiff, **STOMPS** right up to the stage! (With several stage steps caved in and 'all'.)

Eyes start to note this, as Satoko blinks at the sudden scream of... "_ALRIGHT!_ What the hell is with this crap!"

"_Mishu?_" Satoko quips. Everyone in moments is focused on the gaudy voice of ego incarnate... "I mean _REALLY!_ This is all just a bunch of show staging crap! How can anyone believe this could be real!"

Otaki just snaps out. "Hey! This is a great idea! What's the big problem!" ...with a '**lot**' of the crowd echoing this at Mishu, whom just about _cracks_ from the ego cutting this all 'seems' to be to her! She just shouts over at Yamano. "Uncle! I demand this farce be stopped!"

Yamano just blinks... "Why?" ...plainly, as Frig rolls her eyes. Urd just then snaps out. "Hey, stop being a bimbo and let the people have their fun!" ...with more cheering with Urd 'showing off' to color with further. Mishu, edging off the edge of sanity a bit more, keeps at it with... "_Fun!_ With what? I mean there's supposed to be more to it all than 'fun'!" ...and she then stabs a finger at... "And what are **YOU** people doing over there!" ...this as her '_own_' Cosplay crew apparently defects to the majority! The crony adding. "Hey, we like it here better. No insults."

Mishu hears more laughter, _quite_ at her expense, as Belldandy comes up, and offers. "Come please join us. We hold no ill towards you ideas. We _all_ can benefit as my cousin suggests, and give greater glory to the same effect."

"Oh shove it broad!" Mishu snaps, and then is -_**BOOED**_- like something _never_ heard before, even in her 'past' life! Keiichi just quips... "Bad move.' ...as Belldandy '_still_' has a major following with most of the current campus crew, many of them NIT students in attendance. And despite, Belldandy is hardly fazed unexpectedly.

Mishu as a result, just snaps! "**I won't stand for this**! I am the queen of the Cosplay! _I_ am the head of this household! And **I** will be the one to set the rules for everything!" ...as she betrays apparently more than just Cosplay, with a shot of a finger at Otaki. "And that OAF will _NEVER_ inherit a single Yen, not while _I_ have anything to say about it! I will 'never' give consent to their marriage, or anything else for that matter with that fool!"

Otaki just blurts... "_Huh?_" ...this Satoko quite openly blinks. "What the heck are you talking about cousin?"

Mishu just folds her arms, as all denuded evil dopes do... "The deal is off! He won't be touching any of the inheritance, and will 'never' enter the Yamano family clan! Ever!"

Mishu stands there for a moment laughing, while the 'rest' onlooking, are silent as clams. _Dead_ silent at that.

Otaki looks over at Yamano... "Eh? What inheritance?" Yamano just remarks for all to hear. "Uh... indeed. What are you talking about?"

Mishu stops laughing, and comments... "The family fortune. Like you think I didn't know Uncle."

The various parties involved, trade confused glances, before Yamano offers... "There isn't a fortune. Just contacts."

Mishu frazzles. "Eh?"

Satoko wonders openly. "I never heard that we had much money. You were just a government official for the early Japanese cabinet in the..." ... "1960's. Yes." Yamano nods. Mishu blinks more and more like an idiot does. Otaki just looks over. "You were in the old cabinet? Cool."

Yamano nods in kind. "Indeed. We were the first to implement policy during the years after reconstruction, before the modern era. Hardly a job that paid well, but I grew rich in more political favors than I could count!" ...he laughs quite heartily, as things go from a play show, to antiquated family politics in short order.

The goddesses, audience, and more, listen on, as Mishu blabbers... "But b... b... but the family history, all those stories about being rich and all that!"

Yamano just sighs, looking rather convincing in his futuristic version of his old cabinet garb. "You must mean our family friends, the _Yamato_ clan. '_They_' have all the money and economic influence. We just have the political contacts they need to still get things done these days. Keeps us nice and comfortable, but hardly 'rich'. Everyone gets us both mixed up. I thought you knew all this time."

Satoko then surmises to a comic point. "You mean you've been like this for our entire '_lives_', because of all 'that'? Even 'I' know that."

Mishu slumps about as much as dead sand in a split moment. "_Oh no_."

The goddesses look at each other, getting an eccentric lesson in Japanese politics, as Otaki rubs his head. "Um, not that I ever cared about being rich and all. I guess Satoko is all I need for that." ...Satoko just gloms happily, "Oh, Otaki."

Keiichi looks over at Yamano. "Sorry again, but then why go through all this?" ...this Yamano explains. "Because I felt it would all help Satoko grow as a woman. The world is a harsh place, and challenges are replete." ...this a 'lot' of people all about, and in heaven, ala nod in exasperation. Yamano then adds. "And besides, Satoko is the one next in line to be Family head, not you Mishu."

Mishu stabs back up standing. "Only if she gets married! And besides, she still hasn't won this contest yet!"

As if on pure cue, a judge/developer appears and shakes Imlade's hands. "**Congrats**! You're this year's winners!" ...which causes the crowd to **cheer** like New Years eve 2000, and Mishu to faceplant! Imlade just blushes as Lind and Eihwa glom in on celebratory flair. "Oh no, it's because of Satoko and Otaki that we begot our chance. In fact..." ...he openly puts... "...if not for everyone here, there wouldn't be all these great ideas anyway! Everyone here is a winner!"

Yep, more all around cheering. It's a mood thing.

Mishu vents in a broke matchstick type of fume, and leaps back up! "I still want my trophy!" ...and lunges to grab Imlade's arm. However doing so is akin to trying to move a mountain with a wet noodle, or something such, such as how Mishu ends up _flat_ on her back, dizzy and all, without even budging Imladris's arm from its original spot!

Everyone looks, as Keiichi just quips off key... "Poor form."

The next thing Mishu sees, through her bleary, dizzy laden eyes, is three heads glowering over her, two unfriendly goddesses, and one _no less _so Synthetic.

"/ This is starting to get on my sensory _nerves_."

"_Agreed. / Concordato_."

_Woowhee_... you never saw someone run more dearly for their life, in the next split moment, _much_ to the ending trail of laughter that follows. This as Imladris just looks and sighs dryly. "Good thing they aren't on caffeine."

Satoko and Otaki meanwhile get their share of congratulations, while Bell and K1, as one smile at another adventure accomplished.

* * *

The Valkyrie-style pillow fight that broke out soon after, soon simply turned into a flat out _plain_ one, all across Heaven, that heavenly afternoon. A good way to blow off some celestial steam.

Even the most on High join in on the fun.

* * *

"That was actually fun. Si?"

Most acknowledge Peorth's assessment, as they all leave the shadowed convention center, as the sun starts to wane once more. More than half of them laden with _plenty_ of future reading material, or 'study' material, as Frigurina puts it all.

Meanwhile, Keiichi asks over to Otaki, all of them still dressed in cosplay... "So, when's the wedding?" Otaki on cue stutters like a dope, as Satoko answers... "Within two months. Another house tradition."

Belldandy just exclaims. "Oh, that would be most lovely to attend, if you don't mind." ...this Satoko beams, glomming permanently unto Otaki. "If you '_all_' would." ...this Yamano adds... "As honored guests." ...this the lot of them happily agree.

Urd then leans in between K1 and Bell. "Might want to take notes." ...as Frig appears (and smushes) Urd. (Urd: "Oooff_, heavy Mama_.") "Why that would be of most grand design."

Keiichi just coughs and flutters off in usual rambling fashion. "Oh, uh... we don't want to rush things." ...this Bell cutely asks... "Rush what?" ...this before Skuld objects in... "**No rushing!**" ..this Urd and Frig bonk Skuld for.

As another usual tussle ensues, one Satoko and Otaki make room away from for dear life, Lind on her own betrothed's right arm, offers... "A most dashing day, this was my good 'king'." ...before Lind groans when Eihwa does the same on the other. "Affettuosamente così, mio consacrato re."

Imladris just coughs out... "Please don't. I don't feel comfortable as one as this. I prefer my knightly version, since there's only one True king in my holy book."

Lind and Eihwa just smirk at him, as Lind offers... "I doubt Lord Almighty minds, since there have been so many of them, in all of universal history. In one form or another." Imladris just puts in further defending... "I still don't like it."

Eihwa just rolls her eyes. "Careful that doesn't come back to haunt you." Lind in turn snips at Eihwa. "Poor form, future sight is _not_ what is needed now. Even if it is to be so."

Imladris in turn blinks... "_Be so?_" ...before Lind and Eihwa look away suspiciously.

Just then, Yamano comes up as they all walk, and pats Imladris on the shoulder. He looks, as much as everyone else that isn't being bamboozled by 'marriage' concerns. (Poor Kei.) "A fine demonstration of acting, and possibly even some honest leadership. I cannot find the words to thank you."

Imladris stops and turns, simply offering a hand, one taken and given a good, stiff shake. "And my own for knowing one of such wisdom, and free will at that. I can see where your daughter gets some of her traits from."

Yamano nods. "Most of them come from her mother, Kami bless her soul."

A touch of twinge, filtered off, as Imladris looks over at the soon to be 'very' happy couple. Belldandy notes this in the midst of the trauma Keiichi is lambasted with, and smiles in knowing her choice of a cousin was well placed. Such a look which Lind and Eihwa glom onto with, that much more tenderly.

Before they shoot lightning at each other from their eyes again.

Imladris then considers, and asks... "Pardon me, a query if you will?" Yamano nods. "Of course lad."

"Tell me, how many contacts did you say, you had?"

"Quite a few. Many of them are as old as I am, but they have many families and relationships of their own. If I may ask of why?"

Imladris blinks, then considers openly... "I wonder, are any of them fans of good glass art and works?"

Yamano blinks, 'that' much more of the goddesses still looking/hearing.

* * *

"What is this?"

Back at the temple, Keima looks up at the rather _LARGE_ pile of boxes, one opened, as he, Takano, Keiichi and Megumi, several goddesses, and three Mecha look over what are explained as... "Orders for glasswork."

'Everyone', Satoko and Otaki included, look in amazement, as Imladris just offers... "I found someone that can help boost your workload and... heh... income, since I know how expensive this area is now." This Takano looks in endearing amazement at an 'obvious' solution of a problem the clan was already facing.

A lot of bills.

Belldandy just claps. "What a novel idea cousin." ...this Imladris hides (badly,) another blush. A lot of obvious things not be said here, as Keiichi just gives a thumbs up. "Yeah."

Of course, that doesn't stop Keima from suddenly _growling_ at him. Everyone looks, as Keima stabs up and into the knightly facade "You realize how much **WORK** you just gave me! I'll never have a day off again!"

Everyone just smirks nervously, as Imlade anime waves his arms wackily... "I was just being helpful!" ...this Keima screams girly like again with... "And where is all the _SAND_ going to come from! All my addition supplies! All my **BEN-GAY!**"

Megumi just smirks. "I think you started something bigger than you understood, good guy."

Imladris just looks down. "_What?_ Being helpful I said!"

Lind and Eihwa just shake their heads, Lind commenting. "There he goes again, getting his nose stuck in big things no prepared for properly."

"A problema più comune." Eihwa chides. This 'all' the other goddesses shake their heads at, much to Imlade's annoyance. "A howdy doo to ya all then _too_."

Imladris just sighs, sensing his problems as a business manager hath only 'just' begun.

* * *

A demonic pocket watch is opened, looked unto, and shut...

...an eye closes back shut, waiting patiently...

-30:13:18...

...17...

...16...

...15...-

(End Act VIII-b)


	13. Act VIII c

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Knight**

Act VIII-c

* * *

Mara tried to ask about that watch.

...a Hild-bolt was the reply begotten...

* * *

"It was nice of Father to come down to see you, the other day at the beach."

Frig just smiled as she swept with Bell... "Yes. For all that enormous bluster, even he has a soft side that even mortals can relate to. Even if we appear in their own image." ...she puts with another smile Belldandy just giggles with. Frigurina then looked over. "Speaking of which, concerning you and Keiichi-kun." ...this Belldandy smiles pensively at. Even she knew where this was going towards.

That was all however just before they hear a _hard_ thump-landing. They both look, and see one most dour, scarred and dejected... "Lind?" Belldandy blinks out.

Lind ignores, and simply passed by Belldandy and Frigurina, both goddesses looking. They both saw more, beyond the heavy bruises and love taps of another full-fledged sparring session. Even more past her jumpsuit tattered in places once again. Rather, they saw _incredible_ dejection in her eyes, ones ready to break down.

Belldandy actually remarked... "Problems in Valhalla?" ...as Frigurina sighed. "_Now_ what did he do to her?"

* * *

Keiichi, at the other end of the Temple, after a short day at work, (Chihiro found another Thunderbird nock up to check out, this time out of town,) didn't lose pace with working on the old BMW. As such, he noted two others of Guardian mode, that came back home from work, with Bell and he, that then got going with their sparring session this time, well early before the falling sun. There seemed little off about it.

That was until he saw a _dour_ gold bloke, all torn and dented once again of armor and robes, saunter up the temple steps, dragging his blue diamond blade behind him, almost gouging the Temple steps in so doing. Keiichi looked with an off kilter look, just as Imlade stops about three steps from the top.

And then **WHACKS** himself with the blade, a nice heavy clang reverberating though the immediate area. (This heard by Bell and Frig a split moment after Lind entered the residence. Too a _lot_ to freak Frig out, like that.)

A moment later after that, absent one knight with a migraine, Keiichi just wondered... "Storms of summer this time?"

It wasn't just he that noticed this.

* * *

A white haired goddess, held the hand of her Test of Purity on unto rear.

"Ora è il tempo."

She phased out of sight.

Nearby around a second corner, a sisterly version rolls her eyes. "Ne plus." ...and phased to find Urd. Something that would end up crossing more than one awkward path here.

* * *

"Trouble in paradise, or whatever Valkyries call such."

Lind opened an eye, after sipping some mint tea, as Skuld shook her head. This merited her a snap of Frig's fingers. "Don't sass others than Urd." While Skuld laughs uncontrollably from _hundreds_ of mini-kitten like caterpillars of a creature like fashion. Belldandy then asks... "If it's proper to query what happened?"

Lind put up a neutral front. "I'd rather keep my peace."

Frigurina just rolls her eyes. "What a _divine_ surprise." ...this Lind actually gives an anime dry glare unto. Belldandy however presses. "I presume cousin is a part of this?" ...which to everyone looks agape, as Lind actually thumps her head down hard into the tea table, and moans, rather all too readily obvious of the problem. "_I didn't think he'd do that_."

"Do what?" Frig asks.

* * *

Kei and Meg, the latter having been at the temple entry arch, when the _**clang**_ spiked the air, about _freaking_ her out again and all, both blink in surprise as Imladris, surrounded by a lot of books, business paperwork already done for Keima's new business, and other accouterments, all of which was only fiddled with in his course of explaining what occurred earlier.

Megumi just replies in response. "So much for thinking you were a gentleman and all that."

Imladris just responded by suddenly smacking his head onto the flooring, just outside the living area he and Lind shared. (For the moment.) Keiichi saw all the resulting paper shooting and fluttering everywhere, and hopped around as much as Megumi. "Watch it dude! Paper cuts _hurt!_"

Imlade just moans like a dying cow again... "Why did I do all of that? What the shadows of the light got '_into_' me?"

The next panel, Keiichi and Megumi suddenly struggle _mightily_, as they try to keep Imlade from whacking himself with a reformed blue diamond-morphemic _fork!_ Imlade complains... "_Must... punish... hand!_"

"_Will you cut that out!_" Meg shouts!

* * *

Eihwa finished stirring her warm milk, and turned to take it out to the Buddha temple, and stopped with a _START_, almost sloshing the milk unto her pure garments. "**Peorth!**"

Peorth, said goddess of Forever, in garb of _exacting_ fashion from the very first she originally came to the Morisato residence in, folds her arms and can't believe the following words she espouses. "You being you again, _dear Sœur?_"

Eihwa just remarks... "Can you blame me?" Peorth just sighs in annoyed kind. "Not when it's _Lind's_ feelings you risk. Not to mention the Chevalier's own. (Or our physical well being.)"

Eihwa just remarks further, quite accusing... "The same didn't stop you from attempting to wresting Keiichi from Belldandy." .this Peorth just sighs. "And hence where my practical experience in all of this lies."

Peorth however sees her sister walk up to, and beside her... "And here lies my own." ...before Eihwa sees Peorth _suddenly_ drop some potion 'capsule' into the milk! "_**Ao!**_"

"That should nullify that 'crystal-teardrop' you had in there."

Eihwa just growls at Peorth... "So much for tricking Lind into seeing his eyes first." ...as she _pops_ out of sight to dispose the now undrinkable concoction, much to Peorth's wide-eyed surprise. "_Que?_"

* * *

And so done unto Urd's proper magical drain for such disposals (for the good of the environment and _sanity_ of the mortals around and about.) Eihwa just sighs. If for only a moment. She then places the pearly cup down and then fishes out a wafer from her... _uh_... blouse... (...won't note how 'far' she reaches.)

Eihwa then smirks... "Well, I '_was_' going to help Lind. But guess I'll help _io stesso_, instead." ...she puts with a giggle, knowing how 'much' of Urd's famous love potion she had procured, for more than just a mere cup of milk.

After Eihwa vanishes, a small, second, mound version of white hair, pokes out from behind some potion ingredient bottles. One that 'notes' this to Peorth as anticipated.

Nope, Urd '_never_' missed out on her ingredients count every night. (Or day as of late.)

* * *

"I'm not coming out! _Ava! Ava! `Ava cure`! Manar! Mande`!_"

Megumi just shouts... "Will you complain in Japanese already!" ...as she and Kei drag Imlade out against his will, just before the knight (sorta) screams! "_NAY!_" ...and breaks free, and makes it back to the temple arch, just before **SMACKING** into an invisible force field.

"_Ow_..." ...he ekes out, before thumping down unto his back. Keiichi blinks, and then hears... "What a handful." ...as he sees Frigurina float up, with Belldandy in walking tow. Megumi just compliments with a thumbs up... "Nice one."

Keiichi just asks... "Lind alright?" ...Belldandy sighs. "Not verily." ...before she asks in turn... "Did you learn from his end what occurred?" Kei nods back... "Yup, what a mess. You?" ...Bell nods unto, cupping a hand on her right cheek. "A problem most dear."

Frigurina just shakes her head. "Males of mortal or nigh, a mess they make in any dimension." ...this Megumi just nods. "Amen to that." ...this Kei eyes back over dryly.

By the time Imladris pulls himself up, moaning with six ways of sight, he hears Belldandy come up and calmly offer. "Would you mind accompanying me and Keiichi on an errand?"

Imladris blinks, then recognizes a chance to get away from the temple on given merit. "Uh, okay... aye."

* * *

Lind was given a _wide_ berth, one quite stoic and unmoving in the Tea Room, as she mulled the images in her mind, of those near Luna again. All of it, including her unexpectedly brutal response. And her words most ill that accompanied. She then sighed and looked into her now long since empty tea cup.

Skuld nearby enough, actually felt sorry for Lind in this state, after she learned the details of what occurred. She then heard from her sister behind... "Better get used to sights like this. Given you and Sentaro."

Skuld just rolls her eyes. "Why do you think I've been trying so hard to keep Big Sis and Keiichi apart?"

Urd just blandly snipped back, eyes no less so... "I thought it was a well over borderline obsession you had over her." ...this Skuld GROWLS back... "Well, what about you and your obsession with seeing Keiichi and my Big Sis play 'doctor' so dang much!"

Urd just accuses back wackily. "Where the _heck_ did you get that idea from? (Never mind if it's true.)"

Skuld **HAH's** back... "Those comics of mine are 'quite' explicit sometimes."

Urd just suddenly reacts by **shouting** out... "**MOMMY!** Skuld has been reading _naughty_ magazines!" ...this as Skuld chases after... "**No I DON'T! Stop it Urd! QUIT IT!**" ...this shoots outside, and alleviates the migraine Lind was developing.

"They need muzzles." ...she quips 'dryly'.

Unseen, a mini-Urd zips by, on Recon for certain 'tests'.

* * *

Keiichi kept shaking his head. "I've _never_ thought of such a thing coming from 'you' dude." ...this a plainly clothed Imlade moans back. "If you'd let me punish myself in a manner fit for Ilmater, I can 'start' making amends." ...this Belldandy teardrops meekly. "Now now, you have enough scars already Cousin."

Keiichi wonders what 'that' means, as they all walk down along the sidewalk, on their way towards the elder Morisato's residence in town again, a short hop on a tram away. Imladris meanwhile just sighs out... "So much for thinking I knew what the Generals meant by all of '_that_'."

Belldandy just imparts... "No, 'that' kind of combat tactic wouldn't be proper for us goddesses to endure. Not even Valkyries are very tolerant of such... '_tactics_.'"

Imladris however asks, just because he needs to know... "But what about Urd and Peorth around here all the time? Isn't all 'that' slightly borderline?"

Keiichi however remarks, guessing well enough... "They just mess around, not play around like that. They like to try and be... um... helpful, I guess. At least not unless you count the time Urd was split apart and all that." Belldandy nods in kind. "Yes, 'that' kind of tactic is fit only for demons, and those that seek to sunder hearts. Not for those that seek to strengthen."

Imladris 'actually', to Keiichi's amazement, burns in Incarnum smolder, unto his right arm, with his left pinky finger, unto a reminder of this. (In Intracel code, such being more striking. And neat, _neatness_ counts.)

"Thou shalt not... seduce... um... a Valkyrie, in combat." ...and then looks at the 'tattoo'. "That sound right?"

Belldandy just smiles. "Sounds proper cousin." ...while Keiichi just looks away before he smells any burnt flesh in resultant.

* * *

Eihwa looks around the temple 'residence', near the Buddha, and... "Awwwww... he left."

(x6:) "We know where he went."

Eihwa looks back at them, and smirks.

* * *

Keiichi never ducked so _**FAST**_ in his life! This after the story Imlade gave to a beforehand, unto a calmly prior listening Takano, such was her '**foot**' thereafter, in the Ninjitsu style, unto gold dope's cheek! Keima just was glad he was in the workshop, as he hears Takano afar rip some 'nice' lingo into the prone, splayed, busted and broken knight (sorta.)

"You TWIT on a STICK!" ...Takano to summate.

Imlade, with head barely up... "aCKnoWLedgED..." ...-thunk-

Belldandy just blinks at this response and remarks... "My, Lady Takano has great skill and speed." Keiichi head, only half his head sticking up over the panel... "That's why we never tried to snatch cookies outta the jar."

Takano just huffs and then turns, and _STOMPS_ inside, with the two nominal lovebirds looking where Imlade could not. (Verily.) This as sounds of tossed things all about in _manic_ fashion, are added unto more laced 'lingo'. Belldandy cutely remarks... "I should help her clean up later." ...in all too 'happy' a fashion. Keiichi just... "Uhhhh..." ...before Takano stomps back out, and 'actually' kicks Imlade up to his feet. (Don't ask where.)

"_HERE!_"

Imlade looks at the item SHOVED into his barely feeling hands. (He sorta looks, given how dizzy he is.) "Umm..."

"Something you can do to make up for your Lindy. It works every time I'm POed enough at my Keima."

Keiichi actually hazards... "Those were fun times." ...and _scampers_ away before Takano CLOBBERS him! Imladris meanwhile manages to see though dizzy eyes, at the enclosed, thin wooden like box. One sorta like a fancy dart board set enclosure, except only thick enough for a picture frame of a hardly large size. He blinks, and tries to instinctively open the two small shutters...

Kei _scampers_ behind Bell, when he sees Takano 'actually' lift Imlade, like he was a cat, such as how much 'pain' gold dude feels in the neck at that moment! (She's ticked.)

"Don't. Open it. Until home you go."

Imlade barely ekes out a... "Okay." ...before hiney meets ground again.

Takano then announces. "And justa be sure, you's and me will be on hand for tha apology. 'THEN" you can open that thingy, and read it as if it was holy scripture. Because for your sake, it '_is_'."

"Peachy..." Imlade puts, still feeling ringing all around his head. (His nanites will go on strike, at this rate.)

Belldandy remarks next, on cue of pure whim alone... "I came with the recipe for sweet creme cookies." Takano switches gears just as swiftly and beams back... "_Oohh!_ Was waiting for that today. Let's get started!"

Keiichi watches as Bell and Takano all but bouncy-hop inside the elder residence kitchen, and notes. "This won't be short." ...following on in unto cookie doom.

Imlade meanwhile looks at the secret iota, and begins thinking of looking anyway. That is before Keiichi sees and **DUCKS** in time, as a baking pan _**zips**_ overhead, and into gold dude's head! One nice **clang** later... "No peeking said I! We need some helpers in here!"

Imlade nor Keiichi dared argue the point, or dragged their feet.

* * *

Frigurina thumbed through the book Urd had 'acquired' from Skuld's room, which halted her Belldandy like sweeping she was, for her own reasons, enjoying quite simply. This wasn't any less so. "Hmm..." ...as she looked through, much to Urd's sadistic smile, hidden as a 'cute' one. This while Skuld hid her frown of worry, with a... uh... no she wasn't... worried she was.

Frigurina just finished her speed reading thumbing, and more flaccidly doing a second thumb through, commenting. "Wonder if husband will like me acting this way." ...she puts, rather Belldandy like openly, which catches Urd _off guard!_

Skuld just blinks and shrugs. "'Would' Father like such things?"

Frig just smiles back... "The Bug Guy always needs a surprise once in a few Eons."

Urd however injects, on top of Skuld's melon. "What? You... wait, don't tell me..." ...before getting the said thick book in the face. "Ow."

"Maybe I should tell Skuld some of the books I found in 'your' room?"

Skuld cocks an eye, as Urd stutters out... "T... th... that stuff was from Keiichi's room. The guy has pent up passions you know."

Frig fingers her chin, and wonders... "Really? We really need to make alone time for those two."

Urd blinks, as Skuld '**blares**'... "But Big Sister isn't like that at _ALL?_"

Frigurina just waggles a finger, seemingly not caring for the original topic that wrought all this... "Please, where did you think 'you' three came from? All life in fact. So must you three each take yours in turn in the next cycle of life."

Urd and Skuld just react _blandly_, wondering if they should be messing with each other like this, knowing that their mother likes to take ANY opportunity, to then change it all into Frigurina's portfolio preferences. (Ala, give _anything_ resembling motherhood and marriage, an opening, and _watch out_ for the tentacles.)

Urd/Skuld: (_Dryly_) "Can we get back to the hazing already?"

Frigurina just rolls her eyes and starts sweeping. "Never changes over the years, don't it?" ...she then opinionates... "I mean even your Father would balk at this, going back to his infinite creations and all, rather than face things like..." ...and looks up and sees two daughters _long_ since gone. Whit she grumbles... "...procreation. Sheesh, nice to know we had this _chat_. Kith-goddesses have no respect for elder gods nowadays in era, I tell you." ...this as she tossed the manga through a mini-portal back to Skuld's room.

She then swept two more times, and then looked over to the all too silent residence.

And then she saw Megumi tending to her KSR where Keiichi usually did his tinkering. "Nope, no boredom here." ...she crooned with a snicker.

* * *

"Great _job_ Sis."

"Shut up Skuld."

Still, Skuld and Urd each just take the moment to sigh, making their narrow escape from the motherly 'embrace' that nearly... um... _wasn't_ safe, kay? They both just slump back to back, in Keiichi's room, (for some reason,) before Skuld a moment later asks... "Those 'were' Keiichi's magazines she mentioned, right?"

Urd looked back awkwardly... "Well if you would let Keiichi have some of that kind of 'fun'." ...this Skuld spats back... "Forget it."

Suddenly, their awkward converse, is 'stamped' literally silent, as they both poke their heads out, just as Lind snaps... "Enough of this." ...as she stamp-walks outside, not bothering to notice the looks she gets in so doing.

No wait, she '_did_', as the suddenly popping out of sight Norn melons demonstrates. Skuld just sweats resultantly, as Urd remarks... "Hate to be that knightly bloke, when he tries to apologize."

"The books don't have anything on this. Either of ours." ...Skuld puts, Urd nods before she realizes... "Hey! _Not my mags!_ Not! Not!"

* * *

Eihwa just looks with rolling eyes. "Why did I get dragged into this?" ...this as she rolls some cookie dough in her hands, looking over at the Six, as they sample some of Belldandy's wondrous creations. There was plenty of batter to go around, a near commercial venture going on, as Takano just chides in turn... "If you kept the youngins in line, and _not_ smacking into this place like hounds after a rabbit. I mean no self control, you kids."

Eihwa frazzles, as Imladris moans... "Ow... hand cramp..." ...after rolling number 4,642, and placing the same on a buttered cookie sheet. He gets a tea towel in the face. "Quit ya whinin."

Keiichi and Belldandy meanwhile have their full fill of fun, helping each other make, roll and place dough balls. Takano just smiles calmly, as at least one couple was in bliss at the moment.

Eihwa then just looks around... "Santo cielo, did we make enough cookies?" ...this as the Eddas munch on their share, _literally_ taking a simultaneous bite each. (x6:) "There's never such a thing!"

Takano smirks, as Belldandy notes this and remarks. "Did we make too many? We seemed to have gotten carried away." Takano just smiles back... "But we had fun doing this, right?"

Keiichi remarks to this. "Sounds good to me. Been years since we did this." ...before he wonders... "Too bad Meg isn't here to enjoy this." ...and wonders more...

* * *

"**ACK!** _Stop!_ **STOP!**"

Frigurina chases after Megumi, nice and frantic, around the Temple! "But I can get the right god or spirit for you! _Please?_"

Megumi just screams out... "KEI! Why'd you forget me here! _AIIEEEE!_"

* * *

Takano just flusters a hand. "Aww, she's fine." ...with Keiichi teardropping and all.

Imladris however looks nowhere near so, this as he finds himself now staring into a stiffening ball of dough. Takano looks over and sees this and 'this' time does not respond. The face of introspection more than apparent to the most youthful looking mother of two.

She'd seen it thousands of times, as a wife of one.

For Imladris, the ball of dough, might as well be a crystal ball. So deep was he 'looking'.

* * *

-One _bad_ incident prior-

She _flipped_ her Axe deftly, and blocked three more _vicious_ strikes, the shaft and the blue diamond blade each taking in the Lunar light of less than a few tens of thousands of kilometers away, as a knight kept pressing his brutal attacks!

And Lind seemed all happy as beets to keep allowing so.

After all, she had been **hammering** him in turn prior, for over twenty minutes. Long enough to ensure she saw him get _riled_ enough to counterattack, and see, if for just a split echo of a second, within a further split second, the animal lack of compassion that was meshed and buried within the layers and armors, real and mental, of the nominally human and honor driven knight lord.

She was almost _desperate_ to see a hint of an animal within the warrior, within the warrior within the knight, and so on in the human and name each. The barriers were indeed thick and deep, and that split echo hint shown why.

She took three more practiced, though _**severe**_ parries, and silently sighed that she couldn't duplicate such. "Your control is becoming _suffocating_ with exactingness."

Imlade locked blades, and with each _harsh_ arc of screeching metal, and twirling weapons... "So... -!_sheeack_!- ...have... -!shwat!- ...you... -!**SCREECH**!- ...love."

Lind smirked, and _twirled_ him **fast**, he 'with' his weapon spun around _thrice_, before he stopped this with a grab of her jumpsuit, and used his momentum to **HURL** Lind somewhere well below the Luna orbital plane!

It was at this point, as Lind was on the upswing return, he made his foolish mistake to come, in mind.

Lind, not suspecting, crashed **HARD** into his plain stance held most... uh... plainly, with her chide in turn of... "Hardly a glamorous tactic."

"You take interesting note of this."

Lind blinked, as Imladris dug his blade into her polearm shaft, and himself towards her in turn. "...a note most... _pleasing_, to feel in heart."

Lind at first mocks back... "I take my _Joy_ most to heart."

Imladris _twirls_ to end up behind her, changing his tone to something _much_ less warrior like. "I sense _more_ than this. Something akin to another word I _dare_ whisper." ...as Lind feels something off indeed in this note. "What is of?"

"Of _Ecstasy_. Without fail."

Lind feels her heart skip, and this allows her to miss sight for a split second, before she _parries_ a side thrust. She then hears him _prod_ further... "I sense how _deeply_ you want to feel the _Ecstasy_ of battle. Each parry and yell showing who you '_really_' are." ...a _deepening_ voice that was not normal at all to use.

Lind didn't like it, and backs away... "I don't fight for _personal_ satisfaction." ...and then blocked a **tremendous** shot, his return in a _seductive_ tone... "Yet there is so much _satisfaction_ here to be had, even now."

"Please _stop!_"

Lind suddenly makes a _**brutal**_ arc swing and connects, sending a somewhat more prone knight backwards _some_. Lind realizes with gasp, and **shoots** over to him, but in so doing, he in turn remarks... "You '_did_' enjoy that."

Lind just screams... "_Don't talk to me like that!_" ...and **hammers** another blow, one caught more easily this time.

"You 'love' to feel the _**lust**_ of battle! _Admit it!_"

By now, the lesson should have been learned, by both sides, as an errant attempt to teach a side of battle _not_ of conventional make, based on teachings not fully understood by Imladris, from his 'nannies', and by now which were being misconstrued and misunderstood in application.

...save for the fact... -**CLANG**- ...ow, she hits him hard!

"_Stop talking to me like that!_ What are you **playing** at _anyway?_"

Imladris presses at first, ignoring the _real_ enough blood literally frothing away from past his Incarnum atmosphere 'skin', into open space, with _several_ more skillful attacks, ones Lind manages to equal, despite her _jittered_ nerves. (The manner of talk hitting _harder_ than Imladris could barely realize.) After three more exchanges of battle, he suddenly _flips_ around, and _grasps/gloms/gropes_ even, unto Lind! She is _shocked_ by this, as he goes _that_ one step too far...

"A goddess, or _Valkyrie_... you _lust_ for all of this! _Give into your cravings!_"

Lind, _not_ a human, but a _goddess_ that isn't made for enduring such warped emotions, suddenly **snaps**, and grabs his hand, and **spins** him around roughly! He sees sight spin twice, then thrice, before he realizes from her act, he '_did_' go too far.

And before he can even _think_ in the next second, he sees Lind wind up... "**NEVER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT AGAIN!**" ...and outright _**smacks**_ him in the nose!

Of course the second after that, she sees in his eyes, the mistake he just realized, and heard her own tone in them. Lind _gasped_, as Imladris felt his stomach turn into coal. Before either knew it, neither saw the other.

The rest...

* * *

...Imladris saw in the drying ball of dough.

He sighed and admonished himself again, "Fool." ...as he started looking around, realizing everyone was gone from sight. The cookies were all plated on several plates, and in several gift boxes, all nicely wrapped in blue ribbon. He then looked at the clock. "Heh, introspection." ...with a sigh. The angle of the light through the window, had changed a good deal too.

However, he didn't see, yet '_did_' hear... "Sorry lad, no forks to be had."

Imladris looked up and saw Keima, a sight he didn't expect. Imladris just chuckled, as Keima came up and traded the stiff dough in Imlade's hand, for a cool, yet fresh sweet cookie. "Here, something to mull over with the tongue instead." ...this as he munched his own cookie, despite his hands only half cleaned of soot from glass making. (Not much better than the oil he usually had from tinkering on his own bike.)

Imladris however didn't seem to respond for a second, as he commented... "A hundred years of training, and more than one life, and yet I still act like a royal arse of unevolved note. I have to apologize to her."

"Good." ...is all Keima said, not bothering with any fatherly advice, upon one that was easily his own grandfather in extension of age. He didn't like giving any more crap than he was wanting himself to take. Instead, he munched down on the remainder of his...

"-_**WHO SAID YOU COULD EAT THAT!**_-" ...which **shocked** them both, as Keima almost choked on the rest of the cookie! A split moment later, Keiichi and Imlade help smack Keima's back a few times, as Takano _snickers_ under her breath. (She 'loved' getting the one up on Keima.) Behind, Belldandy, Eihwa and Eddas watched, as Takano 'chided'. "You're goin to ruin dinner if ya eat anymore. How many was that, huh? _Huh?_"

Keima tried to blabber, but only 'did' blabber, not being coherent. Keiichi just sighed... "Takano, I'd still like to have a Father to look up..." ...and gets Keima-_SMACKED_ in the head... "What'd I say about that boy?"

Keiichi just feels another concussion **bolt** in. "_Nevermind_."

Takano just 'huffs', (and giggles the 'same',) and then hears from Imladris suddenly. "Please forgive me. I need to..." ...and then sees Takano 'cough'. "Don't tell me boyo. I ain't your love. I belong to Keima."

Keima just blinks. "For how much longer?" ...and gets _decked_, ala Keiichi a moment prior, just as Imladris nods and looks around... "Where'd I place that tablet?" ...and finds Belldandy already handing it to him. "Here you go Cousin."

Imladris nods, and then is pull/pushed by Takano out... "Kay boyo, let's go, I'll watch and make sure ya screw up just right. And take these cookies as a token." ...somehow shoving one of the wrapped boxed into his arms, now all of a suddenly laden most quite.

However Eihwa leans in right at the doorway with... "If she 'does' reject you, I'll sweep you up on the rebound." Takano just groans at that... "You _do_ gold boyo, and you _won't_ live past it."

Imladris, in between these two... uh... ladies, looks to Belldandy. "Help?" ...with plea of eye. Bell of course just offers... "Good luck Cousin." ...whit to Imlade just sighs... "Aye, so loved am I."

Keiichi and Keima meanwhile give Bell a eye twittering look 'each'.

* * *

Lind looked at Megumi's impressive speed, and Frig's impressive _determination_, and sighed. However a split moment later, she thunked herself on the head, and admonished... "Enough said I of being morbid in mind."

"_Ne pas être trop tôt_."

Lind smirked... "Keeping tabs on me, goddess of Forever?"

Peorth on cue, fades into view, off to Lind's left. "Someone has to, for both of your sakes." ...and a flitsy sigh... "Even if I too feel fluttered to attempt for such a heart. Such is to prevent my Sœur from her intentions. And hence the round of it all here."

Lind however looks away, and grasps at herself, an insecurity already said of that brutal training day spar, with all the other goddesses watching. Peorth notes this and then remarks. "It '_twas_ poor form Chevalier conducted. I never would have suspected he would go _that_ far."

Lind however quickly remarks... "It was not a true fault of his."

Peorth _blinks_, and then sees Lind suddenly _shoot_ up into the air. A second later, Urd remarks beside her... "Interesting comment."

Peorth only and wordlessly, follows up, as does Urd a split moment later. Such as how Lind makes the same decision Imladris did in that 'same' moment, _most_ exacting in time.

* * *

-one minute later-

"_Not again_."

Skuld huffs, at being left behind once more, standing outside in the warm day of summer, looking quite ravishing for her budding age, in a simple summer fit dress, black raven hair fluttering in the breeze. (Something of a miracle for any wind at all on a summer day, thank goddesses for oceans...) She draws her hand into her hair and finds herself thinking longingly without intention, of her own growing beloved. Love indeed becomes one of more beauteous note with time.

And on cue... "Hey Skuld!"

Skuld's heart skips a beat as Sentaro shows up on his prize BMX, and waves a paper in hand. "Sentaro!" -love hearts bubbling up-

"I got another A+!" ...as he shows his grammar test results after running up to her. Skuld sees and hugs on the spot, to his rather rosy blush. "Wow, that's _great_ Sentaro-kun!"

If this was what Sentaro was expecting for a reward, it was _sure_ better than the hug his mother gave him earlier.

And of course on cue. "-_I SEE YOU!_-"

Sentaro and Skuld both _snap_ their heads at... "_Mother?_" ...the latter in abject fear, as Frigurina finds _new_ reason to meddle, much to Megumi's _REPLETE_ thanks from afar. As one _withered_ of a Morisato afar demonstrates... "_D... dang woman... ugh_..."

Frig meanwhile just wrings her hands, not realizing she's been 'suffering' from a light form of portfolio overload from the past couple of days. A _slight_ syndrome from being on a mortal plane 'replete' with love, marriages, and motherhoods all across this rock of a burg, amongst the cosmos. Such wavelengths of such '_replete_' energy upon her, just _**swamping**_ her normally stable senses.

In a day, (if ever) she'd be back to normal, the kind Skuld and Urd witnessed earlier, minus the overactive need to marry off her daughters on a whim of _any kind!_

And now you know the hazard Skuld and Sentaro find themselves in, though Sentaro, as most males at his age, (and others older that never would,) doesn't quite grasp such things yet. Frigurina however doesn't really pay heed to such, given her state. "Now... are you a morning, or an afternoon type of _ceremony?_"

Skuld **yanks** Sentaro off and away in a random direction! "How bout _**never**_ mommy!"

Frig just twiddles her fingers, and takes a calm breath. And then she just starts hopping after like she was PePe LePew or something. "_Ohwahahaha, attendre moi, mon aimant enfants de la lumière. Ohwahahaha_."

Skuld meanwhile manages to get Sentaro onto the bike, and her on top of his back, and sees Frigurina approaching, **squealing!** "_Ride us outta here!_"

"Where?"

"_China! Russia!_ I don't care, just _RIDE!_" ...so done with a _**screech**_ of rubber and manic yelling!

At this, Frigurina just smirks... "Oh, so fast..." ...and flicks her fingers, causing one of Urd's broomsticks to float over calmly to her. She sidesaddles it, and makes a light kick, and has it saunter-swoop after her '_prey_'.

Megumi, left alone, as Sigel and Banpei come over and look at the burnt husk of a Morisato. "_Evil. That goddess is pure __**evil!**_"

Sigel and Banpei just eye each other, the former quipping... "/ Organics."

* * *

Her steel blue mane of asymmetrical note, flutters about her, as she mulls on how to approach this terse confrontation to come. Her mullings are again cut short, this time on keen eye of approach from one she seeks. Not in full heart though.

On the other end, a knight gulps, wondering what part of him is about to be decapitated, as below, goddesses and mortals alike watch in following from behind. Keiichi sees... "There she is."

Everyone stops, as Peorth and Urd quickly appear and land nearby, looking on what would be a most memorable apology. Peorth notes Eihwa from afar, all flour covered and such, as much as the rest of the bunch with her. "Hehe, domesticated." ...before Urd flicks her ear. "Hush." ...as Lind quickly reforms her clothing to more mortal mode. (One that pretty much matched Imlade's own, save for her gloves, kept of Valkyrian mode.)

A beautiful afternoon, a few clouds overhead, a parkway of gently fluttering trees, to either side of a well kempt park walkway, few cracks of age and weather, worn in. The birds fluttered about, a couple taking rest on Belldandy once more. Even they were not remiss in this uneasy moment before them all.

And for a moment, the two warriors beheld a somewhat uncomfortable glance, before Imlade felt the cookie gift package pulled away from him. He looks as Takano prods... "Daylight is burning bloke." ...scooting back towards the others a moment later, ending up next to Keima. Imlade sighs and looks back, a neutral look akin on _her_ facade.

With little fanfare, he starts to open the shutter doors, and so doing, hears from Takano... "Don't read first, just say what you see! _Got it boyo?_"

Imlade just **yelps** back... "_You said that __**six**__ times already!_" ...and turns back to see Lind fighting to keep composure suddenly. More than a few of those of goddess mode for a tic there. He ignores it, and on opening, sees the lettering in nice standard Times New Roman, black-gold in sheen, with a 'background' of mirror reflected art of a simple cherry blossom scene. If only the _words_ seemed as serene as the rather glamorous looking apology, most crafted. This he notes as he starts reading...

"Ahem... ah...

I, (insert name here...) _ah_... **AH**, Imladris... being of unsound body, and useless mind, stand as part of the gender that is most lesser compared to the one this apology is crafted. Being one apologizing for a mistake, whatever mistake, whatever format, whatever at all, am in the wrong for whatever I did, however I did, or anything that is that I did as a living personage, being male, _that_ being the first mistake, attempt this as apology in of the following...

Being of said lesser gender, before one that is the better gender, one that gives life always, and rules said pains thereafter, (_gee_,) ah... apologize for the crime of both being male, and for the dispute that led me to being wrong, primarily, because I am of 'being' male in the first place. If I am lucky, I may be given pity, as well as the love that was allowed for me, the foolish male, to engender and cherish.

Whatever else. I am wrong, so... (_uh_...) god help me, to whatever punishment I will gladly accept. If nothing else, please mock me, for I am male. So there."

This wasn't an understatement, since given how '_awkward_' a smile Imladris gives a blandly looking on Lind. The goddesses just... _uh_... smile, while Keiichi and Keima just _twitch_ their eyes. Keima just whispers... "Still gives me nightmares." ...before Takano _elbows_ him. Imladris meanwhile wonders for a moment, how _bad_ a bruise to the manly ego, this just caused to even 'make' this.' Given the glasswork, this '_had_' to be Keima's own work. (_Dear goddesses in heaven_.)

And yet for a moment, Lind just stands there, and doesn't seem to respond. Everyone else just watches, wondering, watching on for an indelible moment that just seems to freeze time solid. That is, until Lind takes a few steps forward, passing the gap somewhat calmly, though tersely, given the facial expression is _granite_ to look upon. This until Imladris sees Lind stop before him, and then, all too calmly, cocks an eye.

And then she decks him.

Everyone, Takano actually included, watched in surprise! Eihwa commenting... "Is that accepting? I can't tell." ...as Lind just huffs down at the _busted_ nasal Chevalier, on his hiney. She then dryly retorts to it all... "What are '_you_' apologizing for?" ...as Imlade **blinks**, all the while his internal nanites just 'sigh' within, at the continuing work to repair the gold bloke this day. ('There's a strike coming, _we_ swear.')

Imlade keeps blinking, no longer certain of anything at all in this Act, just as Keima and Keiichi each suddenly snap out... "_Women! Goddesses! We can't understand them anymore! AIIEEEEEEE!_" ...both just run around in insanity for a split moment, before Takano and Urd each zip over and nab Keima's and Keiichi's ears respectively. "_Watch it_." ..._both_ say in simult. Everyone else just keeps smiling awkwardly, as Urd dumps Keiichi near Bell, this as Belldandy in turn wonders, tilting her head... "Did we miss something here?"

"_Gollie_, now even _I_ wonder." Takano quips, still holding onto Keima's pain riddled ear.

Lind just leans down and starts to quip... "Did not we _both_ try the same unconventional thing upon each earlier other?"

Imladris blinks, and then realizes. "So we both noticed eh?"

Keiichi just flares his arms out at them both! "What _is_ it with those two? Less concussions I say!" ...this more than a few melons nod at. All save one...

Lind smirks, but is interrupted as Eihwa suddenly _shoots_ in, before even Peorth can react, as she smothers all over his backside! Lind is as easily surprised by this, as Eihwa '_announces_'... "Oh, dear me poor amore! Let's try this instead." ...and produces a _second_ 'crystal-teardrop', with Urd realizing and **shouting**... "_Eihwa you idiot! Don't!_" ...too late as Imlade feels the 'drop' suddenly _shoot_ down his throat, and tries to spin him around on the 'spot'! "_Mio al fine!_"

Lind a **SPLIT** moment later nabs him away... "What did you do!"

Urd and Keiichi _realize_ and suddenly **grab** as many arms as they can, yelling manic like... "**RUN! JUST RUN!**" ...with even Keima and Takano getting this treatment. "What'd the _heck_ is it now?"

The 'why' for Takano however soon takes shape, as Imladris feels the potion take effect, his head already _swimming_ from concussions all, now gets **assaulted** by an ultra strength potion, one his nanites cannot react to in time to counteract.

And he falls asleep.

Eihwa looks down and blinks... "_Eh?_" ...Lind blinking too.

Peorth pokes her head up from behind a bush where everyone else ended up. "Oh _oui_, the potion I made started with Keiichi falling asleep." ...this Keiichi **stabs** up, arm-waving in anime wacky fashion! "_How could you!_"

Takano and Keima blandly poke their heads up over another bush, Urd behind them, as Takano quips... "Mind tellin us what tha heck '_this_' is now?"

Urd however responds more generally, causing Keima to '_eep_' away on a manic jump! "But that potion was mixed in with soda. Plus made by an amateur... (Peorth: -_GRRR_- ) ...I don't fully know what will happen this time."

Eihwa blinks... "But it _should_ make my knight _my love prisoner!_ That's what Peorth's report said!" ...this Lind growls back... "_Will you quit that?_" ...this Keiichi blinks in hearing. "That all is a report in heaven?"

Eihwa just snaps back comically... "I didn't _hear_ a true apology you know. Making a male ego suffer like that." ...whit Lind's growl ups an octave of dire note.

Takano 'coughs' in turn. "That was '_my_' idea goddess." ...which Keima rolls his eyes. "Don't remind us." ...and gets decked.

Belldandy however, and quite _suddenly_ reacts just as Lind and Eihwa look ready for Armageddon, as she nabs Keiichi, and in a swift motion, leaps them both unto Imladris's prone form! Everyone looks in _surprise_, as Belldandy crosses her arms before her head. ": _Space of both mind and body, between mind of others and body akin near. Give space with no fail, and into the universe of the alone and safe at this time and day! _:"

All of a sudden, time _freezes_ for everyone, except for Bell, Kei, and, as she asks... "Help me move Cousin Keiichi." Keiichi complies. "Okay."

A minute later, time resumes, _literally_, time and event each, as Lind and Eihwa **BLINK**. "_EH?_" ...as Urd looks around... "_Where'd they go to?_" ...as the Eddas shoot up into the air. (x6:) "We don't see them!"

Keima and Takano just share a mind blank, eye pipped moment of confusion, as Lind and Eihwa look at each other, dryly, and comment in simult... "Belldandy is _really_ good."

* * *

It didn't matter where they really were (other than as far as Keiichi could help carry anyway,) as it was more of merit, the chance to give Imladris a suddenly needed space to breath within, _especially_ in his slumbering state.

Belldandy just sighed and dourly imparted... "This has not been his glamour day." Keiichi just chuckled, as Imladris lain prone under a tree, as Belldandy and Keiichi both lean over their charge. "Is this how rough we had it up till now?"

Belldandy looked over with a calm smile. "We have indeed been though much. But it seems Cousin has been through twice as much in a shorter time span, than we in the same span. I feel it's becoming a detriment. Even if today is partially his fault, the overall scheme of it, seems to be playing a hand to make things around him, too disconcerting."

Keiichi looks over at Bell and asks... "You think what's been happening with Eih... ah... Eihwa, led to that apology we heard a bit ago?" Belldandy in a tinge of somber kind. "I don't know. But I believe no one of Heaven ever expected Lind and Cousin to encounter this much torment. It seems that this may only be the tip of the iceberg, as far as goddesses go towards Cousin. If this continues, the message of Lind's and Cousin's love, will be lost in the enamored wash of goddesses like Eihwa."

Keiichi blinks and wonders openly... "Why not just have Imlade here, order everyone else away? Hate to say it, but he's not as nice as you." ...this Belldandy actually blushes at, seeing the compliment in all things... "Thank you. However Cousin is not quite aware the kind of following he has garnered in Heaven. Remember, saving our realm essentially twice has had impressive side effects. The Six probably have been fanning those flames ever since the first Invasion." ...this as she looks down at the.. uh... snoozing hero. She enunciates to effect of... "The challenge will to keep Lind as primary a focus for him, as he deserves. A romance almost a century long deserves that much, until the time all other goddesses realize his heart is already truly given. Thus effect of a Confessed love, well over any others bidden against even many a goddesses will."

Keiichi didn't fully appreciate, the life and format of Heaven still beyond his ken as yet. He was amazed this same unconscious dude was so meshed into that same fabric. But he '_could_' understand Lind deserved to be happy. This gold dude deserved it. It was enough to go by. "Think we should help them?"

Belldandy looks over simply, as Keiichi continues... "I mean, can't have my own personal bodyguards in turmoil themselves." ...he then blinks upon himself... "Can't believe I just said that." ...this Belldandy giggles unto. "I think that is a wonderful idea, Keiichi dear."

Keiichi then offers... "Why don't we try this then. Not that the gals will like this."

Belldandy listens, and then sends her Sensors off to acquire the proper (sorta) help.

* * *

Unbeknownst to what Eihwa intended, causing Imladris to fall so _dead_ asleep for this short period of time, the teardrop _did_ have its basic effect. But the eyes, slumbering in dreams, '_saw_' the only facade that mattered to him.

Lind swam in oceans, fought amongst the stars, flew in flocks of angel birds, slept as serenely as a goddess of purity, yet cursed at a cut as brazenly as a drunk Irish-German on Valhalla mead. She was there holding him. There caressing him. There in a full-nelson. There with tears, and with smiles of battle lust.

Lind was in _every_ sleeping flicker of REM sleep, there in the doldrums where the mind paused within the eye of the Valkyrian typhoon.

The dreams melded with factual memory. The sight of her in his early days being torn apart by Thor. The feel of her on all fours, on that day she pleaded to him for answers on that cliff over the Ash Tree itself. The dejection on her face of when he '_did_' now remember himself in the moments of initial amnesia, the way he treated her in such acidic emotionlessness.

And the moment he Confessed and she flew to him, _literally_, soul and wing alike.

He felt the Melds, of two whit.

He saw her cradled in his arms when she was cursed in child form, when her powers within were burning her literally asunder. And the adolescent day they both shared after, despite the Contract he _hated_, the moment was indeed enrapturing to have.

And all of this, _more and more_, sight within only of eye in dreaming darkness, all of it, not actually of his own mind of volition. The _teardrop_, of note, knocked him out cold. Eihwa didn't realize that the 'teardrop' was meant to force the mind awake, and unwittingly see the first thing that clicked into memory. That meant that to get as pure a reaction as intended, even if quite dishonorable a method, the mind 'had' to be rendered inert.

So, if indeed he '_did_' see all of these images, whom was instilling them?

In any case, as far as the 'teardrop' was concerned, it's criteria was already satisfied. And then he started to awaken, a heart already _swamped_ as all heck!

* * *

Keiichi noted back, as he saw... "He's waking up."

Belldandy looked, as a couple of chibi-goddesses suddenly _pop_ out of sight, their own Sensors returning to their hosts. She notes, a tic spell weary from using her own Sensors to call for 'help', and then the escape earlier. She hoped she wouldn't have to expend any more this day. Belldandy needed her focus on ensuring a proper setting. "An apology to him that I couldn't use my spells on his mind to alleviate. I hope indeed Lind finds him first."

Keiichi notes her weary condition, and was about to ask of it, when he then sees Imladris pull himself up without aid of arms, to a sitting position. "Woo, strong guy. _Uh oh_..." ...and _pulls_ Bell down with him to hopefully remain unseen.

For Imlade's own part, the 'moment' he awoke, and the brain _clicked_ back on into conscious mode, the overwhelmed nanites starting to reboot, all he could feel was his heart thumping most... um... _engrossingly_. He had trouble concentrating on anything else, other than one thing... "L... Lind..."

As soon as he said this, his heart **SPIKED** on him, and Keiichi had to blink _thrice_, as he looked around... "_JEEZE! Where'd he go?_"

Belldandy looks up, and wonders... "Is _this_ the potion's doing?" ...this Keiichi looks over. He then offers... "We need to follow."

On this, K1 follows Bell's on foot lead, as she can make out the erratic flight pattern Imladris engages in.

* * *

Meanwhile, Lind managed to evade Eihwa, a tic sorry that Eihwa's intentions wouldn't bear fruit, but 'quite' determined to beat her to the 'first look'. If for nothing else than to keep her love from feeling more antagonism upon himself afterwards.

She sighed however, and found herself wondering once again why she overreacted so badly during that sparring session. "It's no different than what a demon would attempt. It's a nominal tactic of our mutual enemy after all." ...she admitted to herself, before shaking her head. "No, I need to find him, not dally like this."

As soon as she said that, she '_saw_' him, as Imladris clutched at his head in a fraught manner. Lind felt her heart thump and then _shot_ towards him without fail!

He on the other hand, of mentally unstable note, (if he's ever stable, not sure there,) struggles with the flooding emotions of a singular theme that threatens to overwhelm him, into a state most untruthful. As such, as soon as he sees Lind approach...

"_Oh Lind_... _I_... eh? **ACK!**" ...and _**ZINGS**_ backwards almost out of view from her! "_NO, stay back!_"

Lind of course just follows... "Beloved?"

"_NO!_" ...he wackily shoos her away whit... "Don't _look_ at me, I'm not _'ME'!_"

"_I don't care_, let me help you!" Lind shouts and **shoots** after him, whit to he in turn _**shoots**_ away from 'her'! This starts another patented chase all over Chiba and into nearby Tokyo, Mt. Fuji, Okinawa, and so on, as Lind just gets _more_ determined in as much as he begets more _determined_ to keep away!

Cute really, if hard on the ears, what with all the _sonic booms_ in their wake!

* * *

Keiichi just flusters a hand after about two seconds of this... "Ah fudge it, like we helped any." Belldandy however remarks. "Don't worry, we did help. And they'll be back here at about this exact spot soon." ...with a confident smile to go in kind with. Keiichi wondered about that, and then 'heard' a '_second_' yelp, one that sounded exactly like Imladris's own! He notes and sees to his abject annoyance. "Hey... um... why are there two of him now? Oh wait, yeah." ...Kei bonks on his own melon at, since it 'was' his idea.

Belldandy looks, as '_Imlade_', is chased by a **MANIC**, love struck Eihwa, and comments simply. "I see Peorth and Urd are on the job."

(x6:) "Eihwa will only get mad." ...this Keiichi **JUMPS** away from, as Belldandy note to the Eddas... "That is alright, my Cousin needs proper singular time with Lind. Keiichi just wonders out loud, pointing at the clone goddesses. "Aren't you freaked out about them finding us?"

"Why is that dear?" Bell just blinks, the Eddas as '_one_', yanking their eyelids down and raspberrying him rather retort in manner. Keiichi just blandly stares back. "Oh that's mature."

* * *

"- (x2 off-key voices as one:) _Stay away! _-"

"Come to me mio amore! _COME TO ME DANG IT!_" ...this as Eihwa chases after '_Imladris_' like a _ravenous_ cheetah, apparently too love struck to care to look closer in _just_ yet. Meanwhile, the two 'bulks' of melded goddess format, that blended to created the mass of one 'knightly' version, just argue to each other within their melded link.

Urd: "-I hope Bell is happy with this one! I'll hex Keiichi later too! -"

Peorth: "- _Mon Dieu!_ I can't believe I allowed this invasion of my own body! -"

"- _Your body?_ You got yourself messed up into _MY_ body, rose girl! -"

"- Hey! I'm the one controlling the part of the body that counts! The one with the looks and the chest hair! -"

"- He '_doesn't_' have chest hair! And the real part of the body is down 'here'! So 'I'm' the one in control, running here! -"

"- You wana bet... **ACK!** _Watch it!_ -" ...as 'they/he/something' leap away from a near **lunge** from Eihwa, before Peorth snaps again... "- _**Will you pay attention?**_ If Eihwa catches us, were beyond **dead** as door dust! -"

"- That's door _NAILS!_ And the only thing dumber than that, was that _DORKY_ dance we did to meld into this guy! I haven't seen anything 'that' stupid, since the dance that was done back in Dragonball Z! -"

"- I kinda liked it... _**YEEK!**_ -" ...as Eihwa almost nabs 'him/hers/somethings' again! Eihwa behind starts to _hiss-growl _like a wild cat, whit Peorth _FREAKS_ out... "- We need to jump and fly or something! Eihwa's going insane! Which is normal, but _this_ time... -"

Urd just snaps 'back'... "- _We can't!_ We'll tear apart if we jump too hard! I'm not used to _anything_ like this! -"

"- Oh shut up and run then! And **FAST!** -"

At the very least, it keeps Eihwa occupied for a bit.

Unfortunately, at that moment, Skuld and Sentaro, still being chased, enter the same park area.

* * *

Takano pulls another sweet cookie. "Another dear?"

Keima, head cushy in her lap, under a tree on this nice summer day, just smiles. "Yes please." ...and is hand fed ever so nicely. Takano, leaning back on a tree most broad and strong, after her playful feeding, sighs most content. "It's a lovely day, isn't it dear?"

Keima starts to nod, just as '_Imladris_' and then Eihwa on the chase, shoot by in the background. He just remarks. "Yes, so much calmer now we're alone."

Takano smiles, then wonders anime openly. "Wonder where Megumi-kun went to."

* * *

"_Evil... pure evil_..."

Sigel pokes at her... "/ Will she _ever_ stop smoldering?" Banpei just lightly twirling his hands over Megumi, like in fashion of fanning her helpfully.

Velsper hops by, rolling her/his neko eyes.

* * *

Takano just shrugs... "Eh, she's a big grrl." ...and strokes Keima's aging hair. The elder just chuckles.

* * *

-somewhere over the Pacific...

...hey, is that Amelia's plane?-

"-**ENOUGH!**-"

Imladris, the genuine article, looks back reflexively, just pausing a _split_ second too long, allowing Lind to resolutely **NAB** him in a full body (literally) glom, causing him to instinctively _FREAK!_ "_BY THE LIGHT! NO MIGODDESS, NO!_"

"I don't **care**!"

Imladris felt '_such_' desperation in her voice, it shook him down to his nanites. (Which were about to...) Lind just _grasped_ into his back, as much as physics of mass allowed, as she gushed her feeling forth.

"_Please_ look at me."

Imladris reacted by shouting... "_No!_ I don't want to appear false to you, twice in one day! Oh _Light_ this is so... ack! **NO!**"

Lind however reacts to 'this', by outright _spinning_ him around, and looking him **dead** into his eyes. "I said I '_don't_' care."

Imladris reacted by _squeezing_ his eyes shut, and she reacted by _**pressing**_ her forehead. She also _pressed_ her voice, just as indelibly. "No matter how false you might think this spell may make you, I am _nowhere_ near as fooled. Please look at me! I love you no matter _what_ happens. No consequence is as horrible as _losing_ you."

His eyes open reflexively again, and find Lind's in locked waiting.

"_Lind_..." ...he whispers, but then goes **WIDE-EYED!** "Oh _JEEZE-Louise!_ I 'looked'! _I'm so sorry_, I..." ...before he stops, and finds he _wants_ to look as well, seeing such a softness in the eyes of one that wouldn't do the same for '_anyone_' else in the Multiverse. As such he notes... "Eh? Wha... nothing _happened?_"

Lind just smiles... "Thought so."

Unknowingly, the nanites caught up finally. They found the invasive chemicals that made up the potion, and _scalded_ them from his body chemistry, the network of nanites knowing _all_ nominal bodily status for Imladris's format. They were almost sentient... but only so to keep their master host in proper mode, fit for a powerful knight of task. And one that has other things to enjoy.

The next majestic scene, has two rather plainly clothed warriors, floating over a wavy sea, a small school of pacific fish passing below, clouds plenty, puffy and pearly, equal the white, fluffy, and pearlescent wings of both Binary angels, as they enwrap around the floating scene of a kiss as _dear_ as any could be ever, though neither Angel not holding either, but rather making a 'halo' in format effect.

Not bad for a couple that earlier were beating each other senseless, and then themselves after. Eh, what love isn't bumpy.

* * *

"You knew?" ...Lind quipped in surprise.

Imladris smirked, nodding as they both floated over back towards the park like area they started this ruckus unto. "You'd been doing it for several days now. Kinda hard to miss when I 'do' go that animalistic and all. A bit _stark_ after a near century of all this training."

Lind blushed. "I thought seeing a different side of you would make sparring more interesting. We seem to already have noted each other's abilities within conventional means."

Imladris in turn just chuckled, as birds looked in amazement at them both as they 'flew'. "I think that was why I made my poor attempt earlier." ...this Lind listened intently... "_Indeed?_"

"Aye, the Generals kept spouting upon me to consider unconventional forms of battle, such as trickery and other less than honorable means. Not all battles are conducted with eyes locked upon each other. I think that was why I was trying to seduce you in combat. Make something unconventional, become uncomfortable. The same you made of me when I had split moment of lost control." ...this Lind blinked in surprise. Lind then admitted. "It was not you. The last time I felt you 'that' false, was after the first battle with Caceroth. Those words still _sting_ even now, and anything such from you, makes me lose control."

This Imladris gave an inward look of dejection, equal to Lind's own. He 'could' remember that, the 'amnesia' part of his life was encoded into the 'backup' memory the nanites held. Strange to be able to remember what was, essentially, three separate lives in their entirety, and as a consequence, could also remember the look on Lind face when he remembered the words...

'_I feel only what is needed. All other emotion is pointless to my duties._'

He grew quite angry, remembering words he would have 'never' said otherwise. Another reason to despise Caceroth. Another reason for the following words, unto Lind's blushing brow. "_This_, is the true me. No matter what else may happen, and words from my mouth, not of my control, I am the true _me_, here and now, and thus I say as such. I, as a Valkyrie's Knight, love thee no matter what else I say or do. I can't '_stand_' being without you. Heaven, even '_sitting_' without you is unbearable. Maybe laying too. Add crawling, crawling is good."

Lind by now is giggling beyond her ken to control, as her heart feels a nominal swelling of love for 'her' knight most dear. (And true.) Course Lind then just prodded in... "Doesn't mean you're off the hook for today. And I'm 'still' going to save you, someday and somehow."

"Should I feel so fortunate?" ...Imlade jokes, with an _elbow_ in the ribs as a reward.

Still, Lind ended this discourse with a hand on his hand, left on right. "I'll hold onto those words though. No matter what happens." This Imladris smiles back unto in amorous kind.

They soon see however, and land almost at the spot where they were above, when... ah, you know...

They see and hear however on high, a nice _mess_ of things. Imladris blinks and quips... "_What the Light?_" ...as they see Eihwa, Frigurina, Urd, Skuld, and Peorth in a _manic_ exchange, while Sentaro tries to keep clear of it all, though Skuld's grip isn't helping 'that' iota.

Lind just sighs. "Chaos on a heavenly level."

* * *

-one chaotic _amalgamation_ prior-

Eihwa finally had _enough_, only fifteen minutes or so into the chase. As they pass over a bridge, Eihwa just shouts... "_**BASTA!**_" ...and makes a final **leap**, one finally successful, due in part the flat out fatigue Urd/Peorth=Imlade are having!

Or more, Urd's half anyway... "- _Oh man_... -" ...before she sees and Urd/Peorth=Imlade scream '_most_' girly like, (with equal enough tonsil shearing,) before Eihwa tackles them all!

This at the same moment as Skuld keeps prodding Sentaro up the bridge, now as tired as _ALL_ heaven! Skuld looks back at a _MANIC_ motherly goddess as she closes in for the pounce! "**Sentaro!** _Oh gawd, __**don't **__stop!_"

"I... I... I can't keep... so... so... _eh?_" ...and sees the 'ball' that is Eihwa, tackling a 'degenerating' form of '_Imlade_', as 'it' loses cohesive focus, and Urd/Peorth end up 'splitting' back into normal! And all right into Sentaro's bike, whom shouts... "_**AW MAN!**_" ...just as Frig jumps at 'them' from behind! "**Got ya!**"

One can guess the crash that was made.

* * *

-one arrival later-

Imladris just sighs and with Lind in hand, both walk up, whit unto they hear... "Belldandy and Keiichi wanted us to keep you away from Lind and Imlade! We were offered _cookies!_"

Eihwa just _nabbed_ Peorth's... uh, there's no collar... wait, there's that cape thingy she has on... "You conducted treachery, all for _dolce fare uno spuntino?_"

"Anyone would. Have you 'tasted' Bell's cookies?" ...Urd blandly remarked. This Frig quipped in... "Best in Heaven, twenty years running. Even more than her broom racing fame." ...this Skuld nods unto. Eihwa just looks, and then dumps Peorth like a sack of grain. "Such is truth."

Sentaro then notes. "Oh, it's the cool dude and dudette." ...this everyone _notes_ as Imlade waves kooky like, Lind giggling at the sight. Eihwa on cue **LEAPS** right at him, and grasps his shoulders and stares like the dickens... "Look at _me!_ _LOOK_ at **ME**!"

Imladris just quips. "Sorry, too late. (Thank Almighty.)" ...this Lind _snickers_ in, of admittedly, satisfaction. Eihwa just sighs and snaps her fingers in simult. "_Aw_ crud cakes."

Frigurina giggles as she remarks. "I might still make a day of this all." ...this Lind and Eihwa 'hear', the former suddenly **LEAPING** in front of a pip eyed knight. "He's fine as is Migoddess!" ...with Eihwa a _**SPLIT**_ second later 'garnering' his poor wittle left arm. "Nay he's NOT! _Assolutamente non!_" ...Lind reacting on the other arm, with eye lightning **bolts** zinging between them both, Imladris just anime crying again. "_Will this ever end?_"

Urd just _eyes_ a plainly looking on Frigurina. "Good going 'mom'."

Frig just plies her arms cutely below her abdomen, arcing her back ever just so. "I know." ...eyes fluttering just right. (Ala, _disturbing_.) Urd just rolls her eyes, as Peorth and Skuld hide behind Sentaro. Urd however then notes... "Hmm, wonder where Bell ended up."

Frig just 'smiled'... "Oh, I know _where_." ..this Skuld leaning over Sentaro. "Eh?"

* * *

-one 'other' moment prior-

Keiichi smiles as he sees Lind and Imlade appear overhead, and then settle down to where the other commotion is/was/still is. "Looks like they made up."

Belldandy smiles, but then notes the others, her right hand cupped to her cheek of the same... "Oh dear, hope the others are unharmed."

Keiichi just slants his eyes blandly. "They have like cast iron skin. Given the damage they've given over time."

Belldandy just sighs, and then leans over, shifting to consider if Imladris and Lind needed any more 'help', and in so doing, Keiichi does the same, and in so doing, their hands touch, heads nearly the same, and both react with surprise.

"Oh, sorry." Belldandy instinctively comments. Keiichi chuckles the same.

The next moment he isn't.

The one after _that_, is 'quite' long and endearing. (And 'yes', they aren't interrupted either, for once.)

* * *

Megumi just huffs, struts, and otherwise just _miffed_ as all cute like **HECK**, this as she heads towards her parents residence, in the dusking evening air. "I swear, and I '_am_'! I'm going to have a word or two about that _goddess_, with my mother!" ...she huffs, not even bothering to ride her bike, she's so miffed.

Which makes the next moment a rather '_coincidental_' one.

As she crosses the street, not looking as she should, she misses the approach of a motorcycle, as she turns in time to her left, as she looks like a deer in the high beams for a second! This just before she tumble-dives away, whence 'he' does the same in an appropriately opposite angle of direction, _**screeching**_ tires all heck.

Megumi just _growls_, as the rider shoots out under his helmet. "_Jeeze!_ You alright girl?"

Megumi just shoots up in the rider's helmet. "Don't bug me! I'm really pissed right now!" ...and then turns to **stomp** off. The rider in turn yanks off his helmet, but his tone is of... "Um, well be careful lady." ..._concern?_

Megumi _stops_, and for 'some' reason, heard something in the tone that just caught her in a manner that had no words to describe. She looks back, and sees his eyes, ones that reminds him of... "_Oh_..." ...Keiichi, maybe Keima... or of one other she knew. The guy in turn just gulps, and then starts to pull his helmet back on. "Well, ah... sorry for all that." ...and repositions his prized Yamaha FZ1...

"O... okay." Megumi hears herself say.

One moment later, the rider screeches and drives off in enough of a showy fashion, that Megumi sees the stranger's love for his riding style and skill. Something that 'she' can relate to.

That was the night her heart was _stolen_.

* * *

The passing roadway lights, spaced evenly enough overhead, were shadows to him in mind at that moment as well. He simply thought... '_Was that someone Chihiro mentioned?_' ...just before he made a turn to head towards Nekomi proper.

"Now, where did cousin say she was staying?"

He had problems concentrating on getting that far, as he kept 'looking back', more and more.

* * *

Skuld just huffed as they all stood in the evening air of the temple, after all was literally said and done. "Oh _really_."

Keiichi just held his hands up. "Everything's fine, I swear!" ...this Bell and Frig trade a 'smile', that they know better unto. Skuld just growls, as Urd and Peorth push Skuld and Sentaro each unto each other. "Come on, let's play other games."

The two reactively blush like mad, as Skuld complains. "Won't you two get a life!"

Frig imparts... "I can help there."

Peorth/Urd: "_No thanks!_" ...this Frig slits her eyes.

Upon this, things seem to break up, as Lind takes temporary leave of Imladris, whom just goes to check on the state of the paperwork he left behind earlier that day. When enough space seems to have been made, Lind goes and finds Urd and Peorth together in Urd's Castle.

* * *

"Be sure to help her later with her Ablution later this evening."

Imladris _BLINKED_ over at Frigurina... "Say **WHAT!**"

* * *

"_Really?_"

Lind just replied off key. "Did I misstate my words?"

Peorth just looked over as Urd replied once again. "N... no. Just didn't... uh... well..." ...and gives a 'help me out' look to Peorth, one whom just rolls her eyes back, and offers... "Um... well... pardonnez my good Valkyrie, but don't you think you're trying too hard again? I mean seduction isn't your thing. And you just smacked Chevalier up a good one earlier for it!"

Lind just retorts, as she looks at iotas in Urd's Castle, a habit of discomfort for her Most however is at the two sets of eyes before her. "That was my mistake in a sparring exercise he was following, and knowing from that, I realize I'm already ready to take the next step. I need to know how to push my limits with... er... affections. I readily admit how far I want to go with this."

Urd and Peorth just 'stare' at Lind, which lasts just long enough to annoy the Valkyrie into a low grumble. Urd finally breaks this with... "Not sure with this, we should be jealous of Cousin, or afraid for his life."

Lind just 'dryly' blurts back. "Gee, forgive me for not laughing."

Peorth just waves her hands defensively. "Oh no, we can help. Not sure how though. Vers être honnête."

Lind just remarks with a light blush of apparent. "I only need 'practical' ideas, since I already have the end place of _merit_ in mind."

Urd gulped sand leaned forward, whispering. "You mean you already 'know' where to do even 'that'?" ...this Peorth leans in just as much. Lind just whispers... "Lunia."

"Only one of the top five romantic Planes in the Multiverse." Peorth compliments. Lind nods, and Urd leans back and rubs her hands forth. "Well, to get you to that point, will take you some doing, warrior babe. We'll have to do this another time, but we'll come up with ideas for ya. No problem."

Lind replies calmly with... "And I thank you for that. I must admit in fact, I had reservations about coming her for assistance, since despite your mutual nature of the romantic arena, neither of you have boyfriends of your own. A glaring disparity that is of note."

Urd and Peorth each return rather... uh... '_reserved_' glances... ala both replying with... "_Ouch_."

Urd just replies additional with good stiff slaps of her hand on Lind's right shoulder. "My, you '_do_' keep note of many details."

Lind just keeps a neutral facade, as they begin negotiations for the 'services' that Imladris would be soon subjected unto.

* * *

Nearby, a White goddess heard well enough. Of both vectors that were of interest to her She had her own ways to come, to be certain.

"Io sono non finito già." -sly giggle-

* * *

Takano saw Megumi saunter in, and offered. "Hiya Meg-kun, a cookie?"

Megumi just 'barely' acknowledged her with a... "_Uhuh_..." ...and blankly took the cookie. Somewhere Keima was back making his beloved glass works, so the ladies were alone. As such, Takano gave Megumi a look, noting how '_far away_' her gaze was generally.

Eventually, Takano just coughed lightly. Meg looked... "Oh, uhh..."

"Somethang good happened, did not it?"

Megumi wondered how to respond, and kept wondering, mainly unto the fact if she'd see that face ever again. A moment later, she replies before... "If I see that _face_ again, there might be." ...biting into the cookie. Takano smirked just before Megumi realized the cookie was _WAY_ too sweet to her current mindset, and hence her manic coughing fit a moment later.

* * *

Belldandy and Keiichi stood outside, Bell deciding to allow Holy Bell out to enjoy the same view of a full moon. One held hand in hand, as Keiichi looks up, and then also looks up towards the temple rooftop, and sees two more figures (actually two Binary more, unto from one of the two,) of guardian note, enjoying the same.

At this, he realizes with a light start. "Hey, isn't this about a month since they came and all that?" Belldandy looked over and then smiled. "Why, about that I think. Yes."

Keiichi smiles and gets 'rewarded for his 'memory' by being glommed on both sides by 'both' Bell's. He then gulps in said of same memory, despite the blush. "I'm sorry for what happened back then."

"I'm not." ...this Bell looked over, all but in cheek to cheek format. He flusters upon 'such' close personal spacing, as he remarks to her... "No matter what happens, I really mean this. I want you guys all by my side. I don't care what ends up in our way."

Belldandy smiles _very_ blissfully, as she notes that his words were meant for _all_ of them, the happiest words she can take to heart. She gloms in very tenderly, as he reflexively remembers their earlier kiss.

"I hope we never leave your side either Keiichi."

It was Kei's turn to feel _incredibly_ happy. This as one tumultuous month comes to a close. Possibly the craziest month to ever pass for the Morisato household.

And yet...

* * *

...as she opened the demonic pocket watch, she looked over at the appropriate temple, it's roof noticeable from this distance, as _she_ could be in her white in white choice of cloth, as the moonlight bathed over her child-like, demonic form.

Somewhere below, Hild heard Mara 'snork and snore' in infernal slumber, and shook her own Infernal melon.

Hild then looked over at the watch, the moonlight playing it off the dark gold emblem that was embellished upon the center, as the standard looking hands clicked away, though this was in the format of a _countdown_ timer.

A twenty-four 'day' and 'hour' watch that had been keeping track, ever since the Contract was made. She smirked, kept smirking, and then whispered. "Do please sleep well, and then have a healthy breakfast.

After that... -SNAP-_CLACK_- ...we _shalt_ play."

Inside it, the emblem glowed a deep red. One of a sword pointed down, with angel wings festooned on both sides of it. An emblem of a Title, and the point of all Hild's planning all along. A thousand year tragedy, just beginning to be resolutely steered back towards. A plan that Hild herself would have a hand in shaping, this time around. A plan that held both sides of the Ash Tree, in one still frail enough format.

One that needed only a few more hours of patience.

For a day of _terror_ to come.

(End Act VIII-c)

* * *

Author Notes:

Whelp again, hope this turned out better than my Act VII mega chapter, since I decided to heed advice from a review from that chapter. (See, I can read. Sorta.) Hoped everyone is liking some more of my kooky ideas, since I'm planning on using them all with far bigger stakes in mind, come the next 'rough' act to come.

And many more after 'that'. I swear (cleanly,) I got more ideas wedged in my head than is healthy. Writing sure can be fun when you let it breath of its own accord, bloating the borders of common theme conception even.

And don't expect Frig to ever act like a true normal mother. It just adds more kookiness to the series, even if this is only a fanfic.

Thanks for reading this far, there's a surprise for doing so here. (Sorry, no cookies, Tamiya and Otaki found the rest from this subAct.)

* * *

(Valkyrie Drabbles - Part Ten - (Keiichi: I think the goddesses have Heaven on speed dial or something here. ) )

Mini-Urd just sighed... "You'd think they'd learn."

All around her, were worn out carcasses of rats, cats, and dogs of all kinds, with somewhere within, Skuld, Gan, Peorth and Imlade. Skuld popped her head up from a pile. "Are we still on the same planet?"

Urd sighed again, as mini-Bell hopped over, Keiichi in wary tow. "I warned you about having that party here today." ...this Urd flusters her chibi hands. "I thought Gan knew about this problem."

Meanwhile, mini-Lind zips overhead, and locates her chibi-knight, anime yank-pulling him out of a separate pile of tired out dogs and cats, with a pop. "Jeeze dear, I thought we took care of your special problem."

Imlade dizzily looks around. "Mommy? Is that you?"

Urd just remembers it all too keenly. First, Gan had invited his... uh... _extensive_ family, for a party, for only reasons rats would know. Of course Gan didn't know Imlade's 'aura', of which Imlade was invited with everyone else. And during a point where Skuld was being hit on again by some lonely rats, (and Peorth... oh, Urd wasn't unscathed either. Bell got a lot of gifts. They stayed clear of Lind after the last Drabble chapter.) they started to notice 'other' guests.

Before they knew it, about a few dozen cats had slipped in. Just as everyone noticed this, Urd shouted out... "We need some hair of the dog here!"

Peorth of course misinterpreted, and quipped... "You want dogs?" ...and 'helpfully' cast a spell to this sodden effect.

All Imlade noted as soon as all the 'elements' of chaos were in, for a split second, stable in place, he commented ever so appropriately... "We need a cleric."

One _**mass**_ of manic chaos and pet destruction later, one that _somehow_ managed to not actually hurt a single thing, rat, cat, or doggie, here they were, with few at the very least, mentally traumatized, or even soiled. Lind just chided Imlade... "You just can't play nice."

'_**WHAT DID I DO!**_"

At this point, Peorth pokes her 'mussed' head out, with mini-Urd floating over mini-rose grrl. "Lady, don't you know anything about 'bar and drinking lingo'?"

Peorth just found a free rat and hit Urd with it.

Gan pokes his head up last, and complains. "I just healed up here!"

(Fin Ten - (Skuld: Blame Urd for the speed dial, dang girl and her potion ingredients.) )

* * *

(Valkyrie Drabbles - Part Eleven - (Peorth: How come those two angels smell like their names? ) )

Mini-Bell was helping wrap up bandages on poor ol Gan-chan again, after another of Urd's escapades in 'Edo' again, something to do with ninja rats and a knock off of Hidden Dragon or something. (Urd has her cultures mixed up anymore.)

"Poor ratty." Bell keeps chiming, as Gan croons. "Oh, my Bell." ...just before Bell makes a _tight_ knot of a last bandage, making Gan's eyes bulge out. "There you go. I have to go help Keiichi now."

Gan just... uh, won't go there with his thoughts about Keiichi. (Not very kosher.)

Just then, mini-Bell notes movement to her right. She looks, and after twice more movement. "Cousin?"

Imlade just makes a 'shh' sound. "Not so loud. She's _always_ watching."

Bell blinks, as Imlade tip toes up to, and then zips below an overhead window. He comes up to Bell and sighs in partial relief. Bell looks at... "Is that a gift for Lind?" ...and Imlade covers her mouth real fast! "Not so loud! I told you she's always _watching!_"

Gan cocks a bruised eye. "What's with you tin head?"

Imlade just rolls his eyes and complains to the rat. "Do you know how hard it is to sneak something here, with a world full of _freaking_ windows?"

Gan doesn't quite get it, but just then, the same window Imlade sneaked by, suddenly starts '_glowing_'. The same kind as when Bell passes through mirrors. Mini-Bell suddenly gets it, just as Lind **shoots** out into view! Imlade screams like a girl... "**Ah CRIPES!**"

Imlade makes a too late spin turn, but is tackled _all the way_ to the other end of the temple grounds! (Which in chibi format, is a _**LONG**_ way to be tackled. Meteorites go through less friction.) This as Lind just finally begets her target _squarely_.

Bell just smiles happily. "Is not love a dear experience?"

Gan blanching-twitters a wide-eye at her... "_What __**ARE**__ you people?_"

(Fin Eleven - (Lind: What? My angels aren't named for just decoration. ) )

* * *

(Valkyrie Drabbles - Part Twelve - Skuld: We keep having less Dialogue per character. )

Imlade was happy as a peach, mini and all, as Bell allowed him the chance to clean the windows while she did about everything else. (Apparently Bell got some kind of energy or something from all that cleaning, something 'every' housewife in the universe would _kill_ to have ability of.)

Apparently, being small increased the time to do the same jobs, so by nightfall, Bell would be supercharged to make a million pastries during the night. (Hey, all the money from Skuld's, Urd's and Peorth's habits had to be paid for somehow.)

It also meant Imlade could take more time cleaning windows. Something other than his normal routines of being beat up by Lind, being swooned by Lind, being hawked over by Lind, being everything and anything and utterly all things by Lind. (Not even sleeping helps there. Sorry, have to keep a rating here.) Oh, and all that wannabe-samurai stuff he kept being forced with.

It wasn't healthy how much he was singing as he was cleaning. This Urd came up and jittered an eye at. "You just ain't making knights look good. Or men. Spike channel will complain."

Imlade just sighs. "Don't worry, there's a price to even this." ...this as Urd looks. "Oh, I see."

Imlade turned back, and as he wiped some more, a '_full_' normal sized face, Lind ala face, was smiling anime cutely, having done so with '_every_' window he had been cleaning. Imlade just looks over as Urd starts to bust a gut. "Never a dull moment."

He then hears a 'rap' on the window, and looks back to see 'Lind' point at a spot, indicating silently the obvious. Imlade just _throws_ his rag into the window, which just laughs back at him.

Meanwhile, mini-Keiichi was getting the same treatment, while cleaning the bathroom mirror. He kept 'missing' spots, as a result. Took _awhile_ to finish too.

(Fin Twelve - Imlade: But I said I didn't even want to be in this Drabble. Wait... wait Lind. _ACK!_)


	14. Act IX a

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Knight**

Act IX-a

* * *

The aura of the slowly wheeling terminator of morning, it's growing light of blues as visible light waves interact with the morning angle of the atmosphere, now moments from apex before the break of true dawn of sun, keeps the last moments of the night before in silence.

One where no birds and no eyes see the one set that finishes her silent trap.

A 'tiny' CEO finishes employing small runes of Nidhegic code, all around a 'slightly' larger numeration code, for the hour of her trap to come. All of this was _very_ small indeed, not even large enough for even Gan to read, if he could. If he could even _see_ it.

"Heh..." ...her demonic chibi voice crooned out, as she finishes, and floats up a tic. She then flicks out her pocket watch, and opens it. She then closes it with satisfaction.

"About two mortal hours." She then hears soft ped steps, and blanches... "Wrong kitty to see me now." ...and _zips_ out of sight.

From the residence, Velsper emerges, and looks around... "Swore that I felt..." ...and then shrugs it off. He/she then forgets it completely as a tired moth flutters by. "_Mmm_... morning snack before first breakfast." ...and makes a quick leap towards said meal.

Cats have such eating habits.

* * *

-45 minutes later-

Urd sighed, only the second (or twentieth) time this morning. She leaned on her chin, on top of the usual breakfast table, now set outside rather than within for breakfast. The advantage sometimes overlooked, was how lightweight and portable a table can be sometimes. Not that Urd considered such, given Belldandy and Keiichi were the authors, (more proper anyway.) Her concern was 'why' the table was outside, along with what was left of the food.

Counting herself, four Morisatos, fourteen various goddesses, one neko demon, and three mechanicals, and a likely Gan-rat somewhere likely. Thus all splayed out in various modes of watching TV (an extension cord from the usual spot,) chatting with each other, or just finishing eating, more chatting after eating, or chatting while cleaning up. Talk about chatty. Urd just sighed out... "There's too many people here now."

Skuld just looked back from watching a morning magic girl anime with Peorth and Eihwa. "You can always go home." Urd just blinked _dryly_ at Skuld in turn. "Tell that to the boss."

Peorth just pipes in on cue, flinging her luxurious hair about. "Don't fret idole sexuelle, Almighty is more concerned about your license, than your location." Eihwa in turn... "We can even help kick you back to Heaven, dea del sesso."

Urd just rolled her eyes. "Alright: One, I'm a 'love' goddess, not an X-rated one. (Well, not XXX anyway.) And two: Have you _looked_ at this place lately?" ...Urd adds with a fling of her hand at the splayed bunch of beings around the breakfast table, one mostly wrapped up as it is. Skuld just smirks. "What? Someone persnickety they didn't get more rice again?"

Urd just about grumbled further about there being too many characters in this series, just before she saw a bowl in front of her face. "Eh?"

A look to the arm attached sees a smiling Bell-offering. "My apologies, I didn't know you wanted more."

Skuld... (heck, all _four_ of them,) blink, as Urd just stutters with a waved hand. "Oh, no _no_. I didn't mean that!" Skuld just quips. "I thought _all_ the rice was gone." Peorth and Eihwa however trade a look, not thinking 'anything' gets past Belldandy's senses. (Talk about a goddess-mod.) Belldandy just however blinks simply. "Oh? You sure? This was Cousin's bowl, since he didn't come."

The four just suddenly '_urk_' and teardrop. Urd just remarks. "Oh? I wonder why that is." ...in a weirded out, off key tone. At the same time, Skuld, Peorth and Eihwa retract their own thoughts, vocal or otherwise. Eihwa just ekes out... "Gee, uh... where is our mutual Paladin?"

Lind just speaks up, Takano and Megumi of most note, looking over on cue. "I told you all, a special prayer session. Do you all not listen?" Takano just speaks up in turn. "Only when told." ...Megumi nods in kind with. Lind _blinks_ and then realizes her unexpected mistake. Belldandy even adds. "Indeed, no words have exchanged on the matter."

Megumi actually leans in on Lind, the same kind as done to Keiichi too oft. "_Ohhh?_ That might explain the far off look you've had all morning." Lind just _gasps_ and looks away defensively. More than a few giggles pass through the air, finally garnering attention from Keiichi and Keima, whom had been talking shop again. Gate, Eddas, Sigel/Banpei/Scetu, each look over from their off the side discussion.

Gate: "I hate being a bit character."

Eddas: (x6:) "Yup."

Sigel/Banpei/Scetu: "/ Uh huh. / -mecha nod-"

Lind just sighs and then admits. "I must have been deeper in meld than I thought." ...this Urd comments in... "Third time already." ...whit Lind shakes her head. "Nay. Only twice still. But enough to know how deeply my beloved was praying. Rather intense at that, I fully admit."

Belldandy looks, knowing most all, the deeper meaning of this. Belldandy in turn actually responds. "I'm surprised you weren't even imitating his very prayer stance. A meld 'does' allow both parties to experience each other's subconscious states." Urd adds looking at Bell. "Almost like letting one's soul become another's." ...ala Bell 'and' Kei both blush amongst. (And Keima _eyes_ him pointedly.)

Lind just smirks. "And only _I_ know of it." ...this Eihwa betrays a sudden anime-strain mark on her head. "One more reason I must not lose!" ...though another look at Lind, in the same kind. Peorth just rolls her eyes. "One more reason I need another sister."

Skuld _scampers_ away from the sisterly hair pulling, as Belldandy and Lind share a nice 'smile' on the matter. Urd just sighs once more. Everyone else looks plain lost.

Keiichi just then hears something off towards the temple proper. He looks in time as... "Speaking of whom, I guess." ...as many look at a yawning mortal knight. This as Imlade rubs at his eyes. Lind sees and then _realizes_, as Imlade imparts... "Dang, some of those gods require prayers so deep, I fell asleep doing them again. Dang Tyr for one." ...whit Lind **ZIPS** right up at him. "What did I tell you about sleeping while _reverent?_"

Imladris just smiles, and walks over a spot, before Lind **hawks** over him! As said knight begets anew dressing down, Belldandy just beams in a calm happiness. "They look so happy together." ...this Urd cock-eye quips. "In an army boot camp sort of way."

Unspoken upon this Frigurina senses something. She rubs her chin and wonders... "Something here isn't right." This Belldandy looks over upon. "Mother?"

Frig then suddenly _snaps_ her fingers... "_Ah-hah!_ I know what it is!"

And then they all look at 'her' next. (Lot of that, as of this morning.)

* * *

"You sure about this?"

Chihiro just looks back. "You want me to '_not_' be sure?"

As she turned and put her helmet on, the mysterious male from the last chapter just sighs, his own helmet already on, hiding any features. They both then prep their respective bikes, Krauser and FZ. Chihiro just adds. "Don't worry, you'll like the guys. They're as weird as you. When they show up for work." ...added with a **hard** rev of her throttle. Her companion looks and wonders, then stops with that same _**hard**_ rev.

He just thinks... '_Wonder if coming up from Nagasaki was okay_.' ...and just mounts his bike, just before they both head off for _Whirlwind_.

* * *

The shaded grove of trees, around the hollowed, aged tree stump remnants, had _never_ seen such a holy moment before. Not one like _this_.

"All together now." Frigurina begins.

Takano and Megumi watched in _amazement_, Keima double so, as Frigurina begins an impromptu Angel session. Keiichi was **amazed**, seeing 'all' the angels out like this at the same time. From Holy Bell to the Twin Mints, with each and every nigh unique version of the goddess soul present, the sight was _absolutely_ _**ravishing**_. And unexpected an event. The Morisato's already mentioned, speechless and all, the utility goddesses watch in innocent jealousy, as Imladris asks. "What's with the singing session? Or is it some encoding procedure?" ...this Frigurina looks and offers... "I need to test something."

Imladris upon this, becomes speechless, when Frigurina extends '_her_' angel forth, and much to the _combined_ surprise of every being looking, mortal, goddess, synthetic, 'and' angel alike. This as Frigurina, in cloth matching Belldandy's own simple earthly dress, shows her true soul of magnificence. With Holy Bell previously the most special of the souls shown up to now, this changes hands easily, as Frigurina shows forth a _thrice_ as extravagant arch-angel, flowing cloth swoon about the '_four_' winged angel.

"My '_Light of Creation_', come help me test now, _all_ of their song."

With the light of all that is holy shining forth unto them all, the song sonnets forth with _such_ prolonged grace, no tear dares not be shed. Even mechanical and Synthetic make 'feels' such emotion, and shudder. Knees are hit as the lot of them, sing to the cue of Belldandy's own serene as ever sonnets. Frigurina meanwhile uses this as Intracel code protocol, and with the other goddesses singing off Bell's own 'anchor', begins to see certain details of the encoded states.

Ones that deal with exposure to the lower Planes. Ones that deal with too much more than can be described. Ones that the other goddesses see in their commanding soul version that lead this all off. Ones that end all too soon. (Even despite 'feeling' like eternity.)

So much to put in so few words. This Keiichi does in thought, and knows he is not equal to such. He steals a look over at Imladris, and sees a soul that looks '_just_' as awed out of one's skull, as Keiichi himself is.

'_I can't believe he used to live with them every day like this._'

Imladris however has another thought.

'_I'm so __**glad**__ I made that Wish._'

Frigurina then at a moment after cessation of the song... "As I suspected." ...the other goddesses of angel look unto. "Your exposure to this Plane has changed your code structure."

Belldandy nods. "I suspected, but wasn't sure without formal diagnostics." ...Peorth in turn adds. "So the time we've lived here has turned us into base encoded humans." Frigurina nods in accent. "More than. If you were to go to _another_ world in this state, you would appear alien to other species, rather than change your code make up to look as one of them. At least to the core outlook, unto other mortal civilizations. You'd all have to be reconstituted in code structure, to return to full tenth dimensional capability."

Urd just remarks. "Is that a bad thing?" ...which catches Frig off guard. The motherly goddess then noted Belldandy imparting... "There is no rush on such a thing." ...and then even hears Skuld of all goddesses add... "It's kinda fun down here. Even if it 'is' Keiichi fault."

Keiichi of course just balks. "Not '_that_' again!" ...as the other three Morisatos just smile sheepishly. The goddesses primarily simply giggle at this. Belldandy in an amorous vein.

Imladris however then puts in. "Would this also be _my_ fault?" ...this everyone looks, as Imlade imparts. "I mean, the format discussed 'does' have my template to hath all originate from."

That dies an _ignominious_ demise, as Peorth quips. "_Hardly_ pup, you just have been along for the ride." ...Skuld adding rather peevishly. "No kidding. Surprised you could ever keep up with us." ...Urd... "A million years to go for 'that' kind of respect pal."

Lind just... actually all 'three' of her, lean down and pat Imlade's charcoal _husk_ of a hunched over ego. Lind just remarks. "You still have room to grow beloved." Takano just looks down pip eyed... "Owwie. Dis city dude." ...as Imlade just sniffles away.

Frigurina just giggles, then looks at her Present daughter. "In any case, the problem is primarily subjected to reshaping physical-biological format on the dimensional level. I can't say as yet any long term effect, but you all 'might' want to do a resequencing protocol to avoid any complications. What since goddesses have never been on the lower planes for this length of duration. Plus goddess knows what else you've been through."

Urd just sighs. "Hild hasn't been kind at that." ...which makes Frig give a 'reserved' glance in kind. The version that _creeps_ Urd out to the encoded bone.

Keima takes a turn to impart. "Still, an amazing sight to behold." ...this eyes turn unto him. Belldandy just nods. "Thank you." Takano however elbows in, with Megumi to the other side, smirking. "Oh, now _I'm _jealous. My dear Keima won't see me as so _special_." ...this of course **FREAKS** Keima outright. "NO NO! Never dear, never!"

Eihwa just leans in towards Belldandy, as does Test of Purity. Bell and Holy Bell alike look in mutual surprise. "Take notes for your _innamorato_, you should."

Belldandy of course innocently remarks. "I should? Why so?"

Peorth just sighs, her and Gorgeous Rose shaking their heads. "She doesn't work that way Sœur" ...this Eihwa frazzles at.

Keiichi then comments... "Have to agree with my Da... ah... Keima." ...and looks at Imladris, whom is just chuckling at his own expense now. "Would be something if you got an angel someday dude."

Imladris looks over on hearing, and then, with the goddesses looking in reservation at this comment, hears in turn from the knight. "_Never_." Keiichi blinks, as Imladris turns. "As the goddesses put, I'm not '_that_' special. Nor would I ask for such anywho."

A moment later, Imladris is gone, Keiichi wondering as Keima asks. "Rather humble an answer."

"_Too_ humble." Lind comments upon. Everyone looks, but hears not further. The goddesses in fact of First Class mode, turn thoughts on unsaid reasons why for all this.

* * *

It was one of those times in Heaven, that few dared to approach the Chamber of the Almighty. The sheer mood vibes here, were as dour, as the gloom of the air inside. The Secretarial goddess of orange long hair, just wished she was anywhere else at that moment.

Within, the Effidice was as gloomy a shade upon it's mighty surface, as was the feel and color in the chamber.

Such of Infinite mind. '_Of this, a Test I should not allow. This format of a chisel and hammer, is better served, by an act 'not' of what is coming._'

And of that, a Mind Infinite, 'angled' thought, of an iota that was missing from the Special Protected Artifices Chamber. An area of Heaven, that held _only_ the most Holy and Incarnite artifacts in all of Heaven's archive of true forbidden access.

Such would have been amended to, if not for the Knowledge of Voluspa. And the cost such was now about to inflict. Such that Evolution itself was at stake now. And a long lost wanted Friend back.

_Only_ of this Inform, did Almighty remain silent of.

The Contract in fact, was made _keen_ unto Him as well. Hild ensured this much, as was secretly agreed.

And now...

* * *

Imladris stops just short of a certain spot, and sighs. For a moment it's all he does, trying to think about that last query, and keeps sighing as a result, more and more uncomfortably.

"Is such a bad thing for you?" Imladris realizes and looks back, seeing... "Urd?"

Urd flip-hover saunters over and as a result, he sees Lind behind further. Imladris then notes from Urd, as she 'land-hovers' to his own right. "You must have sensed it, especially after this long."

Imladris immediately senses where this is going and cuts it all short. "_Nay_. I'd rather prefer thought on lust of ravishing, and my boring duties here, all ever and rather than '_that_'."

Lind blushes a bit, as Urd just shrugs. "It's only power. A tool, as you've put from time to time."

Imladris however, again, cuts it short and imprints on the matter. "This from one that loves of it the opposite. Beyond more, I'm '_not_' a goddess of borne. I am human. And my encoded species, all _across_ the Multiverse, have a problem with controlling such things." ...he puts more and more indignant. Lind then offers with Urd listening, though keeping a focused ear on both. "To be factual, you've become less of one as of late. As much as Frigurina imparts we are becoming imprinted as human in format, you've done the same as one of us in turn." Urd adds in continuous... "You've sure demonstrated a sweet amount of power, as effective as Belldandy's and even her Mother's. _Both_ I hazard to say."

The 'both' part causes Imladris to wince dearly, a discussion he was beginning to detest. "That is my dire worry here."

Lind blinks, as Urd just sighs. However Lind then puts yet even moreso. "If Lord Thor can call you an equal, then there's more to it than you give confidence for." ...this Urd _blinks_. "_He said that?_" Lind nods to in kind. "Aye. Higher Seat gods 'don't' say such things. Not even merely lightly. I don't think there's been a time I know of otherwise of this. I fully admit my woeful knowledge of such a thing."

Imladris in turn has enough and strikes his chord to end this. "_Please_ in of enough! This is uncomfortable." ...the two goddesses stop and hear, Imladris sighing, putting a last parry of tone. "I swore my Oath as a servant and guardian of Heaven, not to be AS of Heaven! Blimey of the Wish inclusive. I put myself lower, no matter what else, to prevent me abusing the power bestowed upon me. I know it. I feel it. And I will _not_ have it evolve me further." ...this Lind gulps, as Imladris just puts in his honest tone of best. "After all, it helps me appreciate all that 'is' special of you goddesses. Not of the power, but the _grace_ beyond that, that I wish to serve most. _Please_, I want to keep it all as such. This _**shouldn't**_ be about me."

A moment after hearing, Lind just sighs, and smirks. "Well... not sure calling Urd 'serene', is objective here." ...this Urd just yelp back. "_HEY!_"

Imladris just snickers, which starts a quick chain reaction amongst the three.

Meanwhile further away, a number of the others watch on, as Keima comments. "Is it me, or is he afraid of power?"

"Afraid of hurting people with it." ...Keiichi puts more aptly, almost echoing the thoughts Belldandy has. (And probably _more_.) ...this Belldandy adds... "He realizes the mistakes of this world with such things. It's been impressive so far to know that he's kept himself at bay, and followed examples even _we_ have on this world. It's been a traded compliment unsaid, in his time amongst us."

Takano just smirks. "Eh, he still needs to grow up more anyway. A bit immature in places." ...Megumi then quips. "Calling the kettle black... **EEK!**" ...and avoids a Takano-tempest for her trouble. Keima just smiles despite. "Guess he's trustworthy then." ...this Keiichi looks in surprise. "Where'd _that_ come from?" Keima in turn looks, and puts simply. "You know how many people answer questions about such, too selfishly anymore? Others too removed to understand?"

Keiichi sighs and nods, as Keima then notes. "Good to know my son understands better."

Keiichi just blares in turn. "Hey, it's '_Keiichi_', '_Keima_'." ...this said father just rolls his eyes. "Nevermind."

Bell and Frig nearby just giggle, as Imladris is seen turning away. Imladris afar imparts. "I better get us ready for work." ...this Lind nods. "Understood."

Unto this, both warriors part from a curtsying Urd and walk past the spot, heading unhindered to the Temple. Keiichi afar looks over at Belldandy. "Think that's our cue too." ... "Of course Dear."

Everything then separates, a lot of activity by a lot of bodies that occludes note of a spot fading it's tiny aura. One that had to hold itself back. Frigurina stops and thinks she senses something again. That is however cut short as Skuld _pops_ up. "Wana help me look over Banpei?" Frig smiles in turn. "And after that comes Urd's potions."

Skuld just blanches. "How bout you help _neither_ of us. Might be safer that way." ...whit Frig giggles at, knowing what that obviously means. She just puts an arm around Skuld and offers... "Ah, but being offhandish _never_ is eventful." Skuld just blandly sighs. "That's Urd's trait alright."

They head inside, while Keima goes to follow and ask Imladris a query. And all are remiss as a result.

* * *

"What a _convenient_ conversation that was."

Hild just held distance from the temple, about a kilometer towards the forested hills. She didn't need to directly hear, what the tiny _Mandala_ could do for her. A replete multitasker as a CEO and all, she never did anything with a singular effect.

She spun the watch around on a golden chain, simply and patiently in her left hand. It still counted down no matter how fast she spun it. She just focused on words instead.

"A mortal that fears to abuse power. One of the better ones to choose." ...she put, words directed to One that '_probably_' heard everything in Existence at all times. She'd been surprised by lesser things Almighty _noticed_.

She 'hoped' He saw what She was about to pull now.

Hild then decided to note one other nearby with her, seemingly bored as always, though it was obvious to Hild, Mara was withholding much more than 'that' this time.

"You're no fun today."

Mara just broke an eye open, and then shut it back. Hild shrugged and turned away. Her voice however didn't."

"Worry not. When this works, you'll have 'all' your childhood friends back at your side. And more for us as well." ...Mara heard, and fought severely hard to not react in any way. For once, she just didn't know 'what' she should feel.

She 'should' be as demonic in output as ever. But 'this'... _this_ was approaching pillars that Intracel and Nidhog, Yggdrasil and Nibelhiem each stood for.

Hild meanwhile just relished the chaos she was about to reap. She _clenched_ her left hand, the same unto the chain beheld. "Almighty is about to _regret_ all of He's planned. We'd even risk a War for '_this_' one. It makes our blood boil like fresh lava feeling it! Ahhh, just love it. _Love it!_"

She then heard her watch make a beeping sound. Mara _shivered_ dearly as soon as 'she' heard it.

* * *

"Interessante."

Eihwa, trying to slip in a moment with her self-supposed Paladin, got a side seat to when Keima shook Imladris's hand and offered. "I think I feel confident having you as my investor."

Imladris smiled his own calm version 1.0, and replied. "Hope I don't disappoint. That artwork _is_ fit for Heaven itself." Lind just smirks, ever to his side. "Such political flattery." ...this as she is well aware of Eihwa nearby.

Imladris then cutely retorts unto Lind. "Financial actually. Which leads to politics, one to add." ...before he winces away from a Lindful '_gaze_'. "What was all _that_ about 'power'? There's more than one kind."

Imladris just chuckles, then sigh-chuckles, then just sobs. Keima just shakes his head. "I have a wimp for a boss."

After Lind laughs further at Imlade's expense, she puts. "Well, the 'boss' and I have to head to work. '_Our_' boss knows how to act like one." Imladris just chuckles and rubs his head pensively... "Guess I need to take lessons from her." Keima then imparts. "I won't keep you then. I know how Chihiro is as well."

Eihwa watching just see all three nod their heads as one. The goddess whispers on fact of hear... "_Marito_, I'll keep my distance once more."

Just then Keiichi called aloud outside unto... "We're leaving guys!"

Lind and Imlade react by 'hupt-twoing' like SWAT team members again, as they comply in heading outside. Keima follows and sees Eihwa, before copying the two warriors, in his escape from Eihwa's annoyed sight. This Eihwa blanches at, arms splayed. "What am I? _Peorth?_"

"_Watch it!_" ...said Forever snaps from afar.

Lind takes a moment after, to twirl around to gaze a quick look at her beloved. He sees simply, as she turns back around, hopping over a spot, a moment before he does. A moment before it _begins_, and passes into the present the next with a step that never could have known.

* * *

The hands flick the last notch into zero.

And a demonic eye opens with a _snap-flick_. "_Bill past due_."

* * *

Phosus **shot** her head up, bored as she was on duty in her seat, as soon as Ex shouted out in a manic tone... "_Ma'am!_ A major gravitational pulse just registered!"

"**From what?**"

* * *

Imladris was smiling as a peach as Lind twirled back, when he finished that _step_. On doing, the tiny Mandala was _**unleashed**_.

Those seeing saw in _horrified_ disbelief as all of a sudden, a **towering** pillar of dark energy suddenly _**snaps**_ open and wide, and encapsulates in a cylindrical black wall of _towering_ demonic energy! Imladris saw it a split second as it activates, feeling the **raw** negative power _**roaring**_ forth from a dark trap, one that seemed to _feed_ off him! The wall _**vibrated**_ with very audible energon, _crackling_ dark red static electricity all about it, as he felt his body lose all feeling _**completely!**_

Lind however does not, seeing instead on Keiichi and Belldandy's facades, the sight of **severe** shock upon shock! She then feels the trap activate, and _slowly_ turns around to a sight she feels in _**horror**_ well before hand, in those passing microseconds, the next of so into horrid sight!

The others, mortal and goddess alike that were in sight, see with indecipherable logic at something beyond fathoming to accept! Sight becomes brunt feel, as the Mandala then activates a barrier wall, and **shoves** everyone else well away a good few meters by the dozen _each!_

Belldandy looks up and puts words atop her dismay! "**A demonic Seal!**"

"_Hild!_" Keiichi accents with terror, this the ears of _all_ others hear as any others not around at the time, snap emerge! Skuld, Urd and Frigurina the last to do so, and still even '_they_' are pushed back by the back aura _**dominating**_ the temple grounds!

"_She wouldn't!_" Frigurina shouts, though Urd the most of them knows better. "She..."

And by sound is monolithically answered by... "We _would!_" ...as a black energon _whirl_ suddenly appears, and from _within_ the towering dark wall, it's demonic author appears! "We so '_devilishly_' would."

Lind sees and tries to lunge... "**LEAVE HIM**..." ...and finds her body suddenly pinned in place. "..._ah?_"

Hild just smirks. "Sorry, but his power is already ours to Command, even if it's only a pressure aura. That Title of his..." ...as she slinks her arms around Imladris's frozen form, only eyes moving for some reason, his body _straightened_ into a basic standing posture by her movements. "...such a _lavish_ and sexy thing to acquire."

"You **never** will change." Urd _seethes_ from afar, finding herself unmoving as well! Frigurina next to her waits a moment, as Hild begins to profess. "After '**this**' long? You '_are_' a billion ages too young daughter. And certainly not when a Contract like 'this' comes along."

"You witch!" Keiichi actually says, but gets nothing dire in turn from the CEO, as she's all but swimming her hands all about her prize catch. "Call us what you will, it will _cost_ you all 'later'. Fools, thinking We _don't_ make good on our marks. _You_ should take dear note, daughter." ...this Urd shivers at the dire meaning of, while Hild focuses on the current market share, in touch of vile hand. Hild then cites to the _disbelief_ of many, and ignorance of others. (This as Takano and Keima of note don't understand 'this' aspect of it all.)

": _Of twenty four, the number that surrounds all things of Contract here. Of twenty-four that were of Our scalding prior of spell, the twenty-four after that lent to an agreed Contract for a dream of youth. Now twenty-four of the sun passing to cycle the binding, and now twenty-four the hour We waited the last for this One moment_. :" ...She then _**seethes**_ the next words without fearsome fail. ": _And now our foolish dears, of bloods of __**many**__ worlds, all of singular fear and dismay, know that We claim twenty-four in hours anew, to have this soul become binded to 'all' of Our whims and machinations._ _Without fail. Without breach of Contract. And a War henceforth if __not__ abided_."

Belldandy cups her hands to her mouth. "_No_." Peorth near the residence, shouts from her end of the courtyard. "You'd risk a _**WAR**_ with Heaven for this?"

Hild just 'tisk' waggles a finger, within the flowing dark energon field. "No. _You'd_ risk one if you attempt to stop Us here. _You_ would risk such formal, if you dare break the Contract, before twenty-four hours have passed as come. And for that span of time, We have his body, soul, and Titled power to _Our_ whim, which cannot be balked by. For '_that too_', would be a breach of Contract, and breach the Treaty of non-aggression, Doublet inclusive, that the full Systems enjoy."

Imladris realizes to a nightmare forming in his mind... "_Please... You can't mean_..." Hild just caresses his cold and clammy cheek. "We... _do_."

Hild then swivels herself around so _all_ he sees is Her, the Her that is still child like, for the present next moment, unto prior... "In twenty-four hours, you are free." ...put _too_ innocent, in coy tone. The following is _not_... "Prior, you will abide by Our every. _Last_. Commandment." ...this as she _suddenly_ opens a hand, and above her, the towering pillar of black, suddenly _**rips**_ open a demonic portal into the sky, a _**torrent**_ _equal_ as the one, last time such opened unto. This one however, using the extended aura power from Imladris _himself!_

"Ohhh, Big Guy '_did_' give you Demonic access codes. As we suspected all along." ...this _**shocks**_ Imladris beyond senses as a result! Frigurina suddenly shouts out to all ears to disbelieve. "_This is beyond Heresy!_ This equals the original Sin you committed!"

Hild just looked back, as her form started growing into '_full_' height of Empowered format, as the moment prior was leading unto. "We plan much worse. It's 'been' an Eon since Our last _true_ Sin. We have one coming."

Frigurina shuddered, and knew this could be it for everything, as Hild formally 'appears' in full and original size and _power_, fully enwrapped around her new trophy. Lind for her part of attachment, reaches out a hand, something that takes _**ENOURMOUS**_ strength to accomplish. "No... _please_..." ...she puts as her only attempt at _rare_ suppliant. And such put down as... "_Sheesh_... so slow we say. In _twenty-four hours_, you will have him back. Depending on the manner the end becomes, at _that_ time."

Imladris in turn _**growls**_. "If you make me hurt a _cell_ on any of them, consequences will be DIRE!" ...and has his lips suddenly pressed by the Daimakaicho singular finger. "_Make?_ No. We don't need to force. So impractical. You will '_willingly_' do all we say of command, by the binding of the Contract we made in agreement. _**We**_ command of it, and _you_ have 'no' acquiesce to refuse Us as a result." ...unto this she leans in too close, _far too close_... "Of silly such, the consequences will destroy _everything_ you hold dear. A War would be _all_ your fault. Of this, make _no_ mistake child."

As Imladris found his soul utterly trapped to even think anymore, Belldandy shouts out... "Why would you go '_this_' far Hild? If you left it all alone, nothing of this would even be a threat to you!"

Hild just _**snaps**_ her head back, and grinds _without_ remorse at Belldandy. "Oh please, you fool! Look around. Leaving _this_ of impart, all alone, is an excuse for Voluspa to make a formal in person attack upon this place! So many goddesses here now, all attracted by Keiichi and 'Our' Imladris, all of the happiness and extravagance of Heaven all but _pasted_ unto this lower Dimension of putrid note." ...forced further to a Hildish facade, one that almost looks vampiric, as she stakes her ills forth.

"Do not dare tell '_me_' of responsibility. Almighty _**KNEW**_ what he was doing by bestowing a Title of such power upon my trophy here. Who _**here**_ then is risking much here! And whom is ignoring such an obvious breach that brings of threat, the worst of our mutual enemy, unto here?" ...she stabs last with... "And 'you', _foolish_ Belldandy, giving this mortal of blood a family title in addition, one of the gods even! Indeed, it's time you all were humbled by the shadows, you all here, are _too ready_ to ignore!"

Frigurina sees Belldandy manage to hold her feelings in check. A _compliment_ to her time on this world, to endure such a _**harsh**_ barb from the CEO. One Hild extends to the rest... "And oh, _please_ don't forget how many mortals know now of this truth here. You _**all**_ can suffer for your playful indulgence. This tool of Ours will help Us demonstrate a lesson for all, including Almighty, to learn and aggregate scars from!" ...this last barbed in, despite both parties knowing better. A vein from a broken relationship Hild still seethed a wound from.

Hild at the next then, swings her body around, to be behind Imladris, pressing her body '_way_' too tenderly unto his. An action She feels a terrified shiver from. '_Good, he understands as We hoped._' Hild then commands. "Minion." ...and Mara suddenly appears in a swirl near a _FREAKED_ out Keima! "Yes Mistress Lord?"

"You are on reprieve from duties here. Come with Us."

Mara just puts out gleefully. "Cool, been too long since I've seen home." ...this before Hild adds. "Like we need you to give away _any_ details of what we plan to do here. You 'do 'have a friendship with them, one that's meddled with our plans in the past."

Mara blinked... "_Hah? _But I haven't..."

"Oh please, we know you better. Some demon." ...Hild imparts with a snap of her finger, at which the portal starts to '_pull_' at them, into a hellish sky. "Now, all of you _do_ please be patient. Your doom will return from Nibelhiem soon enough."

Lind felt _**cold**_. "You... _you're taking him into Nidhog?_"

Hild just sighs and spats venom back... "Where '_else_' can his final training be conducted? Hardly here. No real benefit." ...an obvious insult to the Valkyrie. A last as demon wind completely encapsulates and swirls the demons, and their 'Contract', up into the portal and out of sight. Leaving the shock to fester as a new wound, a kind _worse_ than even the worst chest wound.

However the face on Lind, wasn't equal to that. The insult made her begin making plans instead, on the _spot_ even.

* * *

It had been _forever_, since rain fell in Heaven. The last, truly difficult to remember. Of the few such singular moments in Heaven's vast history, more of the mere twenty in between Invasion, and now incumbent, less than what could counted on one hand. And of those few times, another beheld Imladris's history upon it. The first of the of the days of repair after the original Fall to Caceroth.

And now, anew as Council was called, on Emergency measure.

Only the Second Seat was absent, and such Frigurina already swore to attend this Trial, until all was finished. Such was a part of her own surprise, of an event Almighty had kept from _Her_.

Such that the Confliction Trial began.

* * *

"_Hohohohohohoohohohohohohohoho_..."

Mara looked rather dourly at Hild, as the CEO had her jolly josh and all. The Daimakaicho, held her hand across her mouth, as she laughed to the thunder of hearing all across 'her' Hell. It was a moment she relished without fail. "My my my, that was all such a jolly to conduct. And all of it in so short a time."

Mara just quips pointedly... "All the better to keep on schedule?"

"We must not waste time with this chance." ...Hild imparts, as she looks back at an emotionally chained knight. One that is only so by the _devastation_ his soul was dealt in the enacting of Contract. Hild imparts further... "We shalt not have a chance of this kind, ever again. _No_, we can't waste this one." ...she snaps a finger, reforming his clothes into Knight mode, for reasons only _she_ cares about. Even armed, the Morphemic in its waist held place. Imladris looks up, his eyes trying to find anger to fight this all with, ignoring all else.

None to be found. Not here, senses were attuned to the fact of '_where_' he was, itself in sense, without fail. Hild looked at his eyes, and saw them. She smirked... '_He's fixated on something never expected. A first for us as well to be sure._'

Hild looks around, and smells the _rarified_ air that is the Core of Nidhog. All around them, the terminal twilight of day never waned, changed, faded, rose. A stagnant format of time held in check.

It was the first thing here that took away all hope. It was a typical 'sunny' day here. A plain sky with puffy clouds that hovered gently. It was equal to Heaven in this version, though in this case, it was a mirror that reflected the dark side of even the _soul_ of a heavenly sunny day.

A silver-gray sky, the clouds were 'just' tinged enough of amber haze, to make them smog clouds, rather than regular ones. The 'smog' as such, 'fogged' into the lower plane, extended unto the sight of dark obsidian superstructures, monolithic and imposing, all the while looking all the like as of hyper-advanced looking office buildings of a Wall Street like nature. The entire area looked rather... conventional... on the surface of it all.

Imladris was obviously expecting instead, the infernal mode that dominates too much of mortal consideration of such a place. He however saw it with fringe enhancing that plied the underlay of what the Plane was really about. The surface looked business like, with 'street ways', or surfaces that looked like them in some fashion, with demons in appropriate garb, matching the air of the veneer environment. There were even paint markings, as if there were vehicles to be driven upon them. And yet, he saw the manicured 'lawns' of gray grass, bushes and vines of bleeding red plant matter. The 'trees' were too warped, more like something mangled after a forest fire, still writing in agony. The 'street' had eroded cracks in it, and betrayed 'steam', or probably countless forms, and even bare betrays of red in patterned places most random.

And some of the buildings, some gold, silver or just iron lined in structural format that was between gothic, and guided, a few stretched into the infernal 'sky' here, had some gold-yellowish energy pulsing through them at random effects. Other beams of several colors of the 'rainbow', one also warped in pigments, produced, ejected, and traveled, in and out from dishes, port antennas, and sometimes from the arcs of 'waves', or 'lightning' that sometimes laced the sky, with no whim but on chaos's own accord.

About all of what looked conventional of mortal mode, was further 'broken' up, as if afar, some of the formats, structures, and more, floated upon plates of rock, pillars of their own accord, the same of Heaven's hovering architecture, all orderly looking, and yet gothic and monolithic to witness. Like everything around was meant for a graveyard. Equal to the sight of the apparent towering 'abode' that readily marked where Hild's palace was, like some stabbing effidice towards the sky, wanting to run Heaven itself through thought such. All of it as hellish in impart, to dare witness.

And it all 'felt' easily as such to him, as it all was stretching unto infinity, as a proper Plane of this _magnitude_ should. He '_had_' to admit, he was captivated.

"Try _that_ direction." ...he heard Hild's voice, and turned his head a bit too readily, and _**gasped**_ to the point of nearly collapsing a lung.

Of such nightmares, seeing an morose, _colossal_... trunk...? root...? ...one _insanely_ towering into the impossible sky, with what looked like one _**insanely**_ huge set of dragon like... or serpent like... who that HECK knows... sprouted from an _untold_ depth below the... uh... _horizon?_ Anywho, the jaws were actively '_chewing_' at the... _sheesh its enormous_. At the trunk, root, something, that was well and truly black as saccloth, the chewing bleeding of cracks of blood and magma, unto the 'chew toy', one _most_ igneous yet organic like, as the jaws squeezed, squished, and sucked endlessly. _Hardly_ a sight for the frail of constitution.

"You have '_got_' to be kidding." ...Imladris felt his stomach clench into a pit. Hild snickered. "What? Seeing mythology in person, _too much_ for you? What tourists you mortals are."

Mara just blinked. "Actually, Nidhog 'is' still a freaking sight." ...and gets a zap-flick to her left ear. "Don't sass the Ash Tree's pet." Hild snipped back.

Imladris shuffled up beside. "So '_that_' is the Root of Yggdrasil"

Hild... "Gaudy, but truth." ...and then clapped her hands like in a Clapper commercial. (And on cue a **BUNCH** of 'structural' lights, all around, _snap on_. Infernal lords...) "And so let us get on with the tour."

Imladris blinks, looking putridly at... "_Tour?_" ...this Hild just turns unto and pats his head rather kooky like. "Come now, it's not all work here. You won't get this chance again. Might as well show you the sights. It'll mean more when we get to training."

Imladris however grumbles out... "What '_are_' you going to make me do."

Hild rolled her eyes, and huffed back. "Again with the 'make'. Try '_obey_', it's a more tact word here. And it should be obvious to you."

Imladris sighed. "You can't make me, or enforce me to obey, unto the harm unto the goddesses or Keiichi. _I won't have it!_"

Mara was surprised in a fashion. In Hell, with a Contract, with a War hanging over his head, the knight 'still' refused to completely obey. Hild in turn moved in close and whispered. "You are thinking in three dimensional terms. How _unevolved_ of you. We have 'many' ways to have you acquire, what we seek. So _many_ ways we do."

She then shifted back, and flicked a finger unto his forehead, feeling a light burn to be suddenly catalyst. "_Ah?_" ...he in turn reaches unto his forehead. Hild just 'cutely' put. "And the Contract '_will_' be accorded. The lives of all you hold dear '_are_' at stake. Blame us all you like, but '_you_' hold the manner of how all of this will becometh. The Sin is now yours, not ours. Contracts are such a tease like that."

Imladris looked away, rubbing his forehead. He knew he had to buy time, to kill off all such time at that. He also had to be careful of 'what' he thought here. The same rules as of in Heaven, applied here, to all his weaknesses upon the higher planes. A painfully _open_ mind added. He just turned and... "Fine. Let's do your lil show." ...put with a flitsy twirl of a hand.

Hild smiled. "See, you 'can' play the game if you want to." ...and turned, added... "You're going to make a '_glorious_' dark lord."

Imladris and Mara _gasped_, but felt the 'Plane' around them suddenly shift, as Hild began her glorious tour of Hell most Infernal.

* * *

"Give me one _damned_ good reason, not to tie you up, and drive you away to Okinawa, and _never_ let you back up here ever again, boy!"

Keiichi looked up rather flaccidly at Keima. A terse as terse a _terse_ moment could be, was answered in a simplistic... "Belldandy."

Keima gave a proper _fit_, which capped off a tantrum that was both his, and Takano's vein, all the same at once. Takano wasn't a part, because she was in _such_ shock, she couldn't speak properly. Keiichi sighed and knew it was good the other goddesses, all of them, were not here in Keiichi's room. Megumi just shuddered. "Why... do I feel so _cold?_"

Keiichi only kept saying, over and over... "Sorry."

Keima wanted to throw something. He 'wanted' to. _Badly_. He didn't. He felt too helpless in so doing, and knew destroying anything out of anger was pointless. Driving Keiichi, hog-tied and all, wasn't so pointless to him however. He '_almost_' gave in to it. Keima in the end, just slumped to the flooring, and lost all train of thought.

Keiichi however imparted. "This isn't the first time I've been through this. Didn't want to worry you guys and all, since this likely won't be the last time either. But I'm not leaving Belldandy's side. Period. She's in as much danger of all this, as I am. Being too used to it all for too long, to run away when she needs me. No, won't do it."

Megumi just cracked _somehow_... "Sounds more like otherwise bro." ...this Kei just chuckled lightly. "Yeah."

Takano just looks up, and sees her son's eyes. Something... something in them made her wonder for a moment. That look of 'experience', a glint in the eye that just isn't garnered by _anything_ done in the false. Melded with the words, she knew Keiichi was as much afraid, as he was determined.

Takano nodded back in kind, a bit helpless in tone for her liking. "Sounds like you won't give in."

Keiichi felt a gladdening of his heart, Takano speaking was a hopeful sign. More than even she expected of herself. Keiichi needed one to know his parents weren't going to crack from under him. He wasn't sure he could hold up for even Belldandy, if that happened. He didn't press words of hope, he just replied. "No. I won't."

For a moment, stifling silence. The moment lent to another, and fifty more it seemed.

Keima then glanced over at Takano. "He's got your hard head."

"And your pain in the ass calm."

"And both your lunacy."

Meg gulped as Keima and Takano just gave anime devil eyes at their daughter. Keiichi just smiled. He hoped that was a good sign. He then heard the slide door shift open, and knew whom. Looking on up at... "Well?"

"Lind already found us a place to retreat to dear."

Keiichi looked back, and found Belldandy this time with eyes that were as empty feeling as Takano's had been. Takano for her part sees this, a lot of eyes being read for emotional signs, as Keiichi imparts. "Guess that's a good thing."

Belldandy then slumped unto Keiichi's back, much to the surprise of Megumi next to him. Takano and Keima watch as Belldandy fights to keep her own self control. "Can I just lay here for awhile?"

Keiichi sighed, and... "Sure, no problem."

Belldandy listened as Megumi then imparts. "I thought that witch was harsh before." ...this Keiichi imparts _dryly_... "A ruler of demons indeed."

Takano just decried. "Man, you kids know too much anymore. I thought worrying about summer camp and high school exams were problem enough." Belldandy in kind smiles, as Keiichi just imparts. "Bet my NIT exams up you one there."

Keima just complains. "You just be thankful. _Both of ya_, my work makes enough to handle such finances." ...this Takano equals. "No kiddin. Puttin ya both through college here is such a pain."

Keiichi just decries back. "_Hey_, it was the cheapest college I could find at the time." ...this Keima snips back... "Yeah, _sure_. A technology campus. Cheap."

Takano just half-heartedly jabs. "It's where I found _you_, oh expensive husband." ...this Keima freaks a bit more in nominal mode. "You only paid off your loans last year you know!"

Megumi just remarks. "_Ouch_." ...this Takano jabs back at her daughter with... "An you ain't getting any help either gal." ...this Keiichi just sighs, making Belldandy feel even more soothed. "Well, guess we both will need a second life to pay off our loans."

Megumi almost laughs, but the words make them suddenly chord back to the problem at hand. The mood of it all isn't as near entropic however. Keiichi after a moment, just growls. "How... _why_ is Hild 'like' that? I thought the dude saved 'that' place too, and all."

Belldandy raises her head, and sighs. "The mind of the CEO is beyond most of even us to fathom. Only my Mother and Father of us all, would consider her beyond what we better are not knowing."

Takano just sighs in mock relief. (_Quite_ mock...) "At least I'm not the only one then."

"_Agreed_." ...the other three Morisatos chime.

Suddenly, the phone rings, and Keiichi realizes. "_Oh shoot!_ Chihiro!"

"Let me." ...this everyone notes, as Takano suddenly rises. Belldandy sees, and then offers. "...and I." Takano sees and smiles. Kindred at the very least in the misery of the morning. "Alright."

They get up, but when they head to the phone, they see Frigurina on the handle, as she explains. "Yes... very understanding of you dear. Aye... of course he will be, I promise you _that_. Thank you, I'm _very_ sorry on behalf of them for all of this. ...yes... I will pray the same too. Thank you." ...and she placed the receiver down.

* * *

...as did Chihiro, who was shaking rather dearly.

At that moment, her cousin walks in and sees. "Uh... you okay cousin?"

Chihiro on cue spins around and just jabbers out... "Ah, eh... nothin! _Nothing at all_. Keiichi said he had a problem today and wouldn't be in."

For his part, Keiba Fujimi just shrugged. "Eh, you said 'when' they show up." ...this Chihiro made her best fake laugh, which Keiba didn't buy, but dropped it since he didn't know better. He walked back outside after getting some lubing oil, and didn't press further. Chihiro, for once, was glad for a trait that wasn't matched to her own.

She just grasped the sides of her arms shuddered. "How horrible."

She found a reason to pray once more, in her life.

* * *

"I... I... I can't help it."

Urd just sighed, after Skuld managed to bust an outside rock, after punching it with a dear amount of frustration. "I might join ya in a bit here."

Peorth just dourly put nearby. "Mon dieu, have we become '_this_' impotent as of late?" Urd looked back and replied. "Or Hild 'that' competent." Skuld managed a crack back of... "At least that's one thing you didn't inherit from her. Urd almost decked her comically, but... well...

"Credit is warranted at the very least." ...the three looked, as Eihwa sighed nearby, the lot held away from the residence, in the same forest glade that they had been enthusiastic so serenely within, not too long ago. The goddess of Tests angled her head away warily, adding... "We 'are' outmatched by the like of her."

"Not our Mother." ...everyone looks, as Skuld rebels from this train of thought. "No, if anyone can combat such better, it's Mother." After a silent moment, Urd just remarked. "I hope '_that_' is true."

The others hoped the same. In any case, it was good that the utility goddesses were sent home, and the Synthetics sent to _Illistrum_, for their own safety. Scetu didn't argue. Sigel did, and was shut off by Skuld for the time being. None of them were safe at all here. No one was, period.

As Frigurina afar near the residence considers this, the sound of a portal activates, as at the residence, a window glows forth, and Lind shoots out from it. In moments, she meets up with the goddesses in the glade, and reports. "I found two more respective places to hide Keiichi and his family. Both extremely far south and west of here."

Urd just remarks. "At least we can split them up, if we really need to. Keiichi would be the target, presuming the obvious to come."

Lind shudders, as Skuld retorts. "But Cousin wouldn't '_really_' go along with Hild, would she?"

"You didn't feel it." Urd replies all too softly, Skuld in reservation... "_Exactly?_"

Eihwa explains, all too painfully. "The Mandala was using Imladris's own power signature to activate and operate it. Hild wasn't using any of her power, save for opening the portal at the end." Urd just shakes her head. "Impossible. _Demonic powers?_ Where the **HECK** did he get '_those_' from?"

"They weren't powers." ...Lind speaks up, the others looking on. Lind squeezes her eyes shut, trying to blot out the burned in image of her beloved, within that horrid scene. She speaks through this pain... "It was power derived from his base powers. A... apparently..."

"Not here." ...this everyone looks, as Frigurina suddenly imparts, quite near now. She then puts... "And further, there's a Protection Program instilled upon this information."

Urd dryly quips. "Hild needs one of those." ...this Frigurina just cracks. "Yeah, well she _never_ did play by the rules. Had to make them all up on her own, after her Fall. I swear she's Celestine's mother as well, the way _he_ acted back then, as of recent note despite."

Everyone looked and felt something rather deep in that statement. One interrupted as the phone started to ring again. Frig imparted on cue. "That'll be for you Lind."

Lind looks at her, as Belldandy shouts out from the residence. "_Lind!_ It's Almighty!"

Lind never raced out of sight so _hard_ in her life, much to the slight amusement of others. Frig then in accent to this, remarks. "I wonder if she'll do it."

"Do what?" Eihwa remarks, as Frigurina just looks over. "You should know. Wouldn't you do the same thing when the time 'will' come?" This of Eihwa blinked and exchanged looks with the others, not quite understanding. Frig just shrugs, and remarks. "Don't worry, you'll know when the times comes."

Almost on tail end of those words, a new portal shimmer sound sonnets out, Frigurina imparting with folded arms. "Hmm, getting the troops ready is so like her."

Skuld just blanches. "Do you have to talk so _mysteriously_ Mom?" ...and gets glommed a bit too tightly... "_**Gph!**_" ...as a result. "But all knowing mothers are like that! Especially I, that have Him as a husband."

Urd just sees Skuld losing breath, and remarks. "Can you keep her like that?"

Peorth and Eihwa _scurry_ away as Frig 'replies' by fishing a Skuld bomb from Skuld's blouse. "_I told ya not to sass her!_"

"Try that _high-yield_ one there mom!"

"Can't you two take a _joke?_"

* * *

Belldandy saw the window frame fade back to normal, just before a detonation blew smoke out from the glade. One she didn't heed at all. She wasn't heeding much, given her thoughts. She clutched at herself, and thought... '_I won't regret the decision to make him family. He's stronger because of it._'

"He'll come back."

Belldandy looked over, as Keiichi looked out at the occasional bomb burst, lightning spark, light flare, rose vine leaf, and angel pen feathers that flutter out from the comic chaos being conducted out of sight. He however focused words on one that needed to hear such. He looked over at Belldandy confidently, and spoke... "This is still home for him."

Belldandy nodded with an honest smile. "Yes... yes he will."

A rather '**blaring**' explosion from outside, makes Takano suddenly pipe up. "Talk about letting off steam!" Keiichi just plainly quips. "Good thing I don't pay insurance on this place." ...this Takano gets a good giggle from.

Belldandy remarks in kind. "We're all under stress right now. This will help us focus later on."

"We'll need it." Keiichi remarks in breathing kind. Takano just eyes weirdly between the two. Megumi then speaks up behind them all, Keima next to... "Can't believe _one_ guy would cause all of this." Of this Keiichi looks back and sighs... "And after he said he 'didn't' want to be singled out."

Keima remarked to that... "Talk about the Fates having irony. -blinks- Ah, no offense Belldandy."

"Hardly." Bell smiles back, whit Keima blushes. Whit Takano throws a _fit_ at him for. A kooky chance to let Meg chide into Kei with no reason. Another moment of relieving tension.

* * *

They all look crispy and blasted to cinders. And _relaxed_ as Heaven, for the moment.

"Heh... we needed that."

Everyone murmurs agreement to Urd's smoke induced assessment, the lot of them splayed and exhausted. Frigurina then promised. "We don't leave family behind."

Urd and Skuld nodded... "_Yeah_." ...knowing also whom they spoke. Eihwa and Peorth didn't think any different.

* * *

The meeting didn't take long. Lind was glad for that much. The things she heard in that short span of time however, made her question a great deal of integrity of her core mission as a warrior of the Section.

The fact Almighty told her such a truth, without hesitation of apparent, _frightened_ her far more than she could have prepared for. And all of it of things she 'never' could have expected of her own beloved to be made into. The overall scheme far greater than she could have imagined of her great beloved. And all of it, under protocol of another Protection Program, to be certain.

As Almighty once put it... '_Essentially a tool at the whim of another, even to die as such, if required._' ...both from thought of a love, and word now of his boss of bosses.

Lind stood there for a moment, outside of Almighty's chamber, even despite He was in current Session of the Council, all the same of exact moment. She breathed to calm her nerves. A part of every Valkyrie's regimen. The Secretarial goddess nearby looking, dares not utter a syllable, since all of Heaven knew what had occurred by now.

Lind meanwhile fixated only for a moment, on thought of... '_If that is to be his fate, what of me then with him?_'

The next moment threw that thought off, and fixated on the here and now. She turned to the same cream mane colored goddess-secretary, and commanded. "Inform Section, I will be there in moments."

"Understood." ...the secretary only replied. Lind phases out of sight a moment later. The secretary hazarded out before making the Network connection mentally... "Going to be one heck of a fight."

* * *

Phosus looked at Ere. "You're in charge now."

The Operators three looked. Ere nodded simply. "Understood."

Phosus, already feeling the call over the Network, and not merely about to stand by on this one anyway, nods. She then however feels a stiff hand on her right shoulder. Phosus looks back at sight of... "Lord Frode?"

The Judicator nods. He puts simply, that no goddess in the Hub listening, do not shudder in witness. "Go, and help my daughter bring him back unto our Grace. Do what I cannot, in your stead."

Phosus nods, this time, far more steel in motion. "Aye." ...in direct inflection of whom was at core stake. Frode for one, nodded in equal merit.

Phosus then hears... "Good luck," ...from a look at a strong looking Ex. Phosus appreciated that too, as she then quickly left unto.

* * *

"We see you're not losing interest."

Imladris just sighed in bland kind. "We see too much to be bored."

Mara actually giggled at that, Hild a _tick_ put off, but had her patience still in well reign. It 'was' her idea of a tour after all. Such that the itinerary consisted of...

* * *

Just to get the preliminaries out of the way, they ended up within Nidheg's Primary Core, the demonic System Hub. Here, it all was made it clear that all the 'buildings' around, were adjunct systems to _this_ place, the actual demonic mainframe. Imladris saw several triad rows of towering tri-Y-fashioned super-mainframes, set as not unlike the IBM models even.

That in of itself came as a main theme here, as Hild showed off... "Yes, the _old_ System was a lot like all those flaming pools and scenes of infernal torment you would expect of us. But about twenty years ago, after that original Invasion, We decided to take more of a renewed look at the basis of evolutionary process, our target souls were comprising themselves by. The nature of much of the greed, took a more economic approach, and all of its themes became applied unto here. We found the changes more stoic, but efficiency was surpassingly good. The reformat gained us ten times as many souls in the first few years, before Intracel caught on."

Hild then remarked. "It _'twas_ fun to watch them squirm, poor mortals, with sight of the very things that did them in."

Of course Imladris replied to that... "And yet just as many went to the Heavenly side. I've learned _that_ much."

Hild sighed... "Perceptive." ...and moved them on with a demonic teleport.

* * *

-The next stop was one Plane 'down'.-

And Imladris _got_ the sight he expected all along. Lava plains, broken amidst endless canyons, blood red and glowing lava flowing it's glowing venom, as the red in black in red, blood sky struck _endless_ bolts of chaotic red lighting all over. Some even attempting to strike even Hild, where she stood.

"The _energy_ for Nidhog, the burn and flame of Crimson Despair. The only thing alive _here_, is the hate of Eons that have made their way down here. It's what fuels Nidheg's primary functions, down to the algorithm."

Imladris couldn't help it, he _**shook**_ with fear he never wanted to have. "T... th... that much... _hate...?_"

Hild cocked a devious eye over. "The Multiverse '**is**' that ancient. There is a balance of all things in the end. Is there not?" This as Imladris shivered a look back, as Mara smelled the thick air. "The sulfur. Been awhile."

Just then, the air struck with the clang and rush of battle voice. Imladris _renewed_ his shock, in looking. "Wha..."

Hild just smirked. "_Ah_, just in time for the show."

Off to the left, somewhere within the vicious mists of unlife, a '_large_' army was gathered. And then on noting better, a second army glinted a wavering bronze and gold from the heat rippling all over, one that stretched out to a great distance. Imladris calmed down on sight of recognition. "_Petitioners?_"

Hild shrugged. "Probably, this part of things we actually don't pay much attention to. What with the Treaty. Still, it's here because '_of_' the Treaty, if ever called for. But not just plain petitioners. The Infernal Guard as well, of those that are the 'best' of such a lot, to captain my forces. But that's not all. Not when we have to have a counter to the _Valkyries_, don'tchaknow." ...this Imladris adds more _shock!_ He recovers quickly however, knowing the truth was obvious. "Oh really?" ..he betrayed a bit too curious in tone, one he immediately recognized and admonished himself for _severely_ in mind.

Hild raises her left eyelid however, and smirked. "You want a closer look? You _do_ don't you. Go ahead, we won't keep you." ...this Imladris looks back at Hild with, of a disdainful, but wanting enough kind despite, as the CEO just smirks... "In fact, 'go' wade through, and see for yourself." ...this Imladris _blinked_, Mara _THRICE_ so! Hild then prodded... "Must We order it?" ...whit Imladris just slit his eyes.

When Imladris 'did' wade in, he found the kind of battle that _was_ equal to Einherjar Fields, but ten times in scale. The same of lethality. And here, literally as soon as he landed, Imladris was just another soldier in battle, seeing with each swing of his allowed blade of norm, the flow and swath of more than one 'kind' of army. In fact, he saw at times, 'fresh' forces appear from impossible portals, and join the carnage!

And despite, one set of forces started to strike out from all the rest of the vicious chaos. Ones that were clothed in dark armors, with black and silver-unto-gold lined jumpsuits. Wielding scythes fit for a grim reaper... _each_... in the thousands it seemed... Tens of such... multiplied by numbers he found mind numbing. And eyes of a burning rubicon red that made their dark toned skins look as much ravishing, as _terrifying_.

And the fighting style... "_The Valkyrian mode_." ...he whispered, as he was forced to cut down a charging petitioner of decent size, and nightmarish format. Through the spray of very real blood, he noted he couldn't keep eyes off what were 'obviously' the counterparts to the Valkyries. He then was suddenly beset by a _dozen_ Petitioners at once, without warning! He then found himself cutting his way out of a brutal affair! A _fit_ theme here. When he 'did' manage to punch out, in _more_ ways than one, he found a ragged circle of these warriors, cutting a literal swath towards him!

Standing on top of the... _pile_... he saw a number of petitioners charging one of the wicked number, and decided to test a reaction, or a sort. He lunged and disposed of the lot in short order, but found the one he 'helped', ended up **charging** at him instead!

One of the vicious number with blood raven hair, both of normalcy, and from battle's wake, clashed his weapon rather lustfully, and he **shoved** it off in quick succession! "Answers _that_."

And then he found several of the other warriors, cutting their way at him 'quite' intently! He suspected Hild, or just a number of myriad excuses for this, and found only one recourse. At the nigh least, all that _pounding_ through the years made him recognize the 'copy' of Valkyrian mode of battle, and he could counter the rougher version with his own mortal _brutality_.

He fenced one of the number charging, into another, and blocked them _both_ unto a crash into a third! He then _caught_ a leap attack, and parried this into _fifth_ assailant! By then, he noted the differences in these beings, and _almost_ saw Valkyries all in their own, in a warped demonic version. Though they could be just Urd clones, by skin tone alone, he kept noting.

At this, he _assaulted_ the bronze warriors with **fury**, as he crushed off _any_ petitioners interfering! The Valkyrian clones (for all he knew,) did no less, and clashes were _swift_ and _**severe!**_ Battle kept cutting down all around the surrounded knight, as he _DID_ fight for his life, there and then!

Hild meanwhile watched with a keen simplicity, wondering from where the Warlord of the Horde was watching. She had to be as impressed as the CEO was, and as much as Mara was _frightened_ by it all. Hild could tell by the mind waves Mara was jittering out.

"He's so _brutal_." Mara betrayed her tone of. Hild just replied. "Still a cold warrior of original make beneath. Despite all the 'teaching' Heaven instilled. _Remember_ my dear minion, he's seen _many_ more wars since your battles with him, mostly in the times he was not of true mind. Hone from ore of original mortal mode. Heaven did him service. We'll need to make adjustments however." ...this as she saw with perfect eye, as Imladris kept parrying off attacks in _several_ directions, until he got double blind sided, and tackled to the hideously blood-soppy ground of dead rock below. He found himself trapped by the grip of _four_ bronze skinned warriors, and a fifth straddled unto his chest, the business end of a scythe upon his armor covered chest bone.

The milk color maned warrior, a head band of demonic chisel adorned as head jewelry, grinded like diamonds together in her teeth... "_We are Horde! _Such as I even _speak_ to an Enemy of us."

Imladris cocked an eye, as the scythe blade, sharp along its _entire_ dual sided lengths, was shifted towards his neck. "I remember one of you. Aye... one of a Pandemonium mission once. That, and that demon plaything I ended up cutting down."

The Horde leaned down her head close to his. "As do _I_ outsider."

Imladris squint his eyes. His mind however didn't give time to consider this of memory. Instead, the ground _**erupted**_ alive, with a powerful Incarnum energon burst! The empowered aura _**obliterating**_ a dome of matter, as well as _**shoving**_ Horde formats, all around for a good fifty meters! Hardly indeed that it did any grievous harm to the Horde types, but _scalded_ the area of nominal demon soldier petitioners, in the same wake!

When the blast subsided, the same Horde found herself straddled herself, the tip of '_his_' blue diamond blade, at 'her' neck apple.

"I'm _not_ impressed." Imladris grinded _back_.

He about felt the Horde Captain's power spike, as her anger _snarled_, this as the _other_ Horde began to approach with further inhumanity in mind, when they all heard a '**LOUD**' clap of hands. The Horde looked up, and dropped to their knees in succession. Imladris felt his trapped foe, become otherwise, and to a similar kneeling position, upon her own Horde turn.

He didn't consider the means of escape conducted, as he angled his head up in annoyance, this as Hild imparted. "Enough foreplay, the tour is still young."

At this, he squeezed the hilt of his katana format blade, to the point the Horde Captain glancing over, saw blood seep down and out. Imladris just growled out in turn at the Captain. "They are trained well." ...and **leapt** back over the distance, landing out of sight of the Horde, behind Hild and Mara. He turned ever menacingly back to a waiting Hild, and a _freaked_ out Mara. "They would have been _more_ worthy foes, during my Galactic Campaign mission."

Mara **frazzled**, knowing well enough the insult, as Hild just replies. "They would have violated the Treaty, being on the mortal Planes. Not without 'valid' reason for their appearance beyond anyway."

Imladris turned away. "How _terrible_ a problem that must be for them." ...this he shafted his blade, before suddenly feeling a finger wipe across his cheek. He spins around, and sees Hild suck on it in succession. He realizes from the sting on his cheek. "Hmm... _salty_... a touch of spice, of the holy kind too." Hild croons, as Imladris quickly wipes and sees the results of a cut mark. He growls and spins around, using a quick healing spell to cut off further 'enjoyment'. Hild _smirks_, with her finger in lips, rather erotic in look. She then removes it, and twirls it the same...

Another Planar leap, leaving the Horde Captain closest, to dabble the droplet of foreign blood to her own rare of rare enjoyment. Another purple maned version saunters up, flipping her scythe in a twirl. "Satisfied Anoxia?"

She looks over and smirks, echoing Hild's posture a moment prior. "_Enraptured_."

At that, a random Petitioner captain strides up, not yet of the accepted ranks of the Infernal Reserve Army. Not even close to the Guard ranks at that. Such to the ill turn of... "Was 'that' the one that defeated my army on Ereseth?" ...this Anoxia looks over blandly at. "Is that so?"

The spray of blood of failure, cut end to a supposed career most promising, as Anoxia just took her vile lust, unto the blade of her Scythe. This the Horde near her, enjoying the 'rain'.

In the middle of the crimson deluge. "We much make plans for a visit, someday."

* * *

A sea of dark purple '_space_' was in sight next, with towering _islands_ that floated unimpeded within the Great Void. A place of mixed negative energies, and positive infusions from newly acquired souls unto the Infernal webs. But this defied logic, as the unimpeded nature didn't seem to heed the gargantuan spider web network, with one '_**butt**_' huge spider palace slithering its way across, between the _island_ palaces.

Hild proudly acquiesced. "A palace for every copy of '_every_' cursed and infernal artifact of power, ever created throughout all time and space. The same of prisoners we 'acquire', of enemies not unlike yourself. Ones you cannot hope to access. But more, a place where the vile of all vile makings, find their way at the end of use, most tragic to tale and note. It also all happens to make this place, an infernal library of demonic magicks as well. So you can guess the purpose of this place."

Imladris scoffed in tone of... "A sewage tract of infernal make?"

Hild just spun and leaned unto him in kind. "My, _still_ snippety? The eyes we see, seem _different_ of such."

Imladris hazarded a comeback, which made Mara fearful of a bad reaction, as he spout in turn. "I consider this a battle, through and through. Be showy all you like. It's still a 'lower' plane in comparison. _All of it_."

Hild felt the sting of this insult. Calling _her_ Realm such, unconscionable it all was. And Mara sweated much of it.

And stopped when Hild replied. "Good. Resistance is _futile_ anyway."

Imladris didn't care for _that_, and had thoughts switched unto when sight swirled to within one of the _palaces_. Within, the blue-violet interior, lit by the walls of same glowing color, from Nidhog runes alone, all over in neat lines that still ran in chaotic enough vectors, gave off enough of its own chills to the spine. All that ran to the central pillar of the chamber they were in. Mara saw and _gasped_. "So '_that's_' where that thing ended up."

Imladris cocked an eye, as he trained sight upon, as Hild remarked unto his note... "This might interest you, this trinket, since We '_did_' read your mind as soon as you arrived here."

Imladris grinded molars, but stopped as he saw with focusing sight, within a small aura of gold... "Eh? A ring."

"_Yeessssssssss_... or rather... '_the_'... Ring."

Imladris didn't comprehend, then heard a '_strange_' whisper in his head, or... from unto towards of said... "_Eh?_"

"You heard right." Hild whispered.

...and then _heard_ his name, seethed out like a wheeze from a volcanic crack. He cocked an eye, and then took a few steps, reaching towards...

"Careful, it's still very potent." Hild 'cutely' put. He stopped, looked back, then unto, and saw upon closer inspection... and closer _disbelieving_ inspection... "Are... _are those_..."

"'_All_' languages exist, even the language of _Tengwar_."

Imladris balls his eyes in shock in realizing. "You have **GOT** to be joking!"

Hild just dryly retorts back, flicking her hand about in the telling. "_Please_. In a Multiverse as infinite as ours is, even '_that_' Ring can exist. We think your mind can comprehend the rest of that consequence. A million monkeys with typewriters, and all that."

Imladris felt a migraine coming on, and turned away. "I'll keep worry of that for another time. And '_that_' thing well out of sight."

Hild smiles. "Smart boy." ...Mara nodding. "No kidding."

The three vanished as simply as becometh, leaving the _Ring_ to its ancient solitude.

One waiting for its author to someday climb back out of the Void, _somewhere_ on this planar level. Such an infinite torment indeed, upon this perceived space.

* * *

Imladris hoped time was going faster than he worried it was going. He remembered time was a commodity of morphemic make here, as he suspected Hild actively plumbed away upon. (I.e. it might as well been a week to the hour already, Hild _knowingly_ stretching time for, more than fully realizing.) This hoping she forgot, while _pointless_ to consider, was a theme of where they were now.

The tidal rush of a wide as infinite a river, blood purple in darkness, and glowing of teal and milky 'whitecaps', with frothing off rocks of some format here, the rocks gray as a forgotten mind, was of a sight that _itself_ was meant to be forgotten.

Hild chimed out for fact of... "_Styx_. You know the rest."

Imladris sighed, and nodded. He looked in both directions, of the area they were in, an obvious major artery of the River of same name, as it flowed _throughout_ the lower Planes, placed unto and where from, he didn't want to consider. He _also_ didn't want to consider the figures he saw, as they waded in swamped positions of angst, on rocks, the sides of the river edges, and others wandering in empty gazes, all around in clusters, and others solitary, in their forgotten misery of subjected note.

"Cruel." Imladris whispered in a helpless tone most hollow.

"Well, _another_ absolute of our reality." Hild offered... "A place we send our punished, the failures both demon and petitioner, where we... _hehe_... forget them." ...this the 'joke Imladris looks back viciously upon. This Hild continued heedless. "We usually drop them in, and leave the rest to the _fresh_ waters here."

"_**Fresh?**_" Mara denounced. Hild blanched a response by hip _shoving_ lightly at Mara, which nearly caused the Demon First Class _forget_ she 'was' one! Mara just fought for balance, and shouted. "_**Watch it broad!**_" ...which Hild laughed at full expense thereof.

Imladris however looked away, and found his eye transfixed on one particular soul, as this female would fish herself out of the river, with a moan of forgetfulness that had no equal tone. She then patted at herself, and for some reason, then started muttering... "Wh... wha... where is it... it? That picture... did I...?" ...she then looks back at the river, and walks right back on in.

And does this several more times.

Which Hild allows long enough for the depression value of it all to settle in, nice and entrenched. "_How long...?_" ...he whispers out, which Hild remarks, with a finger to her lips. "Not sure. A day. Year. Years... eons... all of time. All of such are here, and will be forever. Their choices in life and all that. We don't make the punishments, we just provide them."

Imladris glares seriously back at Hild, whom just smirks and turns away, seeing... "Ah... our ride." ...and turns back to see him '_actually_' trying to dip a finger in the river. She swat his head. "Sorry bub, that won't cancel our Contract. Nice try."

Imladris then feels himself 'popped' onto, all three as one, unto a rather character in place boat. Hild then pointed out... "Besides, you wouldn't want to forget that lil Valkyrie of yours, would you?" ...this Imladris slit his eyes at, knowing more was unsaid there, than imparted. Hild then just dropped a gold coin into the 'pilots' hand, and ordered... "Home." ...before looking back on her denuded guest. She felt the hooks of Nibelhiem taking very real and direct root.

Dour and deep.

* * *

And so whence they finally becometh unto. This within the CEO's lavish office penthouse suite, a palace of _palaces_ to be sure, of true egotistical make. The infernal landscape of the business mode shown in panoramic splay, beyond dire crystalline windows of _impossible_ size. Beyond, lay Her domain, as She stood before the crystal window, gazing, while considering her next move.

Mara waited, while Imladris grumbled, albeit passively so. Hild then suddenly imparts. "The Big Guy wants it to go '_that_' far eh? After _this_ long."

Imladris looked with reservation, as Hild turned to gaze at him. She then slowly rounded the huge, obsidian-marble desk, and drew in all _too_ close, those of which defeated his own few steps backward. She cupped his right cheek in her opposing hand. "If indeed all become _so_, you need to be taught _properly_."

"What if I don't want to?" ...Imladris immediately put, but Hild in turn just pats the same cheek. "Contract miboy, _Contract_."

Mara felt too much a looking on bystander, as a dark sounding ring, chimed the infernal air. Hild smiled. "Ah, so here they are."

Imladris wondered, and let eyes follow the sound of an opening slide door. A Demon Secretary of black in black hair entered, as did two _others_, the escort announcing... "Horde Warlord Bellona, and Entropia, Norn."

"_What?_" ...Imladris **struck** out, about catching Mara's throat in a knot! He looked and saw a dark green haired Warlord, set in a more extravagant version of the same jumpsuit format he saw earlier on the Crimson battlefield. Of the other... a gray haired being that seemed to have _all_ the demonic trappings of a certain Norn he called Cousin. One he could all but 'call' _Belldandy_, that had '_no_' kindness in her eyes of any format, in any shape, of _anything_ to the word. Imladris stuttered... "But... but there are only three... three Norns..."

Hild wrapped her body upon his _shivering_ backside, Mara watching the cop-feel display, as... "There 'are' other Norns out there. No one said there were only _those_ three. And this one fits our plans to a _petrified_ T. Ones dealing with 'the end of times'." ...which **shivered** the knight, _triply_.

Bellona meanwhile just imparted of folded arms, of a plain, judging eye. "So _this_ is the one? A legend in person?"

Hild just caresses Imladris ceaselessly, explaining. "You both know Our desires. Is the chamber prepared?"

Imladris _blinks_, as Entropia cocks back dryly... "Five or ten? Whichever time frame you prefer."

Mara blinks. "That many years?" ...this Imladris gasp... "_Temporal chamber_." ...Hild squeezes and squeals. "_Splendid_. Smart as proper. We can't very well teach you all you need, in a mere _half_ day or so. _**Far**_ too much to detail for that short a timeframe. And so to 'prod' things along, we'll use the same methods your dear 'Master' Thor used. The technology isn't unique to Intracel alone, after all." ...this as she started 'feeling' Imladris over. Imladris tried to blanch. "That kind of _violation_, what good will it do with me as I am now?" such he suddenly feels 'deep'... soul 'deep' of the goal. Hild fangs in venomous, if 'cute' sound of tone. "_Perceptive_. As you are now, even with the code embedded in those splendid nanites you acquired, you cannot be fully demonized, and therefore trained as We wish you to be." ...this Imladris 'feels' something fingering through his back. He then sees wings suddenly spread out, surrounding around his body, at decent length. Ones looking like... "Urd has that wing color..."

Hild _smiles_ of an iconic moment most evil. "A daughter should, as half of her is _Us_ in the end."

Slowly, the wings turn, and with them, the body _most_ dark that parents such. Imladris sees and disbelieves the sight of... "_An... angel?_"

Hild smiles, as Mara is shocked to see the impossible. "What... I... I don't... the Ruler of Demons with an _**ANGEL?**_"

Hild smiles more, licking the knight's ear, whispering. "We were the _first_ to fall, as We chose it when _We_ dumped Him. That and that whole lovely bit with Power most sweet. Guess what that made Us beforehand. Meet _Our_ true Soul."

Imladris saw it in full, no one else saw it without fail, as for all intents, it '_was_' an Angel, all utterly true and full format. It was, as well, the version of Urd's _World of Elegance_, that did _not_ have any trace of true light within it. Skin, wings, raven in raven hair, piercing _red_ eyes of infernal glow, cloth gray in brown unfeeling. It's one delineation from the daughterly version, was a glowing red 'tattoo' that all spread unto the wings of void, those unto for Imladris to feel, for the last moment he _truthfully_ could. A moment of shocked enrapture later, Hild whispered in open. "Our _Oblivion_, such she is a marvel of _our_ true nature.

And all of it 'just' like the rest of our 'higher' brethren, all of whom are younger than Us, even my Doublet. The type of the Arch, to be certain. And of all such. this includes _Melding_, since We know you have twice now." Imladris _freeze-sweats_, as Hild imprints. "_Yes_. We feel _your_ Receptor. You 'can' support one now, if you '_wanted_'. So much love, so many goddesses, of so _many _Valkyries. How... _fortuitous_."

"_No_..." ...Imladris saw what was coming, and then 'saw' it come, as Hild struck. "And We can 'use' that to Factor your will to -_**US!**_-"

Everyone watched as _Oblivion_ **dove** right into Imladris's armored chest, ignoring all such impediment _outright_, as Imladris felt his soul suddenly start to change in _split moments!_ Hild _winced_, having to endure a moment of the **scalding** purity of his soul, before the Receptor was locked in upon, and from _that_, she began her Factor Conversion of the Lord Knight.

Mara _stumbled_ back, Bellona gawking, and even Entropia shuddered a terrible fear, as Hild felt the mortal soul darken, Void unto itself, and _**swamp**_ unto the emotions that suited _her_ will.

As his eyes lost pupil dilation, so did the soul. Such as how the fall began.

* * *

As She opened the portal to begin the next Trail, of her Son's bidden demand, unto Her Will, she then felt the Conversion. So stark it was to Her Will's vision, beyond all ken, that Voluspa snarled in realization of fact occurring.

"_: If this be unto My Sight, then of My Sight, this will Fail, like all ELSE that is wrought before the Crime! The FOOL! :_"

Nothing said, of a Vision shared by two Progenitors, of a moment that was both salvation, and damnation. All in one act. All As was Written.

And she _**shrieked**_ her WAIL unto the torrent of her stolen 'kin'.

* * *

The rain in Heaven, darkened, that much more, there and then.

* * *

It was already dark, by the time the window to Keiichi's room began to glow again. Keiichi shot up, everyone heading out back, as everyone was waiting for something to go on. Frigurina and Belldandy had came up with a _lot_ of contingency plans, all expecting Hild to use Imladris against them, in some fashion. (It twas _too_ dang obvious.) But all of such, was dependant on what Lind came back with, which was _now_ upon them. "Here she comes." ...Urd opens up, as the glow becomes _rather_ bright.

Keiichi notes with an arm over his eyes. "_Wow_." ...before Belldandy pulls him back. "I think Gate is accenting the portal for Lind." ...this everyone pulls back, everyone well outside now, as the normal window to Keiichi's room, blares in power enough for everyone to feel the raw power within it.

Why appears on the _other_ side of the window, as they all stare in disbelief, in the level temperature evening air. There they see with surprise. "_Holy cow!_" ...apt by Takano. This as Frigurina steps forth and nods. "You went all out."

Lind nods. "I made a promise." ...as she isn't alone. This by four more than just she, in Valkyrian integer, a number that nods in simult. "One that it's time has come." ...from a tone from Phosus.

Skuld notes over. "_Lotta_ Axes." ...which Urd smiles a bit too gleefully. "Going to be a bang up fight."

Frigurina glums her eyes over, and imparts unto reminder. "Remember our discussion earlier. We are only doing a holding action against him. We only need to _prevent_ him, and run the time out tomorrow morning. Somehow and some way."

Eihwa imparts... "Will we do it here?" ...this Frig shakes her head. "No." Belldandy in accent offers. "This place can be repaired again. But it's also too obvious."

Megumi asks in turn. "What of us?" Keiichi offers. "We should split up." Keima rubs his chin and offers... "I can drive us to Okinawa."

Peorth compliments with an attempt to wrap herself around Keima. "I can fly us there instead." ...which is straight arm blocked by a _miffed_, bland Takano. As such in Peorth's face. "He's a _fine_ driver broad." ...unto which Keima flusters dearly at. Almost had a Peorth v. Takano match there, for a sec.

Belldandy then turns thought of... "I'll stay with Keiichi, as we each should with them each." Urd nods and imparts. "We better get packing then." ...this Frigurina shakes her head. "No threat until daybreak. We should sleep however we can."

Lind offers... "We'll keep watch otherwise." ...she looks back, as her four equal Commanders are present.

And this time Phosus and Demesus _are_ amongst, as are two new faces, deities of Valkyrian. One with mixed, silver-_blond_ hair of straight length in kempt. The other with glowing _teal_-blue in blue, set with braids within long free lengths, and a forehead lock with a full curl, thick and lavish. This Thrud and Tsuyana were presented.

Skuld for once gets of the former... "_Hey!_ You're Thor's daughter!" ...and gets nicely _hawked_ over. "Got a problem with that, Norn-child?" ...this Skuld just hands-up defensively meeks. "Should I?"

Belldandy then offers... "Back from Pandemonium Command Sector?" ...this Thrud nods. "A favor to Lind here. Plus even I want a part of this action." ...this Tsuyana elbows in kind. "She just wants to fight the guy Thor reared by hand."

Keiichi blinks, as Frigurina compliments... "And you Tsuyana. A _rare_ leave from the High Planes Sector Host." ...this in turn, a bit kooky for a response. "Oh, it's just a fling for me. Eons with the Host needs a point to release tension." Phosus in turn blanches. "Give us a break." ...this Tsuyana eyes dryly in turn.

It's Demesus, to the point as always, that remarks. "Focus our fellow Valkyries. Our enemy won't allow us otherwise."

Lind just huffs, which strikes attention unto. "_We'll_ dictate that." ...this Phosus nods. "That we will." ...this as Lind threw thought off of one 'other' Valkyrie, of sisterly mode, that wanted to partake, but such Lind bade dissuasion of. The fact the Generals weren't a part, said a _LOT_, about how powerful this troupe of Valkyries were, to be handpicked chosen for _such_ a dangerous encounter. Only of pure focused power, and minds most tactical, were chosen here, from _ALL_ of the vast Host.

Lind just steels her eyes, in looking at her equal numbers, of knowing it 'had' to e enough.

Nevermind another iota the Generals imparted to her, rather mysteriously, for why the Generals _didn't _ come in part. Something Lind also shoved off, as Keiichi gulps, and creeps out... "Another big battle ahead, huh?"

"The most important of all." ...this Phosus replies, noting Keiichi for the first time. Lind nods. "Yes. One of '_us_' is held hostage. We don't leave one of our _own_ like that. Ever."

Keiichi just nods and looks to Belldandy. "Neither will we." Bell in breathing turn... "Agreed."

Everyone seemed gung-ho about it. If only they knew what was going on, at that moment. And in the hours that they managed bare and barren sleep...

* * *

Hild was there for _all_ of it. She _pressed_, _prodded_, and did all the _manner_ insult, before all manner of _caress_ and _seduction_, to conduct her welding and remaking process. And all of it, knowing the years would be added to her own life.

As if that mattered. It _didn't_ to her new Apprentice.

The interior of the temporal chamber was set in the nigh infernal landscape fashion, set to be its _own_ abuser upon her Apprentice, as much as his 'trainers' _would_.

About as soon as she had him enter the chamber, kicking Mara out of the sessions, since it 'would' be incredibly brutal, she had her two 'helpers' enter, along with whatever 'tools': demons, petitioners, or anything else alike, and had them all sealed in.

A _year_ for an _hour_.

She pushed it to thirteen. Nice, dark, and _inappropriate_ a number. Seven had already passed by the time the mind was truly warping, Hild kept track, easily, and through this, the time she needed to ensure her corruption was complete.

Having used the same Factor Conversion of previous note that Mara tried with her Valentine fiasco, this version was without fail however. Imladris was turned _**utterly**_ into a negative of himself. Such was the utter power of the CEO, in of itself.

The rest of it, was the 'new' mind, and the demonic access powers of the Apprentice. The mental games, much of it as serious as blood and death incarnate itself, was _suffered_ upon her Apprentice. For one that professed not liking it rough, this flew in the _**face**_ of such words, the way she wrought to _wrench_ him, the former knight lord, into the _vicious_ version she wanted to command.

Warlord Bellona, and her enforced Horde troops, assailed the Apprentice over and over, as Hild _over_ and _over_ chastised him to use demonic code powers _properly_. Of this, Entropia was used to induce **full** in brutal _torture_ into the skin, mind, and soul of the Apprentice, both awake, and asleep. No dream was allowed to be of old, all of it was writing in darkness otherwise. And 'any' focused upon a certain Valkyrie, was scalded unto him, of the worst acids of torture of all. Lind faded from memory, by the fourth 'year'. The dark lord being wrought, began to 'hate' such, by the seventh.

And it was further done over and over, and over so on, and _so on over_. A nigh drudgery of tragedy, without remorse, and _without_ release.

And yet the mental abuse never went past the erotic. Hild forbade it. She herself realized, despite the contradiction, that when the time came, he _would_ return to normalcy. There 'was' a line that she knew passing would ruin all she had planned. She kept all things _conventional_, in the demonic, torturous sense. It was in the end, the same end she 'knew' Almighty was pursuing, the powers the Apprentice wielded, that she wanted him to _perfect_.

In any case, this was a blunt weapon in the end, one she abused _without_ mercy.

The torture shown much of the time, was repetitive. Even when it seemed the Apprentice was well exceeding expectations, Hild ordered a _**vicious**_ stripping of that power down, to induce an addiction unto it. She 'had' no qualms of going that far with this.

How else can one teach one _not_ of evil make, how to be a legend amongst 'Her' kin, most infernal. As long as the Factor Conversion held, and through _Oblivion_, _it did_, the sessions held demerit. In the end, this would assure the assault to come, would be without remorse, and mental of hold in '_her_' corner, beyond reach of those that would try so hard to reverse all this. It seemed despite the Contract, she intended to shear the rules, to her own whims. Unwittingly, for Hild's part, her lust of power over her prize, was blinding her again, ever so slowly.

As Hild put it at one _saccloth_ point. "My dear Dark Lord to come, how else best to utilize, and crush the hearts that face him, to gain all things We seek. Train him, until he doesn't even see '_us_' as friend, even if he wanted. We want no meaning of the word to twist unto his mind. The heavenly enemy won't hesitate to use _that_ if we fail in this regard.

Break him, until he hates with passions that are 'not'. Mend him, with sew of rotted thread, ones that induce constant torture. He is an animal, until We find the being We want to rebuild. Tear down again, and again, and _again_, until the lesson is truly, well and taught! Make our Apprentice as one _we_ can cry without tear, of a joy We won't feel."

The double talk had meaning only unto Her. The commands were carried out. The Apprentice did beget melded in such a _heinous_ manner. And by the end of the thirteen 'year', the machinations were all but ready. And her minions were all but truly spent, as the Apprentice took all **fury** of pent up anger more and more amongst the even the demonic lords.

Hild knew it was time, when even '_she_' was attacked outright, and was not easily halted. Only her fathomless powers put an immediate halt to this. And _that_ is when the last 'weeks', of that last hour, were spent in the stratagem she wanted to flourish in his mind, for the final hours to come.

In the last _hour_ of that hour, only Hild wasn't outright terrified of the creation they concocted. Hild said it best to her original words. "_**-I-**_ have my wanted terror."

* * *

Mara was slumbering, in her version of comfort, on a side couch, near the temporal chamber arch. Hardly a comfortable place to be, so Mara wasn't either.

As such in a groggy state, she awoke with a start, when the chamber hatch _suddenly_ clanked open, and hissed _**severely**_ hard. Gray smoke _flooding_ out, before a delicate looking CEO footsteps from it. Hild appears, waving the acrid mist away, seeing Mara jumping up.

"Oh, you're still here." Hild sees and bades off. Mara groaned, but then heard. "Well, at least you'll be the first to see the finished product." ...as Hild then floated aside, to the sound of rather heavy, clanking footsteps. Their approach is infernally joined by the sight of the dark, and tattered remains of a once proud knight. Mara _gasps_, seeing the normal knightly cloth and metal, all _warped_ and smothered in ash and soot, shredded and cut in _deep_, in _replete_ places. All of which seem to focus in on the skin and hair of length attached, all blackened into a hide leather, _each_, scarred, immolated and _inhuman_ looking. It was like looking at a full body cauterization. His eyes were the worst, all as if opals were shoved into them, with a burning amber within.

Mara didn't like it. She did '_not_'. "Nice work." Mara complimented anyway. Hild just flitted a hand. "Well, _we_ try."

Bellona and Entropia walked out next, well and truly _trashed_ as well, while a bunch of their minions began slinking out from both sides of the chamber opening, slunked up against each other along the way, in as much a comical way, as it was also disturbing. Bellona flat out asked. "Are we done _ruining_ the best of my Horde?"

Hild snapped in kind back. "'_Our_' Horde. And you might as well, since we can't use you in the next phase of the plan." ...as she flipped open her watch, and took a gander. "Gee, only a few hours left." ...and clacked closed, to a twirl of it, like it was a child's yo-yo.

Mara just kept angling eye at the brute that was wrought, imparting... "Isn't this all cutting it close? The Contract will end, along with his Factor Conversion, at that time." Hild plainly twirled the watch. "We'll only need an hour and a half."

"Battles have taken _less_ time." ...this Mara _freaks_ out at, as an 'iron' vocal version of 'Imladris' tones out, as if it was pure animal speaking through the fangs. Hild just cutely compliments... "Exactly."

Mara gives a look at, and sees such _reservation_ on Bellona's facade And then an ill look, as Mara sees only of ravenous lust on Entropia's. Mara just quips at her. "You ever going to act sane?" ...which is flat out ignored.

Hild simply then snapped her fingers. "And now to consummate the full measure to come."

Mara jitters... "You... _you don't mean to_..." ...which Hild '_stares_' unto Mara dryly... "_No_... We're still a Lady, '_the_' Lady, as far as you are concerned. Nay, we have a _worse_ version in mind."

Her Apprentice meanwhile looked over at, and clenched his mangled right hand, the armor screeching. He kept doing it over and over. Mara gulped well and truly chilled to the apple.

* * *

Lind suddenly looked up with a start. "_Wha...?_"

Phosus blinked and floated over. "What is it?"

Lind looked at her, then at her own right hand. She tensed it for a moment. She then shuddered her words in _fearful_ tone of... "I... I think it's beginning."

Phosus wondered, then remembered... "Meld link?"

"_Yes_."

Phosus nodded, and then looked over. The first halo of dawn creeping over the eastern horizon, over the Pacific. "We don't have long. We better wake them."

They both _shoot_ off to find the other Valkyries, and enact their contingencies.

* * *

"Kill him."

The Apprentice looked over back, as Mara and Entropia watched, Hild only waving hand forth. He looked back, across the arena, one of infernal mode and architecture, one filled with demons, all kinds, all classes, even Horde and petitioners, all seeing across where the Apprentice did, of one _other_ being facing towards him.

One frothing with insult and ego, all but manic in insanity. The Apprentice commented in the same reverberating-grinding tone. "_Whom_ is this?"

"Our _former_ choice as the Dark Lord of this Realm. One that once was as dear to us, as you are now. But unlike you, his is a failure of _too long_ a time frame. One we see as your obstacle to the throne you are meant for." Hild then wordlessly floated herself, upwards, Mara and Entropia watching, as she croons... "Only _one_ of you can be my Dark Lord of Nibelhiem. The other is ash to the Styx. Recourse is impossible, since a life '_will_' fall here."

Mara and Entropia looked back, as the Apprentice 'begot it', and gave a _**vicious**_ glare at his stated opponent. Mara just quips. "We might wana move." ...this Entropia just marvels... "Closer in." Mara just shoots up. "Whatever." ...this Entropia looks up, just in time to see Hild open her arms. "Our minions! The Test is at hand! Enjoy this spectacle, for the Throne of _Our_ Dark Lord in Hand! Let them fight, for _our_ pleasure!" ...unto which a blood curdling roar explodes from the crowd! Entropia gets the hint, and also finally shoots up to be near where Mara already landed. This as the Apprentice faces down his opponent, a name he cares not for at all to learn.

Of which was ironic. Mara just comments softly. "You think he suspects?" Hild just flicks a finger in 'shush'. "And he _won't_, since this will help get us 'around' the Contract end. And if not that, one other in mind 'will'." ...this as Hild already beheld the Seal itself in mind, one quickly forgotten in favor of...

Mara looked over, and tried to consider what that meant, just as an -**IRON-** roar spiked the air, as their '_animal_' feeds off the blood lust in the infernal atmosphere, and in that alone, causes the 'incumbent' Dark Lord to stagger back.

They might as well have been clones, their armors, cloth, and faces so badly warped and distorted by their various infernal corruptions. Distinction seemed impossible, and was even _less_ so as the Dark Lord **charged** the Apprentice. Both complying the other in short, vehement order!

Hild just smiles. "_Yes_. We are already _pleased_." ...this Entropia hears with a shiver, from the CEO.

Combat commenced, with the 'incumbent' charging with the first swing, with a warped iron blade, one seemingly equal to the weapon of the Apprentice. The Apprentice followed suit, and the first few _strokes_ were testing each other out, this as a dark opal Morphemic blade parried the seemingly equal, dark iron version. The initial spar held in the middle of the arena, which became anything but, when the 'Dark Lord' under swung, and _parried_ off, to give a follow up overslash in the **severe!**

One _caught_ with brute force, but then given a more elegant response, by _spin __**pushing**_ off, and a **MASSIVE** low swing slash from the Apprentice, at his opponent's left leg! When the Dark Lord leapt, he got a -**brutal-** chest kick that _crashed_ him all the way into the Arena wall!

Hild watched her Apprentice follow up **immediately**, miss a straight **stab**, but _slashed_ through the black-brown wall, just only cutting the Dark Lord's cape in the _follow through_. Mara watched as the Dark Lord followed up 'that', with a double back push, and **hard** swing to the Apprentice's midsection.

One deftly caught, but not fully blocked, as the Apprentice ducked the remainder of the _blunted_ blow, to deliver a second gut kick, that caused the same wall **cracking** effect!

Entropia watched as the Dark Lord recovered a second time, but this time saw the Apprentice approaching, far more slowly, and deliberately, a _menacing_ effect she knew Hild had instilled. Apparently 'all' of Imladris's original social training had been factor reversed. It made Entropia _lustful_ in the eye to see this.

The Dark Lord didn't wait, and made a _quick_ lunge, their blades locking briefly as the Apprentice expected in some fashion. He however made further elegant use of parrying, by preventing the 'Dark Lord' from getting a solid shot in, the Apprentice _twirling_ and expertly avoiding any real clash to keep his feet moving with.

This lasted to a point that _frustrated_ the 'Dark Lord', which led to a _sudden_ shout of anger, and a palm thrust burst of demonic energon right at the former knight.

One that was only _blunted_ by a held in place move, as the Apprentice used his free left forehand to erect a demonic reflection barrier. The spell made its gross effect, as it bit back _**hard**_ into the Dark Lord, with a _horrendous_ yell to match!

Hild smirks. "Better. Such calm in the void." ...Mara glanced over, but struck gaze back, as she saw the end impact of a follow up _under slash_ blow, that _caught_ a good part of the prone Dark Lord's armor, and face **alike!** A good spray of blood shot out everywhere, as Mara gasped... "_Brutal!_"

"Perfect!" Entropia screeched, before Hild just shushed them both, in an off placed, comical fashion. "You're interrupting true art." ...this her two minions returned gaze, as the Apprentice kicked a _third_ blow to the Dark Lord's head, and **crashed** him back into the same wall fracture, before **punching** him with the same spell enriched left hand, to the Dark Lord's face!

Hild loved it. "No compassion left. The old version wouldn't be this way, nay at all." Hild put too serenely to be such. This was exacerbated as the Apprentice _grabbed_ at the Dark Lord's collar, and made a **hard** over head throw. One that didn't even _start_ in momentum, before the Apprentice followed up with a '_quick_' overspin heel kick, that **crushed** down onto the 'Dark Lord', impacting the sod into the caustic ground!

Hild was growing her own self reasoned lust, as the Apprentice spun back around from his backwards landing position, and proactively made a **hard** overswing of the Warped Blade. The 'Dark Lord' tried to counter with some fashion of senses, spinning around on ground and raise his own blade. And _again_ the blade was only partially blocked, before the Apprentice caught the outstretched arm, and in a _**severe**_ motion, **cut** through with his Blade, and _**severed**_ the hand at the forearm, clean **off**! The _**tear**_ of pain ripped the shocked crowd, not expecting such a _severe_ display! Some of whom were _shuddering_ all of a sudden now.

Hild watched, her glee at success all but confirmed. One so 'done', as the Apprentice looked down, and upon the cringing form that he noted familiar features... "You are not 'fit' to adorn _Her_ seat of Power!"

Hild clenched her hands. "He's _**ours!**_ Certain of certains!" ...this Mara had outright thoughts of blanching upon.

The Apprentice saw the sniveling form, and growled vehemently, _lunge_ **grabbing** at the prone neck, and hefting it up with _inhumane_ strength. The crowd was 'not' cheering now. The most of the lot were a _lot_ more like their heavenly enemy than they would admit. Plus their ways were about trickery of souls, with the Horde used to the violence of only petitioners, the shadows of the mortals that they once were. Seeing one such in presence, in full fury, and _venom_, was 'unsettling' to them.

Only Hild seeing had the proper stomach. (Entropia was too insane to know better, so it seemed.)

As the Apprentice held his prey in complete mercilessness, he heard the CEO decry out, as _much_ as command... "Now, Our new vessel of OUR Will. _Deal_ with that failure as befitting the end of one line of dishonor, and bring unto me _our_ desire. _Fulfill my foreseen Sin of destiny, and take his place at Our side!_"

The air was _soaked_ in words that were more than, _almost_ spell format they became, as the Apprentice glared the _**blackest**_ stare he had. He saw the eyes, ones so familiar... and raised his blade.

...and _felled_ it.

* * *

Lind _fell_ to the ground. This as she was helping carry a sleeping roll for Keima and Takano, which caught the obvious eye of many around her. Keiichi yelped... "_Lind?_"

As several of her friends fell to her side, as she was clutching her heart, almost ripping at her bosom, such was the _grip_. Frigurina quickly asked... "_Another one?_"

"My... my heart... it feels it's been _stabbed_ to death!" Frig gulps in turn... "It's getting worse. We need to leave _'now'!_"

Takano nodded. "Get that Yokan in there!" ...Megumi _shooting_ by! "Got it Mom!" ...this Takano didn't argue semantics and followed suit! Keima with Urd and Peorth helping after 'that'!

Belldandy nearby kneels down, as does Phosus, and asks despite... "Are you okay Lind?"

What Lind said next, creeped beyond creeped the rest listening all out of their code, and blood alike. "Felt like... I could hear his scream. Like _he_ just died. Like '_he_' was stabbed."

Keiichi GULPED, and hefted a backpack "_Wait up Dad!_" ...and scampered out fast!

Frigurina looked at Belldandy, and spoke, as Phosus readily took a shaking Lind in her arms... "What is she '_doing_' to him?"

* * *

Mara _didn't_ believe it. "I thought it was _dead_."

Hild smirked. "Nope. Just was wounded. And still viable, now healed in full." ...this Entropia watched with amazed lust. (All her expressions were in this insane manner.) Before them, the Apprentice, blood of his victory still caked unto his blade and reforming armor, one black as void now in turn, watched as he spoke of iron grating... "The _Tenshigui_, is it not?" Hild smiled. "Indeed."

Something made the Apprentice _writhe_ with fury, as the half reptile, half insectoid demon writhed itself, in a rubicon colored energon 'holding cell'. One kempt as such, ever since it turned tail from the incident of accord. The Apprentice looked, as the '_thing_' saw him, and **flung** it's antenna stalks at him, _thrice_ each! All it hit was a demonic code shield wall, shimmering circles of red energy, off the clear 'sphere', where struck. The Apprentice just growled. "_Another_ failure to rid of, My Lord?"

Hild replied nonchalantly. "Nay. We have another use for this one. A second chance as it were. This one actually did well, before even 'We' were surprised by events. Belldandy and Keiichi were more _formidable_ foes than even we anticipated. This second time around will _not_ have the same results." ...this as she fished in her all too _revealing_ cloth of dress. She then commanded... "Turn unto us, and receive my intentions." ...unto this the Apprentice turned, in time to see Mara **gasp!**

Hild's hand, of focus, holds something 'else' she is about to breach dire protocol unto. The Apprentice snarled. "_An angel egg?_ What _**tripe**_ it such this?"

Hild 'tisks' a finger waggle, left hand of note. "Poor form, as you misread the coloration of 'this' version." ...of this Mara notes. "Why is it _black?_"

Hild smirked, as the egg was not just merely black, rather as if _Void_ was suffused into the egg itself. It readily effected a wavering aura of this, just in even looking at it. Such was the egg's nigh evil incarnate. Hild calmly recited. "A displeasure from before my Fall, the original Sin that wrought us here, nevermind the Breakup, before We made Nibelhiem. What was the 'first' of eggs, but in end 'twas _not_. The used _first_ came unto me, and then my Doublet the '_second_', a story that was part of our Self wanted downfall." ...she caressed the _pitiful_, smooth object. "As such, this grew **jealous**, as it _never_ should have, when it discovered it was _Third_ in line of the Arch, doomed to relegation of never being used. Until now."

"_Never used?_" Mara echoed, as Entropia found her captivation of more sane note, a rarity itself. Hild smiled in kind. "When my former Boyfriend of All such, discovered the jealousy entrapped in this one, it was Sealed. An act to prevent it from being ever used. All other eggs from that point were both encoded to be goddesses use only, and all the rules and trappings that went with. All meant to be so 'good' and 'light', as was safer measure. And such since meant that no _other_ egg could be of the Arch level again, such as mine and my Doublet's were. Of such the one He chose to supplant us, when We was seen as the fool of Power. All so such we of wounded heart find festering for our plans, especially unto now.

We have our _vengeance_ now, when they overlooked the situation during our procurement of the Eater, originally. Such that We have it in our hand." Hild smirked... "Poor thing. All because there was no third _goddess_ to receive it. She already rejected him after he Begot his 'Wisdom' from Her."

Mara didn't catch that. Anyone who did, would shiver to death on the formal thought. Hild however then remarked with a snarl of lust. "And 'this' we give to you, Our _dear_ Dark Lord of Nibelhiem. This will be you're Ascension unto Descent. The step that makes you the power We wrought you to be, all this time, long in the _short_ of it."

The Apprentice, however, hearing this, blanches. "An angel? Such a loathsome thing in _'me'?_"

Hild smirked, then frowned a dark tone. "Don't be a fool. Your Receptor, and your Formatting, was '_meant_' for this Sin. _Some_ mortal you were before, when He was making you more than, to combat the mutual foe of us all. Now you shall show _Him_ the folly of this decision, and make Our plan come of _Dark!_"

The Apprentice seems to balk at this, the Factor Conversion making him see the 'iota' of an angel, as if swimming in refuse of the End of Styx. Mara notes this, and quips. "Maybe you should just force feed him?"

Hild rolls his eyes. "We just _may_." ...and _shoves_ it into the new 'Dark Lord's' hands. "But we won't need to." ...and imparts... "That is, if you wish Our favor, then curry it by Command, that of ingesting that, and feeling the Sin we intend from it!"

A halted look at the egg in his hand, and then so _done_ with disgust.

And after was the _**raw**_ rush of _**-power-**_ that filled him, a **second** Void to add to the _first_, **drowning** in it, as much as _**savoring**_ the outflow! All of it making him feel _incredibly_ heavy. All of it weighing him down, as he wrenched control over the new beast within him. The motions of writhing agony, were too much for Mara for a moment, as she turned away. She looked back in time however for the results.

Hild _didn't_ expect the results, as the shadow before her, of her Dark Lord, was joined by a _second_, monolithic, _menacing_ shadow of a 'true' soul, **exploding** forth from the Dark Lord's rear! The _**pressure**_ aura alone was too much for Mara and Entropia to stand, _smacked_ to the far chamber wall! Hild managed with her usual ease, as she saw the second shadow writhe in agony. Hild formally realized on sight, as the Dark Lord clutched at his armor, in utter pain. "Didn't expect the Conversion, did ye our _Angel of Death_."

Meanwhile, as the new Dark Lord doubled over in further equal agony, the flooding of ages of endless suffering and lone torment, the Angel did _likewise_ of the truth it experienced, of just how _far_ in the False, the new host soul had begotten! And _both_ wept of pain, before they cackled from the _insanity_ of power being **poured** into each other's vessel!

Hild noted this, and acted _fast_. She **snapped** a finger, and the Eater's cage was disarmed! Mara had eyes as _**wide**_ as Satellite TV dishes, as Hild commanded, her eyes as focused as if unto Battle's final End! "Meld to his new Angel, as you did to Lind's! NOW!"

Tenshigui reacted with a _look_ at the Angel, still doubled over in both pain, and a **growing** laughter of mania, equal to the empowered host. It acted _**fast**_ in result, and **leapt** unto, clutching the Dark Angel unto the back, the same as it did to Spear Mint originally! Hild however, as she leapt back near her prone minions, saw an entirely, _unexpected_ reaction! The Angel **wrenched** at the grip of the Eater, and it's Host _reacted_ by **pulsing** a dark aura, one that _reflected_ back into the Angel, and _**pulsed**_ into the Eater's body!

The Eater found itself _trapped_ all of a sudden, in a hypnotic trance, and in moments, found itself the 'equal' of the one it was trying to control. And then it found itself being _subsumed_, and then overwhelmed...

Hild suddenly _smacked_ her hands. "Not _too_ far, my Dark Lord." ...this said evil Incarnite looked up, the eyes black of obsidian smoldering gaze. Hild imparted... "We need the Eater in 'some' control of its powers, or at least enough to react in concert with your Angel. You '_both_' will be needed to combat the 'other' halves that you will now soon face."

Hild took a gleeful, lustful, dominant look at her true creation, as the Armor, and Robes were now _fully_ reformatted by all the acts of corruption, unto a Nidhegic format, the mind utterly demonic, the powers completely clenched and mastered. She _smiled_, but then made a thoughtful look, anime and all, and again _misplaced_ in cuteness, compared to the moment at hand. "Hmm... missing something here." ...this Mara creeps in tone over... "By all that is _Hell_, what could '**that**' be?"

Hild considered that, but already knew what it was, as she snapped her fingers... "Yes. That would be it."

The Dark Lord looked up, and ground his opal encrusted-corrupted teeth.

* * *

The _Twins_ never cried so much before. Never felt the suffocation from _such_ extension. The description of such, met with outraged ears. The disbelief was in of so a reaction. The sorrow _equaled_ it.

Lind's compatriots truly wondered if she'd hold up. Frigurina wondered, as she saw Takano and Keima drive off, with Takano waving. Above them, Peorth and Eihwa went off, just high enough to not attract attention. "I wonder if this is deliberate." ...this Keiichi and Belldandy look, the ones that would realize the most of the statement. Demesus notes. "That Hild would be using Lind as a window of some kind?"

"A _horrible_ one." Lind pained out, finally steeling her nerves. Frigurina nodded. "Yes, I would agree to that."

Urd came up just then. "Meg's bike is set." Keiichi nods, and called out. "Sis! Time to go!" ...and then looked with a start, as they all saw Meg turn back, her eyes welled up badly.

Keiichi gulped, and then saw Belldandy _rush_ over without a second thought, glomming onto the shaking Morisato dearly. Keiichi felt in mixed emotions at the sight, the sobs striking them all dearly. Skuld nearby, comments... "I can't believe there's _this_ much stress, and nothing has happened yet."

"_Here_." ...Lind corrects, which just makes Keiichi's throat go dry.

"Hope we're going to get through '_this_' one." Keiichi admitted. For once, even Frigurina couldn't answer against that one. Lind did that instead. "We all will. I _still_ swear it." ...this Phosus near nods. "Against it all, we must still hold onto hope." ...this Belldandy nods in accent. "The Contract is nearly finished. We have to hold on until then."

Frigurina then imparts off this... "We better get going. It won't be long now." Urd asks... "Wonder how long exactly."

* * *

"Two and a half hours. More efficient than expected."

Mara just remarked... "A proud moment, is it?" ...this Hild looks over with her demonic glint. "No, just the act prior to such." ...as she looks at her placid looking monster, standing at the other side of her monolithic desk. She smirked... '_What a single day can wrought. What will tomorrow be, __we__ wonder._'

She then smells the 'fresh' air, and looks a second time. "So much effort. It's been _so_ long since I was into a project like this." ...this Mara looked, as she and Entropia, whom was in a manic delirium by this point, watched their Lord of Lady most heinous waltz up, and on a twirl, tap a finger without warning unto the Dark Lord's forehead.

She croons out. "There." ...as he feels his forehead burn some, as the others see a formal forehead Sigil, set in void black, of the _same_ Sigil that 'had' been on the watch, the sword pointed down, and wings festooned to either side. This is joined by a formal demonic forehead Sigil to either side of the main Sigil, with accompanying cheek marks. The sign the corruption was complete. "_Perfection_."

The fact the Dark Lord didn't respond, didn't faze Hild in the least. Of course the next off placed, comedy of moment, which even Entropia even teardropped in annoyance, as Mara offered... "Maybe this can help too!" ...as Hild looks back, and 'urked' in equal annoyance. This as Mara holds a '_certain_' looking helmet, all black and glossy and such. Hild just dryly remarks. "That's already been done, _dope_."

Mara just chuckles... "But he'll make those cool breathing sounds, and... eh?" ...she stops, seeing the Dark Lord react to 'that', walking up with a calm, menacingly manner, and then reaching out a hand to _grasp_ the said helmet, taking it from her shaking hands. Mara... "Uh..." ...before they all see him outright -_**CRUSH**_- the item, barehanded, showering the place with black shards of polymer! Hild _blinks_, as Mara decries. "_Jeeze_, that's a bit 'too' harsh!"

Hild hears Entropia exclaim like a cat in heat. "_Exactly!_ He's 'got' to be ready now!" ...which the Boss announces. "He is, but _we_ aren't." Hild then looks at Mara. "Mind helping me with another improvement we have in mind?"

Mara blinks. "_Uhhhh_..." ...before Hild imparts... "Or we can have our Dark Lord, enforce cooperation instead."

"_I'm coming! I'm coming!_" ...Mara readily complies, _scampering_ over like a chibi-doll. Hild just informs the others. "Do please wait here for a few more moments. After this, we're on the attack."

Upon this, Hild 'leads' Mara into a side chamber, leaving Entropia and the 'creation' alone, the latter whom only walks to the gargantuan window, and stands there, black of void cloak wrapped in monolithic form, the same in infernal thought. Entropia kept to herself, seeming _calmer_ with the absence of Hild. She actually didn't want much part of the traitor next to her. She instead looked out unto the infernal landscape, trying to remember her own memories of her coming foes, ones she finally swore she'd pay back _vengeance_ unto, for all of her suffering.

It all didn't last, as in quiet moments that pass later, a new _scream_, one of Mara's own chord, **rips** the air! This Entropia hears, the dark Lord barely acknowledging it all... "_What the dark?_" ...she spouts, before it all afar turns into a huffing set of screams, before turning into a _long_ pained version that puts a cap on the terror of previous, and unto the passing day to come.

Meanwhile...

* * *

Something stirs 'very' deep within the suffocating Void. It's there, _impossible_ to know of, even for Hild to detect. There as a tear drop somehow _reverberates_ unto this singular point.

A break in the utter pitch.

* * *

The Dark Lord then hears and turns his stoic head, as Hild claps happily. "Alrighty kids, we're ready!" The Dark Lord just flaps his cloak around him. "Indeed."

Entropia just nods, as Hild smiles.

'_They are celestial __**toast**__. This time for sure!_'

* * *

Keiichi looked back, the haze of morning covering the last vestiges of a long beheld home. This as he's carried by two goddesses, mother and daughter alike, while Lind ahead, and Phosus behind, keep hawkish eye. He didn't say anything.

His mind did however... '_I hope we all make it._'

They all fade into the fog, one of spell induced make. This as the last group fades from all sight, as the sun fights to penetrate the haze, one most people below would give miscredit unto the local weather person for. This as they miss the opening of a demonic gate, missed in the heavy vapor.

* * *

"Back so soon." Hild smirks at this, just before her wrist suddenly _**seizes**_ up. She looks _angrily_ at the Seal marks, reasserting themselves as she returns to the mortal plane, this time in teenager format, just powerful enough to counteract all this, and who she'd likely face down.

"_Damn Him_." ...she _seethes_, and looks back, as a shaken Mara, a mania driven Norn, and her Tool, all look around. The latter most of whom already is walking about, crunching his dark, metallic boots along the ground. Meanwhile, Hild just looks around. Her tone was quite expected. "Huh, they are smarter after all."

"Escaped, have they now?" ...the Dark Lord grinded back. Hild just shrugged. "Like waiting around here for us would have benefited them. We'd wager there's _more_ of them too."

The Dark Lord only clenches one of his armored gauntlets, the screeching sound most annoyed in tone.

Hild rubs her chin. "We doubt they've begotten very far, unless they lack for sleep, which only would hurt them." Mara just huffs out, her back sore as _all heck_. "H... how far, you think Mistress?"

Hild doesn't have to answer, her Tool _responds_... "Not far enough. They are not the '_only_' ones we can use to draw them out." Hild in turn cocks an eye. "Oh? And whom would you consider?"

The word almost forms in his blood-black tongue, before they all hear the phone suddenly ring. They all exchange a look, as Entropia walks over, into the residence, and picks up the phone. A moment later... "A Chihiro for a Keiichi?"

"As I said." ...he imparts in kind, Hild smiling. "Nice, clean, and tragic. We'll wait here."

"You'll want to _move_ first."

Hild cocked an _unexpected_ eye at him.

* * *

"No." ...was all Chrono could utter out.

Frode saw it as well. The Hub as a whole saw it.

* * *

The Dark Lord hovered over a town that didn't realize the end had come. He wrought his monstrosity from within him, unto the open. Below a populace then heard of a tone that shattered steel and iron upon.

":_ There be but ONE power here. Dark. Suffusion. Choking. The power of the One Element over all others. Power from the start of Time itself, not at the END of Time Incarnite! Of this a call of the Black Well, I Sunder unto thee all. Now to Break __**all**__ unto the Pillar!_ :"

The first spell of the forbidden erupts out. A populace barely got to utter their screams.

* * *

Lind suddenly stopped, as she felt it...

Frigurina and Belldandy _halted_, making Keiichi flailing his legs in midair! "What is it?" ...the latter asked. Lind held motionless for a moment, before they '_all_' felt it. The _**dark**_ pulse of energy was _too_ fathomless to ignore. Phosus looks back, at the long clouded over haze of Chiba, and remarks... "_What the heck?_"

"**Crap!**" ...everyone shoots a look, as Keiichi's voice spikes. "Dear?" Belldandy shouts, before Keiichi quips... "I forgot to call Chihiro! She'll be calling back there at any time!"

"_Oh crud_." Frigurina bares her teeth at, just before the sky grows unto sudden 'twilight', as if a shadow was passing over them all, _over all things_. Phosus looks around. "What the light is..." ...before Lind gasps... "_**NO!**_"

Suddenly the clouds part with _such_ quickness, as if from a pressure aura! Everyone is **shocked** at the speed this occurs, as when all of it clears, they see _why_. They look with such fear, such dismay, and such disbelief, they can't _fathom_ how a dome of such _**immense**_ size and power could have formed like that. One that they can 'feel' _pulling_ at them!

"_Jeeeeeeeezzzeeee_." Keiichi hollowly says, as he sees the dome of void, _**contract**_, leaving a more transparent second '_burst dome_', to expand to encapsulate a great portion of the visible prefecture. The center of such is all too easy to see of, what ground zero _is_. No black bolts, just clean, effectual spell power. Not even a nightmare that nuclear weapons could dare imagine of.

"_Gravity spells. She gave him... gravity... spells_..." Frigurina decries _dearly_ at. Belldandy looks in confusion, as Lind looks with all shades of fear. "But... those spells are forbidden! Not even Almighty dares use them!" Belldandy shouts.

"I know _what's_ causing them." Frigurina quickly answers with a sneer, as they watch the dome fully contract, leaving behind...

* * *

Hild was _actually_ frightened. "_Whoa_... good thing We listened." ...this as she saw, her minions within her demonic shield shell, as an _immense_ amount of debris was left about.

And _all_ of it, frozen in place, with no life or format of gravity to affect it! This as a massive spell aftershock effect takes place. Yet all of it, not as much razed and ruined, as broken up, and then _frozen_ in place, all space-time here frozen unto a moment of enforced forever! An act that reflected the Factor Conversion, at its most _brutal_ level, where centered in location.

Somehow in the gravitational complexity of all that, _certain_ touched beings wouldn't remain so, for long. Hild liked where this was going. "The ones whom know, get to see our way of doing things at last. And now We know what that Angel does." ...this as she looks down, at the center of a _swirl-shredded_ Temple grounds, residence and all. All frozen in remains to come until the end of this affair. It of itself all short in coming.

Hild takes and flips open her watch. She grumbles... "If only we had more time. Oh well." ...and she shouts down. "If you're done down there, we need to get them all here _now!_"

Below, a Dark Lord looks up. _Sneers_, barely accepting her as his commander, and then accepts anyway, for the moment. Within, he agrees with his new 'true soul', their contempt of the demon queen. At this, they **leap** away, to find their bait.

As soon as he fades, Hild curls her lip, but then imparts back, in a 'cutesy' tone. "Let's set it all up. We'll have guests in very short order." Mara looks at her, then heads down. Entropia a split moment of hesitation more, which Hild sees more readily, before the Norn too heads down. Hild just shrugs. "Don't worry you fools, it's only less than two hours till it's over."

Of such unto herself whisper to add... "Which can lead to '_so_' much more."

She wrings her hands, and saunters on down. A tea party to be had. The kind that Boston once had, to be at least sure. History showed where _that_ tiff went. What of _this_ one?

(End Act IX-a)


	15. Act IX b

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Knight**

Act IX-b

* * *

She shuddered when she heard the voice, gritty and _dour_, on the other end of the line. She dropped her cell phone when she heard it... '_No! No! Did I just...?_'

She didn't get a chance to think further. This as the '_weirdest_' tremor she ever heard, started to shudder 'all' around her. She looked around, seeing only Keiba nearby, who looked up. ""Eh? Was that a...?"

Thoughts _ended_ at that point, as a **shadow** _shot_ all around and about them, without warning! Chihiro considered, a point also _nulled_, when she caught glimpse of impossibility, rushing right at her, her shop...

...her town...

Just in time for all feeling to suddenly '_shift_', and go black.

* * *

And then she woke up.

For a groggy moment, the _Whirlwind_ owner felt her body, 'floating', to a standing type landing. She blinked wearily. "Wow... did I knock off again?" ...this before she started to 'see', and the _reality_ of the impossibility around her, **STABBED** her mind! She _gasped_ to the point of collapsing her vocal chords, as she swung her head all around. This several times, to get the picture to sink in of the _surreal_ and _abnormal_.

All around her, as if in a stop motion caption, yet too _real_ to think was magic, anything plain at that, was the immediate landscape of nearby buildings, and _all_ matter that had anything to do with the panorama she was centered upon, all of it... as if in the midst of being _torn_ apart to rubble, of the kind only Hiroshima and Nagasaki were known to have been inflicted.

She stood there _stunned_, a bit kooky looking with pipped eyes and all, as everything looked like it was 'about' to be _flattened_, with debris 'held' in midair! Torn off buildings, shorn trees asunder of root, pavement billowed and gutted from bare ground, soil fissuring amidst shredded grass.

Birds... animals... people... in huddled masses of 'just' being tossed about, before the end 'should' have hit them. All of this, _frozen_ in time, it all seemed. All of it, at the apex of the blast that never completed. The sight of it, was as horrid as if all 'was' destroyed.

One could surmise Chihiro's mindset as a result. This as she... walked up too... and raised a finger, to 'push' a blade of in midair grass of blade. It 'shifted' to the touch, as if like pencil on a table. But it didn't fall. "Wow... uh... no more sake for moi." ...she warbled out.

She then realized, that if... and in turning to look, saw to her _horrified_ gasp, the 'start' of the shredded ruins of her beloved _Whirlwind_. But _**worse**_, was that she saw her cousin, as Keiba was in the process of being tossed as well, just start of, with a large chunk of aluminum frame, about ready to _impale_ him dead through!

Chihiro dropped to her knees and broke a sob, the tears she didn't realize, weren't impeded unto the ground. She kept sobbing anyway, wordless in realization of too _many_ obvious things. Too _many_ real sights that she was at the edge of her sanity thereof. Just too _**much**_ in one blow.

All of which **crunched** to a sudden halt, as her mind registered, and thrust her head a split moment later, at something that _gutted_ her soul on sight. This as Chihiro looked up, and saw armored death, _towering_ over her.

The tears and sobs, were now shudders and stutters. This as the Dark Lord clenched his angered worst, screeched in armored hand.

And yet, Chihiro somehow 'knew' on sight... "...is... is that _'you'?_" ...wordless of whom she suspected. Worded in return that was scalding to the ears. "You will come with '_me_' now, if you wish to _live_."

Chihiro just blinked, and looked at him warily... "Uh... w... why are you still all sci-fi like?" ...she half-joked, before she felt her shirt **YANKED** up upon, to stare into those _Void_ filled eyes! In toned return most dire... "Of such, _**nothing!**_ Of myself, a truth you will now _suffer_ unto!"

Chihiro's mind didn't last long beyond this. She fainted mercifully soon after. The Dark Lord just _huffed_ in contempt, and then 'packed' her like a potato sack, over shoulder, before rising into the devastated air. As he rose ever higher, he took in marvel of the _power_ his spell commanded. _All sight_, was indeed _**frozen**_. A stateless existence, that was now spreading it's last tendrils to the remainder of the World Plane.

All the better to keep the mortal _fools_ from meddling. "All save for my prey." ...he spoke unto himself, before passing into the stilled clouds that still comprised of an air burst in frozen action.

_Nothing_ had been spared from the Spell.

* * *

Chrono never felt such fear. Not for the longest time at least. Her voice was so hollow to suit. "Temporal wake... complete."

Ex conformed... "The phenomenon has encapsulated the entire World Plane sphere." ...this as from behind, Hirund looked at Frode, and gulped. "What a mess."

": Agreed. :" ...comes from a reverberating voice of the One, all about the stilled Hub chamber. This as Almighty had eye on this all as well. Another of the Higher Seat Gods suddenly spoke up. ": This is _unconscionable_. What other than to call this, but a Treaty Violation! :"

": To do _what_ with Sir? :" ...the voice of Freyana asked, of the High god of the same name... ": Remind I must what you suggest to act '_with_'? :"

": I suggest immediate measures! The damage is already too extensive! :" Sir demanded. Hirund listened to the two High Gods arguing, knowing no one of Heaven didn't hear. She felt cold knowing the causes of this all. Frode for his part, was only here to keep the Hub in place. (Of official reason anyway.) he however then heard from the General next to him. "Did we make a mistake... after all?"

": No. :" ...Almighty _reverberated_ into the Hub. Knowing it was directed at her, Hirund sweated. Frode gulped no less. As in of cue, Thor thunders in... ": An awesome power not of his own true control! If 'he' knew in truth, this would _not_ be occurring. :"

"And yet it has." ...Hirund whispers. A silence only broken by... ": A response do we have? :" Adonis's voice imparted. A voice that 'had' to ask of unwanted measure. Freyana's tone in turn made Hirund shiver, down to her wine red mane. ": I can think of one. If it was enforced by little choice. :" Of this, it seemed too obvious what _had_ to be done. Even if it was, in all respects, her kith of upbringing.

": Hild has little time left over him. _Such_ a measure would bring no benefit anyone. Not even unto Her :"

Freyana's voice shouted out, which made the goddesses in the Hub hold their heads in mutual migraines. Frode just shook his head while hearing it. ": You _MEAN_ to allow that whelp allowance to **EXIST!** What damage could he else cause without 'truth', My Lord, if he is not _halted!_ I for one 'question' the validity of such an _off handed_ manner! :"

": Question you like, but you do not 'see' what I endure. :" ...a Mighty statement rather pointed in tone, which for some reason, gave Hirund a motherly like hope. Almighty then asked... ": How much time is left? :" ...asked, even if it seemed needless. Hirund complied nevertheless and answered on the looking of the holo screens, keeping track of the Contract, now well and open for all to see of celestial mode... "About an hour and forty minutes. By that world's chronometer standard." This Frode made silent prayer of such passing, unto the quick. He wasn't the only one, in Heaven all but across the board.

": I will keep faith until that time has elapsed. ::" ...this which Freyana outright objected. ": That's **FOOLISH** MiLord! :"

": _It's my Will_. **Comply!** :"

Freyana for _some_ reason didn't reply back. Frode was sure shivering in kind. Hirund just whispered... "Nice one."

": _I heard that General_. :" ...Freyana 'did' respond with. Which _freaked_ out the elder General, and made the goddess operators below giggle some. Frode shook his melon again, as Hirund simply grumbled. As such Almighty then imparted... ": The 'Test' is nigh. An opponent of oneself, is where this all leads. Now watch the unfolding thereof, of what My mind always intended. Of a result that _will_ bring back one Lost for far too long. :"

Hirund didn't expect that, even despite the rumors from Thor, as of late. And of course 'whom' just spouted in kind... ": Cocky, off-handed bastard. :" ...Thor 'joked' quite openly. Almighty just chuckled, knowing the intent as ever.

Hirund just looked at the holoscreens, knowing her sisters were viewing the same in the Link. She just prayed, in full posture mode. "_Take my prayer, to be of strength to see this through._

_My goddess-son._"

She wasn't soon very alone, in _this_...

* * *

"Dis... wha... dis... wha... dis... dis..."

Sora just creeped in the same tone. "Wha... wha... wha... wha..."

Otaki just poked at things... "Haha... they're like weightless." ...this Tamiya and Sora just shouted at him. "_STOOP UT! / STOP IT!_"

Sora looked around, the remains of what 'should' have been a classroom, where she and the twin twits here had been doing classes, finalizing, and remedial of respective note. (Sora wasn't the slacker to be sure.) All of this was however before they got hit with the same dark effect, _everything_ else did. They then _awoke_ to see the normally typical class room of college make, being '_hard shifted_' from left to right, from where their forward seats 'had' been. It was like seeing the entire building being _peeled_ apart in such vectors, solid brick, by solid _brick_. All like some onion being blasted apart around them.

The dream seemed as such, if not also for the detailed fact the cinder block bricks, stripped in particles of paint, were _also_ being stripped themselves into chunks, this all in caption for the disbelief of them each. Sora just quipped... "Shoulda brought a camera."

"Yuh." Tamiya just huffed, trying to bravely piece together logic from this, and _quite_ failing.

Just then, a _crash_ of some weird kind makes them look towards the door, just before... "**Otaki?** _**Otaki-kun?**_"

Said betrothed _jumped_ out of in midst of a strange, hastily erected shelter, made of desks and chairs, so done after (in midst of realizing even,) that they could still move things. Pointless, though forgotten of an iota, as Otaki jumps out, knocking a _bunch_ of in midair debris all about. "_Sayoko? Satoko puddin?_"

Sora blanches... "_Puddin?_"

Tamiya just cries as Otaki smacks his way through the 'trash', wiping eyes to the tune of... "Is's lost muh man partnur!" Sora blanches at 'him' in turn... "_Man partner?_" ...before Otaki and a _badly_ shaken Satoko return. Sora and Tamiya see and forget their mindsets, and rush over, with Sora and Satoko embracing in a hug both need on instinct. This a second before Satoko does the same for Otaki. "Oh my kun, I'm so glad you're _alright!_"

"Is anyone _else_ out there alright?" Sora just asks in a start, Otaki fearful for Satoko's mind state, yet responded to anyway by her... "I... I don't know! Everyone else is just frozen... everyone... _everything_ here is!"

"_Jeeze_." ...Otaki betrays out, before Satoko just glom-sobs into his leather jacketed chest. As they let Satoko cry it out, the three realize they aren't dreaming any of this. Tamiya imparts in full realization. "Dis 'is' bad."

Just then, a '_dark_' sound cracks the air, like an artillery shot melded with plasma arcing. They all hear and look with a _start_, as beyond, out where the 'shifted' wall of peeled out of the way most, the bare opening to open sky, interspersed further up by wide spaced bricks, there they see something '**dark**', in monolithic shape and form, rise higher, clearly into the frozen sky.

All they '_can_' do is look. They don't dare do further, suspecting of at least three of them present, what they are seeing in the demonic. Otaki just quips in a low whisper... "'_That_' is bad."

* * *

Light neko coughing waifs up from a bit of rubble, before a slender hand of bronze skin, reaches in, and heft the small 'refuse' from under. "Look what we found." ...this as Velsper realizes and looks dourly. "Uh... -cough- ...oh..."

"You got it."

"Him too?" Mara quips, as Hild looks over the neko form of a detested demon. She then just tosses Velsper over her shoulder, at Mara. Velsper lands, but sure doesn't remain that way, as... "OW OW OW **OW** OW _OW!_" ...Mara attests.

"He... and she... is still of us, after all. One wonders, do We, how many others there are, that are in the same state now." ..this Hild looks upwards with, generally.

"Who cares."

Hild looks back dryly, as Entropia just looks bored, stomping on the frozen in mid air debris, and just smashing much of them outright. Hild just huffs... "Not a very elegant goddess, ever you were?"

Entropia just snarls back... "As... I... said..." ..and takes it out with her foot on a random piece of residence glass.

Hild just shrugs. "You'll care, _quite_ soon. Just keep the 'others' busy, while Our Dark Lord completes his work. We don't want him actually going out of control, as a surrounded animal would react. Such would only bring harm our acquisitions."

"Who 'cares', said I."

Hild has enough of that and _clenches_ her open left hand at Entropia, **dragging** her outright into a choke hold! The strength hardly misunderstood, Hild just seethes in return at her gasping, choking audience. "_Petulant child_. That _poor_ form is why we always **detested** you. To think we gave Urd up for '_you_'."

Mara and Velsper halt their 'rummaging', as Entropia shudders under catatonic words. Hild just steels in of certainty. "And you 'will' care, so that We gain Our bounty. Les we fail, and give credence to Our displeasure unto whom We _detest_, in our hand. Avoid this, by doing Our Commandment, as We hath said!" ...this she drops the Norn like coal. Hild turns and lets Entropia suffer the words, while she snaps to... "**Mara! Velsper!**"

"_Yes'm!_" ...she **and** Velsper the 'same' jilt to attention, the latter in Mara's shaking hands. Hild just imparts. "We want you two to be an extra eyes for Our Tool. He can't see all things, unlike certain 'beings', such We loathe into all Eternity. Can you two do '_that_' much?"

Mara and Velsper just yelp back. "_Yes'm!_" ...and _**scurry**_ away to some random direction! Hild allows such a self satisfaction of driven fear, drinking it in, to then just breathe in 'serenely', to then turn around and clap cutely with. "Well, better start preparations." ...as she starts with a flick of her hands outwards. And starts moving about various 'objects' all of about.

Entropia meanwhile recovers her anger from before, and while cursing 'very' silently', she brushes her hand against an picture frame. Seeing out of habit, she picks up a framed picture of the goddesses around Keiichi, before the time of the Wraith and the Knight. The sight of Urd alone in it...

She _seethes_ at it, and **shatters** it in hand with full jealousy.

Hild halts for a second, as Entropia then _phase jumps_ out of sight. Hild then just shrugs, and returns to her redecorating. "We'll have to finish with her when this ends." ...and starts seeing her warped imagination begin to form around the shattered courtyard.

* * *

"I don't feel good." ...this Keiichi looks downward at the ground, of wobbly nature.

Belldandy looks over. "Dear?" ...this Keiichi quickly replies, regaining solid enough footing... "_Sorry_, just not used to all this flying." ...this Bell in turn cradles his smiling face. Frigurina notes this at a glance, and silently thanks Keiichi for being strong for them all, Belldandy of most focus. Just then, she notes on the other side of her edge of vision, their escorts landing. Both not with joyous facades.

Lind just remarks outright. "_Everything_ has stopped." ...this Phosus adds... "Apparently all time around us. Gravity and space-time alike are halted without fail."

Frigurina dourly sighs. "Impressive."

"Apology, but... _how...?_" ...Phosus queries, _almost_ demanding. Frig just sighs, as Lind pegs in further... "...even... even if he did do that... even he shouldn't. _That_ much power would destroy him." ..the last part, almost breaking the Valkyrie's spirit. Her steel returned on the spot of realizing.

"Alone, yes. Previously, no doubt." Frigurina retorted in similar, held back tone. "But Hild apparently knows the truth that _we_ do. My Husband and I. Now you as well I am understood of" ...she speaks primarily to Lind of. Phosus hears, not in the loop just yet. Bell and Kei exchange a confused look, as Phosus asks quickly. "Pardon me, but would this have to do with..."

"-**ATTENTION UNTO MY VOICE MOST COWLING!-**"

It wasn't just them in this small group, that _heard_, and felt their limbs **shake**. Lind no less, looking upon in fear. More than one kind at 'that'. "No."

* * *

Chihiro's eyes _**snapped**_ open at this tone, upon this vocal ground zero! "_HOLY JEEZE!_" She heard a screech of metal plates, and had her eyes locked back onto those soulless corneas.

"Oh... you..." Chihiro braved out.

The Dark Lord stopped for a moment, then slowly craned his armored head, one adorned in a set of curved backward, serrated, 'mohawk' like blades, with five side-wicked blades that took the place of the original angel feather versions, on both sides of the wretched helm. Given all the demonic monikering, and blade juts _that_ covered them in vicious patterns, and of the same format all _over_ the remainder of the saccloth armor, of the warped skin, the putrid oil in blood like hair, and everything _else_ about him, the only thing Chihiro saw that were somehow recognizable... '_were_' those eyes.

Chihiro just dryly retorted. "You know, after the first shock, you get _old_ looking in that. Dunno why."

She suddenly felt the business end of his blade, pressed unto her throat, the other gauntlet _quickly_ at her shirt collar as a response to _that_, of which she just gulps... "Old is good. Fine wines and antiques are like... -gulp- ...that."

The Dark Lord then erupts out, uncaring of Chihiro's hearing, or soul being shattered... "-**Bring yourselves unto us, deity and target mortal alike! As is Her Command!**-" ...Chihiro feels suddenly cold, as the Dark Lord continues his **broad** command voice, infernal and spiteful. "-**Her patience is infinite, but 'not' Her time! You have in succinct, ten minutes, and **_**that**_** alone, to bring your entirety of persons, unto Her gaze!**

**Consequences**...-" ...Chihiro gulps, as the blade edge is pressed into her neck. "-...**for the Lady Chihiro, will be as **_**dire**_** as I am!**-"

"That won't... -gack- ...get you points for a raise, dude." Chihiro struggles out with.

The Dark Lord ignores... "-**Ten minutes... now '**_**less**_**'. Arrive as you may, care not I. But if you care less so, she '**_**won't**_**' soon after, **_**at all!**_-"

Chihiro just snaps... "Come on! That stuff is..." ...and finds herself grasped at the neck in full, her shirt collar dug into her skin, and in _full_ face of her former friend. A blood chilling response comes of... "I can lessen the wait, with a drop... ._if you wish it_." ...Chihiro blinks, and then realizes on looking down, the _**height**_ they are currently. Such that are usually reserved for jumbo jets. Chihiro just ekes back... "No, I'm... good."

The Dark Lord just _slits_ his obsidian eyes, and suddenly **SHOOTS** them right over to the 'in-progress' flattened Temple.

* * *

"_Great_." ...Urd quipped, rubbing her head, and aching ears. Skuld agreed, doing likewise. "How'd _Chihiro_ get involved?"

Megumi looked back down the road, where they had _weathered_ the strange event, and now the 'warning'. The lost time in the intern was actually _missed_ now. Urd looked up and saw Demesus dropping back down like a rock!

"He's got that female he mentioned." ...the Valkyrie announced. Skuld just complains... "I wana ask why, but it'll just give me a headache." ...this Urd just remarks, her own migraine billowing. "It's likely everyone else heard."

"We did." ...this everyone looks up, as Peorth, Eihwa, Tsuyana and Thrud appear, Takano and Keima in between the sets of names mentioned, respectively, of the shoulder carry-on method. The others note Keima is out cold, as they land. Megumi... "_Ummm_..."

Takano just sighs... "Keima didn't like the idea of being carried here and all, so I solved 'that' problem for him." ...with a rub of a sore right knuckle, adding back to the goddesses. "You gals sure fly fast."

"First Class spell service actually." ...Eihwa noted, given the number goddesses of note that 'were' escorting. Thrud just groaned. "Are we that boned?"

Demesus cocked an eye. "Aye, though 'that' language isn't helping." ...this Thrud slit her eyes in turn. Eihwa however snapped. "Goddesses, we're on the clock!"

"Tha heck '_do_' we do then?" Takano exclaimed, as Keima started to moan back awake. Megumi remarked in kind. "Yeah, this is 'so' a trap."

"Invitation, more like." ...Tsuyana, in her own way, corrected. Urd just retorted to that. "Hild's style 'shouldn't' be that harsh. She's really pushing something here."

"- _Let's not dally then_. -" ...this as Frigurina's voice echoes the air, a moment before a _second_ First Class teleport occurs, this one with the remaining Morisato party at hand. Frigurina at the fore, swirls her hands back to plain level, and adds... "Hild won't. I know that much, given '_him_' now."

"What do we do then?" ...Peorth asked, none of the flair of fancy was in any of them at present. Seemed the magic of such things had left them all, leaving the bones of dismay.

A hard thud hits the ground suddenly, everyone looking at the pointed down axe, Lind has produced. She just growls in military kind. "We fight." Phosus quickly nods. "Yes. We were going to do it anyway once we brought the mortals to the hideouts."

Belldandy however asks. "What of Keiichi and his family?" ...this said mortal looks at his kin.

"Don't know." Urd offers... "...however unless we know what we're up against, we won't know what danger Keiichi and the others will be in."

Eihwa offers... "A head on approach to this then?" Phosus picks her own earring off... "Our way of thinking."

"Hild's too, most unlike her." ...Tsuyana of her own earring. Thrud as well... "We have to outnumber her forces, at the very least." Demesus groans, likewise of her own earring. "It's still Hild, numbers aren't equating power here."

Lind picks a second earring off, for her second Axe, to a glance from Eihwa. "You forget her Seal, Almighty placed on her." ...this Demesus wackily objects. "_Forget what!_ We don't know what we aren't told!" ...this Phosus rolls her eyes at. "Stop making excuses Commander."

Frigurina smiles, but imparts... "Worry not. I'll deal with her. I always could." ...with a fluttering of her right fingers.

Keiichi looked to Belldandy again, before he heard in surprise from her. "We'll protect Keiichi and his family."

"Add yourselves as well." Takano added, which made a lot of the goddess smile. Keiichi just gives a thumbs up. "Nice one."

A lot of nodding, before Lind remarked... "Then we have one of our _own_ to save."

A nice two panel scene with them all together, looking nice and proud. It's a tear jerking experience. (Nevermind Keima is moaning in a delirium, while Urd is posing. "Hope they got my good side."

Skuld: "Ask Father for something more reasonable."

Urd: "I didn't ask for 'you', _quite_ unreasonable."

Frig: "That's it! You kids stop, or no gaudy fight scene!"

Both: "_Sorry Mom_." )

* * *

"All done." ...Hild claps her hands to her left cheek, and hops once, quite unsettling and all. Not that she expected anything of it all to be used. A plain looking tea set party getup, set in the demonic mode. Hardly all that inviting. Not even one the Mad Hatter would find comforting to approach.

But at least one seat was occupied. "You're one _strange_ broad."

Hild slit her eyes at a bound in seat Chihiro, bound with simple wire from the residence remains, left alone for the moment, while her captor was away for a few moments. The CEO just quipped. "Might as well call us 'The' strange broad. A rare note for a mundane muggle, like you, to be in such a presence." .this Chihiro balked back with bland eye at. "Whatever, miss '_you-know-who_'."

The laugh that Chihiro heard in return, chilled her even _worse_ than she was already feeling. This as Hild remarked in 'kind'. "If not for the likes of _me_, the purity that 'is' _Evil_, wouldn't have a basis to have such 'legends'. _Fictitious or __non_."

Chihiro just sighed. "And therefore the good guys wouldn't look so good." ...this Hild made an ill light of, by flicking a curved, red spark from her left forefinger, at Chihiro's plate. Chihiro had to _**scramble**_ back, a trick most hard, given her tied up state, as the empty plate _suddenly_ had all a bunch of microbes all but '**explode**' from pure thin air! "EWW!" Chihiro yelps, as she falls unto her back, as the plate '_writhes_'.

This as Hild leans over her sweating head. "Or the good guys wouldn't fall so _hard_, my dear prisoner."

"How nice." Chihiro _warbled_ out.

A heavy **THUD**, garners Hild's attention, before the strides of abhorrence come over, and **YANK** Chihiro back to a sitting position. One done '_all_' too close to the nightmare plate. "Ahhh! Not so close!"

"A _problem_ My Lord?" ...the Dark Lord demands of question.

"Semantics 'our' Dark Lord. Worry not." Hild smoothes her devilishly extravagant hair with.

The said Dark Lord then ironclads out, as he turns around to look 'at' the incoming targets, one seen _way_ too easily from here... "They are coming. Here in _mere_ moments in fact." ...this Hild hopped over and 'glommed' onto the black effidice (Something on sight that makes Chihiro _cringe_.) "Oh dear, they like knocking the front door down. Might as well go tell the others. And We'll keep the tea warm. _Infernally_ so."

The Dark Lord just huffed actual smudge out, and broke away brusquely, and then _**zapped**_ out of sight, a _**towering**_ black flame in his wake, such was a vehement way to depart! Chihiro gulped, her throat already dry from too much of this now. She dared a look at the CEO. "What... what '_did_'... you **do** to him?"

Hild just fingered her lips, rubbing them in circles, a lustful tone answering back, since the eyes didn't... "We made all his nightmares come true. Funny, We went on our word, not to make him do anything. Such our poor form." ...this as she turns, and brings out _Oblivion_, for a _scared to the spine_ Chihiro to shake _**badly**_ on sight of. Hild adds to this theme... "Oh well, 'our' poor form. And rapture alike of our Will."

The laugh is so _demonic_, Chihiro wouldn't sleep soundly normally for days.

Ones in her own bed, as was about to be demonstrated.

* * *

-A thousand kilometers above Temple Tarikihongan

1:32:34

..:33

..:32-

For once, Velsper regretted being able to keep a conscious soul, as he floated with the aid of Blue Lance's wings, with full sight of the _monolith_ Hild corrupted. Mara next to him/her/something, was no less weak kneed. To the other, left side of the Dark Lord, Entropia held her silent dementia, her direly ego-bruised from Hild's admonishment earlier, still acid to her encoded mind. Such things a goddess should not endure.

Of such they had been like this for a few vile minutes, simply watching, from on corrupted high. This of course the three didn't dare 'enlighten' upon, since very little of the Dark Lord's responses, weren't calculated to feed of the fear, in result.

Mara and Velsper traded a look of... '_This 'is' a bad idea_.' But said not of it, _dare not_ at that.

"Keep them occupied, the weakling deities, away from _my_ tasks." ...this he _did_ finally speak, shaking them all out of annoyed doldrums. Mara quipped... "The goddesses will likely oppose us with all their power."

A _**deeper**_ tone cracked out in response to _that_. "_If_ you three are capable of Her infernal grace, you 'will' accomplish this task. This as _I_ deal with the more worthy foe of demerit. If I give _that_ much credence unto."

Velsper just held his/her tongue, as Mara only jittered out... "Yes... yes sir." ...as Entropia winced under the pressure of the tone.

"When the time is proper, '_I_' will harvest the mortal chaff when they expect it, of the _least_." ...he grinds the last out, so wretchedly sounding... "That will be **how** we _break_ them. The rest My Lord will complete of her leisure and superiority."

"So confident we are?" ...this they looked, two reserved, one venomously, as Entropia just blanches with..."All reports indicate that all other efforts here have failed. Even my step-mother's attempts." ...she drags the parental title out with, matching her disdain for all this.

Her 'reward' for this, Entropia saw and 'felt' his _indelible_ shadow, eclipse her on approach. He seethed out, all contempt infused... "You are correct. Strange that you should look as of one that I now _detest_." ...this Entropia feels _smaller_ by the second, in hearing. Worse so, as in viscous addition... "We shalt not meet again, so as if you wish to avoid my mistake of you, as one of 'them'. So alike, and so _impotent_." ...he raises a 'caressing' hand to her right cheek, stroking it across from left to right of cheek, chin included, all of which tremble and chill of sweat. This before her collar is clenched stiffly.

"Yes, we '_shalt_' not meet again. If you wish to _live_. Doublet or Nor! Now **fulfill** Her Will without fail, in hazard of my warning otherwise!" Entropia is shoved back by the collar, leaving her in a further 'bruised' state, while Mara and Velsper 'really' wish they were not a parry to this all.

A sudden '_crack_' of a sonic boom however refocuses everything, as the Dark Lord notes the sight of the enemy on direct approach. "_And now it ends_. **Begone**!"

The other demons _phase_ out of sight, leaving the hateful visage to start _drawing_ his warped morphemic blade of blood-dark purple. He then reforms it into a long and twisted shaft, still thin and elegant enough despite, as if made from a warped version of the Ash Tree root, and in the same _twisted_ format, snapping out twin scythe blades at the top of the shaft, both blades particularly _elongated_ and _serrated_ looking, looking like of a _very_ wicked 'T' shape. At the bottom, a third serrated scythe forms out, away from its author. The _entire_ weapon pulsing with a demonic aura, almost wanting to weep blood from it. And hungry for the same, of 'any' format.

And all of it held with a bloody-oiled saccloth gauntlet, squeezing with _such_ a hatred unto it, full sight of the Enemy on approach. The voice equaled this. "Come. _To_. _**Me!**_"

* * *

The flight of Combat Wings went on ahead of the rest of the group. It was obvious showing up all together would just cause too much risk, given whom Lind saw in _all too_ clear sight of, now less than five kilometers from 'ground zero'.

Phosus of note, saw the _devastation_ at its most affected areas, and shivered a kind Valkyries don't normally espouse. "How could he..." It wasn't a singular version that swept through most the others morale, save Lind. One whom was in a more rigid frame of mind, holding within the cage, memories of the one that she _should_ be happy to be approaching. Not terrified beyond rational recourse. Of a kind her nominal Valkyrie self, should even feel at all.

She had allowed herself a moment, one _too_ long, to seep in a happy memory, one that seemed anything of everything, of the time of that bivouac exercise she was under his training command. An image of a soul that was growing into true form, if still rough and jittery with his commands at the time. Of one she beheld her feelings, even if the other Valkyries 'knew' otherwise.

One that was halted on cue of Thrud. "_**Watch it!**_"

Lind **snaps** her head up, eyes in war rigid mode, as they come up on the foe they _dreaded_ to face. This as the five shoot up, and meet in full person _finally_.

Demesus: "_Almighty preserve_."

It took a _lot_ to make 'anew' additional jitters of the kind that exacerbated the previous. They were before the _cause_ 'now'. In turn, the Dark Lord 'felt' that, seeing through eyes _beyond_ Void within.

"Oh great." ...this everyone notes on a shot of unexpected cue, as Mara of voice, with Velsper on her shoulder, appears without authorization. This as Mara wanted to see the first of the foe, with Velsper more than raised of hair. The Dark Lord edged eye over, as the Demon First Class judged. "...now 'this' bunch has a 'magical girl' team." ...this in turn making the Valkyries growl at in perturbed kind.

"A _loser_ and her _cat_." ...Tsuyana cocked back, getting the same irked reaction in kind. One snapped in black angered retort... "-_I... said... __**BEGONE**__!_-" ...with a raised hand of streaming **black plasma** in his raised left hand! Mara and Velsper didn't stick around to see what it could do.

And this Lind heard of the voice enough, upon this nightmarish meeting, to quickly judge. "That '_isn't_' him." The other Valkyries look, and, despite _disbelief_, agreed... "Aye." ...they pretty much summarize of.

"Where are and _be_ the mortal chaff!" ...in immediate antagonizing. Lind just snapped back... "Here soon enough!"

"Her Will is ended of patience. So has time attached." ...this as he 'flips' the free hand of left, from its plasma state, to one holding a _long_, thin needle, sheen of black polymer unknown, and _deadly_ to the eye alone. "The _cost_ was already informed." ...this with the tri-scythe twirled to the level, the needle held like a lethal javelin.

Phosus yelled in a hopeless attempt of dissuasion... "You _can't_ be serious!" Lind just growled in kind... "_Forget it_. He won't listen. Look at the eyes for _why_." ...this Phosus looks, and sees with all reason to _not_ so!

"I '_was_' serious." ...the Dark Lord _slams_ in further voice, before twirling the needle to suddenly '**throw**' it _backwards_, knowing the Valkyries can see as easily as he throws, and _where!_ This as _**way**_ back at target point, Chihiro suddenly hears a _ZIP_ above her right eyebrow and ear, before seeing a hair flutter down. And then a trickle of warmth in a slight dribble after, in the same area of the head. (Hild sees and blinks in surprise.)

Even Lind is _shocked_, as the Dark Lord reiterates. "_Very so_. Like my 'aim'.** Now bring them unto Her Gaze!**" ...forming a _second_ needle from his powers, this time Lind sees as physical formatting of actual power. She stutters in her mind... '_Has it already gone too far?_' But not in voice. "They're already here. If you care to look."

So done, as the Dark Lord sees them almost below his very feet. He then flat out demand. "Then they can hear me. -**Surrender to Her Will NOW! Final chance!**-"

Lind responds, by suddenly flipping the business end of _both_ of her Axes, right at him, to make a 'point' of... "We won't allow. No demand otherwise will prevent our defense!" ...this the other Valkyries _point-aim_ their Axes likewise. This in kind, the Dark Lord suddenly smashes the needle into a shower of demonic sparks, as he twirls his monolithic weapon in vile anticipation. The clarion call of battle's death slams out in kind with... "_Defend then. Protect unto death cometh!_"

Lind felt her body shudder, as she braced herself. "We'll do more than _that!_" And then Six Axes attacked as one Blade!

* * *

"_Man_, what a way to travel." ...this Skuld whines, as Urd pilots a 'large broom' like contraption, one the size of a bus, if a broom could be such a size, this carrying the rest of the troupe along. Peorth just snips out to this... "You should have stayed back there then! We need no pushovers for this battle."

"And you're here too then?" Eihwa cracks, which gets a number of jitters nerves, frayed some more. Keiichi just screams... "_Cut it out!_ I can see the Temple!" Keima in turn looks around at the in close devastation, and gulps... "Surprised we can see anything at all." ...this Megumi ekes in the same tome. "No kidding. _Too creepy_."

Urd just announces. "It's _about_ to get creepier." ...as they all see a dual of demonic teleports form _dead_ in front of them all, angled up a good dozen feet. Keiichi just yells... "Mara! ...a... eh? _Who?_" ...in seeing the second supposed demon.

"**NO!**" Belldandy suddenly _yelps_, as does Urd, when they see the second 'demon' that is with Mara. Only three in the group see who it '_really_' is, as Entropia stares with a _black_ as saccloth glare, at her all too apparent _kin_. Frigurina sees, and immediately rears forth thoughts of the day her eldest daughter was exchanged for Urd, done one day _apart_ from the other. A mother that at 'that' one singular moment, hated Hild, and to an extent, Almighty, despite _fully_ knowing better why.

And all done, that somehow even _Belldandy_ truly never knew of Entropia's existence. Such still however encoded into memory, when a shadowy half-truth was told of a Norn that _was_ of them, and yet not, by the same progeny of Almighty, that Urd had been. Ever to keep the 'balance' of the Systems intact. Ever such a tragic merit for the core of families in both celestial realms. Ever a worry of power out of control from a second source. Such a myriad of distrust and vile discrimination all around.

Urd just echoes this in word of... "_Entropia_." ...she whispers, knowing the name is in the false somehow. Belldandy nods in all realizing. "Our eldest sister of twin age."

"But _not_ of twin upbringing." ...the Dark Norn _**seethes**_ out, words that cause Belldandy to shake greatly. Mara meanwhile just blabbers out... "So wonderful to see you wretches again. Some more often than others, but the tragedy is still the same anyway! _HAHAHAHA!_"

Megumi just groans. "What a mouth." ...which Mara hears to a renewed '_irk_'. Entropia however brings the matter in direct. "What _**fools**_. You '_are_' here to surrender, as the Dark Lord commands, from my step-mother's Will?"

Takano and Keima, listening with as much confusion, as their kith Morisato kin do, hear Eihwa _**snap**_ back. "No such thing. By now beloved is busy getting his memories back! This I trust of Lind alone to well enough do!"

Mara cocks an eye, as Keiichi sees Velsper on her shoulder. (Which brings another _problem_ of dark.) This as Entropia just snippets in acid fashion. "_**Memories?**_ Gee, I hope they were good ones. What since they are all '_gone_' now."

Skuld shouts out on... "**SAY WHAT!**" ...a stiff hand from Frigurina and Peorth each to still the goddess in turn. Entropia just _mocks_ in laughing at them, informing through a raised hand. "Let's say my step-mother knows her stuff. And that '_stuff_', is now holding another of your own hostage!"

Takano... "_Chihiro_." Entropia further... "And the Dark Lord's aim from even high above us now, is eagle eye. _Infallible_."

Keiichi just pips his eyes, and realizes on noting further detail. "Why do you sorta look like Belldandy?" ...this said Bell-chan looks over at, before Entropia -_**FUMES**_- at the statement! "DON'T you _EVER_ compare me to the likes of that... _**that**_..."

Frigurina raises up hands... "Whoa... whoa there goddess! We have kids present!" ...this Entropia _**SCREAMS**_ out in petulant fashion. "_**DON'T CALL ME A GODDESS!**_" ...and even throws a bad tantrum to boot! Whit not one not watching, don't teardrop unto. Mara: "Dang girl, lay off the _caffeine_."

Belldandy gulp-fuddles a bit, while Peorth leans over to Skuld. "I take back 'everything' I said about 'your' temper."

"Yeah... eh? _HEY!_"

Belldandy then just shouts out to a change of focus... "Please! I don't care what you think of me, but let Chihiro go and _**end**_ this madness!"

Mara and Velsper for a split moment, _agree_ to that thought, though Entropia hardly fiddles a moment on this, even shivering as she spouts... "Something I _won't_ do. Even 'I' don't want the wrath of the Dark Lord unto me. Hild would enjoy such a punishment _too_ much. And I've endured enough of them over the _ages_." ...she then levels a dire glare unto Frigurina. "I should give '_you_' thanks for that." ...and then a dementia infused _**glare**_ at Urd! "And '_you_' for taking my happy life _away_ in the first place!"

Urd just spouts... "It's not _my_ fault!" ...added by Frigurina. "I had no choice! Hild forced it as much as Almighty did! I _never_ wanted this to happen! I had _no idea_ what Hild would do to you!"

A bared set teeth of _angry in __**angry**_ fangs, just barely manages words of fury back of... "Too late. For _regrets!_"

Mara and Velsper gulp, as suddenly, to the shock of them all, Entropia suddenly SHOOTS out 'her' angel, one all gray, from skin, to eye, to hair, to wings. And one with a glare as hateful as her mistress. This as even Frig is shocked to hear... "Now my soul, my _Gray_, let's even these odds up a slight bit, _shalt we!_" ...this as she used her fallen Angel's vile power, and _Summons_ a quintet of dark beings of demonic mode. Skuld sees and gasps... "_**Spawn!**_" ...this as another vile format of a heavenly counterpart, ones that look of outline like the white-in-white Seraphim, but all _black_, with demonic red eyes, and their lower bodies forming into a scorpion like tail each, _nasty_ and barbed all the lethal same!

Eihwa and Peorth leap up on immediate cue, and quickly shout. "We have this!" ...and both command of spell... ": _Each unto us both, Sisters of Forever unto Testing, and Testing unto Forever, bring agents most pure and strong, replete each in equal number! _:" ...and in so doing, summon two of their own Seraphim each! Mara boggle-eyed **eeps**... "Point of no return guys!" ...before the air above them all _**BURSTS**_ with energy and screams of war!

Just as the goddesses flare into combat jumpsuit mode, Keima swiftly judges... "Move!" ...as Keiichi and Megumi act on it, with Takano hopping off after! Skuld follows them, just as Mara and Velsper _shoot_ away from the initial parry melee of both sets of celestial summons, when the Dark Norn roars! "_**Punish them!**_"

Belldandy and Frigurina nod and then erect _Holy Wall_ spells, while Urd starts throwing around Urd bolts!

At that point, all celestial _**heck**_ breaks loose!

* * *

Chihiro, still shuddering at the _stinger_ she's feeling on her right hand forehead, suddenly hears a _**strange**_ explosion far off overhead. She looks, just before Hild is heard, sipping some of, one of Bell's favorite teas. "_Ick_. Eh... too sweet. We'll have to ask Belldandy dear about making a darker version of this stuff." ...nevermind the tea was a _bitter_ dark green variety. _Sheesh_...

Chihiro just glares blandly at Hild, whom seems _completely_ oblivious of the sounds that are suddenly erupting in two far off directions, all at once! Another reason to seriously loathe her.

Then, the '_**loudest**_' screech of metal she ever heard, about pops her eardrums a **split** moment later! Chihiro just blanches in eyes and tone..."Sounded like a rally crash or something!"

Hild just rubs the edge of her procured tea cup, still not really paying attention. So it seemed.

* * *

If not for being used to his speed, Lind wouldn't have seen the first assault coming, given how _fast_ the Dark Lord counter struck at her! She 'wasn't' expecting the _**speed**_ he broke contact, to then in succession, attack Phosus and Thrud in _**equal**_ brutality! He then flat out disengages and makes Tsuyana react to him, by '_**zipping**_' right up to her, and then _doubling back_ above her! Demesus sees this and shouts! "**Wait! **_**Lure!**_" ...which comes a split second too late, with Tsuyana a bit too hasty in complying with just _that!_ Which leads her _too_ far away when the Dark Lord leaps right back and makes a _brutal_ _**SWAT**_ of his scythe right at Demesus! The hit lands **hard**, parried _barely_, and _forces_ her downwards, which forces Lind to react, the first to recover in the next _split_ second! Which leads to a series of reactive chases to each half-parry attack, then _**leap**_ away, and then **slam** a second round into a particular random Valkyrie, whichever is far enough away from the others! Keeping them all from aiding each other in these initial moments!

The tactic lasts only as long as the Valkyries keep playing dumb, so done as soon as Lind figures it out, and pairs up with Phosus. The other three pressing a pair of flanking attacks from whatever direction they can recover vector from! All the while the Dark Lord keeps pressing his current attack pattern, for the moment.

This before Lind realizes. "_Oh no you don't!_" ...and **SHOOTS** in, Phosus in dead rear concert, both splitting off a short moment when the Dark Lord finishes a pressing parry on Demesus again! Phosus peels off from the rear, Lind to the right where Phosus goes left, and just catches him off guard enough to get _**clocked**_ by Demesus on the chin!

And her in turn gets _**back handed**_ down lower in the sky! An act that he has stopped as Thrud flies in **HARD**, and kicks **just** as so! He catches this, and then flips his wicked scythe to _**twist**_ Thrud in midair, and then _flies_ off, to keep from being blindsided by a double backing Lind!

But runs a good ten meters to the east, right into a roundhouse kick from Phosus! And he turns '_that_' into a rolling kick with scythe swipe in turn, both not caught in time, and _**smacks**_ her back with a good scream!

And then turns in time to catch the _**SEVERE**_ Axe slash, one caught to the deafening screech that _**tears**_ through the stilled Prefecture!

Lind locks eyes for a moment, and finally sees the animal eyes she wanted all along. She 'voices' her regret to that, by suddenly _screaming_ a harsh war **roar**, and presses her next attack, with an _under swing_ of the low end of her left hand Axe shaft!

And with his return twist, _uppercuts_ his own weapon to smack her backwards in equal turn!

* * *

Keiichi leads everyone towards an in progress, semi-blasted house. He hops over a 'diving-frozen-in-place' old woman in a purple kimono... "Excuse me."

Keima... "Pardon."

Megumi... "Sorry."

Takano... "Sorry... _Hey_, I let her try some Yokan last week." ...before Keiichi _yanks_ at her with... "Not the time Mom!"

Skuld with _Noble Scarlet_ skids at the opening of the 'peeling' house, and looks back, just before... "_YEEK!_" ...'both' ducking a knife like black feather that _smacks_ into the partially torn wall behind her! She blanches back! "_WATCH THE AIM!_"

Skuld then hides nearby, as the others try to keep a 'low' profile as the _chaos_ outside seems to grow more and more frantic! "_Dang! _I thought the Eater thing a while back was a battle!" ...this Keiichi yelps, as a _**ZAP**_ outside _guts_ the stilled air! Keima growls... "This is why I hate fighting! _Too damn loud!_ No matter what the size!"

A spell induced explosion rocks the nearby area, and 'them' all, with Skuld just complaining... "I bet a week's worth of ice cream, we're making Hub go nuts, right about now!" ...as another explosion shatters off outside!

* * *

The Hub was going celestial-ape! Goddesses flying all about like mad!

"Third dimensional sphere damage at thirty-six percent!" Ere reports.

Frode barks at Ex in turn. "Shut down adjunct affected parameters, and prepare for contingencies. Keep the empowerment code lines to the goddesses down there active at all costs!" ...this all three Operators... "Right!"

Hirund meanwhile is focused on the battle _she_ never imagined could occur. Frode did the same. Words lost meaning there, once again.

* * *

Frigurina kept further back, keeping up the shield that kept attacks away from the house the Morisatos were holed up in. Meanwhile, Urd kept on the primary offensive, shooting off all sorts of Urd-bolts here and there, while Entropia kept deflecting them. Eihwa and Peorth, with their _Seraphim_ help, were all _over_ the place against the uber fast _Spawn_. Energy bolts were flying everywhere, as Belldandy kept being torn between helping Urd, and shielding Keiichi.

"Witch!" Urd shot a bolt with.

"Goddess favorite!" Entropia in turn.

"Cur!"

"Bogus Sister!"

"Heathen!"

"Potion addict!"

The two suddenly locked hands for a second, just sticking their tongues out at each other, before _flying_ back, and Urd whipping _World of Elegance_ out, and shooting off a Flame-thrower spell, this Entropia reacts back with, with a similar Hellfire spell! The collision of the two spell energies just adds more devastation to the air!

Meanwhile the _Seraphim_ and _Spawn_ keep assaulting each other, while Peorth and Eihwa look around. Peorth of note... "Bonté divine, where did those two get too?"

Eihwa looks over, and then '_looks_', just before suddenly shoving Peorth and herself clear, just before a demon energy ball suddenly _**slams**_ down from above! The two tumble to the ground, but leap roll up together the same manner, to face a haughty laugh from Mara. The Demon just spouts out again... "Good, you two aren't as lazy as they say in Nidhog Central!"

Peorth growls, and reacts by suddenly shooting _Gorgeous Rose_ out, and a whip vine in kind! Mara... "_**GLEEP!**_" ...and **dives** just as fast as she mocked of them of! Eihwa smirks in accent kind, off the attack... "Well you're just a _joke_ in Heaven, aren't you _demone-ragazza squillo!_"

Mara leaps up and **fires** off another energy blast, but is in turn repulsed when Eihwa exposes _Test of Purity_, to suddenly _throw_ up a reflection light-screen! Mara has to _dive_ a second time, but then a _**third**_, just as Peorth follows up with a double vine whip attack! Peorth just warns... "Fais attention monstre! I got a Vine whip and razor leaf attack with your name on them!"

Mara growls, but then sees Eihwa look up. "Watch it!" ...with Peorth seeing and leaping in tine to avoid Velsper, with Blue Lance out, shooting off demon wind attacks!

"Logicamente impossibile!" Eihwa shouts, as Velsper cracks on landing... "I '_said_' I still have powers. This baby ain't all that bad either. Just _give it all up_ and we'll stop!"

Peorth just seethes dryly... "You give it up! Can't you see what Hild is doing, is wrong?" Mara just snaps in blanching kind... "Hey, were demons. We don't _have_ to go with what you like."

Eihwa just cracks back. "Don't think you got my gist _broad_."

Velsper senses and looks over, as Mara just smirks, and then pulls her own 'tryst' on all things. "Maybe 'this' will change that." ...and then concentrates, starting to '_literally_' wrench her 'own' new ally, out from her own back! Peorth and Eihwa watch in SHOCK, as in quite _painful_ order, Mara produces her own Familiar!

Urd afar sees this and her wide eyes have small eye pips in them. "_Oh crap_."

Mara huffs, still not used to producing a soul partner, the process more painful for demons, than the goddess versions. She just snarls in this tone of... "So... time to meet my new partner. _Intimidator!_" ...this she suddenly throws her hand forth at the goddesses... "Time to shine girl!"

She stops however, and sees Peorth and Eihwa... _giggling?_ ...no... _**laughing**_ their arses off! Mara cocks an eye, before she sees Velsper... eh? Urd _too?_ Even the summons are doing it? Mara blanches of an ego bruise. "HEY! _Stop doing that!_"

She looks at Entropia, whom is holding her own head in _utter_ embarrassment, whom points for Mara to look behind her. She does so, in a wary fashion, and sees to her eye piping dejection, when she sees a pink/gray looking demon, with twin red-pink pigtails in a braid that isn't all that nominal, as well as freckles and a jaw setup fit for a red neck hick!

Mara just feels like she's been poisoned, such is her gray statuesque anime state for a moment. "I... I get no respect." ...as '_Intimidator_' just teardrops in kind.

Peorth just laughs out... "_Hahahahaha_... Pippy Demon-stocking! _WHAHAHAHAHAHA!_"

Belldandy however just chimes out, quite honestly. "What a lovely Familiar, Mara!" ...this Mara reacts by rubbing the back of her head, blushing. "Gee thanks." ...with Frig looking on again in further... "What is Hild's dang problem today?" ...before seeing Mara finally _react_ to all the laughing. This as she and her _Intimidator_, grow appropriate, _**anime devil eyes**_ at the teasing!

"-_**WILL YOU STOP THAT!**_-" ...she snaps, before she unleashes an _**unexpected**_ demon water wall wave, one that _shoots_ out like a thin sheet of a bubble dome, and causes all the shocked and surprised to suddenly _cringe_, Belldandy shoots out _Holy Bell_ to throw up a **double strength** Holy Wind shield, protecting the house behind her, from the incredible _**torrent**_ that showers over everyone in the immediate area, for a split second!

Eihwa, water drenched, her jumpsuit torn all of a sudden in places, with a _Spawn_ and _Seraphim_ each, splayed like wet carp on top of her, just moans. "_Scusa_ Mara, _scusa_."

Mara however suddenly doubles over from _**HEAVY**_ fatigue, as Mara gasps out, her Familiar suddenly _draping_ over her back in the same. "N... not use... used to all that... yet."

Entropia snarls... "_A fool_." ...before she's **belted** across the face by a _hand slap_ from Urd! "Takes one to know one! Watch your manners!"

Entropia **snarls** double so, and leaps back... "Watch **THIS** instead _witch!_" ...and suddenly throws her hands forward, and suddenly evokes... ": _FIRESTORM! _:" ...and _shoots out_ heavy bolts, _and _balls, of fire-based-lightning, all _**OVER**_ the place! Urd... heck, about _everyone_: goddess, demon, neko-demon, summon, all just scatter like the four winds at this _manic_ display of power! Entropia just laughs out in a craze! "Watch you all run! Watch you all scatter! _WHAHAHAHA!_"

She doesn't see however, _too_ focused on the brazen display, a gleam of light suddenly shoot in from the area of the house, and smack an arrow of light into the ground below her! She sees this a split second before.. "Eh?"

": _Wind Arrow Burst!_ :" ...as Belldandy's spell causes the arrow below Entropia, to **explode** and throw her in a shower of wind driven light, _well_ a good few dozen meters away! Right into a telephone pole, such was the burst force!

Urd sees in _amazement_, then back towards the Present author, who shows _Holy Bell_ holding her Light-bow, Belldandy a look of mixed relief and angst upon her facade. Urd just nods, not espousing obvious nuances, and turns to Peorth. "Keep Mara busy, she can't handle that Familiar's power just yet!" Peorth in turn nods, while Velsper bounds over to a still stricken Mara and _Intimidator_. "_Up_ broad, we can't stop for a nap."

Mara however groans out, almost too tired even in tone... "This... this isn't feeling good anymore." Velsper glimmers eyes of the same in fact, this Peorth sees from afar.

A 'new' _**explosion**_ overhead then forces 'everyone' look upwards! Eihwa in particular sees and grimaces. "_Cosa terribile_."

* * *

Thrud and Tsuyana had their hands out thrust, looking at the results of another semi-effective attack, as their energy pulses were disrupted primarily by the demonic black gravity sphere that interceded. Behind, the barely visible 'enemy' _**reacts**_ to this, with a **hard burst** of the same bubble, not only _throwing_ the two Valkyries back, but also Demesus and Phosus on the proactive charge, sending them _all_ harshly away!

Lind blunts the end force of this, to come up from a _far_ low to upward trajectory, and _**SLAM**_ into the extended sphere, to do the same in diluted (_barely_) fashion against their dark opponent!

The Dark Lord takes a _**brutal**_ chin smack, but uses the momentum to spin them _both_ in a _long_ tumble, before Lind breaks away to spin around to deliver a **huge** swing arc of her right hand Axe! The hit lands with **great** force, _smacking_ him back into the swing of Demesus's _own_ Axe! And from there, a pinball effect of all _five_ Valkyries of twice succession each, before Lind _shoots_ in to deliver a end attack pulse of her own!

_-**SHHRRREEEEEEEE!**_-

Lind felt her soul frozen in an instant, as the sudden call of an angel SOS _**gutted**_ the air, knowing it wasn't one from any of the angels around, the area. That lent to one, and _impossible_ at that, cause!

"_**PHOSUS!**_" ...she heard Tsuyana shout, just distracting her enough to get _**leveled**_ by a punch shot of all things, from her former sparring partner!

As she tumbles, Lind realized what could be going on, but rather than see anything first, she acted on previous experience, and _threw_ out both _Mints_, shouting... "_**INCOMING!**_"

The Dark Lord was _**seriously**_ taken aback, as Lind suddenly uses a _Twin_ Ice attack, _Cool Mint_ shooting off a beam at the same time _Spear Mint_ discharges forth a Halo Blizzard attack! This gets a suspected intention, one Lind didn't want, as suddenly, the Dark Lord is _thrust_ back again, and the beam attack clips the Angel Eater itself, as it was coming upon the distracted Phosus, her _Burning Wrath_ saved on this split second action by the experienced Valkyrie Commander!

Lind sees over to a recovering Phosus, and then sees the Eater begin to be _retracted_ alongside what looked like an elongated, dark gray and brown sheet of angel cloth, the kind of format, and running up to, a _**sight**_ she 'never' expected to see! The one with the Dark Lord form of her former lover, hovering in waiting, for the Eater to fly back _unto_ his bodily stern.

Lind just shouts out... "_Bring 'all' your angels out! _It's the _only_ defense against the Eater's sneak attack!"

Phosus with _Burning Wrath_, take spot behind Lind and her _Twins_, as in procession, Demesus brings out _Way of Gaea_, Thrud unto _Star Blade_, and Tsuyana with _Spell of Serenity_, this as each angel looks more of standard note, compared to Lind's own _Twin Mints_.

Of all whit, are witness to their foe, just standing there for a moment, in _**monolithic**_ fashion. The Scythe format weapon now frothing forth active demonic energy, like a form of dark steam. It as such even looked as _inflammatory_ as intended. Lind then hears to the _chill_ of her code, upon a _**dark**_, Mordor like tone of Tengwar. "_Ilfirin rauta elye` mi mailea mahta! Mar ana __**Nis Selma!**_" ...the tone meant for ears beyond the sky littered battlefield. Other ears hearing it, betray tears, of such fear, on below.

On above, Thrud reacts to this with a _harsh_... "_**Avamme`!**_" ...Demesus accenting. "Hild will _**never**_ have us, _or_ your target. Not even the Eater will be enough to stop our defense!"

A blood curdling... "_**Fools!**_" ...before they suddenly see '_the_' impossible moment of their ageless lives, as the Dark Lord suddenly clenches forward, as the Eater emerges in gross fashion, attached to the _reason_ it is even here! Lind feels her actual code _**chill**_, her angels _weep_, her hope _fade_, the same of her companions as well, and _many_ watching below now, as the author of the previous _Singularity_ spell attack emerges.

"**You fools have no IDEA of your foe now!**" ...this the Dark Lord stabs out in wrenching, snarling agony, as a _darkness_ of withheld jealousy older than most of known time, professed forth in the form of an _Arch-Angel_, one in _full_. Dark cloak and cloth garb of black, complete with a cowl of black, a _full_ face mask the same. All of the vile offering laced with burning gold linings and trim, reflecting an inner _demonic_ amber within 'those' edgings and trappings. This is echoed _further_ primarily within the eyes of _burning_ copper and bronze, of pigment _**most**_ hateful. All of which runs unto the eye straining sight outwards of a _**WIDE**_ arc span, unto it's two '_**gargantuan**_' angel wings, of a fashion _twice_ as long as the Dark Lord and Dark Angel combined are '_long_'! They smolder of a physical profession of its ancient _hatreds_ and _**immolation**_, out in _expansion_ from its copper and bronze wings, darkened of the same _**smolder**_ of a hatred that _isn't_ meant for mortal realms!

It clenches it's gauntleted hands of black alloys unknown, the same amber burnt in gold edgings that _screech_ as much together in clenching, as it's host's own gauntlets. It's flowing obsidian robes flailed about, amongst it's angel cloth of _wretched_ note, all the while the Eater, clutched in place behind this _Angel of Death_, though not in formal command in any real form, looked on with its stalk antennas flailing about.

The complete sight of this was _too much_ for Lind to initially take, this as she all but sobs out... "_How_... how could she '_do_' this to you? You told me yourself who the 'real' **you** was!"

The Dark Lord didn't listen. However 'he' _didn't_ need too. Something in that endless Void of a soul '_did_' hear, but couldn't react yet, sundered under too much shadow within. This as the Conversion effects were _slightly_ cracking further. The Dark Lord then simply pointed a full arm point of struck finger, left of note, yet beheld in hand with the wretched Morphemic scythe weapon. He only commanded... "_Surrender your fall unto Her WILL! Betray your salvation of this, __**NOW**__!_"

Phosus just reacted, with an off-comedy anime shotgun cock of her Axe shaft. (Still figuring out that one.) "Guess we'll have to _beat_ some sense back into ya then." Demesus however comments... "Hope so. This wasn't _ever_ a scenario in training chamber, to ever face."

Lind just raised her right hand Axe over head, slanted down angle with the bottom tip to her right. She voiced her own judgment of this glaring lack of training. "We face new dangers in our Heavenly Host's name, this we of the Valkyrie Combat Wings '_will_' defeat this who faces us the same! This of my promise to save you. **Without fail!**" Her companions roar their equal challenge as one at this!

At that, _both_ sides suddenly brute _**rush**_ each other, joining battle most vicious, once again!

* * *

Frigurina whispered openly on seeing this _development_ from far below. "This is begotten _completely_ out of hand." Belldandy, seeing the same, shudders with no ability to think of what to do for once. She however voices... "Did Hild go '_this_' far to turn him? Not even I knew of other Arch level Angels in existence."

Bell's mother in kind of focused fact. "Well you should _not_. They aren't as stable as normal angels are, in obeying their goddess." ...Frig then added... "And now a proto-god, this less is so." ...this Belldandy looks over, disbelieving a hint from Frigurina of what was apparently coming all this time.

Suddenly, Keiichi shouts... "_Belldandy!_" ...this said goddess turns and _**rockets**_ unto. "Are you alright dear?" Keiichi in turn nods, despite shaking by all rights. His kind equal and the same. Skuld looks on as Keiichi offers. "We all are. But I think we need to start moving here. Start _doing_ something too!"

Belldandy blinks as Frigurina hovers over. This Keima approaches, keeping a wary eye on the slightly less intense, but still active battle all around their area. Keima accents to Keiichi's mindset, and offers... "We should try to rescue Chihiro." ...this Belldandy responds in a grave voice. "But Hild will expect that."

Frigurina however injects... "I expect she will be seeing _otherwise_ beforehand. _Myself_ in a fashion."

Keiichi blinks as Takano and Megumi come up, pushing 'aside' the poor 'frozen' old lady in the kimono, Skuld looking out a nearby window with worry, and an ear as well unto, as Keiichi imparts. "Actually, we kinda... um... well..."

Frig smirks. "Using me as bait to lure off Hild? A ploy I wouldn't expect less of. My mind is the same therefore. Took you long enough in fact." Keima as well just smirks, albeit nervously for feminine space reasons. "That was the idea. Just long enough to get Chihiro clear of that witch."

Frigurina nods stiffly. "An excuse for _us_ to have a little 'chat'."

Belldandy looks over, no less as worried as much as Skuld is. This just before a _**HEAVY**_ aerial tremor smacks the area, the _**pressure wave**_ causing the mortals to _gasp_ for breath for a moment. Belldandy _lunges_ over on the spot! "_Keiichi!_"

"I'm... I'm fine... dang."

Megumi/Takano: "What 'was' that?"

Frigurina just grimaces on looking up at the traumatic conflict above. "Time running out. I better get going then." ...she then looks to her two nearby daughters. "I expect you to help protect them when you get there."

Skuld balks. "EH! I'm going _too?_" Belldandy in turn just chides lightly. "We have to. Chihiro will need all the protection she can get, as well as Keiichi and his family." ...this Skuld nods in shaking apology. Takano just cocks an eye. "_Who's_ family is it?"

Keima adds... "Well I..." ...Takano just _snaps_ back. "I was the one who said 'yes' at the altar! It's 'my' family!"

Keima just ends up kissing Takano's feet, while Megumi and Keiichi just look on... "Can we divorce them, like some kids have?" Megumi quips. Keiichi just sighs. "Nope. That is one thing they 'won't' allow."

Belldandy and Skuld smile to each other, then look and then see... "_Mother?_"

Keiichi and Megumi look, as they see thin air! Keiichi just decries. "Jeeze! Give us a bit of warning at least!"

Keima just appears beside again, and imparts... "We better move, while everyone else is distracted."

At that, the group (Caption: _Team Cuddly Angel_,) move off quick, while Eihwa and Peorth keep Mara and Velsper _fully_ distracted. Urd and Entropia is nowhere to be seen, and the Summons keep duking it out with each other with _decent_ ferocity. When they get far enough away, Belldandy re-summons the _oversized_ broomstick thingy, and helps get them the remainder of the way, with _speed_.

* * *

Sora points, as they drive along the partially _obstacle_ riddled roadway, all the cars, trucks and such, in states of being blow away, all in the same relative direction, all making for tricky driving, as Otaki drives like a maniac! Satoko holds on inside the powder blue tri-wheeled truck, while the all too small truck bed holds Sora and Tamiya! This as Sora's pointing is _needless_, with the sight of all the fighting and energetic explosions easy to vector towards unto.

Even from 'this' far out, still only about _half_ the city in distance away.

"Is this that _Armageddon_ thing the books say about?" Sora just creeps out in tone, Tamiya just uneasily replies... "_Hopes not_."

Satoko just uses Otaki's arm as support, as well as an emotional brace, the sight alone of the battle, well ill enough to send her back to an '_uncertain_' mindset. Otaki just quips. "I just hope we get there in time dudes and dudettes!" ...just before he swerves around a large, 'in-progress' _tilted over truck!_

Satoko nods. "I hope everyone else is alright." This as they head past a bridge, near an artificial channel water runoff.

* * *

Frigurina's hair fluttered about her, as she kept focus on one that she was about to meet. She grimaced at thought of what the heck Hild had been doing all this passing day of the Contract. "I can't believe she would make a mistake 'this' bad. Even for a lesson. Even for his Return. The stupidity of it all."

On this, she **shot** forward even faster.

* * *

Hild clacked her procured tea cup and sighed, both which drew an eye from Chihiro, who was still sweating at hearing more, than seeing, all the explosions, most of them, the _weirdest_ she ever known, reality or fantasy. Chihiro heard Hild suddenly and generally remark. "Guess it's _our_ turn finally. Been regretting this from the start. She never was a good listener."

Chihiro just rolled her eyes, but then heard from Hild's echo, seeing the demon queen's _lack_ of physical presence without _**warning**_. "_Worry not child, your saviors are fast approaching. As is the __**end**__ game for all of this. Even with an hour to go, or about that much_. _So much the worse_."

Chihiro just sneered out... "Who _**asked**_ ya!"

Hild meanwhile appears a short distance away, above the water wall-drainage slant, below the street where the Temple itself is adjacent. This in time for Frigurina to suddenly appear, the _**glares**_ alone making for a 'cute' greeting moment. Hild just _seethed_ out, in a level tone... "Hello our _Doublet_."

Frigurina quips back in annoyance. "One of my few regrets that husband made regarding us. I _wish_ I could forget that one." This the CEO in turn just flutters a bland hand back at... "A _lot_ of that from ol Big Boy these Eras, isn't there not?" Frig keeps her eyes level. She then quips in a 'cute' tone. "Aye, _thank you_ for that." Hild suddenly _**snarls**_ in turn. "_Watch_ your language **wench!**" ...which begets a good '_thick_' giggle back from Frigurina.

The two then eye each other, Hild warning. "Try anything, and this planet won't survive." ..this Frigurina strike a pained chord back with... "As if you haven't been ruining the Plan all along, as _this_ all stands."

Further snapping is suddenly cut short, yet 'another' **major** explosion erupts behind them both, this as Hild angles her head over. "Oh gee, we guess our creation is having too much fun." Frigurina _retorts_ back in hardly a level fashion. "In this, you '_are_' a wretch, ancient hag."

Hild just smiles rather deviously. "Have We now? Yes indeed? Please tell us so much more."

Frigurina just keeps a bland stare at her 'sister'.

* * *

Lind kept _**hammering**_ away at the Dark Lord, with every chance she could when not knocked away, the other Valkyries keeping him penned in place as best they can, all the while keeping him from going further downwards with the battle! This despite more and _more_ Gravity spells being used. A sight there alone that was making the goddesses around him severely worried, and _exasperated_ all the same!

No less when Phosus's Holy Steam flood attack from _Burning Wrath_, met up with the Dark Lord's gravity orb hand shields, which sapped up the energy, despite the scalding nature of the Valkyrian attack! Demesus followed up with an Acidic Smoke attack from _Way of Gaea_ that got the same sapped treatment!

He however _didn't_ catch a hard blow from Tsuyana's _Spell of Serenity_, as a Dispel spell hits him, but he in turn forms several gravity bands that encircle his body, that sap up, and _cancel_ the spell intended effect, _**despite**_ the originating spell purpose!

Not even a double blade-hand format attack from Thrud's _Star Blade_, in concert with her own _**alpha**_ assault got through, as the Dark Lord had Angel of Death and the Eater block the attack, _sap_ the spell power from the Valkyrie Angel's arms, and then blast them both away in successive order, _each!_

Lind then flat out got fed up and **shot** in with a glowing hand of wrath! The Dark Lord turned unto after dealing off Thrud and heard... "You are irking me _severely_ off now!" ...and hammered in, as her _Twin_ angels shot off twin ice spells of the powerful nature! And in _turn_, _Spear Mint_ was blocked by the Eater, _Cool Mint_ _grasped_ by the neck by _Angel of Death_, and Lind in turn, grabbed **harshly** unto the attacking and energized wrist by her growing nemesis of ill want!

Lind heard to her sudden terror in turn. "Your lack of compliance, is 'not' impressive." ...and then starts twisting at Lind's wrist, '_and_' _Cool_ _Mint's_ neck! "Your power is _**pointless**_ against my own."

Lind gasped, realizing she '**was**' in immortal danger. Unto this Phosus suddenly _**shot**_ in with a roaring _Burning Wrath!_ "Get your _**corrupted**_ hands off her, _blast it!_"

Lind isn't let go, but sees instead, _his_ response as he turns his remaining unhindered arm towards, and _**blasts**_ off a **major** gravity spell orb, one that easily could encapsulate Phosus! Lind shouts! "_**NO!**_" ...before Phosus sees and throws up a flame-steam shield in time...

...and within the _**explosion**_ Frig and Hild noted, the orb _**still**_ breaks through and _**shoots**_ her all the way to the ground! Urd and Entropia the nearest, see Phosus **slam** to the ground, but then also see Phosus _**scream**_ in agony, as the spell orb starts crushing her cells down to the encoded atom!

Lind gasps... "_Let her go!_" ...then feels her arm strained with a **great** wrench! The Dark Lord _**SNARLS**_ back in turn... "_**Surrender**_** if you wish it!**"

Lind 'and' Phosus are saved, as the dark monolith then gets **knocked** for a loop all of a sudden, as Urd suddenly appears in the midst of the terse scene, with a bolt charged **fist!** "Wake up you dummy!" ...this catching the Dark Lord _harsh_ enough to break concentration of several forms, breaking Lind and Phosus free of the nasty respective traps therein!

As the Dark Lord reorients his _entire_ mutli-personal format, of great size and anger, Lind espouses... "Thank you, but this is getting worse." Urd nods back. "Way." ...before Entropia **ZIPS** up and snaps! "_Don't ignore me!_" ...and tosses out a **huge** number of Hellfire bolts! Lind knocks Urd clear and easily absorbs the blast nearest them into her hand glove gauntlets! The same of the other Valkyries around them, despite the mania of the moment! The Dark Norn sees and realizes... "You all don't fear 'my' power?"

Lind just huffs back... "You aren't the one we're here to fight, _or to save!_" The Norn in turn SNARLS, but then feels her body turn heavy and cold. This to the shock of Urd and the Valkyries, as the Dark Lord grabs Entropia's neck from behind. The watching become horrified, worse so as Entropia then hears... "_I warned you not to be seen by 'my' eyes __**again**__!_" ...of _such_ a dire ironclad tone! Entropia's fears are realized, when suddenly, several _**vastly**_ powerful magnetic belts of black power, suddenly envelop her, as her body is then painfully, and very visibly, subjected to a polarized magnetic-graviton field, from head to toe! (As if looking at a planet's magnetic field in a _**visible**_ fashion!)

The _**shriek**_ of agony is beyond all nerves to comprehend. Worse unexplained to them all, as to why this is even happening!

Even Urd can't take this, as Entropia feels her very code become _**rigid**_, as it's _pulsed_ in an alternating current fashion, _back and forth_ through her body, _over and over_, essentially 'shifting' _her_ internal encoded electromagnetic field several times! The _**intensity**_ causes more than one kind of friction and energy pain, before Lind thrusts her arms out. "_**ENOUGH!**_"

The _**next**_ explosion of ice engrossed power that occurs, actually _**rips**_ a 'slight', temporary subspace tear from sheer energy contact! This as Lind's ice powers _**shock**_ the gravity spells that were inwardly focused on Entropia, to all an _imploding_ rupture! Everyone on high nearby, is suddenly caught in the _**huge**_ blast, and one by one, smack down to the ground!

It takes a few moments for all senses to recover from '_such_' a huge energon implosion, before Lind sees a Dark form stand over another prone goddess body. One apparently of too much focus, for still an unknown reason. This seen when enough dust and spell haze clears, Lind alone realizes the Dark Lord is over Entropia's all but helpless body!

Entropia shakes with _terminal_ fear, as the Dark Lord vehemently stares, and wordlessly forms a blast that '_would_' kill her on contact! The Dark Lord just vents to the _acidic_ words of... "_Traitorous goddess __**SCUM!**_"

Lind shouts... "_You can't!_" ...and prepares to repulse the spell a second time with _another_ similar attack!

"**NEKO-BEAM!**" ...everyone suddenly hears, as a simple looking laser beam suddenly shoots at the Dark Lord, _connecting_ with enough power to blast back, and _skid_ the Dark Lord back a good few meters! By this time, the dust clears, and about everyone, goddess, demon and summon alike, are watching to see the reaction to this sudden attack, this as Mara leaps over and grasps a suddenly exhausted little demon-kitty. The Dark Lord and Angel of Death, Tenshigui attached, all wrench their mutual sight at...

"_Velsper?_" ...from several knowing celestial voices!

"Watch it broad." ...Velsper snips back at Lind of note, suddenly tired from using about all his stored Reserve power from him and Blue Lance in a salvation act! One that even Urd is quite surprised by! Mara sees, and then looks to see Entropia still shaking with utter fear. The Dark Norn then shouts of a goddess's level of fear, not a demon's... "_I can't take it anymore! _We have to **stop** him! The Conversion..."

Lind shouts... "The _what?_" ...both just before they endure the most **angry** _**roar**_ of _black hate_ that a being of any kind can utter, stated of unkind of words most in _**most**_ dire...

"-**BETRAYED! **_YOU... WOULD... __**DARE?**_-"

Suddenly, he absorbs a _**dear**_ amount of power from the hapless Eater, and then _pumps_ in reverberation, a harsher, _darker_ version, such all but causing the Eater's skin to _deform_, even turn _unlife_ in format! They all shudder as Mara snaps... "He's taking _**full**_ control of the Eater!"

About everyone, goddess and demon alike, suddenly realize that the Dark Lord has 'no' side to be on, no loyalty to have utterly, and therefore the _**dire**_ situation they all mutually share! Lind heard herself shout out in reaction... "-**HIT HIM HARD!**-" And all celestial arrayed attack as _one_, as they 'all', save Velsper, attack with _**full**_ might, as even Peorth and Eihwa shooting in, realize and join in on one _**BUTT-KICKING**_ alpha strike! Even Entropia doesn't hold back, yelling out for her own part! "I'm so damn sorry!" ...and thrusts her worst power bolts into the strike!

They all muster their _**best**_ assault attack, and _assail_ the dark Shield wall the Dark Lord erects, pushing _**all**_ with what power they can!

And all of it _repulsed_ with '**far**' too much ease, as the Dark Lord reacts by _**exploding**_ a heavy _burst_ of gravity laced demon wind! The _sheer __**power**_ of which tumbles all but the Valkyries, of their part skidded back hard!. Velsper and Mara tumbling back _both_ whine... "Saw that coming! _YIIIIIIIIIIPE!_"

When things settle down, only the Valkyries are _standing_, if on their knees, the others trying to recover from such power. Urd for one off placed moment. "Can't say that wasn't impressive."

"Shut it Urd!" Mara cracks out in kind.

Lind of focus, huffing rather hard from all this power use, holding _Cool Mint's_ hands from behind _her_, as _Spear Mint_ holds Lind's chin up in place, all _three_ equally huffing. She decries with _such_ a tone. "_Where's_ the limit on his power? Even '_he_' should have a limit, at least on the base format of original being."

Phosus just remarks over, equally exhausted for that moment... "Must be the extra power from the Angel and the Eater."

"Mara..." ...Urd snaps back suddenly... "What _did_ Hild **do** to him!" ...this Mara starts to outright answer... "She used her..." ...and _interrupted_ as the Dark Lord suddenly remarks. "_I see they already __**left**__ this gathering_."

Lind feels her blood code _**chill**_ again, as their Foe snips upon this _oily_ tone. "And now '_**no**_**_ one_**' is behind me to _prevent_ now."

Thurd and Demesus gasp in simult! "_Tricked?_" ...before Lind _shoots_ at... "_**Oh no you...!**_" ...and is suddenly forced to see the same Dark Lord suddenly BLAST backwards, and directly at the direction of the Temple!

In short order, everyone _else_ is chasing, but even Lind isn't fast enough, not even Peorth, not even if Velsper was normal in body and power, can hope to catch up in time, this as...

* * *

Hild smirks... "Getting _closer_."

Frigurina gasps and looks down, then looks up back at... "How can you be causing such _**reckless**_ actions? Even 'you' should know better than 'this'!"

Hild just levels a stone glare back... "Who is so _reckless_ here? We only are ensuring the '**entire**' lesson is learned, rather than your 'Beloved's' _diluted_ version! One which will help nay, when Voluspa starts her return to the mortal planes! One that cannot resurrect Him in the final stroke of all of this! Who is the real fool here!"

Frigurina however retorts to this of... "Which all wouldn't be so exacerbated, if you had left _**well**_ enough alone! Husband's Mighty work with the mortal was '_not_' meant to be rushed! If the Seer _does_ come, it'll be because of '_your_' actions to speed things up, as they well should _**never**_ have!"

Hild just growls in kind further. "_Chide_ us as you will, you yourself in presence here, exacerbates the approach of Ragnarok, by having 'this' many goddesses on this Plane at one time! Voluspa grows impatient at this turning, with each passing moment! She may already be on the move even!"

Frig just gulps, but keeps her tone bland and level, such as the response of... "You forget your sending of the likes of Mara, and allowing Velsper to remain here as well. I doubt this fight is helping matters more. And then the 'likes' of your corruption."

Hild then sees Frigurina shudder with great wrath, _**roaring**_ out in kind at the CEO, pointing even... "**Will you 'ever' learn from your original Sin?**"

Hild just cops a cute crack... "Nope. Not in my nature." Frigurina in hardly the mood, just seethes with a rare anger, even rarer shaking.

What happens next however, makes the fear a _shared_ one, one even Hild cannot hide.

* * *

Keiichi sees and shouts... "_We're here!_" ...this as they shoot into the temple grounds proper, just in time to see Chihiro betray a gladdened look, one that _ferments_ all of a sudden when Keiichi and Megumi hop off the 'broom', Belldandy in close concert! Chihiro just snaps... "If you say _anything_ about damsel in distress, I'll kick your ass!"

Keiichi just chuckles/teardrops... "Uh... perish the thought." ...as Megumi and Takano reach behind and manage to untie her. This while Keima looks around at the infernal tea party getup around them, amidst the ruination of the temple grounds. "Someone has a _gothic_ taste in style." ...this Skuld in addition... "Demons never _had_ much taste."

Then all of a sudden , a tremendous 'vibration' tones unto the _very_ air, one that _shudders_ more and _**more**_, of such that makes them all creep out in _unwanted_ waiting. This as Chihiro actually shifts to be behind Keiichi.

"I... think he's... _coming_."

Keiichi gulps, as they all can '_feel_' the dark shadow _physically_ approach, by aura alone! The feared moment then all too _readily_ appears, as does the Dark Lord _in person!_ Keiichi sees and creeps out in the same tone, that all but Belldandy do! "_**CRIPES!**_"

A split second after this, the Dark Lord _**shoves**_ up a back hand of his right arm, causing a _**titanic**_ Dark Shield Wall spell to form 'behind' him! One based off pentagrams of satanic symbols, melded with black and red Nidhegic code runes interspersed within, shimmering like flames upon the energon 'device' of make! Lind chasing, ends up running _head long_ into the wall, and is effectively **repulsed**, causing all the rest behind to _screech_ to a halt.

When they all see the _dire_ scenario now apparent, Urd just bares her teeth... "This is _**bad**_."

The ones on the _wrong_ side of that wall, find reason to compile their fears, with the tone most darkly directed at them...

"_We __**have**__ you now_."

Chihiro cringes a bit further, while the others wonder what they 'are' facing. Keiichi just remarks... "What the heck is wrong with him?"

Belldandy just shouts, Skuld behind her now... "_**Cousin**_, what did Hild 'do' to you! This isn't the real _**you!**_" ...this Lind in equal turn behind. "**Beloved!** Please stop this!" ...with a hard smack of her hand upon the Wall!

All '_that_' gets in turn, is a renewed demand, this time the most severely _**dire**_ of them all. "_Under Her demonic __**Will**__, all other else is pointless! __**Surrender**__ if you wish to survive this day __**any further!**_"

"_Fat chance bub!_" Takano just snaps, and then gets **snapped** back in turn, to her diving behind Keima! "Then my _patience_ is expired! **As is your fate!**"

Lind prepares her possibly final and most fatal inducing attack, just as suddenly, the wall _falls_ without warning, and then starts trailing unto a _spiraling_ encoded effect trail, that ends up going towards his darkened left gauntlet. What it does next, is something beyond their minds to comprehend, given the _cruelty_ factor of it. This as the dark energy starts forming into a _separate_ body of format, as the Dark Lord evokes a release on a Dark Seal spell, initiated by the Wall spell energy absorbed! And from that, the form of a person that makes Skuld cry with mindless fear! This as she screams... "-_**SENTARO!**_-"

None of them watching are false in their horror, as the Dark Lord holds the quite conscious, yet binded form of the _very real_ boy of mortal name, in the Dark Lord's 'steady' right hand. One being squeezed at the neck, to a _visible_ effect!

Takano has to catch Skuld... "Please don't hurt him!" ...when she lunges at them! Sentaro just stutters out from the pain... "S... sku... ld..."

The darkest tone returns to... "_As is his __**fate**__ included_." ...as even Entropia can't stand what she sees.

They all then hear the _masterstroke_ voiced, as the Dark Lord imparts... "_Indeed_. Not only he alone. But also _**several**_ others that were approaching to _gather_ him. The same now on approach even 'here' _now_. _How many will it take to make your surrender __**complete!**_"

A moment of frozen apprehension, mindless and trapped for the rest watching! Even Entropia again seeing from rearmost, can't _comprehend_ the **malevolence** of this moment!

* * *

Frigurina 'and' Hild are no less included. Hild just teardrops out... "M... _My_... what a _splendid_ move." ...which Frigurina outright **wrath **tones back! "_**Are you serious?**_"

Hild just _bares_ her teeth back at, fighting against the uncertainty that is now gripping unto even _her!_ She wavers out despite... "If they cave in, it won't matter. _ANY_ of it!"

Frigurina shoots a further furious look at the CEO. "_Then I may have to step in_." Hild shoots a glare in kind! "Do that, and '_we_' will have to fight it out!"

Frigurina only tones back in a dour, yet soft tone... "Whatever it takes then."

Hild suddenly braces herself, and almost brings out _Oblivion_ at this. A -**SPIKE**- of angelic energies however, cuts this terminal moment short, as they see, Frigurina vocalizing... "_Lind?_"

* * *

A terse moment that ends with Keiichi begging. "_Please_... you... you can't do this! You'll regret it _forever_ dude!"

'_Something_' in the voice actually chisels through, as all of a sudden, the Dark Lord 'feels' a vibration spike-warp through him, this as the _crack_ within, widens with more 'light' within stabs out, approaching the Receptor somewhere within that suffocation of soul! The rest outside watching for a _split_ moment, see this as a _rippling phase_ effect, as for a moment, _thin_ lines of the 'true' form, the Knight Lord, phase out from beneath the Darkness covering it, before it starts to be _pushed_ back down. A _strange_ iron growl reverberates out, if like from within a tin can.

Enough time for Lind to _act_. This as she breathes once, and then let's go of her Axes. Phosus sees this and _gasps_...

...a _split in split_ moment before Lind attacks the Dark Lord, outright _**slamming**_ him free of Sentaro, and a _good_ distance into the temple ruins! The rest see as Lind spins out of her _Golden Eye_ assault! Sentaro falls, with Skuld on the spot to catch. "Oh Sentaro! Sentaro-kun!" Sentaro blaring his eyes. "Where am I?" ...in anime dizziness! Keima and Takano meanwhile exasperate. "_That was fast!_"

Lind lands and huffs, the attack taking a good wind of her for an instant! Mara just voices... "Did it knock him..." ...before the ground suddenly _**TREMORS**_, killing the thought outright. As well as **obliterating** a _**great**_ portion of the temple ruins, as the Dark Lord _**gouges**_ a great scour from the animal release of anger! Lind gasps, as they all witness sanity reach it's precipitous terminator!

One _**incredible**_ roar, and a '_new_' tower of black energon is _**exploded**_ forth, piercing sky and ground alike like entropic daggers! All that _**rage**_ froths out from it, as Lind shouts in dire fear, directed at her entrapped love... "He's nearing his limits!" Megumi just screams as she dives as much as all other do! "So is everything else!"

Lind looks and gets acknowledging nods from her Valkyrian comrades. Urd and Mara nearest then hear a _lot_ of _**thuds**_, and see a bunch of Axes suddenly hit the ground in quick succession. Urd yelps... "**HOLY!**"

Before they realize it, all _five_ Valkyries suddenly unleash '**all**' their special attacks, enhanced with their mutual angels in concert, this as Lind's _Golden Eye_ is joined by Phosus's _Rubicon Slash_, Demesus's _Dimension Rift_, Thrud's _Phoenix Assault_, and Tsuyana's _Mana Bloom_! In succession of consequence, the Dark Lord is _**slammed**_ no less than _five_ times, _**each**_, from the _**fury**_ of a spin attack, _full body kick_ and _arm slash_, a scalding _rupture_ to his code powers, _burned_ by a full body energy beam, and finally _internally_ '**burned**' of all supposed present magicks that are remaining in his body, that comprise his powers!

The assault is so **tremendous**, debris and bodies are thrown about, mostly as the others _**dive**_ for cover, where ever they fricken _can!_ And this now includes Hild and Frig above!

"_Holy clouds!_" Frigurina shouts, avoiding a _**HUGE**_ boulder of debris! Hild just shouts! "That's 'holy _SMOKES_' you dim bulb!" Frigurina just snaps back! "_YOU'RE THE DIM WATT HERE, WITCH!_" This before they both just _reactively_ scurry away as a **large** piece of concrete roadway actually shoots up past them!

Belldandy and Takano are covered by their respective loves, as Keiichi shouts out... "We're breaking new barriers in anime violence here guys!" ...this Keima just exclaims, "Or just plain violence!" ...ducking a teapot and metal I-beam in that order! Belldandy just shouts... "Everyone must be reaching their limits, even Cousin can't stand up to this much punishment for..." ...just as '_everything_' suddenly stops -**cold**!- The chilling stillness is accompanied by a _wretched_ sound of dark energies, as everyone one looks to the final horror of it all.

Belldandy remarks in blank shock... "_What...?_" ...as her vacant eyes see all five Valkyries are suddenly _held_ within a new kind of black energy field, one that Belldandy 'feels' is directed against the very law of _inertia_ itself! Belldandy realizes and can't seem to move like she can normally, with the 'lack' of the law of inertia to allow proper functioning movement of all limbs!

Keiichi screeches... "What the heck is this! I've never felt this weird just moving!" ...as he even feels his organs act weird. (Which is its own _dire_ worry suddenly.) Megumi tries to move as well, but gets 'reflected' in both movements that cause up, down, inward, outward, and ripples the muscles so _weirdly_... "WHOA! I'm body feels like it's jelly!"

Suddenly from above, Frigurina shouts... "**STOP IT IMLADRIS!** YOU CAN'T HANDLE BREACHING THE PHYSICAL LAWS THEMSELVES! THE CONSEQUENCES ARE _IMPOSSBLE_ TO CONCIEVE!"

"-**RUIN!** _**RUIN!**_**-**" ...his _false_ voice just spikes back against, as insanity finally takes complete hold! The cracks within bursting too much of the old nominal soul, against the animal Hild wrought against it. The Conversion actually fighting within himself all the same at the same time! Worse of another unknown quantity within him, now breaching against empowered soul and mind alike. This as a tease of rubicon now edges into his eyes, in that moment of immolated anger!

Hild _finally_ is frightened enough of the current spell effect, that even _She_ is having trouble against... "We... no one has that power except..!"

Frigurina just shouts back, an act that causes her encoded lungs to react _'weirdly'!_ "**You idiot!** That's why that Arch-Angel was Sealed! Gravity is a Pillar of ALL of Existence! _Everything_! It's power is too unpredictable in the hands of those that can't understand what Gravity 'really' can do to all things!"

"_**Marvelous!**_" Hild shouts, snapping her mind in the '_wrong_' direction! In the next consequence, she voices to the effect... "Now to complete the _end_ result of Sin!" ...this Frigurina sees Hold suddenly phase out of sight...

Lind, meanwhile, trapped within a bizarre phantom of their minds, by the lack of inertia existing on the planet at that moment, suddenly sees Hild appear within a dark flare of demon whirl! Frigurina above sees and suddenly starts to chase down after! "**Hild**, _**DON'T DO IT!**_"

This Lind sees as Hild cups the Dark Lord's strained face, one far more than just in physical look. The CEO then engrosses herself before her tragic action... "Forget Contracts. Forget Plans. This will blow _everything_ out the rulebook." ...and leans into to...

Lind _**gasps**_ in emotions between jealousy, wrath, fear and everything else in between, seeing Hild actually kiss him fully! Frigurina **screams** on seeing... "_That final Seal is forbidden! __**He can't control it yet!**_"

Too late as the kiss, breaking the power over inertia, but then _actually_ causing the Dark Lord's body to _**rupture**_ phased beams of red and copper, all about his format body! Hild for a split moment, at this, holds her _rapture_. The '**next**', she realizes far too late, the _mistake_ she just made! This as on top of all the rest of the powers he was flooded with, now that 'new' power of _full format_ empowered tenth dimensional make, suddenly _**cascades**_ forth! An actual rubicon light obscures _all_ the dark features, as Hild is _**rebuffed**_ back by the unleashing of full High Council level powers! This as the god within the mortal is shattered forth against all will to control it. And all will is already gone in the first place!

Hild, even _knowing_ the mistake conducted, just shouts in her own manic laughter of an insane flood-driven moment of power unleashed! "I've done it! I've broken the Seal with Sin! His glory is... -**SMACK**- ..._AUGH!_"

Frig finally is fed up, and decks Hild across the chin! "_You Sin wench of a __**dork!**_"

Hild barely realizes this, when suddenly the first pulse of godly might -_**explodes**_- out from the broken Seal within the overpowered form of her Contract! Ruby edged light just shines everywhere in a dark, terrifying brilliance as the power outright overwhelms the last sane vestiges of thought! The pressure aura is insane, like an instant typhoon to endure, the same of a scream _worse_ than the winds of a similar typhoon!

All there is for a moment, is the **intense** scream of a mind that loses comprehension, the nightmare come to tragic life, in the fore! All eyes watch in horror, as Skuld alone _covers_ Sentaro, this as Peorth and Eihwa then hear a sudden _**screech**_ of tires behind them! This as the powder blue truck careens out of control! "_JEEZZEE!_" ...Otaki yelps, as his passengers all **scream** the same, before they are quickly saved by the seeing goddesses, and Seraphim still with, each! Shortly, the four and their vehicle are safe, though the sight of the screaming godling just kills normal small talk. Sora sees as pulses of red energy just burst out, like a star going into its death throes. "_What's going on?_"

"_Is dat him?_" Tamiya shouts, as Peorth just equals in tone. "We have no idea anymore!"

Up close, everyone within the temple grounds are buffeted by severely cascading energon driven winds and pressure, as Belldandy shouts... "_He's __**cascading!**__ He'll lose containment over that power!_" Lind shouts in turn, with tears streaming out... "**NO!** _**HE CAN'T DIE!**_"

Hild however exclaims! (Despite _such_ a shiner,) "Still enough time to..." ...before they hear the first words that come from a godling's form. A tone that somehow is even darker than before! Even worse than the Tengwar tone had been! "- _**Fulfill the Contract Binding! Sacrifice all to this Will!**_ -" ...as 'another' party...

* * *

"_: A shattered mind, once more will be Mine! Bring me my Ragnarok SLAVE! :_" ...as a strangely rubicon 'Realm' of the endless screaming torment, bears witness to the Ashen impart of a Will that knows a Seal is broken!

Such that Voluspa now plays her unwitnessed hand! The Soulless System encoding strings around her, burn of ashen-gray, melded with more and more of the rubicon, of the Enemy himself!

The connection is nearly _complete_...

* * *

Urd _**gasps**_... "He shouldn't even be remembering that! Of anything!" Hild cackles at this. "Marvelous isn't it! The _raw_ potential of it all!"

Frigurina in turn just spins Hild around and barks... "One he would _**never**_ willingly accept! You're _killing him!_"

Before they can all react, the godling suddenly 'acts' and -**shoots**- right at the frozen Morisatos, as Belldandy tries to act, throwing all her power with Holy Bell's help. ": _Throw the Ultimate Wind, bind and spread into contraction, with no resistance that can sunder against this! This to save with!_ :"

Suddenly a massive Holy Wall, the _**most**_ her strength can muster, spreads out as a web like wall, in the last ditch to halt the insane godling! One that is all too easily torn through by the **RAW** power assailing against it! Bell screams and yells with horror! "**Too powerful!**"

"_**BAD!**_" Keima yelps, as he dives over Takano, Megumi and Chihiro on a pure whim, Skuld the same over Sentaro, and afar, the rest seeing the tragedy come of zenith! Belldandy in turn throws herself over Keiichi, as the mad godling's hand reaches out to grab his intended target, a point that shows the power the Conversion had over him, and Hild's contract in of itself. Worse of another mind steering now.

All that pale in comparison to...

"_YOU'RE GOING TO __**FAIL!**_"

Everything just dead _stops_, when Keiichi's voice **stabs** at the godling, Belldandy having flat out braced her body to take the brunt of whatever incoming blow, when she hears this! She realizes, when the godling halts for _ever_ a split moment, as Keiichi's authoring voice reacts _further_ with. "_If you do this, you'll regret it __**forever!**__ You promised to protect us always! If you go through with this, you'll go against your own __**word!**__ You'll fail us __**all**__, __**Heaven**__ and __**us**__ alike!_" ...this Keiichi's voice strikes a knife _**deep**_ blow of chord, finished with... "You're a Knight, _**not**_ this Monster! _**Come back to us!**_"

One split moment into this, Hild thinks Keiichi is mad. The _next_, the cracks of light within the _Monstrosity_ 'finally' cascade from within, and finally are _**able**_ to fight back! Without warning, the godling shoved backwards at his own head, and _**wrenches**_ in an agony that has voice in _equal_ tone to what Lind '**can**' recognize! Suddenly, _everything_ goes from a hopeless moment, to a renewed _confused_ one, as the godling starts wrenching at his own head! As in so doing, some 'enlightened' colors start glowing forth, through the cracks splayed about the rubicon and saccloth colorations, a physical manifestation of the _final_ fight taking place within! Belldandy sees, as Lind exclaims of cascading hope! "_I felt him! He's fighting __**back!**_"

* * *

Voluspa suddenly endures the first result of full realization, when... "_: No! You cannot escape My Will! Nooooooo! :_" ...as suddenly a code cascade Shear effect **REFLECTS** back into the Soulless System, and crashes it! Voluspa makes a dire choice and Severs all connection lines, before her Realm is shorn all asunder!

And in the midst, all those angst, selfish riddles screams. Such was how close a call '_that_' was.

* * *

However...

Hild shouts in disbelief! "**WHAT?** Even with the Seal _broken?_"

Suddenly that '_**last**_' scream, one that accompanies all seeing the godling suddenly **leap** back up into the air! This as he **stabs** out through the screams of agony... "_**Qualme`, unquale`! Tele oiale`!**_"

Lind reactively shouts! "_**No**__! Don't destroy yourself!_" ...and _**shoots**_ up with all remaining speed! Hild gasps... "_He wouldn't!_" ...before Frigurina actually smacks her around some more! "How many _times_ do I have to say you are a **DOPE?** You force him into god when he never wanted to be? Not ready beforehand for what was to come, and _**now**_ you don't think he won't react to this? You just did Voluspa a _**favor!**_"

Hild... _well_... the words can't describe the feeling of the mistake she's enduring.

And then the sight of something all but utterly foreign to the likes of the CEO, another format unto the rest enduring, as the godling suddenly feels Lind _clutch_ onto him above! Belldandy gasps... "**Lind!**" ...as the godling's 'dark side' tries to react by throwing back out _Angel of Death_, but this in turn is restrained by the '_light_' side within, and then by physical measure from the _Twin Mints!_

Lind just **exclaims** out... "I said I would save you, and I **meant it!**" ...and starts to dump **all** her final spell power into starting to _**freeze**_ the air around them! Peorth sees... "_She's trying to put him into stasis!_" ...this Eihwa exclaims... "_**She'll die if she finishes that!**_"

Peorth suddenly is shocked, and then _all_ the rest that don't participate, in seeing in succession, the reaction of Eihwa and the four other Valkyries! To Lind's _equal_ shock, she feels Phosus, Demesus, Tsuyana, Thrud and Eihwa clutch onto in split succession order!

A strangely surreal, serene, tragic, and extraordinary moment all rolled into one! This as the internal war within the godling's mind **rages**, Lind in turn tries to sacrifice her life to stop him, and in turn, the other goddesses attached, trying to disrupt them _**both**_ somehow! Lind shouts with tears dribbling out like terrified star sparkles... "_Get away! Please!_"

"_Never!_ We can't lose you both!" Eihwa cries out in equal visible tears, something in fact shared by _all_ the adjoined goddesses, before Lind realizes she is doing the same! Phosus no less cries out. "Please! We love you both! Don't do this!" ...as Lind then feels a mind about to Sunder. She starts to heed her own sacrifice anyway! The others feel and fearfully brace for...

Keiichi just exclaims with Belldandy crying her eyes out over him! "This is going to be...!" ...as the scream _cracks_ and...

...then...

...

...

..._stops?_

A strange spell shimmer plys the air around them, as Keiichi blinks. And then all around suddenly blink... and realize...

"Where's the boom?" ...Velsper quips, before they suddenly hear, instead of screaming agony, a 'rather' plain... "Ah... ah? Eh? _Huh?_" ...this _everyone_ looks, as 'all' of a sudden, the 'Lord Knight' is seen in place of the 'Dark Lord', and _even_ the 'god'! The blinking continues, as Hild gasps in _hollow_ note... "_What?_"

"Where... where am..." ...this as the voice that is '_supposed_' to be there, starts to sound out more normally. This as _Imladris_ starts looking around in a daze... "What the... what is...?" ...this as eyes 'below' him blink a bunch. Frigurina herself blinks... "Indeed what 'is'...?"

For a moment, that confusion is replete over all seeing. This as Imladris feels his mind '_clicking_' back on, feeling his nanites reengage, and he in turn fully feels like he's waking from a _long_ nap. This before he feels his chest, waist, and legs binded and pressed upon. He looks down at this, and sees the Valkyries and White Goddess, all but _sewn_ into him!

He blinks about a hundred times, before he looks 'thinks', and then _gaffs_... "Okay, did Urd spike me a mickey or something last night?"

Everyone not attached to the knight, facevaults in simult! This of course excluding Belldandy, whom realizes... "He's back! I think he's back!"

Hild and Frig both shout... "_HOW!_" ...as Hild suddenly yanks her pocket watch out, to **snap** it open, shouting... "_Impossible!_ The Contract still had..."

_That_ was when she and Frigurina saw the hands all at the zero hour... as _well_ as the miniscule set of fading spell code-rings of a light blue Intracel code of note. Ones that Frig recognizes and realizes... "Well how about 'that'!" ...and looks 'up'. "_Nice_ one Love!"

Hild _BALKS!_ "_WHAT!_ **NO!** Our Contract! _AIIIEEE!_" ...this Hild heard Frigurina _reply_. "_What_ Contract. I think all that before ruined even 'that'. The Seal I think was the _cause_." ...the last put rather direly. Hild just sighed in turn, and closed the watch, now inert. "Yeah, you're right. Oh well."

Keiichi below however seeing, asks... "What do you mean he's _back?_" ...this Belldandy turns, as she, and they all hear and see, as Imladris is reglommed tightly by Lind, this time of a '_proper_' glom of beloved note. This even the Valkyries that had been before locked in mind of most dire note, now gave full appreciation of a reunion, that seemed all _too long_, even _years_ it felt like, in the return.

Imladris just gulped... "Wha...? _Lind?_" ...as said Valkyrie just cried with a joy she never thought possible. "You're back! You're _really_ back!"

He for a moment, not realizing, just allowing the moment to flow. This before he suddenly _clutches_ his head from a **SHARP** pain! Below, Keiichi and Belldandy _gasp_ as much as everyone else. Skuld just exclaims... "_Again?_"

Belldandy warily remarks, rather worried to the lips... "I don't think so." ...this as the still attached renew their worry! Phosus exclaims. "What is it _now?_" ...before the _sharp_ rush of information induced pain subsides. Imladris feels this, as the nanites downloaded the memory files of the past day, into the mind that was far too chaotic to remember otherwise. This results in Imladris still holding his head, and for a moment, holding it 'very' still.

Lind blinks... "Love?" ...before a 'new' lion's growl suddenly spikes the close in area. Lind then 'feels' the wrathful tremor that accompanied it. The other's attached then see his eyes slit open, and realize to Demesus's comment. "I 'think' he's miffed."

At this, Imladris swivels his eyes, before training them, and then his head in menacing fashion, towards the CEO. And then the shudder of fury building. The memories all now too clear in recognition.

And from that, in a _seething_ rage... "_Yooooooooooo__**oooouuuuuu**__uuuuuuuuuu!_"

Suddenly, the Knight _**zips**_ out from the grasp of all those goddesses with decent ease, and then right in front of Frigurina, to stare at with a glare of the most Holy wrath unto, one he now _**detests**_ beyond all measure of redemption! Frigurina just backs off, as a new confrontation ensues!

Hild sees this, and tries to act nonchalant. "Oh _please_. So childish." ...while inside her dark soul, '_anything_' but such. Imladris just keeps shaking with a growing anger he has no intention of holding back. Keiichi below, just voices to the same mind the rest are seeing with... "Oh, he's seriously pissed!"

Imladris then summons his missing Morphemic Blade, and reforms it into the Angelic Staff, this as he _thrusts_ an arm at Hild, this as Frig backs off even further! "You...! You...! YOU _**LIED**_ TO ME!"

Hild 'smirked', not realizing her own sweating brow. "We told you, you would do _all_ We asked."

"Through _**enforcement!**_ You essentially _**raped**_ my soul! Forced me to harm when you said I would be then one to command such, and yet never _DID!_" He then huffs to the point of nearly hyperventilating! He yells in addition to this... "_And you made me __**kill**__ another to accomplish your goal!_"

Even Frigurina is shocked to hear this, no less the other's onlooking, as Hild just warns... "And what do you think _you_ are going to do about it? _Fight us? _You think to challenge _**me?**_"

Imladris prepared to do just '_that_', as he didn't think about what power reserves he had left, not realizing he had an entire 'light side' power reservoir to draw upon! (The dark version was now all but expended, but the Angel within didn't mind this 'second' power form at all. And this didn't include _other_ sources Imladris had full knowledge of.) All this as the knight _**rips**_ all said energy into a visible tube of white energon, one that envelops his body, of an oval shape! The air just _sunders_ of new sounds of tearing and sundering, from this buildup!

To think it would all turn into this in a span of five minutes!

Keiichi just yelps... "This doesn't look any _safer!_" ...as Megumi jumps up and without really thinking... "COME ON, **KICK HER ASS!**"

Hild reacted in turn by throwing out _Oblivion_ to form her own power into an equal dark format attack to what was about to come upon her! Hild just seethes... "**Bring it** then if you think you _can!_"

Imladris just **roared** in kind, not caring for the fact he 'couldn't' actually defeat her! A different kind of 'no longer caring' theme had overtaken him, as he snapped out... "**I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!**"

Without realizing it, his unwittingly attached Angel appeared, as Hild saw it, as _anything_ 'but' the '_Angel of Death_' she originally called of it. This as the Angel helps focus what power the knight had left. And then he -_**RAMMED**_- it out, as a _**massive**_ beam of power!

Hild did likewise, as she shot out her own dark version beam of incredible power, both beams locking into one _incredible_ tug of war! The beam actually turning the raw atmosphere into a shorn plasma! Everyone further below for a moment turns away from the effects of the locked blasts, before Keiichi yelps... "_Someone __**stop**__ this friggen ride!_"

Takano actually leaps into Keima's chest and arms! "_This is insane!_" ...causing them both to topple! Megumi gulps, as Chihiro feels utterly numb on her knees, seeing the great battle of good and evil in formal person! One that was despite all intentions, _swiftly_ one sided, as Hild channels her far more _fathomless_ power, into her power beam! The result, in seconds, is the 'dark' end of the interlocked beams, pushing the 'light' version back with wrenching effect. Hild just _haughts_ out with fangs showing... "You think you can attack and match _**US **_in battle! **FOOL!**"

Imladris just reacts with a renewed _**burst**_, and shouts to effect... "**I DON'T CARE!** RUIN ME FOR ALL CARE OF ETERNITY! _I DON'T CARE_, I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOU _**FOREVER!**_" ...and dumps _**every**_ last vestige of power he has to offer. Incarnum, Holy, Positive, Raw Soul Force, everything he can possibly muster! The result is the beam pushing back the dark beam, but also causing a _**visible**_ strain on the knight, as his hands and arms _blister_ from the same _**gout**_ of power!

And yet Hild just snarls... "Mock all you like, We're still the _better_ **here**!" ...and **increases** her power towards limits allowed! The dark beam starts _marching_ right back at the knight, whom gives no _whit_ of inclination of the dire consequences, should he lose! Hild of course isn't considering 'that' format of consequence for the long term, not at that moment of mania flustered plasma _**shoved**_ forth!

And as such in her blind delirium of equal Sin, doesn't see the simple _flick_ of Frigurina's fingers, one that causes the goddesses in general proximity, especially the First Class goddesses, to suddenly feel their own power code swell! Belldandy gasps at this, as Keiichi looks over... "_What?_ You okay Belldandy?"

Belldandy realizes, and looks at her Mother, whom is smiling of 'note', and whom Belldandy nods back in accepting. She then looks to Keiichi and promises. "Yes. _Everything_ is going to be just fine." Keiichi blinks at this, then gasps, as Belldandy suddenly flies up.

Above, the dark beam is about ready to _overwhelm_ the knight, whom _**shakes**_ with the end of his rope, energy and life alike it seems! This as Hild laughs over and over, screaming in lust... "I've never felt so Dire! Oh this will be joyous to... eh?" ...and suddenly 'stops'.

Imladris suddenly feels anew energy infusing into him, from _behind_ him. He feels it, and then looks back sidelong. "_What Light?_" And is shocked to see... "Belldandy? ...L... Lind? _Wha?_" ...and 'more' of goddess note. Hild sees all too readily... "_YOU CUR!_" ...she suddenly shouts at Frigurina, who is only holding position away from the conflagration. Rather, she just notes as Imladris has '_every_' First Class goddess behind him, channeling their renewed slate of power into the Knight! He then also sees Urd, and even Skuld!

Hild from her infernal encoded sight, _blanches_ at the sight of five Valkyries, and five goddesses, Norn and fanciful Sisters alike, all are holding their palms open, Intracel circle-code set around their palms, with their energies channeling into one of their true own! Imladris gasps at the realization, seeing goddesses with their Angels out, not realizing his _own_ of extension behind him. All that energy is pouring into his soul, and each with a confident smile of fully knowing.

Something indeed never to be witnessed ever again! Keiichi is as much fearful, as he is giddy at the glorious sight! And Hild is no less vehement and truly _terrified!_ Imladris in turn hears from Lind and Belldandy each... "Take our power as _your own!"_ ... "Redeem for _yourself_ and us all Cousin!"

The remaining goddesses nod in simult to this. Imladris barely realizes, before he then acts on this with a nod, and then focuses all of that incredible power into a '**new**' pulse, one _**thrice**_ as large as previously! The sheer force of it alone instantly _**shoves**_ the dark beam back three quarters of the distance, as Imladris **ROARS** in final Wrath!

Mara realizes the situation, and tries to _shoot_ in to push Hild away once again! "_**Mistress!**_" ...and in so trying, can't even _approach_ due to the **pressure** **aura** from the new beam! Velsper alone gasps... "Whoa-boy!" ...as Entropia watches with feelings she's never 'had'! (And never knowing the same 'flick' affected her too!)

Hild realizes... "Is that so then?" ...as she has to up the card one more time, and shunts to dump even more power into her beam...

...and then feels her forearms suddenly _**sting!**_ Like _**burned**_ into by flaming bees stinging they did, as Hild realized... "**The SEAL!** _Awww crap!_" ...and realizes she can't extract any more power. Hild then realizes... "That... that Big... Big..." ...she manages to eke a look over at a 'broad' smiling Frigurina, as the apparent nature of the _Seal_ takes formal note! This as the Holy beam is about to _overpower_ her restrained beam.

She realizes, and then sighs, realizing... _just_ before the beam hits.

"Oh well. We _lose_."

Keiichi _dives_ as much as everyone else, as the largest **explosion** they've ever witnessed, completely _**rips**_ across the atmosphere for _**kilometers**_ around! Entire air rings pulse burst out, _multiple_ times, such that the detonation was so **FIERCE****!** The wind pressure alone just keeps everyone below pinned in place, praying like they never knew they ever could!

* * *

Ex, Chrono and Ere were furiously working their harp controls with all due speed! Ex shouts out! "The pulse is crashing the System controls again! At least a forty-three percent area of effect just up here!"

Frode heard Hirund **snap** shout out. "Engage the new safety protocols and suspend all operations for the time being!"

Ere acknowledged, but added... "It'll leave Dimension Three detached again!" Chrono however replied to that. "Not as long this time. The new System algorithms are designed to repair the System more quickly." ...this Ere remembers and nods.

Frode flat out pressed on. "Do it, the others down below can survive for a day, two at the maximum this all requires." ...this all three Hub Operators nod. "Yes Sir!" ...this as the Hub keeps it's manic atmosphere, as overhead voices inform of the shut down sequence. Frode replies to each one with his Network command codes.

Hirund meanwhile then sighed, as Thor's voice rang out. ": What a _battle_. Should I glorify it, or sunder it from Archives? :"

": _I warned you all_. :" ...Freyana quipped... ": Say _not_ that I did. :"

": Oh zip the yap, as my former apprentice once said. :"

": **Same to you!** :"

Hirund just rolls her eyes. "Evolution is so grand."

": _We heard that! _: " ...whit Hirund wilted at the voice of two High Gods. Frode chuckles well and good, as the General then commented... "Wonder how His Lordship is taking this."

The lack of an answer begot her curiosity. It only grew moreso with more silence. The same for the rest of the Council, well soon enough.

* * *

It takes a _good_ minute for the explosion to even start dying down, but somehow, despite it all, save for a few minor cuts and scrapes, the watching and knowing below are no less harm of wear, than the rest of the participants of this traumatic battle had been. Physically anyway. The mind was another matter.

One handled as the winds die down in the end, and Keiichi leaps up, and shouts up... "_**Belldandy!**_" Megumi does likewise, as Keima helps Takano up. Chihiro and Sentaro for their own parts, worrying if the explosion had its intended result. Sora is helped up by an eye brow cut Tamiya, Otaki the same of cut chin, for Satoko.

They all look up, the Summons, _Seraphim_ and _Spawn_ alike, equally curious. This as first nearest of note, Frigurina appears from the dispersing cloud, and soon, the goddesses, with their Angels, and an '_exhausted_' tired Lord Knight, one with an equally fatigued Arch-Angel. Keiichi beams in exclaimed relief! "Bell! _Oh thank god!_"

Keima and Takano no less are relieved, though they then see Imladris was covered in 'blisters', a byproduct of his full body beam of force. No one refrains from their _gasps_ in seeing and realizing, before they then see what they think is impossible.

This as the _last_ of the haze laden burst cloud fades, and Hild is seen hovering still, _without fail!_

Chihiro blanches out loud... "_What?_ Just how many hit points does that broad **have?**"

Hild, however on closer note, _isn't_ unscathed. Whole still for the most part, bodily undamaged, her extremities are however _quite_ singed and roughed up. She also sports a _good_ number of blister wounds as well. Frigurina sees and realizes... '_She took a good brunt, the most she's seen in Eons_.'

Imladris meanwhile just huffs, gasping for breath as he knows better to 'actually' have had any _real_ damaging effect on the likes of Hild. However judging by the wounds Hild 'did' have, his expression of _wrath_ had hit it's mark. _Oblivion_ wasn't to be seen now either. He just snarls out... "Wench."

Hild just looks at her arms, shredded clothing, and feels her well ruffled hair. "Oh us. Well, at least the vacation to come will have a use." ...this Frigurina afar just _rolls_ her eyes. "What a _moron_."

Lind from afar, is the first to however realize just how '_much_' power Hild really had, an estimation that would dig at their minds for many ages to come. Something remised upon, as Hild just remarks, with a cough, expelling some soot. "Well, you got us. Took _**all**_ you all had, but it's still your victory. Of course, destroying us, is impossible. As is destroying Evil in of itself, which We so very am."

The others sigh at this truth, though Imladris himself didn't feel any glory from the victory. He instead _**seethed**_ out in the next, a mind full of exasperated questions. All that came out first was... "Why? Just... _why_?"

Hild floats in, Lind on guard as _much_ as her equal Valkyrian brethren, but see Hild just stop a few meters away, looking all as if she didn't pay heed to her injuries. Urd just huffs at the power of her mother, as Hild proscribes... "In a word: _Voluspa_."

Imladris felt an '_old_' animosity fill him, one easily felt by Lind. Hild noted the same in his eyes, and nods. "Yes. The name _should_ fill you with anger. That wrath was '_why_' you were remade."

Skuld blinks. "Remade?" ...this Imladris spats back... "What of this? This better not mean I'm some..."

"_We_ fear it does." ...this Hild sighs out, then remarks with a finger pointed with indelible inference. "You'll learn soon enough why, though it should already be _obvious_ to you, what since Voluspa is as _powerful_ as We and our Doublet are. And you had to use _all_ you had, with _help_, to fight 'me'. (Reduced and all further Sealed even.)"

Imladris gulped, the inference _indeed_ unsettling. Belldandy remarks to this... "There 'should' still be no rush to this all. It will take a lot for Voluspa to enter this dimension. Even she has to follow such rules." Hild just waves a hand unto this, 'sitting' backwards as if in a recliner. "Yes yes, the catalyst bit. For _us_ it's Urd for the most part, Mara: that stupid CD and all. You goddesses utilize effects from Intracel to be here. The same 'will' come to pass for the Seer as well. We 'all' need to prepare when the time _will_ come."

Frigurina appears behind Hild, and accuses. "Is '_this_' some fools excuse for all the brutality that came to pass this day?"

Hild smirks back with a crane of her head backwards, from the reclined position. All the well more annoying it was. "Well, We 'did' need an excuse to mold our mutual tool to meet '_both_' of our needs. It takes a lot of planning to cause something that will meet with disapproval."

Frigurina slits an eye, as Hild declares for all to hear. "Given that Caceroth is already on the move again, as we speak even, 'in' this Dimension if such is missed. Of which _We_ didn't the same. We decided to make our mutual knight, of the same complete tool we all are counting as our salvation through this mess. As if there wasn't a _reason_ for demonic code to exist in a shell that knew of _supposed_ purity, for so long."

Imladris felt _insecure_, behind the walls that held the angers for the one being he hated with blind passion. More than even Hild here before him. The definition were of _such_ different leagues. And apparently back unto a real auspice to boot. Lind looked over and saw his face, as Hild imparted. "To this, we made our Dark Lord of Nibelhiem, of which is still placed as your new title here and now, _young_ knight."

Imladris growled _**vehemently**_ at that, enough to startle the rest around... "_I'll __**never**__ use that title! __**NEVER**__!_"

Hild just sighs, as Frigurina moans... "Like she'll listen to 'that'." ...and in turn Hild flat out imposes... "Nonetheless, since we are in this same war together as you, and the wee lil fact of if the Seer succeeds, we '_all_' die as one. And so to prevent our said wonderful demise, that Title is added now _permanently_ to your own. Oh, and worry not actually of that '_kill_' that became of the catalyst for the Title to attach. We simply used a clone of you, formatted when you first arrived in Nibelhiem. A rather dumb one even. Killing it did us all a favor really."

Imladris just felt _chilled_ at hearing that, the vivid memory of 'that' all too clear as it was. He just restates of such an injured tone. "Still makes no difference, since I '_won't_' use it."

"And yet _we_ acknowledge it the same." Hild stresses as well. "After all, it matches your own soul, a balance of light and darkness, with that marvelous mortality within, the one that broke through Our... well... it's one of those _rare_ ones." ...she then looks down and sees Keiichi, whom is sweating and clammy after seeing and hearing of Caceroth still being alive for certain. Hild just imparts... "The ones that matter here. They need protecting for us all. Even '_We_' can appreciate that."

Imladris blinks, and then looks down and sees Keiichi. He does so, both in renewed appreciation of such fact, as well as an internal dour that will ferment a _**deep**__ regret_ to come. He sees it, from the eyes of the rest of his mortal kin. One he tried to hurt, no matter what the excuse of cause. Imladris just looks back at the CEO. "Did it require the harm I inflicted _beyond_ my ken?"

Hild just replied. "For one that hates the corruption of power, it takes an 'actual' example of that to base oneself by, to 'truly' stand for things against. A circuitous way to say, you needed a kick in the ass about your true reality. All for laughs and giggles. 'Twas it not good fun?"

Imladris just _blares_ as dry a look, as the other goddesses behind him do, (though in Bell's case, it's a rather heavy sigh.) Frigurina just remarks... "I'll keep the version where he kicked your arse just now." ...she then pokes at one of Hild's welts, which makes the CEO wince loudly. "_**EEYOWTCH!**_"

"Wow, he '_did_' hurt you." ...Frig keeps poking with, making Hild wince in several shades of purple pain. Urd of anyone else here, just blandly yelps... "That is unsightly!"

Imladris however then balks... "Migoddess Frigurina, please..."

Hild just chuckles despite the pain, which would last for a _lot_ longer than she would at first realize. Still, she imprinted to effect the end of all this. "Anywho, at least We made sure he can't just call himself a plain mortal anymore. You'll see why when... eh?" ...she stops when Imladris _suddenly_ looks really uncomfortable.

Imladris suddenly fidgets, when he 'feels' something '_WA-A-A-A-A-A-A-AY_' off. He then realizes... "What the... ACK! _YARGH!_" ...and actually starts wrenching at his back! Everyone else around _backs off_, as in a rather painful display Lind all too readily remembers, the knight (with angelic help,) manages to _**WRENCH**_ the Tenshigui out from his back! The _tearing_ sounds alone, from the display, makes Urd, Skuld, Peorth, and Demesus sick _visibly_ as a result. Sora below just blacks out again, for a moment in Tamiya's shaking arms. It's a wonder the mortals all alike didn't 'all' faint!

In the end, he holds the entire _length_ and form of the Eater, like an oversized bug held by a kid! A very tired one to boot! Lind gulps, remarking... "Remember how '_that_' felt." ...one in equal shock from the _extraction_. (Hence why it didn't attack anyone else outright!)

Hild and Frigurina each are _aghast_ at this display, just before Imladris, huffing in brand new pains not meant for common mortality as a whole, stabs a new look at the CEO. He then _growls_ from this, and winds up... "Here! I think this is **YOURS**!" ...and chucks the mentally messed up Eater at Hild! (Or such, who can tell.) Frig dives clear, as Hild gets a _full_ body slam from the dangerous creature! The sight of it makes the angels combined, cringe a bit, above their mistresses. Hild is thrown back far enough, before Mara appears and catches her. "Gotcha My Lord." This as Imladris loses midair balance and Lind shoots in to clutch onto. "_Got_ you!" ...and nuzzles into his cheek, something not remised by the others.

Hild sneers at this, and floats back near, hefting the Eater in her hand, the same Imladris did. Everyone then watches... "Hmm... guess this thing has caused enough trouble." ...and causes a red Nidhog code globe to appear around the Eater, and shrinks it all down to the size of a small beetle. She then looks at it, and then infers... "We'll decide how to dispose of it later." ...and _crushes_ her hand, causing the Eater to vanish in a manner that makes the goddesses wonder if it _is_ still alive now.

The demon queen then looks '_above_' the knight, and remarks... "Hmm... guess '_that_' will be tougher to deal with. Oh well, a fitting addition we think." ...this Imladris cocks an eye, then realizes something _is_ behind him. This Imlade and Lind look up, the knight gasping...

Seeing 'his' apparent Angel _**stuns**_ him to the soul! Mind on the matter from the goddesses around and mortals on below, is held short, when Hild then remarks. "Hmm... guess we should deal with this other matter beside me." ...this as she suddenly spin kicks Mara without warning, unto her rear, and sends her _right_ at Urd and Peorth, by some measure! Urd yelps... "What the heck is this about?"

"_Hey!_" Mara just snaps as well, as Hild sneers... "_Keep_ your _voice_. You and Velsper alike betrayed our mission first, since you both didn't have the stomach for watching my Tool's works in the end."

Mara grumbles, as Velsper hides behind Chihiro, by happenstance, as Belldandy remarks. "_Pardon?_"

Hild explains... "Too slow. We think Mara will be a better use as our emissary to... well... _help_, or something. We don't really care. Such to the effect of when the time comes of our mutual enemy's return to this arena of war. Besides, a second chance to rekindle a childhood friendship and all. We can have _others_ deal with our market share, since there's plenty other demons on this Middle-Space of a Plane. Earth and all included."

Mara blinks, as Urd smirks, quipping. "Guess I get to beat you at karaoke once more." Mara just snuffs back... "We _tied_ the last time I remember." ...this Skuld just frazzles. "You both still owe me a machine."

Belldandy sees hope in this, before hearing Hild add. "I still have _one_ other here present to handle anyway. Even if we detest her presence for it all." ...this a look at a cringing Entropia, as Hild snips. "So come along 'little' wanabe demon."

Frig suddenly **spikes** into this... "_No_. I **forbid** this."

Hild turns around to face, as Frig's voice is as dead cold as deep space itself. Hild slits her eyes, as Frigurina imparts, seeing Entropia now nearby, well away from the celestial gathering. The proper mother here snaps in further agitation. "It's _clear_ you never intended to give my _true_, eldest daughter, the same love that I gave 'your' Urd. In this singular case, I am taking my daughter '**back**'!"

Hild blinks, seeing Frigurina '_fathomlessly_' huffed and bothered, enough even to outright attack Hild with! Hild then sees behind _that_, the same caring of motherhood that she knows well of her own Urd.

Secretly, she was in some _small_ way, glad Urd grew up in a happy atmosphere. If terse all the same by heavenly standards. All of such Hild more than readily admitted to herself, _silently_, could never truly provide. Hild wasn't 'that' motherly in the end. The War of Souls bit, as well as the Sin of Power, her original reason for her Fall, was still far too important to her.

Hild then shrugged. "Well. We can place that as booty for spoils. She never pleased us anyway." ...this afar, Entropia feels mixed emotions she detests overall. "As such We'll leave that decision to our _mutual_ Dark Lord." ...this Hild turns back around, and sees a mix of angst at the name, and surprise at the impetuous 'mortal' remarked. Hild just imparts, arms folded... "So, will you claim Our step-daughter, as a trophy for acquisition? A handful she _will_ be, We assure you, given the years of Our torment unto."

Imladris blinked, then looked down at the dour, displaced facade of the Dark Norn, a face he couldn't read at all. And then a look at Frig's, '_very, very_' wanting face. As such he sighed, and then remarked to this, understanding being a proper ally here. "I don't claim trophies. I _free_ souls. Liberate and give hope. Even '_despite_' this battle. As such, 'that' is how you shalt release said Norn unto her Mother's proper care."

Hild just smirked at this, and fluttered her left hand at him. "Ever the magnanimous soul. We hope it saves us all, one day soon."

Imladris gulped at that, then notes Lind giving a proud smile. It wasn't the only goddess vein there. Nothing actually occurred else, save Frig and Entropia exchanging a most uncertain look. The same of many a goddess 'and' mortal watching of vein _there_. Upon this, Hild decides. "Well, guess Our damage is done. -_wince_- We'll be relaxing this all off for awhile, as we mentioned."

Imladris cocks an eye, but then looks around, and suddenly sees the _frozen_ state of the landscape, left by actions he knows _he_ caused, again despite excuse of cause. He grimaces, vocalized enough to be of note to the goddesses. Hild just rolls her eyes. "What a wuss." ...this stabbed back of a _glare_ from a Valkyrie Confessed.

"Once too many times already." Imladris puts reactively, not explaining the fact he's 'seen' landscapes _this_ devastated before. Worlds, battlefields, from one life to the next, true mind or amnesiac, he's seen it all too _damn_ much. He finds a hateful reason of himself again for it, which Lind grimaces in feeling of.

Skuld nearby remarks to this travesty... "What '_do_' we do? There's too much damage." Belldandy just exchanges a look with Frigurina, whom gives a pure look of confidence back, as such Belldandy then gives hope of... "You need to have faith."

This remark for a moment, leaves a preparatory silence, just before they '_**all**_' feel it. This as they look around on instinct, Peorth remarking... "Do you feel _that?_" ...just before the sky suddenly turned into a _pure_, and heavenly fit sky, this as such that _**is**_ such all around the planet! As such, Belldandy gasps with her hands to her mouth, one of rapturous joy this time. Such even despite her previous chime, she exclaims... "_Father!_"

Below no less in amazement, they see the True work at hand, from the one that 'can' repair the damage so wrought. On Above as a starter, all across knowable sight, the sky suddenly has numerous '_immense_' heavenly cloud halos, ones that cause for one _each_, the **vast** Heavenly standard, the golden staff with _IMMENSE_ angel wings that adorn each side, to _shimmer_ down from on high, to ground level, each easily _thousands_ of meters tall and wide! Peorth gasps, realizing the _last_ time she saw them, it was that Norn driven spell after the temporal shear events Celestine caused, done at that time to recover _all_ that temporal shear energy, and restore the present timeline.

Now it seemed, they were to be used to restore _much_ more.

And from out from these massive portals, _long_ lines of glowing blue-white Intracellic code sprout out, by the _millions_ it seemed, as they form vast, interconnected, interworked Mandalas of the most incredibly vast size that even Hild has or would ever see or seen! (Prior unto or ever again!) Even being timelessness, didn't prepare for 'this' moment.

And then sky seemed to start... _singing_... of voices in a chorus that seemed to voices of _all_ Existence at once! This causes the Mandalas to link together, and from them, the terrestrial ground beneath them _all_, glows with a **fierce**, yet _majestic_ haze! Keiichi _gasps_, never having seen the like in even dreams of imagination! You can guess the mindsets of the other mortals, not as yet fully indoctrinated as compared to Keiichi!

And yet, the goddesses and demons watching, are no 'less' awed! Lind just chimed out in this tone... "_He is so Mighty!_" ...this as Frigurina alone as reason to swoon, and even fist pump out. "Oh yeah! You go hubby!"

Imladris agreed, (with Lind's assessment,) as '_the_' Restoration Spell, one that shook even Heaven, and Intracel to a shocked core, engaged!

Upon activation, the goddesses prayed, their angels in serene echo, and the demons swelled with fear, as the Work was conducted. Hild watched in an awe of a Power she could _never_ understand. This whit Frigurina then elbows in... "You decided to Fall. You missed out on a _lot_ as a result." ...this Hild _seriously_ grimaced, as the sight took a _good_ while to complete.

Nothing was rushed. Many souls had to be 'retracted', repairs made across an entire World Plane, as time itself was restored to the Planar Axis, and from there, connections back to Intracel were reestablished. By the end of a certain '_number_' of hours however, the Work was done.

Enough time for the goddesses and mortals to recover senses. To start dealing with the aftereffects of the day. And enough time for Hild to get an _earful_ from Urd. Frigurina just sighed at it all, but worried more about her estranged Norn daughter. An easy task, this would '_not_' become, whatever such task would become. Family or otherwise.

And by the Finish of the Reworking, it was a _renewed_ day of same note, before the evocation of the Singularity spell. Whit by thank of Kami, no mortal knew better, and none was harmed, save for the minor wounds the 'knowing' mortals present had endured. Form all such, the damage was repaired. Of the visible kind anyway.

Others would take longer.

And all sure not before resolutions were dealt with. And the stakes understood. But not before...

* * *

-Within 'very' wanted, familiar temple grounds.-

Hild just got fed up with it all, this as Frigurina is _readily_ kissing all anime-chibi-heart-bubbly towards the Sky. "This is too much 'purity' for us to take in one sitting. We need evil. _Lots_ of anguish and suffering." ...this as she twirls a hand and her own power opens a new gate this time. Everyone watches uncertainly for a moment, as Hild just looked back at Urd. "Oh, and so you know daughter dear. This all didn't end 'our' part of the debt."

"Don't bother." Urd just spats back. Hild is however interrupted by Frigurina, as she zips over, and offers... "Gee, I must say this has been a lively visit. _Thank you_ for all you did today!"

Hild holds her ears, Mara nearby doing no less! The CEO just shouts out... "I said _belay_ that wretched language!"

Megumi and Keiichi blinks... "_Eh?_" ...Chihiro looking cock-eyed as well.

Urd then remembers, that even _she_ has a problem with actually vocalizing thanks. Demons, don't 'like' such things from others not their own 'kind'. A quirk as strange as the demon weaknesses to various forms of mortal music. Not that it was something always apparent, since a demon could give and take thanks well enough, but at times of focus, it 'was' a dire annoyance to them. And not that Urd doesn't see an opening her goddess side can't take.

Urd just up the ante, and waves an arm as well. "Yup, _Thank you_ for coming today!"

The mortals just stand there, eyes pipped in anime confusion, as Belldandy just decries... "You know she doesn't like that!" ...this just before Imladris gets it, and chuckles. "Such a thing indeed."

He then of unexpected note, then feels 'every' remaining goddess, save for the aforementioned, cloister around him, waving the same, all as one... "_Thank you_ for coming Hild!"

Hild just loses it! "_AUUUGGHHHHH!_ You goddesses never had any sense of decency for demon culture! I can't _believe_ we all share a common ancestry! _AIIIIEEEEEEEE!_" ...and all but **leaps** up like _crazy_, into the portal! Urd just snickers at this... "Hey, that actually felt good. Not doing it again like that."

Takano for the mortal's part, just remarks at all this. "Okay, '_that_' was weird."

"A good bit of that right now Mom." Keiichi remarks, before he's yanked by his shirt collar by her! "Danger's over! Back to not _CALLING_ me that, boy!"

Megumi just inches away, as Keiichi feels a 'new' kind of hell take hold. He still is glad for it. At least it's a more preferable version. A needed laughter begins to return to the air of the Temple.

And soon enough after, as the sky returns to nominal life...

...the world is unchanged, once more. No grain is misplaced. No one that doesn't know better, will ever know.

And yet one that _does_, has a separate 'mess' to deal with. Imladris notes this, standing _well_ away from all he previously thought were his own kin. Ones he can't look in the eye, turning away with even the slightest glance at him.

This as the next problem begins to fester. _Apology_. One he formally considers, then _shoves_ that into acting, to formally rectify. He looks at them, then around at the goddesses, who for the most part, were 'also' keeping a bit of distance now from him, before he exchanges a knowing look with Lind. At this, the knight takes a step forward.

Keima of note, sees this, and despite reservation, remarks... "Here it comes." Keiichi and the other mortals look, their converse about their worry of well being for each other now focused on the approach of an expected apology. Belldandy for the goddesses of note nearby, smiles. '_Good, he's acting in a responsible manner_.'

For his part, Imladris considered the full splayed and prostrated approach, before the ones he '_did_' care about, the ones he never meant to harm. Ones he wondered if all was now damaged beyond mending. He still approached, considering how much was _not_ enough, for a visible apology. He even considered some manic crying and some Ilmater worthy scarring, as he stepped closer and...

-_**snap-to-black**_-

Everyone looking saw Imladris _suddenly_ freeze, and then **smack** to the ground! Lind **shot** over from her spot near the entrance, Phosus and Demesus equally in close, just reaching after he hits with a _good_ thump! This as of a proper 'icing' to the dour cake that was eaten this day, this as Frigurina hovers over and holds a glowing 'inspection' orb of Intracel code makeup, over him. She then sighs... "He exhausted _all_ of his energies. Even life force is at minimum. He's out of it for a few days."

Keiichi just remarks. "He'll be alright, right?"

Lind just cradles Imladris in her lap and nuzzles him. She flat out promises... "_I'll_ make sure of 'that'."

If only the knight knew the replete smiles that Lind got for this statement. Eihwa just huffed. "Lucky goddess." ...before sharing that look for them both.

Takano then just moaned a half sounding joke. "Guess he'll just have to apologize to us later then." ...this Chihiro grumbles. "And then do a _ton_ of makeup work for me. He's working this all off, I swear." ...this a good amount of laughter for Imladris's expense then _serenades_ the air.

If only he had been awake for 'that' much, it may have prevented what happened in the following days. The rise after the fall, wouldn't have been so traumatic.

Or so special.

(End Act IX-b)

* * *

Author notes: Not quite done with this all yet. Sure been a complicated road to get just 'this' far. And yes I 'know' I have a lot of dang characters right now. That'll be dealt with as the story progresses. (I lied.) Been planned out for the next volume series. (The next chapter will be final Act for this 'volume', before going into more character spread Acts in the next 'volume'.)

Probably will plan a clean-up review of my combined chapters, to ensure readability and plot stability, among other things. Course since I'm going through a few real life events in the immediate term here soon, things might be slow in that department. Kinda want to keep the stories churning out mainly, so bear with me grammar wise and all that.

I've realized I'm more of an 'idea' writer, than anything a grammar teacher would ever truly approve of, not to mention the writing for the joy of the ideas that come out.

In the end, just have 'purely' so, enjoyed doing all this.

Still, this is all in the end as well, non-canon writing, so where I start taking all of this, is intended as my version of celebrating a manga that gave me reason to even do all this. It really comes down to it being as simple as that, added to the lack of moolla I make in this same time and effort.

Just hope the 'story' itself is what's focused upon. That's all I want.

And so, just so to chill out my writing at the end here...

* * *

(Valkyrie Drabbles - Part Thirteen)

"Oh Keiichi, thank you!" ...mini-Bell squealed, as said mini-K1 offered a simple bottle of soy sauce. Mini-Urd just dryly glanced at them, wondering... "How can this manga survive with _this_ little romance?" ...this mini-Skuld blares at... "It's been the 'perfect' amount all this time! Shut up!"

Urd just considers trading Skuld for Sasami, or another more 'preferable' sister of anime fame, this before she then hears ol Imlade appear. He just remarks, all cute as a button as a chibi-dope. "Lind around?"

Everyone just points as one off towards an unseen area beyond the page panel, which creeps the bloke out some, this as Lind drags Gan-chan along, all tied up and such. she hops over, (smacking Gan's head on a rock, or something, in so doing...) She then chimes. "I got him tied up this time. Want that XP now?"

Imlade just chuckles. "Nay. Here." ...he suddenly offers, sweating for some nervous reason, as he hands over a card over to Lind. Said mini-Axe babe dumps Gan to handle the card, as if it was a diamond ring.

She then reads, and then _everyone_ then suddenly sees Lind outright **LEAP** onto him, screaming! "_I WANT YOUR CHILD!_"

Imlade... "Wha! It's... WHAA! YACK! -mumble-_muffle_-**muffle**-mumble-!"

Skuld runs away, as Keiichi looks away, seeing things he couldn't even dream doing with Bell! Bell in turn just quips, flustered for her part... "Goodness, what did...?" ...as she and Urd hop over to pick up the dropped card, Urd having to watch her step, what with all those flailing limbs off the bottom of the panel.

Bell looks, and Urd 'teardrops' on the same, as mini-Bell remarks... "It's a Library Card."

Urd realizes. "Dang." ...and looks back at a rather 'tattered' scene. Urd just quips on this... "Good thing it wasn't a gift card for a bookstore, or such." ...this as Imlade flails for dear life, and air. _Especially_ air.

Suddenly, Urd and Bell hear a moan beneath them, in tone of... "Hey. Girls."

Urd looks down, and Bell hops off, Urd snipping. "What?"

"Get off me!"

Urd just prods her heel in... "_Whining_ again are we?" ...this Bell just smiles/sweatdrops.

Keiichi meanwhile just complains, looking back. "We're going to get rating complaints if this keeps up."

(Fin Thirteen)

* * *

(Valkyrie Drabbles - Part Fourteen )

Gan had to complain. "There's too many main characters here now. I'm getting even 'less' speaking parts now!"

Skuld and Urd look back. "Oh... did you say something?" ... "Who's the rat?"

Gan just goes **rat-ape** at the mini-goddesses, while a mini-Peorth just blanches at, in a finger pointing fashion. "Why is _SHE_ here now?" ...this as a mini-Eihwa with a mini-Test-o-Purity out in the mini-open, just quips. "Smettere _incoraggiamento_ Peorth."

Peorth just growls back... "I'll yell how I want too! And stop confusing the readers already!"

Mini-Bell and mini-Keiichi just look back, as Keiichi quips. "You'll get looks if you keep it up." ...this Eihwa ignores, all too busy keeping an arm on one side of her _maschio_ trophy. Of course that means mini-Lind on the other arm, is all but _yanking_ mini-Imlade by the arm, into a near full drag, just to get mini-Imlade out of mini-Eihwa's reach!

It just means... "YEOW! _MY SPINE!_" ...pain, for... well...

Mini-Keiichi just groans... "No normal days here." ...as Mini-Imlade spouts... "I'm not liking this field trip today so far!" Lind and Eihwa just mini-wildcat snarl at each other, shouting... "**She started it!**"

Peorth just groans as well... "Why Father on High, _why?_"

Gan just comments... "Where are we going anyway?"

Urd / Skuld: "Hey? Who are you?"

"CUT THAT OUT!"

Mini-Bell just offers... "I thought a nice walk would do us all good." ...this Keiichi beams. "Works for me."

Peorth cocked an eye, and wondered if the world would end, if Keiichi _ever_ disagreed with Belldandy. She just shrugs, and then notes Eihwa shout! "Lassù!" ...and then suddenly _drags_ Imlade with her, up the... uh... mini-road? Um... and in so doing, the same to mini-Lind who is still _grafted_ onto Imlade's other arm!

Bell and Keiichi see this and blink in simult.

Bell: "That must hurt." Keiichi. "A lot."

Peorth. "I want another Secur."

Urd and Skuld look over Peorth's shoulders, to see Eihwa suddenly make a **HARD** right turn to cross the said road, this just before she in turn, is suddenly at the mercy of a Valkyrie **yank** of Newton's Laws! They all look, as Lind suddenly pulls Imlade in the _opposite_ direction, back across the road! "No! This way!"

They all blink, as Imlade feels pain of the kind he still couldn't get away with in a birthing ward, (no matter the severity,) as Keiichi looks and then sees. "Ah... _oh?_"

Mini-Peorth sees, and **MOANS**... "Pourquoi le Dieu Tout Puissant, _pourquoi?_" ...this as Imlade is pulled in one direction towards a milk factory, the other towards a bookstore! Guess who's pulling whom apart towards where. (With their mini-angels helping even! _Sheesh!_)

Keiichi just blinks, as Bell remarks... "Interesting coincidence." ...Keiichi adding. "Who the _HECK_ did the city planning on this one?"

Urd and Skuld just respectively quip, as Peorth wonders how to dispose of her _Italien_ problem. "He sure goes through a lot." ... "Better him than Keiichi. He's so weak."

Gan: "I no longer want a wife."

Skuld/Urd: "Who are you?"

Gan: "_WHAAAAHAAAHAAAAHAAA!_"

Imlade: "_Make it stoooooooop!_"

(Fin Fourteen)


	16. Act X

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Knight**

Act X

* * *

-three days later-

Keiichi couldn't help it. It was like reliving the same nightmare all over again, this time almost _three_ times as bad! Of course 'that' was why he wasn't around by this point, having gone to the NIT Materials Lab to rectify all this, having been long gone since the dawn of the third day. That in turn left poor Megumi, with on occasion, with _wary_ assistance from Takano and Keima, whom were coming around less and less often as the mess piled up, (at least where also around at present,) to baby-sit the utter chaos around them.

They were around this time, as Takano just groaned, seeing her own cleaning efforts were _pointless_. "This is dang nabbit **hopeless!**"

Megumi just _twittered_ an eye, at the living room area, (TV room area, all kinds of _area_, etc...) as Urd, Skuld, Peorth, and Eihwa could be seen, splayed about like dying animals, completely _trashed_, completely... um... _disturbing_ to see, as all around them, were their particular 'alternate energy sources' splayed around them in outright **HEAPS!** All around, Ice cream buckets and Popsicle sticks, _many_ sake bottles and cans, many, _many_ empty perfume bottles, and a _TON_ of 2-gallon whole fat milk containers, (glass and plastic,) all splayed about as all SPLAYED about can hazardously **get**! (Twas not a purty scene.)

Keima just looked, as they all were asleep for the moment, tired out from _gorging_ on their particular sources. He did so with an eye that made him feel more mentally out of it, than the original current cause of the crash of Intracel. "I can't believe they need '_that_' much energy." ...said fath... uh... Keima commented.

Megumi just creeped out. "I can't believe how much they **stink**!" ...this as all four goddesses had 'fumes', and 'goop' residues _actually_ extruding forth, from their various parts of the body that took ingestion / exposure. Ala: Skuld too much ice cream drool, Urd too much sake 'syrup' drool, Eihwa with 'drool' that was ready to be made into cottage cheese, and Peorth just too outright stinking from spraying herself over and over, and over and _over_, with perfume.

Takano just quips in kind. "At least metal guy's account can hold up this time." ...this Megumi blinks... "I can't believe Kei-kun went through all of this _once_ already." ...before looking about, one particular, as well as '_smart_' goddess, not in sight. "At least Bell's subdividing thing is an actual help."

Keima just shivers, remembering the first time, after this 'crash' crisis began, second version as Keiichi explained, that the elder Morisato saw Belldandy like that. The smallest, cutest button you ever saw. A far cry from the others here. Takano just sighs. "At least dat girl has some sense. Can't believe these pigs. All because of some computer crash." ...she then looks at Keima. "Why hasn't dat boyo married that grrl already? I tell ya, really." ...this Keima sighed at, as much as Meg giggled.

Just then, the three hear a mechano-shuffle, and look over to see... "Oh, Sigel?" ...Takano notes, as the feminine construct leans past the slide door, as the 'child-bot' sees Skuld's pasty, creamy eyed swirly condition. She just remarks... "/ Will mistress be okay? It's been so _long_ now."

Keima just remarked, a fatherly tone that gave the Synthetic, unexpected comfort. "My grown-up Keiichi said he knew how to cure this. Just trust in him."

Takano saw Sigel smile, and gave her own proud version to her Keima. This just before the sound of tires _**screeching**_ pierces the air! Takano just beams... "_Keiichi's home_. I'll _kill_ him for all this!" ...with the sound of _pounding_ footsteps all bout smashing through the slide door! Keiichi just _shoves_ said door open, for thank of habit, and shouts! "_We got them!_" ...this with mini-Bell on his shoulder! "Enough for everyone!"

Megumi and Takano just lunge over comically and exclaim! "At last!" ...hugging the freaked out K-boy, this before they just shake him in the same motion! Both: "_TOOK YOU LONG ENOUGH!_"

Keiichi just decries! "_Gluhh_... _Hey!_ You know how long it _takes_ to make these things!" ...as he pulls out several moon rock bracelets! Takano pokes at the top most band and remarks... "Hardly Paris style fashion!"

"Gimme a break Takano!"

Belldandy suddenly _pops_ to full form, which _SHOOTS_ Keima to the back of the room, causing 'debris' to fly everywhere! Belldandy informs... "They should last just long enough for the System to come back online." ...this before she suddenly gets dizzy from lack of energy. Megumi and Keiichi catch her, as Keiichi just yelps. "_Here!_ You're first!" ...and slips the same top most bracelet on. Within seconds, Belldandy suddenly looks like her old self! All three helping to hold her, just sigh in relief. "Oh thank god." ...Keiichi remarks.

"Oh, thank you Keiichi dear." ...Bell chimes, unto which... "Oh Belldandy."

Takano and Megumi just egg in... ""_Oh my_." ...which just kills the mood for Keiichi. "_Aw geeze!_" ...this as Megumi takes the other bracelets. "I see you're busy, I'll help with the others." ...this Takano elbows Keiichi in. "I always wanted a grandchild."

"HEY!"

Belldandy just smiles at the banter, as usual, not realizing the significance. Keiichi meanwhile looks around, seeing Sigel's relief when a bracelet is placed on Skuld's right wrist by Takano, but also of his detail of noting. "Well, at least they didn't change much in age this time." ...this noting the emblem program fluctuation problem from before. Keima manages to get a bracelet on Eihwa's wrist, as if treating her arm as leg from a bug. Megumi just remarks. "From the amount of _garbage_ they stuffed themselves with, no wonder I guess."

Keiichi just sighs, as Belldandy offers (quite content in Keiichi's arms.) "At least Cousin was understanding in giving his finances to this emergency. When he was awake that is." ...this Keiichi readily agrees. "No kidding. All of five seconds of that."

Takano just remarks... "At least 'his' lil troop know how to handle a crisis like this in stride. These broads need a good lesson from them." ...this as Urd warbles out, the first to start recovering... "Who's a broad? Skuld?"

Skuld just moans back... "Urd's a what now?" ...this as all four begin to awaken, albeit with signs of _hangovers_ from Nidhog.

Keiichi looks back, as Takano gets up. "Wonder how they're doing? Been awhile since they were all stuck here." Belldandy wonders that as well, among more worrisome details, as Takano heads outside, and over to the temple proper to check just that. She calmly heads up, and sees Frigurina still in her meditative state, on the floor, before the Buddha statue, as graceful as ever, as well as unconscious for conservation reasons. (She amongst them _all_ feels the System aberration moreso, since the planet wouldn't survive '_her_' alternate needs.)

Takano smirks, then looks over to the habitation area, where she sees a sight that once again gives her a quirky smile, as much as well as a serene one. There in sight, a knightly slumber is wrapped around by five Valkyrian forms, as Lind, Phosus, Demesus, Thrud and Tsuyana all cuddle around Imlade, like they all were holding a _dear_ teddy bear or something, as they all slept their own hibernation solution to the situation. At least the Valkyries themselves anyway, though they too had been _exhausted_ by the battle that they fought so furiously against the very one they now were clutched _quite_ endearingly unto. Lind moreso than the others, being in the optimal lover's glom of positioning.

Takano gave appreciation to the scene, but looked at the knight, and felt a reflexive memory of the battle, one of him as something _too_ dark to be logical. She felt it, and shook it off. "Steady girl, steady."

"You won't be alone." ...this Takano _spins_ around, and sees Frigurina looking at the 'teddy bear' like scene. Takano quipped... "You're _awake?_"

Frigurina just smiled all but Belldandy like, as suddenly the phone is heard ringing in the distance. A moment later Belldandy exclaims. "_The System's back up!_"

...and Keiichi... "_**Already!**_ But I just 'made' those bracelets! _AUGGHH!_"

Takano and Frigurina share a good giggle at the short lived intentions of their mutual mortal of good intentions. Takano remarks... "Guess you got first dibs on tha energy." ...this Frig just shrugs. "Being first amongst goddesses tends for such. I'm an indicator if anything for all other goddesses away from Heaven. They'll all be fine now."

Takano just nods. "Good ta hear." ...she then looks back, as the still immobile forms of the warriors of various note. Frigurina remarks a moment later to the same. "They'll wake up soon. They were completely depleted of their life forces, such was their spells. And then some _real_ problems will have to be addressed."

Takano hears and then sighs, turning. "I'm not ready for any more of _that_, to be honest."

Frigurina sees Takano go, and then looks back, suspecting she won't be alone in that. The Second Seat Goddess of Light looks at the sleeping mortal, immortal... quasi-god? Who the _heck_ was sure _what_ he was now. She just sighed. "No one of us here will be. Least of all him."

Unto this, she thinks she sees an eyebrow twitch. A dour indicator from within?

* * *

That engine block wasn't getting much work on it this day either.

"You know..." ...Chihiro was shaken out of her doldrums, at the voice of... "...putting things together with just brain powers, isn't done quite yet." ...this Chihiro just blanched at Keiba, whom was wiping his hands of some engine oil. "You'd be surprised. I'm magic like that."

Keiba just rolled his eyes. "Yeah-huh. You're doing about as well as those so called 'workers' you said worked here." ...this Chihiro suddenly got defensive for another reason, not for herself at that. Keiba just knifed at further... "People get fired for less when they don't show up."

"That's _enough_ cousin." ...Chihiro suddenly snapped. Keiba looked and saw eyes that were 'far' more glaring, than he ever expected. "_Eh?_" ...was all Keiba just marked out, before Chihiro suddenly shot up, and grumbled over to the shop door.

"Where're you going?" ...Keiba quipped, as Chihiro just snapped back... "Air. Space. I need both right now."

Chihiro disappeared, leaving a _more_ than curious cousin to start doing more than just wonder what was going in. He decided... "I need to know."

Outside, Chihiro just sighed, heading out back to the empty back lot of _Whirlwind_. She looked at the empty area she hoped one day to hold a full fledged workshop, building, garage, tons more. But for the moment, all she saw, was an empty area as wide as her own heart was. She clutched at herself, and shuddered. The memories of how 'roughly' she had been handled. Those _piercing_ eyes that she couldn't actually 'look' into, as one should be able to do, of another person.

And that dark voice that made her shudder away from fitful sleep.

Her mullings over an unfinished engine block, for the past three days since that traumatic event, had been as much gazing from said memories of dour note, in as much as from sleep deprivation. Her fearful state wasn't one she cared for. And so she clutched herself, voicing... "He was so good... a good person. How... _why?_" ...she shuddered, wondering something that was not alone in thought.

* * *

"Thank you Father." ...this a moment before Belldandy replaced the receiver. Peorth wondered, as she was still wiping her face with a goddess induced 'wash-cloth', for her 'pungent-problem', this unto voice of... "Everything back to normal up in Hub?" ...this Belldandy looked back. "For the most part."

Megumi afar just remarked... "Well, at least that mess is behind us." ...this as Skuld and Urd are _cajoled_ on by Eihwa to help clean up all their 'trash'. Takano and Keima watch on as Keiichi imparts. "Boy, Hild really likes messing things up." Urd afar just sighed. "She's a 'fun' one at that."

Keima just huffed. "Apparently not the only one." ...this Takano eyed warily over. For good reason, as the goddesses eye him as well, this Skuld keenly remarks. "It's _not_ his fault." ...this Keima isn't so certain of. Peorth just voiced further at this. "Still, I never knew he'd become '_that_' evil. Pour l'amour de Dieu, what did Hild 'do' to him?"

Keiichi heads off a more dour version from Keima, in asking... "Was it that kiss? Just being in... um... ulp... _that_ place?"

Belldandy sighs and holds at her hands dearly. "Not even _I_ am sure what happened to him."

"Frigurina knows." ...this everyone looks and smiles at seeing Lind and Phosus in the hallway now. The former also adds from prior... "Mara does too."

Urd leaps up wackily to Lind, at the word 'Mara', and offers... "Let's let Mara sleep her own self off."

Lind squints her eyes, knowing Mara had gone back to whatever hovel she used for a hideout, rather than stay at the temple as was suggested. A proper mode, given the unsettled air of this all. Enough problems without a demon to add to the chaos. Even if not an actual part. And better _not_, given what was going to occur shortly.

Keima just kept chipping away, enough of his own distraction anyway. "To think I trusted him."

Lind blinked, as Phosus felt a tremor the same. The goddesses other, suddenly grew unsettled, at the tension Keima was creating. Lind just remarked in kind. "Then he feels worse the same."

Keiichi just traded a 'huh?' look with Belldandy.

* * *

Tsuyana asked worriedly, towards the still, though for not much longer, unconscious Lord Knight. "Is he going to be... stable?"

Frig nodded. "I've reSealed his tenth level powers. All Hild's damage is done, for the empowered part." ...with the elder goddess sighing. "My Doublet _never_ should have gone that far. His works unto the knight are supposed to be handled more evolutionary. Not in such _baneful_ displays of enforced... _teachings_."

Thrud sighed, half relief, half worry. She just remarks. "Better as he 'should' be for now. I thought sparring with my Father was tough enough." ...this Tsuyana quips over, arms folded. "But you came _here_ for such a fight." Thrud just blanches back... "Not '_that_' hard! I'm sore in places I never thought I'd feel again." ...this 'feeling' for them in areas that risk ratings for kids problems. Tsuyana just rolls her eyes and just creaks her own arms, commenting... "Agreed."

Frigurina just shook her head, then noted a groan from the sleeping... _whatever_ he was... "He's waking up." Tsuyana nodded. "Better tell Lind." Thrud follows, quipping however... "Do we need to? She probably already knows."

Frigurina giggled as the two warriors left. She then floated a distance away, just as he was finally regaining full consciousness.

* * *

And Lind 'did' feel it.

...and soon enough in the ill coming...

* * *

Everything was bright here. Did he remember when he opened his eyes? Something felt off, but looking around in this white haze that was clearing off, as he thought he saw two beings... no... he didn't...

..._where was he?_ He couldn't tell as he felt himself awaken.

He felt _empty_ for some reason, the soft shadows of sleep beforehand being _very_ comforting and close for some unknown reason. He missed it.

His mind then started to _click_ on, his extremities feeling again, soreness that was palatable for reasons his mind started reminding him of. And then the nanites started 'reengaging', and in succession, the rest of his body and mind in a few short moments.

And then a moment later, he was awake on his back. And he was remembering. And then he felt a guilt he was far more remorseful to have realized.

The Contract...

...the Darkness...

...the Conversion...

...the Actions...

...the Power...

_The God_...

He then realized another iota that crept into memory. It all but _swamped_ his senses, rational thought, and even his normal brakes of second thoughts on what would be consideration of the thought he then had. He remembered the looks of the facades that had _too_ much reservation and fear of him.

He realized... "Is everything... _over_.._.?_" He _almost_ went with it.

He didn't. He didn't know why. He sat up, and remained so for a groggy moment. A look around found him alone. He heard voices, but they sounded leagues away to him. His next thought of sight, was on a cat that suddenly appeared at the steps, and walked up to him. He smirked, knowing something of 'norm' in this action, as it thumped in front of him, a plain brown tabby of decent girth. Imlade sighed, and reached to pet it.

As he started petting it however, he noted the cat tense up for some reason. He petted a second time, and it reacted the same. Something off he _and_ the cat suspected.

"Un...comfortable..."

He saw the cat look up, and then raise to back off. This as the knight looked at his own hand, and in so doing, saw something 'too' off about it. He felt he saw more than he could previously. Frig, mini and all, just out of sight, as she watched the scene unfold, grew justified of her own fears, as Imladris realized he was not '_right_' for some reason.

This as the knight grabbed at his hand, as it started shaking. (Enough to scare the cat off.) The day didn't start off well as a result, as an all too fresh trauma, and a 'secondary' reason for it, suddenly rumbled him into a disjointed mind. One that was focused on...

"_What am I?_"

Before he knew it, he felt his power suddenly **surge**, without consent!

* * *

Lind had 'just' felt the first fleeting consciousness fade, when she asked openly. "Are we going to give him another chance, like I will?" This made even Keima's stoic demeanor change. Keiichi just blurted. "What do you mean by that?" ...this Takano was about to inject rather defensively...

...and then the **SPIKE** in power made all the goddesses _look_ towards outside! Then the visual component of _confused_ reaction, the same for the mortals!

"_What?_" ...more than one shout of, as they race outside in time to see a rather _large_ copper-bronze globe of Intracel-code make, suddenly expand to just outside the temple structural perimeter! Belldandy gasped, as everyone watched in _renewed_ uncertainty! Lind then sees Thrud and Tsuyana shoot on over! "_Lind!_ It's that new angel of his!"

Lind gasps, just before they feel a _shifting_ of the ground, and many look below in time to see dirt and sand rush by, and up to join into the globe! Belldandy then hears Frigurina shout! "**No** you _dang_ fool! That's not the friggen answer!" ...as the elder goddess, floating just away from the globe perimeter, seeing the sand merge into it in decent quantity, and as soon as enough gathers...

Lind realizes... "He's caging himself!" ...Keiichi shouts... "_What?_"

...and the globe suddenly contracts _**fast**_, and quickly after vanishing, a -_**SCREECHING**_- sound of a _high_ pitch variety, makes everyone hold their ears! Keima shouts out... "Sounds like glass being squeezed together!"

That's when they all understood enough, as the piercing sound ends as soon as it started, for all then to rush up to the temple, and from there, a sight 'most' unique. Lind blinks at first sight... "Wha?"

Frigurina moans and holds her head, as they all see a new dome of dense glass, set in a turtle like shell of a dome shape and pattern format! Keima just points, kooky eyed, and remarks... "What the '_heck_' is that?" ...this Urd just moans out, rubbing her melon. "He's being a big baby, that's what '_that_' is."

Of note, Skuld hops over, and taps at the 'glass' with a finger, then raps it a good hit, which makes a good glass -echo- sound in reaction, before just comically yelling. "What the 'heck' did you do _**that**_ for?"

Suddenly, a muffled echo from within yells out... "_Don't want any! Go away!_"

Takano just grumbles, as they all realize what just happened. Even Keiichi decries... "Is 'this' any way to handle this?" ...and in return... "_Stay away please! I __**won't**__ hurt anyone anymore!_"

Lind just huffs with Belldandy pleading. "Cousin, please! We know it wasn't truly your fault!" ...before Phosus stomps over and starts kicking hard at the 'dome'. "Yeah, stop being a wuss you freak!"

"_Go away!_" ...with Phosus kicking hard once again, a bit too hard, as she then suddenly grabs her kicking right leg in mild pain. "_Ow!_ That thing is hard!"

Keima just sighs at this. "Can't stand up to your own actions I see." Eihwa decries against that with... "That isn't fair to him mortal." ...with Takano adding. "Didn't we have _enough_ of this already?"

Just then, a more _dire_ tone echoes out of... "_Please stay __**away!**__ I can't control my powers anyway now! It's safer if you all don't come near until this thing is __**removed**__ from me!_"

This of note, makes the goddesses _more_ than shaken. It even nearly makes Belldandy cry! Peorth steps over, and echoes out this in unease. "You... you _can't_ mean that!"

Urd however remarks... "He may be right though. That _thing_ in him, it's not even normal as it is. That Familiar in Velsper was bad enough, though even the one in Mara is safer in comparison." ...this Belldandy responds... "Even so, he's been too attached for too long now. The same rules apply to him now, as to any of us with an Angel." ...this Urd's face isn't as accenting towards.

Frigurina sighs. "True." ...everyone else looks, as the elder goddess imparts... "We'd have to return him to Heaven to restore him. Even then, it may be a _long_ time before he can return here, or any other ,lower dimensional Plane. The risk of withdrawal symptoms, as per an angel being forcibly removed, are too severe. Especially considering the 'type' of angel within him now."

Keiichi blinks, and then asks, cocking his head... "Is it that angel that caused him to..." ...before Frigurina makes a 'shush' move of her right finger to her lips. "Not here."

Before Imladris knows it, he 'is' alone, as per Frig's hand gestured request. Within, he feels 'all' too well, the roiling _fury_ of a separate soul that represents all of his soul, of a frightening mode to possibly witness and endure. He cringes, blaming Hild with _**all**_ fury, as well as blaming _himself_ for what he is, and all he has done over 'all' those years.

The Arch-angel in the end, isn't the evil one. It's only a reflection of the soul it didn't expect to be attached unto. One it never thought could be in more pain than even the Angel itself had been in. As such the Angel was making the first choice 'for' it's host.

* * *

Keima just blared out the obvious. "What the _**heck**_ is with him? One day he's someone decent enough to be around, the next, he's like a visage form some sci-fi flick, but ten times moreso! What is _WITH_ him?"

"Excellent question." ...Skuld remarked. Everyone else now in the same TV room, just heard as Belldandy started remarking towards her mother. "Did Hild _really_mean what she said of him?

Frigurina just sighed, not _wanting_ to divulge much. But from looking at the facades of the all but stricken of fear mortals, even Keiichi whom had already seen more than a fair share of such things, it was clear if answers didn't come, in enough detail, they might not get their knight _back_. She sighed again... and a third time, as she looked over at Lind, and commented. "You at least understand enough of what this is all about?"

Lind _cringes_, and looks down, a sight not even Phosus was expecting. Lind just remarked to that. "My worry over the matter hasn't had much time to dwell upon. The battle even less so." ...she then looks over at Frig and all but demands. "Does the situation really call for such a _drastic_ measure?"

Frigurina cocks an eye. "_Drastic?_ Husband has had this planned from the moment the knight made that Wish. Voluspa's and Imladris's destines were apparently intertwined from that moment on. More than even I expected of such." ...this Keiichi blinks at. "Destiny? I... wait... okay I'm confused." Skuld just raises a hand... "Seconded." Meg's own hand. "Third, fourth, and sixteenth."

Urd just eggs that at. "You kids nowadays." ...before Peorth chides in turn. "Like _you_ know any better than we all, save Lind apparently." ...this Urd raspberries back unto.

"I _sort_ of knew." Eihwa remarks, looking over at Frigurina. "Is that why that child was seen with you recently? ...this Frigurina almost shushes her about, but then only remarks. "_That_ is part of Almighty's long term solution to the problem. The one Hild had no _recourse_ in breaching."

Takano just suddenly echoes Keiichi. "You're losing us lady."

Frigurina rolls her eyes, and responds rather flat and _pointedly_. "Okay, you want to _know_? Then listen and give the metal lord a break while you do. As it is, and 'all' of you here that know better, 'better' accept the fact that our mutual knight is meant to a purpose that all but essentially will prevent the _end_ of all we know. And _I_ don't know yet even, if that won't consume him in the process. What I all say here is probable conjecture."

Lind gasps... "_Beloved may die?_" ...this Frigurina exacerbates... "As he gave his formal agreement unto. As you know him of why, should answer 'that' much." ...this Lind looks at the table, and clenches her hands. The Valkyries listening on, knew this all too well inclusive.

Frigurina pressed on, all but clenching at the table in between them all... "Understand. _Please_ try to at least. He started as a willing servant for Heaven. And for all we on high stand for, the one tool we nominally do not ascribe unto, is the true fathoms of the warrior. The ways of war." ...this alone bringing grimaces to 'all' the goddesses in the room, which surprised the mortals some. Frig further... "This even despite what we have the War Section for. We don't fight to kill each other, us of Intracel and Nidhog alike. Not _normally_ at least.

We have in the end, the Doublet Hostage exchange, the treaty between the Systems, Intracel and Nidhog, and then the actions of the mortals _themselves_ that determine where souls go unto, at their time of death. All of _that_ normally, is meant to prevent a war one Hild warned of, but never intended to breach in actual. One that has _all_ capability of ruining all that Existence is, as we know it as. One we _all_ here take for granted."

The uncertainty of listening minds, were focused on these words. Frigurina noted this, and dropped her tone a chord, and continued. "We aren't meant for a war. We of both sides go through existence, supporting through the System, realities that have their own conflicts, but ones _we_ do not go so nearly _any_ far, in the viciousness of. Despite even our temptations, we avoid war and conflict at all costs. The kind that we here _know_ that Caceroth inflicted upon us, all those years ago."

Keiichi quipped to the unease of his kin... "That invasion thing?" ...this Frigurina nods. "The kind that if 'it' were to cause lasting damage, would cause _impossible_ repercussions for the lower dimensions. All we do, at the apex of creation and existence, in support and in reality of, reflects unto the below in the greater degree. We are the example that usually is never seen by the lower Planes, and their living beings, ones whom are too busy with their own evolutions. As all they well should."

"High standards." Keima remarks. Frigurina angles her head all about in the next. "Ones that _One_ being over all else, wishes destroyed, down to the 1st Dimensional microbe _All_ because of acts at the beginning of Existence, ones where all Celestial Laws and all of _beyond_ came from, even beyond _imagination_ of the simplistic kind to appreciate. And also ones that caused _Her_ to create an endless jealously over all else that ever _Is_."

Frigurina sighs, and stops in seeing the jittered faces about her, and then continues to the creeped out gathered anyway. Belldandy for one was sure clutching to Keiichi as this continued. "Voluspa, just _hates_ us all. It doesn't matter whom. It's _Her_ that is somehow the one being that '_can_' cause everything to vanish. One where there will be no second beginning after. One that as a Precursor goddess, knows the secrets of Existence, to cause just _that_ in Final effect. One that 'can' happen, according to the Existence Laws."

The mortals and goddesses all _**gulp**_ in hearing. Megumi just remarks... "Are we hearing _too much?_"

Frig stabs out towards her original intent. "You '_better_' hear it. Voluspa is at this moment, trying to cause actions for herself to Catalyst unto _this_ Plane. From that, she knows where to find the Focus Nexus to use as her medium to cause her true version of Ragnarok. One that in her way, wouldn't have a new world to breed out from the ashes. She wouldn't even leave the '_ashes_' behind, the way she wants things." ...she puts, growing her own migraine of a celestial kind. Keiichi for one, _knowing_ what was meant by that, was clutching onto Belldandy now, as she still is. Belldandy as such shudders in Kei's clutch, but manages to ask. "Is... is this why our Cousin is so involved?"

Frigurina vectors the story to her version of what needs to be heard. She sighs and continues. "For Voluspa to enter this realm, she needs her _own_ Catalyst. To explain that, I say all to the following to clarify." ...she took a breath, and imparted, knowing she _wouldn't_ be interceded by Protection Programs and such. All the better here. "In the Beginning, she was the one that held the knowledge Almighty seeked. I was formatted after, from _that_ knowledge, but Hild a moment before I did. It was from this, we both knew of the First Knowledge. However we learned at that time, _where_ the knowledge came from. We also knew, that Voluspa asked to create her own separate Existence, one she could be equal to Almighty of. One that if Almighty allowed, would cause something unknowable.

One even _Almighty_ did 'not' know. And for that, to know something unknowable, would make Almighty question _all_ his future works. The ones we know of now, the ones that give all Existence it's actual stability." ...a shuddered breath shared by the celestial lot... "Without that actual stability, we may all '_not_' be so stable as a result! Existence may not have been able to form at all from that. For Existence, it's the same rules for a foundation of a building. But the rules for _that_ foundation, are too complex to just say: 'Go ahead, we can anticipate a foundation that isn't stable, to even basis of basic things like physics, and even _thought_.'" ...and another breath for Frigurina to steel nerves from... "_Trust me_ on this. If Voluspa had succeeded unto her own Existence, there is 'no' telling if _either_ Existence would have survived.

Voluspa, for some reason, didn't have power over the knowledge of Creation after all. She only held the complete knowledge of all history in all Existence, but not power there from. _Worse_, that Knowledge I suspect, could only be 'used' in one Existence anyway. Not that Voluspa seemed to heed that." ...Frigurina just exasperated with a good flail of her arms. "She needed my Husband's permission for the same _shared_ power to cause Creation for her own. And He would have _more than likely_ had become the _Source_ of that second Creation. As 'that' all stands, that Source power actually may have been the key reason for His refusal in the Beginning. Between the stability of two Existences and the _lack_ to power for both, well..." ...she slumps a bit, _actually_ fatigued from giving such '_deep_' information out. The rest listening were in various states of shock at this, the goddesses now numb at that.

And all of this, was a _simplistic_ wording of such a _**fathomless**_ event. Frigurina just caught her breath, and sighed out... "As it is, when Voluspa was Refused, she grew _jealous_ of Him. It extended unto over the Existence she couldn't control, and her relegation of His refusal turned 'Her Will' into her own pocket existence that became nothing more than a separate reality, in 'this' Existence, in the end. She... was _miffed,_ as a result."

Frigurina looked around at the gathered, and then furthered... "And yet, she didn't have the power to sunder this Existence. Even Hild at the time of her Fall, was more powerful than Voluspa, since Hild had the understanding of Power, if not the emotional control over it. I was the same, after He chose me as his Beloved. Hild says _she_ dumped him, but that's a poor excuse for her actual failings, for her own lust for Power. With no reference to temper her lust for Power, Hild grew _infatuated_ with too much of it, Falling after she gained her Angel, the first of all Angels in fact. _Oblivion_ was her mirror of how engrossed in Power she was. But that angel was only one of three that were meant at first, as Almighty's mending of Voluspa's anger toward Him, and us all."

This next passage Frigurina told, begot even the curiosity of the _Angels_, who came out on their own bid and call, making the room _rather_ clustered suddenly! (A _lot_ of goddesses to have Angel's come out of, there and then.) Much to the point Keima had to be pinned in place by Takano, as the tale continued.

Frig: "However the eggs were different back then. Hild showed that when she was overpowered of mind to prevent her own Fall, where she created her own System shortly after, meant to simply oppose Almighty, and 'subsume' the same, hence how the War of Souls originated. Husband then tasked me to help finish creating Heaven, and the lower dimensions at the time. The egg I received, became second, to temper against Hild's own, my _Light of Creation_. I _somehow_ was more reasonable compared to Hild, and was the one that built Heaven and the rest of the goddess sub-structure and culture we appreciate." ...this she stops and remembers in part 'why' this was done, but not told there, for some reason... "I also was the one to reformat how the angels were created, programmed to behave, and all such. The reason was _too_ obvious given Hild, and also the prior _unused_ Arch-angel egg. This as _original_ the first egg, one meant for Voluspa, became _third_, after our two were consumed. It was _supposed_ to give Voluspa a stability to temper her jealous thoughts, and hopefully bring Voluspa back into the fold. That would have ended the Jealousy that was _such_ a danger to His works.

However this did not come to pass, when Voluspa hid herself after her sub-reality was subsumed by the current Existence. As a result, the first egg was unused, and it became angry. This an emotional function of the early eggs before we learned better. Almighty then at that time realized _beyond_, that if 'that' egg became of Voluspa at that prior moment, Voluspa would have become powerful enough to Sunder _all_ of Existence. Voluspa would realize her power, and that's be it folks." ...she enunciated with a slap of her hand to the tea table!

Keiichi was dry in the throat, as the story progressed. At least he wasn't alone. Frigurina continued despite her own similar feelings. "So, there you have it. An early Existence, one with a Fall already, and not even all of reality formed yet. If the Seer had the Arch Angel back then, she would have been powerful enough at the time, to act on her Jealousy. This isn't a matter of Voluspa giving such a capability a second thought. She was _insane_. The _meaning_ of such things came from her. _Power_ came from Hild. Existence and Knowledge from my Husband, this as he supported Existence all the same, and governed it's basic rules for all dimensions and such. All still being created unto now, as I speak. From this further, I fostered the remainder in between from that all, balancing everything out, after forming Heaven. All to at first as much parry Voluspa, as Hild as well later on, the former who I recognized at the time, even when Hild wouldn't. Of such was Hild's blindness of Power at the time, to not see the danger of Voluspa."

...a lot of breaths in between. She didn't mention that the Protection Program on all of this, was an _actual_ strain on her brow. Frigurina was thankful it wasn't asked about in the telling. "I however realized that with further time and examination, as did my Husband, the Existence would grow its own power, and from _that_, it's own defense to prevent Voluspa, from causing her own goal. Even if that goal killed Voluspa all the same. And _this_ is all a primary cause for her needing a catalyst to enter this realm, one that is touched of the realms the Seer hates most."

Keiichi gulped... and gulped... "It... is... ah... is that... I mean..."

Frigurina sighed, as Belldandy held unto her love endlessly. Frigurina nodded. "_You_ are that Nexus catalyst, for her goals to succeed from. I'm sorry, but this is truth. It is the interaction of light and dark within you, that has the keys that the Seer wants. _That_ key, can access enough of all needed data relevant to destroy tenth dimensional reality. You can guess what happens to _all_ the rest, if that happens."

Keiichi however balks. "_**Why me?**_" ...looking around, at the severely worried souls around him. "Aren't there other people like me out there? It's a huge universe!" ...he said, not realizing his words. Frigurina sighs, and _really_ pressed. "Hate to say it kid. But you have as _rare_ a relationship, of unique note amongst the universes, between our apex dimension, and this lower one, as could be possible. You held heaven and hell in your soul, more than once now. And unlike most, you're stable with such. That makes you Keiichi a rare key as far as such things go. You _shouldn't_ be alive, after 'all' you've been through. As you are Keiichi, you hold a unique place in this Existence, though _all_ its myriad realities." ...she keeps on sighing, and continuing... "If there _had_ been others, and there may be yet still that Voluspa seeks, we'd 'not' be having this conversation in such singular detail now.

She may know all, and 'where' all are, but she can't be more than in one dimension at a time, even one place in the same. It's not like she's Hild, who can split off a portion of herself. She doesn't know of the same level of complexity, that we goddesses evolved with, over all this time. She holds knowledge the same as Almighty, but her _power_ is severely limited to the souls she can feed off of. Her Soulless are her 'battery', and she's been trying nigh forever to use that gained power to act off from. As such, she can only concentrate with what she has, to act on, for her goals. A direct consequence of her shutting herself off from even the nominal rules of Existence, and such she's been formatting her own rules, off the still formatted same, for her goal."

Keiichi should have fainted. He however just remarked. "So... um... if 'I' die due to her, we 'all' are screwed?" ...boy the throats were dry there, and a mother's hold just as dear as Belldandy's was, now.

Frigurina shakes her head to a differing intent. "And '_only_' from her. _That_ however isn't your singular gift here. _Belldandy_ is. Your relationships here, with us of celestial primarily, has caused a tertiary reaction to give Voluspa this opportunity. And now that such has come to pass, you can't simply have us leave, and such a danger go away now. You are already too imprinted to be changed back now. It's been too long. Not without 'us' killing you. Such I won't allow, by _my_ own Word."

Takano gulps, that motherly hold ever tighter. "My... _my_ Keiichi is a target of a god that wants to kill off... _everything?_" ...such she finally was forced to say out loud. Frigurina nods, and then looks at Lind. "There is only one thing that can stop her. At the levels this all has become, it's only one way now even." Lind looks over. "Make my beloved a _god_ to stop her?" ...such was her look of disdain, _for_ her Beloved's own.

"_Counteract_. That's the key word here." Frigurina sighs, keeps her mind from rambling too far, and refocuses. "I go back to our prior problem. The one where Heaven and Hell don't like harming each other often. That has become a rather prickly problem for us. Voluspa, after Eons, hasn't changed one bit. She's done this course all this time, and yet hasn't the power to act on it. Until 'now'."

Eihwa gulps... "The Soulless." ...Frigurina nods. "No one else knows of this, but I tell you all here and now. I've calculated that Voluspa has had enough time, despite previous Invasion attempts, to build up her power from the same Soulless she's stolen. And there have been _many_ such souls over the Eons and Ages. As such She is about ready to enact the sending her Catalyst to enter this Dimension, without the need of Keiichi.

Remember, Soulless are the souls of mortals that never believed, and never chose their spiritual path in life. Not just simply an atheistic belief, but true dispassionate choice in beliefs. However they so chose as such. The result is that over all these Eons, and all the uncountable souls in all of Existence, there has been enough time now for '_that_' many Soulless to become trapped from their own rather real mistakes, to empower Voluspa more and more so upon. Soon, she will have enough of this, to no longer need a physical catalyst."

"_How horrible_." Peorth struck out. Frig just kept continuing. "Beforehand that calculated point however, She needs Keiichi, at her current level of power, to breach the Existence layer between her reality, and here, to attack _us_ up high. _That_ was the original intent of the past battle here with Caceroth. Before the invasion even, she used a copy of herself, as Gaea, to attempt this. Before even _that_, other methods used that didn't need direct actions. And the attempts have been many. Her goal step however, is to be 'as' powerful as Hild, at least, to breach the high dimensions, and sunder Almighty's link over Existence. She doesn't need to actually kill him. Without his Link to Us, _We_ are history. Husband won't have the power to stop her in time, if that happens. Guess the rest, even unto _Him_. Again, a price of her knowing all things. Even _Him_."

Keiichi was confused _incarnate_. "So does she need me, or _not?_" Frigurina continued. "It doesn't matter. The calculations show that she may not need you for much longer. It's a probably 'short-cut' still, but soon, she may be able to transcend that. Enough power, and she will arrive on her own. The only way she can be stopped then, is an element our high realms do not have readily access unto."

Lind just remarks... "The _Human_ element."

Frigurina in kind... "It's more elemental than any of you know. '_Mortal_' element is more apt, and this as such, only can happen _once_ upon this Existence. More than one, may mean a force that can become as powerful as Voluspa on their own, to _challenge_ Almighty. The rules, ones the Existence made of _themselves_, **not** of I or even my Husband, were set to prevent such a challenge, but allow the '_possibility_' for such anyway. Something that I believe Almighty anticipated in His Evolutionary programs. It may be His want, that the Dimensions fight back against the element of End that Voluspa makes of _herself_. That, may be what caused Imladris, the mortal of _beforehand_."

They didn't know how to be shocked, of _what_ kind of such to be as. Lind just whispered... "It... _what?_"

Frigurina just sighed out a chuckle, rubbing her palms together."Good, you are shocked. I was easily quite so when I suspected, and the Confirmed. It makes sense though, given Infinity and all such fathomless powers we never can consider in short terms, even within spans of a few Eons and Eras. Such things take _all_ of gathered time to even consider in the _**grandest**_ scale. An _evolutionary_ one at that, to be absolute." Frigurina smirked at the Valkyrie with. "I am by no means a _true_ mind of my Husband. But I can extrapolate from the echoes that history has wrought, from all the Rules I _do_ know of, that this may be the Will of the Universe in formal power.

And if you tell Imladris that Lind, you '_won't_' get a sane reaction from him. It's better he isn't hearing all this, so for **GODS** sakes, _don't tell him!_"

Urd just _**blares**_ out, leaning heavily onto the table! "Can _**I**_ react in that way 'for' him! You... you're saying that he..."

"It fits." ...Keima suddenly remarks. _Everyone_ looks, as Keima just smiles in a calm fashion. "You only need something, when you really need it." Lind in kind sighs like a deflating balloon. "_Like a tool_."

Frigurina pressed with dear imprint further. "All this time, Imladris has been reformatted to become, like it nor, a _god_. It's the 'only' way he can stand up to the likes of Voluspa, when the time comes. We are essentially helping the Will of the Universe along, as far as such things go." ...this Belldandy in turn finally lets go of Keiichi, for a bit, and remarks... "Is that what the nanites are for?"

Frigurina nods. "Again, say _any_ of this, and I'll strip your minds of this. Mortal _or_ goddess." ...hence the pucked lips across the listening board... "However know that the nanites, over all this time, have been doing more than just giving him 'enhancements'. If it was simply that, he'd never survive the kinds of events he has endured. Never completed all those impossible tasks and missions we fully laud him for. _Those_ nanites have been 'evolving' him, down to cellular levels, and now likely into the atomic states, that exist as in much physical format, as they do in _multi-dimensional_ ones. They're essentially a second 'frame' that covers his basic proto-mortal frame, for now. Eventually, they'll just become no more than cell bodies within his final form. For now, they're his celestial life support system, as well as give him his current slate of abilities. They are quite powerful, given how his healing abilities alone have demonstrated." ...this a look at a smirking Lind. Everyone knew how hard a pounding she gave Imladris, with every day that passed, since the Confession. Frigurina then expounds further... "They also are his Seal, the one that Hild broke. They hold back his burgeoning powers, the rest kept in check by Imladris's own stout emotional barriers and _very real_ mental restraints. Ones he needs not even know of for now." ...this Keiichi just quips. "We won't tell. Not after _what_ we saw."

Frigurina smiles, and then imparts... "When the time is right, the Nanites will unlock his Seals, when he is ready to accept them. He will be a god of _full_ tenth level fashion, at that time, and face his _destiny_. All else will become our written accord at that time. As it stands, his conflicts with Caceroth so far are precursors of what is to come. Caceroth, is nothing more than a misguided 'offspring' of Voluspa's own demented self. He 'is' what She is. Imladris was reconstructed to stop Her, at the time of that Wish. She will have only one chance to breach out of her realm, and _**that**_ is the moment Imladris was formatted for. He is therefore the tool of our Salvation."

Peorth throws a nice wrench into all this then, freaking Eihwa and Urd out all the same!. "Then what the **HECK** was Hild up too?" ...this Frig rubs her forehead, and sighing like a dead cow's after exhale, by all rights. "Her actually _trying_ to 'help'. I think. She has only as recently as of the Invasion, realized the threat of Voluspa. Yes, even after 'all' this blasted time! She was so dense about that of such, she just didn't 'get' it until _now_! Thank the Invasion for _that!_" ...this she stops, suspecting something _else_ She hasn't been formally told of yet. Frigurina didn't make mention of this, as a result.

Urd meanwhile, amongst anyone else, just **MOANS** in comic dejection at! "That '**would**' be her alright! Oh holy jeeze!" Belldandy wilts the same as the others, however presses her own thoughts, and her hands onto the table. "So Hild, in her own way, was helping him prepare for what is to come? Then how does the Arch Angel fit into all of this?"

Frig sure sighed at 'that' one, enough to make Keiichi lose emotional feeling. "Another of Hild's shortsighted considerations. However, and I '_seriously_' hazard this, she may have done a favor to us all. Course given the Angel's instability and all, even _I_ cannot say what the heck this all means! As much as everything is _supposed_ to be planned out for Imladris's dealing with Voluspa, nothing was ever certain of how to go about it. This Angel could help, it could hinder. There's no way to be sure."

Urd remarks, the same tone she used during the Blue Lance event between Bell and Keiichi. "Do we remove it? It seems dangerous to leave him with something '_that_' iffy."

Lind however stands up against that assessment. "I don't believe that. I just _don't_." ...this Frig asks in turn... "How so? You actually know him better than I." ...this Lind nods. "Indeed. I once here said of Keiichi and Skuld, how strong their souls were. I said that, knowing still the comparison Imladris '_has_', and 'is'. It may be he was made to be a god to stand up to another, his destiny and all such. But it 'still' cannot explain how powerful a soul he has." ...a tone that turns more longing. "From what I have experienced, Thor of _most_ note, is 'not' the kind to give any fashion of compassion, that includes unto the soul. I have seen times when my love would be so broken in training, he '_shouldn't_' have begotten back up." ...she looks at Frig. "He took a lot off of you, with his manners. Thor knows how to punish others, when he 'really' wants to."

"To an insane level." Frig admits, a good shake of her head with.

Lind then puts her next, in a proud tone. "And he 'never' gave up, even when his body gave out, his 'eyes' _never_ did." ...she smirks. "And now that we've Melded, I can see why. I've gained so much strength from his soul since then, that 'it' was how I could stand up to him, when we battled against him a few days ago. Beforehand, I _wouldn't_ have been able to. At least, not in the way I did. I do not admit this with harm to my ego."

Everyone listened, as Lind echoed to her fellow Commanders. "We all should know. He 'knows' what is at stake if he should fail." ...she then leans back and openly admits to a pride she didn't expect. "He's going to be a magnificent god. For however long such lasts."

Urd smiles over... "You 'have' become so much stronger since he Confessed."

"Thank you." Lind offers. Keiichi however adds... "You however give 'him' the same in return. He's strong because of you too." Lind nods, and then offers... "Given that, I suspect the Angel already has reacted enough to that. All Angels, even the precursors, 'were' made to obey their mistress, be a part of their soul, whatever the soul took shape thereof."

Frigurina blinks and nods. "I see. I should have realized better. All the Angels were made in the same manner. The Arch-Angels were only more _sentient_ honestly."

Belldandy offers to the hope of, off this vector of discussion. "We just need to make him realize how to trust himself."

"_That_... is the problem." ...Lind suddenly offers. She looks over at Frigurina. "I suspect you mean from your tale, of our lack of warlike tendencies, Heaven and Hell alike, even amongst the War Sections, where brutality and such are concerned. Something the lower planes are far too much more used to."

Frigurina sighs. "Hild helped _that_ a bit. She brought out his dark side, the kind that 'all' warriors have within. We all saw what that was like, of nightmare wrought. Even with all our works unto him, he '_still_' is a soldier that died in a war. Killed many, blood on his hands of _so_ many kinds. He knows the consequences of war. He's seen things we that fostered him, cannot stomach. Travesties that would tear even _me_ asunder, horrors that occur despite all logic.

Celestine for example couldn't, and look what happened from 'that' mess." ...this the Norns and loved Keiichi-kun, all shivered in memory. Frig... "We just aren't strong enough for _such_ gross fallacies. It may be a fallacy further of us, but we've been better off from on high for it. Our _example_ as such. Voluspa of course does not see that, and '_can_' judge us weak from that. She _can't_ from Imladris, not from the wars his mind still mulls over. The one's that _burn_ the soul."

Belldandy understands, a shudder that makes Keiichi have to actually lunge for her. "_Belldandy?_"

"The Angel. It'll reflect all the horrors he's witnessed. The ones most burned into his soul. Oh Cousin." ...such she takes back into Keiichi's arms.

Lind nods, holding her own tears back. "It's possibly something that Angel never could have prepared for. Jealous notions are '_not_' scars. It takes **real** cuts to cause scars. If we let the Angel remain, it will be forced to adapt. If we take it away... well... he'd all be as of us if we are _stripped_ of ours." ...she sighs of this. "A step between his mortality of understanding, and the reality of the immortal he aspires _us_ of. The scars sewn within all of that."

Frig just moans, and considers some of Urd's special antacid for her tummy. "He's more fit for a... what... a Seventh? Eight? One of those dimensional states, as he is now? He'd _comprehend_ as such if he were formally exposed. All that tenth level exposure before just means he's all but a step away from being 'as' us, and where he _needs_ to be to be a proper weapon against Voluspa."

Takano just fops backwards onto the flooring, below everyone's sight, as she moans out. "Is '_that_' why he's like this? Trapped behind a dang wall of glass?"

"Physical manifestation of his entrapped mind. It may be the Angel a good part too." ...Phosus imparts, which Demesus adds... "He'll 'never' stop being handful." ...the last part there, a strange longing tone there too. Eihwa in turn just shakes her head. "He's not the only one." ...with a traded look of glare from Lind.

It's Keiichi however that strikingly remarks to all this in his best manner. "And he's still one of us anyway. I don't care about what of the rest of this stuff. I mean, if he doesn't know what happiness means, what else does it matter to defend all we know and love?"

Belldandy is surprised at this, like the others keep in so doing, yet is the first to nod in kind to this. "We made him a Cousin for a reason. I know he wants to be of a family. When the time comes, even if he sacrifices himself, he won't regret his life, and will appreciate more what our Existence means. If it's one with love, and family, then _everything_ else will take care of themselves at the appropriate time."

Frig nods, knowing this truth better than anyone. Hearing it from her daughter and her probable son-in-law, makes her proud. Lind then adds... "I want him to be at full peace and capability with himself, in this same light. But it won't be easy."

"No it won't." Frigurina nods again. "We have our work cut out for us. And he needs to grow up some more as well, dang knightly dope."

Keima however **SLAPS** a hand onto the flooring, and stabs out with... "But what about that crap he did the other **day**? If it happened once..."

"...yes again, it _can_ happen again." ...Frigurina remarks, all too calmly, staring down a quite brave in so doing Keima. She states without fail. "Being of the Shadow, _and_ the Light, is the weapon for being able to face Voluspa's elemental nature. His own nexus we created, rather one of natural make, which is Voluspa's preferred Catalyst method. As such, he 'can' turn again. But I believe there was a catalyst for such a change to even begin with."

Lind gasps... "Mara said something about a Conversion!"

The goddesses alike _**gasp**_... "_**Conversion?**_" ...the same, while the mortals just look on with pipped eyes... Megumi of them, ekes out... "Uh... explanations?"

Urd just suddenly stands, _World of Elegance_ leaning over her shoulder. "He's like me, of us all here. Let me handle this first."

Skuld just dryly retorts. "Great, make things _worse_ why don't you." ...before ducking a Urd 'pillow'-bolt.

* * *

...and through _all_ that, he wasn't an ear to listen of.

All he did instead, was shudder in the soul of a 'cluttered' mind. All he could do in fact. Sitting there in his glass cocoon, he swam in a chaos of mire and muck. This comprised of all the memories of his wars, his traumas, his failings. From the past to the present, of several forms. Seeing what he did in falsehoods. Seeing what he did in the Darkness. Seeing things that he didn't realize were as much remembering, as they were of his unwitting 'soul', looking them over, as if in a library of his mind. One being plundered within him.

Given formal lack of understanding, as well as his past actions. "They... they'll never trust me... again." ..._that_ came to final mind.

The dome was still porous enough, the angel 'helping' enough, to allow breath to reach him. A nice miracle of unintended powers. The manner it was so, was something that would take a bit of thought to crack.

The voice outside that suddenly spoke, considered different routes. "Having fun in there?"

Imladris groaned, and tried to ignore the all too obvious voice of Urd suddenly nearby. Urd however just keeps chipping away. "You know I saw this store along the way one day, while I was getting my Koa Leaf and Gapura oil, for some potions I was trying out, and saw these nifty swords that I knew you'd drool over. I told Lind about them, so you can come out anytime and..."

"_Not coming out_."

Urd dryly looked down at the 'dome' she was sitting on, and tried a different tactic. "Aw come on. I think Sis made a cake you'd love to try out. Has some exotic vanilla flavoring I think."

"_Forget it_."

Urd tried again. "The pet store has this fluffy cat that..."

"_I get twenty around me a day_."

Urd just snapped comically at the dome. "You can't stay in there forever!"

"_Try me._"

Urd seethed, just as Skuld suddenly **BUMPS** her away! "Move loser!" ...as she holds some all too hyper-advanced-from-another-Sci-fi-series-device in her hands. "Hey Cousin! I made this palm sized communications device, one that can tap even into alien communication standards!"

"_Too busy._"

Skuld just huffed, then fished in her blouse for a laser gun like thingy. "Try this then! It's a device that can shoot a laser all the way to the moon from here!"

"_Humans can already do that._"

Skuld feels like she's sinking. Skuld then just snaps! "You can't stay in there forever!"

"_You sound like Urd._"

Skuld blows a fuse! "Oh yeah!" ...this Urd zips over, her hands nice and charged. "Maybe we can make you come out!" ...as Skuld pulls out a uber-Skuld-bomb! "Yeah!"

* * *

Keiichi just looks with all too knowing dryness, as he and most the others see Urd and Skuld come out, all nice and soot covered. Peorth just rolls her eyes... "Imbécile." ...this Lind adds bland eyed... "That glass makes a fine shield."

Skuld and Urd just cough soot out, in simult.

Takano just comments. "Maybe a more loving touch is needed." Lind just remarks. "More likely I would just get frustrated and punch that dome." .this Phosus comes up and comments... "What if _we_ all did it? You and we of Valkyrie."

Lind wonders, a good bit actually, as Eihwa offers... "That might be needed as a last resort."

Keiichi just quirky quips. "Would like the Temple to remain standing _too!_" ...this Thrud actually giggles unto. Belldandy then offers... "What if he's talked to by ones he thinks are against him?"

Of them, Keima just sighs. "If he'll listen, not to mention if we're serious about it."

Keiichi just comments to that. "Wonder how Chihiro and Sentaro would feel about that. If anyone, they were hurt most of all."

"Tricky proposition." Takano offers. Keiichi then nods. "Yeah. Plus she's working today, like we should be. Not sure if she'd come beyond that." Belldandy just sighs at this, and offers... "The first step to healing, is the trust that has been injured. If that can be healed, so can the rest." ...this Keiichi nods. Keima hears but can't wrap himself around that fact yet.

Course, things would move things along on 'that' front anyway.

* * *

Chihiro was 'still' at the back of her shop, the passage of time completely oblivious to her, when she suddenly heard the **HARD** rev of a FZ1, and a rather harsh screech of tires in quick succession! She stumbled to the road side corner of the building, and saw... "Keiba you... uh... eh?"

She stood there for a moment, and saw her cousin shoot off. She didn't outright suppose anything. However she went inside, and '_then_' saw a note, complete with a short intention!

'_We need to talk later. __Some__ workers..._'

That Krauser hadn't been so **hard** started and turned around in its _entire_ lifetime! Neither had the driver of a tiny Honda 'monkey' bike, been so _freaked_ out by this sight! At this, Sora shot her head out! "Wha? _Chihiro?_" And as said womanly was mad as all hornet-hell! She just screamed in her helmet! "Why does he have to take after me so damn much!"

Ahead about ten blocks, Keiba was huffing as all hornet-hell as _'well'!_

Under his helmet... "_**No one**__ makes my cousin cry like that!_"

A nice chase, full of manic short cuts and a police chase that didn't do very much other than just get other drivers mad, and trap two cops between buildings, and one other police biker in a water fountain, as Chihiro used '_all_' her short cut tricks to head off her cousin! (And tricks a Krauser _shouldn't_ _fit_ through!)

And all of that with no more than a cracked headlight or dented door through all of it. For '_anyone_' actually!

And this was just to head up towards the place Chihiro mentioned a few times, high in those hills.

* * *

_'- He remembered..._

_Riding down the plains of Direfold, an army trying to be headed off, as his attached Calvary of knights were flanking one of two orc mobs, at **least** the size of a regiment each. This in a place the old Faras peoples had no business to encamp townships in._

_Having caught one and suffered each other with enough casualties to break off the first 'mob', the Knight Lord was determined to stave off the second from reaching a town full of recently settled villagers._

_He remembered, seeing the carnage in progress, as they crested that tree strewn ravine. The sounds of those children that didn't understand what was killing them._

_He remembered..._

_Shooting across the sky as he saw the volcanoes erupt with elementals, the sick work of mages on a path of ruining a good nation. He flew his griffon through a land that was once pure and green. He saw kilometers upon tens fold more of the same, as help came too late for hundreds of thousands._

_The day the Opraii civilization died._

_All he could salvage from that, was helping surviving troops hunt down and take their mage driven mad enemy with them. This he stood as the 'last' in the midst of a dead land._

_He remembered..._

_The victory of the Gadsath Republic, as they won their victory over the Dark Hawk peoples, or such as he was **told** was 'dark'. This as the Gadsath armies poured through the lands of a peoples that hadn't caused anything, save for the ire of a seer that was cast out._

_Whom falsely set the indigenous peoples here, to be invaded after a raid they never committed._

_And a king and council overreacted to a few paltry dead._

_Paltry, compared to three hundred thousand villages that died soon after. A 'holy' crusade that turned god forsaken wrong_

_He remembered..._

_A very **real** god of its own right, summoned in time at the brink of victory, as a good Tarquillian ruler and her people, fought to throw off the shackles of a month old occupation. A moment where all that went well, did **not**. Sixty armies laid waste in an instant._

_The kingdoms that allied, died with them a moment later._

_He still didn't know how he survived, nor the 'help' that allowed him to fell the same god, back to whence it came. And the **anger** that ruined the oppressive Undack empire from existence as well._

_He... -'_

* * *

...remembered!

He **shot** his eyes open. "_Not the first time!_"

"Awake are you?"

Imladris _gasped_ and heard the one person he was fearful of hurting anymore, over all others! He shouted... "_Lind! You have to get away from me! __**Now!**_"

Outside, Lind whom leaned on the dome, did 'not' move. "No such thin**gggggGGG?**! _YIPE!_" ...as Lind was _**surprised**_ of the sudden action of the dome _collapsing_ into sand! She falls to this surprised tone, as at this, Imladris **shot** past her, and out the temple door! Lind **shot** up a split moment later and gazed... "_EH?_" ...before she...

Outside, Phosus and Eihwa, keeping a mundane watch, suddenly feel the _sudden_ shift in power, as they 'then' see Imladris **explode** out the temple door, and **WAY** away! Eihwa... "_Ma che me ne importa?_" ...before Lind _**SHOOTS**_ out right after him! The wind gust-burst alone knocks the White Goddess **flat**, and others 'summoned' outside from the residence to see the commotion! Urd just snaps... "He's running again!"

Frigurina sighs, and then sees Megumi and Takano race out with plain reaction! Megumi just shouts... "I think we need another of those plaques." Takano just yells a step astride... "Keima might be more acquiescent this time too!"

"_Hold it folks_." ...this Takano, Megumi, and with surprise, Skuld and Thrud in mindless tow, as they all look back at Keiichi of _all_ people. This as he just quips... "Just '_how_' are you going to keep up?"

Megumi and Takano just blink, and then teardrop. Skuld and Thrud reactively a moment later. Frig just remarks to this. "Please... _please_ marry my daughter. At least 'someone' can think around here."

Kei blushes, Bell blushes, Skuld throws a **fit** at, and Megumi just remarks... "But... it's not right to just..."

Just then, the phone suddenly rings. Keiichi and Keima look back. The latter of voice... "Who would call this time?"

"Chihiro?" Keiichi quips, though Frigurina for some reason remarks of a warble... "Uh... I have a feeling. A '_bad_' one."

They all wonder at this, as suddenly a **snap** of sound causes head to turn at the sight of Lind holding a 'package' in a bundle of wrappings, one's made of ice 'fabric'! This as the knight struggles **mightily** at the bondage. "Lemme go **blast it!**"

Lind just smirks as Urd and Phosus jump in to poke. "Still a ways to go to outdo us." ... "Plus he's still weakened from the battle." Lind just sighs, just before Imladris all but roars out! "Let me GO! I've gone out of _control_ before!"

Urd blinks... "What? That battle? Don't worry, power is a marvelous thing you... OW!" ...as Frigurina suddenly comes over and silly-slaps her! "Poor words daughter dear."

Imladris however impresses... "No! I mean back when I was on other worlds! I've been _empowered_ _out of control_ before!"

Even Lind blinks, as Peorth quips... "What does 'that' mean?"

Imladris keeps wriggling to the point Lind has a hard time keeping her side hip 'grip'. "It means I've fought another god before! Ruined one even! _**You have to get rid of me!**_"

Everyone is shocked, when all of a sudden, Takano walks over and punt kicks him from Lind's grip, to his hiney a short distance behind her! Imladris has those nice anime eye-dizzy spirals, as the motherly huff comes out as... "Oh will you _grow up_ and stop saying stupid things like _that?_"

Frigurina meanwhile rubs her chin. "Wonder if that was that evil god that made a stink a while back. Undack I think it was. Seriously deranged deity. Like _totally_." ...of this Urd quips to Imladris. "Hey, yeah! Maybe you did a favor with such a guy then." ...this Imlade just _**growls**_ at.

-_And meanwhile no one notes the phone ringing through this_-

Imladris blinks as he looks from a side-laying position, as Megumi just comes up and quips. "You're _scary_ for sure, but it's scaring us more with you acting so _childish!_"

Imlade blinks... "_**Childish?**_ I'm a ticking time bomb from Hild, and I'm acting _childish?_"

Unto this even _Keima_ comes over. Imlade _shivers_ direly at thought of harming them, which then suddenly stops as Keima imparts... "If you don't face up to your mistakes, you '_are_'."

Imladris was surprised at the sight of these mortals, who should be staying far as all heck away from him, were doing the opposite! He kept _blinking_, as the goddesses didn't seem to miss this point. Imladris just ekes out... "Are... aren't you guys _terrified_ of me?"

For a moment, the Morisatos do 'hesitate', by all rights, but then Megumi comes out next with... "Was that 'you', that did all that yester... uh... whatever day that all was?" Imladris just looked away, swiveling eyes with uncertainty. "I... I don't know. I'd like to think it wasn't. I just can't be sure."

Keima looked up at Lind then next. "You said he had some... _what_.. conversion...?"

Lind blinked and wondered openly. "Mara warned of that." ...and looked to Frigurina. "An explanation would help, to confirm."

Frigurina looked over at Belldandy and Keiichi. "Did you not have a problem with Mara and some valentine chocolates once? I've been trying to figure something out since I heard of this from Urd's uplink."

Belldandy blinked, as Keiichi was _hovered_ around by a few goddesses and mortals. (Kei: "Yo, personal space guys!") "Well, the custom for Valentine's day, I simply wanted to please Keiichi for missing out on the previous year." ...she then _blinks_... "I think I need to make up for this year too!" ...she _actually_ hops, as Frigurina leaps over and grasps her shoulders... "Wait! Wait! I'll help later... but the info first dear." ...this as Megumi elbows in... "You sure are lucky Bro." And a Keiichi brand blush on display. "Heh, I guess."

Belldandy offers further... "Actually, it was something Urd did that tried too..." ...this Urd shoots in and blared out with hands defensively raised! "I just wanted to help them... uh... _you know_. It was Mara that also did something, though I only noticed because of her booster demons at the time."

"What else do you expect." ...as everyone shoots a look over above the temple entrance arch, where Mara is 'standing'. "I was on a job at the time."

Keima finds reason to _really_ shout out... "What do **you** want? To have this guy hurt us again?" ...a finger pointed at a teardropping side-frozen-'bundled' Imladris. Mara just shudders... "Forget _that_ crap! He's scarier than even Hild wanted the bucko to be!" ...this of course didn't make Imladris feel better. Mara just continued... "I just came over to pester Urd and Skuld some, since I'm _stuck_ here for a while."

Urd blared back, as Mara 'landed' "I _thought_ you were resting."

"Eh, I'm sick of coffins." Mara espoused, making the mortals look like they're facially poisoned, this as Frigurina asked simply... "You were helping us explain?" Mara just groaned and looked at the tied up quasi-mortal-something-or-other. She smirked... "A wish come true."

"_**MARA!**_" ...more than half the gathered shouted at her. Mara just freaked back... "Hild used her angel on him!"

Frigurina **gasped**, more so than most of them! Frigurina just exclaimed... "Why _that_ far? Sacrilege!"

"Pardon?" Keiichi blinked and wondered. Urd groaned... "That explains the chocolate bit back the too." ...again from Keiichi... "Pardon please?" Mara imparting... "Did more effectiveness than my plan originally ever did." ...Belldandy in turn gasps... "My poor Keiichi could have been..." ...this Keiichi blinks. "Please pardon?"

Frig just sighs... "I can't _believe_ I had to Doublet with that witch in the first place. No sense at all I tell you. Never did!"

"PEOPLE!" Keiichi accidentally snaps, which Keima just shoots over and _smacks_ him up. "Yelling isn't polite boy!"

"That don't look better." ...Thrud quips ala blinking. Takano just enunciates... "Let a parent use his discipline."

Keiichi just asks, through the pain and bruises. "Could someone explain all of this?"

Frigurina is about to, just before the sky suddenly, gets nice and _dark!_ A _stark_ sudden shift in the sky this is! Megumi quips out... "What the? Who turned out the lights?" ...this a split moment before Frigurina gasps, and Belldandy rushes inside! "I think we missed something!" ...Frigurina yelps out in the chase. Keima just quips out, still holding a puffy looking Keiichi. "Pardon?"

"Don't you start." ...said Kei blunts out, before he's slapped some more. Meanwhile, the sky _rumbles_ a good and dear amount of energy all of a sudden, as Urd remarks... "Aw don't tell me." ...as Lind feels something _awesome_ approaching! She spins around at the sky... "_**He's coming here?**_"

Of them all in fact, the one _not_ standing knows who is about to arrive, this before Belldandy and Frigurina shout out... "HE'S COMING! NOW!" ...each! This Takano quips pip eyed... "Who now?"

At that, the sky turns nice and _gray_, as a swirl of battle-gray clouds form in seconds, and a **massive** gate opens, that brings something this planet was _not_ meant to endure! (Urd: "A lot of that lately.") The **outright** _spike_ of power is something even the mortals can feel without needing to focus senses! Lind even gasps, shocked at the obvious of whom... "Why would _he_ come down **here** of all places!"

Imladris meanwhile is freed with a snap of Frig's realizing fingers, as he _scrambles_ to his feet in realization! Mara just screams and scrambles away! "**I don't wana die!**" ...with Urd _gulping_ at the **raging** sight incoming... "She's playing smart for once." ...and then the portal beam opens, and through it without '_any_' warning, a god that needs no thunderous introduction, slams into all encompassing sight! The mortals freak at the sight, the goddesses gasp at anyway! The Valkyries shout. "_**Master Thor?**_"

Frigurina tries to shout at the Hammer endowed effidice, as he **slams** to the ground and near _**stampedes**_ at the lot of them in a vehement huff! Frig then 'does' shout anyway! "_**Brother!**_ Will you cut that _crud_ out!" ...which isn't heeded in the _very least!_ Imladris sees this and yells. "I know that _look!_" ...as Thor hears, sees, and then starts to nigh **bum-rush** right towards him! Urd just shouts, her hands almost tearing at her own hair! "He wouldn't!"

Lind and Phosus just yelp... "He 'is'!" Thrud just quips... "Daddy's mad."

Tsuyana just eyes over in the instant before... "You _all_ are mad, you know that?" ...as Thor suddenly hefts his Hammer for a massive blow! Imladris sees it and _**flicks**_ his hand to summon Morphemic in hand, set in a decent sized broadsword fashion. Lind looks and _yelps_... "A bit plain dear!"

"Cut it out!" ...as Thor raises his weapon and flat out _**HAMMERS**_ down!

-**!CLANG!**-

_Oh_ _yeah_, he remembers '**that**' kind of pain. It's the only kind 'of' it's kind, to endure, done all _so fast_, Imladris didn't realize he only needed to fricken **move** to avoid this! Such was Thor's **brute** approach, and the manic fear laden aftereffects this left in this initial wake!

So much so to inflict cause of Takano, Bell, and Skuld to end up in Keima's, Keiichi's and Urd's arms from _freaked_ out **shock!** Urd, the latter, just _dumps_ Skuld in realizing, as Bell remarks in Kei's rather strong arms... "This seems rather familiar a scene." ...Urd adding... "Actually... _yeah_."

Skuld (and Takano, Keima, Megumi, Peorth, Eihwa, Velsper, Mara, the Butcher, the Baker, the Candlestick maker and their _dead kin_, and anyone else one notes...) just yelp... "_When the __**HECK**__ would 'that' be!_"

Imladris just grunts out under the intense pressure of his bones creaking... "A _problem_ Master?" ...this more than a few raise eyebrows at, as Thor grunts back... ": _Thou has made me disappointed!_ :"

"And you had to come **here** to say it?" ...Imladris snaps out, before his arms do! (And they actually 'do'!) Thor just _**growls**_ and suddenly shifts the blunt fore-bulk of his hammer, and catches it onto Morphemic. Before Imladris... "_Eh?_" ...can react, Thor suddenly uses the Hammer to -**THROW**- Imladris right into the sky behind him, like a _fricken meteor!_

Megumi just whistles. "Woo, he's strong." ...Takano nodding anime cutely.

Lind _gulps_, just before _she_ suddenly is **grabbed** by her jumpsuit 'by' the same War Master! ": **You too!** :' ...and **tosses** her _just_ as comically right in the same 'exact' direction Imladris just went! "_YEOW!_"

Thor then **snaps** at Thrud. "You! Here! Stay!" ...and then turns and _**ROCKETS**_ off after the two victi... uh, warriors! Thrud gulps, just before Urd suddenly _zips_ by! Thrud sees several others follow in robotic suit, with her shouting out. "Didn't you _hear_ my father?"

Urd just quips. "And miss _this_ fight? Heck no!" ...this Frig adds in also passing by... "He don't rule me. He don't own me." ...and zips off. Thrud blinks and shrugs. "Good enough." ...and does the same. (Kids and their parents, we tell ya.) The other Valks pursue with equal battle fervor of curiosity! "This looks fun!" Tsuyana quips out for the rest!

Keiichi gulps suddenly as he realizes Belldandy in his arms. "Uh..." Belldandy just ekes back... "Sorry, Thor scares me." ...this Kei just chuckles, and blushes.

Suddenly, Keima, still holding an equally freaked out Takano, grabs Keiichi's collar. "Come on you two, we need to see 'this'!"

"Are you nuts Keima!" Keiichi blanches, before... "Actually it's rather entertaining." ...Bell remarks. "Looks it." Takano equals out. Keiichi just moans. "I give up." ...and they all follow in a nice gaggle.

Behind the residence, Mara shudders, poking her head around a corner. "I th... think I'll... wait here guys." ...and ducks for cover again!

* * *

Imladris never knew flipping _over and over_ this fast could be so cool. "I forgot this feeling." ...before he _double flips_ and faces where whence he came, just a moment before he sees... "Eh? Is that... _**YACK!**_" ...and gets a **face** full of Lind!

Lind flips off him... "He actually _tossed_ me! **ME!**" ...**yanking** an earring off in disgust! Imladris just yelps. "_Why?_"Lind flat out shouts in retort... "Let's ask him!" ...and points at the monolith **shooting** right at them! Imladris gulps... "Do we _have_ to?" ...just as Thor roars in! "**: ****Disappointed! :**"

Imladris gleeps, but manages to hold his own unto a second **MASSIVE** strike! Lind for her part, sees the effects of this in the up close this time, which doesn't make her any _less_ frightened! Thor wackily in succession, just starts swinging his Hammer all around, in **titanic** arcs that causes both warrior-lovers to scatter like ants!

Lind eventually ends up behind Imlade, as he hears from her... "Do something!"

"Like _**what?**_ He's more pigheaded than Urd when he's like this!"

": I heard that! :" ...and another manic-wrath swing in the WIDE!

Somewhere, Urd looked _hurt_. (And being laughed like crazy from Skuld and Peorth.) Thor meanwhile just huffs out, almost minotaur like even with nasal huffs that can be seen. This on reorienting position! ": _This isn't what I __**came**__ for!_ :"

Imlade/Lind just **balk** as Thor _**charges**_ again! Imladris just in turn swing spins Lind out of the way before he takes a good swat of the Hammer, and **shot** back like a mile! Lind just yells! "_Who said you could do __**that!**_' ...and suddenly gets miffed and _shoots_ right at Imladris! Thor chases in kind, as everything just gets ridiculously chaotic in one morass of a moment!

Imladris of course ends up with 'two' miffed celestial beings about to pound him! He realizes... "Huh, old memories." Imladris however then half balks, and half growls, and retrogrades his trajectory, to take the incoming charge! "FINE!"

* * *

The **clash** that occurred next, makes Urd drop her jaw! "_Dang_ he takes a lot of crap!" Frig, Skuld and Peorth just lean in... "_SHH!_" ...this while Frigurina kept part of her mind on the invisibility spell she has dynamically following the carnage. Frigurina just sighs. "Why did I get such a blowhard for family, thanks a lot Hubby?"

Skuld eggs over at Urd. "I ask the same question."

"_SHH!_" ...which Skuld just flusters hand slaps at Urd. And then they trade the same like computer nerds, before Frig just _slaps_ them both up the head!

The Valkyries nearby enough, meanwhile keep a more objective eye on all of this. Phosus and Demesus in particular. (Thrud just takes after her father, so she's focusing more on Imlade and Lind.)

Phosus rubs her chin in judging. "He's holding back." Demesus nods, but then _blinks_ as... "Did Thor just attack her?"

Tsuyana gulps. "Free for all anyone?"

"Who cares! Just fight!" ...this the other Valks burn a dry glare at Thurd. The cali-sounding Valk blanches. "What? Are we Valkyries or not?"

Phosus and Demesus just look at each other. "Good point."

* * *

This all as Thor suddenly makes a **hard** slash at Lind! She counters with '_barely_' matching strength to parry off! Imladris sees this and suddenly roars in with a sidelong slash at Thor! This is countered by a spin of his Hammer, as the knight is shoved aside all too easily! Thor sneers... ": _You call __**this**__ a spar?_ :"

Lind hears this and shoots past Thor to attack Imladris in turn! Imladris reacts by parry off the attack, but not effectively enough as Lind remembers. Lind suddenly shouts out at this with... "_Stop_ being so afraid of yourself, **blast it!**"

Imladris just shoves her secondary thrust off with a weak blunt meant to give him space. He yells in the same... "And lose _**control**_ with this thing in me! Are you _insane?_"

Thor suddenly SLAMS in and _clobbers_ them **both** on the side-long right hand swing! They both _crash_ into each other, and then through some thick cumulus clouds, with the War Master grinding... ": This is '_not_' **appeasing** me! :" ...and chases after with near _insane_ levels of agitation!

* * *

Belldandy, Eihwa and the Morisatos chase in from below, on street level of conventional note, as they look up at the _heavy_ flares, and sight of the more close-in goddesses on above. Keiichi just yelps. "This is _got_ to be attracting other attention!"

Belldandy then just openly admits. "I never considered before that a High God would come to this Plane! But Mother more than likely knows as better as we, the disturbance this is causing!"

Takano just yelps, looking up wide-eyed. "I _sure_ dang hope so!" ...before she covers her sight with a hand, unto a _renewed_ flare of combat! This as they all pass over a street without looking...

...and this in the 'same' area, as the sound of a _familiar_ bike suddenly **blares** from just under the hill rise! Megumi hears and then sees, rushing to suddenly **push** Takano and Keima clear! "**WATCH OUT!**"

Keiichi and Belldandy look back, as they see the same Yamaha FZ1. They see another problematic moment that calls for the following from Belldandy and Eihwa in _simult!_

": _Oh of hearing, friction between sky and ground! Slip bonds free and momentum at our heed. Obey to keep harm from those we love and protect! _:"

All of a sudden, Megumi is '_shoved_' forward by her own 'pushing' momentum, Takano and Keima suddenly '_lifted_' by theirs, all prevented from falling too hard, and the approaching bike in particular, 'slowed', and then 'sped', as soon as Megumi is clear! All of which means all are safe form to end up yelling at each other with! Of note as Megumi then just shoots up and **anime big head shouts**... "That's twice in a dang week! What's with... eh?" ...as the biker, stunned by the 'momentum most strange', pulls his helmet off, and _He_ sees, _Megumi_ sees, and they both then _**point**_ at each other like CRAZY!

"YOU!" ...ala both also say.

Takano looks up from checking Keima over, before seeing Megumi and the stranger (to the rest of them,) pointing at each other. Keiichi blinks and asks... "Eh? Who's _he?_"

Megumi just huffs. "He's the guy that nearly ran me over the other night!" ...this the stranger is suddenly _ZIPPED_ up upon by Takano! "**HE **_**WHAT?**_"

The stranger just balks... "But... but I said I was sorry!" ...nevermind the all proper defense with pedestrians watching traffic and all. Belldandy looks at the stranger... "He looks familiar." ...this Keiichi blinks... "Uh, how so? (_Really_.)"

They all wonder for a split second, just as a _second_ bike engine ROARS up into sight! Keiichi sees wide eyed! "That's _Chihiro!_"

The stranger sees and moans... "Aw man!" ...as Chihiro _**SCREECHES**_ to a halt, and all but _tears_ her helmet off! She just snaps... "_You dope!_ Running off like that isn't... eh? Keiichi? Bell?"

For a moment, everyone is stunned looking at each other. That of course is _stunned_ to a snap look upwards, as the flares resume with double strength this time! And as if that wasn't enough... "Not again!" Chihiro yell, just as they 'all' hear... "Guys! _GUYS!_" ...this as Eihwa quips on seeing... "Sentaro now?"

Keiichi quips with a hand in his hair... "We keep going through this a lot." ...as Sentaro screeches to a stop on his BMX. "Is he at it _again?_" ...this as Chihiro and the still (to the lot) unnamed stranger look, as Belldandy simply remarks... "It's a different kind of chaos this time."

"A what?" ...the stranger quips at Belldandy, as Chihiro snaps in kind... "_Stifle_ it cousin!"

"_Huh?_" ...comes from most the rest of the lot, before a -_**HUGE**_- flare causes a crash somewhat nearby, towards the forest! Keiichi _yelps_... "I think gold guy got creamed!"

They all start off on foot, though Chihiro just yells at Keiba. "Keep up and _shut up_ moron." ...and _revs_ after the running 'mob'. Keiba blinks and sees Sentaro suddenly _ZIP_ by! He just... "Wha... wa... _wait up!_" ...and floors the throttle!

* * *

_Plastered_... was a 'kind' word to use.

"I think I broke something." ...the gold dude creaked out, before he pulls a broken branch from his backside. "_Ohhhh_..."

He then hears a shrill, looking up in time to react **agape! **"What's _with_ them today?" ...and manages to **leap** away in time from a _**slam-thrust**_ from Lind's angry Axe point! He barely gets to treetop level however, before Thor shoots in and **SMACKS** him across the chin! The trees that are _hit_ in result, don't stand long.

Imlade just moans again, rolling a broken trunk off of him in a thump... "_Maaaaan_... what a dang week." ...and then 'cracks' his nose back in place in left of welted hand. He then notes at the head, and foot, his apparent foes. Thor just huffs at the display Imlade dealt with. A traded look with a somewhat equally dejected Valkyrie, before Thor imparts. ": I suspected something was _indeed_ wrong. :"

Imladris just groans. "How?"

Lind shakes her head, as Thor begrudges out, hefting his Hammer onto his back, in hand. ": That _last_ gravitational pulse. The fact _no one _answered the dang phone down here. (Really rude.) The fact I'm here now on a hunch, and am proven _correct_. Where has your bone of the back, iron and steel bred, gone my _supposed_ equal? :"

Imladris just sighs, and openly admits. "I'd answer, if I had the same steel to answer back with."

"_**Bull**_." ...they both hear Lind suddenly snap, like a thunder clap it sounded like. Lind in fact on sight, is squeezing her Axe shaft, with a tension she _should_ be seeing within Imladris instead. Thor sees, and appreciates the concern, a kind only Lind of singular note can offer. More so than any other Valkyrie, present watching or above could. She just _seethes_ out in further such dire tone... "You think Hild has _ruined_ you! I see it in the way you hold back now! Something that is in _no way_ true if you'd like my heeded opinion thereof!"

"Tell that... to this... _thing_... in me!"

Thor just rolls his eyes, and reacts _appropriately_. The _**kick**_ sends the knight, _**W-A-A-A-Y**_ up into space, without Lind realizing for a split moment, he '_was_' kicked that dang high. Thor sees this in Lind's **WIDE** eyes, and strained neck, and chuckles.

": Mind helping me recover the truth in him? :"

Lind simply looks at the War Master, and nods. "Recover isn't the point. Acceptance is."

They both _shoot_ up, not heeding they end up shooting **RIGHT** by Skuld, whom _**spins** _in two Newton driven directions! "Make it stop! _Waaaa!_ Gonna hurl!"

Urd looks up and blinks. "Are... are they working together?"

Phosus floats over and smiles. "And _more_ I'd wager." Demesus just blinks at this however. "It sounds like Thor anticipated all this."

Frigurina however smiles, eyeing 'up' with. "No... anticipated 'for' him, I'd wager more." ...this the others wonder about, though they really shouldn't.

Lind and Thor meanwhile cruse skyward along with decent speed, enough to make flaming wake trails that looks of two thin bright lines, heading up from Earth, if seen afar. This while the two wondering if indeed Hild 'overstepped' boundaries and all. (Nevermind they are rushing things outside the mortal tendency to need time to heal.) Lind just wonders out loud, passing through the high atmosphere. "Why is he so **hard** on himself? Why can't I get _through_ to him?"

Thor just groans, a strange electro-plasma wisp passing between them both. ": We'll ask him. :" ...before they both suddenly hear a **TREMENDOUS ROAR** from the starry heavens! They both are _stunned_ when all of a sudden, a different response comes right back at them both!

One wielding a **HUGE** double sword!

Lind just quips. "He's mad." Thor just snaps back... ": GOOD! :" ...and they both charge with their usual war cry ferocity!

Poor atmosphere.

* * *

Megumi just quips dryly at Chihiro. "_Cousin?_ This dope who nearly killed me and my family, is '_your_' cousin?"

Keiba (now introduced,) just decries... "Don't they have crossing lights over here too?" ...as Chihiro just snuffs back... "Yeah, this dope and me go way back. Even when I was doing professional racing and all. Still a pain in the butt. Never knew when to stop and look." ...this Keiba _frazzles_ at. Takano 'agrees' in tone of... "Apparently _not_, with the way he drives over a hill."

At least Keiba hears a defending voice. "They 'do' need to put something up here." ...this Keiba hears from Keiichi, course in turn the same. "But I don't go _that_ fast up here usually anyway." Megumi just eggs. "Not when you're _about_ to get home." Chihiro '_agrees_'... "You're as bad as he sometimes K-boy."

Keiba chuckles, Keiichi no less, as Keima just sighs. "Nice to know we're all just sitting here." ...as he looks over and sees Sentaro looking up all over, _wildly_ at that. Belldandy doing the same, with 'nowhere' near as much difficulty. The goddess well listening just remarks back... "At least we're all together. And we made a wonderful new friend." ...she looks back with a beaming smile at Keiba. (Whom blushes as easily as anyone else on the planet would. Dimension-wide even.)

Chihiro sees and 'warns'. "Sorry bub, that's Keiichi's girl." ...this Keiba just retorts... "_I know, I know_. You've told me _ten_ times a day." ...as he eyes '_something else_' nearby. Takano notes this. Hard not to given the 'same' stolen look from Megumi.

Sentaro kept looking up, before Eihwa came up, whispering to Belldandy. "Chiedere scusa, a query." Bell just looks over, Sentaro eyeing over on pure habit. "Of course."

"Should this stranger know anything of what's going on today?" ...Eihwa imparts, Belldandy looks over at the newcomer, and openly wonders the same. "I admit, the apparent continuance of people that learn more and more, seems to be an aberration that would cause more than a few uncertainties. I don't want such to come to harm to my Keiichi, because of such." ...she however remarks... "But I trust in Keiichi's kin to handle this situation. We should not worry. Chihiro of note seems more level minded than I expected of her."

Eihwa nods. "Your faith is a glorious thing. I'll keep the same for your love."

Sentaro heard this, and reactively felt the same for Skuld. A rather mature viewpoint to have, but hard not to be such, even despite the nuttiness at times. This he doesn't see the two goddesses eye him in 'color' of noticing. Belldandy of silent note... '_Skuld is lucky to have chosen so well._'

And all of _that_ a point of the flashes that keep **billowing** forth in the sky! Sentaro just remarks. "How come we don't have the army on top of us right now?" ...this Belldandy and Eihwa giggle a bit at the otherwise eerie remark, Eihwa just glomming to the blushing boy a little. "We have some '_motherly_' assistance there. Non disturbarti preoccupante."

"_Ahem_."

Bell and Eihwa looked over as Skuld, on her hammer-broomstick-device that defied laws of gravity-etc, hovered in front of them. Skuld looked at Eihwa and Sentaro in particular. Eihwa just quips, as Bell looks on. "Geloso sei tu non?"

Sentaro _suddenly_ finds himself on the same 'broomstick' and mocks back. "You're zero for two now." ...and actually took Sentaro '_up_' with her! Belldandy remarks a bit plainly. "She is actually correct." ...this Eihwa already _**fuming**_ like an overheated can of tomato sauce, just grinds. "_Why is that_?"

Keiba of course, saw 'some' part of this on a glance, and... "_Did they just_..." ...before Chihiro shoves his head over at Megumi. "Knock it off and beg for forgiveness some more."

Keiichi meanwhile leans over and 'quips'. "Yup, all grown up." Megumi blanches back. "_Says you_, still unmarried older brother." Takano meanwhile just sighs at this. "Are these '_my_' kids?" ...and then looks over at Keima, scooting away from all the females around (again.) Takano just moans. "_Eeyup_, they are."

All of a sudden, the air got a '**bit**' heavy! They all feel this, as if... "_Nngh_... did the air pressure just _rise?_" Keiichi almost coughs out. Even the goddesses feel this, to _their_ amazement. As soon as they felt it however, it stopped. Belldandy looked up and **exclaimed**... "He was using his Angel again!"

Keiba exclaims. "Who and what now?" ...before Chihiro shoves his head back over at Megumi! "Save that yappin for apologizin!" ...this while Keiichi looked at the _uncertain_ look on Belldandy's facade!

* * *

Thor and Lind looked around, as for a second, the atmosphere retracted back around a _**formal**_ energy rift, one caused by the form that reappears _from_ the energy distortion! One _shuddering_ as he clutches at his Morphemic weapon with dear effort.

A _**fear**_ driven one.

Lind gasps... "Is that angel 'that' powerful?" Thor wonders openly... ": Such were the Precursor legends even _I_ was not borne unto beforehand. :"

"_**Leave me be blast it!**_" ...the quasi-mortal gasped out, realizing he _lost_ control again! (So he thinks.) Lind squints her eyes suddenly. The next **split** moment, Lind suddenly is gut kicking a _**shocked**_ Valkyrie Knight! Hard enough to cause a _bit_ of blood to cough out! Lind growls at this... "**Never** you twit!"

Thor holds back for a moment, as Lind then swings her whole body around to deliver a **hard** _over swing_ unto Imladris's open backside! "Stop feeling so dang alone!" ...which hit **hard**...

...and is _blocked_ by a surprise sight of a 'small' fluff of copper-bronze angel winglets, before she sees Imladris '_spin_' around in the same retroactive motion, to swing his own blade _up_, one Lind shifts her weapon in time to _parry_ the **attack!**

Lind shudders at the unexpected fury of this move, as such could be sensed as more than a _mere_ counterattack, and stammers out... "_Which_... of you did that?"

Imladris heard that and suddenly _broke_ off the parry. A rather poor mistake, as Lind doesn't give quarter, and just _**swats**_ him about a kilometer downwards! Thor just smirks, as Lind shouts all manic like! "_I didn't say to stop!_" ...and **shoots** downwards after! Thor suspects something, and follows at a somewhat more sauntered pace.

Imladris meanwhile is floating downwards, not realizing he '_is_' floating, not _**careening**_ down at an insane level of speed! His mind doesn't fully comprehend, since it's not the only one '_using_' it. This becomes noticeable suddenly, when he _feels_ his head 'turned' upwards, and 'redirects' his hands to an obvious parry position! A split second before Lind levels her _**displeasure**_ at him!

"Fight back already! Stop holding _back!_"

Imladris feels a 'wanted' anger fill him to do just that, but he then 'feels' that anger turn into a second _completely_ different kind! He then realizes as he spins his weapon, the 'fuels' for the anger are different than his known norms. He yells out in reflex... "NO!" ...and **shoots** back before he even finishes his attack! Lind reacts by pursuing, and Imladris feels his body perfectly 'reoriented' again! He screams out in a helpless tone... "No! Stop dammit!"

Lind yells back... "Why should I?"

"**Not you!**"

Lind is stuttered back, as Imladris shoots back under his own control again, before holding both hands to his head, the handle of his current weapon style, _smacking_ up his head, as much as he is wrenching at it! This as Imladris suddenly realizes that all along, including that last gravity driven burst of anger...

"_**STOP CONTROLLING ME YOU ARCH-ANGEL!**_"

Lind gasps her _worst_ yet, as Thor suddenly remarks from hovering near. ": A probable cause. :" ...as Lind looks back, and then at the mind struggling knight! Lind then realizes. "Is the angel controlling him? Or is he holding back _because_ of it?"

All of a sudden, the gravity _**pulses**_ again, but is _shunted_ back within, as Thor realizes. ": He's trying to control the anger from the angel. :" ...and throws up a hand to suddenly clench with! As a result, a _large_ Intracellic code cage forms, formed from topaz-yellow, lightning based energies! Lind realizes and throws both her hands up, still Axe held... ": _Cage in ice to keep control to one within, this to keep anger contained and force resolution unto within! _:" ...as this causes a second, ice element cage of similar make to form around Thor's first cage!

Which both are _shocked_ to see, _torn to shreds_, when a good extension of the copper-bronze wings **explode** out, and some gravity driven energy just shreds _both_ spells to ribbons! Almost as soon as this happens, Imladris screams out again... "_I can't control this thing!_" ...and suddenly **SHOOTS** down all the way to the ground!

Lind races down after with dear worry. Thor seems not wanting to follow, reasons of his own he already sees need a different direction to approach. He remarks to this to himself... ": A mirror is a difficult challenge. :" ...and '_then_' saunters downward.

* * *

Thor wasn't the only one to note this. More than half of Heaven once again, had Imladris as a unwitting following, as another unique event was occurring before everyone' encoded eyes! And as usual, the Hub for assigned Earth Overwatch Section, was glued to their various holoscreens. Few harps other than the primary Operators, were moving. Few breaths were being breathed either.

Hirund just looked around for a kooky moment. "You know, I don't think the Admin platform has seen 'this' many celestials around it before.

Mist/Rend: "_So?_" ...the two Generals quipped over at their 'Admin' Sister. This as the platform sees The Generals, two High Councilors, and two Lower. And one Valk XO of direct sisterly inflection. Such that Jora just kept looking on in amazement. This as a motherly vein just kept tapping like mad at her Medical Info-Tablet! Frode looks over in the midst, as he quips. "Acquiring enough information dear?"

Ishara just spats back, not even looking up. "I see 'you' not doing much to find a solution to all of this." ...this with a quick look up to snip in... "Dear."

Jora snickers, then stops unto a dry stare from a Father. Hirund of note smirks at this, as Chrono then calls out. "Gravitational anomalies haven't disrupted much yet. Still under five percent, localized stability." ...this she and her fellow Operators make a real enough miracle of doing their jobs, as they steal endless glances at the situation down 'below'.

": This all should be halted. :" ...from one dissenting voice, all knew well enough of. Another of husbandly note, returns calmly. ": You're not wishing to see then. :" ...this from the first, as Freyana snips back in her 'own' format. ": Wish to see a tragedy occur? Is 'this' what we are meant to witness? He can't control that Angel, he said so himself Adonis! :"

"You lack faith then." ...this a lot of faces look at Frode with. Accented by. ": Agreed. :" ...this the same faces _**look**_ at... ": Lord Almighty! :" ...as the said avatar form appears, making for a _Hub_ full of bows on acknowledgement. Almighty chuckles, and remarks. ": And now I sense the consternation my Hand and Tool goes through. :" ...with a hand raises to put at ease, the entire chamber with. On said note, Adonis remarks. ": My Lord, but is not the situation requiring more than just faith here? :" ...this as the Operators _really_ have trouble doing their jobs now. It's exacerbated by tone in return of. ": When we come to the Working now being wrought, I for one, never fail to ascribe to that standard. Not when the Confessed is near to show us better unto why _I_ hold Faith unhindered. :" ...this a good traded look, with one other present, that knew better.

Such that Ishara saw such a look towards Frode. This returned in measure of. "Yes, my daughter 'did' make a Oath. I expect her to uphold it."

"Lucky." Jora betrayed out, a few knowing smirks from around, for it. Almighty alone snickered, as Frode quipped. "so much like him, to garner such a reaction."

Ishara once again, heard 'more' in that sentence, than merely intended. She asks over, (as she's flying her right hand over her Tablet. A replete multitasker she is.) "You both know something, we all don't. This faith beyond my daughter's ken, is one I wish for one, could share of."

Frode looked over with a grimace, then heard... "Us too." ...from a 'General' source, Rend as the author. In turn, Adonis looked a bit pensive, which Freyana now cocks an eye at. Of her ken... ": Is it so hard to tell? Such that I for one am unawares?"

Frode looked over at the High Councilor, apparently the truth not told to even _all _ of the Council itself.

Almighty just stood there, as not all of the story He himself hadn't told his own Second Seat Beloved yet either. Such that he took a 'wanting' look from Frode, who then asked. "At least in part, should we tell why all this of?"

Almighty sighed, and allowed... ": In _part._ Not 'all' as of Yet. :"

Ishara formally stopped her Tablet work now. "Love?" ...this Frode looked over. "Aye. In part we should tell. But not all until my Master is present for the proper telling." ...Frode looked down, now the Operators halting their work. Ishara knowing enough of sense of the focus of all this, blinks. "Master? But... he's younger than you."

Frode traded another look from a waiting Almighty, as he then informed. "Of the part alive now, only 'that' part is. The rest... well..."

And then in the coming abbreviated telling, a truth revealed for _**ALL**_ the works upon the 'mortal', and in part why for the evolutionary course Frigurina told of. The telling, about 'one' long missing name, _Tyr_, shocked the Hub like never before, or since! But a telling cut short, as a strange heavenly version of a klaxon warble, stabs focus all back unto, as Ere shouts. "Cross Network Merge recommencing!"

A bunch of cold brows, realize as Jora whispers... "_Lind... Imladris_..."

* * *

-Of the showing, for the telling.-

Imladris meanwhile shoots downward so **fast**, he doesn't realize the harm he's about to cause to himself!

Luckily... "_Got him!_" ...as Imladris suddenly feels a swirl of angel feathers surround him, as around him, the four Valkyrie Commanders _not_ of this fight, act on their _**overriding**_ worry! He then sees them and freaks! "_**Stay back!**_" ...and flips out of the feathery funnel, as far away as he can!

And ends up with Lind all but **smacking** into him, unto his backside! Imlade screams all girly like! "**ACK!** _Lind!_ No wait!"

"_**Fight it love!**_"

The reaction to that, is _unexpected_, as Imladris is suddenly 'turned around' and feels his arms glom onto Lind, a bit _too tight!_ Imladris realizes... "**Cut that out!** _You'll __**hurt**__ her!_"

"_That is TIGHT!_ _**WOW!**_" Lind suddenly exclaims, which makes the other Valkyries twitter eyes, Phosus to the tone of... "Will you both be _serious!_"

Imladris just 'grips' control enough, to suddenly let go and **ZIP** backwards as he grips at his head once again! So fast at that, he **shoots** by Skuld and Sentaro, who were trying to angle for a better look. Sentaro just yelps at the sight... "He's _not_ looking good!"

Urd suddenly _zips_ by, which makes Skuld shove her arms out... "You almost hit my Sentaro you dopey Sis!"

Urd however is focused on what she '_can_' understand, as it's obvious to her now. Lind suddenly zips by, as Urd notes to her vocal yell... "Watch it! He's warring with his own soul Lind!"

Lind looks back... "_Warring?_" ...and unto the suddenly _stopped_ knight, who looks ready to very _real_ so, _**tear**_ off his skull! She sees and recognizes the same look from a few days ago. "But, the Seal is..."

"That's _not_ a Seal breaking again." ...Lind realizes as Frig keeps up a bit more easily than physics normally allows. Frigurina adds unto her own sighing... "The angel as I said, is a _problem_."

"No _kidding?_" ...this Urd behind yelps, as they reach the balled up warrior of note. They then see Imladris look like he's in a pain that just can't be _looked_ at. The goddesses mutually worry for many things of the knight's health, as the wings start sprouting out again, but are '_pulled_' back in by the soul power of the knight's own will!

Imladris of his own warring part, just realizes how _much_ he'd lose control, if the angel decided to 'run' his life for him. _In a very 'real' sense!_ He just **snaps** out generally... "What do you think you're **doing**, blast it!"

Urd shuddered, not seeing something like this, since Blue Lance... _Since Blue Lance_... Urd _realizes_... "That's it!" ...this Frigurina looks back as Lind suddenly reacts on her own accord. Frig and Urd see in time, as both _Mints_ are brought out! Frig yelps... "_Don't be so rash!_"

Urd just dryly adds... "Have you '_met_' Lind yet Mom?" ...this as Lind grasps Imladris in a **major** vice-grip of a glom! Imladris doesn't realize in time, as Lind suddenly **dives** her angels _right_ into him! Urd is _**shocked**_ as she ever will get! "**You can't **_**Meld**_** now!**" ...which is unheard, as Lind finishes what she intends.

To know the truth of a knightly mind.

* * *

'- _She sees..._

_...all the memories, all of wars, spread around an infinite expanse of a **dead** battlefield, melded of all the **thousands** Imladris had ever seen. It was as if seeing the end of all wars, as they all ended at the same time, in the same place!_

_She sees..._

_...the sorrow and blood that was putrid and thick here, all of it boiled to the surface, which she could still 'see', as his original soul! She realized... "All his horrors are being forced to the surface! Oh my goddess!"_

_She saw..._

_This was the physical manifestation of the soul, that an angel actually forms itself off of! However the sheer **power** and character of the Arch-Angel, was so **overpowering**, so **delving**, it was all but **gutting** into the open, every **last** pore of a wound that Imladris had ever suffered. All the traumas and truths that were better kept hidden._

_The Angel it seemed, was even delving into the subconscious, things a soul **never** dares open doors of._

_And yet, Lind was uncertain about 'something' as she saw, her (naked) form floating along with her Mints behind, as they saw within the Meld, an Angel not knowing the **harm** it was actually causing. One that it didn't see as one. In fact..._

_She realized..._

"_The Angel wants to see everything about him. It 'is' entrenched too deeply now!"_

_She suddenly stops, as suddenly, she hears..._

_Off to the... well... left, of her soul driven vision, in an area that seemed **grayer** than most, was a strange sound of sobbing. She approaches, and gasps at the sight of the apparent child that was in **such** a ball of fears and crying sobs. She realizes she's seeing the '**original**' mortal, the soul within all those lives, where it all came from!_

"_Oh my!" ...she exclaims, and sees the 'boy' version of the mortal, of the more beyond, look up with eyes that almost **broke** her. She reacted differently, and lunged with her angels to grasp unto the 'child', and hold onto **dearly**. She spoke with her own sobs, mixing with his. "I'm here my love. I 'am' here."_

_They '**then**' heard..._

_Upon this, they suddenly hear a **thunderous** tremor, and look up to gasp at the sudden sight of what seemed, a **monolithic**, towering mass of the Arch-Angel! It's intimidating expanse that gave Lind rare insight to what 'real' terror can be!_

_Lind just shouts out at it... "You're **hurting** him! Don't you understand that?"_

_The Angel silently looked at her, and then around with wide arms at the 'battlefield' that had been **dredged** up. Lind realized it was... "You are forcing him to see everything. And you think you know how to control his life after that. Angels are **not** demonic!"_

_The Arch-Angel reared back in **shock** at being called such, having only learned recently the basis of demons, from the side of the 'Imladris' that had been corrupted. The Angel seemed to think that it '**had**' to react, and threw a hand over to its right. _

_Lind looks, as she sees... "It... it can't be..."_

_...and there, memory still held the moment that set it **all** in motion. There: A patch of muddy ground, several doughboy soldiers of that forgotten war, all diving away as one of them, threw himself onto something. All of a sudden, the 'image' Lind saw, **exploded**, and the 'battlefield', sky and all, flared from the cause of his original First Death. Lind realized she was seeing him die. Lind realized. "You were looking for this?"_

"_No." ...Lind **shot** her head, her Mints as well, at the saw last thing she expected. A... well... naked adult form of... "Beloved?" Lind blushes at, but also realizes the one in her arms, is 'also' the same. The adult version just smirked back. "Well, that third time is a doozy no?"_

"_I don't... I don't understand." Lind blinked at blankly._

"_I **just** did. Took me a while too." ...the 'adult' replied back. He looks over at the dead 'form' what 'was' him originally, and speaks of it... "The Angel ran out of scars within my soul to dig up. I never realized just how **much** of war I have seen. So much of it, this all of it, buried underneath things that had **better** things to show. Things I wanted to remind myself more. Things this 'scene' now buries."_

_The Angel looked at the 'adult', done with a rather **dire** glare. The adult looked **back**, Lind not seeing the previous fear that was ruling him out in the open real world. A nice moment of kooky confusion wavers over the scene, as Lind just then **shouts** out... "Will you **get** to the point already!"_

"_He thinks he needs to know **true** suffering, to equal his own. The Angel is getting **far** more than it expected. It's **overreacting** as a result now. Lack of emotional guidelines can do that I guess."_

_Lind blinks, as the adult **stares** down the Angel. The former continuing. "All those endless eons of loneliness, all because **you** were locked away to prevent use unto a being that would have **destroyed** us all. Yes, I realize this from this bub, and my learnings from the Holocron. It thinks it **needs** to control me, to protect us **both** from more harm. It's been trying to override me, in all **real** sense of such. It was about to succeed when you dived in and interrupted us." ...the adult looked down with a smile. "Thanks for saving me."_

_Lind squints her eyes, still holding the befuddled 'child'. "You don't **look** like you needed it."_

"_The Meld just ensured that." ...the adult **readily** admitted. "Otherwise, it would have overpowered me. I needed a... 'shock', of a fashion. Something to anchor upon. Just **smacking** me around from the outside wasn't enough. Just proves I needed you more than I realized."_

_Lind just blushes. "Too much credit."_

_The Angel reacts with a bit of dour, and tries to approach. Lind looks, her Mints suddenly surrounding Lind and the 'child', and then she sees the adult suddenly stand in front of them all, arms spread wide in defense! Lind yelps... "Beloved!"_

"_I **won't** allow this! You're going about this all **wrong** pal!"_

_Lind cocks an eye. "Pardon?"_

"_That child version of me. It's my **core**. **That** is the soul that anchors everything else! It's been digging everything up to find my **original** self. That is what I still feel to this day, the adult with child within, with all the **marvels** I've witnessed since my First Death. My very **real** childlike wonder that I never let go of. With all I've seen and endured, I don't want to either."_

_Lind just looks at the 'child', and blinks out... "How can 'this' be your soul? Then what the HECK are you?"_

"_The Second Life. Surprised?"_

"_Oh you have **got** to be kidding."_

_The adult looks back at the bland faced Valkyrie-soul, and smiles. "What? This amnesia was my entire life, this -pointing at himself- is **that** and **everything** combined since First Death. I think the gods overlooked that fact when they reworked me after that Invasion thing. The human mind can be a complex mess, in the grand scheme."_

"_You need Belldandy's cleaning touch in here." Lind blandly admitted at the 'mess'. The adult looks back at the Angel, and growls. "Blame **that** thing Hild put into me! This 'was' a more serene a place to look at. Before **this** thing dug me open like this!"_

_Lind **gasps**, and then suddenly feels the 'child' vanish into a globe of light, one that she sees 'take' the hand of the elder version, and meld into it. Lind then heard it say. "It's time I grew up. Even after all this time, I wasn't facing the truth of my existence. I might not understand it all yet. But I know '**what**' I want to fight for! Now more than ever!"_

_Lind sees the 'full' being glow __**fiercely**__, and __**demand**__ of the Angel. "You __**won't**__ deny me 'my' truth for your own desires! __**I 'TWAS HERE FIRST!**__" -_'

* * *

Lind suddenly felt herself '**shot out**' from her Meld with Imladris, as he _**thrusts**_ himself into open air! Urd and Frigurina gasp... "**Lind!**" ...as the stunned and falling Valkyrie is clutched by Phosus and Demesus, her _Mints_ grasping to either side the same, as Lind gasps out... "It's going to happen _now!_"

Everyone watches, as a knight all but **throws** out an Arch-Angel into the open! The sight isn't a mere one for just the nearby, as the entire angel's breadth of wings, sprouts '**well**' above the tree line! From afar, the sight of the copper-bronze wings seem to glow a rubicon glow again. Takano afar sees and gasps... "He '**is**' losing it again."

"_No he's 'not'!_" ...Belldandy exclaims, more hopeful sounding than she realizes. She and Eihwa suddenly shoot off after, as Keiichi yelps... "And were _running_ again guys!"

Keiba snaps... "_**For what?**_" ...before he's grabbed by the collar by Chihiro! "Shut it and just follow!"

Up close, The goddesses watch was the 'full' form of the Arch-Angel, one that is of dark 'brass' colored robes, different from the _void_ colored ones of a few days prior, but clearly still as dire as ever. As it finished emerging, Imladris turned to _face_ it. The Angel in turn suddenly grabbed Imladris's own shoulders in an _**obviously**_ _painful_ grip! Imladris snarled back... "_Oh no you don't!_"

For a moment, a tug of war now is seen in the external, as the mortals with goddess leading, approach! Keiichi sees boggle eyed! "_HOLY JEEZE!_"

Urd just yells out to Frigurina. "Can we Seal it?" ...this Frigurina outright snaps back... "We won't need to." ...this Urd balks at with all due intent... "Mother, are you _**insane!**_ Mortals can't handle angels normally, (Keiichi sure was a lost cause with _Blue Lance_,) and '_this_' doesn't even stay in '**that**' definition!"

Lind near enough however remarks hopefully nearby, if in a weary tone... "Angels obey their host. That is their original purpose. The current angels begot this from _somewhere!_"

"**Exactly!**" Frigurina nods, having reason to trust. She for one was hoping to _finally_ give the Arch-Angel a purpose at last! She _**never**_ liked the incarceration of the Angel, over all those Eons, all because it's intended host was too insane to see reason. She hoped this would end such an unfair existence. However the sight at the moment, didn't give her as much hope as she'd like! This as nearby, the gathered witness, with Eihwa gasping... "What's it doing now?" ...this Takano and Megumi shout at her seen back. "_How should __**we**__ know?_"

Imladris meanwhile faces his _very_ visible, personal demons, as the Angel faces down one it thinks is too **weak** to be a proper host, not without controlling the knight for its own! It was trying to be so _brazen_, it was trying to adopt in control of the knight's traits, character, social place and all, all of it to then react with _three times_ the outward effect than Imladris normally would 'act' with! All of which was already seen with the **brutal** gasp the Angel had on the Knight! The Lord Knight reacted the same, and reflected back _**thrice**_ fold even 'more'!

The sight was so **tense**, Skuld and Sentaro afar gaped... "I think '_my_' shoulders are going to snap!" ... "No kidding! _Yeech!_"

Imladris looked uncertain, as _**if**_ looking 'at' one's soul is ever easy! However, he realized the Angel was being _sentient_ enough on its own, to force him to see _too_ many things he didn't want to actually face! The Angel tries to take control again, by suddenly acting with a physical lunge for Imladris's neck! One _**caught**_ by the knight, with equal tone of... "_I_ am the true being **here!** _**You won't rule me!**_"

The Angel suddenly realized the **power** in the grasp, as it then realized it's connection to the Knight's soul was _changing_ in nature! Imladris just seethed out... "You... you think _all_ there... is... is my _traumas?_ My battles and wars? **Fool!** All that there is... is the horrors of war I've endured? **Scoundrel!**"

Unto this, the knight _**strained**_ at his core soul, the angel reacted by _**jinking**_ its head _three_ times, as the wrestling match came to a literal head! At that, Imladris suddenly snapped his eyes and voice to the same formal tone... "**Is this all you think I AM?**"

The Angel shot 'up' suddenly, and arced-back _upwards_, it's glowing eyes swamped into an Incarnum blue, as Frigurina realized. "_That's it_."

* * *

'- _...as inside, the confrontation suddenly takes a __**wholly**__ different turn. The Angel suddenly sees a 'different' side of the soul it was completely ignoring. One that it saw as too 'weak' in nature to look at. It should be __**ashamed**__, given the sight of the vastness of Heaven, within his very 'soul'. The Angel looked around in shock, at how 'much' this seemed of Heaven. All of it, as if..._

"_You're seeing only a **part** of me."_

_The Angel looked back, it's cowed and cloaked head seeing through its burning eyes of amber, it's host appearing in 'basic' fashion again. However, this time the voice is more 'mending' in effect._

"_Yes, I've seen so much war. But all **those** scars came after a battle that turned me into a false being. Before that, is something that helped, in a way, form the person that was **far** more. Here it is, what I 'prefer' to see."_

_A wave of the hand over the very Heavens that Imladris was so enraptured with. The Angel saw a version that was **not** false, and not one it ever begot to see. Of any format._

_Imladris just sighs. "I don't... don't **know** if I ever really will deserve the gift I begot, from that Wish, for all that I never could have dreamed of. For all that has happened since then however, one thing 'still' is clear to me. Now possibly more than ever."_

_The Angel saw this..._ -'

* * *

...and _externally_ heard the words, to hearing well all around, as the Knight looked _at_ his Soul... "I know myself **as** of Heaven. I am so _utterly_ proud to be a Knight of Heaven. It's what I want to be_, now and forever_, no matter 'what' else comes along my path. I can't worry too much yet with things I can't yet fully understand. Things 'you' want me to face for your own imposed _curiosity_." ...the Angel looked glum in kind, the Knight adding. "I need to have a proper focus first before _all_ of that."

Unto this, his plain clothing suddenly _**flares**_ into his formal knightly armors that cause a _lot_ of gazing, Lind of endeared _note_ of notes. Imladris states in direction for the Angel. "I am a Knight of Valkyries, Heaven's Servant! Beyond that, I am a flat out imperfect and even _stupid_ mortal! _Accept it_, because I guess were _stuck_ with each other! And I **don't** like being ruled by my _own_ soul anyway!"

Phosus just cracks out with arms flailing... "Tell _that_ to your emotions pup!" ...this Demesus _shushes_ her. Imladris actually chuckles, as he realizes the angel has stopped grasping at him. The Lord Knight looks up and sighs. "_Now_ I know why I didn't want to consider having an angel. A scar riddled soul is a _terrifying_ thing. An angel forces the _worst_ of this to be seen. And _double_ so with all the pain **you've** endured. The power alone also is a troublesome thing to contemplate. Not sure I still should have one." ...the Angel reacted with a slight angle downwards of its cowled head.

": Still putting us on a gold platter I see. :" ...this they all note Thor finally float in on approach. Keiba below just gaffs... "_H... h... ho... how_..." ...before Megumi **nabs** his ear. "Please don't do that. I'm nervous _too_ here."

Imladris meanwhile admits with a smirk, and a look at his old Master. "You guys were so special to look at. To _experience_. All the things I shouldn't be. And now, facing my 'own' mirror, and see all the truth that I really am, it just seems I'm just a bad example the other goddesses don't need."

Thor sighs, and comes over, before he **SLAPS** the knight on the back. So hard, even the Arch-Angel visibly _winces_! ": Mortal fool! It's all simply a matter of just _accepting_ things as they come, with a need for true responsibility. Titles come in all forms. Tools and power as well. Heed this did you not in our own discussions? No? I called you my equal for a serious _reason_. I don't do such likely. Reasons you cannot contemplate yet. Nor should you. I can _still_ take the honor away if I so wish, so don't believe the privilege is to be taken lightly. You should be _one_ with your powers and abilities. Just like breathing. Even if you become more than you even are now! This the path I see that my Equal _fully_ aspires to, unto my mind, and _yours_. :"

Imladris just smirks out... "Only to keep myself under lock and key. I think Hild just showed us all _why_ I should."

They all then hear all of a sudden, as Frigurina floats over, and nudges aside Thor in a rather blunt manner. "Pardon me young one, but can I ask you something?"

Immy: "Being?"

"Did Hild Meld with you during your Contract?"

They all of goddess mode, gasp once more when Imladris nods. "Aye, that dark angel thing of hers. _Oblivion_ she called it. A fitting name at that."

Urd exclaims, finally being able to. "**Factor Conversion!** No _**wonder**_ he turned so damned evil!" ...this below the mortals hear, Keima of note blabbers... "A who '_what_' now?"

Belldandy explains back off the fore from Keima. "To all beings, their natural emotional and soul tendencies are in part determined by positive and minus factors that exist in all sentient things, in all dimensions, throughout each individual's lifespan. These determine in part, a person's character and mannerisms. For some, factors can be a simple equation of equaled out minuses and pluses, with varying degrees determined further by one's own actions, and other influences. In Cousin's case, his factors had been _magnified_ by his exposure and treatment in Heaven. In addition to his other traits, and instilled ones by the goddesses in Heaven, he had 'numerous' plus Factors that attributed to his lofty nature."

Keiichi gets it in words explaining... "So he was one _seriously_ 'good' dude? _**Jeeze!**_"

Lind for some reason, had a strange and giddy smile on her face, in hearing all this. The other's hear this of summary as... "So my beloved, was '_so_' good in alignment in the first place, that the Factor Conversion from Hild's angel, was '_that_' opposing in effect!" Urd just simplified with a chill in her gullet. "That amount of evil was '_that_' good first? Cripes!"

Everyone just looked at the Knight, as the Angel 'looked' as well. He in turn simply quipped back... "What? Being good feels... well... _good_."

Eihwa just shoots up and swoons. "Just the kind of guy I was made for... eh? _HEY!_" ...as Lind suddenly _zips_ over, **bumping** Thor and Frigurina alike in the same action, all just to **nab** her knight! "You were made to just be a _problem_." Eihwa _**frazzles**_ and grabs at Imlade's right arm. "_You just won't share!_"

Urd then hears from behind her. "She can spoil a mood." ...as Urd looks back at Peorth. "Where'd you get to?"

"Watching like everyone else." ...this as she holds a 'white' rose, instead of a red. Urd sees this. "Not your usual color." ...this Peorth in simple term. "Somehow it fit the theme, this time around. I kinda like it." ...this Urd in realizing what this meant, looks back and nods. "yeah, I think you're right girl."

Imladris then _exclaims_ out during the amusing scene. "_Gals! Migoddesses!_ My moment of time please!" ...as Lind and Eihwa look and realize, as Imladris looks back and up at _his_ Angel. They both back off some for the next scene.

Imladris then accepted that truth at last, as he had to accept _that_ now, along with a lot of things. Most of them unknown. With his emotions finally settling down for the first time in days, he sighed and asked of his exposed Soul, "Think we can reach a mutual coexistence together? I still have to protect my kin here _without_ fail."

Lind and Eihwa smile as Imladris looks down at Keiichi, and Belldandy nearby. He openly imparts... "I still have a Lord and his Lady to protect." ...and a look at Megumi of Morisato note. "And _more_ beyond."

Keiichi blushes as Takano quips blandly. "'Lord'?" ...this Keiichi offers... "You keep the title. _Please_." ...this Takano blanches. "_Please_. I'm too simple a gal." ...which just starts a weird 'please' shouting match back and forth!

Imladris has eye on them during, when all of a sudden, the area flares a _**magnificent**_ level of light! He _looks_ back as all of a sudden, as the Angel makes it's '_own_' decision! Everyone watches as a gauntleted hand of pure white, gold etched of more pure, soon extends from the cascaded aura of light, to grasp Imladris's left shoulder, this time with a more '_accepting_' format.

Thor is actually taken _aback_... ": It's _actually_ accepting his soul? :" ...Frigurina no _less_ wondrously agape! "_Incredible!_"

Lind looks back at the two... "Why? Did we not raise him properly?" This the two High gods look at each other in realizing better. This Lind then floats back over as the acceptance becomes complete, a sight indeed as a formal Knight, and a _matching_ Arch-Angel is displayed. One now with its colors of the _purest_ white of robes, lined in golds that sheen more in the copper and brass. These which equal the gargantuan wings of a 'fathomlessly' lighter dual tone of copper and bronze, though the very tips of the wings were of purity, this equaling the dark that melded into the cloaked back, all through the now white of pearl colored angel cloth.

He admitted at accepting sight... "_This_ will be interesting." ...the Angel nods back in kind. None of the goddesses watching are of a dry eye, as Belldandy of note responds of joy... "He's so _beautiful_ now. So amazing. Majestic." ...this Keiichi comes up and stands near. "Yeah."

Imladris heard this all with a nervous teardrop, and then notes as Lind approaches him. He just offers quickly. "I'm sorry for all what I... _eh?_" ...and is belayed as Lind suddenly puts her right finger to her own forehead, the left to Imlade's own. His eyes roll up kookily, as Lind demonstrates her imaginative, and _possessive_ nature, as she suddenly causes her forehead Sigil to glow, and in retroaction, his 'own' to appear!

"Hey! Wha?" ...comes from more than a few, as Lind 'copies' her Sigil, while making his new one glow, with the 'copy' pasting of three tiny circles, two between the wing festoons, and a raised third within the 'hilt' of the sword part of the Sigil! Imladris just snaps ... "What's going on? I can't see!" ...as his Angel looks down over with 'his' eyes, _for_ him! Imladris 'sees' and yelps. "I have a forehead Sigil? When did _that_ happen?" Lind just chuckles and pats his forehead with her same extended finger.

Phosus hovers in as Lind finishes. "_Goddess_, you _sure_ know how to mark your territory." Imladris just balks... "_Say what?_" Eihwa in turn balks, in finger pointing kind... "Donnaccia! _Donnaccia!_" ...this Lind sticks her tongue out at simply, before looking back at _her_ endowed knight. "Since we just Melded our third time, it seemed proper to ensure my _final_ intentions are clear."

"Of...?" ...Imladris just drones out, Lind smirking... "That I'm going to be 'your' guardian from now on. Since you can't control yourself without me. You need a goddess touch. _Permanently_."

Imladris just gulps, while a lot of mutual blushes come across the goddesses and mortals alike. (Save for Keiba who just is a mind blank slate by now.) Below, Chihiro and Keima of note, find reason to give the knight a _chance_ again. Chihiro of note. "Good to know someone can corral him proper like."

Meanwhile Sentaro in turn just wonders how'd he look like that, a glance to a enraptured Skuld.

Eihwa just tries one last time however, shoving up her goddess cloth sleeves up her shoulders. "I still have one chance, if..." ...before she and her _Test of Purity_ are hoisted by Phosus/_Burning Wrath_ and Thrud/_Star Blade_ in respective and nicely grasped shoulder fashion! "You lost your chance a hundred years ago."

"No io avere non!" Eihwa decries, sorta. This Thrud pats her head. "You keep dreaming that."

* * *

-Temple residence yard-

Urd just squeals. "Ah, the magic of a quick scene transition. Saves a lot of time." ...this Skuld rolls her eyes. "We're not supposed to mention that stuff."

A nice and **HARD** hand slap to a knight's backside just cuts this all short, as Keiichi starts to see with weirded out eyes... "_That's_ why he's so dang tough." ...as Thor boasts. ": This pup o' mine just causes so much trouble anymore! What a celestial card! :"

Imladris meanwhile just tries to '_feel_' again, amongst other things in tactile, while Frigurina just sighs. "_Now_ I see the problem of this place." ...this Skuld and Urd just blame... "_Keiichi started it_."

Keiichi just waves meekly, as well as _bleary_ from all this action in just a short couple of days. Belldandy just smiles beside him, ever the gorgeous peach of annul. Frigurina just remarks to this. "It takes more than two reserved characters to cause 'this' amount of chaos." ...this with a 'glance' at her two Norn daughters of manic note. Urd and Skuld don't look happy for _some_ reason.

Keiba meanwhile just looks all _gaga_ with confusion, hand unto his chin. Chihiro just rolls her eyes and quips. "Someone take this dope away before he makes '_me_' go nuts with all this?"

A few take a look at Megumi at this, whom reacts all too Keiichi like. "Why the _heck_ are you looking at me?"

"Because you're a bad drunk." ...Keiichi says, prodding her to the gaga-mortal.

Just then, a rather heavy **FOP** of a sound is heard, as all of a sudden, as Keiichi looks down and _freaks_... "What are you _**doing**_ gold dude?"

Imlade looks up... "Prostrating like a humble bastard." ...this Takano and Keima just roll their eyes, as Megumi just hops a bit too near Keiba for realization. Chihiro just remarks... "He better use that tomorrow at work." ...this Sentaro quips in. "Give him my share of the work, if I could do it legally." ...this Chihiro gives a good smiling wink back.

Imladris just continues... "I am so _beyond_ sorry for what I apparently did. I never wanted to ever harm you like that. Forget giving forgiveness. I just hope I didn't cause lasting harm. Don't let what I did alter your lives. I'll never allow such again. This I so swear!"

"Swearing is a bad habit." Takano quips, as Imladris looks like a whimpering dog. (Even more funny as his new Angel is copying him!) Keiichi just jitters out... "This is actually _just_ as unsettling."

"Tell me what I need to do to make amends." ...Imladris begged. "I'll... I'll... I'll make your beds. Shovel manure! Do all your menial labor! Keep the skies sunny! Clean Skuld's robots! Call Urd _Queen_!"

"Like the last one." ...Urd quips, which gets her a dour glare from Peorth and Skuld. Keiichi just stammers out. "_Dude_. Just chill." ...Takano and Keima chuckle as well... "Gee, you'll get wrinkles if you keep that up." Chihiro in turn just chuckles out, in her own evil way. "I'm sure I can make you busy for years to come."

Keiichi shudders... "I'd buy that." ...such Chihiro slits her eyes at.

": I think we'll leave you to that. :" ...this everyone looks, as Thor imparts. Frigurina blinks. "Leaving already?" ...this Thor remarks. ": Can't stay too long, health of this dimension and all. :" This Frigurina just rolls her eyes at. "Oh sure, like you haven't caused damage already." ...this with a flail at the trees afar. "I mean 'who' fixed all those trees you dopes ruined? No respect for trees, you warrior dopes." ...and Thor in return. ": Blame it on the pup, he won't stop being in the way of my Hammer. :"

Lind just nods nearby. "Actually that's true." ...unto a knightly moan.

Thrud just remarked. "I thought it was all just to beat up the mortal?" ...this Thor chuckled in turn... ": I don't spar as healthily as I used to Daughter. :"

"And you had to nearly _break_ the earth to get satisfaction?" Frig blanched with a drypan fluster in turn. Thor just chuckled, and said little else. He however 'did' impart. ": I was also sent to gather much of our kin here. :" ...this the goddesses look back as Thor imparts... ": Save of Contract, Norn, and Guardian, the rest here are recalled. Eihwa and Peorth as well. :"

That _surprises_ the lot of them, as Frigurina imparts 'plainly'... "Of me as well?"

Thor just balks with arms waving. ": You crazy goddess? I know my limits. Even Almighty does. :" ...this Frig huffs her own 'singular' satisfaction of. Urd and Skuld just shudder at the truth of such a thing. Peorth just imparts on hearing. "Vacation is over again then?" ...this Thor nods. ": Still of that Time management iota again. And Eihwa has a report to deliver in person, and duties to ascend unto. :"

"-**OH THANK ALMIGHTY!**-"

Demesus almost **jumps** out of her skin, as Phosus exclaims her realization of it all! Demesus just chippers over... "Be happy why _don't_ you?"

Phosus just decries like preaching Confession. (The... uh... church kind.) "I'm '_finally_' going to not have to watch over that dang Hub! How a place can be so 'controlled', yet run like bugs in thermodynamic heat, and still run everything is _beyond_ comprehension!"

Urd just leans in on the miffed Valkyrie, and quips in a 'soothing' tone... "Aww, you just need to live life away from beating other's senseless to appreciate the job." ...this Phosus just hand swats Urd away silly like.

Lind remarks in turn to their leaving kin... "So, a sort of goodbye."

Eihwa sighs, and then looks over at Lind, considers, and then walks over. She then angles a look over at a rising Imladris, and offers... "No. We'll meet again. Heck, we're always thinking of each other. I'm sure you'll have something '_else_' to think about, until we next meet." ...this Lind gleaned a hidden sidelong 'look' where she knew where a certain knight stood. A 'smile' between them told all the rest. (And one a bit 'more' from Eihwa that Lind didn't recognize.)

Urd and Skuld meanwhile just looked at Peorth. A short moment of sorrow between them, before Urd and Skuld 'both' remark... "Can you 'actually' _stay_ _away_ this time?"

Peorth just snapped back. "Vous **rouge** déesse!"

Lind looks at Peorth as she screams at the duo. "But our agreement." ...Eihwa gasps... "Non! _Non!_ Tornare a casa Peorth! Andarsene!" ...this Peorth rubs her chin, but then admits. "Guess Urd will have to take over then." ...this Urd squeals happily at. "Ah, such a challenge!"

Somehow, Imladris felt _unsteady_, as Keiichi 'and' Skuld blanched... "That sounds unhealthy." ...for whatever they were thinking. Even Takano had an inkling given the tone of things. She eggs over at Imlade. "You're life will be busy enough without us hawking over ya."

"I don't feel well." Imlade just quipped in response.

And then of course, that didn't include... "Lind '_better_' take care of you." ...this Tsuyana suddenly adds, for whatever her own reasons, as she sees the others looking, this she adds unto... "The swath of Heaven isn't going to take him any _less_ lightly now." ...this she leans in on Phosus and elbows. "I think that display before the Contract broke, is a hint to this. Eh? Eh?"

Phosus blushes badly, and swats away... "Stop that! I was just worried about them both at the time!"

Demesus just sighs. "I'd have to agree actually." ...not exactly hiding her own blush. Thurd 'and' Tsuyana as well in open fact. Belldandy and Frigurina see this and both realize. "Oh dear."

"_STOP!_" ...Imladris just shouts, which even jilts Thor's hairs straight! "I don't like where this is going!"

Eihwa just sighs, and comes over to caress a knightly cheek. "Nope, you won't."

Lind of course steps in, and takes his arm. She offers further... "But then, as Tsuyana just said, I '_better_' take care of him. And I will." ...she even pulls a 'cute' finger to her lips. "_I_ am the Confessed unto here, over _all_ others."

"Egoista." Eihwa dryly quips.

Thor finally just snaps his fingers. ": Okay, you all got work to do back home. :" ...this as a new Gate driven portal opens. One that makes Keiba _finally_ faint, Chihiro just sighing. "He's got a lot to learn." ...before she sees Keima faints as well. "Other's won't ever."

Belldandy of note, still sheds tears, as the Valkyries and sister Admins gather around the War Master. Urd and Skuld try to yank each other into the beam before Peorth kicks them away. "Don't give us an excuse you children!"

Thor just calls out at a last towards his 'equal', an unexpected goodbye that is now occurring. ": Keep them safe. '_That_' is your service to Heaven now! :"

Imladris in turn just blinks. "Is it _proper_ he knows of all this too?" Frigurina just shakes her head. "_How_ he 'can' know, by word of definition, after that many blows to the head. Why o' Husband, just 'why'?"

Lind giggles a bit at this as Imladris nods, and gives a look in kind to Keiichi and Belldandy. They 'were' his mission now_. _'_Until Voluspa come and dealt with._' This he silently _swore_ in this look.

And then, the Gate beam fades, taking a good number of their goddess number with. Imladris felt a bit of reminisce, Keiichi another pang of plain loss.

Urd and Skuld just yelp out. "YES! We get more tea and treats _ourselves_ now!" ...and hoop and holler like monkeys. Imladris and Belldandy share a exasperated sigh. "Lucky us." ...the former says for the latter. Takano just remarks. "Eh, just like most families. They'll come around again someday."

"Excluding Eihwa." ...Lind just blurts, Imlade just chuckles.

And then in perfect chime... "Still, it'll be fun when they come back to visit again." A good number of smiles towards Belldandy, before she then considers. "Too bad they couldn't stay to help however."

"With what?" Lind comments. Belldandy in open kind. "Cousin's _atonement_. He needs one does he not?"

Imladris blinks (and shivers somewhere inside.) Takano slaps her right fist into her left palm. "Ah! That is perfect actually!" Meg in turn. "Let's make it fun and nasty for him." ...and even Keima and Sentaro rub their hands. Course Urd and Skuld doing it, is 'really' _frightening_.

Imladris sighs, as Lind and Frigurina add... "I know what else can help." ... "Same here."

A knight suddenly sees a 'few' shadows close in around him.

"When will it end?"

* * *

-hour 44 of 168-

-_ACHOO!_-

"Bless you Cousin. -munch-munch-"

"-muffled- This isn't furry-fair."

"Hush Belove. More cake Takano?"

"Sure dearie."

Just then, the sound of a couple of motorcycle engines pull up. The authors appear, with Belldandy squealing. "Keiichi dear. And Chihiro too!" ...this Keiichi just sighs in content. "Wow, I forgot how good it is to get all oil and grimy!" ...Chihiro chimes as well... "Yeah, ain't it the greatest?"

Keiichi meanwhile looks over at the _still_ unmoving sight of a mound of fur, which is comprised of a few dozen cats of many furry and purry breeds, and one buried 'sinner' within. Keiichi just quips. "I see he's more quiet today."

Lind realizes this and puts down her plate, to the turn to the fur pile, and zip a bit of ice laced static into it, which in turn causes the 'pile' to suddenly _shift_. The 'shift' includes a lot of claws, and a nice... "_**YEOW!**_" ...ala Lind just quips. "There, you're _supposed_ to stay awake through all this."

"Claws hurt!" Imlade muffle-yelps from within the furry morass, this as he tries not to sneeze as a thick Persian tail keeps _thumping_ his nose, over and over. Chihiro just chuckles. "Still won't let him sleep eh?"

"Only five more days worth to go." Lind imparts. The mound within starts to 'whimper' at the prospect. At this, Bell offers... "Some more cake Keiichi dear? How about you Chihiro?"

Keiichi and Chihiro just sigh. "Guess we better." ... "Yeah, this might be harder than it seems." ...and walk over to take a marble layered cake piece each. This as Frigurina appears. "The Chocolate-Chip cake is ready!" ...this as she looks down at the 'girthed' forms of the anime sick and splayed on the ground, Urd, Skuld and Mara (_Mara?_) each. Frig just mocks. "You need that belly-vacuum antacid girls. We got a ways to go."

Takano just chimes. "They just need to know how to pace themselves." ...this as she looks over at Megumi, whom is '_also_' knocked out cake-cold. "And not binge at that."

Another whimper comes from within the fur pile, before it then 'purrs' in response. Belldandy and Lind get in a good giggle, as Lind offers. "It's still interesting the type of atonement you chose for him. Rather inventive and unorthodox."

Belldandy poked at her cake, as she explained... "Cousin needed a frame of reference to go by, since we can't have him go on a lifelong quest of sorts. One's vices and karma seems to work better than more conventional, and expected means of sacrifice." ...this Lind giggles at. "Well, he should be suffering by the end of all this."

Keiichi sighs, looking around and wondering where Keima went to. In any case, he saw a knight 'suffering' through a week long endurance, smothered in cats, which is indeed more treacherous a thing to _endure_ than it first seems, all the while Imlade was well 'knowing' the others are eating mounds of cake. It will be more meaty and veggie faves the knight prefers later that night, and in the following days, with more cake. Lots of cake, which just makes Imlade's senses go nutz. And all of this while the goddesses are using special Spirit converters (ala Frig's and Bell's further ingenuity,) to keep themselves awake for the week, to just keep this all up, while they keep the bloke awake.

For an 'entire' week. '_You_' try staying awake for that long normally and think this is a silly event here.

"_**ACHOO!**_" ...all of a sudden, with a 'puff' of dome like fur, before it **collapses** back, with more than a few claws... "**YEOW!**"

"We keep telling you to hold your sneezes." ...Lind chides, while Meg blurts back awake. Kei wringing his ears out again. "How!" ...Imladris muffle-shouts at Lind... "I can't even move!" ...oh, and there's the whole frozen in place thing. And he's frozen by little more than his own 'honor' of remaining unmoving, with the occasional help from Lind's 'icy' link.

Lind just sighs, and pets his furry cage again with her fork held right hand. "Stop complaining dear. Poor form."

Keiichi just hears it all and complains. "Sheesh, he whimpers a lot." ...and _munches_ some more cake. (And thinking of pie for _some_ reason now.)

Belldandy meanwhile asks Chihiro... "How's your own cousin today Chihiro?"

Chihiro just shrugs. "He's getting better at accepting things now. Keiichi helped straighten some things for us both." ...this Keiichi just sighed. "It's not _my_ fault you keep treating it as special effects." ...this Chihiro defensively blurts back, running a hand in her hair. "I'm _simplifying_ things! I don't really get this stuff anyway. Too blaring and all."

The still upright and chewing goddesses just smile at this, before all of a sudden, to add unto it all, a _new_ short lived portal suddenly opens. Belldandy rises and cheers. "_Good_, it's here!" ...and places her plate down, to then leap-floats over to pick up a strange looking tome set in gleaming white, with silver-gold trims. Keiichi notes as she comes back... "Looks like a heavy book. Really heavy." Lind looks over and blinks. "You serious?"

"_Now what?_" ...comes muffled out, as Belldandy imparts with a telling chide.. "Now Cousin, you'll have to endure _this_ too. Even despite humility and all."

"_Eh?_" ...comes from the mewing pile, (how'd they get the cats to _do_ that?) ...as Bell opens the tome. "Here we go: '_The Noble works of the Valkyrie Knight, Templar-Holia and Hero unto Intracel_. - Eddas Memoirs Expanded'." ...she then flips through the 'intricate', and _numerous_ pages. Lind and Takano lean over, the former quipping. "What's this? His biography?"

Belldandy explained. "It's a long and detailed story of every adventure and accomplishment Cousin has achieved." ...this Lind quips in kind. "Almost a hundred years of such at that." ...Belldandy remarking even more. "The result of the Six and their 'detail' of Cousin."

Keiichi and Chihiro suddenly... "You have 'got' to be kidding." ...they start, and then hear in muffle form. "How kind of them." Upon this, Chihiro leans over as Belldandy flips a random page in a book, about the same composition as a _thick_ telephone book for New York City. "-_The orcs and the orphanage?-_" ...this they hear of a sudden moan-muffle. "No, not that one _too_! _Auuugh_."

Keiichi and Chihiro _**get it**_, with Chihiro then snipping... "Start with that one."

Imladris, when he survives, sure will feel _humbled_ at the end of it all.

And hungry. Very...

(End Act X)

* * *

-A certain galaxy far _far_ away, in a nearby Globular Cluster of refuge.-

-_Her Will_ wasn't to be denied.-

A **heavy** shunt of a door opening, with a dark clad officer appearing and walking down, with an escort of two dark clad shock troopers of their usual parade posture, plasim-rifles set across their black armored chests. They approach the dark 'throne room' center, where the dark figure within has been sitting for what seemed years now. Pan-viewscape windows of _tremendous_ size, supported by plasma-magnetic fields, shown two _massive_ cruisers of gray Marian Imperial make. A few Marian starfighter patrols flew by, as did one mecha-suit patrol, booster assisted. Signs the military was direly bloated, enough for his plans.

The commander however in seeing the shadowed figure in the center of the depression built 'throne', surrounded by gray data-screens and equally gray holo-projections, didn't bother consider how the being he was approaching, was still alive. He just approached and saluted with a hand slap across his uniformed, left side chest. The dark cloth matching the environment. "Emperor, the first scouts are arriving back from the Alliance Galaxy zone."

"_Indeed_." ...a rather eerie voice only steels back. The commander just nodded. "Should we keep to the schedule then?"

"As if we have _anything_ else to do. Comply."

The commander just saluted again, and left with his needless escort in short order. That left the shadowed over being to mull over the news that he was expecting all along. It only meant to him one thing.

"Within six months, we can ruin them as we were ruined in turn."

The 'Emperor' just _growled_, hating the fact the old imperial vessels they were using, were still limited to basic hyper-fold drives. The attempts to acquire Alliance Fold-jump technology hadn't met with success in the past two decades.

All that time however, was too much time to plan and wait out the vigilance of the Alliance. Their victorious enemy was all _too_ willing to forget their ghosts. The 'Emperor' savored the opportunity to exact vengeance because of it. He then decided, and turned to a nearby computer terminal, one of an LCD display set in a rather _gray_ coloration, hardly anything vibrant about the display.

And all he did, was place a hand onto it. It then sped strange energy lines across in random directions, and ones that also seemed to 'dive' deep into the display, celestial code strings that only _One_ _Being_ he wished to see, would see it.

He then betrayed a glowing gray eye from within the shadowed cowl. Something ran _back_ to the hand in burning gray code format, and from _that_, he raised his shadowed hand, the wisps fading into the still stable skin. He huffed. This body was holding up so much better, than the last Shell did.

A curious omen, given the source was better proliferated technologies from the _same_ enemy being planned against. Something that just only helped his intentions along.

All of it...

..._for Her Will..._

(End Volume I)

* * *

Author Notes: Yeah, another long chapter, but I wanted to finish this first volume with the reasons the second one will be coming along for. I also wanted to sorta work in a mythology for all this, while answering (some) questions for why events in Act IX-b occurred. Again, this isn't official canon, so don't quote me.

Was still fun to work out, even if it's complex to digest.

And yes, I am going to 'finally' reduce character numbers. (Not.) Was sorta planned in as I said, but won't be the last time some of them show up.

I however wana angle away a bit from the 'Imladris' focus here, since even I am concerned about it. I'll be spreading stories out a little, a few mini-stories in each chapter, come to mind. Still considering things out so bear with moi. (I keep writing that huh?)

Nov. 2011 - Obviously this reworking/repairing of this entire story, now has streamlining that brings it all in line with Valkyrie Mirror. Obviously the character numbers didn't drop, and now do not plan on that period. Expect a few more new souls to appear, along with many other iotas when work on Valkyrie's Eternity finally begins. Much of the rework of VK is meant to enhance VM, and both plug into VE, when the time comes.

I'm such a bad author. :p

And so since it's also a part of the story now...

* * *

(Valkyrie Drabbles - Part Fifteen)

Gan was crying. "Oh thank you so much!" ...happily? _What the!_

Urd and Skuld just waved 'Happy Birthday Gan-chan' banners and flags. "Happy birthday rat-fink!" ... "Only three or four more years to go if you're lucky."

Gan just teardropped. "Don't mention it. Please." ...this while all sorts of out of the way critters join in on the festivities. Mini-Bell and Mini-Lind meanwhile bring in the cake! Gan looks at it and seems pleased. "_Wow_, that looks yummy."

Bell just chimed as the mini-goddesses all gathered around, guests too. "It should be, though we weren't sure what rats liked beyond cheese."

Gan just snipped. "Cheese gives me gas." ...which Urd snipped. "You 'are' a gas." ...this Skuld leans over and inspects the cake. "What else did you use to decorate it?"

Bell and Lind almost answer, when mini-Kei and mini-Imlade appear, the latter seeing the... "_CAKE!_" ...and **zips** over. Kei walks over, creeped out by all the roaches, bugs, rats, things-never-knew-under-refrigerators. He quips to Bell... "Gan's party as you said?" ...with a cute as button Bell-nod in turn. Skuld has to held back by Urd again.

Imlade meanwhile forgets his manners, and dabs a taste of the ''frosting'. "Yum." ...and tastes it.

Gan looks **wide eyed **as the gold mini-bloke suddenly is doubled over the page panel... um... _retching_. Gan just gaffs... "_What the HECK?_"

Keiichi looks, sniffs, and backs off. "Uh... um... what 'is' that icing?"

Lind just replied. "We used Urd's suggestion for interesting flavors she and Skuld discovered while trying out stuff around here." ...which of course, makes Gan realize Urd and Skuld's cast iron stomachs. By now the other critters are in China or someplace else _far away_, as Bell remarks. "We only used the rat poison, toothpaste, and my favorite: shaving cream."

Keiichi didn't stay long, as Bell looks at the cake and takes a 'taste'... "Mmm... still fluffy."

Lind just shrugged as Imlade just wouldn't stop... um... hope there's a bucket behind that panel. Gan meanwhile just keeps edging backwards, which Urd sees and mini-yells. "Aw come back here you big wuss!"

"No! Living **means** something to me at my age!"

Skuld just rolls her eyes. "What a one year old."

Lind just adds for her own 'addition'. "Guess using mothballs for part of the cake won't do either huh then?"

Gan isn't around anymore. The mini-goddesses just shrug as mini-Peorth suddenly appears. "I got the Tidy-bowl!"

(Fin Fifteen - Keiichi was found later under _Whirlwind_, when Chihiro felt something go 'squish'.)

* * *

(Valkyrie Drabbles - Part Sixteen)

The mini-goddess bunch were hopping and cheering, at the end a _long_ boss fight, their fallen digital foe under the heels of a mini-digital Keiichi and Imlade. Keiichi just sighed... "Wow, we survived over two hundred hours at this game. And I don't even know the name of the game!"

Mini-Keiichi just looked over and cocked an eye, as a big fat 'XP Gain' counter went up a few million points in a few seconds, over mini-Imlade's beaming head. Keiichi just chuckled. "Nice to have goals."

Lind was happily cheering at the end of the Final Boss, some big fat dragon emperor-mage-warlord -thing that took up twenty monitor screens and at least a dual graphics card, lay under them. Urd just quips out. "I think the designers were on caffeine too much for this one." ...this Skuld just blanches over. "Yeah, this from a drug hackey." Such mini-Urd about adds some unintended XP points at chibi-Skuld's expense, just before they all heard behind them. "HEY! _Hey!_ _Wait up you guys?_"

Urd blinks back at... "Gan?"

"Did I miss the... _**ACK! NO WAY!**_"

Gan sees the end of a _pointless_ run through a hundred final boss levels, just to miss the four hour end of all bitchin RPG fights. Gan just throws a ratty-tiff. "_NO FAIR! NO FAIR!_" Skuld just moans. "He shouts too much."

Gan just decries. "I got stuck behind at the dang front 'door'! Why didn't you wait for me?"

Urd just quipped... "I thought you had a key." ...Gan yelps back... "**YOU** HAD THE KEY!" ...Urd then pats herself over, a bit annoyingly so... "Oh, forgot I had it." Urd then plainly rubs her own sorcerers hat at, rummaging through her all too tight clothes, pulling out a key that was more fit to come out of Skuld's clothing, given the lack of reality in the move. "Here it is!"

Gan facevaults, as Skuld just mocks back at Gan. "Gee, don't tell me you had to go _all_ the way back to town for another one!"

Gan just **jumps** back up and shout-points... "And I had to give up the **last** of my worldly possessions to do it too! And then I had to catch up for hours, past all those puzzles that were already triggered, and doors closed behind you!"

Urd cocked and eye. "How'd you get here then?"

"I know a hacker."

"_CHEATER!_" Urd and Skuld just snap back, Gan screaming in kind. "_Well you left me BEHIND!_"

Mini-Lind just rolls her eyes, as Mini-Bell just remarks. "You missed a glorious battle! Mini-Cousin even used a move that used him and Keiichi to attack the boss over a hundred times in a super move!" ...Bell just hops on a sorcerer laden foot. "My Keiichi is so cool." Lind adds in her own mania way. "It was _awesome_."

Gan just anime cries. "No fair."

Just then Keiichi appears, carrying a dizzy eyed gold dude. Lind gasps and asks... "What happened?" Keiichi just chuckled. "He actually got an overdose of XP Gain. Didn't know that could happen."

Gan: "Don't rub it in."

Urd then just wonders out loud. "Now what do we do?"

Everyone just looks around. They can't see the end credits playing just yet. In fact, as Urd asks Skuld... "Um, isn't this game supposed to end now?"

Skuld blinks... and then fidgets her fingers. "Um... ah... I think I forgot to put in ending credits."

Urd just blanches as she shakes Gan... "Get us outta here before I go anti-ASPCA on this fella."

"You... -wa- ...always... -yeek- ...treat... -ugh- ...me... -urff- ...like... -green- ...this!"

Keiichi just sighs in a mini-Bell victory hug, as he lets Lind hold a dizzy Imlade in a baby hold. (In full shown measure at that.)

"How bout a simple Fin instead."

(Fin Fifteen - Keiichi: _Thank you_.)


	17. Special I

**Oh My Goddess! - Valkyrie's Knight**

Special I

* * *

"/ Welcome home!"

Keiichi and Belldandy smiled, albeit weary, as they stepped out of the ol BMW, as they saw Sigel hop over. Keiichi and Belldandy in turn. "Thanks." ... "Good evening Sigel."

Keiichi blinked, and then noted a small 'pile' of metal nearby, with a red 'hat' laying nearby. Keiichi just sighed. "Another wild day of storms I see." ...this Sigel, 'rubbing' her wrist sockets, just looks back... "/ Pardon?" ...this as Banpei starts to pull himself together. Literally.

Belldandy just blinks, just before two nice thuds sound nearby, towards the darkened archway. Keiichi sees. "Ah, they made it home."

Imlade meanwhile just pseudo-whines. "Chihiro's been slave driving us for weeks now! Feels good. Let's do more."

Lind just chuckles. "You like work too much." ...as she wipes her own rather weary brow. Belldandy just smiles. "Or focus of on a plainer side of life." Keiichi just smiles with Sigel even giggling... "Good to not have you blowing up half the planet."

"Oh can it milord." Imlade just quips, his version of agreeing. All it does is garner a chuckle from the others, at the knight's expense again. Unto this, Urd appears. "Oh, you're home." ...she chimes, as Belldandy asks. "How was your day? And Skuld's too?"

Urd just chuckles. "I beat Skuld for the TV again. Not that it mattered since Sentaro showed up, and they've been in her room ever since this afternoon."

Keiichi just blinks. "You didn't do anything to them right?" ...this Urd just grumbles over. "I '_would_', but standards won't let me. Dang underage romances."

Lind just dryly remarks. "You must be going through withdrawal then." ...which to Urd just _exclaims!_ "I can't stand it! Too many dang stable romances all of a sudden around here! I need to make some trouble around here, or I'll go nuts!"

Imlade and Keiichi just trade a blank look, which Urd sees them do this and then shouts. "_I know what you're thinking!_"

Lind then just 'takes' Imlade's weary arm, and imparts. "We better leave Urd to her tantrums." ...which really irks Urd's 'urk'. Belldandy just chimes in her usual. "A good evening then. I'll bring cake over later."

Lind and Imlade thank her, Lind of note... "Thank you, but we'll not need it." ...imparted, this Bell nods, and then 'takes' Keiichi's arm, with Urd following the 'stable' couple in to the residence. The two warriors head for the Temple, and avoid the Urd-Skuld TV wars again as a result. Lind had more comforting issues to attend to.

It had indeed been weeks since the last Angelic incident. And other than a few more mundane goddess type adventures, the picnic in the cave with earth spirits that tried to kidnap Keiichi and such, being the high point, all else had been stable as heck. Aside from the usual sparring sessions.

As such this night, the two guardians went along silently past the large Buddha statue and to their 'expanded' cubby-hole, a formerly small side room nook, now a _decent_ apartment sized room fit for a regular Japanese family. If you ignore all the weapons and accouterments of war that Lind had Imlade place _all over_. The Staff-Axes that held their respective banner standards were placed like flags to either side of the large opening. Doors weren't needed, since no goddess or demon dare test Lind when she was in her 'comfortable' space.

It was also a place now that also happened to include rows of book laden shelves, that had about every dang book type you could find. Imladris just remarked again. "We might need to expand this area soon again." ...this Lind just blushes. "Dear _please_, we're not married yet." ...another bit Urd 'helped' instill. Imladris however just went... "_Shh!_ _She'll_ hear." ...this Lind gulped... "Good point." ...which both held their breath for a dire moment.

Thankfully for them, Frigurina wasn't actually around tonight. She was 'busy' in her room, with her own 'focus' for the evening. Hey, goddesses came from '_somewhere_'. Movin' on...

Imladris meanwhile just quipped. "Still, I think we might need more space if we get any more books. Maybe a paperless system will help." Lind just turns around and teases in tone. "Admit it, you think I'm a silly little bookworm."

Imlade just responded, by picking up a pair of antique reading glasses and showing them to her. Lind just took them. "Oh, I wondered about those." ...and a _second_ pair in her eyesight. "Yeah, those too." ...and three-to-twenty more in a pile. "_Okay okay!_ I get said point." ...this Lind just huffs and takes them _all_ away. Imladris just chuckles and begins to go through motions for a restful night.

Lind meanwhile... uh... starts the same, starting from her shirt... "I hear Chihiro and Keiba want to look into custom cycle events." ...Imladris nods as he... ah... _nice six pack_... "Yeah, though I hear those can be difficult and expensive events. The former part they have to worry about."

Lind starts 'lower' unto her goddess 'made' jeans... "Sounds like you'll help in the other department."

Imladris looks over with a smile, and then just flicks his fingers, and uses a trick in the goddess book to change his pants into sweats. Lind notes and secretly disapproves, as the act also helps make Imladris more worn-out. Imlade however isn't spared likewise, as Lind takes Urd's 'lessons' to visible art. Imladris gulps as she _lowers_ her jeans...

Imlade then gulps out, knowing that 'not' looking would be ill to his health. Of actual example in the past, at that. "Ah... I ...ah... how bout that national soccer team? Oh, and I thought Keiichi had that bike spoke in just a bit too loose today. That book about cow milk was an interesting." ...he finally turns anyway, but in turn suddenly feels an _essentially_ all but nude body upon his. Something that just removes the possibility of straight forward thought. He looks back over his shoulder, as Lind nuzzles in. "You're muttering again."

Imladris barely has enough time to register this, before Lind spins him around, and shoves him onto his back, down onto the floor futon of blue and white. A nice and garnered view of result, of Lind in a simple, plain at that, white and cotton bra and panty set, just makes _mush_ of something in the knightly cranial area. Lind _allows_ this to register, before she just fops down onto _her_ Lord Knight. She giggles at the shiver he gives off, as Lind feels the _feeling_ even deeper still, within their mutual Meld link.

"Ah, nice and toasty."

Imladris just chuckles. "I can wear a furry coat if you'd prefer."

"Don't bother." Lind actually warns. Imladris hears and sighs a bit in defeat. Lind just giggles and nuzzles in, knowing her full head to literal toe body is on top of his, laying together as lovers do. Ones as yet _not_ taken that 'leap' a moment like this usually leads. Lind smirks at the thought and professes.

"I cannot _wait_ for the time that is proper and just in feel."

Imladris hears and gulps. "Uh... ah... not sure rating standards can handle that. Of the _guy's_ ears."

Lind just looks up at his face and smirks. "Like they or anyone else in existence will need to _see_ or _hear_ such occur." Imladris blinks and wonders in result... "Is this a _Gone with the Wind_ kind of thing we're talking about? I know that.. -_mmumph_-"

Lind simply silences him in a most effective, in close _way_. For now, it's all of affection's need that is required. A goddess feels through emotions primarily, so the tactile effect of a kiss, is 'more' than enough to lack description in feel. pLUs.. er... plus she was tired anyway.

Soon after, sleep overtakes them. It's a work night after all. Fun enough in evenings, on other nights.

Plus, it's a _special_ occasion of 'another' kind, for this night.

* * *

-0234, on a _well_ and _vastly_ moonlit night-

All asleep, all in tucked beds. Skuld alone with Sentaro home and gone. Keiichi close in with one Skuld prefer not seeing _so_ 'close'. All seems peaceful and calm in this night of velvet dimension of stars. A city sleeps of most part, save for far off local vendors for machines and papers that are soon to be delivered. Otherwise, a landscape in the slumber of a Sand Spirit that none ever consider, all without heed to beyond dreams of most slumbered hope.

That ends however, in a particular nook, with the first feather of winged white, that softly extracts from a Valkyrian back. It's joined by a second, both serene in their discourse, as they begin to emerge, a heart of mischief on their own sentient minds.

Soon, a soft heavenly glow encapsulates the temple interior, as the _Mints of Twin_, full emerge, this time not even adhered to Lind's own back. Their cloud like fabric swirls, form into classical 'gowns' that adorn their all too dainty forms. They finish 'forming', and then give each other a knowing look.

Their next act, is to float around the two warrior's inert forms, and swirl their hands to cause a copper-bronze glow to begin producing it's weary self. This as an angel of the precursor is awakened from a rather _deep_ slumber. (Imlade sleeps like a rock.) The Arch looks around, it's cowled and covered facade of white, showing it's bleary copper glow eyes of confusion. (If they were normal, they'd have sleepy-sleeps flaking out, and all that pertaining to waking up _WAY_ too early.)

At this, the Arch looks and sees two rather enraptured and giggling (if silent) angels of one wing unto _Twin_ each. The Arch looks as if it's huffing, then turns to fade back into the host of slumber. That however is stopped with a good _hand_ slap to its flowing back, the Arch looking back with a '_good_' tiff, at the suddenly rising forms of the Binary.

The Arch tries to turn back around, and gets an extended one wing _SLAP_ to the back of its head! At that, the tease gets the result, as an Arch suddenly _shoots_ out and chases after it's 'assailants'. The sight of the Arch, suddenly shooting out in a phase, from the temple roof, it's some twenty meter (_**huge**_ as mentioned,) wings flap in as much antagonism as the Arch is.

Not that the giggling to both sides of him, from the separated _Mints_, makes it seem they are worried in 'any' way. If anything, they just egg it on, with a few close and fast flybys, orbiting around the agitated-confused Arch.

This does not go unnoticed.

The unique disturbance causes _Holy Bell_ to suddenly emerge itself, and float off towards the doorway, (rather conventional an act.) She looks around, and then sees a sight she giggles as much as her mistress would. She then turns around, and actually goes to fetch _World of Elegance_ and _Nobel Scarlet_ in quick succession!

_Holy Bell_ just points towards outside after they 'emerge', with _Elegance_ just looking as bleary eyed as _Scarlet_. _Holy Bell_ looks glum as a result, and both angels just comply if nothing else to get back to sleep. On forming their respective 'cloth' of covering, equaling their mistresses characters alike, and emerging outside however, both angels suddenly turn _giddy_ eyed at the sight before them. This though also depending on their own mistresses, such might not be healthy a _thing_. _Holy Bell_ just simply floats by her Norn Angel companions, and fully intends to follow and witness a very unique event, one even angels don't normally consider.

_Elegance_ and _Scarlet_ just look at each other, look back up, and then start to follow, their own curiosity getting the better of their senses. Upon this, they start following at a safe distance, as the _Mints_ begin 'teasing' the Arch higher into the moonlit sky. The _Mints_ flit in random directions, just enough to keep teasing at the Arch, more and more of it in a rather _tender_ fashion. This in turn causes the Arch to lose its agitation, and fall into a trance the _Mints_ are _very_ much causing.

A romantic swoon that floats well into the silver laced cumulus sky, a sight fit of any spot in Lunia itself. Their wings _shimmer_ in the same celestial akin light, with ever more heavenly flair, as the _Mints_ keep swirling around their confused host. The Arch never had much to go on for framework of experience, a true learning experience here. It only went with the emotions it's Master beheld, and soon enough, was glad it did.

And as the _Mints_ begin to dance and twirl around their enamored companion, the Arch realizes it has 'much' to learn indeed. The three thus float in swinging arcs that pass along the _towering_ clouds, flitting between diamond stars, swimming in the dark blue seas of a moon shone nightscape. The more the Arch starts to let go into its basic nature, the more the _Mints_ turn the dance into a kindhearted, affectionate, and soon _enamored_ experience.

Below the three Norn angels emerge as if appearing through an auditorium of moonlit clouds _replete_, to the sight of the _Mints_ taking an arm of their Arch, unto each, to turn the dance into a _marvelous_ scene. _Holy Bell_ holds her hands to her chest, her companions behind her _engrossed_ in the romance that mists the very chapel of the air.

And in fact, the more the spinning, swirling, serene dance continues, the more the stars sharpen, the clouds vapor of magicks, the moon sheds it's tears of a silvery sheen. The clouds passed through and meld with the waltz, and cast it's heavenly shawl through the zenith, spreading fairy like sparkles in their majestic wake.

The _Mints_ were _incredibly_ happy, being the first as they knew, to share their unique nature, with 'another' now as _unique_ as they. A moment that suddenly changes on an Angelbead, as the Arch suddenly takes both _Mint's_ arms and starts to spin them around _himself_, before twirling _Spear Mint_ of focus, into a few pirouettes, before spinning her away to then twirl himself to do likewise for _Cool Mint_. This starts a new pattern that _swims_ across the skies, as the Arch alternates in swooning each _Mint_ with equal of exacting timing and intention.

And then after enough of this, both _Mints_ break off. The Arch is caught off guard and looks downwards at the _Mints_, as they swing back into their own hand hold, their wings looking as if one being together. The Arch is unsure of what becomes next, before a _slight_ wind gust shifts across them all, a current of jet stream that causes the Arch's left wing to suddenly blow into its face and body, such was its _length_ and wrap! The Arch flusters the wing away in manner fitting it's master, and then sees the _Mints_ out of immediate view!

The Arch looks around in unhindered confusion, before it sees a sight it wasn't expecting.

The _Mints_ for their part saw they _weren't_ alone, and _rather_ caught off guard, the three Norn souls, by then bringing the _Twins_ into the sight the Arch now saw. The _Mints_ to either side, the Norn angels set in a 'triangle' to complete a 'circle' around the knightly Angel.

A moment the Arch is uncertain of what is coming. As such this then is answered, as the angels begin to sing on their _own_ accord. The voice is as 'of' their hostesses, and the sonnets delve '_very_' deep into the Arch of focus. More than just focus, the song is that of kind that turns his soul into its own _cathedral_, one the Arch can _see _within.

A copper-bronze _hall_ of fathomless depth and endless expanse, is enlightened by the '_color_' of five new voices, beaming their souls as their Light into the angel that _never_ knew such a happy moment could possibly exist! The life of elements cascaded within the still evolving Soul, as they shattered _ancient_ preconceptions, and began to reveal things the Arch would _never_ take for granted.

And at the same time, the angels gave their _acceptance_, without hesitation, to one that they finally could call Heaven its own as well. This the song conveyed of such a voice, of _such_ sonnets. This the cause of angelic tears of _light_ 'dripping' out, not _one_ of them of the Arch or angel norm, did not dare restrain such, in that gorgeous moment.

And then in _turn_, the Arch spread its massive wings out, and began its _own_ song. The angels were _stunned_, hearing a voice _fit_ of a tenor in a choral, as _It's_ story was told. Not one of the ancient loss of time, and the pains that were still peeling away with its newfound purpose. Nay... this song was of the one _primordial_ forces of the universe itself. The story _only_ Gravity could tell. Of how it is was _bane_ and _influence_ the same, for good and ill over all things. From atoms of microbes, extended out to the very galaxies that spread in endless filaments over _**vast**_ expanses. Dimensions that held sway apart as of pages apiece, the very basics that gave all things partial form. Gravity told also _openly_ of that it was not the _only_ primordial power, such it shared with things of nuclear and electromagnetic, such of things in power that _few_ heeded, but equally _**ruled**_ all things. Things that gave partial influence in no small form, to the very majestic elements all around, all moonlit, that the Arch was just shone upon with.

As such, the Arch understood it's place, and felt the same for his younger kin. This in turn was understood in the song returned, ever the more serene, in the formal understanding of all such endeared. This of first time, the last of first precursor Angels, heard the song and gave It back in kind. The same in kind further even, for the more _elegant_ kin around him. This kept reminding across them all, over and over, until the light began to wane deep into the clouds. And a new version took its place, unto _dawn_ the Arch could feel coming.

The Arch as such then looked over, the first of the dawns terminator creeping over the endless horizon, before it felt it's body wrapped by _Twins_ all about him. A sensation he felt in this alone, would reverberate for _so long_ after 'later'.

And then the sight of _Holy Bell_ gesturing downwards, as a probable obvious was noted, before they all, the Arch deliberately led by its arms, down the _quite_ far distance they had gone. They even were caught sight of, though in disbelief, by an old lady with a penchant for world travel, and a grandson with a nutty as heck hot spring dorm.

Soon after, a gaggle of _enlightened_ flight, flit their way back to the Temple, as _Holy Bell_ enters first in residence, before _Scarlet_ is yanked back by _Elegance_, and _Elegance_ in turn by _Scarlet_, and so on and forth a few times. The _Mints_ meanwhile choose a different course.

They just suddenly stop just above the Temple proper, and wink back at the cowled being that seems to 'blush' though it's covered face. And then the _Twins_ just unceremoniously just suddenly _**spin toss**_ him as per a throw befit for their mistress, with '_precision_' sending a 'beam of light' right back to its original host!

The Arch 'pokes' it's head back out the right side of the knight, at the _Binary_ that giggle on down and begin melding with their Valkyrie once more. The Arch realized it wouldn't get much more 'respect' than the _Mints_ would allow. It just melded back in, the _Mints_ the same in turn.

And such is all is that. A slow fade to black, as if nothing ever happened.

Save for a slight set of 'smiles' neither host realize.

* * *

-one sunrise later-

- _Today in Nekomi, and in the Prefecture, it'll be partly cloudy skies with cooling temperatures, as fall starts to nibble in folks. Time to consider jackets in the evenings once again. Also, the temperatures off the coast will help with a slow to break fog that developed overnight._

_By noon however..._ -

Keiichi just quipped as he yawned. "Guess falls really coming." ...this Skuld just sniffs. "Great, Sentaro needs to go back to school soon." ...this Urd leans in and eggs. "Poor whittle Sis wants to play school with Sentaro now?"

A bowl of rice in Urd's face is the response.

Belldandy meanwhile is helped by Frigurina as she helps serve Keiichi. Bell just comments. "Did you have a nice night Mother?" Frigurina just swoons out in. "_Ohhhhh_, yeah."

Urd and Skuld hear this and blanch. Urd of note. "_Mom_, we're still _eating_ here!"

Frig leans over and past, way too close for his blushing good at that, Keiichi, and picks a grain of white rice from Urd's cheek. Frig leans back and looks at it. "Is that what you call this?" ...and then just eats it, before... "Ick.. _too_ salty."

Urd groans as Skuld gets a good laugh in.

Just then. "Morning Lord and Ladies." ...as everyone beams. "Morning." ...as Lind and Imlade saunter in, hand held as always per Lind's endless intent. They finish entering the living/TV/everything-else-at-a-time-or-another... uh... room. They then sit down to join in for breakfast for once, since Imlade was gaining appreciation for less salty cuisine.

Almost as soon as Imlade sat down, Keiichi noted and asked... "You okay dude?"

Imladris just shook his head, wringing his ears as if they had water in them. "I feel strange this morning." ...Keiichi ala... "Eh?"

Lind eyes over lovingly, as Imlade imparts with more head slaps. "I keep hearing this 'echo' in my head, like some something is singing. My head also feels light, kinda putting me off balance."

Keiichi and Imlade suddenly hear giggle from all other that beheld forehead markings, save Frigurina whom blinked... Imladris also blinks and then asks... "I presume all others slept well." ...this Keiichi put. "Quite..." ...and Skuld snaps in... "Yeah you _would_."

While Urd rolls her eyes at Skuld's usual _Anesan_-complex, Belldandy and Lind trade a 'look', before Bell offers... "Some rice and eggs?"

"Of course." ...Imlade just hears Lind _acknowledge_ for them both. Frigurina meanwhile looked with a wondering eye, and noted something. The four _other_ goddesses present, had the 'same' kind of constant smile now. Not one hair of an micron 'off' at _that_.

* * *

"Heh, wild dream." ...this Chihiro heard as she and they all were listening to Imladris regale the _weirdest_ dream he ever had, one that even surpassed the amnesia memories. Only so told because the bloke kept thumping his head while he was working around the shop. Belldandy, Keiichi and Lind listened, two of the three knowing better of the said dream source.

Imladris just sighed as he finished. "Well it's not going away for some reason. Good thing Keiba isn't around today to hear it."

Chihiro just eyed Keiichi at that. "I blame _you_ for your Sister."

"**_What'd I do?_**" ...said K1 cried out. Belldandy meanwhile noted Lind's nod, and then she offered. "Maybe it's a sign your Angel is evolving Cousin. It was already strong to begin with." ...Lind adding... "Your power is certainly high enough of warrant, as is your trust."

"And this strange headache." ...Imlade put out, a continuous slap of his head.

Lind then heard Belldandy offer, to the surprise of Keiichi and Chihiro listening, all but dropping their tools in even hearing this. "Perhaps some lessons to better control and understand your Angel, within the goddess standard format, will bring of more peace and serenity with him. Maybe even singing lessons."

Imladris stopped his self-smacking, and gasped... "Me? _Sing?_ With this voice that sounds like it came from an old American Ironclad insides? Is 'that' what Migoddess Frigurina told you?"

Belldandy readily nods, all too readily in fact, as Lind offers. "And I offered to help the same along. I too wish to become more at peace, with my own soul. What since we are so alike in the things we fear." Imladris just sighs in a light chuckles. "Aye, that is true."

Belldandy then rises from her seat, and stands in passive mode. She then however asks. "However to even begin, you must name your Angel. You have _yet_ to do so." ...this as she was semi-surprised the number '3' hadn't been automatically assigned to the Angel.

Imlade just cracks in kind, as he fiddled with a bike handle part in his hands. "Not much time with all the 'activity' around here." ...this Chihiro balks... "Hey! _Who_ was it that caused all that mess and fell us behind schedule!" ...this Imlade holds his tongue. Belldandy giggles and then offers. "Mother said to begin your journey, you must know yourself. As once _yourself_, now your soul must know _itself_. Identity makes us the unique beings that we can cherish each other by. The differences of such detail, that can keep us apart, but also bring us together, for the strengths and weaknesses that come with. And now you should begin the same again, Cousin."

"Sounds good to me." ...Keiichi puts with an equal nod from Chihiro. Lind just looks on, waiting openly. Imladris meanwhile then looks down reflexively, considers that fact he was rather willing to agree unto, and then places a right hand across his chest. He '_feels_' the soul within apparently waiting. He remembered himself a lot in this, all the things he's been through, all the trials and tribulations, triumphs and tragedies. And things he knew why he fought for them, each and every passing day.

He didn't forget himself, nor the one he cared about most, eyeing him tenderly. He didn't forget himself, and the one he was guarding for dear truth and life for their own, that eyed him simply. He even considered Chihiro. Representative of the lay that he knew was as important to Existence, as was states of matter. He even considered possibilities. Too many, and ever fluid in the future to come, whether wished for or nor.

He decided from this... "Very well. Since it can all only help my cause here. Also a nice framework to anchor and..." ...this Chihiro just _snaps_... "_Name it already!_ We got work still bub." Lind giggled at the grunting tiff Imlade threw back, as he just imparted... "_Evolution_."

Everyone held their breath. Lind no less. Imladris just imparted, as he fiddled next with a nearby rung of bagged ring clips. "It's the one constant of us all. Certainly for me all this time. It... it just..."

"Perfect." ...Lind 'and' Belldandy remarked at the same time. Keiichi and Chihiro smiled the same off the same.

Imladris smiled. He then suddenly felt his 'soul' go _nutz_ for a second. "_Eh?_"

All of a sudden, several _**razor**_ sharp angel feathers of metallic copper-bronze glint, **shot** out from his back in a circle patter parallel to his backside! The feathers heed no _other_ metal, and shoot out like red hot knives, through _all_ sides of the workshop. Imladris realizes too late the _**joy**_ of the Arch-Angel, such as it expressed such without realizing!

And so done by ear of a suddenly _teardropping_ knight, as a _**bunch**_ of strange sounds cascade, ones of screeching tires, screaming people and crushing sounds of concrete suddenly crashing through the local air! Chihiro moans... "I _ain't_ paying for all that. Plus..." ...she shouts **manic** like... "...**you get to patch these holes up! **Doofus!"

Imladris just sighs. "Aye. (_Why me_?)"

Keiichi chuckles, though the sound of a '_my leg_' from outside makes him wince.

And yet despite, Belldandy's and Lind's smiles don't change. Not _one_ micron.

Lind in fact made a _similar_ decision that she made the _previous_ evening, just before they all left work.

'_Guess I'll have to give them reason 'anew' to celebrate again tonight._'

Within, her '_soul_' became gleeful.

Another magical night of moonlight _cometh_.

(_Laters_...)


End file.
